Lost soul
by LD 1449
Summary: The eve after Kyuubi's attack, Konoha is low on strength. The council agrees to turn Naruto into a living weapon. But years later, after Sarutobi's death, will Konoha's weapon continue to defend it? Or will he poise his blade to carve out their throats?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Seven ANBU black-ops stood before the Hokage, the aged man looked them over with a stern, serious gaze.

Six of them had normal Anbu masks while the seventh, also the shortest of the group, had a simple faceplate, not unlike the Kiri hunter elite. Its slit eyeholes revealing only the faintest glimer of the true eyes lying beneath.

"Report." Sarutobi commanded.

The captain, wearing a hawk mask, straightened before he answered. "Hokage-sama, mission success. The Iwa daimio and his family are all dead."

"Casualties?" Sarutobi spoke.

The Anbu captain looked to the fox masked shinobi. "None sir." He said after a moment. "_Kaidan_, efficiently demolished the opposing enemy force. Leaving us to go after the Daimio and his family."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, "I see." He stated thoughtfully, "Is anything else you wish to report, captain?"

The ninja seemed to shuffle nervously from foot to foot before he took another glance at the plain masked ninja before shaking his head. "No Hokage-sama." He said.

In truth he wanted to scream out at the old man. What he had seen had not been a fight, it had been a massacre. The bodies of all the enemy ninja were practically ripped to pieces or burnt to ash. Nothing but dust, bones and blood had remained of them.

He was no stranger to death, and in the end...better them than him. But it was unnerving. He knew who this boy was, and knew that what he'd seen today would only be the start of his strength. Should the dog ever come off its leash, none would be able to reign it in.

Still, he would hold his tongue. Perhaps because, despite his brutal efficiency he felt he owed this thing for ensuring all his men made it out safely. Or perhaps it was a mild respect.

Or perhaps it was far more simple than that. Perhaps the most powerful emotion that held him back was the fear.

Fear of the retribution the young fox would dish should he speak against him.

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well, you six may leave; _Kaidan_, you stay."

The designated men bowed before shuffling out of the room.

Sarutobi looked to the last remaining Anbu in his office. "Remove your mask please."

The short Anbu wordlessly removed his mask, revealing a blond haired boy with whisker like birthmarks on his face along with the calm cold blues that were his eyes.

He could be no older than six.

Sarutobi sighed sadly. His eyes had always been like that. Ever since he could remember, the boy was the embodiment of the perfect shinobi. The perfect tool. The perfect killing device.

He hated the council for what they had done. They had left him with an ultimatum. Either he would be trained as Konoha's weapon or he would be executed. Sometimes he wished he had taken the second option.

It seemed merciful in comparison to the empty void he now was. On par with Uchiha Itachi. Perhaps even colder.

He sighed again, now was not the time for this. Many in the council believed that training him like this had been the right call. Too many.

No...he would wait...he would bide his time and then he would set things right. "Naruto, I understand that this was your first mission as an Anbu."

"Yes." The boy spoke. His voice was flat and even, no emotion could be heard in his voice or seen on his face.

Sarutobi eyed him for a moment. "Are you well? Sometimes Anbu level missions affect people. How are you coping?"

Naruto mentally raised an eyebrow. He was confused by this. "They were merely enemies that were interfering with our mission. I do not understand why you would believe this would affect me in any way."

Sarutobi resisted the urge to sigh this was so frustrating. It felt like he was half beating his head against the wall.

It was sickening. "Never mind Naruto." He stated before standing. He looked at the boy for a moment, thinking, then he spoke. "I have a meeting, to finalize the alliance with the Kazekage of Suna. You are to be my bodyguard."

Naruto bowed his head. "As you wish." He stated before placing his mask over his face.

Sarutobi felt a pang in his chest at the sight. It was almost like that mask was consuming him. As if it would swallow his soul entirely every time he put it on. He hid his sadness, walked around his desk and out the door.

* * *

"Hokage-dono" The Kazekage greeted respectfully as he stood. "I am pleased you have arrived." He said as he bowed his head.

Sarutobi smiled and translated the words into non political, human language. 'About time you showed up.'

"Ah Kazekage-dono, forgive me for keeping you waiting. I had some urgent maters to attend to" Sarutobi spoke in that sage voice which indicated he wasn't really sorry at all.

The Kazekage nodded tightly, he never did like these meetings, couldn't really bring himself to trust his so called ally. He suddenly caught sight of Naruto's robed form emerging from the thin shadows in the corner. He wondered briefly when the Anbu had entered the room, and if there were more of them. "Hokage-dono, I respectfully request that our guards remove their masks." He requested, eyeing the strange short Anbu suspiciously.

Sarutobi nodded and turned his head to look at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

The blond raised his hand and removed the mask as the Kazekage's guard did the same.

The Kazekage out of sheer curiosity looked straight at the Anbu as he removed his mask. He immediately regretted the action. Locking eyes with those cold blues, he found himself freezing, his gut churning with disquiet. Those eyes were dead. They showed absolutely nothing, no happiness, no sadness, no anger, not even cold indifference.

"Well then, shall we get down to business." Sarutobi's voice brought the Kazekage back to reality, he tore his gaze away and looked at the old man, "Of course." He replied giving a slight nod.

Over the hours through the night they spoke over the details of the new treaty between their two countries and the conditions of the alliance for several hours before they finally came to a mutually satisfying agreement.

It would be signed tomorrow officially, in a public display, before the Konoha council, population and dignitaries from his own country of wind.

As the Kazekage stood in preparation to take his leave, Sarutobi stopped him. "May I have a word in private, Kazekage-dono?"

The Suna leader hesitated for a moment before nodding. Their two guards accepted the silent command and bowed their heads before walking out of the room.

Sarutobi suddenly sighed sadly as the blond boy finally exited the room. "Kazekage-dono…I know…of what Suna is planning. To create a weapon out of the Shukaku's jinchuriki." The Kazekage stiffened, his spine going ramrod straight.

Sarutobi looked straight into the Kazekage's eyes as he spoke his next words. "I warn you now that if you follow through with this…you will regret it forever."

The Kazekage's eyes immediately narrowed. "Are you threatening me?"

Sarutobi sighed again, shaking his head. "No…you may do as you wish; I assure you that it will not affect the alliance. It is just…" He trailed off as he turned his head to face the door Naruto had used to exit the room. "You have seen tonight, the results of such ambitions."

The Kazekage's thought, then his eyes opened a bit more in realization. "You mean that boy?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Naruto is Konoha's attempt at a living weapon. We succeeded but…" He trailed off slightly. "But the price was too high. At least...I believe it was." He then turned to the Kazekage. "Perhaps you might disagree...but if you find that you are wrong, could you live with that crime I wonder?"

* * *

As Sarutobi returned to his office he sat down in his chair with an exhausted sigh. His eyes landed on that familiar mask. "You may go Naruto." He said, his voice laced with weariness and his face showed his true age.

Naruto inclined his head in a short bow. "As you wish." He said, before he turned sharply on his heel and walked out the door.

Sarutobi's face twisted in grief after the boy left. It always did. The guilt and anger he felt always gnawed on his insides.

The the eve after Kyuubi's devastating attack six years ago tore at his heart. Ate away at him. It hurt just to look at the boy. To see the results of his cowardice.

The civilians wanted him dead, the council wanted a weapon and the dying wish of their savior was left…forgotten in the wake of fear, hate, and ambition.

Again...he wondered if it would have been better to have let the civilians have their way.

_'NO!' _He admonished himself as he shook his head. There was still time to save him.

Death was finite, life would always provide possibilities at some point. Somehow he _would _find a way to undo this.

* * *

The walk back to Suna seemed to lag on forever to the Kazekage. He longed to see the walls of his home again.

But the trip had also given him ample time to think, and reflect upon his actions. Mainly, his actions against his son Gaara.

The death of his wife at child birth was an unforeseen consequence on his part. The priest, who had also died sealing the sand demon had assured him that the only way for the sealing to succeed was for the beast to be sealed while she was in labor. He was never informed that his wife would die from the ritual.

Filled with grief and rage over his wife's death he had struggled to find an outlet and eventually he could only find one…

Gaara.

He had blamed Gaara for his late wife's death and had even cursed his very existence. He vowed to himself that he would cut the family bond of father and son, and that he would turn Gaara into what the Suna village needed him to be.

He had almost succeeded in that endeavor.

The boy was always alone, always at arms length from everyone, even his siblings.

But now, seeing the living result of such ambitions in that boy from Konoha had truly shook his resolve. No mater what he said, or what he had done...Gaara was still his son.

Could he bare turning Gaara's innocent green eyes into the same cold lifeless hue of that boys? Could he turn Gaara into what others had been calling him since he was born?

A monster?

About a week ago his answer would have been easy. But now…now he truly didn't know.

He had seen a glimpse of the future. And he did not like what he had seen.

"Ahhh, Kazekage-sama." A servant spoke as the Suna leader entered his estate. "It is good to see you have returned. We were beginning to worry." He spoke as he bowed lowly.

"Where is Gaara?" Was the first thing that escaped his mouth. The servant looked up, startled at the question. It was very rare for the Kazekage to ever make any mention of his son unless there were reports that he had killed someone else in the village. "Err, he is in his room my lord...shall I...go fetch him?" He asked rather uncertainly, afraid. No one wanted to go near Gaara.

"No."The Kazekage spoke tightly, with a flare of his robe he turned sharply on his heel and walked down the hallway towards his son's room.

As he approached he felt his steps heavy, the clack of his shoes against the wooden floor echoing off the halls. He looked to Gaara's oak wood door and opened it without knocking.

And there he was, sitting in the middle of his room, hugging the old worn teddy-bear he's had since he was a baby. A gift from his mother, the Suna leader reflected sadly as he recalled his wife buying the toy when she was still pregnant with him.

As Gaara turned and caught sight of him, he saw the turquoise eyes widen in fear.

The Kazekaga didn't know how, but he would fix this. He would undo the wrongs he had committed upon his son and perhaps some day...

"Gaara." He called. He saw the boy flinch as if struck, an act that sent a pang of...something that took him a moment to recognize as guilt through his chest. "Come here boy."

Gaara stood and walked over, his eyes meekly down to the floor. He sighed and moved a hand to touch the top of the boys head when sand emerged and stopped him. Gaara looked up fearfully, every time his father saw any form of resistance from Gaara he would always get angry. But he couldn't control it, he didn't know how.

The Kazekage sighed heavily as he pulled back, allowing the sand to dissipate. Gaara looked up, for a moment before diverting his eyes. The Kazekage sighed again. "Gaara, look at me." He said to the young red head who raised his head to look into his fathers eyes.

The Kazekage stared into his sons eyes for several moments before he spoke. "I'm sorry." The simple words seemed to have the force of a thunderclap in Gaara's mind and his eyes visibly showed his confusion. The Kazekage stared at his son's eyes, seeing them, change, become sharper, colder, no longer the eyes of a boy and it sent a chill down his spine.

"I'll make things right." He said to his son's confusion before he turned and left the room.


	2. The perfect weapon

**Chapter 2: The perfect weapon**

* * *

It was late in the village of Konoha when two Anbu from the village of Iwa infiltrated the city undetected.

They moved swiftly, slipping past patrols, sifting through the shadows disarming traps, undoing seals and safety measures easilly.

Their goal? The forbidden scroll.

As the two slipped through the hallways, finally entering The chamber with the large marble stand that held the scroll, they took a few minutes to make sure there were no traps.

"Keh, these Konoha-nin are so stupid, I cant believe they would leave the scroll in such an obvious spot." One Anbu mocked in disgust as he walked forward.

"Just shut up and grab the damn thing our bribe mentioned the shift change ends in another minute." His partner hissed harshly as he kept watch on the door.

The Anbu snorted as he walked forward.

With another quick check for traps he pulled the scroll from its berth and hefted it onto his back. He turned around to his partner and smirked, missing the dark shadow with a black mask that emerged like a specter from the darkest nightmares behind him.

Slowly the thing unsheathed two wickedly curved scimitars, one in a reverse grip in his left hand while the other held normally on his right.

"Heh, piece of cake." The Anbu scoffed making his partner turn to him.

His eyes immediately widened in alarm. "Behind you!" He called as he moved to run towards him.

The other, by sheer instinct alone, ducked, narrowly avoiding a swing that would have taken his head off. He pivoted on his heel and prepared to face his attacker. But before he could get a good look of anything other than the mask and Anbu clothing he felt the air in his lungs leave as a crushing kick connected with his chest. Sickening snaps echoed off the wooden walls of the room as his ribs cracked and broke from the hard impact.

He felt bile and blood escape his mouth as he soared across the room towards the far wall.

The Anbu that had been keeping watch by the door made a dive to catch his comrade and felt the air leave him as well as he did. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and used chakra to stick, he was astonished that even with doing so he still skidded a few feet before coming to a stop.

He placed his comrade down and checked him.

The Specter watched the scene with apathy, he slowly began walking towards them. His gait steady, even and sure.

The Anbu he had previously kicked coughed up blood and clutched his chest in pain.

The other Anbu turned and unsheathed his sword before charging.

The specter fluidly positioned his blades before he began spinning while simultaneously moving forward. His attacks fluidly coming in high and low. The Iwa Anbu, caught off guard by the strange maneuver didn't know how to defend properly, so he swerved to the side.

The thing stopped as he saw his target move. The Iwa Anbu took his cease in momentum and delivered a sharp kick to the fox ninjas face.

It took the blow without even flinching, its face barely moving an inch. Then it turned to look at his stunned opponent before straightening and beginning his onslaught again.

The Iwa Anbu again turned to the side, but the Konoha creature knew he would do so and turned the blade he had in his left hand so he could trust.

And as he spun again he dug in his heel and before the Iwa Anbu could understand what was going on the ghost thing stabbed his blade dead center into the mans chest, the wicked blade coming out the other side.

The Iwa Anbu coughed blood before he looked into the ninja's mask, through the slits of the eye holes and felt his breath stolen in quiet horror.

Those eyes, those empty cold pits of ice stared straight back into his own unflinchingly. He let out a final gasp before the specter swung his other sword and lobbed off his head with a sickening slice.

The other Anbu watched with terrified eyes as his comrade fell the stink of blood and evacuation of death quickly spreading through the room. He his fear filled gaze towards the looming, ominous form that was now slowly turning towards him, like a dark malevolent evil that had now set its sights on him. The blood dripping slowly off his blades the crimson fox mask shining in the dim light were the only things truly visible, making him all the more terrifying.

He shakily took the scroll off from his back, ignoring the aches in his chest. He extended it forward with shaking hands. "T-take it!" He stuttered throwing the scroll.

The thing fluidly sheathed its blade and caught the scroll, before placing it down and continuing his walk towards the Iwa nin.

The ninja's eyes widened before he swiftly got to his feet, fear and adrenalin numbing the pain in his chest as he tossed smoke bombs onto the floor sending a blanket of gray across the room.

Then he rushed to the open window and made a move to leap through it but the cold metal of a gauntlet wrapped around his throat and slammed him against the wall, holding him firmly three feet above the ground. He coughed and gasped, latching onto the Konoha Anbu's wrist in a futile attempt to remove the appendage from his person.

The specter watched the man squirm for a moment before he positioned his blade to strike and went in for the kill.

"Enough Naruto!"

Naruto's blade stopped.

Sarutobi, Ibiki, Kakashi and a squad of Anbu emerged from the shadows. The aged Hokage nodded to his interrogator. "Take the prisoner for interrogation. I trust you have our mole in custody as well?"

Ibiki nodded "Of course." With a snap of his fingers two Konoha Anbu stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders as Naruto released him. They began dragging him away, Ibiki following closely behind.

Naruto slowly sheathed his blade and turned to face Sarutobi. "Your orders Hokage-sama." He spoke, his voice, coming out in a deep baritone due to a voice changing device in his mask so as not to be recognized by his voice whenever he was off duty…which was almost never.

Sarutobi sighed. "Nothing Naruto. You may leave."

The young Anbu elite bowed his head slightly before turning on his heel and vanishing in a swirl of smoke.

Sarutobi sighed again as he turned to Kakashi. "Come Kakashi." He ordered before he too left the bloodied scroll room, Kakashi following close behind.

* * *

Moments later the two found themselves in Sarutobi's office. The old Hokage sighed as he removed his hat and plopped down on his chair. He looked older then.

Kakashi waited as he leaned against the wall, his book nowhere to be seen for once, as he stared at the Hokage, patiently observing.

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead tiredly before he raised his eyes to look at Kakashi. "Well" He began. "What do you think?"

"Effective." Kakashi said nodding slightly. "His fighting stance and execution is near flawless from what I can tell…his precision and coordination is on the money and his general speed is impressive."

Sarutobi leaned forward on his desk." What do you really think?"

Kakashi paused. "Off the record? Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama?" He asked after a few seconds.

Sarutobi nodded. "Permission granted."

The copy nin stated simply with a light shrug. "I know the circumstances you faced that day…death…or living servitude…but to take it to such an extreme…that boy." He paused to gather the right words. "Is more thing, than man."

Sarutobi sighed and leaned on his desk as he buried his face in his hands. "That is why I want to undo the damage. The council has recently lost a number of members that fervently supported the idea of him as a weapon and more…open-minded individuals have taken their place."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And you're telling me this because?" He drawled.

Sarutobi met his gaze with a spark of determination burning within his eyes. "Because you will be assisting me."

Kakashi raised both eyebrows. "And how do you propose I do that?"

Sarutobi stood from his chair and walked to the balcony, lighting his pipe as he did so. He took a puff and slowly let the smoke out of his lungs. "Uchiha Sasuke's gennin exam is coming up soon is it not? Along with that of Hyuuga Hinata?" He half asked half stated.

Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm He moved forward and stood infront of the Hokage shaking his head furiously. "No! No! No way!"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and blinked lazily at his younger subordinate. "What is the mater Kakashi?"

"It'll never work for one thing!" He yelled flailing his arms around somewhat frantically.

"And why not?" The older ninja asked calmly.

"You're planning on putting something like that with two gennin." The Copy nin recited drily. "That would be like sticking a wolf dog in a sheep den and then being surprised when half the sheep wind up dead the next morning!"

Sarutobi stared straight into Kakashi's eyes, unflinchingly. "I have already failed Minato once Kakashi. I have a chance to make it right and I refuse to let it pass me by. You. Will. Help. Me." He bit out in a tone that Kakashi really didn't want to hear again.

The copy nin sighed. He knew he was gonna regret this.

Naruto slowly walked towards his home. It was a large estate hidden just on the eastern side of the village outskirts.

The person that had built the estate was apparently a nature lover, for he had cut down almost no tree's and had apparently chosen a natural clearing in which to build the main house. Other areas of the estate, such as the dojo, armory and library were built on the tree itself, or around it. Giant tree houses really.

Naruto truly believed this home was simply far too lavish for someone such as himself. He had asked the Hokage only once why he had given him this estate and had received a confusing answer.

'It's the least I can do.' And the aged man had left it at that.

Naruto did not understand what the old man was apparently trying to repay. He did his duty, nothing more nothing less.

Quietly he passed the gate into the grounds, dry and rotting leaves scattered in the wind, filling the night air with their soft crinkling melody.

Calm was hardly his companion, but in his home he found that he could encounter it every now and again, rare as it could be.

His first memories were of blood and death, instructors, drilling in the Shinobi rules laws and disciplines for hours on end until he could recite each and every one of them by memory perfectly.

Training his fighting style, shuriken and kunai throwing, weapons, focus and chakra control training. All his life was bent around the sole purpose of fighting. To the servitude of the Hokage.

Only the one who holds that title could command him and he would immediately dispatch any other that tried to command him more than once.

Over the years he had seen other children his age that lived and enjoyed their lives. He had never spared them a second glance, he had never questioned why they lived one life while he lived another. To him, it was simply the way of things.

He would never hesitate, never question, never stop.

He was the perfect weapon.


	3. Your Mission

**Chapter 3: Your Mission**

* * *

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Came Naruto's altered voice from the balcony doorway.

Sarutobi steeled his features and turned to face the young boy.

Now in the morning sun one could truly get a good look at him.

One could tell the boy had been trained from birth. The council had governed everything in his life until just recently, even food consumption. His diet was literally the healthiest thing Sarutobi had ever seen. Thus he had grown making it to a height of 5'7 which is tall for the age of twelve.

He had his two swords crisscrossing along his back, the black cloak which was specifically designed for the Anbu so it would not reflect light was slightly parted revealing a custom Anbu armor which was red in color with two shoulder plates which made him seem much more broad thus increasing his intimidation factor. After all…psychology often won the battle before it was even fought.

Sarutobi tilted his hat. "I have a new mission for you Naruto."

Naruto bowed his head. "Whatever you ask, I shall serve."

"No, wait to hear it before you accept." He demanded, hoping the boy would question him for once. "As you know, six years ago Uchiha Itachi committed what is known as the Uchiha Massacre. Because of this, Uchiha Sasuke is the last remaining Uchiha. You also know that almost a decade ago Kumo attempted to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata in an attempt to steal the secrets of the Byakugan. We have reason to believe that both of these children will be targeted in the near future. Therefore they must be protected."

Well it wasn't a complete lie, Kumo could go after Hinata again. Sarutobi sighed. "The council and I-" He lied. "-have decreed that you are to be their bodyguard. You are to go undercover as a gennin under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi. Do you accept? I understand if you choose to refuse."

"Whatever you ask, I shall serve." The young Jinchurriki spoke without an ounce of hesitation.

Sarutobi sighed a little in disappointment before he nodded. "I shall send one of my Kunoichi to your estate in order to help you acquire attire for your mission." Sarutobi knew for a fact that the only thing Naruto possessed in his closet were cloaks and pieces of Anbu armor. The boy had nothing else so it was highly unlikely he would know anything about normal civilian wear since that is what most gennin wore.

"Will I be allowed to keep my weapons?" The blond Anbu asked.

Sarutobi paused. This was the first time Naruto had seemingly placed any value on any object. Given, weapons were a shinobi's best friend but still, it was better than nothing. He nodded slowly. "You may."

Naruto nodded and bowed before he exited the office.

Sarutobi sighed as the boy left. Every time he saw those cold blues or that damn mask he was filled with so many regrets it hurt. Soon enough the doors opened and his secretary walked in. "You called Hokage-sama?" She asked politely.

Sarutobi nodded. "Bring me Yuuhi Kurenai please."

Yuuhi Kurenai was known as many things in life. The Genjutsu mistress. The Ice queen. And a myriad of other nicknames that she would not list out.

Still despite her reputation it had only been a few months since she had become a Jounin. Nevertheless even having only been privy to the rumors that circled among the Jounin for such a relatively short amount of time, she had managed to get right in the center of the gossip network of Konoha.

So it was no surprise that she was nervous as hell as she continued to walk towards the home of the mysterious Anbu that was only known as 'The Demon'

The rumors about this strange and dangerous Anbu ran rampant in the Jounin lounge. Stories of how his eyes would freeze your very soul in fear, of how he could single-handedly destroy entire regiments of enemy squads. Of how he created flames that could burn the very flesh off your bones. 'The shinobi worth a thousand' was only one of his alleged names. Possibly the most exaggerated was the claim that he could not be killed.

Exaggerated or not however; she wasn't planning on testing it.

So yes, Yuuhi Kurenai was very very nervous.

As the dense foliage finally gave way she gasped at the sight of the strangely designed yet beautiful estate. She half expected for the elusive Anbu to live in some secluded cave with torchlight's along the entrance.

Before she could look around anymore a commanding voice spoke to her right. "Are you the Kunoichi the Hokage sent?"

She turned and gulped as she caught sight of a black faceplate mask. She slowly nodded to his question. Still she knew that Konoha's 'Demon' was no ordinary Anbu, his voice, she could tell was mechanically altered to be deeper than it naturally was, he was short and his body structure, though somewhat obscured by the cloak was not that of a fully mature man. It was more that of a…child?

Konoha's 'Demon'…was a child?

Naruto seeing her nod to his previous question nodded in return before he turned back on his heel "Then come. The Hokage stated that you would assist me in acquiring clothing that gennin normally wear."

Kurenai nodded but wondered just why the hell he couldn't do this himself.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Kurenai asked as she saw him staring at the civilian clothing oddly.

"This clothing has no armor plating between the fabrics, neither does it possess kunai and shuriken holsters to hide weapons." He stated in a confused tone as he turned to her with a raised eyebrow showing his confusion. Not that she could tell with the mask still in place.

Kurenai refrained from narrowing her eyes in annoyance and decided to speak. "Ummm, forgive me but its rather ummm…strange talking with you while you have that mask on. Would you mind removing it for now?" She asked.

Naruto paused for a moment. It was odd, now that he thought about it…only Sarutobi had _'truly' _seen his unmasked face. And the Kazekage during a meeting a few years ago but the man had probably forgotten and one other time during a mission where his mask had shattered along the left side, revealing his sharp blue eye to the captain, one Hatake Kakashi if he remembered correctly, had seen just that one part of his face but that was about it.

He hesitated for a few more moments before he slowly nodded his consent and with a soft click his mask was removed, revealing his stark blond hair and whisker marked face. The baby fat that would have normally been present to some degree on a boy his age was completely gone. Revealing angular features.

Kurenai sucked in a breath. He was..._young..._he was just a Kid...She'd figured he'd be fifteen, maybe sixteen, but the face she was seeing was a boys.

To think that the Hokage, her village could allow something like this…it was…almost nauseating. She knew of course there were many young people that were extremely powerful Shinobi but she'd thought her village was better than a place like Kiri. Uchiha Itachi had been their last example and look where that had gotten them.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto's voice brought her out of her stupor. It was still flat and emotionless, but much less foreboding without the voice altering device in the mask.

She shook her head. "No nothings wrong. Ummm, these are civilian clothes, many gennin wear them since none of the truly serious missions begin until they're chuunin. So its not really necessary to have hidden Kunai pouch or armor beneath the fabrics.

Naruto nodded it was logical really. He turned back to the clothes rack and continued shifting through it.

"What form of clothing would you recommend?" He asked after a few moments.

"Which one's do you like?" She asked after a moment.

"I have never had any need for any other clothing besides Armor. I am uncertain what colors are common amongst gennin of the village." He stated simply.

Kurenai had to hold back from gaping at him. "But didn't you have clothes like this when you were younger?" She asked incredulously.

"I have been in Anbu uniform for as long as I can remember. If I did possess civilian clothing at some point I do not recall the time." He stated as he turned to her. "Is something wrong? You are quite red?"

Kurenai was indeed red. Her fists were clenched tightly. It was common knowledge that children at the age of twelve could, most of the time, easily recall events as far back as four to five years. For him to have no recollection of ever having civilian clothing then that meant that the Hokage had placed him in the Anbu when he was seven, six or perhaps even younger. She didn't know of _anyone anywhere_ that had joined Anbu that young.

Indeed the standing of the Hokage had in her mind was dropping rapidly.

She shook her head and took a deep breath in order to calm herself. "Alright." She breathed out after a moment. "Well I guess we'll be starting from scratch."

* * *

It had taken a while, much longer than what Naruto had anticipated but eventually they had settled on some clothes. Mostly dark colors. She'd been able to convince him on one or two pieces that were not black, but it would have been easier to pull teeth really.

Still Naruto throughout the day had felt quite…in a way…vulnerable without the familiar weight of his mask. And the sound of his unaltered voice disturbed him. How long had it been since he had heard his own voice? He couldn't remember.

So it was with great care that he had left Kurenai to go to a weapons shop where he had acquired a metallic face mask that covered the lower half of his face

As he returned to his estate he had carefully dismantled his Anbu mask and had removed the voice altering device and had placed it on his new metallic one. Just behind the grille mouth design. His own voice without it was just too unfamiliar for his taste. A testament to just how long he had been using the device.

He set aside his new attire and sharpened his twin scimitars. Then took the files of his two clients and shifted through them for a few moments before he quietly went to sleep.

* * *

Kurenai stomped up the stairs of the Hokage tower, seething quietly. The very air seemed to cackle around her and no one dared to bar her path, even the Anbu guards at the Hokage's door. They didn't have the balls to try and stop her, maybe Orochimaru, or Itachi, but an angry Yuuhi Kurenai…no chance in hell.

She threw the doors open, ignoring the ruckus she made and glared at the old man that casually puffed his pipe. Seemingly uncaring at the anger directed at him.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama." She spat out the title like acid, lacing her words with venom.

Sarutobi puffed his pipe. "Are you angry at me for doing what I must?" He asked flatly.

She clenched her fists and glared at him, her ruby red eyes shining with fiery fury. She didn't speak she merely turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, making both Anbu cringe.

Sarutobi felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched her leave. Perhaps gaining support for the blond Jinchuuriki would not be as difficult as he once believed.

* * *

Umino Iruka was rarely surprised. Having seen and heard some of the most farfetched and ridiculous excuses from his students as well as having been the victim of several pranks caused by said students allowed him to develop a form of sixth sense to any and all forms of surprises.

However he highly doubted that even with twenty more years in the teaching business could have prepared him for what the Hokage was telling him right now. Hell twenty years in the ANBU might not have even remotely prepared him for this.

In his classroom, stood the Sandaime Hokage and a young boy, who's face was obscured by a metal mask

But that wasn't the surprising part. Nooooooo, the surprising part was what they were saying. The Hokage apparently had a second Uchiha Itachi hidden away in the Anbu black ops and now wanted to place him in a class of gennin to act as an undercover bodyguard for Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata.

In the face of this Iruka could only say one simple thing. "Are you insane?"

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe. "No Iruka, I am many things but insane is not one of them." He replied calmly.

Iruka blushed in embarrassment as he realized just what he'd just let slip out to the Hokage.

Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe before he spoke. "Grant him the gennin test Iruka, he will pass, no mater what his score you will place him on the team with Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. This is the course of action the council and I have come to agree upon." He said before turning on his heel and marching out the door. His new student following him quietly.

Iruka stood with his mouth slightly gaping before he sighed and plopped down on his chair he knew that this was going to be a _long_ day.


	4. Team introductions

**Chapter 4: Team introductions**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, was normally not easily intimidated. Years spent as the Anbu captain had given him a great number of immunities to almost any form of intimidation.

However, seeing as how he had the heir of the Hyuuga clan, the last remaining Uchiha and most importantly Konoha's most dangerous Anbu, the 'Demon' waiting for him he decided that he should arrive on time…

Which is why he currently found himself here…

In Ibiki's interrogation cell…

"Now for the last time, what have you done with Hatake Kakashi?" Ibiki asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ohh for fucks sake, I AM KAKASHI!" He yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time in twenty minutes.

"He's not cracking sir." A chuunin whispered in Ibiki's ear.

"I know." Ibiki whispered back. "But we have to keep at it."

Kakashi sighed it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke scowled as he glared at the mysterious new arrival that had been placed on his gennin team. Iruka, was slightly taller than the boy, but even so, his ominous presence towered over the Chuunin teacher.

His other teammate was at least familiar.

Hyuuga Hinata was a member of the Hyuuga main house, and had all of her insecurities and shy feelings of hesitation furiously stomped out of her by years of living under the iron fist of her father. She was cold and calculative and had nearly taken the title of rookie of the year from him during one time they had sparred at practice. She was practically the only girl their age that did not fawn over him.

All in all, he counted himself lucky that he had gotten someone that was useful on his team.

The same however could not be said about their sensei. The man was approximately 20 minutes late and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

Hinata calmly sat at her desk, her eyes studying the strange new student that had arrived. She would never admit it never in a million years, but when she had seen him fight during the Taijutsu portion of the exam she had activated her Byakugan...

The sight had shocked her.

His body was literally a web of inner chakra coils, he had nearly double the normal number of tenketsu and his chakra had hints of red in it, all things that were almost entirely unheard of. It was not entirely unknown for someone with a great deal of chakra to have a few more Tenketsu than normal, the Yondaime himself was said to have possessed roughly thirty extra tenketsu.

But still to have so many at such a young age was staggering. His coils were also thicker than normal. She had no urges to face him. Even if it was just a friendly spar.

She had let none of her shock, or unease show on her features and remained as apathetic as possible.

Naruto meanwhile stood, staring out the window, still as a statue, he could feel and smell the unease radiating off of his two teammates from his presence. It was nothing new, infact, he was kind of impressed they were holding up so well. Anbu on missions with him had been radiating fear through their eye sockets. Then again, these children knew nothing of his reputation.

He watched the leaves fall in the wind, waiting for Kakashi to arrive, he knew the jounin would not show up for quite a while but his clients were here so he would remain here.

Five and a half hours later however, Naruto was seriously considering marching out of the classroom and personally dragging the one eyed, smut reading jounin back here personally.

All his thoughts of possibly disabling the copycat ended as he heard the door slide open revealing a very angry looking Kakashi with a vicious twitch of his eyebrow. "Meet. On. The. Roof." He ground out before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Hinata sent glares filled with barely contained rage as they each thought of various ways they could harm their new sensei.

Naruto said nothing as he slowly turned from the window and walked out the door to walk up to the roof in order to meet his old captain.

Kakashi's eye continued to twitch terribly and his face was set in a stone cold glare, directed just above his students heads as two of them sat there. There fury had been a cold breeze in comparison to his. It hadn't taken them long to realize that, so now they shifted a little nervously while the other just stared on impassively.

His mind continued to replay the events of his morning, that is officially the last time he was going to show up even remotely early. They had checked his eyes, his ears, took his blood, his fingerprints, his dental records, an X-ray and a sample of his bodily fluids.

But the worst of all had been the cavity search.

A thrice damned _**cavity search**_ for crying out loud!

He didn't even know what could be _used_ in a cavity search to identify someone!

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and was about to speak when the Uchiha spoke first. "Why were you late?"

Kakashi's eyes lit up with the most unholy fire from the very depths of hell and glared at Sasuke with such intensity even Naruto took a slight step back.

"Introduce yourselves." He practically snarled, "Start with your likes dislikes and dreams for the future." Naruto could have sworn that his normally black eye had flashed red in the form of the mangekyo for a brief moment.

Hinata was the first to recover from the intimidation and managed to speak up. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I enjoy training, I dislike weak main house Hyuuga's that abuse branch members." She said, thinking of certain old rotting bastards that were on the Hyuuga council that could barely lift themselves even as they flaunted the feeling of power they held over the branch house slavery.

If it was one thing her father had not been able to beat out of her it was her utter hatred for the cage bird seal. Her dream was to defeat her father, gain the title of clan head and immediately remove the caged bird seal from all branch members, repercussions be damned

Kakashi nodded,

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and I hate a lot of things. My dream, is more of an ambition. To kill a certain man."

Kakashi's single eye narrowed. _'Should've expected that.' _He thought, not saying anything.

Naruto however had different thoughts to his mission as the old mans words passed through his mind again. _'You are to go undercover as a Gennin in order to guard Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. The council and I have decreed that you are the best one to protect them.'_

Sarutobi's orders were to protect them, if Sasuke went after Itachi, it would prove to be quite counter productive to that goal. Therefore he had to eliminate such delusions here and now.

"You do not have the experience, the power, or the skill to even have a hope of matching Itachi. You would be destroyed in an instant."

Sasuke snapped his head around and glared at Naruto standing up from his seat on the steps and staring up at the taller blond. "What did you say?" He hissed with such venom most would have cringed in fear.

Naruto however was unfazed, sounding quite bored as he stated simple facts.

"You do not have the power to stand against someone such as he. Your ambition such as it is, is merely a delusion, born from your hate and fueled by foolish pride."

Kakashi winced, Naruto was about as subtle as a hammer to the face.

Sasuke's eyes flashed and his rage was almost a palpable thing as he was about to move forward Kakashi appeared between the two. "That's enough." He said looking at both of them.

Sasuke silently seethed while Naruto remained apathetic. Hinata looked at the exchange with a critical eye before silently shrugging. If Sasuke wanted to fight him she sure as hell wasn't about to say anything.

Kakashi while still remaining between the two turned to Naruto. "Your introduction please." He said.

'My name is Uzumaki Naruto, that is all you need to know.' He said simply.

Kakashi's eye twitched again. _'I got the two of the biggest ego's in Konoha, and Konoha's living weapon as my gennin squad. I hate my life.' _He let none of his displeasure show in his face and merely sighed. "Tomorrow, you are all going to have the real gennin test. There is a 66 percent chance of failure, if you fail you'll be going straight back into the academy."

Hinata and Sasuke looked shocked, yet Naruto still looked apathetic. Before the other two could speak Kakashi hurriedly spoke, not wanting to deal with the normally amusing faces the gennin made when he said that, today. "Remember its training area seven. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow ore you'll puke." He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The three youths' stood for a few moments before Sasuke 'hmphed' and left, his two teammates. Hinata, watched the raven haired boy's retreat before turning her pale lavender eyes onto the last, masked member of the team.

He was already walking away, she eyed him for a moment or two before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sarutobi calmly puffed his pipe and sat in his chair as the roars of the outraged council members washed over his ears. Specifically the older generation of council members that had yet to retire...or die.

"What were you thinking Sarutobi, placing that monstrosity with both heirs of the greatest clans of Konoha? Why would you even place him in a gennin cell to begin with, that monster needs to do what it was meant to do, complete suicide missions until it dies." One female member spoke up her opinion.

Sarutobi took a deep puff of his pipe in order to calm his raging emotions. Sometimes he just wanted to take a kunai and pull an Itachi. God knows he could do it. Naruto on his own was just as strong, if not stronger than him was and two Kage level nins were more than enough to kill off a few crippled and decrepit council members.

He showed nothing of this however and spoke in a calm simple way. "Lady Arito, I suggest you hold your tongue. I may be old, but I am still the Hokage of this village. I have placed Uzumaki Naruto in the gennin team consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Hatake Kakashi because recent information has come to me indicating that attempts may be made on the lives of Uchiha Sasuke and/or Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto is the best one to guard them, since he is one of our top Anbu and it is very likely that the attempts will be made outside of the village when they are on missions.

The council were reduced to simply muttering to themselves since they were willing to do anything to protect the clan heirs of the two most important bloodlines in Konoha. Finally, one Homura stood. "Very well Sarutobi, however once Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata reach the rank of chuunin Uzumaki Naruto should be returned directly to the front lines."

Sarutobi's features tightened and he nodded. Standing up and walking out of the room. _'That is what you think Homura. I let this injustice pass once, I swear it will not happen again.'_


	5. Diference of ideals

**Chapter 5: Diference of ideals**

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the training ground both still trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes. The sun was just barely peeking over the mountains as the early morning fog began to dissipate.

They both caught sight of their third teammate, standing silent as a specter in the shadow beneath one of the trees waiting for them.

He turned his head in their direction, barely nodding in greeting.

The two gennins each walked forward and sat down, no one exchanged a word as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. Eventually Sasuke and Hinata fell asleep again, trying to catch those last few seconds of rest while Naruto remained awake. Silent as the dead.

It was several hours later that Kakashi showed up in his signature puff of smoke. "Oyaho." He greeted.

"You are late Hatake." Came Naruto's voice in a flat tone which held a distinct edge of annoyance in it.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively "Maa, maa, I'm not late your just early." He stopped the nonsense as Naruto turned and glared, clearly irritated. He cleared his throat before he made two hand seals which formed two small streams of water that hit Sasuke and Hinata in the face, startling them awake.

Kakashi held in his mirth at their startled expressions but let a chuckle escape his lips at their mutual death-glares. God he loved these moments.

When it looked like the two clan heirs were about to get up and ring his neck he immediately took out his two bells and his alarm clock. "Now then, the purpose of this test is simple. In order to pass you must simply take a bell from me, before time runs out."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed Kakashi, you only brought two bells."

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well Sasuke." Kakashi said happily as his eye curved upwards in an upside down U.

"Then that means that one will automatically fail?" Hinata asked incredulously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the cycloptic jounin. _'What are you up to Hatake?' _

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Ready." A slight pause. 'Begin!" He yells before vanishing in a black and silver blur.

Sasuke and Hinata rush off to hide, not knowing where their sensei has vanished while Naruto vanishes in his own blur to follow the copy nin, having able to follow his form rather easily.

A few moments later, Kakashi and Naruto stand in a clearing. The former reading his orange book. Though most of his attention was on the living weapon.

"I am impressed Hatake." Naruto says slowly, making Kakashi's single visible eye turn to him.

"Ohh are you now? What did I do to impress you so?"

"Using an exercise that shows, the gennin they may one day have to sacrifice themselves for the sake of their assigned mission. I did not think one such as you would ennact such a test."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly. "Even though the test is centered around personal sacrifice, it is for one man to sacrifice themselves for the sake of their teammates, not for the sake of the mission."

This time it was Naruto who narrowed his eyes, though only in curiosity.

"You do realize Hatake, that in the Shinobi world, the mission, is what counts, not your teammates."

Kakashi kept his cool facade, it saddened and angered him somewhat, that the legacy of his sensei, the man who put the lives of his fellow Shinobi above all else, had been turned into this drone that was imbued with the stagnant foolish beliefs of the old Shinobi ways.

Still perhaps he could bend the truth to suit his needs. "A great man once told me. 'Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades…are worse than trash." He quoted his old teammate yet again.

Naruto remained impassive. "Then he was a foolish idealist. The law of the Shinobi is quite clear, the mission comes first. I would think the disgrace your father suffered would have taught you the price of such idealism."

Kakashi's grip tightened on his book as he reined in his temper. He had insulted both Obito and his father, were he anyone else, the boy would be in a great deal of pain right now. Crippling pain. He took a deep breath and calmed his temper. _'He knows no better. This is precisely what we want to undo. I cannot hold him responsible.'_

He looked back up at the boy. "Well Naruto, do you know who it was that told me that?"

"Obviously not." Naruto said.

Kakashi smirked. "It was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Not exactly true, but perhaps it would serve to shake some of that conviction of the Shinobi law out of him.

He saw him stiffen and knew that his ploy had the effect of at least surprising him.

Naruto indeed felt surprise.

The greatest ninja the world had ever known carried such a philosophy?

He stiffened for a moment before he relaxed again shaking his head. "It matters little and less who says it. The words are false."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, apparently this was going to be harder than he thought. "Even if the greatest of all Shinobi hold that same philosophy? The Hokage's were and are the strongest ninjas of the village. Each of them had one thing in common. The desire to protect, to defend their people. They are shields not swords Naruto. What does the Shinobi law state about that?"

Naruto unsheathed one of his blades calmly and took up his stance. "It is a Kage's sworn duty to lead, guide and protect his village, therefore, they are merely following their own mission and orders. While we follow ours." He stated simply.

Kakashi resisted the urge to pull at his hair in frustration.

This was gonna be a lot harder than what he first thought.

"Now, I believe there are two bells I must take from you." Came the blonds altered voice, Kakashi barely had time to put his book away and lift his forehead protector before he was forced to leap away in order to avoid a sword swipe to his mid section.

As he moved through the air he took out a scroll and unrolled it, seconds later an Anbu blade poof'ed into existence. The copy-nin caught the blade just as he landed on the ground and in one fluid motion placed it just in time to block Naruto's scimitar.

The two blades met with a loud 'clang' and Kakashi nearly lost his grip on his blade due to the force Naruto had put behind it.

He hid it though and glared at the blond. "You think you can get these bells before time runs out Naruto? I may have been out of the Anbu corps for a good six years now, but don't think you can just beat me outright."

Naruto pulled his blade back before swinging again, batting Kakashi's blade away, he then tried to punch the copy nin in the face with his left. Kakashi caught his wrist with his right hand and tried to swipe at the blonds mid section from right to left with his left hand. Naruto leapt up, over the blade, as he came down Kakashi tried to come in with a follow up swing, however, now that the blade was on Naruto's right side the blond was able to turn the scimitar in his right hand so it was held in a reverse grip and blocked the former Anbu captains swipe.

The living weapon then shoved Kakashi away, making the man lose his footing slightly he yanked his left hand out of the mans grip and swiftly came with a round house kick that would have connected solidly with Kakashi's face had the copy ninja not seen it coming with his sharingan and managed to put up a last minute defense. Naruto's kick still broke through the hastily placed guard but it had lost all strength in it and did little significant damage.

Kakashi rolled with the hit and gave a quick spin which ended with an attempted back hand to Naruto's face, but the blond blocked it and then threw Kakashi over his shoulder.

The copy nin flipped in mid air and landed on his feet and charged at the blond again. He came in with a fast upwards swipe, Naruto back flipped to avoid the swing and then side stepped several times, narrowly avoiding the thrusts Kakashi sent towards his chest, the blade barely glancing his shoulders.

In the tree's Sasuke and Hinata were watching the scene with wide disbelieving eyes, their movements were so fast even Hinata, with the aid of the byakuugan could barely keep up with them. Sasuke could barely catch a flash of silver before a swift clash of steel rangagainst steel again. The resounding metallic sounds coming in so swiftly it sometimes sounded as if they had only hit once.

Finally the two Shinobi leapt back Kakashi, just slightly winded as he had not had the need to use such speed in a long time, while Naruto looked as immovable as ever his constant use of such speed and power having conditioned his body to handle it easier.

Naruto then straightened and with a few simple hand seals a gust of wind swooped in out of nowhere, carrying dead and rotting leaves from the nearby forest and fresh ones that had given way under the harsh wind.

The leaves fluttered around them swirling in a mini tornado that did little more than keep them in the air.

Kakashi looked towards Naruto. He knew that the blond was planning something, whatever it was, he wasn't going to let this happen. He rushed forward and thrust his blade towards the blond's chest but just as his blade would have made contact the blond vanished out of existence, reappeared behind the copy nin and delivered a sharp elbow to the back of his head.

Kakashi stumbled forward but regained his footing quickly and spun around, swinging his sword at the blond but again, Naruto vanished into thin air and appeared at Kakashi's side. The boy spun once before delivering a crushing swing with the blunt side of his scimitar to Kakashi's lower back.

The copy nin felt his eyes go wide with pain and bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. He stumbled forward but then felt all the air in his lungs leave as a harsh knee connected with his stomach. He coughed but before he could do anything he felt a foot connect with his face sending him flying upwards.

He opened his eyes and then saw Naruto blur into existence infront of him, bringing his sword down in a move that would cleave his skull open.

He put his own blade in the way but before Naruto's blade hit the blond vanished again. Kakashi then felt a harsh kick connect with the back of his head. _'How is he doing this?' _The copy nin wondered frantically. _'How can anyone be this fast?'_

Hinata however, from her vantage point, along with the chakra seeing ability of the Byakuugan knew exactly what Naruto was doing.

He had taken the most basic of ninja skills and had made it something incredibly deadly. He had first created a tornado of swirling leaves and then, every time Kakashi would attack him he would immediately replace himself with one of the leaves anywhere in the swirling mass, while simultaneously removing the signature cloud of smoke.

Still, this confused her, in a Kawarimi the smaller the object you were replacing yourself with the greater control you needed in order to accomplish it. For him to Kawarimi with a leaf so easily was nothing short of remarkable especially for someone with so much chakra.

She pushed these thoughts aside and instead continued to watch the one sided fight.

Kakashi felt Naruto grab his ankle the blond then pulled him down so the copy nin was below him and delivered a hard, crushing axe kick to the Sharingan wielders face sending him plummeting back down to earth.

Kakashi crashed into the ground a massive cloud of dust and dirt being lifted as he fell.

Naruto landed on the ground and stared into the hole, waiting for Kakashi to emerge, his sword at the ready.

After several seconds that Kakashi did not emerge Naruto's posture relaxed slightly and that's when Kakashi struck.

In an explosion of earth and debris Kakashi shot out of the earth directly behind the slightly startled Anbu.

He pumped his entire arm with as much chakra as he could and punched the young Naruto solidly in the face, Kakashi tried not to wince as the edge of Naruto's metallic face mask dug right between his knuckles nearly breaking one.

Still, Naruto could attest to the success of the attack as he was sent flying clear across their battle ground, crashing into a tree, the wood groaning and creaking as a crack formed on the other side.

Naruto snapped his head around and found Kakashi rushing towards him at high speeds, intent on keeping up the momentum his assault had granted him.

Naruto put his legs to the tree trunk and jumped up in a flip just as Kakashi's fist was about to hit him. He went over the copy nin, flipped and landed behind him facing his back.

Kakashi turned just in time to catch a foot to his face, making him hit the tree this time. Except this time it actually broke.

Kakashi flipped and landed on his feet skidding to a stop, he looked up and Naruto again blurred into existence right before his eyes but this time Kakashi was finally able to see with his sharingan just what the blond had been doing. _'Oh you've got to be kidding me! Its that simp-.' _He got yet another knee to the face, this time, the edges of his vision went dark, he tried to stay conscious but soon fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto approached the fallen jounin, knelt down next to him, removed the bells and stood. "We pass, Hatake."


	6. Mission to wave

**Chapter 6: Mission to wave**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the formation of team seven. Though if one were to look at them it would appear as though the team had been set up just a few hours prior to receiving their mission.

Sasuke, barely tolerated his teammates, and while Hinata had on occasion tried to start conversation with the last Uchiha there was only so much she would tolerate from the prideful gennin. Add to that the age old Uchiha/Hyuuga rivalry and you have two people that barely tolerate eachother mutually.

Then we have the final teammate. Though not particularly rude, the strongest of the group held his silence as if his life depended on it. Never speaking more than a few words and even then it was only when it was necessary. Hinata continued her subtle attempts at uncovering the source of the boys strength through conversation but she could never get much of anything other than a few clipped sentences.

Both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga had tried to follow the boy on several occasions but the masked 'genin' always eluded them.

And poor poor Kakashi was caught in the middle of this chaos.

The slightly dysfunctional team were now standing in the Hokage tower. They had just captured the Daimio's cat, the orange fur ball scratching at Naruto's arm with useless futility as the blond held him by the scruff of his neck.

Each of the team members had different yet slightly similar thoughts.

'_This is such a waste of my time. I should be training instead of doing this crap._

'_Such stupid missions. I would have thought that Konoha would know how to handle their resources beter.' _

'_Ahhh, finally, Ryoko and Karu are going to get lai-'_

'_Just a flick of the wrist to the right and this worthless neko's neck snaps. A flick to the left and up and her spine is crushed. Which way would be best to kill this foolish cat without anyone noticing?' _

Before the blond could carry out his killing desire the Daimio's wife showed up and took the cat. Naruto had to smirk as he saw the woman hug the feline to her breasts he was glad he hadn't killed the feline, this woman's method for doing it was much much more enjoyable to watch. Especially as he heard the cats spine cracking and giving off minor snaps. Yes the little cats death would be slow and painful. He would have to pay the woman for her services.

The Hokage clearing his throat brought him out of his thoughts. "Now then, a new mission for team seven, we have walking the Inuzuka dogs, painting the east wing of the hospital, cleaning out the horse stables mowing the…"

His listing was cut off as Naruto spoke up, surprising his teammates and nearly making Sarutobi have a heart attack. "Hokage-sama." His hollow voice rang out, which had a severe undertone of annoyance in it. "I humbly request a higher ranking… 'mission' that these D ranks." As the words slipped out, he was half surprised himself.

But his patience was frayed, his skills were dulling, and if he had to deal with one more of these..._**chores**_ there was going to be an unauthorized death. Very soon.

Sarutobi smirked. That had been the first kind of emotion Naruto had displayed to him in years. Even if it was just simple annoyance, progress is still progress.

He contemplated weather or not he should deny the request just to annoy him further, but then thought against it. That might do more harm than good. He slowly nodded and shifted through his desk. "Yes well, we have a C rank escort mission to the land of waves. Should you choose to accept you'll be guarding a man named Tazuna while he completes his bridge."

Kakashi opened his mouth to try to warn his two gennin students of the slight danger this mission could bring, just so they would know what they were getting into when a concentrated level of killing intent washed over him. He slowly turned and saw Naruto glaring at him, apparently, the blond didn't want to take the risk that the two gennin would back down.

In truth, Kakashi knew this form of restlessness, he had a case of it when he quit the Anbu. Having constantly lived on the brink of life and death to then just suddenly be a jounin, who didn't take nearly as many dangerous missions. For Naruto, who had known the bloodlust and battle high his entire life, to suddenly be on these slow laid back D rank missions must find it to be completely nerve wracking.

When there were no protests from Hinata or Sasuke Sarutobi ordered for them to go get Tazuna.

A few minutes later an old man with a straw hat and a Sake bottle walked in. "Wha? I paid good money and all you idiots do is give me these three brats? They look like they'll be killed five minutes into the fight."

Hinata and Sasuke, glowered at the bridge builder. Hinata's eyes narrowed while Sasuke's fists clenched. Naruto however once again remained completely apathetic.

Kakashi, seeing two of his students were likely going to kill their client before the mission even started decided to step in. He cleared his throat. "Don't worry, these are the best gennins in all of Konoha and you also have me. I'm a jounin." _'And if I cant handle it then Naruto most definitely can.' _He added silently.

Tazuna hmphed and took a swig of his sake, muttering something like 'whatever' under his breath.

Kakashi turned to his team. "Alright then…meet at the east gate in two hours."

That said, the team filed out of the room to gather their equipment for the mission.

* * *

It was several hours later that the group of ninja found themselves on the road to wave. Sasuke was at the front of the group, with Tazuna directly behind him, with Hinata and Naruto standing behind him while Kakashi stood a few feet behind them.

The silence would seem almost oppressive were it not for the happily chirping birds around them. Hinata had, on occasion asked questions to Kakashi but other than a few short answers there was little interaction amongst the group.

Tazuna was unnerved by the silence as was Hinata and Sasuke to some degree. Kakashi didn't care all that much since he had his book. And a talkative Naruto possibly spoke like eight words a day, so yeah…he was good too.

Of course, both Hinata and Sasuke were too prideful to be the first ones to break the silence and Tazuna didn't have much to say.

But then just as Hinata felt she was about to burst from the feeling of boredom she caught sight of a peculiar thing. A puddle in the middle of the road.

She silently activated her byakuugan and saw the figure of two men's chakra signatures. She was about to say something to Kakashi when the hollow metallic voice of her third teammate reached her ear, making a shiver crawl down her spine.

"Quiet." Was his stern command as he kept his gaze forward, never even pausing in the slightest.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before she decided to keep her silence. If she and her teammate had seen it, Kakashi must have as well.

As soon as they passed the puddle, two ninja, predictably emerged from the water and wrapped a bladed chain around Kakashi, tearing him to pieces.

"One down." One of the nins spoke. Before they rushed toward Tazuna.

Sasuke leapt up and threw a shuriken, with enough force to pull the chain back until both the chain and the shuriken hit a tree. He then took out a kunai and threw it, hitting the center of the shuriken, pinning both the metal star and the bladed chain to the tree.

Hinata acted then, moving forward at speeds that were quite impressive for a gennin and gave a chakra enforced palm thrust to both ninja's stomachs. This would have normally damaged either their stomach or liver, but alas the two merely vanished into puddles of water.

Hinata and Sasuke felt their eyes go wide and immediately Hinata saw the real nins come from her right, ready to wrap her in their chain.

Before they even made it five feet however the black and red form of the third teammate appeared in front of her.

The demon brothers continued running, unfazed by the new arrival. As they went to wrap the chain around him however both were caught in a one armed headlock, by the new arrival of Kakashi.

Kakashi saw the slight twitch of Naruto's fingers on the hilt of his sword and sighed in relief. _'Sorry Naruto. But I want information.'_

* * *

With the two nins currently unconscious in his headlock he turned back to Hinata and Sasuke. "Nice teamwork you two." He remarked lazily. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms and Hinata also looked rather smug at the accomplishment.

Kakashi then turned to Tazuna. "We need to talk."

The bridge builder gulped down the lump in his throat. "A-alright."

It was several hours later that team seven found themselves walking down the dirt path that led to wave country. After Tazuna had told his tale, Kakashi asked his team weather they still wished to continue, knowing that the next shinobi they faced would likely be a jounin.

Sasuke grunted his response, which basically translated into. _'I'm not backing down from this.'_

Hinata had also voiced her opinion. _'It would be a cowards way to abandon a mission, especially one where others need help.'_

He didn't even have to ask for Naruto's opinion. So after debating it for several moments he figured there wouldn't be much harm in continuing especially with Naruto as his backup should things go haywire.

And now he found himself in this situation. 'GET DOWN!" The copy nin yelled tackling Tazuna down while Sasuke fell to the ground on his own and Naruto covered Hinata just as a massive Zanbatou flew over their heads.

The group looked up to the sword that had stabbed itself into a tree just as a man with bandages covering his face appeared over the hilt.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy nin of Konoha." The demon of the hidden mist said in a slightly amused voice.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector. "Ahhh, the famous Sharingan, so soon? I'm honored. Still, this doesn't have to get too bloody. Hand over the old man and none of the little brats have to get killed."

Kakashi turned to his team. "Stay out of this, I'll fight him." Kakashi said, delivering a pointed glare towards Naruto, hoping the blond had caught it.

The confrontation was short, in comparison to most of the battles Naruto had witnessed. In the end, Kakashi was kicked into the water and was placed within a water prison.

"Well it looks like you lost Kakashi." Zabuza spoke up smirking at his beaten opponent but his smirk died on his lips as he saw Kakashi's own smug smirk. "Why are you smiling copy cat?"

Kakashi's smile widened. "Because your problems just got a lot bigger."

"Wha…" The demon of the hidden mist began, but was cut off as a fist slammed into his face with a sickening crunch.

The Kiri nukenin was sent flying across the water, skipping and bouncing like a stone that was thrown across a pond. After about three skips, the jounin was able to regain his bearings and flip in mid air to land on his feet, skidding to a stop across the lake's surface.

He looked up and glared at the blond figure that was just slightly shorter than Kakashi. He then felt the strange individuals previously masked chakra signature and had to hold back a gasp.

'_Wha-what power…this guy...what kind of monster is he?'_

Naruto looked at Zabuza as Kakashi rose from the water prison next to him. "Disappointing Hatake. Your skills have dulled considerably since you left the Anbu. Perhaps I should take over." His altered voice seemed to reverberate through the clearing, his released Tenketsu sending waves of power through the air.

Kakashi shrugged. "He's all yours. Though, you're probably right. I do have to start training again. I'm getting rusty." The copy nin remarked scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly.

Naruto said nothing, instead he began walking towards the swordsman, unsheathing both of his scimitars, never pausing in his gait.

Kakashi walked back to his students and client. Hinata looked startled, though Kakashi had been defeated by Naruto, a part of her figured it was partly luck and that Kakashi had been caught off guard. "Sensei, what are you doing? He could get killed."

Kakashi waved her concerns off dismissively. "Don't worry, Naruto can handle himself."

Zabuza stood and took a defensive stance. Whoever this boy was, he was on a whole other level. Kakashi had nothing on this kid, and seeing how easily Kakashi handed the kid the reins it was safe to say Kakashi was confident in the boys skill.

Naruto's pace increased, from a walk to a fast jog and then to a full blown run. He came in with a low sweep with the sword in his right hand, which was blocked by Zabuza, the blond kept moving forward until his shoulder was next to Zabuza's. He then pivoted on his heel to spin around and swipe at Zabuza's mid section with the blade he held in his left hand with a reverse grip, but that too was blocked by the demon of the hidden mist.

Zabuza then countered by wildly swinging his blade to strike at the Konoha nin. But Naruto moved forward, into his swing and head butted the hidden mist ninja in the face, sending him reeling back. The blond then moved and delivered a solid spin kick to the man's head.

Naruto then leapt up, coming down with both his blades in a crisscrossing X. Zabuza placed his own blade in the way and blocked. Naruto batted the blade up, opening Zabuza's guard and then thrust both blades forward in a move that would have stabbed the Kiri ninja in the gut, but Zabuza was able to twist himself to the side, avoiding the two blades and then grabbed them, ignoring the biting edge of steel cuting into his hand.

He smirked and raised his sword in preparation to bring it down on the kid. But before he could a shadow clone poofed into existence and delivered a solid kick to the side of the swordsman's head, making his grip falter. Naruto pulled his blades back and cut two deep gashes across Zabuza's chest, not fatal, but extremely debilitating.

Zabuza clutched his head and the two injuries before placing his blade on his back, beginning his hand seals he spoke. "You little brat. I wont let some punk like you beat me."

Naruto then sheathed his two blades and began forming his own hand seals at a rapid pace. Zabuza noticed the boys hands and knew immediately which would be his jutsu. The **Katon; Karyuu Endan.** He smirked. The brat would lose this confrontation.

He finished his hand seals at what would have been the same time as the kid, but, Zabuza noticed with no little amount of surprise that the brat had added one more hand seal to the technique.

A water dragon rose behind him and charged at the blond.

Naruto cupped his hand in preparation to breathe out the stream of flame but Zabuza also noticed his other hand charging chakra behind him. _'What the hell is that brat doing?'_

Naruto breathed out a huge stream of fire which took the head of a dragon. But then thrust his hand forward, a wind blast coming forward and combining with the fiery beast, making the heat and size of the attack nearly triple.

Naruto smirked at Zabuza's terrified expression as the fire dragon plowed straight through his water dragon.

Zabuza hastily formed a water wall but the defense was too little too late as the dragon tore through it and engulfed him in the searing flames. He screamed in pain as the dragon carried him all the way to the end of the lake, where it dissipated, leaving scorched earth and the smell of burnt flesh in its wake.

Zabuza weakly opened his eyes and saw Naruto approaching him, his slow steady pace calm and collected. Showing no hesitation. Zabuza's arms and legs were burnt horribly, the wounds the small blades of infused wind in the fire dragon had caused had been instantly cauterized by the searing heat.

The blond unsheathed his sword as he stood next to Zabuza and gripped the demon of the hidden mist by the throat, lifting him up until the man was at eye level. Zabuza stared, for once, seeing the cold blue eyes and froze in fear.

Naruto raised his blade to the man's throat in preparation to drive it through. "Die!" Came his voice as he reared the blade back a bit more.

The blond faintly caught the whizzing sound of a kunai but couldn't do much more than move slightly making the blade hit the side of his throat instead of the jugular, most likely saving his life.

He coughed blood, though it fell within his metallic face mask, and pulled out the blade with a sickening slice. He could feel the familiar burn of Kyuubi's healing as it worked on repairing the wound but he could also feel something else. _'Poison.' _He thought as his vision blurred and he stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit him.

He could faintly hear Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna's surprised gasps and Kakashi's footsteps as the copy ninja made his way across the lake to reach him.

He felt another presence appear next to Zabuza. He wavered slightly on his feet before he let out an angry roar and swung wildly, backhanding the mysterious ninja across the face with his fist, earning a glass-like crack that reached his ears. He growled, angry, furious. _Careless fool!_

The last thing he felt was the use of a shushin and Kakashi calling his name.


	7. Excellent

**Chapter 7: Excellent  
**

* * *

Hinata sighed tiredly as she rinsed out the wet towel in her hand. They had arrived at Tazuna's house roughly 18 hours ago. Kakashi had placed Naruto in one of the spare rooms and had tended to his neck wound. Which Hinata found, to her utter astonishment, was almost entirely healed by the time they arrived.

But still, dark blue veins were extending almost entirely throughout his neck, indicating that an extremely potent poison was coursing through his veins. From the red and black blotches that appeared beneath his skin the poison was a corrosive one and an extremely potent one at that.

That alone should have caused him to have died within just a few minutes after the kunai hit his neck, if the injury and blood loss wouldn't kill him, the poison eating away at his esophagus would have.

He had broken out into a fever a few hours after his arrival, Hinata was sure he wouldn't survive it, but she had been completely shocked after his fever had died completely after just an hour or two after they had first detected it.

Hinata had activated her byakugan after that, her curiosity getting the better of her and was shocked at what she saw.

Blue chakra sustained him, pumping through his system at a faster pace than normal, while a ferocious red chakra was concentrated around his entire neck. She looked harder then, noticing that the chakra seemed to be battling something, most likely the poison around his neck as it tried to enclose itself around the wound, its progress was slow though.

She had informed Kakashi of this, her sensei seemed somewhat relieved at the news, yet also alarmed.

After a few more hours, Kakashi decided that they would each take watch over Naruto throughout the night, so that someone would know and be able to alert the others immediately should his condition change.

He had taken first watch, staying up until some time around 10 to 11 she was to take second watch until around 3 and Sasuke would take the rest of the watch until the others woke.

So now it was her turn to care for him and she was _bored_! It was such a level of boredom that it made dinner at her families estate look like a festival of loud people!

She finished changing the water in the towel, she set it over his head and settled herself against the wall to wait out her 'guard duty'

It was just a few minutes into it that the silence began driving her insane. She let her eyes travel to her, now unmasked, teammate.

His angular, lean features, whisker marked cheeks and striking blond hair made a strange mix of features really. He looked stronger than any shinobi she'd ever met while somehow he also managed to seem more dignified than her father.

She giggled slightly at that thought. _That_ was a difficult task to pull off and yet he did it in his sleep! She sighed at the thought of her father. Not wanting to take the silence, she decided she'd speak with her unconscious teammate.

"You know Naruto, they say a good family is the key for someones success. If so, then I must be one of the greatest failures in the world. My family has taken the term 'disfunctional' and practically reinvented the damn thing."

She paused for a moment before continuing. 'I mean, seriously, who the hell takes their own, brother, sister, cousins and daughters and put a seal on their head that practically makes them slaves on a leash."

She gave a disgusted, very un-lady like snort. "Heartless bastards that's who." She muttered through her teeth. Now, in the relative solitude of this room, some of her barriers could be let down, allowing her to speak freely of her opinions.

She sighed, letting some of the anger leave her. She looked back at Naruto and smiled. "You know…your really a great listener." She chuckled slightly.

This is how her hour passed, speaking simple one sided conversations with her charge.

Before she even realized it, her assigned hour had come and gone.

She yawned. "I'm tired, I wonder how much longer I have to…" Her sentence died in her throat as she looked out the window and noticed the grayish hue of light giving way to daylight.

Her eyes went wide, she shot to her feet and winced as her stiff joints creaked and cracked in protest. She went to leave but then decided to change Naruto's towel again.

As she moved to lift the wet cloth from his head a clawed hand shot forward and firmly grasped her wrist, her eyes widened in alarm and looked down to his just as they opened, revealing blood red eyes. They're wild, animal like.

She froze, a momentary fear gripping her, like an instinct, and had to soon hold back the urge to vomit as a wave of killing intent washed over. The air grew thick and heavy in her lungs.

Before she could comprehend what was going on she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she found herself outside the room, standing behind Kakashi. She sucked in an unobstructed breath finally clear of that oppressive feeling.

"Naruto." She heard the copy nin call. "Calm down. Your not in danger!" He yelled, the others of the house were emerging from their rooms each wondering what all the commotion was about.

Naruto slowly stood, his crimson eyes shifting. Looking through the whole room his eyes finally landed on Kakashi's masked face. He was mildly delirious, Kakashi noticed. A possible problem should the blond consider him to be the enemy.

His eyes shifted from the blood lusting red, to crystalline blue after a moment. "Hatake." He heard the blond whisper. Kakashi sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to fight the blond again, that was not something Kakashi believed he could do safely without at least three or four more months of extremely intense, Gai level training.

The red chakra and killing intent drained out of the room and Hinata found that she could look at him again without feeling herself getting choked.

Naruto hissed and clutched his neck in pain, remembering the last time he was conscious.

He narrowed his eyes in anger. That hunter nin would pay, very very dearly.

He grunted and made to walk when a wave of dizziness hit him, he swayed on his feet and had to grasp the wall to keep himself steady. He clutched his head and resisted the urge to growl. What the hell had that blasted hunter poisoned him with?

Kakashi, seeing his unasked question spoke up as he ushered Hinata away and everyone back into their rooms. "You've been knocked out for nearly a day, don't be surprised that your still not at your full 100 that hunter nin hit you with one of Kiri's more exotic mixes. I'm surprised it didn't take you longer to wake up."

He took out a plastic bag with the poisoned kunai on it. I had Pakkun sniff it and he says that it doesn't smell like any poison he's ever seen, he also said it smelled potent and was more than likely highly acidic in nature, so I suggest you take it easy for the next few days, Zabuza wont be coming back for at least, _at least_, a week. Maybe even three and even then he probably wont be at his full 100, either so you can rest, I'll handle Tazuna and training Hinata and Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head as he slowly eased himself down. "No, if your summon says that he has never seen this kind of poison then that can only mean one of two things, either it is a new poison that has not yet reached Konoha Anbu or he made it himself. I find the second option to be more likely since poison herbs can be found quite easily in Kiri. If so, then that hunter has obvious knowledge of herbs, both poisonous and medicinal and, being a hunter nin, he has knowledge of human anatomy and functions. Therefore…"

"He can speed up Zabuza's recovery." Kakashi finished sighing. "I'd hoped you'd still be delirious enough to just let me take over." He muttered scratching the back of his head.

Naruto refrained the urge to twitch in annoyance at his former captains laid back response. Instead he took a deep breath and spoke. "Perhaps…you should guard the bridge builder while I train the Hyuuga and Uchiha."

Kakashi immediately responded with a resounding, resolute "_**No**_!" He cleared his throat and regained his composure before he spoke again. "I mean ummmm…your still injured and uhhhhh…'_I wouldn't have to return to Konoha with the Hyuuga and Uchiha heirs half dead from whatever the hell you'll put them through.' _You need to get as much rest as possible." He finished somewhat lamely.

Naruto hmphed "I will be fine within one or two days rest, I suggest you inform the Hyuuga and Uchiha that they will be joining me for training, tomorrow at dawn." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, indicating the conversation was over.

Kakashi tried to think of something that would deter him, but other than his health he couldn't think of anything. He sighed and stepped out of the room. It appeared as if he would have to get flowers soon. Either for a hospital room or a funeral home.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke quietly walked through the forest, the sun was just peeking its golden head over the horizon, Kakashi had barely let them eat breakfast before ushering them out of the house. He said to just keep going and they'd reach a training field where they could…well…train.

Hinata didn't know just how the hell they were supposed to train themselves and Sasuke was wondering just why the hell they had to go out to a clearing in the middle of nowhere when they could have easily trained near Tazuna's house.

Their questions were answered however as the tree's parted, revealing their third teammate, clad in his black clothes and mask, waiting for them.

"Good, you have both arrived." He stated in his simple monotone drawl. Hours of meditating had dulled the burning in his neck to a dull throbbing ache, that still didn't mean he was through, he still had to regain the chakra he lost while expelling the poison. And the increased use of Kyuubi's chakra was throwing his control completely off. It would most likely take the rest of the day for Kyuubi to stop his chakra flow in order for Naruto to regain his chakra control.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How the hell are you even standing? That hit to the neck would have killed anyone else." He asked incredulously.

"It is none of your concern Uchiha." The jinchuriki stated simply. Sasuke grit his teeth in anger and was about to speak before Naruto cut him off. "I will not answer any of your questions, so do not waste your breath or my time."

Sasuke glared at him, Hinata seeing the tense atmosphere decided to intervine before a fight broke out. She probably wouldn't have done this normally, since she knew her masked teammate would win rather easilly against either of them. But, Naruto had been hit with both a highly debilitating injury and a very potent poison and for all she knew he could be struggling to stand.

She stepped forward and addressed him. "So, you will be training us then?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I assume Hyuuga, that you have completed the tree climbing exercise, since your clan focuses on precise chakra control." He stated more than asked.

Hinata nodded Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "Have you completed the tree climbing exercise?"

Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms. "Why the hell would I learn how to climb trees?"

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Show him the exercise and explain the purpose of it, once you have done that, join me down by the river."

That said, he turned and left the two, Sasuke glaring holes into the back of his head while Hinata turned and sighed tiredly, shouldn't the instructor train the students equally instead of leaving one student to deal with the responsibility?

Did that even make any sense? Hinata shook her head to clear the cobwebs and began instructing the last Uchiha on the chakra control exercise.

Moments later.

Hinata walked through the trees until she came across a decent sized river, with Naruto standing along the embankment. He turned to her and nodded, tearing her out of her thoughts. "Good, you're here, now, is it safe to assume you know the water walking exercise?"

She nodded.

He nodded back and shifted through one of his pouches before removing a card and tossing it to her. "Now, mold chakra into the card and we shall see what your elemental affinity is."

Hinata nodded and the paper card immediately became drenched in water.

"A water elemental? I suspected as much" Naruto seemed to pause for a moment as his voice escaped him with something akin to self satisfaction and Hinata could have sworn that a slow, evil smile spread across his face had it not been for his mask. "Excellent." Came his hollow voice, making a shiver go up her spine.


	8. Twisted History

**Chapter 8: Twisted History**

* * *

Hinata lay panting against the hard ground, her face was smudged with dirt, her clothes were torn, cut and burnt in several places. There were also hints of red, indicating that she was also bleeding somewhere.

She weakly opened her eyes as the tip of Naruto's scimitar touched her exposed neck. "I remain disappointed." He drawled.

Hinata glared at him through her exhaustion. She struggled to stand, her leg muscles protesting against the strain.

Naruto, though he wouldn't admit it, was mildly impressed by her stubbornness. Most people he had hit that hard wouldn't get back up for the rest of the day, if at all. And yet here she was, a mere gennin upstaging them all.

"You have yet to complete your exercise, Hyuuga. I expected more from you."

Her glare increased tenfold. "I…cant...concentrate…if…you…keep…on…attacking."

"Do you expect your enemies to stand idly by and wait for you to attack? I suggest you begin your attack now before I decide to strike again."

Hinata grit her teeth, she officially decided, right then and there, that she hated this blond bastard.

She formed a fast series of hand seals making the water rise up behind her. As it began to take form however Naruto shot forward and began to attack her with simple Taijutsu…well…simple for him, for Hinata it felt as if she was fighting her father in a death match.

She tried to keep control of her Jutsu, but when she received a hard punch to the gut that literally had the air in her lungs screaming as it left in a hurry the jutsu predictably collapsed and her along with it.

She slumped over, coughing, clutching to Naruto in order to keep herself standing, as her legs had lost all strength in them.

Naruto stared at her, heaving and coughing. With a grunt, he slung her under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

Definitely not the most delicate person Hinata noted dryly, but she had neither the strength or the will to get out of his grip.

The trip was mainly done in silence when they were near Tazuna's house Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hello you two." He said and then raised an eyebrow at Hinata's disheveled state and her seemingly unconscious form under the blonds arm. "Oh my god you did kill her." He said as he hastily picked up a stick and began poking her.

Hinata snarled and swatted the stick away since she didn't have enough strength to do much else.

Kakashi sighed in fake relief. "Oh good, she's not dead." He remarked tossing the stick, over his shoulder. "Well, come on. Tsunami-san made dinner for us."

That said, Kakashi lifted Hinata in a much more delicate manner, carrying her bridal style towards Tsunami's house.

Hinata mumbled, "Never train with that guy. Its bad for your health."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm surprised you survived." He remarked dryly.

Hinata sighed, "Save me some of the food, I don't think I can eat right now."

Kakashi shrugs, "Sure thing."

By the time they made it to the house, Hinata was already asleep, Kakashi took her up to her room and laid her on the futon. He closed the door and walked down, joining the others at the dinner table. Naruto had removed his mask to eat.

The silence was somewhat tense, Tazuna and his family not knowing how to address either of the quiet boys.

Surprisingly it was Naruto who broke the silence. 'Uchiha, did you complete the exercise?"

Sasuke scowled. "No, I got up about two thirds of the way up."

Naruto was about to say NNot good enough' when Kakashi hastily intervened. "Ohh, Naruto, I was wondering uhhh…what did you train Hinata in today?" _'Nice save Hatake.' _He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Her elemental affinity."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Don't you think that might be a little much, it takes a great deal of both control and capacity in order to do anything even remotely damaging." He stated seriously.

"She has the control, but she lacks the power. Luckily, she will not need it." He stated cryptically.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything the young boy, Inari spoke.

"Why do you all even train if your going to die anyway?"

The table grew deathly quiet, Sasuke glared angrily at the boy. Tsunami chastised her son. "Inari, apologize right now."

"Why?" He said angrily. "It's the truth. Gatou will kill them all."

Naruto finished his food and began speaking as he once again placed his mask over his face as he wiped his hands. "Fool boy." He said, his voice once again hollow and uncaring. He turned to him making the younger boy take a step back.

When the blond finally turned and began walking up the stairs Inari regained some semblance of his former gusto. He was about to yell something out when Kakashi stepped in once again. "Listen Inari. You can either stay here and let Gatou roll over you or…you can stand up and fight. A great man once told me…there are no weak soldiers under a good commander."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were once again going through the same exercise of Hinata attempting to complete her task when Sasuke emerged from the foliage. They both stopped and turned to him, Naruto being the first to speak.

"Have you completed the tree walking?" He asked simply, Sasuke nodded.

"Show me." He commanded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly but obeyed nonetheless and walked up a nearby tree.

Naruto nodded. "Good, now, you will begin the second step of this training." He turned and stepped up on the water. "Water walking."

"What the hell is the point of all this?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Teach me something useful." He demanded.

"Without enough control, my training of you would be worthless Uchiha. I suggest you get to work, or find your own training."

Sasuke glared at him and in a huff leapt down from the tree and left.

Naruto watched him leave with indifference.

He turned back to Hinata just in time to see her finish her handseals. "Never let down your guard." She said with very smug smirk as a column of swirling water formed infront of her and shot straight towards the blond Jinchuriki.

Naruto stood perfectly still as the column of rushing water hit him with the force of a freight train, Hinata smirked sadistically at the fact that she had finally gotten the better of him. '_**YES**_!" She roared, momentarily throwing all poise and dignity out the window.

"Are you quite finished?" The familiar voice stopped her celebration dead. She slowly turned and saw Naruto standing in the exact same place as before. Completely unchanged except for the fact that he was now soaking wet.

Hinata gawked at him. "How are you still standing, you said this was one of the most powerful water Jutsu that you knew."

Naruto nodded, "True, but so far, we have merely been training in the forming of the attack, now, I will teach you how to actually put a great deal of power behind it."

Hinata looked puzzled as she spoke. "But…isn't the attack strength equivalent to the amount of chakra one puts into it, I put roughly one fourth of my chakra, that wont be enough to hurt that Zabuza guy, or that hunter nin."

Naruto nodded, but Hinata was sure he was smiling beneath his mask. "True, but I have a way to…remedy that, now that you've actually hit me with the Jutsu we can start the second part of your training."

Hinata refrained the urge to cringe. 'And, just what is the second part."

She could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a split second.

* * *

Kakashi was standing on the bridge reading his familiar orange book when a familiar chakra reached his senses. He looked to his left and found Sasuke approaching him. "Yes Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

"Train me." He demanded.

Kakashi's eye narrowed almost imperceptibly. _'What, no please?'_ "Naruto was assigned to your training." He replied blandly.

Sasuke 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. "That idiot only trains Hinata and makes me do some stupid chakra control exercises."

Kakashi looked to the gennin, "Did you finish, tree walking?"

He nodded.

"And I assume water walking was next." He said, to which Sasuke nodded again.

"Well then…get to it." Kakashi said simply, turning a page of his book.

Sasuke snarled through his teeth. "This is ridiculous!" He said angrily, he would have said more but Kakashi interrupted him "Sasuke, either you learn the water walking exercise, or you learn on your own, believe me when I tell you these chakra control exercises will be necessary at some point, so you might as well get too it."

Sasuke's fists clenched, he stalked off without another word.

Kakashi sighed.

Then he looked down at his book, giggling perversely as he turned to yet another page of his seemingly never ending story.

* * *

Kakashi was once again standing on the bridge, watching Tazuna as his handful of men continued to work on their respective tasks when a thick mist rolled in. He shifted his eyes from left to right and placed his book in his pocket before walking next to Tazuna.

"Hn, what a strange mist. It came out of nowhere." The bridge builder muttered.

"Tazuna." Kakashi spoke seriously. "Gather your workers and leave now."

Noticing the seriousness of his voice Tazuna knew that something was about to go down. **'Guys! Works over for today, go home now!"** He called to his men who all grumbled in response leaving.

"Tazuna…go get the rest of my team, they should be in the forest near your house." Kakashi spoke seriously, uncovering his Sharingan.

Tazuna nodded and immediately ran off.

Kakashi watched him leave from the corner of his eye and then turned to the thick wall of mist that slowly encroached on him. 'Well Zabuza, I didn't think you'd be back on your feet so soon." Kakashi remarked blandly, spreading out his chakra to dispel the mist around his immediate area.

"You obviously underestimated me Kakashi." Came the Demon of the mists' voice from all around him Kakashi looked, eyes darting this way and that way and finally saw both Zabuza and the hunter nin that had rescued him appear out of the mist, like specters or ghosts.

Zabuza unhooked his Kubikiri while Haku vanished into the mist. 'You don't seriously think you can beat both of us."

Kakashi took out two kunai. "I don't need to beat you, I just have to stall you until Naruto gets here." He said smirking.

"Ahhh, you put too much faith in that kid Kakashi, I've seen him fight, he wont catch me off guard again. And this time, he'll be facing both Haku and myself. Still, I'm surprised he's alive"

Kakashi laughed mirthlessly, "Your still underestimating him. Do you want to know by what alias that boy is known by throughout the world?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not."

"It's similar to your actually. 'The Demon of Konohagakure'." Kakashi said his masked curved upwards in a malicious smile.

Zabuza immediately stiffened. "What? That kid, is the Konoha elite who allegedly killed the lightning Daimio and his entire guard?

Kakashi smirked. "Over fifty enemy ninja, not even I could do that Zabuza, and neither could you even with the silent killing techniques.

Zabuza snarled. "It doesn't mater, I'll kill you now, then I'll kill the brat." He spat out before vanishing into the mist.

Kakashi stiffened as a dome of ice mirrors appeared around him. "Well now…this…could be a problem."

* * *

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled sending another fireball towards a now heavily burnt tree.

As the fireball crashed against the wood, the tree gave a long groan of pain before it toppled over. Sasuke would have started another set of hand seals but just then Tazuna burst through the tree line looking frantic.

Sasuke turned to the older man with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Tazuna panted hard as he leaned on his knees. "Kakashi…bridge…trouble." He gasped out.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Come on, Naruto and Hinata are this way." He said, running off Tazuna groaning as he followed. "I'm getting way to old for this crap!" He muttered following the Uchiha.

Moments later the two came across Naruto and Hinata. The girl was standing atop a river while Naruto stood a few feet away. When they both noticed Tazuna's presence they stopped their exercise and turned to them.

"Tazuna says theirs trouble at the bridge." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and shifted through his pouch before pulling out two soldier pills. "He tossed one to Sasuke and another to Hinata. "Take them, they will replenish your chakra."

The two took them wordlessly while Naruto formed two Shadow clones. "Tazuna, these two will escort you." He said before turning to his two 'teammates'

"Uchiha, Hyuuga I suggest you keep up." He stated simply before taking to the tree tops.

'_Who the hell said he was in charge?' _Sasuke thought, annoyed. Hinata followed close behind their third teammate.

* * *

The three came across a mist filled bridge, Naruto turned to Hinata, and Sasuke. "Uchiha, you come with me, Hyuuga…you know what to do." He said before walking ahead, Hinata nodded once before activating her byakuugan and leaping off to one side of the bridge, vanishing into the cool mist that blanketed the area.

Sasuke was annoyed, he and Hinata had formed some kind of plan and not being in on it was grating on his nerves. his teeth and walked up to Naruto, grabbing him roughly by his shoulder. "Hey-" He began but was immediately cut off as the blond rounded on him and gripped his throat with a grip, strong enough to stop him from speaking, but not strong enough to cut off his air supply completely.

"This battle Uchiha, is no place for your petty pride and wether you like it or not, I am in charge. Quite frankly, were it not my mission, I would leave you to your foolish and worthless fate. However, seeing as how your and the Hyuuga's survival is my responsibility then I must take the proper measures to ensure your safty. Therefore…"

Sasuke couldn't do much else other than cough as the living weapon smashed his fist into his gut. His eyes rolled to the back of his head ad he fell limp. Naruto, with a casual flick of his wrist tossed him aside, forming a shadow clone to drag him away to safety as he continued his trek into the mist.

He came across the scene where Kakashi's fight took place moments later, the area was littered, with Senbon needles, puddles of water, shuriken, kunai, blood and a large jagged trench ran across the ground, no doubt the result of Kakashi's infamous Raikiri.

The copy nin himself was leaning against the railing of the bridge, a large slash across his chest, which he had cauterized to stop the bleeding, several more gashes ran across his arms and legs but none were to serious. He walked over and knelt besides the fallen copy ninja checking his pulse, noting that he indeed was still alive.

Kakashi groaned, opening his eyes blearily and looking into the shadows that cover Naruto's face. "Your…late." He managed to whisper out before falling unconscious again.

"Hn." Was his bland reply as he stood and unsheathed both his scimitars, before walking further into the mist.

Kakashi was barely out of his visual range before he felt a shift in the air. He took one step back as Zabuza's massive Zanbato swung across his face, nearly hitting him, before vanishing again into the thick mist.

Naruto stood, perfectly still, he felt another shift in the wind and managed to side step in time to avoid another swing, which buried the sword deep into the ground. Zabuza pulled the blade out and once again vanished into the mist.

"You cant keep this up forever, kid." Zabuza's voice echoed around him, hoping to distract him Naruto knew.

Seconds later another swing came from behind him, Naruto this time was able to detect exactly where it was coming from and so, he pivoted on his heel blocked Zabuza's blade with his own, the metals meeting with a loud 'Clang' of steel hitting steel.

Zabuza chuckled.

"The Demon of Konoha? Really?, your not so impressive." He stated. Naruto pushed him off and spread out his chakra to dispel the mist around him.

Naruto said nothing as he settled himself into a fighting stance.

Zabuza leapt up high, bringing his blade down on the young jinchuriki.

Naruto crossed his blades and blocked the strike. "Your pet hunter nin is not here?" The blond asked dubious as Zabuza beating Kakashi so badly without receiving much injury was highly unlikely.

Zabuza chuckled, "He's around, but I don't need him to beat you." He stated.

"Hn." Naruto replied before shoving Zabuza back. He followed it up with a leaping spin kick to the mans neck, Zabuza ducked under the blow and then tried to hit the blond as he landed with a downwards diagonal swing.

Naruto put the blade in his left hand in a reverse grip blocking the strike. He then spun around while somehow managing to keep the blade in the same position and delivered a swift sweep kick.

Zabuza grunted as he his back hit the floor, He placed both hands on the ground over his shoulders and lifted himself up, spreading his legs and spinning with a split kick.

Naruto, as a result, received a kick square to his lower jaw sending him stumbling back.

Zabuza righted himself and charged at Naruto, picking up his sword mid run and swinging it in an attempt to cleave the blonds head off. Naruto, by reflex leaned back just as Zabuza's blade swung across, extremely close, so close in fact that Naruto could feel and hear, the very tip of Zabuza's blade scrape against his facemask.

As soon as the blade passed Naruto sprang forward leaping high and delivering a solid knee right between Zabuza's eyes sending the man reeling.

He raised both blades as he passed over and brought them down to stab the man in the chest when a mirror of Ice appeared between his blades and Zabuza, the two scimitars pierced the Ice mirror, making various cracks appear all across it. Naruto pulled out both blades and leapt back.

Haku's form appeared in the cracked mirror that was already repairing itself. "I will not let you harm Zabuza-sama." He stated.

"Ahh, the dog, comes to defend the master yet again." Naruto spoke blandly as he turned to Zabuza. "You would have this one fight all of your battles Zabuza?" He snorted. "You are no demon. Just another weak Shinobi that hides behind a shield."

Zabuza glared at Naruto as he picked himself up. "Haku, stay out of this." Zabuza said snarled as his eyes burnt with anger.

Haku looked hesitant for a moment before he nodded and both he and the mirror vanished in a swirl of water.

Naruto would have smirked, so predictable. Taking on one, was easy enough, taking on both…not so easy.

Zabuza stood and charged at Naruto again, aiming his strike to the blonds legs Naruto, jumped up, as the blade passed beneath him, he kicked it down hard, making it hit the stone floor of the bridge with a screech of metal against rock.

When he landed he immediately delivered a quick kick to Zabuza's face, he remained on one leg as he bent his leg back and delivered another to his ribs, followed by one more to his face and then a roundhouse kick with his other leg which sent Zabuza face down to the cold hard floor.

Naruto rushed forward but Zabuza regained his bearings in time to deliver a mule kick to the blonds chest, using him as a platform to roll forward and get back to his feet.

Naruto grunted as he wiped his chest free of some imaginary dust.

Zabuza's brow was marred in sweat and he suddenly felt drained. _'What is this, what the hell is going on? What's wrong with me."_

"Hn." Came Naruto's hollow voice. "I see it is already taking effect."

"What is?" Zabuza growled out.

"You see Zabuza, there is a small detail of the hidden mist technique that not many really know about." The blond stated, in a flat tone, not even hinting at any emotion. "When the mist is created, there is always a minute amount of chakra that remains in each droplet in order to keep it in place after just a few moments the chakra is dissolved into nothing which means it must constantly be replaced by more chakra, however the chakra is so minute you hardly really notice it. You, have used this Jutsu so much that it is practically a subconscious exercise."

A slight pause. "Therefore, you have not noticed that my own partner has been draining the chakra from your hidden mist in preparation for her own attack. Judging from how you look I would say she has roughly 1/3 of your chakra, add to that the chakra you spent fighting Kakashi which would be about another 1/3 and finally the fact that you have been keeping this thick mist up for so long that would be another 1/3. Meaning that you have nothing left."

"Bullshit! No one can see and manipulate chakra to such an extent." Zabuza said, his voice coming out with more conviction than what he truly felt as he felt even weaker and weaker with each passing second

'Ahhhh, but this person has a bloodline, specifically designed to see chakra."

Naruto turned his head "Hinata!" He called and in seconds the mist seemed to swirl about and condense, roughly twenty to thirty feet away was the Hyuuga heiress to their right.

The mist condensed, finishing her hand seals Hinata yelled out. **"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" **She poured all of her chakra into that technique, adding to that what she had stolen from Zabuza already.

The girl was so close to him he didn't have enough time to dodge he raised Kubikiri to act as a shield but in doing so, left his side wide open.

Before Hinata's attack hit him an ice mirror appeared between the pillar of water and the demon of the hidden mist.

The pressure of the attack cracked the mirror but did not break through it. Naruto frowned in distaste and was about to move forward and finish Zabuza himself when movement caught the corner of his eye. He looked and found the Hunter nin approaching Hinata, ready to kill her.

Naruto shot forward, leaving Zabuza and appeared between Hinata and Haku, he charged wind chakra in his right hand and compressed it, forming it into a tight ball or grenade of chakra. **"Fuuton: Shoha!" **The ball of tightly compressed air exploded in Haku's face sending him flying back like a rocket, skidding across the floor, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Naruto relaxed, after that attack, the hunter nin was most likely dead or unconscious. He turned back to Zabuza, Hinata's attack, finally shattered the mirror and slammed into Zabuza, who did not have the strength left to stand up to the attack and was overwhelmed.

Naruto saw the pillar of water slam into the edge of the bridge, finally it died down. He turned to Hinata who was on her hands and knees, panting after the exertion. "Rest." Was all he said before walking towards the now crippled mist nin.

Zabuza was slowly trying to stand, the attack had broken two of his ribs, and the eventual hit against the edge of the bridge had also broken his left collar bone, leaving his left arm nearly useless.

He looked and saw Naruto approaching him. He blinked and the living weapon, directly infront of him.

He snapped his eyes up and tried to swing his sword, Naruto sheathed the one in his left hand and caught Zabuza's wrist, stopping his strike. He then reared back his other blade and with a swift, sickening slice stabbed the demon of the hidden mist straight through his stomach.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he hunched forward, Naruto's eyes widened slightly when Zabuza exploded in a cloud of smoke revealing…the hunter nin.

Naruto turned and saw Zabuza, struggling to stand where the mist hunter had lain at the end of his wind shockwave.

He turned to the hunter nin, who's mask had broken due to the chakra enforced attack, revealing a feminine face. "You took his place…" Naruto sounded genuinely puzzled. 'Why?"

Haku coughed up blood, staining the gray floor of the bridge red. "Because…" He rasped out. "He…is…someone I would protect…at any cost."

"Even your own life?"

Haku nodded, and smiled at the taller blond.

"Was this a mission given to you?"

"Its a mission I took on myself."

"Why?"

The feminine boy let out a small laugh. "You'll, have to learn for yourself."

Naruto didn't move or say anything for a moment before he raised his left hand. "Rest." With a swift chop, Haku's neck broke and he slumped, dead.

Naruto pushed the Kiri nin off of his blade and then turned to Zabuza, who was now standing upright.

The blond would have moved, but that's when there was a loud claping coming from one end of the bridge. The two turned and found Gatou and his men. "Well Zabuza, getting your ass kicked by a bunch of kids I see."

Zabuza grunted and turned to Naruto. "It looks like my fight isn't with you anymore."

Naruto could say one thing about Zabuza's final battle. He certainly lived up to the name "Bloody Mist"

* * *

Naruto stood before two graves deep in thought when he felt someone approaching. He didn't even have to turn to see it was Hinata.

"Were waiting for you down at the bridge." She said.

"Hinata." Came his hollowed voice. "When you look at these two graves what do you see?" He asked.

Hinata didn't know the answer other than the obvious _'Dirt and a cheap grave marker.'_ So she remained silent.

Naruto answered after a few moments. " When I look at these graves, I see only that these two Shinobi, stand as a testament to this continents twisted history of death and betrayal. One that is a never ending spiral of hate and war."

Hinata remained quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I always knew there was something different about you, where most would see two Shinobi who died side by side, regaining their lost honor you see the hard cold reality of things." She turned and began leaving. Before she was out of earshot she looked over her shoulder and spoke. "You are, possibly, the most intimidating person, I've ever met. What made you that way?"

"Hn."

No more words were exchanged as Hinata turned and left.


	9. Two souls, two vessels

**Chapter 9: Two souls, two vessels**

* * *

Team seven were waiting for their sensei in their usual meeting spot, Hinata was resting, leaning against a tree while Naruto stood near them, as silent as ever, Sasuke was at the top of a tree glaring at the masked ninja.

A puff of smoke caught his attention, he turned his eyes and saw Kakashi standing there with the usual smile on his face. "Yo." He greeted, rousing Hinata from her sleep.

"You are late again Hatake."

The copy nin again scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Kurenai was sick so I had to go give her a case full of rats.

Hinata, Sasuke even Naruto sweat dropped at this. It had to be the most…it couldn't even be called an excuse. Kakashi himself was mentally kicking his own ass for saying such a stupid thing.

He laughed nervously, ridding himself of that god forsaken silence that had fallen upon them. "Well, I have good news" He said smiling, pulling out three slips of paper he handed it to the three teenagers. "These are qualification papers for the chuunin exams. Its not necessary for all of you to take it, should you decide to take it sign the slip and present it at the examination building tomorrow."

That said, the copy ninja vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned towards his two charges he knew that the full three man cell was in order to enter the exams. Which meant Kakashi was lying, making sure everyone was actually willing to enter, of their own accord. "Will the two of you be going?"

Sasuke scoffed and walked away, giving him no answer, Naruto immediately deduced that he would go. Pride and confidence were his strong points after all. He turned to Hinata.

She shrugged, "Father will all but command me to enter so yeah, I'm going."

Naruto nodded, before he turned and made his own way into the village. Silently forming two shadow clones to trail his two charges back to their respective estates.

As he walked through the village he, for once in a long time, took in the sights around him.

He found himself watching as the people of the village went about their buisness.

Store clerks managing markets, mothers bringing home their groceries, couples and friends enjoying themselves as they ate in restaurants, laughing. It was that sound, the sound of laughter, bright and bubbly that had him looking ahead, to three children, playing. They could be no older than six, one he recognized almost immediately as Sarutobi's grandson.

He watched them, almost curious. He could admit they were truly a foreign thing to him.

He didn't understand...not fully. So many smiles, so many people, living. Living in peace.

They were not like him, it seemed like sorrow, blood, death and chaos were all gone from this place.

How were these people…like this? What caused such…happiness in them?

He didn't understand them...not entirely. Perhaps it was better that way but he was finding himself curious regardless. For the first time in his relatively short life he could find no true reason for this, the simplicity of their joy. Where they unaware? He wondered. Did they not know, that every second of every day, death struck yet another soul? If so, then why didn't they know? And if they didn't know, then why didn't anyone inform them?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud, childish. "OW!" Followed by a grunt from an older male. 'Hey you little brat!"

Naruto stepped forward, leaving the sprawling market district behind. He rounded the corner and found the third's grandson, Konohamaru, being placed on the ground by a Suna shinobi wearing black garb and makeup.

"Be more careful next time will ya?" He heard the Suna shinobi grumble as he set him down.

Konohamaru scratched the back of his head and smiled up at the Suna Shinobi. "Hehe, sorry again." He said before running off with two other children.

"What's up Kankuro, getting soft in your old age?" Naruto heard a Suna Kunoichi speak as she walked up behind him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your older than me!" He yelled but was then immediately smacked over the head with a giant iron fan that sent him into blissful, unconsciousness...or perhaps a painful concussion.

"Gurhg" He groaned out weakly from his place on the floor.

Naruto felt the tugging of amusement at the sight of the fuming Suna Kunoichi as she stood over, what he assumed was her teammate, hoisting her battle fan like a mighty hammer and repeatedly bashing the unfortunate Suna gennin over the head even as he was already unconscious.

Naruto's senses then caught another presence, but this one was…different.

Another red headed Suna nin rounded the corner and shook his head at the display. He then walked over and placed a hand on the still fuming Kunoichi's shoulder. She stopped mid swing and turned to face him.

"Maybe it would be better if you kill him after the exam? That way we wont get disqualified, Temari."

The Kunoichi, now revealed to be named Temari huffed, crossed her arms and looked away with a grunt.

Again, Naruto found himself, amused..

"Whatever Gaara, just don't expect me to help carry his sorry ass back to the hotel."

Gaara shook his head and sighed before kneeling down next to his fallen sibling and began poking him with a stick. _'Damn, I think she really did kill him.' _

He was about to speak again, when a presence tickled the back of his mind, he looked down the road, about two blocks down he noticed a masked, blond, watching them intently.

The Shinobi looked straight at him, He couldn't see his eyes, not from this distance. But he knew that the ninja was looking at _him _because he could _feel _it. Like those eyes were branding his skin.

Nevertheless he returned the gaze, unflinchingly. They held their mutual stare for a moment before the masked ninja turned and left.

Gaara sighed, in a bit of relief he turned to Temari. "Sis."

The said Kunoichi turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?" She asked curiously.

He jerked his head, telling her to look. She obliged and saw the ninja walking away. "What of him?"

"Should he cross your path during the invasion…" He paused as he stood. "Run."

"Why?" She asked, most of the Konoha gennin she had seen so far were nothing extraordinary and that guy didn't even have a vest meaning that he was most likely a gennin as well.

"Just trust me on this." He said, forming a fist of sand to pick up Kankuro by the back of the neck.

Temari however, stayed for a moment, looking at the strange ninja Gaara had warned her about. He didn't look special save for his height really. If she had a closer look she might think differently.

Still Gaara wouldn't warn her for nothing. She shrugged, making a note of this before she turned to follow her brother.

* * *

Hinata walked into her fathers study, when she had arrived a branch member had immediately told her that her father requested an audience with her. She had merely nodded and with a simple check of the time she knew where he was.

As she opened the sliding door she steeled her features into one of cold indifference, hiding the pure resentment she felt for this man. "You called father?"

He nodded. "Hinata, I understand, Hatake Kakashi has sponsored you for the Chuunin selection exams."

She nodded, she didn't know how the hell her father always knew everything that had happened in her day before she even got here, it was kinda creepy really, but still, she wouldn't question him, she probably wouldn't get an answer anyway.

Hiashi nodded and turned back to the scroll he was reading. "Neji is also entering in the exam." He paused and Hinata felt her throat tighten. "Should you face him, make sure you do not disgrace the main house or yourself by losing to him Hinata. He is a branch member."

She clenched her fists to the point they cracked but held all emotion from her face. She bowed, 'Yes father." She bit out before turning and walking away.

As soon as she was out of Byakugan range she let her displeasure fully show on her face, this is why she despised that man, he cared more for images than his own family, it didn't mater that Neji was his nephew, that he was all that remained of his brother Hizashi. No, all that mattered to him was that the name of the Main House would not be marred by one of their members losing to a branch member.

She sighed, it was possibly for that reason that Neji was always so biter besides the death of his father. He would use every chance he got to get back at the main house, Hinata couldn't blame him really, but if she faced him in the exam, she'd be within a rock and a hard place.

On one hand, since she had no real wish to harm her cousin, she would just give up and grant him the victory, but her father had left her with little choice and if the rumors of Neji's skills were worth even half their merit, then she would be in for a tough fight.

"Urgh" She groaned in frustration rubbing her head as she walked off, muttering something that sounded like. "Stupid pompous political gaming bastard."

* * *

Gaara sat on the roof of his hotel, the moon hung high over his head as the crisp, cool night air blew against his tanned skin.

He liked the moon.

He remembered a time in his life, when the whispers from Shukaku, ran rampant through his thoughts. The demands for blood, the hunger for death and the craving for another person's suffering haunted him still, while now Shukaku's voice was naught but a faint whisper in the passing breeze he knew just why that was.

It was because of his father.

He remembered that strange night clear as if it was just yesterday, his father had come, and had seemingly changed overnight. He had felt that, perhaps it had just been a passing fancy, or a cruel ploy, his father was playing but…

As the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months and months passed to years his father continued to look at him with kind eyes, and despite Gaara's best efforts he could not find any hint of deception, or hate.

He had trained him, helped him learn how to control the sand and repress the beast. Even after Gaara, by accident had injured him horribly, he had been terrified then, that things would go back to the way they were, that his eyes would revert back to that cold look of hatred. But when he saw his father again, still wearing the hospital bandages, he had apologized fervently, and the man had merely grunted and said it was 'fine'

And that had been the end of it.

He had plenty of ideas, and theories that had formed at what had brought his fathers change, but none of them had any true consistency.

Today, a new idea presented itself and had gained merit when he spoke to Baki earlier and asked him when the alliance between Konoha and Suna had been finalized.

Six years ago, roughly around the same time his fathers change had occurred.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He turned his head and saw Temari rubbing the sleep out of her eyes tiredly. "Gaara." She mumbled stifling a yawn. "You should come back inside, you might catch a cold or something." She mumbled.

His lips quirked upwards in a smile. 'Temari, you know I cant get sick."

"Oh yeah." She said, dazedly as she plopped down next to him and put a hand around his shoulder, he managed to hold back his automatic sand from stopping her. She leaned against his shoulder. "Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Don't give me nothing Gaara, I'm your sister. I can tell these things." She said as she pulled away, poking at his temple.

He snorted and crossed his arms. "Well, if you must know, I was thinking about Father."

"Yeah, he has been acting kinda weird lately." Temari noted absently, "Do you think its just tension getting to him. I mean…Konoha is supposedly the strongest ninja village and even with the element of surprise we could still lose."

Gaara nodded and narrowed his eyes, now that he thought about it, his father had been acting strange, far to strange for his taste, so much so that simple stress or tension couldn't cover it. His eyes seemed to hold some sick glee as he mentioned they would go to war against Konoha that first time.

Before he could contemplate his thoughts further something caught his senses.

"Go back inside Temari, I'm going for a walk."

"Alright Gaara." She said, yawning as she made her way back into the hotel.

Gaara waited for her to slip back through the window before he leapt to the adjacent rooftop and continued leaping until he finally reached his destination.

He stared across the street from the roof of one store, straight to the black form of the strange Konoha ninja that he had seen earlier.

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other, both completely apathetic, though Naruto seemed to hold Gaara's gaze easier, though none could tell beneath his hood.

The living weapon leapt with grace, Gaara raised his head to follow his form as he crossed the distance and landed directly infront of him. Gaara took a slight step back to gain some distance between himself and the imposing gennin that towered over him.

After a few more seconds Naruto spoke. "Your chakra…" He began, his hollow voice reverberating through the area. "It is similar to my own."

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you a vessel too?"

Naruto nodded, "Correct."

"Which one?" Gaara asked genuinely curious, he didn't think there were others out there like him.

"You possess your secrets and I possess my own." That said, Naruto turned to leave, but a firm hand on his shoulder by Gaara stopped him, he turned to face the Suna-nin fully.

"I would have your name." Gaara spoke, this one was definitely one to be wary of during the invasion, it would be good to warn Kankuro and Temari. "Sabaku no Gaara." He introduced himself extending his hand.

Naruto stared at the outstretched hand curiously for a moment. An offer of respect? Perhaps. People like themselves were few and far between. And…he supposed, that this Sabaku no Gaara merely wanted some form of…assurance? Even should they be enemies tomorrow, he supposed it was some form of…camaraderie or comfort that you were known by at least one other like yourself.

He would humor him.

He slowly extended his hand, his claws extending and griped Gaara's own. Strong, almost to the point of pain but the red head still delivered a firm handshake, the blond noted. "Uzumaki Naruto." He stated before turning and with a powerful leap the living weapon vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The next morning, team seven walked up the stairs of the chuunin examination building.

As they walked up to the second floor, they saw two 'Gennin' bullying a group of others, a green clad boy get smacked across the face hard, sending him tumbling to the floor where his teammate caught him.

"You guys are too weak to be Chuunin, you should just go back home now" One of the ninja spoke.

Sasuke, trying to salvage some of his recently bruised ego walked up confidently. 'Yeah yeah, whatever you say, now drop the genjutsu, we're going to room 301." He stated smirking at the two slightly shocked ninja.

"Heh, so you saw through it, but now we gotta see if you can back that up." He said as he moved to kick the Uchiha. Sasuke also moved to attack when Naruto appeared between the two and caught their respective attacks. "This is pointless." He stated.

Sasuke snarled angrily as Naruto once again had the entire room looking at him. _'Showoff.' _He mentally scoffed.

Lee, Tenten and Neji stared at the tall Gennin as team seven made their way through. There was a wariness in their eyes. None of them had even seen him move, he had just appeared. Lee was also quite startled, being a taijutsu expert his eyes had to adapt to his incredible speed, meaning he had faster than normal reflexes and even _he_ hadn't caught anything.

The other Gennin that had been guarding the door moved to say something, but a quick dose, of highly concentrated killing intent froze him on the spot.

Naruto turned to his teammates. "Uchiha, Hyuuga." He commanded silently before moving ahead. Sasuke huffed angrily but followed none the less.

As Hinata passed Neji's eyes settled on her, holding barely veiled contempt. Hinata met his eyes unflinchingly as she passed. Soon, the gaze broke as she continued down the hall, not even turning to face her cousin.

Neji's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists.

* * *

As team seven walked towards room 301 they saw Kakashi standing infront of the door reading his familiar orange book.

He looked up to his…well…two students and smirked, "Glad you all came, now you can take the test."

"What do you mean sensei?" Was Hinata's slightly curious reply.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, its quite simple, if any of you would have stayed then none of you could have taken the test. This test is meant for a full three man team. _'Though with Naruto with you the whole gennin assembled could attack you and you'd still win'_

"But…then why did you say it was from our own free will?" Sasuke spoke.

"Quite simply…I didn't want one to feel pressured to go because of the others. _Even though Naruto could care less, Hinata would have been pressured anyway by her family and you wouldn't dream of passing up a chance to raise in rank.'_

The copy nin stepped aside. "Well now, I believe you three are ready for your exams."

Sasuke and Hinata smirked as they moved passed the doors, followed closely by Naruto, as the blond passed his eyes met that of the copy ninjas. He nodded once, no words were spoken, but he understood the message.

'_Take care of them.'_

As soon as the gennin, entered the room they were met by heated glares.

Gaara, who was in the center of the room, caught sight of Naruto first. He heard Kankuro speak next to him. "Heh, weak Konoha nins."

"Kankuro." He cut in sharply making his older brother jump. "Be…careful of that one with the mask."

Kankuro scoffed. "Please! We have you here Gaara, you can kick anyone's ass." He said, ruffling his younger brothers head affectionately.

He didn't notice, that he never received an answer.

A girlish squeal was heard from the door. "SASUKE-KUN!"

It came from Ino, the Yamanaka girl, Naruto noted. She clung to Sasuke with a deathgrip. "I knew you'd be here!" She squealed again in his ear, not noticing the tick on his forehead.

"Troublesome." Naruto heard to the side. He turned and found the Nara boy, followed by the Akimichi walking up to Hinata. "So you guys made it here too eh Hinata?"

Hinata smirked and nodded. "Of course. Did you expect anything less?"

"So you guys are here too!" Came the boisterous yell from an Inuzuka boy as he approached them. Followed closely by an Aburame and a Kunoichi with pink hair.

Everyone was expecting for Sakura to blow up at Ino, but they were surprised when she turned to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, how have you been."

Sasuke silently thanked the gods that at least one of those troublesome fangirls gave up. What he didn't know is that he should really be thanking Yuuhi Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress that practically beat the fangirl-ism right out of Sakura. Setting her standard that she would not allow her to remain a… 'foolish excuse of a kunoichi' while she was on her team.

She succeeded.

Naruto watched as the group of young gennin conversed amongst themselves, seemingly without a care in the world. It was disturbing to him once again, in this exam, everyone was the enemy. Where they, all secretly trying to use a form of mutual camaraderie to gain information on the opposing team?

Perhaps.

Or perhaps they truly were that naive.

But as he searched their eyes, he found no hint of such intentions, no…ulterior motive.

He wondered for half a moment if his senses were getting dull?

He shook his head, coming to a quick conclusion.

Impossible.

Before he could further contemplate this a voice came from the side. "You guys should really quiet down."

They all turned and found a silver haired gennin. Or what appeared to be a gennin, Naruto noticed that his chakra was much to high and that he had the faint scent of snakes about him. There was only one person he knew with the scent of snakes.

He decided to observe for now, when the ninja named Kabuto pulled out his nin info cards he knew that he was most certainly a spy, no gennin had that kind of information.

When he asked if they wanted information Sasuke was the first to step up. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The blond narrowed his eyes, if the fool indeed had information he would make it his personal business to capture him, and make sure Ibiki discovered the leak in Konoha's security.

With a small puff of smoke, Kabuto pulled out the card and gasped slightly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

Kabuto looked up and turned the card, revealing stats that were completely blank, just question marks,  
"I don't even have a picture?" Kabuto questioned. "You sure you got the right name?"

Sasuke seethed, just what the hell was up with Naruto.

Kabuto as well grew nervous, there was practically no one in fire country that he didn't have at least some semblance of information on, even if he would have given a false name something should have come up, at least a picture or something.

"Hey Sasuke, wheres your teammate anyway?" Kiba asked.

Hinata sweat-dropped and cleared her throat. 'Ummm, Kiba…"

The Inuzuka looked towards her and saw she was pointed at the individual that was a good three inches taller than him.

Ohhhhhh.

Before anyone could say anything there was an explosion of smoke in the front of the room.

"Alright you worthless Maggots sit down and shut up!

The chuunin exam has begun.


	10. The forest of death

**Chapter 10: The forest of death**

* * *

Hn, glad your all enjoying it, now then, lets get on with things.

Ibiki observed the remaining genin and let his eyes travel to Naruto, the Hokage had warned him, Konoha's Demon. He would never have recognized him of course, having always seen him with the old Anbu mask.

He would have a word with the kid later, every time he captured someone he didn't even have to interrogate them, they'd be so terrified they would spill their guts if he promised to keep him away from them.

For a professional like him, it was starting to chafe..

Snapping out of his reverie he let his eyes wander over the group again. "Well then, everyone that's still in this room…" He paused. "Passes."

He held back a smirk as he saw the look of shock crossing over almost every gennins features, the only ones who remained indifferent were some Suna kid with red hair.

'What the hell do you mean! A Suna Kunoichi with four pig tails spoke up. "What about the tenth question?"

"There never was one." He answered simply. "The tenth question was, quite frankly to see if you had the guts to take it. Cowards do not deserve the rank of Chuunin."

"I still don't understand." An Inuzuka boy yelled frustrated.

Ibiki held back from sighing at such stupidity.

"There was never a tenth question." He explained calmly. "It was all a test, to see, if any of you actually had enough guts to risk taking it."

He saw comprehension dawn on the Inuzuka boys face.

'_Jeez, kids today are getting dumber and dumber by the minute.'_

Just then, a brownish blur crashed through the window, revealing…

"Alright kiddies, my name's Mitarishi Anko. Your second proctor." The purple haired kunoichi said with that familiar smirk on her face. When her eyes fell on Naruto, it took her a second to realize who he was. She hadn't really believed the Old Hokage had the cojones to put a wolf with the sheep.

'_Maybe there'll be some more blood in this exam than I thought.' _She thought, her smirk widening ever more.

"Alright you little shits follow me." She said walking straight across the room and out the door.

* * *

"Alright kiddies, here's where you'll be taking your next exam." She paused for dramatic effect. "The forest of death."

Most of the gennin cringed, Naruto's attention was elsewhere however, or more specifically, the masked scent of snakes the gennin from the grass village held behind him.

If this figure was who he thought he was, then immediate action must be taken without alerting him. He watched as Anko intimidated the other gennin. He sent out the faintest nudge of Chakra in her direction.

Anko noticed it and turned to face him He discreetly formed a few, signs used by the Anbu which basically said. 'Intruder.'

Anko carried on without missing a beat but Naruto knew she had seen him.

* * *

Some time later, Naruto heard the gates being announced for the different teams, his team was assigned gate 12. With a simple nod of his head he turned and began walking.

It was some time later, Naruto felt the presence again, they had felled a mist team already and had received the necessary scroll to continue on. He turned to his two teammates. "The two of you move on." He stated, the tower is only another three miles."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

When silence greeted her she sighed, knowing that she wouldn't receive an answer. She shrugged after a few moments. If anyone could take care of themselves it was him.

Naruto heard them leave and then turned to where he had sensed the snake smelling stalker, he was standing directly in his path, if he wanted Hinata or Sasuke, then he would have to literally go right through him.

Which was highly unlikely.

Moments later, he felt the ninja try to leap over him, Naruto was slightly surprised by his stealth skills, many jounin wouldn't have detected him, but he supposed it was normal for this one, after all…

The Jinchuriki, leapt straight up, appearing directly infront of the startled grass nin. Then, with speed few could comprehend he delivered a hard right which connected with a sickening crunch sound, sending the grass nin flying back straight into another tree. Naruto landed calmly and stared at the ninja as he rubbed his jaw.

"Orochimaru of the sannin." He drawled. "S rank missing nin in Konoha's bingo book, bounty of over 600,000 ryo. Current holder of the snake summoning contract. Said to be the greatest Kinjutsu user in over a century.

Orochimaru snarled and grunted as he set his jaw back into place. "And who might you be?"

"Your executioner."

* * *

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, who were also on their way to the tower came to a sudden and abrupt stop as Gaara's leap came to an all too sudden halt.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asked as she landed in a crouch nearby.

The youngest of the siblings did not respond, his heightened senses had picked up an unnaturally high spike of chakra and that could only mean one thing.

The other jinchuriki, Naruto, was fighting.

He turned back to his two siblings. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." That said, Gaara turned and sped off in a different direction. Temari and Kankuro exchanged a glance, before they both shrugged and continued to the tower. Gaara could handle himself.

* * *

Orochimaru, grunted in pain as he blocked a fist with his forearm. What the hell was this? No gennin, hell no ANBU could keep up with him. This was absolutely ridiculous.

He latched on to the ninja's extended wrist and threw him over his shoulder, towards another tree.

Naruto flipped in mid air and landed with his feet to a tree bark. He looked up in time to see Orochimaru forming his hand seals. "**Kuchiose no Jutsu!" **He yelled slamming his hand down o the ground.

In a massive plume of smoke a giant snake appeared, towering over the foliage. The creature let out a screech or roar before lunging at him.

Naruto leapt to the side as the massive beats tore through the tree he had been standing on. He landed and unsheathed his two blades raising both of them. Then, one burst into flames while the other had faint traces of wind swirling around it.

The snake, having discovered his position again charged, his massive maw opened wide in anticipation for his next meal.

With a powerful downwards X like swing. A wave of fire, combined with wind chakra headed towards Orochimaru and his snake summon.

The traitorous sannin's eyes widened at the great wall of flames approaching him. He formed his own set of handseals. **"Suiton: Suijinheki" **He spitting out a huge stream of water that formed a protective wall infront of both himself and his snake summon.

He was thrown for a loop however when the flames evaporated his water wall almost as soon as they touched it and continued their trajectory almost undeterred.

He cursed under his breath before leaping back just as his snake was consumed by the flames. The creature gave off a screech of pain, a few seconds later the creature vanished in a plume of smoke back to the summoned realm.

Orochimaru landed on a nearby tree branch and then felt a chakra spike directly above him. He looked up and felt his eyes widened as Naruto stood directly overhead his hand extended with a small bead of chakra in the center.

"**Futon Shoha!" **He yelled as the wind chakra concentrated in his palm exploded in a blast almost ten times more powerful than what he had used on Haku.

Orochimaru barely had enough time to use Kawarimi before the air itself pushed down on the area he had been standing on. The tree branch seemed to implode in on itself before it fell to earth with alarming speed. When the dust cleared mere splinters is what remained. On the forest floor.

The blond turned in time to see Orochimaru, raise his interlaced hands and bring it down, since Naruto was standing upside down on a tree branch the blow connected with his chin, sending him careening to earth.

Orochimaru landed on the ground just as Naruto exploded from the dust cloud he had created.

Fluidly unsheathing his blade again he aimed to cut off the snake nins head.

Orochimaru ducked under the blow, letting Naruto pass over him, he turned and threw three kunai, each connected, digging deeply into Naruto's right shoulder, his right hip and his right bicep.

Orochimaru capitalized on his new advantage and came up with a high kick, which connected, followed by an axe kick that sent the blond tumbling down a small hill. The snake nin reappeared above him and stomped down, making his back scrape against the forest floor. The tearing of clothes and the clattering of fallen kunai that fell from their now damaged holsters, could be heard among the ruckus.

Orochimaru leapt up and formed his handseals in preparation for a fire attack, he finished the last seal and shouted. **"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" **He yelled sending the fire dragon straight down. When it hit, the floor beneath him was blanketed with flames.

He smirked, but it died almost as soon as it appeared as he felt the air leave his lungs, followed by another fist to the face, his jaw had been cracked before, now it was just downright broken.

It was then followed by a hit to the ribs and again to his throat, finally a backhand across the face sent him reeling.

His back hit a tree with a loud crack. He opened his eyes as Naruto appeared infront of him in a blur of movement. **"Futon: Shoha!" **He yelled, his palm just a few inches from Orochimaru's face.

The snake nin barely had enough time to put a haphazard defense on the form of a chakra barrier before the pressure hit him. It was intense, as if he had hundreds of pounds pushing entirely against his skull and the rest of his upper body that he hadn't put a defense for. He felt his ribs snap, one, two, three, four five. Five ribs snapped before the tree behind him finally gave way and was broken in two like a massive twig.

Orochimaru's form hit the ground hard, hitting and skipping across it like a rock above a lake. Finally, after four skips he fell still.

The snake sannin coughed up blood as he picked himself up. He looked and glared at the ninja. But then he noticed something. A memory triggering with the clarity of an epiphany.

Blond hair, blue eyes.

That could only be one person.

"Kukuku, I see, Sarutobi sensei isn't as weak as I thought." He remarked to himself.

Naruto continued to approach him, when he was a good eight to ten feet away he was caught slightly off guard as Orochimaru snapped his head up and his tongue, holding a faintly glowing sword shot out towards him. He couldn't move in time and the blade stabbed him right through his stomach. He grunted in pain, but showed no other outward signs of his discomfort.

Orochimaru continued pushing him until his back hit a tree, Orochimaru then pushed the blade in some more, pinning him there.

The snake nin moved swiftly, transforming his lower body into that of a snake and wrapped himself around Naruto and the three, holding him in place.

"The Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki. No wonder you were so strong." He said, hiding the pain of his broken jaw.

His fingertips glowed with a blue flame. **"Gogyo: Fui-" **He was cut off, as Naruto, in a burst of supernatural strength, broke free from his hold and caught his wrist, stopping him dead.

The blonds eyes glowed a fierce red, and violent, blood lusting chakra seeped out from him. In a fast fluid motion Naruto unsheathed his sword and sliced off the mans arm. Orochimaru screamed in pain and pulled back, pulling his blade out as well. He hissed between his teeth and swore under his breath as he felt even more Konoha ninja approaching.

He glared at the blond "This isn't over." He said before melting into the earth, mud taking his place.

Naruto watched him leave with apathy, he could feel his stomach burning as the Kusanagi's poison tried to spread, the fox wouldn't let it though. He turned and saw that the arm he had severed off had a tattoo on it. One that he immediately recognized as a summoning tattoo.

He walked over to the pale stump and grabbed it, not even looking or feeling slightly disgusted.

He stared at the summoning tattoo for a moment before turning and walking away. It would be useful later.

Meanwhile a certain red head had watched the entire fight from a nearby tree. He would definitely have to be careful of this one during the upcoming invasion.


	11. The preliminaries

**Chapter 11: The preliminaries**

* * *

The aged Hokage grimaced as Naruto, in his ever gruesome display walked right up to his desk and placed a pale arm onto it. He raised a single eyebrow towards the blond haired junchuriki. "What is this?" He asked

"The arm of your former student." He replied blandly.

Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a puff before putting on a glove and grabbing the arm, twisting it around so he could see the snake summoning tattoo. He put the severed limb back down on his desk before turning to the blond. "You fought him?" He asked, taking another puff.

Naruto nodded.

"Since you did not bring me the corpse, I assume he escaped."

"Affirmative" He replied.

Sarutobi stood and walked to the balcony. "Were you able to discover what, or who he was after?"

"He followed my team throughout the entire second portion of the exam, it is safe to assume that he was after either the Uchiha, or the Hyuuga."

Sarutobi 'hmmed' This was somewhat disturbing, but still, from that alone it was easy to decipher who he was after, Orochimaru's lifelong goal was to learn and master every jutsu in order to become a 'Living God' a foolish ambition, no doubt. He was most likely after the Sharingan in order to aid him in that goal.

He would have to increase the guards around Sasuke. Perhaps grant the boy his personal Anbu detail. He was after all, the last person who could breed another Sharingan user in Konoha a useful eye that brought in many clients and a lot of clout.

If only for his bloodline they must keep him out of Orochimaru's hands.

He turned to Naruto. "Very well, you may leave."

"Hokage-sama." Naruto spoke, catching the old mans attention.

"Yes?" He asked curiously, usually when he dismissed the blond he would leave without a second thought.

Naruto gestured to the hand. "During the battle, Orochimaru used this tattoo to summon large snakes. The terrain suited me, the large trees allowed me to maintain even ground with the summon, however, should he have summoned Manda, or any other summon that was taller than the trees by a large margin then I may have been defeated easily. Therefore, I would like to get my own summon."

Sarutobi looked astonished for a moment before he looked contemplative. Most likely, the only reason Orochimaru didn't summon the snake boss was because he wished to remain hidden, when he was discovered he wouldn't care about going all out, so yes, if Naruto was to face him, he would need a summon. However, the only summons that Konoha possessed that could rival Manda were the toads and the slug, Enma was only good for personal hand to hand combat.

But…perhaps.

The snake summon itself, cared only for strength, if word spread among the snake clan that Naruto had defeated the infamous missing nin and now held his contract…Orochimaru would never be able to again fight on even ground with either Jiraiya or Tsunade, even less so with Naruto, as none of the snake summons would assist him should they be facing Manda.

But first he had to ask the blond himself. "So you are asking for a summon? Only Jiraiya and Tsunade hold the contracts for their summons and they are the only ones Konoha possesses that can go toe to toe with the snakes."

Naruto then looked to the severed arm on the desk. "Then the logical choice would be the contract we have available."

Sarutobi's lips settled into a thin line, it might be the best choice, and no doubt returning the snake contract to Konoha would bring back much needed prestige and power to the leaf village. However, should Naruto become the head summoner of the snake contract that would only increase his value as a human weapon in the eyes of the council.

"Naruto…" He began slowly, as if weighing his words. "Are you willing to take the snake contract?" He asked carefully.

Naruto looked to the old Hokage, raising a single eyebrow. "It is the most logical choice and quite frankly, the only one available to us. It is in the interest of the village."

Sarutobi took off his hat, revealing his thinning gray hair and sighed tiredly. He looked at Naruto's eyes almost pleadingly. He seemed so much older then, that Naruto felt his eyes widen just a bit. "It may be for the sake of the village Naruto but…what do _you_ want? Should you choose to take it some people may be angry, since it is such a reminder of our greatest traitor. You would orchestrate yourself. It is not your duty or your responsibility to take it should _you _not want to." He emphasized hoping that some of the message reached him.

Naruto stared at the aged Hokage like he was alien. Without his Anbu mask the Hokage could clearly see the confusion in his eyes. Naruto simply couldn't understand...

Sarutobi was telling him that he could choose weather or not to take the snake summoning? But why? Wasn't the safety of the village and the strength of the village supposed to be his top priority?

Then…what reason did he have for this? Why would he place his _choice, _his _want _above the safety of the village? A shinobi should always protect their village so why would he even give him a choice and not command him to do so?

He was snapped out of his reverie as the Hokage's voice reached him. "Naruto." He prodded.

Blue eyes, sharp and cold as ever met the Hokage's slightly saddened ones. But beneath the coldness, beneath the razors edge, beneath the empty nothingness a sliver of doubt had wormed its way in. "I will take the summonig contract.

Sarutobi sighed and handed him an empty ink glass. "Place some blood inside please. He said as he took out an old brush.

Naruto cut his palm and let the red life liquid flow freely out of him and into the glass vial.

Soon, the wound closed, leaving perfectly unmarked skin.

Sarutobi looked over the seal Orochimaru had on his now detached arm and analyzed it for a few moments. He pushed a small amount of chakra into it and sensed what needed to be done. In all honesty, Jiraiya was better suited for this but he could arrive some time from next week onto next month. Sarutobi couldn't wait that long to make the contract, Orochimaru was no doubt trying to find a way to either get his arm back, or form a new summoning tattoo on his other arm.

Still, he knew what needed to be done, it was basically, imbuing the tattoo with every seal needed for the summoning.

Relatively four-hundred and ninety.

These, four-hundred and ninety seals were usually placed in scrolls that the people signed, thus the summoning contract. When the scroll was signed with blood it also carried a minute amount of chakra, which was then recognized by animal clan as their new summoner, allowing them to bypass the four-hundred and ninety seals and allowing them to merely use the last seals.

Those last ten seals is what allowed the clans to distinguish themselves, each clan had a distinct combination for themselves.

Being the 'Profesor' master of all of Konoha's forbidden jutsu he knew the combination of seals to all five of Konoha's summons therefore, all he had to do was create the first four-hundred and ninety seals and then show Naruto the last ten so he could successfully summon the snakes.

The reason he had not done this earlier is because, no Konoha shinobi had the strength to match the snake sannin, therefore the snakes would never serve the user should Orochimaru, the head summoner command it. Anko herself was only allowed to summon lesser snakes to use with the shadow snake hands. But that was about it.

Sarutobi took the vial and dipped his brush in it with a soft sigh. "Give me your arm please."

Naruto nodded and rolled up his sleeve, extending his forearm.

Sarutobi began painting the symbol, about a half an hour later he was done, he then began the long process of forming the four-hundred and ninety seals necessary to make it an actual summoning tattoo and not just some skin decoration.

About an hour and a half later his hand glowed with green fames.

"**Kuchiyose Fuin Sho no Jutsu!"**He cried before slamming the glowing green flames onto the newly made seal. It glowed green then purple for a moment, glowing golden Kanji hovered above the now blackened symbol before burning into the skin forever merging themselves with the boys arm.

It looked painful, It most likely was Sarutobi knew. But the boy's face remained neutral throughout the ordeal.

Finally, the glowing died down, leaving a simple black snake tattoo around his arm. Sarutobi nodded to himself. Naruto examined his arm for a moment before turning back to Sarutobi.

He then stood and showed the boy the necessary handseals.

"Is that all Naruto?" He asked.

The blond nodded and bowed once before leaving. The aged Hokage sighed and sat down on his chair.

Naruto stood at the roof of the tower in the forest of death. He silently formed the designated handseals and used a little bit of chakra, in a plume of smoke a regular sized snake appeared on the roof. It looked at him and hissed.

"Who are yousssssss. I never heardsssss of youssssss with the sssssnake contractssssss" the creature hissed.

Naruto dropped Orochimaru's severed arm infront of the creature. "I defeated Orochimaru, return to Manda, and tell him that you have a new summoner.

The creature hissed and licked Orochimaru's arm, tasting it. "Yessssssss, thisssss issss Orochimaru-ssssssssamassssss arm. I will inform the great Manda."

It vanished in a small plume of smoke.

Naruto looked at the spot the snake had occupied before turning and walking down the stairs.

* * *

The Genin had all assembled in the middle of the tower, which was obviously used as a fighting arena. They noticed that all of the important people of the village were here. Anko was the first to address them.

"Hokage-Sama will now explain the rules for the third exam, so listen up!"

The Hokage stepped forward. He took a long draw from his pipe before expelling the smoke.

"Before I explain the rules of the third exam, I want to tell you the true meaning for this exam."

"This exam, is merely just a replacement of war." He explained, his voice ringing loud and authoritative even in his old age.

He watched as confusion filtered through most of their faces.

"Go back 50 or so years, and you'll find that all the currently 'allied' countries were enemies fighting for the right to rule. Eventually, they realized that there was a much less costly way of dealing with the power struggle, and so the Chunin Selection Exams were born. During the main matches, you will be watched by some of the most powerful and influential people on the face of the planet. Each shinobi in the exams is expected to put his life on the line to uphold their village's power and prestige."

"But why the hell do we have to risk our lives to entertain people!"

Sarutobi answered without missing a beat.

"The strength of a country is decided by the strength of it's village. The strength of the village is decided by the strength of the shinobi. If the strength of a shinobi, and therefore it's village and country is clear, the influential and powerful people in the stands will favor that village, and they will receive more clients. However, if the inverse is true, and a shinobi is seen as weak, his or her country will receive less clients. If a village's 'power' deteriorates to a certain level, it is giving the message to the other villages that 'we are weak.' This will signal any country that is even a slight enemy that they are prime for invasion. Therefore we are expected to perform our best and bring power and prestige to our village in order to avoid any potential threats of invasion."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before continuing.

"They only time a shinobi's true strength comes to the surface is during life or death situations. I will now begin explaining the third test's rules-"

" *Cough* Actually, Hokage-Sama, as the referee, will you allow me to explain the rules?"

"Very well."

The Chunin coughed again and turned around to face the group of Genins.

"Greetings... I am Hayate. There's something that must be done before the third test begins, namely, a preliminary."

"What? Why?"

"It may have been that the first and second tests were too easy this year, or it may be that you are all exceptional Genins. Whatever the reason is, there are far too many people left to simply put you all into the next test."

"But why is that?"

"As Hokage-Sama said, there will be powerful people watching the third test. Their time is valuable, and we cannot afford to waste it... Therefore, according to the Chunin selection exam rules, we are required to hold a preliminary."

People, muttered amongst themselves, thinking, worrying, but in the end they would accept it regardless.

"One final thing, would anyone like to give up now?"

A gennin with silver hair, one that Naruto immediately recognized as Yakushi Kabuto raised his hand. The blond ignored it for now.

When no one else spoke up Hayate spoke. He coughed to get everyone's attention. "Very well since no one else is going to quit then I will announce the first match. If you would all please divert your attention to the board."

Everyone turned and found a board that was flashing through several names very quickly.

The names landed on Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates. The others all walked up to the stands, leaving the two fighters.

Sasuke's fight with Kabuto's teammate was quick. He merely used a few fire jutsus and some standard Taijutsu and the gennin was defeated handily.

Hayate didn't waste time and called the next match. It was an Oto nin, Zaku versus Aburame Shino. The fight was short with Zaku's arms being blown off as Shino destroyed them.

The next fight was the Suna shinobi Kankuro versus another of Kabuto's teammates.

After Kankuro used a trick with his puppet Karasu he won the fight and Naruto turned back to the billboard. The names kept flashing through until it stopped again, it was Gaara, against Rock Lee.

The two gennins fought impressively, but in the end, Gaara won, wrapping lee up entirely in his sand coffin threatening to crush him if he didn't surrender. Lee did so, with great reluctance.

It then settled on two Kunoichi, one with pink hair and one with blond hair the pink haired girl won, no doubt due to the genjutsu training she had received from her sensei, Kurenai.

The board then settled on, himself and the Inuzuka, the fight was over, quickly…very quickly.

Then it went to a Suna kunoichi and a weapon mistress. The fight went to the Suna kunoichi.

Then, finally, the board settled a very interesting set of names.

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji.

He heard and saw Hinata clench her fists. "Damnit." She cursed under her breath.

He also saw, from the corner of his eye, the faint twitch of the Hyuuga boy's lips, indicating he was smirking, or resisting the urge to do so.

The blood feud between the main and branch house, would be seen today.

As the two stood in the arena, the tension between them was palpable, Neji was practically oozing killing intent.

"Hinata-sama, give up now, you cannot change your fate. You are destined to lose to me." The Hyuuga prodigy stated blandly.

Hinata's eyes suddenly flared to life, the Byakuugan fully active. "I wont lose to you Neji. Simply because…there is no such thing as fate.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the girl, glaring at her for all he was worth. Hinata met his gaze unflinchingly. They settled themselves into their fighting stances.

Hayate shifted his view from one to the other. He raised his hand and let it fall. "_**BEGIN**_!"

They charged at each other and began pumping chakra through their hands to damage each others opponent's chakra coils.

They traded turns attacking and evading, before they eventually both switched to a more offensive style of the Juuken.

Hinata swerved to avoid a strike aimed at her left shoulder and aimed a hit at Neji's ribs with her right arm, Neji grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, all the way around in a 180 turn and delivered a solid palm strike to the girl's stomach Hinata stiffened for a moment before coughing up blood. She, growled and then did something that few people in the arena expected she grabbed Neji's wrist, leaned back, making him bend forward as she pulled his wrist along with her and then delivered a solid, hard kick to Neji's ribs, no fancy Juukken no Hyuuga taijutsu, just a solid straight up kick that _hurt_, A lot. Neji could testify to that as he felt the air leave his lungs.

He coughed, and the metallic coppery taste of his own blood filtered into his mouth. _'What on earth? There's no way she managed to hit me that hard?' _He thought to himself for a moment.

He then realized what she did, she had combined the Juuken with that hard kick, it usually wasn't possible, since rapid muscle movement deteriorated the chakra control necessary for the fighting style to actually have an effect and not just be wasted chakra but Hinata had managed to do it to some degree, it didn't have the complete power of a precise Jukken but it was strong enough.

He grit his teeth, Hinata had always been weaker than he was, he refused to admit defeat infront of her. Fate would not allow it. He was the prodigal Hyuuga, the one who had been granted the greatest Byakuugan abilities in the Hyuuga clan in over a century he refused to admit defeat.

He rushed forward again, and the two continued to trade blows with the Jukken Neji's raw skill was better than Hinata's but Hinata's lithe and flexible form allowed her to even the playing field.

What Neji did next however, caught her completely off guard.

"**Kaiten!" **He yelled, she was standing barely three feet from him and therefore received the hit full force. She was launched to the far wall where she hit the cold stone with a sickening crack of her skull striking stone..

She struggled, standing on shaky limbs, shaking the cobwebs out of her mind. She then looked as Neji took a stance that she had seen many times. "You are now in my field of divination." The Hyuuga prodigy spoke coldly.

Hinata didn't have any time to respond before he rushed her. She wouldn't survive it, damage had been delivered to her stomach, her diaphram and her liver one wasn't _too _much of a problem, but all of them combined along with Neji's next attack, she could very likely die from the stress placed on her body..

Hinata's hands moved by instinct, reflex and survival were all that moved her. She'd seen this technique, knew it top to botom, because she'd faced it before, knew where he would strike, what he would do.

Her hands moved.

She blocked Neji's first strike, then his second, third, fourth, fifth-

Neji, felt his eyes go wide, this was completely unheard of…a technique that could defend from the Hyuuga's most devastating attack?

He grit his teeth, as his attack ended. He leapt back, and saw Hinata, fall to one knee as she gasped for breath. A few of his attacks had gotten through, one of the last one's striking the shoulder, which left her arm completely useless.

He rushed forward again, in his anger, and in his underestimation of her strength in her current state he left himself open.

Hinata however caught it, in his next strike, all she had to do was divert the attack, and she would then be able to strike him in the chest, no doubt giving her the victory but also, it could kill Neji.

Naruto noticed this as well.

Time seemed to slow down as Neji approached her. She heard his footsteps, saw his the chakra in his palm as he approached her. In the end…she couldn't do it.

She lowered her hand and closed her eyes, before Neji's attack, hit her, just above her heart.

She fell back, and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Unmoving.

Everyone stayed there, stunned at the turn of events.

But none more so than Naruto. He had seen the opening, he had seen _her_ see the opening…

Why didn't she take it?

Why did she…let him win?

"Announce my victory proctor." Neji stated coldly, spitting out some blood that had collected in his mouth. "She wont be getting up."

Naruto's hand, which had been gripping the railing tightly, dented the metal bars by the force of his grip. He could not explain this…emotion?

He was angry?

But why?

Was it because…he was confused? Or because…he had failed his mission? Or…

Because the Hyuuga…Hinata…was now dead?

Impossible…such attachments were not meant for a Shinobi, he would not allow himself such a foolish emotion over…a mission.

He released his grip and calmly exhaled.

But he felt himself take a sharp intake of breath, as the girl's eyes weakly opened, and she began to struggle in order to stand again.

Neji, who had been making, his way up the stairs, turned at the sound of coughing, and the splattering of blood on the cold stone.

"Why do you stand? You'll really die if you push yourself anymore." He drawled, hiding his surprise that she was still standing. "Your fate decrees that you will lose to me."

Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke, her voice was strained, painful even. "There…there is…no such thing as fate…so…stop hiding…behind it…coward."

Her words, though spoken softly were heard through the entire room, that now seemed so much colder than before.

Neji's eyes, lit up with fury and he rushed at the girl, fully intending on ending her life.

In a simple blur of red and black, Naruto appeared between the Hyuuga, prodigy and Hinata, catching his strike easily, half an instant before Gai had his arm around the boy's throat in a headlock

Naruto shoved the boy's hand away away and turned just in time to catch Hinata as she fell forward. Her legs not having the strength to keep her standing.

Naruto felt detached from his body as he stared at the girl. Why had she taken the hit? Why did she allow herself to fall to such a state? She could have won. Preserved herself.

He didn't understand, and even as the medics took her, his eyes, hidden by shadow shined with the silent question.

'_Why?'_


	12. The final order

**Chapter 12: The final order**

* * *

Sarutobi, took a puff of his pipe, as the door to his office opened, revealing his silver haired, perverted student. "Wha'd you want old man? I was getting great research for my next issue." He said with a lecherous grin on his face.

Sarutobi sighed, Jiraiya's books were admittedly, quite addictive but still, such a blatant admittance that he was a perverted letch did not do well for either of their immages.

Not wanting to dawdle on Jiraiya's nature he simply took out a file and tossed it on his desk.

The pervert took a single look at the first page that held the picture of an all black Anbu with and scowled at the old man. It was the main reason Jiraiya stayed away from Konoha and the reason the relationship between master and student was so very strained.

He remembered that day. So did Sarutobi. It was not at all pleasant to recall.

* * *

"_Sensei this is crazy, he's Minato's son!" Jiraiya said in outrage. In front of him was the third Hokage, standing above the crib of a newborn baby boy. The baby cooed and giggled up at the old mans wrinkled face._

"_There is nothing I can do Jiraiya." The third said, his voice cold and unwavering, hiding his own sadness and anger at the decree of the council._

"_Let me take him!" Jiraiya said stepping forward. "I can take him, we'll hide out until this whole thing just blows over. They'll never find us."_

_Sarutobi whipped his head around seeing the absolute seriousness in his old students eyes. It was heart warming really. Sarutobi was about to accept his proposal when his mind, ever analytical started wandering, thinking, immagining and deducing the outcome of such a course of action._

_Should Jiraiya take the boy, the council would move to turn him into a missing nin, when Orochimaru had deserted it had been a struggle to keep his title, and standing as the Hokage. Some of his enemies on the council, such as Danzo, had said his teachings were the reason Orochimaru had turned from them, should Jiraiya as well leave, with what the council viewed as Konoha's weapon, they would push him to name him a missing nin. _

_And should he refuse…then that would only solidify Danzo's claim that his teachings drove the three most prestigious ninja of Konoha to leave, meaning they could and would force him to step down from his position and name another, one that would not hesitate in dealing with Jiraiya in order to recapture Konoha's living weapon._

_He could live without his title. He could not live with his students being labeled traitors falsely. Even if that meant that this one would end up hating him._

_He could live with that._

"_I cannot allow you to do that?"_

"_What? Why the hell not!" Jiraiya said stepping up to him. "This is my student's son? The council wants to turn him into some tool. Don't tell me your actually gonna let it happen sensei."_

_He received no answer._

"_Sensei…" He prodded again. His eyes then lit up with fury, he firmly grabbed the edges of the older mans cloak and lifted him a good foot and a half off the ground. "You son of a bitch! You owe him more than that!" He yelled in anger, barely holding himself back from striking his teacher, and leader outright.._

_Sarutobi felt his resolve crumbling, he owed Minato...they all did. He owed Naruto, that was true. But to curse the boy to a life on the run wasn't much better than this and at least with this choice, perhaps somewhere along the line he could set things right. But if Jiraiya continued, his resolve may very well crumble entirely, he had to end this now._

_With firm hands, and unflinching gaze he gripped Jiraiya's wrists and pried him off. "Jiraiya, this is what the council has decided. It has been affirmed and this conversation is over. Uzumaki Naruto…belongs to Konoha now."_

_Jiraiya felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. His sensei, the man he had revered as the kindest, most gentle man he had ever known…was condoning this? "You…you don't mean that." He said shakily._

_Sarutobi stared back at him, unflinchingly. "This conversation is over." He repeated. Like the sealing of a great iron door, Saruobi turned his back on his student, and stared down at the blond baby boy._

_Jiraiya stared at his back in stunned disbelief before his face contorted into one of contempt. He spit on the floor at the old mans feet before turning and walking out the door._

* * *

Since that night, they scarcely talked, and each meeting was always laced with an underlying tension and they would both steer clear of any topic involving Minato or Naruto in any way. Jiraiya could count on one hand how many times they had met face to face in twelve years. He always just sent his messages by bird or chunin messenger.

For the old man to bring the boy up so blatantly, Jiraiya knew something was up.

His eyes lost all mirth and he stared straight into the old mans weary brown ones. "What?"

Sarutobi held back the urge to sigh and merely settled for taking a deep puff of smoke. He opened his eyes again and looked straight into Jiraiya's unflinchingly. "I want you to train him."

Jiraiya snorted. "For what? Your _weapon_ needs more techniques? No thanks." He turned and made his way to the door. "Good bye _Sarutobi_." The old Hokage nearly winced at his tone, it was always either an affectionate 'old man' or a respectful 'sensei' never his name, especially not laced with such._..contempt._

Sarutobi stood. "Jiraiya wait!" He called. "Please." He added after a moment.

The silver haired man, stopped just as he gripped the doorknob. The…the desperation in his sensei's voice gripping him and holding him still.

Slowly he turned ad face his sensei's pleading eyes. "Just…hear me out." He said after a moment.

Jiraiya swallowed once, and slowly, he turned and sat down on the chair infront of the desk. "Go ahead, talk."

Sarutobi sighed and allowed himself to relax against his chair.

After over a decade of silent feuding, student and sensei finally reconciled.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop in search of the blond boy. He had a 'picture' of him, which was halfway decent, considering a mask was over half his face. But still, not many people had that kind of outfit or hair. So he should be able to find him easily.

Key word in that sentence is _should_.

He was like a fucking ghost. He couldn't catch hide nor hair of him. He went to his estate, to every training ground and finally to the hotsprings...just to make sure of course.

Finally, just as he was about to give up he caught a small sliver of something from the corner of his eyes.

He snapped his head around and found the kid walking down the street. He immediately landed and rushed after him. "HEY BRAT!" He called. For a moment, Naruto wasn't sure if he was addressing him, but after a while that he could hear footsteps behind him he turned as Jiraiya stood before him.

"Jiraiya, the toad sannin." He said blandly. "What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Well…at the request of my sensei, I've been asked to train you. _'Among other things.' _He added silently snickering. In reality, first he was to get to know the boy, then…he was to simply annoy the hell out of him. Get a rise out of the boy, for him to show some form of emotion, since Jiraiya was currently the only one who had a hope of seeing Naruto annoyed or angry without being burnt to ashes he was the logical choice.

"I find that there are few things you could teach me." Naruto answered. Jiraiya frowned. That wasn't a braggart's confidence. Just what the hell had they done to this kid that he thought even a Sannin couldn't teach him anything?

He didn't let any of his discomfort show however and merely smirked. 'Maybe, but I think I have a few things I can teach you." He stated moving forward and putting an arm on the boys shoulder. He barely refrained from narrowing his eyes as he saw the boy turn to look at the arm that had touched him in such a familiar fashion as if it was alien.

"Come on brat, I think its time you learn my favorite technique. The rasengan" He stated with a smirk pulling the confused boy along.

* * *

Jiraiya groaned in pain from his spot on the ground.

It had been three and a half weeks since he had begun teaching the boy the Rasengan and he had taken to it amazingly quickly of course.

But that's not what was causing him pain, after the first week or so he had begun his 'annoyance' tactics.

It took almost an entire week before the blond told him, in a somewhat heated voice 'Shut up' Jiraiya obviously ignored him, and continued annoying him by talking endlessly, dragging him along to the hot springs, inviting him to food while then leaving him with the bill and such things.

Finally, now, only three days away from the finals in the chuunin exam had the blond finally done something.

Jiraiya had gone peeping again and had just settled himself in a comfortable spot when the wall that hid him suddenly collapsed, exposing him to all of the females in the hot springs, which included a very pissed off Yuuhi Kurenai and an even more irked Mitarishi Anko. Add to that two temperamental teenage girls, one with pink hair, one with blond hair and you have an entire truckload of 'females righteous fury'

The reason he knew the blond had done it was because as he had moved to run away, a single, distinctively clawed fist socked him right in the jaw stalling him long enough for the females to reach him.

So yes…he was in very real pain…

And the women had hid him deep in Konoha's forest, making sure that no simpathetic male assistance would be at all forthcoming.

Meaning he had to drag his own carcass back to Konoha.

It didn't help that all his limbs felt like they were broken...or dislocated. Or both...

So it was with great pains that Jiraiya of the sannin, began crawling back to his home village, all the while hearing a faint laughing that sounded suspiciously evil following him all the way through.

* * *

Hinata stared at her father with disbelief. "You…your…YOUR DISOWNING ME?" She yelled standing up. "Because of just one Loss!" Her byakuugan flared in her anger. Next to her, her sister, Hanabi had her eyes open wide in utter disbelief at what their father was saying.

Hiashi nodded. "You lost to Neji during your preliminary rounds. This is unacceptable to that of a main branch member."

Hinata clenched her fists. "So you'll give Hanabi the title of clan heir?" It was not said in a venomous tone, it was more for assurance that her sister would be safe.

But what Hiashi said next made her blood boil. "No, Hanabi is weaker than you, therefore, I have decided to name Neji the clan heir. The two of you shall receive the cage bird seal by the end of your chuunin exam."

Both girls gasped. Hinata seethed. "You **BASTARD**!" She yelled, rushing him, she got to his desk and leapt over it when two branch members rushed in and grabbed her, pinning her to the far wall. Hanabi gasped as Hiashi calmly stood. "The two of you are dismissed." He said casually.

Hanabi, took a slow breath and bowed once before exiting.

The two branch members holding Hinata spared the girls sympathetic glances as they practically dragged her out.

When they got out they stood infront of the door to bar her path. She sneered at them. "Get out of my way!" She practically spat.

The two branch members hated the fact that they had to do this, especially since she could kill them with a single handsign but they still blocked her. "Hinata-sama, we are sorry, but we cannot let you pass."

Hinata yelled in frustration before turning, finally noticing that her sister was nowhere in sight.

She walked down the hall towards her sisters room, hearing the faint sounds of her crying. Hinata's eyes softened as she opened the door and silently walked behind her sister. Her shoulders were shaking with repressed sobs. Hinata slowly wrapped her eyes around her younger sisters and whispered soothing words of comfort in her ear. "Shhhhh, it'll be okay…I promise, I'll find a way out of this." She promised.

Neither girl really noticed, a certain Hyuuga branch member had heard the whole thing.

* * *

Naruto allowed his eyes to scan over the stands over the coliseum where the final rounds of the chuunin exam were to be held.

He let his eyes travel to the Kage booth, raising his head a little higher than normal to look from underneath his hood and cloak. Jiraiya had given it to him, imbuing the cloth with some seals for storing items and such, allowing him to carry more equipment within easy reach. _And because it red just suits you._ He'd added, along with some gauntlets. They were almost of Anbu design, the metal was thin, the fingers tipped and pointed so as to claw out someone's face.

It hadn't been his idea but he wasn't wholly opposed it it either. It would make him hit harder, much harder.

The stands were beginning to fill up with people.

He noticed however…that his opponent…Hyuuga Neji was missing. As was Hinata now that he looked around. He knew she was out of the hospital. How did he know? Well when an Anbu went to the hospital and demanded that reports of her state be delivered to his estate weekly, the Hospital staff tended to comply, allowing him to keep track of things.

She should be here, Few people in the village ever missed the spectacle that was a chuunin exam.

Still, it was of no consequence weather or not she or her cousin arrived. Neji would lose the match regardless.

Soon the referee called them down. "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Hyuuga Neji please come down to the arena." Many kept speaking, but many and more stopped entirely, startled. His name was not one to be forgotten lightly. And too many of those had believed the child dead as did most of the chuunin ranked ninja in the crowd

After three minutes or so Hayate spoke up again. "If Hyuuga Neji does not arrive within the next two minutes then he will forfeit the match."

A few minutes later the referee called the match.

Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down to the arena.

The match, though…'slow' was not boring, Naruto saw that the Nara boy had much potential as a Shinobi strategist, perhaps even more so than his own father.

The next match was called between Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino, with the puppet user surrendering.

Then it came to the fight between Sasuke and the other Jinchuuriki Gaara.

Except, Sasuke too was nowhere to be found.

Up in the Kage booth the 'Kazekage' turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, I am quite interested in seeing how my son Gaara measures up to the last Uchiha."

Sarutobi resisted the urge to smirk, his foolish student was so transparent. He held it back and turned to the 'Kazekage' "Kazekage-sama, I will not dishonor this exam by showing such blatant favoritism. Sasuke will be treated in this exam like any other."

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed by a fraction. "I see…" He paused. "Then this charade is unnecessary!" He said, appearing behind the Hokage with a kunai to the old man's throat, as his two Anbu bodyguards morphed and vanished, revealing four individuals that quickly killed his two chuunin guards and rushed to the four corners of the building and formed a strange purple shield or force field all around it.

The Kazekage then leapt up, taking the Hokage with him to the roof.

Sarutobi replaced himself with a roof tile and stood across from the Kazekage. "I see you are now making your move Orochimaru!"

The Kazekage smirked and tore off his face revealing the pale 'young' looking face of his former student.

The profesor's lips curled at the sight. "I see that you perfected that twisted, disgusting jutsu for your immortality." Sarutobi said disdainfully.

Orochimaru smirked. "That I have sensei…" He drawled. "And now I will kill you and end the leaf village." He looked to the side. "Especially since your pet…can no longer assist you." He said with a wicked smirk.

Sarutobi shifted his eyes to the side and saw Naruto, using his two blades covered in wind chakra furiously swiping at the barrier between them.

Sarutobi then saw, through the confusion, Gaara, Suna's weapon leaving the battle and going into Konoha's forest. He couldn't allow them to leave. "Naruto!" He called, catching the boys attention. "Go after the Suna ninja, Gaara! Stop him! I will deal with this."

Naruto seemed reluctant for a moment before he inclined his head in a slight bow. "As, you wish." He said slowly before turning and letting his eyes scan the area once. He caught sight of Gaara just as he vanished into the dense foliage and took off in a rush.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukukuku." Time to die Sensei."

Sarutobi smirked as he threw off his robes. "Do not think me so weak just yet student. These old bones can still keep up with the young ones."

* * *

Gaara and his siblings rushed past the trees of Konoha, moving as fast as they could in order to get to the designated point where Gaara could transform in order to cause the most damage to the Konoha shinobi while avoiding their own casualties.

Gaara hated transforming, since the Shukaku was always closer to the surface. But he would do what he had to do for his village.

They hopped off another branch when Gaara felt an incredibly powerful Chakra approaching them. Fast..._much too fast!_ It was _his_ chakra! He had to get his siblings out of here, he would catch up to them soon.

He skid to a halt, Temari and Kankuro doing so as well, nearly falling over in their surprise. "Gaara what are you doing? We have to keep moving!" Kankuro yelled desperately.

"Get Back!" He shouted just as a tree behind them exploded in splinters and shrapnel, wisps of red chakra showing, Gaara, and his two siblings snap their heads up, coming face to face with the shadows cast by the hood that now hid the boys face. The two blades glinting in the light with murderous intent.

Naruto flipped once before coming down with a powerful downwards swing using both blades, his strength and his momentum, made Gaara kneel from the pressure on his ultimate defense, the tree branch beneath him buckled and broke off sending both of them falling to the forest floor.

Gaara formed a platform of sand on which he managed to stand on, stopping his fall. Naruto continued to fall until he managed to stick to the tree trunk with chakra.

He rushed up towards the red headed Suna nin. Gaara extended his arms, two pillars of sand rushing the hooded ninja.

Naruto side stepped the first, the pillar of sand crashing and cracking the wood behind him, but not breaking it entirely. He charged his blade with wind chakra and as the second pillar approached he swung the razor sharp blade horizontally as he leapt right at it, the sand splitting like nothing, allowing Naruto to slip between the opening, heading straight towards Gaara.

The red head moved his platform of sand avoiding Naruto entirely. The blond flipped in mid air and landed on another branch.

"**Kamaikachi!" **Naruto turned his head to the side as he saw a gust of wind blades approaching him.

He raised his hand and with his own wind manipulation sent her attack right back at her with almost three times the force.

Temari, eyes wide in disbelief barely had enough time to put her fan infront of her, allowing it to take the brunt of the attack. Even so, a large, yet not too deep gash formed at a diagonal angle, going from her left hip to her right shoulder as one of the wind blades tore through her weapon of choice, and others nicked her sides, arms and legs.

Needless to say her weapon was useless now

Naruto then turned to the side as another attack, from a puppet with blades for arms tried to strike at him. He cris-crossed his own blades to block and with a vicious kick to the puppets chest, pushed it back with an audible crack as its chest area caved from the force of his blow.

Naruto then back flipped in order to avoid another pillar of Gaara's sand that broke through the tree he had been standing on.

As he moved through the air, Kankuro seized the opportunity and got behind him, with Karasu appearing infront of the boy.

He charged from behind as he had Karasu move in from the front.

However, before he managed to get within three feet, his enemy spun around and launched five kunai with deadly precision, Two hit his hands, two more hit his hips and pushed him back until he was pinned against the tree. The last was aimed at his forehead but Gaara managed to catch the projectile with his sand at the last minute.

However, this distraction proved to be enough as Naruto appeared behind Gaara and delivered a vicious hit to the back of the boys head, faster than what his sand could react. Gaara was sent flying.

He hit another tree with a vicious and resounding 'crack'. His sand couldn't even catch up with him in order to cushion his fall He groaned in pain and slowly opened one eye, and saw the hooded Konoha ninja moving towards him.

He leapt up, once again forming a platform of sand, when he was well above the tree's his sand platform formed a sphere of sand. Naruto who couldn't reach the boy without summoning Manda himself, calmly watched from the tree tops.

Finally, after thirty seconds or so, he sphere of sand dissolved, revealing Gaara, his entire form as that of a miniature Shukaku.

He roared once, catching sight of Naruto as he dived in a freefall towards he boy.

Naruto braced himself, spreading his arms wide with his swords at the ready and with a violent crash Gaara slammed into him, the two of them breaking the tree branch and rocketing towards the forest floor.

Naruto stabbed one of his swords deep into what would have been Gaara's rib cage while using his right hand, still holding his second sword to pound away at Gaara's transformed face. Gaara raised his massive claw like arm and struck the other Jinchuriki, sending him flying, slamming him into another tree and then sending his sand to pin him there.

Naruto let out a battle cry, using Kyuubi's super hot chakra to turn the sand into glass and then breaking free. Gaara snarled.

Temari, who had managed to pull, the now unconscious Kankuro to a safer part of the forest had her eyes wide in astonishment. Just who the hell was this? No one could go toe to toe with Gaara like this! Ever!

Gaara hissed and launched his two claws forward, the two extended appendages rushing the blond.

Naruto charged wind chakra into his blades and leapt over the two claws rushing Gaara, his speed, so fast the Jinchuuriki could barely keep track. Before the Suna shinobi knew it, his two arms had been cut off from the shoulders and multiple gashes appeared all over his transformed body, his sand had been able to provide adequate protection against the wind chakra.

When his arms regenerated and his cuts healed, Naruto rushed again, this time, not letting up on the attack. His form seemed like a blur of black and red and Gaara could do little more than cross his arms in order to put up a weak defense as he struggled to force his sand into a denser, more resiliant state.

Gaara felt his eyes go wide, this was insane, he was creating cuts and scratches faster than what his sand could repair them. If this kept up then eventually he would chip away the entire sand armor and would start hitting his actual skin.

But what Gaara found most frightening was that he could sense no demonic chakra.. this was all human.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a sharp biting pain burnt straight across his back. He gasped, wondering for a second what the hell hit him. Then realized that the blade had broken through his sand.

He had no choice, he had to take it one step further.

Naruto appeared behind Gaara but before he was able to hit him again, sand exploded outwards, he quickly replaced himself with a log and appeared above the forest canopy, watching as a massive wall of sand rose above the earth taking the form of a gargantuan tankui, with Gaara appearing on its head, his upper torso exposed.

Naruto gave a disdainful 'Hn' before he cut his arm, letting the blood flow down to the summoning tattoo. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** He said slamming his hand down.

Then in a plume of smoke he rose above the ground, standing high atop the purple scales of the one and only Manda. Boss summon to the snakes.

The massive creature looked up at him. **"So, you are the new summoner that defeated Orochimaru."** The beast stated before looking out to his opponent, narrowing his eyes. **"The Shukaku?" **It hissed. **"At least you do not summon me for meager affairs like that fool tends to do. You shall grant me fifty sacrifices for this fight."** It demanded.

Naruto responded. "You shall only receive your sacrifices if you do your job well. I will not waste chakra and effort if you are not worth it."

Manda's eyes snapped up to him, glaring. **Whaaaaaatttttt? You dare? I should revoke your contract now!" **

Naruto glanced down at the snake, his eyes flashing a permanent red as demonic chakra began to pulse around him, staring right back into Manda's eyes without even a hint of fear.

The snake summon stared into his eyes long and hard before grinning. **"I like you fool. You have guts to stand up to me like that. Very well, no sacrifices are required from you."**

Naruto 'Hn'ed again his eyes vanishing beneath the shadows of the hood again as the red chakra dissipated.

Manda then turned his eyes to the approaching sand demon. **"Very well. Let us begin."**

The snake suddenly darted forward, he was unbelievably fast for his massive size.

Gaara, now in his final form was still getting used to it, so his reaction time was sluggish This is why he hated this form, it took too long to get used to it.

The sand Tankui raised its paw and tried to bring it down on Manda's head. The massive snake summon twisted around his blow and wrapped up his arm. Its massive fangs glinted in the sunlight for half a second before it dug them deep into 'Shukaku's' front right shoulder.

The sand corroded and hissed as purple and black poison oozed between the grains, bubbling like acid. The arm hardened and cracked as Gaara tried to move it. Gaara let a spike of sand shoot from Shukaku's shoulder in an effort to impale the beasts head. Manda twisted around that blow as well and retreated as spikes appeared throughout Shukaku's entire front leg.

The Shukaku turned to Manda and took in a deep breath before releasing a massive air-like bullet towards the purple Anaconda.

The snake hissed. And the wind attack hit dead on, but when the smoke cleared all Gaara could see was the snake summons shed skin.

He felt his eyes widen when a resounding **B****oom** came from behind him. He snapped his head around and saw Manda explode from the ground. Its massive maw open wide heading straight for him. Its fangs glistening with green deadly poison, Naruto, stood atop his head, unmoving, unfazed.

He held up his arms and form a sphere of sand to block himself as best he could.

Naruto whispered to Manda as the creature headed towards the now shielded Suna nin. "Restrain the Shukaku, I will deal with the medium."

Manda would have smirked, another difference to add between this new summoner and Orochimaru, this summoner like things up close and personal, Orochimaru never liked getting his hands dirty in a fight.

Naruto formed a bright, swirling sphere of chakra in his hand, the blue light shining radiantly, spinning so fast it made gusts of wind.

As soon as Manda dug his fangs into the Shukaku and wrapped itself around the beast Naruto leaped high into the air, right above the sphere that protected Gaara.

He reared his fist back and only the deafening roar of the attack itself drowned out his shout. "RASENGAN!"

The sand that formed Shukaku's head exploded in a massive cloud of sand.

Gaara, felt as if he had been hit by a freight train his head was pounding, and the flow of his blood was loud in his ears. He felt a sharp, coppery taste in his mouth. He realized with a start it was his blood. He opened his aqua eyes and looked straight into the black void that masked Naruto's face.

He…he had lost?

He tried to move his arm, but he found he couldn't, he then tried to move the other and felt a sharp, horrible pain race up and down its length.

He then noticed that…Naruto was getting further away…

Was he falling?'

He opened his mouth and tried to breath, pain shooting through his chest as he did so, causing him to cough. As he did, he noticed blood, red and coppery leave his mouth.

Naruto watched as the Suna shinobi fell, the red fluid that was his blood flew past his face as his gravitational pull down to the earth was greater than it. Gaara was completely out of it, his right arm was broken, and the muscles in his left arm had been torn to shreds by the Rasengan, even through the sand.

Gaara's form was limp as he fell back to earth. While Naruto landed on the forest trees gracefully Gaara crashed into the tree branches, bouncing like a pin ball down to the forest floor, numerous cracks from both the wood and the boys bones echoed through the area.

He finally hit, the ground with a thud. Naruto leapt down, landing on the grass. Not even a rustle of leaves indicating his presence. He unsheathed his blade again, making his way towards him.

Gaara, slowly opened one eye, his other, covered in blood from a nasty gash on his forehead he had received on his way down.

Naruto raised his blade ready to bring it down and end the red-heads life when a cry reached him.

"NO!"

The suna Kunoichi threw herself between them, blocking her brother from Naruto.

"Stand aside. My mission is to eliminate him."

Temari shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood over her brothers broken body.

"Move or you perish with him." Naruto spoke coldly.

Again she shook her head, planting her feet, stubbornly refusing to move even as he could see the fear shaking her heart. Making her quiver.

It was a vaguely familiar sight, it brought a memory to him.

* * *

_He turned to the hunter nin, who's mask had broken due to the chakra enforced attack, revealing a feminine face. "You took his place…" Naruto sounded genuinely puzzled. 'Why?"_

_Haku coughed up blood, staining the gray floor of the bridge red. "Because…" He rasped out. "He…is…someone I would protect…at any cost."_

"_Even your own life?"_

_Haku nodded, and smiled at the taller blond. _

"_Why?"_

_The feminine boy let out a small laugh. "You'll, have to learn for yourself." _

_Naruto didn't move or say anything for a moment before he raised his left hand. "Rest." With a swift chop, Haku's neck broke and he slumped, dead._

* * *

He shook his head Why did people continually put their own safety on the line for another. There was no mission here? No assignment as was his vow to the Hokage? He could understand sacrifice for the sake of duty but this was not that. He didn't know what motivated these people and it infuriated him.

Temari's eyes glistened with tears. She kept her eyes fixed on Naruto. "Please…don't."

Naruto's eyes snapped over to her, frustration and anger over the answers that eluded him made his eyes bleed into red, in a fury he raised his sword.

Temari, seeing that he would kill Gaara and her yelled out without even thinking. "KILL ME INSTEAD!"

That stopped Naruto. Again, just like that boy on the bridge, she was willing to give her life in exchange for his. "_Why_?" That confounded question plagued him more and more these days, like a constant buzzing in his head.

She sobbed. "Because…he's my brother." She said.

A blood bond? Was that the reason they placed ones life above the other?

No…Hinata and Neji are blood relatives, as was Uchiha Itachi. So there had to be something else…something deeper than that.

While he was contemplating this, a single clump of sand, wrapped around Temari's wrist and forcefully yanked her away, pinning her wrist to a nearby tree trunk. "GAARA!" Temari yelled.

Using the last of his strength, Gaara held her in place, breathing heavily. "Don't…hurt…her." He breathed out between gasps for air. "You came for me. So kill me. Leave her out of it.."

Naruto stepped forward and held his blade to Gaara's throat. A small trail of blood fell down his neck as the razors edge nicked him.

Gaara closed his eyes and waited for his death.

Naruto however. Stoof rooted to place he willed his arm to move, but the appendage remained stubbornly still. His mind screamed at him to move...complete the mission.

But something held him in place. Something was stopping him, holding him back. Like a Nara with a stranglehold on his shadow.

But he had to. The Hokage had said…

The Hokage had said…to go after Gaara. To _stop _him.

Temari cried as she thought she was about to see her brother die right before her eyes when the most unexpected thing happened.

The Konoha nin sheathed his blade.

With a stiff turn the boy left the clearing, leaving a stunned Temari and Gaara behind.

* * *

A squad of Anbu stared through the purple barrier towards the battle taking place beyond them. They each wanted to simply rush in there and help the old man but they were practically useless.

It was then, in a black blur that Naruto appeared next to them. "Report." He growled at an Anbu with a hawk mask.

The Anbu looked at him. "Who the hell do you think you are boy? Get back before you get hurt!" He sneered.

Naruto unrolled a scroll and in a cloud of smoke, his familiar Anbu mask appeared before them. Making all the Anbu in sight reel in surprise sending looks of sympathy towards the hawk masked Anbu who you could practically feel turn white as paper.

"Your superior." Naruto growled, though none could tell through his mask. "Now I will not repeat myself. Report!" He commanded.

The Anbu hastily bowed and stuttered as he spoke. 'Yes…umm, Orochimaru has currently used a forbidden jutsu to summon the Shodaime and the Nidaime. Hokage-sama is fighting, but unless we can break through this barrier then he will most likely lose the battle."

Naruto nodded stiffly. "Then tell me what the hell you are all doing standing around. The barrier will not fall just by looking at it. Attack!"

"But…if we touch it we'll be incinerated." One Anbu spoke shakily.

"Then don't touch it!" Naruto snapped, beginning his hand seals forming a fire jutsu to hit the force field."

The other Anbu spread out and began following his example.

Naruto growled after a while. Everything just proved useless. He was about o start another Jutsu when he saw something that made him freeze.

The Sandaime Hokage…was standing, with a sword impaled through his chest.

An untold, unexplainable fury gripped him. His fists, held in mid seal clenched tightly, so much so that the metallic gauntlets in his hands groaned and cracked loudly. Red chakra bubbled from his feet and continued upwards until it completely covered from head to toe.

He looked to the arm holding the blade. The pale arm of the snake sannin, with a wicked smirk on his lips.

His eyes bleed into red, red mist flowing from beneath his eyes. A bloodcurdling howl of rage and blood-lust tore itself from his throat. **'OROCHIMARU!"**

Red chakra, burning, evil and violent exploded from him! The wood beneath his feet lit aflame and soon the chakra took a form around him, taking shape, one tail, followed by another, and another and finally a third.

His red, cloak like garb was blown away in its ferocity his hood along with it! With a furious snarl he tore away his facemask as it limited his breathing. Showing his jagged whisker like marks and his bared fangs, in a snarl that twisted his features.

The boy reared his hand back, forming a sphere of bright red chakra. Spinning far more rapidly than his previous one and being several inches larger.

With a battle cry he launched himself at the barrier, as his Rasengan hit the barrier the purple chakra rose up his arm, trying to burn him to ash but his own chakra, the foxes chakra healed him almost as soon as the damage was done.

Inside the barrier, the sound four had to divert to their second stage curse seals in order to hold the barrier up, and even so they could feel their chakra draining rapidly, if he didn't stop in the next thirty seconds the barrier would collapse.

Meanwhile, throughout the entire city of Konoha, shinobi and civilians alike froze in familiar fear as that terrible chakra became known to them. It was the same as thirteen years ago. It was…the Kyuubi's chakra!

Naruto snarled as the barrier seemed to buckle beneath his assault. With a final cry, the rasengan exploded, making a large hole in the barrier that was quickly closing up. Naruto didn't waste a second and leapt straight through the opening. Other Shinobi were to slow to follow as the barrier closed behind him.

Orochimaru, gloating over the death of his sensei, did not notice the approach of the threat until it was far too late.

He barely managed to turn before a clawed fist, punched straight through his stomach. His eyes went wide and blood escaped his mouth. How? Now? In his moment of triumph? He was going to die?

Naruto snarled, pulling his arm out of the man's stomach with a sick squelching sound before his second hand lashed out at Orochimaru's face, tearing off his entire lower jaw. Before the snake sannin, could fall however, Naruto caught him by his hair, raised him up to eye level and formed a third Rasengan before slamming it into the mans chest. Right above his heart.

The attack twisted and turned, blowing the snake nins mangled corpse into his own barrier where he was immediately turned to ash.

Naruto let the red chakra recede into him, before he turned to the Hokage, who was breathing faintly. He knelt. "Hokage-sama." He asked, his voice, now unaltered made the Hokage open his eyes. He looked upon Naruto's unmasked face and smiled. "I…I am glad…I got to see you again…before I…die." He spoke his hand, moving slowly to grasp Naruto's. "I…am…sorry…Naruto…I…failed you."

"It was my mission to protect you…it is my failing here."

Sarutobi coughed up blood. His life, fading from his clouded eyes. One regret. Only one.

Now, that he was out of the way. The council would no doubt put him back into the Anbu, undoing all of their progress.

But…perhaps…perhaps he could give him one last mission…one that would help him discover his humanity again.

"Naruto…come closer." He gasped out, his breaths weak. "I have…one…last assignment…for you…"

The blond boy, ever the faithful servant, leaned in. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Naruto…your last order…(cough)…your last order is to…to…make…a…world…of peace….where people can be happy…this…is my last…order." And with that said…the Sandaime Hokage gasped his last. His head, rolling to the side.

Naruto, bowed his head. Slowly, he put one arm under the old mans knees, and the other, under his back. He silently lifted the old man in his arms. His face set in stone hiding everything.

He had his final mission.


	13. This council must be

**Chapter 13: This council must be**

* * *

Naruto stood atop the Hokage monument, firmly holding a scroll in his right hand. Jiraiya had given it to him. He said he had found it in Sarutobi's office safe after cracking the code.

The contents still drifted through his thoughts.

* * *

'_This scroll is meant for the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto._

_By order of the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

_Naruto…if you are reading this, then I am no doubt already long dead from sealing the Bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune, into you. _

_I have asked Sarutobi to decree that you are to be named Konoha's hero…but…I am not naïve. They will not respect my wishes. _

_**-A blotch of ink obscures the next lines.-**_

_I had hoped to leave you a legacy, sadly however my home, along with every technique I had ever invented and written in my scrolls, including the one thing I'd hoped to teach you, Hiraishin, have been destroyed by the beast we now-_

_**-Another blotch-**_

_All I can leave you is my love. And I regret knowing that will not be enough._

_I do not have much time, so I must make this quick, your mother died giving birth to- _

_**-The words are illegible-**_

–_me yourself, it is not your fault. And know that no matter what your choices are my son…you have our full support._

_With love, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha._

* * *

As the words in the scrolls ran through his mind a part of him felt…betrayed?

He felt betrayed by Sarutobi.

He had never asked who his parents were, it never really concerned him. It didn't matter.

But…the Hokage had kept this from him?

Why had he done it? Why had he kept it from him? Was it because he didn't think he was ready? Because he did not want him to know his heritage?

The Hokage would not do this out of simple malice, Naruto knew him well enough to know that much. He had a reason.

But still, his reason eluded him.

He shook his head to clear his foolish thoughts. He wouldn't get a reason now. So it was best to simply, set this aside and think of the best way to fulfill Sarutobi's last order.

Create a world of peace where people can be happy.

An impossible task in this world of shadows and death. War loomed over every country every minute of every day. All it would really take, was for any ninja nation to capture a forein ninja on their terrain and they could easily declare war. Or if not, just declare war outright to test the strength of their village.

So how was he to do this?

There was a very simple answer, one that came to him easily.

It was viable...dangerous...but viable; just as all things in the ninja world were.

But still, some…arrangements would need to be made.

With that thought in mind Naruto pocketed his scroll, turned and left.

He had plans to make.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a certain ramen stand, Jiraiya sat, noisily slurping his noodles. His large form standing out among the crowd that walked through Konoha's streets. The village civilians were abuzz with the apparent revival of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

As he set his bowl down he hit his chest a few times and stifled a few burps before standing on his stool. "How much do I owe ya old man?"

Techui looked from behind the counter. "That'll be twenty ryo Jiraiya-sama.

The Toad sannin took out his wallet and put a decent size clump of money on the table. "Keep the change!" He called as he exited the stall.

Stepping outside he looked up to the sky. "So you gonna join me?"

He didn't even have to look behind him as Kakashi closed his book with an audible snap and walked up next to the taller man.

Jiraiya spoke. "You know the council may try something against him soon."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes…" He drawled slowly. "What are you getting at."

Jiraiya paused, weighing his words. "Should…should they try something, I am going to take Naruto out of here myself." He turned to Kakashi. "Are you willing to help me?"

Kakashi scratched his chin before shrugging and nodding. "Yeah…and I think I might know a few others that would help too."

Jiraiya nodded. "Good, find them and make sure they can be trusted. And then should something happen, gather them." He smiled "I'll toss in…this for good measure.

He pulled out a golden Icha Icha book. Broad letters going across the cover. "Book #1 limited edition extended version"

Kakashi gasped and his eyes watered comically glistening with tears. "The rare limited, gold edition of Icha Icha tactics, volume one."

"Mint condition." Jiraiya added with a wicked smirk. Ohh yeah, Kakashi was practically his. He would take on the whole Anbu division by himself if this book was on the line.

Kakashi snapped out of it and cleared his throat. 'Whatever you need me to do, consider it done."

Jiraiya nodded and tossed him the book. "Get your friends. Then keep them and yourself on alert.'

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya sighed and looked to the sky again. "Minato…you would be ashamed of us all…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga compound, a certain branch member sat before his fathers grave in contemplative silence.

He had come here, since that day, about three days ago when he had overheard the conversation between Hinata, Hanabi and his uncle.

A part of him, a large part wanted nothing more than to curse Hinata and Hanabi to the same hell that was this slavery of being a branch member.

But another part of him, one he had buried beneath bitterness and hate protested, almost painfully at those thoughts.

He hated the main house, he hated it with a passion, but never once, had he ever heard of either Hinata or Hanabi using the caged bird seal to punish, or subdue a branch member, In stark contrast to their father and almost any other Main house member he could recall off hand.

He could escape…but he would be dooming them to _his _fate.

He could save them, all it would take was to decline Hiashi's nomination of him to clan head…

That meant he would remain here. He would be left as a branch member. As a human with a leash.

Or Hiashi could kill him.

And then...then he couldn't blame fate.

Fate robbed you of choice.

And he would be choosing his fate this time.

'_Father…what should I do? What would you do?'_

* * *

Deep in the tunnels beneath Konoha, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki moved silently, clad in his old cloak and mask. The Anbu parted, allowing him passage while saluting, he may not be the most liked person in Konoha, but no one in the Anbu corps crossed him...ever.

As he reached the holding cell he was searching for. The Anbu saluted again before opening the iron door of the cell.

He stepped in, his eyes glowed behind his mask, adapting quickly to the dimly lit room, five figures, all bound with chakra absorbing chains and surrounded by specially designed Chakra dampening seals were spread around the room.

"Another one of these dick-less fuck heads come to beat us for helping kill the old fart." A girl with red hair snarled from her corner of the room.

"Tayuya…ladies shouldn't…"

"Shut up you fat piece of shit!" She lashed at a fat boy with a mohawk, making him cease his speech mid sentence.

Another, with four arms chuckled from him place in the room as did another who had pale purple hair purple eyeliner and purple lipstick.

Quite the…odd assortment of bodyguards, Orochimaru had chosen. But the one who caught his eye was the pale boy at the end of the room. Those two dots on his forehead…that was the symbol of the Kaguya.

It appears they were not all wiped out.

Kimimaro spoke up. "Quiet all of you." Immediately the room went silent as he glanced up at Naruto glaring. "What do you want?"

"The five of you are from Orochimaru's personal guard." He stated.

Tayuya and Jirobu stiffened. He spoke up. "I know that voice…" He said shakily.

"Your that fuck hea…I mean, the Anbu that killed Orochimaru-sama." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat and the curse word lodged in her voicebox.

Kimimaru glared at him and stood, lunging at the blond with surprising speed. His curse seal pulsed with effort as he tried to call upon its power. A small bone spike appeared from his palm, he had wanted a full blade, but the seal absorbing chains were completely messing up his chakra control.

As he reached striking distance however, he came to a full and sudden stop as Naruto lazily caught his throat and held him a good foot off the ground and tossed him to the wall with a sickening crack.

"You will cease your foolish desire for revenge now, or I will kill the lot of you without another word.."

Kimimaro coughed and wheezed as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

Tayuya turned and spoke. "What the hell do you want?"

Naruto's eyes flashed beneath his mask. "I want to make a deal."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the Uchiha compound, meditating over the events of the last few months.

The third Hokage, supposedly the strongest ninja in the village was defeated by his old student, someone who had left the village. Some rumors stated that he was killed after wards, others said he escaped. But one thing is what appeared in Sasuke's mind.

He had left the village.

He had left the village and was strong enough to kill the third Hokage.

Itachi, the day he chose to leave the village had killed the most powerful clan in Konoha.

To Sasuke's mind a pattern was definitely there.

If he wanted strength, he had to leave this village as well. It could offer him nothing.

And so it was, his eyes bleeding into crimson, that Sasuke packed his few belongings and with a leap over the Uchiha clan wall, left the hidden leaf village in the dead of night.

* * *

The next day, the council were heatedly arguing over who should be nominated as the next Hokage. An argument already held the previous day, that they had made no headway in. It looked like they were getting nowhere fast today either.

Jiraiya stood, near the door, silently observing, he was here only for Naruto. He wanted to make sure the council did not make a move against him. He could care less as to who they chose as the next Hokage.

Unfortunately, that meant he would have to sit and listen to this bullshit all damn day. Just to make sure he would be the first to know should anything be done or proposed against Naruto. It was no secret that the civilian population was in a complete uproar because of his now exposed identity.

Not too many in the council would be above killing him to increase their popularity.

Even less were above the fear of him. So they would kill him for that

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the doors to the chambers were burst open and in walked in the very boy that held his thoughts.

After a moment though, his eyes narrowed.

Something was off about this. He was wearing his Anbu cloak, but not his mask.

Homura, one of the head councilmen stood and addressed the young man as he walked into the center of the room. "Uzumaki, what is the meaning of this?"

Naruto stopped walking and stood right in the center of the room. "Honorable council." The boy spoke in his usual monotone drawl. "I thought that this would be the best time to inform you of the late Sandaime's final orders."

The entire chamber immediately broke out in hushed whispers. It took a moment for Homura to silence them. He cleared his throat before beginning again. "And what would those be Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto spoke. "Before Sarutobi-sama perished, he spoke his final orders to me. He told me. 'Make a world of peace, where people can be happy."

More murmurs broke out in the council and faint snickers could be heard, indicating just what they thought of the idea.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. '_A world of peace? What exactly does he mean by that?'_

Homura hid his chuckles with coughs as he addressed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "I see, and just how do you, plan on carrying out this…assignment?"

"As you and I both know, council Homura, our nation is at constant war, peace has been unknown in this land for the past millennia. The reason for this is simple, so many nations all vying for power. There can be no peace as long as the land remains divided. There must be unity in order for peace to come. There cannot be five Shinobi nations. There can only be-"

"You cannot be serious!" Someone interrupted. Almost outright laughing "Are we to listen to this a moment longer."

"There can only be one Nation, one shinobi village, one _empire_. Without this…there can never be any peace."

Homura, raised an eyebrow, listening to the scoffing voices and irritated whispers. He knew Naruto was taking this seriously however. So he did his best to at least pretend the argument was worth taking seriously.

He cleared his throat "Such a proposal is foolish, there is no way we can conquer every hidden village on our own."

Naruto spoke up now. "Iwa is weak from their loss to us from the war, Kumo, has also recently lost a great deal of Shinobi in a confrontation they had with Iwa, weakening both countries. Kiri is locked in a civil war and the morale of Suna is all but crushed at their loss to us. Now is the perfect opportunity, perhaps the only one."

Homura's jaw tightened. Enough was enough "Uzumaki, this is a fools proposal. I suggest you head back to Anbu headquarters and take your next assignment."

Naruto stared blankly at the old man. "Then you will not carry out your Hokage's last order?"

"That old peace loving fool was delirious during the time of his death. It is a foolish ambition." Danzo spoke.

"I see.' Naruto said softly reaching into his cloak pulling out his Anbu mask. The room stilled.

"You are dismissed Uzumaki." Homura spoke.

Naruto ignored him, untying the straps behind the mask so he could place it over his face..

'Uzumaki, you are dismissed." Homura called beginning to worry. "You are to follow the orders of this council."

Naruto looked up at him, his mask stopping mid way to his face. "No…I am trained as it states in the Shinobi rule number 300, paragraph 5, verse 3. I am to follow the orders of my Hokage. None of you have, nor are worthy of that title...therefore, I am not obligated to obey your orders."

Jiraiya stared at the scene with wide, disbelieving eyes. Just what the hell was he about to do?

Naruto spoke as his mask slowly drew closer and closer to his face. "I have heard, that the Yondaime, wished me to be treated like a hero."

Every councilman in the room suddenly grew very pale.

"His final order was ignored by this council." He said placing the mask on his face.

"As will the Sandaime's final order; now be ignored by this council." He clicked the straps behind his head, holding his mask in place.

He began unsheathing the sword. "It appears this council does not pay respect to its fallen leaders."

He unsheathed his other sword. "Therefore…"

He finally looked up, his eyes glowing a fearsome crimson behind his mask. 'I find this council…unfit to rule and must be…"

Four figures fell from the roof, surrounding the council seats in a purple barrier. Jiraiya felt his eyes go wide and he stepped forward, when a second barrier, one that protected the sound four's backs appeared, barring his path.

Naruto's blades lit aflame. "Eliminated."


	14. Falling leaves

**Chapter 14: Falling leaves**

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves, also known as Konohagakure had always prided itself on numerous things. Its great number of fine ninja, the fact that their Yondaime Hokage, was also known as the greatest ninja the world had ever seen, the prestige of its clans, the fresh, crisp clean air its dense forests provided.

But most of all, the fact that its ninja, always helped each other. No one simply fought one Konoha ninja, they fought an entire team, because one Konoha ninja always assisted his comrade.

But in a single instant, that peace, that unity, that camaraderie, was shattered.

Uzumaki Naruto, The Demon of Konoha, The Living weapon of the hidden leaf village had killed nearly the entire Shinobi council in one fell swoop. Only six had survived. The Inuzuka and Aburame clan heads, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi had been away on a mission as had the clan heads of the Akamich and Nara clans. Akimichi Chousa and Nara Shikato.

The only three councilmen that had survived the massacre and had been present was the clan head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi, the Yamanaka clan head Yamanaka Inoichi and the leader of the ROOT Anbu division, Danzou and the only reason those three had escaped, was because Inoichi had managed to invade the mind of Tayuya, making her drop the barrier just in time for the three to make their exit.

Word soon spread like wildfire of the coup and the idealistic reason behind it. Naruto had taken the Kage tower as his operations base. Too few remained to properly organize an attack against him. The Hokage and the council was dead, none held the rank to order an assault by the jounin and Anbu.

Until they reorganized he was safe.

It appeared however as if the Shinobi population and the Civilian population would simply side with the Hyuuga or Danzou when the time came.

But that would soon change…

* * *

Kakashi silently leapt up over the rooftops of the village of the hidden leaves, rain pelted against his body, making small pit pat sounds against his forehead protector. He ignored it however as he continued making his way up the Hokage monument, where he could see a figure standing above the Fourth Hokage's head.

In only a few minutes he made his way there, standing before the tall figure of Jiraiya the toad sannin He walked up behind him. His face serious. "Is it true?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Yeah, he killed the council."

"I was asking about the other little tidbit of information."

Jiraiya looked to the sky. "You're asking weather or not I still support him?"

Kakashi nodded.

Jiraiya didn't even turn to face him he merely continued to look upon the night sky. Finally, after almost a minute he spoke. "Yeah…I do."

"Why?" Kakashi asked shocked. "He's planning on starting another war, no…he's planning to start another war that we can't win."

"Kakashi." Jiraiya cut in… "When I saw him…that day in the council chamber…at first I thought he was insane…but…right now…I…I think…I truly believe that he might very well be able to do it. He can bring an end to this never-ending spiral of war."

"It's a dream Jiraiya…not even sensei could hope to do it." Kakashi said somewhat somberly. A world without war…it was a nice dream…but…dreams were dust.

"Just a dream…" Jiraiya said, his voice, barely a whisper, drowned out by the rains. He turned to face the silver haired ninja, his arms crossed over his chest. "Then Kakashi, spread the word. That Jiraiya, The second sannin, The toad sage and sensei to the Yondaime Hokage…will grant his full support to achieve Uzumaki Naruto's dream."

Kakashi's single eye went wide, but before he could speak anymore, Jiraiya leapt off of the Kage monument, the howls of the wind and the pitter-patter of the rain being the only things left in his wake.

* * *

When news spread throughout Konoha, that Jiraiya of the sannin supported the Demon the civilian and Shinobi population were torn in two. Many wanted to head to the Hyuuga clan house and seek refuge there, believing that the walls and might of the Hyuuga clan would prevail over any adversary.

The division was literally splitting Konoha in two.

It would be made apparent, in the next fateful event.

* * *

Naruto stood at the balcony of Sarutobi's old office staring over the village of Konoha. He could see the Hyuuga clan house at the other side of the village from this vantage. He turned at the sound of the door opening. Jiraiya, the strongest Shinobi currently under his command entered with a calm expression on his features..

The Toad sannin walked past him and leaned on the railings of the balcony. "You know…" He began."In order to even have a hope of getting this ambition of yours off the ground you first need to win this political game."

Naruto nodded. He was about to respond when the door opened again this time revealing the sound ninja, Tayuya and Kidomaru. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly. He knew they were, somewhat necessary due to the few number of actual supporters Naruto had, but…he still didn't have to like working with one of the people that helped kill his sensei.

They then noticed that the two were dragging someone along. It appeared to be a person hidden in a cloak. They dropped their prisoner unceremoniously on the floor.

"We caught this fuck trying to get into the tower." Tayuya said, kicking the persons side.

"I managed to suffocate 'em with my webbing enough to knock them out."

Naruto nodded. "Remove the cloak."

Tayuya knelt down and did so, revealing none other than the Hyuuga heiress.

"Wake her." Naruto ordered. Tayuya shifted through her pocket and took out a small wrapping of smelling salts. She cracked it and set it to the girls nose.

Hinata awoke with a start, pushing herself away from the stinging smell that brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them and looked around dimly lit room. Seeing Jiraiya of the sannin, two sound ninja and the one person she came t see.

"Naruto." She began.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"She bowed her head. "I came here to ask for your help."

Tayuya snorted. "Then why the hell were you trying to sneak in?"

"Because if my father catches wind of this then I'll never be able to save my sister." She responded the sound girl. She went to stand when Kidomaru put a kunai to her throat. "I say she's lying." He said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "I say we kill her, send a message to the Hyuuga."

"I gave no such order, Kidomaru." Naruto's voice stopped him cold. He slowly removed the blade from her person and allowed her to stand. 'Speak." He commanded the girl that at one point was his charge.

Hinata bowed her head. "My father has decreed. That my sister and I are to receive the branch family curse seal." She bit out the word 'father' and curse seal like they were poison. "I'm asking for your help. Take us in."

After several seconds of silence she added rather hastily. "I don't care if you don't trust me but at least take my sister." She said, letting desperation begin to show in her voice.

Naruto, idly found himself mulling over the reason she would do such a thing. She cared not for her well being but that of her sister. The reasons for such acts of selflessness continued to elude him.

Nevertheless, now was not the time to ponder his little curiosity.. He had a civil war to win. "You seek asylum." He said slowly before turning to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, would you know how to destroy the branch family curse seal?"

The toad hermit paused for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Yeah, Minato was planning to eliminate that division of the main house and branch house bullshit. So he had a branch member secretly take scrolls from the Hyuuga vault and give them to him. He did some research on what the guy gave him and we discovered that what the caged bird seal does, is that it disrupts the electrical discharges in the nerves that go from the brain, to the heart. When that happens the brain cannot tell the heart to keep pumping and basically, after about a minute or so, the person dies. Based on his research I'm pretty sure I can remove the caged bird seal without much problems." He explained.

Naruto nodded and turned back to Hinata. "I will assist you, under two conditions." He stated slowly.

Hinata nodded, "Anything." She responded.

"First, you are to return to your estate and secretly spread the word among the branch house members, that should they side with us, all of their caged bird seals will be removed. Should they accept the offer, they are to leave the Hyuuga house, under the cover of darkness in three days. Our preparations will be made by then."

"How do you know one of those branch guys won't just tell this to the main house guys." Kidomaru asked.

"Because, the branch house, is loyal to the branch house, and each and every one of them wants freedom. We can give them that." Naruto explained. It had some risks, like all strategies but, the gains, far outweighed said risks.

Hinata nodded slowly, it would be difficult, but it wasn't so bad, the bitch would be getting caught. "And the second thing."

Naruto turned his attention back to her. "When you and the branch house arive, you are to make an official declaration that you found evidence, that your father was planning to place a monarchy, with the Hyuuga as the ruling class once this was over, and every civilian and ninja bellow jounin, that was not part of the main house of the Hyuuga clan would have the caged bird seal."

Hinata at this point, stopped, her eyes wide in disbelief. "But…but…he wasn't planning on doing any of that."

"I know." He answered. All but shrugging. "We are at war Hinata, your claim to have found such evidence will turn both the majority of the civilian population and more importantly, the majority of the ninja population to our side."

Hinata looked away and bit her lip. It was one thing to free the branch house, something she had dreamed of doing already, but to discredit her father and half of the clan that way…

Admittedly her father was a bastard, who preferred his political image rather than his own family but…still.

She took a deep shaky breath and thought of the one person she had gone through so much trouble of sneaking out of the Hyuuga house for. Her sister Hanabi. If she had to do it for anyone, she would do it for her.

She looked straight into the shadows that covered Naruto's face and nodded determinedly. "I'll do it."

Naruto himself nodded. "Good, return to the compound and spread the word. They must leave in three days, anyone that comes in sooner or later will be considered a spy and dealt with accordingly."

Hinata nodded and with a deep bow she turned and left.

* * *

_**Three days later:**_

"Hinata-neechan." Hanabi whispered as the two leapt from one of the windows of the compound. "Are you sure about this?" She asked as she looked around, somewhat scared.

Hinata nodded, she knew the path would be clear, simply because the branch house members were the ones on patrol, while the main house rested inside.

A woman, who Hinata recognized as a branch member dropped down next to them. "Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, please, we must hurry, it wont be long before someone of the main house realizes we are gone." She whispered hurriedly as she began dragging them along.

They reached and leapt over the wall without incident, and as soon as they did, Hinata could see the shadowy forms of other branch house members leaping through the rooftops, heading for the Kage tower.

As they were about to follow however, a single figure dropped down infront of her. She snapped her eyes up and felt them widen in fear as she came across the form of her father, deep scowl etched across his face.

Hiashi snapped his eyes, to the fearful looking branch member standing next to his two daughters and began forming the seal that would activate the cage bird seal.

"**KAITEN!" **

Hiashi snapped his head to the side just as the spinning shield of chakra formed, hitting him and knocking him away, smashing him into a building.

The sphere of chakra dissipated revealing-

"Neji?" Hinata said astounded that her cousin had come to help her.

"Hinata-sama, Run! I'll stall him!" He said settling himself into the Juuken stance.

Hinata stood "But Neji…"

"JUST GO!" He yelled. Soon the shock would wear off and Hiashi would deal with them, he could only buy ten or twenty seconds. He turned to the other woman. "Take them now!" He said desperately.

The woman hesitated for a moment before nodding and grabbing both Hinata and Hanabi by the waists before they could protest.

"NEJI!" She yelled struggling to release the woman's hold on her.

Neji looked back to Hiashi, who was just beginning to pick himself out of the rubble.

The man stood and glared at his nephew. "You do realize, that you just dug your own grave, Neji?" He said coldly.

The youth simply nodded and took a deep breath. "At least I die with a clean conscience." He looked straight into the older mans eyes. "Can you say the same?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes before forming a single seal Neji grasped his head in pain, as the seal took effect, he then gripped his heart once before falling over, dead.

The Hyuuga clan head looked to the distance, where the Kage tower was. Soon, a purple, barrier formed around it. He narrowed his eyes.

Now he was worried.

* * *

Once more, word spread through the village that half of the Hyuuga clan had defected to Naruto.

Compounding this was Hinata's statement regarding her father's supposed plans, spurring fear into the people, outrage was fierce and immediate.

Now, many people feared even approaching the Hyuuga estate these same people were wary of Danzo's militaristic policies as well. Despite this however, Naruto's camp and power had not grown.

As mistrustful as they might have been, the remaining population was still terrified of the notion of a rule under the Demon of Konoha.

The small rift that had formed was now tearing actively the country in two as panic made way for disorder, and disorder carved its way to violence, with mayhem and riots spreading through the streets of the city, too few remained to enforce order.

The gap was widening.

* * *

Naruto shifted through the report Jiraiya had written for him, they now had roughly seventy-five Hyuuga's that had knowledge of the ninja arts and thirty to forty that did not and were merely maids or servants. Those he had placed to handle the administrative works. While others were assuming the roles of sentries and scouts. The most experienced training the weaker clan members.

A Hyuuga entered the door. "Naruto-sama." He said bowing.

Naruto found it strange, this…perspective. Instead of being the serf he was now the commander, not the commanded.

It was…quite odd for him.

"What is it?" He addressed the man.

"There are several Ninja that are requesting an audience with you."

"Do you have their names?"

The man nodded slightly. "Yes, one is Hatake Kakashi, another is Maito Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai. It appears that Gai has brought two of his students as well."

Three of Konoha's elites. Naruto mused. He nodded. "Very well, escort them here."

The Hyuuga bowed once before exiting the room. Moments later they entered.

He noticed, that Kurenai, judging by her body language and demeanor was upset and somewhat emotional. Maito Gai wore a somber frown on his fate as did his carbon copy behind him along with the girl, who was struggling to keep from crying. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks held dried tear stains.

So he addressed the most collected of the group.

"Kakashi why are you three here?"

The copy ninja, in his ever lazy attitude spoke up. "Well…quite frankly we came to join you."

"And what would be the reason for your decision."

Kakashi shrugged and took out his book. "A number of reasons really." He said offhandedly.

"Speak them Kakashi, or leave." Naruto said, quickly loosing patience with the man.

Kurenai-for her part was glad that he was directing his questions to Kakashi. She was not sure if she could answer them properly, relieving the events that had occurred just hours beforehand between herself and Asuma.

* * *

"_Kurenai have you lost your mind?" He yelled at her. "How can you even think of supporting him? He'll lead us all into a stupid war that none of us can win! He'll bring the leaf down around our ears."_

"_Asuma." Kurenai spoke calmly. "The Hyuuga clan wants to enslave us and Danzo will eventually do the same thing Naruto wants to do. At least he has the strength to back up his claims!" She said._

"_That…is a monster. He'll burn the world and say its all in the name of peace."_

"_And what of the Hyuuga and Danzo."_

"_At least the Hyuuga have emotions!"_

"_And who's fault is that!" She snapped glaring at him, her ruby red eyes narrowing in anger as she walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "It was your father who made him that way, if someone is to blame for what he is it's him!"_

_Asuma threw his cigarette to the floor and closed his eyes, his expression showing his distaste. "Look Kurenai, do whatever you want._

* * *

It was an event replaying itself throughout the city.

Gai meanwhile watched his two students with a concerned gaze. It was this morning that they had received word that Neji had died the other day. Gai had rushed to the scene and found that there was no blood, no superficial wounds of any kind so he had quickly deduced one thing.

The Branch family curse seal.

Lee and Tenten were both orphans. The girl lived off of an inheritance her parents had left her after the Kyuubi attack and he had all but adopted Lee.

When he had told them the news their first reaction had been disbelief they kept asking if he was joking. When it became apparent he was not they had both cried. He had hugged them then. Not his usual boisterous yells of youth hugs that he had given them as a team but a comforting one. Letting their tears soak the shoulders of his Jounin vest.

It had been Neji's death that had pushed him in his decision to come here. He could not go to the Hyuuga's, even if the claims of them wanting slavery were false he could never support a clan that killed their own in such a way.

Lee and Tenten had followed.

He was brought out of his reverie by Kakashi speaking. "And the last reason would be because…your ambition…is something that we might need in this world."

Naruto nodded. "Very well. And you Maito Gai, what is your reason for joining me?"

Gai cleared his throat and spoke seriously. "Well…to be perfectly blunt…you are the lesser evil."

"Even should I choose to lead the Leaf to more war after this is over."

Gai paused before nodding slowly.

Naruto turned to Kurenai. "I assume that would be your reason as well."

She too nodded.

A silence descended upon them for a few minutes before Naruto spoke. "Very well." You are dismissed, one of the Hyuuga's outside the door will lead you to your rooms.

The three jounins and two gennins bowed once before leaving.

* * *

It was soon after word spread that Kakashi, the copy nin, Maito Gai the Taijutsu master and Yuuhi Kurenai the Genjutsu mistress had joined Naruto that Ninja, from Anbu to Jounin began to join Naruto, having what were arguably Konoha's four most powerful ninja's under his belt had added a form of prestige and more importantly, power to hid bid for rulership.

It was at this time that Hyuuga Hiashi began to counter the acusacions, laid against him, counter claiming that, rather than lying, that his daughter was being influenced by the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

In light of this equally false claim many of the civilian populous began to turn to him once again as did a number of the ninja. When the head of the Aburame, Akamichi, Inuzuka and Nara clans returned, things only seemed to get worse.

Aburame Shibi, Shino's father had declared that he would side with Naruto, surprising most of the clans. A small faction of Aburame clan that disagreed with him had fled to the Hyuuga estate, the same thing had happened with the Inuzuka clan, only that it had been the opposite factions. Tsume had sided with the Hyuuga clan while a faction of the Inuzuka had joined Naruto.

The Ino-Shika-Chou trio had joined the Hyuuga clan. A powerful blow against Naruto's claim, all but equalling the clout of Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai at his command.

These two events had garnered most of the civilians of Konoha to join the Hyuuga clan.

It was only by the names of the ninja joining Naruto however, names such as Shiranui Genma, Mitarishi Anko, and Morino Ibiki, that the ninja population was finally swayed to place themselves under his command..

Now that everyone is in place, all that remained to be decided was the victor.

* * *

Naruto stood in what was now dubbed 'His' office with a group of his strongest Ninja in it. The previous sound four/five, stood by the far wall, exchanging weary glances with the Konoha Shinobi, which consisted Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Anko and Ibiki.

He spoke slowly, staring off into the distance. "Now that we have the necessary support, we must decide who we must strike first."

Jiraiya took it from there. "The problem is that, since we are practically even against both the Hyuuga and Danzo, then if two factions fight, the losses they would inflict on each other would give the other remaining factor the opportunity to beat the victorious side. But striking both at the same time is out of the question…as a wise man said, if you go after two hares you will catch neither."

Anko spoke. "But, why hasn't Danzo attacked us yet. I mean…he hasn't made a move to kill us before we were prepared so…that means that he isn't that much of a threat."

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, it was just that the majority of his ROOT Anbu were out on mission and he couldn't make his move against us. My spies have confirmed that. Tomorrow though the last of his ninja will arrive, meaning he'll be at full strength again."

Kakashi spoke then. "The Hyuuga clan have nearly the same strengths as us, so I would attack them, Danzo and his Anbu are relatively normal ninja and few if any have bloodline limits, so I think we can handle them after the Hyuuga are dealt with.

As the argument continued weather to attack the Hyuuga or Danzo first it was interrupted by their 'leader'

"We will attack them both." His voice silenced the arguing individuals in an instant. Jiraiya turned to him. "Naruto, dividing our forces at a time like this is foolhardy."

"We will not divide the troops." He explained, cutting him off. "I will go and deal with the Hyuuga clan."

"By yourself?" Kurenai asked openly gaping at him.

"It's official. He's lost it." Tayuya muttered to herself.

"Naruto." Kakashi spoke up. "You know that, up until this point I have supported you in almost everything you've done but I must say this…Are you completely out of your mind or just pretending for dramatic tension?"

"The Hyuuga clan Taijutsu is considered to be the greatest Taijutsu in Konoha, there is no way you could beat them all even with their currently weakened state."

"Not only that, but they have nearly the entire Inuzuka clan and more than half of the chuunin population of Konoha aiding them, along with the very powerful, Ino-Shika-Cho trio." Ibiki spoke up.

They continued to argue with him until he calmly spoke up again. "Enough! This is what I have decided. Jiraiya, you are to lead the attack against Danzo, I do not care how you do it, but you have three days to prepare for it. You are all dismissed."

He spoke with a tone that indicated his decision was final and while most of them didn't like it they each filed out.

**Hyuuga estate: Refugee camp.**

'Hey forehead!" Came a Ino's loud voice.

Sakura turned and saw her former friend/rival approaching. "Ino?" She asked as the girl embraced her. The past few weeks had been nothing but absolutely hectic. Their world had just started spinning faster and faster and it didn't seem like it would stop, seeing a familiar face among the chaos was a relief in and of itself.

"Hey forehead when did you show up?" Ino asked pulling away.

"Just yesterday why?"

"Because, Me, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba are all over by the tents near the lake." She said smiling. "Come on, lets go." She said dragging the pink haired girl along.

It was a few moments later they arrived where their friends were all sitting by the fireplace.

"HEY GUY'S LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Ino yelled catching their attention.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji all turned and saw their former classmate. "Sakura?" Kiba asked shocked.

The pink haired girl smiled and sat down. "Hey Kiba." She greeted before looking around. "Ummm, its been really confusing these last few days can anyone explain just what the hell is going on."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." And was rewarded by a smack to the back of the head by Ino. "You idiot! She's just as confused as we were so explain it."

He grumbled some more before talking. "You remember that guy that took the chuunin exam some weeks ago with Hinata and Sasuke?" At the girls nod he continued. "Well apparently, he killed off the entire council in a coup. He says he wants to bring peace to the world. In his mind that's apparently conquering the world. And so now, the village is split between the Hyuuga and their supporters, namely our clans, a guy called Danzo and his division of Anbu and this Naruto guy and his supporters, were at civil war."

"But, who would support a guy that wants to conquer the world?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Either they agree with his ambition or they're afraid of him. Supposedly he's got Jiraiya of the sannin, The Copy ninja, Hinata Sasuke and his, old sensei, Kiba's and your old sensei Kurenai, half of the Hyuuga clan itself and most of the Aburame's helping him, that would include your old teammate Shino."

Sakura and Kiba both looked somber at that. Shino was a good friend, the fact that they may possibly have to fight against him was not something they wanted.

Meanwhile three men watched the children with grim faces. "Did we make the right choice, Shikato." The largest one asked.

"I don't know. And its too troublesome to figure out." Shikato said with a sigh.

"I cannot support him." Inoichi said. "I will not support him, wars are not won overnight, they can last years, decades even. I won't raise my little girl in the same environment we grew up in. It isn't right." The blond haired man said. "It's a good goal, but the price will be much too high." He stated somberly.

Shikato and Chouza said nothing, there was simply nothing to say.

* * *

Naruto stood in contemplative silence. He was making a mental list of possible strategies he could use against the Hyuuga. He knew the layout of the estate, it had been part of his training to know every major clan district in Konoha in order to properly defend it should one clan be attacked.

Ironic, that what they had once been using for their protection, was now going to bring about their downfall.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and found Hinata approaching.

She stopped, about five feet away and looked at him for a moment before she spoke.

"I…heard that you were going to lead the assault on the clan house."

A nod was her only answer.

She nodded, looking down. "I see." Was her response before she turned and left.

Naruto did not know why but he felt compelled to give her a choice. "Would you like me to spare him?"

Hinata stopped for a moment before she said one word.

"No."


	15. Assault on the Hyuuga clan

**Chapter 15: Assault on the Hyuuga clan**

* * *

Hiashi stood in his study, shifting through the blueprints of the Hokage tower, to see if he could find some kind of weak point or perhaps some passage way he could use to sneak in. He snarled angrily when he came up with nothing. The tower was built as a virtual all or nothing last stand fortress. From both the outside and in it seemed as if it was nothing more than an administrative building but it hid a myriad of trap doors and booby traps, along with a virtual honeycomb of secret doors within the building itself. They all linked up to the main office, but there was no passage that could get him INTO the tower, lest it be from the front door.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his head. It was then one of the Main house members that had been placed as his personal guard barreled into the door "Hiashi-sama!" He said bowing. "One of the Inuzuka scouts reported that a battle is currently taking place at the outskirts of Danzo's ROOT Anbu base."

Hiashi paused. If the Demon was moving against Danzo then he could ambush his troops when the battle was over and they were still tired.

He let a slow smirk cross his lips and was about to issue the order to organize the men when a faint yell reached his ears followed by several large crashes. There was silence after that for a second then three huge explosions shook the compound. "What the devil…" He ran out of his study.

He made his way down the hall and towards a second story window that overlooked the courtyard. What he saw made fear grip his heart.

The entire east side of the courtyard was demolished and the great pristine walls that had previously surrounded the area were now nothing but rubble. Four giant snakes, each differentiating slightly in color rampaged through the area, slamming, biting and thrashing against the chuunin that emerged from their tents.

Before he could do much, another series of explosions rocked the west wing of the compound. He rushed over immediately.

When he arrived he was not greeted by snakes this time, but by flames.

Fire, seemed to blanket the entire floor, the orange, reddish light casting the area in a hellish crimson.

And in the center Hiashi saw him, his single red robe like hood, shading his face and eyes from view, his metallic mask glinting in the firelight.

Two blades, baptized in scarlet liquid seemed to move as if they were made of it, the flowing, graceful, yet brutal movements, somehow managed to contrast yet blend, with the inferno around them.

Naruto moved like a machine, leaning back to avoid a volley of shuriken he turned to the attacker, whom was already in the air, leaping as if to stab him in the junction between his neck and shoulder. His toes curled inside of his boot, before his leg moved as if a blur, kicking the ninja solidly, between his chest and his stomach pushing the wind clear out of him. He fell to the grassy floor, rolling once to escape the flames that even now still spread. The man was clutching his chest in pain, hacking and wheezing in an attempt to get air back in his lungs.

He turned to face his next attacker, ducking under a spin kick before delivering a harsh backhand to the ninja's face with his right hand, followed by a slice across his chest with the sword in his left.

The ninja fell over with a dull thud.

The blond haired jinchuriki faintly heard the sound of footsteps to his right over the roar of the flames and the screaming of the injured. He saw a dozen or so enemies to his side, forming handseals for different jutsu.

He sheathed his two blades and formed his own set of handseals.

"**Katon: Sukkoku" **He yelled, as flames came from his mouthpiece and spread across the ground like a wave. Before the flames reached them however he formed another set of seals. **"Futon: Atsugai" **He yelled extending an open palm. A massive gust of wind combined with the flames.

The fire spread, high, being carried into his attackers by the wind.

Those that knew any form of water jutsu used it, but were left frozen in fearful awe as the flames continued their path unhindered.

He heard their screams as the fire scorched them, many were thrown into a wild panic yelling as they ran around flailing their arms about until they finally fell to the floor and ceased moving.

He ducked in time to avoid a fire jutsu aimed for his upper body, he turned on his heel and saw more chuunin, jounin, Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuuga beginning to form up as the confusion of his attack was beginning to clear.

He narrowed his eyes before raking out one sword and rushing them.

The first ninja was to his right, he quickly avoided the swipe he attempted, ducking under the blow, cutting him across the stomach.

He moved on to the next one, two quick slices, one to the left hip, slicing the artery another slicing off the mans left arm.

He spun then, moving around the man in order to attack the one that was running up behind him. Surprised by the unexpected movement he couldn't put up any form of defense, as Naruto delivered a vicious hit to his stomach with his left forearm, while at the same time delivering a harsh kick to the mans shin, making him flip forward, Naruto's arm being used as a pivot point. He screamed as he fell until finally, his head hit the floor, his neck bending back until it gave an audible crack.

Naruto moved again, this time extending his arm forward, catching a Hyuuga that had been approaching him with a clothesline, his forearm smashing into the man's throat. He then used that same arm to grab a kunai from his pouch as he fell.

He threw the projectile which hit another ninja that was making his way to the compound to call for back up, while using his sword to stab the Hyuuga on the floor.

He pivoted on his heel again, catching another charging ninja by the throat before tossing him to another approaching group knocking them all back as they tried to catch their comrade.

He turned again, ducking under a very inexperienced chuunin that had tried to leap onto him from a slightly elevated boulder. He took out a kunai and tossed it, catching the man between the eyes as he rolled and tried to recover his feet from the miss.

The man fell to the floor.

He rounded, delivering a brutal, sharp side kick to another mans face, hearing a satisfying crunch as he fell on his back.

Next, he delivered a quick, upwards slice to a foolish Hyuuga that had tried to take him head on with the sixty-four palms technique cutting diagonally from his left hip to his right shoulder. He pivoted again this time delivering a kick, catching again another ninja in the face, making him fall on his back.

When Naruto brought his foot down he brought it down on the mans throat, crushing his wind pipe with brutal ease.

He turned to face the group he had knocked over when he threw the ninja at them and unsheathed his other blade in seconds, one blade lit aflame and the other glowed faintly with tiny, unseen wind blades passing over it. **'Katon: Daitopa Shoha!" **(Fire release: Great Breakthrough Shockwave)

* * *

Inside the Hyuuga compound it was complete pandemonium, no one knew where the enemy was, or how many there were, or who they had to attack, they were prepared to fight a group, not just one man, hence the confusion.

Hiashi tried to establish order amongst his remaining ninja, while Inoichi, Chouza, Shikato and Tsume gathered the all the gennin and civilians they could find.

The gennin, for their part were completely confused and terrified. All around them they could hear crashes, explosions, they could smell smoke and feel the heat of the fire on their skin. The screams of pain, the moans of the dying, the fear in the eyes of the ninja, it was utterly terrifying.

Tsume, for her part didn't know what to do with the children, or the civilians, They hadn't had the time to form a proper escape plan for the gennin or the civilians. This attack was much sooner than anticipated, they still needed at least a day or two more to have absolutely everything ready.

Still, that wasn't a luxury in any battle. She cursed, and grabbed her daughter's arm as she moved to rush past her.

"Mom what…" Hana began but was cut off as Tsume spoke over her. "Hana, take your brother and the gennin and head to…" She paused…where could they go? The forest was too dangerous, Danzo may be patrolling them, or any other foreign nation that had caught wind of this.

Grass and Ame wouldn't give asylum to anyone from Konoha since they were very close to Iwa. Iwa itself wold likely kill any leaf nin in its borders on sight as would Kumo, Kiri in its civil war would turn them away. So that only left their former ally of Suna…she bit her lip. Somehow she knew she had to get the civilians and children away from here, something told her that no one that stayed here would survive the night.

She had to get them away from this place!

She weighed the options and realized that Suna was really the only one available. Even if they survived this night, they would still have to leave. The village would be too weak military wise to continue defending itself.

"Head to Suna." She said resignedly.

Hana gaped at her mom. She was about to protest when Tsume looked at her dead on the eye and spoke. "Don't question me just do it!"

Inoichi who had heard the woman's yell, rushed up to the Inuzuka women and spoke. "What's going on?"

Hana looked to the blond man. "She's ordering me to take the gennin and civilians to Suna."

Inoichi stiffened and was about to speak up when another voice broke through the chaos. "Do as she says."

The three snapped their heads in the direction, catching sight of the scarred visage of one Nara Shikato as the man ran up to them. Inoichi was again about to protest when the man began speaking in his lazy, logical tone. "Inoichi listen, even though Suna did attack us, its common knowledge now that Orochimaru was impersonating their Kazekage, right now Suna is leaderless and I highly doubt they would risk retaliation from Konoha, even a weakened one should they harm our refugees. And do you really want Ino here for this?"

The blond man stiffened and turned to look down the hallway as a medic dragged in a bloodied corpse and another individual crashed through a wall, which was followed shortly after by a loud, screeching hiss of one of the snakes.

He turned just as Chouza limped through the door. He was panting and he had a nasty gash across his forehead. He looked up at them. "We managed to deal with the snakes over here!" He said dazedly.

Inoichi's lips thinned before he turned to the thickening group of civilians and gennin, he spotted his wife, holding Ino, in a hug, as if trying to shield her from the madness.

He walked over to them and knelt, Shikato and Chouza, taking this as their own cue to say goodbye to their own families.

Inoichi gently pried his wife away from Ino, the girl immediately latched onto his neck and began crying into his shoulder. He gently rubbed the back of her head and began making soothing sounds to calm her. 'Shhh, shhh, princess. Its alright." He cooed.

Chouza knelt in-front of his visibly confused son and placed his firm hands over his shoulder. "Chouji…I need you to listen very carefully…you listening." He said smiling softly, hiding his worry. Somehow, he just knew, that this day marked his death but he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. He took out a rather large scroll from his pouch and handed it to his son. "I need you to keep this safe for me okay?" He said handing it to the boy who was still trying to grasp the situation.

He smiled, looking down at his son. "I cant fight with that big scroll on my back, so I need you to keep it safe okay. It has all of our clan Jutsu so you take good care of it got it?" He then winked in a mischievous kind of way. "Tell ya what, if you do a good job, you might even be able to learn a few of those."

Chouji spoke up now. "But…but…why don't you come with us?" Tears began to pool over his eyes, trailing down his painted cheeks. And Chouza felt a pang in his chest but smiled anyway. "Hey now." He admonished slightly. "What kinda friend would I be if I left your uncles Inoichi and Shikato here to fight by themselves."

"But…" He began to protest before Chouza cut him off again. He couldn't hear his sons protests for he knew he might just give in.

He leaned in and whispered in his ear conspiratorially. "The real reason is that those two are so clumsy they might just let one of the bad guys get past them and chase after you guys. But with me here, they'll never be able to go after you." He said smiling. Still seeing Chouji's tearful face he added. "Don't worry, once we're done I'll be right behind you." He couldn't recall having ever lied to his son before.

"You promise?" The chubby boy spoke sniffling.

Chouza nodded."I promise son." It was surprisingly easy here. He reached forward and hugged his boy fiercely, knowing somewhere that it would be the last time he would do it. He stood, hiding his tears. "Now you make sure you stay with Ino and Shikamaru, keep them safe to eh." He said, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Chouji nodded and strapped the scroll to his back.

Chouza ruffled the boys hair..

Shikato looked at his son, who averted his gaze down to the floor. He sighed and rubbed his head. "I won't sugar coat it, you've probably figured out what this is anyway." He had once prided himself on his sons smarts, but now he was cursing it to the seventh hell.

Shikamaru nodded biting his lip to keep from crying he choked out. "The rear guard."

Shikato nodded, taking out a scroll, handing it to him. "This has all of our Jutsu, learn them well." He said before pulling his son into a hug. "I love you son."

Shikamaru, slowly wrapped his arms around the man's waist and stifled his sobs against wife, Yoshino looked on, crying silently, she knew that this had always been a risk when she married him…but expecting something and actually seeing it were two different things.

"You take care of your mother…alright Shikamaru." It was an order, not a question. The youth nodded brokenly into his stomach.

Shikato sighed and looked to the ceiling, blinking back his own tears.

Such…is the troublesome life of a Shinobi.

Tsume hugged her daughter and pulled away with a somber expression, Hana stared at her mother, pushing down her tears. She too, realized what this was. "You take care of your brother." Tsume said.

Hana nodded, wishing in the back of her mind that this wasn't happening, that it was all just a bad dream. Tsume looked to Kiba, who was pulling in more civilians from the east courtyard. "He's too young to understand." She said somberly.

"Princess…" Inoichi said slowly prying her off, meeting her puffy red eyes. "Princess listen to me, I need you to go with your mother, Shikamaru and Chouji."

She began to shake her head, her blond hair flailing around wildly. "No…I want to stay with you daddy…" She sobbed more, her arms tightening almost painfully around him. Again he pried her off, slipping his clan scroll into her pouch this time since he knew that in this hysterical state she wouldn't take it.

He took a breath to say more but just as he did, the wall down the hall exploded in a cloud of dust and fire. He pushed Ino into her mother, who wrapped her arms around the girl holding her as she screamed for her father. He placed a kiss on her head before pulling away.

"**GO! GO NOW!**" He heard Tsume yell to her daughter who began hastily leading the civilians and gennin out through the east courtyard.

"NO! NO! _DADDY!_" He heard Ino yell as Shikamaru and Sakura dragged her away. His fists clenched in effort not to run after her and hug her again.

He finally turned and faced their attacker.

Clad in crimson and black, he stood in the center of the burning debris, wisps of red chakra lashing out at everything around him, ruby red eyes that glowed darkly beneath his hood. In one hand, a bloodied scimitar, in the other, the battered and bloody form of Sarutobi Asuma.

With a casual flick he tossed the elite Jounin aside, his head hitting the wall with a crunch wether it was from the wood, or from his skull, none knew.

Naruto's red eyes stared past the three dozen or so ninja between him, and his prime targets. Inuzuka Tsume, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikato, Yamanaka Inoichi and Hyuuga Hiashi.

He stepped forward, immediately backhanding one ninja that approachedsending him into the wall, followed by an upwards slice to a second ninja and a spin kick into another man that sent him flying down the hall and crashing into another of his allies.

He grabbed another ninja by the wrist and spun around, swinging him like a bat, with his flailing legs he kicked two others and slammed into another until he finally crashed out one of the windows. He latched onto the throat of another ninja and with a quick snap, broke his neck.

Hihashi watched the bloody display and snarled as his men backed away in terror. "Cowards, twenty men run from just one?"

An Anbu, one of the few that had joined his faction looked to him and spoke plainly. "The narrow hallway nullifies our numbers, and no one wants to face those blades.."

More were cut down, dozens more. Until finally, the blond's path of death ended as he stood before the five clan heads. The five individuals that stood before him and his ambition.


	16. Ashes to ashes

**Chapter 16: Ashes to ashes**

* * *

Naruto stood in the archway where the hallway opened up from its narrow passage onto a slightly more open part of the hallway that had the exit/entrance to the eastern courtyard and another entrance/exit to the Hyuuga's private gardens. Blocking his passage were the five heads of Konoha's most renowned clans.

"Uzumaki." Tsume breathed out as her loyal companion, Kudomaru growled and snarled at the boy in red.

Naruto looked at them with an intensely disinterested gaze before he spoke. "Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka. The four of you need not die here. You need only to swear loyalty to me, and my cause, and you will be allowed safe passage away from this compound. Should you prove yourselves trustworthy then I will allow you to once again take the position of clan heads of your respective houses."

"And Hiashi?" Shikato asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

Nauto's gaze flickered to the pale eyed clan head. "He is too dangerous to be left alive." Was his simple answer.

Shikato mentally cursed. Hiashi was indeed the only true threat to the blond. Not in raw power, he doubted anyone short of one or both of the remaining sannin, or Uchiha Itachi had any real hope of defeating this monstrosity that they had created.

Hiashi's threat was in the political realm, Shikato knew, that no mater how much pull or influence he had in certain circles of Shinobi, that no one had the kind of political pull like Hiashi.

Where the blond held his force together by grudging respect, fear, or people who were indebted to him, Hihashi held his force together by three things, one, the natural prestige he possessed as the Hyuuga clan head, diminished as they may be. Two, his calculative mind. And third the fact that many believed him to be the last hope of defeating the blond before he starts yet another Great War.

Shikato knew also, that should they submit to him, that he would limit, or downright remove all of their political power, meaning that the chances of one of them coming close to organizing a revolt, would be nigh impossible.

So…in reality, this was it, this was a make it or break it effort to keep their children from having to suffer the horrors of war.

He weighed his options, should they fail or surrender, then Naruto would no doubt pursue his ambition, and eventually fail when two of the villages united against his now diminished one which would lead to the destruction of the hidden leaf and all of its inhabitants, including their children.

Or they could make a stand, have the possibility of failing but also have the possibility of winning where then they could name a new Kage, unite the village again and work on undoing the damage that this short, but nonetheless destructive, civil war had caused.

Hihashi spoke up narrowing his pale eyes to a fearsome glare. "Fool boy. You cannot hope to defeat us here, we are five of Konoha's strongest Shinobi, you are strong, true, remarkably so but even you have no chance of defeating all of five of us."

Tsume spoke up next. Not only that, but our clan techniques complement eachother, The Hyuuga and Inuzuka have been paired in teams practically since the founding of our clans and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is legendary."

Naruto spoke, his voice a drawl of simple facts.

"Inuzuka clan techniques, are based around close range combat, weaknesses are mid to long range techniques. Usually earth type manipulators. Hyuuga, also focuses on close range techniques, weaknesses, a blind spot just along the base of the neck.

Akimichi, also close range fighters, weaknesses, techniques use up great amounts of chakra and are extremely slow.

Yamanaka clan techniques, involving the mind mid to close range techniques, weaknesses is that the caster will either fall unconscious, or must remain perfectly still while the Jutsu is being cast, the jutsu moves very slowly as well. And finally the Nara the clan strengths are the unusually high IQ's as well as the ability to paralyze an opponent using shadows, weaknesses, are that they have naturally low chakra capacities and the paralysis uses greater amounts of chakra the stronger the opponent. Did I leave anything?

The five clan heads facial expressions visibly tightened.

When they had created him, trained him. They had given him everything, they had laid out all of Konoha's knowledge, all of its techniques. The techniques of the clans and their weaknesses. In the hopes of creating the perfect weapon one that could help any of the clans, or who could destroy any that might have gone rouge.

But in the process they forgot one thing…

When handling any weapon there was always a risk, of gaining serious injuries.

Hiashi growled and spat out his next words. "You still do not have a chance, your theories are good but lets see you put them into practice."

Naruto spoke again, his voice hollow and dead even as his red eyes gleamed beneath his hood. "While it is true, that I would have no chance at defeating you if I was a normal Shinobi…we all know that I…am far from normal."

The five clan heads tensed as the red chakra grew in intensity. The bloodlust and rage rolling off of the beast's power was almost suffocating.

Naruto spoke again, his red eyes flashing beneath his hood and glowing with an eerie light.

"The will of the Shadow guides me."

"The strength of the Demon, empowers me…you…"

**"Cannot prevail."** His voice grew darker then, the voice altering device making it sound more like a feral growl of some animal.

Chouza, having had enough, rushed the blond and aimed a massive fist towards him. But Naruto merely leapt straight up, busting a hole through the ceiling where Tsume and Kudomaru soon followed up after him.

The Inuzuka clan head barely had time to land on the ceiling before she heard a voice coming from above. **"Kaze no Yaiba" **

She snapped her head up just as a crescent shaped wind blade headed straight towards her. She couldn't leap off the roof before the chunk she had been standing on fell as the wind blade cut through wood and stone, sending her crashing down into the other four clan heads.

Naruto then formed his next set of handseals. **"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" **He yelled shooting out six fireballs. Five hit the roof of the house and the last was aimed to go into the opening he had made.

Just as the ball of flames was about to enter the building and fry the remaining occupants a shout was heard from the inside. **"KAITEN!" **A whole chunk of the house's east wing was blown to bits, flaming debris and splinters of wood exploding everywhere.

Somehow, Hiashi had managed to form the Kaiten to move around the others, yet still make it powerful enough to push away the attack.

Naruto landed and then had to leap back as Chouza attacked, his fists the size of giant mallets.

His feet touched the ground again as Hiashi appeared infront of him, his movements fast and precise, his Juuken stance practically perfect.

Naruto moved from side to side avoiding the man's attacks rather easily when he heard a bark behind him, he turned in time just to barely catch Kudomaru's form as he barreled into him spinning with the Inuzuka's signature Tsuuga.

He managed to mold chakra into his back, just in time to avoid most of the serious damage, reducing the tearing, bludgeoning force to a strong impact.

Hihashi, having seen the dog's attack before the blond due to his Byakugan leapt back just as the dog hit the Jinchuuriki, sending the ninja straight for him. He began spinning. **"Kaiten!"**.

Naruto slammed into the defensive technique, sent spinning through the air, he managed to gain his bearings and looked in time to see himself heading towards the Akimichi. Chouza's fists were reared back ready to deliver a clapping motion that would no doubt crush him between the ridiculously proportioned hands.

He timed his maneuver and placed his palm on the earth, bringing himself to a screeching halt, practically laying on the floor as Chouza's hands clapped together, loudly above his head. He pushed himself off the floor somersaulting backwards, he landed behind the Akimich clan head. He grabbed the man by his hair, pulling him back while he himself moved forward and delivered a brutal kick to his spine.

Chouza's mouth opened with a silent scream of pain, Naruto reared back his blade, poised to deliver the killing blow when he realized that he suddenly couldn't move. His blood red eyes shifted to the shadow that connected with his, his eyes then shifted to the struggling Shikato, as he pulled more of the volatile red chakra from his seal.

Shikato fell to one knee, grunting in exertion. Sweat dabbed his forehead. "Inoichi!" He panted. "Hurry the fuck up!" He managed to gasp out as the red chakra struggled against his jutsu.

"Right" The blond haired member of the team spoke as he finished his handseals. His form didn't slump, but the spike in the blond haired mans chakra indicated the attack had been sent.

Naruto forcefully pulled out more of Kyuubi's chakra from the seal, the red violent chakra thrashing against Shikato's hold.

He could feel Inoichi's attack getting closer and closer, he could not grant the fool control of his mind the results for both of them would be…less than pleasing.

His salvation came in a rather surprising yet painful form. Chouza, having managed to gain his bearings felt the rather strong grip on his hair that Naruto still had and spun around, acting on instinct he lashed out, growing his arm to ridiculous proportions. The enlarged appendage slammed into Naruto's side sending him flying, while also cracking a few ribs.

This however, proved to be a real problem for one Nara Shikato, as he too felt the effects of the attack, while he didn't go flying, he did feel the snapping of his ribs.

Naruto landed on all fours, grunting slightly as he focused Kyuubi's chakra, hearing the sound of snapping bones slightly muffled he knew they were healed again, but that didn't mean Shikato was all right.

The scarred man was clutching his side with a dribble of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Naruto stood but felt a rumble beneath his feet, he managed to shift his position to the side just in time to avoid Kudomaru as he emerged from the ground already using a Tsuuga. He was unable to completely avoid Tsume however, as the Inu-Kunoichi came from the ground behind him. He managed to dodge somewhat, but the Clan head knocked away his sword and delivered three jagged claw-like slashes across his chest.

He grunted and kicked Kudomaru as the dog lunged at him from behind. Tsume landed on the ground, he was slightly behind her to her left. She spun around, trying to deliver an elbow to his face with her left arm, he blocked it almost lazily, she tried again, this time with her right arm, he blocked again.

Now gripping both her elbows in his hand, he roughly jerked his hands downwards, now gripping her wrists and twisted her arms behind her back. The woman grit her teeth refusing to cry out, a sickening pop sound was heard and her left shoulder bone seemed to move beneath her skin, indicating it was now dislocated.

A gasp of pain escaped her. He didn't let up, and her resistance with her right arm increased, not wanting it to suffer the same pain as its twin. Snaps and crunches were heard as his grip tightened around her left wrist, it was now, no doubt broken. She still didn't cry out, nor did the resistance in her right arm falter for a second, her teeth were gritted against her lower lip so much that blood appeared.

Naruto was forced to release her however as Hihashi dashed onto the scene, his Taijutsu, again fast and deliberate. Naruto pushed chakra into his gauntlets, blocking the famed Gentle fist with precision and sureness of one who knew the style inside out.

Hiashi gnashed his teeth as again, a palm thrust to the boys shoulder was diverted, followed by another to his upper chest, and again to his stomach. He was using all the speed he could muster and yet still this boy was batting him away like nothing more than a mere fly.

Finally, after several more blows were exchanged between the two it paused in a deadlock, as Naruto gripped Hihashi's wrist, stopping him from striking at his heart with an open palm thrust and Hiashi did the same, gripping Naruto's metal covered hand as the gauntlets claws were poised to puncture through his chest cavity.

Hiashi's brow creased with effort, his years spent off the frontline had dulled him some, the boys physical strength was superior to his, his experience though, was leveling the playing field.

Naruto growled low in his throat, his crimson eyes danced with the embers of the flames as they locked onto Hiashi's pulsing Byakugan.

The two tore their gazes away from each other as a rumbling sound reached his ears. Naruto and Hiashi looked to the side as they saw Chouza rolling towards them, his fiery red mane of hair was now longer and stronger, giving him more traction, speed and cutting ability.

Hiashi leapt back Naruto knew Chouza would follow him, and would eventually lead him into Shikato's Kagemane, as he could see the man, fighting through the pain in order to form the seal in preparation for the Jutsu.

Thinking fast, he did the only thing he knew would keep him out of The Kagemane.

He leapt up, and landed atop the rolling Chouza. His shadow was connected directly to the larger mans, if Shikato tried to hold him, he would stop Chouza as well.

He pushed chakra into his feet to keep the sharp hairs from cutting them and walked on the rolling ball like a giant hamster wheel.

A battle cry to his right caught his attention, he turned, still keeping his balance and saw Inoichi approaching with two Kunai. He raised his gauntlet covered fist, a clang of metal was heard as he used one gauntlet to block one Kunai and caught the man's wrist with the other.

Throwing him aside he managed to turn in time to block Tsume's attack, her, now sharpened claws swiping away at him. If only for the sake of his stability on the roiling meat tank that was Chouza Naruto kept his ground, refusing to move back at all, he was lucky that he had the center of the rolling pinball, unlike Tsume and Inoichi, as they both, had been standing on the edges of him, a much more difficult area to keep a good footing on.

Which was revealed as Tsume lost her footing and fell forward. Naruto ceased the opportunity, raising his knee up, she slammed right into his toughened kneecap with enough force to send her up, and falling onto her back instead of her stomach.

But he wasn't finished, he raised his metallic hand, the nail like claws on the piece of armor ready to pierce her like a stuffed pig when Kudomaru lunged at him, the canine's fangs biting deep into his forearm. He growled, using his other arm he latched onto the annoying dogs throat and with a horrible crunch, his bite slackened Naruto threw him aside like an old rag.

He turned again, this time kicking away Nara Shikato before he could deliver whatever attack he wished. He turned again, this time coming once again, face to face with Hyuuga Hiashi. The wielder of the famed "All seeing eye" managed to deliver a hard palm thrust, he felt his stomach clench and spasm as wounds appeared on his navel. He coughed up blood, the coppery liquid staying on his lips and dripping through the bottom of the facemask.

However, this momentary opening allowed Hihashi to gain a better footing on the rolling Akimichi as Naruto was forced back.

Again the two exchanged blows, blocking and parrying as required while trying to seize openings in the others attacks or defenses.

However, their exchange was cut off as Chouza slammed into one of the walls of the clan estate, catapulting both off of him, along with chunks of wood and boulders that made up the wall. Naruto righted himself in mid air and turned, gaining momentum, he swung his leg, slamming it into a rock the size of a footrest or small coffee table.

The large stone was rocketed towards the enlarged Akimichi slamming right into his side. Though the thickened hair took the brunt of the attack, his transformation was undone, he rolled on the ground a few times before coming to a dazed stop.

Naruto then spun around again in mid air, with the use of his wind chakra and kicked the Hyuuga clan head right in the ribs with a brutal drop kick, sending him crashing into the burning estate.

**"TSUUGA!" **

Tsume slammed right into his back, the full force of the Inuzuka's signature attack catching him off guard, the woman's claws tore away at him, his blood seeped from the newly created wounds.

He was shot down into the building, into a different part of the compound from where Hiashi had fallen.

As he hit the floor he ignored the flames around him and rolled forward, getting to his feet and unsheathing his sword.

Tsume fell through a moment later. Her features feral and her eyes lit up with fury. The thought of her now dead partner Kudomaru adding to her rage.

She saw a shadow slip off down the hallway, the flames burning the compound were affecting her vision and the smoke was getting in the way of her sense of smell, the sound of burning wood also affected her hearing. But she paid no heed to this in her anger and rushed after the shadow.

When she reached the end of the hall and turned, her eyes widened at the collapsed hallway, she hadn't heard a crash so that meant it was there before, no one could have gotten past that. She heard a slight sizzling sound and looked down to a small exploding tag, she leapt back, but couldn't avoid the blast entirely, the shrapnel and splinters pierced her arms as she crossed them infront of her in hopes of blocking it.

She fell back into the hallway, she opened her eyes and saw another exploding tag on the ceiling directly above her. Her eyes widened before the tag went off and the ceiling collapsed overhead.

Naruto emerged from the shadows of the hallway, his form like a specter, flames danced around his feet and seemed to part for him, allowing passage as he approached the fallen clan head.

Tsume's breaths were ragged and uneven, a jagged pipe, fell from the ceiling and had pierced the right side of her chest. She was visibly struggling to keep breathing, her eyes were dilated and unfocussed. As she approached she turned her fading eyes onto him. Somehow, she had managed to gather the strength to speak. "Please…" She gasped. "Stop…this…it…will…end…in…failure." And as such, she gasped her last.

Narutostared at the woman. His red eyes, though burning with unholy flames from the demons chakra were cold and unflinching as he stared at her now dead form.

He said nothing as he stepped past her, down the hallway, flames would consume the remains and leave nothing but ash.

Shikato and Inoichi staggered over to the large form of one Akimichi Chouza. The overly large man groaned weakly as his two comrades helped him into a sitting position. "Urgh, what happened?'

"The Uzumaki managed to hit you with a big rock and threw Hiashi into the estate, Tsume hit him and he also fell into the house, she followed after him."

The large Akimichi managed to stand. "Damnit what the hell are you two doing helping me we have to save her!" He said angrily. The other two stood and together they began running towards the house. An explosion sound reached them, making them run faster then a second explosion hit.

When they were finally in leaping distance of the roof the entire wall exploded in a great blast. The three crossed their arms in front of themselves in order to block the debris and shield their eyes from the heat. When they looked up again the fear in their hearts multiplied as they stared at Naruto standing above the burning ruins. Crimson flames seemed to tower behind him, like a great wall from hell itself, his face, invisible, beneath his hood. His blade, gleamed in red light.

Chouza felt fear grip his heart at his next question. "Tsume...where is Tsume?"

Naruto remained silent before he responded. "Dead."

His fists cracked as he clenched them. His rage was almost visible in his eyes as well as the eyes of Inoichi and Shikato. "You fucking monster." He was almost frothing at the mouth. Tsume had been a good friend of his, for many years.

"You…I'll kill you." His voice was a hateful whisper, but became an enraged yell. **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" **

In a second Chouza had placed the first of his clan pills into his mouth, his chakra tripled and Naruto's eyes momentarily widened in surprise. He pulled out a full tail of the Kyuubi's chakra to supplement his own power until he would still be above the Akimichi's chakra output.

He was surprised however at the extreme speed boost the red haired Akimichi had as the man appeared next to him and delivered a solid fist to his face.

It hurt.

A lot.

Naruto flew to the side of the building, his back cracking as bones gave way, he grunted and again felt Kyuubi's chakra mend and heal, even as the bone fragments remained in his back. Before he could move, Chouza was upon him, his fists flying, hitting his right cheek, then his left, then his right, his left again.

His facemask shattered showing his bruised cheeks that were quickly healing. His mouth opened to take in air, showing broken and knocked out teeth which he quickly spit out lest he choke, new teeth regenerated quickly.

Chouza, seeing the damage he delivered completely undone in mere seconds screamed in rage, growing his right hand out he slammed it into the blond, pinning him against the wall, using the full weight of the Akimichi's jutsu to crush him against the wood splinters and concrete rubble. Naruto struggled to breathe, his breath coming out in short, quick pants as the Akimichi continued to crush him, his ribs soon snapped under the strain, coming dangerously close to his heart and piercing his lungs

He focused as best he could, forming and molding the red chakra as it formed tendrils that went over Chouza's hand and stabbed into his forearm, trying to push him back. The red haired man screamed, and struggled against the pain, trying to continue pushing down on the blond as the red chakra began pushing him off.

The Akimichi cursed and put the second pill in his mouth as Naruto's chakra tendrils spread and pierced his stomach and legs, his muscles doubled in size and his chakra output tripled. He ignored the injuries and crushed him with renewed vigor. Naruto grit his teeth and again struggled to breathe. At he attempted to take another breath he suddenly felt a grip tighten on his neck. He snapped his eyes open and shifted his eyes down, seeing a shadow clenching around his neck. He felt the edges of his vision grow dark.

"Inoichi! Fry this fuckers brain!" Chouza yelled coughing up blood.

The blond haired man nodded before forming another set of handseals.

Naruto felt the presence enter his mind, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he finally passed out.

Chouza, Shikato and Inoichi each breathed a sigh of relief. Just before they each felt his chakra spike again.

The three teammates looked at the blond as his head snapped up, his hood falling back revealing his blond hair and crimson eyes. Yet these eyes were different, where once they held nothing but cold apathy, now they were dancing with sick insanity and bloodlust. His teeth shined as a psychotic grin spread across his features his fangs growing until they were practically touching his lower lip.

His chakra spiked again and the Akimichi suddenly screamed in pain as red chakra spikes exploded from the blonds entire body piercing his arm with the jagged thorns. He cursed and was about to place the third and final pill in his mouth when Naruto appeared infront of him and harshly grabbed him by the mouth pulling the taller man down so he was at eyelevel. "Ah, ah, ah" He chided, his insane grin widening before he plunged his fists through the mans chest.

Chouza gave a small jerk before his form slackened.

Inoichi and Shikato's eyes were wide in horror as they saw their friend's body tossed aside the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki's smile never left his face as he turned to them, the flames behind him once again covered his face in shadow, only his softly glowing eyes and wicked smile were visible.

He slowly brought his blood covered gauntlet up to his lips and licked some of the crimson liquid off of it. His insane grin never leaving. "I must thank you humans. Had you not weakened him I would have never been allowed free. Its been so very long since I've tasted human blood."

Shikato and Inoichi's eyes widened in pure terror. "K-kyuubi?" The shadow user asked.

The demon chuckled. The fear he could feel coming from them was almost palpable, filling his senses. He savored it like a fine wine, enjoying every second of it. "Correct human, the stress on his body, and especially his mind, was far too much for him to handle at one time. Giving me temporary control, at least till he recovers. I must thank you especially for that human." He gestured to Inoichi. "Were it not for your mind attack, his defenses would have never weakened enough for me to take over." He laughed as Inoichi seemed to pale.

"Now then…I have a limited amount of time…" He threw off his gauntlets and took a stance, his natural claws spread wide as if he was leaving them an opening.

He licked his bloodied fangs, enjoying the metallic coppery taste.

"And I want to make the most of it!"

* * *

Hiashi groaned as his mind returned to the conscious realm. He clutched his head and stumbled slightly as he stood. His eye's blearily looked around before he regained his bearings. Noticing he was in the south wing of the compound.

The building was burning all around him.

The roof collapsed behind him. He jumped and turned around. He looked up and saw a silhouette of a human, hidden by shadows, glowing eyes and gleaming fangs glaring back at him.

He took out some Kunai and threw them, but the figure merely vanished as the knives hit him.

Hiashi activated his byakugan.

Again a sound was heard behind him, close. Too close infact he spun around, in time to see a shadow run into a room. He dashed after it but as he was going to enter the doorway a small explosion collapsed the hallway. He jumped back and felt the bite as three claws slashed his side. He gasped and held his wound, gritting his teeth, he took a slight step back where the floor gave way. He stumbled falling on his back he stood up again, hearing laughing sounds coming from all around him. He stood and glared, looking all around the hall for any sign of him. "Show yourself you coward!" He yelled.

"As you wish." Hiashi gasped spun around, was grabbed by his throat and slammed into the wall. He gasped, trying to breathe he struck the tenketsu in his arm and struck his chest hoping to loosen the boys grip.

He looked down at the sick grin on the boys face. "Hn, foolish Hyuuga. I'll enjoy this." The fox said with sick glee before twitching his wrist to jerk the mans head to the side exposing the base of his neck.

The Hyuuga heads eyes widened as the boy moved in and bit down at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, biting deep into the artery. He gurgled before once before the blond yanked with his teeth pulling a whole chunk from his neck. Blood fountained from the injury, hissing as it met the burning wood. He died seconds later as the demon fox savored the taste.

"Hn, my fun is almost over I see." He said to himself as the edges of his eyes began to turn blue. "I hope you enjoy what I drank fool boy."

The eyes turned blue completely and a fierce scowl formed on his features. He spat out the blood and wiped it with his sleeve. "Damnable creature!" He snarled, both at his lack of control and the disgusting taste in his mouth.

He stared at the dead clan head for a moment before he turned and left. Leaving the body to the flames.

From ashes to ashes.


	17. The aftermath prt: 1

**Chapter 17: The aftermath prt: 1**

* * *

It had been three days since the end of the Konoha civil war.

The list of dead were in the hundreds.

The list of wounded hadn't been compiled yet.

After the defeat of the Hyuuga clan Naruto organized whatever troops he could and placed them on guard duty in and around Konoha to keep any from leaving, and to keep spies from entering. The longer he could keep news of the civil war under wraps the better.

It came as something of a surprise the boon that Naruto had been granted by Danzo's death however. The dead had been gathered by the survivors of Danzo's Root Anbu, a group which was far easier to keep in line now that the old war hawk was dead. They were also quite…obedient now that they had no master to follow. They were fast becoming Naruto's primary black-ops specialist. He was tasking them above most to keep the reports of the carnage he had caused under wraps, especially that of the clan heads.

He had also acted accordingly, accepting missions no lower than C rank and no greater than B rank to keep the currency flowing while hiding the ninja he was assigning the missions as Chuunin, when in reality they were Anbu and Jounin from both his faction and the surviving ROOT Anbu. While their currency had been cut nearly by half of their former intake Naruto estimated that if they could keep word of their condition a secret for at least two weeks the next stages of his plan could be taken into action.

He stood from his chair in what had now unofficially become his office. The Hokage's office, so as not to stir up unwanted resentment from some of the remaining citizens he had decided to wait before declaring himself the Gondaime.

He remembered what had happened just the other day when he had stepped into this office again after the Hyuuga estate..

Jiraiya had been waiting for him, his clothes slightly torn and bloody from the battle he had been involved in.

_Flashback. _

_The toad sannin stared at the blond teenagers slightly disheveled appearance and tossed him a hat that was on the table beside him. Naruto caught the piece of headwear with a lazy hand and stared at it blankly, the symbol of fire staring right back at him. _

_He looked back at the Toad sannin. "Congratulations." He said simply. _

_"Hn." Naruto said staring at the symbol for a good long while nt really knowing what to say or feel. _

_The toad sannin stood and walked up to the blond. Placing an arm onto his shoulder he spoke seriously. "I think…if you ever feel like you don't know what to do just ask yourself…'What would he do in this situation?' And the answer will come to you." _

_That said he continued walking, opening and closing the door with a soft click. _

_Flashback end: _

He looked over to the hat that rested at a stand. He stood and walked over to it, he took the article of clothing and stared at it again for a few moments.

_'Am I worthy of this?' _He silently contemplated. He walked to the balcony and stared out at the city of Konoha. He remembered that he had done this once before. A few years ago when Sarutobi was still in office. Back then the streets were vibrant with life.

Now however it was all but barren, people stayed in their homes, fear keeping them in place. He narrowed his eyes slightly at that. He turned and replaced the hat again on its stand.

_'Not yet.' _

He turned and sat down at the desk. No, he would not wear it yet.

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi and several Hyuuga's that were formerly from the branch house stared at the charred remains that was once the pristine estate of the mighty Hyuuga clan.

Now reduced to a smoking, blasted ruin

Hinata knelt and wiped some ashes from a picture on the floor before picking it up, seeing it was a picture of one of the branch members she set it on the night table, leaving it there for whoever might want it.

She silently walked through the halls of the estate, her sister and two other branch members following her. She was now the clan head, something she was forcing her mind to wrap itself around

She moved past the splinters that remained of the door that led into the council chamber of the Hyuuga elders, bloodstains and slashmarks as well as small craters caused by explosive notes marred the inside of the circular chamber. She looked at the walls for a long while seeming in silent contemplation.

Hanabi looked down sadly. "Its seems so much colder now." She remarked rubbing her left forearm.

One of the older branch members, a man in his mid sixties with thinning gray hair and short goatee spoke. "Yes, it does seem so."

Another, even older man spoke up, he had a bushy moustache and large beard that reached his chest. His name was Kojihiro. "It is not as it was." He remarked walking up the stairs with the sound of his cane hitting the white marble floor echoing from the walls.

"No. It isn't.' Hinata said kneeling and picking up a small stone and pushing it aside, revealing a white flower that had survived the massacre. She smiled sadly. "But…perhaps…that is for the best."

* * *

Kurenai's eyes were slightly teary as she walked into the hospital room of one Sarutobi Asuma. Machines were hooked up to him and his face was incredibly pale, his head was mostly wrapped in bandages, only the left side was visible, his two arms were in casts as well as a brace to keep his waist from shifting along with a cast on his left ankle and right femur.

She shed some tears looking down at him on this state.

She let her eyes travel to the clip board at the edge of his bed.

Name: Sarutobi Asuma.

Rank: Jounin

Age: Twenty eight

Severe concusion, fracture in the left collar bone, both forearms suffering multiple fractures,, left hip bone has been shattered along with the left ankle and right femur.

Current condition: Comatose

Expected time of recovery: Unknown

She let her tears fall down her pale cheeks before walking over and sitting down on one of the chairs. Letting her hand grip his.

He did not respond.

* * *

"OHHH FUCK ME!"

That was the cry of pain that tore its way out of the throat of one Umino Iruka as Anko re-broke his left forearm which had been placed back together by an amateur medic nin who had done a piss poor job of it.

"Ohh quit being such a little bitch, I barely touched you!" She said shaking her head.

"Barely touched me! Look woman I don't know if you break your arm in three places everyday for fun but I'm actually sane!" He yelled at her as his forehead dribbled with sweat.

Anko smirked and her eyes flashed with a deadly gleam in them. "Ohhh, you don't think I'm sane Iruka-kun?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that sent chills up and down his spine.

But still he glared at her. "Your following that lunatic, so yeah, you have a few screws loose."

Anko shrugged. "He killed Orochimaru. So it really doesn't matter to me what he does from here on out.

"So you'll follow him even if he leads us to another great war?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smirked. "He killed that snake. So…yeah. I'm with him until the end…no matter how this plays out.

A Hyuuga walked in through the door. "Anko-san. Naruto-sama requests your presence." He said bowing

She nodded and stood, as she made it to the door she paused. 'And who knows…a world of peace…might be good for a change." She said before leaving the academy teacher alone.

Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment before he leaned back on his bed and looked to the ceiling. _'A world of peace huh?'_

* * *

Kakashi sipped a bit of Sake from his saucer. "Want another?" He asked as he extended the Saucer to Gai, who sat across the table from him.

The green beast nodded and took the saucer pouring himself some more of the alcoholic beverage he shoved it down in one huge gulp. "So…what now?" He asked, somewhat subdued.

Kakashi shrugged. "We made our choice. Now we gotta play it out till the end."

Gai sighed.

Kakashi looked at the green clad Jounin. "Your worried about your students aren't you?"

He nodded.

Kakashi swirled his Sake. 'Leave them be for now. Time is the only thing that can heal that particular wound." He drank through his mask. "They'll be fine."

Gai nodded, pouring himself another drink before smirking at the Copy ninja. "You do realize I defeated more opponents than you did in that last battle don't you?"

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kakashi said peeking up from his book.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DAMNYOU HATAKE!" He yelled startling the birds in a five mile radius.

* * *

Tenten knelled setting down a bundle of flowers on a small simple collection of stones Lee and herself had placed. Also on the stones was a picture with their third teammate, Neji.

Tenten felt tears prick the back of her eyes and bit her lip in order to keep from crying out. Lee saw the girl's shoulders tremble slightly and placed a comforting hand on her. "Come on Tenten-chan. I'll take you home."

* * *

Naruto sat in his desk in the middle of the night staring absently at the bright moon that hung over the city of Konoha, his hood was down but his mask was still in place. A knock was heard at the door. "Enter." He commanded.

The door opened revealing the former sound Five along with one Hatake Kakashi and one Mitarishi Anko.

"Good your all here" He remarked standing tossing Kakashi one scroll and Kimimaro another.

The two elites caught the scrolls and looked at them. They stared back at their leader who began to explain.

"Oto is all but non-existant with the loss of Orochimaru. You five were influential when he still held power. You are to go and recruit ninja." He said looking to the five former sound ninja. "You are not to return here until you have a force of at least thirty at minimum. Am I understood?" He asked with authority.

They each nodded.

"Good. Now Hatake and Mitarishi. Your mission is simple. You are to infiltrate Kiri. Disguise yourselves, I don't care as what. Kiri has been locked in a civil war for over a decade. You are to go and discover which side has the greater chance of victory as well as which side is the more complacent of the two. Report back here in two months time. You all leave by at least two days time."

They each bowed and left the room.

Naruto leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes settling himself into a meditative state. More plans needed to be made.

* * *

Hinata calmed her breathing as she stood infront of the waterfall behind her family estate, practicing her water based techniques. It always calmed her after a troublesome day and today was no different. The position of clan head and all of the responsibilities that presented themselves with it. Naruto had essentially left Hyuuga affairs within the Hyuuga affairs.

Meaning essentially that she had to oversee the reconstruction herself.

She sighed, when a rustle in the leaves to her right was heard she took a stance with the Juuken. "Who's there?"

She recognized the intruder. "Shino?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. What the hell was her former classmate doing here?

Her question was answered as he held up a small jar. "The bug colonies of my clan suffered casualties. I've been assigned to help…recruit some more."

"Oh." She said simply. As an awkward silence descended upon them she resisted the urge to shuffle from foot to foot.

Finally after several seconds she spoke. "Do you need help. My byakuugan can find the bugs faster maybe."

He pushed his glasses up and she twitched in annoyance. _'Incase you didn't notice Shino, it's the middle of the night, there's no need for glasses.' _

She didn't say this and merely kept quiet.

Finally after a moment he spoke. "If it is not too much trouble."

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Near Suna, the group of Gennin, civilians and some Chuunin and Hyuuga main branch members that had managed to escape the massacre trekked through the dune sea of wind country.

Hana was carrying a small child that had collapsed from exhaustion, they had been moving for three days straight, they were exhausted both physically and mentally. Ino, who hadn't stopped crying was being helped by Shikamaru, while Chouji and Sakura helped the civilians as best they could. The chuunin were infront and the remaining main branch Hyuuga were covering the rear, keeping their Byakugan's active in order to make sure no pursuit parties caught them by surprise.

Suddenly however, the sand seemed to sprout up in a great wall to the rear, right and left of the group, the civilians panicked, the ninja drew their weapons, but all eventually found their eyes on one Sabaku no Gaara, who stood at the only opening available to them.

"Konoha Shinobi." He spoke, his voice calm and collected. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forests. A young girl staggered across the foliage, her form covered in sweat, blood, dirt and leaves. Her hair, matted against her forehead in deep red and brown, showing the dried blood on it.

She held crystalline blue eyes her right arm was twisted at an awkward angle and her breathing was labored.

Every step she took was more painful than the last, as if someone was taking fire and running it up her leg each time her foot touched the ground.

Her lungs burnt like the flames that had consumed her mother. Each movement brought a sharp pain that coursed through her arm with every abrupt movement it made. Like the blade that had cut down her father.

She tripped and collapsed, no longer having the strength to stand, she merely lay there, as her breathing became shallower and the edges of her vision darkened. Dark…like the black void one stared at when they looked upon him.

Her head throbbed with pain, as if someone was pressing down on her skull with crushing force…like the gauntlet that had crushed her brothers skull.

She blinked, and as she opened her bleary eyes again, a dried leaf- colored a fiery orange red fell before her.

Red…like the eyes of the demon that had taken her family.

As her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her consciousness finally left her, she barely heard a faint call of 'Tsunade-sama' before…nothing.


	18. The aftermath prt: 2

**Chapter 18: The aftermath prt: 2**

* * *

In the village of Suna the Konoha refugees had set themselves up in the market district, due to the circumstances the council of Suna had provided their rooms free of charge until they were able to reach a decision.

Inuzuka Hana walked into the room that was shared between her and her brother, he was sitting cross-legged at the edge of the windowsill Akamaru was laying on his belly, in subdued silence on his lap as Kiba absently scratched his head.

Hana stepped forward, her footsteps, echoing quietly off the walls.

Kiba suddenly spoke up. "She's…not coming…isn't she."

Hana looked to her feet, trying to push back the tears as pain shot through her chest. She knew the reality of the situation, most of their family had been cut down, only Kiba, herself, and three more Inuzuka remained along with whatever others had sided with the opposing faction, which was about a dozen or so.

She silently walked to her little brother and wrapped him in a hug. He clasped one of his hands over hers, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back tears. Hana placed her forehead on the base of his neck as tears leaked from her eyes as well. Akamaru whimpered in sadness as the salty scent reached him. He nudged Kiba's hand offering what little comfort he could.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as Chouji, himself and Sakura stared at the blond haired girl who had not spoke a single word since their arrival. Not even her mother, who was equally distraught had managed to get her to speak.

Shikamaru had become something of a…support for his teammates, hiding the pain of his father's passing in order to help them cope, letting his tears fall only when he was alone or in the middle of the night, in his sleep.

Chouji was still in a form of shock, or perhaps disbelief and still hadn't been able to fully wrap his mind around his own father's death. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that even when they were talking in the Hyuuga mansion that it was his way of saying goodbye.

He just couldn't accept it.

Sakura had been trying in her own way helping them out, being that her parents were civilians they left with the group. She felt terrible for her friends. She didn't know what to say or do really. What could she really say? She couldn't say she understood, because she knew she didn't, her parents were both alive and were volunteering in the hospital to help treat some of the remaining injuries the survivors had right now She didn't understand their pain, and so she wouldn't pretend to.

Chouji moved to step forward but Shikamaru's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to his lazy friend with a confused gaze but he merely shook his head. "I'll deal with it." He sighed tiredly.

Sakura nodded and grabbed Chouji's hand. "Come on Chouji. Lets leave them alone and see if we can help out at the hospital."

"Yeah, sure." He absently said walking along side her waving at Shikamaru who waved back.

Shikamaru sighed again as they left and he walked into the room.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, next to her. "Ino?" He prodded.

She gave no answer.

He sighed. "Ino…come on this is unhealthy." He said, holding back his customary mutter of troublesome.

She still gave no answer.

He sighed. He then stood to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Why did they stay behind?"

He paused and sighed again. "Because…if they ran, the enemy force would have caught up to us…they had to protect us…"

She bowed her head, placing her forehead on her knees, letting her blond hair cascade forward like a platinum waterfall. "So…its our fault?"

Shikamaru snapped his head to her. He walked around the bed and sat infront of her. He firmly but gently gripped her shoulders. "Ino…listen to me." He paused trying to find the right words. "Your dad loved you right?"

She nodded.

"Don't you think…he would be angry at you for blaming yourself for his death, when there was clearly nothing you could do.."

"But…"

"Ino." He firmly cut her off. "There was nothing you could do…there was nothing anyone could do." He said, somehow both for himself as well as for her.

She muffled a sob in her throat as her shoulders shook. "Its not fair…its not fair…its not fair…" She continued to repeat over and over again as she shook her head. Shikamaru slowly wrapped his arms around the girl as she continued to cry.

Slowly he felt her arms wrap around his waist as she buried her face in his chest and wept bitter tears of loss.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Suna council chambers several individuals were locked in an argument.

"These recent events make it abundantly clear that we must reinstate our alliance with the leaf village immediately. If the eye witness accounts have any merit at all then that means they possess a ninja that can single-handedly wipe out at least 1/3 of our ninja. Not to mention that a good portion of the ninja he faced were those of the renowned Hyuuga clan. If we could somehow arrange a political marriage then surely…"

"Are you insane man!" Another cried out, cutting him off. "This fool intends to lead war across the nation, if we ally with him then we will surely be dragged into this war which is impossible to win. What we must do is attack Konoha now while they are weak! It is the perfect opportunity to increase our influence along the central forests region. We could nearly double our income."

"No you fool even if we somehow are victorious against this new Kage they have we must also defeat Jiraiya of the sannin and Copy ninja Kakashi. Surely even if we win our forces will be so decimated it will take years to get back our former strength. It is reported that this is the same individual that managed to defeat Gaara-sama."

The entire room grew silent at that, it was no secret that none of their ninja could beat Gaara. That a Konoha ninja was capable of such still left a bitter taste in their mouths.

Some of the council members turned to the young red head who had been watching the proceedings from a seat he held, from time to time, now that his father was dead. "Gaara-sama." One man queried. "You will be taking the title of Kazekage in a few months time what do you think of this?"

Gaara remained silent for a moment contemplating the pro's and cons of such a decision. While he did feel some form of personal respect and even a debt to Konoha's Jinchuriki as the future Kazekage he had to put the safety of his village before his personal beliefs. This decision was quite literally the future of Suna, this could either go off magnificently, or it could all just blow up in his face. He had to be very careful in this.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "As of right now there are still too many variables. Too many…complications that could appear due to either decision. I suggest a… "Wait and see" approach. Depending on future events we will make our decision then." He spoke calmly.

Mutters were heard throughout the room some positive, some negative. He didn't really care that much, as long as they remained in line they could say whatever the hell they wanted.

"What will we do with the refugee's?"

Gaara sighed. "Should Konoha-shinobi come looking for them, then we will hand them over, until that time, we will provide refuge for them. More mutters were heard, he ignored them all as he stood." I assume that is what you wished me to discuss with you. If that is the case, then I take my leave." He turned and walked out the door leaving the councilmen to themselves.

* * *

Temari sighed tiredly as she flopped down on her bed, all day she and Kankuro had been assigned the D rank mission of getting the civilians into their quarters and helping carry the injured and near dehydrated individuals to the hospital. Her hands still felt the sting of wooden slivers as she had carried that damn stretcher to and fro for about an hour.

Before she could drift off to sleep a voice from the corner of the room reached her ears. "Tired?"

She jumped about three feet in the air, which is remarkable considering that she was laying down. She fell off the bed and into a tangled heap of limbs and sheets at the edge of the bed, she glared up at her brothers look of boredom. "Don't. Do. That." She ground out through gritted teeth.

Gaara merely raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

Temari snarled before picking herself up from the ground and sitting on the bed. "What the hell do you want now?"

Gaara sighed and leaned back on the chair. "So…you think it's the same guy."

Temari stiffened before looking away. "Red hood, black clothes, two swords and gauntlets. Yeah, I'm pretty sure its him." She muttered. That Konoha ninja was one she would never forget.

Gaara sighed. He wasn't even the official Kage yet and already he was hating the job, it was so much easier just to be an underling. The boss pointed and he crushed whatever it was it his sand. Simple.

Why did he take this job again?

He sighed and looked to Temari. "What do you think I should do?"

She sighed laying back on her bed. "I don't know."

"You're no help Temari." He muttered "I wonder..." He sighed after a while catching her attention.

"What?" She said.

"A world of peace…is it at all possible?" He said almost wistfully as he stared at his hand.

Temari looked at her brother oddly for a moment before sighing. "Gaara, it might be, but it's a long shot…especially with his methods."

Gaara continued to stare at his hand until finally after a good long moment he spoke. "If…there is ever a world of peace…then people like me and him…wont exist anymore."

Temari stiffened and looked to her brother. She wanted to speak but the words simply slipped past her as he opened the door and walked out, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere along the borders of Konoha and Kumo someone was beginning to wake up.

The young girl groaned as she opened one of her exhausted blue eyes she raised her hand to touch her head, but gasped as he hand came in contact with the rough texture of a bandage.

Her eyes snapped open and she scanned the relatively plain room. She began to panic slightly as she didn't recognize her surroundings.

She took a deep breath and thought. _'Alright…don't panic. Calm down and figure out where you are then you can panic all you want.' _She made her plan and tried to sit up, but the action proved to be far more difficult than she expected. Finally after almost thirty seconds of struggling with her sore muscles and aching bones she was finally able to sit up, panting and sweating from the stress to her battered body.

She couldn't believe how much effort that took, again her lungs seemed to burn with each breath she took.

She heard the door open and she turned her head in time to see a woman with short black hair enter. She was startled when she saw her up and rushed to her bed side. "Oh my, I didn't expect you to be up yet. Please lie down again, you have to rest, the muscle relaxants in your system still haven't worn off and if you exert yourself to much you may damage your muscle ligaments more than what they already are.

The girl allowed herself to be placed back down on the bed and coughed a little. "Where?"

The woman's eyes softened. "My name is Shizune, your in a hotel in a small town along Kumo's borders…what's your name?

"A…aki…na." Her eyes fluttered closed and she once again fell back asleep.

Shizune sighed as she ceased the flow of chakra into the girl. She certainly didn't expect that she would wake up so soon. She should have been out for about two or three more days.

Her wounds were serious, a minor concussion, the right elbow was fractured, a large gash along her stomach, just barely missing her organs, her left ankle was also sprained badly, and she was suffering a terrible case of exhaustion.

The door opened again revealing a woman with long blond hair in two pigtails. "How is she?"

Shizune sighed. 'Well she woke up."

Tsunade looked startled. "That shouldn't have happened."

Shizune sighed. "Yeah well she was sitting up and looking around when I walked in."

"Hmm." Tsunade mused as she sat down. "I wonder what happened."

Shizune plopped down and absently petted Ton-Ton as he walked up to her. "Whatever it was it must have been bad."

Tsunade nodded and absently sipped some sake.

They wouldn't get answers until she woke up.

* * *

Naruto absently read a report from some ninja that had gone to a C rank mission when Jiraiya leapt in from the balcony. "You called?" He said rubbing his eyes, the old pervert was no doubt sleeping.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya before speaking. "I want you to find your old teammate, ask her to join us."

Jiraiya stiffened. "And if she refuses?"

"Then make sure she will at least not get in our way."

The toad sannin sighed in relief, he wouldn't have ever hurt Tsunade, not even on his order. He nodded and leapt away.

Naruto went to look through another file when he noticed the tower was eerily silent. He stood and walked to his door. He opened the door and noticed the Anbu guards and the administration employees were all knocked out, sprawled on the floor completely unconscious. There was no smell of blood in the air meaning most likely that no one was dead. He looked down the hall and noticed a blue skinned man with a large sword on his back.

He recognized him almost immediately, the monster of Kiri, Hoshikage Kisame.

He turned his head slightly and peeked back into his office from the corner of his eye and saw another individual standing behind his desk.

"Uchiha Itachi."


	19. Akatsuki

**Chapter 19: Akatsuki**

* * *

Naruto looked from one end of the hallway, to the other. Itachi and Kisame stared back at his red and black form, one apathetic, the other with blood lusting excitement.

"Two of the most feared S class criminals in the known Shinobi world in my office." He mused aloud before looking at their attire. "Ahhh, I see. So the reports are true then." He mused calmly before looking at the Uchiha. "There really is an organization after the Bijuu."

Itachi stepped forward. "Uzumaki Naruto." He looked around the office before looking back at him. "I see you have become rather important in my absence, Demon of Konoha."

Naruto said nothing he merely continued to stare at the Uchiha with his cold blue eyes.

The murderous prodigy spoke again. "You know why we're here." He stated simply.

Kisame picked it up where he let off. "So we can do this the easy way, or…" He grinned and placed a hand on Samaheda's hilt. "My way."

Naruto turned his eyes to the second Akatsuki member and with speed Kisame barely caught the ninja had closed half the distance between them with one sword already ready to swing.

Itachi's first instinct was to use a fire jutsu, but the problem was A) They couldn't attract too much attention and B) Kisame was in the way.

So he unsheathed a Wakizashi on his back and rushed forward intent on catching up to the youth.

Kisame knew he wouldn't be able to unsheathe Samaheda in time to block and so he placed his forearm in the way.

Naruto's blade dug deeply into his skin stopping at the bone Kisame curled his lip, but showed no signs of pain his other hand was already in a motion to cleave him with Samaheda.

Naruto stepped back with one leg, managing to do so in time to dodge Samaheda as it came down. Wooden splinters flew as the blade hit the ground. Naruto held his blade firmly in Kisame's forearm and used his free hand, delivering two quick punches to the shark's face.

He pulled his hand back and in one smooth motion he unsheathed his second scimitar, gripping the weapon in a reverse grip a clang was heard as Itachi's wakizashi hit his blade.

He pushed the blade up and swiped at the Uchiha's legs. Itachi leapt up and threw a kick at the blonds face. Naruto leaned his head forward, dodging the kick. He then raised his blade again and hit the back of Itachi's knee with the hilt of the blade.

Itachi gritted his teeth against the pain, the impact put him parallel to the ground, stil in mid air. Naruto then raised his leg and moved to kick him in the chest with an ax kick. Itachi caught the attack, using it to pivot himself in an awkward backflip, up, over the leg, and landing on his feet.

Naruto then wrenched his other blade free from Kisame's forearm and leapt up just seconds before Kisame's took a horizontal swing that would have cut him in half.

He stuck to the roof with chakra and crisscrossed his blades to block a vertical strike from the fish-like Akatsuki member. He felt the ceiling buckle slightly beneath his feet at Kisame's raw strength.

He turned and blocked another strike from Itachi, twisting the blade around he made an opening in Itachi's stance and took it. His scimitar entered the Uchiha's stomach just as he burst into ravens, which scattered black feathers all over the place

He pushed his blade down and leapt off the roof as dozens of kunai, thrown by the Uchiha hit the spot he had previously been occupying

As soon as he landed he was forced to block Kisame's Samaheda again as he swung. Even so, the force of the blow sent him crashing through the wall into the other room.

Kisame went to follow, but as soon as Naruto saw his figure through the newly made hole he catapulted back out, slamming into the blue skinned man with a very hard shoulder tackle that sent Kisame through the opposite wall.

He turned and again blocked Itachi's strike with one of his blades, he used the other to take a swipe at him but Itachi managed to block that with his wakizashi. Naruto continued to attack, his moves fast and precise, a flurry of metal and sparks was all normal individuals could see.

Slash-marks were formed throughout the length of the hallway as the exchange continued, eventually leading back into the office, now with more space to maneuver Itachi could get a breather.

He side stepped as Naruto came in with a downward swing, slicing his own desk in half in the process.

Itachi appeared again behind him stabbing him in the back, the wakizashi blade poking out of his chest. He growled low in his chest and delivered a hard elbow right into Itachi's gut, then raising his fist up, punched him dead in the face.

Itachi recoiled from the blow, but managed to twist the blade and pull it out. Naruto turned and delivered a brutal kick to the Uchiha's gut, sending him clear across the hallway, down to the reception desk.

Naruto threw his swords, stabbing them in the floor about two inches deep. He then made some fast handseals and let his arm fall to his side, where four large snakes came from each of his sleeves.

Thrusting his hands forward the reptiles practically flew down the hallway, streaking towards the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi threw several kunai and Shuriken towards the approaching reptiles but they merely twisted themselves out of the way hissing as they continued their charge.

Itachi muttered a curse under his breath and let his eyes shift to the form of the Mangekyo.

**"Amateratsu!" **Black flames exploded from his eyesockets streaking down the hallway. The wood withered and burst into flames as the black fire passed over it, incinerating the snakes and instantly turning them into ash.

Naruto released the jutsu on his snakes, and grabbed the two swords stabbed into the ground at either side of him. Picking them up he focused both wind and fire chakra into each one of the blades. **"Katon: Daibakuha no Tate." **(Fire release, great exploding wall)

Flames came from his blades, the heat making the papers in the office behind him combust. Due to the compressed space, the wall of flames extended down the hallway, forming a virtual pillar of fire that headed for the Amateratsu.

The two attacks met with an explosion that seemed to rock the whole tower. Naruto's flames offered resistance for a few moments before they gave way to the power of Amateratsu.

Itachi covered his yes as the explosion momentarily blinded him, when the explosion finally died down he looked and saw the entire hallway was in ruins.

He was about to step forward when the ceiling behind him exploded in a shower of splinters. He spun around just as a clawed gauntlet caught him by the throat bringing him down and pinning him against the floor. Itachi leaned his head to the side, barely avoiding the sword that stabbed itself where his forehead once was.

He lifted his leg and kicked Naruto in the back making him roll forward. Itachi got to his feet and turned, his sword already swinging.

Naruto caught the blade with his metal gauntlet and pushed it down with his left hand, with the sword in his right he took a quick stabbing motion to Itachi's face making the Uchiha prodigy lean to the side, he pulled back and stabbed again, making Itachi lean to the other side.

They continued this for a few moments, before Naruto swung horizontally, Itachi ducked under the swing, still keeping a firm grip on his Wakizashi before he delivered a powerful punch to Naruto's gut, making him hunch over slightly. The Uchiha then stood up, and delivered a strong knee to the boys face sending the blond Jinchuriki reeling from the blow. Itachi then grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look at him dead in the eye. **"Tsukiyomi"**

Itachi was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, often being hailed as the one stronger than the legendary sannin and was the first person to wield the power of a mangekyo sharingan in well over a century, also knowing more ninjutsu that even Hatake Kakashi.

So it was no real surprise when the Uchiha knew for a fact that the second he entered the world of the Tsukiyomi that something was not right.

He didn't know what gave it away, perhaps because the world was not responding to his commands, perhaps because he couldn't feel the mental link he possessed which allowed him to control the illusion, or perhaps it was the fact that instead of facing he 'normal' Naruto he was facing a much more sinister version of the blond.

'Naruto's' grin widened to almost insane proportions as he raised his claws. "So this is the entertainment my container has provided me with." The Naruto chuckled to himself, his red eyes glinting in the shadows of the Tsukiyomi.

Itachi suddenly knew who he was facing. "The Kyuubi."

The legendary demon chuckled as its grin widened. It flexed its razor sharp claws and spoke calmly. "Come boy, if you can provide me some good entertainment then I will let you leave."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, he knew the chances of him beating the great demon in anything, even in the world of his Tsukiyomi, were very very slim.

So he had no choice other than to play along, since dispelling the technique didn't seem to be working.

He rushed forward to the Kitsune at incredible speeds, his Wakizashi glinting eerily in the red lights of the Tsukiyomi

He swung with a downwards, diagonal swipe, but the Kitsune, fluidly moved out of the way, Itachi looked behind him to see the grinning fox floating back. Itachi spun on his heel and rushed forward.

However, instead of attacking with the Wakizashi directly, he threw the weapon at his red eyed opponent.

Kyuubi swerved to the side, his smile still firmly in place, Itachi appeared in front of the Kitsune and plunged a kunai in his right collar bone and twisted it savagely.

Kyuubi kept on smiling even as blood escaped the corner of his mouth. He grabbed the Uchi's forearm, holding him in place and digging his sharp claws deep into the flesh.

A bright red fireball formed on the Kitsune's free hand and he slammed it into Itachi's chest, sending the Uchiha prodigy flying back.

Itachi coughed up blood and clutched his chest in pain, but quickly ignored it and righted himself in mid air, rushing back at the Kitsune with almost desperate fervor as he took out two kunai and engaged in Taijutsu.

Claws and metal met in furious and bloody slashes. Itachi did the best he could, but still received terrible lacerations along his forearms, his left hip, right shoulder clear across his stomach and down from the left side of his chest down to his lower right ribs.

With the use of the Sharingan he managed to catch a view of an opening and seized it shoving the Kitsune away with a harsh kick that connected to the red eyed devils face. The Kitsune's back hit a 'tree' within the ilusion world.

Itachi rushed forward and with blinding speed he plunged two kunai into the Kitsune's palms, running them straight through and stabbing them deep into the bark of the tree, effectively nailing him there.

Itachi pulled back and scowled as he saw the Kitsune's infuriating smile was still there annoying the fuck out of him.

Six kunai were gripped in each hand, he let a smirk cross his lips before he threw them all, hitting the Kitsune in every major vein and artery in the human, upper torso anatomy, including both lungs, liver, kidneys, heart, stomach and throat.

He was still smiling.

Itachi scowled as he saw the form chuckling softly, the rise and fall of his shoulders evident from a distance.

He walked over to his discarded Wakizashi and gripped it firmly before walking over to the Kitsune.

He stared straight into the animalistic slits that were dancing with sick glee before swiping the great demons head clean off, blood left as if it was a fountain. Itachi let his eyes follow the head before he spun and kicked it as it fell, sending it to another tree, his Wakizashi following shortly behind plunging into the Kitsune's skull.

He was still smiling.

Itachi resisted the urge to shudder, turning his back on the corpse he began focusing on dispelling his technique.

It didn't work.

The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard a chuckle coming from behind him.

"**Ohhh, but little Uchiha, I said that you could leave, when I was done having my fun." **Came a very dark and demonic voice from all around him.

Itachi spun around to where the corpse should have been. Note that the key word in that last sentence is 'should'.

Only his Wakizashi and various kunai remained embedded in the trees.

He turned back around and saw the red chakra forming a humanoid shape which quickly revealed the fanged grin and glowing red eyes, only this time they seemed much more demonic as they glowed with an unholy light. **"And I'm not done having my fun yet." **

Itachi leapt back, in a somersault, reaching his Wakizashi he gripped it in a reverse grip and rushed the Kitsune again.

Kyuubi rushed forward as well, his claws flashing. They passed eachother in an instant, appearing on the opposite sides of where they respectively were.

Kyuubi straightened and smiled just before his arms fell off, cut cleanly from the body.

Itachi looked over his shoulder and smirked himself but it died as red chakra shot from the wounds and quickly regenerated the lost limbs. Kyuubi turned around, its unholy red eyes and gleaming fangs were the only things visible of its face. **"Hn, looks like I failed that time. But don't worry little Uchiha, we still have seventy one hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go."**

* * *

Naruto, knowing that Itachi was currently trapped in a world of his own creation reared back his blades in preparation to kill the murderous prodigy.

Just then Kisame crashed through the wall infront of him to his left Samaheda already swinging, while his free hand grabbed Itachi and pulled him away.

Naruto leapt over the blade in a cartwheel like motion, landing on his feet, he backhanded Kisame in the face, Kisame snarled and caught his wrist before he pulled it back. He spun around, taking Naruto with him in the motion and slammed him against the wall.

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Kisame turned again and blocked the two blades that would have taken a chuck out of his ribcage. Pushing the blond off, he then swung, aiming for the boys upper torso, Naruto ducked and then moved into Kisame's follow up swing, close enough to render his large blade ineffective, and plunged his sword into Kisame's stomach.

The shark man however, had a slightly different anatomy than humans, the blade would have pierced his kidneys, causing a painful death, if he had been a normal human, but his kidneys were a bit higher than normal humans and so, Naruto ended up not hitting anything vital.

Kisame punched the blond square in the face, sending him crashing into what remained of his desk. He was about to step forward but then he heard a thud behind him, he turned and received the biggest shock of his life that night.

Uchiha Itachi, the most feared missing nin alongside Orochimaru was laying on the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. His pupils were dilated and the Sharingan slowly faded into black obsidian.

The shark man sensed the approaching presences and knew this was one fight he couldn't win. He hoisted his partner over his shoulder and both immediately vanished in red wisps of smoke.

Naruto calmly walked out of the rubble and took his blade from the floor sheathing it, he rubbed his sore jaw and managed to turn his gaze into one of apathy just as the Anbu and Jounin entered the room.

The masked individuals looked at the wrecked room and turned to their -as of yet- unofficial Hokage for an explanation.

Naruto adjusted his jaw, and spoke. "I want all Anbu search teams to comb the village, your targets are two S class criminals, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikage Kisame. Capture alive if possible if not dispose of them." He looked around the room once "And get someone to clean this mess up."

"Yes sir, right away." The Anbu captain saluted before they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, he would definitely have to up the training programs. What good were the guards if they arrived after their leader was dead?


	20. Akina

**Chapter 20: Akina**

* * *

_Flames._

_Deadly, purifying flames. _

_She had been here before._

_That night at the Hyuuga compound. _

_Her mother, a woman she loved with all her heart. _

_She didn't know what had happened, one moment they were simply talking the next…fire. _

_Fire came as if the gates of hell itself had opened allowing them forth into the world of men._

_She didn't know what had happened next._

_It was all to fast, _

_But she could remember _

_She was lying on the floor, blood covered her form and her arm was throbbing with pain. She had looked up and her father along with her brother were fighting someone. _

_She didn't see his face._

_Only the blood red cloak that covered him. She stood, struggling against the pain that shot through her._

_She had started running towards them her feet pounding against the moist earth, she ran as fast as she could, but the distance seemed endless._

_She remembered…hearing a muffled scream…the darkness in her vision faded and she saw…_

_The person in red, holding her brother by his face. _

_She had heard her father yell out something, a curse most likely, but she didn't hear it, all she heard was the sickening crack of her brothers skull and the blood that she saw flow from both his left and right temples, down his face, his eyes, his ears, dripping down his chin to the cold floor bellow._

_She had seen red then, her only thought was the objective to kill the one in the red cloak. _

_To stop the flames. _

_She had rushed in then, and both her, and her father fought with everything they had, kunai, blades, shuriken, explosive notes, jutsu, gen-jutsu. Everything they had in their arsenal._

_But it was over so quickly._

_She had felt a terrible pain across her stomach, when she looked down, she was kneeling, and blood was traveling down her waist, to her knee's, and into the floor, pooling where her knee's met the floor. _

_She clutched the bleeding injury with her hands, and looked up, as her father's body hit the floor with a dull thud._

_His eyes, panicked and fearful, turned themselves onto her and he whispered one word._

"_Run."_

_Before the blade pierced his neck._

_She looked up again and met the burning, blood red eyes of that monster and for the first time in a long time, felt true terror, a gripping fear that tightened around her chest and froze her in place._

_As their gaze did not break, her father's last word continued to scream in her mind._

_Run._

_Run!_

_RUN_

_RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!_

_Finally, she did. She stood and she fled._

_As fast as her feet could carry her she fled, and the screams and cries of other ninja continued to reach her ears long after she flew from that place before finally fading into nothingness._

_But those eyes… those terrible crimson eyes of hell, that held within them the same glow of the burning flames around her…those stayed with her. _

…

_And they would never fade._

* * *

The young girl awoke painfully, much like the last two times she'd been conscious. Her mind was clouded, but she knew the surroundings were somewhat familiar so she managed to stop her growing panic. She sat up weakly, vaguely recalling that it was much easier now then what she had remembered it to be the last time. She looked around, ignoring her blond hair that fell over her eyes, obscuring her vision slightly.

She found a black hired woman sleeping on a chair a few feet away, a book loosely held in her hand as her soft snores reached the girls ears.

The creak of a door opening startled her and she turned to see a blond haired woman entering. She paused for a moment as their eyes locked before she made a gesture for her to keep quiet, she walked over to the sleeping brunet and removed the book from her slack grip.

She set it on the table before picking her up and setting the girl down on the couch.

Standing up she walked over to her, sitting at the edge of the bed she looked to the younger blond, with a look that mannaged to be somber, sympathetic and serious at the same time. "How do you feel?"

Akina looked down. "Fine…I guess." She muttered.

"Do you have pain anywhere?" Tsunade aked again. "Like your head, chest. Anywhere at all?" She ventured carefully.

Akina shook her head slowly. 'No."

Tsunade nodded, from her body language and verbal responses, along with her injuries it didn't take a genius to know she had been in a terrible fight and had most likely lost someone important to her.

"Would you like to get cleaned up?"

"Yes please." The younger girl responded.

Tsunade nodded, helping her throw her feet over the edge of the bed. The girl tried to stand on her own but her legs, after almost two days of pure abuse and one more week of no use made her limbs like jelly.

Tsunade rushed forward and steadied her. "Whoa there, you cant be moving on your own yet. The older blond said sympathetically, and placed a glowing green hand of Chakra onto the girls stomach as she saw her wince and instinctively place a hand over the area in pain.

"Shizune told me your name's Akina. Is that right?"

The girl, now identified as Akina nodded. Tsunade smiled. "Good, my name, in-case you didn't know is Tsunade."

Akina's head snapped up towards her, her crystalline blues widening in surprise. "Of the legendary sannin?

Tsunade nodded and smiled before she slung the girls arm over her shoulder and gently led her to the bathroom. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

It was only a few minutes later that Tsunade had the tub almost full with steaming hot water. She dipped her hand into the steaming liquid, testing the temperature.

"Ummm, really, I don't want to be a bother, I'll do it myself." The blond girl stated meekly.

Tsunade stood and dried her hands and walked over to the young girl. "Give me your hand." She said extending her own hand. Akina promptly did the same.

Tsunade gripped the younger girls hand in her own. "Squeeze my hand as much as you can." She ordered firmly.

The younger blond tried but she could barely clench her fingers.

Tsunade spoke up again. "You've just woken up, from an anesthesia induced sleep, the effects still haven't worn off, you could trip and bash your head in there so, I'll help you until the muscle relaxants wear off, don't worry, I've seen much worse bodies than yours." The older medic said with a sly grin.

Akina blushed but nodded rather reluctantly, and began undressing, allowing Tsunade to help ease her into the shower.

She hissed as the steaming liquid hit her stomach wound, which was now nothing more than a gash with dry blood and some signs of healing. It would definitely scar.

She shoved her head down, wetting her hair before rising again.

Tsunade sighed and sat down on a small stool. "Listen, I don't want to sound too forward or anything, but the not knowing is killing me. I know you came from Konoha, your headband and ID identify you as a gennin, graduated just two years ago. What happened? Did a mission go wrong or something?"

She shook her head, she really didn't want to talk about it, but another part of her wanted to say everything.

She then remembered that was Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin.

She hug her head, letting her now, wet mop of blond hair obscure her eyes from view. "I…I don't really know all the specifics. All I know is that…things started getting crazy after the chuunin exam…

Tsunade listened through the story with baited breath. Many of the things she had just heard just threw her for a loop.

Both Sarutobi and Orochimaru were dead.

A kid, the alleged Kyuubi container and Konoha's own personal demon on a leash, had overthrown the council, and nearly half of her home villages population was either dead, KIA or missing nin?

And her last remaining teammate Jiraiya…had helped in this?

This was just too much.

She shook her head and spoke. "What will you do once you're healed?

The girl tensed for a moment before speaking, her voice was an angry whisper. "I'm going to train. As long as it takes…I'll train until I'm strong enough…then…I'll kill him.

Tsunade took a deep breath, closed her eyes and rinsed off the last of the soap on the younger girls back before she moved to pick her up.

"Wa-wait."

Tsunade paused listening to her. "I think I can do it on my own." She said slowly.

Tsunade shook her head, "The after effects would take another two or three hours to we…" She stopped as the girls brow creased with effort as she used both her arms and her legs to stand up. Tsunade moved forward and helped her stand the rest of the way.

But she knew something was up with that display. She never messed up dosages, or medical times, the girl should be nothing more than a limp, hunk of meat.

She decided to store that in the back of her mind and began helping her to dress.

When Tsunade emerged with Akina Shizune was beginning to wake up. "Oh, my, I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said standing and bowing her head apologetically.

Its all right Shizune, can you keep Akina company, I think I need to get some Sake." The older woman said halfheartedly.

Shizune nodded, immediately knowing that her master was distressed and let her eyes travel to the younger girl.

She could be no older than thirteen or fourteen, her hair was a dark shade of blond, and in a certain light could be seen as orange, it was somewhat spiky, with a few bangs over her eyes and the rest cropped back in a spiky ponytail. She was wearing a simple tank top now, with beige shorts and black ninja sandals.

Shizune smiled at her and she tried to smile back, but failed slightly. The brunet moved in and helped lead the girl to the bed where she sat down with a pained grunt.

Tsunade left them, she really needed a drink.

Shizune smiled at the girl, "Are you hungry, or thirsty Akina-san?" She asked politely.

Akina was about to say no, since she didn't really want to impose, but her stomach decided to speak for itself, letting out a very loud, very embarrassing growl. She blushed, her cheeks turning a healthy pink.

Shizune laughed light heartedly. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Akina smiled slightly and nodded, as long as she could distract herself...

Shizune walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some half warm take-out food, not exactly the healthiest choice, but it would get food into her stomach.

Shizune walked over and handed the girl some of the left over Lo-mein Tsunade hadn't finished the other day.

Akina, despite the food being cold practically inhaled it. Shizune blinked at the way the food simply vanished from the plate.

She laughed somewhat awkwardly but she was spared further speculation and embarrassment as Akina spoke up.

"Where did Tsunade-sama go?" She asked looking around.

Shizune shrugged. "Don't worry, Tsunade-senpai can handle herself she may have gone to a bar or…" Shizune suddenly paled and Akina immediately grew alarmed.

"Sizune-san. What's wrong?"

The next thing the blond knew a tornado had suddenly torn through the apartment building and Shizune was nowhere to be seen, only her voice could be heard in the wind.

"GOTTAGO!"

Akina blinked owlishly at the spectacle. "Ummmmm…what?"

Seeing as how she was going to receive no answer she decided to rest, but as soon as she let her lids fall over her eyes, those blood red orbs flashed into view and she sat straight up.

She gulped down her fear, and immediately replaced it with anger and determination.

She would get stronger.

* * *

Naruto let a slow smile dance on his lips, as he read the reports from the sound five, they had returned with nearly double what he had asked for, indeed there were several that merely wanted to kill him, but Ibiki's cross references had pointed them all out and had them discreetly eliminated.

Many of the "senior leafs" meaning the people that had been born and raised in the leaf village did not take kindly to the newcomers, Naruto now had Root Anbu patrolling the inside of the village to stop fights from breaking out, while they were few, he did not need the extra headache.

While those new batch of chuunin and Jounin where getting settled in another report had arrived.

This was Kakashi and Anko's report, of the mist village. And the intelligence was quite pleasing.

He chuckled before clicking a button on his intercom. "Bring me Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Aburame Shibi and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yes Naruto-sama."


	21. Plans for Kiri

**Chapter 21: Plans for Kiri**

* * *

Naruto shifted through more mission reports when one of the Hyuuga who were working administration in the building walked in and bowed. "Naruto-sama, the ninja you requested have arrived."

He nodded. "Good. Send them in."

The Hyuuga nodded and bowed again before walking out. Moments later, Kakashi, Kurenai, The Aburame clan head Shibi and Hinata, clad in robes befitting her as the new Matriarch, walked in.

"Good, you're all here." He drawled standing. "The reason I have called you all is because I have decided to begin the first stages of m plans. And the four of you are necessary for it. We will head to Kiri, if all goes according to plan then the mist village will fall right into our hands without even a single battle between our forces."

Everyone looked at each other incredulously and were seriously considering that their leader had gone mad, but...they had said the same thing when h proposed to attack the Hyuuga compound on his own. So they decided to grant him the benefit of the doubt.

Shibi was the one to answer. "And how will you accomplish that Naruto-sama?"

"Kakashi, please explain the situation Kiri is in right now." Naruto commanded.

The copy ninja straightened and spoke. "When we went to Kiri, Anko and I quickly learned the obvious. The place was practically in ruins, The Mizukage's forces on one side and the remainder of the seven swordsmen on the other. The war has been around for a few years now, so the civilians in that area are all either miserable or drafted into Shinobi duty. While the seven swordsmen have stronger troops they have less resources and funds than the Mizukage, which has slowly been giving him the advantage. Right now, it looks as if in a few months time the seven swordsmen will be defeated. The shinobi on both sides are complacent, one side believes they should surrender instead of die needlessly, while the other side is sick and tired of the fighting."

Naruto nodded. "We will use the complacency and civil unrest of the population to our advantage. As Kakashi stated, the side with the seven swordsmen is losing simply because they have less resources from which to draw upon. We will alleviate that problem."

Shibi nodded. "I see. Then they will be in our debt."

Naruto nodded. "We will provide them assistance. In exchange, they cannot name a Godaime Mizukage, and instead they must name a Jounin-oyabun, much like Kusa and Ame. Our ninja will oversee operations there. The overseer's as they will be called will consist of a team lead by a Jounin, they will be switched once every year so they do not begin to feel too attached to the Kiri nin and the Kiri jounin commander will hand them reports of the village situations once every three months. The overseer's will also make sure there are no, movements against us, especially not by the Jounin-oyabun.

Kurenai spoke up now. "Naruto-sama. You cannot possibly believe that they will simply hand over control of their country, even if they did they would only bide their time to stab us in the back when their strength returns to them." She argued.

Naruto nodded. "Both are good points. However, not every plan is without risks. This is simply the one with the least amount of long term complications. Fighting a war with Kiri will diminish us to the point where we will not even be able to sustain ourselves, much less conquer the four shinobi villages. This will not only increase our influence in the south, it will also add to our income, man power, and will grant us control of Kiri's powerful Navy, which can only be rivaled by Kumo, and even then Kumo's is much smaller and less experienced."

Shibi nodded. "I see. But I am still confused, Kakashi and Kurenai's roles are already stated, but what possible benefit would my presence and Hinata-san's presence grant.

"You are for a much more practical use than Hinata I admit. You are to use your entire hive of Kikaichu and actively spy on the enemy, granting us intelligence at a very quick rate, defensive weak points, Strong jounin locations, as well as where the Mizukage is at all times."

"And me?" Hinata asked, ticked off that he had said she was not to be of practical use.

"While you will not be serving a practical use, or combat use at this time, your use will be placed on your political value. Once we do this, word will spread, and word will reach the other ninja villages quite quickly. It will not be long before they also hear that the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi is dead and has been replaced by a girl no older than thirteen. Many will think that the Hyuuga clan has grown weak and will therefore think that we are weak. By going on this mission, you will handle yourself as a clan head should and make the Kiri ninja believe that you are most certainly not weak. Which will reduce the likeliness that Kumo or Iwa get any ideas of attacking. In order to make sure you are ready I will grant you a signed leave of absence from active duty Kakashi will train you in these two weeks before we depart."

Hinata looked to Kakashi who seemed a little surprised but smiled at her none the less.

Shibi spoke up next. "Naruto-sama. I request to take another of my clan members on this mission."

"Which one and for what reasons?"

"My son, Aburame Shino. I believe that he could use the experience this mission has to offer. While I can extend my Kikaichu to cover most if not all of the village at one time it takes a great amount of concentration. One that my son has never used before, you can think of this as somewhat of a…training exercise for him.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he finally replied. "Is your son at least chuunin level in stealth on his own?"

Shibi paused before nodding. "Yes. I believe he may even be a little above that if he tries hard and the conditions are right, he could even be considered high chuunin."

Naruto nodded before speaking again. "Very well. Now, if no one else has any questions then you may leave, make preparations to depart in seventeen days."

Hinata, Kurenai and Shibi bowed and began leaving, Kakashi granting the Hyuuga the time and place of where they would meet. After they had left Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"What is it Hatake?" Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

"You know…after you take Kiri, if you even get it, you can't just immediately go and attack another country."

"Do you take me for a fool Hatake?" Naruto scoffed. "I must first stabilize my power in Kiri, and then gain the adequate number of troops, supplies, funds and resources before I begin another campaign. Besides…" He looked out the balcony towards the marketplace where the people were going about their business. "I know that a normal Shinobi can only take so much combat before he finally snaps." He looked to the Sharingan wielders eye. 'Isnt that what you were going to say."

Kakashi leaned back in his own chair and sighed. "Yeah." He looked to Naruto again. "You say the words but you don't really understand them do you?"

Naruto was silent for a long while before he spoke again. "My entire life has been battle. I fought battle after battle until I was feared by all, as a devil in human form." He looked to Kakashi. "Even you, to some degree see me as a demon don't you Hatake?"

He smirked as Kakashi didn't answer. "No, Kakashi, I do not understand. But perhaps that will change some day." He mused silently before standing and leaving his office.

'Minato_-sensei.' _He mentally sighed. _'What have we done to your legacy.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, seven robed figures gathered together.

"Are you serious?" One voice, which belonged to a silver haired man with a three bladed scythe and a kumo forehead protector asked incredulously. "He actually beat the both of you?"

"While also defeating Itachi's Tsukiyomi." Another voice, this one coming from a very tall man with pupiless eyes a face mask and a bandana with the waterfall village symbol over his head.

"That is…disturbing." Another, one with a scorpion tail and hunched form spoke up.

"No, that's fucking hilarious yeah." Another voice, this one coming from a blond rock nin snickered.

Kisame growled. "You wana come down here and say that you clay using transvestite?" He said as he moved to grab Samaheda.

"You fish faced freak!" Deidara snarled moving his hand to one of his pouches.

"Enough, both of you." A female voice spoke up entering the room. She looked to the still silent leader. "I have treated him. He will hopefully awaken in a few days time."

The leader nodded and turned to one member which looked like a Venus flytrap. 'Zetsu. I want you to gather as much information as you can on the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. His strength is troubling, but nothing we cannot handle with the proper information."

Zetsu, bowed before speaking. "Of course." He seemed to fade away as the leader turned to the rest of the group.

"This changes nothing. We will continue with our plans accordingly. Do not approach the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in open combat unless the odds are very favorable."

They each nodded before silently fading into the darkness.

The leader let his eyes travel to the giant statue of a bound humanoid figure in silent contemplation.

_Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Will you be the one I wonder?_

_Will you be the one that brings this world into ruin…_

* * *

Tsunade was currently on her ninth bottle of Sake, drunk as hell. She was drinking for a number of reasons, one was the death of her sensei, another was simply for the situation that had fallen over her home. Jiraiya was yet another reason, she felt sort of betrayed by him. How could he side with someone like Naruto. He couldn't possibly believe that he would succeed in his ambition so there had to be another reason.

Another major reason was that girl, Akina. She reminded Tsunade a little of herself back when she had lost Dan and Nawaki. Throughout her entire story Tsunade felt the memories that she had long ago tried to bury resurface.

In a nut shell.

She could relate to the girl.

And she hated it.

Just as she was about to reach for the tenth bottle a hand firmly grasped her wrist.

"You know Hime. That's really bad for your health."

She looked at the silver haired man that stared at her with a neutral expression. "Jiraiya." She glared.


	22. Moving forward

**Chapter 22: Moving forward**

* * *

Naruto and his team of five jounin and two gennin silently skulked through the shadows of the night near the hidden mist village. Kakashi was leading the team through the proper route while Kurenai had placed a strong genjutsu over all of them to keep them hidden, currently, everything was going according to plan. They had slipped past the border guards with little problem along with the troops belonging to the current Mizukage and were near the main headquarters of the remaining seven swordsmen.

Kakashi suddenly had a strange thought occur to him. "Umm…Naruto…who did you leave in charge of the village while we're gone, I remember that Jiraiya wasn't around."

Naruto paused for a moment in his stride before continuing rather quickly. "You need not worry Kakashi, it is being handled accordingly."

Kakashi shrugged not giving it a second thought, if Naruto said it was being handled properly, then it was being handled properly.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha.

A certain purple haired Jounin growled low in her throat, her eyes flashing a gold yellow much like her old sensei as she glared at the pile of paperwork infront of her.

Ohhh that fucker was gonna pay for this.

* * *

It wasn't long after-wards the Konoha nin could see a Japanese style mansion at the top of some shrine like steps. The shifting shadows and thick mist surrounding the area gave way that several jounin which were adept at the silent killing technique were currently present and on guard around the compound.

Naruto gestured for his subordinates to come closer. "Kurenai, drop your genjutsu, we've arrived. The secrecy was only needed so that the Mizukage would not catch wind of this."

The genjutsu mistress hesitated for a moment before nodding and the genjutsu around them fell. Naruto turned and began making his way up the steps of the shrine. It wasn't long before mist encircled around him and the five individuals behind him. He stopped as he reached the top of the stairs. The mist dissolved and roughly two dozen ninja were now surrounding them.

"What business do six leaf ninja have here in Kiri?" Asked a large man as he stepped forward. He was about 5'11 to six feet, he had a customized chest plate armor with sleeves that were fit more as a priests robes, dark blue in color and baggy Samurai style pants. He had short straight hair and a full beard and mustache. He also had three swords along his back, two crisscrossed and one going straight down along his spinal column.

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel over the group of Kiri nin before he spoke up again. "We have come to speak to the leader of this rebellion." He answered.

The man that had approached them looked them over. "Your names." He demanded.

Naruto glanced back at Kakashi gesturing to the silver haired man. "Hatake Kakashi of Konoha, Copy ninja. He looked to Shibi. "Aburame Shibi and Aburame Shino the clan head and heir of the Aburame clan respectively." He gestured to Kurenai. "Yuuhi Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress." And finally Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, the newly appointed clan head of the Hyuuga clan."

Mutters arose at that, whispers reached them not the least of which boiled down to "But she's just a kid."

Throughout the small barrage of mutters and whispered disdain Hinata forced herself to remain apathetic to the world. She would not respond to this simply because that is not how a clan head was supposed to act, taunts can be ignored and you act only when there's no other choice. At least that's what she had been taught.

The commander silenced them all with a harsh shout. "Shut it!" He looked back at Naruto. "And you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He paused the words stuck on his tongue for an instant. "Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

* * *

Tsunade stared at her ex teammate's looming form for several seconds before she was able to fully comprehend just who was standing before her. She glared and roughly pulled her hand away from his grasp, bringing the Sake bottle to her lips she took a huge swig and slammed the rice wine on the table.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

Jiraiya ignored her harsh tone and calmly sat down. Serving himself some Sake and drinking. "I just came to talk." He said placating.

"About what? Making me join your little world conquering club too?" She scoffed taking another swing.

Jiraiya paused before he drank some more Sake. "So you've heard have you. I suppose that girl told you eh?" He stated simply.

The slug sannin narrowed her eyes. "You've been spying on us?" It was no real secret what the sannin had specialized in. Tsunade in medical techniques and Taijutsiu. Jiraiya in sealing techniques and summoning techniques that could be used in conjunction with ninjutsu and Orochimaru in Ninjutsu and Kinjutsu.

Out of all of them Orochimaru was the best one in stealth, followed closely by Jiraiya and then Tsunade. So it was not too unbelievable that Jiraiya could remain hidden from her presence if he really wanted to.

Jiraiya nodded to her question. "Yeah I have." He looked at her then. "And as you've guessed I did come here in hopes of you joining us."

Her hand tightened around the bottle and a small crack formed on it as it strained under the pressure. "How dare you." She spat. "I have no real love for the leaf village. But you…you would burn it down…all in the name of this ridiculous notion of peace." Her glare was so intense Jiraiya thought that she would seriously lash out at him. After a moment or two she relaxed if only slightly. "It wont work. And you disappoint me for thinking for a moment that it would. Get out." She turned her head, refusing to even look at him.

Jiraiya stared at her with one of the most serious faces anyone had ever seen on his face. After a good long while he spoke. "I know that…you don't really want to talk about the wars we fought but I feel that this has to be said." He saw her tense and grip the bottle again. One subject that was nearly taboo around Tsunade were the battles between Kiri and Iwa that killed her brother Nawaki and her ex lover Dan respectively. But nevertheless he continued on with a steady even voice.

"Think about it Tsunade." Jiraiya pleaded again. "You and I know it better than anyone. First a war with Kiri, fifteen years later a war with Iwa then a minor skirmish with Kumo, and now a battle with Suna and Oto that took Sarutobi sensei. No mater how many treaties, agreements, alliances and policies we make, they are…a fragile alliance at best, which breaks almost every two decades and more innocents are lost. But this…this is something that can bring peace for far longer than just some signed treaty. And if we do things properly perhaps even centuries of peace can be achieved. Just think of it Tsunade…no one will ever again have to go through what you went through with Nawaki and Dan."

He was using low blows to her defenses and he knew it but as a man once said. The ends justify the means.

Tsunade meanwhile felt some of her bitterness ebb away as the words reached her ears. She remembered the pain she went through at the loss of her brother. Her father had taken to the bottle and her mother had fallen into a pit of despair. Both losing themselves in their respective pain. Her father, due to the newly developed addiction fucked up on a mission. Next day, she gets a note, no more dad. Her mother didn't take it well, and one day she went to sleep and simply didn't wake up.

Then Dan had come. She had been burying herself into her work devoting herself entirely into training in hopes of pushing the memories away from her mind. It had worked to some degree, but looking back at it now, she would have eventually snapped from the strain. He had arrived then and had returned some light into the bleak world hers had become.

Just when she was pulling herself out of her depression with Dan helping her he had to go and die too.

To think, that should this boy succeed that no one ever had to go through what she went through again chipped away at her resolve.

Jiraiya saw the small sliver of hopefulness in her eyes and hid a smirk of triumph.

But soon her eyes grew guarded as a small voice made itself known in the back of her head. _'What about that girl Akina? She's the same as you. She lost everything to him. And he'll do it to more people. She's just the first of many broken families. And in the end it will all be for nothing because his ambition is completely impossible.'_

Jiraiya noticed the change in her and stood, deciding to make a tactical retreat. "I'll give you three days to think it over Tsunade." That said he placed his money on the table and left the bar and his former teammate to the chilling night air.

* * *

Naruto and the Konoha nin stood in a room with a large table infront of them. Four Kiri nins were flanking them, two on each side with their commander standing along the opposite corner of the room.

After a few minutes the sliding door directly infront of them opened, revealing a woman with messy, shoulder length brown hair wearing white battle robes with a gold dragon around it and a strange symbol on her back two short swords were strapped horizontally along the back of her waist, she had a silver tiara on her head replacing the forehead protector and had the look of a seasoned war veteran even though she could not be older than her mid thirties.

"Hidetada." She barked out gruffly. "Who are these people?"

The bearded man that had been leading them, Hidetada apparently, answered her. "This is apparently the Gondaime Hokage and his personal escort."

She looked immediately Naruto, just by the way he looked at her, she could tell he, above the others was probably the most dangerous.

She raised an eyebrow. "The Gondaime Hokage? I thought that old geezer the Sandaime was still in power. So what happened? He kicked and the leaf didn't have anyone other than some brat to take his place." She snorted and then stared at the black void that shadowed his face with a dead serious expression. "What the hell are you leaf's doing here?" She asked bluntly.

Naruto spoke simply. "We have come here to negotiate with you."

She crossed her arms infront of her chest. "About what?"

Naruto decided that since she would skip the formalities so would he. "Let us make things clear. You and I both know that without additional assistance you will lose this war against the current Mizukage. We are willing to provide the economical assistance you require."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And what do you desire in exchange?"

Naruto glanced around. "Let us speak in private."

She paused for a moment before nodding making a slight hand gesture the Kiri nin filed out with the Konoha nin trailing behind them.

When the door was closed and everyone was out of earshot Naruto turned his icy blues onto the woman leading this rebellion. "As I stated before. We are willing to provide the resources necessary for you to gain an advantage in this conflict and as you have guessed we do have conditions namely two."

She nodded telling him to continue.

"The first is quite simple, since your village will be of no use to me or my goals if you end up destroying your military force. I am to take full control of your troops."

"Excuse me?" She said half surprised half outraged. She bared her teeth "Absolutely not!"

"If you refuse then I will merely walk away and you will lose this war." Naruto stated simply. For him, there was no negotiation for this. For this served two purposes to him. The first was the reason he had stated to her. And as for the second he needed the respect and fear of the general population of the Kiri nin. This was the quickest way to achieve either objective.

She glared at him heatedly her lips curled back in a sneer. She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. In the end she looked like she had just forced down a very nasty looking and disgusting piece of meat before she slowly nodded.

"And the second condition…is that once this war is over, you will hand over all maters concerning Kiri's economic and military institutions to me. There will be no Gondaime Mizukage and Kiri is to become a territory of Konoha."

Her eyes widened in shock and she replied without even thinking. "Absolutely not!"

Naruto closed his eyes. He had been expecting that.

A silence descended on them before she spoke. "I will agree to the first term but never the second. You will just have to re-negotiate."

Naruto let a slow smirk tug at his lips. She needed help and she knew it, apparently she was a good warrior but a bad politician, she had already made the first mistake.

"No." He stated solemnly. "My terms are completely non-negotiable. I am interested in Kiri for its naval ports. In its prime, Kiri easily dominated the entire eastern sea. Now there are various ways for me to go about this. You and the Mizukage are of very little consequence. This is the easiest course of action. However since you are not interested I will merely take my leave."

That said he turned and gripped the sliding door in preparation to leave when her voice, filled with veiled hate and resentment reached his ears.

"Wait."

His eyes flashed red as he allowed a slow smirk to cross his features.


	23. Movements in Kiri

**Chapter 23: Movements in Kiri**

* * *

The air was cold and heavy with tension in the thick morning mist that blanketed the land of Kiri. As one pauses a faint sound, so faint it is almost undetectable by human ears, could be heard through the fog.

Several squads of Kiri ninja rushed through the forest, taking both the tree tops and the forest floor.

The commanding unit, an Anbu with a blue dolphin mask stopped on one of the branches letting his troops fall on ahead as his second in command landed next to him. He turned to the new arrival signaling him to move on ahead with hand signals. The man nodded before continuing ahead. The commander placed two fingers over the two way radio on his ear. "Command, this is advance unit alpha we are re…" He was cut off as a gauntlet covered hand wrapped around his throat from behind, cutting off his oxygen and lifting him effortlessly from the ground. He tried to reach behind him to grasp the arm holding him, only to grasp air.

Soon enough as sickening crunch was heard along with a bloody gurgle before a body fell to the forest floor with a dull thud.

Naruto observed the dead Anbu fall with cold apathy, his blue eyes slowly turned from his limp body to the retreating backs of the Kiri nin. He raised his two way radio and spoke into it, waiting for them to step out of his sight. "Proceed."

Less than three seconds later a great explosion blanketed the forest, where the ninja had vanished, with fire and ash. The harsh wind and dust hit him, ruffling his cloak and hair in the wind.

"Naruto-sama, are you alright?" Came a static filled voice from he radio.

"I am returning now, send the patrols. Kill any that survived."

A pause.

"Of course Naruto-sama.

* * *

Temari sighed as she wiped her brow from the sweat that had formed there due to the heat of the Suna sun. It was abnormally hot today, even by Suna's standards. She glanced at the restaurant down the block and decided to make her way towards it.

As she neared voices began making their way toward her, escaping the wooden walls of the stand. She faintly recognized them, it was only a second or so before she entered the stall that she was able to put a face to them.

Inside were the five gennin of Konoha.

"So Sakura, what have you been up to lately?" Kiba asked wolfing down some Bar-B-Q'ed chicken as he looked to his former teammate.

She shrugged. "Nothing much, I've been volunteering at the hospital and one of the older medics there, a retired med nin named Chiyo is helping me learn some new med techniques."

Kiba nodded. "That's cool." He looked to Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru "What about you guys?"

Shikamaru shrugged "We've mainly been training with our family scrolls, with one of the Jounin that…came with us." He chose his words carefully seeing his teammates hide their respective flinches.

Chouji ate some more BBQ as he spoke. "Yeah, I've already gotten the hang of two more Jutsu." He looked to Ino. "How'bout you Ino?"

She smiled, while she was still rather subdued in comparison to what she was back in Konoha, slowly she was regaining her former spunk. "I've mastered one and begun to master my…dad's Mind scramble technique, he invented it and left some pretty good notes so it's pretty easy.

Chouji smiled and nodded as Sakura gave them both a pat on the back, since she was pretty much sitting in between them.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah, that's cool, my sis has been training with me but since she's the oldest, she's had to take over the clan duties. She's been meeting a lot recently with the Suna council, wont tell me why though." He shrugged as an afterthought.

"She's been wanting to get you guys a secure Suna citizenship." Temari said from her table across from them.

Each of the Konoha gennin turned to face her. "Huh, hey wait your that Suna-chick." Kiba said bluntly making Sakura hit him over the head for his disrespect.

"Sorry, Temari-san, my teammate here needs a lesson in manners." Sakura said glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

Temari waved her off. "Cut the formalities. Anyway, like I said your sisters been trying to secure you a Suna citizenship."

"Why would she do that?" Chouji asked swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Because she knows that if any Konoha ninja come searching for you then we'll have no choice but to hand you over." Came a new voice entering the stand making everyone turn to see Gaara walking in and sitting down next to Temari.

He looked back to them his sea green eyes blank and expressionless. "As of right now Suna has absolutely no custody over you, and despite the fact that our standing with Konoha is less than favorable since Orochimaru tricked us into attacking the leaf during the chuunin exams, harboring you while you do not have Suna citizenship will work just as well as an open declaration of war and informing him falsely of your whereabouts will allow them a wide opening to spread propaganda against us to the other villages. Should that happen and we would seek an alliance with another village, chances are they wont even touch us if word like that got out."

Kiba stood up glaring angrily at the Kazekage "What? Our parents gave everything they possibly could to get us away from that bastard and you'd just sell us out if he comes knocking at your door?"

"Calm yourself Inuzuka." Gaara spoke to the raging boy. "I only said it is a possibility and it is the truth, while I would like to grant you citizenship, I have very little say in the matter since the council are the ones that mainly deal with civilian matters."

Kiba glared but huffed and looked away. "Of course you have very little say. Your just a gennin."

"Actually." Temari spoke, getting sick of Kiba's attitude. "He's going to be taking the title of Kazekage in two weeks."

The blood drained from Kiba's face as the entire group of former leaf gennins glared at him.

Shikamaru looked to the Kazekage. "So…are you willing to give us the citizenship?"

Gaara took a sip of the herbal tea they had just served him before he spoke. "At the moment I am undecided. On one hand, adding the famous Ino-Shika-Cho clans to our village would be a great asset, as well as the fact that Chiyo has reported miss Haruno here having a rather rare talent for medical ninjutsu and the Inuzuka clan abilities cannot be underestimated either. All of these could add great strength and prestige to our village…"

"But…" Shikamaru continued. "Your not sure if you can risk open war over this especially not with this…Demon of Konoha character."

Gaara nodded silently sipping some more tea. "Indeed." He looked to Shikamaru as he spoke again. "This...Uzumaki…is not someone I would like to count as one of my enemies."

"You'd prefer to have him as an ally." Shikamaru stated simply.

Gaara sipped his tea, his whispered words not reaching anyone but Temari next to him. "No…that I would want even less."

* * *

The shouji screen door slid open silencing the occupants on the other side as Naruto stepped in.

His red eyes scanned the room the scrolls, maps and other documents were littered over a table in the center of the room. Shibi and Shino sat out in the balcony in meditative positions as they listened to the messages their respective hives of Kikaichu relayed back to them and then they relayed the messages to the chuunin couriers who then relayed it to either Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, the Kiri woman, Mitsuko Ginchiko, or her second in command, Hidetada and then they would relay it to him.

That was quite an intricate and, on normal circumstances quite foolish, but this, as many things he did, served a purpose, while Shino and Shibi both had the majority of their respective hives sweeping the enemies camps and headquarters gathering information, a small portion of each of their hives were crawling around this very base and listening in on conversations the Kiri nin might be having that would indicate a conspiracy against him.

So far, there were only two individuals of any real importance.

Ginchiko and Hidetada, the two most powerful of the remaining four swordsmen.

If he could eliminate one or the other, then neither would ever really have the strength, politically or physically to defeat him. He just had to do it…quietly.

The other two remaining swordsmen, a man named Guan Suo and his apprentice, an aggressive girl, worthy of Zabuza, named Tachibana Mika, were not on good terms with either Ginchiko or Hidetada, and while they did not particularly like his takeover, they were mainly keeping to themselves leaving Ginchiko and Hidetada to conspire and fend for themselves.

So…the next order of business, was to eliminate either Ginchiko, or Hidetada.

Now then, how to do it.

"Naruto-sama."

The blond haired youth turned and found Shibi. The Aburame clan head looked emotionless as usual but by his body language Naruto could tell he was anxious which was alarming in and of itself.

"What is it Shibi?" He spoke rounding in order to face him fully.

"I believe this information, you may want to hear yourself before it reaches the other's ears." He placed a hand on the blonds shoulder and leaned in whispering the information into his ear.

As Shibi pulled back he could swear Naruto was smirking beneath his mask.

"Thank you Shibi, you may return to your duty."

The Aburame clan head bowed before he turned and left.

Naruto turned to one of the Kiri ninja in the room and spoke. "You there, bring me Ginchiko, Hidetada, Guan, his apprentice Mika and Hyuuga Hinata, now. They are needed.

The chuunin hastily bowed. "Yes Naruto-sama." Before he scurried away.


	24. Tsunade's decision and the doublecross

**Chapter 24: Tsunade's decision and the doublecross**

* * *

Naruto calmly moved a branch out of his line of sight so he could look out into the small clearing where his targets would pass. Behind him, Ginchiko, Hidetada, Hinata, Guan, Mika and Shino, who had requested to join in this mission rested, along with a squad of over thirty Kiri jounin.

Guan was a large man, with a large but well groomed mustache and goatee. He wielded a single, two edged broadsword. He had a height of about six feet, wore green battle robes with steel chest armor over it, which was painted green and engraved with gold flame like designs. He had long black hair which was held in a top knot.

His apprentice Mika was the exact opposite, whereas his appearance could be considered a large tiger, hers was a small swan. She couldn't be any bigger than five three rather lithe and agile looking. She wore a blue shirt which left her belly exposed, her pants were also blue and somewhat baggy. Two swords were on either side of her waist. They resembled a cross between a Samurai sword and a western stile rapier. She was built for speed not power. She had silver flowing hair and red eyes, which only hinted at the crazed bloodlust beneath the serene exterior.

"Alright Uzumaki, what's the big idea dragging us out here without even an explanation?" Hidetada spoke, his expression showing his annoyance and resentment for the young man that called himself his commander.

Naruto let the branch fall back to its natural position as he turned to the ninja. He once again let his eyes scan over the group before he spoke. "It has recently become known to me that the Mizukage has grown alarmed with the number of ninja he has lost over the last fourteen days, therefore he has decided to go and request Kumo for aid in disposing of you. He will be passing by this route with a team thirty to fourty Anbu as his personal guard. We are here to make sure he does not reach his destination."

"Thirty to fourty Anbu…the coward would leave his people naked and unguarded?" Guan spoke from his place on one of the tree branches.

Shino adjusted his glasses into place, while he had no delusions that he could take on a fully trained Anbu head on, his role was much more support than anything. His Kikaichu were already on two of the Anbu that were approaching and were already absorbing miniscule amounts of chakra, by the time they actually arrived those two Anbu would have already lost 1/15th of their chakra by his estimation. The rest of his hive was here with him, ready to be unleashed once the battle began. "What is the plan?"

"The plan is simple, We will divide the troops in two groups of fifteen. Hinata, and Mika will lead one, while Guan and Shino lead another. You will herd the Mizukage in my direction, where Ginchiko, Hidetada and myself will ambush him."

The two aforementioned members of the seven swordsmen exchanged a glance which clearly said. _"This is our chance."_

Of course, that would be so much easier if he wasn't planning their downfall as well.

He spared a glance to Shino and Hinata and then to a hidden spot in the forest where Kakashi and Kurenai were hiding under his orders. The two of them were to guard both Hinata and Shino respectively. They were only to interfere if they truly believed one of them was about to die, while he couldn't afford to have either one of them die, he also couldn't afford to have them appear as if they needed baby sitting.

Kakashi had reported that the training he had given Hinata throughout the two weeks he had given her before he undertook this mission that she was at a level of mid-chuunin without the Byakugan, with it, she was high chuunin to possibly even low jounin. Shino's physical abilities placed him to low chuunin already with his intellect added to it, he was probably mid chuunin, but he couldn't be sure.

Guan was easily above both of them in skill, his apprentice Mika however, from what he could sense was relatively at the same level, but, from the reports of her blood crazed induced state when she entered a battle could make her very unpredictable thus, very dangerous.

Hinata spoke. "But, how can you be certain the Mizukage will flee instead of fight. If the first group attacks and the Mizukage decides to fight them himself then the first group will easily be destroyed?"

"From the reports I've received, the Mizukage is not one for bravery or camaraderie, the chances that he choose to fight the first group head on, especially an ambush, are much lower than the chance that he will instead attempt to flee towards either safety or to the borders of Kumo, either way we will mannage to catch him, or reduce his forces significantly.

His eyes snapped towards Hidetada and Ginchiko as the two again shared a look. "You have your orders. Get to your positions."

* * *

Tsunade silently sat in the corner of her hotel room, sake bottle firmly in hand her thoughts were in turmoil, and had been so for the past few days or so. Jiraiya's words still echoed in her mind.

'_No mater how many treaties, agreements, alliances and policies we make, they are…a fragile alliance at best, which breaks almost every two decades and more innocents are lost. But this…this is something that can bring peace for far longer than just some signed treaty.'_

His argument had merit, it was true that no mater how many peace agreements and signings the villages made between eachother, this spiral of war was never ending.

But…could he do it? Could he truly bring peace to the world? It was…a dream at best, and a delusion at worst.

And even if he could, just how many more people would he have to destroy in order to do so? How many deaths can be justified with this ambition? Hundreds? Thousands? _Millions?_

And what if he failed, would it all have been for nothing? Would all the rivers of blood and tears all be for a simple delusion that would simply throw this chaotic world into an even darker abyss of death and war?

What justification could he have then?

"_Just think of it Tsunade…no one will ever again have to go through what you went through with Nawaki and Dan."_

Her former teammates words again reached her and she scowled remembering how much both, herself and her parents had cried when Nawaki died and then the feeling of cold solitude when Dan had left. It hadn't been fair and she grew to hate the world for it.

Could she save others from such a thing if she did this?

"Tsunade-sama?" A hesitant voice reached her ears. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Tsunade was snapped out of her thoughts at the second sentence. "Its dark?" She questioned as she blinked noticing that indeed the sun had already gone down bathing the room in its inky blackness. Akina stood at the doorway with some groceries in hand.

"Where's Shizune?" Tsunade questioned as the girl closed the door with her foot.

The young blond shrugged. "Don't know, we were on our way up here when she suddenly handed me everything and mumbled something about leading some debt collectors away."

Tsunade blushed slightly realizing that Shizune had, _again, _saved her from the debt collectors.

She watched as the blond girl placed the overstuffed bag on the table and began putting things inside of the mini fridge. She had recovered remarkably well from her injuries throughout the last month or so since they found her and these last two weeks Now Shizune often times had to go and find her to make sure she didn't strain herself to much while training.

After a few moments Akina began to notice the tense aura surrounding Tsunade and turned to face her. "Is something wrong?" She asked genuinely curious with even what was considered a hint of worry in her voice.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before she finally stated. "I spoke to Jiraiya a while back."

The younger girl tensed, her back going ramrod straight as she turned to face her. Her expression was hesitant and worried, since she didn't know exactly what to say she merely kept quiet, waiting for Tsunade to continue.

Seeing that she wouldn't speak Tsunade decided to continue. "He came to offer me a place in Konoha again."

The young girl turned her gaze away from the last Sannin, she leaned over the table "I…see" She said uncertainly. After a moment she seemed to gather herself, her hunched form straightening out as she once again turned to face the slug princess "Will you…will you accept?" She bit her lower lip slightly as she waited for Tsunade's answer.

Tsunade drank some more sake, leaned back in her chair and looked at her dead in the eye. "What will you do if I say I will?"

* * *

Guan sat in a tree, holding his broadsword across his chest as he waited, halfheartedly tracing a stone over the edges. Shino sat nearby, focusing his chakra and preparing his Kikaichu for battle.

Guan looked at the young Aburame, as if sizing him up finally after a moment or so he spoke. "I have heard, that you volunteered for this mission young gennin." He stated evenly.

Shino turned his head to face him. "Yes I did."

Guan made a "Hn" sound as he traced the stone over his sword again "Why would a gennin such as yourself volunteer for a mission like this, it would be considered suicidal. So either you are very arrogant or have another reason altogether for doing this."

Shino pushed his sunglasses back into position before speaking. "Indeed I did, but my reasons are my own and are no concern of yours…with all due respect." He added as an afterthought.

Guan smirked. "Indeed it is not. Very well then gennin, keep your secrets. For the battle is about to begin." As he spoke he stood and examined his sword.

Shino looked to the distance and indeed noticed faint movement beyond the tree's. It looks as if they've arrived.

* * *

Hinata sighed tiredly, if a bit irritated as Mika's cheerful humming continued to reach her ears, thus grating on her nerves and thinning patience. She turned her head to the girl letting her irritation clearly show on her face. "Will you cut that out?" She snapped after a second or two. "Its annoying."

Mika let her hand trace over the bark of the tree she was standing on before turning her blood red eyes onto the Hyuuga clan head. "Oh so my singing is annoying to you is it?" She smiled, somewhere between a friendly smile and a malicious one. She unsheathed one of her swords and pointed it at her throat. "Well guess what, your pretty little face and stupid white eyes are annoying me. So how about I carve those out? After all, you are the only leaf ninja here, I could easily kill you and then say that you died in battle?"

From his place in a nearby tree Kakashi let his eyes travel to his young student. _'I wonder if you can handle this Hinata.'_

Hinata for her part did realize the precarious situation she was in especially when she heard the mutters that spread through the rest of the ninja in their company. She caught a sliver of movement from the corner of her eye. She flared her byakugan for a moment and caught sight of their targets approaching them.

She deactivated her bloodline and looked at the silver haired girl her face betraying no expression. "We don't have time for this."

"We have plenty of time miss Hyuuga heiress." Mika replied her smile growing as she took a step forward.

Hinata stomped down the urge to step back and held her ground stubbornly. Glaring at the girl she spoke again her voice cold and clipped. "Our targets are approaching, so either make your move you stupid Kiri bitch, or back off."

The tension between the two at that moment grew so heavy and thick that one could cut it with a blunt knife.

From his perch in the tree Kakashi raised both eyebrows in surprise. _'Either she's got a death wish, or she is officially the luckiest person on earth.'_

Finally after almost a full minute of the glaring contest Mika smirked and lowered her weapon. "Fine then leaf bitch, I'll deal with you later."

Just as she finished speaking the allied group of Kiri ninja of the other team could be heard as their battle cries reached their ears.

Hinata and Akina shared a glance before both leapt away

* * *

Naruto observed as the two teams engaged the Mizukage's escort group. But, what none of the Kiri ninja knew was that it wasn't thirty Anbu the Mizukage had brought with him, but fourty five. The Mizukage figured that there was a leak in their information network, so in an attempt to lure the leaders of the rebellion, namely, Ginchiko, Hidetada or Guan into a trap he spread information that he would be leaving to Kumo with an entourage of thirty men, and then informed his most loyal Anbu to take another team to hang back and only strike when he confronted either Guan, Hidetada or Ginchiko personally.

Even now he could sense them at the edges of his perceptions, they were indeed masters of silent killing.

So all he needed to do was wait for the Mizukage to retreat.

The mixukage's plan was to lure whoever was leading the attack away from the main group and then ambush him or her with the fifteen or so Anbu.

The fifteen Anbu that would descend on Ginchiko and Hidetada, if all went well.

Right on cue he saw the blue robed figure break through one of the lines and rush into the forest apparently panicked. He spoke into his radio. "Ginchiko, he is heading in your direction, Hidetada head to Ginchiko's position, we will ambush him there."

"Copy."

"Very well"

Naruto put his radio away and rushed after the Miukage.

* * *

"Break through! We must protect Yondaime-sama!" one of the Kiri Anbu yelled as he moved to rush after the Mizukage, before he could leap however a green blur flashed before his eyes before a terrible burning pain tore through his stomach and he hit the floor, his vision fading into cold darkness.

The other Anbu all skidded to a stop as the looming form of Guan stood before them, his large broadsword glinting in the light, crimson liquid running down the edge, dripping, drops which fell to the grassy floor, staining the earth.

"Not one soul shall pass here!" He raised his sword and stabbed it hilt deep into the earth,, forming a line pulling it back out he spun it once over his head before swinging it over the earth directly infront of him. Huge spears of mud exploded from the ground and impaled two of the ninja that were caught off guard by the maneuver while the others leapt back, avoiding the assault.

He leveled his blade at them. "Those who dare, shall meet death."

* * *

Kakashi watched as Hinata was cornered by two of the Kiri Anbu He was ready to step in at a moments notice but his orders were specifically to interfere only if it was absolutely necessary, besides, she had been handling herself remarkably well using hit and run tactics and long range kunai throwing to injure and weaken some of the opposing nins. Her juuken had even caught one of them completely off guard, catching him in the right lung and effectively…well…killing him really.

He was wondering how she was going to get out of this one.

"Hey look at this one Ujimasa, its just a kid." One of them laughed as he looked at his partner. "I bet she'll kick your ass eh."

The other one, Ujimasa, sneered at his partner. "Fuck you Kojuro." As he spoke he stepped forward, ready to run the Hyuuga heiress through with his Anbu blade. Hinata smirked before she began spinning. "KAITEN!"

"WHAT!" One of the Anbu yelled before the spinning barrier hit them both pushing them away with great force, they both skidded to a stop as Hinata ceased her spinning, they scrambled to their feet both thoroughly pissed. Now Hinata was worried, that was a delay tactic and she knew it, there was no way in hell she could beat two Anbu head on, hell there was no way she could beat one head on. She had to find a way out of this.

Alas, her worrying was for not, as the two Anbu began to stand, two wickedly curved blades impaled both of them. Entering through the back of their neck and coming out through the front.

Hinata looked to her savior and found Mika, with a twisted smile on her face and madness shining in her red eyes.

"Hehehe, I told you we'd settle this later, princess."

Hinata, though worried, again refused to show it. Instead she smirked. "Do you really think you can beat me? I f so, then your dumber than you look."

Mika licked some of the blood off of her swords and laughed. "Hmm, we'll just have to find out then, wont we?"

Before Hinata could say anything else, the Kiri kunoichi rushed forward swinging her swords in an attempt to cleave her in half. Hinata leaped up, and over her, somersaulting, she landed behind the silver-haired girl and turned on her heel, ready to use a juuken strike to her spine.

Mika swiveled around, on her heel and swatted her hand away with her left forearm and then swung at her mid section with the sword in her right hand. Hinata backpeddaled, narrowly avoiding the attack.

As soon as her feet touched the floor again however, her Byakugan flared to life, the veins around her eyes became more exposed as she naturally settled herself into the Juuken stance.

She was going to set this lunatic straight right now.

* * *

The Mizukage was rushing through the trees of the forest surrounding Kiri, as he leapt for another tree branch he barely managed to twist himself in mid air in time as a surge of lightning passed right next to him. He growled as he stuck upside down to a branch using chakra. He looked to the forest floor and smirked as he saw his attacker.

"Ginchiko" He spoke her name with a sneering tone as the white robed Kunoichi leveled one of her blades at him.

"Yondaime-sama." She spoke in a calm tone as yellow streaks of lightning danced over her two short swords.

"Foolish girl, why don't you step aside and let me pass. You know you could never defeat me on your own."

"And who say's she's by herself?" A voice spoke up to his right as Hidetada emerged from behind a tree.

The Mizukage's eyes narrowed at the sight of another one of his hated enemies. "Ahh, Hidetada, now all of us are here."

"Not quite." Ginchiko spoke up.

"Our other friend has yet to arrive." Hidetada finished.

The Mizukage snorted. "You mean Guan, that imbecile is still fighting the fools I left behind in the clearing, he wont be coming."

"Oh we're not talking about Guan." Hidetada said calmly before he looked to the right. "Ahh, here he comes now."

The Mizukage snapped his head in the same direction, watching as a red robed figure appeared from the shadows of the forests.

"And who would this be?" He sneered at the unexpected arrival before finally catching sight of the leaf headband on his arm. "Konoha?" He breathed in an astonished voice. Before snapping his head back to Ginchiko. "You got help from Konoha?"

Ginchiko smirked at his shocked expression. "Indeed we did you worthless cunt, and now is the time you die."

His lips curled back in a snarl. "No, Ginchiko, This is where _you _die." He raised his hand and brought it down and the fifteen hidden Anbu leapt down to the forest floor Five of them surrounding Ginchiko, five of them surrounding Naruto and five surrounding Hidetada, surprising two of the three

"Welcome to your funeral."

* * *

Beneath his hood and mask, Naruto's smile was lost.

Jiraiya slowly parted the blinds over the entrance to the bar as he entered. He didn't pause to spare any of the patrons a second glance, instead choosing to head directly for the person he had come to see.

Tsunade let her eyes follow him as he entered, her cup pausing on its path to her lips as she waited for him to join her. Finally, as he loomed over her, he spoke.

"Have you made your decision?"

She placed the cup down on the table, calmly ordering the bill before she spoke. "Yes."

"And?"

A pause before finally.

"I'll meet with him."


	25. Struggle for Kiri prt:1

**Chapter 25: Struggle for Kiri prt:1**

* * *

Ginchiko and Hidetada immediately took up their fighting stances as the Anbu surrounded them, surprise was evident on their features. Naruto too, acted surprised so as not to arouse suspicion from the two swordsmen, unsheathing his two Scimitars and taking up a defensive fighting stance.

The Mizukage laughed at their plight before looking at his Anbu captain. "Finish them!"

And just like that the area exploded into action.

Naruto stepped to the side to avoid the sword lunge the Anbu behind him attempted, and resisted the urge to just kill him outright. He had to use non lethal blows until one or both of his mist 'allies' were killed, that would be difficult, after all, instinct was a rather troublesome thing to resist.

Instead he swiveled around on his heel and bashed the ninja in the face with the but of his sword, shattering the porcelain mask.

The Anbu in front of him attempted a horizontal swing to his neck. Naruto batted the blade away with one of his scimitars, opening the Anbu's guard and delivering a solid kick which sent him flying back.

He used his other scimitar to block a strike from behind, twisting his arm over his head as he spun around, keeping the blade in place. Once he had fully turned he used his second blade, and stabbed the man in the foot, causing him to scream in pain and drop the sword. Naruto pushed in until his sword had not only completely gone through his foot, but dug in about five inches into the earth.

Ignoring the man's cries of pain Naruto left his blade in his foot and turned, catching another sword in his gauntlet. He pulled him in, and used that sword to block another Anbu's downward swing.

The Anbu pulled back his blade and attempted a thrust at Naruto's stomach. But was stopped as the blond kicked him in the face, and then kicked the other man who's sword he was holding with the same foot in the chest. He used the momentum of his second kick, to lean back, grab the sword he had left in the other man's foot, and flip over it. He pulled the blade out and leapt up to the trees as the Anbu were beginning to get their wits back as they chased after him.

As he ran Naruto realized something. _'If I can lure them away then I can kill them without Ginchiko or Hidetada realizing it. Then I can return and step in at my leisure.'_

With his plan set, he sheathed his two blades and rushed through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the battlefield, Hinata was not having a good time. The Kiri kunoichi was faster than her, her movements wild and untamed in her crazed state, giving her a definite edge over the Hyuuga girl.

But the Juuken, a naturally defensive fighting style and her Byakugan were keeping her in the fight.

She took out two Kunai and began blocking and/or dodging the other girls strikes. She swerved, ducked and swiveled as she avoided the blows, pushing her reflexes and speed to her limits.

She blocked an overhead swing and pushed it over her head. She tried to use her other kunai to stab the girl. Mika avoided it by moving slightly to the side. She then kicked the Hyuuga girl in the stomach, sending her stumbling back until she hit a tree.

Hinata recovered in time to place her foot against the tree she hit and use it to leap over Mika as she lunged at her, stabbing one of her swords into the tree.

Hinata, not wanting her to gain her second blade again threw her two kunai while still in mid air, making the girl step aside, leaving her sword in the tree.

When the Hyuuga heiress landed she drew a single kunai and took to the offensive.

She came in with a quick swipe with her Kunai, which was blocked easily by the girls remaining sword, Hinata followed up the attack with three fast Juuken strikes one to the girls stomach and two to her chest

If Hinata was expecting some kind of reaction it was not what she received

Mika smirked as she coughed up blood, for a moment Hinata truly thought her to be utterly insane, but to the girls surprise she reared her free hand back, where she caught the barest reflection of light.

'_Ninja wire, but what did she…THE SWORD!'_

Just as the thought entered her mind the sight of the blade entered the visual range of her byakuugan, the deadly, glinting edge poised to impale her through the chest. It was coming in too fast to dodge.

"KAITEN!" The Hyuuga heiress yelled spinning around as the cyclone of energy exploded outwards, sending both the incoming blade and the Kiri kunoichi flying.

From his place in a nearby tree Kakashi was very impressed by his student. _'She know's how to think on her feet, sometimes in the heat of things you forget your abilities, she's managed to keep a level head throughout the whole thing, very impressive Hinata._

As the Hyuuga heiress ceased her spinning she barely managed to catch sight of the Kiri Kunoichi before she turned into a puddle of water.

'_Mizu bushin, but when did she?'_

Mika's form entered visual range of her Byakugan as the girl leapt down from a tree branch above her, her sword raised ready to make the killing blow. Hinata turned in time to catch the girls wrists as she dived. The Hyuuga fell on her back and lifted her legs, placing them on the girls stomach and…well, kicked, sending the girl clear over her head. Hinata flipped back, her legs now straddling the girls waist as she lifted her hand, and sent a Juuken strike toward her heart.

Mika's smile never faltered and Hinata suddenly found a kunai moving to her chest, towards her own heart.

Sudently the two found their arms held back from killing each other, Hinata's by Guan as the large man held her small wrist with his larger hand while Mika hand her arm held back by a certain Aburame as his foot pressed against her forearm.

"That's enough." Guan's deep rumbling voice stilled the two women before he looked to Shino, "I will take them to the medics and keep an eye on them, you will accompany me. Copy cat, you and the Genjutsu woman, deal with the mop up."

Kakashi looked momentarily taken aback but let himself drop from the tree as Guan hefted his apprentice to her feet and began making his way to the medics, Hinata and Shino following closely behind.

Shino looked at Hinata as she breathed heavily, the adrenaline in her system dying down as the rush faded and her exhaustion made itself known. "You handled yourself well, Hinata-sama."

The girl jumped slightly at his voice but turned and smiled. "Thanks, you cut it a little close though." She said with a mock glare.

Shino smirked a little before he turned his eyes ahead once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was swiftly rushing through the tree's as five shadows moved after him, he slowed his pace, allowing them to overtake him and catch up, even the fool who's foot he had stabbed, though limping, also caught up.

Finally, as he made another leap, one of the Anbu made his move, their paths would intercept in mid air. Naruto caught his wrist, stopping him mid swing and punched him hard, sending him down to he forest floor as he continued his run.

Another Anbu attacked, this time, coming directly at him instead of a sideward angle. Naruto realized that he hoped to stab him as he landed on the next tree branch. It may have worked, if he was anyone else.

Using some of his wind chakra to adjust his altitude he was now beneath the branch, so instead of landing on the branch he swung under it, bringing his feet up in a straight rise, he kicked the man in the stomach just as he passed over, knocking the wind right out of him, Naruto released the branch and manipulated his wind chakra to keep moving upwards as he repeatedly kicked the man in the gut.

He then used chakra to stick to the man and literally walked around himand then used him as a platform to leap even higher just as another Anbu came in with a high kick to the area he had once been. However, due to the absence of his presence the kick connected with the unfortunate Anbu's face, the same one he'd been using as a stepping stool, sending him upwards, towards Naruto.

The a sphere of spinning Chakra formed in his hand before he slammed it into the man's back, eliciting a cry of pain from him as his insides were twisted and shredded to bits as he was sent careening down to the forest floor where he hit with a loud crash and great dust cloud.

Naruto didn't have time to enjoy his victory before he had to twist himself in mid air, as he blocked another Anbu's swipe with kunai. He grabbed the man's forearm, used wind chakra to spin around and sent him crashing into another Anbu about to lunge at him. He continued moving even after he let him go and kicked the fourth Anbu away before replacing himself with him, letting the man get impaled by the last Anbu's blade. _'Two down'_

He turned, facing the three remaining Anbu, they each tensed, knowing just by how he had dispatched two of their comrades that he was indeed someone to be wary of.

Naruto unsheathed one of his blades the sword glinting in the sunlight, the edges holding a dull red hue, almost as if it was formed by the dried blood of he countless victims that had fallen to its deadly edge.

He fell into his familiar stance, the sound of his breathing, hollow and mechanical sounding due to his facemask, sent shivers down their spines.

The remaining Anbu, one with a sword, the other two with kunai each spread out surrounding him in a triangle as they took up their stances.

"Do you guy's need some help?" Came a voice from above the tree's The four ninja looked up to find two more mist Anbu standing above them.

"Taro, Masaru what are you doing here?"

"Mizukage-sama and the others have the situation under control. Mizukage-sama sent us to see if you needed back up." One of the Anbu spoke as he looked around, seeing the two dead corpses of his comrades. "Apparently you do."

"If you fool's choose to fight, then you will surely die, this will be my only offer join me, or suffer the consequences of your resistance." Naruto spoke from his place, making one of the Anbu scoff.

"Yeah right, you may have caught us off guard before but now that we're prepared and Taro and Masaru are here to help us, we'll kill you easily." The anbu with the sword sneered at the blond before he vanished, using speed that was very impressive, even by Anbu standards as he reappeared a few feet behind the blond. He smirked in satisfaction as he turned, expecting to see the Konoha nin shaking in fear, but was instead rewarded by his sword splitting in half, as if it had been cut.

'_He actually cut the sword? But…I never even saw him MOVE!'_

"So be it?" Naruto's voice brought the startled Anbu out of their shock. "Since you worthless fools are so eager to throw your lives away..." He spoke as he unsheathed his second blade as blue chakra began to seep from him, before it exploded in a bright pillar of blue like flames.

One of the Anbu that had just arrived swiftly unsheathed his sword before rushing at the blond the other four following his example after just a moment of hesitation.

Naruto leapt high into the air, going above the tree line in a single leap.

The first Anbu wearing a sparrow's mask caught up, his sword raised over his head, ready to bring it down on the Konoha Jinchurriki.

The next thing he knew the blond had punched him square in the face without even turning to face him and he was plummeting back down to the forest floor.

The second, wearing a panthers mask followed suit, leaping from one of the trees, he lunged at the Jinchuriki, rearing his blade back before he thrust…only to have the Konoha nin somehow flip over his attack.

Naruto manipulated his wind chakra to right himself before he delivered a powerful, crushing axe kick which connected at the man's right collar bone. A silent scream of pain came from his mouth as he plummeted down to the forest floor, joining his comrade.

The next one, wearing a lizards mask was next. Naruto simply vanished from his location, reappearing behind the man and then used him to jump a bit higher, letting him take the blow of the bear masked Anbu that tried to deliver a hay-maker from behind.

The bear masked Anbu looked up in time to get stomped in the face by the Jinchuriki, sending both him, and his lizard masked partner down. On the way, his kunai pouch opened scattering the metallic projectiles all around the descending blond.

The last Anbu wearing a boar's mask never even had a chance. When he was in striking distance the blond replaced himself with one of the scattered kunai. She turned to face him and threw one of her own kunai, only to have him replace himself again, he turned and barely had time to catch a glimpse of red and black before he vanished again.

The blond vanished and reappeared so quickly it looked as if he was everywhere as he didn't even use the smoke clouds. In the end, the boar masked individual was so dizzy she couldn't even put her guard up as the blond reappeared infront of her, slightly higher than where she was before he delivered another ax kick sending her also crashing into the forest floor.

Naruto descended, breaking through the treeline. Not a moment after he did though the sparrow masked Anbu lunged at him again. Naruto twisted himself in mid air, dodging the mans lunge. Apparently he was trying to simply shoot past him as he cut him, but Naruto had other plans as he caught the mans ankle and pulled him back.

He felt the air leave the sparrow masked Anbu's lungs as he punched him in the stomach. Hard. The man coughed and wheezed as he tried to force air back into his chest.

The blond showed no mercy as he delivered an uppercut followed by the blond manipulating his wind chakra to do a front flip in mid air and then delivering another downward kick to the man's head sending him head first down to the forest floor.

Again he felt the panther masked Anbu's presence, the lizard masked Anbu also approached him from the other side. He turned and backhanded the panther masked Anbu sending him flying and then simply placed his foot, letting the lizard masked Anbu's face connect on its own as the man couldn't move to stop his own momentum.

The bear masked Anbu tried to jump down from one of the tree's in order to catch the blond by surprise. But the blond again manipulated his wind chakra and moved out of the way, letting the bear masked Anbu strike the disoriented lizard Anbu who was in a simple free fall, sending him down to join the still wheezing sparrow.

Naruto then put both hands together, his swords still firmly in his grip before he brought them down and hit the bear masked Anbu in the back of the neck with a sickening snap/

Naruto spread out his arms, his two swords igniting with his two chakra elements as he raised them and swung down. **"GoKakusotsu!" **(Hell's tormenting flames) He yelled as both flame and wind mixed and exploded, blanketing the forest floor in fire.

The three Anbu barely had time to scream.

"NOOO!" A scream came to his right as the boar masked Anbu rushed him, intent on avenging her comrades. Naruto stood on the tree branch, the embers of the roaring flames slightly lifting the shadows that veiled his face, making the Anbu freeze as she met the gaze of her opponent.

Those cold sea blue eyes empty and void of all emotion. Eyes of a machine, one that had killed thousands and caused suffering to millions. Eyes of something, much worse than any demon.

"What monstrosity are you?" Was her whisper before the Demon of Konoha struck, his scimitar impaling the kiri ninja straight through the stomach. She gasped and coughed as he clutched the blade, hoping to stop it from going in further. No such luck the blond suddenly pulled up, opening the woman's navel, blood gushed out like a fountain as she gasped and fell forward. The blond removed his blade, turned and left her to bleed out, intent on finding the last Anbu.

He found the sparrow masked individual, picking himself up, apparently, his last flight through the tree's had broken his arm sprained an ankle and probably broken a rib or two.

Naruto walked forward and scented the fear rolling off the individual in waves as he began dragging himself back as fast as he could. _'Pathetic.' _The blond inwardly sneered before he knelt down and grabbed the man by his throat, lifting him up and slamming him against the tree. Shifted the sword in his grip and readied to deliver the final blow.

"Plea…" The plea was cut off harshly as his sword cut through the man's throat.

Naruto pulled the blade out and re-sheathed it. He watched as the mans lifeblood seeped out of him. He gurgled a few times before he finally slumped over, dead. The blond turned and left heading back to the two 'allies' he had left behind.


	26. Struggle for Kiri prt:2 Burden of Sorrow

**Chapter 26: Struggle for Kiri prt:2 Burden of Sorrow**

* * *

Naruto watched with a bored gaze as Ginchiko and Hidetada fought the remaining five Anbu, three lay dead at their feet. They fought back to back, not allowing their Anbu counterparts to separate them too much. The Mizukage watched with thinly veiled glee as the two began to tire, as was shown by heavy breathing and sloppier attacks.

They both had excellent teamwork he acknowledged. No doubt what had gotten them this far, but still, they wouldn't last much longer. Once they fell he would step in, defeat this weakling of a Kage and seize Kiri as he meant to do so.

Finally, one Anbu broke the Melee and leapt back, forming his hand seals he called out his jutsu. "**Suiton: Suryuudan!" **He yelled as he blew out a stream of water which quickly formed into the water dragon.

Ginchiko and Hidetada snapped their heads in its direction. Acting on instinct the two leapt in the first direction their legs took them…away from eachother. The attack had worked.

As soon as they hit the ground the two realized their mistake and tried to reach eachother, only to have the five Anbu block their path. Ginchiko cursed. They had wanted to avoid this for two reasons. The first is because now they were separated, making it easier for the enemy to surround them, therefore kill them and second is because in order to avoid them getting surrounded they would have to use Jutsu, not something you wanted to do if you had to face the Kage of a nation right after.

The only female member of the seven swordsmen cursed as she was forced to leap back again due to various explosive tags being thrown at her feet.

When she landed again she formed her hand seals without ever releasing her sword before she swung, dragging the tip of the blade on the ground. **"Raiton: Doki no Ten!" **yellow streaks of lightning exploded from the attack, snaking through the earth leaving a jagged trench as it released electricity everywhere.

One of the Anbu formed his handseals. "**Suiton: Suijinheki"** He yelled slamming his hands on the earth letting the lightning streaks hit it. The lightning was naturally drawn to the water reducing the attack to barely nothing when it reached them.

Ginchiko narrowed her eyes as two of the Anbu charged her their two blades glinting in the light. _'Fool's trying to beat one of the seven swordsmen in Kenjutsu.'_ She thought somewhat insulted as she took up her stance.

She backpedaled as she blocked the first and second strikes, merely diverting their attacks. When she had led the two on enough so that they fell into a subconscious state of believing she would merely divert their attacks, she dug her heels in harshly, this time she didn't divert the attack she blocked both completely, knocking them both off balance as they stumbled slightly.

She did a quick roundhouse kick, nailing the first one in the face as she continued the motion by smoothly slicing the others chest armor. She had aimed for his neck, but he had managed to recover quicker than what was anticipated and leaned back, avoiding the deadly blade…somewhat.

She snarled as she went to start her handseals again when she heard a scream behind her that made her blood run cold. She snapped her head in the direction of the scream and saw Hidetada, with a kunai jabbed into his right side, most likely where the kidneys were. Behind him, holding the knife was none other than the Mizukage, wearing a cruel smirk as he shrugged innocently. "I got bored."

She felt her anger rise as she grit her teeth hard and rushed at him, the two Anbu behind her ran to catch up, while the two infront of her moved to intercept her path.

"**Raiton: ChuSeki no doki!"** She yelled as she crossed her arms infront of her, lightning encased her form, making her look like a comet running along the ground.

The two Anbu leapt over her to avoid being hit by the Jutsu. She dispelled it once she saw her path was clear and leapt up as she raised her sword, lightning dancing and crackling around it.

"If you attack me, you'll kill him to!" The Mizukage yelled out to her. Her eyes narrowed and grew cold as she swung anyway, the streaks of lightning flying from her sword to the ground below like a shower of electricity.

The Mizukage leapt away as the lightning fell. To his surprise the lightning fell around Hidetada and the location where he himself would have been. It appears she had been bluffing.

Before he could do anything Ginchiko landed near Hidetada, picked him up and leapt through the tree's vanishing into their shadows.

"After her!" He barked. "Don't you dare let her escape!" He yelled angrily. His Anbu nodded before they rushed after the female swordsmen.

Naruto watched as she ran before he silently followed, always in the shadows.

* * *

'Come on damnit…don't you dare die on me, you hear me you worthless moron!" Ginchiko said as she carefully examined the injury. It was deep, very deep. It spurted blood every few seconds and truly looked fatal.

He chuckled, ignoring the blood that rose into his mouth. "You seem awfully worried over this worthless moron." He said chuckling before he coughed lightly.

"Just shut up." She said as she rummaged through her pouch for her first aid equipment.

He halted her search as he placed a hand on her wrist. She looked to him surprised before he waved her off. "Don't act foolish Ginchiko…my time's up, we both know it. Get out of here while you still can."

She growled angrily as she continued rummaging through her pack. "You're a moron, a delirious one at that, so just shut up and let me work.

He grabbed he wrist again, stopping her. "Ginchiko, please." He whispered hoarsely

She stopped in her attempts. She bit her lip hard as she forced the tears back.

Naruto, watched the scene from above, his speed and greater sense of smell making it very easy for him to find the two before their pursuers.

She sighed in agitation, masking the pain she felt for her dying friend. "Damn you." She whispered harshly.

Hidetada smiled at her harsh tone. "Promise me one thing Ginchiko."

"What's that?" She asked, her voice going softer as she closed her eyes.

"Promise me, that you'll live beyond this day. So..." He paused as he coughed blood. "that you can fulfill our dream. Since I…won't be able to help you."

She smiled softly down at him "You're still hooked up on that dream of yours. Ever since sensei put it in your head."

He smiled and nodded. "Damn straight." He said coughing more blood as he slowly moved his hand to grasp her own.

Naruto watched the display with cold apathy. Not even phased by the man's dying words and increasingly laboring breath. He sensed the presence of the Anbu approaching. Soon, it would all be over.

"Promise me Ginchiko…promise me that you'll live and…bring peace to Kiri. Bring peace to our land."

Naruto stopped, taken aback by the request. Remembering the Sandaime's last words to be almost the exact same thing.

Did this man, and Sarutobi…share the same dream?

He was brought out of his musings as the stinging smell of salt reached his nose. He looked down to Ginchiko's silently shaking form. She was struggling to hold back the tears. It was then he noticed that Hidetada was no longer in the world of the living.

She was a good Kunoichi Naruto conceded as she took steady breaths in order to calm her emotions, recognizing that now was not the time for it.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even see the Kunai that approached her until it was too late. Judging by her scream of pain, neither did she.

The blade hit her left shoulder. Blood seeped from the wound freely as she pulled the weapon out with a grunt of pain.

Naruto debated weather or not he should interfere, in the end, he decided to hold his position for a while longer.

Ginchoko stood, holding her injured shoulder as she turned and glared at her attackers, the Mizukage and his five remaining Anbu.

"How careless of you Ginchiko, I merely intended that to be a warning shot."

She cursed as she threw the bloodied knife at him. He caught it between his thumb and forefinger easily as he smiled down at her, savoring this moment for all it was worth.

"Kill her." He said simply and the Anbu at his side immediately sprung into action.

She held her sword in a defensive stance as best she could with her injured shoulder. "Hidetada, I cant promise I'll live beyond this day but…" She paused as she looked up to the Mizukage's smug face. "Maybe killing him, will make your dream of a peaceful Kiri, a reality." She said with hints of determination in her voice.

Naruto watched her. Something about her stance had changed, whereas before there was defiance, anger and a bit of fear, now there was only resolve and…acceptance? Of what? Her death perhaps? Then what was the resolve he sensed? The desire to take them with her?

He let his eyes travel to the still form of Hidetada, the man simply lay there, his expression, one of peace…yet also an underlying sadness in his features. _'Does she fight for him perhaps, to fulfill your last request? Just as I fight to fulfill Sarutobi-sama's final command?'_

He again let his eyes travel to the Kiri Kunoichi. _'Or is it something else.'_

He was brought out of his musings as Ginchiko began to glow bright yellow. Then electricity cut through the air around her form, encasing her in a high voltage field of chakra.

'_This technique…she is consuming her bio-electric energy…if she keeps this up, she will most certainly die soon.'_

Ginchiko glared at her attackers, the Anbu having ceased their charge at the sight of her technique.

For a moment, all was still until one of the Anbu took the initiative and formed his hand seals. **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" **He yelled as he gathered the moisture from the surrounding mist. Using water against lightning was always dangerous, it had a fifty fifty chance that it would work or backfire terribly. It all depended on which attack held more chakra.

When the dragon hit the field of electrical chakra it simply exploded, scattering the small droplets of water everywhere. Ginchiko used the minor distraction and shot forward. Her lightning encased form appearing as nothing more than a yellow streak as she headed straight for the Mizukage.

"**Doton: Doiryuheki" **Another Anbu yelled as he slammed his hands onto the ground. A wall of solid rock came between her and the Mizukage.

She didn't stop, and simply tore through it like a wrecking ball through a building.

She kept moving her gaze set determinedly onto her target.

The Mizukage sneered as she neared him the high voltage seeped into the air making his skin tingle and his fingertips sting.

He began forming his hand seals. "Attack, destroy her now!" He yelled out his order, causing his body guards to form their own handseals as they flanked him.

Naruto watched as Earth, Fire, Lightning and water techniques were launched at the charging woman in rapid succession. They each seemed to bounce off the field of electrical energy as she charged straight through them. To most, she appeared unstoppable. But Naruto could see and smell traces of charred flesh, hear the snapping of bones and the tearing of muscle and tissue.

For a brief moment her charge faltered, before she pushed through with even more vigor.

'_Why?'_ He wondered as he continued to stare. _'What is it, that makes you fight so hard? Is it Hidetada? Or perhaps…perhaps you are the same as those others.' _He mused to himself.

**"_You took his place...Why?"_**

_**Haku coughed up blood, staining the gray floor of the bridge red. "Because…" He rasped out. "He…is…someone I would protect…at any cost."**_

**"_Even your own life?"_**

_**Haku nodded, and smiled at the taller blond. **_

**"_Why?"_**

_**The feminine boy let out a small laugh. "You'll, have to learn for yourself." **_

That was the first time he had ever seen something of that nature and it confused him still. What was it that compelled that Kiri Nuke-nin to surrender his own life for Zabuza.

**"_KILL ME INSTEAD!" _**

He remembered the girl from Suna she had cried out to him, begging for him to spare her brother. Even offering herself in his place, practically throwing herself infront of his blade.

What was it about these…individuals? What gave them such…drive to simply surrender their lives heedlessly?

He let his eyes travel to Hidetada again. _'What causes these people to do this?'_

Meanwhile the Mizukage and his Anbu had just finished another volley of jutsu and still Ginchiko's charge didn't stop.

The Mizukage glowered and was about to leap up in order to get out of the way but nearly lost his balance as his legs kept themselves firmly planted on the ground. _'Wha-what the…I cant move? But how did she?"_

He paused in his thoughts as looked to his feet, seeing many small electric 'strings holding him in place. '_'But how? No one can manipulate lightning to such an extent…how did she?'_

He paused as he realized that the lightning was coming from small water droplets, the droplets that had spread around the area from the water dragon used earlier against her. She was using the small reserves of her chakra in the droplets to manipulate the lightning now holding him in place. It wouldn't hold long, but long enough for her to reach him.

His Anbu leapt out of the way, not noticing that their leader was 'stuck' leaving him alone.

He made a move to form more hand seals but it was too late, she picked up speed The ball of lightning slammed right into him, he barely had enough time to scream before he was engulfed in the ensuing blast. Naruto and the Anbu each covered their eyes from the bright light and braced against the harsh winds.

When it finally died down, the sight that greeted them was a burnt, very dead Mizukage. Ginchiko stood over him her arms and legs were damaged badly, blood seeped from her mouth, indicating internal bleeding.

Her heart beat was erratic at times beating dangerously slow and then speeding up dramatically, her entire body was twitching badly as she fell to her knee's and threw up, vomit and blood mixed as her sword fell to the floor with a dull clattering sound.

All the while Naruto observed, his gaze focused intently on her. He suddenly caught the smell of salt. She was crying. Possibly from regret, that she did not try to escape, or that she was dying, he expected. But what she said next surprised him.

'At least…I managed…to keep…part of my promise. I'm sorry Hidetada.' Her thoughts slowed as she collapsed on her side her breathing becoming shallower and shallower as her heart suddenly stopped. She had used up so much bio-electricity, that her brain could no longer send messages to her body enough to keep her conscious.

But Naruto could see from his perch, that her features were not sad or angry, but rather…happy? She was smiling…despite everything and even the pain she must be in, she was still smiling.

'_What causes you to smile this way Ginchiko? What is it that allows you to do so?'_

The remaining Anbu leapt down, the captain of the group approaching with his sword ready to make sure she was dead.

He raised his sword, but that's about as far as he got before his head was neatly chopped off and the woman vanished.

The other Anbu tensed and turned as they sensed a presence. They found Naruto standing there one hand holding his blade while the other held Ginchiko under one arm.

"Leave now, and I will spare your lives."

Each of the Anbu, spared each-other a glance before they decided to simply cut their losses and leave.

Naruto lowered his blade and spared a glance at the woman slung under his shoulder before he set her down on the floor. She lay on her back as Naruto placed his hand over her chest. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment.

This was one of the few medical techniques that he knew, he usually just used it to preserve the life of a prisoner. He realized with some small sense of irony that this was the first time he would use it to save a life just for the sake of saving it.

He sent a jolt through her system, trying to jump start her heart again. He sensed no change in her pulse, so he did it again. Again nothing. He did it a third time and heard her pulse.

He listened for a moment and heard her breathing. It was shallow and unsteady, if she was to survive then he had to get her to the medics.

With this thought in mind Naruto sheathed his blade, picked her up and rushed back to camp.

* * *

It was several hours later that the demon of Konoha found himself waiting infront of a medic tent, where they were currently treating the woman he had saved. He didn't even know why he saved her. Was it curiosity? Was it because, her death would have been a waste? He didn't know really, but he had saved her, and yet…as he continued o replay the events over and over in his mind a dull ache grew in his chest.

The tent parted revealing one of the Kiri medics as she wiped her brow. "She'll be fine. But will have to stay in bed for several weeks before she can do any strenuous action."

Naruto nodded. "Very well. Inform me when she wakes." The woman nodded and bowed before she went to her other duties.

Naruto looked to the setting sun. It dull orange hue setting the sky ablaze with its light. He turned and left, he needed to think.

* * *

Kakashi looked over the battlefield. Many ninja lay dead or dying, some groaning in pain while others cried in agony.

A relief force had arrived, earlier, they were meant to be used as back up incase things went wrong but now they were in charge of mop up.

The Kiri ninja walked around, trying to find survivors from either side, various cries calling for medics could also be heard among the chaos.

He sighed. "This is war." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his covered Sharingan. "I had almost forgotten what it was like." He muttered as he looked to the sky. "I guess I'll have plenty of time to get used to it again."

He sighed again as he turned to leave. But stopped as he caught sight of Naruto, walking among the bodies as he too surveyed the battleground.

He stared curiously as Naruto just walked past and entered the forest, seemingly unfazed by the gruesome display before him. He sighed and looked to the setting sun. _'Minato-sensei…I wonder…what you would do?'_

* * *

Naruto stopped at the edge of the clearing. Hidetada lay there, in the same place as before. His blood pooled around him coating the grass a deep shade of brown.

He walked over to him and simply stared at his still form. The ache in his chest grew almost uncomfortably. He placed a hand over his chest and wondered what it was.

"It is called guilt Naruto-sama."

Naruto turned to the voice and found the Aburame clan head as he emerged from the forest. The blond was only slightly surprised at his presence there. But then his words caught up to him. "Guilt you say? And just why should I feel guilty over his death Shibi?" He questioned. His voice a slow bored drawl. "Leaving both him and Ginchiko alive was simply too dangerous. I did what I had to do."

Shibi adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Yes you did Naruto-sama. You did everything that you were supposed to do. But…you still feel guilty and naturally so.

"Naturally so?" The blond questioned.

Shibi walked around the clearing, his hands clasped behind him. "Naruto-sama…you are a person that has dealt death…your hands are stained with blood and much of it…but you do not understand it…" He paused as he turned to look at the boy. "Today, you witnessed what death truly is. You saw her suffering, not just the fear, or the anger you have normally witnessed but her true suffering."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I suggest Shibi, that you keep your insects off of me." He warned quickly deducing the source of the man's knowledge.

"Did you know." Shibi ignored him as he continued speaking. "That after the great Shinobi war, Sarutobi and Yondaime-sama were in the perfect position, to take full control of Iwa? Do you know why they did not seize that opportunity?"

Naruto said nothing as he listened.

"Because, neither of them wished to bear the weight of that guilt. Conquering Iwa would only bring destruction, it would only bring more sorrow and neither of them wanted to bear that burden." He paused as he turned to face the blond. "You merely feel the beginning of that burden. Are you sure you wish to shoulder this thing that will undoubtedly become only all the greater? Even to one such as yourself, with this undertaking Naruto-sama?

Naruto listened, and thought over what was just said to him he squared his shoulders as he formed his hand seals.

"**Katon Gokakyu"** He whispered before he breathed a stream of flame, incinerating the Kiri jounin. He stared at the flames for a long while, listening to the cracks and losing himself in their glow.

He looked to the Aburame clan head. "This is a land at war, a world where demons fight…if I must become a demon to end the chaos. Then a demon is what I swear to be and I will shoulder whatever burden that comes with it." He spoke with determination before he turned and left.

'_If I must…then I alone…will shoulder the sorrow.'_


	27. Slug vs fox

**Chapter 27: Slug vs fox**

* * *

Ginchiko groaned as she blearily opened her eyes the bright lights of the hospital room pained her and caused her vision to blur. As she placed a hand to block out the harsh glare.

"I see you finally return to the world of the living."

She groaned and weakly turned her dead catching sight of the familiar figure in green. "Guan?" She questioned quietly. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital, I thought that would be obvious." He said as he stood and walked over to the table by her bedside. He poured water into a cup and gently lifted her head as he brought it to her lips. "Drink." Was his simple command. She complied, drinking the whole glass very quickly. Guan placed the cup back on the table and walked back to his seat.

"How did I get here?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"That Uzumaki boy was the one who brought you in, apparently he managed o arrive just as you collapsed." He answered.

She turned incredulously to him. "What? But…they sent seven Anbu after him." She said incredulously.

Guan nodded. 'Indeed, each of them were also part of our former Mizukage's personal guard." He looked to her then. "And he escaped without a single injury."

"That's impossible, not even you could do that! The only person who would have a chance at doing that would be Kisame!"

Guan nodded. "The boy is powerful…remarkably so. Possibly stronger than even Kisame ever could be."

"You've got to be kidding me? Kisame was the strongest ninja ever to grace Kiri since the Shodaime Mizukage. What could possibly make you think that?"

"You would be quite impressed by the information one could gather by simply remaining in the shadows." He took a breath. "He is apparently a Jinchuriki, what demon he houses I do not know, he was raised as a weapon from a very young age and took over the hidden leaf when the Sandaime Hokage died." He finished and stood as he began walking towards the door.

"Guan!" Ginchiko called behind him making him pause. "I'm…sorry, you and Hidetada never did get along…but…he was still your brother and…"

"Ginchiko." He interrupted firmly. "Just…tell me…what were his final words."

She closed her eyes and smiled somewhat sadly. "He asked me to fulfill his dream…you know…that old one our sensei stuck in his head."

"Really?" Guan asked as his interest peaked. "Interesting.'

"How so?" She asked.

"I don't assume you know why this Jinchuriki wants Kiri for himself do you?"

"For our land and our navy, which now controls practically the entire eastern sea."

"That may be what he told you…but no…the real reason he wants Kiri, is because he wishes to unify the land…to conquer every hidden village."

"What…but…That's ludicrous!" She yelled but winced as spasms of pain ran through her body.

"Do you know why he wants to do this?"

She didn't speak.

"It was the last request of the Sandaime Hokage."

She scoffed. "Last I heard the Sandaime was a peace loving old man. Guess I heard wrong."

"The Sandaime's last wish was to bring peace to the entire land" That stopped the woman cold…not just Konoha, or Kiri but the entire land…he wants to end all of the wars." Guan paused. "Therefore in a way….serving this boy…will help in fulfilling my brothers dream." He looked back over his shoulder at her. "You can make your choice, weather to serve him, or defy him…but...I think I've already made mine Ginchiko."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto sat in a meditative position in one of the many spare rooms of the Kage residence, after the Mizukage's death, it only took one day to subdue the entire village of Kiri, a few insurgents and loyalist to the old regime had been driven out and had taken up refuge in the surrounding marsh lands, but Mika, Hinata and Shibi would deal with them soon enough, now all he had to do was remain in the area for a few days to firmly secure his place in the seat of power. He would assign Kakashi and a few Anbu to be the Overseers. Keeping a reputable Jounin presence here would work well to keep any power hungry fool in line.

He was broken out of his thoughts as soft thumps reached his ear. He looked to the side and saw a frog hoping towards him with a scroll on his back. _'A message from Jiraiya.'_

The frog plopped itself down infront of him, untied the scroll from his back placed it on the floor, waved once and POOF. Was gone.

Naruto blinked before he grabbed the scroll and unrolled it.

'So…" He drawled. "The slug and Toad are coming to the mist" He paused for a moment, as if contemplating something. "I wonder…Tsunade…what is it that you desire?"

* * *

It was three days later that Jiraiya and Tsunade finally arrived in Kiri, they could have arrived much sooner but for some reason Tsunade had insisted to simply walk at a normal pace and take plenty of rests. Every time Jiraiya questioned her she simply said that it had been a while since she had come around these parts and wanted to enjoy the scenery.

When they finally arrived in Kiri the two immediately noticed two things, repairs were underway on many buildings and…Hatake Kakashi was standing as the gate guard?

"You have got to be shitting me?" Jiraiya and Tsunade muttered to themselves. It had merely been five weeks…there was no conceivable way that he could have subdued Kiri already.

"Ahh, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi greeted lazily as he waved, never removing his eye from his book. "Naruto-sama has been expecting you." He spoke as he turned a page.

Jiraiya nodded, still slightly dumbfounded. "Uhhh, Kakashi…where is Naruto now?"

"He should be in the tower, beginning his administrative duties."

Jiraiya blinked with an expression of disbelief mixed with a kind of 'Holy shit' look before he turned to Tsunade. "Well, lets get going, now's a good time as any."

She nodded, and the two remaining Sannin entered the village of Kiri.

When Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the tower they didn't even bother to speak to the administrative workers as they made a b-line for the strongest chakra source in the building.

They entered the Mizukage's former office and found Naruto speaking to a large man wearing green robes. "Very well Guan."

The man bowed his head once before he turned and walked past the Sannin. As he passed Tsunade however his eyes shifted. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and caught his gaze. His gaze was completely blank as he walked past her without a single word.

"Ahh Jiraiya." Naruto's hollow voice brought her out of her muses.

She turned her eyes onto him, blood red robe and hood, armor as black as midnight and metallic facemask. His voice dead, hollow and void of any emotion. His eyes, eyes hidden in as much shadow as the rest of his being. Her eyes narrowed. This…this was the man Jiraiya believed would bring peace to the world?

She was brought out of her contemplation by Jiraiya's voice. "And so, she agreed to come here and meet with you."

"I see." Naruto spoke as he turned to her. "Well then Tsunade, you wished to speak, so speak."

She squared her shoulders. "I would like some privacy for this conversation, why don't we go someplace else?" She seemed to think for a moment. "As a mater of fact, I know the best place."

"You do?" Jiraiya questioned.

She smirked as she turned to him. "You know the place too Jiraiya, its where we camped out during our first mission here."

"Ahh." Jiraiya said as he remembered and nodded.

"Only one question, Tsunade. I was told you had an assistant, Shizune was it? Where might she be?"

Tsunade shrugged. "She didn't want to come, and decided to wait for me back at the village Jiraiya found us in, if I decide to join you then I'll call her."

Naruto paused and after a long moment nodded. "Very well then, let us leave."

The three walked through the village, watching as the people worked. Tsunade caught many looks of fear pass over the villagers faces as they laid eyes on Naruto, as well as some looks of anger from others dressed in black garb, no doubt families burying their loved ones.

She closed her eyes.

The three continued their walk until finally they came to a clearing overlooking a small ten foot rock face, Tsunade walked over to a tree which had four names carved into it. Jiraiya had done it.

'_Jiraiya, Tsunade Orochi-teme and their sensei Sarutobi. Greatest ninja team ever!_'

She closed her eyes and looked to the sky with a slightly pained expression on her features. _'How did it come to this?'_

"Hehe, I remember that." Jiraiya's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and looked at her teammates bittersweet expression.

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jiraiya sensed her tense and turned to look at her. "Tsuna" He was cut off by her whisper. "I'm sorry."

He tried to pull back but it was too late, she tightened her grip on him and spun him around so his back was facing her. She charged some chakra into her finger tips and taped the base of his neck before she delivered a solid kick to his ribs, sending the sannin flying, crashing right into a tree.

She closed her eyes and prayed that she hadn't hit too hard before she turned to look at the blond Jinchuriki, who seemed as impassive as ever at Tsunade's actions, she sneered at that. _'Bastard probably doesn't even care.'_

"What is it that you desire Tsunade?" He questioned simply.

She scoffed. "To stop you and your idiocy right here and now."

He shook his head as he unsheathed one of his swords. "No Tsunade, what is it that you truly desire….the desire hidden, in the dark pit of your soul."

Two figures leapt down from the rock face, revealing Akina and Shizune as they flanked the Jinchuuriki both bearing Kunai and Shuriken.

Jiraiya struggled to stand, but that tap to the neck had completely messed up his nervous system he couldn't move properly. _'Damnit, that's why she wanted to walk, she wanted for them to get here first and be ready to ambush him. I should have seen this coming.'_

Naruto craned his head to look at Shizune, the woman held a determined gaze but there was a definite underlying fear and nervousness. She may know what to do, but this was probably one of her first true combat experiences.

He then turned to the other uninvited guest, Akina. The girl looked at him with a hatred he had not seen in any before her. Possibly even more that Sasuke's hatred for Itachi.

It was then that he locked eyes with her and time seemed to freeze as his eyes flashed red without his consent.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone Kyuubi smirked from behind the bars of his cage. **"Yes…."**

He began chuckling then, at first slow and menacing, then blowing up into a mad laugh of bloodlusting glee.

His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the seal **"Soon Naruto…soon I'll feel your bones crunching between my teeth. Once I'm done with you not even the Shinigami will find the pieces!"**

* * *

"One who betrays must expect betrayal." Naruto spoke lazily before he snapped his fingers.

A massive broad sword flew through the air, making both girls leap back to avoid it. Before the sword could hit a tree an individual in green caught the blade by the hilt.

"Guan, you deal with those two…I will deal with Tsunade."

The bearded man nodded before he adjusted his grip on the blade and began walking towards Shizune and Akina. The blond girl appeared to want to go after Naruto but held herself back in favor of helping Shizune.

Naruto walked forward as his sword glinted in the flickering sunlight that filtered down through the tree tops. Red chakra pooled at his feet and encased his form its fiery embrace as his eyes glowed a deep red beneath his hood. "If my death is what you desire Tsunade, then you'll have to come and take it."

She sneered at him. "I don't know if you can even be called a man or if you really are a demon any more Uzumaki. But even if you are a demon it doesn't mater I'll do whatever I have to do to stop this ambition of yours here and now."

Naruto stopped and felt an unfamiliar feeling of anger bubbling in his chest. For some reason, being called a demon…irritated him. For what reason, he did not know, people had said it, both in and out of the battlefield for as long as he could remember.

He never cared then, why should he now?

He then remembered Hidetada. That gripping pain in his chest as he stared at his unmoving form.

Perhaps that was why. Because before, he cared for nothing, he could kill, maim murder, it didn't matter. But…now…now for the first time in his life he had felt guilt, true guilt over his actions…demons did not feel guilt…therefore, he could not be one.

He looked into her eyes, his blood red orbs seemingly piercing her.

"I'll let you in on a secret Tsunade…Uzumaki Naruto…is nothing…but a man."

And with that quiet declaration the blond rushed the slug sannin!


	28. Awakening

**Chapter 28: Awakening**

* * *

Tsunade reared her fist back and with a display of her super human strength she punched Naruto's incoming sword, shattering it into a million pieces. Naruto took it in stride as he used the swing to gain momentum to spin around and deliver a round house kick to the slug sannin.

Tsunade blocked the kick with one arm and pushed him off, Naruto, who had been moving in a clockwise motion now moved counter clockwise. He brought his foot down harshly, digging it into the gravel to stop his momentum as he charged a fist with so much chakra it glowed with blue flames as he slammed it into her gut, using the momentum to add to the impact.

Tsunade felt the air leave her lungs painfully quick, but held her ground and delivered her own punch to the boy's face.

Naruto quickly moved an arm to block as best he could but she broke through his defense like a wrecking ball through plaster as she hit his jaw dead on the spot.

Naruto flew through the air several dozen yards and through a tree before he was able to right himself in mid air and land on the next tree with his legs.

The wood groaned against the pressure of his impact. He used the tree to jump, bounding over the tree tops as he formed his hand seals. Before he cupped his hands infront of his face and breathed out a massive stream of flames towards the woman.

Tsunade reared back her fist and punched the ground, the shockwave of her fist made the earth rise infront of her in massive spikes which blocked the flames. When the orange glow died down indicating the attack had finished she kicked each earth spike/shield sending them flying towards the airborn Jinchuuriki.

Naruto unsheathed his last blade and began swinging, sending multiple wind blade to cut the stones into small pebbles before they even reached him.

As the last stone approached him he used his wind chakra to spin him around, giving him momentum as he kicked the stone back to her.

Only to have it shatter into a million pieces as Tsunade reared back her fist and punched it.

* * *

"HAH!" Was Shizune's cry as she appeared behind the man in green, coming down with a brutal ax kick to the junction of his neck and collar bone. Guan took the blow without so much as a flinch before he grabbed the girl by her ankle and swung her around, slamming her into Akina, who had been approaching his side, intent on stabbing him in the ribs with a kunai.

Both girls were sent flying back and skidded to a stop. When they looked back, Guan had finished swinging his sword in an upwards strike, dragging it across the ground leaving a jagged trench in its wake. When the swing was completed, a blue streak of lightning, continued its path forking across the ground towards the two females as it tore the earth apart from the force.

"MOVE!" Shizune yelled as she kicked Akina away and leapt up just in time to avoid the attack.

Akina, though slightly shocked by her sudden movement recovered quickly and rolled in order to get to her feet. She wasted no time and formed her hand seals. **"Katon: Ryuuka!" **she yelled releasing multiple fireballs towards the green clad shinobi.

Guan placed his broadsword infront of him and began spinning it with one hand, it got faster and faster and when the fireballs finally reached him the speed and wind created by the blade simply dispersed the flames like candle lights.

He ended the spin, falling in a defensive stance, grasping the hilt with both hands the tip of the sword angled towards the floor infront of him.

Akina growled, the sound coming out strangely animalistic for a human before she took out two kunai and rushed him.

Guan waited for her to be in range before he swung his blade horizontally. She fell flat on her back and skidded across the ground, avoiding the blade and trying to kick his feet out from under him.

Guan leapt over her in a cartwheel motion. Akina dug her hands into the soil, stopping herself and then did a perfect backflip while her back was to him, using just the strength of her arm, in an attempt to kick the Kiri swordsman.

Guan blocked both her legs above his head with his forearm and then delivered his own kick, this one headed for the girls chest since she was upside down. Akina placed her free arm in the way in time for it to take the brunt of the attack, the attack still sent her rolling forward, coming to a stop as she slammed harshly into a tree trunk.

Guan turned and placed his sword in the way of several Senbon, Shizune had launched from a hidden device in her sleeve, one look at them and he could tell they were poisoned.

He removed the blade from his field of vision in time to see Shizune's foot before it connected solidly with his face.

He fell back and placed his free hand on the ground. He heaved himself up and kicked Shizune in the chest, sending her staggering back and using her to gain enough momentum to back flip to his feet.

He then turned, swinging his sword in an arc to his other opponent who had recovered.

Akina used two kunai to block the strike as best she could but was still sent stumbling back. Guan turned again to face Shizune, swinging his sword again. Shizune stepped into the swing, wrapped her arm around his holding him in place and delivered a brutal head-but, knocking the Kiri swordsman into a daze just as Akina moved in and stabbed his forearm, making his grip on his sword slacken enough for her to yank it out.

Shizune formed a chakra scalpel in her hand and reared it back in preparation to cut the man's heart. Guan recovered from his daze and caught her wrist in time to stop her. He raised his leg and kicked her off of him.

Akina held Guan's massive sword with both hands, struggling to even lift the damn thing. The blasted hunk of metal weighed a ton to her, just why the hell did these bastards have to carry weapons that were so heavy?

Shizune spoke to her. "You know fire Jutsu right?" At Akina's nod she continued. "Good, take the sword somewhere and melt it, we cant afford to have him get it back and you're no good with that heavy thing weighing you down. I'll hold him off."

Akina looked like she was ready to protest but at a glare from Shizune made her nod and rush off as fast as she could to get some distance between her self and Guan.

Shizune looked back to the large man and took her fighting stance, it was the standard medic Taijutsu stance, strong offence when used in conjuction with chakra scalpel, but weak defense.

Guan recognized the stance and retaliated by taking his own offensive stance. "Do not make me fight you girl, I do not wish to kill you."

Shizune didn't say anything before she formed her hand seals. **"Dokugiri" **She yelled before releasing a huge cloud of poison that blanketed the area.

* * *

Naruto grunted in pain as his back was slammed against one of the tree's, he craned his head to the right just in time to avoid Tsunade's fist, letting it hit the tree and promptly topple it over. Naruto wasted no time and delivered punches to her stomach in rapid succession followed by an uppercut which snapped the woman's head up, leaving her chest wide open.

He reared back his left gauntlet covered hand forming a bright sphere of swirling chakra.

Tsunade' still dazed by the hits couldn't properly defend herself before he slammed the Rasengan right into her chest, sending her flying back spinning with the same motion of the sphere before she hit the floor, skipping over it like a pebble over the surface of a lake before her back slammed harshly against the rock face with a sickening crunch.

She fell to the ground on her hands and knee's one arm clutching her chest as she hacked up torrents of blood. She wheezed when she breathed, the sound coming out strained, strangled and painful. Naruto was almost certain she would die shortly.

Until the diamond shaped seal on her forehead pulsed and purple seals formed all around her body Naruto could hear the bones snapping back into place and hear as organs, flesh tendons, and tissue repaired itself nearly instantly.

The slug sannin stood, green chakra forming a hazy mist all around her she placed her hands in a seal and spoke. "**Initial gate! KAI!"**

As she yelled out the last word her muscles seemed to expand for a moment before compressing back to their normal size. She then formed another seal, Naruto, knowing that he had to stop this now, before she did any more drew on the kyuubi's chakra and rushed forward at incredible speeds

"**Heal gate! KAI!"** Her chakra instantly seemed to replenish itself and go beyond what she had even started with.

Naruto unsheathed his blade and pushed wind chakra into it as he cupped his free hand infront of his face mask, his eyes turning red as he began to call on more of the foxes chakra.

"**LIFE GATE, KAI!" "KATON: ZUGOKU" **She yelled releasing the third gate as Naruto blew out a stream of flames which was immediately combined with the wind chakra in his blade her skin turned red and her chakra output nearly quadrupled, her hair whipped around her wildly, undoing itself from its normal pigtails as she dug her fist into the ground and lifted it up, again using the earth as a shield to block out the flames.

She leapt away just as the ground she had been using as a shield exploded as Naruto tore through it like rice paper, two claws of red chakra rushed out of the dust and debris, they grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and began to burn her terribly, only to for her to replace herself with a log.

Naruto spun around in time to dodge Tsunade's axe kick, he stumbled as the earth shook and gave way beneath him as her foot connected. Tsunade took the opportunity it presented, grabbing him by the collar of his cloak, she reared her fist and punched the blond Jinchuriki as hard as she possibly could, pieces of his cloak were torn off and gripped firmly between her fingers as the blond was sent flying, slamming into the rock face hard enough to have it crumble ontop of him in a small land slide.

Everything was silent for a moment before Tsunade heard a deep growl as red light could be seen between the cracks of the earth piled over of the Jinchuriki.

The very earth began to shake and Tsunade felt a brief moment of fear before she smothered it completely. She moved rushed forward, intent on killing the boy before he could finish whatever he had planned.

She didn't get more than two steps before hundreds of red chakra claws exploded from the ground all around her, They rose into the air, going far beyond the trees before they came crashing down on her like a great tidal wave of bloodlusting power.

Tsunade dodged as best she could, using her enhanced speed to help her, but even she couldn't keep up with it and soon received three gashes from her left shoulder to her right hip as one of the claws slashed her. Then another slashed her across her back, then another and another, the slashes healed almost as quickly as they appeared but they still caused terrible pain even after they were healed.

When the chakra claws ceased their slashing and instead formed into one huge mass which began burning her whole she did the only thing she could think of.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

A massive cloud of smoke blanketed the entire forest and the next thing that was seen was a massive slug.

Tsunade gasped in relief.

"**Tsunade-hime!"** The slug spoke taking in her state**. "Are you allright?"**

Tsunade didn't have time to answer before another cry was heard.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

Another smoke cloud, this time revealing.

"**Manda!" **The slug seemed to hiss out the name like a cursed poison.

"**Katsuyu."** Manda snarled and then looked at his summoner, who stood atop his head, only this time, his cloak was missing from his shoulders, revealing his bright blond hair as his red eyes glared at the medic with as much contempt as he could muster, two flaming red tails of chakra thrashed behind him.

Naruto looked to the snake and spoke. **"I want them in pieces."**

Manda smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Shizune charged the shinobi, as she got in range she attempted a spin kick only for Guan to duck under it with ease, she then followed it up with a sweep kick, but he dodged that one as well.

She would have attacked again, if the air hadn't left her lungs as the man slammed the back of his fist into her ribs with an air of effortlessness about him.

Shizune, uncharacteristically cursed before she attempted to back hand him in the face.

He caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back, Shizune craned her neck back to be face to face with the older ninja.

Guan barely had time to catch her smirk before… **"Fukumikuchi Hari!"**

The green clad man screamed and punched her hard in the face as three small needles stabbed his left eye. He fell to one knee and held one hand over his eye as it bleed freely.

Shizune smirked wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth as she stood. Those needles weren't poisoned due to the danger of having them hidden in her mouth, but they had served their purpose.

She moved fast and charged the larger man, coming in with a flurry of kicks and punches, Guan couldn't defend properly due to the fact that his eyes naturally tried to follow her movements, causing him even greater pain as the needles scrapped against the inside of his socket.

Shizune then broke through his guard and used chakra scalpel to cut the tendons in his left arm. With a cry of rage the older man took out a kunai and with speed brought on by pain, and anger he plunged it into her stomach, causing the woman to stop and cough blood.

Before she could do anything he left the kunai in her stomach and then kicked it in deeper, burying it up to the hilt and making her fall onto her back as she coughed up more blood.

Guan again fell to one knee. He took out another kunai and looked at it with his one good eye. He looked momentarily torn before his features hardened.

Shizune watched in horrified fascination as the man plunged the kunai into his own eye and cut it out, blood sprayed everywhere, it fell down the left side of his face freely, caking his beard in the red liquid as it pooled at his feet.

She got to her knee's and with a forceful pull took out the kunai from her stomach. She groaned as she threw the bloody weapon away and took deep breaths in an attempt to help concentrate on healing the injury.

Guan also took deep breaths as he began tearing off some of his robes and used them as a makeshift bandage to cover his eye. Finally after almost a minute of regaining his composure he stood and began walking over to Shizune's prone form who was almost done with her healing, but not quite finished.

He stopped infront of her and stared into her eyes, they held fear, but also determination and anger, both things nesesary for a ninja. "Not bad, young one." He admitted before he kicked her.

Shizune managed to cross her arms infront of her in time to block the attack but was still thrown back, several feet by the force of his blow.

Guan moved to step forward again before something crashed into his side, nearly tackling him to the ground.

He regained his bearings in time to see the snarling features of the other girl.

He leaned his head to the right dodging her fist, which held surprising amount of force, before he lifted his leg, placed it on her stomach and chest and pushed her off.

He stood and watched as the girl righted her self in mid air and landed, her form hunched over as her hair covered her eyes. He could tell that something had changed about her.

* * *

Katsuyu's form seemed to bulge for a moment before she released a huge stream of acid towards the snake, hitting it dead on.

When the snakes melting form could be seen clearly it revealed nothing but its shed skin.

Manda exploded from the earth behind the slug, wrapping itself around it, only to have Katsuyu separate into hundreds of other, smaller slugs and reform out of its grip.

As the slugs reformed, Naruto realized…

'_Tsunade isn't on her head.'_

He barely turned around in time to see Tsunade's form as she ran up Manda's back, heading straight towards him.

He ducked under her fist, then placed his right shoulder against her stomach and grabbed her extended fist with his left hand. He flipped her over his shoulder, sending her clear off Manda's head.

He did not however, expect her to grab his collar and pull him down with her. Sending them both spiraling down to the forest floor.

Both were snarling as they continued exchange fists and kicks in mid air, each block and impact hurt both of them, Such close proximity was burning Tsunade terribly, at this rate her seal of rebirth would only last for about another two minutes or so. And each blow Naruto blocked would still break the bones in his arms, only to have them heal in seconds due to the foxes chakra. Only difference between them was that his source of healing was virtually endless, while hers had a limit, he would outlast her, then he would kill her.

* * *

'_Not again'_ Was the mantra the young blond haired girl chanted in her head as exchanged attacks with the Kiri Shinobi. She swerved to the left to avoid a downward swing he delivered with his kunai.

She extended her left arm and placed it over his neck in a headlock which made him arch back. Then she took her right arm and wrapped it around his extended arm so his elbow was against her rib cage she then pulled hoping to break his arm.

Guan grunted and grit his teeth as he fought against her hold, then using a burst of chakra he broke free, elbowing her in the stomach and then backhanding her in the face, sending her sprawling.

She hit the floor hard but rolled to her feet, she snarled on all fours as she glared at him, and then let her eyes travel to the falling figure of Naruto as he fought with Tsunade.

'_I wont let you win again.'_ Was her silent promise as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, they had changed from her clear blue, to a deep crimson red with an animalistic slit...

* * *

Naruto caught Tsunade's fist and reared his claws back, ready to tear her apart, but suddenly he felt pain, deep burning pain as if he had unleashed four tails of Kyuubi's chakra. The red chakra shivered and seemed to fade for a moment before it exploded everywhere, changing from a focused two tails to a hazy cloud of red chakra.

Naruto bit back a scream of pain, Tsunade again seized the opportunity and reared back her fist, punching him again and sending him flying down to the earth.

He flipped in mid air and landed on all fours, a massive dust cloud picked up in his wake He tried to stand but fell to one knee and gripped his stomach, over the area where the seal was. He hissed in pain. Gritting his teeth he opened a single eye and for the first time in a long time, felt true surprise.

There infront of him, was the girl Tsunade had called Akina, hunched over like an animal, a single red chakra tail whipping behind her. Above her, the head of a fox formed from the chakra.

It looked straight at him, piercing his red eyes with its own before it smiled darkly.


	29. Kyuubi's deception

**Chapter 29: Kyuubi's deception**

* * *

Naruto openly stared at the sight, it had to be a trick, some kind of illusion or ninjutsu or something. There was no possible way that he could be seeing this! He moved to stand but a pulsing pain from the seal on his stomach stopped him.

* * *

He felt a rush and when he opened his eyes again he found himself standing infront of the Kitsune's cage, a sight that he hadn't seen in many years.

But the sight that greeted him was even more surprising than the view on the outside world.

The doors to the seal were open, albeit slightly but still open none the less. Within the cage Naruto could see a massive pool or lake of red chakra as it glowed fiercely. But he couldn't see the fox…

"**Looking for something?"**

Naruto turned and took a step back in true, genuine fear as a red fox the size of a very large horse grinned at him before it lunged forward and bit his shoulder.

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but when none came he opened his eyes revealing that the fox was actually clamping down on his shoulder, but not injuring him. The fox chuckled at his expression of wariness before it pulled back and began circling him. **"Don't worry fool boy, I cannot harm you…for now at least."**

"How are you out of your prison?" Naruto asked the Kitsune, his hand resting on the sword at his side.

The kyuubi smirked, its pearl white fangs glinting evilly. **"That would be your doing fool boy…well, you and that girl."**

Naruto glared at him. "What have you done?' He snarled as his eyes flashed red.

The legendary demon smirked, **"I have decided to take my leave of this dull, boring place and go into my second prison."**

"Second prison?' Naruto repeated angrily.

The fox sneered at him, placing his face right infront of the blond. **"You did not seriously believe that one lonesome child barely out of his mothers womb could hold my full power back did you? Don't flatter yourself boy! That Yondaime of yours could never hope to design a seal strong enough to have a child survive receiving my near limitless chakra."**

"He split your power in two." Naruto said quickly deducing what the Kitsune was getting at.

The foxes smile was almost prideful yet somehow hateful all the same. **"That he did, my consciousness, and five tails of my power into you, and four tails into her."**

Naruto was quiet for a long moment before he snarled and grabbed the Kitsune by the front of his throat, Kyuubi growled, at this point he couldn't harm his vessel, but the blond could apparently harm him.

The legendary beast could practically feel Naruto's smirk as he spoke in a smug tone. "It matters not you cursed creature. From what I can tell, this part of you is just your consiousness, and that." He said jerking his head to the pool of red chakra still within the cage. "Is still your five tails of power trapped in the seal. I still have all your strength, so go to her. Go to the foolish girl. I'll be glad to rid the world of both of you."

At this the Kyuubi smirked and chuckled the dark foreboding sound still as chilling as ever. **"Ahhh, but here lies the Yondaime's one true folly." **He paused as he laughed again. **"He designed both seals with the intent that nothing would ever change. But one thing will change now, the location of my conscious mind."**

Naruto's narrowed eyes could tell he was not going to enjoy this.

"**The Yondaime designed your seal with my self preservation instincts in mind. He knew that I would not want to die, and so knew, that I would always do my best to control the damage my chakra did to your body, in order to preserve my own life. However, now that I will no longer be here, your body will experience the full damage the use of my chakra will undoubtedly provide you with."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then tore out the Kitsune's throat, only to have him burst into red mist and reform a few feet away. **"Ohh but Naruto there is so much more to this."** It chuckled. "**The girls seal is designed differently, she pulls out less chakra than what you would normally do, but the damage is automatically filtered by her seal, but now, with my entering her seal, I can refine the chakra even further, making it do even less damage than what it used to do to you. She will have my power while you…you will experience more pain than what you could ever imagine calling just one tail."**

Naruto glowered at the Kitsune, his form shaking in rage as he glared with all the hate he could muster. Kyuubi smirked. **"Then, when I use her to kill you, the chakra in this seal will automatically seek me out, entering her, and thus killing her, releasing me from her seal, since it was never meant to bind my spirit. While you're seal is. Therefore **_**this **_**seal...not **_**hers**_** would take me to the afterlife with you. "**

"Why did you not o this sooner? You could have easily escaped the seal any time, if this was always the situation."

"**Still so very astute**." The Kyuubi smirked. "**That blasted Sandaime hid her well, so well that not even I could sense her, but when you attacked those Hyuuga you two crossed paths, her close proximity to both you and my chakra, awoke the chakra I had within her, she has been a beacon ever since, I just needed to wait for her rage to get the better of her." **

**Now then my boy."** He gave a mock bow as his form began to fade. **"I take my leave of you."** He said chuckling at his enraged eyes.

* * *

Naruto immediately found himself in the outside world and snarled his eyes practically glowing crimson before he attempted to suppress the foxes chakra only for the burning pain around his seal to intensify nearly ten times over, he realized that the blasted fox did indeed make it easier to control. He grit his teeth and tried as hard as he could to suppress the chakra, barely managing to drop it from two tails to a single tail's worth. He groaned but ignored the pain as best he could, he only had one tail worth of the foxes chakra but felt as if he was getting three tails worth of pain.

He snarled and rolled back his sleeve and saw to his great…displeasure, to put it mildly, that damage was being done faster than what it could be healed. He hissed when his metal gauntlets and facemask began to burn, he removed them quickly, letting them drop with a hiss to the grassy floor where they continued to let out smoke.

He clutched his head in pain, the chakra fought ravenously against the seal. It held strong but the pain was almost unbearable. It felt as if his entire body had been dipped in molten steel. He tried to suppress the chakra again but it fought back with a viciousness he had rarely encountered before with anyone or anything he had faced.

Tsunade landed, and looked to her blond companion in silent shock before she forced herself to snap out of it, she could ask questions later.

She turned back to her opponent, who was now getting to his feet. She rushed him, never once hesitating in her stride.

Naruto turned at the sound of her footsteps, he ignored the intense pain of the Kyuubi's chakra and got to his feet. He blocked her attacks as best he could but the pain was impossible to ignore even for him. Tsunade's assault was relentless but he managed to hold his ground if just barely. Finally he found an opening in her assault and unsheathed his last remaining sword and slashed the woman across the stomach, it began to heal but just then the purple seals that covered her faded and receded back into the diamond on her forehead.

She faltered for a moment and Naruto took the opportunity and formed another Rasengan in his hand, but, with Kyuubi's chakra interfering he couldn't fully complete the last stage and instead slammed an imperfect Rasengan into her stomach. Tsunade skidded back several yards before coming to a stop, numerous lacerations covered her arms, legs, upper torso, all giving a spiral like design around one gaping hole in her stomach. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood. She gritted her teeth and focused her healing chakra.

Naruto moved to attack but suddenly his chakra flared up, the Kyuubi's chakra had sensed the blood and was now fighting against the seal. It spiked to the point where it would have been the equivalent to three tails once more, the haze of red chakra around him was now a massive fog like cloud. A vicious blood curdling roar of pain escaped his throat as he fell to his knees in agony. He looked to his uncovered hand and saw the skin practically falling away, revealing muscle and tissue beneath. The chakra was going to kill him before Tsunade could.

He tried to stand but only succeeded in getting to one knee. Blood seeped from his mouth, eyes and ears, dripping to the floor. He snarled through his teeth and stood as he glared at Tsunade. The woman panted as her healing was finally done and looked into his blood red eyes.

Even now, blood covered and consumed in red chakra as he was she could see the message in his gaze clearly.

'_I will not fail! You will not stop me!'_

* * *

Akina growled as she saw Naruto exchange blows with Tsunade. She rushed forward intent on attacking him as well when a fist hit her right across the jaw knocking her down to the floor, she rolled once and got back to her feet. She snarled at the now one eyed man as he took his stance holding his one good arm infront of him. "Your opponent is me." He spoke with a cold hard gaze.

She snarled before she rushed him, her clawed hands slashing with animalistic fervor. Her attacks were wild and crazed, her speed had nearly quadrupled from what it was and the wild nature of her attacks was making it increasingly difficult to block or dodge.

Finally she over extended herself and the Kiri nin grabbed her wrist before he heaved her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground, he didn't release his grip and began spinning round and round until he finally released her, tossing her into a tree.

As she stood he saw her eyes flash and a faint glow came from beneath her clothing around her stomach before she extended her claw and the red chakra claw shot out towards him. He was surprised but managed to swerve out of the way in time to avoid it, only to see the claw sink itself into a tree a few yards behind him. It groaned in protest, he snapped his head back to the girl but turned it back to the tree and felt his remaining eye go wide as the tree was now coming towards him. The claw dragging it back. He practically dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding it as it passed overhead.

He then rolled to the side just as she slammed the tree down where he was like a giant, bushy club.

Inside of her mind her thoughts were slowly shifting, where before her thoughts were of stopping Naruto or Guan from hurting Shizune and Tsunade, now they merely craved for blood. A sinister voice spoke to her, asking her to give in, to feel the warm blood of her enemies flow through her fingers, and feel it as it ran down her throat.

From his new and hopefully temporary residence the Kyuubi smirked. He couldn't give her any more power with the restrictive seal she held but it was enough for now, soon he would weaken the seal enough so she could use all four of the tails she held in her. Then, he would destroy that blasted boy.

He formed his hand seals as best he could with his injured arm, it hurt terribly and only through the use of chakra did he even manage to move it in time, luckily, his finger muscles worked fine, otherwise he would have been in a lot of trouble.

The green clad man exploded from the ground right infront of her. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before she slashed at him with her free claw. Her claws screeched against his chest armor, the heavy plating managing to deflect the blow if only just.

He moved with impressive speeds and before the girl could do much more than scream he stabbed her four times in her upper torso, with one slash across her hip, where her artery was located and another slash to her left arm, no doubt causing nerve damage.

She growled as she fell to her knee's seething as she gritted her teeth. Her blood flowed freely, pooling at her feet before the injuries healed.

She looked let her eyes travel to the man who now stood above her with a kunai raised ready to kill her. She glared defiantly into his remaining eye.

Before he could bring his blade down on her Shizune ran up behind him and locked her arm with his, stopping him cold. Akina's eyes flashed before she delivered an upwards swing with her claws, which this time did cut through the armor and left three long gashes along his chest, they weren't deep but they did hurt.

He then kicked the blond girl in the chest, using her to push back and land ontop Of Shizune. He rolled back, managing to escape her grip and got to his feet before he kicked her in the ribs, sending her skidding across the ground.

He then raised his forearm above his head blocking Akina's downward strike. He then swerved to the right to avoid her follow up before he elbowed her in the stomach.

She stumbled back and sneered before she rushed him again. Her form little more than a blur of red.

Guan took up his fighting stance again but before the girl reached him a blur of white appeared infront of him and nailed her right in the face, knocking her down next to Shizune.

Guan looked and found that it was the man Naruto had called Jiraiya, one of the Sannin he noted. The silver haired Sannin's movements were jerky and uncalculated, meaning that he was still recovering from whatever Tsunade had done to him.

Jiraiya turned to him. 'You deal with Shizune, I'll stop this one." Guan nodded as he eyed the dark haired woman as she stood.

* * *

Tsunade grunted in pain as she was thrown harshly against a tree. She couldn't even move before he was upon her, snarling slashing and kicking. She could barely keep up and every now and then some of his attacks would get through, covering her in numerous slashes.

His attacks, before were powerful and refined, a routine he had done numerous times and it showed. But now, now his attacks were almost desperate, wild and untamed, he truly looked like the demon many thought him to be.

Finally, the woman had enough and elbowed the three behind her, knocking it down, and leapt back. She took to the trees, Naruto close behind her. She then leapt down and with a flying kick, tore down another tree which she quickly grabbed and used it as a bat, sending Naruto flying back, over the tree tops.

The Jinchuriki snarled before he extended his right hand snakes came from the sleeve and grabbed one of the overhead branches. He pulled himself back like a slingshot. His left claw reared.

Tsunade sighed in relief but snapped her head up as she heard the breaking of branches and rustling of leaves, just in time to see Naruto explode from the top of the tree's, a trail of red chakra behind him.

She reared back the tree in her hands and threw it to him like a spear only to have the blond extend the snakes in his wrist to pull himself above the tree's path. He ran along the side of the massive projectile before he lunged at her again.

She rolled to the side to avoid a claw swipe. It left three jagged claw marks on the ground in its wake. She moved to kick him but the blond grabbed her leg, he skidded a few inches in the ground but dug his heels in and took the hit. She gaped at him, she didn't even hear his bones crack as they had done with the few other times he had been forced to block her hits.

He snarled before he twisted her leg harshly, and didn't stop until he heard her scream of anger and pain and the snapping of bones.

Tsunade turned and placed her hands on the ground before spinning around completely and kicked the back of the blonds head, sending him tumbling forward. Naruto snarled as he got to his feet.

The slug sannin had already reset the bone back into place and was applying her healing chakra on it when he rushed her again. Tsunade waited for him to get close and stood she used her broken foot and she kicked him in the throat.

The blond coughed and heaved but Tsunade took this chance to get some distance between the two of them.

He snarled and ran after her, ignoring the pain that shot up his legs from his bones and protesting muscles. His chakra flared up again, nearly making him stumble from his perch, but he caught himself and did his best to ignore the pain.

He caught sight of the slug sannin, her leg had apparently broken again. He lunged at her, intending on killing her once and for all so he could concentrate on suppressing this wild chakra.

But, when he had already closed half the distance between them she turned, the sword he had dropped when his chakra had first flared firmly in her hand. He tried to change his trajectory with his wind chakra but again the Kyuubi's chakra, combined with the pain made it near impossible, and he was only able to change his trajectory so that she would run the blade through his right shoulder instead of his heart.

His claws flashed before she felt a searing pain against her abdomen. Her blood seeped through his clawed fingers and down his right arm, she was amazed that he could still use it with a sword through his shoulder, but she did her best to avert her eyes from the sight. She reared her fist back and brought it down on his head, Naruto used his other arm to block and felt his knee's buckle as her monstrous strength made itself known again.

A scream of pain was heard off to the side lines and the two immediately snapped their heads in the direction in time to see the last of the Kyuubi's chakra dissipate from around Akina as Jiraiya held his hand against her stomach, apparently having used a five point seal.

Tsunade cursed as she saw Shizune was loosing her fight with the injured mist nin badly, one of her arms appeared to be broken and she was favoring her right leg.

She reared her leg back and swung with all her might. Naruto tried to put up a defense but her attack broke through with ease and nailed him right in the jaw, sending him flying back.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called as she ran towards them.

The dark haired medic blew out some more poison gas, making Guan back off to avoid it before she ran, both women heading towards their last comrade.

Jiraiya formed his hand seals to form his swamp of the underworld technique. Tsunade, seeing her ex teammates intentions leaned down and picked up a large stone, not even slowing down in her run before she threw it at him. Jiraiya narrowly avoided the attack, but the two second diversion was enough for Tsunade to dive for the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder as Shizune gripped Tsunade's other hand. Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes met.

She noticed something.

The pervert was holding the last hand seal.

She met his eyes again for the briefest of instants, a silent thank you on her lips before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Jiraiya stared at the spot the three females had vanished for a few seconds before he heard another scream, one of rage and pain. He turned and felt his eyes go wide as he saw Naruto on his knee's clutching the seal as red chakra floated all around him. He couldn't see many injuries but the fact that the boy had screamed at all was cause of worry.

Both he and Guan rushed to the boys side. Jiraiya skidded to a halt next to him. "Naruto what's wrong?"

The blond grabbed him by the throat as his eyes flashed red. He looked to the silver haired man, and snarled through the pain. **"The seal…cut off…the…chakra!" **

Jiraiya, knowing now was time to question the boy pushed him onto his back, cut open his shirt and formed his hand seals. **"Gogyo Fuin!" **He yelled slamming his seal over the existing one. Immediately the red chakra receded and Naruto visibly relaxed. His entire body was covered in second and third degree burns.

Guan was the one who spoke up. "That chakra the girl used is similar to yours, what happened?"

Naruto stood ignoring the pain and spoke. "I will explain later but first Jiraiya…I need you to fix my seal. Guan, gather a team, I want those three found. You have two days." He spoke before he straightened and began making his way back to the village. Promising that the next time he met the Slug sannin or the girl that traveled with her he would take great pleasure in removing their heads from their shoulders.


	30. The Tsuchikage and Raikage

**Chapter 30: The Tsuchikage and Raikage**

* * *

Two weeks…two weeks since his encounter with the slug sannin. The blond Jinchuriki was now sorting through various files in his office. They held the name and picture of every ninja in Konoha's records from chuunin and below. He had returned to Konoha just a week after the encounter, practically storming through the halls in silent fury. He left Kakashi, Shibi and Kurenai there and simply told them to 'Handle the situation as they saw fit'

Shino and Hinata had returned with him and Jiraiya.

He gave another angry look at the gold bracers now wrapped around the wrists of his gauntlets. Jiraiya had given them to him just a few days after he arrived back in Konoha and he explained the apparent workings of this seal.

* * *

_"From what you explained to me about what's happening with the seal this is probably the best solution I can come up with" _

_Naruto looked to the golden bands before he picked one up and examined it. "What does it do?" He questioned turning his eyes onto him._

"_Wipe your blood over it and focus your chakra." He said simply._

_Naruto removed one of his gauntlets cut his finger over the edges of the other, wiped it on the gold band and focused his chakra. The blood over the two gold wrist bracers was immediately absorbed into five individual seals on each band, making ten in total._

"_These are basically chakra blockers of sorts. They'll hold back the Kyuubi's chakra enough so it doesn't hurt you, but not enough to mess up your chakra control." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Each seal can also be released at any time, you just need to wipe your blood over one of the seals and say Kai in order to do so. removing two of the seals should be equivalent to one tail, but I truly don't recommend you using it."_

"_Since you were unable to do anything about the damaging effects of the chakra weren't you." Naruto said, quickly deducing the reason for the mans warnings._

_Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't know of any seal that could surpress the damage demon chakra causes to a human body. Minato obviously knew of one based on what the Kyuubi told you since that's apparently what he did with the girl. But as you know all of his research and the Hiraishin scroll were destroyed in the fire of his home caused by the fox."_

_Naruto nodded and looked at the gold wristbands. "So in essence, unless I bring back the Kyuubi's conscious mind into the seal and find a way to keep him in there then the chakra will always be unstable when I use it."_

_Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Its turned now into a double edge sword, the physical boosts are still as impressive, if not more so without the Kyuubi's restrictions, but the pain and long term damage it can cause you can make you loose the fight anyway."_

_Naruto looked pensive for a moment before he snapped the wrist bands on his gauntlets. "Remove the five point seal." He ordered._

_Jiraiya nodded as both ninja stood. He formed his hand seals, letting the blue flames glow on the tips of his fingers for a moment before he slammed them into Naruto's stomach. The boy grunted and straightened as he felt the small traces of Kyuubi's chakra once again begin to flow through his system. Still, he could tell that the chakra in him was much wilder than before. It didn't cause him pain, but it was still a constant, harsh reminder that he now had to guard enemies from both outside, and within himself._

_He stood before turning to Jiraiya. "Now…I want you to personally search through Sarutobi-sama's personal records, whatever happened he most likely did not want me or anyone else to find it, you are the only person currently alive who is better at seals than he was. Find me Something." He ground out as he glared at the white haired ninja with cold blue eyes. _

_Jiraiya nodded before he turned and left the office._

* * *

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head, throwing the folder onto the desk he leaned back in his chair, he was getting a migraine, something he almost never did get. He looked out the window to view the village of Konoha, there was still a tension in the air, something heavy and oppressive. He sighed again before he donned his cloak and mask and made his way out the door, he needed a walk or something to clear his head.

* * *

Akina's eyes subtly shifted from the back of Tsunade's head, to the floor. A tense silence was oppressive around the three of them. Tsunade hadn't even spoken to her Shizune would send looks of both pity, suspicion and a little bit of fear every now and then.

She scarcely remembered the fight, she remembered fighting against the guy in green, Guan she remembered was his name. Then she had taken the sword and gone to destroy the thing. But decided to hide it instead since it would take way too much chakra to melt the thing and had rushed back.

Then she remembered seeing him standing over Shizune…after that, some things started becoming hazy for her, she remembered being angry and having attacked him…then…she remembered…red…almost like…fire…and a voice…a dark voice…telling her…calling for blood…telling her to destroy…everything…then…nothing.

She had woken up to an interrogation…

* * *

_She groaned as she sat up from her laying position, rubbing her sore head. She didn't have time to even open her eyes before she felt someone wrap an arm around her collar and jerked her to her feet before slamming her against a wooden wall._

"_Tsunade-sama!" She heard Shizune's startled voice. She opened her eyes only to find Tsunade's angry brown one's glaring at her._

"_What-" She began but stopped as Tsunade slammed her against the wall again knocking the wind right out of her._

"_Shut up!" Tsunade commanded as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm the one that's going to be asking questions." She growled. "Now I want the whole truth, just what the fuck was that back there?"_

_She shifted under the woman's grip uncomfortably. 'I..don't remember!" She gasped out as her grip tightened around her collar, beginning to cut off her air supply. _

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes before she turned the girl around and struck a point in the back of her head followed by two more points at her temples and two more at her forehead and the base of her neck. "Now tell me. What was it that you did to get that chakra yesterday._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" The young girl said again as she struggled in her grip. _

_Tsunade's eyes again narrowed, she had pressed three points which would make it damn near impossible for a non medic to lie and she doubted that Kyuubi could interfere, with the seal Jiraiya had placed on her to block it out._

"_What day were you born?" She questioned._

"_October fifteenth!"_

'_Just five days after the Kyuubi attack? This is too convenient. She does fit the right age…I wonder.'_

_Before Akina could fully understand what the hell was wrong with the older blond woman Tsunade dropped her and turned sharply on her heel. "Come on both of you, we're going to go see an old friend of mine."_

_Akina regained herself before she straightened and looked to the back of the slug sannins head. "Wait, just what the hell was that all about?"_

_Tsunade didn't say anything before she exited the hut, Shizune spared the younger girl a look of sympathy before she turned to follow her mentor._

_Akina looked down to the floor before she straightened and too began following the two medics._

* * *

That was just over a week ago days ago and still Tsunade wouldn't speak to her. It was quickly getting on her nerves, but something told her to hold her tongue and be patient.

She looked back at Tsunade as she walked ahead of them. She didn't understand, but she hopped that the slug sannin would start talking soon. This accusing silence was driving her nuts.

* * *

"Are you certain of that!" Came the voice of the newly elected Kazekage as he rounded back onto the form of his messengers. His brother Kankuro, and his sister Temari flanking him as he addressed the man.

"There is no doubt about it." The ninja spoke as he bowed. "Kiri has somehow been conquered by Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shibi and Yuuhi Kurenai are acting as Jounin commanders for the region. The fact that they have not declared a Kage is clear reason to believe that the three are still loyal to Konoha."

Gaara placed a hand to his chin in thought, his eyes were wide with disbelief, yet one could see the cogs of his mind moving to evaluate the situation.

"This makes no sense, how could anyone conquer a nation overnight without even a hint of knowledge reaching us before hand?" Baki spoke up as he too began to see the implications of what this could mean. If this Uzumaki boy could conquer Kiri, weakened as it was, this quickly then he must be extremely powerful. Anyone with that kind of power shouldn't be taken lightly. If he chose to attack Suna next, then they might very well too be conquered.

Gaara began pacing around for a while. Kiri was a land that almost every nation had set their eyes on.

Nearly twenty years of civil war had practically bled them white and everyone realized that with the way things were going, by the end of it Kiri would barely have enough strength to stand on its own two feet, let alone fend off another village like Suna, Iwa, Konoha, or Kumo.

But that meant, that at this very moment Kumo and Iwa were most likely receiving word as well, and knowing their fierce hatred for Konoha, the two nations would no doubt jump at the chance to attack the leaf village.

But….he was not about to make the mistake of underestimating Konoha's jinchuriki again. If he was able to take an entire nation right from under the noses of not one, but three hidden villages, then there was a chance that he would also win against Kumo and Iwa if they even chose to combine forces.

If he joined Konoha, then there was little doubt Konoha would win, if he joined Iwa and Kumo, then there was absolutely no chance in the seven hells that Konoha's jinchuriki could prevail. He didn't care how strong he was.

But then that would open the door wide for Iwa and Kumo, neither of which was friends with Suna, especially Iwa.

And with their military weakened from the failed attack on Konoha...

"The village elders must be informed, assemble the council." He stated, for he knew that this was one decision that he could never make on his own…it was a decision that carried the fate of their whole world.

"My lord." Came the general response as they bowed and left to gather the elders.

* * *

**Village of Iwagakure, Tsuchikage residence:**

Many jounins laughed around a table, a celebration of some sort was being held. It appeared to be something small, nothing to extravagant considering the location it was being held in.

"Heh, look at them Toyohisa." One man said as he gestured to the party goers, there were about fifty to sixty people all around the area, including men, women and children of all ages both ninja and civilian alike as they laughed and enjoyed themselves in a general sense. "They seem to be happy here don't they? Why don't you join them? You've had you're eye set on that. Futaba girl for a while now She's not taking to anyone at the moment, so now's your chance."

The man that spoke, was Yoshihiro Shimazu, Godaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. He was quite large, almost six feet, or at least five eleven with Chouza's build. He was in his mid to late fifties but appeared to be in his early forties, only his gray hair revealed his age, it was cropped back in a loose ponytail. He had tanned skin with an almost reddish hue. He sported a handlebar mustache.

The man he had called Toyohisa laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepishly, a blush staining his cheeks. He was an ordinary looking young man, black hair, gentle look, slim build and a kind smile. He could be no older than twenty. "Uncle…please." He whispered in embarrassment.

Yoshihiro barked out a laugh, the sound coming out gruff yet like that of an old friend sharing a joke. "Boy, let me tell you, in a world like ours you only have one chance at everything. So stop beating around the bush and go."

The young man sighed before he smiled and got up. He began making his way to the crowd but paused as he noticed his uncle wasn't following him. "Uncle, you're not coming?"

Yoshihiro dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "No no, this kind of setting isn't for me, I do it for you younguns. My place is on the battlefield, that's the only place for me."

His nephew sighed tiredly. "Always have to be the Devil Shimazu?"

The older man smiled before he stood. "I'll show you a real devil if you don't hurry up."

Toyohisa smirked before he made his way through the crowd, soon vanishing among the mass.

Yoshihiro smirked before he turned and left the main hall, into another room of the manor. "Alright, what is it now?" He spoke without even pausing in his stride.

An Anbu appeared next to him, already keeping pace. "My lord Yoshihiro, there is some news that might interest you." He stated handing the man a scroll.

Yoshihiro took it and unrolled the document. He read over it before a smile formed on his features and he tossed the scroll back. "Double the patrols around our borders and assign men to start building up our defenses."

The Iwa Anbu bowed. "As you wish Tsuchikage-sama." He stated before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Yoshihiro slid open the screen door at the end of the hallway and entered the candle lit room before he closed the door behind him.

Inside was a thick set of purple armor, a large battle axe was held above it on a stand.

He walked over and fingered the armor. "Satisfaction comes first." He muttered before smirking. "It looks like you and I will be going into battle again…I cant wait…I'll make sure Konoha remembers the name of "Devil Shimazu" He said to himself with an amused chuckle before he turned and left the room.

* * *

**Village of Kumogakure: Raikage residence**

"I see. Thank you…you may go" Came the calm voice of a man with white robes who sat with his knee's bent under him as he calmly sipped his tea.

The messenger bowed once before he turned and left the room as requested.

The man currently sipping his tea wore white robes, simple yet elegant, long raven black hair went down to his lower back. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee and a calm, placid look, yet somehow held an underlying warmth to it. On the shoulders of his robes held the symbols of yin and yang, he wore a simple black headband which kept his hair out of his eyes.

The man continued to sip his tea, apparently unaffected by the news his messenger had brought.

"I know that look." Came a voice behind him. He turned looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of a woman. She had shoulder length brown hair, held together by a gold headpiece. It resembled a crown but was designed to look like a falcon. She had green eyes which spoke of experience, both on and off the battlefield, as well as great intelligence.

"What ever do you mean my lovely wife?" He questioned calmly as he stood and turned to walk past her to the garden outside.

The woman huffed in mild annoyance. "I mean, that you have barely even heard whatever you heard three seconds ago and you're already up to your tiresome tricks again.

"Let us not forget, my dear Yue Ying, that it's these so called 'tiresome tricks' that brought us together in the first place.

"Zhuge Liang…" She spoke in that dangerous tone only wives can use effectively. "I am warning you…"

"That you will be very displeased if I continue my actions which despite you're protests I will. Therefore your warnings are a moot point."

She glared for a moment before she huffed airily and left the black haired man to his own devices.

The newly named Zhuge calmly walked over to a koi pond and began feeding the brightly colored fish. _'Now then Uzumaki Naruto. What will your next move be, I wonder?.'_

* * *

It was many hours later, in the dead of night, that said blond Jinchuriki was again sitting at his office shifting through files. He was finally on his last one. But as he reached the final page, it proved that this too held no information of this mystery girl. He growled, the sound escaping him before he could rein it in.

One hundred and seventy seven files, over six thousand papers, nearly two hundred gennins graduated in the last decade or so…and not one god damned clue on who, in the seven fiery hells of the earth, this girl was.

He was broken from his thoughts as the door to his office opened revealing a very nervous looking toad hermit, holding a single thin file under his arm.

His cold blue eyes traveled up to his. "You found something?"

He nodded running a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. "Ohh yeah, I found something." He muttered tossing the file on the desk. A bright red sticker which read "Classified" was on the top. Naruto also noticed several seals written over the file. Eight in total, some even he didn't know about. No doubt Sarutobi had wanted to keep this girl a well guarded secret. Who only Jiraiya, if anyone could discover. He had succeeded. He opened the file, revealing a picture of the girl, smiling.

**Name: Roguzetsu Akina**

**Rank: Gennin graduated at age 10**

**Date of birth: October tenth**

**Biological Parents: (deceased)**

**Legal Guardians Roguzetsu Nobutza, Roguzetsu Yuriko. (Relation) Daughter by legal adoption.**

**Status of parents or guardians: Ninja on paid leave.**

**Current ninja status: Gennin on reserves list.**

**Biological relatives still alive: Brother.**

_She has a brother?_ He mused before he looked to the name written next to it.

Jiraiya only had time to hear sounds of paper sliding onto the floor before…

"_**WHAT**_**!"**


	31. The truth

**Chapter 31: The truth**

* * *

Jiraiya licked his dry lips as Naruto snapped his eyes to meet him. Jiraiya could see them glowing faintly beneath the hood, flashing from blue to faint purple as the gold bracers on his wrist hissed and glowed with the seals as they struggled to hold back the chakra within him. The blond visibly reined in his temper before he continued. "I want an explanation Jiraiya."

The toad hermit sighed, half in relief that the blond had calmed down and half to prepare himself for the upcoming explanation.

He searched in his Kabuki robes and removed an old brown book, the pages worn with age. "This is sensei's diary. He explained here, that; When your father sealed the demon into you, he also sealed it into Akina, or more specifically, your twin sister…"

He paused as he saw Naruto's shoulder tense and a small growl reached his ears. "He obviously needed to explain how Arashi defeated the Kyuubi. Many in the council were seasoned shinobi, all familiar with the legends of the Bijuu. They would never believe that any jutsu used by just one man other than a sealing technique could have stopped him. However, since he knew that there was a very real possibility that they would not follow Arashi's last wish, he decided, that since you were the first born, as well as the one who held the majority of Kyuubi's power and also the one that most had seen, that he would present you as the sole container for the demon. When he realized that they would indeed ignore Arashi's last wish he sent her away with two of his most trusted ninja, programmed a new identity and date of birth five days after the Kyuubi attack, along with a new social security, birth records, everything. He made sure that absolutely no one but himself and the two ninja he assigned as her parents would ever know about her being the second container. Her adopted parents trained her, she graduated at nine, as you saw in the profile, and was placed on the reserve list since no team could take her in without throwing the balance off. She attempted her first chuunin exam just six months before you, Hinata and Sasuke took yours and apparently made it to the finals. She was going to pass but Sarutobi pulled it back at the last minute, not wanting her to have to take on chuunin level missions before she was absolutely ready. Her sensei didn't nominate her for the next chuunin exam so she did not take it with you and your team. Well…you already know the rest." He finished

A heavy silence filled the room and the toad sage could practically hear the cogs in Naruto's mind clicking into place.

Finally, he saw the blond straighten and school his features, obscured by the mask as they were. Though Jiraiya could still see the seals on his wristbands glowing faintly, indicating that he was still very much angry.

The toad hermit stared straight into Naruto's eyes. "What will you do?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"This changes nothing. She dies." He spoke simply as he walked around the toad hermit and began leaving the office.

"You…would kill her? Even now after you know who she truly is?" The toad hermit questioned waver in his voice as he hesitated.

Naruto paused before he passed through the door and looked back over his shoulder at the white haired ninja. "Jiraiya…" He spoke slowly. "I have not come this far by bowing down to the whims of conscience…I suggest you get used to that." He said before he turned and walked out of the office, the wooden door closing shut behind him.

* * *

**Sunagakure: Council chamber.**

The council chamber of Sunagakure could only be described by one word at this moment:

Chaos.

Various yells and shouts of nearly two hundred councilmen created an orchestra just right for a migraine and sore throat.

As expected, news of Kiri's apparent conquest had caught everyone off guard and most in Suna's shinobi council had been thrown into panic. There was a division between three. Attack, an alliance, and neutrality...

Many in the council who favored to take down Konoha's Jinchuriki immediately, made valid points. That they could defeat him now while he was still within military, economic and their tactically sound field was the main and most important point.

Of course things were never that simple., that course of action was very risky. If they did attack now, after their recent loss in the short Oto/Suna/Konoha war, then there was a definite, almost certain chance that they would loose if Iwa or Kumo did not attack with them.

Privately, Gaara himself was hesitant to attack the Konoha jinchuriki.

He had spared his life after all…there was a debt between them.

And he had little doubt as to who would loose in that fight as well.

Konoha's Demon was simply beyond his skill right now.

The other option, an alliance, was foolish, because then Naruto would take advantage of that alliance and request their assistance in his wars, thus weakening them and in the long run, if he defeated Kumo and Iwa, would be able to seize Suna as well. And if he was beaten by Kumo and Iwa, Suna would be on the loosing side.

A loose loose situation no matter what.

The final option, neutrality, was meant to wait and see if both Kumo and Iwa attacked Konoha, that way, with Suna's involvement the leaf would loose for certain.

While this might seem the safest course, this plan also held a great risk…if he was able to conquer either Kumo or Iwa like he conquered Kiri, practically from one day to the next,…then Suna would have no choice other than to surrender.

Still, this would be an act of war…it was not something for a Kage to choose on his own.

The young Kazekage sighed…this was a horrible situation. The whole nation was at this point, on the very edge of a power struggle that could escalate into the largest war this world had ever witnessed.

And all because of one Jinchuriki.

* * *

**Kirigakure: Training ground 22**

Guan entered the training field and found Ginchiko. Her back was to him as she practiced her Kata with her blade. Bandages were still wrapped around her, and small stains of red could be seen on them, as well as her heavy breathing. All indications that she should not be out of the hospital. He walked behind her, intent on ceasing her training before she injured herself further.

She suddenly spun around sword already swinging. But he had been expecting it, having seen the Kata many times over. So he calmly brought up his arm, which held a small metal arm bracer which he used to block her blade with a loud resounding -Clang- of steel against steel

She gasped, and the unexpected resistance nearly knocked the blade right out of her grip. "Gu-Guan? What in the-"

"I believe…" He interrupted calmly as he lowered his arm. "That you were not due for your release from the medical ward for at least another week."

She scoffed, as she fixed her grip on the sword again. "I cant stay there I'll lose my mind. Now if you…What the hell happened to your eye?" She asked, only now noticing the new patch covering the wound.

He raised his hand and absently rubbed the spot around his eye. "Two talented girls…I was careless and they were stronger than I anticipated."

She looked at him incredulously for a moment before she spoke. "Its not like you to underestimate anyone." She then shrugged before she turned to leave again.

"Ginchiko." Guan called her retreating form. "Have you decided on your allegiance in this war?"

"Have you?"

She questioned a little harshly.

There was a pause that Guan did not bother to break, waiting for her to eventually fill the silence.

"Are you really going to stay with him?"

Guan nodded. "Yes…" He spoke solemnly yet fiercely.

She took a deep breath as she looked up to the sky. "Then I suppose…I'm with him too then." She then turned and smirked at him. "After all, someone has to make sure you don't loose your last eye." She taunted before walking off.

Guan smirked before he made his leave in the opposite direction.

And as he made his way through the village, that they had been fighting for so fiercely, he could not help but recall his brother.

_'Hidetada, my brother. Though I may have failed you in life, I swear I will do everything within my power to fulfill your dream in your stead."  
_

* * *

Mika growled as she lazily tossed kunai, hitting the bulls eye repeatedly with a hard 'Thunk' sound as she pulled the kunai back with a wire.

'_Unite the land…that's no good, then I cant kill anymore…'_

_-Thunk-_

'_If he unites the land, then the chaos will end…'_

_-Thunk-_

'_And if the chaos ends…'_

_-Thunk-_

'_Then my fun ends…'_

_-Thunk-_

'_And we cant have that now can we?' _

* * *

**Sunagakure: Market district.**

Inuzuka Kiba promptly spit out the contents in his mouth, which consisted of a fried eel, rice, and some green peppers all over one Nara Shikamaru as he rounded on the Suna Kunoichi sitting next to him. "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Temari nodded, ignoring Shikamaru's indignant sputtering as he wiped all the crap that had landed on him. "Yeah, supposedly, that guy's already conquered Kiri. Gaara's meeting right now with the council to decide on what course of action we should take.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!" He yelled standing up catching the attention of the other patrons. "YOU NEED TO GO AND KICK HIS ASS NOW THAT HE'S WEAK!"

"Kiba!" Shikamaru cut in sternly. "There are a lot of risks with that plan. If we were to attack now, then Iwa, who is also a rival of Suna would simply wait it out for us to destroy eachother and then would take both territories with little resistance. If we were to wait for Kumo or Iwa to make a move, then we also risk being consumed in the power vacuum that would occur upon Konoha's defeat, and, because of Suna's recent defeat during the chuunin exam, we barely have the numbers to take on a fully functional village like Kumo and Iwa…Attacking him at all could lead to Suna's downfall, and even though I want that guy dead as much as you I'm not willing to destroy Suna in order to get it."

Kiba and Temari both stared at Shikamaru, one in anger yet acceptance that he was correct, the other in slight amazement. He had analyzed the situation and had explained some risks that even she and Gaara hadn't thought of.

Temari sighed before she stood. "Look, as of right now this is top secret, no one under jounin knows about it, I just told you out of courtesy. Tell your friends but make sure they don't tell anyone else. As of now, Suna could be moving to war very very soon.

* * *

**Konoha: Market district**

"I luve yu guysh" Came the slurred voice of the female member of the sound four. She was currently dead drunk and hanging off the arm of one of her teammates, namely the bone user Kimimaro, who could apparently handle his Sake much better than she could.

The five were currently sitting in a little ramen stand named Ichiraku ramen.

Meanwhile, Jirobu and Kidomaru were staring at this…unbelievable sight in almost slack jawed fascination.

"Hey Kidomaru…"

"Yeah Jirobu?"

A slight pause which was broken by Tayuya giggling like a little school girl.

"I…what am I seeing?

"I don't know Jirobu…I just don't know."

Sakon blinked several times as he stared at the bottle of sake as if it was a new form of poison…or a miracle cure. "Damn, this shit must be good." He muttered before he began chugging it down like his life depended on it.

Kimimaro eyed the girl clinging to him and shrugged. "They do say sake makes one act strange."

Tayuya giggled and suddenly appeared between two severely freaked out Jirobu and Kidomaru as she placed her arms around them. "Yu guysh are the besht team mathes any kuni…kumo…ninja girl could ask for." She slurred as she smiled up at them, not noticing, or perhaps simply oblivious to the terror ridden expressions on their faces.

She giggled and looked over out of the stand. She looked but then pointed and happily squealed. "Look, it's the creepy guy with the mask…"

The other four occupants craned their heads back in order to see who she was pointing at. When they did they each paled to some degree and turned back around very fast. Jirobu, Kidomaru and Sakon went as far to hide behind the menu while Kimimaru settled for simply sipping his sake.

Ichiraku walked out from the back room, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. What he found was one drunk Kunoichi, a somewhat nervous looking Kimimaro and three very nervous looking idiots hiding behind one menu sheet.

He then looked out and found the source of their nervousness. It was a cloaked individual wearing a metal face mask. Ichiraku couldn't see his face but he didn't have to.

The slight sag of shoulders, heavy steps with no destination, resolutely staring ahead and nowhere else and the invisible weight he appeared to be carrying on his back told him that this was a person with a lot on his mind.

So without further ado he spoke. "HEY BUDDY!" He yelled making Naruto and the (currently coherent) members of the sound four…err five, swivel their heads to look at him.

With the attention of his target firmly set on him he waved him over. "You look like you got problems…a good bowl of ramen will do ya some good."

"I do not believe that will be necessary…" Naruto replied before he began walking away again.

"Come on!" Ichiraku called again. "First one's on me eh? You look like someone who has not had ramen in a long while. It'll do ya some good." He grinned.

Naruto paused in his stride and looked to the sky. How long had it been since he had ramen? Had he ever had it…he couldn't remember…

Ichiraku couldn't help but smile as the cloaked individual turned towards the shop.

The entire sound team just wanted to melt into the wall and floor at the moment. It was a healthy respect they had for this individual, as well as a good amount of fear since he single-handedly wiped out the Hyuuga clan. Orochimaru had often said that the Hyuuga clan was the only thing in Konoha that was any real threat to him. To defeat more than half of them on your own was nothing short of monstrous.

So they were obviously less than pleased when Tayuya giggled, giving away their position as Naruto entered the stand. He looked to them, his blue eyes faintly shining beneath his hood as they reflected the light that got to them.

He gave them a nod before he continued his walk to one of the stools and sat down.

It was soon after that Naruto found a full and steaming bowl of ramen infront of him.

He silently lowered his hood and began removing his face mask.

The sound five watched with almost baited breath, even Tayuya seemed to have sobered up, they had never really seen his face, only a brief glimpse of his blond hair when they had been waiting on the roof of the council room for the planned overthrow of said council.

Finally he removed his mask and set it down on the bar. While Tayuya had to stop herself from outwardly gaping at his features her comrades could only notice one thing.

_He's younger than all of us…'_

He snapped his chopsticks and took a bite. He swallowed and then looked at the grinning Ichiraku.

"This…" He spoke slowly. "Is very good."

Ichiraku only chuckled in response.

Naruto's small moment of peace was broken however as a chuunin entered the stand. "Naruto-sama! A messenger has arrived from the north west garrison. He says it is urgent.

Naruto nodded before he stood and put his mask back on. He placed some money on the counter but was stopped by the chef. "Hey I said the first ones on the house. Tell you what, take a rain check and come by next time, they'll be a bowl here waiting for ya."

Naruto slowly nodded and placed his money back in his pocket before he followed the chuunin back to the Hokage tower.


	32. Assemble the army

**Chapter 32: Assemble the army**

* * *

The conquest of Kiri, was an event that would be marked forever in the history of the Shinobi nations. Yet it also marked the move of Konoha's rivals.

In Kumo, increased activity along its southern borders, indicating their raising of defenses. In Iwa the decrease of high ranking missions, indicating that they were calling back all of their high level ninja in preparation for an all out war. In Suna, civil unrest was erupting throughout the entire village which could quickly lead to downright pandemonium.

However, one group was not so subtle in their movements. Barely two weeks after the news of Kiri's conquest spread, an army gathers to the west, and without any warning, launches a vicious assault on one of Konoha's western border guard bases, the border garrison is destroyed, letting this army enter freely into Konoha territory.

* * *

"I see." Naruto spoke as the scout finished delivering the report to him, it was around midnight. The doctors and nurses soon led him away to recuperate. Naruto turned to another of his chuunin messengers. "Tell Anbu squads five and eight that they are to go and investigate this army, what village are they from and who's leading them, also bring me Morino Ibiki, Mitarishi Anko, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Maito Gai and the sound team. I want them in my office within the hour."

The man bowed and immediately rushed off to complete his assigned duties.

Naruto began mentally counting off the list of possible enemies. _'That area is accessible only to Iwa, and Suna if they cross the Ijuo river...Kusa and Ame are also near that area with Taki being just a bit further west. Kumo would have to cross through Iwa in order to get to that pass so it it highly unlikely that they would attack from that direction, Snow would also have to pass through Iwa. So that only leaves Iwa and Suna that can gather an army the size of that man's report.'_

With that thought in mind, Naruto left the hospital and began making his way to the tower.

Sure enough, exactly one hour later Naruto found himself facing the Toad hermit, the two top ninja in the Torture and interrogation department, Konoha's green beast and the five sound ninja.

The eight ninja kept their silence even Tayuya who had sobered up considerably on the way there.

Naruto leaned back in his seat as he pulled back his hood, revealing his blond hair to everyone currently in the room. "I will get right down to business yesterday at 3:00 am one of our border garrisons was destroyed by an unknown army. Judging by the size of this force, and the difficult supply routes they need to secure, I would say they are possibly one week away at most." At this news the air in the room grew heavy with tension as they processed the implications if this news.

"Now…your assignments are simple. Ibiki, Anko. I realize that it has been some time since you have seen active duty, you more than Anko Ibiki. However, we are somewhat shorthanded at the moment. Therefore, you three along with you five…" He said gesturing to the sound five. "Will lead our forces."

Everyone was taken aback by that statement and looked at each other questioningly. Ibiki was the one to break the silence. "But…Naruto-sama…isn't it the Hokage supposed to lead the army? And unless I am mistaken, last time I checked, you were the leader of the village, thus the Hokage." The scarred man stated calmly yet still somewhat incredulously.

Naruto nodded. "That is true and I will be leading the army, however, the eight of you, will each be leading squads, I will lead you."

Ibiki then looked to the sound five. "Lord…no offense meant to the former sound ninja, but…aren't there stronger, more experienced individuals that you could give the post as important as squad commander?"

Tayuya growled rounding on the scarred man. "You got something to say you Scar-faced piece a shit?" She snarled.

Jirobu and Kidomaru leaned in and began whispering to eachother. "What happened to the "I love you guys" thing?"

Kidomaru shrugged. "I don know."

Before Tayuya could keep running her mouth off Kimimaru broke in. "Tayuya silence." He cut in stopping her tirade mid sentence. "He is right, compared to many Shinobi we are considerably weaker than them, even with our curse seals." Tayuya was about to go off again when Naruto held up his hand for silence.

He then calmly passed his eyes over the people infront of him. "While he is right, there are stronger individuals I can give the post to, you five will lead the squad for another reason entirely.

Ibiki suddenly had a look of realization dawn on his face. "Ahh I see…you wish to lower the tension between the Konoha ninja and the newly recruited ninja from Oto."

Naruto nodded. 'Precisely…there is a clear division between the ranks…it is unacceptable…having five ninja from Oto assist in this upcoming battle will help to bridge that gap, and will prove fortuitous in the long run."

Jiraiya spoke up next. "So why am I here?" He questioned as he straightened, crossing his arms for emphasis

Naruto locked gazes with the toad hermit. "My attention will be on this strange army, you must contact your spy network and keep a close eye on all of the major villages, Kumo, Suna and Iwa…if the army we are facing turns out to be from one of those villages then disregard spying on that particular village and instead focus on Kiri…I wish to make sure the situation there is stable. Regardless of who is leading the enemy however, you are to send a message requesting a relief force to Kiri. Tell them they are to send men, immediately I also wish for you to keep up the search for your old teammate.. Understod?"

Jiraiya nodded before he silently turned and jumped out the balcony.

Naruto then turned back to his other subordinates. "Now…gather your teams, we march to war soon.

With a nod they each turned and walked out the room.

* * *

**Kumogakure: Raikage residence:**

The Yondaime Raikage, could be found sitting in his vast library, reading over one of the many scrolls in his expansive collection. Around him, scrolls and books of all kind numbered in the hundreds, perhaps even early thousands. Around the walls were also various weapons of all kinds, everything from Nunchaku to Naginata

Next to him, a young girl with pale blond hair, possibly in her late teens or early twenties was sitting next to him, reading over one of the scrolls as well. She sighed and looked at him with a mixture of pleading, annoyance and childish anger. "Master why do you have me do this every week. It is so boring."

Zhuge Liang calmly continued to unroll the scroll infront of him as he traced over the Kanji. "One must be strong in both mind and body Yugito…as my apprentice I believe I have taught you such."

She sighed irritably. "Yes master, but for all you have taught me how to _read_ that isn't making it any easier to land a decent hit on you."

"As I said Yugito…a one must be strong in both mind and body…if you do not have both…then you will never defeat me…or replace me one day."

Then with little preamble he stood, and the hour bell rang a second later. "Now then Yugito…your studies are over for today, I suggest you go and get ready, we will be having guests soon."

"Guests?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as she struggled to catch her breath. "Guests from where?"

Just then a messenger walked in. "My lord, the gate guards say that…"

"Yes I know…you may go, thank you." He interrupted, dismissing the confused messenger. "Now Yugito, don't you need to get cleaned up?" He asked in a tone which was calm but practically dripping with so much smugness that she could nearly feel the smirk on his lips.

Yugito growled in annoyance. She had given up long ago on trying to discover how this man apparently knew everything before it even happened…that didn't mean she had to like it. "Are you at least going to tell me who it is that's visiting?"

"Just an old acquaintance." He replied simply as he sat down in his desk again and continued reading over his scroll.

"Cryptic bastard." She ground out through her teeth as she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

**Konohagakure: Outskirts. 3:34 am**

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone frantically knocking on his estates main door. He slowly stood up and got dressed before he walked out. Finding his Anbu scouts. "Report." He commanded.

The head Anbu bowed his head before he spoke. "My lord...the enemy army is calling themselves the Anti-fire coalition. They are formed through an alliance between the villages of Kusa Ame and Taki They are lead by the tree village leaders. "Kenpachi Zuroku, Yoshino Migumi, and Zaraki Kouetsu."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. "Kenpachi Zuroku and Yoshino Migumi you say?"

The Anbu nodded at his question.

Ame, Kusa and Taki all had a fierce rivalry against each other for the central marshlands…if Kumo or Iwa got word that they had united to fight against him…

"Contact Ibiki, Anko, Gai, and Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jirobu, Kidomaru, and Sakon…inform them that they are to have their teams ready by tomorrow at dusk."

The three Anbu scouts bowed again. "Yes sir." They chorused before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto snarled as he closed the door…Yoshino...Kenpachi.

They dared.

They _dared _to stand against him? Him?!

He was there when Kusa had been at war with Ame and Taki…it was because of his assistance that Ame and Taki were able to achieve their independence from the more powerful nation of Kusa, who had been close to seizing the western marshlands entirely thus becoming the sixth great Shinobi nation. And now those two...

"Kenpachi Zuroku and Yoshino Migumi…" He spat out the names with anger. "You two have a debt to repay…I will now take payment for it…in full." He snarled as his eyes flashed red in the darkness and his bracers glowed fiercely.

* * *

**Fire Territory: War camp of the Kusa-Ame-Taki coalition.**

Inside a rather spacious tent a man wearing a modified Anbu uniform with a green dragon mask sat at the head of a decent sized table, over which a map of fire country was sprawled over it. Wrapped tightly around his arm was a Kusa headband

Two more individuals entered, one was a rather large man. He was bald but had a well groomed beard and mustache, he was at least 6'7 Buddhist prayer beads were laced between the fingers of his right hand. He wore gold and black robes with the design of a tiger facing off against a dragon on his back, with the Taki symbol between them.

Next to him was a young girl, she was very petite, barely reaching five feet with long black hair that reached just a little lower than her back and blue eyes. She wore a simple jounin uniform, only exception was the vest was cut a little shorter so it left her stomach exposed. Around her neck was the Ame headband.

The dragon masked ninja nodded in greeting and the other two returned his nod as they sat down.

"Good, you're both here…now I believe we should-" The dragon masked Shinobi began but was cut off by the young woman.

"If I may, lord Zaraki…this was reckless, when we created this alliance it was under the agreement that we would each defend our borders from an outside invasion from Konoha…"

"It was not for you to all but hand drag us into a conflict by invading_-them. "_ The larger man spoke.

The dragon masked Anbu snarled. "If you two fools wish to roll over and let him plow through your lands first then go ahead. I however wont stand for this upstart of a child telling me what to do in my own home. Nor will I see my land, the one closest to Konoha mind you, be damn near burned before your villages can act."

"You have-'

"Done what I needed to." He said, standing up. "And what's happened cannot be changed. We are on our course. You both know that otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Now…seeing as you two are somewhat uncomfortable. Let us postpone this meeting until tomorrow morning." That said, Zaraki exited the tent with an irritated air about him.

Kenpachi sighed through his nostrils. "That fool doesn't know what he's gotten us into.

The young woman looked down to her lap. "Lord Kenpachi…you do realize…that…this is betrayal, not only to Konoha who has been our ally for years…but to the Uzumaki child himself…"

Kenpachi nodded, fingering the prayer beads in his hand. He sighed before speaking. "Yes I know…however…" He stood, his towering form looming over her smaller form. "We have no choice…we must fight now. Konoha will not allow for a slaughtered garrison to go unanswered…lord Zaraki is correct in his words, lady Yoshino."

The woman, Yoshino nodded uneasily as she stood. "Yes…I…need to rest…I bid you goodnight, lord Kenpachi." She bowed once before she walked out of the tent.

Kenpachi fingered the prayer beads again.


	33. The sleeping dragon

**Chapter 33: The sleeping dragon**

* * *

"Alright Liang what is this about?" Came the voice of Yue Ying, wife of the Godaime Raikage as she entered his library where he still sat reading over yet another scroll. She swore he just did it to appear more educated than what he already was. He had probably read all the books in here three times each.

"You will see soon enough my dear." He replied calmly, though she could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

"Zhuge Masong Liang." She growled his full name through her clenched teeth. She loved her husband to death but the man could be so infuriating at times. "I was in the middle of enjoying lunch with my students, who I have not seen for over three months when your messenger arrived. Now, dear husband…I want an explanation.

He held his hand up, and then began counting down.

Five…four…three…two…one.

He looked at her, a sly smirk tugging at his lips as he spoke one simple word. "Duck."

Her instincts kicked in and she did just that, barely avoiding one of the Kumo chuunins as the man was quite literally thrown through the wall behind her, where he landed at the foot of Liang's desk.

"I told you I'll see him now." Came a pissed off female voice from the hall. One which both Ying and Liang recognized with ease.

Liang cleared his throat and rolled up the scroll, setting it aside. "I would welcome you into my home, but I believe you have more than adequately done so yourself already. Isn't that right? Tsunade of the Sannin."

As the dust settled it revealed none other than the legendary medic as she stepped into the newly made door, two other women following shortly behind her.

Liang allowed his eyes to travel to Shizune, and then they finally settled on Akina, only his wife noticed the slow, dangerous smirk that crossed his features.

* * *

**Fire country territory: Leaf war encampment:**

Naruto sat at the head of a rectangular table, Ibiki was sitting to his right, with eight other empty seats along the length of it.

To Ibiki, the silence was heavy. It wasn't because he was frightened of Naruto…well…much anyway, but because he could tell the boy was very very angry. More so than any other time he had seen him.

So, being the interrogator, Ibiki decided to do what he did best…interrogate.

"Naruto-sama." He paused as he watched Naruto turn towards him. "You seem agitated."

"And even if I am Ibiki…what in the world would make you believe I would share the reasons for my agitation with you?"

Ibiki paused, that was blunt, evasive. Whatever was bothering him was not just professional, it was personal.

"Because I am the only one who has bothered to ask."

"Hn…" Naruto conceded that point.

Ibiki watched him for any kind of reaction, a twitch of a finger, flashing eyes, growls…anything. But nothing came from him.

Naruto however, allowed his mind to wander. He remembered, back on the marshes of the Moroko plains, it would be four years ago in three weeks since that time. Ohh yes, he remembered that day well.

The day of his very first battle.

* * *

_It was cold. He could hear the sounds of battle ahead as his men, a contingent of thirty Anbu_ _followed silently behind him, the mask shining in the dimlight_ _that broke through the gray clouds overhead as they let the rain fall heavily on them. _

_He could see the battle taking place long before any of the others. The sickly green waters of the marsh sloshing at their feet as the thin fog settled around them, the rotting trees and groaning wood, providing little cover from the shuriken and kunai being thrown by both sides as they clashed. The blood mixed freely with the water at their feet, turning it into a brownish quagmire instead. _

_He could see several of the Ame_ _and Taki_ _ninja beginning to flee, believing the battle to be lost._

_However, two remained, only two. They stood amidst the center of the chaos. The first was a large man, wielding an even larger Naginata pole-arm. The second was a young woman, possibly no older than seventeen wielding two chain whips. _

_The older man swung his weapon in a wide arc, sending a wind blade into the crowd, and then blocked the strikes from those near him._

_The girl behind him was twirling the chains in her hands, the bare edges of it slitting throats and slashing arteries with pin point precision. Soon however, they were pushed back against eachother, back to back as the Kusa-nins_ _circled them._

_The larger man looked over his shoulder at her. "Yoshino-dono."_ _He spoke calmly. "This battle is lost, make your escape. I will hold them here."_

_The younger woman snorted as she smiled in resignation. "It is no use, Kenpachi-sama. We're surrounded." She spoke simply. However, the sound of breaking wood, before a tree branch fell, brought their attention upwards, to the sight of a masked Konoha Anbu_

_"Ninja of Taki_ _and Ame, Konoha_…_at your service."_

_As the words were spoken, Konoha_ _ninja seemed to appear from the mist all around them, leaping through the humid air as kunai and shuriken rained down on the Kusa_ _ninja from every direction._ _The confusion and chaos escalated, men died and screamed. _

_It was quick but none-the-less brutal, the Kusa_ _ninja which had numbered about two hundred, left, their numbers barely reaching seventy._

_It was only a few moments later that Naruto_ _was approached as he wiped his sword clean from the blood._

_The young woman with black hair approached him first, bowing and smiling gratefully. "You saved us…you have my gratitude."_

_"Your gratitude is unnecessary_…_" Was his drawl as he sheathed his sword with a swift firm snap._ _"It was my mission to assist you and I shall do so."_

_A large hand rested itself on his shoulder and he looked up, not surprised to find the large bearded man standing there with a smirk on his features. "Come, you and all of your ninja are invited to our celebration tonight."_

_Naruto_ _listened as some of his more inexperienced Anbu_ _cheered along with the Ame_ _and Kusa-nins, while others, more experienced_ _kept their countenance, but the slight uplifting of their shoulders told him that they too were happy about this. He nodded slowly and followed the ninja back to their camp._

* * *

_That evening as promised, The Ame-Taki_ _alliance held a banquet to honor them_ _and his Konoha_ _ninja for having saved their lives. It was a setting few would ever look upon, ninja from three different villages, sitting down, eating and drinking together._

_Naruto, Yoshino and Kenpachi_ _had a separate table a bit further away from the rest of the crowd._

_Kenpaci_ _patted Naruto's_ _shoulder amiably. "We would have died without your help my friend. Again I thank you."_

_Naruto_ _nodded, and soon their food arrived with their drinks. Naruto_ _unclasped his mask, revealing his face to the two ninja, revealing his age._

_They'd suspected, his body being the first thing to have alerted them._

_But to see the truth of his age with their own eyes sent them into a brief silence nevertheless._

_Eventually it was Yoshino who began the conversation again. "So, Naruto_ _was it?" At his nod she smiled and continued. "You look so young, how old are you exactly?"_

_"I will be 10 in four months and three days." He replied evenly as he parted his chopsticks with a crack._

_If Kenpachi_ _or__ Yoshino were surprised by this, they hid it well. They both knew that Konoha_ _had strong ninja but to have a boy at the age of nine already leading his own division of Anbu_ _was practically unheard of._

_They exchanged a few more pleasantries, asking him about Konoha, where he in turn asked them about Ame_ _and Taki. They didn't discuss the war however, for now, at this moment, it was a momentary time of peace, a place to escape the bloody fate that awaited them the next day and perhaps, Naruto_ _unconsciously understood that_

_The calm yet jovial atmosphere was broken by the sound of music. The three leaders looked back to where the rest of the ninja and kunoichi_ _were seated and found many of them beginning to stand and dance together to the music. Weather they were leafs, rain or waterfall ninja didn't matter, it_ _was truly a fascinating sight._

_Yoshino smiled and looked over to Naruto_ _before she stood, walked around the table and grasped his hand, startling the young boy._

_"Dance with me." Was her simple sentence._

_He looked to Kenpachi_ _but the man only smiled and laughed jovially_…

_Flashback end:_

Naruto was brought out from his musings as the rest of his commanders entered the open roof tent they were in. Ibiki looked to them but then heard a soft whisper escape the blonds lips. "They betrayed me." It was so low he probably didn't even realize he said it out loud, but Ibiki had to keep his jaw from dropping in surprise.

Before he could dwell on it, the others sat down and Naruto spoke. "I see you're all here." He straightened his posture. "I believe that I have a strategy that will work." He began but was cut off by Gai.

"YOSH, OUR YOUTHFUL LEADER HAS ALLREADY COME UP WITH A BRILLIANT STRATEGY TO DEFEAT OUR OPPONENTS! TELL US NARUTO-SAMA! WHAT IS YOUR MAGNIFICENT STRATEGY! SHARE WITH US THE BRILIANCE THAT IS—"

He was [promptly cut off as Tayuya's flute sailed through the air nailing him on his right temple with enough force to send him toppling over in a daze.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST SHUT UP, YOU MONSTER EYEBROWED FUCK!" She screeched as Gai continued to have swirly eyes, laying on the ground with a rather large bump on his head.

Naruto blinked. "If you are quite finished." He said, gesturing for her to sit back down. She did so, with Gai appearing in his seat seemingly unharmed and much more calm than usual. "Now my plan is simple. You five." He gestured to the five sound ninja. "Along with myself and the relief force that will arrive from Kiri tomorrow will lead the main unit to meet this coalition.

"What about us?" Anko said grinning. "What kind of blood spilling job you got lined up for me huh?"

"You three and your respective squads." He gestured to Ibiki, Gai and Anko. "Will be having a much more…" He paused for a moment. "Deceiving role."

* * *

Zhuge Liang stood, grabbing a large, white feathered fan from its place on the wall. It had a gold handle, and the feathers were nearly two feet long, where or how he had gotten them no one really knew.

Tsunade stepped forward, he smirked in her direction, a smirk that was not lost on her. It read.

_'Just watch.'_

He walked passed her, catching both Shizune and Akina off guard as he stood infront of the blond girl.

She looked up into his eyes, pale blue meeting, blank pools of obsidian, never noticing the handseals he formed behind his feathered fan until…

**"GogyoKain!"** He yelled suddenly, the blond girl tried to jump back but before she even made it two inches off the ground his hand slammed into her stomach, five small flames sinking into her flesh, destroying the five element seal placed on her by Jiraiya. She gasped in shock, and with a brief flare of chakra she collapsed clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.

"Wha-what…"

"Sleep." She heard his calm voice, before she felt her eyelids go heavy and she fell forward. He and caught her before she fell.

"What did you…" Shizune too began but was interrupted by the Raikage as he addressed his wife.

"Yue Ying, if you would please take the young lady to one of the spare rooms to rest." He drawled.

She growled and stalked over, hefting the girl onto her shoulder. Kicking him in the shin with enough force to make him grunt sending a message which clearly read _'If you don't give me an explanation as soon as this is over you are so sleeping on the couch for the next month.'_Before stalking out the door.

He cleared his throat, hiding his slight discomfort, an angry wife was not something he wanted to deal with. Ever.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Shizune, go with her."

The black haired assistant jumped slightly, but quickly nodded as she turned and followed at a brisk pace.

Linag turned back and settled his eyes on Tsunade. The two had met some time ago. While he was still a gennin and she had just achieved her jounin rank, along with her two other teammates, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. His team had been caught in a border skirmish along the pass which connected Konoha and Iwa and she and her team had arrived in time to help them.

Years later, when he had achieved the title of Raikage they had met again. This time, when his scouts had found Jiraiya's half dead body floating in the river. When asked what happened, he only said one thing "Orochimaru."

It didn't take long for him to decipher what had happened. Orochimaru had betrayed the village, since he highly doubted that anything short of twenty Anbu platoons could take down two of the legendary Sannin while fighting alongside one another.

He had sent word to Konoha, telling them that Jiraiya was in Kumo and Tsunade was the first to arrive, it is rumored that she ran two days straight without pause, and arrived in Kumo at the dawn of the third day, healing his injuries and stabilizing his condition, before collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

He had visited them during their brief stay here, hoping to finally seal a peace agreement with the leaf village and had finally achieved one years later, with them acting as envoys. Only to have the alliance fall and break apart because many of his former high ranking retainers wished for the Hyuuga eyes.

It was at that moment, that he swore to never allow himself to be caught off guard by anyone again. And he had succeeded, pouring himself into the studies of strategy, psychology, diplomacy, politics and even astrology and was now regarded as one of the most intelligent and powerful ninja Kumo had ever produced, some, more avid supporters of his, claimed that he could even predict the future through the use of magic.

Utter nonsense of course.

He did predict the future, though hardly by magic, but instead by education. He analyzed the situation and prepared for every single viable outcome as much as he could. Then, judging by the personalities, and behavioral patterns of the individuals involved, made his predictions. When an answer eluded him, that was when he turned to the stars, though that was very rare and its effectiveness or lack thereof to date had not yet been proven it was still something to think over.

"Zhuge." Tsunade greeted seriously.

He bowed his head, the small smirk tugging at his lips again. "Tsunade." He greeted back before gesturing to one of the seats infront of his desk. "Please have a seat. We have much to discuss."

She nodded, and sat down, as he walked over and also sat down, setting his feathered fan down on the desk he calmly began drinking his tea. "Now…you may ask what you wish."

She leaned back on her chair, already having known his elusive mind games as he practiced with both her and Jiraiya when they were messengers between Kumo and Konoha. "First off, how did you know about Akina's condition."

He reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small file. Placing it on the desk and sliding it over to her where she carefully took it and began to examine it. "You should know that your sensei could never hide something from me forever Tsunade." He stated before sipping his tea again. "Though I do admit, even I had almost missed this. In fact if it wasn't for that civil war young Naruto caused, I may have never even found out."

He heard her sharp intake of breath. "But…but this says that she's…"

"His sister." He interrupted finishing his tea as he set the cup down. "Even I was somewhat surprised by that. But it was not all that unbelievable."

"I have to tell…" She began but was again cut off by the Raikage.

"You will do nothing." His voice was soft, but held a firmness to it which made Tsunade pause. He leaned forward, staring her straight in the eye. "We do not tell her, not yet. She will find out soon enough on her own."

"Still…this news…if she finds out on her own it could prove very damaging Zhuge. Naruto killed the people to believed to be her parents, finding out not only that her parents were never really her parents to begin with, but also finding out that she's the sister of the man who murdered them is not a blow I would deal anyone."

He nodded. "You're right…however…she has had much to deal with, for now, we will simply inform her of her status as a Jinchuriki."

Tsunade nodded, slowly, though it was a bit hesitant before she looked at him. "So tell me…what will you do about Naruto? You obviously have a plan."

Zhuge nodded. "Yes I do…it all depends on Naruto's next course of action however." He stood. "Now Tsunade-sama, I suggest you go rest, you have no doubt had a long journey." She nodded, stood and bowed.

Before she fully exited the room, another messenger entered, ran up to the Raikage and whispered in his ear.

Zhuge's eyes widened slightly, the only thing that betrayed his shock. "I see. Thank you." The messenger bowed before leaving.

Zhuge walked over to his desk and gripped his feathered fan, before walking to the balcony. "It appears my next course of action has been decided for me." He stated simply as he placed a small note on the foot of a hawk, before releasing it to the sky.

* * *

**Two days later; IwagakureTsuchikage** **residence.**

"Good. All of our preparations have been made to march then." Yoshihiro Shimazu's gruff, but calm voice could be heard as he read over the list of provisions, medical equipment and supplies Iwa had gathered in preparation for their campaign against Konoha.

"Yes uncle." Toyohisa replied as he bowed his head.

Yoshihiro let a smirk grace his features, one that was anticipating the battle to come. "Alright, let's get ready then, in four days time, we'll march onto Konoha." His declaration was met with cheers from the ninja as each were eager to avenge their loss at the hands of Konoha's accursed Yondaime.

However, their cheers were brought to an abrupt end as a chuunin scout barreled into the door. "MY LORD!" He yelled before he fell to his hands and knees at Yoshihiro's feet, breathing heavily as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Calm down boy what is it?"

"Ku-Kumo has attacked us my lord! They're burning the villages headed straight for us!

"What's that?" Came Toyohisa's outraged question question as murmurs broke throughout the ninja. Yoshihiro however, remained calm in the face of this, before he grinned and let out a bellowing laughter.

_'So Zhuge_ _Liang…you seek to make this war a bit more interesting too eh? Hehehehehe_ _I can't wait, Sleeping Dragon…I can't wait.'_

* * *

Naruto stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking fire country, in the far distance he could see the faint smoke. That's where the enemy was…

_'Kenpachi_…_Yoshino…' _He thought as his eyes narrowed. _'You two seek to stand against me now…' _He unsheathed his blade, watching as the pale moonlight reflected off the edge. _'And thus…provide my first true obstacle in my path to conquest…However…I have come too far… to fall by the likes of you. I will win, you will not stop me…none of you can stop me.'_

* * *

**Kusa-Ame-Taki** **encampment.**

Yoshino stared at the night sky, a somber, almost pained expression on her face, as she gripped a buterfly pendant around her neck. Kenpachi stood behind her, an equally somber expression clouding his features.

_'Naruto_…_'_


	34. To see what lies beyond

**Chapter 34: To see what lies beyond**

* * *

The cool breeze of the crisp air ruffled the trees as the morning mist began to part. Naruto stood on one of the trees that overlooked the coalition encampment. They were three hundred yards away more or less, but even from this distance he could tell that they were readying themselves to march again.

He felt the branch shift beneath him and turned his head to catch sight of Guan and Ginchiko. The Kiri ninja's missing eye was patched up nicely, only the faint edges of the scar Shizune's senbon had caused could be seen. And Ginchiko also looked well despite her all too recent injuries.

Naruto looked back to the camp. "I assume your men have been briefed."

The two Kiri jounin nodded before allowing their own gaze to travel to the camp just a stone's throw away.

Guan moved to speak, but Ginchiko beat him to it, surprising him slightly. "Lord...If we do not end this quickly…I fear Iwa, Kumo or Suna may take advantage and strike us from the rear." Both Guan and Naruto noticed her slight hesitation in calling him lord. To be expected the Jinchuuriki supposed.

He nodded. "Do not worry, I have already addressed the situation between Kumo and Iwa…it will hopefully keep them busy enough for us to finish this undisturbed."

Both Guan and Ginchiko exchanged glances before the larger man decided to voice their thoughts. "What do you mean sir?

* * *

A platoon of 30 Kumo Anbu leapt through the trees silently. Their forms mere blurs as they whipped past.

The leader, a man wearing a bear mask with a green cloak held up his hand, signaling them all to stop. "This is far enough." He yelled before he leapt down to the forest floor, the others following closely behind.

The leader reached for his mask and with a soft click, the strap was unbound and he slipped it off revealing-

"Ahh my youthful comrades! We have arrived in fire territory again, remove your facemasks and let our victory be heard!"

Such was the cry of one Maito Gai as he threw off his green cloak.

The rest of the ninja removed the forged Kumo Anbu masks and headbands, revealing Konoha jounin and chuunin hidden beneath. One grunted as he removed his mask and cloak, tossing them aside as he fixed his headband. "I gotta say…Hokage-sama's pretty smart, having us pit Kumo and Iwa against eachother."

Gai's expression didn't change as he thought. _'Already_ _they acknowledge him as their Hokage_…_'_

Still, even Gai had to admit the strategy was good. Have his squad pretend to be Kumo ninja, and attack Iwa, who had no doubt been planning to attack Konoha, thus putting their two greatest threats against one another, leaving him free to deal with this coalition.

"Gai-san." Another addressed him. "Do you believe Ibiki-san's and Anko-san's missions will proceed as planned?"

He smiled giving the man his nice guy pose. "Do not worry my youthful comrade, our friends Ibiki and Anko will succeed!"

Before the man could say anything further Gai turned on his heel. "Now! My youthful comrades onward, back to Konoha!"

A short pause…

"That's the direction of Kumo isn't it?" One ninja whispered to another.

"Yes…" He answered back.

Another short pause…

"How long do you think it'll take him to figure it out?"

"Its Gai…how long do you think?"

Yet another short pause…

"Fuck."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Ibiki and Anko were also leaping from tree to tree, their two contingents, numbering sixty men in total following closely.

Ibiki looked to the purple haired kunoichi as he spoke. "This is where we part ways, good luck Anko."

She grinned back at him. "Aww Ibiki-chan…you really do care!" She sniffed a few fake tears as he grunted in irritation. She giggled after a moment. "Don't worry, I don't need luck…I've got knives."

He nodded before he made a few hand signs to the men behind him and with a strong leap, swerved to the right, vanishing into the forest along with his men.

Anko smirked as she looked behind her to her own group of ninja. "Alright boys we gotta make good time so we can catch those grass idiots off guard! Pick it up!"

* * *

**Two days later: **

Naruto stood again at the top of a tree, the green leaves, shielding his form from the harsh sun and the eyes of the enemy who continued to approach…they were still just beyond his sights, just a few hundred yards.

Kimimaro suddenly appeared next to him, the last Kaguya stared impassively at his leader. "We are in position Naruto-sama. At your command…"

Naruto nodded. "I trust you know the plan…when I give the signal, pull back immediately."

Kimimaro nodded. "Yes…however, you have yet to tell us what the signal is Naruto-sama." He replied impassively.

"Do not worry Kimimaro, you will all know it when you see it." He replied somewhat cryptically before he looked to the former sound nin. "Now…go, rejoin your squad and wait for the enemy."

He bowed his head once before leaping to the tree tops.

Naruto looked back to the general area he could feel the enemy approaching from. "Kenpachi, Yoshino and Zaraki. The three of you have decided to shoulder a burden far to heavy for you to bear…I shall take that burden from you, together with your _lives_."

* * *

Yoshino sighed to herself as she sped through the forest floor, the rest of the ninja army moving swiftly at her side. The coming confrontation was not something she wanted and the more she ran it around in her head the less she wanted it. Still, just as lord Kenpachi said, they had to fight…as the leader of her village she had no choice but to fight and defend her lands now, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

* * *

_Yoshino smiled as she gently traced the petals of a flower. She had found this field near their encampment_ _shortly after they had placed it, and for the last month or so came here every night. It was beautiful and calming, reminding her much of Ame's_ _delicate flower gardens, the tropical nature of the country made it so that a variety of wildlife and plant life could thrive easily even within the city limits._

_She sighed but the sound of footsteps caught her attention, she turned, gripping one of her chain whips instinctively before she caught sight of the familiar mask_

_She smiled, though she knew it would not be returned. "Naruto-san, what are you doing here?"_

_"You have been leaving the encampment often of late, I found bit prudent to follow…"_

_She hid a frown at that. She knew the reason why he had followed…he wanted to make sure that she wasn't leaking information to the enemy. While she was insulted by the insinuation she also knew that not taking such precautions was foolish._

_She would let it slide. _

_She made herself smile a bit more before she sat down and motioned for him to join her._ _He walked over, but didn't sit, merely standing by her side._

_"I like this place." She spoke, whether it was to herself, or to him he didn't know, but he still felt compelled to ask…_

_"Why?"_

_She smiled and gestured to the field that lay before them. "Its_ _beautiful here…the troubles of the world don't reach this place_…_" She took a deep breath as she paused. "And even if its_ _for a moment…I can be at peace."_

_"Hn."_ _Was his monosyllabic response as he knelt down cradling one of the delicate flowers with his calloused hands._ _"You find beauty in these?" His tone was neutral as he spoke. "Their beauty is fleeting…soon they will wither away into nothingness." _

_She smiled kindly, pitying the poor boy that had been turned into this, but she wouldn't show it…she wouldn't dishonor him like that._ _"Similar to our own lives don't you think?'_

_He turned towards her then, the slited_ _eyeholes of his facemask not allowing her to see the calm pits of ice as they stared into her own dark brown ones._

_She smiled again before looking up at the sky. "Our lives, just like these flowers are fleeting, Naruto-san…we're here today, but what of tomorrow…will we still be here? No one knows…that's why we must cherish each special moment that brings us peace…" He said nothing instead turning his gaze to the sky. _

_She smiled as she looked upon his form of crimson and black, smiling in something akin to fondness. 'Naruto-san...' She thought. 'I know…that somewhere you have a kind heart…they haven't succeeded in taking that from you…and hopefully they never will.'_

_They remained there, at peace._

_Flashback end:_

Beside her small form, Kenpachi watched as her form visibly sagged, as if a great weight was on her shoulders, he knew why. He too, was not in any way looking forward to the conflict to come. He remembered that boy, and despite that they had met mainly on the field of battle or near one, his memories were nothing but amiable with the young man.

_Flashback:_

_"That wound you received yesterday has not yet healed…you should return to the camp. I will keep the enemy occupied here." Naruto_ _spoke calmly to the larger man that stood beside him._

_Kenpachi_ _smiled but it came out more like a grimace as he rubbed his bandaged chest. "I cannot allow you to do that Naruto-san. You see, we must hold out until our reinforcements arrive, and though you are strong my men do not know you, seeing me here, will raise morale and help them all fight better."_

_"If you do not rest then it will not matter because you will die regardless. Then where will their morale be?"_

_Kenpachi_ _sighed, the boy didn't understand. He placed his arm on Naruto's_ _shoulder. "Naruto-san look_ _at those men behind us." He spoke calmly, almost in a fatherly tone. Naruto_ _did as asked and looked behind him to the 40 or so ninja that went about preparing themselves for the coming battle._

_"Now please tell me, what do you see?"_

_"Men preparing their equipment.."_ _He answered simply._

_"I will tell you what I see…I see comrades, comrades with families waiting for them back home. People worth protecting…if it helps them return to their families- to their lives-I will gladly sacrifice my own…remember that every comrade is precious and must be protected." _

_He paused for a moment before he spoke again. "When one is fighting to protect, not destroy…that is when ones true strength is revealed…remember that Naruto-san." _

* * *

And now they marched against him it was…distasteful to say the least…

The leader of Taki was brought out of his thoughts as a loud crash and dust cloud appeared infront of them. There was a loud cry of "AMBUSH!" Before three large snakes appeared from the cloud of dust and slammed into their forward ranks and hundreds of Kunai and Shuriken rained down on them as Konoha ninja began leaping down from the thick tree canopy.

* * *

Naruto knelt on the head of one of the summoned snakes, his feet sticking firmly to the creature's head with chakra. One of his swords was unsheathed, glinting in what little light cut through the trees above.

The snake beneath him thrashed violently, lashing out with deadly poison and razor sharp fangs, scales like black chainmail as they deflected kunai and Shuriken all too easilly.

He leaned to the left, then to the right, avoiding two ninja that lunged at him and then catching the throat of the third one with a swipe of his sword. Blood rained around him, falling and loosing itself in the crimson cloak over his shoulders.

His sensitive ears caught the whizzing sound of kunai slicing through the air. With a small gust of wind chakra he deflected them, the exploding tags going off in the air before they reached him, picking up dust and whipping the wind and heat across his face.

With a leap he got off the snake's head, going through the flames and dust, charging headfirst into the enemy ranks, which had been reduced to a chaotic mass of people as Konoha ninja and kunai rained down over their heads.

He wasted no time as he began cutting his enemies to pieces with swift and precise movements, aiming for vital arteries and organs as he sliced them open.

He sidestepped one's attempt at a downward cut before he swiftly and effortlessly cut open his stomach before grabbing his face and shoving him to the floor. He blocked another strike aimed at his thigh and countered with an upwards sweep of his blade, cutting off the mans leg at the hip

He took out a kunai and threw it, lodging the metallic projectile between the eyes of another who charged at him.

He heard the sound of chains and turned on his heel, raising his forearm in time to block a kunai with a chain attachment.

It wrapped around his arm and the man pulled hard. Naruto gripped the chain and sent a burst of wind chakra up the length of the chain, shredding it and the man's arm to pieces.

He turned, blocking a kunai easily as he unsheathed his second blade. He could see the former sound ninja as they made their presence known, arrows from Kidomaru killed ninja before they could scream, Jirobu's massive strength and arsenal of earth jutsu working together with Sakon and his brother Ukon. He could hear Tayuya's flute in the distance, the tune distinctive and distracting among the other sounds on this field.

He looked to the right, and found another ninja approaching but before he was able to dispatch him himself, a sword made from bone impaled the man stopping him dead in his tracks. Naruto looked up to Kimimaro as the bone user passed overhead and nodded in his direction. Kimimaro nodded back, before calling his sword back and using his bone whip to lash out at others around him.

He took a stance with his two blades held in a reverse grip, lashing out with a confusing flurry of moves, weaving and moving in and out of attacks as if he had rehearsed it, killing ninja with each swing of his two blades, in the distance he noticed Ginchiko and Guan as the two cut a bloody swath across the field with Guan's massive strength and Ginchiko's swifter lightning strikes.

He cut open another ninja's throat, unmindful of the blood that sprayed over him as he observed his retainers…

His senses perked up as he felt a familiar presence…two familiar presences actually. He stopped. Freezing mid motion before he straightened and turned slowly, his blue irises glowing faintly beneath his hood as he finally rested them on the two he once called allies just as Yoshino's chain whips cut down a Konoha nin and Kenpachi dispatched another. The two stilled, sensing his gaze on them, they turned, finally coming face to face with the boy they hadn't seen in years.

Even with the changes to his attire and physical body they knew it was him…his presence was unmistakable. Their gazes held one another for a long time as the battlefield seemed to vanish from view. Both Yoshino, and Kenpachi's eyes held a silent plea. _'Don't do this…'_

However, something shocking and disturbing occurred just then. His shoulders shook, and with a start they realized he was laughing, the hollow sound of his voice sending chills down their spines that froze the marrow in their bones.

They tense ready to fight this boy that they had once called a comrade when suddenly, before anyone could react another ninja appeared behind the blond. They recognized him instantly- Zaraki, the leader of Kusa.

Naruto turned his head to look back at his attacker, and Yoshino could have sworn she saw his eyes flash before Zaraki brought his blade down, small traces of lightning chakra surrounding the weapon, allowing it to burn and tear through flesh and bone as he carved a deep jagged wound down his back, from his right shoulder, all the way down to the left hip.

Their eyes widened in momentary shock and horror as blood exploded like a shower from the garish wound and Yoshino could not stifle her gasp.

The blade in Naruto's right hand dully clattered to the floor as he fell on his side, crimson blood pooling around him. Zaraki moved quickly, his blade ready to deliver the killing blow. However, a whip made from bone snatched the weapon from his hand. He turned, just in time to barely avoid Kimimaro as the bone user lunged at him.

Yoshino and Kenpachi, after a moment of hesitation, moved to join the fight when Ginchiko appeared infront of them **"Raiton: Denko no Heki!"**

A small wall of lightning exploded from the ground between them, stopping the two in their tracks as she leapt back. She looked to Naruto in time to see Guan place his arm over his shoulder, ignoring the blood as it seeped into his green clothes, turning them a dark brown color.

Seeing her commander in such a state she cuped her hands over her mouth and called the order. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" She yelled throwing a green smoke bomb down on the ground, alerting the Konoha nins that it was they who had been called to retreat.

After a few moments of confusion, the Konoha ninja again took to the trees, retreating swiftly back to their own territory.

"Quickly! Reform the ranks, we must pursue him at once." Zaraki called to his men before turning to Yoshino and Kenpachi. "You two as well, move quickly, now is our chance to end this upstart. We have to get after him right now!" The dragon masked ninja spoke.

"Zaraki-sama." Yoshino spoke calmly. "This could all be a trap, we must proceed with caution, do not pursue the enemy so hastily."

"I'm not sure how many wars you've fought lady Yoshino, but I assure you that now that their leader has been injured and they stand without him and are demoralized, this is the greatest opportunity to rout them completely."

Her eyes narrowed. "I have fought plenty of wars lord Zaraki, and I also learned that rushing into a fight will more than likely lead to your own defeat rather than theirs."

"Fine then." The kusa nin growled out. "You two can stay here and plan, resting your frail bones while the rest of us secure our homes." With that he turned to assist in organizing his men to retake the pursuit as quickly as possible.

Yoshino grit her teeth hard before she felt Kenpachi's calming hand on her shoulder. "Kenpachi…"

"I know lady Yoshino…" He replied quietly before he too began moving to organize his men.

* * *

Meanwhile the Konoha ninja rushed through the trees at breakneck speed, The sound five, Ginchiko, Guan and the injured Naruto at the head.

Guan heard a faint chuckle at his side, and with a slight start, the long bearded man realized it was Naruto himself that was chuckling. "Why are you laughing Naruto-sama?" He questioned, worried that the boy was delirious from blood loss already.

"Because Guan…they injured me…they believe they can win…"

It took a moment for the green clad Kiri ninja to catch up with what he really meant. "You knew the attack was coming?"

"Of course I did." Was his simple reply.

"Then why did you not dodge it?"

"Simple…now that they believe they can win, they will pursue us, leaving their rear open."

Guan was left speechless as he dumbly leapt through the trees. "Then that means that those three squads you sent out earlier…" He trailed off as Naruto nodded.

"Yes…one was to distract Kumo and Iwa, and the other two will attack the villages of Ame and Kusa now that they're away. In their haste, they will not learn of it until its far too late."

* * *

"THEY'VE DONE WHAT?"

That was the voice of the resident Jinchuriki of Kumogakure, otherwise known as Yugito as she addressed the Raikage who calmly sipped more of his tea before he answered. "Konoha has fooled Iwa into believing we attacked them, Yoshihiro is marching his men to our borders."

"What? We have to tell them what happened right now!" She spoke as she moved to the door when his voice reached her.

"No we will not."

"Excuse me?" Was her incredulous question as she rounded back to him.

"I said, we will not tell them anything, merely send orders to tighten the defenses around our borders."

"Bu-but sir…"

"Yugito." He interrupted firmly yet gently. "Come with me." He said as he stood from his desk and made his way to the balcony the blond girl following silently.

He stood leaning one hand over the railing and waited for her to join him. When she finally did, he spoke. "What you must learn Yugito is to see beyond the battlefield, to see the repercussions of your actions, rather than your actions themselves."

"Is that what you do? Seeing what lies beyond?"

He nodded slowly, his raven black tresses waving slightly in the cool breeze. "Yes…see what lies beyond Yugito…when you learn to do that, tell me what you see."


	35. AN: Help

**Chapter 35: AN: Help**

* * *

READ PLEASE

I'm not really sure whether or not I should turn this into a three part trilogy. From what I can foresee this story has 50 to 60 chaps left from this point. (Yes this is a very long story that I have place much much much thought into.) I know this is unusual but I'm very much undecided as to whether or not I should split this up into a trilogy or keep this as one (brutally long) story.

I've rolled this around my head a couple of dozen times and I still can't decide so I'm gonna leave it up to you guys. Vote on it.

Also, I recently saw a map of the shinobi nations and found that the positioning I had thought some of the nations had was slightly flawed. One example is that I thought Kiri was part of the mainland when it's a series of islands apparently very far off the coast

Anyway back to the main point please vote on if this should be divided into a trilogy or not, the next chapter will vary in length depending on the results.


	36. Bittersweet memories

**Chapter 36: Bittersweet memories**

* * *

To the world, it seemed as if the unlikely alliance of Kusa, Ame and Taki, had achieved a miraculous victory over the Konoha jinchuriki along the outskirts of fire territory. However, as the main forced moved deeper into Konoha's borders, ready to take the legendary leaf village once and for all, news reached them that two contingents of leaf ninja had taken the villages of Ame and Kusa, cutting them off from Taki.

The pursuit ended immediately, and the entire army immediately rounded back at full speed, intending to reach, and retake their cities before their Konoha pursuers caught up to them.

However, their efforts proved to be for naught, as they were intercepted by another contingent of leaf ninja, this one led by Maito Gai, joined by divisions of Anko and Ibiki's troops. The coalition, though holding a much greater numerical advantage was completely exhausted both physically and mentally from nearly a full two days forced march and so were no match for the well rested leaf ninja.

When the main Leaf force, that had turned around the moment word reached them of Anko and Ibiki's victories, were seen by the colaition's rearguard troops, the allied ninja had no choice and broke ranks.

With nowhere to return to, cut off from supplies and quickly loosing morale, the alliance that had seemed to be on the cusp of victory less than a week ago, was now on the verge of a total rout.

With nowhere left for them to retreat, the coalition forces fled to the abandoned fortress of Nanao on the border of Suna and Konoha.

The fortress stood little more as a ruin, built during the very first founding of Konoha, its military value had deteriorated long ago. Though its walls were imposing, little else of value rested within the fortress. Left by the military forces of Konoha for merely fifty years, it had become a sanctuary and refuge for many refugee's, bandits, rounin and missing ninja over the decades.

Soon after their arrival, they fortified their position barricading the walls of the fortress city once more. Some of the refugees fled, while others remained in their homes, neither having the will, or the strength to leave.

Naruto, leading the core of the army, rendezvoused with Maito Gai, leading a second contingent, and two more small units arriving from the south east, led by Hatake Kakashi and Mika, Guan's apprentice whom had requested the assignment, the leaf army swiftly proceeded to surround the city shortly after arriving, cutting them off from any supplies they may have hoped to attain as Naruto began his siege.

* * *

"Damnit." The dragon masked leader of Kusa snarled as he stormed into the main hall of the old, ruined fortress, Yoshino and Kenpachi following shortly behind him as he began pacing agitatedly up and down the length of the hallway.

"Lord Zaraki."

"What!" The Kusa nin growled as he rounded on Kenpachi's larger form.

The Taki leader sighed in exasperation. "I suggest you calm yourself, this is a situation that must be approached calmly."

The shorter man took a deep breath and visibly calmed before he nodded. "Yes…you are right." He looked to his two allies, taking in the serious and tense expressions. "From what I've heard, you two have dealt with this Uzumaki boy before…what would you suggest as a plan to get out of this situation?"

Kenpachi and Yoshino shared a glance before they motioned to the chairs and sat down in a semi circle. "In all honesty lord Zaraki." Yoshino began. "We only have one choice that can guarantee, at least the lives of our men, and that is to simply surrender to Naruto-san."

"Surrender?" He questioned. "The two of you are some of the greatest ninja Taki or Ame has ever produced, you two single handedly led to Kusa's defeat in their campaign to take the central marshlands. I know because I was there." He sounded just a little bitter at the last part, they noticed but let it slide. "You are legends in your own right…and you mean to say you cannot think of one single strategy that can help?"

Yoshino and Kenpachi sighed. Many of the legends of their strength were just that…legends…Naruto had helped in most of their exploits in one way or another…however, so as not to cause an incident both his and his Konoha comrades intervention had been kept a secret.

Of course they were both strong but any victory against the Uzumaki child one on one was a long shot, especially if he used his Bijuu.

Kenpachi spoke again. "I am afraid lord Zaraki…victory at this point, is nigh impossible."

"Nothing is impossible…every adversary has a weakness."

"Not this adversary." Kenpachi spoke again more forcefully. He leaned forward, staring straight into the dragon mask eyeholes with unwavering force. "You do not know this boy…when he was only nine he was already at the level of an elite jounin…I have little doubt that he is at, or beyond our level now…this is not just some green fool that has read up on a few strategy books…this is someone who was bred for this…someone who was made for this…this is not an adversary that we could defeat."

"You are wrong…that wound I gave him"

"Was received on purpose and has most likely already healed." Yoshino interrupted this time.

The room fell into silence after that and the three looked to eachother. Finally Zaraki spoke. "Then I suppose we have no choice…we surrender to the Uzumaki boy tomorrow."

"Wait." Yoshino spoke again. "We must make it very clear to him, that the peasants here had nothing to do with this…I do not want them suffering his wrath."

The two other men nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Konoha** **encampment; Outskirts of Nanao**

Naruto again stood at the edges of the camp, observing the crumbling walls of the old outpost/city as he watched the enemy ninja frantically work through the night to bolster the defenses to a respectable degree.

Foolish really.

The strongest defenses were little better than an inconvenience if manned by an exhausted army whereas a single hill could be held by a well rested and alert one.

He didn't really know why he did this…he could easily send a scout to watch and report the enemies movements. But for some reason he preferred to do the mundane task himself. Perhaps because he found it more effective that way, or perhaps simply because it helped him mentally prepare for the coming confrontation.

Perhaps it was just simply one of his...quirks?

Was that what Kakashi had called it?

He mentally shrugged, whatever the reason, he found this to be one of his few indulgences.

However, over the last day or so he felt a strange…ache. Like a gnawing feeling in his chest. He didn't know why really…his troops were in position and ready to lay waste to the coalition at a moments notice, his scouts hadn't reported any change in Iwa's march to Kumo's borders in the north and Suna was still in a civil and military turmoil. No help was coming for them and there was no reason for this feeling, no reason for concern.

Perhaps because of the enemy themselves…desperation breeds determination after all. The tides could always turn at a moment's notice. He could not let down his guard, especially against these opponents.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a small drop fall onto his cheek. He looked up to the dark sky as they rumbled with thunder. Like battle drums overlooking the battle to come...

It had rained that day too.

* * *

_Naruto_ _again found himself walking to the flower field, it had become something of a ritual really. Every day whenever they were both in the camp, they would meet in this field. They did not always speak,_ _sometimes they did not have to. _

_The sky rumbled, as if it was growling as it released the waters held within it, the heavy shower falling like sheets_

_The battle today had been more brutal than usual, the Kusa-nins_ _had holed themselves up in a local village and had taken refuge in the homes of civilians…in the ensuing chaos many combatants and non combatants lost their lives, something that was weighing heavily on the mens morale_

_He found her where he always did, her eyes were closed, staring up to the sky as she basked in the cool drops that fell over her skin, running down her face and for a moment Naruto_ _could have sworn_ _those were tears._

_He stepped forward, ignoring the flowers he crushed under his feet as he made his way closer._

_Finally, when he stopped at her side she spoke. _

_"This weather_…_its_ _nice." Her voice was melancholy and Naruto_ _could hear the strain there and he realized that he had not just been imagining her tears._

_"Why do you cry Yoshino?" He questioned. "What was done today,_ _was necessary. There is no reason to cry over it."_

_She smiled, still not taking her gaze from the black clouds even as lightning streaked through the sky, illuminating everything for a brief moment. _

_When she spoke, her voice was heavy and Naruto_ _realized again, how very different others were from him. Unlike himself, she carried the deaths with her, every flame she snuffed out was yet another weight on her heart. She carried them,_ _he discarded them, like petals to the winds in a storm, never to be found again._

_"When one is a figurehead for the soldiers…you can never show weakness. If you show weakness they will weaken_ _because of it…you can never let your emotions get the better of you…because then that will make them worry. You must be their pillar of strength…you must be the one to keep their resolve strong."_

_She took a deep breath as her smile widened slightly._

_"But…here….in this rain…I'm free."_

_"I do not understand. What do you…"_ _He began but stopped as she walked forward and embraced him, her hands clinging to his cloak,_ _it was almost desperate in nature as she held him tight._

_"Yoshino-san?"_ _He questioned in a confused tone as she held him tighter._

_"Just…hold me Naruto_…_just for a little while…just until the rain stops"_

_He was confused by her need for physical contact from him, but…decided to comply and slowly wrapped his arms around her as the rain fell over them…_

* * *

Naruto watched the rumbling clouds as the memory of that day washed over him, he looked back to Nanao once more before swiftly turning on his heel to walk back to camp.

* * *

Yoshino sighed silently as she sat in her tent, swirling some sake in the saucer she held in her hand. Despite what she stated…she knew…and she was sure Kenpachi knew as well, there was a very real possibility Naruto would not accept their surrender. They had become close, at least slightly, and betrayal was not something anyone handled well.

_'I can only hope…'_ She pleaded as she fingered a small necklace, in the design of a butterfly between her fingers. Smiling softly at the memory of just how she had gotten this pendant, and Kenpachi had gotten the marble Buddhist beads he held everywhere.

* * *

_Naruto Kenpachi_ _and Yoshino stood on the borderline of Konoha, a small contingent of Ame_ _and Taki_ _ninja behind their two leaders, and Naruto's_ _remaining Anbu_ _behind him._

_"I suppose this is goodbye then." Yoshino spoke with a somewhat sad smile on her lips. Naruto_ _simply nodded_ _not revealing anything beneath the mask that covered his features._ _"Yes…it is." He spoke emotionlessly as he always did. "Farewell." The situation felt strangely uncomfortable to him and so he quickly decided to end it. Bowing once before turning and beginning to march to his men._

_"Naruto-san."_ _He heard Kenpachi_ _c all and turned to face the larger man as he held out a red oak box, about four feet long and two feet wide, offering it to him._

_Naruto_ _took the box carefully before sliding it open as Kenpachi_ _spoke. "I noticed many times in our battles that you favor wielding two weapon. I believe these will serve you well, they were made with Taki's_ _finest, chakra-channeling steel."_

_Naruto_ _finished opening the box, and unrolling the purple silk within, was greeted by the sight of two scimitars._

_The same ones he'd wielded ever since…_

_Kenpachi_ _smiled, easily seeing the surprise, if only slight through the minute changes in his posture._

_Yoshino smiled and walked forward, holding a small item wrapped in red cloth. He closed the box, placing it gently down to the floor before taking the offered item._

_He unrolled the cloth revealing another nearly identical to his own. He turned it over to look on the inside, finding numerous small seals over the forehead and cheek areas._

_"They'll help conceal your chakra that way you can focus_ _more on the job rather than actively concealing it." She said with a small smile shifting a little from foot to foot. "Will you try it on? I wasn't really sure about the size."_

_Naruto_ _paused for a moment before slowly unclasping his original mask with a clicking sound. When he finally removed it both Kenpachi_ _and Yoshino had to hide their frowns as they were again greeted by his young features._

_Naruto_ _placed his new mask on and looked to the two. "My apologies_…_I did not realize it was a tradition to exchange gifts during a departure and as such I have not acquired anything for you."_

_The two again hid their sadness at his lack of understanding as they smiled and spoke. "Naruto-san, it is no tradition. We are comrades, and you have assisted us greatly_ _and as such we want to repay you for_ _everything you have done."_

_"I see." He spoke slowly, though his tone betrayed some of his confusion. Yoshino walked over and hugged him, she felt as he stiffened_ _and pulled back smiling up into the blak featureless mask that stared blankly back at her. "Take care of yourself Naruto."_

_He nodded before he turned and vanished in a swirl of leaves along with his men._

* * *

_**Three months later**_

_Yoshino sighed tiredly as she entered her room. The last two months had been nothing but boring negotiations between Kusa Ame, and Taki. Peace agreements they were called, but it was the most boring thing on this earth, and today had been no different, stuffed bureaucrats with enough of a pretty penny to hire herself and Kenpachi_ _as guards arguing over foolish matters. She just wanted to crawl into her bed, read her book and pray that tomorrow was the last day._

_However, just as she moved to do just that something gave her pause, something that was not there before._

_A small wooden box was_ _placed over her pillow. Now…she knew that the staff at this establishment didn't leave such things. And so she approached carefully, picking up the box after making sure there were no traps and then making sure there were no booby traps that she could detect inside of it. She carefully opened the box and gasped at the sight that greeted her._

_A necklace in the design of a butterfly, with a silver chain._ _The butterfly was small but made with beautiful sapphires that gave it an almost purple tint when the sun hit it. When she looked into the box she found a note. _

_She picked it up and read it._

_'This necklace has a small seal that can store up to the chakra capacity of an average jounin. It may help sometime in the future.'_

_It took her only a moment to realize just who gave her this and she smiled_ _fondly at the realization._

_A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. Opening_ _the door she found Kenpacjhi_ _fingering some red beads. "I assume you received one as well judging by the look on your face._ _Mine helps guard against Genjutsu"_

_Neither noticed the figure that leapt away from the rooftops._

_The shadows time in the light, is only fleeting, before returning to its darkness._

* * *

Yoshino sighed if only things were different. She wished so much for it to be different, and she was certain Kenpachi must feel the same way. But they had both sworn to defend their village from everything that threatened…even if it was an old friend.

She sighed, fingering the necklace again before tucking it into her shirt.

_'Naruto.'_

* * *

**The next morning:**

Naruto was overlooking preparations that his ninja went through for the eventual assault on Nanao, everything from some basic chakra control exercises to light sparring and even sharpening their weapons.

However, one sight brought a strange sense of…perhaps nostalgia was the proper word…

Everywhere he looked he could see ninja, ninja of different nation…while the unity of Konoha had been broken it was being replaced by another unity. A unity forged through the desire to survive. He held no delusions that his people loved him, in fact…many probably loathed him. He didn't care as long as they did not spread their hate. But he knew that through fear of him was because why many followed him, now that he had conquered Kiri, was keeping the three major nations at bay and now had this coalition against the ropes so to speak some held a faint glimmer of hope or belief that his mission was possible, but many still believed he was nothing but a fool, and so they were now helping eachother out of interest for their own survival.

It was born out of desperation, as many things in the Shinobi nation were, but he knew, that if he won this battle, it would evolve into camaraderie, and finally loyalty to each other. Perhaps eventually to him.

He was brought out of his musings as a chuunin messenger frantically ran towards him, he didn't even reach him completely before he yelled out. "Naruto-sama, Nanao's gates are opening!"

That caught Naruto slightly off guard but he quickly schooled his features and spoke. "Send word to the other commanders, I want them to ready their men for anything and to meet me at point five immediately."

"Understood Naruto-sama." The chuunin bowed before he ran again in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later Naruto stood facing the drawn lines of the coalition, the leaf and Kiri ninja at his back, Kakashi, Guan, Ginchiko and Kimimaru flanking him. Slowly, from the center of the formed up enemy ninja, three began making their way towards him. One he recognized as the one who injured him, the other two he recognized from old memories. immediately.

Zuroku Kenpachi and Mizumi Yoshino, the leaders of Taki and Ame and two people he would have once called comrades.

His eyes narrowed as he began walking forward, the four commanders following behind him after a brief moment's hesitation.

As he approached he watched the features of his two former allies carefully. While they could hide it to the world they could never hide it to him.

No, not him.

He could see their anxiety, their nervousness and their fear clearly as if they were fresh out of the academy.

The distance was closing between them, enough for him to see into their eyes. They stared back, but they could never pierce the veil of shadows that shielded him.

Finally the leaders of the two armies stood face to face, their soldiers standing tense behind them, ready to spring into action on a mere moment's notice. He heard Kakashi as the man slipped a kunai into his hand. The subtle shift in Kimimaro's stance indicating he was ready to strike out with his bones at a moment's notice.

He let his eyes travel to Kenpachi to his left, the man met his gaze steadily, with that same powerful countenance he always displayed with every obstacle.

He let his eyes travel to the next person, standing directly infront of him as he looked into the slited eyeholes of the green dragon mask of the Kusa leader before finally setting his eyes on the last leader of this coalition. It may have simply been coincidence or something more, but at that moment the wind blew heavily, shifting his hood enough for a brief flicker of light to reach his eyes. Cold pools of ice stared into hazel brown before he turned them back to the Kusa leader as he addressed him.

"Naruto…sama." The title was strained as it escaped his lips, obviously this man felt he was beneath his respect despite the situation he currently found himself in. "We are here to discuss terms of peace."

"In other words…you are here to discuss your surrender." He stated blandly. He could practically hear the man's teeth chipping from the force with which they clenched together. When he spoke again one could easily hear his anger.

"We are willing to accept an immediate cease of hostilities, and we will pull back our men fro…"

"Your plea for surrender is denied." Naruto spoke, his voice firm and unwavering as he turned his eyes onto the three coalition commanders. "Your three villages sought to destroy us when you thought we were at our weakest. I will use you and your men as examples for any other fools that dare to cross me."

He turned and began leaving as he spoke. "I suggest you make your peace…tomorrow is your last day on this earth."

Even his own men seemed surprised at his decision, Kakashi and Ginchiko's discomfort could be seen easily Guan and Kimimaro's was hidden, but he could still detect it.

He paused as a familiar voice reached him. "Wait."

He turned and saw Yoshino as she approached him. Kimimaro, ever the present sentinel, along with Guan placed themselves in her way.

Naruto held up his hand, waving them off. They stepped back, allowing her to pass.

She walked up to him, staring straight into his glowing eyes before she bowed and spoke. "Naruto-sama…please…don't let your anger towards myself and Kenpachi cloud your judgment…don't make all of these ninja pay for our actions…"

The entire group of people present looked decidedly shocked and even took a few steps back as if they'd been smacked.

Naruto stared at her for a long while before she bowed her head a little lower. "Please…if it will appease you then simply kill me…but spare my men…I beg you."

The ringing sound of a sword being drawn echoed in her ears before she found the tip of a sword held at her neck, forcing her to look up into his eyes he spoke.

"You would die for them then?"

She nodded without a moment's hesitation.

His grip on the blade shifted…

Before the glow and cracking of lightning reached their ears and the Kusa leader appeared behind the jinchuriki, blade cracking with lightning as he brought it down.

"NO STOP!"

But it was too late, Naruto sidestepped the attack and grabbed the man by the throat…

After that, chaos erupted around them as the two armies clashed.


	37. Burden of grief

**Chapter 37: Burden of grief**

* * *

If one had ever seen a spark go off in a room full of gas fumes and gunpowder, they would describe the effect to be similar to the effect Zaraki's attack on Naruto had on these two forces.

With a snarl of anger Naruto snapped the Kusa leader's neck in two with a sickening crack. A second later the man melted into a pool of mud at the jinchuriki's feet. Naruto snarled as he turned his glowing blue eyes onto Yoshino's shocked features. The golden bracers on his wrists hissed and pulsed as the seals glowed red.

He unsheathed his second blade as he raised the first one, ready to deliver the killing blow this time. Yoshino snapped out of her stupor in time to grab the two chain whips resting on her shoulders, pushing chakra into them the small jointed areas lock together, forming a solid rod like weapon with tiny blades sticking out of the edges all around, the unconventional weapon became hard enough to stop his blade as she crisscrossed them in an X pattern above her, half of the whip was now solid, the other slack as they hung limply from her shoulders.

Naruto snarled as he reared back his second blade, but as he swung, it was intercepted by Kenpachi's naginata. He turned his ice blues onto the large man who met his gaze evenly.

With a heave, Naruto was shoved back as Kenpachi helped Yoshino back to her feet. The young woman looked back into Naruto's eyes, but when she did, she found nothing, no hesitation, no sadness, no regret.

There was only anger.

Anger and hate.

The blond's eyes glared fiercely at the two before he took his fighting stance, his voice laced with venom as he spoke. "So be it."

* * *

Kakashi's first instinct was to rush to Naruto's aid; however, before he could move forward in order to do that, numerous Anbu appeared, blocking his path. His eyes scanned over them quickly before he dashed, full speed as he formed his hand seals. The Chidori flared to life in his hand as he rushed one of the Anbu, the Anbu raised his sword in a futile effort to hold off the attack as Kakashi was moving to fast to dodge perfectly.

However, to his surprise instead of plunging the lightning blade into his chest, Kakashi leapt up, landing on the mans shoulders and using him as a spring board to lunge even further into the enemy ranks, heading directly for one of the two Anbu captains.

As Kakashi's form arched through the air, the cackling of the Chidori trailing behind him he looked to be little more than a streak of black and lightning before he plunged the attack in the captains chest, the roar of the thousand birds dying down, it marked the start of this battle.

* * *

Kimimaro's bones shifted under his skin, forming an armor beneath the thin layer of his flesh as he launched numerous bone bullets from his fingers towards the ninja that had just appeared before them, catching a few of them off guard.

The bullets punched through their chests, and shoulders before they retaliated by launching several kunai and Shuriken.

The bblades were shrugged off of his skin, barely even mannaging to scratch open centimeters of skin before they struck hard, unyielding bone.

His attention was brought to the area in front of him as one of the Anbu appeared, sword already reared back for a swing. The bone user's eyes narrowed before he threw a heavy bone from his wrist which slammed into the surprised Anbu's mask sending him reeling before Kimimaro appeared semi crouched in front of him, gripping the man's sword arm with his free hand he pressed the finger tips of his other hand against the mans stomach before he let loose another quick burst if bone bullets, filling the mans stomach cavity full of the tiny projectiles. As he moved to pull away however, the man's last clenching grip on his wrist tightened, stopping him from moving.

Kimimaro's attention was brought to his right as an orange glow reached him, revealing a Karyuu Endan technique heading straight for him, the fire dragons roar ringing loud in his ears as the fire kissed his pale skin with its terrible touch.

The heat was intense, he wasn't sure if he would survive it, fire was the only true weakness of his bloodline, while his bone armor worked on almost any other attack, the heat, as well as the fact that his armor had practically no air holes, made it very difficult for heat to escape should he come to close to it, thus, making it so any Katon jutsu that was too close would literally boil his organs from the inside out, receiving a direct hit as he was about to do now...well...

He began to sprout bones to form a cocoon around him, but he knew he'd never get it up in time; the attack was coming to fast.

Just as the blast was a mere twenty feet away, there was a flutter of green robes as Guan appeared in front of the bone ninja and slammed his hands on the ground, erecting a thick wall of earth in time to save them both. He looked to the Kaguya, he had experience with that clan, and had seen many of their abilities. "Boy, tell me can you shape your bones into a cocoon around yourself?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just do it!" The older man snapped, though Kimimaro never liked taking orders from anyone other than Orochimaru, and now Naruto he complied and enlarged the bones in his body to wrap around him in a protective shell.

Guan rushed the now cocooned boy and grabbed him, with a great leap he went over the earth wall as the fire still roared beneath them he used his massive strength and hurled the bone user past the Anbu using the jutsu onto the group behind him.

As Kimimaro got in range his bone cocoon suddenly exploded, sending dozens of bone spikes everywhere, impaling most of the ninja before him.

The Anbu that had been doing the jutsu, stopped and moved to turn and help his comrades when Guan appeared before him and delivered three brutal punches to the mans chest, neck and face before delivering a savage round house kick which snapped the mans neck in two as the former member of the seven swordsman removed his sword from his back, holding it in a ready stance as more of the ninja charged him.

Ginchiko stood surrounded by her opponents, sword held in a ready position as she scanned over the group around her.

Suddenly.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Four ninja suddenly flew over the woman and the spandex wearing Green Beast of Konoha appeared behind her, standing back to back with the Kiri ninja he flashed his signature smile that managed to blind some of their opponents. "Do not worry my fair Ginchiko, I will protect you with my life."

She didn't have time to dwell on it her "rescuers" strangeness, though as the ninja surrounding them charged.

She twirled her sword once, catching one of the ninja in the eye as Gai kicked another of their opponents with a solid straight kick.

She followed up with a spinning movement, in which she elbowed one ninja in the gut, making the man lean forward. Gai used him as a spring board to do a split kick catching two ninja that were approaching behind her in the face with enough force to shatter their facemasks. as she sliced the neck of the ninja she hit with a clean swipe of her sword.

She formed a quick series of hand seals slamming her palm down on the floor where a small circle of yellow lightning shot up around her. The compressed shockwave of the attack was enough to knock down two ninja that rushed her, but not enough to disturb Gai as the man delivered an expert drop kick onto another man's skull, possibly crushing his head down into his spinal column.

Ginchiko saw two more Anbu approaching him with their swords drawn. "Hey!" She called the leaf jounin, he snapped his attention to her as she threw him the sheathe of her sword.

He caught it deftly and as soon as his feet touched the ground he spun around smashing the wooden club like weapon into the face of one Anbu before turning and with two quick movements knocked away another one's blade and hit him over the head with enough force to give him a concussion before shifting the weapon in his grip and held it so it went up to his elbow and cocking his arm back he smashed the end of the wooden weapon into the center of the man's upper body right into his solar plexus.

Two more were coming up behind him and he ran forward, away from them and towards Ginchiko as she stabbed another ninja in the stomach.

She noticed him coming, and leaving her blade impaled in the man's stomach rushed towards him, he lowered himself so he was almost hunching and she leapt on his back, before making another acrobatic leap, taking out two kunai as she twirled in mid air with the expertise of a long time gymnast as she landed between the two Anbu behind Gai and threw the two kunai which pierced them both at the sides of their head, right where the temples were.

Gai skidded on his knee's to her sword arching himself backwards so he went under it and grabbed the blade as he passed, before placing both his hands over his shoulders so they toughed the ground and pushed himself up in something akin to a spinning break dancing move, kicking one ninja twice in the face before he raised the hand gripping the sword in his spin and slashed him across the stomach before he flipped to his feet.

He turned to Ginchiko as she stood and offered another bright smile.

* * *

Naruto ducked and weaved; avoiding three quick slashes delivered by Kenpachi as the Taki leader wielded his Naginata with the experience, precision and speed of a man who knew his weapon. The blond Jinchuriki seized an opening and delivered a fast kick which sent the man skidding back.

Naruto had no time to continue as the Kusa leader Zaraki quickly took the man's place forming his hand seals he yelled out**. "Raiton: Hekireki no Dagan" **before many small lightning bolts began to shoot out from his palm and fingers Naruto quickly dodged and weaved out of the way as he formed his own hand seals**. "Katon Gokakyuu!" **He yelled as he breathed out a large stream of fire making the man cease his attack and leap back.

The blond heard the slight shift in the air and raised his hand in time to block one of Yoshino's chain whips. The metal weapon wrapped around his armored wrist and forearm as she formed some more hand seals**. "Shishi sotei no jutsu" **

Naruto looked down and saw the grass grow beneath his feet and wrap around his legs and free arm, he grunted as he tried to struggle free, focusing some more, he realized that this was nothing more than a Genjutsu. Just then, Guan and Zaraki appeared in front of him, at a distance of about thirty feet of him, each forming different hand seals. The genjutsu had too many layers, he wouldn't be able to undo it in time.

As if to accentuate his discovery his other two opponents finished their hand seals and each called out.

**"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu"**

**"Fuuton: Hitofuki no Ken**"

The two attacks merged, forming an even more powerful fire dragon, it was so hot he could actually 'feel' the burn from a distance of almost twenty feet. He grit his teeth and snarled as his eyes flashed beneath his hood.

Thinking fast, he gripped the whip that held his arm in place and sent wind chakra into it, Yoshino, noticing the immediately difference in the feel of her weapon, released her grip and leapt back just as the whip was sliced to ribbons.

Now with his hand free, Naruto lowered it until it was almost down to his calf. Charging up as much wind chakra as he possibly could he reared back his hand and when the dragon was only about ten feet away, he punched with a hard uppercut motion, creating a huge gust of wind which diverted the flames above him, even so, they burnt off his hood, just a testament to how close he had come at that time. He was lucky, wind may not be able to 'beat' fire but it could divert it.

Before he had a chance to undo the illusion however, Kenpachi charged him, the man, for his size, was definitely very fast. Naruto moved to unsheathe his swords, which he had sheathed before due to an exchange of jutsu, but before it was even half way out of the sheathe, Kenpachi slammed into him with the strength of a bulldozer, Naruto coughed and gasped for air, and 'heard two distinct snaps, indicating that two of his ribs indeed did break from the no doubt chakra empowered blow.

When Kenpachi stopped Naruto kept moving, his back skidding against the earth, kicking up dust before he managed to flip over to a kneeling position, his claws digging into the ground as another griped his chest, over the now broken ribs.

The tree coalition leaders looked around the battlefield. Watching as their men fell to powerful ninja's like Kakashi, and two of the seven swordsmen, Zaraki called to his army. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Naruto snarled, standing as he glared at Yoshino and Kenpachi, the woman avoided his hateful gaze as Kenpachi met it, this time with eyes that may have even been slightly apologetic before they each began to ran back to the fortress of Nanao.

Naruto snarled, and his generals soon appeared before him.

"Orders sir?" Guan questioned as he shifted his one remaining eye to him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, cold fury shone through brightly now that everyone could see his features as they were not obscured by the hood. However, Kakashi and Guan caught another emotion in his eye, one that came and went so quickly they wondered if they had ever even seen it at all.

When his voice came out, it was cold, flat, but a dangerous undertone of anger was laced in there as well. "I want this placed burnt to the ground by nightfall."

* * *

As the heavy Iron and wooden gates slammed shut with a great boom Kenpachi turned and with a swift punch nailed Zaraki right in the face, sending him slamming into a stone wall. "You fool!" The Taki leader roared, losing his normally level headed composure as Kusa ninja and Anbu appeared between himself and their downed leader. "Why the hell did you do that!"

Zaraki waved off his men as he slowly stood, a small crack going along the eye of his dragon mask. "I did what I felt was right. He had let his guard down and I attacked."

"That boy..." Kenpachi growled. "Never lets his guard down, this isn't like any enemy you've ever faced before, he is a force of nature, possibly one of the few 'Living' natural disasters if he so choose to be and now our only hope for our men's survival you have squandered on your foolish overconfidence!"

"If I hadn't attacked he would have killed Yoshino and then attacked us regardless! Zararaki roared back with equal ferocity.

"You don't know that for certain!" Kenpachi said as his lips settled into a thin grim line.

"And what you do?" He shot back.

"Yes." Came the voice of their forgotten comrade as she spoke up, looking at Zaraki through angered eyes. "He may have killed me, but I know for a fact that if he did so he wouldn't have attacked our men."

"And you base this on what? The fact that you seem to have known him at some point? Thanks _lady_ Yoshino" The title was spit out with much sarcasm."But your opinions matter little since the both of you failed to mention that you had some kind of personal history with this boy."

"That is irrelevant at this point." Kenpachi spoke forcefully. "Right now, our only hope is to attempt to appease Naruto-san again, this time, only myself and Yoshino will go with our men, you stay here." He practically snarled the last order as he turned back to the gate. As he was about to yell to the gate guard to open the gate Zaraki unsheathed his blade and pointed it at him. "You're not going anywhere." He snarled out as Taki and Ame ninja unsheathed their weapons.

"What would be the point of keeping us here Zaraki?" Yoshino spoke calmly from her place, making the Kusa leader point his sword at her.

"For all I know this could have all been some elaborate plot by the two of you and that kid. Now you expect me to calmly let you guys walk out of here with your men so that he can take you all in and then attack just me and my Kusa ninja? What the hell do you think I'm stupid?"

"You're a delusional fool." She shot back narrowing her eyes as she fingered her remaining whip.

Zaraki snarled before Kenpachi spoke. "Calm yourselves both of you."

Zaraki then pointed his blade at him. "Shut up old man, none of you are leaving me and my men here to die, even if I have to kill you all myself.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. "Put that weapon away boy, before you hurt yourself."

* * *

Several hours later Naruto, already healed from the light injuries he received in the previous skirmish sat in his tent his mind going over the short reunion, if it could be called such, as he rested his head on his fist, blond spiky hair framing his features and shadowing his eyes from view as the bracers glowed with red chakra and hissed eerily from his wrists.

When one of the chuunin entered his tent, Naruto was surprised at what he stated. "Naruto-sama! Nanao's gates are opening again!"

The bracers misty glow faded as he turned his eyes onto the chuunin, who pointedly avoided his gaze as he bowed. He swiftly stood, nearly knocking his chair back before he walked around the man and out of the tent, the sun was already setting and the men were scrambling to their battle positions, no doubt because of this latest development.

"So they have not made any move at all since the gates opened?" Naruto found himself questioning Kakashi as the man stood next to him. The silver haired jounin shook his head.

"Not one. Its strange but I don't even see their men on the walls."

"Hn..." Naruto grunted before he turned to a chuunin. "Bring me one of the Hyuuga, a strong one with good range with his Byakugan."

The man hastily bowed and rushed off.

Kakashi turned his visible eye onto his blond commander. For the last few hours the only real topic of conversation among both the generals and the soldiers was simple.

_"What was Naruto's history with the Taki and Ame leaders?"_

Indeed it was a question that plagued even him, and he usually didn't give a flying fuck about other people's histories.

He was hesitant to speak on it. Hell. Who wouldn't be? He was arguably facing one of the most dangerous ninja in the world, and questioning this ninja on an apparently sensitive aspect of his past.

A few minutes past in which the silence around them became almost oppressive, during which time Kakashi managed to gather his courage and was about to open his mouth to speak when...

"You summoned me, Naruto-sama?"

_'Damnit'_

Naruto turned to a Hyuuga clan member that had been brought and nodded before he pointed to the fortress. "Tell me, what do you see?"

In silent understanding the man nodded and activated his Byakugan, after a brief moment, confusion and suprise graced his features. "They're...kneeling?" He squinted trying to get a better look.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"I mean just that, all the ninja are kneeling, weapons laying in front of them? They're unarmed sir, and I see no ninja that could be hidden in the buildings or Genjutsu."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kakashi shifted his eyes back to Naruto before he spoke. "What are your orders?"

The blond's features visibly tightened. "Assemble your men Kakashi, we're moving in, be ready for anything."

The copy ninja inclined his head before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

It was only about twenty minutes later that Naruto found himself standing in front of the open gates, dozens of leaf ninja stood behind him, all tensed and ready to fight at a mere moments notice.

He could see from his place outside the gates that ninja were indeed kneeling, all of them at the edges of the streets within the walled city, their weapons, armor, masks, scrolls and other ninja accessories, all laid out in front of them, as if they were offerings.

At his hand signal several dozen chuunin climbed over the wall, receiving no resistance as they did so. Bounding over it, and securing the gate master as they did so, the wall itself also had a few ninja there, but they too were all kneeling with their equipment in front of themselves.

"ALL CLEAR." He heard one of the chuunin shout from the top.

The blond nodded before he craned his neck back to glance at Kakashi and Guan. "Be ready for anything."

The two nodded before they collectively marched into the gate, half a dozen Anbu behind them with Jounin standing behind them as more chuunin began climbing the walls.

As soon as they entered the courtyard his jounin and chuunin moved with uncanny efficiency as they confiscated the weapons in front of the kneeling ninja, however, Naruto was concerned mostly with the stench of fresh blood and death that surrounded the area. After a moment he realized that the only ninja kneeling before him were from Taki and Ame, no Kusa ninja...was it possible that there was dissension among the ranks? It would have been a foolish move, but not entirely unheard of, it was why most large alliances fell apart as well, once things got crazy everyone was continually blaming each other for the misfortune and ended up turning on each other.

As he snapped his blue eyes onto the kneeling ninja closest to him he walked forward with heavy deliberate steps, wrinkling his nose in annoyance at the scent of fear that suddenly spiked in the air. He reached down and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt before he hauled him to his feet. "Where are they?"

Immediately the man knew who he was referring to and spoke with a slight stutter. "Th-the city shrine."

His lips thinned at that.

Every walled city, even Konoha itself had a place of prayer near the center of the village, it was meant as an outlet for ninja, seeing as many in this line of worked, occasionally turned to their faith as an outlet to handle the pressures of their life.

He unceremoniously dropped the ninja before he turned and began making his way towards the shrine Kakashi and Guan following silently as the ninja continued to confiscate weapons from the kneeling Taki and Ame ninja.

As they walked forward the smell of blood and death became so strong even Kakashi could smell it. It was then that he noticed many bodies, lying on the side of the road, each lined up and covered with a long cloth, the Kusa headband resting above it, some more from Taki and Iwa as there had been dissension among the ranks then. 

He noticed many other injured Kusa ninja lined up on the other side of the street, four guards set around them, the only Ame and Taki ninja with their weapons still present. As the Konoha Anbu appeared they hastily bowed and began disarming themselves as the huddled prisoners watched on with unveiled disgust.

Finally the reached a circular courtyard with five streets that served as its entrances and exits, a large open temple was all the way at the end of the circular courtyard where he could faintly see two silhouettes kneeling before the large gold statue within the temple.

As Naruto stepped forward he paused before turning to Kakashi and Guan. "No matter what happens...do not interfere."

Kakashi gave him a reproachful look. "What are you planning Naruto."

Naruto snarled as his fists clenched tightly. "Do not question me Hatake." He snapped at the older man making the copy ninja take a step back. The boy then turned and with heavy strides made his way to the temple.

As his footsteps echoed loudly in the eerily empty courtyard Naruto couldn't help the sharp pang that went through his chest as he drew closer and closer. Passing the wooden beams that held up the roof in the place of walls without a second glance as he approached the two kneeling figures.

His two comrades...

His allies...

His betrayers...

His enemies...

As he came to a stop, his final footstep seemed to echo from the pillars that held up the temple, he watched as Kenpachi bowed to the statue again before he slowly lit some incense on one of the many candles laid out before him before he placed it in its proper place.

"This seems familiar does it not Naruto-san? All three of us here...standing side by side again."

"Enough Kenpachi." He growled at the pious man. "What are your intentions?"

The older man sighed as he slowly stood, picking up his naginata as he did so, Yoshino following his example after a brief moment.

When they turned to face him, he could see their veiled sadness, the silent apology in their eyes, and the regret in their souls. They knew, and he knew that they knew, that at this point, he would not accept their surrender. He would not pardon or disregard their betrayal.

"We decide this through battle, you against us. If we win then you leave Taki and Ame, you'll leave us alone and we shall leave you alone... if you win...you may have your revenge on us."

"And why should I even accept these terms? My men already have your men captured and your cities under our control? You've already lost everything. I stand to gain nothing."

Silence was his answer an infuriating silence which angered him more than their very presence, he wanted to fight them, he wanted to accept their terms, and what was worst...they _knew_ he wanted to do so.

His eyes, those cold pits of ice that showed the equal coldness of his soul bore into Kenpachi's own fiercely, glaring to him with fury rarely displayed. The older man returned his gaze calmly, almost...as if with pity.

That only raised his anger more.

How dare he pity him? He was the most powerful man currently on the face of the earth, both on and off the battle field, he controlled 1/3 of the entire nation and this fool was PITYING him?

He turned his eyes onto Yoshino, and she met his gaze with a strange look of pleading. But for what, he could not tell.

Silently he unsheathed his blade, watching as Yoshino and Kenpachi hesitantly fingered theirs.

"Naruto-san please...please return home, this is not what Sarutobi-sama would have wanted!" Kenpachi pleaded with the blond Jinchuriki.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he growled. "Silence Kenpachi, you know nothing of what you speak."

However, due to the uncharacteristic display of anger Kenpachi knew that he had hit a sore point. "You do a grave dishonor to him Naruto-san. I _know _that a man as benevolent as Sarutobi-sama would never want this, he would never want so much death and destruction to fall upon the world."

"Enough!" The blond roared as his chakra exploded outwards, both Kenpachi and Yoshino noticed however the faint red hue around him that pulsed, flickering as if barely restrained from its escape.

Both of the Ame and Taki leader's eyes widened at the realisation _'He cannot control the Bijuu.'_

Suddenly the blond vanished in a black blur and the two had to momentarily struggle to find him before Kenpachi spun around placing his naginata in front of him in time to block Naruto's scimitar. He grabbed the blond's wrist and twisted, Naruto grunted before he punched the man with two quick jabs to the face. Yoshino appeared at his side chain whip already lashing out to his throat, with his free hand he unsheathed his second sword, letting the chain whip wrap around it before he threw it to one of the wooden pillars nailing it several inches into the hard wood.

Kenpachi then twisted his arm even further, making Naruto drop his blade, the blond then delivered a strong downward elbow to the mans forearm, making his grip slacken. The blond leapt back as he swung the naginata in a horizontal arc.

As soon as his feet touched the floor he ran to the side, throwing kunai and shuriken, as Kenpachi and Yoshino both ran in opposite directions, returning his attacks the cloak that trailed behind him receiving numerous tears, slashes and puncture holes as the kunais grazed his skin and armor.

He caught the glint of steel from the corner of his eye as his discarded sword glinted from the floor, he leapt up, and leaping from one pillar to another, never pausing in his attacks of kunai or Shuriken as his two opponents ran at his side, having noticed his objective.

They each ducked, dodged and weaved, twirling in the air, blocking counter attacking as they continued their run.

Yoshino threw a kunai, Naruto noticed it, but realized that if he dodged, he would loose the momentum he had built up, and would never reach the blade before either Kenpachi or her, if he continued forward however, he would get hit in either the throat or the shoulder if he went fast enough, if so, then his arm would be useless until he could pull the weapon out and heal the injury.

Deciding to risk it, he pumped chakra into his legs and lunged, ignoring the sting of the blade as it pierced his armor and dug deeply into the flesh, scraping the bone with the very tip.

He extended his right arm forward and with a swift roll he grabbed his blade and got to his knees, but wasn't able to do more as Kenpachi appeared behind him, attacking with his naginata in a downward swing. The blond placed the sword across his back, a loud -clanging- sound reverberated in his ears as Yoshino appeared in front of him, with a kick already aimed at his face, he ducked his head as low as possible, her foot grazed the top of his skull before it came in contact with the back of his sword.

Naruto snarled as he craned his neck over and shoved the kunai down, and out of his shoulder with the metal of his mask, the sharp blade cutting his shoulder wide open before gravity let it simply fall. In reality, he had probably done more damage pulling it out than when it got in.

He felt Yoshino shift beside him before he snapped his eyes up to her and managed to catch sight of her chain whip before it latched around his throat. A strangled snarl escaped his lips as she pulled, the small blades on the whip pricking his skin as the whip tightened.

He felt small feeling return to his arm with mustering all of his will power, moved his half functional arm and unhooked his cloak letting the chain blade take the red cloth as it had grasped it more than him.

Then, turning he managed to kick Kenpachi's legs making the man stumble enough so he could roll forward and get to his feet. Turning quickly he barely managed to stop Kenpachi's next swing, even so the weight of the weapon and strength of the attack still sent him skidding back until he hit one of the pillars.

He grunted before he rolled to the side in time to dodge another swing which dug almost half way into the thick wooden beam.

He came back this time swiping at the man's mid section; however, because his weapon was lodged in quite well he was forced to scoot back, thus releasing his weapon all together.

Naruto then followed up with a brutal uppercut which sent the large man sprawling onto his back.

He stepped forward, but just then, Yoshino appeared in his path, her bladed whip transformed into its sword like state as she attacked with quick, light strikes.

He slashed at her with his claws, making the woman roll to the side, but as she did so Naruto reared back his leg and delivered a brutal kick which connected solidly with her ribs her air left her as a single loud crack reached her ears as she was sent flying down the length of the temple

She grit her teeth against the pain and reformed her whip blade back into a whip before she swung to one of the pillars using a slingshot like manuever, Naruto found the woman flying 'towards' him this time.

Before he could form a proper defense, her foot slammed right in the center of his chest completely knocking the wind right out of him.

Yoshino panted and groaned in pain as she hit the floor, Kenpachi appearing at her side. "Yoshino!" He called worriedly before a rush of chakra caught both their senses before a virtual wall of fire erupted from the place Naruto had been thrown to, spreading flames throughout the whole temple.

Yoshino ignored the pain in her chest and appeared in front of of Kenpachi, her hands already going through seals.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki"**

She yelled spitting out a large stream of water from her mouth, when the flames hit, the water boiled and hissed as steam rose into the air.

She sighed in relief when the flames died down. It was short lived however, as with a battle cry Naruto slashed through her wall with a wind empowered blade, her eyes went wide but she was only able to catch a blur of black before something hit her in the side of her head sending her to the floor in a daze.  
Naruto attacked Kenpachi, claw and sword flashing with steel as the larger man struggled with his blocks without his weapon he was quickly losing ground and he would never be able to hold the pace the attacks were coming for to long, just then as if waiting for his fall in confidence an attack made it through.

Yoshino regained her senses and scrambled to her feet, and turned, but only in time to see Naruto's blade cleave a bloody, gruesome gash from Kenpachi's left collar bone, down to his right hip. Blood poured from the wound like a waterfall, coating the ground crimson as the man stumbled back, the flames dancing, taunting, laughing around him.

Reaching a pillar, he slid down, the blood quickly pooling beneath him as his breaths came in shallow pants and short gasps for breath.

"NO!" She heard herself scream as she moved to rush to the man's side. But a black blur was the only warning she had before a kick connected with her side, sending her to the floor in a heap, skidding several feet.

She coughed up blood as she got to her hands and knees; gripping her chest as pain raced through her body she looked up into the emotionless eyes of her opponent...

And felt her anger rise.

They had fought, but their hearts had never been in it. They had never wanted this fight. This was a fight they had to take; it was their responsibility as leaders of their village. They had never wanted this, and every time they had hurt him or hit him, she felt a pang go through her. She had felt pain with each blow she inflicted on him and she was sure Kenpachi felt the same way.

But him...he didn't feel anything did he? He had just cut him down with a merciless air and didn't even bat an eyelash...

How could he?

This...this **MONSTER**.

With a cry of rage and pain the young woman shot to her feet and rushed him.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at her speed, she had not been that fast before...

He raised his sword as her chain whip clicked back into place, taking its bladed form as she visibly prepared to swing.

She streaked past him. As Naruto turned around he heard a cry, before a fully formed water ball technique slammed into his side, making him stumble back several steps.

As he struggled to regain his balance he saw her charging again. He dug in his heels and turned swiftly, his blade flashing as he swung, only to have her do a somersault over both the attack and himself.

He placed the blade across his back to block a swing she delivered in mid air.

She landed and immediately spun around, delivering a sweep kick which practically knocked his feet straight out from under him.

She got to her feet and tried a downward swing only to have Naruto flip to the side and quickly take a defensive position as she continued her furious attack.

He blocked a downward swing with his blade, however, using strength he never knew her to possess she practically shoved his blade down, leaving him open for a follow up attack as she leapt up and delivered three swift kicks to his chest he grunted in pain before he leapt back to get some distance between himself and his opponent.

He had been caught completely blindsided by her increase in strength. Just what had happened? Was it perhaps Kenpachi's death? Could she have gained the same kind of strength Ginchiko gained when Hidetada died? Whatever it was it was proving to be...troublesome...very troublesome.

She rushed him, her form streaking towards him in a blur of black, blue and white.

His eyes widened before he raised his blade again exchanging a quick series of blows in mid air before they both landed on one of the pillars, fighting parallel to the ground as they stuck to the wood with chakra He continued to step back, up to the roof as her attacks continued to come at a very fast pace, one that he was having a difficult time keeping up with.

She screamed in rage and her pace increased, Naruto's eyes went wide as even her strength seemed to increase, the jewel at her neck activating and glowing fiercely, the stored chakra being unleashed.

Her attacks were becoming erratic in her anger, but he could not bring himself to seize the openings in her attacks as she swung at him with an almost animalistic fervor.

Finally one strong swing made him stumble slightly, the momentary delay was enough as she slashed at his chest, the wound going from the right side of his chest, up to his right shoulder. He grunted in pain but his surprise was visible for all to see as the woman vanished and reappeared above/behind him, her leg coming down in a brutal axe kick which slammed against the small of his back. Naruto barely bit back a roar of pain as he was sent slamming into the wooden floor making it crack and break beneath the force of his impact.

He growled as he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, he rolled onto his back but as he did so Yoshino suddenly fell on top of him, one knee in his stomach, the other foot stomping down on his wrist as she loomed over him, her blade glinting as she prepared to plunge it into his heart.

His free hand shot up and latched around her throat, but with an angry cry she grabbed onto his wrist and yanked him off, ignoring his claws as they cut her, just a few more centimeters and he would have slashed out her jugular.

She looked into his eyes and he into hers.

Her eyes were grief stricken, torn, tears glimmering over the orbs.

But she held them back as she always did glaring into his eyes fiercely. He could see her.

He could see her trying to gather her anger...her pain...her hatred for him...but she couldn't, it slipped through her fingers like sand.

Her features twisted, and with a strangled sob, her weapon fell from her grip clattering to the floor as her tears fell with it. She stumbled off of him, before she slumped against one of the pillars.

Something within himself twisted painfully at the sight. She had never openly cried before, she had always hidden her tears, her grief, her anger and her pain; she had always hidden them, or masked them.

He had driven her to this, and while a part of him said that he should not care, that it was inevitable another part couldn't help but to care.

He sat up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and back as he walked up to her sitting form as she cried.

He didn't know what to do. He had never had any such experience with anyone and was at a complete loss.

After a brief moment of hesitation he spoke. "Yoshino..."

Her sobs slowed before she looked up to him, her pain and hurt, evident for him to see within her brown orbs. She looked into his eyes, those blue eyes that still showed only apathy as they looked upon her.

As she looked in deeper however she noticed something there...something that wasn't there before...

"Tell me why."

Silence was his only answer as she averted her gaze.

"Yoshino." He snarled. "Answer me...tell me why!"

She stood slowly, her form shaking slightly from the pain that wracked her small form.

When she spoke her voice was choked and heavy. "Tell me why you accepted our challenge..."

A heavy silence descended upon the two of them.

"Look at me..." he spoke breaking the silence with his commanding tone. Slowly, almost hesitantly she looked up to his eyes and gasped.

There she found something she thought she would never see within those blue orbs.

However, before she could properly identify it, the shifting of a figure behind him brought her out of her musings.

It was a Kusa chuunin, the man had managed to hide away in the shrine during the earlier confusion and had remained there, hoping to last long enough so as not to be caught.

However, with the ending of this fight, he could see an opportunity, to both avenge Zaraki-sama's death, and to gain personal glory. With the jinchuriki now distracted he could strike.

Removing a single kunai he licked the nervous sweat off his upper lip before he let the metal projectile sail through the air aiming for the junction of his skull and spinal cord for an instant kill.

Yoshino's eyes widened in momentary panic. Her whole body tensed she opened her mouth to scream but no sound escaped her throat.

Naruto heard the sound of the kunai approaching and turned his head back to look, he wouldn't be able to move quickly enough, apparently the chuunin had subconsciously changed his chakra into its natural wind affinity, and though it was sloppy it gave the kunai enough speed to get the job done.

He saw a blur of blank and white before the sound of metal cutting into flesh reached his ears.

He paused, his mind struggling to catch up with what he was seeing.

She fell; collapsing against him.

He acted immediately and took out two shuriken before throwing them with expert precision nailing the chuunin once in the forehead, and once in the throat. The man fell dead.

Naruto then allowed his eyes to travel to Yoshino as the woman was held up in his arm. The kunai had struck deep in her chest, she wouldn't survive long, already he could hear her slowly dying pulse and for once, felt a true, deep, sharp pain shoot through his chest as her shallow breaths reached him.

He knelt down to the floor, gently lowering her as he moved his hand to grip the kunai in her chest when her small hand gripped his own, gently...weakly...

"Stop." She breathed out. "Its already to late...you know that." She smiled, the corners of her eyes shining with unsheathed tears... "But even so, you were still going to try and that's all that really matters in the end."

His silence was one that betrayed his confusion, his uncertainty...

She slowly reached up, her hands shaking slightly as bloodloss began to take its toll. Slowly ever so slowly, she reached to the clamps of his mask and tried to undue them, but her strength failed her. As her hand began to fall away he reached up and gripped hers in his. Pausing slightly at his action he reached up and helped her undo the clasps, letting the metallic item fall to the floor with a dull clatter.

She smiled softly up to him caressing the jagged whiskers on his cheek as he stared down at her.

"I wish..." She began as the tears fell from her eyes. "Things could have been diferent...maybe...if we had never become the leaders of our village..." She paused as she coughed up a small bit of blood, her breaths coming in more and more strained. "Naruto...I...I'm sor..." Her hand on his cheek fell to the floor limply. After a brief moment of hesitation he moved his hand to grip hers. She weakly squeezed his hand before her eyes drifted closed.

He heard her heart cease in her chest.

A ripping pain tore into him, growing and gnawing on his insides as he continued to look down on her as the flames continued to spread...to destroy...to consume...

To create...

And he could only wonder.

_"Why?"_

* * *

**The next morning.**

Kakashi, Guan, Gai, Kimimaro and several Anbu shifted through the burnt and charred remains of the temple, soot and ash covered their legs up to their knee's as they searched through the remains.

"Look there!" One of the Anbu pointed making the group turn into the direction he was pointing.

They each rushed forward, finding Naruto's blond form sitting among the ruins of the temple, a perfect circle of uncharred wood around him. He was looking upon a Naginata stabbed into the ground, wrapped around it was a chain whip of sorts. On the floor infront of him were some prayer beads and a butterfly necklace.

"Naruto-sama?" Kakashi spoke up as he stepped forward. "Are you alright sir?"

A brief moment of silence before he spoke. "Kakashi, make preparations to return to your post in Kiri. Gai, you are to return to Konoha. Kimimaro, go and reinforce Ibiki and Anko."

The three mentioned ninja bowed before they each vanished in a swirl of leaves. Guan, the last remaining general hesitated for a brief moment before he spoke.

"Naruto-san. what am I to do?"

"Keep the men organized for now and simply hold your position."

"Naruto-sama..." He hesitated again. "What will you be doing?"

The boy slowly looked up to the cloudy sky as it rumbled with thunder. "I'm going to wait."

Confused by the cryptic answer the former seven swordsman spoke up again. "For what, Naruto-san?"

He saw the boys eyes closed as he took a deep he spoke his voice was...strained...

"For the rain..."

* * *

**(Five days later)**

Gaara sighed tiredly as he walked into his home. Again, more reports of the Konoha Jinchuriki's victory. Every day his people lost even more hope, every day his ninja lost more morale and his village more money as jobs went to the now seemingly more powerful Konoha village thus weakening Suna even further.

He trudged up the stairs with heavy steps and slumped shoulders. He found this job to be more exhausting than a field mission where one couldn't sleep.

As he passed Temari's room he noticed her door was slightly open, peering in, he found his sister sitting on the railings of her balcony, a worried frown on her features.

Sighing tiredly he walked in. "You should be asleep Temari." He commented making her jump a little.

She looked back to him then back to the full moon that hung from the sky. "I cant really sleep."

"So you've heard too then." He asked with a sigh.

She nodded slowly. "Its worrying Gaara.." She whispered after a moment.

He nodded slowly. "I know..."

* * *

Zhuge Liang silently observed as Akina practiced their meditation in the gardens. Yugito had been tutoring her long and hard on the proper way to draw out the power of a bijuu, the process was slow, but assured that they would have much more control over their actions than what they would otherwise.

When she had been informed of her status as a Jinchuriki, she had been, predictably shocked and had even at one point felt disgusted with herself that she actually shared something in common with the man she wanted to kill. But they had told her little else besides that, just that she was one of two children taken to seal the nine tails and that she had held hers in secret to both protect her, and act as a counter measure should the first Jinchuriki get out of control, which truly at this point, isn't far from the truth. It was manipulative of him, but it was a necessary evil, and one that had proven beneficial, for now added to the drive of revenge she also felt a sense of duty to defeat him.

He saw the red chakra slowly form around her, taking shape of a fox with a single tail as she struggled to draw it out by pure will alone.

"By doing this. I may even sink lower than you Naruto-san...however..."

The Raikage turned, walking down the darkened hallway as his eyes showed with his determination.

"We must prepare for the coming storm...and our best defense is currently...your own flesh and blood."

* * *

"Lord Yoshihiro please be reasonable! We must move now! We must stop those leaf bastards before they gain even more momentum! We must avenge the disgrace we suffered at the hands of that bastard the Yondaime!" The Iwa Anbu captain yelled slamming his hands on the table the Tsuchikage was currently occupying with his nephew and his new girlfriend.

Yoshihiro placed his bottle of Sake back on the table before he addressed the man in a calm but dangerous tone. "Kanemuyo. There is a time and a place for everything. And right now, I am celebrating the engagement of my nephew and his beautiful new fiancee. Most certainly not the time, nor the place for you to bring out your desires for war against the leafs. We will discuss this tomorrow in my office, the proper place to do such a thing."

"But sir..."

"Leave Kanemuyo..."

The man was visibly tense with his anger as he turned and stalked out of the sake house.

"Uncle." Toyohisa began warily. "Are you certain? Please, if it is a pressing matter then you should go. We understand really, we can just postpone this until tomorrow or something.

Yoshihiro smiled at his young nephew before he took another long draw of Sake. "Please boy, I've been leading plenty of wars before and believe me that after such a battle even the demon of Konoha will want a break. One day wont make much difference, if he cant wait then that's his problem.

"Still..." Toyohisa said hesitantly. "Don't you think you should take someone that's called the "Demon of Konoha" seriously, I mean you're not as young as you used to be.

Yoshihiro snorted. "Please, I'll take him seriously when I fight him, its not the name that marks the skill of a person, I've faced demons dragons, tigers and all manner of named ninja, and more often than not, they're all talk. I'll say that he is a demon when he bests "The Devil Shimazu."

Toyohisa shook his head in slight dismay. "Still going on about that name eh? You never did tell us how you got it."

Yoshihiro smirked before he leaned back in his chair, drinking more of his Sake. "Maybe someday."

* * *

**"Five months later"**

The Hokage tower, as usual was abuzz with activity as ninja of all kinds and ranks rushed up and down the halls, carrying messages, taking missions, giving out reports of successful or failed ones and so on and so fourth.

However, all that activity came to a screeching halt as the lone familiar figure of Uzumaki Naruto entered the hallway.

The reason was because the young boy before them was, but also was not the same dark figure they had come to fear and respect in these last few months.

In place of his blood red robe was a white one, in place of tight armor and ninja pants was a set of a white silk Hakama and Haori, in place of the hood was a single straw hat with white silk wrapped over it. The red Kanji for Hokage painted onto the front.

As he walked down the hall many couldn't help but openly gape, anyone would confuse him for a younger version of their late Fourth.

He reached his office and sat down on his chair. After a few moments a woman hesitantly entered placing a cup of tea infront of him as was customary for all the Hokage.

"Suzume." Naruto called out the assistants name making her heart leap into her throat. "What is the first order of business."

"Uh-umm." She stumbled over herself. "Uhh, verifying the reports of recent missions."

Naruto nodded. "Very well, bring the reports in."

She nodded and hastily left, closing the door behind her she struggled to catch her breath as her heart beat loudly in her chest.

Slowly a small smile formed on her lips.

"Perhaps the future wont be so bad after all."


	38. VOL 2: It begins anew

**Chapter 38: VOL 2: It begins anew**

* * *

Nine years have passed since Uzumaki Naruto formally declared himself the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, in which time, he has suppressed rebellions and uprisings within the recently conquered lands of Kiri, Kusa, Ame, Oto and Taki and stabilized his control around the area.

His rule, though relatively short and naturally underestimated due to his youth, proved to be a prosperous one. Because of Konoha's rapid increase in power, territory and Ninja force their reputation also grew and so clients came from everywhere in order to hire, which granted the region a substantial profit increase; allowing other projects which had been put off due to lack of economic support from the standing governments to be brought back to life.

Also, because there was an almost assured cease of aggression between previously hostile regions the checkpoints were removed, the roads were repaired, or built where there were previously none, granting free travel between the different countries.

A relative sense of peace had been brought back to the region.

In the remaining ninja villages the situation was quite different though.

In Suna, civil, military and political unrest continued to plague the region and only recently had Gaara been able to gain any form of control of the situation, rumors had it that it was because of some new council members that had been admitted in only two years earlier.

In Iwa a status of high alert was present on the area at all times, The borders, checkpoints, supply routes and key bases were fully manned. Missions that were accepted were only accepted B class or higher, very few C classes were accepted if any at any time allowing the Gennin in the village to train and prepare themselves for the storm all knew would be coming. The Tsuchikage Yoshihiro himself looked over the training of every first year gennin and higher, No chuunin exams were hosted within the village and anyone that wished to enter or exit the village was checked thoroughly before being granted their leave

Movements in Kumo had ceased almost entirely no ninja had been reported leaving or entering their borders and spies dressed as civilians with their chakra sealed who had entered the village had reported only "possible" sightings of ninja, from what could be gathered outside the village missions were rarely taken and little to nothing was heard of the Raikage. It was as if the ninja of the region had suddenly dropped off the face of the earth and all that was left were the echoes of ghosts.

To most, this seemed to be the calm before the storm, and they were right.

Naruto's ambitions of world peace through conquest would soon be reignited.

He now had the money, the manpower and the resources to go with his ambition and soon the world will once again fear the _Demon of Konoha_.

* * *

The war room, is what this place was called, it was a room specifically designed for war councils. It was built as an extension of the Hokage tower just one year after Naruto was formally declared the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. The room was circular about 35 feet in diameter. Dramatized portraits of the four previous Hokages hung from the walls. The Shodaime as he stood, his hands in a simple seal which framed the necklace he once wore, which was now worn by his granddaughter Tsunade. A lush green forest was the background set for him.

The Nidaime, stood with the Raijin in a ready stance atop a jagged rock, the waves of the ocean crashing behind him. The Sandaime, in his younger days wearing his classic battle armor and Shinobi equipment wielding his old summon and friend Enma as flames danced around him. And finally the Yondaime, an especially dramatized portrait where he held his trademark Kunai in one hand, A rasengan in the other, as he stood atop the head of the toad boss Gamabunta, which could be scarcely made out due to the red bumpy floor as he faced down the Kyuubi no Kitune, its nine tails in a seeming frenzy as its red eyes seemed to follow you as you walked past. There was a large red oak round table in the room, the center of which held a massive map of the continent. Twin Mahogany doors barred the entrance.

Currently gathered here were the familiar faces of many Konoha ninja.

Maito Gai and his students Rock Lee and Tsukumi Tenten, The Hyuuga clan head Hinata and her sister Hanabi, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, The Toad Sannin Jiraiya, Kaguya Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobu, Kidomaru, Morino Ibiki, the newly instated clan head Aburame Shino and finally, last but not least Mitarishi Anko.

Maito Gai had changed little in nine years, his eccentric nature, horrid clothing and ridiculously large eyebrows remained, in his mid to late thirties he was still considered one of the strongest ninjas in the village and his still impeccable physical health showed it.

Rock Lee however had changed some. Like his sensei he still held the boisterous personality, youth preaching speeches and ridiculous training regiments. However, his choice in wardrobe had changed some, which was enforced by Tenten. He now wore a white Chinese style shirt, with black loose fitting pants and black shoes. His hair, was no longer in a bowl cut, but was rather pulled back in a long braid which reached his mid back. Now standing at 5'10 he was almost as tall as his sensei and despite his somewhat embarrassing nature had his own little fan club.

Tenten had not changed much over the years. She was now considered Konohas #1 weapons expert and wielder and anyone that choose to face her with one was almost certain to loose. She also wore a short cloak which reached her hips, with which she used to hide said weapons and scrolls. Underneath that she wore a long sleeve form fitting white shirt, along with a pair of dark black pants with white sandals. Between the fabrics lay a thin chain mesh which would help stop incoming kunai or slash attacks. At the age of 23 she was currently dating Lee.

Hinata had also changed over the years. She had filled out nicely and was considered one of, if not the most attractive woman of her age group in all of Konoha.

Unfortunately she was also considered Konoha's resident Ice queen. Her features, narrow and delicate as they were hid a silent strength and determination within them. Her dark hair which was only enhanced by her white clothing reached her lower back as it hung freely. At 21 her experiences within the Hyuuga house had hardened her and made her into a skilled politician and warrior.

Hanabi had changed little in terms of appearance, except for the fact that she was now taller more filled out and wore mostly black clothing, a contrast to her sister. At the age of 17 she was considered a prodigy among her clan members.

Hatake Kakashi much like his "arch rival" Maito Gai had changed in little to no ways during the last nine years, the only real visible difference on the man was a jagged scar that went down the right side of his face, which was mostly hidden beneath the mask.

Yuhi Kurenai The Genjutsu mistress of Konoha had not changed at all in the nine years and despite her age of 36 didn't look a day over 28.

Jiraiya, though in clothing and personality hadn't changed, one could now tell the various signs of his age as the years caught up with him. Once white teeth now sported a thin shade of yellow as the first signs of wrinkles began to sag his skin at the age of 59. He was also slower than he had been before, having been diagnosed with arthritis at 54 the toad sage was beginning to have trouble forming hand seals as fast as he used to but still enough to keep up with most of the younger ninja regardless.

Kimimaro and other members of the sound four now wore green cloaks with different Kanji for numbers 1 through 5 on them, written in dark red and were now considered Konoha's elite bodyguard unit for high paying clients and of course, the Hokage.

Morino Ibiki like Jiraiya also began to show signs of his age as he now had to walk with a cane and a slight limp due to an injury he received on a mission, at the age of 38 he was still considered the top interrogator within Konoha. For his appearance he now sported a groomed beard which was beginning to show signs of gray. He still however wore the trench coat and Bandana which identified him so well.

Aburame Shino, now head of the Aburame clan, after his father Shibi died of a heart attack seven months ago, wore a simple beige trench coat with a high collar. His hair was short. The glasses were still present however, and the boy continued to remain the silent observer of the group.

Mitarishi Anko, though hardly changed at all.

The Massive doors opened slowly silencing all conversations in the room as the Godaime Hokage walked through.

He stood at 6'2 the Kage robes and hat making him seem all the more regal and imposing than he already was. The slightly darker whisker marks identifying him as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi scarred his cheeks. His slit blue eyes caught the eyes of all in the room before he spoke in the deep and commanding voice they had all become accustomed too.

"Good you are all here..." Before he pulled out his chair and sat down, gesturing the others to do the same. "Now...let us begin this planning session."

* * *

Sunagakure:

The Godaime Kazekage, Gaara stood with his arms crossed and glaring at the closed door before him. The glaring red light of "emergency" stood out above the white double doors as nurses and doctors scurried about the hallway rushing past him as they went to do their rounds. He wore white and rust red robes, the hat with the Kanji for wind sat proudly atop his full head of blood red hair.

Flanking him were the familiar forms of his sister, Sabaku Temari and his friends, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji.

For many years the former Konoha refugees had struggled and fought for Suna citizenship and relatively recently, with some pulled strings from Gaara and his siblings, they had achieved it also granting Inuzuka Hana, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino positions on the councils of Suna as officially instated clans. They, of course fully supported any decision to go to war against Konoha, and so now with their help the unrest had begun to stabilize after almost a full decade and most of Suna was ready to go to war should the need arise, but still most were fearful of beginning something they could not finish, especially now that the Kyuubi Jinchurriki seems to have calmed some during the recent years.

"Hey buddy don't worry about it. I'm sure Kankuro will be fine." Kiba said as he patted him on the back. The dog user had grown in the nine years that had passed, now standing at roughly 6'2 he was the tallest of the group. His messy mop of brown hair went down nearly beneath his shoulder blades Akamaru had also grown, nearly to the size of a very healthy horse. Too big to enter the hospital.

Kiba had grown stockier, putting on a few more muscles than what was commonly had in the Shinobi world. He now wore two metal shoulder pads, leather belts crisscrossing his upper body which held sealing and summoning scrolls and specially designed blades which could be placed within Akamaru's mouth and shackled to his legs, which proved devastating for quick hit and run tactics. He also carried specially designed kunai which were enhanced with seals which converted his natural earth affinity into wind affinity, there were only two problems with that. One after about five minutes of use they wore down and broke apart, and they were expensive.

"Yeah." Chouji added. "He's a tough guy, I'm sure he'll walk outa that room once they're done, complaining about how long they took." Chouji now wore a samurai style armor, something that was hardly ever used in their line of work seeing as how cumbersome and heavy it is. But the hardened armor complemented Chouji's clan skills to the point where he had learned to work around it. His spiky gruff hair nearly reached his knees now as he held it all cropped back in a ponytail.

Gaara and Temari allowed themselves some small smirks at the thought. They could see Kankuro doing something like that. Still Kankuro's spinal column was injured badly in the last mission and the operation was a delicate one. If even one mistake was made it was possible Kankuros ninja career could very well be over. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, Kankuro was infamous for his pranks and being stuffed in Suna for the rest of his days would carve a horrible path of destruction that would be remembered for decades...

Right...luckily Gaara was confident that if anyone could help Kankuro it was the two Kunoichi in there right now, Ino and Sakura, they were two of the top medics of Suna, having studied under Chiyo, the puppeteer mistress and one of the finest medics Suna had ever produced.

Unfortunately, Chiyo had died from her age years ago as she had begun teaching Sakura the beginnings of puppeteering, Kankuro however, had taken up her training in the art as best he could. Her training in the puppeteer arts however, was still nowhere near as good to match any truly advanced ninja for any real length of time, she couldn't match Kankuro, in it, and she was a far cry from legendary puppeteers like Chiyo and Sasori of the red sands. But she more than made up for it with her medical techniques and skills in genjutsu.

Ino however had poured herself into her clan techniques, due to the fact that most of the Yamanaka clan techniques had been lost in what was now called the great Konoha Massacre with the death of her father and most of her relatives unlike Chouji's and Shikamaru's, she had focused almost entirely on creating and honing personal techniques she created herself from scratch.

Temari watched as her two friends tried to reassure them of Kankuro's impeccable physical condition with a small smile gracing her features. The years had certainly been kind to her, curves were in all the right places, tanned skin and her signature four pig tailed hair style made sure that every male in Suna knew who Sabaku no Temari was. She also made sure to let them know she was out of all their leagues. She now wore a simple, long sleeved black top which left her stomach exposed, two slits went down either side of the strangely designed shirt which reached her knees. She wore tight black pants beneath a long skirt which was cut open on the front, back and sides which served to sometimes confuse an enemy in close combat. A belt with several kunai attached was around her waist as well as one elegant yet wickedly curved dagger strapped to her ankle.

The sound of clacking footsteps brought their attention behind them to the hallway, where they saw, Hana and Shikamaru running towards them.

"We just returned from the mission and heard what happened." Hana skidded to a stop next to them.

"Is the troublesome idiot alright?" Shikamaru said as he lit his cigaret, only to have it batted out of his mouth by a ticked off Temari.

We're in a hospital jackass, the people here don't need lung cancer to add to their problems.

Scoffing he crossed his arms and in his signature display muttered. "Troublesome woman."

Only to receive a solid kick in the nuts for his efforts. He groaned before he crumpled to the floor in a heap. Every male in the room winced as they watched the shadow user groan and gasp for breath.

He hadn't changed physically throughout the years, simply grew taller and sported a few more battle scars which were visible behind his signature fishnet clothing as well as one large scar on the left side of his head.

Hana also hadn't really changed, though she now sported a much more mature look and feel about her in comparison to the seventeen year old who had stumbled into Suna nearly a decade ago. She also carried herself in a much more guarded manner, something she had gained in her dealings with the council no doubt.

Gaara ignored Shikamaru's pain and spoke to Hana. "We don't really know anything at this point. Hopefully soon Sakura or Ino will be able to come out to give us some kind of news."

As if waiting for the call of the Kazekage the red light above the door turned off and the small creaks indicating its opening, revealing Sakura in her hospital garb, her hair was now short, merely reaching her neck so as not to get in the way in either missions or delicate surgeries. Bloody smears adorned her form as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She looked up to the gathered crowd who each held their breath and smiled, softly, allowing them all to breathe a sigh of relief.

She wiped her hands as she spoke. "He's resting now but he's likely to make a full recovery with some physical therapy.

Gaara nodded and one saw his shoulders visibly sag in relief. "Thank you Sakura."

"Can we see him now?" Temari asked from behind her brother.

She offered a small apologetic smile as she shook her head. "Sorry, but he really needs his rest for now. Hopefully Tomorrow he'll be well rested enough for us to allow you to go in and see him.

Gaara nodded and sighed in something akin to exhaustion. "Very well, you heard her, everyone get back to work, God knows I have to."

Temari smiled as her brother turned and strolled out the hallway back to his office. She would take him some lunch or something later, hopefully that would cheer him up.

* * *

Kumogakure; Raikage residence:

Zhuge Liang stood off to the side of his personal training field as Kumogakure's two resident Jinchurikis battled it out.

He had not changed in the slightest with the passing of the years, he still looked exactly the same as he did ten years ago, not one more wrinkle or scar or anything.

Akina however had changed, no longer the young, slip of a girl that had come, battered and exhausted from her encounters with her, as of yet unknown, brother. She now stood at 5'8 and held a physique that could match any healthy Kunoichi. Her form was lean and built for speed, agility and flexibility. She wielded a three piece staff which could connect together to form a single six foot long staff. She wore dark blue clothing. A long blue sleeved shirt with slightly loose wrists. It parted at her naval, that however was covered in bandages. She wore light blue pants with a bright red cloth as a belt, it fit her loosely, with the end of it hanging down her side and reaching down to her calf. On her hips were two twin curved daggers and on a leather belt which went over her right shoulder and under her left arm was a small clasp in which she used to hang the staff from her back.

Her control over the deadly force of Kyuubi's chakra had grown as well, she could now easily control three tails and keep them active for a solid 30 minutes, the fourth tail however continued to prove unstable and all attempts so far at controlling the colossal level of chakra and bloodlust that came with it always ended in failure.

He remembered the first time they had attempted to control that state, and he would never forget it, neither would many in Kumo. It had been nearly impossible to keep the incident under wraps but he had managed with the help of his wife, apprentice and Tsunade.

Speaking of the slug sannin, she had been key to his plans within Kumo so far. She was now leading the hospital and had been immensely helpful in keeping many of their nins alive. Their manpower was growing every day because of her and that was something they would need if they were to survive the coming fire...

"HAAA!"

Liang watched as Yugito was sent tumbling to the floor from a solid swing which connected with her stomach, leaving her winded as she recovered and slipped back into her fighting stance.

Yes, they would need every piece to win this game.

* * *

Yoshihiro looked over some documents as he inspected the storehouse. "So, we have enough grain to last us approximately how long here?"

"Almost five months Tsuchikage-sama." The man replied as he bowed to the larger man which easily towered over him.

Yoshihiro was, despite his age of 68 he was still every bit as imposing as he was ten years ago, easily towering over almost all of his subordinates as he stood at 6'5, he held his back straight, refusing to slouch forward as most men his age do. His tanned skin and handle bar mustache and short pony tail was still in place.

Yoshihiro held back a few coughs which threatened to escape his throat as he pounded his chest a few times before it cleared. "Right, ration it as best you can, I got a feeling that soon enough we may be needing it."

* * *

Naruto's eyes passed over all in the room, observing their somewhat grim gazes as they looked down onto the map which laid out their battle plan

"Our enemy...is at Iwa..."


	39. Fear and preparation

**Chapter 39: Fear and preparation**

* * *

The agitated voice of the Kazekage echoed off the walls of the hallway and reached the ears of one Sabaku no Temari as she made her way up the stairs to receive the mission she would be assigned today.

Judging by Gaara's tone of voice though she would have to see what was wrong, though she most likely already knew.

In the last few days, rumors among the high ranking ninja had been circling that Konoha was again on the move, to where was still uncertain, but spies had supposedly reported massive troop movements along the borders and within the villages of Konoha, Ame and Kusa. Hopefully they were wrong.

But as she entered her brothers office and found several secretaries and messenger ninjas running in an out in what seemed like a panicked frenzy she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that the rumors may just turn out to be more real than she would like.

"Gaara." her voice was barely heard over the background noise but the red headed Kazekage snapped his gaze up to meet hers. She saw a grimness in his eyes and immediately knew the answer to her question.

"Temari." He spoke as he stood up, letting the papers he was holding fall listlessly onto his desk as he gestured her to come over. She walked up next to him and watched as he leaned down to whisper something into her ear. "Find Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hana and tell them to come to the Kazekage mansion at midnight tonight and make sure they are secretive about it. There's a mission of the utmost importance only they can accomplish."

She nodded before she turned and walked out the door the fear beginning to coil around her heart like a slithering snake.'

The Demon of Konoha was returning.

* * *

The doors to Zhuge's study room burst open as a young Kunoichi barged in, her expression a mixture of anger, anticipation and wariness. "Is it true?" She questioned as she marched up to the Raikage's desk.

The man calmly looked up from his scroll as he looked at her and spoke. "Is what true?"

"Don't play stupid master, you know exactly what I mean. Is it true that he's on the move again?" She nearly growled, allowing her anger and frustration seep into her voice.

The Raikage rolled up his scroll before he stood and faced her fully. "And even if it is child of what concern is it of yours?"

She looked momentarily taken aback before she spoke again. "What do you mean 'What concern is it of mine?' We've been preparing for nearly ten years for when he makes his move again, now he's finally made his move..."

"And we will do nothing until the time is right." He interrupted her firmly before he walked around his desk and looked at her dead in the eye. "You are still not ready Akina."

Her teeth ground against each other in anger as she snarled. "I've been training for so long, I've mastered my weapon, nearly mastered my lightning element and have gained control of three full tails of Kyuubi's chakra. You said that he most likely cant use the Bijuu's chakra for long. If I'm still not ready after all this time then damnit when the hell will I be!" She screamed the last part out as she pounded the desk in front of her with all her strength. The wood groaned and creaked in protest and the right leg buckled and splintered from the force, allowing it to lean dangerously to one side.

Zhuge watched her as she vented her frustration and remained silent as she continued speaking.

"Every day...I see him in my dreams, as he kills them over and over. I hear his voice as he says that I'll always be to weak...I want it to end. I want..."

"You desire revenge, but while you have been training so has he. And unless you follow my instructions Akina, you will never get your revenge upon him. Be patient...soon the time will come, but not yet."

He watched as her shoulders shook from holding back her tears of frustration, anger and acceptance of his words. Zhuge patted her once on the back before he straightened and silently left his office his own preparations needed to be made now that Konoha was on the warpath again. He must be ready for when the time came to execute his plans. 'Soon Akina, very soon you shall have your revenge and we shall all have our new world.'

* * *

Yoshihiro barged into the council chambers, silencing the uproar of voices that had been squabbling and panicking as he did.

He looked over the council members, several of whom were younger than him before he spoke. "Alright listen up because I'll make this extremely quick. "Konoha is reported to be advancing on our borders, We'll meet them at the only entry point Konoha now has into Iwa and mount our defenses there. Apparently they've gathered a huge force against us and still have plenty in reserves to guard their borders. Therefore, we need every man woman and able ninja at our disposal, even yourselves if you're still able."

One of the council men stood up he was young the Tsuchikage noticed before he spoke. "Yoshihiro-sama, the scouts report that the enemy ninja number nearly thirty one, hundred strong, compared to our force we have little chance of victory. We should send word for peace towards Konoha and attempt to stave this conflict before it starts.

Yoshihiro snorted. "Boy sit down, I've led more wars and fought in more battles than the years you've lived and I know from his previous actions any attempts at a peace talk will end in failure, he's powerful and ambitious, a deadly combination. Our only choice is a war of attrition." He looked to the rest of the council before he spoke again. "Now you are each expected to have your men ready to depart in two hours, otherwise it will be considered an act of treason and I will kill you myself. Good day." Before he turned and left as quickly as he had come, old as he was, he was still not someone to be trifled with.

As Yoshihiro exited the council room he caught sight of his nephew Toyohisa. The young man straightened as he saw his uncle approached and offered a smile in greeting.

"Uncle, how did the mee..." He stopped as Yoshihiro took off his robe and tossed it over his shoulders before taking off his hat and placing it on his head. "Your in charge until I get back."

It took him a moment to catch up with what his uncle had said. "WHAT! WAIT A MINUTE, UNCLE!" He yelled catching up to the man before he placed himself infront of him as he walked backwards. "What do you mean until you get back? I'm coming too!"

"No you're not." the older man stated simply as he continued walking.

"But uncle...I cant just sit by while..."

"How old is little Yachiru now, Toyohisa?" The tall man questioned locking eyes with his nephew.

The younger man paused for a moment at the unexpected inquiry towards his young daughter. "She's three uncle, you know that."

"Wouldn't you like to be here when she becomes four?" The question made the young man pause as his uncle continued. "I have lived my life already and am proud to have seen you become the man that you are today, I'm sure your parents would have been too. You still have your life to live, let an old man sacrifice his if its necessary."

"But uncle...your..."

"Yeah yeah." Yoshihiro interrupted him with a wave of his hand. "Getting old I know." He held back a few coughs in his chest before he swallowed and cleared his throat. "I am still..."

"The Devil Shimazu, I know." The younger man sighed as Yoshihiro placed an arm on his shoulder before he spoke. "You'll do fine kid. If anything happens to me, I leave you as the head of our clan, and I name you my successor as Tsuchikage. Understood."

Toyohisa straightened before he placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly. "Yes sir."

Yoshihiro nodded before he walked passed him.

* * *

Shino watched as his ninja leapt silently through the forest.

Naruto had appointed him as the commanding general for this attack, Hinata was his second in command and had left Hanabi back in Konoha to watch over the clan affairs while she was gone, Tenten and Lee were their respective lieutenants.

While he was not overly concerned over their chances at victory he was concerned over facing the Tsuchikage himself. The so called, Devil Shimazu.

Apparently the man had fought in the Iwa Konoha war nearly thirty years ago and had managed to defeat the Sandaime in single combat, while his age may have dulled some of his skills he was still something to take notice of.

Still Naruto had entrusted the success of this invasion to him, and he would fight to the best of his abilities. Already he had requested additional forces from Kiri as a precaution and had received word that they would be sending Guan's apprentice Mika, and his recently adopted son Toushiro.

Indeed, if everything went as planned, Iwa would soon be under their control.

* * *

Gaara paced back and fourth within his backyard his eyes troubled and concerned as he waited for Temari and the others arrival.

He just couldn't believe it, now when he was just starting to get a handle over the proverbial mess Suna had become since the death of his father this crap had to start up and kick up the hornets nest all over again. Still this time he will not sit idly by while the council debated like fools. He would do what he had to do to protect Suna.

Just then the back door of the house creaked open revealing Temari, Kiba, Hana, Shikamaru, Sakura, Chouji and Ino. Each of their faces looking grim with a silent smoldering anger within their eyes, no doubt word had already reached their ears.

"Its good you all came, as Temari probably told you I have a very important mission for you." They each nodded silently allowing him to continue. "This mission must be carried out with the utmost secrecy, Suna, as of yet cannot be compromised in this and should you any of you be captured, I'm afraid no rescue from our part can be made. The need for secrecy is such that I will have to request you give in your headband the moment you choose to accept."

"Come on Gaara what is it already?" Kiba growled in annoyance as his impatience got the better of him.

Gaara looked straight at them. "Intelligence reports Konoha is advancing on Iwa...the Tsuchikage, Yoshihiro Shimazu is moving to meet them. You are to go and provide assistance to Iwa in their fight against Konoha.


	40. You can call me the Devil

**Chapter 40: You can call me the Devil**

* * *

Naruto walked through the halls of his estate, the click-clack f his thick heavy boots echoing off the empty halls as the soft whistling of the blowing wind scattered the rotten leaves across the outer courtyard and porches creating a soft yet, somewhat grim and lonely melody as the silvery light of the moon peered down from the heavens.

Books, statues, ancient tomes, weapons, armors, Nin Gen Tai and Kenjutsu scrolls were the only company he had here, the only comforts, the only things he would ever truly have within these empty halls. A truly lonesome existence if there ever was one. But that mattered little to him really, even when he found himself dwelling on the thought.

He entered his study and let his eyes travel to a carelessly discarded book on his floor, he walked forward and slowly knelt down to retrieve the fallen text. Placing it back in its proper place he spoke. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." Jiraiya said as he walked out of the deep shadows of the room leaning on a cane he sometimes used to ease the burden on his bone weary legs. It made it easier to underestimate how powerful he still was. "You've always led the armies up to now, what's changed? Why send Shino and Hinata?"

"Unlike before, the elemental nations now know that we are a force to be truly reckoned with. The only reason we ourselves were not assaulted or invaded is because none of them wanted to start a fight they may not be able to finish if other nations do not join. Now that I have attacked one, one of the remaining two can try to seize the opportunity. I remain here to guard against such an occasion should the need arise. I do not believe Gaara of Suna or Zhuge Liang would attack while I am here."

"That could be your Ego speaking Naruto, don't let your self assurance turn into arrogance." The toad sage warned.

"Whatever you wish to call it Jiraiya, the probabilities of them attacking while I am here and not far off in Iwa is definitely lower than it would be if I was actually gone."

Jiraiya had to admit at least that, after all, who would want to take on the person who at the age of thirteen, almost single-handed conquered five Shinobi villages, six if you counted Konoha itself. "Do you think they'll succeed."

"Nothing is certain, Jiraiya. You of all people should know this."

Jiraiya nodded before he looked over to a large table in the center of the study. Piled atop it were dozens upon dozens of scrolls with different markings and seal patterns marked onto them. Jiraiya sighed. "You still haven't figured it out have you?"

Naruto drew his attention away from the current task of organizing the books of his study and onto the table before he walked towards it. Shifting through the old dusty scrolls he spoke. "No I have not."

Over the years Naruto had been studying seals with Jiraiya's help, together the two had tried to devise a process which would be able to keep the current aspects of his seal intact while also being able to channel and focus's the Demons chakra properly, in essence fusing the characteristics of his seal and that of his still missing sister.

So far the Demon's chakra was too volatile, to chaotic and wild to control even the slightest, it was still as damaging now as it was then, only his physical conditioning could really have any impact on how long he could control the chakra before it began destroying him from the inside out.

Truly Naruto had to admit, that his father was a true master among seals, far surpassing Jiraiya and most likely any before him. It was yet another reason for finding his sister, apart from permanently removing her from the face of the earth, and subsequently returning Kyuubi to his part of the seal he could also study her seal and perhaps modify his with her design.

Still it was a moot point, none of his spies had heard or seen hide nor hair of the girl since their short confrontation nine years ago. The girl along with Tsunade had quite literally fallen off the face of the earth.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto suddenly paused in his brief overlook over the old scrolls and got 'that' look again. He knew that look well, it came every time he would think about his lost Sister, the change in his eyes was a subtle thing, the slight edge and hardness that gripped them would be almost unrecognizable to anyone else but not to him. He was perceptive in his own way and has known the boy long enough to be able to pick up on his little subtleties here and there.

The toad hermit sighed tiredly, truly the world of the Shinobi was a tiring one, and sometimes he envied those that had died young. That old phrase of "Dying's easy" had never been so true.

Stepping back into the shadows of the room the old hermit made his exit as silently as he had come.

* * *

The silent group of seven Suna ninja sat around the crackling embers of a fire as they cooked some fish they had caught in a small stream nearby.

Temari allowed her eyes to pass over each of them taking in their expressions and their forms in a contemplative manner.

Kiba was silent, a first from the dog ninja, staring into the fire with such intensity he seemed almost feral, with his fangs slightly peeking out from his lower lip and the claws lightly digging into his arms the boy truly looked more like a beast than a human.

Chouji was no better, his eyes smoldering with the promise of revenge for the death of his father. His jaw set in a firm tense line as he sat unmoving. It was truly strange to see the ever happy and overall nice guy so...hateful. It was the only word she could think of. Almost unnatural even.

Shikamaru laid back, his expression in the same bored way it usually was but she could see in his eyes as he looked up to the stars his own anticipation for the coming chance for revenge on the Konoha Jinchuriki.

Sakura, while she did not share the same fire of hatred and revenge within her eyes as she did not loose as much to the Jinchuriki in the attack, the fire within her eyes was different. It was determination to help her friends. She wanted to help them get their revenge and find their own personal peace against the Konoha nin.

Hana was much like her brother, silent and cold. The Hachimaru triplets, her personal companions growled lowly as they too felt her anger and pain. Kuromaru and Tsume had been precious to them as well.

Ino however was the worst of them, the bangs of her hair shadowed her eyes as her fists clenched, possibly unconsciously the brief glimpses she had taken into her normally warm blue eyes had left her stunned. Her eyes wore a deep dark hatred within them, even worse than the others. There was something truly...evil within her gaze.

Temari herself could only remember the fear. The fear she had felt when he had fought against Gaara. That unwavering terror as he held his blade to her brothers throat while she and Kankuro had been helpless to do anything to stop him. Those terrible red eyes that watched her from the blackness. It sent a chill down her spine every time she remembered...

But...she was Sabaku no Temari and while she might be afraid she would sooner burn in hell before she allowed her friends to go to fight while she sat idly by and did nothing. She would fight, and she would help them as best she could.

* * *

The merchant city of Sakai was a large trading city.

It was easily the richest, non Shinobi city in the elemental countries.

The reason for their wealth was simple, it covered one of the major intersections of the Shinobi world. If Suna, Kusa, Ame or Taki wished to arrive to Kumo they had to pass through this city and vice versa. If Konoha or anybody besides Suna wanted to enter Iwa they had to pass right through here as this was the only pass through the steep mountains. If Iwa wanted to go to any other village they had to pass through here. Half the city was located between the high jagged peaks of the canyons, offering it a natural defense.

High towers, built on the rocks themselves flanked the city providing additional long range supporting fire to ground troops through the use of flanking fire from the stone galleys.

Three stone walls that would each have to be breached before the city could be considered taken. Sakai was formally within the Iwa territory, though the were mainly independent and relied on its sister city for almost nothing save for an annual fee and grant Iwa control of its militia in times of war.

Unless the city of Sakai fell, the conquest of Iwa would never succeed.

* * *

Shino ducked under an overhead swing from one of the soldiers before he swerved around the man coming up behind him before he wrapped him in a headlock and stabbed him twice in the back with a kunai, before he pulled it out and threw it to another approaching soldier, catching him in the throat. The man gurgled and choked on his blood before he finally collapsed, dead. Shino then threw the warrior still in his grasp over the edge of the wall, letting him plummet to the floor below.

The united Konoha army pushed forward, breaking the lines of the militia men and, up till now few Shinobi.

Shino allowed himself to relax a moment before he spoke into his earpiece. "Hinata, Lee, Tenten." How are things at your end?"

"YOSH I HAVE-" Shino cut off the connection. Obviously Lee had the situation under control

"My men are moving towards the city gate, we're on schedule."

"I'm almost done with my side, we'll be able to assault the eastern wall soon. Also Shino, messengers are saying our reinforcements from Kiri should be arriving soon in about another thirty minutes."

Shino nodded. "Very well...my men are already moving forward, we'll be able to link up with Lee and Hina..."

Shino's head suddenly snapped upwards as a massive shadow passed overhead. He barely made out the silhouette of a large man before...

**CRASH**!

A massive cloud of dust and rubble obscured the area before Shino leapt out, flipping in mid air before landing lightly on his feet. Looking into the dust cloud as it began to clear.

"Heh, damn, I really am getting old. Ten years ago that attack would have cleaved your skull wide open kid." A rough, aged voice reached Shino's ears before he the face of his attacker came into view.

As the dust cleared he came across the sight of a man in full battle armor, a large hammer slung over his shoulder as he looked down on the Konoha ninja with a wide smirk over his face. "Well now boy, you can just call me the Devil."


	41. The devil unleashed

**Chapter 41: The devil unleashed**

* * *

"The Devil? You are Yoshihiro Shimazu then?"

Yoshihiro's smirk only grew. "I suppose I am." He replies as he settles into a heavily offense oriented stance which Shino recognizes to have been used by many ninja that use large weapons, such as the seven swordsmen and some Iwa nins who specialised in Kenjutsu during the war.

Shino adjusted his glasses further up his nose. It was the only warning Yoshihiro had before a swarm of Kikaichu converged behind him forming one of the Aburame's signature clones who tried to plunge a kunai into the back of his skull.

Shino watches as the older man catches the clones movement from the corner of his eyes before he smirks, craning his neck to the side, evading the strike before he plunged the spike end of his hammer into the clones gut, forcing the Kikaichu to disperse and return to Shino's body."

"Heh, if that's the best you got. I wont even need this old thing." He says as he straps the war hammer to his back.

Shino again adjust his glasses before he speaks. "I see." Before he vanishes in another swarm of Kikaichu.

Yoshihiro watches as hundreds of the pests swarm the air around him, creating a decent shade as their sheer numbers nearly blocked out the sun.

Suddenly the bugs grouped together next to him and formed a near solid mass that hit him square across the face, making the older man stumble back with a grunt followed by another mass of Kikaichu that hit him across the lower back, forcing him to stumble forward, nearly falling to the ground. Yoshihiro grunted before yet another mass of Kikaichu appeared slightly beneath him and slammed into his stomach, propelling him upwards enough to knock him flat on his back, seven feet from his original position.

The Kikai swarm hovered over him as the larger man let out a bellowing chuckle. "Hehehehe, not bad kid." Yoshihiro complements as he stands up fingering a kunai Shino from his hidden viewpoint recognized as his own- he had placed it so the would land on it when he fell. "That would have taken out any common grunt pretty easily. But then again..."

"I am far from common" Shino spun around in time to receive a fist straight to the face, knocking his shades off his nose and sending him careening through a second story window and back into the courtyard where Yoshihiro had previously been standing. He looked up in time to see the "original" Yoshihiro melt into a pile of dirt and rocks.

'A clone? But I never even saw him make the hand seals.'

A shadow loomed over his form, looking up he saw Yoshihiro standing there with that same smirk on his face. "Get up brat. We're far from done yet."

* * *

"Shino...Shino can you hear me?" Hinata's eyes narrowed, getting nothing but static on her radio before she looked to the general direction she knew the bug user to be. "Tenten."

"Yeah." The weapon mistress answered back.

"I'll go see if Shino's in trouble. Press the attack and if I don't report back in twenty minutes, pull the men back got it?"

"Wah, hey wait a minute!"

Hinata turned off her radio before she pocketed it and made her way to the north eastern side of the city.

* * *

Shino grunted as an armored fist buried itself deep within his gut, sending him skidding across the floor before he came to a stop, gripping his abdomen with one arm as he held a Kunai defensively on the other.

If there was any doubt about this mans skill before there was certainly none now. While Taijutsu had never been his strong point and he admitted that that's basically all they had been using for this fight since he exposed his hiding place the old mans moves should be clunky and slow due to the heavy armor. But he moved almost as easily as Lee did with the spandex. Not only that but metal covered fists hurt a lot more than normal.

And that hammer on his back,,,while Shino hadn't really seen it in action apart from his initial attack his Kikaichu were telling him that the weapon itself held some odd power, one that was not to be taken lightly.

Yoshihiro cracked his neck, knuckles and shoulder. "Heh, I'm surprised you kept your lunch in your gut after that brat. Most would have probably hacked up their spleen."

Shino had to admit that too, he was still trying to get the air back into his lungs. Still, straightening his back the bug user formed his hand seals before he extended his arms forward and another swarm of Kikaichu headed for the Tsuchikage.

"Same old tricks?" Yoshihiro smirked as he began forming his own hand seals for a jutsu.

Only a finely tuned sixth sense gave him enough warning to lean back in time to avoid another Shino which came straight down from above with a Kunai attempting to cleave his skull open helmet and all. Before he hit the floor he dispersed in another swarm of Kikaichu. Yoshihiro snapped his gaze up to the original swarm as it formed yet another Shino, with a claw like appendage in the place of a right arm, reminiscent of a prey mantis which pierced the Tsuchikage's throat with a sickening wet slice.

Only to have the older nin vanish and be replaced by a log before an earth spike appeared bellow and impaled the clone, dispersing the Kikaichu.

"Not bad, young one." Yoshihiro complemented as he looked to where the original Shino had been standing only to find it empty.

An explosion from the ground to his right was the only warning he had in order to roll onto his side to avoid whatever attack the young bug user had used against him. He stood up, only for his helmet to fall off of his head, the small rope which held it there cut. Checking the area he found a small dribble of blood along the side of his neck. Smirking he looked upon Shino as the bug boy hovered above the ground infront of him, a pair of dragon fly like wings formed by the Kikaichu on his back and one prey mantis like appendage in replacement of his right arm, also formed by Kikaichu. "Not bad at all." The old man repeated as his smirk only grew, gripping the hilt of the war hammer on his back with anticipation.

* * *

Tenten's long straight sword dug deep into the mans stomach, the Konoha Jounin grunted before she pushed the blade with enough force to go completely through him, pulling upwards so as to open the wound more before she pulled it out.

Turning on her heel she twirled a kunai in her other hand before she threw it with expert accuracy through the crowd of rushing ally and enemy ninja, hitting her target, an Iwa ninja's throat, dead center stopping him from delivering the killing blow onto one of her fellow Konoha nins. Looking to her right she found another of the militia men approaching, his blade raised high in an aggressive stance.

Twirling slightly to the side, she parried the mans downward strike so it passed behind her as she spun around, her own blade held so it went along her spine before she came around with a low swing, separating the mans leg from the rest of him.

Taking out yet another kunai the Kunoichi buried it into the center of his back, piercing his spinal cord and killing him near instantly.

She paused as she felt a strong pulse of what felt like Shino's chakra, followed shortly by a larger burst of another chakra she didn't recognize.

She was brought out of her musings as she heard more approaching footsteps behind her. Taking out a double bladed kunai from one of the many slots in her clothing she turned, parrying the mans weapon before she brought the blade back, slitting his throat with ease before placing the weapon back in its place.

* * *

Another massive crash and dust cloud spread throughout the courtyard. Shino's form could be seen as it rose above the cloud the wings behind him moving rapidly in an attempt to lift him as fast as possible.

The reason was soon revealed as a massive mud dragon followed his form shortly after, the armor covered form of the Tsuchikage at its head.

"Whats wrong brat?" Yoshihiro taunted as he blocked some hastily thrown kunai.

Shino extended his free hand and another swarm of Kikaichu flew out of his wrists, latching onto the dragon, making it slowly crumble into nothingness as they ate the chakra that held it together. With a strong leap Yoshihiro lunged for the bug user, his hammer raised in preparation to smash the Shino's head to bits.

Swerving up and above he appeared behind Yoshihiro, placing his hand on the man's back, forcing dozens of Kikaichu onto him.

Soon, the purple like armor turned brown, followed by the rest of him, revealing yet another earth clone.

_'Where did...'_ The bug user turned around catching sight of Yoshihiro's war hammer heading straight for him. Swerving as best he could in order to dodge, the hammer still caught one of his wings, throwing him off balance as the Kikaichu struggled to reform quick enough.

Yoshihiro would not allow him that chance however as a hail of Kunai and Shuriken assaulted Shino as he tried to reform his wing. The bug user blocked as best he could with his blade like appendage and another kunai he had hastilly drawn, it was not enough however as two kunai pierced his upper left thigh and his left bicep. Shino grunted before looking at the general building the Kunai had come from. Before he threw some more of his own, these with explosive tags.

With great blasts the tags went off sending a minor shockwave through the area around him.

Suddenly something slammed into his side pushing the air right out of him and he heard two distinct snaps from his rib area before he was sent careening into the side of a building and down to the floor.

Shino coughed as he struggled to his knees coughing up blood as searing pain shot through his chest. He looked up, finding Yoshihiro a few yards away, his hammer over his shoulder and signature smirk on his face. "Heh, well kid its been fun. But I gotta keep moving." The older man said as he raised the hammer over his head.

"As the devil, let me be the one to send you off to HELL!" He yelled out the last part as he slammed the hammer down onto the floor. A trail of jagged earth spikes made their way towards Shino. The Konoha bug user tried to move but the sheer burning agony any movement, even breathing, caused at this point halted him before he even made it to his feet.

Two strong yet feminine arms wrapped around his chest and hauled him up away from the attack, forcing him to bite back a scream of as the movement jostled his ribs.

Yoshihiro smirked as he found an empty space where Shino's impaled form should have been.

He let his eyes travel a bit more to the left, finding the new arrival of one Hyuuga Hinata as she set her comrade down, well away from the action around them.

"A Hyuuga eh? Been a while since I faced any of you guys." He said placing the hammer back on his shoulder and straightening up, settling himself in a relaxed stance.

"Don't worry." Hinata whispered to the heavily breathing Shino. "Leave it to me." As she moved to stand Shino grabbed her sleeve, halting her.

"Be careful. I have the feeling...he may have just been toying with me."

Hinata nodded before she stood and faced her new opponent.

Yoshihiro smirked. "Now then...why don't I show you why they call me the Devil?"

As he spoke these words numerous seals glowed over the iron skin of his armor, revealing hundreds of tiny little patterns before the glow died down, Hinata noticed the chakra output increase quite a bit. As well as the faint green glow that now surrounded him.

The smirk remained as he took his stance. "Right, now lets see how well you do girl?"


	42. Wet behind the ears

**Chapter 42: Wet behind the ears**

* * *

Yoshihiro smirked as he watched Hinata settle into the seemingly traditional Hyuuga Taijutsu stance. He did notice some slight differences between her stance and the normal Hyuuga stance, having fought dozens of Hyuuga during the war. Bastards had been a real pain in the ass and had devastated many many squads during the opening days of the conflict.

The Tsuchikage smirked as the girl's steady pale gaze settled onto his own eyes. Oh he knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to read him, toy with his mind as most Hyuuga's did before and during the fight. Hit your confidence before they take you down completely and permanently.

Hinata however found herself very surprised. The only thing she could see within the man before her was confidence and a strange sort of contentedness in his eyes. Always, no matter who her opponents were, in a life or death situation there was always the tiniest hint of fear. But in this one he showed no such thing. She could even say that he was exited about this. It was quite disconcerting to see such a thing.

Yoshihiro's smirk widened as he watched the girl tense a little more. Of course he felt fear, every warrior did, it was human nature no matter who you were. There would always be that tiny little fear in the back of your mind, but his years in the war had served him well. When they had discovered the Hyuuga's ability to read someone so well, almost all ninja were required to take a crash course on masking their emotions and feelings from them. It hadn't made any huge impact against the stronger of the Hyuuga but it did increase the survival rate of their nins.

After the war was over he had continued to study how to mask his emotions. One of the best was to put up a front, you use one two three, dozens maybe even hundreds of different emotions to mask the one you do not want any to see. He was one of the few remaining ninja in Iwa alive who still knew how to do it. Shame really. It was a useful tool even against Non-Hyuuga.

Before any words could be said Yoshihiro dashed forward, rushing the girl as he let out a battle cry, his hammer held in a ready position as he leaped high into the air, raising the heavy weapon over his head as he fell towards her. Swinging his hammer to bring it down on her head.

Before it made contact, the clan head leaped back, avoiding the weapon as it hit the floor before she rushed forward, delivering three quick strikes to Yoshihiro's chest armor making the man stumble back.

As she moved to deliver the fourth strike Yoshihiro caught her wrist, smirking before he tossed her over his shoulder, intending to slam her into the floor, only to have Hinata right herself in mid air so she landed on her feet.

She caught Yoshihiro's slightly surprised gaze before she leaped up, delivering a solid knee strike to the mans face, she cursed as she forgot to add chakra to that attack but made up for it as she delivered four more strikes to the mans chest. He should be having some trouble breathing at this point.

Landing on her feet she turned and watched as Yoshihiro struggled to stand. Coughing up blood the old man gripped his chest as he stood. "Damn...how the hell could a kid like you be this strong? Even I cant be this old."

Hinata again settled herself in her Taijutsu stance. "I'm afraid you are...now...you are in my field of Divination!" She exclaimed before the veins around her eyes bulged as she activated the legendary Byakugan bloodline. Moving at incredible speeds she was upon the older man before he even knew it.

"Two palms!" She cried out striking him twice in the chest.

"Four palms" Four more strikes to the upper arm

"Eight palms" eight strikes to the lower arms and hands

"Sixteen palms" sixteen strikes to the hips and knees.

"Thirty two palms" Thirty two strikes to the stomach and pelvic area.

"Sixty four palms" Sixty two strikes to the chest.

"One hundred twenty eight Palms!" She yelled as she prepared to deliver the final Kata which would hit each and every one of the Tenketsu of his chakra system throughout his body.

As she did so however she missed the old mans smirk. Something she immediately regretted as the Tsuchikage suddenly lashed out with his hammer, too quickly for her to react as he delivered three quick strikes to her left arm. Shattering nearly every bone through the length of her limb.

Screaming in raw pain as the burning agony raced up and down her arm, Hinata still had enough sense of mind to leap back, away from the older man and nearer to Shino who was now trying to stand back up seeing as how his teammate and fellow clan head was now in as much trouble as he was.

"Wha-how?" She gasped out as best she could as she struggled not to throw up from the sheer pain in her arm as blood began to seep through the white cloth of her battle robe.

"How I wasn't affected by your Hakke?" Yoshihiro completed for her as he smirked. "Simple. Don't you remember at the very start of our fight, when you rescued the bug user over there? My armor glowed green girlie."

He smiled. "That was me activating the special seals this armor has. I designed it myself. We Shimazu have always been prided as armor and weapon makers. "Using some special chakra techniques and some seals of our own design, I made this armor to protect, at least partially from all chakra absorbing and chakra based techniques. It would take a decent amount of chakra for a non elemental chakra to affect me through this armor. Your clan Taijutsu uses so little chakra I can barely feel it on my skin."

"Do you-mean-to tell me that-you haven't been affected by any of my attacks from the start?" Hinata gasped out, breathing heavily.

"That's right I wanted to get you overconfident, sure of your victory in order to give me the chance to get a quick strike that would make this a relatively easy for me."

"But..the blood."

"Ahh this?" Yoshihiro said reaching into his mouth pulling out a small plastic object, clearly torn open and clearly having held blood at one point. "Great for making the enemy think your down and out."

Hinata's eyes narrowed in anger. Fooled by such a simple trick. She should have focused more, seen the state of his lungs and heart before she attacked. But indeed she had let down her guard and now she was paying for it.

Shino stood up, biting back a groan of pain as he felt his broken ribs scrape against each other. N nauseating feeling churned his stomach and fire spread across his chest. He would have to be careful. If one of those ribs punctured a lung the chances were very slim that he would be able to get to a competent medic in time, especially here in the field.

Yoshihiro's smirk widened as he watched Shino struggle to get to the girls side. "Heh. You two sure could be great. With a bit more experience you could have beaten me. But you were still wet behind the ears." He hefted his hammer, and rushed them.

Shino formed his Kikaichu into wings again before he lifted Hinata up to the sky.

Stopping mid charge Yoshihiro looked up as Shino spun around before he threw Hinata towards him. The girl, in mid accent had tied some ninja wire around her to keep her broken arm from moving as it pinned it to her body.

Yoshihiro's stance tightened, preparing for whatever attack she could deliver.

At the last possible second Hinata started spinning rapidly in mid air. Yoshihiro's eyes widened in momentary shock before he grabbed the earth in front of him and with a heave pulled it upwards, forming a foot thick earth wall.

"KAITEN!" The young girl yelled as the spinning vortex of chakra formed around her, smashing against the earth wall, creating a mass dust cloud. Yoshihiro's form could be seen as he leapt up, over the debris. His hammer strapped to his back the man formed his hand seals. Holding out his two hands as if he was gripping a large ball. Slowly stones and pieces of rock gathered there in a tight ball before flames consumed it, dancing across the hard shell.

"Insei no Hametsu!" He yelled before he threw the fireball down towards his previous position. Creating yet another explosion which shook the area around them with its intensity. A small crash was heard before Hinata flew out of the dust cloud, her clothes singed and burnt in several places, a nasty gash across her forehead as she skidded across the floor.

Yoshihiro smirked but it quickly died as he heard a faint buzzing sound. Craning his neck behind him, he caught sight of Shino as the younger ninja dived towards him in a free fall. The Kikaichu forming on his arms forming the praying mantis like limbs again.

Yoshihiro cursed, there was no way he would be able to dodge in mid air.

Shino fought his way through the haze of pain and the burning in his chest as he plunged the two blade like extensions into Yoshihiro's back, going completely through and through, puncturing the older mans left lung and his stomach. His Kikaichu crawled all over the mans armor like ants on a lion as they worked to eat up his chakra as quickly as possible.

Shino would have sighed in relief if only he hadn't caught Yoshihiro's smirk. He went to pull back but before he could the older man delivered a brutal elbow into the younger boys chest.

If Shino thought he had felt pain before it was absolutely nothing compared to the agony he felt flaring across his body now. The pain was dizzying. His vision swam before he felt another impact, barely registered in his pain clouded mind. As his Kikaichu dispersed and he began his freefall back down towards the earth he saw the Yoshihiro he had just stabbed crumble to dust.

'Another...mud clone.' He thought before he hit the floor headfirst with a sickening 'Crack'

"Shino!" Hinata gasped worriedly as she struggled to stand. Another crack to her right drew her attention back to the dust cloud as it began to settle, revealing an earth dome as it slowly crumbled revealing the real Yoshihiro and at once Hinata realized what had happened.

He had formed the first earth wall to stop her attack, then he had formed a clone to leap out, knowing that Shino was still hovering above them. Then when the clone had used that explosive attack, he had formed the dome in order to protect himself from his own attack and stay in the dust cloud She hadn't noticed because the Kaiten had momentarily blinded her, as well as the follow up attack he had delivered with the clone.

"You two are really very good." Yoshihiro said as he walked out of the crumbling dome. Looking at Hinata's angry face he sighed. "Don't get mad kid, like I said I'm just more experienced than you and with that comes a few more tricks up my sleeve than what you got."

Hinata glared heatedly at him. Yoshihiro moved to shift his hammer back into a fighting stance when he suddenly turned and caught a Kunai between his fingers. Looking to the rooftops, both Hinata and Yoshihiro caught sight of Lee and Tenten.

Yoshihiro looked at the kunai in his hand before he tossed it back to Tenten. "Not bad...but like these two your still wet behind the ears."

Tenten caught the Kunai before she and Lee leapt down, placing themselves between Hinata and Shino.

Yoshihiro moved to settle himself back into his fighting stance when there was an explosion that rocked the second wall of the city they were currently laying siege to.

"That would be the rest of the Iwa nins arriving now." Yoshihiro spoke before he looked to the four Konoha nins. "I suggest you pull your men back. There's been enough fighting and death for one day." The older man strapped his hammer onto his back before he turned and began leaving the courtyard.

"Wait!" Tenten called behind him. "What is this? You're just gonna walk away? That simple?"

Yoshihiro craned his neck back to look at her from the corner of his eyes before he snorted. "Wet behind the ears..." He sighed before he yelled loud enough for her to hear. "Go home kids...tomorrows another day."

"Wai-" Tenten called but was cut off as Lee placed his hand on her shoulder to hold her back. She watched him shake his head before he moved to pick up Shino. She looked back to Yoshihiro's retreating form before she sheathed her weapons and went to help the injured Hinata.

* * *

**Later that night: Sakai, Iwa encampment:**

The merry cheering of dozens of Iwa nins could be heard as they all gathered around several Bonfires around the main courtyard of the city. Music was playing from the side, to which some of the Ninja and Kunoichi danced too.

Yoshihiro sat cross legged a few feet away from the fire as his men laughed, ate and drank around him in celebration of their victory. While the casualties to the resident militia had been relatively high, as well as the casualties to the miniscule nin force of the city they had managed to deal a heavy blow to the Konoha nins, in morale at least. Two of their commanding officers were utterly defeated by him, single handedly and had been forced to retreat with the arrival of the main Iwa forces. Indeed morale in his camp had skyrocketed.

"My lord!" A voice drew him away from his musings. Looking off to his right he found a somewhat tipsy ninja as he raised his wine jug up high. "A TOAST!" He yelled over the crowd. "To Yoshihiro-sama! The greatest Tsuchikage to ever lead us into battle!" Cheers of agreement were heard before the music and dance began anew as well as the celebration.

Yoshihiro chuckled lightly at the younger mans praise before he drank from his own bottle. Still he was no fool. Those kids were good, but like he had said, they were wet behind the ears. The boy, Naruto would soon send other, more experienced ninja against him. And they would not be so easy to defeat they may even force him to use his clans' special ability.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a somewhat panicked voice reached his ears. Looking to his left he found a young chuunin, probably no older than fifteen running through the crowd towards him.

As he reached him Yoshihiro held up a hand. "Calm down boy, catch your breath and tell me what's wrong?" He said before he took a quick drink.

The young man took a deep breath and calmed himself as best he could before he spoke. "Yoshihiro sama, at the gates, seven rouge nins have come stating that they wish to meet you in private."

"Its probably one of those Konoha fools trying to play a trick on us." One of the chuunin spoke up before he bowed to Yoshihiro. "Milord, allow me to kill them now so they trouble you no longer." The man said with a humble lowering of his head.

Yoshihiro waved his hand as he stood. "No no, I'll go see what they want. Besides, if its a fight they want well...I really wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"But my lord!" Some of the men cried in protest.

"Bah, I'm not that old yet kids." He said, waving his hand in dismissal of their worries before he made his way to the gate.

When he arrived he found seven ninjas each in brown hooded cloaks along with four large wolf like dogs, bowing as several of his Iwa Anbu stood around them.

His heavy footsteps rang methodically throughout the courtyard before he stopped in front of the seven nins. "Speak." He commanded.

The one in the front unrolled a scroll before him. His men tensed and gripped their weapons, expecting some form of trap. When the scroll unrolled however there was just the seal of the Kazekage at the bottom of the unrolled scroll.

Yoshihiro looked at the unrolled scroll at his feet and looked to the bowed now identified Suna nin. "What's this?"

A strong sure female voice rang out from the one that had unrolled the scroll. "The Kazekage has sent us to provide assistance to you. We are all of Jounin rank and are competent in field combat, stealth, and scouting. We are willing to serve you loyally until the duration of this mission in exchange for your silence of our participation in this battle."

Yoshihiro smirked. "So Suna doesn't wanna put its foot down, lest it step in a great pile of crap eh?"

Silence.

Yoshihiro chuckled, amused by these "old" tactics before he stepped forward. Pulling back their hoods it revealed a girl with pink hair, a kid with some red markings on his cheeks, another girl with similar markings, a pale blond haired girl with blue eyes, a large boy with swirls on his cheeks, a scared regular looking kid and finally a blond girl with four pig tails. Looking over each of the nins a smirk grew on his lips before a low chuckle escaped his lips. Eventually his chuckled turned into roars of uproarious laughter.

The young group of Suna nins each glanced at each other somewhat nervously before his laughter died down. Smirking down on them, he rolled up the scroll before holding it up for them to see. Then with a small flare of chakra the scroll was consumed in flames before he threw it down to the floor. The smirk still firmly on his lips as he looked each of them over one more time. "Welcome to Sakai, brats." He chuckled again before he turned and left.

* * *

Three days later: Konohagakure no Sato:

Naruto sat in his office, Guan and Ginchiko standing before him. They were giving their monthly report over the economic, military, and political situations in Kiri. So far everything was going as it usually did, except for a few minor economic drawbacks nothing was out of the ordinary.

Naruto placed the file down onto the desk as he looked at Ginchiko and Guan. The two had not changed much over the years. Ginchiko's short cropped hair had grown out some, now reaching her shoulders but apart from that little else had changed. The same with Guan, the mans long beard had grown longer as well as a few battle scars that adorned his uncovered right arm.

Naruto did have to admit however, that these two had become some of his more valuable generals in times of war. They had proved themselves time and time again, saving others like Kakashi and even Jiraiya himself on one occasion.

He nodded to the pair. "Very well, you may stay in Konoha today, tomorrow you may return to Kiri at your leisure, once you arrive you are to..."

The door to his office burst open, revealing a chuunin messenger who bowed as he quickly handed him a sealed scroll.

Naruto broke the wax seal over the scroll and unrolled it, allowing his eyes to travel over the contents within. They narrowed in annoyance and anger before he set the scroll down. A slightly contemplative look entered his eyes before he looked to the messenger. "Bring me Hatake Kakashi."

The man bowed before he hastily left the room.

Naruto then looked to Guan and Ginchiko. "There has been...a slight change of plan."


	43. Dreams

**Chapter 43: Dreams**

* * *

Tenten Lee and Hinata, who's wounded arm was currently wrapped from wrist to shoulder in bandages, stood inside of the medics tent looking over an unconscious Shino. The medic had reported that he had a concussion, most likely due to the fall, three fractured ribs, a punctured lung because of them, as well as some internal bleeding along his abdominal region. Overall the situation was not pretty. Two others stood in the room, Guan's apprentice Mika, and the mans adopted Son Toushiro.

Mika had changed little over the years, pale silver hair still hung freely reaching her lower back, red eyes gleaming with veiled madness. She had changed her blue clothing and now wore much darker clothes. A long sleeved black Shirt with a high collar and black pants that accented her figure nicely, her Kiri forehead protector with a purple cloth was used as a belt. Toushiro was a young man about their age, a beard which reminded Shino and Hinata of one currently comatose Sarutobi Asuma decorated his face. Strapped to his sides were two single handed tomahawk style axes as well as several sealing scrolls.

The two had arrived shortly after Shino and Hinata's defeat at the hands of the Tsuchikage and had helped in assaulting and holding off the Iwa nins from that point out as the two healed. All assaults they had launched against the city walls each ended in failure, the Tsuchikage always brought his men back from the brink of defeat.

Also, some reports from the battlefield were somewhat disturbing, apparently there were ninja on the field that had been seen using techniques native to Konoha and their clans.

Still the reply that had come back from Konoha after their request for reinforcements was an uplift, Naruto would be sending Guan and Kakashi as reinforcements in order to deal with Yoshihiro, leaving Tenten, Lee, Toushiro, Mika and Hinata, if she felt up to it, to lead the army in its attack relatively unhindered. With two veterans and skilled nins like Hatake and Guan coming to their aid, morale among the Konoha nins remained relatively high in spite of their failure to take the merchant city of Sakai.

* * *

"WHY NOT!" Was the cry of anger from one Kumo Kunoichi named Akina as she glared at her sensei and leader, the Raikage. Angry sapphire clashed with emotionless onyx.

In a steady even voice the Raikage replied. "Its not time yet Akina."

"That's what you've been saying since this whole thing started! When the fuck will this elusive time of yours coming!" She questioned, her voice coming out as a low growl of agitation and frustration as her eyes tinted red at the edges.

Tsunade who was also in the room tensed slightly at the feel of the Kyuubi's chakra, though she trusted Akina, the subject of Naruto had always been a delicate one around the girl. Like carrying a lit match in a room full of gun powder.

Zhuge calmly served himself some tea from the kettle before he spoke. "I have made my decision Akina, the subject is closed."

"He's already attacked Iwa if we attack him now He'll have to deal with two of the hidden villages at once and once Suna see's him loosing they'll undoubtedly join in too. Why the hell are you holding back like this sempai?" She questioned as her eyes gave into the red creeping into them.

Zhuge stood and with a flare of his chakra spoke in a tone that left no room for argument whatsoever. "I said the conversation is closed and that's final Akina!"

The girl stepped back slightly, the sight of her Sensei's normally emotionless features tight with restrained anger startling her for a moment. She opened her mouth as if to speak again but instead let out a sound of frustration and stormed out the room.

With a sigh Zhuge fell back to his chair rubbing his forehead to stave off a coming headache.

Tsunade walked and sat down on the chair infront of his desk and spoke. "I must admit, I too am beginning to wonder just when this right time of yours is coming, or if its here and you just haven't noticed yet."

Zhuge sighed and spoke. "Yoshihiro Shimazu, despite his age is far above the skills of almost all of Naruto's retainers, except perhaps Jiraiya. Suna has also lent their assistance however discreetly to him as well. What will happen is simple, Yoshihiro will defeat all that Naruto sends after him. At that point, Naruto himself will grow frustrated and march onto Iwa itself, leaving Konoha relatively open to attack. That is when we will strike."

"Aren't you placing too much faith in this Tsuchikage Zhuge? He could always fail, even you don't know everything."

Zhuge nodded. "I realize that, which is why I have a back up plan in case the unlikely scenario that Yoshihiro is defeated comes into play." He stated calmly.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Wouldn't it be easier to simply tell her that rather than your cryptic when the time is right routine? She deserves to know at least what your planning."

Zhuge shook his head. "While her insistence on the matter would no doubt drop if I told her, she is impetuous and reckless especially when it concerns anything involving Naruto."

The older woman shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes Zhuge, sometimes I wonder if you're worse than he is with how coldly you manipulate those under you."

"The ends justify the means Tsunade." He spoke as he took a sip of his tea.

"That's what he would say Liang." She spoke over her shoulder before she left the room, leaving the Raikage to his own devices.

* * *

Yugito watched from a distance as Akina pounded away at a training post, using kicks and punches in a near wild display, blue chakra covered her fists along with the occasional wisps of red as she punched the post again and again, cracks began to form along the post, as slivers dug into her flesh allowing thin trails of blood to flow down her fists and legs. She ignored these however and instead focused on releasing her pent up frustrations on the hapless wood. With a cry of rage and pent up emotions she delivered one last devastating, chakra enhanced blow which shattered the log into hundreds of wooden slivers.

Panting the young blue eyed Jinchuriki barely noticed her feline containing counterpart as she approached, a somewhat somber expression on her face. As she spoke her eyes carried a hint of pity. "Feel better now?"

Akina let out a huff before she fell back onto the soft grass, her form spread out as she breathed somewhat heavily from the exertion.

Yugito watched her younger friend for a moment before she sat down at her side and took her injured, tender hand into her own, she spoke as she began to pull the slivers out. "I know that this must be very frustrating for you Akina. But you should have faith in Sensei."

The younger girl pulled her hand away from the other girls grasp as she sat up. "This isn't fair Yugito. We've trained so long and so hard for a chance to take him down and now that we have the perfect chance to do that its like he's holding us back."

Yogito embraced the younger girl in a comforting hug as she ran her hands through her hair. "You know sensei's never let us down before he wont start now. Just have a little faith in him Akina."

Akina sighed in reluctant acceptance as she nodded. "I guess your right Yugi..."

"It'll be alright Akina, soon...very soon."

* * *

Yoshihiro silently walked along the first wall of the city, his men saluting or bowing in respect as he passed them by. He nodded or grunted in return. While others would fret over his age and health he didn't really care. He enjoyed walking among his men, inspecting the defenses and overall readyness of them, something that others would call grunts work. He enjoyed it immensely, it let him forget about the troubles of being a Kage for a few minutes, and it also brought back memories, memories of glory, and victory in his younger years during the first great Shinobi war.

He had been only a gennin at the time, but he had learned quickly; kinda had to in those days. Then again when he was head of the special defense squad during the second great war against Konoha. He had fought against the supposed God of Shinobi, The professor and Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi and had won. Not to say he hadn't come out without a scratch, far from it actually, but he had none the less won and stopped Konoha from proceeding onto Iwa. Had it not been for Namikaze Minato who had come to his Kage's rescue, he may have even succeeded in killing the old Sandaime.

It was that victory that had bought enough time for their Yondaime Tsuchikage, Nobunaga Oda, to arrive and turn the tides of the battle. They had then pushed Konoha back all the way to their own territory and even farther. After that was when Minato invented that technique, the Hiraishin, and had turned the tides yet again, eventually killing Nobunaga and forcing Iwa's surrender. It was those two victories, his victory against the Sandaime and Minato's victory against Nobunaga that had gotten them both nominated, and eventually accepted as the Kage's of their respective villages. He had met the boy during a chuunin exam again, about a month before the Kyuubi attack he had sacrificed himself to stop.

He could honestly say the boy had impressed him, something not easily done outside of battle. The sheer force of character and charisma the young Kage practically exhumed spoke volumes of what he could have become. If Minato was still alive, Yoshihiro would most likely have done everything within his power to improve relations with Konoha and form an alliance, despite the resistance he would undoubtedly be met with by his own ninja.

Still, those dreams were in the past, Minato was dead and he was too...too tired to plow through the red tape the bureaucratic bullshit and politics to secure an alliance. If this world wanted to join him in hell, it was welcome too. He'd be heading there soon anyway.

He held back a cough as he punched his chest to alleviate the sudden pain.

Looking off to the side, his eyes caught the form of that Suna girl, Temari she said her name was if he recalled correctly. She stood on one of the many guard towers her hair and black clothing fluttering in the harsh winds caused by the high tower. The light of the pale moon fell from the heavens, and for a moment, she seemed to glow with this light and Yoshihiro couldn't help but be impressed by her beauty. He knew that any of the youngsters who ended up with her would certainly be considered one lucky individual.

Looking at her more closely however he found a tenseness on her, one he recognized easily. It was a mixture of fear, anxiety, excitement and impatience. It happened to many who would be entering their first battle, but most of the men he had brought with him were seasoned veterans, they knew how to keep their heads cool when shit went to hell. This kind of attitude was that of a rookie chuunin, not a Jounin as her rank classified her.

Unless of course, she knows something.

Not one that enjoyed being left out of the loop the old Tsuchikage began making his way to the tower. Nodding to the guard that saluted as he approached he went on through and up the stairs.

* * *

Temari watched the city on the outside of the wall, or what was left of it. She felt somewhat bad for those who had their homes there, outside the city gates that is.. Sakai had grown so much there was just no room within the walls, and so they had been forced to expand outside of them seeing as how the ground behind it was too loose, too unstable to make proper foundations for buildings they had been forced to make them infront of the walls where they were exposed to attacks by others and any who weren't quick enough to get behind the wall before its massive twenty foot Iron gates slammed shut would be left outside at the mercy of their enemies.

A voice suddenly spoke up behind her causing her to jump slightly.

"Ya know any ninja with a good throwing arm, and enough accuracy could take you out with ease, standing there so openly." As she spun around her eyes came upon the form of one Yoshihiro Shimazu. Sighing somewhat in relief, and in order to rein in her temper at being snuck up on she bowed. "My apologies Yoshihiro-sama, I was merely thinking."

"Cut the formalities brat, I'm not in the mood and I can tell you're not either." He said as he sat down on one of the nearby benches. Temari's eyebrow twitched with mild irritation at the mans dismissal of her formality, something she rarely did, and whenever she did one had better appreciate it.

Never the less she straightened and looked back to the city. "Its nothing really." She assured as she turned her back to the man.

"Come on now girl, don't give me that crap, its late and these old bones are tired." He said as he stood up and walked to her side.

Temari sighed, while she wasn't particularly fond of discussing her problems with what was in essence, a total stranger, she didn't want to also bear down her own friends, who had enough on their minds as it was. Besides he had asked so she supposed it was alright for him to listen.

"I had a dream...or a nightmare really." She leaned onto the stone as she sighed. "I saw...I saw him...standing over a battle field, dead were everywhere, the smell of blood was so thick. All of my friends, my brothers, even my sensei, they were all dead at his feet and I could see the Kazekage monument crumbling behind him as the village was lit on fire. The screams were horrible."

"Yeah." He sighed. "The screams are always the worst really. They stay in your head longer." Turning to look at her from the corner of his eye he raised an eyebrow in silent question before he spoke. "Still, this is interesting. I assume your talking about this Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. You never mentioned you'd met him before."

Temari sighed. "Once, about ten years ago during the Suna, Oto invasion attempt."

"Ahh yeah I heard about that. I assume you met him during the attack then."

She shook her head. "Met would not be the right word I suppose. But yeah." She sighed as she turned and leaned her back against the stones. "He certainly leaves...an impression."

Yoshihiro snorted with a smirk on his face. "Right, I assume the so called 'Devil King_'_ would be impressive on the battle field."

"The Devil King?" She questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Its what some of the men started calling him after he beat Kusa Ame and Taki. The name just sort of stuck I suppose." He shrugged.

Temari nodded before she sighed and looked up to the stars. "I hate dreams." She muttered allowing Yoshihiro to smirk again.

"Life is nothing but a dream kid..." He then joined her as she gazed up to the stars. "We just need to be bold and live it."

* * *

Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Mika and Toushiro stood in one of the many tents of the camp. On the floor of this one was a map of the city they were to besiege. Because Shino was the commander, and was disabled, it fell to her to finalize the battle preparations seeing as how she was the second in command.

She sighed, while it was the first time she had lead a battle on her own, she had seen Naruto, Guan, Kakashi and even Jiraiya enough times to know how to do it.

"Lee, Toushiro!" She spoke firmly catching the Taijutsu master's and the Kiri nin's attention as she used a stick to mark an area on the map. "I want you two to take your men and focus your assault on the far northern part of the wall, its received the most amount of structural damage due to our constant attacks from what the scouts report. You two are to push and batter that wall as hard as you possibly can, I want the enemy to start focusing their attention there by the time Tenten's unit and mine advance. Once you think you've drawn enough of the enemies attention towards you, give a signal to us, my unit will then advance along to the main gate, drawing their attention again. By that time the forces along the southern end of the wall should be spread fairly thin. Mika, Tenten. She nodded to the other two women. You two are to push your attack there. Tenten, your unit is the best at long range support, you are to gain the high ground of the defense towers, commandeer them one by one and then use them to help our men, Mika, your unit is the best as hit and run strike tactics. You are to be the one's to deliver the initial strike, and breach the wall into the city behind it, use any tactics you want, just make sure you cripple the enemy in any way, either in morale, spirit or physically.

The red eyed kunoichi smirked. "Any tactics I want eh? She asked licking her lips as her eyes gleamed. Hinata's eyes narrowed. She had experienced first hand how...off the Kiri kunoichi was. She hoped she was making the right choice.. It was with great reluctance that she nodded.

"Lady Hyuuga, if I may." Toushiro spoke from his place in the tent with a respective bow as he extended his hand for the pointer stick Hinata held. She nodded as she handed it to him.

The younger Kiri ninja then gestured to some areas within the city. His voice was deep but still held the hint of youth within it. "I believe that, once we are inside of the city there are three key locations which we should attempt to strike or altogether eliminate." He paused as he circled three areas of the city. "From the intelligence received, these areas house the Armory, the Barracks and one of the supply depot's for this section of the city. If we strike at these three areas it will no doubt weaken our enemy, both physically and mentally should we fail in taking the city in this attack."

"Why should we destroy them? Once we've breached the wall this section of the city is practically ours we could use these facilities." Lee questioned as he thought over the proposal.

Toushiro nodded in consent. "I would agree, but thus far the Tsuchikage, Yoshihiro has proven himself to be a formidable enemy. If he pushes us back later, or even during this attack his men will have to endure the less than favorable conditions if these facilities are destroyed. Our men already carry camping equipment, knowing that we would have to camp out during the long trip. Most of the Iwa nins may not have such equipment, believing they could rely on these facilities while they were defending the city. So then that would mean that the men that would subsequently be defending this section of the city, should they succeed in driving us back would have to endure sleeping on floors, or cramped in small apartments, damaged weapons wouldn't be able to be repaired as quickly if they had an armory right available to them, the same with supplies, having to take some from the next section of the city over and so on and so forth."

Hinata nodded and was about to speak when the sound of clapping broke through the air. It drew their attention to the tents entrance as the ever imposing Guan and the copy ninja stepped through. "Impressive, your strategic skills have grown, Hyuuga-san, Toushiro."

"Kakashi-sempai"

"Lord Guan"

"Father" Were the cries of mild surprise from the others.

Kakashi gave his eye smile as he waved. "Hey, sorry we're late, we got lost on the road of life."

Guan snorted half in irritation, half in impatience. He looked to the younger ninja as he spoke. "Very well you three carry out your plan, Kakashi and I will hang back so as not to get sucked into it. Our mission is to defeat this Yoshihiro Shimazu. When someone has seen him and has definite confirmation, send another signal, we'll move in to deal with him so your units may continue with their mission. Is this understood?"

Hinata and the others nodded. Seeing everyone in agreement Hinata spoke. "Very well then, the attack will begin tomorrow morning.


	44. Who will I be facing today?

**Chapter 44: Who will I be facing today?**

* * *

The morning sun was greeted by battle cries and explosions as it rose high above what was now another day in the city of Sakai.

As instructed, Lee and Toushiro's unit had battered the northern wall with everything they had. Even so Iwa was holding on, forcing them to bleed for every inch of ground they gained.

Lee's title as a Taijutsu master truly shined through as his form was visible for a scant few seconds in which he was delivering vicious, and often brutal blows that shattered bones and snapped necks. His feet barely touching the ground for more than a brief second as he dodged and blocked Kunai and Shuriken with ease before appearing infront of the ninja and systematically disabling him. The gasps barely escaped their lips before they were almost instantly killed and or tossed into a world of blinding pain as their knee's or their arms were broken in several places.

Toushiro too showed his skills, but in a different way, whereas Lee would dodge the attacks sent at him before he countered with his own, Toushiro simply shrugged them off, weather they be Kunai or Shuriken they simply bounced off the heavy armor that covered his form. Strangely, while it did seem heavy the young Kiri ninja moved like it weighed nothing and could easily keep up with most of the Iwa ninja that tried to attack him. He showed his mastery of the twin axes he carried with him as he hacked off limbs with single swings or crushed skulls with the dull side of them, the sickening cracks not even making the younger man wince before he moved on to his next victim.

Together the two distinct styles of combat kept the Iwa ninja off balance as Lee and Toushiro continuously switched positions to confuse or surprise the enemy.

From his temporary HQ Yoshihiro watched as Konoha nins began to push back the Iwa nins along the northern side of the wall. He could tell this was not the main attack force, their numbers were too few and their aggressiveness too staged.

Still, most of his men were beginning to get anxious, having to watch your comrades get injured and killed was never easy, especially when you were just a little ways away.

"Yoshihiro-sama!" One of his Jounin captains called to him. "Please sir, they're getting slaughtered out there, let us go help them!" The man pleaded, his features torn, as if he was struggling not to go over there himself, to hell with his permission.

Yoshihiro sighed, while he admired the boys bravery and loyalty to his comrades, he did not admire the boys rashness. Still, he had to keep his men's morale high. Doing that meant keeping a delicate balance of complying with his men's wishes and doing what was tactically best. At this point he had to go with the former. If his men didn't think he cared about them, which he did, they would not fight for him, at least not as much as they would if they knew he cared for them. So for now, he would indulge them. "Alright." He sighed before looking at the Konoha ninja a ways behind him, each of them looking anxious and angry. Standing up he made his way towards them. They froze for a moment before straightening up and bowing their heads in respect for their superior in both skill and rank. Yoshihiro looked each of them over before he finally spoke. "Alright kids, you're under my control for now, so I want you three-" He said gesturing to Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. "To head along to the northern wall with the reinforcement units. The three nodded before they left, sparing silent glances at their comrades as they left.

As his men and temporary allies left, Yoshihiro allowed his eyes to travel over to the rest of the defensive structures. 'Alright brats...I'll play your game.'

* * *

As the axe in Toshiro's left hand split the skull of another Iwa ninja he spared a glance down to the courtyard where he saw that finally more ninja were coming to aid their comrades. Turning quickly he deflected a kunai before throwing his axe in retaliation, catching the ninja in the chest with enough force to send him falling over the wall. Rushing over to the edge of the wall opposite the Iwa nins he took out a green smoke bomb which he quickly tossed over the wall, the trail of green smoke rising high above them.

"Konoha-Senpu!" was the cry he heard behind him, spinning around he caught sight of Lee as the Taijutsu master delivered a brutal spin kick to another ninjas face, snapping his neck and sending him crashing into his comrades, knocking a few of them off the wall.

Catching sight of another ninja getting ready to throw either a kunai or shuriken at Lee he threw his other axe catching the man in the temple with a sickening crunch. Blood and brain matter splattering the floor beneath him in a gruesome display.

Lee continued to pound away at his opponents, easily taking them down, he gave pause however as he caught sight of a small black tendril approaching him from the ground. Curious, but not curious enough to let it approach him the Taijutsu master leapt back. To his surprise however the black tendril continued to follow his form, or...his shadow.

Recalling what Gai had said at one point about Konohas clans he recalled the Nara's ability. He also recalled some of the reports from the scouts that Iwa nins had been seen using Konoha techniques against them, thinking fast Lee grabbed a flash bomb from his pouch. "Revealing light!" He called out the code word to warn all nearby allies of what he was about to use. Then he threw it towards the enemy ranks, as far away from his men as possible, a massive flash and deafening noise tore through the air around them Lee's ears were ringing and he could scarcely see the faint outlines of people in the distance, this was why these were not used more often, they were very disorienting and sometimes even those with warning could end up blinded or deaf for minutes at a time and for a ninja that was deadly.

Still the Taijutsu user had enough sense to look back at the receding shadow and follow it to the user who stood a few feet away clutching his bleeding ears as tears leaked from his eyes. Though he felt as if the bones in his legs were tooth picks Lee still made his way over to the shadow user and delivered a brutal kick to the downed mans ribs. He would have continued his assault had it not been for the massive fist that smashed into his side at the moment, nearly sending him over the wall had it not been for his reflex to grab the ledge.

Chouji though too was feeling the crippling effects of the flash bomb, but he luckily had managed to open his eyes long enough to catch sight of the ninja that had attacked his best friend and lashed out in retaliation. He felt his fist hit something and hoped it was the attacking ninja. Opening his eyes again he could faintly see the ninja trying to lift himself up from the ledge of the wall. Not wanting to give the man a chance to do so the large ninja picked himself up and made his way over in order to kick him off or something.

Before he was halfway there however something crashed into his back, sending both him, and whoever had crashed into him over the wall, passing right by Lee, the Taijutsu user could only stare in mild confusion as two blurry figures flashed past him and fell to the floor below. Picking himself up he managed to catch sight of the shadow wielder again as he stood, being helped up by a blond haired Kunoichi, judging from her appearance she was far enough away from the flash bang to have not been affected too severely. Taking a moment to regain his bearings Lee finally managed to get the ringing out of his ears and clear the blurriness from his vision.

He shook his head and saw that the shadow using ninja had apparently regained his bearings and now both he and the blond haired girl were taking up their stances to fight him. Remembering what he had heard, the shadow techniques went with the Yamanaka's mind techniques and the Akimichi's body enlarging strength techniques. So judging by their looks the girl was a Yamanaka and the one that had hit him was an Akimichi. All of these techniques were relatively slow so if he could just keep himself moving fast, he would hopefully be able to eliminate them.

Well it was worth a shot.

Lee took his stance and with a blur of movement was already upon them.

* * *

Meanwhile down below Toushiro, who had tackled Chouji when he saw him approaching Lee could only groan in pain as he picked himself off the floor. He was not affected that badly by the flash bang since he had been far away but if the flash bang didn't cripple his senses the fall had certainly crippled him, that was a seventy foot drop, and even with ninja training that was a leap. Landing on his feet wouldn't have been so bad, but he hadn't landed on his feet. Luckily he was able to use chakra on his armor to absorb the blow. But it still HURT.

Picking himself up he stole a glance at the large man he had tackled only to find him in a similar situation of getting to his feet, luckily, some of his Kiri ninja had seen him fall and had pushed their way passed many of the still stunned Iwa nins in order to make it to him. Spreading the fight down the wall into the courtyard.

Straightening up he stood to his full height of five ten and turned to face the ninja he had tackled. Only to find himself staring up at Chouji's imposing height of 6'1, 6'3 with the extra bulk of his body armor.

Toushiro had the good sense to keep his sudden trepidation from his face. 'Okay then.'

* * *

The ninja along the central wall, distracted by the battle taking place so close by, never noticed the extra force of Konoha ninja as they crept silently up the wall, hidden by a mass Genjutsu. Hinata's Byakugan flared to life, sending out a pulse of chakra, dispersing her part of the genjutsu, shortly after others holding the Genjutsu dropped theirs before the ninja leapt over the wall with a battle cry, catching the unsuspecting ninja by surprise as they cut them down without mercy. Blood splattered the cold, stone floor at their feet as throats and arteries were slashed. Kunai rained down from the guard towers, killing more Konoha ninja as the thrown projectiles were tossed with pin point accuracy.

Hinata however continued to push forward. She showed just why she was the Hyuuga clan head. She would continually switch between Juuken strikes, and catching weapons aimed at her and using them to catch her opponent by surprise. Easily twisting and contorting her body expertly to avoid both incoming projectiles and physical strikes from the opponents in front of her before countering with her own quick, devastating attacks. The chakra in her palm was like a piercing, thin knife, injuring the heart, kidneys, lungs and other important vital organs with nothing but light taps as she seemed to flow like water between her attackers.

* * *

Yoshihiro smirked as he could faintly see the silhouette of the Hyuuga girl he had fought before, above the central wall. Well she was certainly skilled, even though she was too much of a rookie to really go against him one on one. Give her a few more years...still, if he didn't do something now then it looked like she really would break through the central group with relative ease, something he couldn't allow. Looking around he decided that he didn't want to really send out another unit from the reserves, seeing as how he only had one left since he had sent out two to the northern wall. "Alright then." He contemplated before he looked back at the Suna ninja. "Okay Dog boy, Pinky and Blondie." He said making Kiba, Sakura and Temari bristle in anger though they kept their tongues to themselves as they approached. "Alright brats..." He peered into the distance pointing at the white clad form of Hinata. "Ya see that girl over there?"

"Aren't you a bit old for her?" Kiba shot back only to get an elbow to the gut, which knocked the air knocked out of his lungs as Akamaru growled his disapproval of his masters impertinence, though he could faintly hear Kiba chuckling at having gotten one over the old man.

Yoshihiro rolled his eyes as he pointed again. "She's the enemy commander. Take her out and the enemy morale will collapse and they'll be easily pushed back. That's your job."

"Three of us against one woman? Isn't that a little much?" Temari questioned somewhat insulted at the insinuation that she was weak."

"Yeah well I fought her before, she's tough. And this time she'll be at the top of her game, for sure. And also since I don't know your skills that well, A little overkill wont be so bad. Add to that, she's a Hyuuga."

"A Hyuuga?" Sakura questioned, memories of their old classmate Hinata suddenly returning to her. She had never been close to the girl, but intelligence reports from the investigators shortly after the massacre nine years ago reported that it was Hinata that had been the one to betray them to the one that had ultimately killed off everyone at the compound. Needless to say she was held in no high regard amongst their group since then.

Kiba was immediately serious as he straightened. "Do you know her name? Was it by any chance Hinata or something like that?"

Yoshihiro paused as he watched, the dog boy and the dog girl tense up as their canine companions growled in anger. He knew her name, since his scouts had reported it. But judging by their body language they would be completely irrational with anger if he said that was her name. So deciding to play it smart he simply said. "I don't know, it was surprisingly difficult to get spies within the camp to gather intelligence.

Kiba growled before he rushed off.

"KIBA!" Temari yelled after him only to curse as she whipped out her fan and took to the air, Sakura soon leaping up to join her.

"Hmm, that brother of yours is a real hot head isn't he?" The Tsuchikage spoke back to Hana with a lazy shrug.

Hana, though also angry had to agree with the Tsuchikage. Her brother really needed to learn how to control his temper. One of these days it was going to get him into trouble.

* * *

"KAITEN!" Hinata yelled, a massive shock wave of chakra soon enveloped the part of the wall she had been standing on sending nearly a dozen Iwa nin flying as the Kaiten blew them away. With the Byakugan still activated she caught sight of two unique sights approaching her fast. A man riding a massive dog and two girls riding a large fan. For a moment she didn't register them in her mind, but then she recognized their features, Inuzuka clan markings and a white/beige dog. An Inuzuka? Here?

_'Well now...this just got interesting.'_ She thought before she reached into her robes and pulled out a red smoke bomb. Throwing it over the wall she then turned back to the approaching ninja, who seemed quite fixated on her if the direction of their eyes was anything to go by.

* * *

Yoshihiro continued to overlook the ongoing battle from his temporary HQ when his senses caught something. Smirking he looked to the last of his commanders. "Take your men to the wall, Inuzuka girl, south mind you. That's probably where the next wave is coming from."

Hana looked at the older man a little strangely and was about to protest when an explosion rocked the southern wall, indicating that indeed the next attack was coming from there. She rushed off, her three dogs following shortly after her.

As soon as everyone left Yoshihiro allowed the smirk on his features to widen. "Well, you two must indeed be skilled, considering you were able to get in here without anyone noticing."

The two guards who stood at the entrance of the room behind him were suddenly enveloped in a puff of smoke, revealing the copy ninja Kakashi and The former member of the seven swordsmen, Guan.

Taking out six kunai Kakashi threw them to the four corners of the room, and the center of the floor and ceiling. They glowed purple for a brief moment before a purple barrier was suddenly erected around the room. It was similar to the Sound fours technique, only difference was that this had a time limit of about twenty minutes and if one of the kunai were destroyed the whole barrier would fall apart. Still, hopefully twenty minutes would be enough to deal with Yoshihiro or at least weaken him between the two of them.

"Well now..." Yoshihiro spoke as he stood from his seat and turned around. "My name is Yoshihiro Shimazu, otherwise known as 'Devil Shimazu', who will I be facing today?" The older man questioned with a grin as he hefted his hammer onto his shoulder, smirking at them. Looks like the brat had decided to send some, 'not so wet behind the ears' jounin to face him this time.

"Copy ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi."

"Second in comand of the seven Swordsman, Green dragon of Kiri Guan."

Yoshihiro's smirk only widened, this was a fight he was definitely going to enjoy. Who knows, maybe this time he'd have to actually use his clans signature technique...

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere within lightning country.

Two men wearing cloaks with red clouds were sitting around the campfire, one had bleached blond, almost silvery hair with a three bladed scythe on his back, the other was rather tall, standing at 6'8 with a cowl covering his lower features as well as a headpiece which covered the rest of his head, leaving only his eyes visible, which were somewhat beady and white around the iris.

"Jeez how long is this gonna take, we've been skirting around this place for nearly the past month. This is getting real fuckin annoying. I say we should just go in now and fuckin-"

"Quiet" his partner snapped. "We'll make our move when Pein commands us, no sooner, no later."

The silver haired man snarled in anger but kept his silence, hopefully the leader would contact them soon. If not...well, lets just say it wouldn't be pretty.


	45. The siege of Sakai

**Chapter 45: The siege of Sakai**

* * *

The air left Shikamaru's stomach as a kick slammed against him which was followed shortly by another to his face, sending him smashing against the cold stone of the wall. What did that guy have for bones? Rock? Nah that wasn't nearly hard enough. Steel maybe.

"Shikamaru!" He heard Ino yell out to him. Looking back to her he saw their opponent appear behind her, a fist already formed and headed for her face.

She managed to sense him at the last second, ducking under the punch and spinning around with a kunai in her hand as she took a swipe at him.

Lee however was far faster, both physically and in his reflexes. Lifting his left foot up he slammed it against her forearm, causing her to drop the blade with the sharp pain. The Taijutsu user then leapt up and delivered a spin kick across her face with his right leg, making her roll with the sheer force of the kick.

Shikamaru pushed down the urge to go to Ino as she recovered from the brutal looking kick and formed his shadow again, extending the tendril, hoping to catch the Taijutsu specialist by surprise. As the black sliver approached however, Lee, and subsequently his shadow vanished from Shikamaru's line of sight. He felt a minor wind blow against his cheek, which was the only warning he received before a fist decked him right across the jaw, sending him rolling towards Ino, landing at her side in a heap.

"Shikamaru." She growled out. "This isn't really going well."

"No shit." He shot back as he picked himself up and rubbed his now bruising jaw. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as he looked back to Lee, who stood in his fighting stance, the white clothing a stark contrast to the dull gray, light green and black of the ninja around them.

The cogs in Shikamaru's mind slowly turned as he began to come up with a plan. Finally after a few seconds his mind came up with something.

"Ino." He spoke, not taking his eyes off of Lee. "I may have a way to beat em...just follow my lead."

Ino nodded, knowing better than to argue with Shikamaru, he was smarter than her after all, she begrudgingly admitted.

So it was quite a surprise when instead of trying to attack what was obviously a Taijutsu master from a distance, he instead rushed him, apparently intent on fighting hi on his own terms. "Wait a minute Shikamaru!" She yelled after him before she followed.

* * *

Toushiro screamed as he was bodily thrown a good twenty feet by his opponent. Smashing the nearby stone bench he was thrown onto as he landed.

"Ohhh..." He groaned as he slowly rolled over to push himself up. Getting to his knees he spared a glance at the giant of a man now making his way towards him. The young Kiri nin took a deep breath before he lifted himself completely, his axes were on the floor, behind Chouji. They had fallen out of his grip when he was thrown. He had to get them back, seeing as how much of his fighting style, and complemental Jutsu revolved around those axes, each imbued with special seals to allow them to absorb and channel chakra better than normal blades, thus facilitating the process.

If he didn't get those back well...he'd might as well be fighting with one hand behind his back. As Chouji approached Toushiro settled himself in his fighting stance, ducking under Chouji's fist he tried to counter with an upwards punch into the man's stomach only for the loud ringing sound of metal to reach his ears as his fist met the armor under Chouji's clothes. Biting back another painful grunt he tried to punch Chouji in the face, only for Chouji to catch his fist in one hand, and deliver his own punch with the other. Toushiro tried to block but with Chouji's super strength it didn't do much good, and he was still smashed against the side of a nearby building.

His vision swam and for a moment he couldn't really remember where he was or how he got there. But soon the disorientation passed and he managed to recall everything. So it was no surprise that the moment he noticed Chouji was near his fallen form he lashed out, moving to kick his feet out from under him only for his shin to meet with even more metal plating, and an unyielding hunk of flesh.

Grabbing him by his face Chouji lifted Toushiro up with a single arm and began repeatedly slamming him against the building until the wall itself collapsed

When he released the Kiri ninja, and he simply crumpled to the ground Chouji was only mildly surprised to see him collapse into a water puddle.

As his ears picked up footsteps behind him he spun around in time to block Toushiro's two axes with his armored forearm.

Toushiro smirked and a water dragon, of relatively small size exploded from the building behind Chouji, being formed from the water in the buildings plumbing. Chouji snapped his attention back but wasn't fast enough to move out of the way as the water dragon crashed over him. Strangely though It caused no pain, and barely even budged him from his spot Chouji was about to disregard this as simply his opponent being weak when he noticed two things. One, the water wasn't dripping off of him as it normally should, it was actually much slower, a scant few drops every five to ten seconds and when one is thoroughly soaked that is very odd. And the second thing he noticed was Toushiro's smirk.

Soon the reason why he was smirking became apparent as lightning began to form over his axes. Chouji's eyes widened and he kicked the Kiri ninja off him before he leapt back to a relatively safe distance.

Soon however Toushiro was on him again, his axes arching through the air as he swung, lightning trailing behind it.

Chouji tried to dodge, not being nearly stupid enough to try and block, as wet as he was but the lightning still jumped to him, making excruciating pain shoot through his whole system. He staggered for a moment, but had enough sense to block a follow up swing to his head, though he was rewarded only with another painful jolt course through his system, followed by a kick to his stomach which sent him flying back, not being prepared to absorb the blow as he normally would.

Toushiro smirked. His two elemental affinities was for water and wind.

Any ninja with any of these two specific elemental affinities was considered a rarity. His adopted father, Guan had been the one to discover his two affinities during one of their training sessions together. When it had happened Toushiro didn't really know what to expect from his 'father' but he soon realized he didn't need to really worry, the look of veiled pride in the man's eyes was all he really needed. And shortly after he had brought some scrolls on manipulating both lightning and water elemental chakra.

He had only recently passed his jounin exam, and this was really his first actual "battle" but he was determined to make both his village, as well as his father proud. He refused to openly loose to anyone short of the Tsuchikage himself on this battlefield.

Chouji stood back up and ignored the involuntary twitches throughout most of his extremities as he stood up and glared at Toushiro, looking at himself he confirmed that he was still quite wet. Looking back to Toushiro, and the lightning crackling over his twin axes he knew that he would be in for a tough fight.

* * *

"KAITEN!" Hinata yelled again, scattering the Iwa nins atop the wall, and sending them smashing against their comrades as the sheer force behind the spinning barrier threw them off like rag dolls. Coming to a halt, her Byakugan caught sight of two distinct blurs shooting towards her, before they were anywhere near her. Twisting and contorting her body in a way that allowed both of the shadowy blurs to pass her by harmlessly. As they each came to a halt she found two, identical looking boys standing behind her, though it didn't take long for her to realize that one was under a henge. It also didn't take her long to recognize the clan markings as those of the Inuzuka clan.

The boy sniffed the air and snarled. "You...I knew it was you!"

Hinata paused as she took in the young man's features, her features twisted into something akin to recognition mixed with disbelief. After a long silence she finally spoke. "Kiba?" She questioned somewhat uncertainly, unwilling to believe that this was her old classmate, just what on earth were the chances of that?

The Inuzuka snarled again, his fangs lengthening even more than what was normal for an Inuzuka before he lunged at her, Akamaru not being too far behind.

Hinata snapped out of her disbelieving stupor in an instant. Catching Kiba's wrist as he tried an upwards slash and using her free hand to strike at several pressure points along his chest. The Inuzuka male coughed up blood before he tried to swipe at her extended hand with his free one. Hinata was far faster than the him, however, and simply moved back away before she delivered a straight kick to his stomach. Her leg still extended she leapt over Akamaru as the dog attempted another Tsuuga attack. She settled herself into the starting stance of the Hakke, ready to strike at the animals exposed back when another attack above her caught her attention. Back flipping three times she settled herself on the edge of the wall as several wind blades cut down into the area she'd been standing on. Followed shortly by two kunoichi.

One she recognized easily enough, if Kiba was any indication, that would be Sakura. The other she vaguely recognized, not from her class though. If she had to guess she was most likely from another gennin team from Konoha that was around before she graduated, that would explain the vague feeling of familiarity.

Still, where she recognized these people from wasn't important. What was important was that she was now facing three opponents. Four if you counted the dog. The Inuzuka was too headstrong and brash, and his partner, no mater how intelligent it was still an animal. It would act only in the most basic of ways and would follow attacks that would fall into a predictable pattern after the first few strikes.

But now she had two more Kunoichi, as the girl she recognized as Sakura form a chakra scalpel in her hand, it made it abundantly clear that she was a medic nin. While the other was a long range wind specialist judging by the fan in her hand.

Sakura began to slowly make her way to Kiba, one hand still with the bluish fire of the chakra scalpel, the other glowing green with healing chakra. Hinata narrowed her eyes, the injury she had given Kiba was a somewhat debilitating one, but also relatively easy to heal. If Sakura healed it, then that advantage was blown out the window. But she couldn't get to her without exposing herself to considerable injury from the other girl and Kiba's dog.

Before Sakura made it to the Inuzuka boy however a voice made her pause. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

A swarm of Kikaichu suddenly condensed and made a shape between the two, Before Sakura could pull back a blade was held against her throat, same with Kiba. The swarm took on more color, revealing none other than Shino.

"Shino!" Hinata cried out in surprise. "But you're-"

"The colony, will always repair the hive, Hinata-san." He interrupted respectfully and simply, answering her unasked question.

Temari didn't take her eyes off Hinata as she settled herself between the Hyuuga head, and the Aburame head. Akamaru growled and snarled as he stood behind the boy, but did not dare to make a move while his master was in danger.

Kiba snarled at the man his teeth gnashing together as he did. "You-you damn bastard...you sold us out to that monster you traitor."

Shino looked to the Inuzuka right in the eyes as he spoke. "If I recall correctly Inuzuka-san, my father was still the clan head at the time, I had nothing to do with his decision. And if it were up to me, I never declared any vow of loyalty to you...so I have betrayed no one."

Kiba's fangs lengthened before he barked out his command. "AKAMARU!"

The dog lunged at the Aburame, only for said ninja to burst into insects and stick to the dogs fur like ticks as they began to eat its chakra. Soon its henge dispelled, revealing the dog as it clawed and bit at the insects sticking to his fur.

Kiba and Sakura used the opportunity to leap away from the bug user as he reformed himself.

As Shino reformed he let his eyes travel to Hinata's silently he looked to Kiba, and then to Akamaru before looking back at her. She got the message, those two were his, She would deal with Sakura and Temari.

* * *

Tenten and Mika worked their way up the third tower, they had already taken the first two, rather easily in the initial attack, the third however was giving them some trouble, now that the men were prepared to, and rather desperate to repel them. If they took all seven towers they would put the entire south western section of city under their thumb, Tenten's unit was known for their long range skills, both with kunai and jutsu. The weapon mistress had requested this unit, it was almost completely experimental and this would be their first trial by fire mission.

As the two dispatched the ninja, atop the third tower they spared a glance at the battlefield below. The fight along the northern end had spread out to the courtyard, but along the central part of the wall the men on the wall itself were only beginning to give ground.

The red eyed, silver haired Kiri ninja looked to the next tower before she looked back to Tenten. "Lets keep mo-"

"LOOK OUT!"

The cry reached their ears and the two girls snapped their attention over to the side, only to find a massive shredding tornado approaching them. The two kunoichi rushed and leapt off the edge as the spinning form decimated the tower they had previously been standing on. Rolling with their fall the two spun around, weapons on hand they found one massive wolf like dog standing atop it, along with eight other horse sized similar looking dogs standing over the rubble around it. A single woman sat atop the largest one, over his shoulders as she gripped its fur like the reins of a horse. "Allrighty boys." She growled, as her fangs lengthened. "Feeding time."

Each of the massive beats snarled, growled and roared, drool sliding down the edges of their mouth as they looked positively feral, letting out a howl four of them rushed the two girls while four more went after other random ninja.

Tenten unrolled a scroll, removing a double pointed spear-staff. Grabbing it she managed to place it between one of the dogs jaws as it tried to bite at her throat. Grunting with some effort she threw the creature off her and jabbed one end of her spear staff into its side. The animal howled in pain as it reared back on its hind legs and tried to bite down on the offending weapon, but it couldn't reach.

Tenten smirked but soon the second dog helped his comrade, its jaws biting down on the wooden oak staff with enough force to snap it like a twig in a single bite.

Tenten leapt back as the creature then tried to swipe at her with its claws. Unrolling another scroll she took out two short, double bladed sabers. She rushed the two animals, her weapons ready to cleave the flesh from their bones.

The two creatures tried to bite her, but she avoided both of them easily enough before she slashed at them, trailing the blade from their front shoulder, all the way to their hind leg.

The two dogs let out another howl of pain before they both vanished into clouds of smoke.

Mika openly laughed as the two animals chased her around, their snarls and growls were music to her ears, the blood pumping through her veins as adrenaline fueled her, she lived for this, the thrill of battle, the thrill of the chase, the hunt, the baiting. But most of all...

She slashed at the creatures throat, slicing it wide open, allowing its life essence to pour over her.

She loved the thrill of blood. The essence of all life. She loved to watch the shock, the disbelief in their eyes as they went all empty. It was almost orgasmic to her.

Her silver hair was now matted down to her forehead, red with blood, her eyes shining with malice and barely restrained sanity as she looked to the second creature, watching how it cringed at the sight of her. Reveling in the instinctual fear she could feel coming from it, taking it all in. Her smile was slow and deliberate, her eyes opening to take in the beast's form before she vanished from its sight. The creature barely hand time to move before the sword was plunged into the back of its head. Mika removed the blade with a sickening slice as she lapped up the blood with sickening glee, ignoring the beast as it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Hana watched as the two girls finished off her summons, while those summons were not incredibly strong the fact that they were able to do it so quickly was a testament to their skill.

Tapping her mount on the side twice with her leg the creature adjusted its position to look down on the two Konoha Kunoichi. "Alright then girls, looks like I'm gonna have to deal with you myself." She spoke smirking as the two took their fighting stances. It had been a long time...hopefully her place on the council hadn't gotten her too rusty.

* * *

"HAHA! COME ON IS THAT ALL THAT YOU TWO 'LEGENDS' GOT?" Yoshihiro spoke mockingly as he blocked one of Guan's strikes, though it was with some visible effort. The older man pushed the swordsman off of him before he rolled to the side to avoid Kakashi's kunai slash.

Guan recovered quickly and rushed the Tsuchikage again.

Yoshihiro got to his knees and flung the massive war hammer he wielded like a simple hand axe towards the swordsman. Guan, caught off guard by the unexpected movement instinctively tried to bat the massive weapon aside, but the success was merely a partial one, the weapon had managed to knock him onto his back by the sheer size and weight.

Yoshihiro then got to his feet looking to Kakashi as the man completed his hand seals.

"Katon: Karyuu endan!" The sharingan wielder cried out before he blew out a massive fire dragon towards the Tsuchikage.

"Doton: Hari no tate" Yoshihiro spoke calmly forming his own hand seals, before earth began forming around his arm in a rough circle. Hiding behind it, the sheer heat of the flames licked his skin but did no damage. When the attack died down he had a scant warning before Kakashi smashed through his shield, with a chakra enforced kick, connecting with the older mans chest sending him rolling backwards from the impact.

Yoshihiro got to his feet and began blocking a rapid series of more punches and kicks from his opponent. Kakashi was faster than him for certain, but Yoshihiro was much more physically built than he was and was able to absorb most of the blows that got trough with minimal effort.

Yoshihiro was also patient, knowing that a little pain now for you, can sometimes mean a lot more pain for your opponent later. Kakashi would soon get overconfident, thinking that because he hadn't tried to counter attack once that he simply couldn't, and that would lead to a more sloppy defense, add to that the legendary copy ninja hadn't even had the decency to remove his eye patch well...Yoshihiro felt somewhat obligated to show that even though he was old he could still keep up with the younguns pretty damn well.

Finally he found a single glaring opening in the Sharingan wielder's attacks and before Kakashi could react delivered a powerful punch right to the man's solar plexus Kakashi gasped as the air forcefully left his lungs. Still Yoshihiro had to give the man some credit. That hit would have anyone else coughing up blood with the air. Kakashi had seen the counter at the last minute and managed to shift his body a bit better to absorb the blow with more ease.

Coughing and gasping for air, Kakashi barely managed to raise his arm to block an elbow to his face, though it didn't do him much good as Yoshihiro's sheer size and weight broke through his guard and smashed against his face anyway.

Yoshihiro didn't have a moment to spare however as he looked back to Guan who had recovered from his throw and was now ready to slash at him with that cleaver he called a sword. Looking back to his hammer he extended two chakra strings and latched onto it before yanking it towards him.

Guan sensed the movement behind him and rolled forward in time to avoid the hammer which flew over his head. He didn't pause in his run however and continued undeterred. Dragging his blade behind him he swung in an upwards motion, only for the sound of metal against metal to reach their ears as Yoshihiro blocked the strike, shifting it so it passed over his head before he took a swing at Guan's legs. The Swordsman leapt over it, coming back with another downwards strike, using the added force of his jump.

Yoshihiro stepped to the side, watching as the blade cracked and snapped the floorboards with its sheer weight. Guan tried to swing at his face, only for the Tsuchikage to simply lean back and block the next swing with his hammer.

The sound of a thousand birds reached their ears.

Yoshihiro snapped his head back to look at Kakashi as the man rushed him, lightning trailing behind his hand, leaving a deep jagged trench as he moved. The sharingan, now exposed, spinning wildly.

The Tsuchikage moved with speed the two jounins didn't think him capable of, pushing Guan straight into Kakashi's path and letting the lightning pierce his chest instead. Water, not blood sprayed from the wound before Guan collapsed into a puddle. Yoshihiro wasted no time and smashed his hammer over Kakashi's skull, only for his opponent to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

The two jounin in question suddenly appeared from below and above him, Kakashi exploding from the ground below/behind him while Guan appeared above him. Kakashi driving a kunai into his spine, and Guan slicing off his head, which promptly was replaced with a wooden floorboard.

"Well now..." The two jounin looked to a slightly panting Yoshihiro as he leaned against his hammer along the other end of the room. "You two aren't half bad." He complemented.

The two jounin straightened and looked to the Tsuchikage. "Well, as you said we are 'legends'." Kakashi accented as he took out two more kunai.

"Indeed." Guan spoke up next. "Today, Yoshihiro Shimazu, is the day you end."

The Tsuchikage chuckled softly at that. "Yeah, you two kids are strong, you definitely have a good chance of beating me, even with my special techniques...lets see if I'm right shall we?" He questioned, smirking.

Kakashi and Guan tensed as something that looked like steam began hissing up from the mans skin, and it turned a deep reddish color, as if he'd gotten a bad sun burn and his eyes dilated slightly, becoming unfocussed before they came back into focus, glowing an eerie green color, similar to his natural eye color.

"Hehehehe...its been a long time since I've had to use this technique...lets see if you can figure out how to break out of it before I smash your skulls in."

The two jounins tensed as Shimazu's chakra flared.


	46. The siege of Sakai: prt 2

**Chapter 46: The siege of Sakai: prt 2**

* * *

As Yoshihiro's chakra flared, Kakashi and Guan didn't know what had actually happened, but the next thing they both knew this indescribable pressure, a seething raw fear gripped them.

They struggled to breathe as cold sweat trickled down their foreheads. Kakashi felt his legs go weak and he actually had to kneel to avoid falling on his ass. His vision swam for a moment and if it wasn't for his Sharingan he wasn't sure if he would have recovered as quickly.

Guan himself was leaning heavily against his sword in order to keep himself upright. The two stared back to Yoshihiro who's red skin and eerie glowing eyes increased the crushing feeling around them. The steam coming off the older man made it seem like he was being cooked, but that taunting, smug smirk of his still remained firmly plastered on his face.

"This, kids..." He chuckled. "Is my special technique. You like it?" He questioned mockingly. Kakashi's Sharingan eye slowly started to spin, as he realized this was some kind of Genjutsu but to his shock and no small amount of increasing horror, he couldn't dispel it. Yoshihiro saw Kakashi's distress and laughed openly at the copy ninja. "Don't even try that Sharingan of yours Hatake, its impossible to break outa' this thing with cheap tricks."

"Bu-how? That shouldn't be possible!" Kakashi gasped out, struggling to push down his fear enough to get to his feet.

Yoshihiro gave what sounded like a cross between a snort and a chuckle as he shook his head. "You kids, always trying to go over the top, if its not a newer, flashier technique, its a fancy eye technique that blows up a city block, never sticking to the basics." The older man sighed and shook his head. "Come on now, you're two jounin, what, do you know of that has similar effects as this Genjutsu?"

Guan thought for a moment before he looked to Yoshihiro, his eyes widening in disbelief. "No...that's not possible...no one has this much killing intent...not even Naruto-sama."

Yoshihiro smirked, "Heh, judging by the sound of your voice, you must certainly hold that Naruto kid in pretty high regard, either that or you fear him plenty. Anyway, yes kiddo you are right. This is killing intent."

"That's not possible." Kakashi rasped out, as he mentally counted off the several techniques for shrugging off killing intent that he knew. So far, they had managed to get his legs to regain some of their strength but not much else.

Yoshihiro's smirk still remained firmly planted over his lips. "The fact that your struggling to breathe says differently copy-cat." Kakashi glared at him but Yoshihiro ignored it before he looked to Guan and then back to Kakashi. "No matter what you believe, this _is_killing intent, just a lot more refined than what you're normally used to."

He chuckled. "You see, the Shimazu clan, my clan, were the very first to discover the subtle projection which is known as killing intent. This was during the very early age of Ninja and Ninjutsu itself, so we tried to keep the technique a secret, thinking that we'd come up with something truly grand. Then when blood limits and Ninja clans began to be formed in the villages, with various manipulations and selective breeding- we of the Shimazu tried to become a clan, the village at the time could only support one clan though, so our rivals, the clay wielders of Iwa moved to steal our secrets, and we tried to steel theirs, in the end, they got to our secrets first, and spread them. Showed our abilities to the members of their clans so now they had both their clan techniques, as well as our own, so they managed to secure their place as the main Iwa clan."

"Eventually, Killing intent, as it is now known far and wide spread to all other countries, not being guarded very well by the clay wielders. And so our clan, faded into the background. But many of our clan members still sought to secure their place as a clan, so many of our clan heads and their heirs continually tried to refine and expand killing intent, because we were the ones that discovered it we knew some more specifics on how its formed and how it affects the targets. So we were able to refine it further, making the effects of our killing intent up to ten times as potent as it normally would be, eventually creating a minor Genjutsu to enhance it even further."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something when Yoshihiro turned to him and spoke.

"The reason your eye doesn't even detect that is because we already found a way to cancel out that little effect of your Sharingan. We lost many of our clan members to those eyes in the war, and so I dedicated much of my spare time to further refining our technique, eventually creating a Ninjutsu to go along with it. This technique is, in essence, a Ninjutsu, Genjutsu hybrid hence the change in my skin color, that's the ninjutsu at work, and my eyes, that's the genjutu."

This time, his smirk was laced with a palpable gloat. "Something that is completely unique, your sharingan is used to dispelling Genjutsu and copying ninjutsu. But here it can do neither, when it tries to cancel the Genjutsu portion of this technique it becomes confused, because its also trying to detect and copy the Ninjutsu. But it can't do that neither, because of the Genjutsu over that."

Kakashi's features tightened, the effects of killing intent could be shrugged off, or ignored entirely, but at this intensity it was almost suffocating, also the fact that it had been so long since killing intent had affected him for any long amount of time was something that had to be taken into account.

Yoshihiro watched as the two Jounin took their fighting stances as best they could beneath the crushing force of their own fear and smirked. He had also actually lied about one part of that story. He hadn't created this technique so early in his life.

He had actually refined and perfected it to this degree, about nine years ago, when the Naruto kid had taken Taki, Ame and Kusa. He realized that his people still needed him, still relied on him as their protector.

He supposed he was partly to blame, he put up a very strong front, and used old tricks and experience to keep any upstart in line with seemingly minimal effort. But the truth of the mater was, that he knew he was getting on in his years, whereas about fifteen to twenty years ago he could have probably taken on any of the sannin in their prime with a solid chance of victory, now adays, he wasn't even sure if he could beat two Jounin.

He was getting slower, his bones becoming more fragile, his joints loosing cartilage, making it painful to move around too much, muscles loosing their strength, reflexes dulling and other...minor illnesses that were beginning to take their toll. For a close range fighter like him...age was the worst enemy he could possibly face. When this Naruto kid had come along, he knew that he would never be able to beat the kid in an up close one on one match. So he had visited his old clan achieves, finding his predecessors research and scroll techniques and in the end had come up with this technique in the hopes that he'd be able to use it against Naruto to get some kind of edge over the brat, that way even if he lost the fight...and he probably would, he'd injure the brat enough for someone else to take him down.

Yoshihiro felt pressure building in his chest before he muffled some coughs with his fist. Using the opportunity, Kakashi and Guan rushed the Tsuchikage, the minor hesitancy in their steps practically screaming to Yoshihiro of their intentions before they were ever even close to him. Looks like he may win this one after all.

* * *

Lee blocked a Spin kick from Shikamaru as well as a drop kick from Ino before he pushed them both off. Before Ino even landed however, another kick connected with her stomach, nearly sending her over the edge of the wall had she not managed to grab onto the ledge.

Shikamaru had a spare second to see Lee vanish from where he had kicked Ino, in order to drop to the floor to avoid a spin kick that would have slammed into the back of his head. Moving to kick Lee's feet out from under him he was not surprised when his attack didn't even make Lee stumble. It was only a second or so later a kick connected with his stomach, sending him tumbling until he reached the stairs, nearly falling down them in the process.

Lee was about to continue his attack when he realized that he couldn't move. Shikamaru slowly stood up, Lee imitating his movements.

The shadow user smirked and looked to Lee, confident that he now had the Taijutsu master under his thumb. He had connected his shadow during the Taijutsu exchange, it had been tough to concentrate with Lee's powerful attacks pummeling him, and even tougher to keep up with the Taijutsu user's sheer speed, but he had managed it.

Looking as Ino picked herself back up from the wall he called out to her. "INO, NOW!"

"Right!" The blond spoke as she formed a quick succession of handseals. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head but she remained standing nevertheless.

Shikamaru however, then noticed something. Lee's mouth...it looked like...he had something in it.

As Lee noticed that Shikamaru had recognized that he had something in his mouth, he spat out what it was, revealing yet another flash bang.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, it was common knowledge that the shadow techniques only affected all extremities from the neck down, but he never expected his opponent to plan ahead like this. Like all scientists and strategists...he made a critical error, the error of ruling out the human element from the equation.

Lee had planned ahead.

Soon enough the weapon served its purpose, exploding in a bright flash and a loud bang that left their ears ringing. But worst of all Shikamaru knew that his shadow had been disconnected to Lee. This time being ready for the explosion he was able to orient himself much quicker than before. He looked back to where Lee had been standing, but of course he knew that the boy wasn't there, and so wasn't surprised to find that he was right. He went to draw a kunai but paused as time seemed to slow. He realized almost like an epiphany...that Lee wouldn't be aiming for him...

In a split second decision the shadow user rushed back, towards Ino, tackling her, temporarily immobile, body to the ground as a Kunai tore through his vest, and down his back, Shikamaru screamed in pain as blood gushed from the wound.

Ino's eyes came back into focus, finding Shikamaru breathing heavily above her, blood flowing from his back, down his neck and dripping onto her. Grabbing him she positioned herself so she would be kneeling, with Shikamaru resting on one of her knees as he struggled against the pain.

She glanced back to Lee, who had a shallow cut on his arm where Shikamaru had tried to retaliate, swinging blindly with a kunai. The Taijutsu user looked to her, a kunai in his hand as he made his way closer.

_Those who fight and run away, live to fight another day__' _The thought was a bitter thing.

Thinking fast Ino took one of her own flash bombs and as the thing went off used a quick Shunshin to escape.

Lee looked around for his opponents, but realized soon that they were paid them no further thought, there was still plenty more fighting to be done.

* * *

Chouji grunted in pain as his form smashed against the stone wall, cracking it slightly by the sheer force with which he hit. Landing on his hands and knees his breath came in quick pants. Everything hurt, and he wasn't anywhere near dry enough to be considered safe from those lightning axes.

Picking himself up, Chouji formed his own series of hand seals, and slammed both fists, elbow deep into the ground. Toushiro paused in his charge for a brief moment, before Chouji lifted his hands up, revealing them to be completely covered in hardened mud.

The large Akimichi moved with startling speed, rushing the Kiri nin with a desperate offensive.

Toushiro, spun his axes once before slamming them both onto the ground, sending huge lightning bolts through the earth, tearing it apart as they headed for Chouji. The Akimichi boy jumped high into the air, his trajectory bringing him closer and closer to drop right on top of Toushiro.

The Kiri ninja threw one of his axes, the weapon flew with ease as well as accuracy, but Chouji merely batted it aside with one of his earth fists, ignoring the chunk that was blown off from the impact with its elemental weakness as he raised both fists above his head. Before Toushiro could really do anything to stop him both fists grew to incredible proportions and were heading straight for him, intent on crushing him beneath their massive weight. The Kiri ninja ran, and he ran fast, lunging as he tried to escape the impact area.

A scream of immense pain was ripped from his throat however as he was unable to escape in time and one of his legs ended up beneath the very edge of Chouji's fist, pinned beneath an ungodly amount of weight.

Soon Chouji's fists returned to their normal size as he landed on the floor and walked up to Toushiro.

The Kiri ninja grunted in pain as he used a nearby wall to pick himself up, struggling to keep the weight off his injured leg. Chouji made his way over, ready to finish the fight before any other ninja arrived to help him.

Of course he had discounted one small factor, the axe Toushiro had thrown before. Quickly pulling, and controlling the blade with chakra strings, the weapon found itself spinning through the air again, coming right back around aiming for Chouji's back.

The large Akimichi felt a slow chill crawl up his spine, something was wrong, and he had learned to trust his instincts very early on in his life.

The crackling of lightning chakra was the only warning he received, reflexively rolling to the side, he watched in morbid, mildly sick fascination as the axe tore a huge chunk out of his upper arm, strangely, he felt little pain the moment it happened, the pain striking him a few moments later as the lightning took its effect and sent another shock through his system making him crumple to the ground in a heap, then the pain in his arm hit, it now hung uselessly at his side, bleeding heavily, the red liquid dripping down from his fingers and to the cold floor beneath.

Toushiro himself collapsed a moment later, not being able to hold himself up with one leg. The adrenaline that had been numbing the pain in his system was leaving him now, allowing the full effect of his injury to start taking effect.

"FALL BACK!"

Toushiro grunted as he looked up, finding that it was an Iwa Shinobi that had called out the order. He smirked as he looked back to Chouji. It appeared they succeeded in taking the northern wall, now if he could just get a medic nin.

Soon enough though one of the Iwa Anbu appeared at Chouji's side. "Akimichi-san!" The man cried in alarm before motioning to others, soon enough another Anbu appeared and they both put Chouji's arms over their shoulders, hefting him up before they ran, leaving Toushiro face down in the dirt.

The Kiri ninja groaned and hoped that one of his own men would help him out soon enough...if not...well, he was certainly in here for the long run.

* * *

Shino blocked a claw swipe from Kiba, kicking the Inuzuka's legs out from under him before leaping straight up to avoid a Tsuuga from Akamaru. Kiba growled as he got back to his feet and leapt up after Shino, forming another Tsuuga technique.

The Aburame head formed the familiar bug like wings on his back, using them to swerve out of the way. As Kiba came out of his technique Shino threw a kunai, trusting Kiba's limited evasive ability in mid air to carry the weapon to its target.

Coming to the dog boy's aid however was Akamaru, shoving him out of the way with his own body weight.

The Aburame boy judged the trajectory of their fall, launching yet another swarm of Kikaichu in their direction.

Kiba snarled, getting to his feet, flexing his claws once before he slashed at the air, Lightning chakra escaping his finger tips creating something of a static shield against the incoming swarm.

Shino was unfazed.

Kiba growled, his animalistic features making him look almost feral as he glared at the Aburame. "Tell me Shino, how does it feel to be licking that bastards feet? Knowing that you sold us out just to be a slave to him."

"I am no one's slave Inuzuka-san." He replied levelly. However I will say it is most preferable to be the the right hand of the devil, than in his path."

The Inuzuka boy growled before he spoke again. "Right hand of the devil my ass, I'm gonna show you what a real devil is! AKAMARU!" He called to his partner before he threw the dog a soldier pill. The beasts fur turned bright red, its ears standing on end as its fangs lengthened. The dog leapt up before it started spinning. Shino held his hands up, becoming disgusted as urine sprayed over his form. And people said insects were unhygienic.

As the dog landed Kiba leapt up on top of him, formed a series of quick hanseals before the two were enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Shino waited for it to clear, when it did, it revealed A three headed wolf like dog, its fur red like blood, its eyes shining and glowing an eerie yellow. The drool that escaped its three maws bubbled and hissed like acid.

"You like it? Its my own variant of my families technique, much more powerful than the previous one." The head in the center growled out, its voice grating and bestial, not at all like Kiba's regular voice.

Shino straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "An improvement over your usual self I'm sure."

A faint buzzing noise reached Kiba's ears, steadily growing louder and louder, finally the buzzing was so loud regular individuals could hear it.

"What the**-Look out!****"** Was the only warning Kiba received before a huge swarm, locust like Kikaichu flew up and over the wall, blocking out the sun with their numbers.

"This is one of my ultimate techniques, it summons all my hives of Kikaichu to my aid. Soon, you shall be nothing. They will devour you, in both chakra and body perhaps your bones shall remain. Perhaps not.

The three headed dog roared once in defiance and tried to bite at the Aburame, only for Shino again to disperse into Kikaichu and join the swarm flying above.

Kiba growled as his legs tensed, the muscles coiling back before he leapt high into the air, his form spinning and shredding through any of the bugs caught in his path, ignoring the ones that latched onto his skin, stinging, biting and tearing his flesh as he spun through the air.

* * *

Temari growled as she sent another series of wind blades at the Hyuuga heiress. Only for the girl to see the attack with her Byakugan and avoid it entirely, continuing her headlong charge without even breaking her stride.

The wind mistress snapped her massive fan shut before she used it as a makeshift shield to block Hinata's Jyuuken strikes. Pushing the girl off before she took to the air again, launching another attack to keep the girl from following.

Hinata backflipped several times to avoid the attack before spinning around and batting away Sakura's attempted strikes with chakra scalpels. The medic nin was fast, a tad bit faster than Hinata herself but not enough to make any real difference.

Finally Hinata latched onto Sakura's wrists, falling back before placing both legs on the pink haired girls stomach and throwing her back, over her. Sakura flipped in mid air, landing on her feet before spinning around. Hinata watched as multiple chakra strings appeared from the girls finger tips. Following them with her Byakugan she watched as they attached themselves to numerous stones, bricks and other pieces of rubble around her.

With a strong yank, Sakura pulled the stones together, heading towards Hinata. The Hyuuga girl again started spinning. "KAITEN!" The spinning cyclone of chakra demolished all that came near it, turning the projectile weapons into little more than particle dust.

As dome of chakra dissipated Hinata caught sight of another shadow, above her. Snapping her head in said direction the Hyuuga girl barely managed to catch sight of Temari's silhouette as the glare of the sun partially blinded her before the girl swung her fan again, sending a wave of air pressure smashing directly on top of the Hyuuga girl, making her collapse onto her hands and knees.

Seizing the opportunity, Sakura launched forward, a chakra scalpel formed in her hand as she moved to strike at Hinata's neck. The Hyuuga girl latched onto the other girls wrist, again, deftly avoiding the invisible blade. Sakura responded by delivering another kick to the girls mid section, which Hinata blocked, using the force of the kick to add to her momentum, leaping up and onto the roof of a nearby building, on Iwa's side of the wall, a tad higher than the wall itself.

Ignoring the shattering tiles beneath her feet Hinata straightened, watching as Temari launched several more wind blades at her, drawing some kunai Shuriken from her pouch, she threw them, well enough to avoid the numerous little wind blades and head straight for the Wind mistress.

Spinning her fan in front of her Temari blocked them all with its sheer size and weight, before she launched a second volley of wind blades at the Hyuuga clan head. Which Hinata avoided.

Taking up her stance the Hyuuga kunoichi eyed the other two as they leapt over and landed on the rooftop she was on, they circled her slowly, inching along to each flank her. It would do little good considering she could see them regardless. She let them.

"Hinata." Sakura growled out, "Just tell me why. Why did you betray everyone to that monster, what could he have possibly offered you to do so?"

The Hyuuga shook her head slowly. "He didn't offer me anything Sakura. I did what I had to do to save my sister and myself, from my fathers tyranny. The losses you suffered were regrettable, but there was no way I could have avoided them. Quite frankly, it was between your lives, against the lives of me and my sister...I simply chose the obvious path."

Sakura's eyes burned with a fury she hadn't long known. "You heartless bitch, do you have any idea what all of my friends, YOUR friends had to go through? Ino has been through hell, Kiba and his sister still cant look at a picture of their mother without tears coming to their eyes. Do you even have the slightest idea what you've put them through?"

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. "Like I said, it was a regrettable necessity, but if I hadn't done what I did, both my sister and myself would have had the branch family curse seal placed on us, and none of your parents would have done anything, or even cared to do anything to help us. I did what I had to do."

Temari watched the exchange slowly. She wasn't sure what the branch family curse seal was, but she guessed it wasn't good, she could see both sides of the story, not having been truly involved in the events, but her loyalty was with her friends, not this stranger.

* * *

Tenten and Mika each leapt away from each other, as the shredding mass of fur that was Hana's summon plowed through the area they had previously been standing on. Deep, jagged claw marks digging deeply into the cold stones. The animal barely even stopped for a scant few seconds before it lunged after Tenten, choosing to ignore Mika for now.

The weapon mistress as she continued to hang in the air from her jump, threw a kunai, a thin wire attached to the end, lodging it into one of the stones to the side before pulling herself in to avoid the attack.

Hana smirked before she timed her leap from her mount, and finally lunged at the bun haired girl, forming her own Tsuuga mid way through her flight. Tenten caught off guard by the attack wasn't able to do much else other than brace herself before the blow hit her full force, smashing her against the stone floor, and into buttresses of the defensive wall.

Coughing up a good deal of blood the weapon mistress picked herself up off the ground, her scratches and bruises now marring her arms and knees from the skidding impact.

Hearing a crash off to the side she watched as Hana's summon lunged towards her, its jaw wide open and ready to snap shut over her form.

The bun haired girl rolled forward, barely avoiding the creature as its jaws snapped shut, unrolling a scroll as she did. In a puff of smoke, a naginata like weapon appeared in her hand. Getting to her feet she tried to swipe at the side of the beasts exposed neck. But it reared back before she had the chance too complete her strike.

The creature was about to bite down where she was again when it suddenly reared back, with what could only be called a screech of pain escaping its lips. Tenten was confused by this but as the animal turned it revealed Mika, her blade plunged deep into the creatures back, right between the beats massive shoulder blades, the pain must have truly been excruciating as Tenten could hear the blade scraping against bones as the Kiri kunoichi twisted it harshly, the smile never leaving her face.

Sensing movement behind her Tenten spun around in time to see, and dodge a claw swipe from the Inuzuka girl. Lashing back she spun the Naginata with the expertise and precision of a master of years, she managed to get the Inuzuka girl to back up a decent distance. Tenten then tried several quick jabbing motions with the weapon, the tip glinting in the mid morning sunlight as Hana dodged them with deft, equally quick movements.

Finally after another dodge, Tenten swiped at the girls face, followed by a swing to her legs. Hana leaned back, and leapt over each respectively, twirling in the air before she came down with a swipe of her claws, fire chakra trailing behind them, breaking through the weapon's hardened wood easily and digging into Tenten's shoulder, as the girl reflexively tried to block the attack. It wasn't a serious wound but it was a painful one. Kicking Hana in the stomach hard enough to make her stumble, the weapon mistress then flipped back unrolling another scroll and unveiling a three pieced staff. Ignoring the blood that trickled down her shirt from the recent injury as she glared at the female Inuzuka.

* * *

Guan's feet skidded back slightly as he blocked Yoshihiro's swing with his sword, the weight of the mans hammer throwing him off balance for a bit, barely giving him enough time to bring his blade back to block the follow up strike. He momentarily saw an opening in Yoshihiro's defense but the killing intent flared suddenly, just as he had seen it, making him hesitate, missing his opportunity, and leaving himself open in the process, allowing Yoshihiro to seize his own opening, punching the Kiri swordsman in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor before the Tsuchikage turned to face Kakashi.

The silver haired Jounin ducked under the hammer aimed at his head before he tried to plunge a kunai into Yoshihiro's side, which was slightly exposed being that it was only covered by the leather straps of his armor.

The Tsuchikage however, caught his wrist, yanked his hand away, holding it so it was exposed and then tried to swing his hammer down on it with his free hand. Only for Kakashi to form a seal-less shadow clone to take the hit instead before he kicked Yoshihiro off, ignoring the flare of killing intent with sheer adrenaline. Yoshihiro released his grip on Kakashi's arm before he delivered a brutal straight kick to the copy nins stomach, sending him flying across the room.

Yoshihiro couldn't turn in time to block the massive blade that slammed across his back armor. Grunting in pain, he stumbled before spinning back around, swinging his hammer, aiming for Guan's legs. The Kiri nin went to jump, but Yoshihiro again flared his killing intent, intentionally this time and again the man hesitated from the sudden fear that gripped him, managing to only leap up slightly after he caught himself. Still, the hammer slammed into his ankle, causing pain to flare up in the appendage. The Kiri nin grunted stumbling as he landed, the forcing himself to stand straight regardless, blocking the nerves with chakra manipulations to keep the injury from slowing him any further.

With a yell Yoshihiro raised the hammer high above his head before bringing it down over Guan, or at least attempting too, the man had rolled to the side quickly enough to avoid the bludgeoning weapon. Getting to his feet he barely blocked another strike from Yoshihiro, but even so, his weapon was knocked out of his hand by the sheer force behind the older man's blow. Yoshihiro grabbed the man by his hair and slammed his face against his knee with a sickening crunch, which was soon revealed to be his nose as blood flowed freely down his face.

The sound of a thousand birds reached the Tsuchikage's ears, Yoshihiro spun around, expecting to find Kakashi with his signature Chidori technique. But as he turned around he saw absolutely nothing.

Momentarily confused it only took him a brief moment to discover what had happened...

'Genjutsu.'

Kakashi suddenly exploded from the ground to his left, aiming to stab a kunai into his side, judging by the trajectory, it would pierce through his ribs and into his lung. Acting fast the older man barely managed to maneuver his body enough to change the fatal blow, to a crippling one.

"Your not the only one with skills in Genjutsu." The copy ninja remarked, watching as the Tsuchikage coughed up blood, and his skin returned to its natural tanned tone.

"Hehehe, damn kids." Yoshihiro muttered before he grabbed Kakashi's wrist with one hand. "Never...paying attention to the basics...not even the most important of them."

"And what's that?" Kakashi questioned dangerously as he twisted the blade into the mans side harshly. Yoshihiro ignored the pain as fire and earth chakra gathered in his palm, forming what seemed like a molten fireball. "A ninja...is sworn to give...everything to his village..." His grip over Kakashi's wrist tightened and the copy ninja's eyes widened as he realized what the older man was thinking.

_"__Especially...__**His life!**__!"_ The Sandaime Tsuchikage roared before he slammed the fireball into the floor at his feet!

* * *

The battle outside was drawn to a sudden, dreaded pause as the force field covering the building that had been holding off all ninja from rushing to the place where they each knew their respective commanders to be was enveloped in a massive, fiery explosion. The shockwave of which knocked many off their feet and even made the wall itself shake from the intensity.

As one, both armies rushed to the scene, each silently declaring a momentary cease fire, desperate to learn the fate of their respective leaders.

The sight that greeted them was disheartening to both sides.

Two of Konoha's legends, Hatake Kakashi, and Tatsuoki Guan were face down among the wooden debris, several third and second degree burns covering their exposed skin. Both unmoving.

With Iwa, the sight of their beloved Sandaime Tsuchikage, a man that had been the one immovable mountain of strength and charisma above all others, was more crippling to them than any physical injury, many hardened veterans felt tears beginning to form behind their eyes which they desperately tried to hold back, but failed despite their efforts.

Sudenly, a cough brought all of the ninja within earshot out of their respective stupors before leaping down, hoping that it was one of their leaders that had been the one to cough. Numerous cries of "Yoshihiro-sama! Hatake-san! and Master Guan!" cut through the air as each of them rushed to the fallen warriors.

Hinata broke through the crowd, activating her byakugan and watched that the chakra flow within the two Konoha Jounin was still flowing. She sighed in relief, they were both unconscious. Looking to Yoshihiro, as several of his Anbu helped the man stand, hefting his arms over their shoulders she was tempted to order the attack. But looking back at her own men, beaten and battered as they were she held back, considering the pro's and cons to her men's morale. If she declared an attack now, the Iwa nin would fight back tooth and nail without a second thought to their own safety in order to save their beloved Sandaime. Her soldiers, wouldn't fight as hard and would surely be pushed back. No now was the time to hold back, they would be able to come back on another occasion, when the full vulnerability of their leader would sink into the Iwa ninja, making their morale plummet.

"That's enough fighting for today." Hinata spoke, her voice strong as she looked to the older man dead in the eye. "Let both sides pull back for now, we don't attack you and you don't attack us."

Yoshihiro chuckled dryly, ignoring the blood that dribbled down his lower lip as he slowly nodded. "That sounds good to me girl."

Hinata watched as Kiba stepped forward snarling before he was held back by his sister, lip reading the older girl. She managed to see what she was saying rather easily.

_"Let it go, now's not the time little bro, just let it go. __We'll have our chance to gut her before this is done.__"_

Slowly, tensely...both armies began dispersing, each eyeing the other warily, no cheers of victory were cried out that night.

* * *

Later that night, Yoshihiro lay, injured on the cot of their temporary hospital, many of his trusted ninja all standing around him, the medic nins here, including that Suna girl Sakura had done a remarkable job of patching him up, oh sure he could still feel the soreness, aches, dull and sharp pains. But the fact that he wasn't dead was certainly something to be grateful for. It was his armor, the heavy bulky piece of shit had actually saved him, absorbed much of the kinetic energy of the blast, and absorbing the subsequent impact, if it wasn't for that he would have probably have had much of his insides like goo and his ribs turning his lungs into Swiss cheese.

He would imagine, that Kakashi and Guan were not so lucky, they may have survived the blast sure, but they would most likely never be in any real condition to fight as quickly as he would, in about two days he'd be back to his seventy percent he estimated. The old mans thoughts were interrupted however, as a cough, one of the many he had been suppressing, escaped his lips in his now weakened state, racking his form violently.

"Yoshihiro-sama!" Many of the jounins called "Do you want us to call another of the medics?"

Waving their frantic cries of worry off, he grunted as his coughing finally ceased. "Nah-_cough_-bring in those Suna nin, in here eh..."

"Right away sir." One of the men spoke before he stood and walked out the door.

A few moments later each of the aforementioned Suna ninja was in the room with him. He looked them over once before he slowly began to clap. Each of the standing ninja looked at one another confused before they awaited his explanation.

"Well well well, I'm impressed, plenty of those field reports say that many of you handled yourselves exceptionally well against the main Konoha commanders you faced. Quite impressive."

"You've been reading and listening to reports?" Sakura almost shouted. "With all due respect Tsuchikage-sama you're in no condition to-"

"Hush girl." Yoshihiro interrupted sternly. "I know very well what my limitations are, and a few reports wont kill me...besides fearing death at my age is just plain old stupid.

The pinkete still looked uncomfortable but nodded none the less.

Yoshihiro looked like he was about to say something else when an Iwa chuunin burst through the door. "Yoshihiro-sama! A large ninja force from Iwa is approaching!"

"What?" Yoshihiro spoke startled, before he looked to Sakura. "Girl, fetch me something I can use to stand with."

"You're going to-"

"Now child!" Yoshihiro interrupted again, this time more firmly. He appreciated her concern but goddamn it he was seventy seven years old and no wet behind the ears medic from Suna no less was going to tell him what he could and could not do.

Sakura bit back a curse before she stalked outside the door, grabbed the nearest cane and walked back in, handing it to the Tsuchikage.

Yoshihiro grunted as his men helped him get to his feet, and used the cane to support himself as he made his way out the hospital and towards the gate.

Finally, a few minutes and stumbles later, in which Sakura insisted he let her get him a wheel chair the old man finally arrived at the gate.

Only to come across the sight of his nephew.

"Toyohisa!" Yoshihiro questioned. "What are you doing here?"

The young Shimazu bowed. "My lord, our men refuse to simply sit by any longer and allow you to face this threat on your own. We have come to fight at your side."

Yoshihiro looked as all the Chuunin and Jounin behind his nephew bowed lowly before the stood up straight again, saluting him. "What are your orders Tsuchikage-sama!"

Yoshihiro looked over the gathered crowd, a smile forming over his lips before he allowed his eyes to land over Toyohisa again. "You just didn't want to handle all the paper work huh?"

The younger man actually smiled and winked.

Yoshihiro guffawed loudly before he enveloped his nephew in a fierce hug. "Fine then! Men prepare yourselves, in two days time, we shall strike at Konoha's camp, and drive them out of Iwa for good! What do you say to that?"

His answer was the great roar of his men's cheers.

* * *

Hinata watched as Kakashi and Guan were settled into the medic ward, the diagnostic was not looking good at all. Kakashi had three broken ribs, a broken femur in his left leg, a punctured lung and a broken hip bone.

Guan had a ruptured spleen, several small cracks along his skull, a broken ankle, a hip bone fractured in several places, with the bone fragments causing even more internal damage as well as a severe case of internal bleeding. Obviously both were in critical condition.

Shino walked up silently behind her. "It appears that...Yoshihiro-san has defeated us yet again..."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Indeed..." She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "He's not going to like this."

"Indeed...but we must still inform him. Yoshihiro is simply far more than we could handle and my Kikaichu tell me that he will soon be again ready for battle.

"Jesus...that man...he's..."

"A devil." Shino finished for her. "I can see where he got his namesake."

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk, going over the forms of a new trade agreement they were setting up with the land of waves. It was a tedious process these political negotiations, but Naruto knew that they were all necessary, dreadfully so.

He finished reading over one of the forms when a messenger bird suddenly flew into the balcony, perching itself on his desk. Grabbing the small scroll around its ankle, he unrolled it and allowed his eyes to pass over the encoded message.

The blond ninja took a deep breath, before opening his eyes again, and calmly reached for the intercom. "Suzume." He called his secretary.

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

A slight pause.

"Cancel all known appointments."

"When do I reappoint them then?" She questioned, hiding her shock at the sudden request.

"Inform everyone, that all appointments are canceled until further notice!" He answered again, removing his hand from the button, though he could still hear her startled screech of 'WHAT!' from clear down the hall.

When Suzume entered through the door however, she found that her Hokage was already long gone.

His pace brisk and determined, the blond seemed like a specter as he flew through the halls of his home, throwing the sliding doors to his armory wide open before he entered, walking towards the end of it where it revealed a metal container.

Kneeling down, he undid the metallic locks, and ran his blood over the seal over the chest before opening it.

He looked over the familiar contents, the same items that had not seen action in nearly a decade, he had them refitted and remolded so they could fit his current body structure many times over the years but other than that, they were still the same.

He let his eyes travel over them, before his hand slowly reached for the first one.


	47. The siege of Sakai: Akkisho

**Chapter 47: The siege of Sakai: Akkisho**

* * *

2 days since the second battle of Sakai:

One of the guard currently on duty around Konoha's main encampment for the siege was startled as he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. Looking back behind him, he found Toushiro, the axe wielding Kiri ninja standing behind him. The young Jounin gave a nod of consent as he watched the man loose some of his tension, the muscles in his arms and legs uncoiling as he allowed himself to drop his guard and place the kunai he had reflexively grabbed back into its proper holster.

"Go get some rest, its my shift now."

The guard nodded "Yes sir." He spoke respectfully before he inclined his head in a slight bow.

Toushiro sat down, preparing for the long shift. Trying not to think of the wounded state of his father. While he knew that his father was not invincible, it was still very disheartening to see him so injured. His father was one of the strongest men he knew after all.

He let his eyes travel to the sky above, judging by the coming dawn, orange and purple hues decorating the horizon over Iwa's jagged peaks he could assume that it was somewhere between five thirty and six. He would have a shift until about 2:00 or 3:00 where the next person would take up the shift. The crisp morning air, blanketed with the deep morning fog from the high mountains. Toushiro wasn't really used to fog. Mist was moist and could be warm in the right conditions, fog had a more dry feeling, more humid, and was just downright cold.

The young Jounin oftentimes wondered how the Iwa Shinobi could deal with it at this altitude. Though he must admit it must do wonders for endurance training. The air was much thinner here than what it was in Kiri, meaning that their endurance could easily be halved if they didn't know how to deal with such an environment. Most of the ninja that were assigned to this assault had received a crash course in breathing and minor chakra control techniques to assist them in managing the thin air while their bodies adjusted properly.

Toushiro slowly sat back, leaning his head against the wall. For the last two days, there had been little activity on both sides of the wall, both merely patrolling their respective lines and making sure no one tried to pull one thing over the others eyes. But, as Toushiro sat around for a bit longer, he noticed, that just beyond the morning fog faint, shadowy silhouettes could be seen. His eyes narrowed as he slowly stood, forcing his eyes to pierce through the ghostly veil. As the sun rose over the hills, and light descended down, dispelling the shadows Toushiro's eyes widened as he came across the sight of what must have been nearly the entire Iwa army! Over the wall, and practically at their doorstep.

He looked to the other guard towers and scouting points, finding Iwa Shinobi at them instead, he could even see the slightly distinguished forms of what seemed like gray lumps, possibly bodies near them.

Sensing a presence behind him he reacted instantly. Turning, and fluidly catching knife and wrist, the attacker having been aiming for his kidneys, judging by the angle his hand was at. Pulling the man forward, the Kiri nin delivered a quick elbow to the man's throat, listening to him gag, before he delivered another elbow to the man's extended forearm, listening to it give a sickening snap. The man chocked on his own scream before Toushiro delivered another backhand across his face, knocking him to the floor as his mask cracked. Taking out one of his axes he plunged it into the ninja's chest as he was down, snapping his rib bones with the force behind his blow. The man gave a single jerk before he fell limp.

Toushiro cursed before immediately rushing off to sound the alarm Iwa had caught them with their pants down. Definitely not a good thing.

* * *

Yoshihiro smirked, watching the young Kiri ninja flee the scene. "Heh, so we weren't able to get them all, then." Not a moment later bells were rung throughout the leaf camp before them. He pulled the scope from his eyes. Looking to his Jounin next to him he spoke up. "Well they aren't just gonna commit suicide for ya! Move!" He yelled out the order so that it was carried over the assembled group of ninja, and in silence they all vanished. A moment later cries were heard coming from the Konoha camp, the sound of metal clashing against metal following shortly behind.

He smirked, letting his eyes travel to Temari and Toyohisa. The two had remained behind, acting as bodyguards to make sure no one else attempted any other assassinations. "You two really should join the battle, surprise attacks are good for you, seeing the enemy get out of their tents, confused, disoriented and some times butt naked is certainly not a sight you'll get to see many times.

Temari's nose wrinkled in distaste at the joke. "No thank you, guarding an old man is just fine by me." She shot back, smirking at Yoshihiro's snort.

Toyohisa shook his head, "Uncle, you know very well that I didn't even want to bring you out into the field, I sure as hell am not going to leave you here alone for any other attempt on your life to be carried out."

Yoshihiro shook his head and was about to tell his mother hen of a nephew that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself when pressure built up in his chest and he released a hacking cough, placing a fist over his mouth as he tried to suppress more coughs as they flowed up from his lungs

After about ten seconds Temari started to get a bit concerned, placing a hand on the older mans armored back. "Hey are you alright?"

"Uncle!" Toyohisa questioned.

"I-cough-fine!" The older managed to gasp out unconvincingly as more coughs escaped his lips, becoming violent as he hunched forward, placing his free hand to grasp Toyohisa in order to hold himself up.

"Hey, Toyohisa-san, I think we need to get him back to the medics or something!" Temari cried out in alarm as the older man's coughing got visibly worse, and he actually sounded like he was hacking up something a lot redder than mucus.

Yoshihiro fell to one knee, Temari and Toyohisa grabbing him by his armpits to stop him from falling completely. Finally after almost another thirty seconds of the older man's violent coughing it finally died down, allowing both the Tsuchikage, and the other two to breathe easier.

"Uncle." Toyohisa began uncertainly. "You haven't been taking your medication have you?"

'Medication?' Temari thought in silent question, having never heard, or having any inclination at the older man having any condition that required medication.

Yoshihiro glared at his loose tongued nephew before standing. "No, I haven't. Those damn cough pills of yours cloud the mind, make me drowsy. Cant afford that in a battle."

"Bu-" The younger man moved to protest when Yoshihiro grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him so they were face to face.

The old man spoke firmly, and with an edge of graveness to his voice, but with an underlying hint of softness. "This is a battlefield Toyohisa. You just think of the enemies around and in front of you. You can worry about my carcass later, got it?"

Slowly the younger man nodded and Yoshihiro released him. Looking to Temari he sent her a silent glare, asking for her to remain very quiet. Catching the older mans look she understood it and decided it was the interest of her health insurance if she did as he wished.

* * *

Hinata screamed out a curse as a kunai sliced open the back of her knee, thrown from one of the passing Iwa nin. Growling as her knee gave out, she blocked the incoming strike from another ninja with one hand, delivered a quick palm thrust to the man's stomach with her other, forcing him to cough up blood, then she used the same hand to grab one of the kunai from his pouch. The ninja behind her at this point had tossed another kunai, this one aiming for the back of her head. She spun around, throwing her newly acquired kunai at her long range attacker while simultaneously placing a minor genjutsu over it, his kunai and hers passing right by each other. Catching the kunai aimed at her she watched as the man tried to do the same, only to see his features twist into one of shock and horror as the kunai sliced open his throat. Spinning back around she plunged the kunai in her hands, upwards into the other man's jaw, watching him give a quick jerk before he fell dead.

The Hyuuga heir cursed again as she performed what little medical abilities she had over her wounded leg. She had barely fallen asleep three hours ago, having been going over the battle plans with Shino, Tenten and Mika. They were scheduled to attack the Iwa ninja tomorrow, near dusk. She had not expected Iwa would ever launch an attack. Their Tsuchikage was injured and if the condition of Guan and Kakashi was anything to go by, he wouldn't be back in fighting condition for at least another month. Judging by how strong Yoshihiro was, loosing him, even just temporarily would be an utterly demoralizing blow to the Iwa ninja. Everyone knows that an army who's morale is low is not one that can lead an attack with a great chance of success. They must be desperate to drive them back. And as Naruto had sometimes said. "Desperation, breeds determination." She had made the critical error of underestimating them, and it was costing her. She was merely armed with a single kunai pouch, being the only thing she had been able to put on, and it was no surprise many ninja were in a similar condition.

Finishing her healing technique she moved to stand, growling as her knee shook in weakness as it struggled to hold her upright, she could not afford any handicap, especially one this damming, at this point so early in the battle.

Her Byakugan flared and immediately she caught sight of a very familiar ninja. Leaping back, she fell to one knee as she landed. A spinning, shredding cyclone crashing down onto the spot she had been standing on a few minutes earlier. The dust soon cleared, revealing the snarling Kiba, though he held the hints of a smirk on his lips. "Heh, no bug loving freak to save you now eh?"

"Who say's I need saving from a mongrel like you?" Hinata shot back in a bored tone, but carried an edge to it, weather that was from anger, or from worry due to her injury wasn't really known.

A voice behind her startled her however. "That would be me!" Hinata spun around, barely managing to catch a scant glimpse of another spinning form before it smashed into her at a downward angle, her arm, which had taken the full brunt of the impact, released a sickening snap as claws slashed it open, rivulets of blood pouring out. Hinata screamed bloody murder, pain racing up and down her arm. She did manage to notice however, that by the angle her attacker came from, they had used the Byakugan's blind spot to get in that close. She had gotten careless yet again, the fact that no one had used that weakness against her during the recent battles had led her to believe no one in Iwa knew about it, and the fact that Kiba, Sakura, or that other blond haired girl she had fought had used it had also led her to believe none of the Konoha refugee's knew about it either. Another foolish mistake on her part, especially using KIBA of all people to compare the rest of the Konoha nins that were here.

The attack had sent her in Kiba's direction, the Inuzuka boy's hands reared back as he prepared to tear her open with the sharp, natural weapons that were his claws. Fighting through the pain she righted herself in mid air, catching the boy's upwards slash with her one good arm, blocking the other with her left leg, and driving her right foot into the boys throat, kicking both him and herself away, as she used him to gain leverage to back flip so she landed on her feet.

While she was in mid air however another form suddenly exploded from the ground that was previously beneath Kiba. Hinata's eyes widened as she came across the sight of a second Kiba, no doubt Akamaru as he lunged for her, claws extended.

Spinning around quickly the familiar, signature barrier of her clan formed around her. "Kaiten!"

Akamaru's henge dispelled as the animal was forcefully thrown away, the creatures sharp yelp reaching the ears of those within earshot as he scraped and skidded to a stop on the harsh gravel covering the floor.

Hinata groaned from the stress placed on her injured arm. As the barrier around her dissipated however, she caught sight of Hana, behind her, a kunai already aimed to strike at her ribs.

Hinata struggled to turn, knowing already that it was too late, but refusing to accept defeat lying down.

Hana smirked, certain of the Hyuuga girls death, and at least a part of their revenge being accomplished, when Hinata suddenly vanished, and she felt her wrist caught in an iron, unyielding grip.

Cursing, the Inuzuka girl froze as her eyes found red, red and black before her eyes.

The slight click as the hand, clad in a metallic, segmented gauntlet, tightened its already powerful grip on her wrist brought her back, slowly her eyes traveled up, to the form that towered above her. Blood red cloak billowing in the cold, harsh wind of the high mountains. Sharp, metal facemask covering the bottom half of his features, while the veiled shadow, formed by the hood of his cloak, covered the other half. Burning red eyes stared back into her own as they glowed eerily from the darkness. Hana growled, hiding the fear gripping her chest as she stared upon this man after a decade, behind a veil of anger, a much more secure emotion by comparison.

Kiba's eyes widened, and for a moment, all seemed to freeze. Holding itself perfectly still at the sight of him.

Hinata, from her place on the ground gasped when she saw him. Her commander, clad in his old battle garb. It had been nearly a full seven years since she had last seen the imposing sight of him in that armor. She had to admit, it was a somewhat strange, bringing both relief, and unease.

Hana growled as she slashed with her other hand, a trail of chakra flowing from her claw tips, heading for his face.

Naruto released her wrist, and with the same arm blocked her incoming strike, meeting his fist with her forearm, Hana screamed as the tough bone was cracked, the sickening sound reaching Naruto's ears. He followed up his attack, with one powerful blow young woman's chest.

Hana, froze for a moment, before she coughed up blood, hunching over as she fell to her knees, blood escaping her lips and pooling beneath her. Naruto faintly heard a horn being blown in the distance but paid little attention to it.

"Sis!" Kiba cried out in fear and alarm before he snarled, rushing the hooded ninja in a blind fury.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, red eyes glowing eerily as he spoke. "Worthless."

Hinata's eyes traveled down to his hand, widening in alarm as a familiar ball of chakra formed and spun rapidly in his right hand, red creeping over it before it burst into flame.

"Get back!" She cried to all within earshot before she herself used Shunshin in her attempt to get as far away from the area as possible.

* * *

Yoshihiro's eyes snapped open as he stood up, a slow feeling of dread creeping down his spine as a chakra, controlled, but certainly powerful reached his highly tuned senses. Toyohisa turned, sensing the distress in his uncle, something that was very odd. "Uncle...what's wrong?" He questioned, watching as Temari tensed and placed a hand on her fan as she too sensed the heavyness that settled over the air.

"Toyohisa." The older man spoke slowly, pausing as he weighed his next words. "Call the troops back."

The young Shimazu looked visibly startled as he spoke. "Wha-what? But uncle, we have the ad-"

"I SAID CALL THEM BACK, DONT ARGUE!" The Tsuchikage roared, knowing that now was not the time for his inexperienced nephews premature assumptions of their victory.

Toyohisa unconsciously stepped back before he nodded once, vanishing in a cloud of smoke and a second later the horn for the retreat call was blown and in a scant few seconds Iwa ninja began rushing towards them, most visibly confused and outraged at being ordered to retreat when they held the Konoha ninja at such a key disadvantage.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" One of the Anbu cried out as he landed in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?"

As if waiting for the man's question a huge explosion shook the ground beneath their feet, and flames roared to life as they engulfed a wide area within the outer city, buildings crumbled and glasses shattered as the shockwave passed over them. Yoshihiro's eyes narrowed as dust and debris was kicked up, some scant few particles and pebbles smacking against his face as most of the ninja's cries of shock and alarm.

"That is." Yoshihiro answered rhetorically as Toyohisa appeared next to him, visibly shaken from the degree of destruction that occurred so unexpectedly. "Toyohisa." The older man spoke calmly. "Take the men and retreat, pull them back behind the wall, I'll stay and act as the rear guard."

"No uncle." The young man spoke. "Let me, I will stay and you lead the men, you're still too."

"I'm old, your young. End of discussion Toyohisa." Yoshihiro interrupted again, not giving the young man more time to speak.

Soon enough however, next to Temari; Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji soon appeared. Each in a puff of smoke and each visibly confused over the situation. "What's going on?" Ino questioned her fellow blond.

Temari shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure, but we're pulling back for now."

Looking around, she spoke slowly. "Where's Kiba and Hana?"

Their question was answered however, as Akamaru landed next to them, Hana hunched over holding onto Kiba and Kiba himself, draped over his dog's back, burns covering much of their forms. Hana was visibly struggling to even keep herself upright.

"Hana!" Sakura cried worriedly at the sight of the older girl so injured. Rushing over, the group helped them get off of Akamaru.

* * *

Ino and Temari, who were grabbing Kiba froze, not due to the sheer amount of blood covering his body, or all the burns sustained by the Inuzuka, but by the fact, that his right arm...was no longer there. From the shoulder down, Kiba was missing his right arm.

The two blonds glanced at each other, their gazes filled with a shock and pit forming at the bottom of their stomachs. They both knew, that at this point, Kiba's career as a ninja, was undoubtedly over..

The other's who had also noticed Kiba's dismemberment by now barely caught the sound of Hana's strained voice as it was breathed from between the older girls lips. "It's him!(cough)He's...here!" She wheezed out, nearly falling over as Sakura all but held her up.

The others looked confused for a brief moment before a dawning realization settled over their eyes. Then, another explosion shook the ground at their feet, the heat making them wince in discomfort as it bit at their skin.

"Go Toyohisa!" They heard Yoshihiro bark, looking to the older man, they watched as the young man nodded before he turned and began barking out orders. His voice faded out into the background however as Yoshihiro turned to them, an understanding passing between their eyes as the Iwa Shinobi did as instructed and rushed back over the wall, a scant few remaining behind to act as the rear guard.

They looked to the roaring wall of flames, a distance away, watching, waiting for the opponent they each knew was coming.

They saw a shadowed figure slowly making its way through the fire each tensing as the orange and red heat obscured his form. To their surprise however, an Iwa Anbu came stumbling out, holding the bleeding stump of his arm, his facemask, shattered, the mouthpiece hanging by a small black strap around his neck. Blood flowing down from his forehead, covering his face in the red liquid as he stumbled towards them, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around, seemingly disoriented or looking for some one, or something. Bumping against buildings, debris and overall junk they could faintly hear the man muttering something, the words becoming clear as he neared them.

"Akki...akkisho. Akkisho!" He repeated as he tripped over himself, rushing to get to the Tsuchikage, the one man who could help him, who could defend him from the monstrosity that was behind him.

Temari watched the man approach, but soon her eyes drifted back to the flames, watching them flicker for a split second. Her eyes widened as she saw what caused it.

"GET DOWN!" She screamed out but the man either didn't hear her, or was simply to delirious to register the command. As if sensing his approaching fate however, he turned sluggishly, his face contorting in fear and horror for a brief second before he was cut to several hundred pieces by what was most likely an equal number of wind blades. His bloods an innards exploding over the area.

Yoshihiro's eyes narrowed at the display, having barely noticed where the attack came from.

Once again, a shadowed figure appeared, morphing out of the flames like a specter, the harbinger of their deaths, several more shadows soon appearing at his sides, The red hood and mask becoming visible as multiple yellow eyes glowed next to him, the silhouettes of their slithering bodies becoming visible soon after.

Yoshihiro gritted his teeth. Taking hold of his war hammer before he stepped forward, his gaze never leaving the scarlet covered ninja before him. "Stay calm boys, he's human just like the rest of us. Charge in and take him down."

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama!" The Anbu guard that had remained collectively spoke before they each drew their blades, rushing forward.

Naruto stepped past the flames, his form now fully visible, obscured only by the slight distortions in the air caused by the heat. Looking back behind him, he grunted before he looked in front of him, extending his hand in the direction of the enemy. Receiving their masters signal, hundreds of snakes, most three times the size of a man rushed forward, their hissing and screeching easily carrying themselves over the roar of the flames as they tore into the Iwa ninja. Snapping jaws piercing fangs and powerful tails smashing their ranks apart. Fire and water techniques easily deflected by scales stronger than steel. Earth lightning and wind, easily evaded with sheer speed, belying their huge size. Tearing men in half with a single snap of their jaws, crushing them beneath their weight, gold eyes flashing menacingly as they searched out their next target before they even killed their current one.

Naruto ignored the chaos around him however, his blood red eyes trained on just one individual, who seemed just as impassive to the battle as he was.

That was his target.

* * *

Far behind the roaring flames the Konoha ninja all stood, over the rooftops, getting as high as possible in order to see beyond the flames and towards the battle now taking place. There was confusion amongst most of the rookies in regards to who this man was, but that confusion was quickly dispelled by others who confirmed the man's identity. Many of the younger generation, those of fourteen, fifteen sixteen and so on watched the battle with wrapped attention. They had heard stories, tales of the sheer force of nature that this man was said to be, told by their parents to get them to behave. Each of them wanted to see the legend that was Konoha's Akkisho, "The Devil King" the man that could supposedly not be killed, up close and personal. And this was their best chance to see it, without being at the wrong end of the line.

Hinata watched on silently, it had been so long since she felt such heaviness in the air she had almost forgotten. She had expected for his skills to have somewhat dulled, having been behind a desk for the last seven years. But he had certainly proved her wrong. His chakra, his mere presence was ten times as oppressive, ten times as intense as it had been before. She swallowed her sudden fear, but did not turn away. Weather the fear was of Naruto, or for him, she was not certain. She could never be certain with him. Never know whether she served him out of loyalty and respect. Or simple fear. He always treated her and all of those he knew fairly, and with the respect each of them deserved. But here...on the field of battle. He changed, it was an obvious change yet a subtle one as well. And no matter what side of the line you were on. The heaviness in the air was all the same, just as oppressive, and just as fear inducing.

Akamaru whined as he prodded the unconscious Kiba with its snout, the boy remained unconscious, his face pale and his breathing shallow as Sakura and Ino worked on closing the injury. The massive dog turned its head and growled at the sight of the red clad man, easily recognizing him as the one who had harmed his master. Teeth flashed as he let loose a howl of fury and rushed into the fray.

Hana's eyes widened, yelling as best she could with her broken ribs causing her more pain by the use of her lungs. "AKAMARU STOP!"

The beast ignored her however, rushing past ninja and snake alike. Dodging and weaving between fangs, masses of flesh, bones and jaws. It was like a tunnel vision, his only target being the man in red. Powerful jaw muscles coiling beneath fur covered skin as he prepared to snap down onto the mans head with as much crushing force as he could manage, which would easily be enough to make it explode like a melon.

The beast movement was brought to a sudden and brutal halt however. It choked, releasing a strangled whine. Naruto's fingers tightened around the animals throat. His voice apathetic as he spoke. "Worthless." Before he threw the dog to the side, its head smashing against a brick wall with a sickening crack, blood slowly forming a pool where its head fell on the floor, the red liquid easily mingling with others around it.

"Damn you!" Ino suddenly roared before she too, rushed into the fight.

"No wait Ino!" "You troublesome woman!" Chouji and Shikamaru called after her before they too ran.

Temari watched each of them go, keeping her head in the fight and not allowing her emotions of fear, of both the individual approaching them, and for her friends to cloud her mind. She was willing to wait for the right time, when he was distracted in which to strike.

Hana felt her stomach lurch at the sight of her brother's long time companion get tossed aside so callously. She grit her teeth, fighting against the pain burning through her chest as she looked to their pink haired medic who had just finished stopping the blood flow from Kiba's arm. "Sakura." She called to the girl.

"Yeah?" Sakura questioned back as she moved to her side, already running a diagnostic jutsu over the older Kunoichi. Wincing silently at the damage. Three snapped ribs, with four more cracked ones. Luckily, even with all the movement the Inuzuka girl did, none had punctured a lung.

She was about to order the older Inuzuka to pull back and retreat with the rest of the Iwa shinobi when Hana's voice interrupted her. "Sakura. I need you to repair my ribs."

The young pink haired medic looked back to Hana seriously. "I cant do that here. That sort of procedure is extremely delicate, you have to isolate the bone fragments, make sure the marrow doesn't reach your bloodstream, make sure the bones themselves don't shred your insides. Not to mention the pain would be almost unbearable without morphine or something similar. This isn't something that can be done in the-"

"You either do it now and get me well enough to fight that monster, or you don't do it and I fight him anyway." The woman ground out through her teeth, wiping some blood from her mouth.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't even know a medical technique advanced enough to do this procedure here! You need the proper facilities."

"Bullshit!" Hana roared as best she could, smelling the lie on the younger girl.

Sakura cursed, she did know a technique, Chiyo ba-sama and herself had come up with it. It combined, medical chakra, and puppeteer artistry. They would channel healing techniques into the body through chakra strings, and use those strings as little feelers to repair damage or snap bones back into place with precision. It was truly a brilliant piece of work and both Sakura and Chiyo were currently looking for a way to apply it into an offensive technique that would be able to destroy the insides of the person instead. But it was difficult, because chakra strings themselves were a brittle thing at best and needed complete and total compliance from whatever it was they were trying to move, hence why they were only used in inanimate objects, which offered no resistance except that of their own weight to any proposed movement. Still, Sakura knew that using this technique, which when it began to take effect would be extremely painful, on a live patient would be difficult unless Hana moved as little as humanly possible. She could end up doing even more damage than what she already possessed if she moved around too much.

Still the girl looked determined, so...Sakura nodded hesitantly. "Fine...but you have to remain perfectly still no matter what."

The Inuzuka girl nodded before she took a deep breath, and braced herself as green gathered around Sakura's hands.

* * *

Naruto's slow trek through the chaotic, fiery battlefield around him was brought to a sudden halt as a shadow connected with his own, his eyes glancing down slowly, following the blackish trail to its owner, a face, he could easily recognize as the son of Shikato. "Nara." He whispered as his chakra slowly started to spike.

Shikamaru breathed heavily, sweating in exertion as he felt as if he was holding back a hurricane with an umbrella. Never in his life has he ever felt such a sheer magnitude of power. He wasn't even sure how much longer he would stand if he kept this up.

Soon enough however, there was a blur of movement next to the red ninja, and a kunai moved to pierce the very center of his chest.

Before it could however the Jinchuriki's eyes flashed a deep shade or red before his killing intent soared. Shikamaru lost control of his shadow technique, the thin tendril retracting to the shadow user who fell to his knees, along with many of the Iwa Shinobi around them, turning them into even easier targets for the snakes still feasting over their corpses.

Ino, who was closest to the man felt the full force of the powerful wave of killing intent. She collapsed, her stomach contents spilling to the ground at their feet, her eyes momentarily loosing their focus as she fought to retain her consciousness.

A knee was planted firmly in her face, sending her falling onto her back in a daze.

"Ino!" Was the cry of worry that reached Naruto's ears. Glancing up, he found a massive fist, nearly twice his six foot 3 size heading straight for him.

Holding out his hand the blond didn't even form hand seals before he spoke as Chouji's hand was about to reach him. "Fuuton; Shoha!"

A shockwave tore through the area, buildings collapsed, the ground shook at their feet. The Dazed Ino was easily blown away by the attack, Temari barely reaching her in time to catch her.

The shockwave of compressed air vibrated up Chouji's arm, the sheer air pressure exerted by it was enough to slow his fist to a near crawling pace, barely managing to feel the cloth of the Devil King's red cloak before the sounds of crunching and snapping bones tore through the air. Chouji's eyes widened before he howled in agony, his technique dispelling itself as he clutched his now thoroughly broken arm. Several of the shattered masses of calcium piercing out of his skin, blood flowing down his limb and dripping off his limp finger tips.

Naruto's hand returned to his side, before he again, continued on his singular path towards the Tsuchikage, who still stood silently at the other end of the road.

"DAI-KAMAIKATCHI!" Temari yelled out, swinging her fan in wide arc, sending hundreds of tiny spinning wind blades towards Naruto, hoping the attack would at least distract him enough for someone else to take any opening he might leave.

Just before the attack connected, the twenty year old Kage vanished, allowing the tiny crescent like blades to cut apart one of the snake summons behind him, the creature vanishing a moment later in a puff of smoke.

Temari felt a cold chill run down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as her highly trained ears picked up the faint sound of breathing behind her. Her eyes barely catching the edges of his red coat from her peripheral vision. She drew a kunai and in a lightning fast motion tried to swipe at him. Only for Naruto to backhand her across the face, sending her tumbling to the floor, her fan knocked out of her fingers and disorienting vertigo settling over her mind.

Naruto drew a kunai, rearing his arm back as he prepared to throw it and end the kunoichi's life, when something gripped his wrist firmly. Slowly he turned his head to find the form that towered over even his own. The smirk over Yoshihiro's face was one that spoke of confidence, there was still a veiled uncertainty within it. "Now that's not very nice." He said before he quickly formed a fireball in his free hand, smashing it into the blonds chest.

Shikamaru who had been watching from a bit of a distance was forced to cover his eyes as another explosion sent dust and debris flying through the air, a blackish blur flew from the dust, smashing into a building with bone breaking force.

As the dust around the initial area settled it revealed Yoshihiro, looking towards the area where Naruto had been blown into, his gaze serious as he unsheathed his hammer.

Soon enough Shikamaru regained his bearings and made his way back to the Tsuchikage, Chouji joining him a moment later along with Temari and Ino, the Wind mistress being supported by the other kunoichi as she had not yet recovered from the brutal hit she had taken.

"You didn't get him did you?" Shikamaru questioned after a moment of brief silence.

"If I did, I'd be very disappointed." The Tsuchikage spoke with a partially false bravado as he smirked.

"I wouldn't." Temari groaned rubbing her head in pain.

A crash brought their attention back into the opening in the building as the crimson clad body emerged, a single blade held loosely at his side as he stepped over the shifting debris at his feet.

Yoshihiro eyed the burn on the boys body armor, slightly below the ribs, he could faintly see through it, to the skin, which was healing rapidly. Yoshihiro's eyes narrowed. That would most certainly be a problem judging by the near regenerative speed it was healing at.

Naruto's red eyes passed over each of them as he stepped forward. Calling out three specific names as he approached. "Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi..." He side stepped another attack from behind, allowing his attacker to pass him and land near the group of assembled ninja revealing Hana, Sakura appearing next to the group a moment later as well as she formed another healing technique, over Chouji's arm. "Inuzuka." He finished, before his wrist twitched, and flames formed over the entire length of the blade in his hand.

He stopped, the group surrounding him in a semi circle. "Isn't this...a somewhat familiar setting."

"Don't expect it to have the same outcome" Hana snarled.

Naruto's shoulders rose in a shrug. "It won't. I killed them quickly."

* * *

Zhuge Liang slowly unrolled the scroll delivered to him by his scout, his eyes traveling over the Kanji within with a measured patience, as he did with all the scrolls in his library, the same one they were currently standing in.

"I see...so he is in Iwa then..." He handed the scroll back to the scout and spoke. "Very well, tell the commanders to assemble the men, then find Yugito and Akina, they are to be ready to march tomorrow along with everyone else."

"Very well Raikage-sama." The man spoke before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Zhuge Liang then walked over to the balcony, watching the sun as it rose above the horizon. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have made your first mistake...and this one shall cost you more than just your village."


	48. The siege of Sakai: Final cut

**Chapter 48: The siege of Sakai: Final cut**

* * *

Naruto stood before the ninja, each with their eyes fixated on him, a burning fire of revenge burning within most of them, the silent promise of killing him, ever visible.

He looked to each of them, waiting for one of them to make the first move, and he wasn't soon disappointed, as the pink haired one threw several kunai, each moving rather quickly through the air. Turning only slightly, he carelessly batted them away with a wave of his armored hand, the one holding his flaming sword, using his free hand to catch the Inuzuka's kick to his ribs a second later.

He threw the girl off, ducking under Yoshihiro's hammer swing as he simultaneously spun back around, swinging his blade to strike the large man's leg, only to watch as sparks flew as his blade, wrapped in red hot flames, his sword met tempered steel plate instead of flesh. Yoshihiro growled moving to kick the boy only for Naruto to leap up, landing behind the Tsuchikage before spinning around again, only for his sword of flame to be caught by a fist of stone. Yoshihiro spun around, keeping his grip firm as he swung his own weapon with his free hand in a wide arc, aiming for Naruto's side.

To his and everyone else's surprise however, the blond merely raised his own hand and caught the hammers head, letting out a small grunt of effort as he tightened his grip over the weapon. Yoshihiro's eyes narrowed. He knew the boy was strong...but this was getting ridiculous.

The Tsuchikage then noticed a few, however slight distortions in the air surrounding Naruto and it only took him a second to recognize what they were before he was cut to pieces.

Vanishing in a cloud of smoke a moment later, revealing a log.

Naruto went to move but a shadow held him in place, his eyes traveled to the Shadow user, Chouji appearing above him a moment later, his shattered arm held in a tight sling Sakura had made quickly to get him back in the fight, the Akimich visibly fought against the pain as his enlarged fist headed straight towards Naruto. The blond allowed his eye to travel towards Shikamaru, who was again visibly struggling against the strain of keeping him still. The blonds eyes flashed a brighter red again as his killing intent flared. Shikamaru offered a moment of resistance before he collapsed again, leaving Naruto with only a single split second of time left to escape Chouji's attack as the Akimichi's massive fist slammed down into the area he previously occupied.

His speed made him seem little more than a blur as he made a mad dash towards the shadow user, ready to destroy what was most likely the most problematic of his opponents.

"Shikamaru!" He heard the faint cry of worry reach his ears but paid little attention to the fool's behind him, and focused solely on the Nara. When he was close however, he saw the shadow wielder smirk before he leapt straight up, the earth exploding beneath him a moment later, revealing the Yamanaka girl, a dark smirk plastered over her own features as she looked straight into his eyes.

She threw her arms wide open, letting out a loud screech, one that made Naruto stop his charge, clutching his ears in pain and even the nearby Shikamaru wince as the scream reached a level that would burst eardrums, there was a pulse of chakra from the girl before she collapsed, being caught by Shikamaru before she fully fell.

Naruto felt her presence enter his mind, growling as he struggled to fight her off, watching as his hand slowly went down to his kunai pouch. The others of the group watched on, as Ino's face contorted with pain as the last vestiges of her subconscious mind displayed the struggle her conscious mind was currently waging with the Jinchuriki. Each hesitant to attack, not knowing if this technique was like other Yamanaka techniques where the damage received in the vessel would damage the users actual body.

Naruto fell to one knee, his growls growing in volume as his hand tightened into a tight fist, and slowly, ran his metal covered thumb over the golden wristbands, releasing a bit of his blood through special openings onto them, watching as one of the five seals glowed and burned off before he gathered chakra, the burning feeling forming t the pit of his stomach and spreading out, a visible red haze forming over his body before it exploded outwards.

Ino's eyes flew open and she let out strangled gasp as her mind was forcefully pushed out, she arched her back before the tense muscles relaxed and she fell against Shikamaru, panting and sweating as her eyes, still smoldering with deep hatred passed back to Naruto who stood back up, red chakra receding back into the seal he glared at the two Shinobi before he shot forward, the rest of the ninja behind him giving chase a moment later as they tried to catch up.

Shikamaru drew two kunai, throwing Ino behind him as she had not yet fully recovered from the backlash of her own technique.

Close combat and speed were never the shadow users strengths however and Naruto was soon upon him, red flashed before his eyes as he put up whatever resistance he could.

In seconds the Devil King systematically disarmed the him and delivered five solid punches to the boy's face, stomach and chest before he grabbed him, and held him up by the scruff of his shirt, rearing back his blade as he prepared to impale the shadow user.

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji roared, the fear for his friend almost palpable as he rushed forward even faster than before.

Sakura appeared at the Jinchuriki's side, Chakra scalpel in hand as she moved to thrust it into his kidneys, only for her to catch sight of a minor distortion in the wind and pulled her hand back in time to merely receive a minor cut on her arm, instead of having it lobbed off entirely.

"KAMAIKTCHI!" Temari suddenly yelled, launching her attack at Naruto's back, hoping to stop him.

Naruto calmly turned his head, before he turned around fully, hefting Shikamaru by his neck so the shadow user formed a type of human shield. He could easily kill the shadow user himself and get out of the way, but using him in such a manner would not only anger his comrades, making them clumsy and careless, it may also make the wind using Kunoichi hesitate in the future.

Temari's eyes widened. "NO!" she yelled, looking at each of her wind blades, she extended her hands, forming what little chakra strings she could and intercepted five of the wind blades, five that she knew would hit vital spots on the shadow users form. Sakura, since she couldn't see the blades as well as she could, merely vague distortions of the air wouldn't be able to help. And so she, along with the others could do little more than watch as the blades rush headlong towards the wrong oponent.

Naruto waited until he was certain the full gravity of what happened had sunk in, before he callously threw Shikamaru to the side, watching as he rolled to a stop, unmoving. Blades had sliced open his thighs, back, arms and legs, each wound bleeding horribly. Ino stumbled to her feet and rushed to his side, Sakura, giving the red robed Kage a wide berth as she did the same, leaving Naruto to face the remaining four ninja.

Chouji looked at the limp, unmoving form of his best friend, bile rose in his throat as he felt like throwing up, that feeling was soon replaced however by rage.

Blinding, bubbling rage which rose from his stomach, extending to every extremity of his body as he glared at the ninja. His anger growing with every passing second as he simply stood there, blade held firmly in his hand, completely uncaring...devoid of emotion, a blank slate, a void...a monster.

Chouji could barely see straight as he growled, slamming his hand into the ground, earth gathered around it, forming numerous spikes throughout his whole fist. He rushed the blond, not even registering Yoshihiro's cry for him to stop.

Naruto easily weaved around the attacks, watching as the large Akimichi swung his club like fist around in his wild attempts to hit him. Leaving several glaring openings in his defenses, one of which he swiftly took advantage of, appearing behind the Akimichi, his still flaming sword held firmly in his grip, held across his chest before he let it fall back to his side.

Chouji paused, frozen for a brief moment before blood slowly began dribbling from his lips, down to his chin, and down his neck, staining the clothing beneath his armor, which soon fell away, revealing dozens of large, cauterized gashes across his chest, stomach, ribs, and back. Injuries that did not take a genius to deduce what produced them. The large Ninja fell to his knees, before he fell to the floor entirely, his eyes closing as darkness overcame him.

"Foolish." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah you are." Came a familiar, cold voice from behind him. Turning he found Yoshihiro, before the man swung his hammer, intending to crush his skull with the blunt weapon. As the weapon smashed his head to bits, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere, it was no real surprise to anyone that the blond vanished in a cloud of smoke a second later.

"Katon: Kaze no Ryu"

The earth shook beneath their feet, and the ground beneath Yoshihiro slowly began to glow red hot, slowly growing in size and the old man only had a scant few seconds to react as he realized what was happening. Forming his hand seals and slamming his hammer onto the floor, creating massive spikes to form all around him before they each convened over him, forming a tight cocoon, a massive dragon exploded from the ground beneath his feet a moment later, the heat from the creature was by far the most intense any had felt before, and nearby wooden buildings nearly fifty feet away combusted along the edges closest to the rising flame dragon, wind distortions along its length around it made it obvious to Temari's trained eye that it had also been imbued with wind chakra. She swallowed down her fear, watching as the beast coiled and twisted in the air as it hovered over the city, the stone cocoon caught within its jaws, visible cracks forming along it as the heat dried the earth until it was brittle and the wind cut into its shell.

Hana, Temari, Ino and Sakura watched in fear as more cracks and snaps reached their ears, each praying that Yoshihiro's shield would hold against the assault, but to their horror, the dragons jaws snapped shut. Earth, burning red hot fell like the crumbs of a cookie from its mouth and smashed against the floor, picking up dust and crushing anything unfortunate enough to be beneath it.

The dragon of flame and wind roared again before it finally dissipated, but the heat did not. Much of the nearby buildings had been lit and the flames were now spreading throughout the city.

Footsteps reached Temari's ear and she looked to where the dragon had initially rose from, and found the form which would now forever be one with her nightmares, rising as if from the depths from hell itself, the blade still firmly gripped in his hands.

Naruto's hand suddenly reached out to his side again, stopping Yoshihiro's hammer strike with his bare hand, turning his head, he looked at the face of the Tsuchikage, a large chunk of the right side of his chest plate missing, along with several other deep gashes along his arms, legs, and one across his cheek, along with several burns marring his tanned skin.

Naruto roughly shoved the man off, making him stumble. As the Tsuchikage regained his footing he turned to Naruto, ready to defend, or deliver an attack, but it was too be for naught as the boy raised his sword and cut the air between them. "Bankure no shuha" He spoke the name of his Jutsu, watching as Yoshihiro's eyes widened and his mouth opened, releasing a cry of shock and pain before flames, swept over him, an explosion tearing up the earth at his feet a moment later, sending him flying back, earth met sky as the man felt the war hammer slip through his fingers, the heat, making his heavy metal armor feel as if it was cooking him for a moment before his form was finally thrown from the blast radius. He slammed against the side of a building, wood, brick and clay collapsing over him as darkness consumed him utterly.

Temari grit her teeth, settling herself in a defensive stance as Naruto turned his attention from Yoshihiro back to them. She spoke to the Inuzuka girl over her shoulder. "Hana, we have to pull back, summon your nin dogs to get everyone out of here safely."

Hana let out a growl shoving down the disgust in her throat at the thought of having to retreat from this monster again, but realized that indeed, as they were they would be killed, and her brother still needed medical attention, as did Chouji and Shikamaru. Biting her thumb she formed her handseals and soon three large, horse like dogs appeared around her in plumes of smoke.

"Get them out of here, I'll hold him off." Temari spoke again, taking a small, unconscious step back as Naruto began walking towards them again.

"I'm not about to lea-"

"JUST DO IT!" The wind mistress yelled as she grabbed a scroll from her pouch, unrolling it, its contents appeared in a plume of smoke, revealing another fan which the girl used to take to the skies. Hovering several yards above before she let loose with another volley of wind blades as Hana and her summons vanished.

With a wave of his hand, the Jinchuriki manipulated the air around him dispelling Temari's own wind blades before they ever got close. Allowing his eyes to travel skyward, finding her standing above another of her fan's, the first one which she still held firmly in her hands ready to release her next attack if need be. The Kitsune jinchuriki growled lowly in his throat, forming his hand seals while the blade was still firmly gripped in his hand. "Haseba!" He finished his hand seals, spinning once to his right, followed swiftly by another spin to his left, his blade dragging across the floor around him. Sparks rose from the ground around him, a perfect circle. He shifted his stance, spreading his legs wide apart, holding his blade somewhat behind him as his clawed hand was held infront of him. Faint wisps of chakra visibly flowing from his palm, down to the earth beneath his feet.

Temari watched, a slow feeling of dread crawling up and down her throat from her stomach. _'It cant be.' _She thought with horror gripping her heart as the chunk of earth the Jinchuriki was standing on was visibly pulled loose from the rest of the soil, a perfect, semi circular chunk of earth rose slowly, picking up speed the higher it got and she was forced to accept, that it was being held up by wind power alone.

Her fan, was built for this sort of use, wind chakra flowed through, and around it easily, it also caught the wind easily, providing lift with relatively minimal effort, it was also very light in comparison to its size. To lift a chunk of earth, which depending on the density of the stone could have weighed anywhere from fifty to one hundred and twenty pounds with just wind pressure...it shouldn't even be considered remotely possible. The sheer chakra, and control over the wind necessary for that type of raw, brute force power was not even human. Not to mention the fact that he was not cutting the stone he was standing on.

Naruto rose high above the ground, never stopping in his accent until he was standing at eye level with the still shocked wind mistress.

Temari gritted her teeth, unrolling another scroll, making her large fan, which she used as her primary weapon disappear, before she unrolled another scroll. Two plumes of smoke escaping this one, revealing two, smaller bladed fans. These weapons provided a quicker succession of attacks, but much less power, it seemed her opponent was quite determined to meet her up close and personal, so she would have to hold her own with these.

Naruto stared at the wind mistress, glowing red eyes meeting fierce silvery blue before his form streaked through the sky.

Temari waved both her fan's sending more wind blade which were again, dispelled by the blond Jinchuriki. For Temari, at the sight of such a thing, her hope of any victory at all was growing bleaker and bleaker, if he could still dispel her long range wind techniques while manipulating such an extremely advanced wind technique to keep himself levitated, then this man was beginning to seem less like a human and more like the demon everyone claimed him to be.

So fully giving up on long range, she snapped both fans shut, shifted them into a reverse grip, and formed two, clearly visible blade like extensions, she allowed herself to glance briefly towards her friends, who were placing Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba onto Hana's summons and could only pray that the Inuzuka girl would listen to her and run. The blade like extensions to her fan's were nearly a foot long each, she tightened her grip on them before she met his charge with her own.

Naruto unsheathed his second blade, and cut off his fire chakra from the first, channeling wind chakra into both blades as he met Temari in mid air, their chakra formed blades clashing with howling sounds instead of the usual metal on metal. Temari looked from the corner of her eye as Hana and her summoned dogs leaped over the buildings and made their escape.

* * *

Hana, with Ino's help, heaved Chouji's massive form onto one of her summons, Sakura placing Kiba onto another, Shikamaru was already on his own animal. She walked over to the animal who carried Kiba before she gripped his mane, and leapt onto him herself. "Get on, we're leaving!"

"But what about Temari!" Sakura questioned with worry as she allowed her eyes to travel up to said wind mistress, as the Jinchuriki also rose up above the ground, standing on a floating stone platform.

Hana growled, feeling torn between helping her friend and doing as she had been ordered. As she looked at the wind mistress, seeing her bravely stand her ground against the monster that had all but demolished them. She wanted to, oh gods how she wanted to stand besides her. But she knew that if she did not leave now, they would most likely be witnessing their last battle. And so, turning, she ordered her mount to ride off, at full speed, praying that her wind wielding friend would indeed be able to catch up to them later.

* * *

Temari let out a startled cry as Naruto swung both blades, she raised her own wind blades, gritting her teeth against the force of the attack, she tried to hold her ground, but soon, the sheer power behind the Jinchuriki's swing threw her off her standing platform.

"Katon: Ryuuka!" Naruto spoke before he blew out a stream of fire through his mask, which quickly took up the form of three fire dragons which dived straight down to the ground, dispersing as they made contact in the unwavering surface, spreading fire throughout the whole courtyard at their feet.

Temari's eyes widened in momentary panic as she beheld the sea of flames she was currently falling towards. But she soon recovered her level headedness and opened her two small fans before throwing them away, manipulating their trajectory with a mixture of wind manipulation and chakra strings, placing them beneath her feet where she manipulated the air again and was soon hovering safely above the flames. She threw out another group of chakra strings towards her other larger fan which had also been falling to the inferno below before she yanked it towards herself, catching it from the air, snapping it open before she replaced it with the fan's at her feet and looked back above to where she Naruto should still be.

But to her surprise the blond was not there anymore and she merely found the now falling stone platform. She didn't need to wonder where he went for very long as she felt a weight which forced her fan to shift suddenly.

Cold sweat dripped down her face as she swallowed a lump that rose in her throat before she hesitantly turned her head, daring to steal a glance behind her. Only to find the familiar red cloak and hood standing directly behind her.

Temari, ducked, narrowly avoiding the blade that passed over her head as she did, she spun around on her heel, her foot approaching the rather precarious edge of the fan as she did, attacking with an upwards slash with one of her wind blades, which was blocked by Naruto's own. The Jinchuriki raised his other blade over his head, and swung, bringing it down on the wind mistress, who quickly raised her own blade to block.

The force of the attack forced her blade down however, eliciting a scream of pain from the woman as the razor sharp edge sliced deep into her shoulder.

She didn't have too much time to focus on it however, as a kick connected harshly with her side, throwing her off her fan and into the tiled roof of a second story building nearby. The Suna Kunoichi rolled onto her stomach, painfully picking herself up, ignoring the blood that escaped her lips as she painfully gripped her side, her ribs were probably bruised from that last hit, breathing was becoming painful and the blood loss, from her shoulder, which was nearly twice as bad as it would normally be due to the extremely, razor like sharpness of the blade, was beginning to make her vision swim.

There was a crash next to her, and she painfully turned her head, finding the familiar, leather boots standing above broken and cracked roof tiles.

Naruto watched the kunoichi for a moment, observing her labored breathing and trying to identify the vague familiarity he felt as he looked at her, he really couldn't place it. But decided that because she fought and showed such familiarity with those escaped survivors of the genocide nine years ago, that she was most likely from one of those families.

Paying it no more mind, the Jinchuriki raised his blade above his head again, ready to bring it down on the girl one final time.

But as his arm came down, there was a rumble beneath him, shortly before the roof exploded from beneath his feet, a pillar of earth throwing him high into the air, disoriented from the sudden attack. Yoshihiro suddenly appeared above him, his battered, bruised and burnt form breathing heavily. None the less he reared his hammer back and with a mighty swing, slammed it into the flying form of the Kyuubi jinchuriki, sending him plummeting towards the earth, or rather towards another building which the blond plowed right through. Yoshihiro formed several quick hand seals, strapping the hammer to his back before several fireballs formed in the palms of his hand. Pitching them into the hole the Jinchuriki made into the building, watching as a glow from within grew brighter and brighter before it exploded outwards, crumbling the building to dust as the attack enveloped it in a massive fireball. The Tsuchikage landed next to Temari, ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he lifted the girl to her feet, holding her until her legs again supported her standing form. "Get outa here kid, I'll hold him off."

"Bu-"

"No buts, this was Iwa's fight, never yours to begin with." The old man spoke firmly. Temari nodded weakly before she unrolled the scroll holding another spare fan. Stepping onto it, as she sent one last glance to the old Tsuchikage before she took back to the skies leaving the trade city of Sakai behind.

Soon after she was gone the Tsuchikage was forced to shield himself from flying debris as a massive, freak tornado blew through the area where he had thrown the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Yoshihiro tensed as he unclasped his hammer from his back again taking up his fighting stance as he prepared for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to emerge from the smoldering rubble.

But Naruto did not emerge from the collapsed building, instead the blond exploded from the floor behind the Tsuchikage, wood and shattered tiles flying everywhere as twin, wind empowered scimitars were already mid thrust.

Yoshihiro's eyes widened in alarm, realizing too late that the ninja had merely used the tornado and debris as a diversion, he wouldn't have time to dodge or replace himself with something. Gritting his teeth, the Tsuchikage closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable pain.

He was not disappointed, as blinding, white hot fire exploded from his back and chest as two blades pierced him through and through. Coughing up blood the Tsuchikage tried a blind swing behind him with his hammer, only for the weapon to be kicked out of his now feeble grip as Naruto twisted the blades within him.

The blond, though he would never admit it, was impressed with the Kage. Unlike what he had previously seen from the Kage of Kiri and the leader of Kusa Zaraki, this man was not only strong he also placed the lives of his ninja before his own. He reminded Naruto of Sarutobi somewhat, who would also rather be the first to die than to abandon any of his ninja. He had seen him let the blond Kunoichi escape, opting to stay behind himself, and even when he ordered the retreat, he could have easily left his top Anbu or some other lieutenant behind to pick up the slack, instead he had chosen to stay behind himself. Not only that, for a man his age he was incredibly durable, being able to withstand two of his more damaging techniques, as well as two swords in him and he still was not dead.

Yoshihiro let out a dry chuckle, blood spilling from his lips, down his chin and unto his chest. "Damn, aint this a bitch, I developed a technique in preparation to face you, but I never got a chance to use it." He looked over his shoulder, his bloody teeth making themselves known as he smiled at the Jinchuriki. "Well...I guess...if I gotta die, its nice to know I'll be killed by the man who sought out to conquer the world."

Pulling out his blades, Naruto let the old man fall to the tiled floor in an armored heap, groaning slightly in pain. Naruto walked forward, placing himself to the old mans side where he'd be able to cut his head off easier.

But before he ever made the attack, a battle cry behind him brought his attention away from the downed Kage. Spinning back around he blocked a spear thrust delivered by another Iwa ninja, this one with similar armor to Yoshihiro, but certainly much younger than the Kage. Several more Anbu arrived around him, each throwing down smoke bombs. Naruto knew what they were after, and let them have it, it made no real difference now. Iwa would be his in a matter of days. As the smoke cleared Naruto watched the Iwa Anbu leap back over the wall, their leader carried with them before he turned and began walking back to his own camp. This battle was done, he was the victor and even though Yoshihiro put up an impressive last stand, he too, fell, and Naruto was now one step closer to fulfilling his ambition.

* * *

Yoshihiro chuckled some more, coughing up even more blood as he was carried over the rooftops. A slow drizzle of rain beginning to fall over the city.

"Don't worry uncle, we'll get you back to Iwa soon." Toyohisa spoke at his side comfortingly. Yoshihiro looked to his nephew and was about to chastise him over his stupidity when he saw the boys eyes. Soft brown eyes that grew hard with determination as he rushed forward, spear held firmly in hand.

He looked every bit the Shinobi Yoshihiro had always wanted him to be.

The old man smiled nodding to himself before he let his head to slump forward, darkness creeping over his vision as he allowing himself to close his eyes. He could rest now...

* * *

Meanwhile in Kumo.

Yugito sighed in contentment as she laid along the length of a tree branch, one arm hanging limply off the edge as she rested her head on the other.

"You know, for someone who claims they're nothing like their tenant, you certainly don't make much of an effort to live up to that." Came Akina's voice as she finished her warm up exercises, walking over to the tree and standing under Yugito.

The Nibi Jinchuriki scoffed. "Oh shut up." Indeed, her likeness to her tenant was a sensitive subject to her. Her ears were pointed, and her green eyes held a strange edge or glint to them which could seem very similar to that of a cat, as well as her larger than normal fangs. These distinguishing features, which to many men would make her seem exotic and all the more beautiful, were often subjects of children's teasing's when she was younger, and so were a very sensitive point for her. But still, resting above treetops and...essentially cat-napping was one of the few indulgences she would admit most likely came from her feline tenant.

Akina smirked, ready to tease her a bit more when a messenger suddenly ran up to them, breathing heavily. "Yugito-san, Akina-san. Rikage-sama requests your presence immediately."

Yugito groaned, leaping off the tree and landing next to the other two as she looked to the messenger. "Did sensei say what he wanted?"

"Is it another scavenger hunt or training regiment?" Akina questioned as she bit back a groan. Zhuge Liang had a very interesting way of training them both physically and mentally. He would not allow them to eat, unless they completed the training. The scavenger hunts were a series of riddles, which were all made by Zhuge, and so were very very complicated and difficult. Sometimes the two girls would have to go three days without food by how difficult these riddles were. His training regiments, whenever he came up with them, never had them starving but it made them beg for a scavenger hunt when he gave them. Obviously, neither option was one the girls would be overly exited about.

The messenger shook his head. "No I don't think it-"

His statement was cut off as a three pointed scythe skewered him through and through, entering through his upper back and exiting through his chest, spraying blood in the two startled girls faces as the scythe was savagely yanked out his side, cutting the man nearly in two from the chest up.

The two girls snapped their attention over to the direction the scythe was pulled from, finding two men with black robes, red cloud designs engraved into them. "Fuck, I was hoping I'd be able to take out two of em with one swing." The one with white hair spoke, loudly to himself. His partner saying nothing as he looked to the two girls.

Yugito and Akina's mouths suddenly felt dry as they each quickly identified their attackers.

'_Akatsuki_.'

* * *

Naruto arrived shortly at the slightly damaged Konoha encampment, ignoring the rain that began to fall over them, slowly growing in intensity. The wounded were being treated on portable bedspreads along the street, under some cloths that served to shield them from the cold rain, by whatever medics they had, the recruits still fit to fight standing guard, all parted to make way for him as he entered. Many of the younger recruits staring at him in awe as he passed, mutters passing over the crowd, their voices drifting through the air and into his ears, unbidden by the distance.

"Its him."

"What power, he just forced Iwa to retreat over the wall on his own."

"They say he's the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no kitsune."

"I don't care what he is, with that kind of power its no wonder Kiri, Taki, Kusa and Ame are under him."

"They say he's the strongest ninja since the Yondaime Hokage, they say he cant be killed."

"I don't doubt it, I mean did you see tha-"

Naruto ignored the foolish muttering of the green chuunins, coming to a stop infront of Hinata, who's injuries were being treated by a medic, who was now staring upon him, frozen. Shino stood at her side, uninjured, Hinata looked back up to him, her blank pale eyes serious as she nodded once in greeting. "Naruto-sama, thank you for saving me earlier."

"Your thanks are not necessary." He spoke calmly, the deepening effect of the facemask making his voice, once again seem all the more hollow, sending chills down Hinata's spine. It had been so long since that cold flat voice was heard in such a way, even Shino seemed to shift from one foot to the other in unease.

Naruto turned his eyes to Shino, or at least seemingly did since one couldn't really tell without his eyes being red. "Aburame-san. Are you uninjured?"

Shino nodded. "Yes sir, from what my kikaichu have gatherd, Mika-san and Tenten-san are also uninjured, Toushiro-san is taking care of a minor injury along his arm."

Naruto nodded. "Good. Take your men, and advance over the wall, now that Yoshihiro is defeated, I want you to break their stranglehold." He paused for a brief moment. "Then break their necks." Before he turned, making his way out of the camp.

A few minutes later, several hundred yards outside of the camp Naruto stopped, allowing his yes to travel skyward, the dark gray clouds blocking out the sun, the black smoke from the flames rising to the heavens as cold rain fell from it. "How strange." The Jinchuriki spoke to himself, pausing as he reflected on the situation. "It rains, the very same day I return to the battlefield. Just as it rained the eve of your deaths." He looked down to the blood soaked gauntlet that covered his hand, as the rain slowly cleansed it from its crimson taint. "Is that you? Weeping for me once again, Yoshino?" He lowered his hand, reaching into his kunai pouch as he took out a butterfly pendant and red wood prayer beads, the gifts he had given them so long ago.  
Flames danced before his eyes as he blinked. The same words he spoke to himself, and to their spirits nearly a decade ago returning to his mind, drifting through it like an echo in the wind. _'Flames consume only what can be touched. Your souls. Shall remain with me'_  
Turning with his blood red robe sweeping behind him he placed the items back in his pouch as he made his way back to the camp. _'I alone shall shoulder the sorrow. That is all.'_

The rain fell harder.


	49. The dragon, awakened

**Chapter 49: The dragon, awakened**

* * *

Yugito and Akina tensed as they stared upon the two Akatsuki members, the bloodied scythe held firmly in Hidan's grip as he wiped it clean, smirking as he spoke. "Hey Kakuzu, looks like the Nibi aint alone. Wanna have some fun with her once we've dealt with the Neko." He questioned licking his lips in a way that made bile rise in Akina's throat. She snarled, brandishing her three pieced staff as she prepared to fight the silver-haired immortal.

Kakuzu grunted. "Hidan we are here to do a job, Kill the girl while I subdue the Nibi, that's all we need so I can get paid. Besides, unlike you I actually have some morals, I will not, and neither will I allow you, to rape anyone you disgusting pig."

The silver haired Yuki nin growled. "Whatever moron. With looks like yours you probably cant even pay for sex so I dont know who your trying to fool."

Kakuzu snorted, having heard hundreds of insults like that in his lifetime, it was too bothersome and tedius to make another cheap comeback. "Don't even bother with those ridiculous rituals of yours Hidan, kill the girl and get it over-with quick, I should be able to finish up the Nibi quickly as well.

"You overestimate yourself, Akatsuki." Yugito growled in anger to him. Her mind was wandering in another direction however. _'If he's telling the other guy to kill Akina, then that means Akatsuki still knows nothing about her...I have to protect her, keep her away from them. They cant find out about the Kyuubi yet, and if she fights she may have to draw on its power.'_ "Akina..." She spoke suddenly, catching the other girls attention, even though she never removed her eyes from Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Go, get sensei! Bring him back to hel-"

"I'm not about to leave you here alone to defend yourself against these two." She hissed back, tightening her grip on her three pieced staff as Hidan and Kakuzu began circling them.

The older girls eyes flashed a dangerous blackish purple as she glared at her fellow blond. "Go damnit, I can last here for the five minutes it'll take you and sensei to get back!"

Akina hesitated for a moment, looking very conflicted about her current situation. She looked as if she was about to say no when she saw Yugito forming three distinct hand gestures.

'Enemy not know.'

It confused the younger Jinchuriki for a brief moment but she soon deduced their meaning, gritting her teeth even harder. They didn't know about the Kyuubi. And if she helped her friend, and had to call uppon the Bijuu's power and they escaped...then next time they would come with four, maybe even five Akatsuki members, and the losses gathered from a conflict like that would weaken Kumo to a degree it could never hope to afford at this point in time.

Still...forming several quick hand seals the girl threw her staff, spinning towards Hidan. The immortal smirked, raising his scythe as he prepared to cut the staff in half, only for the three pieced staff to shift in mid air as it came down, flaring with lightning as it pierced his chest, pushing him back until he was quite litterally pinned to a tree, the staff at an upwards angle and so would be difficult to both remove and or step out of to simply have the blade come out of his back. The lightning in the blade shot straight through his entire body, causing his muscles to spasm and his whole body to jerk a few times as his scythe fell out of his hands and he slumped forward, seemingly dead.

Akina and Yugito looked absolutely shocked, there was no way a simple javelin style throw had killed an Akatsuki...Still, ignoring the strangeness, they did not look a gift horse in the mouth, Akina looking to Yugito again. "There, that should make things easier. But judging by that guy, it should be pretty easy to beat his partner." Before she vanished in a cloud of smoke, rushing towards Kumo, full speed in order to find Zhuge.

Yugito watched her leave, sighing in relief before she turned back to Kakuzu, who watched her with apathy. "Well, looks like its just you and me."

"Wrong." Was the bored drawl that escaped his lips before Akina's three pieced staff, still charged with a bit of her lightning chakra was plunged through her shoulder, forcing a scream out of her throat before she jerked forward, pulling the staff out of her in the process as she stumbled. Turning back she found Hidan, blood pouring down his chest from the previous wound as he laughed. "Right...now the party can get started." He said as he licked some of her blood, ignoring the black flames that gatherd around the Jinchuriki of the Nibi as her eyes turned purple and her hackles rose.

Kakuzu watched it all from the sidelines. He'd get paid either way, there was no need for him to get involved Hidan could cut himself all he wanted.

* * *

Hana, Sakura and Ino each made their way through the jagged, rocky peaks of the mountain side, their feet, legs arms and palms scraped and bleeding freely as the sharp stones cut into their flesh, their lungs on fire as their limbs felt heavy.

They had been running for nearly three hours now, the smoke, rising from the burning city of Sakai still visible as they glanced behind them, the orange hue over the horizon bringing horror to them as they realized that it was not coming from the setting sun. Hana's summoned wolves whining as the rocks did not spare them from the pain of having to hike over their sharp edges.

The three females leapt down, to a small outcropping, finding a cave at its base, they made their way inside the three quickly dismounting their summons and then moving onto helping remove the injured, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji from the summoned beasts backs, placing them as gently as they could along the side of the cave, where Sakura and Ino immediately began what medical treatment they could in their exhausted states. Hana looked over the six summoned wolves, bowing her head as tears stung the back of her eyes. "Thank you for everything, all of you."

The head of this particular group of summons nodded slowly, breathing heavily but managing to stay strong for his summoner, who was visibly distressed by the situation. "We are yours to command my lady, there is no need for thanks."

Hana bit her lip rather nervously, looking away from her summon before she spoke. "It is difficult but I must ask one last thing of you."

"You speak of the wind user." The summon finished nodding slightly. "I understand, we shall search for her and lead her back here when we find her."

"Thank you." Hana nodded, offering each of her summons a grateful hug before they each made their way out of the cave, leaving the humans to recuperate, from their crushing defeat, in more ways than one.

Hana made her way to her brothers side, his pale features and erratic breathing, even as Sakura worked on him making the already bleak light of her world diminish all the more. She stared as she wept bitter tears of pain and frustration, taking Kiba's head in her lap and cradling him close to her as her emotions poured from her. Her tears falling down onto her brothers placid face as Sakura managed to stabilize him before moving onto Shikamaru.

She let her tears fall even as her mind wandered, giving way to the hopelessness of the situation they found themselves in. If even the Kage of Iwa, who had fought to a dead draw with the legendary Hatake Kakashi and the second in command of the seven swordsmen of Kiri Tatsuoki Guan couldn't hold a candle to this man, even with their help, then what hope could they possibly have of ever besting him...

She allowed herself to remember a poem. An old poem she read while scanning over a book in some of Suna's libraries.

_'The dark lord rides in force tonight, and time will tell us all. Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, rest not to lock your homes. Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Konoha camp, the men were currently making repairs on the city, bolstering its defenses in-case Iwa decided to attack again. Most of the injured moved to the local hospital, where the resident doctors worked on them as best they could, their faces filled with fear under the watchful eye of their recent conquerors.

Naruto had quickly established his hold over the city, enforcing martial law and removing the standard government of the merchant city. Quickly sniffing out and removing any homes that provided refuge to Iwa nins, capturing these wounded ninja and dragging them off to prison camps under armed surveillance.

Toushiro, the Kiri ninja, and son of Guan was placed in charge of repair duty over the walls of the city, while Tenten and Lee were placed over the guard duty of said walls. Mika was in charge of scouting and securing the far outer perimeters of the city. Hinata meanwhile, injured as she was was being assisted by the recently conscious Hatake Kakashi as well as Guan, in public security, relations and the newly established police force.

Naruto meanwhile, secure and confident over his hold over the city, marched, with a small contingent of "body guards" as well as Shino onto Iwa, ready to open negotiations to Iwa's surrender.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Iwa itself, Toushiro had taken up the mantle of leadership, bolstering Iwa's formidable mountain defenses, as he prepared the city to withstand the coming storm. The armies of Iwa marshaling full force as they awaited the final, hardest hammer-stroke from Konoha, their defiance and willingness to fight, coming only from the desire to protect their homes, their families.

Toushiro stood along the walls of Iwa, carved from the mountains themselves, the nearly twelve foot thick and 70 foot tall stones, allowing him to look across the entire valley between their walls and the high, jagged mountains along the horizon that defended them from all foes. Until now, where the enemy marched uppon their doorstep.

The young man sighed, his worry over his uncle finally taking hold. He was in the hospital, the medic nins working on him almost twenty four seven trying to keep his condition stable. There was not just the wounds from the battle to worry about, but the stress from the travel, the injuries themselves, and the fact that his uncle had not taken his medication since he entered the battle had allowed his longtime standing Tuberculosis to flare up again. It was...difficult to treat his disease in this condition. The medication they used to treat his disease, decreased proteins, and also thinned his blood. Two things that hampered the natural healing factors of the human body.

"Toushiro-sama!" One of the Iwa scouts ran up to him, breathing heavily.

The young, newly instated Iwa commander turned. "Yes?" He questioned warily, his heart dropping in worry as he envisioned Konoha to already be there.

"Sir, our scouts have reported sighting the Hokage with a small squad of Anbu making his way here. Sir, he carries a white flag. He calls for a negotiation."

Toushiro paused, growling as the thought reached him. "Negotiation? That bastard wants to demand our surrender." He snarled as he looked back to the scout. "Go, tell the commanders to ready the soldiers. We will not cower at that tyrants feet, we will honor the Kage's of Iwa and defend our homes to the last man."

The scout bowed, a glint of determination entering his eyes at his new commanders words. "Yes sir, right away." Before he ran off.

The young Iwa commander sighed, he wondered what his uncle would tell him at a time like this. Even though he truly wanted to defend his people, he had seen the might of the Kage of Konoha, and he held little hope of victory. What should he do...what would his uncle do?

He thought on that question for a long time, the answer finally coming to him as he remembered when he questioned his uncle a few weeks ago when he made his way out of Iwa to defend Sakai. He had caught up to him at the gates, asking him to allow him to go with him. Yoshihiro had again said no, only for his nephew to question why.

_'Because...' He sighed. 'If something happens to me, it will be up to you to lead our people...' The older man paused, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. 'You always remember, many times you have to make tough decisions, decisions that some men will agree with, and others will not. But you always do what you think is best. What will protect the people and what will help them, always them.' The man had then put his hellmet on turning to his men and giving them the order before the army marched. Leaving their home in order to fight for it._

Toyohisa stared up to the starry sky. "Okay then...like you say uncle. I will do what I think is best..." He nodded to himself before he made his way down the stairs, ready to oversee preparations of his men.

* * *

Zhuge Liang made his way through the halls, he could feel Yugito's chakra of the Nibi flaring up. Now, normally because Yugito and Akina constantly trained together. And so, they trained often using their demons chakra. But at this point Yugito was pulling out more of the Nibi's chakra than he had ever felt before, and strangely enough, he had felt nothing of Akina pulling out the Kyuubi.

He was beginning to get worried...could it possibly be that Yugito had lost control and possibly killed Akina?

He thought he'd trained her better than that and he had faith but still...accidents did happen.

The only other thing it could be was some kind of new tra-

"SENSEI! SENSEI!" He heard Akina's voice, turning around as he found her running towards him, her face set into a slight panic as she rushed up to him. "Akina!" He said, visibly surprised.

"Sensei!" She gasped as she came to a full halt. "Akatsuki! Two of them!"

Zhuge's expression turned visibly grim. Why now of all times? Then his mind came to another thought. "Did they mention anything about knowing you hold the Kyuubi?" He questioned quickly, a slight fear coiling around his chest at the thought that Kumo would have the eyes of the Akatsuki fixed solely uppon it. They could not afford to enter a war with Akatsuki while Uzumaki would no doubt be setting his sights over them very soon.

Still, his worries were abated as Akina shook her head. "No, that's why I left. Yugito didn't want me to use the demons chakra." She answered, turning back around ready to leave. "Come on, we have to hurry back and help her!" She moved to leave when Zhuge caught her wrist. Looking back to him, she yelled in outrage. "What are you doing Sensei? We need to go now."

Within the Raikage's hand his white feathered fan appeared, gripped tightly as he held it in that familiar way that Akina knew was nothing good. "Sorry Akina, but you will not be joining this fight." He threw the arm he was gripping upwards, before he swiftly used his, now free, hand to strike eight distinct points, the chakra gates of the human body. Akina felt her whole body grow heavy nd she fell to her knees, breathing harshly as an invisible weight held her down.

"Wha-what!" She gasped out as she struggled to stand back up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zhuge Liang nodded, admiring his work as he spoke. "You are within one of my more powerful Genjutsu. It makes you feel as if the gravity around you is nearly seven times higher than normal. The human body can only withstand three times normal gravity. But because this is merely an illusion you will receive no physical damage. I will deal with this, Kumo cannot afford an enemy such as Akatsuki discovering you here. I shall remove this illusion once I am done with this threat." His words spoken he turned, walking down the hallway as he made his way to save his second student. The feel of Kyuubi's chakra licking at his back staying with him as he left. She would break out of his illusion soon enough, he just hoped he would be finished by then.

* * *

Toushiro and Mika stood along Guan's bedside, the older mans injuries had not fully healed, but he was well enough to attend some minor administrative duties.

"So, Naruto-san has left for Iwa then?" The large, bearded man questioned the other two, who nodded in response. Mika, who was leaning along the door-frame spoke up. "Yes, so far everything has been quiet, but we do need to keep a tight surveillance over the area, there might still be some Iwa nin masquerading as civilians, ready to sabotage our defenses if Iwa ever manages to launch a counter attack against us."

"They will not...not with Naruto-sama present here." He spoke firmly, a thought occurring to him as he looked to his adopted son. "Toushiro." He called, catching his attention "Tell me, what do you make of Naruto-sama?"

The young man visibly hesitated before he spoke, remembering that image of the man, standing in full blood red robe as flames and blood danced around him in a horrifying display, the hissing of snakes and the glow of his piercing red eyes. "I...I don't really know what to make of him." He spoke slowly, worried his father might disapprove of his hesitancy. But the older mans voice reached his ears after a moment, a knowing timbre in his voice as he hummed.

"Not alone in that my boy, not alone at all. But he is the only one that can possibly bring order to this chaotic world."

Toushiro and Mika nodded, though the Kunoichi's thoughts were quite different, her red eyes gleaming as the thought passed through her mind. _'And that is why, I must destroy him.'_

* * *

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel over the assembled army of Iwa nins, he could safely assume they numbered around three to four-hundred much larger than his rather modest group of thirty five. The high walls of the city itself behind them, a constant reminder of what they were ready to throw down their lives to defend. He felt quite confident in his ability to escape should the need arise. But he highly doubted Iwa had the nerve to strike out at him, not after the display he put up in Sakai. He knew that there was always the possibility, he was not arrogant enough to dismiss that entirely. But fear would hold them back, make them hesitate, and if they truly did decide to attack him, their intent would long be revealed, and he would be prepared to make his escape.

A small tent, no doubt where their commander sat, stood between him and the imposing army.

"Naruto-sama. I do not like this...it could easilly be a trap, and if Iwa tries something it will not be easy to defend you sir." Shino drawled in his usual calm, stoic tone. Naruto nodded.

"Noted." His deep, empty voice reached Shino's ears. Despite his response however, the blond ninja, regardless of whatever danger, began making his way to the tent, throwing a quick, "Wait here" over his shoulder as he never paused in his stride.

He entered the tent moments later finding the spear wielding Iwa nin that had saved the Tsuchikage from his death back at Sakai. Flanked by four Anbu, as well as four standing behind the blond. He let his eyes lazily travel from one to the other, finally settling on what he assumed was their comander.

Toyohisa glared right back, staring with all the bravery he could muster into the fiery red eyes that burned into the memories of all those they came across. He took a deep breath before he stood.

* * *

Hidan breathed heavily as he removed the blade from his chest, purple, black flames dissipating as Yugito's bleeding, unconscious form laid before them unmoving, as crimson pooled beneath her. The platinum blond locks matted down to her head, back and shoulders as green eyes stared unseeing to the world before them, her breathing heavy, erratic and shuddering as her form shook from the cold that crept over her; gripping her down to the marrow.

Kakuzu grunted as he walked next to the girl, using his foot to roll her over. "Took you long enough...you're pathetic."

"Shut up." Hidan growled, falling to his knees as he began praying to Jashin, raising the five hearted Akatsuki members annoyance. "You fool, we don't have time for this, soon people will come to investigate."

"Let the fuckers come." Hidan snarled. "I dont give two shits."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Whatever, stay here if you want, I'm taking the girl. As he reached down to grab her however she suddenly burst in a cloud of black, coal like smoke, right in Kakuzu's eyes. He reeled back, and in the same motion the back of his head was impaled by a kunai.

Hidan stood up as his partner fell, but soon found that he could not move as, cold, decaying arms rose up from the ground, gripping his legs as they forced him to fall. He looked momentarily disturbed until he realized what this was, placing his hands together he spoke. "Kai." He looked around as the illusion dissipated, revealing Kakuzu still on the floor with a kunai in his head, now in the process of removing it and a white clad form cradling Yugito close to his chest as he stood off to the side. "Sen-sen..." They herd her wavering voice as she struggled to speak to the new arival.

"Shhh..." He quieted her as he placed her down. "Rest for now Yugito...you did very well. I'm proud of you."

She finally allowed the darkness to claim her, visible by her body going limp in his arms. He formed a quick mud clone, who took the girl and ran as he turned around.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan snarled, angry that this one had taken their target.

"Silence Hidan." Kakuzu growled, finally removing the kunai from his head, a shadowy, mass leaving his body as it seemingly melted out of him. "Soo." He drawled. "You are the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo...Sleeping dragon of the moon; Zhuge Masong Liang."

"So you know of me." The Raikage said. "Kakuzu, of Taki, and Hidan of Yuki...'The Immortals' of the Akatsuki correct?" He asked as he used his feathered fan to...well...fan himself.

"Thats right you fucking fagot." Hidan growled, hefting his scythe back onto his shoulder as he prepared to swing.

"I see..." Liang drawled as he lowered his fan slightly. "Well...allow me to put that name to the test."


	50. Iwa's surrender

**Chapter 50: Iwa's surrender**

* * *

Zhuge Liang, arguably the most intelligent man in the land knew that he was standing before one of the greatest challenges he would ever face. While he held great confidence in his abilities he knew that this would be one fight where a single mistake would cost him the whole thing. Luckily, unlike they're previous opponents he knew who and what these men were, and what they were capable of. It was difficult, extremely so, and he had lost many spies and assassins in his quest to understand them and many of the other Akatsuki members, from those who did not keep secrets like Uchiha Itachi, and to those who guarded them like the greatest treasures, such as Sasori. Only the leader remained a mystery to him, no known village, no previous affiliations, nothing.

"Heh, so this is the supposed sleeping dragon then?" Hidan sneered at the man, placing his scythe over his shoulder. Zhuge Liang allowed his eyes to take in the circle at the man's feet, and the blood cascading down injuries upon his form, places where Yugito as well had her injuries. So it appeared the reports from his spies was true he would have to keep an eye on that scythe.

"Yes...be careful Hidan, he will be much stronger than even the Nibi Jinchuriki." Kakuzu warned as he eyed the man.

Hidan scoffed. "Whatever." He growled before he swung his scythe, the three pointed weapon flashing once as it sailed towards the Raikage.

Liang's eyes narrowed as he swung his fan, "Dai-Kamaikatchi." He spoke in his usual calm voice before he released hundreds of wind blades upon the Akatsuki members.

"Doton: Doryuu-Heki" Kakuzu placed his hands on the ground, erecting a large wall of mud and stone between themselves and the wind blades. Watching in apathy as it was torn to shreds, but none the less completing the task of stopping the blades in their tracks. As the dust settled and he looked upon Liang's white clad form and sharp, piercing eyes, eyes like that of a hawk he knew that they would be in for a tough fight, one that they would have to win quickly, before any more trouble arrived.

* * *

Blood red eyes burned through all they laid upon, fearsome crimson billowing over his single, powerful, oppressing form as he stood before an army, each fearful yet brave as they charged headlong into his jutsu and blades let loose as they attempted to fell him, the great power that he was.

Blood fell like rain as fire consumed his second blade, making those terrible eyes glow all the more as more men fell to him, flames escaping the boundaries of his sword, burning the flesh off the Iwa ninja's very bones, spreading all around them, basking him in their orange glow.

Throughout all this she watched, held to the terrible scene by horrified rapture, the screams of the dead and dying reaching her ears, dimly piercing her haze filled mind as she watched him approach her, his clawed hand releasing one of his blades as it gripped her throat, she tried to scream, her fear escalating as she stared into the fiery pits of his eyes. But no sound escaped her lips, no great cry for help, of defiance, or even fear able to escape her as she struggled fruitlessly to escape his hold.

As the demon reared back his blade she could finally hear herself scream.

As her eyes snapped open, Temari reached for the first thing within reach, grasping desperately as she tried to pry herself from the grip of darkness that clawed at her consciousness, feeling a firm hand press against her chest as she screamed, and another grip her own as she thrashed, her screams faintly reaching her own ears as a familiar voice called to her, called her name.

Her breathing was erratic, she was trying to calm herself, trying to remember her training as she felt coppery liquid rise up in her throat and spill out from the side of her lips, hacking, strangled coughs rising from her throat as a cold chill ran up and down her spine, a shudder making her teeth rattle as her eyes shut tightly.

"Temri, you have to slow you're breathing." The voice, echoing as it was reached her ears. "Ino! She's having a panic attack. Dammit."

Temari faintly noticed a soft green glow pass over her eyes as the hand pressing down on her chest and darkness began to grip the edge of her senses, its hold growing stronger and stronger as she tried to shake her head, she didn't want to go back, she didn't want to see those eyes again, those blood red eyes.

* * *

Lightning fell from the heavens around them as Hidan and Kakuzu tried with varying success at dodging.

"GODDAMNIT WHERE IS HE!" Hidan yelled in anger, already his left arm had been struck by one of the lightning bolts, a deep jagged burn going all the way down to the bone, showing where the lightning had cut. He had been unable to drink any of Zhuge's blood yet, and so was forced to dodge the attacks lest he be...made useless...since you couldn't necessarily kill him.

"Silence Hidan." Kakuzu snarled before a massive lightning bolt struck between them, its roar drowning out all other sounds for a moment as his ears started ringing kicking up a great deal of dust as the ancient Shinobi had to shield his eyes lest the dust get into them.

A shadow suddenly loomed over him, spinning around he caught sight of Zhuge's white robe's, as he began to fall towards him, passing his hand over his fan Kakuzu saw as it transformed into a single Chinese straight sword.

Bringing out two kunai he blocked the blade, releasing several tendrils from his back he lashed out with them at the Raikage, only to have the Ninja leap back, vanishing a moment later into the dust that surrounded them from the lightning bolts that he realized had just ceased. The dust however did not settle, he saw various shadows shift all around him as his extra four hearts, in their masked forms gathered around him as he prepared to unleash his assault with all the combined elemental affinities in his arsenal whenever he caught sight of him.

He heard the sound of clashing blades and snapped his head in its general direction. "HIDAN MOVE!" He yelled as he charged up some wind and fire based chakra before he released them. In truth, he didn't care weather Hidan moved or not, the man had an amazing healing capacity, he'd seen him get burned before, and while taking time to heal like a normal human, he always did heal with no scarring to speak of. So if Hidan moved or not, it was really no never mind to him.

The dust scattered in wake of his wind empowered flames, revealing Zhuge Liang for a split second as the man leapt up, above the flames, his clothes barely singed.

Kakuzu acted quickly forming wind, lightning and fire before he unleashed them in a massively wide ranged attack, making sure that this time he wouldn't miss.

The dust parted again, revealing the Raikage, his face slightly panicked as he formed hand seals before flame and lightning crashed over him.

There was a cry followed by another deafening roar before his attack was forcefully dispersed, a shield of bright yellow lightning crackling around the Raikage, his blade held firmly in hand.

Kakuzu snarled, but a blade of lightning suddenly piercing his chest had him coughing a bit of blood, looking behind him, he found Liang standing there, the blade held firmly in his grip as he glared at him with those cold eyes. "One."

"Wrong." Kakuzu said as he melted into mud.

Liang, who was still hovering above the ground, held by the static electricity of his shield, heard a crash behind him, snapping his head around he found several large earth dragons moving towards him. Disabling his shield he turned and released several more wind blades which cut the dragons to pieces.

When he landed he was forced to block another strike from Hidan's three pointed sickle spear, grunting in exertion as he staggered back. Kakuzu watched as his breathing was a little heavier than before, the sweat dabbing his forehead as he held his stance. Hidan stepped slightly in front of him, sneering at the man as he placed his sickle back on his shoulder.

"Is this all the great sleeping dragon has to offer? You really are a wimp Kakuzu. That bitch was alot tougher than this, at this rate it'll be over before their Anbu are even halfway here.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right, while those lightning techniques were powerful, a man of Liang's reputation shouldn't be this easy to tire out. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones, something was prickling at the edge of his senses, warning bells going off from his years of experience. But as Liang formed more hand seals, the clouds overhead gathering once again with thunder and lightning rumbling over them, he gave it little more thought as he prepared himself for whatever the Raikage had to throw at them.

* * *

Naruto's eyes stared with apathy towards the sitting Iwa commander. Taking in the young man's veiled nervousness, and the tension visible in his Anbu guards before he spoke. "Where is the one known as Yoshihiro Shimazu?" Though he knew the answer already it would be good to make sure over the older mans fate.

Toyohisa's eyes narrowed in fury, but he hid his distaste well as he spoke. "Our Tsuchikage is soon to be recovered from his injuries at Sakai. I am in charge until he does."

It was a bold faced lie and they both knew it, especially Naruto, no man, no matter how powerful could recover from the injuries he inflicted that quickly, unless of course they were a Jinchuriki. Yoshihiro however, was not.

"We both know that is not true." He drawled, causing the newly appointed Iwa commander to bristle at the emotionless man that spoke of how badly he had harmed his uncle as if he was discussing some child's mischievousness.

"If you have come here to demand Iwa's surrender to you, then my answer to you is to leave now, Iwa will not surrender."

Naruto stared at the young man in his late twenties, standing before him with a glare of defiance before he looked around the tent, a void like air surrounding him, making him seem like some strange, inhuman creature that had sprouted from the darkest of shadows merely to taunt and torment them. "If you do not surrender your city, then it shall burn to the ground."

Toyohisa knew that it wasn't a threat, it was a promise, and from his actions at Sakai, it was a promise he knew he could keep, but he would not be intimidated, he would not surrender his city without some semblance of a struggle, Iwa was not so helpless. "If you attack this city, if you bring your armies here, you may succeed in destroying us. But I swear to you, for every Iwa ninja that is lost ten of yours will fall before him. And before you are able to take this city so much blood will fill these streets that it will sicken even you, I swear upon the gods that taking this city by force will be the end of you and your rein upon our lands. For Kumo and Suna will not hesitate to destroy you as they did all those years ago."

Naruto tilted his head slightly. "You truly believe that, at this point, the other two countries can fell me?"

Toyohisa shook his head a smirk finding its way to his lips. "You are powerful, but with your power has come the attentions of many who wish you to fail. Eyes, that will gladly slit your throat when your army is bleeding itself white within my city."

There was a silence then, one which many in the room found very uncomfortable as they watched the two leaders stare each other down.

Toyohisa knew, that the truth of the matter was that if Iwa faced this man in the field and within their city they would most likely be slaughtered, and the city taken within a day, two at the most. What he was trying to do, was make his fighting spirit, and the spirit of that of his men, seem strong enough that the Kage would be more lenient in the terms of their surrender, and that they would be able to get something out of it. His uncle had always said to do what's best for the people, if they were treated fairly and with the respect they deserved from Konoha then what did it matter what name they served under, to fight and die a useless death, was not something he would subject his people to.

Naruto tilted his head. "It is in your best interest to listen to the terms."

"Then offer them." He snarled. "I'll make my own demands afterwards."

Naruto smirked the boy, despite all his bravado was intelligent enough to recognize surrender as his best option. He reached slowly into his cloak, revealing a scroll and unrolling it on the table before he spoke. "Iwa will be treated the same as Kiri, your leaders may be of your choosing, however, these leaders must report to overseer's of my choosing every month on all actions, economical, military or otherwise. If these reports do not arrive within two months at the most, an investigation shall take place, if any of your men are found guilty of harming the overseer in any way, then they will be executed, if the leader of this village is involved, and discovered to be so then he too shall be executed. You must provide military relief whenever called upon, a strict state of martial law shall be enforced for a period of six months. Your civilian and Ninja shall each hold the same rights and privileges of every Konoha, Kiri, Ame, Kusa Oto and Taki civilian, including free travel between the aforementioned nations, free trade is encouraged as well. Every one of your ninja, must be registered in the archives, with a monthly update on their skills, rank and classing. There will be a strong Konoha military presence within Iwa for a period, minimal of six months. And finally, anyone convicted of treason attempts at treason or abridgment of such shall be executed in a public display within Iwa itself. These are my demands."

Toyohisa thought for a long moment before he spoke. "Very well, but all trials of Iwa nins must be held in Iwa, your military presence is not allowed to harm our civilians. And should Iwa ever be attacked by another nation and we request assistance you are to send it as well. And finally, my uncle suffers from a very bad lung disease, the beginnings of Tuberculosis, which he developed approximately five years ago. In exchange for our surrender you are to provide rare herbs from Kiri, which are able to cure this disease."

"You forget, Iwa is now my territory. If they attack you, they are attacking me. I shall send forces if I perceive the threat to be great enough." He looked down to the scroll and gestured to it with his metal covered hand. "If that is all, sign the scroll with your blood."

Toyohisa nodded and bit his thumb enough to draw blood and so slowly wrote his name onto the parchment, next to Naruto's who had already been placed there.

Before his thumb left the scroll however, the parchment glowed a bright red and Toyohisa pulled his hand back as fast as he could, only to gasp as a painful, burning sensation rose up his arm, eliciting a scream of pain from the man as he fell onto his knees. The Anbu each drew their blades, pointing at him as they were ready to fight him for his treachery.

The glow of the scroll fading Naruto rolled it back up swiftly and placed it back in his cloak.

"What have you done?" One of the Anbu snarled at him.

"This is a blood scroll, a scroll embroiled with hundreds of seals formed within the parchment itself. It is my own creation. If you, willingly, and knowingly break any of the agreements on this parchment then you, shall die."

"You bastard." Another of the Anbu snarled, watching the seals snake up Toyohisa's arm and settling over his chest as they burned into his skin.

"You did not seriously expect, for me to simply take your word at face value young Shimazu? Words are meaningless in the world of Shinobi, as are treaties. This one however, I know you shall follow, as will your uncle." Placing the scroll back in his pocket he turned his back to the ninja as he began making his way out of the tent.

"Why yo-"

"STOP!" Toyohisa yelled to his Anbu as the pain momentarily increased in his chest as the thought of allowing the man to follow through with his attack passed his mind.

Naruto cast a glance over his shoulder "You can expect the herbs you have requested to arrive in a weeks time. Inform your uncle, and your people. Iwa...is now mine."

With that said he walked out of the tent, the hateful glares at his back. He glanced to the cloudy sky before he spoke. "One step closer then." Glancing at his hand he seemed contemplative for a moment before he spoke. "The new world approaches."

* * *

An explosion tore through the landscape of Kumo, soon revealing Zhuge Ling as he leapt out of the flames His clothes and hair singed before he released another volley of wind blades into the flames, which rose even higher for a moment before Hidan rushed after him, his scythe in hand, his skin visible with burns but quite uncaring to them as he snarled, his eyes alight with fury as he swung, trying to kill the Raikage for what felt like the hundredth time. Only for the man to block the strike once again with his blade, his palm charging with lightning chakra which formed a long spike which he used to try and impale him, only for the silver haired immortal to swerve out of the way before he backhanded the Raikage across the face, causing him to stagger back as he spit out blood. Taking his stance again as he glared at the silver haired man.

A crash behind him had him breaking his stance as he spun around, only to find...nothing. He tried to spin back around as he realized he had been tricked, only for Hidan's steel stabbing rod to plunge through his back and out his chest, coughing up blood the Raikage didn't have much time to feel pain before his head was torn cleanly from his shoulders, his body falling to the floor in an unmoving heap.

Kakuzu, his tendrils receding back into his form spoke. "So...you got him then."

Hidan's answer was a snarl as he spit on the Raikage's dead form "Yeah, I did. Damn bastard was a stubborn one."

Kakuzu nodded, but before any more words were exchanged, Hidan spun around and with another quick jab of his spike rod plunged it into the ancient ninja's chest. Kakuzu's eyes widened before he batted the rod away and leapt back.

"What the hell do you-" He began but stopped as Hidan's form began to fade and become hazy before it vanished, revealing Liang, a wind blade extending from his palm, Hidan's headless body now in place of where Liang once was. His curses now fluidly reaching his ears from his severed head.

"Genjutsu." He growled out. "It was Genjutsu this whole time. When did you cast it?" He questioned angrily.

"During my first Kamaikachi, when you erected that rock barrier to protect yourselves."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT STAIN, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU ARE DEAD! DEA-"

Hidan's cries of anger were stopped as a ball of condensed lightning chakra was tossed at his head, exploding a moment later in a gruesome display of blood and brain matter, the immortal could enjoy the rest of eternity in pieces.

The Raikage then turned his attention back to Kakuzu, his raven black hair whipping in the gust of wind that came through the field. "The power of suggestion, the power of deception. The greatest weapon of a ninja. You two have no one but yourselves to blame for this defeat. So few male ninja focus on the art of Genjutsu you automatically assumed I was a close range Rai-Ninjutsu specialist." He glanced slightly behind Kakuzu. "And now, you have sealed your fate."

Releasing the second Genjutsu he placed over the man, Kakuzu's senses were suddenly assaulted by rage, bloodlust and killing intent, and before he could do much of anything, a clawed hand tore his back, wide open, blood spraying forth as he staggered, glancing behind him, his eyes widened in shock and fear as he came across the sight of a young girl, with shoulder length blond hair, standing over him, three tails of malicious red chakra whipping behind her, as Tsunade of the sannin, and another woman he recognized from the Bingo books as Yue-Ying, Zhuge Liangs wife, stepped through the tree line.

"Kakuzu of Taki, for your crimes against Kumo, I the Yondaime Raikage, hereby sentence you...to death." The man spoke as his feathered fan was still held firmly in his grip. "May the gods have mercy on your soul."


	51. A new dawn

**Chapter 51: A new dawn**

* * *

Suna Hospital; three days after Iwa's surrender:

Temari groaned, opening her silvery eyes slowly as she took in the white ceiling that hung above her. Wincing as the bright lights made themselves known to her sleep filled irises, eliciting a second groan as she threw her arm over her eyes. "Ohh, tell god to turn the lights down."

"Heh, sorry sis, you're not dead just yet." Came her response to her left. She turned her head, finding her little brother, Kankuro sitting on the chair next to her bed. He stood, grabbing the pitcher and glass that rested on the table next to him before he poured it. He gently placed his hand behind her head, cradling it slightly upwards so she could drink properly. She gave him a grateful smile, still too weak to move as he put the cup to her lips and waited for her gesture to stop. Placing the cup back onto the table he sat back on the chair. "So, how ya feeling?"

Temari smirked. "Like the morning after Jounin promotions." She answered truthfully, making Kankuro choke back a snort of amusement. But soon her gaze turned to worry as she looked around the room. "Where are the others? How did I get here?"

Kankuro sighed at this, he knew it was coming, but the news was not good. "They are all in other rooms nearby. Each suffering from some mild exhaustion, dehydration...among other things..." He finished, trailing off uneasily as he shifted his gaze away from her.

Temari knew she wasn't going to enjoy hearing what he had to say. But never the less, she needed to hear it. "Kankuro..." She said, her silent order quite clear,

But still, he wouldn't look at her, his nervous, uncertain shifting from foot to foot increasing the wind mistress's nervousness until she finally spoke again, her tone hard and demanding. "Don't make me pull rank little brother?"

He sighed as he slumped forward, his shoulders dropping ever so slightly as he began to rub his head. "Sakura, Ino and Hana are in the best condition out of all of you. Like I said, just some mild exhaustion and dehydration. You're pretty well off yourself, apart from a few torn muscles, three bruised ribs, some blood loss and a twisted ankle you're perfectly fine. Chouji..." Another sigh "Chouji's stable, but one of the blades that cut him damaged a nerve along his arm, we weren't able to do much over the scars either, having been formed by some kind of mixture of wind and fire chakra. The nerve damage is also irreparable, he'll have to retrain that arm to mold chakra properly all over again with that handicap. Shikamaru too has suffered some very serious nerve damage along most of his extremities, unlike Chouji's though, his can be treated, and eventually fixed with a few months of intense physical therapy."

"And Kiba?" She questioned as he paused.

He took another deep breath, his eyes taking on a look of sadness as he turned them onto her. "Kiba's been forced into a chemical coma for now." He answered grimly.

"Wha-what?" She questioned, her eyes wide in disbelief as she struggled to sit up, her breathing becoming ragged with the effort, before Kankuro stood up and held her down onto the bed. "Wha-why Kiba-"

"Kiba has suffered a complete nervous and mental breakdown." Kankuro interrupted her shocked ramblings silencing her with the grim tone of his voice. "The loss of his arm, by circumstance his ninja career and position as clan heir, and finally Akamaru's death has hit him very hard. We've forced him into a chemical induced coma to keep him from hurting himself, as well as any around him. Sakura and a few other medics are attending him physically, and Ino has been trying to restore his psyche through use of various Yamanaka techniques and scrolls. It'll take a while, but there is hope that he will recover." He spoke flatly, knowing that it was a bold faced lie. There was little hope that Kiba would recover from this, only with someone with extensive medical knowledge, like the legendary Tsunade, who was said to have been able to heal some victims of mental trauma did they have a hope of doing such a thing. But no one had seen or even heard of Tsunade for nearly a decade. So finding her wasn't really an option.

Still his lie worked, seeing as Temari's worries were abated somewhat by the look on her face as she sighed in mild relief. "That's good...where's Gaara?"

Kankuro paused at that, chuckling to himself after a moment. "Gaara's been at your side since you guy's got here. It was about an hour ago that I managed to convince him to head home and get some rest." The puppet user chuckled. "You shoulda seen him, just standing here, looming over you. Kinda creepy really."

Temari smiled at her brother's story, to know that Gaara was worried made her feel good. "Thanks, still...I'm...gonna go to sleep now, k?" She muttered, her eyes beginning to droop as the medication took its full effect.

"Yea sure, sweet dreams sis." Kankuto said as he stood up, running his hand once through her hair before he hefted Karasu back onto his shoulder, making sure not to put too much pressure on his recently operated spine. He strode out the room, moving to tell Gaara Temari had woken up, as per the redheads request.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara sat in his living room. Before him was a table with the map of the continent, in one hand his Kage hat, in the other a saucer with Sake in it. While he wasn't one to drink, even he needed one with the current situation. Iwa had fallen, one more territory under the Devil king's possession. One more village felled before his might. Now...only two of the former five great Shinobi villages remained Along with several, smaller, independent factions, such as Yuki in the north. But still...the time for contemplation, and the time for debating was over. It was time, right now to decide the fate of Suna.

Walking to the nearby window, he attached a message to the messenger bird, and released it. It would head to Baki, who would gather the military heads of the village for one last meeting to finally decide just where or how Suna would stand in face of this threat.

He could only hope, they were not too late.

* * *

Kumo hospital; Five days since Iwa's surrender:

Zhuge Liang and his wife Yue Ying stared through the glass at Yugito.

Tsunade and Shizune were currently treating her. He had sent Akina back to her home, after having to calm her down from her worrying, as well as her anger at the Genjutsu he had pulled over her. Still never the less, this interference from Akatsuki...was a major deterrent to his plan to attack Konoha while the Uzumaki was away. She was not healing as quickly as she should, and it was quickly deduced that it was due to the sheer nature of Hidan's jutsu.

It is entirely possible that he not only injured Yugito, but the Nibi as well, and so the demon was struggling to keep them both alive. A most, unfortunate turn of events.

Yue Ying, glanced at her husband from the corner of her eyes before she looked back to Yugito. "What will you do now?"

"When have you ever known me, my dear, to rely solely on one single strategy?" He answered blandly. "It is true, that without Yugito, launching an attack on Konoha would be too large of a gamble for my liking. But I have another strategy prepared just incase one, or more of us were incapacitated and another incase that fails."

Yue-Ying shook her head, allowing a smirk to grace her features. It never ceased to amaze her how her husband could meticulously plan such things and prepare for such outcomes.

She stared at him for a long while, quickly growing impatient with his silence. "Well my dear husband, do you mind sharing?"

Liang hid a smirk, he enjoyed getting a rise from his wife...it tended to prove...entertaining later. "You will know soon enough." He responded, smirking as he received his expected answer. A snort of frustration and mild anger. Still, all joking aside he turned to his wife. "Yue-Ying."

"Hmm?" She questioned with a sideward's glance.

He paused, measuring his words before he spoke. "The truth is that very soon, there is a great, and very real possibility, that Uzumaki Naruto shall march upon our city. If...when...he does. The defenses have to hold."

Yue-Ying smirked a little, though it held great uncertainty at her husbands unease, something that was rarely evident in the man. "Husband, no one...in over 300 years has ever been able to enter the city, much less the great keep and temple that stands at the top of the mountains. What has you-"

"Yue-Ying." Liang interrupted gently. "The defenses, have to hold out...Kumo itself must hold out."

She looked up at him uncertainly, but soon, nodded.

Liang closed his eyes nodding back. This was a rather precarious position he found himself in. It would have to be handled very carefully. He looked to Yue Ying once more, who had returned her eyes to Yugito. "Inform me when she wakes up. I must attend to something."

That said, the man turned and proceeded down the hallway. Ready to set his second plan into motion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akina who was currently training out in one of the simpler training grounds. Her thoughts troubled as she went through the motions with her weapon.

Ever since she had arrived here, with Tsunade and Shizune Yugito had quickly become something akin to a sister. Seeing her laying there, so injured so vulnerable...so weak. It was a hard thing. She continued to play the battle over and over in her head, wondering if, had she decided to stay instead of do what Yugito asked, would they have managed to beat the Akatsuki anyway, with Yugito not having to suffer such?

Then there was the situation building in Konoha, news of Iwa's surrender had reached many ears by now, and the entire village felt this oppressive feel in the air, like the storm brewing over the horizon. Her own feelings of anticipation, anger, uncertainty and fear growing all the more as she dared to look, to look forward to the coming conflict. At the chance to finally put all her years of training, all her years of preparing, of studying, all the years put to reach this one goal, this one purpose...it would finally be time to put all these years to their test.

As she stopped her light training, she looked westward, the high mountain peaks that guarded Iwa's borders visible even from this great distance. A storm brewing ever so slowly behind them.

* * *

Hospital room: Iwagakure, One week since the surrender of their city

"So...this is the seal he placed on you?" The tired voice of Yoshihiro reached Toyohisa's ears as the old man was examining the seal etched onto his nephew's chest. While many of the doctors had protested, he had demanded to see his nephew the moment he woke up, and what Yoshihiro wants, Yoshihiro gets. So here he was, in one of the hospital's spare rooms examining the seal that would assure Iwa's cooperation.

"I'm sorry uncle." Toyohisa said as the silence dragged on, lowering his eyes. It always happened, every time his uncle would have to pull him out of the fire. He felt so...inadequate some times as he tried to live up to his uncles expectations and the village expectations, only to fall short every time.

"Do not apologize." Yoshihiro sighed gently. "The Uzumaki boy said that he created this seal and I don't doubt it. If it was me in your place, I would probably be the one with the seal not you."

There was another silence between them, before it was finally broken by Toyohisa again. "Did I make the right choice uncle? In surrendering?"

His voice carried a definite edge of uncertainly, like a child confessing to his parents he stole some candy from the store. Yoshihiro looked at his nephews downcast eyes and regretful expression before he sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Toyohisa...look at me."

The young man did so.

"When you decided to surrender the city...was your primary concern that of the village?"

He nodded and Yoshihiro smiled.

"Then yes Toyohisa, you made the right choice." He spoke before standing "That seal, I believe will do exactly what he says it will do. I'm no expert but I recognize some of the characters. None of them indicate this can be remote activated, only through the different synapses of your brainwaves I believe will its effect take place." The older man wiped his hands before he spoke again. "Well, there's nothing more we can do for now kid, head on home, give a kiss to your wife and kid, god knows they're probably worried after all the commotion and rumors floating around.

Toyohisa nodded before he stood and walked to the other end of the room, where his shirt and other equipment lay around the table. Placing them all back into their proper place he began making his way out the door, he gave his uncle one last hug. "Thank you for everything uncle."

"Don't mention it" Yoshihiro said simply, watching as the younger man left. His thoughts traveled to their current accord with Konoha. While he wasn't happy with the deception, he understood it, and was willing to work the rest of his days to pay off his nephews imprisonment. He held no delusions of the Uzumaki boy's "Deceptive and underhanded tactics." As the peoples were calling it. Those two things practically defined the ninja world. And he would have done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot. So no, he wasn't angry, but he knew he needed to establish some rapport with the Uzumaki boy. With these new medications that would be arriving from Kiri soon, he would soon be back on his feet, and his disease cured.

But still, while he had witnessed the boys skill and sheer power first hand, he could tell that a storm was brewing, a storm that, even Naruto's great power would not be able to hold off alone.

Yoshihiro smirked. Sounded just like his kinda fun.

* * *

Sunagakure: Kazekage tower 12 days since the fall of Iwa.

Gaara sat in his office, looking at the document that had long been in the coming. The council had long been in the deliberation of this matter, for an entire week even. But it had finally been decided and now, all that remained was his seal of approval.

As the Kazekage was about to reach for his calligraphy brush however, a messenger bird suddenly perched on his windowsill, catching his attention. Especially, with the insignia around its neck. Kumo.

* * *

Sakai 12 days since the fall of Iwa:

Naruto stood along the wall, overlooking the city he had recently taken. Reinforcements had arrived the other day from Kusa and Ame, bringing their numbers back up to standard. Some more forces had arrived from Oto, which he quickly dispatched onto Iwa, to enforce their military presence. All in all, his men were prepared to march into battle again, To bring about the final stages of their plans.

He heard the shuffling of feet approaching him. Turning he found Hinata approaching him. Her pale lavender eyes staring back into his own blood red ones. "Naruto-sama." She bowed respectfully.

"Hinata." He greeted back with a slight nod of his head. She turned her head back to look over the city, awaiting his instructions.

"You are to head to Iwa, assume command of the situation there. Until a suitable Overseer can be stationed there, you are to remain as the temporary overseer, as well as the commander for our north western defense forces. You may take Rock Lee and Tenten with you. Shino, Toushiro and Mika are to remain here, overlooking the repairs and security of the city. Hatake Kakashi and Guan, shall march with me." His voice drawled out, somehow managing to make his bored tone sound fiercer than the angry voices of many.

She nodded. "As you command. However...my lord, may I question where you are marching? Suna...or Kumo."

His response was merely a sideward's glance.

"I see." She answered before she bowed. "Very well."

Naruto watched her turn and leave, never removing his eyes from her until she was out of sight and her footsteps fading from his ears. He allowed his eyes to travel skywards.

'This land...shall be mine.'


	52. It is time

**Chapter 52: It is time**

* * *

Naruto currently made his way through Iwa's mountain borders, his armies trudging along as they did their best to traverse the jagged, cutting stalagmites that made up the mountain face, like a great wall of razor sharp spears, guarding Iwa's boundaries against any who would dare invade.

"Naruto-sama!" The voice of Kakashi reached him as the copy nin made his way up along with a Kiri chuunin, bowing once before he continued speaking. "Naruto-sama, Guan's found a pathway, it leads down the mountain, and appears to place us near the border.

Naruto nodded. "Very well, tell the commanders of this route, give them the coordinates and tell them to lead their men through it."

Kakashi nodded and then looked to the Kiri chuunin. "You heard him, get to it. Go to the commanders of squad alpha and Sigma, I'll head to Beta."

"Yes sir." The man bowed once before he vanished in a cloud of smoke, Kakashi following shortly after.

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel up skywards, where rain clouds ahead had thankfully begun to part. "Soon...very soon now."

* * *

The echoing sound of Liang's and Tsunade's footsteps seemed to echo down the hallway as they made their way up to the Raikage tower.

"You sent a message to Suna?" The legendary medic questioned with a raised eyebrow as she continued to walk up the stairs. "Do you think that they'll cooperate once you speak with them."

Liang didn't answer for a moment before he took a breath and spoke. "Weather they cooperate or not does not matter, they will soon attack Konoha regardless of their Kazekage's initial decision."

"I don't think I follow." Tsunade said as she raised an eyebrow. Liang merely closed his eyes for a brief moment. "You will soon enough." He clarified in his own way before he came across the door of his office, opening the wooden obstacle before he entered.

* * *

Jiraiya the toad sannin stood on the balcony of the tower. His stewardship of the lands while Naruto was away was going fairly smoothly. Still, the older man couldn't help but be vastly impressed with Naruto as each day passed. The sheer amounts of paperwork one had to shift through every single day. It was enough to drive him mad if he knew he was stuck doing this forever. Economies that needed to be balanced, supplies that needed to be sent, missions that had to be overseen, military divisions that needed to be rounded and stationed, upstarts and political revolutionaries that needed to be silenced, and not to mention, last but not least, the organization of the new campaign that was being led. While Naruto had arranged and fixed the vast majority of it, what little Jiraiya did have to do was enough to make him cringe.

Still, the vast amounts of paperwork weren't what he was worried over. There was...something wrong...he couldn't explain it. But he had a gut feeling, and these tended to be proven right most of the time. There was some strange, chill in the air, a change of sorts. Something was certainly wrong and whatever it was he had little doubt it would all come to ahead soon. Centering around Naruto.

The boy was strong, unbelievably so. To the point where if Jiraiya was posed a question over who would win between all of Konoha's military generals and him, he truly couldn't give a definitive answer to that.

But with that strength came something that even Naruto was not immune to.

Arrogance.

The boy planned, he prepared and he did research on his enemy as all good Shinobi's do, and as was imbued to him during his training as a child. But...More often than not recently, as his raw power felled all those who had risen against him with little to no trouble, despite even the best and most elaborate of schemes to defeat him, the boy had simply begun...overlooking his opponent, so to speak. He would simply...not care over what plans they could develop, or what elaborate schemes they could put together. Simply because he considered, and in most cases _was_ above anything their skills could accomplish, even with the advantages of plans. Often times, Naruto wasn't even truly aware he did it.

But Jiraiya knew, he had seen a great many ninja fall to such petty things, his old teammate, Orochimaru, having been one of them. Having the audacity to show up at Konoha itself with just a few ninja as his escort, he was struck down by a power even he held no chance against.

The toad hermit could only sigh. Whatever happened...happened, and he did not have the authority to advance any troops anywhere unless it was an absolute emergency, and one of his hunches, or gut feelings didn't count.

* * *

Naruto currently stood on a small hill overlooking the camp his men had set up, already a perimeter had been established and patrols were circling the place. He heard footsteps, turning his head slightly he found Guan approaching him silently. When he finally reached him the man stood at his side for a brief moment before he spoke. "Lord, do you not think it is dangerous to be standing in the open like this?"

Naruto did not answer, his eyes traveling over the scenery before him, the silence stretching about.

Guan was used to these silences, and so took no offense in it. Instead he merely crossed his arms over his chest and stood at the blonds side, his slightly taller form standing like that of a bodyguard.

"Strange isn't it..." Was the sudden remark that Guan had to do a double take to make sure it had come from Naruto.

"Lord?" He questioned.

"All these years...they seem to have gone by so quickly. It seems like only yesterday, you and Ginchiko were surrendering Kiri...and now we stand here...upon this threshold into a new world."

Guan was struck speechless, never before had Naruto spoken in such a...strange tone...no...no, not strange...human.

Clearing his throat the man regained his composure before he spoke. "It may seem that way sometimes...but indeed...soon this world of war and death shall be finished. And we shall enter a new world...one of peace." The man nodded to himself solemnly.

Naruto spared a glance at the older man from the corner of his eye. "Guan...I never did apologize..." He said, ignoring the mans startled look. "For the loss of your eye all those years ago."

The appointed second in command of the seven swordsmen was rendered quite mute for a long time, his eyes visibly wide with shock as he stared down at the man that had set out to conquer the world. "M-my lord." He stuttered uncharacteristically as he bowed low. "Th-there is no need for such a thing, it was my own carelessness that brought this wound about. Please, do not apologize to your loyal servant."

"Hn." Naruto grunted softly, not denying but not admitting his correctness on his statement. "You and lady Ginchiko have served me loyally for many long years...once this chaos is over I will see you properly rewarded." He stated firmly.

"There is no need for such lord. You are the one that will bring about an age of peace in this land. It is as Hidetada would have wanted."

It had been a long time since Naruto had heard the name of the Kiri swordsman he had led to his death nearly a decade ago. It was something scarcely talked about, even among Ginchiko and Guan themselves, the two people closest to the late Shinobi. Naruto looked to Guan once more; a loyal servant indeed. Slowly the blond turned and began making his way down to the camp, Guan following after him a moment later.

* * *

Gaara sat in one of the various lounge rooms of the tower, a thoughtful look in his eyes and a contemplative frown on his face, Kankuro paced besides him, angrily muttering under his breath. "Damnit Gaara, I don't have enough patience for these bullshit meetings of yours..."

Gaara ignored his brothers crass remark as the door to their room opened, Temari stepping through it a moment later, her fan strapped to her back once again.

"Where have you been." Her brother snapped. "You're not in the best shape sis, you need to rest, not go parading around this tower."

Temari was about to respond when Gaara spoke. "Kankuro, she said she was going to go for a walk. Its understandable that she took the time she took."

"But Gaara..." The older boy said before he snorted, crossing his arms. "Fine whatever, when one of the messengers shows up saying that they find her passed out on the side of the street don't complain to me." He huffed.

Gaara ignored his annoyed older brother and turned his eyes onto Temari who approached one of the chairs, setting down her fan and falling onto the selected piece of furniture.

"Temari." Gaara called bringing her eyes onto him. He noticed the slight bags under them, as well as the tired haze within them. "Are you certain you should have left the hospital so soon? You look exhausted."

She shook her head. "I'm a little tired, but no. You need help in order to get a handle on this situation." She smiled. "And what kinda sister would I be if I just left my little brother to rot under all this paper work while I get to sit by and enjoy Hospital food and bedding."

Gaara smirked but it soon fell. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you if you've spoken to Hana? I would have liked to have checked up on her myself but I didn't get the chance before this situation needed to be attended to."

Temari sighed as she nodded. "Yea...I managed to speak to her once, before I left...she...she really doesn't look well...I think that once you get a chance you should give her a paid leave of absence...have her rest up, get her head clear."

Gaara nodded. "I'll see to it." Before he looked to the door and stood up, several footsteps reaching his ears from down the hallway. "Good, they've arrived. We can get this meeting underway."

* * *

Hana groaned in discomfort as she felt the feeble grip of sleep become even weaker under the insistent and constant shaking of another. Her bloodshot eyes opened slowly, weakly from the recent strain on her mind and body. Tear streaks ran down her face and the table beneath her head was wet with salt-water.

"Hana?" Sakura's hesitant voice reached her ears, bringing the Inuzuka girls doe brown eyes up towards her. "Hmm?" She questioned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh! Sakura? What is it?" She questioned wiping her eyes as she looked away from the pink haired medic as she began shifting through some of the documents on her desk.

Ever since the attack and subsequent return to Suna, Hana had thrown herself into her work. Trying to bury herself in her duties as a council member and clan head over what remained of the Inuzuka clan. She had scarcely slept, or eaten in the last few days since their arrival.

They had decided to leave her to her own devices, allowing her the freedom in order to clear her mind and get herself together, recover from both their physical and emotional defeat, as well as Kiba's condition.

Looking at her now, Sakura could tell that had been a mistake, a very bad one. Hana's once healthy and tanned skin was paler, her features sickly and seemingly thinned from lack of food, her hair matted down and limp, black bags gathering under bloodshot eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"Hana..." Sakura spoke slowly, carefully. "Have you...been eating...or sleeping at all for that matter?"

Hana released a dry laugh, filled with forced humor. "Of course Sakura I'm fine...why would you say something like that."

"Because complaints from your clan members have come in...saying that you've been cooped up in this office...for two days."

Hana paused in her motions, but soon recovered. "I've been busy Sakura, works backed up with my leaving you know. I can't just let it keep on-"

"Hana..." Sakura interrupted gently, grasping Hana's shoulder and turning the girl to face her. Watching as she avoided her gaze as best she could, her downtrodden expression and moistening eyes pulling on Sakura's heart strings. "Hana...don't do this to yourself. Come on, come with me and lets get you something to eat, a change of clothes and to get some rest."

Hana shook her head. "No...I...I have to."

"Hana...don't punish yourself for what happened, its not your fault. Now please, let's get out of here huh?"

The Inuzuka girl weakly shook her head. "No...I...it should be me laying there...not...not Kiba."

Sakura moved forward and wrapped the Inuzuka girl in a comforting embrace, feeling the older girl wrap her arms around her waits from where she sat. The Inuzuka woman's hands tightening into fists, almost desperately clinging to the pink haired medic, her sobs growing in volume as the damn over her emotions crumbled. She felt Hana's clenched fists repeatedly, weakly hit her back. Her muffled words. "It should have been me." Repeating themselves through her sobs.

Sakura held the girl close, letting her tears moisten her clothes. "Shh." She cooed. "Its all right, its all right. No, it wasn't your fault Hana. Kiba wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

As her whispered words left her lips, Sakura forced her own tears back. To see such a strong Kunoich fall like this, was something that truly hurt and Sakura couldn't help the pain that bloomed in her chest as she wondered just how much more pain, Hana, Kiba and the others would have to suffer at the hands of that devil before he was finally brought down.

How much more sorrow?

* * *

Zhuge Liang sat in one of the many rooms of the tower, currently attending the foreign delegates that were currently in Kumo when one of the Chuunin practically tore down the door. Breathing heavily, eyes filled with fear. "K-Ko-"

The man never needed to finish his sentence before an explosion was seen out the balcony, along the southern wall. Liang's eyes narrowed minutely as he stood up from his chair. "So...they have finally come then."

* * *

Naruto stood along the wall of the city, the battle around him beginning as Kumo jounin and Anbu that guarded the wall fought to hold them off.

* * *

Akina's form could be seen running from rooftop to rooftop, making her way to the wall as fast as she could, dozens of chuunin, Jounin, Anbu and even gennin, hot on her tail as they too moved to defend their city."

"It's time..."


	53. The new world

**Chapter 53: The new world**

* * *

The sound of hundreds of bloody screams and cries of death tore through the air like a weak, hungry beast, clawing at the rotting corpse of another's kill. The coldness of death, and the rank smell of blood hung over the city like flies, it gripped it with an iron hold.

Naruto now walked among the streets of the city, his troops having torn past the unprepared defenders on the wall long ago, specks of blood were visible along his form, as well as his gauntlets, his two scimitars in their sheathes as he still did not need them. Behind him was a literal trail of bodies and body parts, red soaking into the cold stones of Kumo's streets, flowing like a river due to the cities downward slope.

"There he is!" The Jinchuriki heard a voice behind him, turning he found what he assumed were two Kumo jounins as well as four chuunins. They looked upon the trail of death left behind by him their reactions ranging from disgust, to horror, to outrage. With a cry of rage one of the Jounin took out a kunai, charging it with lightning chakra until it formed a sword of sorts he rushed the Kage of Konoha, the others following after him a moment later.

It was quick, unbelievably so. With a flutter of crimson and metal, claws tore flesh from bones, snapping limbs, tearing and slicing, until the only one that remained was a young chuunin, his throat gripped in the iron fist of the Konoha Jinchuriuki.

He was young, no older than sixteen, his fearful green eyes staring back at him, reflecting the cold look of apathy within his glowing red orbs, blood flowing down from a gash on his forehead, flowing down his eyes and lower to his cheeks. Naruto seemed to look the boy over once, his crimson pools never leaving this child's eyes.

Then he felt it...a presence, approaching him very fast, very...familiar.

"STOP!" The cry reached his ears, bringing his attention to the person it belonged to. His ruby red eyes gleaming as they traveled to the roof of the two story building at his side, his grip never leaving the gasping boy's neck.

He recognized her instantly, even after a decade that face was still burned into his memory. He watched her eyes glance down worriedly at the young man in his grasp, and he allowed his own eyes to turn to the boy's, who was now looking at the new arrival with hope and pleading.

Without a second thought, Naruto's fingers twitched and a sickening snap broke through the air and reached each of their ears and Naruto watched as the shock of the boys gaze, the disbelief, slowly faded, leaving nothing but sightless orbs that feebly grasped at life, until the faint light within them too, went out.

"NO!" The girls cry reached him. Naruto threw the lifeless form aside before he turned, catching the girls weapon in his clawed hand. He stared down at her then, her eyes turning from crystal blue to blood red in a second, red chakra beginning to form around her as she glared up at his taller form, the glow of his own red eyes visible clearly as he looked up to her.

"So...it is you."

* * *

The one eyed swordsman of Kiri tore past another squadron of Kumo's Anbu, sprays of crimson falling around him, his single hazel brown eye taking in the other battles going on. The Kumo ninja were loosing ground, and they were loosing ground fast. Almost...too fast.

Soon Kakashi appeared in a plume of smoke next to the man. "I've taken care of my side. Do you need any help with yours?"

Renewed cries caught both men's attention, turning their eyes they found more Kumo Anbu and Jounin making their way into the fight. One of the new arrivals in particular catching his eye.

Soft, shoulder length black hair, deep blue Kimono and a chakra scalpel in one hand. Oh yes, he recognized that one.

"No Hatake, I do not require your..." The man paused and soon both Jounin leapt back, a moment later the earth shattering beneath where they had previously been standing, a loud 'BOOM' making their ears ring as they landed on a rooftop of a now dangerously unstable building. As the dust finally settled they found the form of the legendary medic and granddaughter to the first Hokage standing amongst the rubble, her fist near the ground as she glared at them.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he removed his Hitai-ate from his eyes. "Tsunade-sama...so this is where you've been hiding all these years. Please, do not make this more difficult than what it must be."

The blond sannin's eyes narrowed. "Hatake...still so scrawny eh. Why don't you go back and take your men with you. I'm not someone you want to mess with."

"No doubt." Kakashi nodded. "But we have a job to do, and if we have to, we will go through you, isn't that right my one eye'd friend."

"Take care of her Hatake, I have other business to attend to." The swordsman spoke offhandedly, making his way towards where he could see Shizune fighting some Ame and Taki ninja under their command.

"Wait what?" Was Kakashi's startled query as his partner began to leave. While he was pretty certain that they could defeat the legendary medic together, alone he wasn't so sure. He's certainly not going to put it past the medic to still be in shape for a fight at her age, especially with that little incident with Yoshihiro. "Hey wait a second. You cant just leave me here..." The copy nin trailed off uneasily as his eyes turned back to the, now smirking, Tsunade.

"Well runt, you don't seem so confident now." She grinned, loving his slightly troubled expression. While she knew she was far from her prime, she was still confident in her chances of defeating the copy nin.

Kakashi let out a small curse, promising himself that if he survived this he was going to kill Guan. Settling himself in a straight stance, his hands held in a seal. "Alright then..." Before he began the rest of the seals.

* * *

Shizune, who was currently attending one of the wounded had just finished deflecting some Kunai aimed at her and her patient when she heard the sound of fluttering clothes behind her, approaching quickly. And so, thinking fast she rolled forward, in time to avoid the blade that tried to take her head clean off her shoulders. Spinning around on her heel she found a large, and very familiar form standing over her patient, the man's throat crushed under his boot, his dying gurgles sickening to Shizune's ears as she watched him writhe in pain before his gurgles finally ceased as did his movements.

"Impressive." Came Guan's voice, bringing her attention up to him. "You seem to have grown well girl." The man placed his blade to rest on his shoulders. "Allow me to see if this assumption is correct."

Shizune swallowed the lump of fear in her throat, she certainly remembered this man, and while she had grown in strength since those days, she was sure he had as well. She could only hope she would be up to the task.

* * *

Naruto's form exploded from the side of one of Kumo's various homes, wood and stone debris flying through the air in his wake, another form exploding out of the dust a moment later, revealing Akina, her three pieced staff already in mid swing.

Naruto landed on the adjacent rooftop, raising his hand and blocking the incoming swing with a loud sound of metal against metal. He saw the girl growl before she delivered another strike with the other end of her weapon, this one aimed at his knee. Naruto, in response did a swift spin jump, pivoting in mid air so that his form was parallel to the ground before he lashed out with a kick, connecting with the girls throat, causing her to stumble and choke.

Naruto landed once again with billowing crimson around him as he stared at his sisters choking form as she struggled to loosen her now sore throat.

Akina glared at him for all she was worth, her angry snarls and growls reaching his ears. His infuriating voice drawling slowly from his lips as he spoke. "Is this it? All that you have to offer, girl?"

Her anger rose, a lone bubbling tail of crimson chakra forming behind her as she summoned more of the foxes strength from within herself.

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel down to the golden bracers along his wrist, watching as they sizzled with smoke rising from them.. It appears his own demonic chakra was reacting to her presence. Interesting.

The eldest of the siblings was forced to tear his attention away from the wristbands as his sister released a roar, lashing out with a single claw of red chakra that rushed him.

Raising his own arms, he coated them with blue chakra as he crisscrossed them in front of himself, bracing against the impact which arrived a moment later. Channeling chakra to his feet he managed to stay attached to the floor, that did not mean the roof tiles did, shattering and cracking as he skidded down the length of the roof, coming to a stop at the very edge. Naruto's eyes pierced the veil of red, once again meeting his sisters as the claw of chakra attempted to overpower him, a flash of the foxes face, smiling with gleaming white fangs and eyes dancing with hellish amusement flashed before his minds eye.

Most interesting.

* * *

**"Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu!"** Was Kakashi's cry before a large earth dragon went charging straight at Tsunade, only for the beast to meet the woman's fist and be smashed into the rubble from whence it came. The woman's victory was short lived however, as Kakashi appeared from the ground behind her, kunai in hand as he thrust it to the back of her head.

Tsunde ducked, spinning on her heel as she formed a chakra scalpel in her hand and thrust it towards the sharingan wielders ribs, only for Kakashi to grab hold of her wrist and plunge his kunai into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his smirk died on his lips however as Tsunade formed another chakra scalpel in her free hand and this time, succeeded in cutting some tendons in his leg. He cursed before leaping back, falling onto one knee as he was unprepared for the weakness in the injured leg. Tsunade meanwhile pulled the kunai from her flesh and formed a healing technique, breathing heavily due to the pain as she looked at Kakashi with a smirk on her face. "Careful runt, I can afford to get injured...you cant."

Kakashi cursed, he should have guessed. Tsunade was renowned as both the strongest and fastest of the sannin, he had read some of her books, in which she advised all medics that, they, above all others in the team must not let themselves get injured made that obvious. He should have anticipated that she would allow an injury to come to her just to injure him. She could heal it, he could not. She had probably positioned her body so it wouldn't hit a vital area, He, meanwhile was crippled.

Oh he was definitely gonna kick Guan's green wearing ass when he saw him next.

* * *

Shizune meanwhile was in the exact opposite situation, while she was holding her ground valiantly against the swordsman of Kiri, his greater experience, chakra capacity, and sheer raw power was beginning to wear at her. The only edge that she held over him was in speed and in ranged techniques. That sword however, was proving to be a capable shield as well as its obvious use.

She was breathing heavy as she stood across from him, grime and sweat marring her normally porcelain skin. It was with a heave of determination that she found the strength to rush him again, pulling back her sleeve she revealed a small mechanism on her arm which shot several poisoned Senbon needles at the man, as well as several Senbon needles which she launched from her mouth.

Guan moved to place his blade in front of him again to block the incoming projectiles when he heard Shizune's voice. **"Senbon kage bunshin no jutsu"** Followed shortly after by **"Kaiu"**

There was a minor cyclone of wind that formed around him and Guan soon found himself surrounded by hundreds of Senbon needles caught in the spinning vortex.

Shizune's hands closed tightly together and it was with no small amount of satisfaction that she saw the needles and air currents come crashing down around the area Guan hand been standing. When the dust cleared however she couldn't stop the look of shock and the curse that escaped her lips.

Guan stood, in the exact same spot, completely unharmed, a spinning shield of water around him, holding the needles within it as if the water were made of jelly.

"Impressive." Guan said slowly before he dispelled his water shield, allowing the needles to fall around him with numerous little clatters.

* * *

Zhuge Liang walked slowly towards the edge of the roof of his tower watching as the Konoha nins came deeper and deeper into the city, their greater numbers cutting down all those who stood before them. He could see them charging up the main road, heading straight towards the tower.

"Someday, my fair city...I hope you can forgive me for what I must do." He spoke solemnly before he raised the white plumed fan high above his head releasing a great burst of lightning that shot up into the sky.

Seconds later dozens of massive explosions tore through different sections of the city, those on the main road were blown to bits, since the bombs were under the street, the orange glow of flames rapidly beginning to spread throughout the city as embers slowly rose towards the heavens.

Liang didn't turn away from the scene, but instead stared upon it with apathy before he too raised his eyes to the sky above. "For sacrifices are necessary...if we are to survive this war."

* * *

Naruto leaned back, avoiding another of Akina's swings with the three pieced staff, which was now charged with lightning, before he stepped forward, into her follow up swing and slashed her with his claws, tearing the flesh in great chunks from the left side of her abdomen down to her left hip. She released another cry of pain before she was silenced by a backhand delivered across her face, which threw her off the rooftop, falling to the ground bellow in a heap, the wound already healed as she moved to stand once again. Naruto stared at her with cold boredom. Her breathing heavy as sweat and blood matted her hair down onto her forehead and the back of her neck.

It was then a golden glow behind him managed to catch his attention. Turning, he found several bright flashes of white lightning shooting skywards from the very top of the Raikage tower.

His eyes narrowed, but soon he felt Akina's presence begin to get farther and farther, turning he barely managed to see the faint trail of red chakra before it too vanished around the corner.

He only had a moment to wonder why she ran when the building beneath him began to shake and a moment later he was engulfed in a massive fireball, his roar drowned out by the explosions that followed.

* * *

Kakashi didn't know what had happened, one second he was dodging punches and kicks from the greatest medic to ever walk the earth, launching as many long ranged Jutsu as he knew in order to try and hold her off. The pain, and muscle weakness in his leg however was putting him at a severe disadvantage.

But the next thing he knew, a bright flash came from the top of the tower and Tsunade ran, just ran. He saw as she passed right by Guan and grabbed an injured Shizune before she bolted down the corner, several Kumo ninja hot on her heels, leaving a very confused coalition army behind them.

Then the explosions came.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, pain burning through his abdomen as he tried to get back to his feet, observing the scene of carnage and destruction around him, hundreds of buildings blown to bits, charred corpses, some whole some missing several body parts depending on how close each one of them was to the explosion. He himself had barely had any time to use a Kawarimi, and if it had not been for the fact that he required no hand seals for it, he was certain he'd be dead. Alas it was only a few buildings and areas that remained mostly intact, no doubt where the Kumo ninja had hid.

He clutched his abdomen, which he now realized was bleeding horribly, chunks of burnt flesh and skin hanging from the gaping injury which was only now beginning to heal. He hissed as he finally managed to get to his feet stumbling slightly. He took his blood covered gauntlet and ran it over one of the seals on his wristbands, welcoming the familiar burn of Youki coursing through his system, the red wisps forming an outline around him. Soon however, he heard footsteps approaching him, and felt the familiarity of her presence. He turned slowly, finding his younger sibling, staring at his injured form with a look that was crossed somewhere between satisfaction and hatred. "I see that you're not invincible after all."

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel away from her back up to the sky, before he began circling her, his steps measured yet seemingly careless, as if he was strolling. "So." He drawled, his deep resonating voice reaching them both as he looked upon the sight of the devastation. "Is this what you desire child? You hate me this much? Such that you would destroy the city that took you in?"

Akina growled. "I would see a hundred cities destroyed if it meant seeing your corpse at my feet."

Naruto let loose a few dry chuckles, strange sounds which sent ice running up and down her spine. "Truly? Then tell me, dear sister...how does that make you any different from me?"

Akina growled. "Don't you dare ever call me your sister! Just because we share the same Bijuu does not mean I am related to some cruel monster like you in any way."

Naruto had looked at her as she spoke, finding no recognition in her eyes at his statement, just affronted anger and hatred. "You mean you truly don't know then?" He remarked lowly, almost to himself but Akina had heard it, her eyes narrowing in mild confusion before she shook it off, dismissing the strange statement as best she could.

Naruto chuckled again at that point, his hand traveling to the hilt of his sword. "If you want me dead, dear _sister_ then...you had better come at me with your best."

"Gladly, she growled, red chakra exploding outwards, forming her second tail before she rushed him, the three pieced weapon flaring with lightning as she swung at a downward angle, aiming for the left junction of his neck, when he batted the piece away with his own blade, before he brought it down from left to right to block the second swing aimed for his right leg, and then another for his left side before he delivered a thrust aimed for the girls stomach, only for Akina to back pedal while spinning rapidly, twisting her weapon so it was folded up, the three sections behind her back. She continued spinning as she leapt up, Naruto rushing forward to get in range again when she stopped mid spin, launching her weapon in such a way so that the tip of one end was aimed to hit right between his eyes.

Naruto reacted quickly though as he raised his sword above his head and brought it straight down, the ringing loud in his ears as the two metals clashed together. As the impact ignited a small spark Naruto used it, launching a wind attack with his swing and empowering it with flames that exploded in his younger siblings face.

Naruto was disappointed however as he felt the girl replace herself with an item behind him. Spinning around he saw her swing the three pieced staff again, this time with her gripping the very end of the weapon, which would make it wrap around Naruto and hit him on the side she was swinging from, as well as his back and his other side.

He acted quickly, bringing the sword in his right hand to go along his left side, blocking the attack, he then felt the hard impact against his lower back, grunting in pain as he felt the shock from the electricity burn his back and run up and down his spine. His movements now a bit more stiff and sluggish he coated his left hand with chakra before bringing it to his right side and catching the weapon in his grip, thereby locking it in place around him.

His sword however remained free as he pulled it up, free of Akina's as he tried to swing at the girl. Only for her to lean to one side and then ducking under the follow up before she formed a chakra scalpel in her hand, this one too laced with lightning chakra before she thrust it towards his throat. Only for Naruto to vanish in a cloud of smoke when the attack connected.

Akina didn't have much time to react before a sword suddenly went through her, coming out of her stomach, right bellow her ribs. She stumbled as she coughed up copious amounts of blood. the third tail beginning to bubble to life as she growled and glanced behind her, glaring at the form that stared back.

"You can never compare to me..." He spoke coldly. "Dear _sister_." Before he savagely yanked the blade out of her and delivered a quick, brutal hit to the back of her head, knocking her completely unconscious, her weapon clattering noisily to the charred earth.

He walked to her side, nudging her roughly with his boot to roll her onto her side. He looked at her for a moment before he pressed the tip of his blade against her throat, his eyes gleaming with an unidentified emotion before he raised the blade above his head and brought it down to cut her throat.

Before he was able to complete the task however, a surge of chakra behind him had him leaping away, just before a lightning bolt flew past the area where he previously stood, above Akina, leaving her unharmed.

Landing a few yards away from his previous position, he turned slightly and found a man, dressed in white with trimmed mustache and goatee staring at him, a white feathered fan in his hand. "Naruto-sama." He greeted with a small bow. His eyes traveling a bit to the side where three Anbu landed.

Naruto ignored them however and focused his attention on the white clad man. "I assume that you would be the Raikage. Zhuge Liang...The sleeping dragon."

Liang nodded. "Yes, I am. And you would be Uzumaki Naruto, The so called Devil King."

Naruto was about to respond when he felt a tingle at the back of his mind. "Kai." He spoke, and for a moment the scene appeared hazy, when it cleared it revealed Akina, being carried away by two medics, the medics looked upon him in fear but didn't get far before several wind blades tore them apart. Naruto then allowed his eyes to travel back to Liang, who held a visibly troubled expression on his face apparently, the so called sleeping dragon's genjutsu were not as strong as fabled. He had barely noticed it true, but still, it fell like all before him.

Liang made a quick hand gesture, which Naruto caught and the blond was forced to raise his blade to block the assault from the three Anbu that had previously arrived.

Two of them appeared to be long ranged specialists, and the largest one obviously being a close range specialist.

Naruto dealt with the close range individual swiftly. Blocking his upwards swing with his blade before he formed a single Rasengan in hand and smashed it against the mans stomach, watching as blood exploded from his back as the swirling sphere tore right through him. Naruto grunted in pain as a Kunai soon found its way into his side, thrown from one of the long range specialists. He attacked him next, appearing in front of the visibly startled man in a second. He tried to turn and run, but a swift kick to the small of his back stopped him, in which Naruto could feel and hear the man's spine snap. Either he was dead, or paralyzed for the rest of his life.

Vanishing again he appeared next to the third, who only had a split second to react before his claws tore through the Anbu's stomach. He clutched the injury, hacking up what must have been blood as he crumpled down to the cold stone of Kumo's destroyed streets. Before he fell forward completely, face in the dirt.

Naruto then turned to Liang, but found something on the man's face he did not expect.

A smirk.

And it was with that smirk that the man's voice reached him. "Congratulations Naruto-sama. You've just won me this war."

"What?" Was the blonds confused reply. His confusion left him however as Liang waved his fan.

"Kai." Came the Kage's bored voice. The entire scenery became hazy for a moment before it fell away, revealing the three Anbu, to have never been Anbu at all. The close range fighter was not even human, but several broken pieces of wood resembling splinters more than any real form. If he had to guess, it would be a puppet. But there were no known puppet users in Kumo, only Suna held them...so what was one doing here?

He then allowed his eyes to travel to his second opponent, this one garbed in black, with purple face paint, used by Suna's puppet users. Then he looked to the third. This one, he recognized instantly as the girl he had fought back at Sakai. But this time, around her arm, he recognized the Suna headband.

Then another presence became known to him. This one he too recognized.

The vessel of Shukaku...the Kazekage.

He looked to Liang then, the man's slight smirk still on his lips as he began circling Naruto speaking with his familiar, bland tone. "You underestimated me Naruto-sama...the illusion you dispelled was a weaker one, and so you never bothered to look deeper, to look...underneath the underneath..."

* * *

_"You sent a message to Suna?" The legendary medic questioned with a raised eyebrow as she continued to walk up the stairs. "Do you think that they'll cooperate once you speak with them."_

_Liang didn't answer for a moment before he took a breath and spoke. "Weather they cooperate or not does not matter, they will soon attack Konoha regardless of their Kazekage's initial decision."_

_"I don't think I follow." Tsunade said as she raised an eyebrow. Liang merely closed his eyes for a brief moment. "You will soon enough." He clarified in his own way before he came across the door of his office, opening the wooden obstacle before he entered. He found the three currently sitting forms of the Kazekage and his siblings. _

_"Kazekage-dono, welcome."_

* * *

Liang continued to speak as he circled the young Kage from Konoha. "I called the Kazekage here, to discuss an alliance with him, in order to defeat you...as per tradition, he responded and came to the village. However, his council from Suna, had finally settled on a decision, the decision to surrender to you. Thus, leaving Kumo to be the only one left that could challenge you." He straightened and took a deep breath.

* * *

_Zhuge Liang sat in one of the many rooms of the tower, currently attending the foreign delegates that were currently in Kumo when one of the Chuunin practically tore down the door. Breathing heavily, eyes filled with fear. "K-Ko-"_

_The man never needed to finish his sentence before an explosion was seen out the balcony, along the southern wall. Liang's eyes narrowed minutely as he stood up from his chair. "So...they have finally come then." Liang turned, facing the Kazekage of Suna and his siblings, forming an unseen hand seal. "I would ask your assistance in this fight, Kazekage-dono."_

_Gaara sighed._

* * *

"You see, when it was clear they would not assist me, I was forced to take some...measures to ensure their cooperation. I placed all three of them into An illusion."

* * *

_"Forgive me, Raikage-dono. But suna must not become involved in this fight." Gaara spoke solemnly. It was Temari who startled him however. _

_"Gaara, I think we should help them, even though Suna has agreed to a surrender, we should not allow innocent people to die here."_

* * *

_"Very well Raikage-dono. We shall assist you in this fight." Came Gaara's statement surprising Temari and Kankuro. His eldest sibling voicing her objections. _

_"Bu-But Gaara, Suna cant become involved in this."_

_Gaara nodded. "Temari, I wont just stand by and watch this destruction if I can prevent it, assist me or don't."_

_Caught off guard by her brothers authoritive tone Temari couldn't bring herself to object further on the subject and merely nodded._

* * *

"And so it is that...Suna has aided us in this battle, and I separated them during it, luring Gaara away from his siblings and his siblings closer here. So that they would fight you. To ensure that they would, I formed another Genjutsu to make it seem as if you were about to strike down Gaara, their brother. And one, obviously, over you to make them seem like my own men." He seemed to sigh before he looked at Naruto's silent form. "And you, being who you are, I knew would not hesitate to cut them down. Now, because of your cruelty, all of Suna will rise up in arms against you, and the Kazekage's rage will know, no bounds..."

Naruto remained silent for a very long time after that. When he spoke, his voice was somehow different, but still as ruthless and hollow as ever. "Suna would have surrendered...tell me Zhuge Liang, why is it that you, would seek to now perpetuate the Chaos?"

Liang was visibly startled by the question but he cleared his throat and spoke none the less. "Naruto-sama...to me, there is no doubt in, at least my mind, that you are the man necessary to bring about peace...you are not however, the man...that can lead peace."

"So, you would lead the world in place of me then?" Naruto drawled with a roll of his eyes.

Liang shook his head. "No Naruto-sama. You see, the reason you are not the man to lead peace is simply because, you are a Shinobi. It is that simple. I however, am not the one to lead it either, for I am not the kind of man the people will follow. No...I am afraid that under both of us, a lasting peace is not possible to achieve..." The Raikage shook his head for a moment. "But still, it is necesary to at the very least, remove you, in order to have a hope of peace succeeding in this war-torn land."

Naruto was again silent after that, he could feel the various chakra signatures approaching him now, The Kazekage, Kakashi, Guan, as well as one he faintly recognized as Tsunade. He looked down to Temari and Kankuro. They did indeed seem dead. When he looked back to Liang, he was about to speak when his ears caught something in the wind. Something faint...a heartbeat.

He looked to the source, and found it was from Temari. Her heartbeat, steady but faint.

The cogs slowly worked in Naruto's mind and the blond soon found himself smirking faintly beneath his mask.

"I'm afraid...Zhuge Liang, sleeping dragon. That your plan will fail." He remarked as he began making his way to Temari.

Liang didn't say anything, but he visibly tensed as he watched the Jinchuriki approach the girl.

"You underestimated..." He leaned down and picked Temari up, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "This one...she is still alive..."

Liang's eyes widened. If Naruto captured one of them alive then...then he could use her as a bargaining chip with Gaara. He would trade her safe return for Suna's surrender. Even in his brilliance, the sleeping dragon had arrogantly removed one element from his calculations, an element most scientists tended to leave out as well.

The human element.

Liang raised his fan to deliver an attack, when Naruto spun around and launched his own, releasing a wave of fire towards the Raikage.

The older man was forced to switch onto the defensive as he released a great cyclone of wind, diverting the flames and spreading them so they would miss him, as well as Akina. Who seemed to be coming to.

"Naruto-sama!" Came the cry of Hatake Kakashi as the man leapt over some debris, Guan and several dozen Anbu, Chuunin and Jounin behind him, all of them injured. "Naruto-sama, we have to retreat, our front line has been wiped out and we cant hold off the Kumo nins much longer. He breathed heavily as he favored one leg, a large splinter of wood digging into his side.

Naruto nodded, and he allowed his eyes to travel towards Zhuge, who stood on the other side of the wall of flames a glare visible in his hazel brown eyes. "I will see you fail, Zhuge Liang."

The blond then allowed his eyes to travel to Akina, who finally seemed to be regaining consciousness, before they finally came to stop, on their most recent arrival, the Kazekage himself, who stared upon his sisters form over his shoulder with a look of fear, one which soon morphed into rage as his turquoise green eyes turned onto him. "Uzumaki!" He roared. "You will release her now."

"If you wish for her Kazekage, then I will contact you soon, and we shall form a trade." Naruto responded before he turned to Kakashi and Guan. "Sound the retreat, we've been bested today." He said before he began fleeing from the charred remains of Kumo, the Kazekage's sister in hand.

Liang watched as Naruto left, the Kazekage soon hot on his heels. Turning to the nearest captain he spoke. "Gather your men, pursue them." The captain nodded before he vanished in a puff of smoke. The Raikage then turned to the medic attending Akina. "Once she's coherent, tell her to join the pursuit. I will go on ahead." He continued, not allowing the medic to speak before he leapt over the flames, soon catching up to the Kazekage as they pursued the remains of the Konoha invasion force.


	54. It should have been now

**Chapter 54: It should have been now**

* * *

Naruto's legs burned already, they had been running for nearly a full day, and still he could feel the Kazekage and the Raikage's presence nipping at his heels. In order to not harm his cargo any more than it already was he could not resort to the demonic chakra in his system in order to recharge his reserves. He could not hand her to others, due to the simple fact that most of them were injured as it was, with Guan being in the best of shape out of the entire group, having just received a few burns on his left arm, whereas Kakashi had, on two occasions already required support from some of the chuunin that were in better shape in order to keep up and not fall behind.

On the plus side however, he could tell they were nearly approaching the border between Kumo and Konoha. One marked by the Kyousei Goruju bridge. A great wooden bridge which was nearly 50 yards from one end to the other. If they could just pass that bridge, they could destroy it and cut off this pursuit.

Naruto leapt off of another three when Guan caught up to him. "My lord, we are approaching the bridge that marks the border. We must be careful, this Zhuge Liang, may have prepared something for us, knowing that this was the quickest, and easiest escape route."

Naruto nodded as he glanced around, taking in the lush, heavy vegetation around them, as well as the darkened shadows cast by the large trees. He stared ahead, finding the bridge already in sight and rapidly approaching.

"Well, I do admit this would be a good place for an ambush."

Almost as if waiting for the blonds word, a kunai flew from the shadows of the forest, striking one of the chuunin directly behind him. This was soon followed by hundreds of others.

Naruto and Guan skidded to a halt, the blond growling as he caught one of the Kunai and threw it back, watching as one of the men fell from his tree, crashing onto the floor with a dull thud.

"Its an ambush alright." Guan remarked as he used his sword to block some of the kunai. A surge of chakra behind them however had Naruto turning to face the cause of it.

The Jinchuriki found it was a lightning jutsu, headed straight for Guan's exposed back. The large man still had not realized it, being distracted by some, now charging Kumo nin. His legs moved, seemingly of their own accord, as he rushed, and shoved the man away, using his body weight and momentum to tackle him to the ground.

It proved to be at his own expense however, as the lightning tore through the left side of his stomach, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the air a moment later as the leader of Konoha roared in what could only be described as agony, falling to one knee as he made sure to do his best to not jostle Temari, who was still on his shoulder, but thankfully had not been hit by the attack.

"MY LORD!" Guan yelled in alarm as he moved in front of Naruto to shield him from the Kumo ninja now approaching them, Kakashi and the rest of the surviving Konoha ninja circling the blond as they joined in the attempt to protect him.

Guan glanced back at Naruto, watching him visibly struggle to pick himself up after the debilitating attack, blood flowing down from the wound to his leg, the smell of it thick in the air. Guan, despite his loyalty to the younger man, would have never, ever believed that he would willingly take a hit for him, especially one as grievous as the one he had currently taken. Guan's eyes narrowed in contemplation for a moment before they hardened in determination. "Naruto-sama, Kakashi-san, leave this place. I and the rest of the men shall take control of the rear for now, we will join you once we are done here."

Naruto growled, ignoring the coppery taste of his own blood as he rose fully to his feet. "I cannot ask you to do that."

"Neither can I." Kakashi added as he blocked another kunai.

"My lord please. Aside from myself and Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi is one of your strongest generals, he is too injured to be of much use here. Both of you go." Guan spoke before he cut down one of the Kumo nin that got too close too quickly. "You must leave..." He paused before he looked to him, his gaze serious and holding a smoldering flame of determination within them. "Who else among us can quell this rebellion if you fall here?"

Naruto stared at the larger man his eyes momentarily going to the floor as something that could be interpreted as remorse passed over his eyes before they hardened, the familiar glint of ruthlessness entering his red eyes before he nodded once.

Guan nodded back. "MEN!" He roared bringing the attention of the gathered ninja to him. "We must cut a path to the bridge, protect our lord and let none pass the bridge once he crosses."

For a brief, very brief moment there was a silence a silence that passed through all of the injured Konoha ninja, one which allowed them to fully appreciate the graveness of their situation. The realization, that this day, more likely than not marked their deaths, fully settled within their minds.

But the moment vanished, and the slow feeling of dread seeping into their spines, vanished, replaced by cold determination. Their nations had not come this far, and surpassed so many obstacles, both military, political and civil, to simply allow it all to fall apart now. They would defend their commander, they would protect the promise of peace he offered. They would protect the dream that had been offered to them, to the lives of their children.

And so, with a great roar, the men pushed forward, cutting down any ninja that stood in their path until they themselves were cut down. using their own bodies as human shields to defend the one in the center. Finally, having crossed the several dozen yards, which seemed more like several hundred yards when they arrived, they made it to the bridge, opening up their formation and allowing Naruto and Kakashi to get onto the bridge.

"Go!" Guan yelled before he turned back around, his sword in hand as the remaining ninja did the same.

Naruto closed his eyes and paused for a moment, his free arm still gripping his injury as he turned and he stared at Guan before he turned back to Kakashi. "Come, let us not make his sacrifice worthless." Kakashi nodded and together they began making their way across the bridge, leaving the one eyed swordsman of Kiri to hold off Kumo for as long as he could, knowing that today would more likely than not, signify his death.

"Konoha ninja." A female voice reached their ears, bringing all the ninja's attention onto the owner, finding a woman with shoulder length soft brown hair staring down at them, a hook end spear held in one hand. "Surrender now, and your lives will be spared."

Guan made his way through his men, coming to a stop in front of them, and facing the fifty or so Kumo jounins, outnumbering remaining dozen at least five to one. He responded. "Not one of you shall pass this bridge..." He passed his eyes over the assembled enemies before he placed himself into a stance. "Those that dare, shall meet death."

Zhuge Liang currently made his way through the forest, the Kazekge at his side, the boy's anger and fear were an almost palpable thing, sand whipping around him as he practically tore the forest apart in his pursuit of the Konoha Jinchuriki. One thing he could be fairly certain of was that, in his arrogance Naruto most likely would not have soldier pills on him, not that he would need it under most circumstances.

But these aren't most circumstances, without soldier pills, he would resort to his demonic chakra. Liang had not sensed him resort to such however. The Raikage absolutely refused to believe that anyone, not even the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune could possibly hold such large reserves, so that meant there was only one other alternative, that he simply wasn't using it.

Again only two reasons came to mind, either he had used too much of it already in the battle, which he seriously doubted, seeing as how he had only sensed a surge of Kyuubi's chakra that did not come from Akina for just a few minutes, or he wasn't using it because he could not do so because of Temari. He was willing to bet on the later.

This would prove to be a great advantage soon, once Naruto was ambushed, which had been suggested by his wife, he would be stalled long enough for both himself and the Kazekage to catch up. With both of them there, as well as the sixty or so Anbu in the ambush, not to mention the rest of the Anbu that would no doubt be coming right behind them, hopefully with Akina, he doubted even Naruto would be able to survive all of that.

Still, his thoughts drifted to Temari, he needed to get her back from Naruto.

Dead or alive it didn't matter to him, but he had to make sure that the blond did not use her to force Suna into a surrender. No matter what.

The world will never know peace under Uzumaki Naruto. He could not be the leader of the world due to his cruelty, his...omnipotence. The people needed a leader who was human, who made mistakes, someone they, on at least some level could relate to. Uzumaki Naruto, was not a human being that could be related to, understood, perhaps even pitied, but never related to.

A surge of chakra ahead of him alerted him to the fact that the ambush had already begun and so, with his own chakra pumping down his legs he pushed himself forward. His wife was there after all, he wouldn't leave her to fight Naruto on her own.

* * *

Not far behind the two, Akina was rushing through the trees, the medic that had treated her back at the city had done well, her fatigue from the previous fight all but gone now. She was following the various scents and chakra presences. She recalled her fight with Naruto, whereas before, her mind had been clouded with her emotions, now she could look back on it, her mind clearer, no longer clouded by the anger that came with seeing him. The words, they had spoken to each other returning to her mind with clarity, allowing her to reflect on both her words and his.

_"Yes, I would see a hundred cities destroyed if it meant seeing your corpse at my feet."_

Had she truly said that? Had she allowed her hatred for the man that had killed her parents reach to such heights that it would consume her to such a degree?

_"Then tell me, dear sister...how does that make you any different from me?"_

How could she hold such hatred, such blind and untamed hatred...and claim to be different than him?

How many had told her to let go of her anger? Yugito, Tsunade, Shizune, lady Ying...how many people had told her to stop fighting solely for her revenge? She couldn't remember, but she knew it had been many. She had ignored them all, selfishly...ignorantly, arrogantly.

She shook her head. She knew, that their advice was one that she should follow, but just the thought of that monster, the same one that had so callously killed off her entire family, and the family of countless others that night ten years ago made her blood boil horribly.

She shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind. But soon, it was replaced by another thought. One which centered around how he referred to her during their, admittedly short exchange.

_Sister_.

At first, she had believed him to have called her that because they both shared the fact that they were Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no kitsune. But every time he said it, it seemed different somehow, as if he was truly calling her "Sister." She didn't know how she could tell, but she could.

And then that question.

_"You mean you truly don't know then?"_

It was as if he was speaking to himself more than to her. She had heard it though.

She paused, coming to a dead stop mid run as the sudden thought came unbidden to her mind. Could he...

No. She shook her head again, no. That just couldn't be, she refused to believe such a thing.

_'__Focus!__'_ She chastised herself as she shook her head again. _'No...he has sharpened senses just like I do...he...he was toying with me. The cruel bastard's just trying to mess with my head.'_ She convinced herself as she clenched her fist, taking hold of her anger and forcibly bringing it to the surface as she pushed that horrifying thought from her mind. Taking hold of her anger she took back to the pursuit again, attempting to keep hold of it as best she could as she drew closer and closer, feeling the new chakra outputs in front of her.

But that feeling, that nagging little feeling at the back of her mind would not leave her mind, no matter how much she tried to shove it away, it remained.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bridge, the Konoha ninja, though they fought bravely were slowly but surely being overpowered by the well rested and less injured Kumo nins, it was a miracle they had lasted as long as they did, only about six remained, including Guan, who was fighting Yue Ying near the bridge.

Guan's sword clashed with the Kumo kunoichi's hook spear, blocking it with a firm hold over his own blade. He moved to shove her off when Ying twisted her weapon, so it was locked firmly onto his own blade, which she then used as a form of pivot point, lifting herself upwards, in a motion akin to a pole vault as she flipped over Guan, landing behind him as she released her spear from the grip it held over his own sword during mid vault, now allowing her to deliver another swing to his exposed back.

Only for the man to pivot around on his heel, quick enough to bat away the strike and counter with his own swing aimed at her legs, only for her to block said strike by lowering the counterweight end of her spear enough to do so. Pushing the strike over herself as she ducked , sliding on her knees in a spin as she delivered her own strike to his legs, Only for the large swordsman to somersault over her, in a sideways motion before he swung down towards her while in mid flip. Ying rolled forward before turning back around, her spear charged with lightning chakra before she stabbed it into the ground, she released two scrolls from her sleeves, allowing them to roll open and fall to the floor before she formed her handseals. **"Nin-Fuin: Rokupurizumu tentou no gobou"**

Seals glowed from the scrolls, spreading outwards in the form of a six pointed star, electricity tearing the earth open as it rose from the soil itself. Thinking Quickly, Guan, before he hit the ground plunged the sword into the earth, due to the fact the handle was wrapped in a combination of leather and rubber, the lightning did not reach him as he stood on the handle of the weapon. He did not stand there long, as he leapt off the blade and landed on the bridge behind Yue Ying. The woman snapped her head behind herself, and barely managed to catch sight of Guan, the man was kneeling slightly as he seemingly yanked something towards himself. It only took her a moment to realize what that was and in the next she had already leapt up into the air, narrowly avoiding Guan's blade as the man had pulled it towards himself with chakra strings from his left hand.

She failed however to pay close attention to the position of his other hand. Guan had been kneeling, with his right hand touching the ground as his feet stood on the bridge, chakra seeped into the soil from the contact, as he had completed his hand seals for the technique when he had leapt from the blade to the bridge.

It was because of this that the woman was caught completely by surprise when a large mud dragon rose up from the earth next to her, snapping her attention towards it, she saw the beast roar before it lunged at her. She charged her weapon with lightning, feeling it tingle beneath her finger tips as electricity coruscated over it. With a small cry, she launched her weapon, throwing it like a straight spear, watching as it drilled through the creature of earth, rock and clay like a bottle opener through a cork.

When she landed however, instead of falling onto hard granite, she came in contact with slick mud that easily made her stumble and fall onto her side. She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees, feeling the mud weigh her down as she did so. "What is-"

A groan to her side caught her attention, and with several loud snaps and cracks the tree to her immediate right began to topple right over her.

Reflex, and adrenaline kicking in the woman managed to roll forward, but with the mud weighing her down and hampering her progress, she was not able to escape entirely and the great mass of wood, fell directly on top of both legs, the snapping of several bones audible to her ears even through the great crash of the tree. Blinding pain tore through the woman and a scream of agony was ripped from her throat as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, darkness creeping along her vision as she passed out due to the pain. Collapsing as her strength left her completely, her breathing coming out in quick, painful heaves as she felt her vision blurred and loose focus.

Guan rushed her then, his sword dragging behind him slightly as he made his way towards the woman. As he lifted the blade above his head, bringing it down to remove her head with the massive weapon, a white blur came between them, and crimson soon splashed his face as it cut open the flesh of another.

As he looked down, he found the form of the Raikage holding off his blade as best he could with one kunai, the sword digging deep into his shoulder.

A grunt of pain escaped Liang's gritted teeth as he glared up at the swordsman of Kiri, a wind blade forming around his free hand before he moved to plunge it into his chest. Guan, seeing the attack coming, moved to leap back, but before he could, he felt another blade enter through his back, followed by another from his side, and two more, one at a downward angle into his collar bone, and another piercing his shoulder blade, not to mention Liang's own wind blade going in through his ribs.

Coughing up blood, the one eyed swordsman staggered as strength was seemingly sapped from his legs, his vision turning red as the sound of his fading heartbeat steadily came slower and slower to the man's ears.

As one, the Raikage and the Anbu pulled their blades free of his flesh, allowing the man to fall onto his knees.

Liang didn't waste any time on examining the swordsman as he turned to the form of his injured wife, a trace of panic entering his normally calm eyes and bland voice. "Yue-Ying, Ying can you hear me? Get the medics NOW!" He roared to the Anbu that had gathered around him, who quickly nodded before they went to find said individuals.

Liang's hands shook with uncertainty as he looked upon his wife's unconscious body. He was never a man to display any amount of emotions, but at the sight of her laying there, in the mud, a pained expression on her face, he truly felt a sliver of fear enter his being for the first time in many, many years.

Guan felt his eyelids grow heavy with tiredness, darkness creeping along his vision. But he still managed to look upon the bridge, he saw, in the distance, the man he knew to be the Kazekage had now crossed the bridge and was continuing his pursuit of Naruto.

The bridge...

It was a mystery to the swordsman what drove him to movement, weather it was sheer willpower, or some...other worldly force, that caused him to stagger slowly to his feet, blood escaping his lips as it stained his clothes and beard. He felt, and heard many of the Kumo Anbu draw their blades, poised to attack him at a moments notice. Slowly, the swordsman staggered to the edge of the bridge, stumbling as he went.

Through pain and blurred vision, somehow the swordsman managed to make his way to the start of the bridge, gazing into the horizon where he could see the Kazekage's form beginning to vanish.

Liang, who had been watching the swordsman cautiously, managed to sense his gathering of chakra a moment too late. "STOP HIM!" He roared, and in seconds, his Anbu rushed the man, but it was too little, too late.

Guan raised his head to the heavens, releasing a great cry of his own as he spread his arms out wide at his sides, before he brought them down to his feet, slamming them against the ground at his feet, and with an expulsion of chakra, the earth loosened beneath the foundations. It was no secret Kumo had been the one to create this structure. The foundations and reinforcements were stronger and this side and held up most of the weight.

With the loss of its primary support, Guan smiled as he watched the wood crumble away, feeling the coldness of steel slicing through his flesh, a moment later. This time, the Kumo Anbu made certain to finish the job.

_'Hidetada...I may not have been able to bring about your dream, brother...but perhaps, with my sacrifice, I have helped it come closer to its fruition.'_

And so, with that final thought, the one eyed swordsman of Kiri's life, was extinguished.

* * *

Kakashi was currently running top speed through the descending forest area. They had been running as fast as they could, but still, they could feel each of the friendly chakra signature as it was snuffed out, the feeling of Guan, ever the stalwart being the last to vanish.

But Kakashi did not have much time to dwell on his comrade from Kiri, for the sound of a grunt and shifting gravel behind him had him turning to find sight of the injured Naruto once again on one knee, breathing somewhat heavily and using one hand for support. "Naruto!" He called worriedly as he made his way to the blonds side, Finding the wound from the lightning technique was still bleeding, though less than it had been before. "Why haven't you fully healed yet? I've seen you recover from injuries almost as bad as this in seconds."

Naruto stood up again, growling as he shook away the blurriness in his vision. "The girl cannot survive any exposure to the foxes chakra in her state. She's needed alive more than dead."

"Well let me carry her then, that way you can heal yourself." Kakashi offered, moving to grab the Suna Kunoichi.

"No." Naruto said as he began walking forward again. "We are miles away from the nearest border patrol, as it is you will have difficulty reaching our patrols with your injuries, if you place an additional burden on them, you wont make it at all."

Kakashi shook his head. "Forget about me. If you die then all this, has been for nothing, give the girl to me, heal yourself and once your done I'll give her back eh?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a moment before he nodded his consent and handed the girl to the older man, ignoring his wince of pain as he released another of the seals on his wrists feeling the familiar burn of Kyuubi's chakra for the second time in two days. "Come, we must keep moving lest the pursuit catches up to u-"

**CRASH**!

Naruto and Kakashi snapped their heads behind them, finding that, currently smashing through four of five trees in a lunge straight for his Konoha counterpart was Gaara, his eyes alight with fury as he stared upon the two men that had taken his sister.

Naruto only had a scant few seconds to spare to brace himself before Gaara smashed into him, tackling him through nearly a dozen trees and several yards of rock before the two of them came to a stop at the edge of an ankle deep river, the precipice of a waterfall and the edge of the cliff not too far off, the edge covered in river stones that dug into Naruto's back as he skidded along the surface. Growling the blond pressed both legs to Gaara's chest before he threw the Kazekage off, smashing him against a tree before he got to his feet. Forming several hand seals he breathed out a great fire dragon towards the Kazekage, only for a pillar of sand to meet it.

Naruto grunted before he looked to Kakashi, who still held Temari over his shoulder but had given them a wide berth. "Go Kakashi, I will deal with him shortly and join you."

"Bu-" Kakashi began but stopped before he nodded and ran, Temari still over his shoulder, if he stayed here he'd more than likely be a hindrance rather than an asset, besides, if anyone could get out of this then it was Naruto.

"NO!" Gaara roared at the retreating mans back before he unleashed another pillar of sand towards him, only for the attack to be intercepted by hundreds of wind blades which cut the sand apart, making them little grains that Gaara couldn't reform before Kakashi vanished into the trees.

But Gaara was undeterred, leaping high into the air he formed his sand platform beneath him, ready to pursue when Naruto lunged at him from below, but the red chakra around him gave his intent away, and in his slightly injured state Gaara was more than fast enough to form another clump of sand that slammed right into Naruto's side, right over the spot he was injured. Another roar was heard as Naruto was thrown aside, slamming into the river floor with damn near bone crushing force.

Growling low in his throat the Jinchuriki's eyes flashed red. _'Very well.'_ He thought before he took some more of his blood and wiped it over the second seal on his wrists.

The ensuing explosion of red chakra seemed to shift the very atmosphere around them, the water currently coming in contact with the Konoha Jinchuriki bubbled and boiled as the injury at his side finally closed up with a hiss as the red chakra literally boiled off the burnt flesh that had been hampering his healing.

Gaara grunted and was unable to control the sand platform for very long after due to the fact that the heat had turned it into glass. Falling back to the river Gaara himself released a growl low in his throat as he glared at Naruto's back, a tail of sand beginning to form behind him as his eyes shifted in color. Naruto had defeated him once before when they were younger, and by all accounts was far beyond his league.

But for Gaara, much more was on the line than just his life, the moment Naruto had threatened his sister and harmed his brother, this became far more than just him. And by god if he did not defeat the Konoha Jinchuriki here today then he would put him in such a state that a gennin could do it instead.

Naruto straightened slowly, his body adapting once again to the feel of two tails worth of chakra, he could feel the power coursing through his veins. With this power, he had to make this quick, very quick. He had managed to train his body over the last decade to withstand more and more of the foxes chakra for longer periods of time. He could withstand one tail of the demons raw Youki for nearly half an hour. Two tails of the beast he could withstand for nearly ten minutes before it began damaging him, three tails worth, was no less than three. And he had never gone so far to use four tails of the demons raw Youki.

Still, as he straightened, and turned to face his opponent, eyes that bled into crimson fogs clashing with diamond gold, he determined that...even in his injured and tired state, two tails...would be more than enough to defeat him in ten minutes. Drawing his two blades, the Devil King took his stance.

Oh yes, more than enough.

* * *

When Akina arrived at the gorge that marked the border of Konoha and Kumo she couldnt stop the startled gasp from escaping her throat. "Lady Yue-Ying!" She cried before she leapt down, landing at the, now freed woman's side. The log having been cut by several wind Jutsu, Liang knelt at her side, his features as impassive as he could hold them, his normally impeccable clothing matted with dried mud and blood. He was holding Ying's hand in his own, a tender gesture of affection she never would have thought she would have the privilege of seeing from her master towards his wife.

Still, her thoughts on her masters tenderness towards his wife left her as she looked to the medics. "What happened?" She questioned with an obvious tone of worry and a hint of anger in her voice.

The medic shook his head. "That damn Konoha bastard, cut the tree and made it fall on her, damn near broke every bone in her legs, several times over." He added as an after thought as he looked to the fallen Kiri swordsman who still lay face down in the dirt at the edge of the gorge with a sneer on his face. "Fucking bastard." He snarled.

"Akina." Liang's gravely voice, heavy with emotion which was held carefully close to himself reached her ears, bringing her eyes up to him as he reluctantly took his hand away from his wives, standing to his full height. "Return to the village, tell them to gather every earth based ninjutsu specialist that's not injured or dead and bring them here, we need a bridge across this gorge."

Akina looked across the nearly 150 foot expanse that separated them. There was no way any ninja could throw that far to launch a wire or sorts, and there was no way humanly possible that any one of them could jump this expanse. She was about to speak when two, great flares of chakra which she easily recognized as demonic Youki passed over them like a great shockwave, forcing many of the men to brace themselves lest they loose their footing. Her eyes widened at the familiarity of the chakra, before she became aware of the other.

_"You mean you truly don't know then?"_ Naruto's words again went through her mind, the confusing thoughts returning tenfold, as if magnified with his presence alone.

"The Kazekage." Liang muttered to himself with narrowed eyes.

"We have to help him." Akina spoke as she turned to look at him. But Liang merely glanced at her in reply before he shook his head. "From here, there's nothing that we can do." Before he turned to walk back to his wife, moving to leave his shocked student behind.

"Bu-but sensei...he'll get killed." She spoke as she gripped the sleeve of his robe with a firm hold, bringing the man to a halt. Liang didn't move for a moment before he turned back to her. They stared into each others eyes, dark, apathetic brown clashing with a pleading blue.

"As I said, there's nothing we can do." He said before pulling himself free of her grip and making his way back to his wife.

Akina bit her lip for a moment, staring at the steadily reddening horizon with a look of hesitation about her, however, when a second wave of youki washed over her she made her decision. Walking back a few feet the young girl took a deep breath.

Zhuge Liang, as if sensing the sudden change in his student turned, and at the sight of her determined filled gaze knew what she was going to attempt. "NO DONT!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as the girl ran forward, chakra flowing down her legs and pushing her forward until she reached the very edge of the clif and gave a single powerful leap.

Liang skidded to a halt at the edge and watched in mild frustration as red chakra bubbled from the girls arms before it shot forward, extending like claws that dug deeply into the trees on the other side which she used to pull herself up. She offered one last, slightly apologetic glance towards him before she turned and ran towards the youki.

Liang mentally cursed, Gaara he could afford to loose, Suna would almost certainly rise in retaliation to such an act. Akina however, he could not. Though by herself, she had proven to have no chance of defeating the Devil King, she had proven to be able to go at least toe to toe with him in a fight for a while at least, which is more than most could claim. With Yugito at her side those chances of victory were raised. But one without the other would undoubtedly fail.

Cursing again he turned to his messengers. "We need a bridge across this gorge NOW!"

Knowing that their lord was not one to ever raise his voice spurred the messengers to run faster as they made their way back to Kumo.

Liang looked to the horizon once again, darkened ever more by the rising levels of Youki.

* * *

Kakashi stumbled as he nearly lost his footing running through the trees, pain throbbing from the point of his injury and spreading out like red hot wire being pulled through his whole body, legs burning with pain as he tried to continue putting one leg in front of the other. His vision was getting blurry, exhaustion beginning to settle in as blood loss took its toll.

_'No.'_ Kakashi shook his head. _'I...I cant fail, Guan...and Naruto placed their trust in me...'_ He thought as he swallowed heavily, ignoring the coppery taste of his own blood as it coated the inside of his mouth. He stared to his feet. _'Come on...just one foot, in front of the other...come on. One, two, one two, one..."_

As he continued his mantra Kakashi continued to trudge along the forest, each step feeling as if he was dragging a twenty pound weight on his ankles.

_'Lady...first thing I'm gonna do when I get back, is put your ass on a diet.'_

His thoughts ended however as footsteps sounded to his right, tensing as he drew a kunai, Kakashi placed his back to a tree.

_'There's no way, I can still feel Naruto's chakra. Did they manage to get past him?'_

His worries proved to be for nothing however as a hesitant voice reached him. "Kakashi?"

It was with great relief that he met the face of his longtime friend Gai. The green wearing ninja held a look of worry, at his sides were the visibly confused forms of Kidomaru and Tayuya.

"Gai." Kakashi said, swallowing again before he spoke. "This is a prisoner we've captured, its a long story, and I'll tell you later but right now. We have to get this girl back to Konoha, she cant fall into enemy hands." He groaned as he fell to one knee, adrenaline beginning to die down as he relaxed at the sight of his comrades. Gai stepping forward and holding him up by his arm. "Alright, give her to me." Gai said. Kakashi was about to do so but paused, before he slowly lifted his Hitai-ate and looked upon them with the newly exposed Sharingan. Making sure it wasn't a Henge he spoke. "Why are you out here, I thought the patrols wouldn't be for another three miles."

Gai shook his head. "Jiraiya-sama ordered us and a few others out here, said something about a bad feeling. I'm glad he did by the looks of things."

Kakashi nodded as he handed Temari to Gai, watching as the man carried her bridal style as he turned to face Kidomaru. "Alright." He addressed the arachnid Shinobi. "Signal the medics, tell them to be ready, for two injured. I'll lead Kakashi there, you two, go and assist Naruto-sama."

Nodding, the two former sound ninja vanished, heading towards where they felt the waves of Youki.

* * *

A great roar tore through the air of the creek, fires rising high into the air in the form of a great dragon, the flames spreading out into nearby trees as the beast pursued its target, the Kazekage.

Gaara skidded to a halt, pivoting back on his heel before he leapt back, the dragon still following him. Sand gathered around his arm as he thrust it forward, a great pillar forming and smashing into the beast. Glass quickly formed under the sheer heat, before the flames were smothered by the sand, the billions of tiny grains continuing on their path to the other Jinchuriki.

There was a crash as the pillar of sand hit its target, only for it to be blown apart, filling the air with the tiny particles as Naruto exploded fourth from it, red chakra trailing behind him as he lunged for the Kazekage.

With more sand quickly forming along his arms to act as armor, Gaara raised both to block the downward sword swing . Almost as if a shockwave went off he was pushed down, back to the river with nearly mind numbing force. He could feel the bones in his legs straining in protest to the pressure placed on them. But he ignored it, his eyes darting back up to the descending Kage, a single scimitar in one hand, he released a feral growl. **"SUNA SHURIKEN!"** He roared as hundreds of said weapons formed from his sand around him and were subsequently launched towards the Konoha Jinchurki.

Naruto's sword moved with speed, seemingly inconceivable for such a weapon, slicing and cutting through the sands with his wind empowered blade, stopping them each in their tracks before he extended his hand once again a massive burst of flames straight down, watching as they hit the river, steam rising in great clouds as the torrent of flames continued to fall, Gaara vanishing within their orange glow.

As Naruto stopped his attack, he landed on the boiling water, making sure to keep his feet above the water as he waited for the steam to clear.

As it did, he found a single, large orb of rough glass in the middle of the river, glimmering in the sun light. Naruto raised his blade, ready to launch a torrent of wind blades towards the glass sphere, before he could however several strange clumping sounds reached his ears behind him. Spinning around, he didn't have much time to react before a spike of wet sand rose up from the river.

Realizing that Gaara had used the river as a means of hiding his sand, Naruto did the best he could to brace himself before the sand slammed into him smashing him against a tree as it held him to the wood with a vice like grip. Grunting in pain the ninja visibly struggled against his bonds.

Shattering the sphere of glass Gaara appeared, tail twitching behind him as he growled, his fist half clenched as he held it towards Naruto. Their eyes met for the briefest of instances, the next which Gaara closed his fist, watching as the tree was crushed beneath the pressure, blood exploding from Naruto's form. But the very next instant, something slammed into his back, and pain unlike any he had known tore through his body, blood rising from his throat and into his mouth, spilling from his lips as his hands clenched and unclenched spasmodically, his vision darkening as he started to pass out. Numbly he felt another impact at his back, a force he recognized as that of an explosion. Earth met sky as he was launched forward, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as darkness claimed him.

Naruto breathed heavily, his palm smoking slightly as the Rasengan he'd used dissipated the red chakra flowing back into the seals as he willed them to reform. It had been a long time, a long time indeed since he had been pushed like this. He straightened, ready to take his leave when a sound slightly to his left caught his attention, turning his head, he managed to catch sight of what may have been the last, or at least second to last person he would want to see at this point. Growling low in his throat Naruto turned to face her fully.

Akina took a moment to catch her breath before she leapt down into the river, listening to the splash of water and feeling the cold wetness invade her shoes as she allowed herself to fall into it. Brandishing her three pieced staff as she took her stance, watching as he drew his second blade and did the same. The two of them beginning to circle each other. Akina took in his appearance, slightly torn clothing, his breathing much heavier than she remembered it and the smell of blood, his blood apparently, as it carried his scent hanging thick in the air around him gave away his exhausted state, despite his admittedly imposing appearance.

Though she felt the familiar feelings of anger and resentment bubbling up to the surface his echoing words pierced the hazing veil.

_"You mean you truly don't know then?"_

She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment as she took a deep calming breath before she opened them again, sky blue meeting bleeding crimson. "What did you mean...back in the city, when you asked 'You truly don't know?'"

Naruto's head turned skyward as the sound of rumbling thunder gathered above him, light gray clouds beginning to gather as he could begin to hear the approaching rain. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, as if gathering his thoughts "Fool girl..." He spoke after a moment as his eyes snapped open, red chakra once again exploding from his form causing Akina to have to brace herself against the assault that threatened to throw her back. Grunting in pain as a mass of the reddish chakra with no real form smashed against her, pushing her until it slammed her against a tree holding her there as it tightened to the point of near suffocation. The burn was harsh against her skin but not nearly as much as it would have been on another unused to the feeling.

Naruto ignored his own pain on calling on the red chakra once again, he was approaching his limit, but he still had more than enough to use against her. Willing the hold of the red mass to tighten, he watched as her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain with the utmost apathy, before another wave of pain seemed to wash over him, this one, nearly double the intensity of the others causing him to grunt in pain before another image of the ninetails flashed through his minds eye. _'Acursed __**Kitsune**__.'_ He snarled as yet another wave of pain hit him.

Akina was not sure what happened, she could feel the hold of the red chakra tightening around her to the point where she couldn't breathe, even the scream she attempted to muster from her throat was silent as her lungs could not muster the strength to produce it. A moment later however, the strength behind the thing, wavered and she managed to take in much needed air. Opening her eyes she managed to catch sight of Naruto staggering slightly, his form slightly hunched and his arms shaking as they held up the blades, his pain no longer hidden as his breaths came in deep shuddering heaves.

As if willed by some unseen force, her previously abated rage and anger returned tenfold, a soft voice whispering in the back of her mind, reminding her of everything he had done. All the deaths he had caused, all the lives he had taken, all the suffering he had caused, how he so callously cut down all others as if they were nothing more than roaches at his feet. Whispering in her ear, telling her to call upon the power within her.

Bloodlust and the thrill of the fight was all her mind recognized as she snarled and felt her own portion of Kyuubi's chakra rising fourth, almost of its own accord. The tree behind her sizzled and blackened with heat, the smell of smoke and fire mixing with that of the blood, her own eyes bleeding into crimson as she met Naruto's who looked upon her as he felt her powers come fourth and begin to press against his own.

First one tail, then two, and finally the third rising from her tail bone as she snarled, the two chakras begining to push against one another and with a roar, Akina broke free of the hold, dispersing Naruto's chakra before she rushed him.

Naruto took his stance, placing the blades in front of him, but it proved to be for nothing as the younger of the two siblings slashed at them with her claws, the force of it, shattering both blades into hundreds of metal shards. Throwing the hilts away Naruto caught her wrist as she slashed at him, before he delivered a punch followed by an immediate elbow to her face with the same arm. Akina snarled retaliating with a slash with her free arm, tearing off chunks of visibly burnt flesh from the Jinchuriki's chest.

Naruto grunted, twisting the wrist held in his hand with savage force, feeling and hearing the sickening snap that signified the girls now broken appendage. Akina seemed to give no never mind to the injury however, slashing again with her hand, she was blocked this time again by Naruto's free arm. Raising herself up a bit higher, she struck back with a savage display as she bit down into the man's arm. Naruto snarled in pain as she tore off a chunk with her teeth, tendons and muscles ripping and snapping as they were torn away.

Naruto molded the chakra in the back of his throat, willing the last vestiges of the foxes chakra to mold properly as he blew out a great gout of flame through his mask, the flames exploding point blank range in Akina's face, the girl barely able to do much more than looked shocked before the flames consumed her.

Naruto released her, never stopping his attack as he did so. Finally, after nearly a full thirty seconds, the attack finally dissipated, revealing more steam as much of the water had been evaporated by the flames, trees along the riverbank caught aflame or already turned to ashes.

Naruto breathed heavily, the red chakra around him loosing its intensity as he called it back.

Finally when the steam cleared, it revealed the three tailed Akina, burns rapidly healing themselves on her skin as she too breathed heavily from the immense pain she must have been feeling. The bone in her arm snapping back into place before mending together properly.

Naruto growled low in his throat, but before he could make much of a move against the girl something exploded from the ground directly in front of him. Instinct and reflexes kicking in as he guessed the trajectory of the incoming attack, raising his hand to block it, only for the weapon to pierce said hand and still manage to dig deep into his shoulder. Upon closer inspection he found the weapon to be Akina's three pieced staff, crackling with lightning chakra. He saw the girl form a quick series of hand signs before she slammed her hands into the river, her feet rising above the water level as she pushed chakra into them to keep them above the surface, molding it carefully so she could stand at least a few extra centimeters off of it.

Naruto knew what was coming, but couldn't react to it in time and in seconds, blinding pain ripped through him as hundreds of volts of lightning coursed through the water he was currently standing ankle deep in, as well as the metal staff currently impaling him. A roar of agony pried from his throat as his eyes flashed blue before they returned to crimson. A feeling of anger unknown to him since Sarutobi's death bubbling up from his chest as red chakra once again gathered around him.

**"ENOUGH!"** Was the roar that tore through the river before another burst of red chakra, this one, nearly three times as intense as the first one against Gaara. The water at his feet bubbled and hissed before it evaporated completely, the shockwave knocking Akina off her feet, stopping her technique and slamming her head against the stones of the river as the red chakra washed over her. The impact knocking her into a daze, the red chakra receding back into the seal as the edges of her vision darkened for a brief moment.

Akina staggered for a moment as she got to her feet, her world spinning as her head throbbed from the impact, she shook her head to clear the cobwebs, but soon another kick connected with her face, sending her falling to the flowing stream rushing beneath her. The cold water and stones barely registering in her mind as she sputtered and tried to get back to her feet. The smooth river stones resting beneath however shifted causing her to trip again falling back into the water before she could even get to her knees.

Naruto stalked forward his eyes alight with fury as he snapped her weapon in two and tossed it aside, letting it splash into the water at his feet without a second glance, never once pausing in his stride. He reached down, savagely grabbed his sisters throat, taking a sick satisfaction in hearing the back of her head smack against the stones beneath the surface. She clutched onto his wrist, her claws furiously trying to tear him off but not being able to pierce the tempered steel of his gauntlets.

Roughly dragging her by her throat across the stream he stepped onto the edge of the precipice before yanking her upwards, holding her firmly, even as she struggled and thrashed in his grip. Akina felt his hand tighten around her throat, she couldn't breathe and if he continued like this he would crush her wind pipe. Her eyes opened slowly, spots forming over her vision as she began to black out. But even with the approaching darkness she could see hatred.

A deep burning hatred within the hellish red eyes that glared into her own, she could feel his rage. It was almost palpable in its intensity and for a moment, she could swear she was looking into a mirror.

She gave one last attempt at retaliation and began gathering as much of Kyuubi's chakra into her arm as she could. Naruto allowed his attention to drift from her face down to her arm where the red haze was beginning to form. "Enough of this." He snarled as he formed his own attack. _'The Rasengan...our fathers technique.'_ He thought with a somewhat ironic feeling overtaking him. _'How fitting...that this technique is the one I will use to kill you...dear sister.' _

The spinning ball of chakra pulsed and glowed a piercing blue, a stark contrast to the blood red robe and glowing red eyes. As he reared his arm back, preparing to deliver the death blow, a sound to his right startled him. Snapping to the direction the sound came from he was greeted by the sight of a sand pillar headed straight for him as Gaara had regained consciousness. Not having enough time to move out of the way the Kyuubi Jinchuriki spared one last glance at his suffocating sibling before releasing her from his grip, allowing her to fall down the cliff he had been holding her over and placed the Rasengan between himself and the incoming attack.

With a deafening roar the two attacks met, the flames parted as the power of the Rasengan drove straight through it, the sand pushed hard against the rasengan pain began racing up and down his arm as he forced more chakra into the technique, trying to prolong the length of his attack, it placed a strain on his chakra coils using the technique in such a way, but even so his impromptu shield held firm as finally the sands dispersed and he was greeted by the sight of a panting Gara, who was clutching his chest where no doubt the dammage of the Rasengan was still being felt, blood dripping down his chin, his eyes darting from him to the edge of the precipice where he had dropped Akina without so much as batting an eyelash. His eyes visibly narrowed with cold fury as he stared back upon his red ones. Soon his youki again started spiking, rising higher and higher.

As he let the Rasengan dissipate Naruto moved to take a step forward towards the Shukaku's Jinchuriki. Though he was exhausted from his numerous battles today, he was intent on putting the Kage down once and for all. He'd rather avoid killing him, as with his death the chances of Suna's prolonged willingness t fight would increase.

Because of Gaara's rising youki, however it was far too late when he felt her presence behind him once again, that accursed presence that brought forth what little emotion he knew. It was a split second thing, as he moved to turn, he barely took a step when a red, chakra laced, claw like arm punched through the right side of his chest. He felt pain, burning, agonizing, clenching pain scorch throughout his entire chest, the feeling of her bloodlust, her rage. His eyes widened as blood exploded from his chest and mouth, accumulating behind his metallic facemask before it was allowed to slowly seep out from the edges. He looked down to where the arm was punching through his chest, red blood with chunks of flesh and tissue hung from the razor like claws at the end of each finger.

His red eyes fading for a brief moment and returning to his normal blues before flashing back to red, a strangled gurgling growl escaped his throat as he turned his head to look behind him, finding the familiar face of his _beloved_ sister snarling back at him as she twisted the arm currently piercing his chest cavity. He faintly registered Gaara's surprised gasp but paid no attention to it. "Time to end this." She repeated his previous statement before she savagely yanked her arm free, grabbed him by his cloak and threw him over the edge of the cliff.

It seemed over. For a moment his body hung in the air, ready to fall to his final resting place.

Then Naruto threw a thread of ninja wire which wrapped around her neck. She tried to channel chakra into her feet to keep them firmly upon the ground but with a shift, the stones along the riverbed went with her and with a frantic but futile struggle she was dragged over the edge along with him.

The howling winds echoed down the mountain where two forms barely recognized it as they continued their titanic struggle.

Akina had maneuvered herself to fall faster and had continued her vicious assault on her injured sibling the rage once again returning to the forefront of her mind. Naruto could scarcely defend himself as nearly the entire upper right side of his body was utterly useless.

Blood rose past her as she fell, the red fluid escaping through his horrendous injury which was struggling to heal. His lung had been thoroughly torn up, bone marrow seeped from his shattered ribs into his bloodstream, tiny bone fragments were littered throughout the hollow woundIt was getting harder, numbness began creeping along his extremities and he found his own movements sluggish as his vision began to darken and blur. He barely managed to lean back enough to avoid his sisters claw slash even so, the claw like extensions from Kyuubi's chakra stretched outwards, slashing him along his left shoulder, the chakra burn immediately cauterizing the wound.

He could see her through the haze, her rage was taking over. Her smile, it was the same kind of smile he had seen many times on the face of the Kitsune. Her eyes flashed and he knew that the fox was watching him now through her eyes, possibly even controlling her actions. That sick twisted smile was one of satisfaction, satisfaction in the knowledge that he would soon be free...

Naruto growled as anger bubbled in his chest. That blasted Kitsune...he was not so weak that he would allow himself...to die before his worthless sister. He refused, both the indignity, and granting the fox the satisfaction he so desperately sought.

As Akina reared back to take another swipe at him, he struck.

Red chakra exploded from his left arm, striking the young girl in the chest and smashing her against the cliff face, its form was crude in comparison to the claw, merely looking like a red cloud that held her in place against the wall, scrapping her along as they fell and he struggled to push her harder against its surface. He could see rugged patches of blood trailing behind her, no doubt the jagged rocks had shredded the skin of her back and were currently working on making mincemeat out of the muscle and tissue beneath. His arm burned with pain, and the smell of flesh strong in his nostrils. He saw they were beginning to approach the ground, he struggled to push her even harder against the stone and heard a sickening crunch as her head hit something that was most likely much harder than it.

And for a moment everything slowed down, before both their forms slammed against the floor with a sickening thud and cracking sound as bones broke and limbs shattered, their forms bouncing lifelessly. And for Naruto, everything went black.

* * *

Hours later his eyes snapped open, a strangled gasp escaping his lips, arching his back slightly, causing agonizing pain the rip through his chest. He struggled to breathe, something...something was...was suffocating him, his mask. He visibly struggled to lift up his hand to undo the clasps holding the metallic contraption in place. His fingers shaking as he realized he could barely feel them, idly he wondered just how much blood he had lost. But banished the thought from his mind as he finally undid the mask and managed to draw in a full, unobstructed breath, letting his hand fall limply to his side as his eyes blurry as they were stared to the sky overhead, burning with orange and purple, indicating that dusk was approaching.

His chest heaved as his breaths came in short pants, his vision blurred again before it came back into focus. Was he dying? His memory was fuzzy, he didn't remember how he had gotten here very well. He remembered, running, he had been running from something. Then he remembered...anger...then pain.

His senses prickled and slowly he turned his head to look at whoever he was sensing and found blood soaked blond hair, matted down on the head of a young girl. Soon, he remembered who she was and his memory began to clear. His sister.

Blood covered her form from head to toe, the grass around her was actually brown because of it. Much of her shirt was torn at the back and she was most certainly unconscious. He looked down to his chest where he remembered she had wounded him, very badly and found the gaping hole was still there, But luckily, Kyuubi's chakra had saved him. It had cauterized the wound, he wasn't bleeding nearly as much as it would be otherwise. He would survive, at least for now. But...he knew that without a team of medics he would most likely not even survive the dusk. He could feel just how hard it was to breathe right now, and the excruciating pain every breath brought him accentuated that.

He let his eyes travel up towards Akina again and wondered if she was still alive...no...he knew she was alive, this one was not one to let death take her so easily...he _knew_ she was alive. He struggled to pick himself up and make his way over to her but he could barely pick up his own head, let alone drag himself the fifteen or so feet between them to kill her. He hated her...he hated her and he didn't even know why. But just looking at her brought such a strong emotion of resentment bubbling up from within him. It was confusing really. She had earned his ire, and she had done nothing but merely...exist.

Akina groaned, the pain throbbing through her entire form making her rethink her conscious state. Her eyes opened, diluted and hazy as she struggled to regain her bearings. Finally her eyes regained their light and she saw him, she recognized him. Strangely though, the anger that had been clouding her mind only moments before was no longer present. It was still there, but not nearly as intense as it had been. She struggled to lift herself off the floor, a sickening crunch breaking through the silence as her bones finally snapped under the light strain. A scream escaping her lips as fell back to the floor.

A silence descended upon the two, broken only by her gasps of pain.

Finally after almost a full minute of this Naruto began to laugh, it was slow at first. A cold, dry laugh that would unease even the most veteran of ninja it was the laugh of one that was seemingly long dead and was merely laughing at the irony that was life.

Akina's confusion grew with each of the dry sounds that escaped his lips, soon, it was followed by annoyance. "What the fuck is so funny?"

Naruto ignored her however, and ignored the pain in his chest as he continued laughing at some unheard joke.

Akina's teeth gritted and soon she wanted nothing more than to stop him. Stop that horrendous laughter that mocked her, taunted her, haunted her dreams.

"STOP IT!" She screamed as her chakra flared.

Naruto's laughter died down and he stared back at her, his eyes shining with dark amusement. "You and me...dear sister...we are not so different after all."

Her eyes stared back into his, unflinchingly as she spoke. "Tell me why...why do you keep calling me your sister. Why did you ask me, if I truly didn't know...just what am I supposed to have known?"

A few chuckles escaped his lips but it was interrupted as he coughed up blood, letting it trail down his cheek and onto the floor, staining the entire side of his face, but the amusement still remained in his eyes.

"I wonder..." he drawled. "how could you be so foolish...or is it perhaps...simple ignorance...fool girl." His laughter renewed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she struggled to lift herself up again, only to fail, the strength in her remaining arm all but non existent.

Naruto's eyes took on a dark look of satisfaction within them. "They really never told you did they? Hahahaha, stupid girl never even bothered to ask questions I suppose. Did you never even wonder? Never bothered to ask how you were supposedly born on the fifteenth, five days after the Kyuubi attack yet still have a piece of it sealed in you. You're pathetic."

"Told me what?" She questioned, a tone of fear overtaking the pain laced in her voice, the horrifying lines her mind was begining to draw causing her stomach to lurch.

Naruto looked to her from the corner of his eyes. "Or perhaps you did question, and they merely told you lies, or evaded your questions entirely...hahaha"

He looked back to her from the corner of his eye and watched with sick satisfaction as her features shifted from one of confusion, to one of slowly dawning horror as she weakly shook her head, her eyes gaining a defiant edge to them. Though Naruto could see that this defense was as weak and pathetic as she was.

"No..." She said as she continued shaking her head. "No...it cant be. No...You...you're the one who killed my parents...We couldn't...I..."

"Take a good look at me, dear sister." He chuckled as he interrupted her ramblings the normally afectionate term released with a hint of venom dripping in his words. "Take a good. Long. Look." He repeated, watching as her eyes hesitantly looked back to him, and he watched them fill with tears as she looked at him, truly looked at him for the first time and saw his blue eyes staring straight back at her.

Eyes identical to her own.

Suddenly her eyes took on an anger as she growled. "No...I refuse to believe this. It just isn't possible. This is just another of your tricks. You...you're."

"A monster? A demon? A murderer?" His smile turned somewhat malicious "The only living family you have left?" He finished, the cruelty and venom laced in his voice, veiled beneath cold amusement. "Dear. _Sister_." The last word was a hiss. So insidious and malicious it made her skin crawl.

She shook her head again, her form visibly shuddering as cold chills ran up and down her spine. Bile rose into the back of her throat and the sickening pit forming in her stomach as a strange mixture cold numbness and gripping pain spread through her chest. "No...no, he's lying...he has to be lying...this...this just cant be..."

Naruto's response was to merely laugh, it was long, and cruel, vaguely registering in her shocked mind.

As Naruto's laughter faded, two forms appeared kneeling at his side, they had seen him just before he fell, but they had never expected to see him in this state, it had become almost inconceivable, both shinobi held a surprise induced fear as they looked down on the bloodied form of their leader. "Na-Naruto-sama?" Tayuya questioned with audible disbelief in her voice.

"Tayuya..." Naruto spoke, recognizing her chakra signature, knowing it was not any genjutsu or henge. He didn't know why she was here, but at this point he would not complain, questions could be asked later. "I can sense, several Anbu teams from Kumo beginning to make their way down the cliff...we must leave now."

Kidomaru nodded but looked to the other injured Shinobi "And what about that one."

The words seemed to pierce the veil over her mind and her eyes traveled to Naruto, his own eyes meeting her own with a strange emotion within them.

"Leave her." He said with a small rumble vibrating through his chest, something that could only be described as a chuckle. Akina's eyes widened and her mouth opened to say...something, but before she could, the two ninja grabbed their leader and leapt away, escaping from Kumo.

Minutes later Naruto's eyelids began growing heavy, his vision darkening. "The new world..." His faint voice escaped his unmasked lips, reaching the two ninja currently carrying him, causing them to look upon him with mild worry gracing their features.

"It...it should have been now." He gasped out before his head slumped forward his world finally surrendering his struggle to remain awake.


	55. VOL 3: Aftermath

**Chapter 55: VOL 3: Aftermath**

* * *

"We need twelve cc's of adrenalin! We need to get his heart rate back up! Damnit Kai stop that blood flow!"

The voices drifted through his mind, like echoes off in the distance, barely reaching him as he struggled in and out of consciousness. White, bright light glared down on him, his eyes closing as they tried to shield his retinas from the harsh glare

There were people around him blurred and indistinct, people he faintly recognized as those who were speaking.

His body was heavy, everything felt numb, eyes unseeing and skin unfeeling, he seemed to float in this strange place, blood rising in his mouth as he coughed feeling himself choke.

"He has a tibular, fibular and femoral fracture, in his right leg. His foot is also completely shattered!" He heard another of the voices yell out, his mind too unfocused, to confused and too...tired to categorize the injuries and the danger they presented as he normally would. Images passed through his minds eye, faces, distorted, diluted and unfocused. He couldn't understand, couldn't recognize...

"-islocated shoulder, anterior cruciate ligament, as well as posterior cruciate ligament are both snapped, six broken ribs, two punctures on his left lung, as well as internal bleeding in his stomach and a ruptured spleen." As the voice faded in his ears, growing weaker and weaker Naruto felt something, something tug at his arms...removing the armored gauntlets from their place, carefully however to leave the golden bands that held his seals firmly on his wrists. Another sound reached his ears, this was something else, something small...metal maybe...falling against the floor

Naruto's head turned, his ice blue eyes opening for a moment, able to catch a brief glimpse of the butterfly pendant kept slightly beneath the armor resting on the cold floor of the tent before it was taken by one of the medics and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body going lax as he finally gave into unconsciousness.

'_Yoshino_...'

* * *

A strangled yell was pried from Kakashi's throat as one of the medics pulled out the large wooden piece of shrapnel firmly dug into his side. Kakashi didn't know why they hadn't used morphine, some complicated thing about him possibly dying due to the fatigue his system was already in. Or at least that was the jist of it.

Whatever the reason...it hurt, a lot, and the copy ninja was not happy. A short distance away Gai watched the proceedings with some concern, his arms crossed but his features apathetic, dark brown eyes shifting to the drapes of the tent as two more forms suddenly entered. "Tayuya, Kidomaru." He greeted with a nod, receiving two in return he continued. "Naruto-sama...did you┘."

"Yea, we found him, green man." Tayuya sighed running a hand through her reddish pink hair. Her hands were shaking a little as a shuddering sigh escaped her lips, obviously troubled deeply by what she'd seen. She leaned against one of the wooden posts that held up the med tent. "Shit...it's...been so long. I didn't even think anything _could _fuck him up anymore."

Gai frowned as Kidomaru nodded his agreement. "Yea," the six armed Shinobi continued for her. "I mean...when we got there we expected...jeeze...I don't even know what we expected but it sure wasn't that, he looked nearly dead." As an afterthought he looked up to Kakashi, who was gripping the sides of his bed so tightly his knuckles were completely white, one of the medics at his side working frantically to remove all the remaining tiny little slivers of wood that had broken off from the main piece. "You okay Hatake?" The former sound ninja questioned.

"Just peachy," was the gasp that escaped his lips before another pained groan escaped his lips as a shudder racked him.

Kidomaru winced as he caught sight of the nasty looking wound on his side before turning to Gai. "What about that blond haired one...the one Kakashi brought with him? What'd you do with her?"

Gai nodded his ascent of the younger man's question. "She's from Suna, obviously our prisoner. I don't know the whole details but I put her in another of the medical wards under heavy guard."

Kidomaru nodded. "I see. Well I'm going to set up a web perimeter around the camp, that way no one can sneak up on us. Tayuya, try to put a Genjutsu over us as well, the last thing we need is for Kumo to attack us when we're so weak."

The Pink haired Kunoichi nodded before she picked up her flute and walked out with her teammate. Gai watched them leave before he turned his eyes back to Kakashi. The copy ninja, heaving for breaths as he struggled against the blinding pain.

"What could have possibly happened out there?" The Taijutsu master questioned himself as he watched the medic work on Kakashi.

They needed to move fast, back to Konoha in order to get a handle on the situation. Looking to one of the chuunin medics currently in the tent Gai spoke in a serious tone. "Give the word that we'll be breaking camp soon, once Naruto-sama is stable enough to transport."

* * *

Liang, and a contingent of Anbu hurriedly made their way down the side of the cliff, each trying to quickly assess and find the best route down. The stone and dirt that covered the side of the cliff could easily fall away when they stuck to it, leaving them grasping nothing but loose grains and plummeting to their deaths. The trek was dangerous, but Liang knew they had to hurry. It was imperative that they reached the rapidly fading presence they could sense at the bottom of the cliff.

The Raikage looked around, watching as his Anbu tried to locate the quickest way down. They had seen the Kazekage up at the top, where he had told them of what had happened. Liang immediately ordered his men to escort the Suna leader back to Kumo, in order to give him medical treatment he obviously needed. The sleeping dragon felt a surge of impatience rise up in him. An unfamiliar sensation to the man who prided himself on near infinite amounts of said virtue and his calm demeanor in whatever situation.

Glancing around Liang saw a small stone outcropping of about 12 meters down, very small, but it seemed stable enough to withstand. So positioning himself properly he cut off the flow of chakra to his feet, allowing himself to plummet the distance, ignoring the startled cries of his subordinates as he adjusted himself mid air.

He landed perfectly on the stone outcropping, feeling it shift uneasily beneath his feet for a moment, as if it were to collapse before it settled itself. Liang took a brief moment to chide himself for taking this risk, but it soon passed as he spotted another outcropping, this one also a few meter's below him.

Giving another leap the Raikake landed on it, this time however, the stone did give way, forcing Liang to grasp at the stone with his bare hand, chakra coating it, allowing him to stick to the surface. Even so, the surface continued to break off. Forcing him to rapidly continue to grasp other stones still stuck to the cliff, in effect causing him to skid down the length of the cliff as his chakra continued to latch onto different stones that quickly gave way under his weight.

Beads of sweat covered his brow as he descended, trying to keep up his concentration on slowing down, or altogether stopping his descent He was certain that if his chakra control was not as advanced as it was he'd probably have slipped and fallen to his death moments ago.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just a few seconds the ground was finally in view, having fallen past the veil of mist and cloud that hung within the ravine. Molding chakra into his legs, waist, and spine to absorb the impact without shattering his bones, Liang smashed against the ground, falling to his knees due to the impact that he was certain would have broken every bone in his legs if he were any weaker. Even so, they were quite visibly shaky as he picked himself up, breathing deeply in order to calm himself and evenly distribute oxygen throughout his body, which would result in dulling the pain quicker, as well as getting the muscles in his legs back up to speed.

But as he straightened himself fully he caught sight of her.

Small specks of blond hair peeking out from amidst dirt and blood, clothes torn, rocks digging into her back harshly, tiny little pebbles imbedded deeply in its place. Her breathing uneven, unsteady, her eyes open yet unseeing.

What had once been green grass beneath her now tainted red with her blood, pasty pale skin belying the amount she'd lost as he could feel the traces of the Kitsune's chakra bubbling just beneath the surface, apparently, even the great Kyuubi could not single-handedly repair damage as extensive as this.

He knelt down at her side his hands ghosted over her form, as if afraid to touch her in this delicate state. His eyes took on a look of sadness as his eyes passed over her broken body again.

"My dear child...what did he do to you?" His voice was barely above that of a whisper as he turned the younger girl onto her back, where he then proceeded to pick her up, cringing with something akin to pity as he heard the bones in her arms, as well as possibly her ribs grind against one another with the slight movement, bringing a faint groan of pain from the girls lips, even in her unconscious state.

Placing one hand to gently support her head and neck as best he could, while the other went beneath her legs to pick her up bridal style, he became acutely aware of the fact that both her legs were broken given the extremely hot temperature of the areas his hands came in contact with. He wished they could get a stretcher down here, but even if they could getting it back up with her on it would be nigh impossible. One would be waiting at the top.

Ignoring the blood that was now slowly seeping through his pristine white robes, Liang lifted them both up and again had to wince at the horrible sound of her arm falling limply to her side, crunching, scraping and grinding together as it did.

Amazingly another sound followed it, as well as slight movement from the injured girl. "Akina." He called somewhat uncertainly.

The younger girl's eyes fluttered gaining focus on his face for a brief moment before she groaned again her head falling limply onto one side, resting unsteadily on his shoulder. "Sensei...please..." Her whisper was so low he struggled to hear it but as the words reached his ears, he felt a pit form in his stomach before she fell again back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

"Tell me it's not true."

* * *

_The Konoha Army in defeat, Uzumaki Naruto critically injured the Kazekage missing. _

_This news sent shock waves throughout the lands._

_As Naruto was safely transported back into the borders of fire country, Jiraiya's stewardship of the lands came under siege as previously conquered lands came under full assault of political and civil uprising. Dozens of small pockets of resistance sprung up in Kusa, Ame, Taki, Oto, Kiri, Konoha itself and most especially, the recently subjugated lands of Iwa._

_Rumors of Naruto killing the Kazekage, quickly spread onto Suna, where Baki, the Jounin in charge of Suna during the Kazekage's absence, quickly marshaled Suna's armies, with the support of the people, as well as the former Konoha Shinobi, who finally saw a chance of bringing justice onto the man who had murdered their families. _

_An outcry for justice spread through the land of wind, fanning the flames brought on by the spark that was the rumored assassination of their Kage. Baki himself driven even more fiercely by the personal nature of his loss._

_Zhuge Liang soon capitalized on this, driving forward his men and marching them south, threatening the borders of Konoha and Iwa, as he placed large garrisons of troops, in the fortresses of Sukamonte and Oumi, threatening both Konoha's northern border, and Iwa's eastern border respectively, its navy also taking supply and trade ships along the Chang Jiang, which separated Kumo from the islands of Kiri._

_With their empire under full assault. The Demon King's empire found itself in the danger of collapse, almost as quickly as it was established._

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, revealing the calm blue iris quickly focusing on his surroundings. He lay on a soft white bed, but the calm sound of a gently flowing river reached his ears, its unfamiliarity bringing him to full alertness as he sat up on the bed, realizing that the silks that he now wore were not familiar to him either.

The bed he currently sat in stood in the middle of what must have been a giant lake, as he could see nothing beyond the horizon, and the surface was too calm to be a part of the thrashing waters of the ocean.

He touched his face the familiar weight of his mask missing, the cold steel of his gauntlets, no longer present either. He looked around again and this time, managed to catch sight of a small, lonesome figure standing amidst the calm waters that glistened with the sunlight that fell over them.

Tossing his legs over the edge of the bed, his bare feet came in contact with the water, finding it to be quite warm to the touch, the white silk which he was now dressed in almost blending in with his serene environment. Taking another look at the lone figure he proceeded to make his way towards it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the figure came further and further into view as he came closer and closer to it. Its features soon becoming recognizable, until they were entirely unmistakable, even with its back to him.

Just four feet away.

'_Yoshino_'

The whisper of recognition barely left his lips before she turned to face him. Long flowing raven hair reaching her lower back, standing out in stark contrast to her bright blue eyes and silver silk dress. She looked older, somehow...since he'd last seen her...but it was unmistakable. He could never mistake her face. Those eyes...the same eyes that had looked upon him with softness...with kindness...with...understanding.

She looked at him then, when she fully turned. She looked at him, not at all surprised to see him. Her features were not twisted with rage or bitterness as they had been in their last encounter...but with a strange fondness...but laced with a somber undertone which rang strongly enough for him to see it with ease, even though she could never hide much from him.

"This is not real." He stated raising his chin slightly as he looked down at her. She was still shorter than him. Her eyes took on another look then, one he could not recognize as her features became even more somber. She stepped towards him. Naruto did nothing, even as she came within arms reach, even as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and embrace him, he didn't move.

The slow, rumbling sounds of thunder reached his ears as he felt her head rest against his chest and the rain pelt against their bodies. Strange...he should not feel in a dream.

He looked down on her, his eyes meeting the top of her head as he rested one hand atop the dark crown of her hair and moved the other to wrap loosely around her shoulders...holding her amidst the rain.

* * *

In the waking world Naruto laid in his bed, fully dressed with multiple bodyguards in and around the room, all hidden from view. Three other figures sat around the room, watching over their young leaders recovering form. One was Jiraiya, whom had been at the blonds bedside since he arrived in Konoha nearly one week ago, Kakashi who had arrived with him, still cradled his injured side tenderly so as not to tear open the stitches with any abrupt movement.

And finally Hinata, whom had been called back from Iwa by Jiraiya, leaving Shino in charge of the delicate situation that was Iwagakure. He wasn't sure if Naruto would appreciate the gesture...but he truly did not know whom else he could call at this point that would care on a personal level that Naruto was injured.

The Hyuuga for her part still seemed somewhat shell shocked by the entire thing. Naruto, since she met him while they were still children, had always been the most indestructible being on the face of this earth. No matter how much she had trained or learned she always felt as if she hadn't even come close to bridging the gap of power between them.

No one could...even Jiraiya always seemed like he paled in comparison to him. To see him like this, to know that he had been injured...that he _could_ be injured at all...it was a disheartening notion. She felt as if a...an odd security of sorts that had been there before had been torn out from under her.

"When will he wake up?" She questioned looking over to Jiraiya. Watching as the toad Sannin shrugged. "Well...the doctors say that he may, amazingly wake up some time today...or tomorrow. An which, considering the extent of his injuries is a goddamn miracle as far as I'm concerned."

A growl tore their attention back to the blond as he shook his head, still asleep as he continued to thrash about a bit. It was not violent but it was enough to worry them, which was seen as Hinata and Kakashi moved to gently, but firmly hold down his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hokage tower several individuals sat in one of the tower's many lounges. These men being Morino Ibiki, Mitarishi Anko, Kaguya Kimimaro, Maito Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai, whom had been called back from her position in the reserves due to the situation, along with Tayuya, Kidomaro and Sakon having been sent away by Jiraiya to Kusa and Kiri respectively to be the temporary overseers, the hope was that their higher ranking among the populous of Konoha's military would send a stronger message than other overseers who were most of the time merely a standard Jounin, along with Jirobu having been sent to Oto in order to secure their powebase in the location.

Outside, rain pelted against the windows bearing down on them gray clouds darkening the sky and casting shadows over the village.

"An anti-Konoha coalition seems to be taking shape around Kumo and the Raikage." Ibiki began as he gestured towards a map that was laid out on the floor before them, with him, Kurenai and Anko on one side, Tayuya and Gai on the other, Kimimaro standing by the window as he calmly observed the rain pelting against the windshield. "And the Suna forces show signs of an attack on the Kisitako garrison." He continued gesturing another area on the map.

"What of the prisoner Gai?" Kurenai questioned after a moment, turning to face the aforementioned man.

"The men at the hospital are keeping her unconscious with the use of medicine, they would like to wait for Naruto to give them the order on what to do with her since she's apparently so important that Kakashi had to risk his life to get her here."

Kurenai nodded in understanding

Before anything else could be said Kimimaro straightened then, turning to the others as he made his way closer to them. "Regardless of the condition of our lord," He began as he sat down. "We have to do something immediately. Lady Kurenai should lead three squads of Anbu and head for Taki and Ame, to quell the unrest that is beginning to get a grip over the area. Ibiki and I should prepare our defenses here in case of the unlikely event that Kumo should be able to march its armies this far into our territory. At the same-"

"Kimimaro," Anko interrupted with something akin to a hiss. "Since when have we started taking orders from you?"

Kimimaro in response closed his eyes and sighed. "This isn't the time for that..."

"Impertinent bastard aren't you? Anko questioned rhetorically, leaning back a bit.

"What we need right now is someone who can see us through this...or, lady Anko are you saying you have a better plan." The bone wielder stated throwing a contemptuous glare in her direction.

Snarling in anger the snake mistress stood up and grabbed the bone wielder by his throat, despite the hand of one Maito Gai that held her wrist. "Why you pompous little-"

"Enough." Another voice cut in, this one bringing all their attentions to the doorway.

"Naruto-sama!" Were the surprised gasps that greeted his arrival, his single, red clad form stepping forward with ease, Hinata, Kakashi and Jiraiya at his side. He did not have his usual iron mask and hood on, for which some of them were thankful to see.

"But...Naruto-sama you're not well." Gai cried out in alarm, watching as the man he would have confused for dead three days ago walk past him and sit down at the head of the map where they all gathered.

"Mere flesh wounds," He grunted before he looked to Tayuya. "Tayuya, send to Sakon in Kiri for aid." His voice startled her out of her momentary shock, quickly bowing to his order.

"Of course," was her response before she left.

Wasting little time he turned to Gai. "Gai, Kurenai, take five chuunin squads and six Jounin and head for Iwa, assist Aburame Shino, make sure you keep the reins of the area tight and that the Tsuchikage does not betray us. Ibiki, head south and direct the defense against Suna there, Kakashi will join you once he's fully recovered. Kidomaru, Anko, attack Kumo, draw them out of Odani castle."

His orders given, the men and women assembled bowed once, each responding with a chorused. "Yes sir" Before they each made their way out of the room, ready to complete the orders they had been given.

Once everyone but Jiraiya and Hinata left, Naruto stood up again before slowly walking towards the window. "Have the recovery teams found the bodies yet?"

"You mean of Guan?" Jiraiya questioned with no small amount of hesitation. At Naruto's nod he continued. "Yes...he and the rest of the men that were recovered are in the morgue now..."

Naruto nodded."I see..." He paused, his cold blue eyes never loosing their frigidness, his expression never even twitching. "Jiraiya, I would like you to go and begin preparations for their service." At that the older man merely nodded, running a hand through his full head of hair.

"Yea...sure." He muttered to himself before he walked out the door, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the room.

There was a silence between them, as Naruto merely stared out the window and she watched his unmoving back. The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity until finally Naruto spoke. "Hinata."

"Yes Naruto-sama?" She questioned as patient and calm as she could be.

"Tell me Hinata...what would you do with a bird that refuses to sing?"

Caught completely off guard by the seemingly random question Hinata stuttered and took a moment to regain herself. "Excuse me Naruto-sama?"

"It's a simple question...What would you do with a bird that refuses to sing?" He repeated still staring out the window and the rain that continued to pelt the glass.

The Hyuuga heiress took a moment to think before she shrugged. "Even little birds have their own mind and desires...if he does not want to sing now...then I would patiently wait for it to want to sing."

Naruto nodded. "I see."

The silence once again stretched on between them before Hinata hesitantly asked. "Umm...what would you do with it, Naruto-sama?"

He responded without hesitation. "Kill it...why would I do anything else?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her own stupidity. She should have known.

Another silence stretched on before he broke it again. "Hinata, send messages to Ginchiko, Toushiro and Guan's apprentice, Mika, I believe her name was...if they so choose they may return here to Konoha for the funeral service."

The Hyuuga clan head bowed. "As you wish," She stated, though her tone indicated her sadness at the prospect.

Guan, though hardly around given his duties in Kiri had become something of a Godfather to most of the younger people of their forces, much like Jiraiya had become something akin to a grandfather and Kakashi an uncle. He was...a calm, serious and...distant, godfather but a godfather none the less. She too would mourn and miss him.

Hearing the Hyuuga heiress leave Naruto continued to watch the rain, placing his bare hand against the delicate glass, the cold chill running up his hands.

"I will not let your death be in vain..."

* * *

A groan of pain reached Gaara's ears startling him as he snapped his attention over to the form now slowly regaining consciousness on the bed. "Kankuro!" He said as he stood up, bringing his brothers attention towards him as he stood at the side of his bed, leaning down to stare into the puppet wielders dazed eyes.

Kankuro for his part, only felt pain in his head, a sharp, throbbing sensation that felt as if his brain was being pressed against his skull. "Ga-Gaara." He gasped before coughing. He tried to move his hand, but, to his immediate and immense horror, the appendage did not respond. Then...he took another look around...he did not recognize this hospital.

Fighting down an immediate surge of panic Kankuro swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat, realizing that it could just be the side effect of some form of medicine, or probably hoping for it, as he hesitantly spoke.

"Gaara...why..." He swallowed again. "Where are we? Why can't I move my legs?" He questioned with a pit forming at the bottom of his stomach at the pained expression that came across Gaara's face.

"Ka...Kankuro...I..." The redhead took a breath through his nostrils, all but steeling himself as his face took on the grim countenance of the Kazekage "Kankuro...you've been paralyzed...from the neck down. We're in Kumo's hospital" Gaara's turquoise eyes showed their sorrow openly as Kankuro's own eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, his mouth agape as he was trying to form words that seemed caught in his throat.

"Why are we in Kumo?" The puppet wielder eventually ventured, startling his younger brother.

"You...you don't remember?" At Kankuro's minute shake of the head Gaara looked at Kankuro with a new wariness. "Kankuro...what's the last thing you remember?"

The puppet wielder thought for a moment, and after several moments Gaara questioned again. "Kankuro...what date is it?"

"March 13th." He answered simply but at Gaara's horrified look he knew that was not the date.

"Kankuro...it's...April fifteenth." Gaara choked out, Kankuro had only been unconscious for three days...

"Gaara." Kankuro began swallowing another lump in his throat. "Tell me everything that happened."

Finally a few minutes later, Kankuro spoke somehow managing to choke out his words through the emotions now raging within him. "And Temari, what happened to Temari?" He questioned as he realized his sister was not in the room.

At the question, Gaara's head fell and he closed his eyes even tighter, his face scrunching up as his brows knitted. "She...he took her..."

Kankuro's eyes closed as tears shined at the side of his closed eyelids, a shuddering breath escaping his lips.

Gaara looked at his brother's face before he slowly reached out and grasped his hand firmly in his own. "Brother...I swear I won't let him get away with this."

His voice held such conviction...such a strong determination, and for a moment...Kankuro truly believed he would fulfill his promise. At the sight of Gaara's reassuring hand grasping his own he allowed the tears he had been trying to hold back fall down the sides of his face.

He couldn't even feel his brothers fingers.

* * *

In another room, Zhuge Liang stood above Akina's slowly rousing form, the impeccable white robes blending in seamlessly with the surrounding white walls. His raven black hair in stark contrast to everything around him.

He watched her eyes slowly flutter open, shifting left and right in order to look around the room before they finally landed on him, the dazed, lost look in her eyes causing him to stiffen somewhat.

"Sensei..." Her voice was hoarse as tears slowly began flowing down her cheeks, sorrow bordering on the edges of despair lining her features.

"Yes?" He questioned. He knew what she was going to ask...but he had to make sure.

"Sensei..." She paused. "Please...please tell me...that he was lying sensei." Her face twisted in pain, but not from her injuries as she stared at his impassive face. "Please tell me he's not my brother."

Liang closed his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. He had been hoping against it, but hope was a fool's game. He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before looking away. He could lie to her; tell her that he was indeed lying. But he wouldn't. For one thing, it would only dig him in deeper, because despite her words she would not just drop this here if he says so, she would look again and she would discover him.

But also, some part of him, admitted that he did owe her this much. He was willing to withhold information from her, but he was not willing to lie to her. That was a line even he was not willing to so callously cross.

He sighed as he shook his head. "I'm afraid...that it is no lie my dear...he was telling you the truth."

He watched her reaction carefully as her breath hitched, her eyes gaining such a deep look of betrayal and utter hurt that it made his own heart twist with something akin to guilt at the sight.

"Yo-how long have you known?" She questioned as she looked away from him, her eyes sweeping over the bed sheets as she asked the question, swallowing the lump in her throat as she did.

"Since before you arrived in Kumo," He answered truthfully, never making any other movements, though to the trained eye, it was clear he was ready for the reaction he knew would come as she saw her grip the bed sheets tightly.

"Nine...nine years?" She questioned in something akin to horror, red beginning to seep into the white sheet firmly in her grip as her nails punctured her skin, her knuckles turning white as she shook. "You...you knew...that...that he was my brother? For nine years?"

"Yes." He answered with another nod, already feeling the red Youki of Kyuubi's chakra rising up to the surface, bubbling beneath her skin as it shimmered around her.

"You...you trained me...you...you were going to use me...use me to kill him." This time it wasn't a question, and the new feeling of anger was beginning to overshadow her betrayal, as could be seen by the red chakra which was now uncontrollably rising from her.

"Yes." He answered anyway.

"Would you ever have told me Liang?" He took note, of the use of his name. She never called him by name. Always sensei, still he should expect no different.

"No." A simple answer, to a simple question.

Her eyes snapped up to his then, the animal red brimming with tears that freely streamed down her face, the sorrow and pain of her features a stark contrast to the deep white hot rage that burned deeply in her eyes, eyes that showed an equally great amount of rage and pain.

Before he knew what was happening, she had lunged from the bed, claws extended with a cry as she swiped at him.

Acting quickly he leaned away from the attack, her arm continuing until it struck the wall, stone and concrete giving way under the force of the blow, revealing the remains of the city through the opening before she spun around towards him, her speed momentarily surprising him as she delivered a harsh, sharp, kick that connected solidly with his chest, sending the Raikage slamming into the weak wall of dried plaster, the startled cry of nurses breached the thin barriers as fine cracks appeared on the other side.

Before she was able to come at him again, the Anbu were there, swiftly holding her down as she struggled against them.

Sobs tore themselves from her throat as she screamed and struggled, glaring deeply into the sleeping dragons eyes, allowing him to see the pain, the hurt, the anger, but most of all...the question of why, shinning deep within her eyes. "How could you!" He heard her scream amidst her struggles. "How could you you bastard!" She howled and thrashed, nearly hurling her captors right off. "I trusted you!"

Her struggles were intense even as the wounds previously inflicted on her reopened themselves, blood seeping through her bandages. Liang watched her with seeming indifference. But one could tell he was slightly worried about her, for whatever reason that may be.

Finally her struggles began to die down, her breathing becoming labored as she coughed up blood, tears still flowing freely down her face and dripping onto the floor. Falling to her knees as she continued to cry, still held in Gaara's sand. "How...could you..." She asked one final time, blood falling from her lips and onto the cold hospital floor before she finally gave into the darkness that crept along the edges of her vision.

The medics came soon after carrying a stretcher.


	56. Meetings and Consequences

**Chapter 56: Meetings and Consequences**

* * *

Rain pelted against them as they stood, looking at the closed caskets as they lay before them, flowers lay strewn generously across the courtyard, the sobs and cries of the assembled crowd of hundreds creating a grim, somber orchestra.

The gathered Shinobi allowed the civilian members of the fallen shinobi's families to stand freely in the street as they took to the nearby roof and tree tops.

Their black shinobi wear, reflecting that of the gathered crowds. The dark cotton seemed to absorb the light around it, coalescing their entire forms in shadow.

Naruto stood on a podium, overlooking the assembled mass of people. He was dressed, in formal Kage robes, only these were entirely black, the straw hat with the Kanji for fire on his head standing out from their dark background due to the red ink they were written in.

"We stand here today." He began his voice unwavering and cold as the rain that showered them. "To honor our comrades fallen in battle." He allowed his eyes to pass over the assembled crowd, taking in the looks now directed at him, filled with grief pain, and more than a few with resentment...they blamed him.

He lifted his chin and continued. "These men and women were great and powerful warriors, each in their own right. They were each important, each an essential stone in our structure." He stepped off the podium, walking down and passing between the assembled rows of caskets, finally he rested his hand on one of them, manipulating his facial muscles to take on a somber expression, an emotion that never reached his eyes. "They are lost to us now though...taken from us." He turned his eyes from the casket to the crowd and continued hi speech.

Nearby, Jiraiya watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes, holding no small amount of distaste for what he was seeing. He wasn't ignorant, and with each word that spilled from Naruto's lips he felt his stomach twist tighter and tighter.

He was playing them, toying with them. Naruto had written this speech himself, it was meant to use their grief, manipulate it, and twist it for his own ends. He was using his words as a means to get his claws into their minds and reaffirm them into his control.

Jiraiya knew this was necessary, he knew that they needed to keep the populous belief in them. To keep their leash nice and short, otherwise their foundation would crumble beneath their feet and their empire would collapse around their ears...but he still couldn't help but feel utterly disgusted.

He knew that being a ninja was far from the romanticized idolatry they used to convince parents to let their kids become gennin in the first place, he knew that many times they would be called to do things some might consider evil, things that were harsh, cruel...even monstrous.

But to use people's grief over the loss of their loved ones as such...to manipulate and control them this way...Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder what kind of leader would be so callous.

"My people." He said, his voice piercing through Jiraiya's haze filled mind, allowing a tinge of what Jiraiya could only call 'sadness' to creep into his voice. "I know that no matter what I say here today, nothing can bring these people, your loved ones back to you." He paused. Again he allowed his eyes to pass over the crowd, there were no longer faces of resentment, only of deep sadness. "But I feel your loss as well." He continued placing his hand on one of the younger civilian boys shoulder, possibly the son, or the younger brother of one of the fallen. "Each of these brave men and women...they were my soldiers...my comrades...my brothers and sisters." He walked through the crowds, watching as they parted for him. "And each one of them." He continued, raising his voice so it could be heard surely and clearly over the crowd. "I would feel the pain of their passing. The loss of each one of these brave men and women who gave up their lives for me."

He paused again as if contemplating his next words. "No, not just for me...but for a vision. An ideal... A dream, that their families, may be able to sleep in their beds without fear, that their families, no longer need to worry if one of their own will not return from his mission this time. That Wives will not be widowed, that children will not be orphaned...that this pain that we experience now, the pain of loss, the pain that another of our loved ones will no longer be with us will not be experienced due to these wars, these silent battles that take place every day."

He took a breath. "This was their dream." He said. "A dream of peace." As he finished his voice, seemed to grow yet somehow remain the same in volume. His brows knitted together in anger then. "But some...defy that dream. Some...would see the chaos continue, to never allow the rivers of blood, shed from men and women as brave and proud as these that lay before you today to stop flowing." He snapped his eyes up to sweep over the faces of the civilians around him, once again their grim faces slowly filled with anger, but this time, those looks were not directed at him. But toward the situation these people currently found themselves in, they wanted revenge and he would be their conduit for it.

"My people." He continued, his voice gaining that familiar edge of danger Jiraiya and some of the Shinobi that had previously worked with him could recognize. "I know that you wish to mourn your lost loved ones, many would call a shinobi who shows his sorrow to be weak. But they forget. That a person is only weakened by their sorrow as much as they allow themselves to be. I look upon your faces now...and I do not see weakness. I see strength. I see power...I see a desire for vengeance.

At his last words he saw their faces twist in bitterness and anger, tears shining in eyes that smoldered with anger and Naruto had to stop himself from smiling in satisfaction.

"Citizens of Konoha...I ask you now...after this loss, after this defeat...will you turn your backs on these, our fallen... Will you allow yourselves to be dissuaded by the blood now staining our enemies' blades? Will you cower in fear and allow the dream of these men and women, your families, to crumble? The dream they each gave their lives to preserve?" Murmurs came from the gathered, mutterings here and there.

"Or will you stand with me now? As one people. A people who refuse to allow the dream of peace that has been bled for by those they loved to wither and crumble to ash." He paused, taking a few steps through the parted crowds. "If this is so. Then shout!"

Confused whispers cut through the crowd, Naruto paid it no heed as he looked down at the same boy he had touched earlier. "You." He nodded "Shout."

The youth paused looking nervous before he swallowed and offered out a weak cry.

"Louder." He demanded. "They cannot hear you." He gestured towards the row of caskets. "Shout so they can hear you! So that they will know their dream has not yet died!"

The boy shouted louder, joined by a few others. Not enough.

"Louder!" He demanded, using a few of the shadow clones he had spaced within the crowd to spur others on.

More and more soon joined.

"Will you let them end like this!?" 

This time the sound was a wall, slamming into his chest with invigorating force as the men and women were swept up in the frenzy.!"

"They still can't hear you brothers!"

The sound could be heard across the village

* * *

Tsunade tiredly rubbed the bridge of her nose as she leaned back in her office chair. "Kazekage-sama, I just don't know."

The red headed Kage of Suna sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Tsunade-san your skills as a medic are legendary even in Suna. Are you absolutely certain nothing can be done?"

Tsunade sighed, leaning forward in her chair and resting her elbows on her desk as she laced her fingers in front of her mouth. "Kazekage-sama I don't think you fully appreciate the full weight of this situation."

She reached into her drawer and pulled out a chart of the human and its bone structure. Specifically, the spinal column. "Your brother has three out of four lumbar vertebrae completely shattered and two of his upper Thoracic vertebrae cracked, the bone fragments of which are pressed against clusters of nerves located within the spinal column, which is what's paralyzed him. Even if I were to remove these bone fragments from these nerve clusters without killing him, the most Kankuro-san can hope for is the re-use of his arms He'll never re establish the use of his legs. Even if he were to have a completely successful procedure...his career as a ninja is over...there's no way around that."

She paused, giving the Kazekage a pitying glance as her eyes softened. "Kazekage-sama. This isn't a matter to be taken lightly. The chances of surviving this procedure alone are at sixty percent, and the chances of its success are even slimmer. You could lose your brother altogether on that table."

Gaara closed his eyes, pain visible easily in his expression as his features tightened. "What Kankuro has right now isn't a life...its an existence. Please..." He chocked through his words. "I would like you to proceed with the operation and so would he."

Tsunade's eyes softened at his plight. "All right Kazekage-dono. As you wish."

Gaara nodded his thanks but before he could voice them the door opened, revealing Liang. "Ahh, Kazekage-dono." He greeted with a bow, Gaara returning it as he stood up from his chair. Noticing the somber atmosphere of the room. Liang spoke up again. "If this is a bad time I can return later."

"No, no." Gaara said with a shake of his head. "We're done here for the moment I believe. If you need me I will be in my brother's room."

"Of course Kazekage-dono." Liang replied with a bow. "If there's anything you need please do not hesitate to ask."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed again before he turned to leave.

"Ahh, Kazekage-dono." Liang called to him before he could leave. "If you feel up to it, later on today, can you meet me in my office. I believe it is time we discuss our next move, against Konoha."

Gaara's gaze darkened before he nodded grimly. "Of course." Before he walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving the sleeping dragon and the slug princess alone.

After the door was closed Liang turned to Tsunade. "How is Ying?"

Tsunade nodded. "Both her legs suffered several fractures. But with some physical therapy she should be back on her feet in about a month, and back on the active Shinobi roster in two months. She'll be under for the next two days in order to keep her from the pain, which would probably be unbearable if she were conscious. After that you can visit her."

Liang nodded. "Thank you Tsunade."

Tsunade took a deep breath as she stared at him dead in the eye. "Don't patronize me Zhuge Liang. I know that's not all you came here for."

Liang sighed slightly before he sat down in one of the chairs. "Akina." He paused, minding his words within these listening walls. "Is no longer ignorant of her origins."

Tsunade's breath hitched, her eyes widening as she seemed to collapse in her chair, releasing a deep regretful sigh. "I see..." She looked back into his eyes. Her own eyes sorrowful and for once, fully showing her age. Liang could see that the decision to keep Akina's true origins from her were a decision that had always weighed heavily on her conscience. But, unlike him, when she had decided to keep the truth from Akina it was purely on the belief that it was for the girls benefit.

The severity of that information could do many things to anyone's psyche. Tsunade had kept the information because she wanted to protect the younger girl. Whereas he had kept it, because he needed her in order to defeat her brother. And if she knew he was her brother, she would more than likely hesitate. He would not. He had demonstrated that quite clearly, judging from the condition he had left her in at the bottom of that gorge.

Tsunade finally sighed again. "Why are you telling me?"

Liang stood from his chair and approached the window slightly behind her. "I am prepared to tell Akina that I alone knew the information of her past, and that it was my sole decision to keep it from her. Rendering you, blameless. I'm just here to tell you so you don't say something you shouldn't later."

"No." The legendary medics voice brought his attention back to her.

"No?" He questioned.

"No." She repeated firmly. "I decided to keep the information from her and I'm going to accept the consequences of those actions whatever they may be."

Liang looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I see...admirable of you I suppose. Because of her current...instability she's being held at Anbu facility 231. I request however that you make your confession as soon as possible. I believe it is best to tell her all at once and then ride out the storm, instead of waiting."

"I think your right." She agreed solemnly. "When should we go?" She questioned after a brief moment of silence.

"Later tonight. I still have several duties that need to be completed throughout the village, not to mention reconstruction. And I imagine you yourself have some duties to complete here in the hospital."

Tsunade nodded, Liang returned it before leaving the room. Leaving the slug princess in her office, where she quickly drank a small cup of Sake, she would be needing more of that soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a base hidden somewhere on the Shinobi continent, the seven S class missing ninja which now formed the group of ninja known as Akatsuki gathered.

"This world is getting interesting again." Kisame spoke with his sharp toothed smile. "This war could be bigger than even the last great Shinobi war of Konoha and Iwa."

"Indeed." Sasori of the red sands spoke, his lumbering hunched form appearing quite short amongst his peers. "This is developing into a war like no other before it. A 'World War' if you will, it will be interesting to see how it develops."

"Enough. Both of you." The chilling voice of Pein ripped right through the darkness of the cavern, silencing both of his subordinates with ease. "This war will only make our jobs more difficult. There are only three Jinchuriki we are currently missing. The Kyuubi, the Nibi and the Ichibi. All three of these Jinchuriki have become exceedingly powerful and will be carefully guarded by their respective village. The Ichibi is the Kazekage of Suna, the Nibi is a high ranking Kunoichi Jounin in Kumo, and the Kyuubi-

"Is the man that has taken control of half the world by sheer might" Itachi finished for him.

Pein nodded before he looked to Zetsu and Konan. "Zetsu, Konan, you two are our top intelligence operatives. Outline the best strategy to defeat these three."

Konan nodded before looking to Zetsu. "Should you go first or should I."

"You." The fly trap looking shinobi answered.

The Kunoichi nodded before she cleared her throat. "The Ichibi Jinchuriki can control and manipulate sand. He is praised for his nearly impenetrable defenses. His ability to control sand would make him nearly impossible to defeat on his home turf of Suna. I've learned that his defenses can be somewhat overcome with the use of sheer speed. In fact, this seems the only truly practical method to achieve this. Another method would be to wet his sand. It would make it slower, allowing for an easier time of defeating his defenses. But, in retrospect making his sands wet also make them heavier, therefore more difficult to break through with sheer force and more powerful when used in offensive abilities, not to mention much more binding than his normal sand, meaning if he ensnares you in it with his sand wet you'll have a much tougher time of getting out. I would recommend Kisame and Deidara as the best ones to fight against this Jinchuriki."

Pein nodded. "And the Nibi."

"Ahh, yes. The Nibi is quite different from the Ichibi." The blue haired Kunoichi spoke up, clearing her throat a bit before she continued. "This Jinchuriki we consider to be the weakest of the remaining Jinchuriki. But she is still quite formidable, proven to us by the deaths of Hidan and Kakuzu. We believed those two would have been enough to defeat her, but apparently we were wrong. Her attacks entail of the use of purple flames, more ethereal than and not as powerful as something like Itachi-san's Amaterasu, but this acts as a defense and offensive technique simultaneously, shrouding her entire body in it even as she launches several columns of flames at her opponents. This makes Taijutsu nearly suicidal against her. Water does not douse the flames and it is not affected by wind either. The best strategy would have been Hidan cutting her before she transformed, but apparently he failed to accomplish that. Recommended abilities are high level earth techniques, explosions or possibly strong poisons to incapacitate her before she has a chance to transform. For this reason I would recommend either Deidara-san, or Sasori to fight her."

Pein and the others nodded before rounding on Zetsu. "Zetsu." Pein acknowledged with a nod. "You are our best infiltrator. What have you discovered."

Zetsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The Konoha Jinchuriki sir, to put simply. Is beyond the abilities of anything short of a three man team consisting of Itachi, Kisame and Sasori to defeat him."

"You believe he is that strong?" Pein questioned skeptically.

"He did manage to defeat Itachi and Kisame when he was still just a boy." Sasori commented. "With ten years more experience. Many things are possible. The boy is in the prime of his life right now."

Pein looked to Zetsu, silently telling him to continue.

"To be honest sir, I have only managed to see the Kyuubi Jinchuriki fight once. During his besieging of the city of Sakai. He single-handedly killed nearly one hundred Iwa ninja, through the use of wind techniques, fire techniques and the summoning of almost fifty serpents. After which he faced the Kage of Iwa and several of jounin level guards that were possibly from Suna and former refugee's of Konoha. He defeated them all without receiving a single debilitating injury.

"How much of the Kyuubi's chakra did he call on." Pein questioned.

"I sensed none of the Bijuu's chakra." Zetsu replied simply watching as some of the others tried to hide their surprise with little success. Only Pein seemed unperturbed by this news.

"I see." The leader of the Akatsuki spoke. "We will have to be very careful then. The villages are on high alert now, and entering them at this point would be foolish. Therefore we will have to bide our time. We cannot afford to loose any of you on field missions. I have studied the seals reportedly used by the Yondaime to seal the fox demon and judging by their design. It will easily take all seven of us to safely extract the Kyuubi." He allowed his eyes to pass over his subordinates. "Return to your previous tasks, I will summon you when the time is right. Zetsu find Hidan and Kakuzu's rings and return them to me."

No words were spoken as five of the seven ninja slowly faded back into shadow, leaving the wielder of the Rinnegan and his long time teammate alone.

* * *

Temari's first sensation at returning to the living world was one of an almost overwhelming urge to vomit. Little known to her, this sensation was a side effect of the meds the nurses and doctors had used to keep her sedated while Naruto had been unconscious. Also, because she had been receiving nutrients minerals and such through an IV tube in order for her body to continue functioning and not essentially starve to death, her stomach was empty, meaning that all she was able to conjure up were dry heaves as she coughed and choked on her saliva, leaning off to one side of the bed, a small string of drool managing to escape her lips, descending to the white tiled floor before it was intercepted with a paper bag firmly gripped by a single, uncovered hand, clad in formal looking black robes that were as dark as midnight, the sheen of light reflected from the delicate silks gave way how expensive they were. But she scarcely registered this in her mind before she chose to continue heaving and coughing as if she was trying to rid herself of her lungs.

"I would appreciate it if you would not release the contents of your stomach over my floors." The voice of the individual standing above her sent cold chills down her spine and made her stomach drop, it was like ice picks lined along her back, tiny little pin pricks sending her nerves into overdrive and her heart to racing in dread.

She swallowed thickly, literally willing her stomach to settle before she looked up her grayish silver eyes clouded with trepidation as they met with the biting steel blue that stared straight back unflinchingly.

Before she could contemplate this stranger in front of her; her mind was suddenly flooded with memories of the events that had taken place when she was last conscious. The battle, how she and Kankuro had rushed into the fight when it looked as if the Konoha Jinchuriki was about to strike their younger brother down. Even though they knew it was suicide, neither one of them could simply sit by and watch that happen.

So they had fought, and she had seen her brother's favorite puppet, Karasu torn to pieces and had shortly after bared witness to the horrifying sound of her brother's back being broken in two when the red clad devil had kicked him with the force of a freight train-

"Oh my god Kankuro!" She said shooting up to a sitting position, only to grip her stomach in pain as the wounds previously inflicted on her reopened themselves with the swift movement, red beginning to sift through the fabric of the bandages tightly wound around her abdomen. A thin sheen of sweat now decorated her brow as she let out a hiss of pain, she was breathing through her teeth, her chest heaving as the chilling voice of her observer once again reached her ears. "Do not move. You are too valuable to bleed out before you have fulfilled your purpose."

"What are yo-" She began but froze as she finally caught sight of the outside world through her window, her eyes met with a thick, lush vegetation of forest. But not just any forest, she recognized this forest, these trees. She recognized their species and knew that they grew only in Konoha, the forest supposedly grown by the Shodai Hokage. It was unique vegetation which for whatever reason only grew here in the leaf village.

Her heart seemed to tighten, the pupil of her eye shrinking slightly as a terrible realization settled over her, chilling her skin, digging into her bones as they seemed to freeze the blood in her veins. Her breaths began to come in short quick pants as she started to hyperventilate. She slowly turned back to her intimidating companion, her eyes taking him in this time, and more importantly, the clothing he wore.

She recognized the robes; Gaara had needed to wear such clothing for funeral events during the deaths of some of the councilmen. There were obviously some differences but the design remained the same, and in order to verify, she looked to his wrist, a single seal, the seal of the Kage of Konoha engraved into the material in red lining, she had not seen it before due to the bag he had been holding. Her fear increased tenfold as she looked into his eyes again. This time, his fair image faded away, replaced with the more familiar, more terrifying image of the red robed "Devil King" of Konoha. The man she had come to fear in her career as a ninja and as she looked deep into his sea blue eyes she could just imagine them shift to red.

But despite the disparity of him in and out of his armor, she could still see it, the cold, hard, uncaring eyes of the man that had murdered thousands.

He nodded. "I see that you are now fully aware of the situation you find yourself in, Kunoichi of Suna."


	57. Not beyond a measure of control

**Chapter 57: Not beyond a measure of control**

* * *

Temari seemed to pale considerably before she shot out of the bed, backpedaling until her back was against the far wall, she immediately made a grab for where her kunai holster should be only to realize her weapons were missing. She took a quick look at what she was wearing, realizing that it was little more than a hospital gown with maybe some skin tight spandex shorts beneath that, she could also feel bandages around her abdomen and chest. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for anything she could even remotely consider a weapon to be used against him, though she knew it would more than likely be an effort in futility.

She hissed as another stab of pain raced through her abdomen, forcing her to grab hold of the nearby table in order to remain upright.

"As I said." Naruto drawled in his usual monotone. "Do not move...you are to valuable to bleed out before you have fulfilled your purpose."

"What..." She gasped clenching her teeth and eyes shut before slowly willing her lids to open to glare at the man in front of her. "What purpose? What are you talking about?"

Naruto's chilling blue orbs dug deeply into her own, sending pin pricks of ice crawling up and down her arms and legs. He kept his eyes on her as he spoke, not moving a single muscle. "You will be used to secure Suna's surrender."

Temari's eyes widened minutely thoroughly caught off guard by the sheer bluntness of his statement. But soon it was replaced by burning hot fury. "No fucking way! You'll have to kill me first!"

"You don't have a choice." His voice was firm and uncaring as she saw her grit her teeth, glaring at him as she glanced around the room once more. Naruto's eyes traveled down to her stomach, where red blotches were beginning to sift through her hospital gown."

Temari's eyes rested on the small glass lamp, that rested on the table next to the bed, and so with a strong fist she smashed it to pieces, gripping one of the shards in her hand, ignoring the biting pain as the shard dug into her palm, slicing it wide open as she molded wind chakra into her impromptu weapon, lengthening its blade till it was the length of a normal sword she leapt over the bed, lunging at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the blade leaving a trailing arc as she swung, aiming for his throat.

Naruto however did not even bat an eyelash as she attacked, dodging the swing before he latched onto her wrist with his hand, his grip strong enough to leave a bruise as she was forced to drop her weapon. She hissed in pain before she tried to lash out with her free and, only for it to be gripped in a similar fashion before the blond turned her around and forcefully pushed her against the wall, holding her form against it as she struggled in his grasp, kicking out at his legs repeatedly.

He absorbed the blows easily, barely even feeling the repeated impacts before the pain and exhaustion of her body showed in her efforts as she continued to bleed, the red fluid now easily visible through the hospital gown, sweat beginning to mat her hair down to her forehead as he held her against the wall, her legs lost their strength and soon she was being held up by him.

Naruto released his grip on her arms and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to himself as he held her up from collapsing, making his way to the bed as he deposited her as gently as possible, not wanting to upset her injuries anymore than what they were, ignoring the blood soaking into the fabric of his robes and the black clothes beneath as he released her form. Her chest was heaving with each breath as she weakly glared up at him.

Naruto glanced behind him and with a grunt the door parted revealing a medic nin as she walked into the room. The blond Kage turned his eyes back onto the injured Kunoichi as she feebly tried to move in the bed to sit up. "You are currently being held in my home, there are several Anbu throughout the entire perimeter of this estate, and you will be allowed to wander throughout the entire estate freely except the scroll room. You are not allowed to leave these grounds, if you attempt to do so there are two dozen Anbu ready to restrain you and bring you back here."

Temari sighed still having the sense of mind to catch his words. "Your estate...why..." She paused to swallow down a groan. "Why am I being kept here?"

Naruto answered without even batting an eye. "Zhuge Liang's reach has proven long and his cunning great. I will not allow him to assassinate you, as he no doubt has already begun to plan. My estate is far more secure than a hospital."

Temari turned her eyes up to his as she fought off unconsciousness due to the blood loss, her mind recognizing the name of Zhuge Liang easily as that of the Raikage. But she didn't understand...he was planning to assassinate her? She opened her mouth to question, but before she could her body finally gave out, her head lolling to one side as she fell into sweet unconsciousness allowing the medic to work on her.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before he made a hand gesture, two Anbu appearing at his side along with Hinata. "You two." He said gesturing to the Anbu, set up the shifts; do not let this one out of your sights. If she is killed or escapes...it will be your head. Understood?" The two Anbu nodded and bowed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto then turned his eyes back onto Hinata. "Hinata." he spoke as the Hyuuga turned "You are in charge of this houses' security, she does not get out and no one that I do not authorize gets in. The Anbu around the house will report directly to you in turn, you will report directly to me. He looked to Temari then. "You will stay with her; make sure she does not try anything foolish. If she attempts to attack you, restrain her, but make sure she does not injure herself gravely."

Hinata nodded. "Understood Naruto-sama." She said with a slight bow. Naruto moved to leave the room when Hinata's voice reached him again. "Naruto-sama, how are you so sure Zhuge Liang will attempt an assassination?"

"I would." He said simply before striding out of the room.

* * *

A single lone figure stood amongst the mound of newly dug up earth, the headstones had not been set in place yet but he knew who it was that now rested eternally beneath them. The drizzling rain soaking him down to the bone as it had not let up since the morning.

He stared down solemnly on the mound of dirt fighting back tears as he stared at it.

"Father."

The solemn whisper left his lips as he took in a shuddering breath, craning his neck back in order to look up at the cloudy gray sky, taking a moment to collect himself before he sighed and looked back at the grave. "I'm sorry father...I...I should have been there...I should have been there to help you. If only I was stronger...I-"

"Excuse me."

The young man turned around finding the crimson red eyes of Yuuhi Kurenai staring at him, her raven black hair blending in with her black mourning clothes, one hand gripping an umbrella while the other held the robe tighter to herself, as if shielding her form from the harsh biting coldness of therein and moist air. She had been walking back to her apartment when she caught sight of the young Kiri ninja from the road. "I...I don't mean to disturb you...Toushiro-san, correct? But...you will get very ill if you continue to stand out here in this rain."

Toushiro turned his eyes back to the grave. "Thank you...Yuuhi-san." He paused in order to remember her name. "But I will stay."

Kurenai said nothing, her eyes shining with something akin to pity for the young man as she stepped forward, placing the umbrella in order to shield them both from the rain that pelted down from the heavens.

Toushiro said nothing as he felt the constant pitter patter of the rain against his back, shoulders and scalp vanish, he continued to stare at the uneven dirt for several more moments before he spoke again. "I remember...when he first adopted me...I always feared he would regret his decision one day...so I always did my best to make him proud, always trying twice as hard as I normally would when he was around." He did not know why he was saying this to someone who was essentially a total stranger. Perhaps he needed to get it off his chest, perhaps his grief had finally proven too much for him...but regardless, the words were coming, and they would not be stopped, not by his will or his reasoning.

"He always tried to assure me of the fact that he saw me like a real son...not just some boy with potential he took pity on..."

Kurenai's eyes softened as she stared down at the ground. She had not known Guan very well, other than a few passing words over the years but the few times she had spoken to him she had seen a man of honor, pride and politeness. Despite his superior skills he had not looked down upon any of the ninja he had come across, even the young chuunin's. He treated them all with respect. She could only imagine the grief his adopted son must be currently feeling. She kept her silence and allowed him to continue speaking uninterrupted.

"But I wanted to...I wanted to meet and surpass his expectations of me...I wanted to truly make him proud that I was his son...but..." The young man paused as tear slipped past his defenses trailing down his cheeks until they dripped off his chin, falling to the moist earth beneath them, being absorbed into the soil like the trillions of other rain drops like it. The young man took a shuddering breath as his shoulders shook.

"But now I'll never be able to do that...never be able to show him I could have been...that I could have been the son he wanted." A few choked sobs escaped him as Kurenai wrapped her free arm around him, holding him a bit closer to her before she began rubbing circles on his back. Finally after she felt it was safe enough to continue she nudged him gently, leading him away. "Come on...these rains do you no good Toushiro-san."

The young man sighed before kneeling before the grave, placing two fingers to his lips before placing them to the grave. Allowing the crimson eyed Jounin to lead him away from the gravesite.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away Ginchiko was quite contentedly drowning herself in alcohol. Sitting in a dingy little barstool, still adorning the funeral robes she downed glass after small glass of Sake, her eyes red with unshed tears, as she moved to drink another glass of Sake a firm hand caught her wrist, holding it, and the glass away from her lips bringing her eyes up to that of one Maito Gai. "Let go." She glared at the spandex wearing Jounin.

The Taijutsu specialist shook his head. "I am sorry Ginchiko-san, but I cannot allow you to continue with this unyouthfulness."

She snarled before she stood, shoving him off of her with enough strength to send him stumbling into a nearby table, knocking down several of the items resting on it. "This isn't a damn joke you green _**moron!**_" She yelled as she stood on wobly legs knocking over her own stool in the process.

Gai's eyes softened for a moment as he straightened himself out, ignoring the eyes of the wary bartender who now looked at them with eyes full of warning that they would pay for anything they broke. Bouncers in a ninja village may as well have been useless, especially against a jounin, even a drunk one.

"It was not meant as a joke Ginchiko-san." He said in an attempt to appease her, stepping forward with his hands held in front of him as if to show he meant her no harm. The woman's cheeks were tinged with a light hue of pink, indicating that she already had quite a bit to drink as it was. "But please, let us leave this place; Guan wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself."

"Well that's too bad, I didn't want him to die...so we all obviously don't get what we want do we Maito?!" The venom in her voice was not directed entirely at him he knew, but it didn't stop them from wincing at the tone. The woman seemed to catch herself as her eyes trailed away from him, stumbling as she grabs hold of another nearby stool. "First Hidetada...then Guan...just how many more will die before this shit is over?"

Gai moved to answer when another voice cut in.

"My, my how pathetic?"

The two turned their eyes to the entrance of the bar as the curtains parted revealing Mika as she entered the bar, her blood red eyes gleaming as both they and her ghostly white hair stood out due to her black clothing. "Here you are drinking away like the pathetic weakling I always thought you'd be. Whimpering and crying like a child who lost her favorite stuffed animal."

Ginchiko's eyes narrowed as she hissed, nearly snarling at the younger girl. "Well not all of us can be psychotic unfeeling harpies from hell can we?"

The younger Kunoichi tilted her head to the side smirking slightly. "I'll take that as a complement."

"You crazy unfeeling _**bitch**_!" The older kunoichi roared as she went to grasp her sword that leaned against the bar, being held back by Gai as the Taijutsu master rushed up behind her and held her hands behind her back, pulling her away from the blade as he wrapped an arm around her neck. "He was your damn sensei!"

"That he was." Mika remarked absently as she idly flicked her fingernails. "And a rather good one at that. I'll always remember what he taught me...especially the rules of the Shinobi. You remember that one rule? The one that says 'A shinobi must always keep their emotions in check no matter the situation...I think I always liked that one the most..." She paused as she saw the struggling woman try to get out of Gai's grip smirking. "But I don't suppose you'd remember that little rule would you."

Ginchiko's breaths heaved as she finally began to calm down, slowing her struggles as she glared at the young woman. "I remember it. But I suppose someone as heartless as an orphaned bitch like you would certainly have an easier time at it. It must have broken you up when he adopted Toushiro but never you huh?"

Mika's smile fell before any more words could be said Gai released, Ginchiko and walked between the two women. "I believe you should leave." He said as he crossed his arms.

The younger Kiri kunoichi's eyes traveled to Gai's unusually serious face before she smirked, turning and walking out of the bar.

Gai then turned his eyes to Ginchiko, walking over to her he wrapped a single arm around her shoulders "Come on. This place does you no good." He said before leading her out of the bar

* * *

Zhuge Liang sat in his office doing his best to clear his mind as well as he could. Running a hand through his raven black hair, he heard the door open. Trailing his eyes upwards he found the one and only Sabaku no Gaara walking into his office. "Ah, Kazekage-dono." He said, standing up from his chair. "Please, have a seat." He said gesturing to the piece of furniture in front of his desk. Gaara nodded before he moved to sit.

The Raikage waited for Gaara to take his seat before he leaned forward on his desk, lacing his hands in front of his face. "Gaara-san, I know you wish to remain here, in order to overlook your brother's treatments but...I need to ask you to return to Suna as soon as possible." Gaara sighed before he nodded; looking up to the older man he spoke. "I realize that, Kankuro is in too delicate a state to move but I cannot allow that to stop me, I will begin my return to Suna by tomorrow, I have already begun my own preparations."

Liang nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "That is good to hear, I will assign you a squad of four of my best Anbu to guard you along your way."

"Just two please." Gaara said. "A smaller group has a smaller chance of being detected."

The sleeping dragon nodded. "As you wish then. Now..." He stood and walked over to a large map hung on the wall of the office, gesturing for Gaara to join him. The Kazekage did so and soon they were both standing in front of the map.

Zhuge Liang placed his hand over a specific spot on the map. "Your Jounin subordinate, a man known as Baki, has begun to move troops onto Suna and Konoha's borders, so far there have merely been a few light skirmishes, few injuries on both sides, even fewer casualties but very soon that will escalate. Now...when you arrive at Suna, you must quickly take control of your armies and strike out against the outposts here." He gestured to one area north of Suna, in an area between the borders of Ame and Iwa, an area they could access due to Suna's near total control of Bird Country. In the near decade since the rise of the Konoha Empire, Suna, Kumo and the previously independent land of Iwa had worked on gaining control of small merchant villages in the surrounding lands, not only to strengthen their own economy, but also to use these lands as buffer zones between their respective villages. Suna had taken bird country, Kumo had taken a small city known as the Jiang Ling, a port city just south of their lands and a little north of Hi no kuni. Iwa had taken Sakai and Konoha itself had taken River country, Tea country, the City of Mai Dong and Chia Ku in the north and the land of Rice fields once known as Otogakure. "Here..." He then gestured to another border guard in the Konoha controlled land of River Country, the buffer zone between Konoha and Suna. "And finally here" He gestured to the last target, causing Gaara to get an incredulous look on his face.

"Tea country?" Tea country lay all the way across the ocean from Suna, the only land access was deep in fire country territory. "Raikage-dono, though Kumo and Kiri...subsequently Konoha may have a navy...Suna does not. We have no way of crossing the ocean in order to reach Tea country."

"I know you have no Navy Kazekage-dono. However..." He gestured to the far south of Suna He pointed to the gulf of Dankai, right next to that was the port city of Tsugi. "I have already sent several of Kumo's heavy battle ships across the Jiang Ling in secret. With luck they will remain undetected from Kiri's naval patrols and will arrive at the city of Tsugi in one to two weeks."

Gaara nodded. "I see. How many men can your ships carry to tea country?

"If all of the battle ships arrive then they can easily carry over 700 ninja with supplies and food to last nearly a month. A surplus of course. 200 men to tea country on these ships. 300 to the outpost near bird country and another three hundred to the outpost near River country, and keep your main force with you in order to act as reserves or emergency relief forces."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Rather astute guesses. What will you do?"

"As it stands right now I am still making preparations but in two weeks time I will be launching attacks here..." He gestured to the north eastern border of the land that was previously Oto. "Here." He gestured south of the now Kumo controlled city of Jiang Ling, near the eastern coastline along the border of Konoha. "And my navy will be landing in this peninsula." He gestured to the land that previously belonged to the merchant city of Mai Dong, west of Oto and east of Waterfall.

Gaara nodded. "I see. Is there anything you wish to accomplish with this...six pronged attack...I mean...despite the obvious splitting of his forces."

Liang nodded. "Perceptive I see. Yes, there is an alternative purpose. Iwa. Iwa has been recently conquered its people held by a leash of virtual slavery Naruto has over Toyohisa Shimazu, not unlike the Hyuuga Curse Seal of the branch family used several years ago. With these attacks Yoshihiro may see an opportunity to rebel; I will go to Iwa soon, before the attacks begin in order to barter him a deal. If he accepts then we can expect reinforcements from Iwa. If he does not...which I don't believe will happen then we will be on our own. As it stands however, Iwa with the recent conflict has weakened them greatly as well as weakened Naruto's own forces however minutely. We still have a numerical disadvantage but not as great as I had feared it would be. We also have a slight advantage in terms of terrain. Your climate makes it difficult for those without experience and knowledge to last long in the desert and for Kumo the high mountain peaks have made for a perfect natural defense similar to Iwa as there are only several passes that can be used to reach our city."

Gaara nodded. The silence before them stretched on for a while, before it was abruptly broken by the alarm of a clock. Liang bowed "Forgive me Kazekage-dono, but I must go."

"Of course." Gaara bowed, allowing Liang to take his leave. Before the Raikage made it to the door however, Gaara spoke up. "Zhuge Liang...what are our chances of winning."

Liang paused for a moment before he answered. "Unfortunately...I havent the slightest idea. Once I know so will you." Before he stepped out of the office.

Zhuge Liang solemnly descended the stairs of one of his Anbu headquarters, his footsteps echoing off the dank murky stone halls. The dripping of water from overhead pipes rang loudly in his ears as he made his way down. Reaching the bottom of the steps he caught sight of Tsunade standing outside of the room her blond hair cascading over her shoulders as she sighed, turning her eyes to him as he approached. "Have you already gone in?" He questioned.

In response she nodded. "Yes." Before she sighed somberly. "It did not go very well."

* * *

_Tsunade slowly opened the door, the creaking hinges grating from misuse as she opened the portal fully, entering the darkened room it barred entrance to._

_Light filtered in through the hallway and the small lamps on the side of the room, giving Tsunade an easy view of the young girl curled up on the bed, facing the wall away from the door._

_Tsunade carefully made her way over to the bed, noticing the chains shackled onto the girls visible ankles and another around her torso, probably attached to her wrist, considering she was turned the other way. The Medic soon became enraged at the sight, she understood the need for caution with Liang but this was unacceptable, Akina was not some common prisoner or animal they could just keep caged. She wouldn't accept it. She would have words with the sleeping dragon when next they spoke._

_But taking another look at the girl she put aside her anger for now. Tsunade grabbed a nearby chair, dragging it over to the side of the bed as she sat down. When she received no response she slowly reached over and gripped the girls shoulder. "Akina." Her voice was soft and sorrowful as she spoke, her hazel brown eyes staring at the back of the girls head; her sun kissed locks seemed paler somehow, as if they were withering away due to the last few days events._

_"Tsunade-sama?" The younger girl questioned craning her neck back to face the legendary medic. Her blue eyes were a bloodshot red from crying, tear streaks that ran down her cheeks only accentuated this fact. Before Tsunade could say anything her eyes dimmed, dulling as if the will and life was being sapped from them. "You knew...you knew too...that's why he let you in here..."_

_Tsunade opened her mouth but soon sighed in resignation before she nodded. "Yes...I knew."_

_A strangled laugh escaped the younger girl, though it was mirthless and filled with pain; it tore at Tsunade's heart. Akina shook her head against the pillows. "How many more know huh? Was it the whole damn village...were you all just playing nice and laughing at me all the while as sensei pulled my strings like some damn puppet."_

_"No, no!" Tsunade spoke quickly. "No...Only I and Liang knew. But I swear-" She continued swiftly "The only reason I ever kept this from you is because I was concerned for you Akina."_

_"Concerned for me! Concerned for me!" The young girl nearly yelled as she at up and turned around fully in her bed, lashing out with a ingle hand before it was forcefully held back by the chains. "Cpncerned for me!? So what? You were concerned enough to keep me dancing on strings while you and Liang would keep sicking me on a man that could kill the both of you? That's concern?"_

_Tsunade was not taken aback by her anger. She had been expecting it after all. "When I learned of your connection to the Uzumaki boy you were still very young and recovering from very many emotional and traumatic events in your life. The death of your parents, the discovery of being a second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. If I would have told you that he was your brother then who knows what would have happened to you. You could have completely lost your mind!" She was nearly begging the younger girl to understand what a difficult position she had been in. The human Psyche could only take so much before it snapped, if it had to deal with such a hard psychological blow so shortly after the death of her parents, something that Akina had not fully come to terms with until two years after the fact at the very least; Who knows what would have happened, and at that point she had kept the secret for so long she didn't know how to break it to the girl._

_Akina sat back on the bed, leaning her back against the wall as she looked down at the mattress, tears trailing down her cheeks and falling off her chin. "Tell me how...how can I ever trust what you say ever again Tsunade?"_

_The medic's eyes grew sad as she searched for an answer to give the younger girl but in the end, she could come up with nothing. "I don't know..."_

_Akina continued to stare at the mattress for several long moments before she spoke. "Get out." When Tsunade made no move to do so she yelled. "**I said get out!**"_

_Tsunade sighed and bowed once before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Reaching the door she gave another glance at the Jinchuriki. "For whatever it may be worth...I am sorry." Before she turned and closed the door behind her, leaving the younger blond alone in her cell._

* * *

Tsunade looked at the apathetic Raikage before she spoke. "I want those chains off her Liang."

"They are a precaution for the moment." He explained glancing at her.

"Either you take them off or I break them off...either way they're not lasting the night." The medic warned. They had done enough wrong to this girl they would not do another one.

Liang closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well, once I am done seeing her I will go up to the Anbu captain and tell him to remove them."

Tsunade nodded. "You better." Before she turned and walked down the hallway, making her way to the exit.

Liang watched her leave before turning his eyes back to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and made his way into the cell.

He found the young girl in much a similar position to the one Tsunade had left her in. Her back against the wall, her eyes facing downward. When he opened the door she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as she bared her already lengthening fangs.

He nodded in greeting. "Akina."

"What do you want?" She snarled the venom in her voice and raw fury in her eyes spoke volumes of the levels of disdain and contempt she now held for him.

Liang sighed. "I realize that you're very hurt...and that you're very angry at me Akina." He said slowly as he took a seat across from her, making sure to stay beyond her chains reach. "I know that what I did to you may have been...that it is...unforgivable. A betrayal of the highest degree, but I hope that you can understand that I had no choice in the matter."

"You had choices...you had many choices." She interrupted, her grip on the bed sheets tightening. "You just made the wrong ones." She glared deeply into his eyes. "You didn't just betray me...Zhuge Liang...you betrayed my trust...you betrayed the faith I once held in you...you betrayed the belief that everything I ever did for you...that everything you ever said and asked of me was to earn your respect...your friendship and your love...I loved you...you were more than a sensei to me...you were like a father to me."

Liang took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew to the extent...to the depth this wound went. But he had tried to keep his distance from her for this reason. He wanted to endear her to him, but not so much incase of this very event. But apparently he had failed, something confirmed as he listened to her painful and heartfelt voice.

"All of that is gone now." She finally said glaring at him. Looking at the chains on her wrists and ankles she added. "Obviously..." She growled before turning her eyes up to him. "A subordinate cannot serve a commander he doesn't trust...I will no longer fight for you Zhuge Liang.

That single sentence seemed to reverberate off the walls, like a deep gong going off right next to them. "I see." Liang said as he slowly stood, her blue orbs followed his movements. "I will be leaving for Iwa in two days Akina...when I return...we will discuss this further."

"There isn't anything to discuss." She interrupted.

"You are obviously very upset." He continued ignoring her. He turned his eyes back up to her own. "For what it's worth...I truly am sorry." He said before he walked out of the cell.

Outside the iron door Liang sighed. That could have gone much better...but it was not an entirely unforeseen circumstance...and thus...not entirely beyond some measure of control.


	58. Pushed too far

**Chapter 58: Pushed too far**

* * *

The sound of rusty hinges echoed across the subterranean portion of the Anbu headquarters, the grating creak sending chills down the spine of many a passer by. A single Anbu carrying a tray of food into the moss covered cell. The man sighed tiredly as he looked upon the uneaten tray on the small night-table on the side of the bed before turning his eyes on the young blond girl who remained in the same position she had for several days now, her arms hugging her knees as she sat on the bed, her back against the wall. Already her skin was beginning to lose its tanned color, becoming more pale in its pigment due to the lack of sun, her eyes were shadowed by her hair, the blue orbs reflecting what little light reached them, giving off a very eerie feel as the Anbu looked at her.

Sighing he placed his tray on the midnight table next to her, keeping his eyes fixed on her. He recognized her as a young girl who had been apprenticed to the Kazekage, he didn't know why she was here but he'd been warned that she had the potential to be very unstable and that he should be on guard to a potential attack.

Supposedly some events in the last battle against Konoha had made her lose her mind. While he couldn't blame her he had to wonder why she wasn't shackled like she'd been when she arrived. It was just stupid to leave a mentally unstable prisoner to just be walking around, free to attack if she so chose to do so.

She kept her eyes on him, her piercing blue eyes making him repress the desire to shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. Setting down her new tray he picked up the old one, which seemed as if it hadn't even been touched before he turned sharply on his heel, doing his best to ignore the blue eyes that pierced his back as he quickly shut the door ignoring the creak of the grating hinges as the door slammed shut with a resounding clatter. Sifting through the keys in his pocket he found the small piece of metal with ease and snapped the lock closed with a resounding crank.

Akina watched the ANBU leave before turning her eyes onto the tray of food. It had been two days since Zhuge Liang and Tsunade had come to see her, in that time, no one else had shown up, except for the Anbu that brought her food. But she didn't eat, she simply refused to. She didn't know what was in that food and...at this point she wouldn't put it past Liang to drug her with some kind of toxin to make her obedient.

He had more than proven himself willing to use her for his own ends, she wouldn't allow herself to fall for it again. He had told her that sometime today he would be leaving for Iwa, that was his mistake. She knew any attempt of escaping would be foiled by him. He could always best her in a spar, and he knew her fighting style inside and out. She couldn't have risked trying to escape because if she did and he caught her then he'd put chains on her again, perhaps even chakra draining this time. But once he left, that was her window.

She settled herself into a meditative position, she didn't want to alert anyone to what she was planning, which is why she snapped herself out of her trance when she felt the ANBU approaching. If she succeeded in her attempts, then she could escape this place and leave Kumo. She wasn't sure what she would do once she got outside of Kumo, but she had to get out of here, she refused to stay here, not with Liang, and not with Tsunade.

Yugito and Shizune's faces flashed in her minds eye for a moment but she forcefully pushed them away before returning her attention to what she was doing. Hopefully she would be able to accomplish her goal soon enough, it was dangerous to eat, but it was also dangerous to not eat, obviously. Shizune had taught her a thing or two about the human body, and she was more grateful for it now than ever.

Essentially The body uses glucose as its main metabolic fuel if it is available. About 20 of the total energy consumption occurs in the brain. The rest of the glucose consumption fuels muscle tissue and red blood cells.

Glucose can be obtained directly from dietary sugars and carbs. In the absence of dietary sugars and carbs, it is obtained from the breakdown of glycogen. Glycogen is a readily-accessible storage form of glucose, stored in small quantities in the liver and muscles. The body's glycogen reserve can provide glucose for about 12 hours.

After the glycogen reserve is used up, glucose can be obtained from the breakdown of fats. Fats from adipose tissue are broken down into glycerol and free fatty acids. Glycerol can then be used by the liver, to produce glucose.

However, the brain requires about 120 g. of glucose per day, and at this rate the brain will quickly use up the body's remaining carbohydrate stores. However, the body has a "backup plan" which involves molecules known as ketone bodies. Ketone bodies are short-chain derivatives of fatty acids. These shorter molecules can cross the blood-brain barrier and can be used by the brain as an emergency metabolic fuel.

After 3-4 days of fasting, the liver begins to synthesize ketone bodies from precursors obtained from fatty acid breakdown. The brain uses these ketone bodies as fuel, thus cutting its requirement for glucose. After fasting for 3 days, the brain gets 30 of its energy from ketone bodies. After 4 days, this goes up to 70.

After several days of fasting, all cells in the body begin to break down protein. This releases amino acids into the bloodstream, which can be converted into glucose by the liver.

Starvation ensues when the fat reserves are completely exhausted and protein is the only fuel source available to the body. Thus, after periods of starvation, the loss of body protein affects the function of important organs, and death results, even if there are still fat reserves left unused. In a leaner person, the fat reserves are depleted earlier, the protein depletion occurs sooner, and therefore death occurs sooner.

So, the way she figured it, she weighed roughly 135 to 145 pounds. Given the average humans break downs of energy reserves she had four days in total before the fasting began to wear down her muscle tissue. She had stopped eating roughly two days ago. So that would mean that she had about two days left.

Settling herself into her meditative stance she immersed herself into the recess of her mind.

* * *

Nii Yugito ran past staff of the hospital and regular civilians blindly, ignoring Shizune as she yelled after her to come back. She rushed past everyone, pushing them out of her way as she ran towards the exit of the hospital.

It just couldn't be. She refused to believe what she had seen outside her hospital window. That sight...that broken and charred ruin simply could not be her village.

But, as she pushed open the double glass hospital doors with all the strength her recently awakened body could muster she could not deny herself the truth any longer.

What had once been an active metropolis, a city teeming with life was now little more than a shattered memory in the face of the devastation that now plagued it. Yugito, felt her eyes glistening with tears, the twin orbs looked like glass as she let them pass over the village. Her chest clenching painfully over her heart, as if her ribs were talons that tightened a vicious hold within her chest cavity.

Both hands moved in a vague motion as if she was going to grip her chest but they soon went to her stomach as she collapsed on her knees. Her breaths came in short quick pants as she began to hyperventilate. She quickly placed one hand on the ground to hold herself up as she lurched forward feeling as though she was about to throw up. She felt someone, possibly Shizune rush up behind her. One of the medics arms wrapped around Yugito in an embrace while the other rubbed soothing circles over her back.

Tears trailed from Yugito's eyes down her cheeks, dripping from her chin onto the gravel clenched between her fingers as she let her eyes travel over the village.

She could see them all, men and women, young and old, as they moved like the weight of the world was on their shoulders, sorrow brimming behind their features. She saw an old woman with a child, placing flowers next to a sidewalk, no doubt the sight where one of their family members had died during the attack. The young boy had tears in his eyes, wiping at them furiously as they continued to pour freely.

Yugito opened her mouth as if to speak, but whatever words sought their release became lodged in her throat. Finally the old woman turned away, beckoning the little boy away from the sight, his sobs continuing to reach Yugito's ears as the distance between them increased.

The Nibi Jinchuriki looked down at the ground, where now both hands shook as they struggled to hold up her weight. "Wh-Where...where was I...Shizune? Where was I when all of this happened?"

Shizune herself struggled to hold back her own tears as she continued to rub soothing circles across the female Jinchuriki's back. "The Akatsuki member...Hidan...caused extensive damage to several arteries and key organs in your body even your heart was damaged...you...you would have died several times over if it hadnt been for the Nibi...even so...your body needed extensive time, at least for a Jinchuriki, to heal properly. You have been unconscious for nearly three weeks...since the day of the Akatsuki's attack on you."

Yugito's fists clenched tightly, the gravel crunching in her palm as her eyes clenched shut, tears leaking past her closed lids heedless as they dripped onto the ground. "I should have been here." She whispered to herself quietly.

Shizune's eyes took on a look of pity. "There was nothing yo-"

"**I should have been here!**" The Kumo kunoichi roared suddenly, cutting her off as she shoved the medic away, standing up on shaky legs. "**This is my village! I should have done something; anything!**" She yelled before turning her back on Shizune and fixing her eyes back onto the shattered remnants of her city. "I should have been here." She whispered to herself as she buried her face in her hands, sobs beginning to wrack her frame as Shizune walked up to her and enveloped her in a comforting hug. "Shhh shhh." The medic whispered as she rocked the Kunoichi gently from side to side. "Its alright...its alright." She whispered as she allowed herself to be Yugito's sympathetic shoulder...no doubt they all needed one at this point.

But soon Yugito turned her eyes back onto Shizune's as she pulled away from the embrace, her eyes still shimmering with tears. "Shizune...where is Akina?"

* * *

Toushiro sighed as he rubbed his forehead tiredly the previous days events had taken much out of him and it seemed like they were just now willing to catch up to him fully, weighing down on his shoulders as he kept his eyes open and trying to stay alert throughout the mornings events.

"You look tired." A voice to his right commented, bringing the young mans attention over to Ginchiko. Standing up he hastily bowed to the older woman in greeting. "Ginchiko-san!"

"Please." She said haltingly. "Just Ginchiko. Your father would have wanted that much at least." She said stepping a bit closer to him. She looked him over once, smiling a bit in something akin to bitter sweetness as she wiped some dust off his shoulders. "Its strange...but somehow you really do remind me so much of him...how he was when he was your age. I never really would have guessed that you were adopted if I'd just met you." She looked into his eyes then smiling a little bit more as she saw the gratitude for her words in his features. "He'd be proud of you..." She paused as she took out a scroll from her pouch. "He...would also...want you to have this." She said handing it to him.

Toushiro looked down at the scroll held firmly in her hands as he took it in his own. "This is..."

"Your fathers sword yes." She answered his unasked question. Closing her eyes a bit as if in a silent sigh before looking up to Toushiro's eyes. "Be assured, that even though you are not his son by blood. He always loved you as if you were. I know this is what he would have wanted."

Toushiro smiled before he slowly handed the scroll back. "No...father always said. "One must forge his own path in this world" I think...he would rather I do the same in this situation."

Ginchiko's shocked eyes slowly gained a look of understanding and she smiled softly at the young man that stood before her. "Hmm...you really are his son aren't you." She said with a small smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Toushiro smiled before he gave her a quick hug. "Thank you. That means alot coming from you." He said pulling back.

Before more could be said the door to Naruto's office opened, revealing the Godaime Hokage himself. His eyes finding them as he nodded. "Ahh good you're here." He greeted. "Come with me." He said turning back and heading into his office, the two Kiri ninja walking up behind him. Naruto walked around his desk, seating himself in the Kage chair as they two took up the seats in front of him.

Naruto held silence for a brief moment before he spoke. "I realize that this is a trying time for you, so soon after Guan's death. However, I'm afraid his loss will mean much more than our own personal grief. Naruto stood from his chair, walking over to one of his many file cabinets. He pulled out one particularly large file and set it down on the table.

"You do not know this, but Guan was a key factor in several of my future plans and contingency plans. He was a powerful figure on the battlefield, and his presence could inspire the soldiers. His death, along with this defeat has hit the morale of our warriors very hard." His blue eyes turned then, meeting theirs. "Also, with the killing of such a known figure, Kumo's momentum, despite the damage to their village is relatively high, military wise, already my scouts report reconstruction efforts taking place in Kumo, as well as relief efforts in terms of food and trade coming in from snow country to the north. It appears Liang was well prepared to recover from the self destruction of his own village. That is why I must assign the two of you separate tasks. One of which will be the..." He paused. "Taking over of what would have been Guan's duties for this event."

Toushiro stood up without hesitation. "I will do it."

"Toushiro, you should wait to hear what it is first. Guan was a very powerful and intelligent man, you may be trying to fill in his shoes too soon." Ginchiko warned.

Naruto nodded. "Indeed. Even though a defeat at Kumo was not expected, I did not entirely remove that possibility from my mind, and this scenario of what may very well be a two pronged attack from Suna and Kumo I also foresaw. Guan's duty in this case would have been to guard our northern border from Kumo's attack force, and to hold a defensive line until Kumo wore itself out. While Ginchiko most likely would lead naval raids over supply ships arriving at the port city of Jian ling, along Kumo's southern border. Weakening whatever supplies and reinforcements they may be receiving by sea. But now, with Guan's death, it is between yourself, Toyohisa, and Ginchiko to decide who will lead the defense, and who will lead the navy."

"What about Mika?" Toushiro questioned. "She is also a kiri ninja, and is affiliated with our navy just as much as I and Ginchiko are."

"Mika is a strong and ruthless Kunoichi true, but she is not a defensive fighter. And now is not the time to attack. Now is the time to tighten the defenses until the enemy slips up. Ginchiko, you know this young man best, which assignment do you believe he would be suited to?"

Ginchiko glanced up to Toushiro as he turned his eyes to look back at her. Pleading for her to grant him the opportunity to prove himself. To prove that he could be equal to his father.

The brown haired woman sighed before she stood up. "Lord, I think Toushiro would be the best choice for the land based defenses." She said simply, watching from her peripheral vision as his eyes lit up with gratitude before turning onto Naruto.

The blond Kage eyed them both. "Very well. Be ready by tomorrow. There will be three ANBU squads waiting for you at the north gate at 6:00AM you will take them and head towards our northern most border guards, understand."

Toushiro nodded and bowed. "Thank you Naruto-sama. You wont regret this."

Naruto nodded before turning to Ginchiko. "Once you return to Kiri, you will mobilize a fleet, of whatever size you deem fit and being your attacks on Kumo's supply ships as soon as possible. Understood?"

The Kiri swordswoman nodded.

"Good, dismissed." The blond spoke watching as they both turned and left the room. Naruto sat down in his chair.

'Zhuge Liang. You may very well be the sleeping dragon...but I promise you...this is one war I will not let you win.'

* * *

The world slowly swirled into view, colors mixing, light bending. The distortions of a hazed mind and fluttering eyelids slowly mulling eachother out, and becoming a single coherent image as Akina slowly emerges into a conscious state. Her breathing was heavy, every deep breath of air, hurting her, putting pressure on her chest as if her lungs were going to burst inside of her. The air was humid, but hot, almost like steam. She groaned, getting up to her knees as she struggled to pick herself up to her full height, only to lurch forward in a coughing fit, the pain in her lungs making her wince every time she coughed and was forced to take a deep breath She took alook at her surroundings, ankle deep water, a beam of light, from directly above, illuminating an area of about fifty feet in all directions from her. But after that light there was only blackness, like a veil had been dropped around her, darkening the entire world outside this small space.

**"I see you've decided to visit-"** A voice chuckled, the deep booming sound echoing all around her, as the foul stench of rotted, decaying flesh and dried blood hit her like a brick wall. She staggered for a moment, entering another fit of coughs as she wretched, almost unloading her stomach contents but held back.

"**Worthless Mortal!****!"** The voice roared suddenly as a massive claw, shot out from the darkness around her. A strangled gasp escaped her before she dove to the side, avoiding the claw as it slammed down on the area where she previously stood. The rattling of chains suddenly became apparent to her ears, and the darkness seemed to take on a grayish tone, as if a light from within was growing slightly stronger, illuminating the area from the inside out.

She could begin to see something though. The faint sheen of fur, blood red fur, gleaming even in the darkness. Before she could think on it further, the claw pulled back, the clink and clank of metal tearing through the silence with it as two blood red eyes snapped open, staring straight at her, even through the darkness.

**"Weak."** Was all the great beast said as it stared down at her. Its head seemed to move, and the grating of metal and clinking of chains again reached her ears. **"I grant you my powers fully at your disposal. And you cannot even defeat that small insect of a brother of yours."**

Akina slowly stood up from where she had fallen, her clothes and hair wet as she stared up at the great Kitsune. "My brother...you...you want me to kill him too?"

**"I hold no love for you ****pitiful**** sacks of flesh child. I would kill you just as ****easily**** as I would kill a thousand others it makes no difference to me. But that arrogant, impertinent wretch ****you call kin..Hmmm****."** The Kyuubi seemed to shimmer in the darkness, the temperature of the water she was standing in rising by several degrees. **"He believed he could ****control**** me. He was ****arrogant**** enough to continuously force my cooperation, a force that was only perpetuated by the seal that bound me to him. Oh yes...if there is one human I would ****truly**** wish to slay it would be him. Second only to the fool who put me here in the first place."**

Akina closed her eyes, fighting back tears of frustration that threatened to build up behind her eyelids. She had focused so hard on defeating Naruto...on surpassing him...on killing him. It had been her goal for so long...but now...now she didn't know even if that goal had just been another fabrication...some other form of control Liang had over her or even if this desire was hers anymore to begin with. Who did this goal belong to? Her, Liang. The Nine tails.

She took a deep breath, steeling her features before she looked up at the Kitsune again. "I need y-"

**"I know what you want child."** The ninetails interrupted her, his voice, somewhere between a taunt and a sneer. **"I have seen your mind, I know exactly what you want. You wish to escape. You wish me to grant you the ability to fully wield the fourth tail of power, allowing you to keep your wits and your senses for a short time in order to fight your way out of this place while your sensei is away. You wish to leave Kumo."** The nine tails paused looking at the young girl as she gave a quick, curt nod.

Kyuubi's teeth suddenly gleamed, flashing a grin full of malice at the Kunoichi. **"Why would I do something like that foolish Kunoichi, hmm?"** He questioned rhetorically, watching her as her eyes widened in something akin to horror. **"Zhuge Liang is an able ****commander**** and it seems to me...he is my best chance at killing that Uzumaki boy, even in your weak body. I see no reason to ****assist**** you in this fruitless escape."**

She opened her mouth to speak but the ninetails quickly cut her off, his tone almost nonchalant. **"I care not if he must force your obedience with drugs or illusions, or of your worthless trust and betrayed confidence in him. I only have one goal, and that is to kill Uzumaki Naruto. And assisting y****o****u in your escape, as I have said, would seem more detrimental in that attempt."** The fox explained calmly, looking as if he cocked his head to one side.

Akina, stared at the fox, her mouth agape and eyes wide as she processed what was being said to her. She hung her head, eyes closing tight as her fist shook at her side. A sight which the fox found unbelievably amusing. Until he felt something shift. When she glanced back up at him he knew for a fact that something was different.

When her eyes stared at him now Kyuubi could see it all, now beneath the brave front, beneath the desperation that had brought her here, beneath the confusion. There was this small, almost underlying hint of what the Kitsune could easilly recognize...

Madness.

It was there...just brimming beneath the surface, a thin layer of reason, as thin as a gossamer thread was all that was left. The girl had been pushed too far, too fast and too soon.

Akina, smiled a hard, tense smile at the Kitsune, flashing her enlarged canines as she did. "Kyuubi...if you dont help me...then I swear you will never reach that goal of killing my brother. Ever."

The Kitsune growled. **"Are you threatening me child?"**

"No." She answered simply. "Its a promise..." She paused, staring up into his eyes. "Because if you don't help me...then the first thing I'm gonna do when I wake up again...is that I'm going to walk over to the table, break off a leg so that it has a nice and sharp point...and I will stab myself in the heart, and I will keep it there until it stops beating."

Kyuubi watched her. He watched her very carefully. Throughout her entire speech she never once dropped the cold smile that graced her features, the corner of her eyes leaking bitter tears that trailed down her cheeks and dripped onto the ankle deep water below her. But the most profound thing of all was that she stared straight at him. Staring him dead in the eye. No human, no demon, apart from three other individuals had ever done that. One was the Shinigami, the second was the Yondaime Hokage, and third, was her very own brother. She was staring him down and there was no hint of even the faintest hint of fear present.

**"You lie."** The Kitsune said, testing the waters. **"You wouldn't take your own life."**

Akina smiled, chuckling like a fool as she spread her arms wide. "What else do I have to take?" She questioned, almost jovially as she laughed at him.

The nine tails looked at her again, a long tense silence passing between the two for a very long while as the great demon analyzed his options. He had very little doubt, that in her current state she wouldn't hesitate to actually make good on her threat. But for his ultimate goal of freedom, he needed the Uzumaki boy dead, and he knew well enough that it could not be done without this ones aid. He would just have to find some way to manipulate her again once this whole fiasco was over. But that was not to say, he couldn't twist this to his own advantage in the long run. But one thing was for certain, if she stayed here for much longer her mind and will would either be broken...or she would die by her own hand.

With a roar the Kitsune's claws lunged for the girl, and with a sickening squelch, the sound of claw piercing flesh and tearing bone rose over the clanking of metal chains.

**"I will you my power child...for now!"**

* * *

The guard carrying the tray of food slowly shifted through his set of keys as he stood in front of the door, only to watch, somewhat perplexed as a red glow came from behind the door. The key was soon forgotten, drawing his blade as the food clattered to the floor and he moved to speak into his radio transmitter.

Then, the door was suddenly blasted open, sending him, and the great iron hunk of metal smashing into the adjacent wall as the prisoner slowly emerges from her cell. The man only manages to catch a brief glimpse of a foot/claw, covered in blood red chakra step in front of him before his whole world went dark.


	59. A desire

**Chapter 59: A desire**

* * *

The harsh sounds of alarms blared loudly throughout the base, a young Anbu rushed through the darkened hallways, the flaring red lights giving everything around him a much more perplexing appearance, the shadows stretching out just a bit more with every red flash.

The intercoms overhead blared out with the voice of one of the automated security voices. "This is a category seven gama alert. Prisoner escape, I repeat. This is a prisoner escape, cell block E-2-6. All Anbu currently on station, follow containment procedure 2-97-B. Lethal force against this prisoner is not authorized.

The young turtle masked Anbu skidded to a halt as he approached the corridor that led to the cell block the disturbance was reported in. Already the sounds of battle were reaching his ears, even through the solid stone walls that separated them.

His heartbeat was loud in his own ears, feet pounding the unforgiving stone path beneath his feet, his blood rushing through his veins as fear and adrenalin laced themselves within it. A sixth sense, a small little voice in the back of his mind made him take a pause, a minute pause that he himself couldn't really explain why he took, but mere seconds later, barely two feet in front of where he now stood, an explosion of fire and debris suddenly tore through the left side of the hallway, the body of one of his comrades slamming against the opposite wall a few seconds later, the force of the blast knocking him onto his back, the sounds of the world fading, leaving only the ringing in his ears and the harshness of his breathing.

Slowly he stood up, dazed and shaken, his legs trembling as they struggled to hold up his weight. His eyes, hidden by the mask landed on that of his fallen comrades. He took a single step forward in order to help him, but froze as a clawed extension which he could only describe as a foot, shrouded in a blood red, cloak of chakra, layered with hundreds of spiky protrusions almost like a porcupine. The foot was slowly followed by a clawed hand, gripping the edges of the hole, which the owner used to pull herself forward and into his full view. The stones beneath her foot and hand now smoking as they heated up due to the close contact with the evil chakra, four whipping tails extending from her tailbone.

The chakra seemed to have been creeping up her neck when it stopped, drawing jagged borders where the chakra ended and her skin began, leaving her face completely visible. Her hair seemed to defy gravity, possibly due to her massive chakra output.

The Anbu quickly drew his blade, watching as the girl turned her eyes onto him, her eyes switching from red to blue, and even to purple as she stared at him. Her eyes held a strange haunting air to them, a strange form of pleading, begging him for some unvoiced compliance, the sound of footsteps reached their ears, the clinking of armor and metal weapons rattling loudly in the confined space they were in as three Anbu suddenly rushed up 'behind' her, placing her between them and himself, another Anbu soon appeared at his side, the flaring of the alarm seemingly fading into the background as he stared at the young girl, watching as she looked at the assembled men before turning her now blue eyes onto him. A lone tear trailing down her face before evaporating into nothingness.

"Get away." was the faint whisper that he felt reached his ears before her eyes, and the world, were veiled with red.

* * *

Aburame Shino stood on one of the towers of the city wall staring across the expanse of land that stretched out before him, separating his men, from that of the Kumo army, a mixture of ninja from Iwa, Konoha, Taki, Kusa, Ame and Kiri held their positions along the recently repaired and rebuilt defenses of the city of Sakai. The young Aburame clan head took a deep breath before he turned at the sound of footsteps, watching as the familiar purple armored Yoshihiro stepped through the open doorway. He glanced around for a moment before his eyes settled on Shino, allowing a small smirk to form over his lips as they did, watching as the Aburame tensed up, probably unconsciously.

The older Shinobi didn't let that deter him as he walked up and stood next to the Aburame without an ounce of hesitation as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking on as Kumo set up its camp. Apparently they had brought everything they needed for a full on siege. But, if Yoshihiro knew Zhuge Liang by reputation. Which he did, well he knew the sleeping dragon was planning something the question is what.

Looking to Shino, who Yoshihiro could tell was observing him from the corner of his eyes, the aged Kage couldn't help but take a jab at the inexperienced commander. "That's a mighty big force Kumo brought out here." He commented. "You think you'll have what it takes to defend this place? Especially considering your master won't be coming to your rescue again?"

Shino adjusted his glasses easily on the bridge of his nose. "As long as your men follow my orders to the letter, then everything will be fine." He said before pausing. "I'm sure you know the price of betraying us."

Yoshihiro's smile only got wider before he threw a sidewards glance at the Aburame, who tensed again at the older mans gaze.

The former Tsuchikage did nothing more than a small waggle of his eyebrows before he looked off to the side again. "Ahh looks like Zhuge Liang has decided to make the first move after all." He said jerking his head a bit.

Shino turned his eyes into the same direction, finding a Kumo ninja waving a white flag back and forth, several dozen feet behind him, a tent was already being put up for negotiations.

The sounds of footsteps reached their ears and this time, both men turned in time to see Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten all make their way through the door and form a sort of semi circle, Toyohisa quickly taking a place next to his uncle as Kurenai did the same with Shino.

"Shino-kun." Gai stated as he crossed his arms. "You are the acting commander of this mission, but I should advise you that this, as you may have guessed may turn out to be a trap."

Shino nodded mutely. "I am aware of that."

"It is customary for the negotiators to bring two or three bodyguards." Kurenai spoke up. "If I may, I think the best group to take with you would be myself and Tenten as we can best cover a retreat. If you must bring a third then the only options remaining are Gai and Lee. And their skills are practically identical to one another so either one you chose to take wouldn't matter."

"What? I'm not invited?" Yoshihiro chuckled, his shoulders shaking with each harsh laugh as the Konoha commanding officers turned their weary eyes onto him. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to join, they all knew why Zhuge Liang had chosen to come here; though none of them said it. He wanted to coerce Iwa into an open rebellion against Naruto and putting Yoshihiro into that tent would just be begging for trouble. He was no stranger to warfare, and he was no stranger to politics. They all needed to remember that because if they didn't well...he just may blindside them all.

Giving a small snort the former Tsuchikage turned and left the Konoha nins, feeling their eyes boring into his back as he did, even so the smirk didn't leave his lips.

* * *

Yugito dully tightened the straps of her shin guards, upon her insistence Shizune had finally cleared her to leave the hospital and after much frustration and...And...Stonewalling, it was the only term she knew how to describe it. She still had no idea of Akina's whereabouts something that she could not understand why they would keep from her. She hadn't even seen Tsunade, or Zhuge Liang since she woke up. Though Shizune said that Tsunade was extremely busy, which she didn't doubt considering the state of the village, and that Liang had left for Iwa before she even woke up.

She breathed a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping in something akin to defeat. There was some veil around her, some drape that had seemingly fallen over the village, over the people she knew, over her friends, members of the jounin and Anbu departments that had come to visit, while she had been asleep. She didn't know why, or what exactly it was but there was this indescribable...trepidation that gripped all of them, in their voices, their movements around her...it wasn't fear exactly but it was a sense of caution that seemed to breed from it.

The door to her room opened, revealing the all too familiar gentle face of Shizune as she entered the room. Her black hair and dark blue kimono contrasting sharply against the pristine white walls of the hospital. The medic woman smiled, her eyes closing as she did before looking at Yugito, appraising her as she let her eyes travel up and down her form before nodding approvingly. "Well, I really don't want you to be going out there so soon...but I suppose I can't stop you can I?"

Yugito moved to shake her head when she paused. "I'll tell you what. I'll stay at the hospital for as long as you want me to, as long as you tell me just where Akina is, or at least what happened to her."

Shizune tensed for a moment before shaking her head. She had been wondering that as well, but all Liang and Tsunade had told her was that she was being treated at a private location and that they couldn't, or wouldn't say anymore than that. But she didn't think it would be best to tell Yugito that. She could bring it up with Tsunade or Liang when he came back. Since they were the ones who knew everything about it they would be the best ones to answer. "I'm sorry Yugito. But you know the answer to that."

Yugito's fingernails dug into the wooden surface of the small table rounding on the medic, prepared to grab her by her kimono and shake whatever answers she wanted out of her. Not a very thought out course of action but all these "I don't know's" and "I can't tell you's" were bringing her to the brink of violence.

But before Yugito could take action however, a sudden wave of chakra washed over the both of them, flaring their senses to life, Shizune apparently felt it as well, seeing how she tensed and her eyes traveled over to the window. The two glanced at each other before running up to the roof of the hospital, being only two floors below it, it was a quick run, and soon the two women were standing on the gravel covered roof of the hospital, watching as black smoke rose high in the distance, over the peaks of the stone mountains to the west nearly twenty miles away from the village, even so the feel of that chakra was unmistakable and Yugito didn't hesitate before leaping from the rooftop, falling to the ruble covered street below ignoring Shizune's call for her to wait, rushing through the crowds of people who stood watching with various expressions of curiosity to worry as they saw the smoke rising to the west

* * *

Blood burned like acid in her throat, rising like vomit as she hunched forward and coughed, the crimson liquid bursting from her lips, her teeth clenching with pain as her vision blurred. The burning remains of the Anbu base she had been held in crackling behind her as the fire burned the wood. The harsh orange glow shining hard against her back. The heat of the flames however, was incomparable to the burning agony that was the chakra that currently clung to her like a second skin, hazing her mind with agony, suffocating her, making every breath be as if she was breathing fire down her throat.

Somewhere in her pain filled mind, she recognized that she needed to run. That she had to get away from this place. That soon more would arrive, and that she couldn't fight them all.

She ignored her throbbing muscles as she pulled herself onto two legs, stumbling for a moment before she regained her full balance. She always knew the fourth tail would be draining both physically and mentally, but she never expected this. And she couldn't stop the flow. Even if she hadn't starved herself these last two days in order to make sure she wasn't drugged she doubted she would be able to just keep moving once she stopped the flow of power. But, she had starved herself, and as such she wouldn't be surprised if the moment she cut off the flow she would fall unconscious. Fixing her eyes in the general direction she wished to take she ran, fighting against the instinct to go on all fours as her now clawed feet crunched down stone and gravel as she made her escape from Kumo.

* * *

Smoke hung heavily in the air of the war tent Shino stepped into, the four corners of which held torches, giving the inside an orange brown glow, perpetuated only by the mahogany table in the center of the tent, at the end of which sat Zhuge Liang. His white robes reflecting off some of the light of the torches, making him seemingly shine in the slightly darker tent.

Zhuge Liang stood as Shino entered the tent, at his side two Kumo Anbu tensed a bit, preparing for anything that the Konoha ninja may try, but Zhuge Liang wasn't concerned about that. Bowing his head the Raikage decided to greet the clan head. "Aburame-san, I presume."

Shino nodded, bowing his head to the Raikage as Tenten and Kurenai stepped into the tent behind him. "Raikage-dono." Shino greeted back.

Liang looked at the two women at Shino's side "If I may question, Aburame-san. Where is Yoshihiro-dono? I would imagine he would be here to defend Sakai, seeing as how he did such a good job defending it from your earlier attacks."

Shino's eyes narrowed. "No, I'm afraid Yoshihiro will not be joining us in this negotiation. Or in any to follow after this."

Zhuge Liang took a deep breath. "Well then I'm afraid what I have to say is for his ears, not yours, Aburame-san."

"Well then I'm afraid your words will go unheard then Raikage-dono." Shino shot back.

"Oh I don't know about that." A voice suddenly spoke up before the earth beneath Shino, Kurenai's and Tenten's feet turned to mud and the three, now struggling Konoha ninja, were encased in a mud cocoon, which quickly hardened, leaving them exposed from the neck up.

"SHIT!" Tenten yelled as she struggled, conveying her comrades emotions quite strongly with her statement as she thrashed and struggled within her imprisonment.

A boulder sprouted up from the ground to Liang's left and Shino's right, crumbling to pieces, revealing none other than Yoshihiro Shimazu as he dusted himself off from the rubble and stones. Looking to his struggling prisoners and over to Zhuge Liang before he allowed that familiar smirk to form over his lips. "Well now. I'm listening."

Zhuge Liang allowed a strange cross between a smirk and a smile over his features before he spoke, quickly and to the point. "I have heard of what has been done to your young nephew Toyohisa, the seal that keeps him and you as slaves to the Uzumaki boy."

Yoshihiro nodded. "Yeah, get to the point." He said before jerking his head back towards the general direction of Sakai. "They'll realize I'm gone soon enough."

Zhuge Liang nodded. "My seal masters have studied both the Hyuuga curse seal, and different seals we know the Uzumaki boy drew his design from and they have given me this." He paused, reaching into his robe and pulling out a scroll with a seal design on it. "From what we know he used, and the effects his seal reportedly has on young Toyohisa, we were able to determine what his design is, and how to nullify it, allowing you to take your revenge against the Uzumaki for his deception.

Yoshihiro smirked before he made a single seal, and another boulder sprouted from the ground across the table from him, crumbling away, revealing an unconscious Toyohisa.

Shino's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand, how is Toyohisa not dead? You are betraying us"

Yoshihiro smiled. "You should read the fine print boy. The Uzumaki designed his seal so that if Toyohisa, knowingly, tried to betray, or allowed someone to try and betray him, then he would die. But...Toyohisa can't know anything...I've had him unconscious for the last two days. So your seal will do nothing.

Shino gritted his teeth, commanding his insects to eat away at the chakra around his earth cocoon faster. But apparently Yoshihiro had prepared for this and had literally soaked the earth he'd manipulated with chakra it would take at least another three minutes before he'd be able to break out of this.

Yoshihiro smirked, feeling the boy's efforts before he looked to Liang. "Well, get to it." He said, gesturing to the unconscious Toyohisa.

Liang nodded before walking over to Toyohisa, placing his palm on the scroll, over the seal designed on it, there was a surge of chakra before his hand glowed with white fire. Liang formed a quick series of handseals before he used a small blade of wind chakra to cut open Toyohisa's shirt and vest, revealing the seal over his chest. Placing his palm on the seal Yoshihiro watched in satisfied astonishment as the ink faded, the white flames around his palm turning purple as it absorbed more and more of the seal. Finally the seal fully faded and the, now purple, flames formed themselves into a ball in Liang's hand before fading off into nothingness. Throughout the entire process Toyohisa did not even move, remaining unconscious as the seal was seemingly disintegrated.

Turning to Yoshihiro, Liang nodded. "Very good. Now, then." He said before turning his eyes onto Shino, Kurenai and Tenten. "Let us rid ourselves of these."

Smiling a fanged smirk Yoshihiro hefted his war hammer off his back. "Oh please..." He paused standing in front of the still apathetic Shino. "Let me." He finished looking into the boys dark sunglasses.

Yoshihiro let out a small snort/laugh before raising his hammer and bringing it down to crush the boy's skull.

"NO!" "SHINO!" Were the yells from Kurenai and Tenten, expecting to see the boys skull crushed by the massive, blunt weapon but just as the screams left their throats Yoshihiro's hand stopped dead, the metal gleaming surface of the hammer just an inch or so from Shino's skull.

Liang's eyes narrowed, before throwing the table up, between himself and Yoshihiro, mere seconds before the massive war hammer smashed through the wooden surface, smashing into the chest of one of his Anbu bodyguards, sending him smashing into one of the wooden beams that held up the tent, making it lean dangerously to one side. "What is the meaning of this Shimazu!" Liang questioned, several wind blades whipping around his white feathered fan as he stared down the smirking Tsuchikage, watching as Tenten, Shino and Kurenai were released from their earthen prisons, with Tenten and Kurenai taking out their weapons and backing away from the former Tsuchikage, their eyes clearly gauging him like a threat as Shino's insects buzzed angrily.

Yoshihiro's smile widened before he walked around the crumbled mess of splinters and wood, moving towards his downed war hammer. "Well I'm sorry Zhuge Liang but you see...I really was going to take your offer. I didn't even polish my armor last night, thinking that I was gonna have the greenhorn's skull and brain matter all over it today." He said gesturing to Shino. "But you see, just after you took that seal off, and just before I went through with killing the kid. I realized that...young Toyohisa here has a daughter. A cute little girl, who I'd one day like to hear her call me grandpa. And also..." He paused again as he knelt down to pick up his weapon and looking to the now, angered Raikage, merely giving off a strange ironic smile at that anger directed at him. "A little girl. I would like to be able to grow up in a world where she isn't forced to fight." The Tsuchikage let out a breath. "And unfortunately, your offer doesn't appear to include that particular condition."

Zhuge Liang's eyes narrowed into angry slits, his fist tightening around the grip of his fan. "I see Yoshihiro. Very deceptive...very impressive."

Yoshihiro grabbed his hammer with both hands, one hand gripping the end of it, the other at about mid length as he smirked. "You forget Sleeping Dragon...before I was Tsuchikage...I killed a lot of people...in a lot of different ways." He finished before raising his hammer and slamming it down onto the floor, making hundreds of earth spikes shoot out from the ground towards the Raikage.

Liang raised his fan and with a quick, but short wave a lightning bolt shot through the roof of the tent, blinding those within before knocking them back with the force of the blast.

By the time Shino, Kurenai, Tenten and Yoshihiro had gotten back on their feet the Raikage and his two bodyguards had vanished, off in the distance they could already see several Konoha ninja approaching.

Yoshihiro soon felt the distinct pin prick of a kunai against his throat. Looking down he found Tenten was the one currently holding the weapon.

"Stop." Shino's voice cut in.

"Yeah girl stop." Yoshihiro spoke up. "After all; I wasn't the only one in on this." He said the smirk still staying on his lips, watching as Tenten's eyes narrowed before looking to Shino. "You knew?" She questioned incredulously.

"Of course he knew." Yoshihiro barked with his smile still plastered firmly on his face. "Even I would have flinched if that hammer was coming down on my head." He admitted before pushing Tenten's hand away and walking up to the Aburame. "Though even I would like to know, just how you knew." The Tsuchikage said his smirk slipping from his lips a bit as he stared down the Aburame clan head. Shino didn't need to answer, as Yoshihiro soon felt a tiny tickling sensation on his finger. Bringing it up to eyelevel he found one of Shino's tiny little insects resting on the tip. The Tsuchikage smirked before turning and walking towards Toyohisa. "I suppose you're not as green as I thought you were after all." He spoke before both he and Toyohisa sank into the earth, leaving Shino to the angry stares of both Tenten and Kurenai.

* * *

Akina collapsed on her knees red smoke seething up from her body, the four tails of red chakra still twitching and thrashing behind her, a contrast to her exhausted state. She could hear the sound of water nearby, her blurry eyes trying to adjust as she brought them back up looking to the general direction she could hear the water flowing from. Finding a small crystal clear creek flowing down the mountain about ten yards away. Her knees shook as she lifted herself up to her full height. Stumbling, almost as if she was drunk towards the gently flowing waters. Coughing once, she felt a dribble of blood escape her lips trickling down her chin. She paid it no mind though, continuing her walk towards the stream before she collapsed onto her knees again her legs giving out after two days of not eating and the current abuse they were currently sustaining due to the Kyuubi's chakra.

Swallowing thickly, the young girl proceeded to drag herself the rest of the way with her claws. Finally, she made it, allowing herself to collapse into the small, three inch deep creek, the cool sensation of water hitting her face again revitalizing her. Opening her mouth she allowed the life giving liquid to flow into it, swallowing greedily, relishing the sensation as it traveled down her throat, it was by far the best water she had ever had the privilege of drinking, once burning agony that had gripped her throat and lungs seemed to vanish, the icy touch of the water driving it back. Giving new energy to the young woman after two days of neither eating nor drinking. She didn't lift herself up, not willing to touch the water with her hands due to the superheated chakra that covered them. Instead she simply lay their, allowing the water to cool her face and drinking down as much as she could with each gulp, allowing herself a brief rest.

It was here she allowed herself to look at where she was. Guessing from her location, she was far west of Kumo, near the white sand mountains, which shielded Kumo from any possible attacks delivered from the northern seas.

The place where she currently sat was like a giant "globe" of stone. The surface was smooth but held a distinct spherical curvature to it. Far in the distance she could see some more of Kumo's high mountain peaks, before those gave away to a seemingly never-ending plain, the so called "Howaito Unabara." The White Sea, named so for the ashen white color the grass held during the day, and as the moonlight bathed down on it. Only during twilight did the color change, almost to a fiery red. But even so, it had retained the name The White Sea despite this peculiar phenomena.

That was her destination, which was her borderline to freedom.

Akina's brief rest was cut off even shorter than she intended at the sound of boots scraping on stone. Glancing over her shoulder she found the sight of one Nii Yugito, breathing heavily, hair disheveled with eyes that stared at her with something akin to disbelief, laced together with questioning and a veiled sense of caution.

The younger Kyuubi Jinchuriki mustered up her renewed strength, pushing herself up onto her feet once more before turning to face the older woman she would have called sister.


	60. Questioning an uncertain future

**Chapter 60: Questioning an uncertain future**

* * *

Toushiro hefted the burgundy sack onto the back of the horse grunting, as the animal whined and shifted with the added weight. Normally, ninja had no need for horses as beasts of burden or transportation. But because they would be defending the northern border they would need to set up several garrisons and hunting food on the border of enemy territory was dangerous and foolish. He planned to create a defensive network of four different garrisons that ran along the northern border, with 30 ninja in each base, basic fortifications could be built the day they arrived, but they needed food and supplies in these garrisons and while Kunai and Shuriken could be carried in the thousands through the use of sealing scrolls, organic materials, such as rice, wheat, meat and even paper could not be sealed in basic sealing scrolls, it took a much more elaborate design which could take days to make properly, and by that time they could already be at the site they needed to defend.

So they would guard and operate the caravan that held 4 months worth of food for all of them, and 6 month worth of supplies, including Shuriken, kunai, swords, explosive notes, soldier pills, medical supplies, and basic construction and woodworking equipment.

Releasing a breath the Kiri ninja wiped some sweat off his brow before he moved to fix another piece of equipment onto the horse when his effort was assisted by another pair of hands, fisting the cloth sack and lifting with him. Bringing his slightly surprised gaze upwards brought him to the sight of Ginchiko with a minor upturn of her lips as she helped him heft the sack onto the animal. "Ginchiko-san." He greeted with a nod as he adjusted the sack.

"Just wanted to see you off." She spoke before looking around their current location. "Its not good for someone to go off without at least a parting farewell from a friend."

The statement was simple in itself but Toushiro could hear what she was really saying, hear the tinge of regret in her voice, knowing that she had not done the same for Guan last time she saw him.

Toushiro smiled as he rechecked the saddle straps, tightening them a bit more before turning to face the older woman, watching as she smiled a strange bitter sweet type of smile before she wiped some dust off of his shoulder. "You'll be taller than me soon." She commented before looking into his eyes. "Take care of yourself, eh?"

Giving a single firm nod, the young Shinobi turned comander watched as one of the Chuunin under his comand walked over. Bowing to both Kiri ninja before speaking. "Sir, the caravan is ready to move."

Toushiro nodded, dismissing the Chuunin before turning back to Ginchiko, who's strange smile still held firm. He didn't say anything as he turned around and mounted the horse, it was brownish red in collor, which somehow suited the young man's own looks and personality in her eyes.

Looking at the older woman he reached down, offering his hand, which she took in her own, gripping it firmly. He knew what she was asking of him, what she was demanding of him. He offered only another nod of his head, as he stared solemnly into her demanding brown eyes. He let his grip slip from her hand before he used it to grip the reins and turned to the others of the caravan. "We ride north, and we wont be stopping until nightfall." He yelled, raising his voice so that those further away could hear him clearly. Words of agreement were heard before Toushiro pulled the reins of his horse, kicked the creature in the ribs, and made his way out of Konoha.

Ginchiko watched him leave, watched him as she had watched Guan leave for so many years, and it was no child she saw riding off into the forest road. "You are his son." She said to herself before slowly turning and began making her way back into the village.

* * *

Yugito's wide, disbelieving eyes stared upon the visage of her surrogate sister, vile, demonic chakra clinging to her like a second skin, as four tails of chakra whipped and lashed out behind her. Her eyes red, and more animal than human at this point, were darting in every direction, like a cornered beast about to lash out in whatever way it could. Her claws, for that is the only way Yugito could describe the current state of her hands, twitched. The ones on her feet dug harshly into the stone.

"Aki-" Yugito began stepping forward, her hands held up in a placating gesture, but despite this her sentence was easily and quickly cut off as one of Akina's thrashing tails lashed out, swiping the ground infront of the Nibi Jinchuriki, leaving the stone red hot and forcing her to backpedal in order to avoid the debris caused by the attack.

Akina's actions were accentuated by the harsh sound of her voice yelling out "Get away from me!"

Akina took two steps back, feeling her chakra covered feet enter the three inch deep stream, steam quickly rose as the superheated layer of chakra came in contact with the cool liquid. "Get away." She repeated, flexing her claws dangerously as she locked eyes with the startled, and still disbelieving, Yugito.

The rush of adrenalin seemed to fade for a moment, and the younger woman stumbled, delirium begining to take hold due to the lack of food and extreme strain currently placed on her body because of the massive amout of power she was pushing through it.

"I cant let you take me back...You wont take me back to him, you can't!"

Her eyes were loosing focus fast, Yugito could recognize the signs that her body was beginning to shut down. First would be the current delirium she was experiencing, dizziness, spotty visions, and loss of coordination and motor functions before she would finally pass out. All she had to do was stall for time, then she could take Akina back to Kumo and figure out just what the hell had gotten into the younger woman.

"Look, Akina..." She began slowly, matching the blonds movements as they began circling one another, with Akina soon hunching down and prowling on all fours, looking much like an animal ready to pounce, her teeth bared, fangs and all. "Its me...Yugito." She continued slowly. "Don't you recognize me?"

Some recognition entered her hazed eyes and, visibly regaining herself the young woman spoke, she could feel Kyuubi's instincts beginning to slowly overpower her weakened senses even though the ninetails must have been holding back his influence drastically. Such a creature's presence can only be controlled so much.

* * *

"Yugito." She rasped out, her throat once again growing itchy and dry as the water she had just drank was already drying up due to the burn of the ninetails. "Yugito..." She repeated. "Let me go. You can't take me back to him. You have to let me go." Her voice was pleading now, her eyes now having fully regained their focus.

"What do you mean him? You mean sensei?" The Nibi Jinchuriki questioned before she shook her head. "Look, Akina. You're obviously very confused. Just...calm down and we'll head back-"

"**No**!" Akina yelled, snarling, her eyes gaining a fierce harshness to them. "I wont. I wont be his tool anymore, I wont let him trick me again. Don't let him do the same to you! Don't let him use you!"

"What are you talking about!" The Nibi Jinchuriki finally yelled, frustration over the last days events and confusion over Akina's actions and words finally getting to her.

Akina moved to speak again but the sound of boots scraping against stone reached both women's ears bringing their attention to the side as a squad of roughly two dozen Anbu rushed up the mountain. Their captain, a turtle masked Anbu skidding to a halt. "There she is!" He yelled. "Bring her down!

Both Jinchuriki were forced to leap back as jutsu, kunai and shuriken rained down on the area they had previously occupied.

Akina snarled, her eyes glowing a fierce red as the chakra around her visibly shimmered and intensified. She slammed both claws deep into the stone at their feet and soon thousands of red spike like protrusions, some ranging from a foot to 4 feet long erupted from the rock, ear shattering cracks echoed through the high mountain air before the Kyuubi Jinchuriki ran, instinct and adrenalin driving her now as she ran on all fours, the un-injured Anbu hot on her heels.

The captain of the Anbu squad was about to follow his target and comrades when a hand wrapped firmly around his throat, swinging him back around before bringing him to face the snarling vissage of Nii Yugito!"

"What the hell was that!" The Nibi yelled in his face, her eyes shining purple as small wisps of purple fire darted over her shoulders and arms before dissipating into nothing. "Standard Anbu capture and extraction procedures clearly dictate that when dealing with a ninja gone rogue the Anbu team are to try to negotiate with the ninja at-least once before hostile use is enforced."

"These-" The captain gasped trying to pry her hand away from his throat with little success. "These orders have come directly from Raikage-sama, we were to attack with Ghost attacks on sight."

Now this, visibly startled Yugito. Her grip slackening enough on the man to allow him to slip from between her fingers as she visibly recoiled from the words as if she'd been smacked. The term "Ghost attacks" was a common term used when describing attacks that were meant to look like they were aiming to kill an individual, but weren't meant to cause harm at all. But...why would their sensei do that?

"Akina." She muttered before rushing off in the direction he'd seen her and the other Anbu go.

The Anbu captain watched the Nibi leave, she was an unexpected element in this mission, but of little consequence. Soon enough the pursuit Anbu would chase her to the border where they would do as ordered and would make it seem as if she'd lost them herself. The two way radio in his ear flared to life. "Is it done?" A female voice, one from Anbu HQ reached his ears.

"Yea." He answered back. "My men are pursuing her as we speak, she'll soon be out of Kumo, but we've run into a bit of a problem. The Nibi Jinchuriki is here, and she won't stop at the border."

"Then you improvise, don't allow the Nibi outside of our borders under any circumstances."

"Right." The captain nodded before switching off the radio and running after the two women and his squad.

* * *

Instinct was all that was driving her now, the feel of her heart thudding powerfully in her chest as her legs propelled her forward, burning with the strain. She swerved and weaved to avoid the attacks from her pursuers, volleys of Jutsu, ranging from lightning, to wind and fire. The explosions deafened her, making her ears ring and her bones rattle with the force of their impact.

The incline of the mountain increased, the smooth surface slowly giving way to jagged rock as she scaled the mountainside, the hard stone crunching and cracking beneath her claws as she rose up, higher and higher, pulling herself up to the ledge, only to come to a swift halt as she was met with the sight of a dead drop, at the botom of which were the waves of the north sea smashed against the unyielding stone of the cliffface. Turning around she was greeted by the sight of the pursuing Anbu slowly encroaching on her.

"There's nowhere to run now. Come with us back to the village, and I'm sure the Raikage will grant you a light sentence." One of the Anbu placated, running through scenarios in his mind where one of his men would slip up and allow her to escape while escorting her back to the village.

Akina's lips curled back, a snarl slipping its way through her clenched teeth as she looked around, hoping to find some means of escape. But with her back to the cliff, and infront the Anbu, there was little hope of that, and she did not have the energy to fight them in this state.

Then, she caught sight of Yugito as she pulled herself up, above the edge of the mountain. The older Jounin's gaze finding her own before Akina snarled at her pursuers one more time.

"I wont go back." She declared before turning on her heel and running towards the edge.

Yugito's eyes widened as she realized what the younger Jinchuriki would do, mere seconds before she actually did it. "**Stop!**" She yelled as she pulled herself up over the edge but far too late as Akina leapt off the mountain, rapidly descending to the ocean bellow. She felt some of the Anbu holding her back as she struggled to reach the edge. "_No!_" She heard herself cry, as she tried to push them off. She didn't know for what, because they all knew there was nothing that she could do at this point. Akina was...

Her strength seemed to vanish, the realization of just what the young girl she had grown to love and care for had done striking her fully in the chest, making her stagger, as she clutched her heart.

'Akina!'

* * *

The harsh wind lashed past her face, her hair whipping out behind her as she descended, the speed making it harder to breathe, harder to keep her eyes open. But she knew, as she fell that she needed to do something to break her fall, she couldn't hit the water at these speeds, it would kill her. But her eyes and limbs felt heavy, her chakra felt...sluggish and weighed down. She could feel her body giving out on her and her vision fading, darkening around the edges as the red bled out, leaving only the familiar sky blue.

**'Worthless Mortal.**' The dark voice of the Kitsune, a harsh echo in her mind as her body fell lifelessly to the crashing waves below.

_**'MUST I DO EVERYTHING!'**_ The voice roared and she felt her body moving on its own, righting her in mid air, so she was falling feet first. Her hands cupped together, aiming downwards as the four chakra tails coiled around her so that the tips were pointing towards her palms. A small tiny orb of black chakra gathered in her palms, seemingly absorbing the light around it as chakra gathered from the four tails, until these began to dissipate, becoming little more than specs of red dust as she fell.

Finally, as she could feel all the chakra that had previously covered her body dissipating into nothing, seemingly absorbed by the black energy in her hands. It was released, in a magnificent display of destruction. The tiny black ball hit the water's surface, exploding with the force of a modern day missile as water rose nearly a hundred feet in the air sprinkling her as she fell and finally went beneath the waves.

Her eyes burned with the salt of the ocean as she sank like a block of lead, the surface of the water getting farther and farther away from her, and she finally sank into darkness. The words of the Kitsune once again echoing in her mind as she did.

**"Foolish mortal...this will not be my grave."**

* * *

Temari's shoes clacked loudly against the hardwood floors of the strangely designed estate as she made her way through its foreboding halls. She had woken up in her "room" earlier and with that came the realization that it was not a dream and that she was indeed a prisoner in this place...a prisoner of 'his'.

She had found a kimono, folded neatly on the counter top in her room, perfectly sized for her, something that made her feel...well for lack of a better term, violated. Knowing that he, or someone who worked for him, had taken her measurements while she was asleep.

Wearing the garment alone made her skin crawl, alas it was the only one he had left her, and she was not going to stay in the room where she knew there were dozens of eyes watching her every movement. She also figured it would be a good way to scout out the rest of the house in order to find a possible escape. She doubted intensely that he would make it at all easy for her, she'd have to be at the top of her game and have a great deal of luck to have a chance of escaping. So she had donned the clothing, not wanting to give whatever perverted guard a show by walking around in an open back hospital gown.

* * *

Even so, as she went into the bathroom to change she could still feel those damn eyes on her, sending sickening tingles down her spine and her fists clenching, begging to have one of her kunai in its grasp again.

When she had finally walked out of the room she was greeted by the sight of Hyuuga Hinata standing at the doorway, her pale lavender eyes as flat and cold as a stone slab.

When the Hyuuga clan head spoke, her voice was a slow, monotonous drawl. She gestured down both sides of the hallway. "The path to your left leads to the gardens, the library and the kitchen. The path to your right leads to the scroll room, map room and conference hall...obviously you're not allowed to go down that way." She said with a quick taunting smirk which was just as quickly suppressed, leaving her with her previous flat expression. "If you do choose to go down there, rest assured that our Anbu, possibly Naruto-sama himself, would find it as grounds with which to confine you to one area of the mansion. If you do try to escape at any time...we will remove the use of your legs."

Temari narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga, wishing that she could just smack that smug light out of her eyes. But with no weapons she may as well be fighting with one arm tied behind her back.

So turning sharply to her left she began making her way down the hallway, her mind set on seeing the gardens. Wide open space, trees and foliage, it would probably be the best spot in which to make her escape once she planned it out. The sound of her footsteps was soon followed by the sound of Hinata's as the Hyuuga heiress turned and followed her, standing roughly two steps to her right and three behind her.

Pausing in her stride she looked over her shoulder at the Hyuuga, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What's this? You're gonna be followin' me around everywhere I go?"

Hinata somehow seemed to shrug without ever moving her shoulders as she replied. "Its is what he assigned me to do."

Temari smirked, unable to help herself. "And you're the ever obedient little bitch, I see."

Hinata once again seemed to shrug. "As my friend Shino so adequately put, its better to be the right hand of the devil, than in his path. And I would suggest, miss Sabaku, that you choose your words carefully next time. Remember that the only reason you're not a guest in one of our cells down at the T.I.D is because of Naruto-dono's good graces. That doesn't mean his subordinates feel that gracious."

Her fingers clenched in frustration before she kept walking, her pace a bit faster as she made her way down the hallway.

Finally, she reached the gardens, or at least they looked like gardens, seeing as how the hallway opened up into a massive yard, lined with flowers, orchids and trees native to Konoha. Of course on closer inspection she found that most, correction, all of the foliage she could see were rare bases for poisons, and antidotes for poisons.

My my, why wasn't she surprised?

Walking a bit further into the gardens her senses easily caught the presences of the Anbu, the shadows shifting in and out of her awareness. It left no doubt that she was being watched. The garden was large and the flora was dense, one could easily get lost in this place if they didn't know their way around and she certainly didn't know her way around. Not to mention any Genjutsu he may have in the area.

She would need to be very careful if she ever tried an escape from this location. Turning back around she made her way back into the house, ready to see if she could find another escape point. But soon enough her ears caught the sound of a third set of footsteps and, rounding the corner was the person that made the Suna wind mistress freeze as she saw him. Even though he was dressed in the familiar robes of a Kage this time, it did little to stop her heart from pounding against her chest in fear as he approached.

He met both women's gazes as he walked right past them, with Hinata offering a small incline of her head as he did.

Finally, the footsteps vanished down the hall and Temari could release the breath she didn't know she was holding, realizing that her hands were trembling minutely. The feeling of being infront of him...in his very presence without even a single means of defense; Not her fans, not her scrolls, none of her explosive tags or her kunai. And knowing what he was capable of, it was the single most terrifying thing she had ever felt, and still her heart felt like it would burst from her chest.

_'Better to be the right hand of the devil...'_ She scoffed to herself before she continued walking.

* * *

Zhuge Liang walked slowly, pacing back and fourth on an elevated plateu above his camp. It allowed him a good view of Sakai, but he wasn't concerned with the merchant city at the moment. No, Yoshihiro's refusal to join them was surprising and would indeed prove vexing in the near future, but it was not a mortal blow to their coalition.

Already fugitives and refugees from subjugated villages, such as Kusa, Oto and even Kiri had been reported to be flocking to Suna and Kumo with the hope of escaping lands controlled by Naruto and some, in the hopes of breaking that control entirely. They had already made up for most of the ninja they had lost defending their village from Naruto's earlier attack and soon would have more men than before with which to strike back at Naruto, and even with Yoshihiro's official support with him, Naruto would be forced to keep tight on the defenses of his borders. And a very close eye on Iwagakure.

Then there was Akina, she was another aspect that had to be taken into consideration. Currently, unstable as she is she could not stay in the village, which is why he had allowed her to learn that he would leave to Iwa during this time.

She was most likely already in the midst of escaping or had already done so. It was easy enough to let her go considering the options available to her once she did. Try to stay away from the conflict, side with Naruto or return to Kumo. If she chose to try and escape both sides of this conflict which was highly possible, he would make sure this conflict found her, whats more, he would make sure that it would be 'Naruto' who would find her, reigniting her old hatred and desire for justice against him as he destroyed once again, whatever she had tried to build up away from the fires of war.

It was nigh impossible that she would ever try to side with Naruto. Returning of her own free will without some prodding would be unlikely as well. But it stood a better chance. It was a plan, full of risks and relying heavily on chance, but it was the best one viable in order to keep her fighting against her brother in a stable manner. For other Jinchuriki were the only weapons Naruto could not abide...

Then of course there was Temari to consider. Undoubtedly Naruto has already informed her of the attempt he'd made on her and her brothers lives, however indirect. And the moment she returned to Gaara she would tell him, and that would be the end of his alliance with Suna...and that...would be the end of any hope they may have of defeating Naruto, and stopping him before his iron grip extended to the whole world.

She had to be silenced, and silenced swiftly, hopefully they would be able to find some way to slip past the guard detail Naruto had around her, both to keep her in Konoha, and to keep his assassins away from her. Then of course there was getting past Naruto himself, who would, undoubtedly try to protect the leverage he had over Gaara.

Of course that in itself provided opportunity to injure Naruto himself as he tries to protect her.

Something else to consider in the possibilities.

The sleeping dragon paused in his stride before glancing skyward, watching as the black clouds drifted freely in the wind, blocking the moonlight as they passed beneath it. Then a sudden thought struck him, causing a contemplative light to enter his eyes.

'Even...even If we were to ultimately kill Naruto-san...who...I wonder...is to take his place. For he is right in his ambitions...the world cannot be allowed to continue as it is, warring factions all vying for power and money.' The world needed to be united under a single banner. The only reason he opposed Naruto was because someone like him...like either one of them...they could not rule such a world, for it would be no different than the previous one, only the deaths would be those who expelled hushed whispers of dissent and dissatisfaction with his rule. Rebellion would be brimming just beyond a thin veil of happiness and satisfaction. No...that world would be no different from this one...and that he could not...no...he would not allow that. He would not let the sacrifice of thousands of men, women and children be for _nothing_.

But the world needed a leader, someone the people could identify with...someone they could follow...someone...who could lead a world of peace...

'But...where to find someone like that...'


	61. Doubt

**Chapter 61: Doubt**

* * *

Baki sighed as he read over the documents on, as of now, his desk. His stewardship of Kaze no Kuni was mired with a feeling of unrest and mild panic from the people. Konoha marshaled their forces directly upon their doorstep, threatening their border garrisons. Small skirmishes were already breaking out throughout the northern defensive lines as Konoha poked and prodded at them, their assaults testing the will of the troops and the competence of the field commanders.

Baki was a commander, he had lead troops into battle before. But being in charge of a single battalion could never compare to being in command of all of them and even though he needed not worry of the morale of his men, considering the cries of outrage and righteous anger the rumors of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's death during Naruto's attack on Kumo had brought. The demands for revenge were driving them on, but that would only take them so far. Konoha had more troops, more weapons, more supplies and many more ships in the Kiri navy, especially considering Suna had no navy at all.

Baki knew his limits, he knew what he could and could not do. And he knew that he wasn't fit to lead his nation to victory, there was too much at steak, there were too many chess pieces to bring together and organize at once. He could not do this for long, he would mess up eventually, Suna needed a leader. They needed Gaara. But if he truly was dead then Baki wasn't sure what they could do.

Just then, a scuffle was heard outside the door, startled gasps reaching his ears before the doors to the office he currently occupied were thrown wide open revealing the very object of his thoughts standing at the doorway as if he'd been summoned. His blood red hair standing out among the heavy dark brown robes and light background that was the sunlit hallways of the office. Baki shot to his feet, mouth agape as he struggled to find words at the sight of his once upon a time student. "Ka-Kazekage-sama."

The red head's sharp green eyes turned onto his old sensei as he nodded, his strides swallowing tiles as he walked around his desk and towards his seat, watching as Baki backed away to stand beside the table, vacating it. "Baki." His voice was clipped and tight like the crack of a whip. The jounin unconsciously tensed at the sound of it. "Temari is being held prisoner by Konoha, I want the northern border guards to hold tight on the defenses. Order the north eastern units to push the attack into the enemy outposts in River country and the north western forces to strike at the border guards in Kusa and Taki send three Anbu units down to the trade city of Tsugi. There will be ships there that will be waiting to carry them deep into tea country, to attack Konoha where they would least expect it."

Baki, still in a state of shell shock over Gaara's sudden reappearance could only stare stupidly at his former pupil as the man retook charge of the village in mere moments, adjusting himself into the role of high commander. Doing in seconds what he had been conflicted about for nearly two weeks. Gaara's eyes turned to him, their gazes meeting as he continued to stare.

"Today would be nice..." He said wryly.

Snapping out of his daze the Kazekage's former teacher shook himself out of the stupor before bowing respectfully to his commander. "Yes Kazekage-sama." Before marching out of the office.

Some men were born to lead and others were born to follow. Gaara was a natural leader, he was born to lead and a spark of hope lit up in Baki's mind that their Kage was back and with him, weather he was more powerful than the Kyuubi Jinchuriki or not it would not matter, for Suna would attain their final victory.

* * *

Tsunade read over the medical files as she walked towards the room that housed Sabaku no Kankuro, it had been nearly two days since Akina's death, Yugito had been inconsolable since then as had been Shizune. All three of them had buried themselves in their work Yugito refused to look at either of the medics.

Shizune, ever the proper Shizune...Tsunade had seen her hesitance, her eyes pleading for the answer as to what had happened to the girl that had driven her to do what she did, four of the guards out of the twenty that had been guarding the base were in critical, another twelve were injured. The four commanding officers were alright thankfully, if suffering from mild chakra exhaustion. Amazingly none of them were suffering chakra poisoning from over exposure to the Kitsune's chakra. One of the medics on hand at the station was something of an expert in dealing with those kids of...

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, going deathly still.

No...

That was no coincidence...they had...been prepared for her attack.

But, that didn't make sense, if they had been prepared they would have known how to subdue her, they would have been ready to implement the countermeasures Zhuge Liang no doubt had in place incase of this eventuality.

Unless they were told not to...Unless they were told to let her escape.

A single name sprang to the front of her mind.

Zhuge Liang.

But...

She shook her head he, he wouldn't do this...Would he?

What reason did he have to?

Akina was his apprentice. He had practically become a second father to the girl, raised her since she came here at twelve years old. He...he wouldn't have ordered this...he wouldn't have ordered her assassination like this...right?

Tsunade shook her head, pushing these thoughts away, it was ridiculous, unthinkable. He wouldn't do that, no one could be so cold.

But still, despite her vehemence somewhere in the back of her mind the seed of doubt had taken root and would soon spread like a fungal bloom as it always does once its in place inside persons mind.

She approached the door, not bothering to knock as she knew he would have no visitors with his brother back in Suna and his sister captured, the only person that could be in the room would be Shizuka, a nurse she had assigned to his care personally. When Gaara had left she had promised that she would see that his brother was taken care of, and she was a woman of her word.

Opening the door she saw Kankuro turn his boredom weary eyes to face her. There was a small stand that held a book infront of him, operated by slight nudges of his chakra in order to turn the page, it was difficult reading the pages considering he couldn't even move his neck but with six pillows keeping him in a slightly angled position he was managing.

Snapping his eyes to her the boy's eyes took on a look of relief mixed with a sense of true joy that finally the boredom and the monotony could be expelled from him at least for a few moments with her visit, even if the visit would not bring jokes and laughter to him.

Tsunade smiled and Kankuro managed to return the gesture as he greeted. "Tsunade-sama." He tried to sound happy at her arrival, he really did but the slight trepidation that shook his voice belied his nervousness.

"Kankuro-san. How are you feeling today?" She questioned pushing away her previously grim thoughts in order to give a bright countenance to one of the patients who's situation was most grim.

She walked over to the side of his bed, quickly checking several of the pieces of equipment that were strapped to him. The IV tubes currently providing antibiotics and other medications for the up and coming operation.

Finally she allowed herself to sit at the side of the bed, watching as Kankuro's eyes followed her movements. "Well Kankuro-san I'm not going to beat around the bush with small talk because I know your not the type for it and neither am I. The operation you've chosen to undertake is very dangerous. The procedure would require surgery on several of the clavicle disks, which are along your upper spinal cords. The majority of these have suffered, splinters, small hairline fractures as well. The shards of bone are pressing against the nerves that run along your spine and that is what is paralyzing you. The procedure would remove the disks and replace them with artificial ones. This will grant you movement again in your arms and down to your waist. But that's where we come to the difficult part isn't it..." She muttered almost to herself before continuing, seeming to visibly sag with her sigh.

"Because you have recently undergone an operation in your lower spine already they were much more fragile than normal when you received your injury. Because of that well..."

Kankuro kept a tense silence, he never expected the news to be good, by any stretch of the imagination but expectations could never compare to the actual experience of having to hear it. He couldn't deal with her attempts at sugar coating it though. He needed to just hear it and get it over with, he could take it. "Tsunade-sama, just say how bad it is."

The blond Sannin looked into his stubbornly determined eyes and sighed. "To be frank. The chances that we will be successful in the second operation, is about the same chance a snowball has for a long life in an oven. The operation can only be attempted once, safely so this will be our only second operation is also very dangerous and the chance of death is an estimated 39 percent. You may not want to take such a huge risk for an operation that has such a high probability of being ineffective anyway.

Kankuro sighed, stiffening his expression, the realization of the cold hard truth that he may never walk fully settling into his mind. Somehow he had always known, maybe even from the very second after he had woken up in this hospital. But he didn't want to accept it. Being a ninja was his entire life. How could...all that...all those years he'd devoted himself to this...how could it all just be taken from him because of one single moment. One single...one single...mistake.

He fought to hold back tears, not willing to show such emotional weakness to one of the most legendary ninja of their time. Tsunade had to admire him for that, she had no doubt that when she left this room he would let his tears fall, but never while she was here. A strong young man...a fine ninja.

"If...if you truly want me to proceed with the operation I will but-"

"No..." He sighed softly, interrupting her. "No...I...I cant decide right now. I just-thank you, I just need time." He said fighting hard to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, to keep his voice steady and even.

Tsunade nodded as she stood up. "I understand." She said, bowing once to the young man who now had his eyes closed in order to hide his quickly vanishing composure. She slipped from the room quietly, closing the door with naught but a sound to show for it. The weary woman rested against it for a moment, closing her own eyes to fight her emotions away, to keep them from bubbling up to the surface.

To those who say that the role of a medic ninja is self gratifying work, a wonderful experience that allowed you to give new hope to those without any she could easily say that they were lying through their teeth, or that they hadn't been at the job long. That load was given to reel you into the job, either by a recruiter or the naive dreams of children. Every day she had to go through countless Kankuro's. The hundreds she helped, the ones she actually did save; their gratified faces, even the looks of appreciation of their loved ones could never come close to having the same impact the look of a man whom you needed to inform his daughter died on the operating table, or who's illness could not be treated and he would die in less than a year. The looks of gratitude, more frequent with her skill true, all melded seamlessly together. Like droplets of water into a stream. But those cases, those few cases who you needed to be the one to take away their last hope, to strip it off of them and leave them bare, leaving them out in the harsh storms without even a single cloak to block the biting chill of the wind. Those were like drops of blood in the water, those you could see. Those you could continue to see for a very long time.

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head before she pushed herself away from the door heading towards her next patient. Yue Ying.

Several minutes later, the medic knocked on her door, receiving the light voice of the Raikage's wife in response. "Its open."

Tsunade twisted the nob, opening it with a click as she entered the room, receiving a bright smile from the woman in greeting. "Tsunade!"

The slug princess nodded, returning the smile with one of her own. "Ying. How have the treatments been?" She questioned pulling up a chair.

"They've been going very well. The doctors and nurses say that with a few more weeks of physical therapy and continued medication I should be back on my feet. They've been going so well I never would have thought you would come to see me personally what with...what happened with the village and with Akina...unless of course there's been a complication."

"No no there hasn't been any complication." Tsunade said hastily, but was confused as she watched Ying sigh.

The rust brown hair seemed to frame the woman's face, her sharp green eyes meeting Tsunade's gaze, a look of sadness passing over her gentle features. "This has to do with Akina doesn't it?"

Tsunade looked visibly startled, as the woman's words had caught her off guard. "How did you-"

"Normally you would have gotten defensive and said something like 'What can't I come see a friend of mine?'" The Kumo kunoichi interrupted, a sigh making its way past her lips, her voice forlorn and saddened. She had been affected, just like most people who had known the girl, by Akina's death. She tried not to let how much the loss had truly affected her be revealed in front of the others. A ninja must show no emotion after all.

That rule applied doubly as much for high ranking ninja. and triple for political figures. She was all three with her husband being who he was. But Akina...Akina had been precious to her, she wouldn't have called it the relationship between a mother and a daughter, but an aunt and a niece, perhaps that at least.

Tsunade lowered her gaze, biting her lip for a moment, wondering just how thin the ice she was about to cross actually was. "Ying...I don't know really how to say this...but...I've been...having thoughts..." She ended trailing off uncertainly as she debated weather or not to continue this conversation.

Fortunately the thought was finished for her. "You suspect Zhuge may have been involved..." Ying said simply, bringing her eyes back to Tsunade's face as the woman kept her gaze away.

Tsunade expected something out of the woman, some kind of vehemence or anger but never in her life would she have expected the words that came from Ying's mouth.

"Yes...I suspect the same."

The medic snapped her gaze back around, meeting Yue-Ying's downtrodden gaze as the woman looked out to the village, catwalks and construction equipment laying strewn across the street, the sound of tools and woodworking having faded into the background of her mind long ago.

Yue-Ying took a breath before continuing. "I...I truly hope these suspicions are unfounded and...that you and I are simply too used to him to not suspect that he didn't have...something prepared to...to stop her. But...

Tsunade sighed, seeing that this conversation was upsetting her long time friend, despite her attempts to hide it. She decided to cut it short. "You know him better than anyone...do you think he may have done..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but once again she didn't have to.

Ying shook her head, small locks of her hair falling over her eyes. "Honestly. I don't know."

Tsunade nodded, before she stood, and left the room, a shiver passing through her body and not due to the air conditioner of the hospital.

Yue-Ying fell back, her head resting against the wall as she released a weary sigh. She had always known a life as the wife of Zhuge Liang wouldn't be easy, she had chosen this, she had chosen him. She loved her husband she really did, and he had proven on several previous occasions that while he may lie to the world, he was always honest with her, even if he didn't want to be at the moment. But still, she could only standby and watch so much of her husbands plans before needing to pull him back.

His intentions were always in the right place that was true. But in his belief that the end justifies the means, she had seen him do truly...evil things. She had always learned to accept it, to accept him. To forgive his actions because she loved him. Not his title not his power. She loved him, and it had lead her to the strength necessary to forgive and accept who he was and what he did. Did that make her evil as well? Perhaps, but she could accept that too. It was not an easy thing to admit, that the man you loved was considered nothing short of a monster by some. She could only hope that he was not involved in Akina's death because if he was...then she...she wasn't sure if she could simply accept and forgive. Not this time.

* * *

Temari sighed tiredly as she leaned back in one of the many chairs of the library, a book clasped in her hand about the history of Konoha and several of its "legendary" ninja, men like Hatake Sakumo, and one of the people who had helped found Konoha with the Shodaime the kunoichi Shizuka, who was said to have had a mastery of the wind element unmatched even by the Yondaime.

She wondered if the same could be said concerning Konoha's current Kage, but she wouldn't dwell on that. Hinata had left earlier, returning to her clan estate to get some rest. That was by no means an indication that her guards had also left their post, she could still feel their various chakra signatures, slightly hidden but they weren't really trying, they wanted her to know that they were there.

It was ironic really. The Anbu were the best of the ninja villages second only to the select few chosen to be hunter ninja, their skills were for the most difficult of missions. The most respected and feared of the ranks and classes, but more it was that they feared their new master.

She just couldn't understand it. She really couldn't. Her brother was a Kage, powerful as well as respected. His subordinates followed his orders out of admiration of his leadership skills and respect for his abilities, not fear of them. But these ninja followed this man, not out of respect but out of fear. She could tell.

The way they tensed when his footsteps echoed form down the hallways, the way they hid their presence enough to utterly vanish from her awareness altogether, not re-emerging until they were certain he was far gone like rats scuttling away to cower in the shadows. She just couldn't understand how they could serve under such an individual for long. Any man or woman would hesitate to attack someone they loved or respected in order to defend herself or himself, but a woman wouldn't hesitate to at least attempt defend herself against a rapist, the same as a man would attempt to defend himself against a thief or any other assailant despite their fear of the individual. Hell her fear had certainly done nothing to deter her from fighting him at Sakai.

She shook her head again sighing as she looked up to the ceiling. Closing her eyes to rest them she released a frustrated sigh wishing that she was just somewhere else...anywhere else but in this place. Maybe on a beach...hmm yea.

A beach that was completely deserted, with warm sands beneath her and white waves cooling them as they came to and fro, the sun would be warm with no glare. Oh yea, that's where she needed to be. Once she escaped from this place and the war was over and done with she would be certain to take a long long long vacation and she would find that place and when she did; not even Gaara would be able to pry her away from it.

Her little daydream took her a little too deep into her own mind because the next thing she heard was the bitingly cold voice of her host. "You should train those senses of yours more Temari-san."

Snapping her sharp silver eyes open she sat ramrod straight in her chair, dropping her book as she gripped the armrests of the seat in surprise, her gaze snapping over to the left, finding Naruto standing at the doorway. Her heart leapt up to her throat for a moment, but settled as he walked toward the other end of the library, apparently in search of a book and not her. Thank the gods. With his back turned to her she was able to visibly regain herself, steeling her features and her emotions before she growled. "Its Sabaku to you." She snarled.

Her voice made him pause in his tracks, and for a moment her heart skipped a beat in fear that she may have angered him. But he merely turned his head back, looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow over his shoulder before continuing his walk towards the shelf that held whatever book he was looking for.

She watched him finger through several of the works, merely giving them minute glances as his eyes ghosted over the titles before moving onto the next.

Resisting the urge to run from the room, or fidget in the chair she leaned back against the soft leather again, attempting to give herself some air of nonchalance; though she wasn't sure how successful she could be under the circumstances she still gave it an effort.

"So when do you plan on starting?" She called to him from her side of the room.

"Starting?" He questioned giving another short look over his shoulder.

"Your interrogation. I know you've got one set up soon." She answered keeping the steely edge in her voice.

Naruto turned back to his books, finally pulling one from the shelf, the title of which read "Advanced Economics" he spoke as he turned back to her, walking towards her with slow, calm steps watching as she tensed up, her fingers tightening around the leather of the armrests as she swallowed but still stubbornly met his gaze.

"You misunderstand the situation _Temari_." He spoke her name with a slow drawl, taunting her with it, making her skin crawl with a lacing anger with the tone and for the fact she had told him he couldn't use that name, though she never had expected that to hold any weight it was the principal of the thing. But before she could say anything he continued in that same tone. "There is no need to do such a thing given the circumstances. I do not wish to burn Suna simply to rebuild it later. The infrastructure must be intact once the war is done and the last of the villages are under my control. No, I will barter your life, in exchange for control of Suna."

"Then why don't you simply keep me in one of your prison cells? Or is it simply because I'm the Kazekage's sister that I'm getting special treatment?" She questioned, slowly gaining true confidence in her speech as she realized that he was not prone to tear her throat out just yet. He still needed her very much alive. And though she detested the notion of being used in such a way against her own brother he didn't intend to give him the chance to carry such an attempt out.

"Because as I have stated previously, Zhuge Liang has already proven he is more than willing to kill you before, I do not doubt he's still quite as willing now as he was then."

"What? Liang-" Temari began but soon trailed off as memories of the day she first woke up came back to her, Naruto's strange words just before she had lost consciousness. She had been too preoccupied after she had woken up the second time to really recall the conversation but this was almost exactly the same. Naruto seemed to be willing to speak about it again without question, apparently having expected her not to remember. "You claimed the day I woke up, that Liang tried to kill us before...what did you mean by that? I don't remember Liang trying to kill me only you."

Naruto nodded. "Liang is a Genjutsu specialist. He manipulated both you and your siblings to engage me in the battle of Kumo with a Genjutsu he pulled over your eyes. In hopes that with your deaths, you could become martyrs that could rally Suna into opposing me. Your deaths are inconsequential to him. The fact that I did not kill you obviously upset his plans as it has allowed me to bring you here and so he is likely to try and attack you again; if only for the sake of keeping this information from reaching Gaara from the one source he will believe. You. My estate is far more secure than any prison can ever be which is why you are here and not there. The men here know very well what the price for allowing assassins to harm you is. You will be well guarded until your use is complete."

Temari glowered like a wolf, barely restraining herself from striking out at him, if only because of the knowledge that any such attempt would be an exercise in futility. She knew that whatever he told her needed to be taken with a grain of salt, very little of what he said could, or should be trusted explicitly. For all she knew he could say this so that she could tell Gaara after she escaped, and destroy whatever hope the alliance may have of opposing him. Of course this information wouldn't matter if he traded her for control of Suna. Meaning she needed to get out of here, and she needed to discover the truth, if there even was any, of his words for herself.

Naruto stepped forward again, this time even more slowly and whatever tension had bled out of the woman shot right back into her system as he towered over her sitting form.

"You do realize with these circumstances Temari-san, that even should you, by some miracle, escape this place; you would all but sign your death warrant?"

Temari drew in a breath at that watching as he turned and walked out of the room, the Kage robes vanishing as he rounded the corner.

He was right of course. If what he told her was true then Liang wouldn't allow her to come within 100 feet of a Suna or Kumo base. But then again this only added to the fact that his story may not be true, considering the fact that this was simply more motivation to have her stay put.

The Suna Kunoichi sighed. Her eyes now heavy and tired, a headache pounding at her temples as she forced the thoughts away wondering if it was safe to get up and begin heading back to the room.

Spreading out her senses she knew it was safe.

She could feel the presence of the Anbu again.


	62. The shifting tides

**Chapter 62: The shifting tides**

* * *

An inky blackness was draped over her mind. Her thoughts were hazy, her sight distorted, diluted, unseeing.

Her mouth was dry, as if filled with ash, tendrils of shadow shifted in her sight as she struggled to pierce their blackened veil to see the world around her, but her success was a small one, merely catching a brief flicker of brown drapes hanging on the ceiling, illuminated by firelight before the world darkened again.

A voice, distant, childlike pierced the veil then, words melded together to form an incomprehensible gurgle in her ears.

She felt something, a warm hand over her head, the sensation being the only thing she could cling to, the only thing her mind was aware of. But soon even that warm comfort was gone and the cold grip of sleep seemed to creep back up to claim her.

It was later when she felt a small repeated pressure at her ribs, the slight nudges jostling her from one side to the other, feeling a small groan of pain escape her throat as the voice, one she knew to be a child, spoke. It was so distant but yet so close, the words were once again distorted and incomprehensible leaving the young woman grasping feebly at them before she succumbed.

* * *

Zhuge Liang stood behind his desk. A report from his Anbu captain held loosely, almost dazedly in his hand as his eyes ghosted over a single fragment of a sentence over and over again.

'_-now believed to have died from drowning._'

The Anbu captain shifted uneasily from foot to foot watching as Liang's jaw twitched and clenched, his jaw line tightening as his fingers rubbed tensely over the paper.

"Leave." Was the single tight word that escaped the Raikage's lips and the captain was more than happy to oblige, bowing hastily he vanished before he was even upright.

Liang stared at the paper, his body tensing more and more with every passing second, winding itself tight as the veteran Shinobi tried to control himself, to take his emotions and bury them under the layers of ice that had long been in the making throughout the course of his life, to smother them in the biting cold of it and remain true to the Shinobi code that had been indoctrinated into his system since before he had even made his first kill.

But it was to no avail and in a display of rage rarely seen by the Raikage he flung the paper to the side and punched down on his desk with enough force to break the wooden furniture in two, its legs buckling as the papers and files that had been neatly organized on top of it drifted lazily down to the ground, having been jostled from their place. The strength seemed to leave Liang then as he collapsed back onto his chair, closing his eyes and this time he was able to reign in his anger. A lesser man may have destroyed the entire office rather than just a single desk, as it stood his breathing was heavy, his hands clenched, tightening on the armrests of his chair until the blood seemed to drain from his fingertips due to the force of his grip.

He realized with some...detachment that he was very glad Tsunade was still in the hospital because at the moment. He wasn't sure he would be able to deal with the questions and accusations with a clear head, and he knew they would be coming.

But apparently fate had denied him this brief time to fully gather himself and his thoughts as another woman entered the room, one that would prove to be far more troublesome, yet for slightly different reasons.

He let his head fall back, resting against the soft leather of his chair as his dark brown eyes took in the appearance of his wife. An images, that would normally calm his spirit and bring a smile, however slight, to his face, but now, with what he knew was going to be brought, her image wrought only a magnification to the weariness that shrouded him as well as a sharp, almost physically painful stab of what could only be described as guilt piercing his chest.

Guilt over what however, he did not know.

Guilt due to Akina's death? Perhaps.

Guilt due to the fact that he had hidden so many things...from her, and everyone. Or perhaps it was the guilt due to the knowledge that the deaths of so many people had come to pass, for a cause that now seemed nearly as lost as their lives were. With Akina's death...he just wasn't sure if they could win any more. The Kazekage was strong true, Yugito was strong as well...but he had been riding everything on Akina, on the hope that she could one day become strong enough, to stand toe to toe against Naruto with another Jinchuriki at her side, wether that would be Gaara or Yugito it did not matter. She would need their help true, but she was the catalyst of his plans.

And now...she was dead.

And he had sacrificed so many so, much life...for nothing.

Yes. He could safely say that guilt was the emotion that was piercing his heart right now.

Yue Ying looked at him, her soft brown eyes striking deep. His head was slightly bowed, his temple resting against a closed fist, her rust red hair fanning out behind her, trailing down to her waist. The light of the sun shined against it, making seem like a crowning halo.

When she spoke her voice was tired, holding something akin to resignation. "Do you have anything to say?"

Liang took a deep breath as he sighed. "Does it truly look like I planned for this?" He questioned back gesturing to the broken desk.

"Did you?" She shot back, now glaring at him, her voice gaining a very dangerous edge. Liang stood up from his chair, the simmering anger returning as he began to make his way out the door, only for Ying to latch onto his wrist with a firm grip stopping him before he could leave.

"Zhuge Liang...did you have anything to do with what happened to her?"

There was a silence that seemed to suffocate the entire room. It was heavy, stifling; as a myriad of thoughts and emotions passed through Liang's eyes before he finally turned to face his wife. "She was not supposed to die."

Ying reeled from the words as if she'd been physically struck, her eyes widening. She pulled back her hand as if it was scalded by his touch, backing away several steps. "You were behind this."

"No." He spoke firmly as he turned to face her fully. "No. It was never supposed to be like this, she was never supposed to die."

"What...what could you have possibly wanted to accomplish with this?" She questioned shaking her head in disbelief. "What were you trying-"

"I was trying to let her go." He snapped before visibly sagging with a heavy sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose looking to his wife's suspicious gaze before he continued. "She couldn't remain here in the state she was in. She would have been driven mad and been a danger to both herself and others. I wanted to simply let her go, gather herself for a while then later I would bring her back."

Ying's eyes held him with wariness, refusing to believe her husband would lie to her but not discounting the possibility either. "If you wanted to let her go then why not simply do it? Why have her pursued by your Anbu to the point where she preferred death over returning here?"

"You know what a dangerous precedent that would set. With us at war I cannot simply...allow a ninja to just leave the village with no knowledge of when or if she would return with my blessings. You know better than anyone the damage such blatant favoritism would cause. The Anbu would understand if explained, but younger, less experienced ninja would certainly not. Defections and desertions would be on the rise and even with our full strength with Akina in our ranks winning this war was always at best a 50/50 shot" The raven haired man explained as calmly as he could given the circumstances. Still, Ying looked away refusing to meet his eyes. She wanted to believe his words, she truly did, but if he was willing to do this, to betray Akina, a girl he had been closer to than anybody else other than her and Yugito in years then...she just wasn't so sure he wasn't willing to do the same with her anymore.

Zhuge Lian's previous dispassionate countenance melted away as he felt the sting of rejection from his wife's visible suspicion of him. He stepped forward slowly, raising the back of his hand to caress her cheek bringing her eyes up to meet his own. "Ying." He whispered raising his other hand to caress the opposite cheek as he let his head tip forward, his forehead resting on her crown as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know I would never lie to you."

"Do I?" She questioned softly her hands gripping the front of his clothing, pulling him closer towards her as a few faint tears stung at the corner of her eyes. "Do I really Liang? If you're-"

"Naruto must be stopped. You know that." He cut her off as gently as he could.

"At what cost?" She questioned pulling away from him, staring into his eyes with a strange form of pleading.

Zhuge Liang gripped her hand in his. "Any that I can give." He said softly before continuing in a stronger tone. "Naruto must be stopped and if I have to be remembered solely as a tyrant in history to do so I will do it. But please..." He said, his voice slightly thicker with emotion as he stared deep into her eyes. "I need you by my side. I cannot do this without you Ying."

She looked at him then, not with just her eyes, she truly looked at him, piercing the veil he shielded himself with from the world and slowly leaned into him, accepting his embrace as she clutched the hem of his robes. "I will always stand by you Zhuge Liang." She whispered, ignoring the sting of tears as they trailed down her cheeks.

The sleeping dragon sighed in relief, hugging her tight as he kissed the crown of her long rust red hair. "My Ying. My Yue Ying." Yes...she was his Yue Ying, and though he may not admit it often, he knew, that if he needed to sacrifice her love to win this war, even he could not pay so high a cost. Because truly, though he claimed her to be his it was he that belonged to her.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office a file held in his hand as he stared at the chuunin messenger, the man shifting uneasily from foot to foot as Naruto's sharp blue eyes glared into his own. "You are certain this report is accurate."

The chuunin nodded hastily. "Yes sir. Our spies in Kumo have confirmed it through several highly reliable sources." Though his voice was as sure as possible the slight tremor in it told Naruto quite clearly of the mans unease at being in this office with him.

Naruto's eyes trailed back down to the file. "You may leave." He said with a wave of his hand and the young messenger was quite happy to follow said orders as he quickly bowed, turned and practically ran from the room.

Naruto slowly laid the files down on his desk the papers shifting a bit with the momentum of their fall. He stood, his robes fluttering in the afternoon breeze as he made his way to the balcony, watching as the orange hued sun began its slow decent beneath the horizon.

'So...you have taken your own life then dear sister. Or perhaps...a ploy, by Zhuge Liang...no, no. Not this time. No, you yet live. If nothing else I know this to be true. What shall you do now I wonder, my foolish sibling. Will you fight the world? Vanish from it? Or perhaps there is yet a part of your hatred...that remains...'

So deep in his contemplation was the Kage, that he barely caught the sound of his door creaking open. Turning his head slightly to the side he saw his secretary Suzume enter the office, in her hands were a stack of files which she hefted onto his desk with a grunt. "Reports from the front Hokage-sama." She sighed as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

Naruto walked back into the office his hands ghosting over the reports before he opened the first one and began trailing his eyes over it. Suzume watched him work with his near mechanical efficiency, making no show of taking a short break after her long walk up those stairs with all those reports. You'd think that with all their advancements in Ninjutsu they would think of an easier way for people to get all the way up here, maybe some kind of box that brought people up with pulleys...hmmm...now there was an interesting concept.

Suzume shook her head away from those daydreams. Unlike most ninja of the village she had to speak and interact with Naruto on a near day to day basis, much of her initial fear had dissipated within the first year. Oh sure she knew he could tear her apart with his bare hands if he really wanted to but because she had proven to be a little too good at her current job many of her transfer requests had been denied and she wasn't quite willing to test her luck on failing Naruto too many times. He may very well kill her rather than simply get her transferred in exchange for a new secretary.

So being figuratively 'stuck' in this position (that paid quite well) she had decided that living in a work environment of constant fear wasn't necessarily healthy. And so had been working on shedding some of that fear for a long time, and had proven to be mostly successful at it which meant that she allowed herself to teeter over the proverbial edge that was Naruto's temper more than most would ever dream.

So it was with little to no hesitation that she peered over his desk catching sight of the file already laid out there. "What's this one about?" She questioned reaching down for it and picking it up. She only caught a brief glimpse of a few lines before the paper was snatched out of her hand. "Hey!" She cried out in protest and surprise as Naruto snapped the file shut. "This is not for your eyes." He said in that same flat tone before he walked towards one of the many file cabinets and stuffed it in.

"Jeeze you coulda just said 'put that down' rather than snatch it out of my hand." She grumbled to herself but stopped when she caught sight of him staring at her with that look that almost always meant something akin to 'I suggest you find somewhere else to be.'

Still she decided to test her luck out a bit more this day. "I saw female and 'presumed dead.' I assume its some kind of Nuke-nin or some high ranking enemy kunoichi right?"

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto questioned as he walked back and began to read through the reports again.

She shrugged. "It doesn't I suppose what with her dead and all."

"She's not dead." Naruto spoke.

"Huh?" Suzume questioned with a confused air. "How do you kno-"

"Because I haven't killed her yet." Naruto interrupted her already having known her question.

Suzume took that as her cue to leave. "Right. Well I still have work to do. Good evening Hokage-sama." She said with a quick bow.

Naruto nodded not even turning to face her as he heard the door close behind him.


	63. Interesting developments

**Chapter 63: Interesting developments**

* * *

Akina woke with a slight start. A minor gasp escaping her lips as her eyes shot open.

Thin beams of light trailed in from the small openings in the tent she was in. The brown drapes that served as the tents roof shined in a lighter shade due to the bright sunlight outside. The sound of laughing children reached her ears, along with the commotion of what she could only guess was some kind of market place considering the myriad of sounds.

She sat up on the haphazard cot looking at her surroundings. Finding a small fire pit in the center of the tent, smoking with the slightly glowing ashes that remained from whoever had set the fire the previous night. Apparently whoever these people were they had somehow managed to feed her because the ache and gnawing pain that had been gripping her stomach and the weakness and weighing down on her extremities was gone, her skin was a bit paler than she remembered it, though that could just be the dim lighting of the tent.

She looked down at herself, finding that her chest and abdomen was wrapped securely in bandages.

A few minor red blotches were still apparent where the burns had taken a bit longer to heal than the rest of her injuries. The lower half of her waist was covered by a pair of long, slightly torn brown pants. They fit well enough though. She gulped a bit, sincerely hopping that whoever had changed her had been a woman and not some perverted guy that had gotten a free show. Though the woman, given whatever preference she had, could have been considered to have gotten a free show as well now that she thought about it.

She looked around one more time, but this time caught sight of a pair of eyes attached to a very short body peeking in from a small opening. She opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she did the child, startled at having been seen, scurried off before she could say anything.

"Hey wait!" She called before standing up, wincing at the soreness in her legs and arms, carrying up the small blanket that she had been sleeping with and draping it over herself as she stood. She made her way to the entrance of the tent. Apprehension gripping her chest with a faint presence as she wondered just who she would see out there. Most people she knew of lived in villages, not in tents and huts, unless of course they were in some type of military encampment. But if that were so children would certainly not be freely roaming around as they seemed to be doing. So pushing the small bit of apprehension away she peeked out of the tent.

The sight that greeted her seemed to be that of...well if she didn't know any better some kind of..refugee encampment. But...it was too big. This couldn't be a refugee camp. Most of these camps held 50 to 200 people at the most. But this one seemed close to nearly triple that amount.

The people went about their business, not noticing that their guest had woken, men carried large boxes to and fro to their destinations while some of the women worked around the camp itself, some setting up tents and others cooking the hunt the others had caught.

The children she couldn't see but she could certainly hear. Their rambunctious laughter and roughhousing clear to her from whatever distance they were. Fanning out her senses she found many ninja were amongst the crowd, most chuunin, though some could be jounin or possibly ANBU.

It was then she heard the shuffling of rapidly approaching feet and her tuned senses fixed themselves on the strongest chakra source approaching her. Looking a little to her left she saw a child, most likely the one she'd seen outside the tent approaching dragging behind her a rather tall man, easily 6'2. He dwarfed the seemingly six or seven year old girl.

The amount of chakra she could sense of him was easily jounin level, he wore a yellow jacket with a navy blue undershirt with a matching yellow pair of pants. He had short cropped orange hair that was barely an inch tall. "Yuichi. What is it now, eh? I have things to do. I cant play." He argued as he tried to pry his hand from the girls grip as gently as he could. Obviously this big guy had a soft spot for children. The little girl stopped a few feet away from her and pointed. The larger man's eyes followed the direction of her finger and caught sight of the blond haired former Kumo Kunoichi. A smile spread across his face, his bright green eyes lighting up and for a moment she thought he was simply far too "bright" to be a Sinobi.

Red flags went up in her mind as her first suspicion was that it was some kind of deceit. Still, despite the prudence and likeliness of such a thought she quickly pushed it aside, it wouldn't do well to be suspicious of her apparent rescuers...at least...not openly.

"Oh you woke up eh? Lucky for you, we didn't think you'd make it past the third day when we found you." The man commented as he stepped forward the little girl hiding behind his leg. She had to crane her head back a bit in order to keep eye contact with the strange orange haired man. "I bet your kinda confused yea?" He said after a brief moment of silence as he scratched the back of his head. He extended his hand. "My names Hiru, the elected leader of this camp. What's your's eh?"

Akina moved to answer when a tug at the bottom of Hiru's pants brought her attention down to the little girl. "Oh ya, and this little one is Yuichi. She and some of the other kids found ya when they were playing down by the beach."

Akina smiled, though it still held a little bit of nervousness. "Really? My name's Akina, I guess I should thank you for saving me then." She said smiling down at the little girl who blushed a bit at the praise coming from her.

"Yup." Hiru nodded ruffling her hair affectionately as the little child beamed at the praise from the two adults. As she looked up to Hiru's eyes Akina caught sight of a small tiny scar on the side of her throat. Hiru smiled at the girl. "Ok now Yuichi. I'll take care of the nice lady for you. Go on and play now."

Yuichi smiled happily before running off. Hiru watched her go with a slight upturn of his lips "She's a good girl yea." Pride was heard in his voice as he spoke of the small dark haired girl.

Akina nodded, turning her eyes to Hiru as she spoke. "Ummm, I'm sorry to ask this but...who are you people? Why are you..."

"Living in such conditions?" Hiru finished for her as he again scratched the back of his head. His expression a strange mix of sadness, irony and bitterness. "We all came from different places but were here because we've basically left our villages."

Akina blinked for a moment. "You mean...you're all fugitives?"

"Fugitives is one name for us yea. Or at least the name Konoha would give us."

"So you're refugees?" Akina asked rhetorically, somewhat shocked despite her initial suspicion of the same. "But...this camp is."

"So big?" Hiru interrupted with a tired sigh. "Yea. Just goes to show how many lives that Demon Kage has broken with his damn wars." Hiru seethed his eyes gaining a hardened edge to them, the previous gentle countenance vanishing for a moment. "Guy's a damn monster."

Akina would have agreed had it been a month ago. Everything had been black and white to her then. Everything was so clear to her then and now...now she wasn't so sure if she had ever been on the right side...or even if there was a side to be on.

Before she could even realize why it had come to her a thought slipped into her mind. 'There must be a reason for what he does.'

And even though she initially reeled from the thought. She realized with some clarity that it must be true. That there must be some reason some...event some drive that compels him to do what he does.

But what was it?

And even if there was one...could it ever justify all the blood on his hands?

She didn't think so.

Again Hiru scratched the back of his head. Apparently that was a habit of his. Turning to her he forced a smile onto his lips. "Bah enough of this depressing stuff eh!" His voice brought her out of her melancholy thoughts as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture, smiling down at her with that bright smile of his. "This is a time to be celebrating the fact that your alright. I shouldn't be depressing you like this eh."

"Ummm...thanks but you barely even know me. For all you know I could be an enemy spy sent to infiltrate your camp. Shouldn't you be just a little more suspicious, like asking me where I came from and what happened to me and stuff like that?" She questioned incredulously. The sheer absurdity of how trusting this man seemed to be catching up to her. She had always been trained to look for deceit behind every kind smile and friendly face...

Funny...maybe she should have looked for it in the face of the man that told her to do so.

Hiru's smile, though dimmer was still in place. "We have had to look out for spies in the past that's true. But I don't know, you just don't have that look about you. You just look like someone who's...a little lost right now eh? That and if you're really a spy you deserve to infiltrate us after nearly killing yourself down by the beach eh? That's commitment." The man laughed at his own joke

Akina, startled, took a step back. Looking up at the brightly dressed refugee leader she looked like she was about to ask something when a man ran around the corner of one of the other tents. "Hiru-sama. We need you on the north perimeter, Masakage has injured himself."

"Well looks like I gotta cut this short. Look I ahh I'll talk to you later ok? Right now I gotta go see what's wrong with one of my guards. You can walk around the camp as much as you want, just remember this tent is yours so come back here when you're done. Don't get lost I do still need to ask you a few things to see what you'll be doing around here."

And before she could say anything Hiru turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the middle of this completely unknown group of people. She looked around, panicking for a moment, She moved to call after him but by the time she had brought her eyes back to where he had been walking he was already gone. So giving the place another once over she walked back into the tent to try and find some warmer clothes, if she was gonna explore this camp she sure as hell wouldn't walk around with just the clothes and blanket she had on.

As she entered the tent she let her previous meeting pass over her mind. It was odd and the red warning flags that had been going off in her head were still very much standing. But that wasn't what concerned her presently.

No...her concern was what she would do now. She had escaped Kumo, that much was true. But now what...where does she go from here...what does she do. Does she just...disappear and leave this damn world with her brother and a traitor of a sensei to rot and burn in its own devices?

No she couldn't do that...she couldn't do that simply because...despite Liang...there were still people she cared about in Kumo, people who were her friends...her family. She couldn't just...abandon them...to Liang or to Naruto.

But where could she go...what could she do now...here? In this place where she held nothing...no rank...no connections...not even a bloody weapon. And even if she had those things what would she do then? Would she keep being Liang's pawn and fight her brother? She wasn't even sure she wanted to fight Naruto anymore and that to her was terrifying. All the hatred all the anger she held for him all these years...where had it all gone? She had seen only one individual who held as much hatred for Naruto as she had.

The ninetails...

And that simple fact was a brutally harsh blow to her already shaking foundations.

What if that hatred hadn't been hers to begin with...what if it had all been the ninetails simply feeding his emotions to her. She had been bordering on obsession. That doesn't just vanish over night it couldn't. Had it been her decision, her choice to hate Naruto...

...Or...did she ever have a choice to begin with?

As the drapes closed behind her three men gathered around Hiru, each of them dressed in drab clothing and giving the appearance of normal civilians. "Well sir what do you think?"

"Hmm don' know yet. I don' think she means us harm, but she was definitely unnerved when I mentioned Kumo. I want you to keep a close eye on her. We cant risk our camp being discovered by Konoha." Hiru said before walking past the three men, who each looked at each other. Giving a silent nod of assent before each of them vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

Gaara sighed with exhaustion, allowing himself a virtual collapse, even though he was already sitting in his chair, letting his head fall onto his crossed arms that rested on the wooden desk. All around him were maps, scrolls, tactics, diagrams, troop requests and supply routes all melded together to form one chaotic, mind numbing collage of information that threatened to bring him straight to his knees with the force of the migraine throbbing right between his temples.

"Rough day huh?" A familiar voice responded from the doorway and Gaara turned his head enough for a single sharp green eye to peek up and glare with the sharpness of a kunai knife at the intruder that dared enter this room while he needed several bottles of aspirin.

This visitor, by the way, was none other than Haruno Sakura bringing in, what do you know. Yet another massive file for him to sift through. At this rate the 'Devil King' didn't need to worry about winning the war because by the time he was done reading and going through all these forms and plans the war would be over and done with.

Biting back several expletives that fit the situation the Kazekage sat up again glaring at Sakura though it was more due to the circumstances of her visit rather than the visit itself.

Wasting no time however he got down to business. "Those I assume are the medical reports."

"Got it in one." She said with a quick smile as she set the files down in front of him. Gaining a more somber look however as she spoke. "I've...put the one's I knew you'd want to read first at the top."

Gaara's eyes snapped up to hers, his turquoise green eyes staring into her deeper jade ones as he held her gaze. There was a silence between them, punctuated by the fact that neither would look away from the other.

Finally it was Gaara that turned his eyes away from hers, down to the top file. Opening the parchment he found the picture's of two very close friends of his.

Akamichi Chouji...and Inuzuka Kiba.

Gaara's brow furrowed eyes narrowing in discontent as his fingers tightened minutely on the assorted papers before he released a heavy sigh, the papers slipping from his fingertips and limply falling onto the desk, adding to the mess already in place around it. Letting himself fall onto his chair he released another sigh before looking at Sakura. "Do you mind explaining these yourself...I hate medical files."

Sakura nodded, understanding full well why he wanted her to speak even though the files were right in front of him.

So clearing her throat she, stepped forward grabbed the open file from his desk, before sitting down on the leather chair in front of him. She allowed her eyes to ghost over the pages she herself had written, refreshing her mind as to their content before speaking.

"Chouji's doing as well as can be expected. The nerve that was damaged in his arm as we told you when he first received it, forced him to virtually relearn how to control his limb. Though he slips up a few times, its beginning to become second nature to him. With an estimated two more weeks of intense physical therapy and medications with our medics we estimate he'll be fit for duty in another. Though...since he hasn't been practicing as he had before, you cant expect his skills to be up to the same level he was before his injury for a while yet.

Gaara nodded "I never would have expected that of him. Now..." He paused, speaking somewhat gravely as he leaned forward, lacing his hands in front of his mouth. "What of Kiba?"

Sakura's eyes closed, the lines of her face drawn tight and Gaara could literally feel the stress behind those features. "Kiba's physical condition has improved, he can stand, walk and basically get through the day like a regular civilian. But as for his mental health...that's another matter altogether."

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned, eyes narrowing minutely.

"He's suffering from what's known as Post-Traumatic Stress disorder we see it often enough in our line of work no doubt but coupled with this disorder he's also showing signs that he may become a manic depressive. The loss of his arm, his partner Akamaru, his position as the heir of the clan and his Shinobi career virtually overnight has put him on a very precarious edge. Hana, has been visiting as much as she can, trying to keep his spirits up. Ino too has been trying to keep him occupied. But...we're also seeing another complication developing in him. He's developing an almost total fixation with the death of Konoha's Kage, its bordering on a dangerously unhealthy obsession, and his inability to be a Shinobi due to Akamaru's death and the loss of his arm could drive him to a great deal of frustration that will even further complicate things." Sakura explained, her voice growing tighter and tighter by the second.

Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose "What can be done to counteract this. Kiba isn't just a good Shinobi but a good friend...he deserves better than this fate." The Kage said solemnly, his green eyes once again opening after a brief moment to stare into her own.

Sakura sighed. "Well...for one thing placing him in constant presence of his friends would help. Granting him another partner, even a puppy may also help if he wishes it. But in the end it comes down to one of two things. Either convincing him to give up the life of a ninja, or finding a way for him to get it back somehow. If he does give it up then I personally believe his psyche will fall back into its proverbial place. But if instead we're forced to find a way to give him his career back or if he finds one himself...we will have to monitor his mental condition very carefully."

"How carefully?"

"24 Hour surveillance for as long as reasonably possible, as often as possible." She said quickly, her voice firm and sure.

Gaara's eyes closed again before he waved his hand, dismissing her. Sakura stood, bowing once to the Kazekage before she turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Gaara stared at the file laying once again on his desk for what may have seemed like an eternity before he snapped, lashing out, his hands quick as lightning as they threw the papers aside. A growl escaped his throat, the small white slips floating gently in the breeze before finally settling themselves.

The harsh sunlight of Suna's sun glared through the windows, making the Kazekage's blood red hair shine with its own strange glint as his green eyes took on a hard edge.

* * *

Temari once again found herself sitting in the library of the Demon King's estate a book in her hands. Directly across from her Hinata sat in a matching leather chair, a table separating the two as Hinata calmly sipped some tea while Temari read her book.

The Suna kunoichi glared at her Konoha counterpart which Hinata calmly ignored or did not notice as she continued to drink her tea, her eyes ghosting over several more scrolls and books on the table in front of her. Temari's thoughts traveled to how she could escape this place. So far her attempts at finding a hole in the web that ensnared her had proven fruitless and she quickly grew to fear that perhaps she wouldn't be able to get away from this place before Naruto tried to use her to get her brother to surrender Suna.

So her thoughts had shifted to a different way she could help her brother.

Dissent.

She may not be able to bring down the Demon King with just brute force, but even a great beast could be killed, or at least crippled with poison.

And a voice of dissent in a time of war was most certainly a very potent poison.

Staring at the Hyuuga, she guessed that this would be as good a time as any to begin her plan.

"Let me ask you something." Temari said out of the blue, closing her book and leaning forward a bit in her chair catching Hinata's attention.

"If you must." The Hyuuga head replied as she drank a bit more, her voice a bored drawl indicating she most certainly did not want to hear Temari's voice.

"Why do you do it huh? Why do you follow a man like that. And don't give me that 'right hand of the devil' crap. You're his general and a clan head, you hold one of the highest positions in this village but hell even you're scared of him."

"Fear and respect are two different things miss Sabaku you should learn that."

"And denial tends to not work for very long. You should learn that too princess." Temari said, huffing as she crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "No matter what you say its clear as day that this entire village would rather be swallowed by the earth than be in his presence when he's around. Everyone, even your damn Anbu recoil in fear. I'd be disgusted if I wasn't so confused as to the reason why you just stand by and let it be."

Hinata's eyes narrowed with a bit of anger and annoyance seeping into their pearly white depths. "You understand nothing of what he's done. Of what he tries to do." Her voice was like a glacier, sweeping everything in its biting chill.

"Then make me understand!" Temari growled, fire burning in her eyes, a direct opposite to the frost in her counterparts as she stood up, Hinata following her example a moment later. "Make me understand why it is that this whole village just bends over for this guy. He's strong but so are you damnit! He's not unbeatable! That much was proven in Kumo."

Hinata's expression did not change from the previous cold anger that had been etched onto the lines of her face, and her voice came out as resolved as ever. "He is the strongest of-"

"So what?" Temari growled, interrupting the Hyuuga mid speech hiding a smirk as she did. She was rattling the cage. She doubted she had shaken the foundations of the Hyuuga girl, but the Anbu, they weren't as certain, as secure in their blind following of this man, they could still be swayed. "Might makes right is that it Hyuuga?"

This time the voice that responded however, was not Hinata's.

"Indeed it does."

The effect was near instantaneous as Temari nearly jumped to the ceiling like a cat and Hinata's back straightened until she stood almost ramrod straight, neither had sensed him entering the room, too distracted by their previous discussion to even have a hope of detecting the normally un-detectable ninja.

Temari turned around slowly, her silver hued eyes slowly meeting his own as he stood in the doorway, watching them both through a veil of apathy and nonchalance. Slowly she gathered up her courage, arguing with the Hyuuga clan head was one thing. Arguing with this man was something else entirely. Still she felt secure in the knowledge that he needed her alive not dead, and the most he would do for her little 'insubordination' would be to stick her in a cell or remove her privileges of walking around through this house.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

Still gathering her courage she spoke again.

"So just because you're the strongest you get to do whatever you want is that it? And what happens to those who weren't trained to be Shinobi then huh? What rights do they have? None? That's some rule you got there considering just how many civilians there are."

Naruto stepped forward, his imposing height now apparent as he easily towered several inches above her. He stared into her eyes that defiantly met his own, stubborn anger belying the fear that was the undertone of her gaze.

'_Interesting_' the Jinchuriki thought to himself, admitting that she was very brave, as well as very foolish to argue.

His voice remained an apathetic drawl, boredom now lacing his tone. "Despite what you may think the fact is that in this world might does make right and it has been that way long before I was even conceived. Is it not the strongest ninja of the village that became the Kage? the strongest that advance in rank and gain more privileges? Is it not only Shinobi or former Shinobi that make up the village council. No princess, might does make right in this world." He stated simply before striding past her toward his earlier destination.

"So that's your justification then?" She argued to his back, fire once again simmering in her eyes. "That's how you say all this death is acceptable?"

"My justification, as you put it, will come once total conquest of this land has been achieved." Naruto said looking over his shoulder.

Hinata from her place observed the heated (at least in Temari's case) discussion. Her eyes wide and disbelieving as to what she was witnessing. Here this mere slip of a Suna Kunoichi was vehemently arguing with the man one simply did not argue with. Hinata had to think that she was either very brave, or very stupid. She was willing to bet a bit more on the latter.

"Justification through conquest?" Temari asked incredulously as her gaze hardened. "Then what happens when you lose huh? What happens when you see that this world and the people in it wont just lie down and let you walk all over them."

"Then this world will _**burn**_ princess of Suna." This time his voice was different, it was familiar, and it stopped whatever arguments she had dead in her throat. That was the voice of the man she had fought at Sakai, the mask and clothing may not be the same but that bitingly cold voice certainly was even without the mask.

"You really are a monster." She said after a brief moments pause.

"Perhaps I am." He admitted. "But you are beginning to try my patience." He said and Temari soon felt a firm quick push that shoved her back into her chair. Though it took her a moment to realize it, she soon deduced that it had been a controlled burst of wind chakra that had knocked her back.

As Naruto turned to leave he caught one last glance at the Kunoichi's eyes, the fire that had been there before was still simmering behind those lenses, burning hotter now than they had before before. '_Most_ _interesting_.'


	64. Hidden suspicions, hidden emotions

**Chapter 64: Hidden suspicions, hidden emotions**

* * *

Naruto read over the report, his face visibly hardening as the lines of his features grew deeper with anger. He glanced up at Suzume, who stood in front of his desk, her fair features serious for once as she waited for his inevitable questions. "This is a confirmed report?"

Suzume nodded. "Every word sir." She affirmed with a firm voice.

Naruto fought back a snarl as he eyed the page.

Zhuge Liang had struck out from Kumo, attacking the newly established Garrison on Mnt. Etoku that had been set up by Toyohisa. The young man had managed to defend the border well for the first few skirmishes, showing that he indeed did have the potential to be his fathers son, but after the first week Zhuge Liang had arrived on the field and using simple taunts he had fanned the flames of Toyohisa's rage. A simple act, especially when Toyohisa holds the Raikage personally responsible for the murder of his father.

After that the battle had gone down hill, and it now seemed as though their northern garrison would fall, leaving the entire northern forest open for Kumo to invade, leaving little between that army and Konoha's very gate.

Coming to a quick decision he rose from his seat, his voice once again lowering itself to the familiar octave Suzume had learned to tread lightly around. "Send out messages." He said striding around his desk and heading for the exit. "To who?" She questioned startled by the abrupt command and even more abrupt exit.

"Shino in Iwa and Kimimaro to the north. They are closest to Toushiro. Tell Shino to send one of the commanders under his lead, either Kurenai or Gai, and tell Kimimaro to either come himself or for Anko to come I don't care which."

Before she could respond the door slammed shut, his orders were clear and Naruto, at this point had very little patience for repeating himself.

* * *

Akina sat in front of a large bon-fire, a thick wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she watched some of the refugee's around the fire all engaged in various discussions, varying in nature as they each ate some of the prepared food from their plates. She herself was enjoying a chicken soup, which had been served in a small tin cup. Of course...she could only assume it was chicken soup...after all...it was kinda hard to tell considering there was no "chicken" in it.

Some of the refugees had sought out conversation with her, but she had politely turned them down, saying that she needed some time relatively alone to think. Some had nodded and left it at that, others having thrown knowing looks in her direction as they walked away. Apparently it was a common occurrence for new arrivals.

Still she really did need to think about what she would do now. She couldn't stay in this camp forever. Either Liang or Naruto would find this place soon. If not looking for her the first time then certainly the second. No, she couldn't stay here. Her very presence was a danger to these people. She needed to leave and she needed to leave soon.

"Yo! Miss gloom and doom eh." Came the familiar voice of Hiru, startling her as the large man simply plopped down at her side, a large plate of potatoes, pork and a variety of other things she wouldn't eat, considering the fact that they were still _moving_, adorned his plate. "What you doin out here all by yourself now eh?"

Akina shifted to get a little distance between herself and the ever smiling Hiru. "Oh. Hiru." She said with a hint of nervousness in her greeting, offering a hesitant smile as he sat. "I was just thinking on some stuff." She said, hoping he'd be like the others and catch the hint.

Unfortunately he didn't and simply continued to chew his food, loudly. "What about?" he asked.

She sighed in something akin to weariness. "Nothing much really."

"Oh come on now. You've been sittin here lookin like someone's been twisting your gut for the past hour eh." He said leaning closer as he offered her a drink she hadn't realized he had. "Come on..." He prompted. "You'll feel better if ya talk about it eh."

Akina growled low in her throat, though she was truly appreciative, if however suspicious, of his generosity and easy acceptance of her since her arrival here she really wasn't in the mood for someone who wouldn't just leave her alone for the time being. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase "Let sleeping dogs lie."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'No man is an isla...errr...no woman is an island.'"

Akina turned to glare at Hiru, a deadpan expression adorning her features as the orange haired ninja continued to plaster that smile all over his face like it was going out of style.

Heh, with the way the world was going maybe it really was.

At the insistence in his eyes the young kunoichi sighed, hugging her knees as she pulled them closer to herself, her eyes turning to stare blankly into the fire that rose high in the center of the crowd's circular formation.

After a few minutes of her silence she spoke. "I'm thinking what my next move is gonna be...what can I do from this point on."

Hiru blinked stupidly for a moment before he swallowed whatever he had been chewing. "Why are ya thinkin about that? Its not like we'll kick you out. You're more than welcome enough to join us on our road to Kumo." The bright ninja said with a smile, watching how her own features widened, and he could practically feel her heart skip several beats as the blood drained from her face. The light of the fire making her skin seem just short of ghostlike.

"Whats the matter?" He asked innocently, tilting his head as he morphed his face into a genuinely curious expression. "You don't look so good eh."

"You-" Akina paused to moisten her suddenly dry lips. "You're headed to Kumo?"

Hiru nodded. "Yea we have to. We've got so many people we cant stay in any one campsite for more than a week at most, otherwise we'll get caught. Tomorrow we start packing up and the day after tomorrow we're on the move again. Kumo and Suna are offering sanctuary to every refugee of Konoha that wants to join them. Obviously they have some screening process that we all need to go through to keep up security but we wont have problems."

Akina seemed like a mouse, trapped between the cats jaws or the mouse trap as her eyes darted left and right, her breath coming in shorter, harsher intervals. "You-you cant go to Kumo." She said, turning her eyes away from him as she refused to meet his gaze which was now slowly narrowing.

"Hmm why not?" He spoke, his voice carrying that familiar friendly lilt, a stark contrast to his darkening expression, the minute hand signals he made alerting his ninja to subtly converge around the area, preparing for when he gave the last signal.

"I-" She said swallowing thickly "The Raikage he's...he's not what you think. He's..."

Hiru hid his suspicion, once again placing a compassionate look on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him. "What is it eh? Wha'd he do to ya?"

Akina once again turned her eyes away from his. "Lets just say...he hid a lot of things that shouldn't have been hidden."

Now here, Hiru had something we call a conundrum. He could simply allow this Kumo Nuke-nin to do as she pleased, they were two people, technically on the same boat, running from their homes for their own reason, but they were obviously heading in the opposite direction from one another. But...if he did that, if he went with the age old policy of "Live and Let Live" there was a chance, the Raikage could find out. And if he did...would he still accept them in his village? Could he risk the people under his protection for this one girl?

It was as he was thinking this that she turned to face him, a new cloud shadowing her sky blue eyes, forcing him to have to stop just short of reeling in surprise.

Those eyes held a haunting image, a shadowed pain and a silent plea within them.

Right now, without words she was asking, no...begging him for his help. To understand her plight.

And he did. He knew he did. They all did, everyone had their stories, their tales of broken lives and shattered dreams. That's what this place was, a sanctuary for all those who's lives had been destroyed, taken apart by the Devil King and his ambitions.

Why should he believe that people in other villages were not suffering from their leaders as well?

"We will keep going to Kumo." He said after a moment, watching as her downtrodden expression deepened, turning her face away from his. "But-" He continued watching as her ears seemingly twitched and she allowed a small light of hope to re-enter her eyes as she turned back to face him.

"We can give you some supplies...and weapons, enough to at least get you on your way." He finished scratching the back of his head in that familiar nervous gesture.

Akina opened her mouth to speak but soon enough the only response she could think to make was "Why?"

"Because." He said shrugging a bit as he stood up. "We're taking our chance for a better life...and I don't think I should steal yours." He finished before walking away taking another bite out of his meal.

Akina watched him go, sadness etched onto her features. She looked down to her still half full cup of soup. Her reflection stared back at her. But in response, she only saw the silhouette of a broken woman. A woman who couldn't even say she had a home to turn to anymore.

She sighed, throwing away the rest of the soup with an air of self loathing twisting around her, she needed to stop this worthless self pity and get her act together, she didn't know what she was going to do once this camp left her but by god she would have this figured out by morning.

* * *

"INO!" Sakura yelled as she made her way through one of the few oasis that were a safe distance from Suna. The palm trees shielded her from the harsh sun, and the sound of a nearby stream could reach her ears. "Ino are you out here!" The pink haired medic yelled as loud as she could, hoping her friend would hear her and answer back. She had already been looking for a few hours and this was the third oasis she'd been looking through for her friend and if she had to deal with more sand getting in her eyes, or shoes, or hair, or places she'd rather not mention, Ino was definitely going to pay for this.

"DAMNIT INO!" The pinkette finally roared. Making several of the nearby birds, soar away in fright.

"Jeeze Sakura I'm right here!" Ino called out from beyond the trees. Sakura scowled stomping her feet loudly as she pushed past the foliage.

Finally, she approached the clearing where Ino was in, her pale blond hair visible through the canopy. The blond was visibly exhausted, breathing heavily as she leaned against a tree, a thin sheet of sweat covering her body. But as Sakura approached she could tell there was another person in the clearing with her.

"Hana!" She said finally pushing through the greenery. "What are you two doing out here?" She questioned harshly after a brief moment. "We are at war, and though its unlikely, the enemy can always slip past our lines with a small group. We don't need two of our best getting killed before there's even a battle."

"Oh don't worry about us forehead." Ino said, using that familiar name that always signified she was beginning to get annoyed with the pink haired medic. "We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves" She said, with some visible effort as she lifted herself up, from her sitting position.

"Right." She said sarcastically. "Especially after you're thoroughly exhausted from having been training all day." Glancing around she raised a skeptical eyebrow as she noticed the various pieces of rubble and cut up mud stones around them, destroying the oasis's normal exotic beauty. "What the hell were you doing here anyway?"

"Elemental training." Hana said, speaking up for the first time from her place across from Ino."

Sakura turned to the Inuzuka girl, her brow raising in question. "Elemental manipulation? But you both already have an elemental affinity."

"We need more." Ino said fiercely, her mind flashing back to crimson eyes and searing fires for a brief moment before she pushed the image away, her eyes gaining a hard glint of determination within them. "We need to get stronger. We all do."

Hana nodded. "Ino's right." She affirmed as she too, stood up, meeting her two fellow kunoichi at eye level. "You remember what happened at Sakai...how powerful he was and how...utterly useless we were. We cant let that happen again, we have to at least be able to injure him next time.

Sakura glanced around the clearing again before looking at the two. "So what affinities did you discover you had? Other than Ino's water and your earth?"

Hana smirked, as a red glow encased her open palm. "Fire for me." Sakura nodded, fire and earth affinities could be very powerful if one had large enough chakra reserves. She then turned to Ino, raising a brow in question as the blonds eyes took on a somewhat smug glint as she drew a kunai, and a crude looking transparent extension formed over the weapon.

"A-a wind affinity?" Sakura gasped, excitement overtaking her features. Though Suna had nearly a dozen individuals with a wind affinity the loss of Temari had hit many people's morale, especially since she was considered the strongest with the affinity in Suna, other than her brother, though his came due to the Bijuu within him and so he could never master it to the same degree she did. Another wind user added to their ranks would certainly give the troops some confidence, and some much needed good news.

In a brief show of her excitement Sakura let out a sound of delight as she moved forward and hugged Ino. "This is great Ino! God wait till Gaara hears about this." She said with an excited air about her.

Soon though, her elation dissipated and she looked sternly at her two friends, who's smiles also dissipated at Sakura's change of countenance.

"You know." The pinkette began, kneeling down as she took out two scrolls from her pouch tied to the back of her waist. "Its kinda not fair that you two practice out here in secret all this time and you don't even tell me about it." When she looked up to face them you could see a glint of playfulness in her eyes. "I have some tricks I've wanted to try out too ya know."

As if waiting for her statement there were two clouds of smoke at her side, making Ino and Hana back up in surprise. When the smoke cleared it revealed two cat like creatures one made of white wood with blue seals around its body, the other in black with red seals, the metal joints creaking and clinking with every movement, small distortions in the air revealed the chakra strings that extended from Sakura's fingertips.

It was a combat puppet.

The white puppet stood at roughly four feet on all fours, its tail was made of polished metal blades, connected through various joints, making it similar to a bladed whip, only much heavier. The claws on each of its paws, Ino saw, had small openings, like needles, possibly to release poison every time it made contact with an opponents skin. There were also blades connected to where its "shoulder blades" were, standing straight up with a slight curve to them, roughly 15 inches each.

The eyes of the creature were peculiar as well. They were made by a blue hued crystal but she could tell there was something behind it, though she didn't know what it could be.

Its counterpart though, the black one, was nearly six feet tall on all fours, and in the place of blade like extensions, it had two...well...the best she could describe as would be "cannons" atop its shoulders, its tail was a spiked ball with chain and the wood it was made of seemed to be much denser than its counterparts.

Sakura stood, her two puppets taking up position in front of her. "I think I should teach you two some manners."

Hana growled gaining a hint of excitement in her features. "I hate cats."

* * *

"You know...there is something increasingly disturbing about seeing you put that armor on."

The voice was familiar, the hesitance in it was as well.

"Should you not be watching over Sabaku?" He questioned without turning to face the pale eyed clan head. Pulling the metal gauntlet onto his arm, feeling its familiar weight and grip as he strapped on the buckles that held it securely to his limb, the claws glinting off the dim lighting that entered the room through the door Hinata held open.

"Its under control." Hinata said without missing a beat, watching as, with a woosh and the whipping sound of heavy material his cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. She wondered, idly if the crimson color, was due less to the material but rather all the blood that'sbeen spilled over it, all the lives he's taken and the people he's broken.

As the cloak wrapped around his shoulders, something else seemed to settle there as well. Something heavy and dark, a burden, of sorrow, anger and loss. Gone was the man who had brought prosperity to his native home, who ruled this country with an unyielding, cruel, but relatively fair hand. In his place was the monster that dwelt deep within his soul. Blackened by sins and tainted by death, he was indeed the single most feared man on the face of the earth...he was the single most _**hated**_ man...on the face of this earth.

When he turned to face her he still had not put his mask on, having been placing the two swords in their proper position. Finally, he reached for the metallic piece.

Again, she watched him don the mask. The mask, that seemed to consume who he was utterly. The cloak weighed him down in her eyes, shielding him while simultaneously revealing him to the hatred of the world. But the mask was different. When he put on that mask and hood, it was as if whatever was left of him, the man not the beast. Was utterly swallowed up, vanishing into the dark void that his heart became when he donned this armor.

It frightened her sometimes, the ease with which he discarded his emotions his...humanity. It made her hesitate, made her think that perhaps there never was a man that could be saved. That it was all along just a beast, a monster wearing the skin of the man, fooling them all as it dangled false hope before their eyes.

But either way, man or beast she did not care, she owed this man more than she could repay, more than she could ever give back. And if she had to follow either one she would do it. Without hesitation.

But it would be so much easier...if she could believe that there was some good in him.

He strode past her, the mask and hood now firmly in place, his strides swallowing up the distance between himself and the exit with ease.

"Where are you going?" She questioned knowing the answer he would give but hoping for a different one.

"To war." He said.

Hinata closed her eyes, hearing the echoes of his footsteps before he vanished down the hall. She sighed, a weary tired sigh as her head slumped forward. "I know." She whispered to herself before turning to leave, heading back towards where she could sense the wind mistress once again wandering the manor, no doubt searching for her means of escape.

Idly Hinata noticed, that rain clouds appeared to be gathering above.


	65. Proximity

**Chapter 65: Proximity**

* * *

Akina stood at the side of the road, a caravan of horses, men, women, children, supplies, and many more assorted items were striding past her, Hiru was standing in front of her, a somewhat sad look on his face. "You sure you don wanna come with us? You'll be safer eh. Its dangerous to be walking round Konoha territory alone, 'specially now adays."

Akina smiled at his concern, shaking her head. She was dressed in oversized brown clothing, the only one the camp could spare for her, some equipment pouches, which included kunai, Shuriken, a canteen of water and a small tent was strapped to her back, a heavy, wool cloak hung from her shoulders, wrapped around her neck like a scarf was in tatters, meant to keep her warm should it begin to rain while she traveled, a common occurrence in Konoha apparently this time of year.

Kumo usually didn't go a week without at least a drizzle, the high altitude of the mountains actually helping the moisture envelop the city streets. "Thank you...but...I cant. I wont go back to Kumo."

Hiru nodded. "Well alright then." He shrugged before ruffling her hair as if she was a mischievous little sibling. Akina's face scrunched up in slight distastes, but accepted the friendly gesture for what it was as she pushed his hand off with a small smile.

Hiru hefted his own pack onto his shoulders "Well...I guess I'll see ya round then eh?" He spoke, smiling brightly in his familiar way as he turned and walked away, one arm lazily waving behind him.

"Yea...see you around." She returned almost softly as she watched him depart with the caravan. She fingered the three pieced staff she had asked a blacksmith to hastily craft and link together, that now rested on her back. It was off balance and not nearly the same level of quality of her old one but it was a weapon she was familiar with and it granted her some measure of comfort in this place. This place where she was completely alone with no home to turn to.

Watching as the trail of dust slowly dissipated as the caravan covered more and more distance she draped the wool cloak over her face and shoulder the torn and ragged appearance giving her the image of a total vagabond before she began heading south...to the Konoha borderlands.

* * *

"How dare you disobey."

The voice of the Godaime was a low snarl dripping with acidic malice as his red rimmed eyes stared down towards Toushiro. Kurenai and the bone wielding Kimimaro were at his side, both having arrived almost a full day before him considering the fact that they were much closer to the northern garrison than Konoha.

Kurenai and Kimimaro, unnerved by their leaders anger could only imagine what Toushiro was going through. They scarcely remembered the time the blond was this furious with anyone.

The reason for his anger was a simple tactical matter. His forces were stretched thin enough as it was attempting to hold back attacks from, essentially all fronts, while simultaneously keeping up a strong presence in conquered villages in order to act as a deterrent for any would be mutineers. He could not afford to loose an entire garrison of the northern defense point at this critical stage of the war, especially considering that with him not in Konoha the Suna princess may just yet choose to try and escape. As unlikely as her escape may be with Hinata guarding her, she was another key element he could not risk loosing if he was to bring a swift conclusion to this campaign.

And this foolish boy he had even more foolishly charged with the northern defense force was putting all this in jeopardy!

"I told you to hold the defenses." The growl was ripped from his throat as he continued to pace in front of the bowing Kiri ninja. "And what do you do? You leave!" He roared snapping his gaze to Toushiro's bowed head, watching as the boy cringed, practically feeling the crimson eyes boring into his skull "You leave, swearing to avenge your father, and you return with your tail between your legs."

Kurenai from her position could only watch the younger man with growing pity. His mistake had been grave true, but still, she felt as though Naruto may be judging him too harshly.

"I..." He paused and was about to continue when the sound of a blade being drawn made his heart stop for a moment, watching as the silver edge was put next to his face, as if warning him that whatever he was about to say may just be the last thing he ever did say. Toushiro closed his eyes, the acidic burn of tears building behind his eyes but he furiously pushed them away. If he needed to face his death today, then he would do it as his father did. With his honor intact. "I have no excuse."

Naruto's eyes seemed to burn with fire as red mist escaped them his grip tightening on the sword as if he were about to swing, when he felt a grip on his arm. Turning his head to glare at Kurenai he saw the woman's startled features. "Na-Naruto-sama please forgive him. He doesn't deserve this."

He shrugged off her arm, watching as Kimimaro soon positioned himself to hold her back. He turned to face the young man again, only this time, his eyes caught the Kiri ninja's reflection on the blade.

For a moment, it was not Toushiro's profile he saw on the weapons polished surface but another. An older, wiser man, with a single eye with the look of a veteran about him.

For several seconds no one moved, everyone waited with baited breath for Naruto's actions. Toushiro, eyes clenched tightly shut as he awaited his fate, nearly jumped straight up as he felt a hand on his shoulder before he determined, while looking at the ground, that Naruto was kneeling, the blade that had been poised to take his head now stabbed deep into the earth beside them. Naruto placed himself so his chin was above Toushiro's head, much like a father lecturing a son. His voice, though still low and dangerous somehow seemed...softer. "Toushiro...sometimes a general...must choose to act like a coward in the field...You cannot avenge your father, or defeat tens of thousands...by making a mad dash into oblivion. It was Guan who taught me that."

Toushiro was so startled his head shot up from his bowing position, trying to catch a glimpse of Naruto, but the Kage had already turned the other way. Distancing himself with a few paces before he spoke, not turning back to face either of the three Konoha ninja. "A quick temper cannot be cured overnight. From now on you'll be working under Kurenai."

Though surprised Kurenai took it in stride, hiding a sigh of relief as she bowed. "Yes sir."

"To war council." The Jinchuriki suddenly barked. "Immediately."

Toushiro visibly sagged with relief feeling as if the weight of the world had just been removed from his shoulders as the tension eased out of him. "Thank you sir." He said to Naruto's back before standing and following the three.

* * *

Akina slowly trudged her way up the mountain pass. Nearly two full days had passed since she'd left the caravan of refugees headed for Kumo. Two days of muddy quagmires and vine filled forests. The rains had come, and they had come down hard. Akina had never been more grateful for having the fox. It was preventing pneumonia and god knows what other illnesses this weather could cause.

She wasn't sure exactly where she could go. She figured she'd head to Suna, or River country, hide out for a while in those regions. From there...well...it was still up in the air. She sighed. God how she hated not having direction. It was the most mind numbingly frustrating thing in the world.

Food was plentiful though, she could at least give her journey that. After her little starvation escapade to escape from Kumo she appreciated every bit of sustenance she got. That had been three days of agony that she would never re-live, even if she had to eat lizards for breakfast lunch and dinner.

She sighed tiredly, the gravel of the jagged mountain passage crunching and scraping beneath her soft shoes, lightly digging into the soles of her feet. The relatively minor annoyance at first was sincerely beginning to grate on her pain receptors and she had little doubt her feet would be raw by the end of this journey.

Soon though, her sharp hearing picked up something. The sound of people...many people apparently. She stopped, crouching low and sliding into the shadows as she'd been trained to do she decided to investigate, it may be another refugee camp, and if it was a Konoha or Kumo camp...well...she'd at least get their numbers in order to figure out how careful she had to be in order to slip past them.

Shifting through the rapidly dimming light as clouds obscured the moon from view, Akina was grateful for the lack of equipment she currently had to managed, less clunking sounds as she moved.

As she approached a high stone outcropping she peered down to the orange hue of camp fires. Peeking over the edge her eyes caught sight of a man that made her heart leap into her throat as she hastily scooted back into her hiding place.

Zhuge Liang.

Her breathing accelerated, her chest heaving as panic momentarily overtook her mind. She fought it down, pushing it away as she forced herself to calm down.

'He hasn't seen you...he hasn't seen you...' She repeated slowly in her mind, gulping down the lump in her throat. Gathering her courage she peeked around the stone again, doubling her effort to hide her presence.

She ignored Liang as much as possible, instead choosing to focus on the three Anbu around him.

One to the Raikage's far right spoke. "I say we give simultaneous attacks sir, from the pass north of their camp, while a strike force sneaks up the cliff- face south of it, approaching from the valley.

"No." Another responded. "They currently stand near the summit of the mountain. They control the high ground, they have the advantage. Therefore my lord I would suggest we send our best infiltrator squads to hide on the summit itself. Then when we deliver simultaneous attacks on all the passes that lead up to the summit. With the enemy distracted with the attack, the infiltrator teams can set fire to their camp, and then systematically attack from the rear.

"Hmmm." Akina heard Liang drawl thoughtfully before a chuunin approached. Bowing with haste "My lord...He's arrived."

Akina saw the three Anbu captains tense. And Liang's shoulders straighten. "Are you certain?" The Raikage questioned.

The chuunin hesitated but bowed a bit lower. "Not absolutely sir...but...we don't think it can be anyone else."

"Then your plan has worked Raikage-sama...we have drawn the Kage of Konoha towards us."

'Naruto.' Akina thought somewhat numbly.

"No...it is not certain. Begin preparations to take pre-determined countermeasures, but do not execute them until we are certain he is on the battlefield."

"Yes sir." The assembled ninja chorused before they vanished in clouds of smoke, Liang calmly walking back towards his camp. Away from Akina.

Akina breathed a sigh of relief, rolling over so she could lay on her back, the tension pouring out of her. She closed her eyes as she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. But soon her eyes opened, trailing up to the black sky that hung above the mountain.

He was here.

She scanned the vast empty sky.

'Somewhere'

* * *

Naruto stared at the map of the battlefield, Kimimaro, Kurenai and Toushiro stood across the table. Patiently waiting for him to start.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the blond Jinchuriki spoke.

"Our forces are diminished. The enemy outnumber us at least two to one and many of our elites are injured..." Toushiro's head lowered at that, the gravity of his mistake made more apparent by the Kage's words.

Kurenai nodded. "What is our plan for defense then?"

Naruto's eyes shifted to her. "What defense?" He put his hand on the table and pushed forward all the small pieces that represented their shinobi squads forward, plowing them directly into the enemies drawn lines, towards their camp.

All three generals eyes widened. "But...thats..." Toushiro began hesitantly.

"The only thing that will catch Zhuge Liang off guard." Naruto finished. "He expects you to tighten the defenses. To try and hold out until reinforcements arrive. A full out attack is not something he will expect.

The three commanders held their tongues, unease at the idea of a full out assault apparent even to a non ninja.

Naruto straightened. "Kurenai. You shall lead the main attack force, use your Genjutsu, assist in the initial advance as much as possible. Keep the enemy confused and disoriented. Kimimaro will lead the second wave. You are the spearhead that must reach the enemy camp. Your immense power will be the nail on the coffin."

All three ninja waited for him to speak, to continue with the next stage of his plan. But soon it became apparent there wasn't any. "Naruto-sama." Kurenai began somewhat hesitantly. "What about you? When will you join the attack?"

Again, his eyes turned to her. "I will not."

His voice was so flat, so simple the statement made even Kimimaro gape with shock.

"Bu-But..." Toushiro began.

Naruto's arms crossed. "I cannot risk Zhuge Liang discovering me here. Your defeat may just be an elaborate ploy to lure me away from Konoha. Should he discover me here then, if it was his intent, whatever plan he has set up in the village will be sprung. Though I have left the village with orders to maintain a state of high alert I would rather avoid unnecessary losses. I will only join this battle if it seems to be going poorly"

The three generals turned to face one another, unease clear on even Kimimaro's face, but nevertheless, his caution made sense considering their enemy. They bowed and slowly filed out of the tent leaving Naruto alone.

The Kage looked down to the map again. But soon his attention was drawn away.

He glanced to the left and right, curiosity in his body language. He sensed...something...a familiar something. His eyes turned back to the map.

_'So...Have you sought me out then?'_


	66. Through the fire and pain

**Chapter 66: Through the fire and pain**

* * *

If one were to look towards the mountain pass that acted as the border guard to Konoha and Kumo, they would be surprised, that in the wee hours, near midnight they would find a great orange glow, settled near the foot of the mountain visible for miles all round. As one would draw closer and closer the sound of battle would be easily discernible over the normally dead quiet atmosphere that permeated the air at this time of the night.

Fires burned high, spreading across the valley that lead to the encampment of the Kumo ninja.

Naruto had been right, the counterattack, which, coincidentally had been sprung during the shift changes of the perimeter guard, had caught the attacking Kumo ninja almost entirely off guard. Their hastily mounted defense was easily giving way under the first waves Genjutsu aided assault.

Some of the ninja flailed wildly, fighting off invisible enemies as they suffered under the effects of Kurenai's mass Genjutsu. The abrupt wake up, the panic that they had been woken up due to an enemy attack and the general disorientation of the entire battlefield aided her efforts. Currently she was holding Genjutsu over 20 or so ninja, the strain of her effort leaving her vulnerable to attack as she had to hold her hands in a single seal, steadily moving forward as sweat began to line her brow, her concentration stretched to the limit as she was forced to rapidly switch targets, seeing as how the current ones would be killed by the troops after just a few seconds of being under the Genjutsu's disorienting effects. Though a bit out of practice, her skills with illusions was intact and still very very powerful. Even those who could dispel the illusion still took long enough so that they would be killed just a second or so after they were able to escape most of the time

Still because of her vulnerability, an escort of about six Anbu, not including Toushiro surrounded her, blocking any stray kunai that managed to force its way past the advancing troops.

From a nearby ridge Zhuge Liang watched the battle progress. Jutsu, kunai and ninja all clashing with one another in this frenzied chaos. Observing as his men were being pushed back like inexperienced academy students. Callous though he may be, he was working on finding a way to save them, analyzing this attack.

It didn't take him long to realize there was a Genjutsu specialist on the field. Maybe as many as three. They needed to be neutralized if they would have a chance to push back these ninja. He closed his eyes fanning out his senses trying to pin point the sources of chakra that were affecting his soldiers...But...there was something odd...something...wait...there...

There was only one source.

These Genjutsu were all being simultaneously crafted by a single individual...this person was skilled indeed. Zhuge Liang could only recall one person from Konoha who had these skills in his files.

Yuuhi Kurenai.

Interesting. The Sleeping dragon admitted. But frowned as he realized that Naruto's appearance yesterday may have been one of her illusions, crafted with the intent to intimidate.

She would have to be dealt with. As far as he knew, her skill in Genjutsu was second only to his own. And she, unlike him, was not a prodigy. The devotion she must have for the art of illusions was admirable, if nothing else.

Wasting no more time, the sleeping dragon vanished in a swirl of barely visible wind.

Kurenai wasn't sure what had brought her out of her concentration. What had broken it. Weather it was a sound she hadn't completely registered behind her, but that her subconscious had recognized as "out of place". Or perhaps a peculiar sliver of chakra she sensed had alerted her. Or maybe it was just sheer instinct. But something had caused her to suddenly dive to the side, seconds before a blade pierced her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain, catching the attention of the guards that had been around her. The ones behind her had their back to her, in order to catch "outside" threats, they had never expected someone to have the skill and speed to appear in the middle of their formation.

When they fully turned they only managed to catch a brief glimpse of the Raikage holding what appeared to be a ball of condensed lightning in his hand. Before a shockwave knocked them all away. Kurenai, whom had been closest to the blast, felt the impact full force, the pressure of the shockwave making her feel as if her skull was being crushed, disorientation and nausea easily taking hold as she was bodily launched away from the man, tumbling like a rag doll, her ears bleeding as the world spun.

As she finally came to a stop, her first instinct was to clutch her head, the screams of pain pried from her throat didn't even register in her mind as the vertigo and deafening ring in her ears refused to settle.

Zhuge Liang shot forward like a bullet. She was his main target. A kunai, extended with a wind blade was gripped in his hand, the same weapon he used to injure her just a few seconds ago. His arm reared back, ready to make the killing blow when his senses alerted him to the rapidly approaching danger and he stopped dead in his tracks just as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"NO!"

The Raikage leaned back, avoiding an axe swing aimed to his face before he leapt away. Catching sight of Toushiro as he did, the young Kiri ninja now standing between him and the downed Genjutsu mistress.

"Ahh young Toushiro." Liang drawled slowly. "Come to avenge your father again?" He questioned tilting his head a bit to the side.

Toushiro growled, but inched back, closer to Kurenai. He wouldn't fall for the sleeping dragon's tricks again. He needed to protect her. If nothing else he needed to save her from this man.

Zhuge Liang's eyebrow quirked upwards slightly. An interesting but, not entirely unforeseen development.

The boy had learned from his defeats.

* * *

Naruto leisurely made his way up the side of the mountain, already he could hear the battle below well underway. Kimimaro would lead the second wave soon enough. But the battle was only half of his concern. No...the other half was on an entirely different train of thought. On the person he could feel steadily growing closer and closer, seeking him out.

He approached the precipice, eyes naturally focusing on the trails of fire that continued to spread across the valley floor, the embers soaring high into the midnight air. Their faint glow, at times revealing the face behind the shadow of the hood.

His eyes focused then, almost zooming in on the progress of his troops as they kept a steady advance on the Kumo camp.

He scanned the battle for Kurenai, finding her a few moments later, huddled in by several Anbu and Toushiro as they guarded her. She was vulnerable, extremely so, her method of attack was a self sacrificing one, placing her in the highest amount of danger in comparison to her more active comrades, because even though she was "protected" there was always a chance of a stray kunai, or an intelligent/skilled opponent.

Suddenly, the Jinchuriki straightened, his eyes no longer paying attention to the battle at hand instead, focusing straight ahead of him, to the empty sky and expansive forest landscape beyond.

"So." He said slowly, turning around with measured steps to look at the rogue like figure clinging to the shadows directly behind him. "I was right. You have come."

Akina opened her mouth to speak, but words eluded her. What does she do now...as he stands directly in front of her? What does she say? What could she say? Should she say anything?

Naruto, for his part, observed her, watching her shift from foot to foot. His eyes pierced the veil of darkness, watching as her own gaze shifted away from him, down to the gravel covered floor beneath their feet.

"My my." He drawled. "You appear to be hesitating dear sister." He spoke, amusement lilting his tone, a foreign sound though it was cold and taunting in its nature. "Where's your hatred? That determination for my death that was so clear to see during our last confrontation?"

Once again she turned her eyes away, hugging the wool scarf tighter to herself to stave off the sudden chill, hating how his eyes seemed to dissect her with merely a glance.

For a long time the two siblings simply stood there, staring at one another. It was as if, for them, time stood still for this instant and nothing mattered, not the war, not the battle beneath them, not the stark differences of their circumstances. None of it was of concern. They were like night and day, he a specter. The symbol of the Shinobi. The embodiment of a perfect killing device. She...she was a something else. She represented something else. Something he did not-could not fully comprehend.

And because of that... she was something diferent...something that needed to be eliminated, destroyed...silenced.

Yet, he did not draw his blade, did not poise himself for attack. Instead he spoke slowly, drawing out each word as if they were measured doses. "Why have you come here then?"

"I-"...she began, hesitance and unease once again rearing their heads. What had she come here for? What had she hopped to accomplish with confronting him? Battle was not on her mind. She did not come here for a fight. But fighting, for so long had been centered around targeting this man that it was difficult to consider him outside a context of fighting.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly "You come here-" He began. "Seeking answers to questions you are not even certain of." He stepped forward, eyes narrowed. The extra closeness allowed him to tower over her as he did with most individuals, forcing her to look up in order to meet his eyes.

She seemed to find her voice then. Her tone was soft, but easily heard. "You're right...I'm not even sure why I came here...what I was thinking I could gain from this."

There was a pause...a lull in the conversation which seemed to stifle the air around them both.

"I guess..." She continued, a hint of resignation in her voice. "I guess I just wanted to know why..." She looked up to meet his gaze. "Why is it that you do this?" She let out a single humorless laugh. "Why do I go through the countryside and see hundreds of men and women fleeing their homes? Why do I see cities tear themselves apart because of you? Why...why did you kill everyone..."

Another pause in which Naruto turned his back to her, once again surveying the battlefield as he allowed her to finish what she was going to say. What he knew she wanted to say.

"Why did you kill my parents?"

Naruto slowly turned to face her, drawing his own weapon, his sharp sea blue eyes similar to her own lighter shaded ones. The edges of those eyes was soon burning into the fierce crimson she had come to recognize him most in. And, though she drew her own weapon to defend herself she knew that...He would answer her question.

"Some promises-" He began, drawing out every word, a hidden meaning lacing themselves in his tone...in his body language. In his very words themselves. "-dear sister, must be kept...at all costs."

"A...a promise?" She questioned, her eyes widening in...shock? Horror? He couldn't be sure. "All...all of this..." All of this what? This death? This destruction? This hatred? This...this sorrow...it was all...

"for a promise?"

When his only response was silence and his eyes somehow hardened even further the young woman knew the time for words was over and that now...he would allow no more words. She took up her fighting stance.

Staring resolutely at the young woman who took up her defensive fighting stance with her three pieced staff, his eyes were seemingly piercing straight through her. The intensity that burned within them making slow vines of unease wrap around her heart. "If you intend to kill me dear sister...you had better come at me with your best."

Only a few moments after he finished his sentence the blond rushed forward a low growl vibrating through his chest and into hers' as his blade clashed against her weapon, the force of the attack making her feet skid back several inches on the loose gravel of the mountain.

Akina was soon forced to block a second strike, then a third, Naruto's strikes coming in rapid succession, forcing her to backpedal, struggling to keep her balance against the ferocity that hammered away at her defenses. She felt a stone scrape against her right shoulder as she continued stepping back and she quickly turned in a counter clockwise motion in order to continue her gait and not lose her balance, or her momentum. Blocking a strike to her feet before another to her side.

Parrying the next, she made Naruto stumble for only a second, but could not press whatever opening he left as he quickly lashed out. She leaped high, avoiding his strike and landing on a slightly levitated stone outcropping. She gained only a moments reprieve before Naruto was again on top of her.

He lunged with his sword extended. The force again making her take several steps back before she leapt away. Naruto followed her though, his hand held forward, the tip of the blade centimeters away from her throat.

She hit the ground rolling, narrowly avoiding the blade as Naruto plunged it down onto the ground, the tip grinding down between the loose gravel several inches before it came to a stop. Akina got to her feet, still on the defensive as Naruto's assault continued. He was fast, much to fast for her, she wouldn't be able to keep his pace for long, already her focus was slipping.

Openings in his stance were like bright lights before her eyes, instincts telling her to strike out at them but unable to do so. The openings vanish by the time she thinks to strike, as another attack is nearly lopping off her head.

She lashes out with a kick, gaining some distance between the two of them. She clicks her three pieced staff so that it became a single solid length. Spinning it over her head and behind her back she attacked with a wide, powerful swing. The clanging sound of metal against metal making her ears ring and her hands shake as her brothers guard was unyielding. She swung again, at his legs this time, but the shin guards offered enough protection for him to absorb the blow with little more than a grunt. So surprised was she by his resilience she was unable to react before his hand latched onto her throat, swinging her around like a sack of potatoes and slamming her against a nearby stone.

The pain receptors in her back flared to life, and a gasp escaped her. Earth met sky as Naruto threw her into the air, once again slamming her against a massive stone stalagmite that curved above enough to almost make a ceiling.

Akina forced herself back from the daze, in time to see Naruto's free hand extend itself toward her, seconds before a stream of fire was launched. The flames direction was concentrated, almost like a beam rather than an explosive wide range attack. Akina, quickly formed her hand seals before holding her hands out to intercept the approaching fires. The crackling of electricity soon shrouded the air, the static making the tiny hairs on her neck stand on end as the shield of electricity she had formed around herself became bright enough to light up the sky. Flickering dangerously close to shutting down as the fire washed over it. Akina struggled to push the attack, to redirect it somehow away from her. Soon her defense would give way and she'd be roasted alive.

Naruto for his part, watched her through narrowed eyes, the gauntlet in his hand glowing red hot as the fires increased in intensity, burning his hand within. But he paid little heed to the damage. It would heal quickly enough anyway.

He watched as her shield compressed around her, becoming smaller as she tightened herself into a ball. He increased the pressure of the attack, feeling her chakra spike within the electric bubble she had encased herself in. The power built up, deeper and deeper, more concentrated, gathering at the pit of her stomach until he felt he could almost see it through the fire and light.

Then it exploded, her shield firing out like a shockwave in all directions, sending the fire scattering to die in the wind, and forcing the blond to shield himself, lest he be blown back as well.

* * *

Kimimaro's bones shifted under his skin, forming an armor beneath it as he launched numerous bone bullets from his fingers towards the ninja that had just appeared before them, catching a few of them off guard, sending the bullets through their chests, and shoulders before they retaliated by launching several kunai and Shuriken.

The bone user rushed to the side, avoiding the volley as he continued to launch his bone projectiles from his finger tips at the Anbu.

His attention was brought to the area in front of him as one of the Anbu appeared, sword already reared back for a swing. The bone user's eyes narrowed before he threw a heavy bone from his wrist which slammed into the surprised Anbu's mask sending him reeling before Kimimaro appeared semi crouched in front of him, gripping the man's sword arm with his free hand he pressed the finger tips of his other hand against the mans stomach before he let loose another quick burst if bone bullets, filling the mans stomach cavity full of the tiny projectiles. As he moved to pull away however, the man's last clenching grip on his wrist tightened, stopping him from moving.

Another Anbu appeared above the hampered bone wielder, blade held high ready to be brought down.

Extending from his forearm, spikes jutted out, before curving around his arm, making a bracer/buckler shield that the bone user used to block the attack. When the Kumo Anbu landed, it was a bit to the Konoha generals' side. Before he could pull the weapon back to deliver a second attack however, Kimimaro's ribs shot out, piercing the man through and through in several places. Kimimaro retracted the spikes, with a wet squelching sound, the body of his opponent falling limp before he pried his wrist free from the other.

His eyes then caught sight of something, or rather someone. Toushiro, the young Kiri ninja was fighting someone, a man he recognized as the Raikage of Kumo judging from the files he'd viewed.

The younger man was swinging his dual axes in a wild frenzy, though there was direction and focus in his attacks. Most of his opponents he'd been able to defeat through use of his superior strength and aggressive style. But Liang was a completely different skill set, a completely different opponent. The sleeping dragon ran circles around the younger male, dodging his attacks with simple movements, using very little energy in his efforts while Toushiro exhausted himself.

Then Kimimaro saw the Raikage make his move. He circled around the younger ninja standing at his back. But strangely Toushiro continued to attack the area in front of him, and Kimimaro realized what was happening.

Genjutsu.

As Liang threw the kunai that would have struck the young ninja in the back of his neck Kimimaro launched his own projectile from his wrist.

If there was ever any doubt of a bones aero dynamic qualities it was easily proven false this day as the calcium laced projectile struck the kunai, deflecting it and protecting the young Kiri nin.

Liang's eyes snapped to the side surprise etched onto his features before two massive bone spears slammed into the spot he'd been standing on, kicking up dust and debris with their impact. The sleeping dragon emerged from the destruction, unscathed if one disregarded the few stains now present on his white robes.

Kimimaro appeared then between the Raikage, Toushiro and Kurenai, whom was now beginning to recover from the earlier attack. After looking over the two to make sure they were alright he saw Toushiro was beginning to realize he was caught in a Genjutsu and was now working on getting free. Choosing to keep his focus on Liang instead of moving to aid the youth he rushed the Raikage.

Two bone blades sprouted from the back of the Kaguya's hands, his form a white blur to the eyes of any who bothered to look upon him. Four earth clones sprouted to existence at his side, matching his stride as he swallowed up the distance between himself and the raven haired genius.

Liang's eyes focus on the bone wielder, two wind blades sprouting to life from two kunai Kimimaro hadn't even noticed he slipped into his hands. The clones suddenly leapt to the side, surrounding the Raikage before they launched their well coordinated attack.

The Raikage leapt straight into the air, two wind blades held firmly in hand as the clones jumped after him.

The first clone that caught up, was a bit to his left his bone sword raised over his head.

The next thing that particular clone knew the raven haired Kage swung his wind blade, slicing his head clean off.

The second clone, this one, now behind the Raikage who had turned a bit in the air, reared his blade back before he thrust only for Liang to put his foot in the way and, with chakra was able to resist being stabbed much like a ninja resists falling into water. Using the momentum of the thrust he gained some distance between himself and the clones, flipping in mid air, he launched lightning from his finger tips, impacting the clone. He watched the apparition writhe in pain for a moment before it vanished.

The Kage manipulated his fall again, flipping around and dropping down with a brutal axe kick which smashed into the third clones skull, crushing it, and dissipating it.

Then catching sight of the last clone Liang threw both kunai, the wind blades still active it pierced the clones body, letting it vanish in a cloud of smoke as both weapons fell with a clatter to the ground.

When Liang landed on the ground however, he felt the pin prick of a blade at his back, positioned perfectly in order to sever his spine. An instant kill.

"You lose." Was Kimimaro's harsh voice.

The bone wielder readied himself to deliver the blow but then something made him pause, it caught his eye.

The side of Liangs profile shimmered.

Before it fell away. Revealing that he had not been fighting the Raikage at all...but...Toushiro.

_Kurenai_!

The bone user turned his attention off to the side, removing his blade from Toushiro's side. The younger ninja turned. Confused as to why Liang had removed the blade from his spine but when he saw it was Kimimaro standing there his eyes immediately widened and he turned back to where he'd left Kurenai.

The sight that greeted the two Konoha ninja made their blood boil.

Kurenai lay on her back, a wind blade piercing her stomach, her hands held in the traditional symbol for 'Kai' blood seeping from the corners of her gritted teeth, face scrunched up in pain as she gasped, her chest heaving with every shuddering breath.

Liang turned his eyes from his victim to the two generals. "Indeed Kurenai. You are quite skilled at Genjutsu." He complemented before pulling his weapon out of her, ripping a scream from her throat as she let her head fall limply to the ground. One hand moving to clutch the profusely bleeding wound.

Kimimaro again took up his fighting stance, Toushiro as well, once the young man had gone to pick up his axes, which he had thrown at the clone.

Liang took up his own defensive stance when something made everyone on the battlefield pause.

At the summit of the mountain, bright flashes of light pierced the thin veil of mist and cloud, an orange hue accompanying it. The light flickered in and out of existence, almost like hundreds of tiny lightning bolts were pin pricking across the night.

"What on earth?" Liang heard someone, possibly Toushiro mutter to himself and the Raikage couldn't help but agree with that statement.

Suddenly, the light exploded, so bright some would swear that a star was being born at the top of the mountain.

Then Liang saw something, something bright and orange approaching them, And with a startling realization he knew what it was.

"GET AWAY!" he yelled to his nearby Kumo Anbu mere seconds before the massive fireball descended like a meteor, right between himself, Kimimaro, and Toushiro.

The explosion could be heard for miles.

* * *

Naruto's swing was powerful enough to bat her up into the air. She flipped, landing on another stalagmite, her already beaten and tattered clothing now an even bigger mess of rags. She held her three pieced staff defensively watching as his cloaked form bounded up to face her on the same ground. Blade held lightly in his hand.

She met his stare with her own. And she felt, it was a strange moment they shared, a strange...connection. One that she could almost feel in that single instant as he made his way towards her.

Then it was gone, vanished beneath the fire of his gaze as their weapons again clashed with one another.

She blocked, over her head, to her right side, another over her head. Then he swung at her legs. She leapt back with a slight spin, turning completely around before she retaliated, mid jump, with a lightning blast firing from her fingertips.

To her silent horror the Jinchuriki did not 'block' or 'deflect' the attack but rather he "caught" the lightning surge in a spinning orb of wind chakra. Since Lightning was naturally weaker than wind, the electrical current was easily contained within the slowly compressing shell of wind energy.

So surprised by this she didn't even think to put up a defense before he launched the attack right back at her, the ball of wind and lightning smashing into her chest, sending her flying back until her back slammed against another stone, the tiny wind blades exploding outwards in every direction with the impact like shrapnel.

Dozens of tiny little blade sliced at her arms, legs, chest and stomach, cutting up her clothes until they were scarcely being held together, and that was just to accompany the jolt of lightning that came seconds after the innitial impact, leaving her skin smoking as her fingers and extremities twitched spasmodically, blood escaping her lips and staining the scarf still wrapped around the front of her face.

Naruto watched her as the electricity finally wore out, and the wind blades dissipated, watching as her legs gave out beneath her, her strength leaving her body as he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her body falling limp off the side of the stone precipice, slamming back down towards the mountain road with a nauseating crunch of her right shoulder as she landed on it.

Naruto was about to leap down, but as he did he could sense consciousness had returned to her, the darkness's grip on her being only fleeting.

She struggled to roll onto her stomach, blood dribbling from her slightly parted lips onto the gravel covered floor as she got to her hands and knees. Her legs shaking as she picked herself up further. She turned her eyes back up to him as he stared down on her from the ridge.

"As I said, dear sister, if you want to kill me...you had better come at me with your best."

Akina's head bowed, swallowing the coppery taste of her own blood thickly. "Kill you..." She echoed dimly. "Kill you..." She repeated before slowly bringing up her eyes to face him again. "I'm not even sure...if that's what I want anymore...brother"

The title was given so hesitantly so softly...so...resigned. Naruto's eyes narrowed with something akin to anger. But before anything more could be said he saw Akina's remaining functional hand extend to the side. A familiar red claw emerging an instant later and latching itself onto a massive boulder. It must have weighed half a ton.

Naruto's eyes widened minutely as she launched it at him, the massive stone approaching with force he'd liken to Tsunade. Releasing his blade, seeing as how it would be too short, even with a wind extension to cut the stone in two he raised both hands up, summoning his vast control of the winds to his fingertips in hopes to stop it since it was unlikely that he'd be able to leap around it, and even if he did, he'd be terribly exposed in mid air for a counter attack that may very well knock him off the mountain.

The gust he brought to his aid forced Akina to brace herself with chakra, lest she be blown away, her remaining hand moving to cover her eyes as dust and tiny pebbles were kicked up.

Naruto grunted with the exertion, his eyes narrowing as they shifted to Akina who was still bracing herself against the powerful gust. Then, he threw the massive stone back.

He only just managed to catch the widening of her eyes before the boulder slammed over the area she'd been standing on.

The force of the impact seemed to rock the mountain itself. The ground trembled and shuddered beneath his feet, deafening cracks snapping through the air as trillions of tons of stone and granite gave way beneath his feet.

The Jinchuriki leapt high, attempting to get away from what was quickly developing into a massive rock slide. But then his eyes caught sight of her, battered beaten and bruised, but still conscious. She made her way down the mountain with the rock slide, leaping from stone to stone and keeping herself one step ahead of the slide. Her broken arm hung limply at her side, exertion visible on her face as the wool scarf had been lost in the scuffle.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he adjusted his trajectory, leaping off a collapsing stone pillar he lunged toward his sister.

Akina felt, more than heard him approach, the fierceness of his gaze being more than enough to catch the attention of even a non ninja.

She was getting slower she realized, either by the pain in her arm or the dizziness that came with falling from this altitude, she knew her reaction time was becoming sluggish, her reflexes dulling. Naruto was protected from these effects due to his mask, his breathing was still as easy as it would be on the ground.

She turned to face him fully, another volley of lightning bolts launching themselves from her fingertips.

Naruto drew his blade, coating it with wind chakra to block or at least partially deflect the bolts of lightning. Dully he realized that this was turning out just like their last encounter, only that this time, this fall wouldn't affect him nearly as much.

Through the piercing blackness and flashes of light he was able to see the ground approaching rapidly the impending impact and, under usual circumstances impending death, making itself well known to him.

Suddenly the bolts of lightning ceased, and he realized that she had waited till the last minute to leap away. The force of her jump carrying her a good distance away from the crushing stones. He followed suit, moving through the air as though it was second nature.

She landed on a tree, still continuing her run and Naruto, again pursued, his eyes fixed solely on his prey, closing the distance between himself and the girl.

That is, until the shockwave hit them.

The Jinchuriki realized, somewhere in his mind, as he was smashed through several trees, that he should have felt the massive cloud of dust and debris coming long before it actually hit. Either through sheer logic of calculating the massive amount of stone that had fallen off the mountain and what effects it would have, or simply due to his enhanced senses. But he had allowed his pursuit of this slip of a girl to distract him. Allowed it to distract him enough to make an amateur mistake.

The Kage growled, picking himself up, realizing somewhere in the back of his mind that they had landed near the battlefield. He could see her a few yards away, also picking herself up from where the shockwave had thrown her.

He had lost his blade at some point when he was being bodily thrown through the air, but paid it little heed. He could kill her just as easily without one.

His strides swallowed up the distance between them, watching as she stood up fully, now favoring one leg over the other. She looked up to him, taking a few painful steps back. Her breathing was heavy as her eyes darted left and right, trying to find something she could use for her escape.

He saw as she caught sight of something to his right, towards the battlefield, and a smirk spread across her face. "You..." She gasped. "Should really pay attention to your battle."

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he turned his gaze to face the area she was looking at. His sight quickly finding what she meant and his eyes narrowing at the implications.

"You think you can beat me, and get there in time?" The Kumo Kunoichi questioned gaining her own blood red eyes despite her gasp of pain. Indicating that she still had Kyuubi in her arsenal.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at her, a growl being torn from his throat in warning. "Next time."

Then he vanished in a blur of speed knowing more than feeling her do the same in the opposite direction.

* * *

She groaned as her vision returned to her, blurry, unfocussed. She struggled to remember where she was...what had happened. But her thoughts were hazy, her ears were ringing and the fire that danced across her eyes obscured everything.

Pain registered through her mind, sharp and terrible, a hiss escaping her lips as her hand went to her stomach, a warm liquid slowly seeping between her fingers.

Zhuge Liang.

She felt her chest heaving as her breath came in short harsh pants.

She sat back, one hand swiftly going down to the floor to support her weight; another gasp escaping her lips as the injury was jostled.

Her eyes fall in and out of focus.

She's losing too much blood...

There was a sound to her side.

She turns her head. Registering the sight of a Kumo lieutenant. He's leaning down, grasping a kunai knife on the floor, multiple gashes on his head that had allowed for several trails of crimson liquid to make their way down his face.

His eyes turned to her as he straightened, catching sight of her forehead protector, the symbol of her village, the symbol that identified her as his enemy. An increasingly disturbing smile spread across his face. She struggled to get to her feet, but whatever strength she had was currently absent and she could do little more than crawl back in a feeble attempt to get away. Her hand went to her pouch searching for a weapon, any weapon, but apparently it had fallen off at some point leaving her to grasp empty air.

The man, with his demented smile made his way closer, leaning towards her, grasping her throat in his hand, the light of the fire giving his eyes a terrifying glint that sent her heart racing and her stomach churning in unease.

She tries to retaliate, clawing at his hands and kicking at his legs. But she was still so was weak...and even with the adrenaline now running through her system her attacks seemed to do little more than waste her own energy.

"Looks like one of us just got real shitty luck..." When he spoke, gesturing the kunai knife in his hand, his voice was like poisonous acid dripping down her spine. It chilled her to the bone and she couldn't help but shudder as fear gripped her heart.

Then something was there...catching her attention from the very edge of her peripheral vision.

There...beyond the fire and smoke.

The Kumo nin noticed turning to look at what had caught her eye. Only for his own to go wide with his own terror as he saw whom approached them now.

He walked through the fire, like a demon of hell made flesh. Flames danced over his shoulders and back. Slithering, like snakes over his cloak as he came closer. His glowing red eyes melding into their fiery background as his cloak billowed around him, the edges seemingly untouched by the searing flames as he passed over them, suffocating the fire in his overpowering presence.

The Kumo Lieutenant snapped out of his daze, twisting her around so that she was between him and the sight of his own steadily approaching death. He held the kunai to her throat. Trembling now but his voice still emerging strong, a hint of hesitation entering the previously terrifying tones. "STAY BACK OR I'LL SLIT HER THROAT WIDE OPEN."

The Kunoichi froze, her heart going still in her chest.

To both their surprises...he did stop, standing amongst the fire, uncaring of the heat. Not speaking a word. His eyes stared directly into the Kumo ninja's...or was it perhaps hers?

"I'LL KILL HER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HER!" The Kumo nin howled. His eyes were bloodshot, staring at the man that could kill him if he dared so much as blink. Others were coming to now, Kumo and leaf Shinobi regaining consciousness. Both sides struggling to regain their footing enough for a retreat, or an attack.

His fear was almost palpable as he shouted, it filled his voice and drowned out the roar of the fire making the kunoichi in his grip wince as he shouted in her ear.

For a moment the wind seemed to whip towards the two, the flames now licking at her skin. The heat seemed to set the Kumo ninja a bit more over the edge as he pressed the kunai closer, a thin trail of blood now traveling down the young woman's throat. "I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!" He yelled.

Then...quicker than what anyone could comprehend. She was released from the mans grip, falling to the floor in a heap as her legs gave way beneath her.

The world spun, agony raced up her stomach and injured shoulder as she landed on it. But then her eyes came into focus finding the Demon King there and the Kumo lieutenant standing above her. The Konoha Jinchuriki towered over his opponent, one hand holding the mans throat, the other holding his wrist. The firm grip was completely unmoving, held so still it seemed impossible given the man's struggles.

The man paused, and looked up, staring into Naruto's eyes. Slowly, like tendrils of darkness creeping along his vision a true light of horror entered those orbs before Naruto's chilling voice, like a dark poisonous whisper worked its way to our ears and made my own heart freeze in my chest for what seemed like an eternity before it resumed its pace.

"No...You wont."

And with a quick snap, the man's neck was broken, his body going limp before Naruto threw him away. Slowly...ever so slowly, he looked down to her, those glowing red orbs freezing the blood in her veins and making her wish she was still a child, where the wold within her mothers arms was always the safest place for her.

Because here, in his gaze, there was no such place that one could feel unquestionably safe, no such small comfort you could take.

He stripped it of you, tearing it to pieces in the hell of his eyes before leaving it to be consumed by the flames, ruins and ash left in his wake. Finally he turned facing the army that was struggling to decide between a retreat and an attack, stepping past the girl who just found the ability to breathe once again.

As quietly as he had come, he vanished into the searing inferno returning to the hell he seemingly spawned from to come to her aid.

The battle was brutal, destructive, the whole of the world was reduced to cinders with a sweep of his hand.

She closed her eyes and tried to push away the screams

* * *

Well hidden and out of sight from the battle Liang surveyed the scene "So...he was here." The Raikage said to himself before looking to the sky. A bird suddenly swooped down, perching itself on his shoulder. The Raikage eyed the animal for a moment before tapping the note on the side of his leg. "You know what to do."

No more words were needed as the animal flew off to the night sky, vanishing into the darkness.


	67. What binds you?

**Chapter 67: What binds you?**

* * *

Shizune strode into the room, carefully, afraid to disturb the patient if he was sleeping. To her delight he was not. "Oh you're awake, finally. How are you feeling?" She asked with a bright smile adorned over her face.

Kankuro lay in the bed, slowly flexing his arms, treasuring each moment he now had with renewed feeling in his limbs. "Yea." He said with a small smile. "It looks like the operation succeeded eh." He said watching as she entered the room. And walked to the side of his bed.

"Looks like it." She replied, "But before we can call it a complete success I'm gonna have to do a few tests, to make sure everything is working properly and all that, you know.

Kankuro nodded.

"Ok then." Shizune began pulling up a chair. "Lay back and put your hands at your side please." She ordered and received his compliance. "Now, move your right thumb...good, now your right index finger." He did so, with her jotting down notes on the clip board.

It continued like that for a few more minutes with Shizune poking and prodding at his arms, testing reflexes, grip strength, dexterity, basic coordination, advanced coordination, fast hand movements, complex hand movements, and finally a combination of the two, which was basically doing hand seals very quickly.

In the end Shizune nodded with a smile. "Well you have a clean bill of health, with a day or so's rest you wont need to worry about your arm movements ever again."

Kankuro nodded with his own smile. "Thank you Shizune-san, you've really been great during my stay here, you and Tsunade-sama."

Shizune smiled brightly but soon her own face took a mildly somber tone as she reached for an item behind the door, wheeling it in she placed it next to Kankuro's bed. "So...would you like to...go out?"

Kankuro eyed the mechanism that he would use to get around for the rest of his life, his face soon gaining his own downtrodden expression before he huffed with a smile. "Why not...White walls suck eh?."

Shizune smiled herself, feeling a spark of admiration for the Suna ninja's optimism and bravery...not everyone took it this well.

She helped him ease himself into the chair, positioning his legs safely, before she headed out towards the hallway, heading for the exit. "So..." She began. "Where would you like to go?"

Kankuro didn't even hesitate as he looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Do you have a workshop nearby?"

* * *

The song of crickets and small creatures of the night prevailed over the silence of Konoha's nightlife. Lights were strewn about the village, keeping the shadows cast by the overhead moon at bay. The forests were silent even with their variety of animal populations inhabiting them. The silence was almost eerie really even for a ninja village.

In a large, strangely designed estate almost half a mile beyond the village gates two women could be seen making their way through the hallways. One, regal and poised, precision marking her every move. White eyes, half lidded with an almost bored like apathy. Staring at the back of the second woman. This one with blond hair, allowed to travel down her back freely, no longer set in her signature four pig-tailed style.

Temari paused in her step, sighing as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was only nine and she was quite literally dying of boredom cooped up in this house, there were only so many days she could handle just reading in that library. She'd entertained herself fairly well with counting how many possible exits this place had, how many guards were detailing her, how many cleaning ladies were assigned to the house, how many items she could use as impromptu weapons. (Which were not many, surprising given how large the house was.)

Now that she'd done all that in the near month that she'd been trapped in here she didn't have anything else to do. Before at least the impending encounters with Konoha's Kage loomed over her shoulder to keep her on her toes but now she was just dying from the fact that there was nothing to do. Looking over her shoulder she glanced at Hinata from the corner of her eyes. "Could you at least walk next to me, this whole guard shit is becoming really dull."

When Hinata stayed in her place, two steps back and one to the left, the Suna girl sighed in frustration. "Come on, there are dozens of guards in this place, you can kill me with a tap to the chest and Mr. Big bad and homicidal isn't here to breathe down your neck for breaking protocol or whatever."

Again Hinata stayed in her place, making Temari sigh. She stopped however when she saw the raven hair from the corner of her eyes. Glancing to the side she saw Hinata standing to her immediate left. Grinning she spoke with that familiar confidence. "Now is this so bad?" She asked rhetorically. Part of it was just common courtesy, and genuine gratitude that the Hyuuga had indulged her. But another part was the hope that she'd be able to use this reprieve of Naruto's presence to endear the Hyuuga toward her, god knows she wouldn't be able to do it with his presence looming over both of them.

This Hyuuga was in charge of security, and lack of security due to gaining trust meant an easier escape. Hinata was her ticket out of here, because even if she was able to somehow find an escape out of this place the opportunity would be gone by the time she was done with Hinata, if she would even be done at all. She had fought the Hyuuga once already at Sakai and she had proven her mettle very well in that city.

Hinata turned her pale eyes onto Temarie's silver hued ones. "Try anything..." She let the threat hang.

"Of course since I'm just armed to the teeth right now." The blond drawled rolling her eyes with sarcasm dripping from her words. She eyed the hallway, finding one of the many open sections which led out to the gardens, she made her way closer to that area, finally seating herself on the threshold between the hallway and the soft, moist grass of the garden itself. She looked to Hinata, before gesturing with her hand for the Hyuuga to join her.

After a brief moments hesitation Hinata obliged. Perhaps due to the fact that despite her composure she too was definitively bored. She just knew how to hide it better...after all...when one has to deal with the stuffed shirts that were the Hyuuga, even the liberated branch members, one learned how to hide many things, the least of which was boredom.

Temari waited for Hinata to sit before she turned her eyes heavenward, glancing to the bright orb that hung in the sky. "You ever stare at the moon Hyuuga?"

Hinata stared at the Suna ninja with apathy as her response.

Temari continued, uncaring and undeterred to her companions silence. "I do...I guess I picked it up from Gaara, he always liked the moon. This moon over Konoha is nice but...its too small, the one in Suna is much bigger. Probably due to the lack of trees...some kind of visual illusion or some such nonsense."

"The moon is the same no matter where you go. What are you trying to get at?" Hinata said slowly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Temari shrugged. "Nothin, just passing the time."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation, one which would have been uncomfortable if either of the participants truly cared what one thought of the other.

The silence was once again broken by Temari. "So you got any embarrassing stories to tell?" The blond question as she fell back, lying on the cold wooden floors of the open hallway. Hinata again stared at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Excuse me?"

"Embarrassing stories." Temari repeated. "You know of your friends and colleagues. You know like when one of them tripped and fell down a well or messed up in training and stabbed themselves in the toe. You know...Anything?"

"Why on earth would you want to know that?"

"Because I'm bored out of my fucking mind and the monotony of my days is growing more and more tedious by the second. Give me something I can laugh at later." Temari nearly groaned. What was so bad about a few stories? It wasn't as if she was asking for profiling on their skill levels and ranks.

Hinata's eyebrow notched itself just a bit higher. Opening her mouth to speak she cut herself off as she caught the sound of a blade sailing through the air, the low pitch nearly unrecognizable if one wasn't trained to pick it up.

She quickly assessed the trajectory of the projectile, determining it was aimed to cut the artery along her left hip. Because she was sitting down, that meant the individual was most likely at an angle behind her and slightly to the left. Rolling to the side she positioned herself to throw at any area in that general vicinity before activating her Byakugan, she quickly found her attacker and threw her own kunai, striking the man in the chest before he fell to the floor, dead.

Temari for her part had seen the attack as well, and if she hadn't the knife stabbing itself into the wooden floorboards would have been enough to alert her. Her first instinct was to attack Hinata, believing this to be some kind of rescue. But then she hesitated, remembering that Naruto had accused Kumo of trying to kill her and Kankuro during Konoha's invasion of it. She had to be sure, Hinata could be her salvation or her warden and she needed to know what role she would be playing.

Getting to her feet it did not take long for one of her opponents to answer her question.

She turned at the sound of footsteps, silent as they were, finding the source to be a ninja, clad in black skin tight clothing and a mask, wrapped to the back of his right hand were three sharp claws, designed to block and break swords. In his other hand was a short sword of his own, in a belt around his waist she could see some of his own equipment pouches. These held more likely than not, his kunai.

Kunai she could use.

He swung, and she moved around the strike like water over a stone, getting behind the ninja she slipped her hand into the pouch, slicing her palm with a shuriken there before she grasped it. She ignored the pain, ducking as the man turned and lashed out with his claws and used the Shuriken to slice open his exposed throat before using it to cut his belt, unhooking the pouches she grasped one and drew two kunai, ignighting them with wind blades.

She felt something hit her back, she snapped her gaze around and caught sight of raven black hair. Hinata.

"Falcon team, rally to the southern sector 6 of the estate, we are under attack. Unknown number of insurgents, skill level is also generally unknown, most likely a chuunin strike force, be on the look out for Jounin commanders." The young woman heard Hinata speak into the radio. "Wolf unit may be compromised."

"We're on our way ETA: 20 seconds." The suna princess heard from the other side of the radio. Holding the wind blades infront of her she looked to the dead body at her feet. The headband wrapped around his forehead. Looks like Kumo was indeed after her life.

3 seconds had passed, before dozens of the ninja came rushing out of the shadows of the trees, claws and blades glinting in the faint moonlight.

"Damn." Temari heard Hinata curse, standing infront of the incoming attackers. Placing herself between them and her prisoner.

5 seconds, four of the chuunin lunged for Hinata, hoping to leave an opening for their comrades to exploit against Temari. One leaping high, another charging straight forward, the other two circling to her sides. Hinata's hands shot out to her sides, before she brought them in front of her, circling in a clockwise motion, her right going low enough to be just above the knee as her left going over her head. "Chakra Myaku!" She yelled, before a quick burst of chakra extended from her pals, forming an oval shape "shield" in front of her which exploded a split second later, a shockwave knocking back her attackers while leaving her, Temari and everything else behind her unaffected.

7 seconds, the Hyuuga charged the remaining ninja, throwing kunai and Shuriken at everyone, her Byakugan not allowing anyone to sneak by, unnoticed. Her arsenal was quickly running low trying to hold off the twenty ninja she could see still standing.

11 seconds, The hyuuga ran out of projectiles, leaving the ninja with an open path straight to the target that stood behind her.

12 seconds, the first one attacked, latching onto the roof and lunging for the Hyuuga from directly above. Hinata sidestepped, allowing the ninja to catch himself in a handstand. She lashed out with a kick that connected with the mans chest, chakra laced into the point of impact, spreading through the man's chest cavity, collapsing it from within. He crumpled to the ground, dead.

13 seconds. Hinata spun around, lashing out with another kick, having seen the man approaching from behind with her Byakugan, catching him in the throat and like his colleague killing him with a single attack.

14 seconds, she wasn't able to recover from her kick quick enough, tackled to the ground by another ninja and being forced to hold off his hands from stabbing her with the weapons in them. The rest of his comrades rushed past her towards Temari.

15 seconds, Temari readied her two wind blades, in a defensive stance, ducking under a sword swing she cut the second attacker before he could deliver his own attack, and then quickly turning back to the first, cutting off his arm before slicing his head.

16 seconds, Hinata was able to push off her attacker as Temari placed the wind blade across her back, cutting apart a sword before it could cut open her spine. She then turned, crouching as she did, slicing off the man's left leg.

17 seconds, kunai sailed through the air, striking the wind mistress in the shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain from the woman as she fell back, one of her kunai slipping from her grasp. Hinata's Byakugan protected her from surprise attacks like that, being able to see the projectiles before they were even near her, but even so she was busy with her two opponents leaving Temari with 13 remaining opponents.

18 seconds, one of the Kumo chuunin stomped down on her wrist, making her reflexively release her last weapon. Her eyes snapped open, watching as the blade descended towards her throat.

19 seconds. The blade shattered moments before it made contact and the pressure on her wrist vanished. She heard the sound of something crashing before there was red across her vision. She glanced up, finding her missing prison guard holding another of the assassins by the scruff of his shirt. He threw the ninja off, towards his stunned comrades, disbelieving at the sight of him here. She saw him stagger for a moment as he towered in front of her, placing himself between her and the assassins.

20 seconds, before the assassins could make a decision to either press the attack or run, their power to make that decision was taken away from them as Kunai suddenly rained down around them from all sides. Killing the dozen or so ninja left as the blades cut deeply into them, piercing organs and severing arteries. They collapsed, leaving a quickly growing stain on the garden floor.

The blackened shadows of the Anbu dropped down around them and hastily bowed to the lone figure in red. "Lord." The head captain with a falcon mask spoke.

Naruto nodded, and the voice that greeted Temari's ears was the same one she had known at Sakai. The tone she knew belonged to the one who had gained the name "The Devil King"

"Collect the bodies, run tests, interrogate the prisoners and discover how they compromised wolf squad, if they're not dead the commander soon will be. Spread word to the other squads, escort miss Sabaku to her quarters, 24 hour guard watch."

"Yes sir." The Anbu chorused, with most vanishing in clouds of smoke along with the dead bodies. Four remained, walking up to Temari and helping the Suna Kunoichi get to her feet, hissing at the pain in her injured shoulder. Naruto turned at the sound, finally noticing to injury. "Take her to the infirmary, treat the injury."

The Anbu nodded, flanking the girl. Temari looked to the Kage of Konoha, her eyes blank as he stared back at her. "I suppose you were telling the truth after all."

Naruto said nothing before the Anbu began escorting her. He turned his eyes onto Hinata. Disheveled as she was she was able to keep her regal countenance in front of him, breathing somewhat heavily as the adrenalin dried down. "You have done well." The blond began with a nod.

Hinata returned the nod with one of her own accompanied by a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Naruto again, nodded. "I want you..." He paused, shifting from foot to foot for a moment, catching Hinata's attention as well as her worry. "I want..." He began to repeat but before he could complete the sentence to Hinata's utter shock, the towering man collapsed, on his knees, before slowly falling forward."

"Wha-" The Hyuuga let out with a startled gasp as she reflexively caught him. "Na-Naruto!" She questioned before she registered the feel of blood in her hand. Looking down to her red stained hand it confirmed her suspicion of the substance. Moving his cloak from her way she caught sight of a kunai in his side. "What..." She began before looking up to him. "You never would have gotten hit by this what's going on? When did it happen."

Then a thought occurred to her. The trip to the mountain pass took two and a half days. Meaning it was a five day round trip, Naruto had only been gone for six days, maybe seven given how late it was...when... "Naruto...when did you leave the northern defense outpost?"

The blond seemed to regain his strength, as well as his bearings as he slowly stood, once again towering over the Hyuuga clan head. "36 hours ago."

"36?" She echoed with no small amount of incredulousness in her voice. "Did you even sleep!" She could not imagine, even Naruto being able to cross those endless valleys and confusing forests in just a day and a half while getting standard 8 hours, or even the Shinobi's recommended four hours while on missions. Even he couldn't be that fast.

"No." The Kage said reaching for the side of the hallway to steady himself. "I knew...that he would either try to launch an attack on the village while I was gone, or attempt to assassinate our bargaining chip."

"If there would have been an attack you would have been no good to us dead, and in the condition you are now even you wouldn't have lasted very long in a battle."

Naruto's eyes glowed red from beneath his hood. "You forget that this chakra would be more than enough of a deterrent for any attackers. They would have retreated. We cannot afford to lose troops and resources now with an attack on our capital city. As it stands it will be difficult to win an all out war with Suna and Kumo with the economic and military infrastructure of our villages intact. Temari must be protected at all costs to bring a swift conclusion to this war. We are not invincible and neither do we have endless troops, supplies and money to fund this war for the next decade."

Hinata shook her head. "You're insane. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up. Go and get some rest, I will reassign new guards and keep control of the situation until your ready _physically_, to take over again.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can deal with this, keep your guard over Temari. I will rest later."

Hinata's eyes narrowed she hesitated in her next action but eventually went through with it. "No. You just collapsed on me, You'll rest now, I'll handle the situation and assign new guards to replace wolf and bolster the patrols."

Naruto turned his eyes to face the lavender pools that stared deeply into his own. Never before had she questioned his orders, even those that put her at great risk. Strange that she would argue against these when they presented very little risk to her and more to him. He had left the mountain pass 36 hours ago, but he had been up for another 16, that was 52 hours without sleep and even though the mind would begin to shut down at 72 hours, and could live for a total of 264 before it was finally forced to shut down...permanently even for him, 56 hours of no sleep, in the middle of which had been a battle with his foolish sibling and endless trekking through forest, it was pushing it.

Still he felt he should tie up the few loose ends left due to this attack and his abrupt departure from the mountain pass before he headed off to actually get some sleep. But here she was arguing against him.

He looked down the hall, rest sounded very tempting at this point. He turned his eyes back onto her, he supposed...that if he would entrust anyone's competence other than Jiraiya...it may as well be her, she had proven it on countless occasions.

He took a deep breath. "Send a message to the northern border guard, tell Kurenai to remain there, and for Kimimaro to return to the northern attack force. Inform Shino of Kurenai's reassignment."

Hinata nodded impatiently, almost fussing over the man. "Yes I will. Now go, sleep. I'll handle things.

Naruto eyed her. Such an odd reaction his lack of sleep brought out of her. He shrugged it off and made his way towards his room.

Hinata watched him leave, shaking her head in disbelief at his actions.

But still, after a moment she smiled. This little moment of vulnerability for him was rare...to rare...it was somewhat refreshing to see that even he was human on occasion.

With another shake of her head the Hyuuga Matriarch made her way down the hall, ready to do whatever the hell she was supposed to do.

But she knew of one person who did, a shame she'd have to wake the individual up at this ungodly hour."

Turning on her radio she spoke. "Get Suzume to the office right now. And double all shifts around the house."

Wouldn't want for this one moment of vulnerability to be his last.

* * *

A lone figure sat at the base of a tree, her pale blond hair trailing slightly in the breeze. The dry arid wind doing more harm than good as she squinted to keep the dirt out of her eyes. She had donned clothing, damaged and stained heavily with blood. She had stolen it off a dead body of a ninja she had dragged away from the edge of the battlefield she had last been a part of. The battle she had seen her brother in...

A battle where something had been revealed to her...where a veil had been uncovered from her eyes...where something had changed.

_'Some promises, dear sister, must be kept...at all costs...'_ Those were his words...his exact words to her.

It was a promise that bound him.

A promise that drove him.

A promise...that enslaved him...continued to enslave him.

She wasn't sure where the thought came from. What made her believe this...but something did...something told her that despite all outward appearances, despite everything pointing to the contrary...despite all the power present at his very fingertips Uzumaki Naruto, The Demon of Konoha, The devil King...The Man Who Cannot be Killed...was a slave to this mysterious promise he'd given...to the will of another.

She slowly stood, gathering whatever weapons she'd managed to take from the corpse as she did, finishing the bandage she had been wrapping along her arm, and stared out to the arid desert that lay before her.

Why now...why was she having so much confusion over this man now. He had proven just yesterday that he was more than willing to kill her, if it hadn't been because the battle may have turned, she very well may have died in that valley.

So why...why was she so curious so...so...so...

...concerned...

Staring into the sky she sighed.


	68. Transcendence

**Chapter 68: Transcendence**

* * *

Akina trudged her way through the desert sands, the burning heat deterred little by the thick material of her boots. The heavy clothes made up for this however, doing a good job of holding off the high raised Suna sun, which was every bit as cruel and hot as the rumors set it out to be. Her two water canteens were still almost full though. She knew she needed to ration the water as much as humanly possible incase she got lost or sidetracked.

Looking around she determined it wouldn't be very hard to loose one's trajectory here. Nothing but sand dunes and sand stones. With a dry plant or two to break up the scenery every now and then.

Why couldn't the sand village be in a beach? Beaches had sand, plenty of sand. They could have made it there and still kept the name village hidden in sand. The shore side view would be a bonus too. So why oh why did they forgo a nice tropical beach...with coconuts, palm trees and _shade_! And instead chose to build in this...dry...hot...sandy desert?!

She sighed. Oh well some things she couldn't change. And the location of the one place she could hopefully gain at least temporary asylum from both Naruto and Zhuge Liang certainly was on that list.

As she continued to make her way through the desert however something was becoming more and more apparent up ahead of her. A dust cloud of sorts. Her first instinct was to immediately begin preparing herself for a possible sandstorm, having learned several methods to wether these storms, such as meditative breathing techniques and chakra control exercises that allowed one to hold their breath for a very long time incase one was buried beneath the waves of sand these storms often brought with them.

But as she got closer and closer she could tell that the dust cloud wasn't nearly big enough to be a sandstorm, and that it was moving further away from her. So, picking up her pace slightly she decided to investigate.

Approaching she could make out alot of commotion, it sounded like people. Many people. Her first thought was that it was an invasion force. But she quickly caught herself. Naruto had been all the way north just a few days ago, his army was hard pressed enough keeping a tight defense in their conquered territories, he wouldn't be able to launch an invasion force of this apparent size...or at least...she hoped not.

As she slowly made her way up the last dune that shielded her view from whatever was causing this dust cloud she could not help but openly gape at the sight.

It was people, hundreds of people. It may even be hitting the thousands. All marching in a column line making their way south east.

_'These are refugees__'_ she realized as she allowed her eyes to travel over the hundreds of bodies that trudged through the sand. She had seen a large refugee camp headed to Kumo but nothing like this. This was different. It may be nearly twice the size of its Kumo counterpart. Or at least it seemed that way given its length

Before she could contemplate this sight further however, she sensed someone directly behind her. She didn't even have the chance to turn as an arm wrapped around her throat and the point of a kunai pressed against her spine, the arm holding her in place.

"Don't move." Came the voice of her captor.

Akina glanced around slowly, trying to look over her shoulder to her attacker, but catching faint shimmers along the corners of her eyes. She looked around, and soon the shimmers became more pronounced, before melting away entirely, revealing half a dozen or so Suna chuunin with two jounin surounding her.

There was only one who was not a chuunin or Jounin, but an Anbu. He however, did not wear the standard armor, cloak and mask. Instead his armor was black, lined with gold, the Anbu helmet, which normally was used to help hold up the animal mask had been customized for him. Framing his tanned face, instead of the simple metal bands there were golden dragons, their open mouths and fangs framing the sides of his chin, the dragons horns, curved back so the points would be near the back of his head, accentuating his pale blond, almost silver, spiky hair.

His curia was an opaque gray, meant to absorb light rather than reflect it. The overlapping sections of armor that allowed him more freedom of movement were lined with gold, giving his armor something of a noble look. Or at least very expensive

His arms were covered only with the thin, skin tight black cloth that most Anbu wore, his forearm and wrist guards were the same color as his cuiras, with seal designs etched in gold paint over them.

Around his waist was a dark green sash, tied together with a dark blue belt. His pants were also gray, or perhaps a very dull brown. His boots were covered by the shin guards that shared the color of his armor.

But the most eye catching part of this entire ensemble was his weapon. A gold spear with a red shaft and black pommel counterweight at the end of it. The tip of the spear had an opening in the blade, the base of it curved back, forming two spikes that pointed outward on either side of the main blade and curved slightly so they were pointed towards the wielder.

"Search her." Barked the spear wielding Anbu captain and Akina soon felt the ninja holding the blade to her back pull away slightly, his hands moving to the pouches on her belt, finding whatever kunai and shuriken were held in their flimsy capacity.

But then his hand started to trail lower, too low and when it found a part of her anatomy that it most certainly wasn't supposed to find the Kumo girl decided that this particular security detail was not one she was going to stomach.

Spinning around Akina quickly grabbed the offending hand before flipping the ninja over her shoulder, so surprised by this move was the offender that he didn't even have the opportunity to try and retaliate with his kunai before he was eating sand, his arm twisted behind his back with her standing over him.

She saw the rest of the ninja step forward before a hand from the spear wielder stopped them. "Enough, she is no spy." He said before quickly looking down at his fallen squad mate. "And next time you do something like that while working under me, rookie know that I'll break that arm myself."

The ninja around her relaxed a bit, their weapons held pointed to the ground. She, reluctantly, released her prisoner, watching him scramble to his feet, rubbing his sore arm, glaring at her from behind the thin veil of the cloak that shielded him from the sun as he took his place beside his comrades.

Akina glared back before turning her eyes to the commander with a skeptical eyebrow. "You got telepathy or something? You can immediately tell I'm not a spy?"

The tanned spear wielder shook his head. "No, but a spy wouldn't have brought unwanted attention or suspicion upon themselves by retaliating with physical violence to one of my men. Regardless even if I still suspected you we have neither the time or the resources to interrogate you fully. Our scouts have reported that a Konoha strike force led by the Copy ninja is on the move to intercept us. Therefore we need to move fast, gather your weapons and join the caravan if you wish or go your own way in hopes to avoid the attack, it makes no difference to me."

As he finished speaking both he and his men began to vanish, their bodies shimmering like distant mirages. "Wait!" She called to his quickly vanishing form. "What's your name?"

Just before he completely vanished he spoke. "You may call me Daisuke." and the Jinchuriki was left staring at the empty space.

Akina quickly turned her eyes to the caravan, the dust cloud of thousands of feet trudging through the desert rising high into the air. She grabbed some of her fallen kunai before making her way towards the people as they marched through the desert.

* * *

Kakashi's heavily clothed form stood upon the dunes, using his single visible eye to survey the spectacle before him.

A few paces behind the copy ninja were a dozen or so more ninja, most chuunin, few jounin, each cloaked under a Genjutsu so that they could maintain their presence hidden, though it was doubtful they'd be seen this far off, seeing as how the sight of their target could barely be seen despite its size without the use of binoculars.

Ibiki, the second commander for this operation walked up to his side, crossing his arms, his scarred visage looking even more merciless with the squint due to the harsh desert sun. "Quite a sight isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded. "Quite a sight indeed. So that's what a thousand refugees look like..."

Ibiki nodded. "Yea...amazing how many people still hate Naruto enough to flee their homes with their entire families."

Kakashi nodded. "But what I don't understand is...why is Naruto just letting them go? He obviously knows about where they are if he's sent us here to deal with them. Why didn't he intercept them earlier?

"Two reasons." Ibiki said holding up two fingers. "Simple reasons, but reasons nonetheless. The first, is that he cannot afford voices of dissent in the villages when the next major battle occurs and he is forced to draw upon a great deal of his troop reserves and resources. And he will, you can believe that. And second he wants to break the worlds faith in Suna and Kumo. From rumors I've heard Anko already hit a rather large encampment once they were in Kumo's jurisdiction killing the ninja but sparing the civilians. Because Kumo failed to protect them..."

"The people will lose hope that they can escape to other villages safely." Kakashi finished. "Brilliant...brutally cold, but efficient as usual. With this display of mercy he can silence any that would call him a monster while also destroying belief in the other villages capabilities as well as the villages morale." Kakashi said turning his head to face the interrogator.

"Perhaps." Ibiki admitted. "But all strategies carry their own risk, and this one is no different. Those who hate him may remain hating him despite this "mercy" and with this strategy of killing most of the high skill set ninja that are with the refugees, it may only fan an already dangerous fire.

"Yes but those ninja need to be killed. They know too many of our secrets to simply be captured. The risk that they will leak sensitive information back to Suna or Kumo is too high to not kill them." Kakashi argued.

Ibiki shrugged. "Regardless. We have our orders." Throwing a scarf over his shoulders to shield his face from the growing winds. "Lets not mess em up." He said before making a quick gesture with his hand and the dozens of ninja around the two Jounins vanished with him.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah...after all...we will be attacking a civilian target." He spoke, almost to himself as he pulled his forehead protector up, revealing the three tomoe of his Sharingan.

With this gesture seemingly dozens of other ninja emerged from beneath the sands around him, like daisies, the golden grains falling off their clothing, like they fall off a scarabs scales, revealing the cloaks and masks to the world as they assembled on either side of the copy ninja.

"We can't afford to mess up."

* * *

Akina maneuvered her way between the massive crowd of people, avoiding horses, oxen pulling carts and just regular passerby all the same, her worn down and ragged clothing allowing her to easily blend into the crowd, appearing as unimportant as possible. The last thing she wanted was for any word to return to Kumo. Since Suna was in an alliance with Kumo they would practically be obligated to report that she was there if they found out who she was, hell, they may even be obligated to just outright hand her over to Kumo and that...that she certainly did not want.

She estimated that she was somewhere near the middle of the caravan at this point before a voice made itself known from beyond the background noise.

"Grandma I'm tired...I don't wanna walk anymore."

Akina raised her eyes up to the path ahead of her, finding a young girl, probably no older than 7 or 8 tugging on the sleeve of an old woman while she was tugging a horse by the reins. The animal was pulling a cart, no doubt loaded with this families material goods.

The old woman stopped, pulling the horse to a stop as well. "Ok dear, come, you can ride in the cart for a while more. You'll have to get off soon though, Cloud still needs to pull this cart for alot longer and we cannot afford him tiring out before we reach Suna ok?"

The little girl nodded, but Akina could see her eyes filled with confusion and sadness. "But why are we coming out here anyway grandma? Why did we have to leave home?"

"You'll understand when you're older dear." The old woman explained as best she could, not having the patience to explain to a seven year old how her parents had been killed for merely speaking out against the regime. She had warned her daughter and son-in-law, many times, the dangers of saying such things. But being from Kusa, the nation that had lost the most when Konoha had taken the central marshlands they both felt that there had still been time, that the will to fight Konoha again had not been fully extinguished yet. When the fact of the matter was, that the will of Kusa and all other nations to fight openly had been broken the moment the leaf villages banner waved over the city gates instead of their own.

"But I wanna understand now." The child whined, holding up her hands as the older woman leaned down to pick her up.

"I know dear I know." She said, but before she could grab the child another set of arms lifted the girl. For a brief moment the older woman and child felt panic, but it quickly vanished as they both saw that she was being lowered into the cart.

"Ahh, thank you young one." The older woman said rising to her full height as the stranger turned to face her.

Akina smiled as she turned, finally getting a good look at the older woman, she seemed to be in her late sixties, probably early seventies. Her back was beginning to hunch a bit, but her legs still held strength as she walked, not needing the support of a cane or anything else yet. "It was nothing." She said before resuming her pace and walking ahead of the woman and child.

The older woman smiled in gratitude but soon her eyes caught sight of the bloodstain in the back of Akina's clothing. "Oh my what is that?" She called making Akina pause in her tracks, looking over her shoulder

"Hmm? What's what?" The Jinchuriki asked, watching as the older woman approached with her cart in toe. She quickly gripped Akina's shirt with her index and middle finger, stretching it out to examine the bloodstain and hole more carefully. "Oh...that." Akina said somewhat sheepishly, embarrassed that she may have to explain how she had pilfered this clothing off a dead man. "Well...err..."

The old woman seemed to smile, a strange benign smile that made Akina believe as if she already knew what had happened. Accepting her excuse without even needing to hear it "Goodness dear this is unacceptable we cant have a nice girl like you wandering around in these. I think I may just have something that's just your size." She said as she went back to her cart. Akina's eyes widened at the action.

Quickly she held up her hands, following the older woman. "Oh no wait. That's really nice of you but I'm fine really."

"Nonsense child." The woman said as she rummaged through a sand covered chest. "A kind action, always deserves another. Remember that Maya."

"Yes grandma." The child answered back.

Akina tried to protest but her voice fell on deaf ears as the old woman continued to rummage through her pack. "Ahh, here we are." She stated pulling out some white clothing. She turned with a smile to face the younger woman. "Here you are, come now." She said grabbing a large brown quilt of some sort before handing one edge to the small girl and circling Akina so that she was trapped between the quilt and the cart, shielding her from the eyes of the passerbies.

Akina blinked in confusion, wondering just how she's gotten into this situation. Peering through the side of the drape that shielded her she nervously smiled at the older woman. "Miss, I really appreciate the offer but I'm fine really."

"Please child don't make me insist." The woman said with her own small smile. "Come now and hurry. The Caravan is still moving."

Akina sighed with a small shake of her head. She really didn't want to impose on these people, she could get by with what she had now, and they would probably need these clothes more than she would.

Speaking of which just how the hell did they have her size? She shook her head. She may as well get it over with since she really didn't want to insult the older woman by denying her offer. So, with eyes snapping in every direction to make sure there weren't any peeping toms in this caravan she quickly began to change.

A few moments later she peeked her head off the side of the drape, tapping the older woman on the shoulder. "I'm done." She called, making the old woman walk towards her granddaughter, shedding away the barrier that shielded the blond from the eyes of the others around her.

"Now that's nice." The older woman commented appraisingly as she observed the young woman with a critical eye.

She now wore a white, no sleeve silk shirt, over a light blue form fitting long sleeved one. Both shirts were tucked into a pair of white shinobi functional pants that had small slits along the sides which allowed her thighs to remain slightly visible. Her pants were tucked securely into white Shinobi sandals and several weapon pouches hung from her belt. A light blue scarf/mask, made of a thin silk was wrapped around her neck, trailing down to the small of her back from her left shoulder.

Akina smiled as she looked to the old woman and young girl. "Thank you but, really you shouldn't have."

"I'm a seamstress dear, I have plenty to sell once we reach Suna. Besides, you looked like you needed it more than us."

"You look nice lady." Came the voice of the little girl, complementing her as her legs dangled off the side of the cart.

Akina smiled. "Thank you. Umm, I'm sorry. Here I am taking your gift when I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Akina."

"Nice to meet you dear, I'm afraid you are not the only one whom has forgotten introductions." The old woman said as she kept smiling. "My name is Kiko and this little angel here is my granddaughter Maya."

The little girl waved timidly Akina smiled in return as she gave another small wave of her own. Kiko then moved to the side, grabbing the horses reins, she turned to look over her shoulder at the younger woman. "Would you like to join us then? Its a long road to Suna and we both seem like we could use the company at the moment."

Akina smiled somewhat sadly before she nodded. "Sure." She said before walking forward and grabbing the reins of the horse. "I'll take him for now, you seem tired."

"Thank you dear."

Staring down at the sight of the refugees, three Suna Anbu commanders stood on one of the taller of the dunes. Their heavy cloaks draped over their shoulders. Their golden brown color blending in with the surrounding sands. One was the unmasked, code named Daisuke, the other two did have their masks, one a tiger, the other a cobra.

"We cannot continue like this." The tiger masked Anbu spoke. "All these civilians are slowing us down, Konoha will catch up to us soon at this pace. We've already lost contact with the rear guard."

"What would you suggest then?" Daisuke began with a sideward's glance. "That we simply abandon them to a massacre? I wont do that. These people came to us for help and they-"

"Are a burden we cant afford right now." The tiger masked Anbu interrupted. "All these people will just be like parasites, that will just suck the lifeblood out of Suna's coffers. The only one's of importance are the nobles. They're the ones who will contribute to fund the war effort. Not the peasants who could barely even bring the clothes on their backs.

"He does have a point, commander. We can only come out on the loosing end by defending peasants our government will have to support and feed in the end should they make it to our village. We should take the nobles and go." Cobra said turning his head to face Daisuke.

"So what are you saying?" Daisuke questioned, his voice heated as he rounded on the two. "Just because they cannot grant more money into our banks that their lives are less important than the ones who can. You two would abandon nearly a thousand people to save just a few dozen because its _convenient_. What will that do to the men's morale, or Suna's image to the world."

The Tiger and Cobra masked Anbu turned to one another before facing Daisuke again. "This is not up for discussion. This mission was given an odd number of comanders in order to not allow split decisions. The two of us, say that we will gather the nobles, and slip away from the caravan as soon as possible. If you choose to defy us we'll have you signed up on a court marshal once we return to the village."

Daisuke's eyes narrowed with something akin to disgust as he shook his head.

The three then turned their heads to the sound of one of the refugees. "KONOHA! KONOHA IS HERE!"

The three Anbu commanders turned their eyes to the horizon, finding there to be several small silhouettes making their way across the desert several hundred yards behind the refugee's and quickly swallowing up the distance between the two.

Daisuke turned his eyes to the other two commanders. "Well then." He said, a disgusted tone in his voice as he shoved past the two. "We had better move. Wouldn't want to catch ourselves actually doing fighting the war we're paid to fight."

* * *

The organized march had quickly turned into chaos, dozens of people, previously lethargic and slow in their pace now running in a frenzy, snapping the reins of their horses and yanking on the yokes of oxen as they began running. Only the massive size of the refugee column and knowledge of the general direction they needed to go in was keeping them from just running off in random directions like lunatics.

It was a frenzy, every man for himself mentality had fully taken over. Akina pulled the reins of the horse down as the massive animal stood on its hind legs, startled by someone that had crossed its path too quickly.

Kiko held, Maya in her arms, hugging the small child close to her, uncaring to the fate of her cart. Akina had to admit, compared to some of the other people around here she had her priorities straight.

Walking back to her she took the small girl from her arms. "Give her to me!" She nearly yelled taking the child from the older woman's eyes, ignoring the little girls increasing cries of fear and confusion. "GRANDMA!" Akina felt the shrill cry right over her ear, making her wince a little. But she ignored the scream placing the girl ontop of the carriage. Turning to Kiko she quickly helped the older woman onto the carriage herself.

Scrambling to the back of the cart after she'd handed Kiko the reins to the horse she quickly began dumping trunks, of clothing and other supplies that did not include camping equipment or rations. "Go, keep moving and don't stop, no matter what." She yelled as she jumped off the cart.

"What? But what about you?" Kiko questioned looking over her shoulder at the blond.

"Don't worry about me just go." Akina yelled, throwing a kunai so the blunt end would strike the horse's backside. Startled, the animal whined and rushed forward, kicking up sand as it dragged the startled females further away from the attack and toward their destination before any more words could be said.

Akina shielded her eyes from the grains of sand, stopping them from entering her eyes as she squinted.

Watching as the carriage vanished amongst the rampaging sea of panic before her Akina turned to face the approaching black dots.

She glanced around, realizing rather quickly, that Suna ninja were nowhere in sight, either they were waiting in ambush...or they weren't coming.

Akina paused, time seemed to slow to a crawl around her, as if the fates were granting her this reprieve in order for her to gather her thoughts.

She didn't want to join herself in this fight...she wasn't sure anymore, if in the end she would even want to join any fight. Perhaps the best thing for her to do would be to disappear. Leave this world to Naruto and Liang, let them tear each-other apart for it if they really wanted it.

_'Some promises dear sister, must be kept...at all costs'_

Naruto's words echoed in her mind, bouncing off the walls of her skull.

No...she couldn't leave...she couldn't leave because...because the sorrow would never end...it would never stop. He would never stop. He wont stop, not until he fulfilled whatever promise it was that he made, to whoever he made it too.

She looked down to her feet, finding a kunai, discarded, half buried in the sand and something seemed to come to her then. Slowly, ever so slowly she knelt down, grasping the weapon in her hand, ignoring the sand that seeped between her fingers and under her fingernails as she did.

"I may not know...what promise drives you brother...I may...not even know if you were being truthful to me really...but...today...I'm going to make a promise to you. I may not know how I'm going to keep it...or even if I'm right in doing so...but"

She paused, standing up to her full height, her hair whipping in a sudden gust of wind along with the silk scarf around her neck. She pulled the hair away from her eyes, settling it behind her ear as she watched the Konoha ninja grow closer and closer.

Glancing down at the kunai in her hand she gripped it tightly, her eyes closing for a brief moment before opening with a strange resolution settled within the sea blue orbs.

"I swear..." She began. "That I will free you from your own promise. Whatever it may be."

She marched closer

* * *

Kakashi slowly made his way down the side of a dune, sand falling off the angled hill in droves, almost like actual water as the grains gave way beneath his weight, the heavy brown cloak draped over his shoulders doing little to hide the kunai in his right hand, his left free in order to help maintain his balance.

As he reached the foot of the dune, watching as the ninja squads under his and Ibiki's command rushed past him to press the pursuit his Sharingan eye scanned the landscape for any Genjutsu that may be concealing enemy ninja but he found none. Strange...so far there was no resistance as they approached, she'd heard the refugee ninja and Kumo's own had fought practically tooth and nail to try and fight off Anko's assault. They didn't succeed. After all...it was Anko. Crazy bitch probably scared off half the opposing force by just doing that thing she does with a shuriken...

Yes...moving on.

Still it was odd that not one scrap of resistance was pulling itself together to face them. They knew that Suna ninja were in the caravan, they had already killed off a few scouts on the way down here. They may be hiding in the crowd, hoping to throw the Anbu off with the chaos of civilian targets around. "All teams." The copy ninja spoke into the comms. "Enemy units may be hiding within the refugee column. I repeat, enemy units may be hiding in the refugee column, dressed as civilians. Herd the refugees into Ibiki's squadron ahead of us before you move in to subdue the civilian populous."

"1st squad copies."

"2nd squad, roger that Wolf."

"3rd squad that's a go."

"This is fourth squad here; uhh commander you may wanna turn that eye of yours this way. We appear to have some resistance headed right for us."

Kakashi did so, turning his eye towards fourth squad, who he had placed at the center of the formation since they were the most numerous, numbering roughly a dozen squadmates where as the others were of six, eight at the most. Fourth squad also had the highest "rookie" count. These kids needed to learn quick if they were gonna survive what was to come, attacking a relatively mid to low danger refugee column headfirst seemed like the best bet to get them some easy experience.

His Sharingan immediately caught sight of what fourth squad was up against. A single...young girl. Dressed in white. She was charging headlong into them. Kakashi's Sharingan spun slowly, again checking for any Genjutsu. As he did that the commander of the fourth squad, who had slowed his pace called back to Kakashi. "Commander, please confirm if we should engage."

Kakashi scanned the girl and the area around her for a moment, even at a distance the Sharingan couldn't be fooled. "Fourth squad, You may engage target if proven hostile. I detect no Genjutsu on her or the area around her. I say again; you have the green light to engage if the target proves hostile.."

"Acknowledged."

Kakashi watched as fourth squad regained momentum, matching their former pace as they placed themselves into an attack formation to deal with singular targets.

There were only, at most, maybe half a dozen yards away from one another before there was a bright, white flash. Kakashi squinted for the split second it occurred before he saw one of the chuunin of squad four blasted into the dunes by a lightning attack from the girl's fingertips. Again, another flash, this time he saw her using a lightning laced kunai to hold off his men. She was fast, very fast. Kakashi watched as she quickly disabled two more of the rookies.

"Squads 2 and 3 proceed with the attack, Squad 1 double back and compensate for squad four's delay, this girl may prove more trouble than she's worth. Squad 4, hold tight I'm on my way." The copy ninja said before he began making his way across the dunes.

* * *

"Would ya look at that?"

The tone of disbelief and slight awe in his subordinate's tone made Daisuke look over his shoulder at the younger man. "Stop stalling. We need to hurry." He said, loathing the twisting, disgusting feeling in his gut with every step that lead him to further abandon the helpless civilians. Slightly ahead of his unit, which acted as the rear guard were Tiger and Cobra, escorting the nobles and their families, quickly forming distance between themselves and their Konoha attackers.

"But commander look!"

Daisuke sighed rolling his eyes, this was why he hated rookies on his squad. No discipline, no self control, no restraint. "What is it?" He snapped rounding to face the back of the, possibly, teenager's head.

"Look." The rookie pointed towards the approaching Konoha ninja. "It's that girl, remember, the one we stopped earlier. She's wearing different clothes but its definitely her."

At that statement, several more of Daisuke's squadmates rallied around the instigator of this debacle, curious to see the girl that had so easily subdued one of their own only hours earlier.

Daisuke couldn't stop from rolling his eyes as the chatter began.

"Look at her. She's nuts, charging the enemy alone like that she's outnumbered 50 to one."

"She's only fighting one or two of the squads, don't exaggerate."

Daisuke rolled his eyes before walking forward to get a glimpse of this spectacle.

When he first saw her, making her way across the sands towards the enemies that approached her, Daisuke's first thought was that, she had been a spy or scout that was now retreating back behind her allies to fight another day. But when he saw the flash of light, and the lightning that struck one of the Konoha ninja he knew he had been mistaken.

Daisuke wasn't sure what it was about the sight of her charging the Konoha ninja, all by herself. But, for some odd reason...it struck a chord in him.

He didn't know why.

He had seen similar sights in his nearly 15 year career as a Suna ninja. But...there was just something strange...something odd about her. The way she moved. Her very gait, her walk was heavy. Burdened. Even from this distance she seemed...strangely sad. But he could also see something else.

Determination.

As already stated it was an odd sight. But a strangely...inspiring one.

And he suddenly realized why it was that he felt this. It was almost like an epiphany that came to him as he gazed toward the refugee column.

She did not flee.

It was such a simple concept it was almost humorous. She simply did not flee. The names Konoha and "The Devil King" had been spoken in hushed whispers, shied away from so many times. That they had become almost synonymous with fear in Suna. Something that could be seen even with so called elites like Cobra and Tiger. They feared Konoha...they fled from Konoha...

But she...she was different. She actually rushed toward them. Challenged them and she did so alone. Not with an army at her back.

When she finally delivered her first attack, striking down one of the Konoha ninja in a bright flash of white light, the Suna commander couldn't help the emotion of slight wonder that danced across his eyes.

For this brief moment in time she was amazing

"Crazy fool's gonna get herself killed. There's no way she can win."

Daisuke nodded to himself as he looked to his spear. "Perhaps...but she wont be dying alone."

Before any of his squad could fully grasp the meaning of what he just said the unmasked commander was already closing the distance between himself and the girl.

"Shit!"

"Commander"

The startled shouts that reached Daisuke's ears he ignored, knowing that his men would follow and proving himself right a moment later as the squad took their positions behind him. A smirk played across his features.

It was time to stop running from Konoha!

* * *

The blast was deafening to her ears, making them ring like high pitched whistles, the shockwave knocked her onto her back, sand slipping into the back of her shirt and getting in her hair but she paid it no nevermind as she rolled, getting back to her feet and using chakra to stay there as the sands continued to shift beneath her.

Two chuunin rushed to her flanks, attempting to hit her from both sides simultaneously. Normally she would have jumped but the weak sand beneath her feet didn't allow enough stability to get very high. She ducked as the one to her right swing, before quickly catching the wrist of the second to her left as his blade descended. She twisted, putting the weapon in a position so the blade was upwards and the blunt side was towards her, using it to block the follow up swing of the attacker to her right. She spun on her heel, sand kicked up into the air with her movement as she swiped her lightning edged kunai across the mans stomach, slicing it wide open, staining the sands red before she got to her feet, using the same kunai to cut off the arm of the ninja she'd been holding. The man screamed in pain, gripping the injured limb with a vice-like grip for only a split second before she kicked him away.

She spun around, blade at the ready, her eyes darting back and fourth to the 8 men left in the squad, trying to determine which one would attack next, as they circled her, their speed dizzying in its intensity as she tried to keep up.

But she had to keep up, she not only had the disadvantage of numbers, but also the lack of an arsenal. Other than her main weapon, the three pieced staff, and Jutsu's that could be used in conjunction with it, the vast majority of her arsenal consisted of mid to long range lightning techniques. Thus, without that weapon she was severely limited in both offensive and defensive techniques.

She heard the crunching of sand beneath a boot, slightly behind her and to her right. She spun around, leaning back to avoid a kunai swipe to the shoulder. She was about to retaliate when, to her left one of the ninja emerged from the sand dunes, two kunai at the ready. Akina turned, but she knew she wouldn't be able to put up a proper defense in time.

This theory was proven right as both kunai were soon plunged, hilt deep right into her shoulders.

A scream was ripped from her throat as blinding pain tore through her arms and chest. Falling onto her back she still had enough sense left to get her attacker off her. So planting her feet on the Konoha ninja's stomach she pushed him off. Vaguely noticing his rank to be that of a jounin.

She grit her teeth, jumping to her feet as she realized she had little time to waste, the blood now staining the white and light blue clothing before she yanked out the weapons from her flesh, tearing it all the more in her haste before the wounds quickly resealed themselves.

Before she could even recover from the rapidly dissipating pain two more chuunin were on the attack. One coming with an overhead swing with a sword, the other with a swing that would slice open her waist. She threw her lightning charged kunai, the weapon easily shattering the chuunin's sword before he got to her. Then she did a cartwheel, avoiding the second blade as it passed under her. She threw a kunai mid jump, catching the second chuunin in the calf, making him stagger as he fell to one knee.

Landing on her feet she saw the chuunin who's sword she had broken leap into the air, throwing a shuriken before he began his handseals.

In an instant, one projectile turned into a hundred.

Chakra converged in the girl's palms, small jolts of electricity leaping for a brief moment from her fingertips before she clapped her hands together. The sparks grew in intensity for a moment before she thrust her hands to either side of her, A transparent "field" of lightning spreading out in front of her, with only small jolts of lightning snaking their way over the thin shell of it to make out its surface.

At once, the kunais were blown back, the polarity of the static electricity working like the other end of the magnet, repelling the electrified kunai before they could strike her, with most vanishing in a cloud of smoke a split second later except for the original kunai.

Her head snapped to the side, where another of the ninja had just launched a fire Jutsu at her. Again, more lightning emerged from her fingertips, hitting the fireball dead on. But it did not stop the attack, the sparks and flames mixed and clashed. The flames did not stop, changing color from orange to blue as the electricity continued to pour into it.

The former Kumo kunoichi sidestepped to avoid, the now, blue fire before she brought her attention back to the man that had thrown the shuriken as he lunged at her.

She caught his wrist, ducking slightly so he would pass over her shoulders. As he did she yanked on his wrist, his forward momentum and her slightly chakra enhanced strength snapping his upper arm with a violent twist.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he finally spotted the Suna reinforcements approaching where the girl was fighting, they would arrive barely a few seconds after he did if they kept up their pace and he increased his.

But still, this was too much of a coincidence, Suna arrived just as they'd broken formation, heading for squad four, going around the other squads in order to get to the girl. If his suspicions were true and there were enemies hiding in the refugee column then with this squad flanking them they would easilly be able to catch the other three squads with an attack from the front and the rear, he couldn't allow that.

"Squad's break off the attack on the refugee columns, I repeat, break off the attack on the refugee's. Suna's escort force has been spotted converging around fourth squad's position, estimated numbers to be" He paused quickly counting the Suna squads rushing into the fight. "Two dozen at least, more are coming over the hill as we speak. Initial hostile estimated to be a high A class Jounin possibly an Anbu commander double back to squad four's position immediately."

Switching frequencies the copy ninja spoke again. "Ibiki."

A moment of static. "Yea?"

"Regroup at our position. The enemy may have anticipated our attack. Do not engage the refugee column, the risk is too high for an ambush."

"Understood, heading to rally point."

Kakashi shut off the radio just as he rushed over the last dune, leaping into the air to swallow up the remaining distance his hands quickly formed the handseals for his signature technique as he saw the girl dispatch yet another of squad 4.

"RAIKIRI!"

Akina heard the roar of a thousand birds, the attack itself drowning out its name, as she turned, meeting the fierce gaze of a fixed, spining sharingan eye.

Quickly she brought two kunai to her hands, pointing them at the incoming attack before two lightning blades extended from them, nearly six feet where they clashed with the Raikiri.

Kakashi's techniche was not however, considered a high A class assassination Ninjutsu for nothing, nor had the rumor that he had used it to cut a lightning bolt in half merely an over exaggerated rumor. Something he proved beyond the shadow of a doubt in this field of battle as the Raikiri practically tore through the lightning blades like a bulldozer would go through a building.

Kakashi saw her eyes widen, the movement slow and easily read by the crimson eye swirling like a vortex in its socket.

But then he felt his own eyes go wide as he saw something else, something impossible. But he knew his eyes did not deceive him, they never did, the Sharingan was not fooled. And even if it was fooled no one could imitate what he saw a split second before it actually happened.

With the forward momentum he had already built up he couldn't avoid the object of his shock before it struck.

A red claw, emerging from the girl's arm smacked the arm holding the Raikiri off its course, batting it to her side so he would pass her harmlessly.

Kakashi's arm was buried shoulder deep into glass a moment later, the girl a bit to his left and slightly behind. He spun around, using his free hand as the axis he tried to kick her in the face with both legs. But his heels only met her forearm as she blocked the attack.

Getting to his feet the copy ninja saw another of his ninja approaching her six ready for the kill when a gold and red spear pierced the man from the back, the point sticking out of his chest as he stumbled, he collapsed, the spear pushing itself out as he fell onto the sand, the grains greedily drinking up the blood.

Kakshi's eyes snapped up to the Suna ninja as they swarmed over the area, striking down the majority of 4th squad before they could regroup. Kakashi's gaze turned to his left, where squads 1, 2 and 3 had just finished rising over the dune.

A scant few seconds later the battle raged in earnest.

His sharingan then caught movement from the corner of his eye, a kunai slipping into his wrist which he used to quickly block a swing from his female opponent.

His eyes narrowed, watching as the edges of the girls eyes seemed o hold a faint hint of red before it bled out into cristaline blue. "Who are you?" The copy ninja questioned as sparks of electricity began to rise from their weapons.

If he was truly expecting an answer he didn't get it, only a shove from the girl as she pushed him back.

He didn't stumble, the kunai in his hands was thrown to the girl, distracting her as she was forced to dodge the metal projectile. Giving Kakashi the few moments he needed to complete his seals, the copy ninja wiped his cut thumb on a scroll before tossing it aside.

Akina felt, more than heard the shifting of sand beneath her feet, her every instinct screaming jump. She did so, watching as five dogs exploded from the sand formally beneath her feet, their jaws snapping as they clawed at air, trying to catch her.

Akina grabbed five Shuriken from her pouch, throwing the projectiles with accuracy as she hit the five summons, making them vanish in puffs of smoke.

Kakashi did not have a natural wind afinity, but he was not known as the copy cat ninja for nothing. Proven by the next Jutsu pulled from his sleeve. "Kaze no Kenkadou!" The copy ninja yelled.

With the heightened hearing the low pitch of wind blades made themselves known to the blond girl. But hearing something and dodging something, especially while in mid air were two completely different things.

So it was no surprise when a split second later dozens of cuts crisscrossed every inch of her skin.

And then in next split second she vanished in a puff of smoke, a kunai taking her place. A kunai with a note tied to the hilt.

Kakashi recognized the tag a moment too late as the tag soon exploded in a bright flash of blinding white light, stunning nearby Suna and Konoha chuunin alike. Kakashi nearly cried out as his Sharingan took nearly the full force of the blinding flash tag.

The copy ninja shielded his eyes and face, his other senses taking over for his currently disabled sight, ears twitching as he tried to drown out the sounds of the battle around him.

'There!' The copy ninja thought to himself leaping away from where he suspected the next attack to be coming from. Those tags had a special effect. Most people who got hit, panicked trying to blink the blindness away, when in reality with every additional exposure to light the blindness would only take longer to go away. However, if one waited patiently for five seconds with their eyes closed, the tags effect would dissipate naturally. Most couldn't afford two wait half a second in the ninja world. But he was the copy nin, one didn't get to where he was without raising their survival timer a little bit.

Opening his eyes before he even landed the world again came back into focus, bleary at first but soon sharp and clear. Kakashi's eyes immediately fixed themselves on the girl, a moment before another lightning Jutsu shot from her fingertips towards the copy ninja.

Kakashi's sharingan went to work, spinning rapidly. The copy ninja charged forward dodging the lightning bolts as they came, his Sharingan giving him just enough foresight to do so relatively safely.

When he had closed about half the distance between them the copy ninja again, formed the handseals for his signature technique, the Raikiri wreathing his hand with crackling power. His eyes narrowed, he needed to be sure what he saw was what he suspected.

He sidestepped more of the lightning bolts, never really slowing down and keeping a path solely fixed on her.

Akina grit her teeth, techniques like this one and Naruto's Rasengan were driving her to the brink of insanity. They held so much raw power that she really had no real way of effectively countering them.

She cut off the flow of lightning to her hands, and Kakashi saw the simmer of red chakra dance across her palms. And when his gaze returned to meet hers he knew for sure.

Only one other person had that gaze.

Still he paid it no mind, his mind focused on his task to defeat the girl.

When he was finally close enough, he knew that she would try to deflect the attack again, and so when she did he was ready, leaping over the claw and continuing, now his Raikiri aimed for her face, rather than her chest.

But then her other hand came up, palm facing him, and he saw that he would again fail.

Adjusting his flight, Kakashi, stepped on the red chakra extension of her hand, using it to leap back seconds before a second one would have taken off his head.

The copy ninja backflipped, landing lightly on his feet, his eyes never leaving the gaze of his opponent as 'that' chakra fell away from her skin, vanishing back to the void where it came from.

This was too risky. She was an unknown variable in strength, skill ability and knowledge on how to control her beast. If what she had shown so far was any indicator it was very well.

Looking to the squads still fighting against the Suna ninja he noticed that there was an Anbu captain in the suna ninja ranks. Fighting this girl and someone of his skill set wouldn't end well, even if he did call Ibiki to him. "FALL BACK!" The copy ninja yelled out his order, chakra making his voice carry itself over the chaos of the battlefield.

The Konoha chuunin did so without question or pause, some vanishing in wisps of smoke, others into the shifting sands below.

Across the battlefield there was a pause, an awkward silence that settled over the Suna ninja. It felt heavy with shock, disbelief and incredulity.

But those emotions were soon discarded, replaced by the growing sense of elation that came over the Suna combatants, an elation that was vocalized as the relatively small squad of thirty or so ninja all let out a great cheer. Their voices filled with a strange relief that seemed to carry itself into the heavens. The sun over Suna, for this moment was no longer harsh and oppressive, but warm and relieving, the sun seemed to lose its glare, allowing whomever wished to stare at the clear blue sky freely and without a care.

A few embraced one another, their hearts still racing from the battle, from the euphoria they were feeling now. They felt as though they could take on the Devil King himself and come out victorious for this brief moment.

As Daisuke watched all of this his eyes turned to the girl they owed it to. A smile spreading across his features as he walked up to her, noting her breathing heavy and the shell shocked look still spread over her face.

He stepped infront of her, bringing her attention to him. Placing a hand on her shoulder he smirked down at her. "You fought with skill. So did your opponent. I did not get a good look at him though, do you know who he was?"

Still somewhat dazed by the abrupt ending of the battle Akina responded without much thought, having recognized Kakashi from the bingo books. "Sharingan no Kakashi."

"The copy ninja!" The two heard one of the chuunin gasp. Indeed Kakashi, despite the infamy and near pandemonium the name of his Kage brought to the minds of those who it was spoken to, was infamous himself throughout the ninja nations and was still very well recognized for his skills and abilities, dwarfed as they were by men such as Naruto and Jiraiya. The chuunin quickly turned to his comrade. "Did you hear that, she scared off the copy ninja. Unbelievable."

Immediately murmurs broke throughout the chuunin assembled around her, few which Akina and Daisuke were able to make out clearly.

"Look, she doesn't even seem injured."

"To scare off Sharingan no Kakashi like that. Damn she must be good."

"-the way she just rushed right into that squad of chuunin it was amazing."

"With this girl at our side we can actually win. We may be able to beat the Devil King yet."

Akina listened to the men talk with a growing sense of dread rising from the pit of her stomach.

And from his place at her side, Daisuke felt that same feeling as well.

* * *

Naruto sat at the desk in his home, marking his signature over various papers and trade forms. The reason he was in his home was simply because, after Hinata had told Suzume what had happened with his "lack of sleep" episode, Suzume, the next morning before he had even arrived at the office, had all his paperwork transferred, here. He still couldn't understand why entirely. He was already fully rested and a mile or so walk from his home to the tower wouldn't be a detriment to his health, or very exhausting. But regardless it made little difference to him weather he went over the paper work in his office or in his study. They still needed to be signed.

He paused mid brush stroke as he sensed a presence outside his door, the ice blue eyes looking to the sliding portal before he spoke. "You may enter."

The door slid open, revealing none other than Sabaku no Temari standing at the doorway.

He stared at the Suna princess, watching as her silvery eyes met his own, her lips curled back into something akin to a snarl, seemingly conflicted with herself.

Naruto waited patiently, watching Temari as her emotions danced across her face. Emotions like anger, sorrow, and confusion were the most prevalent. But there was something else there, something hidden beneath the obvious. Concern, insecurity and something else...something he could only relate to the emotions that had been burned into his memory on the face of another woman. On Yoshino's face, whenever she had looked at him.

Meeting his eyes again she spoke, her voice steady and strong, unwavering. "Get me to talk with my brother...and I'll tell him what happened...you'll get what you want."

Naruto watched her, his silence stretching on for nearly a full minute as he scrutinized her beneath his intense gaze before he slowly nodded his head, watching as she left the room.

He couldn't trust her, he knew that. She could be telling him that just to have him drop his guard. He could see the conflict on her expression, which meant she was considering it. It also meant she may hesitate at the last second. He would need to make sure he remained in control of the situation when he brought her out to the field.

He resumed the signing of the pages on his desk.


	69. To break Hope

**Chapter 69: To break Hope**

* * *

The gates of Suna loomed on the horizon. The white limestone practically shining in the afternoon sun, the surrounding wall that circled the village made of sandstone and plaster opaque in comparison, the arid desert sands at its base, so hot they seemed to make the air simmer with the heat.

But to the hundreds of refugees that now made their way towards this village, the gritty, dusty dirty visage of what they had strived through hardships and dangers to get to could not have been more beautiful to their eyes.

The sighs of relief floated through the air, like leaves caught in the breeze. Daisuke listened to their words a smirk finding its way onto his face.

"Oh Suna!"

"We've made it!"

"Thank goodness."

The Anbu commander took his place on a dune, a bit to the side of where the refugees paved their path closer to Suna, watching as his men held a perimeter around the caravan. He let his eyes scan over the civilians, seeking out one in particular, though this one was only a civilian in the technical sense at this point.

He found her easily enough, she wasn't hard to miss despite her efforts to the contrary. All around her were dozens of people, each heaping their praise and gifts upon the girl by the ton. With the enthusiasm of his own men, it was only natural that the civilians, once they had caught up to them, would find out about the girls exploits. He had seen, and heard her try to correct some of these claims and statements but the human's natural and uncanny ability for exaggeration was in full effect and at this point he and his men were barely even in the story.

He didn't care really, about the recognition, or the fame. In fact he was grateful for it. No, what had him watching the girl was what he could already see being built right before his eyes.

They were placing her on a pedestal, they were making her into their...hope.

It wasn't surprising really. This victory...her victory. Was the first definitive clean cut victory against Konoha in years. Iwa had fought, and held out, but eventually lost when the Kage of Konoha himself marched onto the field of battle. Kumo had fought and driven them back, but had practically destroyed their own village to do so and all battles since those two had been truly just been skirmishes, nothing definitive and nothing significant.

This had been a skirmish too, but this was a Skirmish that had not only involved none other than the famous Hatake Kakashi, but had also been "witnessed" by roughly 30 chuunin. And those chuunin had spread the word to nearly 1000 refugees.

And those refugees were ignorant of military matters. They didn't know or care as to the skill level of her opponents. That she had taken on a squad of _chuunin_. They just cared that she had taken on a squad, single handed.

And they didn't care that Kakashi had chosen to retreat, to them, retreat was synonymous with defeat. To them, she had beaten Kakashi. There was nothing else.

But he knew the truth, and he could tell she knew it too. That battle could have gone either way, one false move from either side and the tides would have turned in a second. Kakashi had made a tactical withdrawal, not a retreat. And that is why, this vision that they now saw, building itself and coming ever more closer terrified the both of them.

They were laying all of their hopes that Konoha could be defeated on her...and if she fell...then they would all fall with her.

* * *

Ino slowly made her way through the mass of people. When the guard had yelled out that he could see the column the courtyard of the front gate became a bloody convention as everyone seemed to morph out of the walls and cobblestone floors in order to be the first to catch a glimpse of the refugees as they arrived, particularly she noticed many of her fellow Konoha exiles in the crowd, apparently the faint glimmer of hope or excitement that old friends would be in this reputedly large contingent of refugee's was enough to draw them here.

Peeking her head over the people she managed to catch the sight of pink hair from her peripheral vision. "_SAKURA_!" She called out and saw the girl snap her head around to face her. Quickly adjusting her course she pushed her way past the tightly packed crowd and saw the Haruno glancing around, searching for her.

"Sakura over here." Ino said finally pushing her way past the people, making Sakura turn to face her as she smiled.

"Ino." The pinkette greeted, hugging her long time friend when she came in close. It was then Ino caught sight of two others standing just a few feet away.

Pulling away from Sakura Ino's greeting was cheerful, but held within it, a hint of hesitation. "Hana Kiba! You're here too?"

Hana turned to face Ino, her wolfish smirk adorning the quirk of her lips but not fully reaching her eyes. "Damn right. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Kiba's response was a nod, the small, strained smile of his lips now somewhat of a common sight to his friends. Ino worried for him, they all did. Perhaps that was the reason his condition right now was so delicate. Because none of them could really hide their worry, none could shrug off what had happened to him, what was happening to him. And because of that they could not treat him as they used to, they could not treat him the same and so that, that alone was a constant reminder of just what he had lost, as if the empty space beneath the cloth that was now draped over his left side wasn't enough of a reminder.

"Hey Ino" he greeted somewhat awkwardly. "A lot of fuss over this eh? Wonder if it was the same for us?"

"Maybe." Ino nodded. "I cant really remember."

"Well if we did get a reception this big when we got here then they did a magnificent job of hiding from us."

Ino and the other three turned to face the newcomer, finding the red spiky mane of Akamichi Chouji as the heavyweight awkwardly made his way through the crowd of people towards his friends, his cheerful smile in place. "Hey guy's how's it goin."

"Chouji." Sakura and Ino said delightedly, hugging their plump friend in greeting as Hana nodded with her familiar smile. Kiba nodded as well. "Hey big guy. How's it goin?" He questioned bringing Chouji's attention to him.

Again that hesitant smile came to Chouji's face, as it came to all of his friends when they looked at him now as the Akamichi stepped forward "I'm good man." He said shaking Kiba's hand and giving him a one armed hug. "How you holdin up?"

Kiba smiled placing his hands on the Akimichi's shoulder. "Ahh I'm ok...really." He added watching as Chouji drifted his eyes away from his own.

Chouji nodded before he looked to the now parting gates. "So any rumors going around?" He questioned.

"Not right now." Sakura answered shrugging. "At least...nothing official anyway."

Chouji and the others turned to face the pinkette. "What do you mean?" Hana questioned.

"What she means are the two Anbu Commanders that Gaara had been chewing out last night." Said Shikamaru from his place to the side as if he'd been standing there the whole time, the but of a lit cigarette firmly between his lips, smoke wafting into the air as he joined his friends.

Sakura nodded. "Mm-hmm, I could hear him all the way down on the sixth floor. That's two whole floors below him. I haven't heard him that angry in a while. I poked around a bit with the receptionists and security details and they said that those two commanders abandoned the bulk of the refugee column, you know the poor, the sick and the injured. They left them in favor of getting some of the more privileged families out when Konoha caught up. They say the attack was lead by Hatake Kakashi, so its a bit of a surprise to hear that there are still so many refugee's that are arriving today. I'm not sure but I think I heard that there were three Commanders on the mission, I can guess that the other decided to do the right thing and turn back around."

Ino nodded. "Makes sense still you think that a single Anbu commander and his squads could drive back someone like Kakashi? I've heard that guy can copy any technique you use and turn it back against you."

Shikamaru took another long drag of his cancer stick before putting it out beneath his foot. "He's a man of flesh and blood just like us and no ninja is invincible."

A heavy silence descended on the six ninja as all of their thoughts turned almost in synchronization to one particular individual, who many would argue was one who could prove such a statement wrong.

The echoing crack of the massive gate as it was pulled open brought their attention away from the conversation, the grating, massive iron hinges screeching loudly as they were forcefully pivoted granting passage into the village.

Shikamaru tapped Sakura on the shoulder, catching her and the others attention as he pointed to the other end of the courtyard. "Look. Gaara's here."

They each turned their eyes onto the gestured area, finding that indeed, the Kazekage was making his way into the courtyard, Baki at his side.

It did not take long for the courtyard to be flooded with hundreds of more people once the gate was fully open, with hundreds more still waiting outside the gate in order to enter. Chuunin and gennin did their rounds, gathering supplies, weapons, camping equipment and animals leading them away from the people to have them registered and inspected for weapons, either explosive or toxic in nature.

Gaara watched all this with apathy from where he stood, sharp green eyes scanning the crowd. Finally he saw Daisuke, as the spear wielding Anbu began making his way closer. When he was roughly four, maybe five feet away the commander Bowed to the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama. The refugee's are safe."

"I can see that commander." Gaara said flatly before smirking. "You did well. Rest assured that Cobra and Tiger have received their proper...reward...for their actions on the field. If I could...I would promote you for your bravery but if I promote you I'd have to retire."

Daisuke offered his own smile at the joke but soon shook his head. "My lord though I helped...if you want to thank the one who was the key to this victory you must look to another."

Gaara looked momentarily taken aback but watched as the Anbu commander looked back over his shoulder gesturing two of his chuunin with a quick hand movement. The men nodded before turning and walking into mass of refugees. Pushing past the lethargic bodies of flesh as they sought the girl out.

A few moments later Gaara could see the refugee's parting, giving way to a single girl that was flanked by the two chuunin that had been sent to retrieve her. They kept their distance though, slightly behind her, their eyes staring at the girl as though she was a Kage herself, that hint of disbelief, admiration and awe evident in their expression.

Gaara eyed the approaching woman up and down, she clung the heavy wool cloak tightly over herself, it was raggedy, the edges in tatters her head was ducked down, trying to avoid his gaze and practically everyone elses' as she stepped closer, her body seemingly weighed down with dread and nervousness with each step she took towards him.

Finally she stood just two feet in front of him and Gaara absently noted the hush that fell over his courtyard, broken only by the whispered murmurs of a few of the more avid gossipers.

Gaara cleared his throat as he looked down at the hooded woman who was a good two inches shorter than his 5'10. "Commander Daisuke tells me that you are the reason for our victory over Konoha..." He paused watching as she shifted a bit from foot to foot. "Is that true?"

A pause. "Yes." Her voice was faint, hesitant, weak. She did not display the countenance of a woman who had just saved hundreds of people from Sharingan no Kakashi's strike force.

Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit as he watched Daisuke also eye the girl with a confused stare. "Well why doesn't the hero reveal herself?"

He saw her mouth open for a second as if to argue but eventually closed and with a resigned air she raised her hands and pulled the hood back, revealing bright blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Gaara recognized her instantly.

To his credit, the Kazekage gave no outward reaction to her face, instead nodded to her and the rest of the men before turning to Baki.

Keeping his voice low he made sure that only his former sensei would hear him. "Conduct a thorough search, then make sure you lead the refugee's to the living arrangements we've managed to set up for them along the southern wall, I want the chuunin in office and debriefed in two hours tops."

"As you command." Baki said with a stiff, formal bow before he went off to carry out his orders.

Gaara turned his eyes to Daisuke and Akina, "The both of you come with me please, there is much to discuss."

The hidden meaning of his words was not lost on Akina, nor was the sharp glint of his turquoise green eyes.

* * *

Minutes later as the door to the Kazekage's office slammed shut behind the Anbu commander and the rogue Kunoichi it did not take long for the Kazekage to round back fully to face the girl and Anbu.

"What are you doing here?"

There wasn't any anger in his tone but there was a definitive edge to it that made her consider her words carefully. Daisuke from his place infront of the door let his eyes go from the girl to his Kazekage in confusion.

Not receiving a quick answer from her Gaara turned his eyes to Daisuke. "Commander, did you have any idea that this girl is in fact a Kunoichi of Kumo, a Kunoichi, which before I left Kumo was rumored to be mentally unstable?"

Daisuke shook his head, his composure unshaken from the Kazekage's glare. "No sir. I did not."

"Hmm." Gaara nodded before turning back to Akina. "I hope you have not come here seeking asylum. Because as it stands the immediate and official protocol should be to detain you, and transfer you back to Kumo's custody at the earliest available opportunity."

At his words Akina 's eyes filled with dread, she knew that was the official action the books dictated in this sort of situation but hearing it was something else. "No!" She nearly yelled before collecting herself. Continuing in a normal tone after her outburst. "No please...please don't send me back to Kumo. Zhuge Liang...you don't know him he's not what you think. Please...I...I can fight. I'll swear myself to Suna's service if I have to just...don't send me back."

Daisuke watched the desperation clawing at her insides, working their way into the edges of her eyes. "If I may sir." The Anbu commander spoke interrupting the girl and village leader. "When she attacked the enemy it drove me and my men to do the same. When we emerged victorious the men all began...well...for lack of a better word worshiping her."

Gaara sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose quickly deducing what the man was getting to. "And those men spoke to the refugee's and the refugee's are now speaking to our civilians just as the chuunin are speaking to our other ninja. The tale being exaggerated and exaggerated with each telling, which means that this Hero-worship may only be just beginning. Which would make imprisoning, and transferring the new Hero of Suna detrimental to the men's morale and the support of the village. I understand the situation." He said with an aggravated breath as he threw his head back in aggravation.

Akina bit her lower lip to keep from speaking. God she did not want to return to Kumo, she wouldn't return to Kumo. The thought of taking orders from Liang and Tsunade again made her stomach churn with dread and her blood boil with seething anger. But she realized that at this point her best bet was to remain quiet while the Kazekage thought.

Finally Gaara's eyes opened and he turned to face her. "I assume you wanted to stay here." A slight pause which he quickly interrupted before she had a chance to answer. "Either way the decision has been removed from your hands. Your actions have set circumstances which forces me to not only keep you in my village but also give you a place in the military. He snapped his fingers and two Suna Anbu appeared at the girls side, flanking her. "These men will take you to the hospital. I have not forgotten, those rumors that had been floating around the Kumo hospital about your mental health before I left the village. We will test you on that, if you come out clean then..." He paused, eyes shifting to the Anbu commander at his side. "Then you will be placed in a probationary service period under the command of Commander Daisuke here. I warn you, that though I may give you a position in our forces today, when Kumo discovers your presence here, because they will, if they demand your immediate return into their custody I will not stand in their way. Am I understood."

Akina blinked, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to fully comprehend everything that had just passed through the Kazekage's lips before she quickly caught herself. Nodding quickly, she bowed. "Y-Yes Kazekage-sama."

She turned, the Anbu at her sides quickly escorting her out of the office.

Daisuke remained behind eyes staring to the Kazekage as the red head sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Kazekage...that was rather abrupt wasn't it."

"Unfortunately Daisuke-san." Gaara began, shifting through the papers on his desk. "I do not have the time to spend hours arguing a single point in which the decision has practically been made for me." He finished, looking up to the commander. "In order to win this war, the men must believe we can win this war and she-" He pointed outside his door. "-is the only one that has brought that belief to our ninja in years. If I remove her from the scene now we will be even worse off than what we were before her. Once we've brought a few more victories to us, without her help then it will be safer to give her to Kumo, until then she is with us."

Daisuke nodded. "I understand Kazekage-dono. I will keep my eyes on her."

Gaara nodded. "Comander..." He offered one last warning. "You must be ready...with her in your unit...victories will only get harder to achieve with every one and defeat...will be all the more crushing."

Daisuke nodded, bowing low once to the Kazekage before turning and leaving the redhead to his buisness.

The Kazekage sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. He wasn't sure how he knew, but something in his gut assured him that this girls achievement...would carry much more significance than a few village rumors.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, eyes closed, hands laced together as he rested his forehead on them, elbows on the table, his face was as blank as ever, but the crease of his brow and the thin lines of tension strewn about his features gave away his perturbation at the news he had just been given.

The individual who had presented this report and was the cause of his current thoughts still stood in the room. When Kakashi had rejoined Ibiki at the rally point he had immediately left all matters pertaining to the men, the garrison and any attack or defensive countermeasures to him.

He had packed up whatever he needed to pack up and left, under the premise that the information he had could not afford to be leaked to anyone but Naruto. Ibiki hadn't been happy, but the interrogator knew the value and dangers of sensitive information it also helped that he knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop Sharingan no Kakashi if the man was really set on leaving which he was.

So here he stood, eye fixed on the man who would bring the world to its knees as he sat behind his desk. Even without the Sharingan, Kakashi could tell, this news was something that, to him, was not entirely unexpected.

Though it was common knowledge that Naruto did not like to be questioned, hell no leader really did, Kakashi decided to brave the possible consequences of his words as he let them slip through his lips. "Naruto...do you know who she is?"

Naruto brought his eyes up, the shards of blue glazed with a strange boredome as their gaze met his. "Yes...I do." He stated simply watching Kakashi for any reaction to his words before he continued. "She's my sister."

The statement was so simple, so flatly delivered that Kakashi's mask actually dropped a centimeter or two as his mouth fell wide open, eyebrows vanishing into his silver hairline. "Your what?" The man hailed as Sharingan no Kakashi questioned, his voice pitching itself at the last word in order to demonstrate his incredulity.

Naruto said nothing, merely blinking as he watched Kakashi visibly trying to compose himself, his mouth opening and closing several times as his hands twitched, their motions indicating questions that were cut off before they were spoken until finally one broke through the frenzy that was currently making its way through the copy ninja's mind. "Since when have you had family."

_'Since when indeed'_ The blond thought. The words spoken were different though. "She was hidden away, from the council. She lived with a foster family, the both of us, ignorant of the other. When I took control of Konoha, I killed her family. She's been hiding in Kumo until recently. Now it appears she has turned Suna into her home. Or at least intends to. The power you witnessed is the same that I hold. The nine tails."

The blond paused, visibly thinking how best to explain the reason for that particular detail. "Too powerful to seal into one, so divided into two. She holds four tails and I hold five.

Kakashi swallowed, visibly gathering his composure before he spoke up. "Ummm, well...how long have you known that she was your...sister?" He stated awkwardly forcing himself to not slap his forehead as he realized just how stupid he sounded pausing as if tasting the word in his mouth, it was such a strange concept...Naruto...with relatives?

So unbelievable in fact that in the copy ninja's mind it was actually more stunning to hear about that than the fact that the nine tails was actually..."split". Though the fact that he had more or less suspected such a thing since his confrontation with the girl two days ago on the dunes of the Suna border may have helped

"That question is irrelevant." Naruto said standing up and marching around his desk. He stood directly in front of Kakashi, making the Copy ninja feel very small as he did so. The blond Godaime glared. "What matters is, that if the villages under my control will remain under my control they must believe certain things. One of those, is the belief that I control the full power of the Kyuubi. I trust you to keep your silence." The veiled threat in his words was not lost on Kakashi as the blond's eyebrow quirked just a bit. The copy ninja nodded just a little too swiftly.

"Hn." The blond grunted as he straightened turning back to his desk he walked around it in order to take his previous position at his seat. "Still weather or not you realize it your retreat from that field of battle may yet prove to be quite a problem in the coming months."

Kakashi's brow furrowed a bit. "Why? It was just a small skirmish, sure we lost the civilians that were fleeing Suna but the most that could cost us would be, at most a little bit of economic stability and military strength number wise but over the last decade we've, swelled our coffers as well as our military force beyond anything anyone thought possible, even with the recent desertions and battles we are still the numerical superior to our opponents and we obviously have the stronger ninja."

"What must be done to conquer a people Kakashi?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "You must break their spirit. Their will to resist. And the first step and most important is removing all hope that they _can_ resist. If Akina would have driven back just your squads of chuunins it would have meant nothing. A skilled Jounin who did something brave. But she did not defeat just a squad of Chuunin she defeated you. _You_, Sharingan no Kakashi, The copy ninja, Thousand Jutsu Hatake. And that...

"Will bring the people hope." Kakashi finished.

"And prolong the war." Naruto stood, walking toward the balcony. "Now we only need to see by how much." Looking at the copy ninja over his shoulder he met the man's single black eye. "You are dismissed Hatake, begin the trip to return to your men tomorrow. Once you arrive, swear them to secrecy. Kumo and Suna will not risk telling the world of her status as a Jinchuriki in order to avoid the eyes of the Akatsuki. And we cannot afford to do so either if we are to stop from fanning the flames of hope she has already sparked."

Kakashi nodded bowing once before he left the office.

Naruto allowed his eyes to scan over the village taking a deep, slow breath as he did. "Foolish girl."


	70. War Looms

**Chapter 70: War Looms**

* * *

Naruto sat in his office in contemplation, eyes staring blankly at some spot on his desk, papers unattended as they lay strewn in an unorganized mess. That sight in particular was nothing new to Suzume, his desk may as well be made of papers considering how many passed over it every day. What was peculiar to her though was the fact that Naruto was not working on those papers, he usually tackled all the paper work with that near mechanical efficiency of his and then contemplated his thoughts after, for something to distract him enough to leave what she assumed was about 30 percent of this morning's paperwork unfinished well...it had to be a pretty big something.

Now normally when someone she knew was in deep thought depending on her mood she'd ask what they were thinking about or she'd just leave them be, knowing Naruto, it'd probably be wiser to go for the second option but considering her curious mood, and the desire to have something to brag about later she really wanted to try the first, after all, being an office assistant in a ninja village didn't give you many tall tales to tell sitting around a living room with friends who probably did more exciting things in a single hour than most office workers did in a lifetime.

So choosing to be a bit daring she leaned slightly on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "Got something on your mind do you Naruto-sama?"

Naruto's eyes shifted to her for the span of a single second before returning to their previous location. "Do you not have work to do?"

"Nope." She responded with a smirk, "All done, unlike you apparently." She remarked as she took a seat. "So what's on your mind, you never think this much on a subject, or at least I've never seen it."

"It is none of your concern." Naruto responded in his typical dismissive manner.

"Oh come on." She prodded. "I'm burning minutes off my lunch break for this." At the sight of his eyes, ever so narrowed in that deceptively calm way of his directed towards her she decided it would be best to add the familiar placating "_Please_?" At the end of her sentence, hoping for the best.

Naruto's eyes returned once again to their previous location.

"Oh come on now." She huffed. "Give me a hint at least." Smirking she added somewhat teasingly. "Girl trouble."

Now one should keep in mind that while a genius when it comes to fighting, strategical movements and generally most things that have to do with combat, Uzumaki Naruto is quite handicapped when it comes to normal human conversation. And his ability to take things, especially statements made, literally, well its what started this whole fiasco to begin with.

Taking this into account his answer, or rather his query isn't so surprising. "How did you know?"

Not taking this into account however and one tends to get a reaction like the one Suzume was displaying right now, eyes wide open, mouth hanging limply, and disbelief etched so firmly into her features it looked like it may have been carved there. "A-Are you serious?"

Naruto nodded before repeating. "How did you deduce it?"

She blinked stupidly for several moments as she fell back, allowing herself to rest against the chair. "I just guessed?" She admitted only half paying attention. She was almost dazed, as if she'd been hit over the head with something.

"Hmm." The blond drawled the fingernails of his index and middle finger scraping along his right temple repeatedly as his brow scrunched slightly. "Quite a nuisance that foolish girl is becoming."

Suzume's nose wrinkled, her eyes traveling up toward the ceiling as she tried to think of who she knew who could become a nuisance to him. Coming up with a blank she decided to just ask. "Who are you talking about?"

"That so called 'Angel of Suna'." The blond answered, the title rolling off his tongue like a growl.

Suzume did a double take before rolling her eyes and breathing, what she could only describe as, a sigh of relief. The thought of Naruto of all people with a woman, worse yet, a woman that was giving him problems, it was a scary thought really.

Shrugging off her previous stupefaction due to the misunderstanding she shrugged, deciding to state the obvious. "So why don't you just kill her." Pausing for a moment she decided to add "You're obviously good at that." As an afterthought.

Most people would have been offended by the statement, but to Naruto it was a simple statement that pointed out an undeniable truth, so he took it in stride, continuing the conversation with his usual nonchalance. "Its more complicated than that." He admitted.

"Why?" The assistant questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto answered simply. "Jinchuriki of the Shukaku...control's sand. The desert is his territory, and while I may be able to defeat him in a fight, his abilities could cost our forces more than we can afford right now with Kumo still standing."

Now while she wasn't a combat nin, her many years of filing and managing various forms of paperwork, which included, supply routes, troop movements and command orders had taught her a thing or two about strategies. And while most of these things she'd learned by listening to him or reading over some of his forms she figured she could at least try to help.

"Then why not get rid of Kumo first?"

"Zhuge Liang." Naruto answered simply again. "Attacking his home territory is a foolish endeavor. His strategies and tactics will also most-likely cost us more than we can handle now." He released another sigh. "We need a way to quickly destroy one while making certain we have enough in our reserves to take care of the other. Incase the Sabaku girl does not honor her end of our little deal."

"Well I don't know, he certainly did a number on us last time we invaded but he seems to have lost the most. I hear its costing nearly 3,000,000 a month just to secure raw materials to rebuild most of the defensive structures of their village.

Naruto's eyes seemed to widen minutely for a brief moment realization dawning on his features, his head pulled itself away from its resting place on his palm as he turned his head fully to face her. "That's it." He stated as his eyes began darting around before he stood up walking over to the map framed on the far wall.

"What? What's it?" The startled assistant questioned in confusion.

Naruto didn't answer instead giving a simple order as he usually did. "Send a message to Ginchiko, tell her to return to the mainland as soon as possible." Orders given he quickly walked out of the room with Suzume's bemused "Ok." at his back.

* * *

The red glow of the setting Kumo sun cast deep dark shadows over the land, darkened blankets like tendrils gripping the earth and surfaces with more and more fervor as the sun continued to disappear.

"The pieces are moving." Zhuge Liang's soft voice floated through the empty air of his home, trailing its way into Yue-Ying's ears as she sharpened the point of her hook spear.

Already knowing that he had her attention without needing to look he continued, the smoke from the incense making the light that reached his eyes shift eerily in the mid sunset light. "It may not seem like it now...but because of that girl in Suna events have been set in motion, events that cannot be undone."

"You mean the Angel of Suna." Ying stated, eyes gaining an inquisitive look. "You really think she's done something that important."

Liang turned to face her now, his back facing the rapidly dimming light beyond the horizon. "Not I, no. What I think doesn't matter, its what the people think."

He looked down to the floor, his hand brushing his goatee lightly as if in contemplation. "You can see it even here. Conversations break out about that girl and her latest victories over Konoha in Suna and hope enters our ninja's voices. Her tale becomes more and more extravagant, more grand, and more do they put their faith in her. More valiantly do they fight for her."

The sleeping dragon took a few steps into his house, placing the white feathered fan to rest on a small tea table before lacing his hands behind his back. "Because of this Uzumaki's hand has been forced. And he will strike swiftly, harshly, but not prematurely, he is too intelligent for that. The men under that girls command are brave, but bravery will not be enough to defeat Uzumaki alone. And unfortunately for us, with his vastly superior resources and reserves, it is he who will decide what field of battle we will eventually meet on."

"That girl will have to be protected then." Ying said in reply. "She has become too valuable to allow her to fall in battle now."

"Yes...you are right of course." Liang nodded once in agreement, still not facing her.

Yue Ying remained silent for a moment, eyes shifting in contemplation before turning back to him. "Zhuge...with Akina dead..." She paused, closing her eyes for a brief moment as the image of the girl came to her mind once again before vanishing. "You will have to fight him...do you think you can win."

Zhuge Liang held his tongue for a moment, the hard set of his jaw giving her the answer she already knew he would give.

When he began his voice was hesitant, tight with apprehension. "I have never fully tested my power against Uzumaki Naruto. For nearly a decade he has lead his armies to war, and wide has his will and power spread in that time, though my strategies may be better than his it may be the only thing I have that is better than his. Ruses, guile and deception can only last so long before he adapts. He will be difficult to defeat, as a Jinchuriki he cannot die by normal means."

"Can you beat him...Zhuge?" She asked again, demanding a straight answer from her gaze.

The sleeping dragon allowed his eyes to turn towards her for a moment before he sighed his response, like all things with him carried its own hidden meaning. "Not as a ninja."

* * *

Temari grumbled as she made her way through the mansion. Hinata for once, wasn't behind her, having been called away back to her clan estate, of which she had been shirking the duties to her younger sister for far too long.

She thought she'd be grateful for the Hyuuga's absence when she first became aware of it, but that thought was quickly withdrawn as the day ran its course. Hinata may have been as stiff as a board and about as much of a conversationalist as one but hell it was better than nothing, now all she had for company was the good old Anbu that hid their presence from her.

In other words she was bored.

She'd spent the first few hours of her day after she'd taken her shower in the library again, then she'd gone off to the gardens, using leaves and small twigs to practice her wind abilities again.

Then she'd gone to the kitchen, fixed herself something, and then finally back to her room to sleep for a bit.

When she woke up, she took another shower and was now headed toward the library again.

Joy.

If she didn't get out of here soon she'd be more likely to slit her own wrists out of boredom than be in danger of Kumo's assassins.

Parting the door to the library she stopped at the doorway as her eyes took in the sight of none other than Uzumaki Naruto sitting in one of the libraries various desks, sorting through a few of the books. Eyes scanning over them quickly, he paused at her sound, glancing up with his eyes alone as he slowly closed the book and set it down.

"I was informed you were asleep." He said slowly, his bored eyes easily meeting her stubborn gaze.

"I was." She responded with a quick nod. Shifting nervously from foot to foot before she caught herself and forced herself to stop. Shielding the unease she felt inside of her heart, glaring at him for all she was worth. Naruto continued to meet her gaze with nonchalance.

"And what are you doing up so late?" She questioned, venom dripping from her words. Glancing to the books she barely held back her own sneer. "Let me guess. Planning your grand salvation of another village? Or are you still honest enough to call it planning of a massacre. Since that is what you usually do."

Naruto blinked slowly for a moment, choosing not to answer the obviously rhetorical question before he turned his eyes to the next book, grabbing the text and opening it to scan over its contents.

He heard Temari snort in something he could only identify as disdain. He heard her step further into the room, taking a seat in one of the many leather chairs that furnished the library. He was somewhat surprised by this, having expected her to leave once she saw that he was in the room. But again, he paid it no mind, putting his focus on the task at hand.

There was a silence between the two for what seemed, to Temari at least, like an eternity. She didn't even really know why she stayed in the room, she supposed it was partially due to the fact that this room held the books that were her only source of entertainment for her in this house, and partially due to her own legendary stubborn nature rearing its head. Though what she was being stubborn about even she wasn't sure.

She glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye, the sight of him there, just standing as he read over those books, probably on how to lead a desert campaign made her blood boil. She had already agreed to tell her brother of Kumo's deceptions. But apparently even that wasn't enough for him to simply give it a rest. And she had to wonder, really if he ever could "switch off." And if he couldn't, then what the hell would a world under him become?

"Do you enjoy what you do?" She questioned craning her neck to the side in order to face him fully.

Naruto's attention was brought toward her with the question. "Excuse me?"

"Killing." She clarified. "Do you like killing other people? You have to like something to be so good at it."

Naruto blinked. "It is not a matter of like or dislike. I do what I must?"

"What you must?" She parroted standing up so quickly the heavy leather chair nearly toppled over as it skidded back. She rounded fully to face him, anger simmering behind her eyes. "So let me get this straight. You must lead Konoha to a civil war that killed nearly half of this villages population, most of them killed by you, by the way when you committed the single largest act of genocide your village has ever known since the Uchiha Massacre?"

Her voice was growing louder and louder as she continued, stepping closer, hands fisted at her side as her lips were curled back in a feral snarl. "Is that your justification for everything you've done? That its what you had to do." She walked around the desk and Naruto turned to face her fully this time, his height allowing him to easily tower over the girl as he laced his hands behind his back, watching as she looked up, defiant.

She glared at him for all she was worth, somewhere in her clouded mind she recognized that it would be a horrible idea to attempt to actually physically hit him and so did the next best thing. Spitting at his feet she returned her line of sight to his before speaking. "You're nothing but a coward."

Naruto's eyes shifted to the saliva currently making its way through the small hairline separations between the hardwood floorboards before looking at the Suna kunoichi with that same languid boredom his expression always held. She was interesting, of that there was no doubt in his mind. She hid her fear well, better than most. She was his enemy, one who found herself at the greatest of disadvantages yet her bravery, unlike so many others who stood facing him on equal or favorable grounds, did not wither beneath his gaze, in fact, it seemed to grow stronger as time progressed an oddity, one who the people in his village were living proof of. She was not yet broken, and that is why, to him she was interesting.

When she did not receive an answer from the silent target of her ire she huffed. "I bet when that news reached you about Ame Taki and Kiri gathering in an alliance to oppose you you were jumping for joy."

She did not notice him stiffen ever so slightly where he stood.

"Must have gotten your rocks off on that huh. Three villages to bring down and three village leaders to kill. Must a made you feel like a real big man when you finally got em all." She sneered.

She did not notice his hands clench ever so slightly behind his back.

Though she knew that he needed her alive she also realized somewhere in the back of her mind that taunting him like this was in all likelihood a very very very stupid thing to do. But everything was all just so frustrating and recent events seem to have finally gotten to her enough to have the damn of pent up frustrations break open on her. There was also the fact that she just wanted to see something. Some indication that this thing could be hurt. That the flesh beneath the armor could be hit with something, some weapon. Even if that weapon was only taunts and words. And so she continued unaware to the rising danger.

"I heard one of them was a woman. Did you let your men have some fun with her or did you do it yourself just for kicks?"

Though previous reactions went unnoticed this one did not. A strong pulse of killing intent froze whatever words she held in her throat ready to be released, and the minute curl of his lips accompanied by narrowed eyes displayed his anger towards her statements.

When his voice met her ears it still held its lazy drawl but there was a definitive edge to his voice, something akin to a growl though not quite.

"I suggest you do not speak of matters you are ignorant of Sabaku. You are very lucky to be as important as you are." The threat was clear and Temari did not need to contemplate very far where it would lead to.

Naruto spared another glance to the books on the desk before brushing past her and leaving the room, allowing Temari the ability to breathe again as whatever killing intent he'd been allowing to leak out vanished with him.

She sighed in relief. What had just happened?

She glanced around for a moment, one which she allowed herself to catch her breath.

Well...she had certainly gotten some kind of reaction.

* * *

"Hey."

Akina's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice of Daisuke, her current captain.

The tanned Anbu commander had a smirk on his face as he leaned down, a bowl of whatever soup had been cooked smoking in his palm as he held it out to her. "Want some, doesn't hold up well health wise but Chukosu can make a rock taste good."

Akina smiled, accepting the bowl gratefully as the man sat beside her. "You did well out there today."

"It was just a scouting party." She replied with a small shrug. "There will be bigger battles to come." She stated mater-of-factly.

After a brief pause he spoke again. "Not to them."

When Akina looked to him she saw him gesturing to the chuunin team in front of them. She had been sitting on a tiny hill of sand about four yards or so away from the main camp fire where several of the men now sat eating their rations and showing off either their new spoils or scars. When she looked at their faces, previously masked with heavy cloth to protect from the heat, she noticed that none looked to be a day over seventeen.

"To them." Daisuke sighed. "This is a victory, a great one. This is at most their second engagement. To them, they can take on the world with you here."

Akina knew that, she knew the name that was whispered among the ranks as she passed by, she knew that she was their inspiration to fight. The reason they thought they could fight.

The Suna Commander took a sidelong glance at the girl. 'Are you prepared to shoulder that burden I wonder.'

Akina sighed after a moment, rubbing her forehead. "I need a way to counter certain techniques."

"What kind?" He questioned as he took a sip of his own soup.

"Not sure if you saw it but if you did you remember that lightning technique Kakashi used when we fought."

"The one that was on his arm?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yea." She nodded. "I need to learn how to counter techniques like that one and the Rasengan."

"The Rasengan?" He questioned somewhat bemused. "I've only heard of Jiraiya and the Devil King himself using that technique." He smirked, gaining a playful edge in his eye. "Setting your sights high huh."

Akina shrugged, her own smile tugging at her lips. "Yea I guess. Still without something to at least stop those techniques taking on either Kakashi or Naruto will be much more difficult than what it has to be."

"Taking on the Devil king with anything will be difficult."

"Stop calling him that." She said quickly, almost snappish but not quite.

Daisuke blinked for a moment. "Why? It's the name people have been using for him for years."

"Its just-" She stopped, what could she say. 'He's my brother.', 'It's not right?'

Luckily she didn't have to finish the sentence as Daisuke was kind enough to do it for her. "You're right. If we place the enemy above ourselves they will always seem superior."

Sighing she nodded almost absentmindedly. "Yea..."

Daisuke smirked as he finished the last of his soup. "Well that settles it. Once we return to Suna I'll help you find a way to counter those techniques. I'm sure Kazekage-dono will grant you access to the libraries."

Akina smiled, for the first time in what seemed like months in a rather impish way. "Well of course he will. I am "The angel of Suna" after all."

Daisuke smirked at the jest. "Of course."


	71. Absolution

**Chapter 71: Absolution**

* * *

Naruto once again sat in his office, one leg crossed over the other, head resting on his fist as he listened to Jiraiya relate the events on the front line with only half of his mind on the subject.

"The northern defensive lines are holding firm while the offensive parties have encountered heavy resistance along sector's A and D, they did manage to make some headway in sectors E and B. Sector C has been forced to draw back to their second fall back position, nearby reserves from rice country are moving in to reinforce them. And to the South-"

"Enough."

Naruto's biting voice cut off Jiraiya's report with ease. The toad hermit, leaning on his cane let the hand holding the papers fall to his side eyebrow raised in slight bewilderment. Naruto had never interrupted his reports before. Though perhaps the unusually slow progress of this latest and hopefully last campaign may have been grating on his nerves. Perhaps that's what was bothering him.

"Look Naruto I know you're not used to this pace but you do need to hear these progress reports, otherwise you risk making a mista-"

"The progress reports do not matter." He interrupted again, turning his eyes to stare at the toad hermit. "Kumo will be destroyed very soon."

Jiraiya looked surprised before a small smirk tugged at his lips. "You have a plan?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

Jiraiya's smirk grew. "So what type is it? Infiltration? Assassination? Deception? Or just the classic out maneuvering of the enemy troops?"

His smirk quickly fell as Naruto's very own began visibly tugging on the corner of his lips.

Naruto never ever, ever smiled. Jiraiya was halfway ready to have a stroke by the time Suzume, Naruto's secretary walked in. Naruto quickly dropped the small upturn of his lips, however minute it was.

"Naruto-sama. Ginchiko-san has arrived." She stated peeking her head in from behind the parted door.

Naruto nodded. "Good, send her in." With a nod of her own she closed the door, and a few seconds later the wooden portal opened again, revealing the blue armored woman, Anbu helmet held loosely under her arm as she bowed. "Naruto-sama." She greeted.

"Your just in time Ginchiko" Naruto responded. "I was just about to explain to Jiraiya here the attack plans to invade Kumo. Plans that you will have a key role in."

Ginchiko's expression held a skeptical look to it. "But how? Hatake Kakashi or Jiraiya-sama himself are stronger than I. What skills do I have that could be so valuable to the attack?"

"Your experience in Naval warfare."

It took a moment for the two to catch up to what was being said, before both displayed equally disbelieving expressions.

"A naval battle?" Jiraiya stated first. "You want to lead...a naval battle? With ninja."

"Yes." Naruto stated simply standing up from his seat and beginning to make his way toward the map of the countries framed on his office wall.

"But...Ninja cant walk on the ocean. The tides shift too much in too many directions. It would take someone with extremely great chakra control or alot of chakra to do it successfully."

"And the few naval battles I've lead have been with the use of civilians, with only a few elite ninja on each ship to guard from enemy ninja that may be on the opposing ship."

"Exactly." The blond stated. Waving his arm over the map, creating a small Genjutsu which Jiraiya and Ginchiko allowed to trick their minds. Small figures, which upon closer inspection were individual symbols of each village were strewn about the map, displaying the troop positions of every known batallion, both enemy and ally.

"We have a distinct advantage over Kumo." At their expectant looks he clarified. "Money. We have more money in one of our emergency coffers than Kumo has in their entire village. Repairs to their village are siphoning off millions every month. So far I've only ordered you to harass and pirate their supply ships, Ginchiko. But now we're going to cut off those supplies entirely." With another wave of his hand ships began appearing on the ocean, a multitude gathering and advancing on Kumo's port city, creating a blockade. "We will use our money, and hire mercenaries, pirates any warrior that knows how to sail a ship. They will make up our main force."

"Non-ninja?" Jiraiya questioned. "You plan on taking on Kumo with a navy of non ninja."

"With their inability to walk on the oceans surface all these men will have to do is sink the ships before they get close. The Kumo ninja will either drown, or be shot with arrows as they try to surface."

"This plan isn't gonna work." Jiraiya stated.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto clarified.

"Ok now I'm confused." Jiraiya groaned.

"With so little money, Zhuge Liang will have no choice other than to fill his Navy with ninja personnel. Thinning his lines. If we win we wipe out nearly half of his forces if we lose, the force on the mainland will be able to break through the enemy lines and will assault Kumo directly. Zhuge Liang's tactics hold no place on the sea which nullifies his greatest strength.

"So either way...we destroy Kumo." Ginchiko finished looking contemplative.

"And what if Liang doesn't respond?" Jiraiya questioned again.

"He will have to. Currently, by our estimations Kumo is receiving over seventy percent of its supplies, which include food, clothing and weapons through the sea. If he doesn't, then his village will rot away from the inside out." He paused, passing his arm over the Genjutsu once more, rearranging the ships and eliminating the Kumo units displayed on the map before moving some of the figures closer to the cloud village, surrounding it. "Either way, the outcome will be the same...Kumo will fall."

There was silence for several moments before Jiraiya released a sigh rubbing his head, allowing a mutter of "I'm getting far too old for this crap." to cross under his lips before raising his head. "Alright I'll start sending out messages."

"No need." Naruto said turning back around to face him. "It is already underway. You and Ginchiko will head to Wave country, one of our territories, and make certain that things run smoothly with the mercenaries that are already arriving according to some of the reports." Pausing he looked to Ginchiko. "I have already sent messages to Toushiro and Mika, they are second only to you in naval combat so they will be leading part of the force. Hatake Kakashi as well as some of our men in Iwa will link up with you as well."

Jiraiya and Ginchiko nodded. "You are both dismissed." The blood stated watching as his two subordinates bowed before walking out the door.

Naruto watched them leave before turning his eyes back to the map before dispelling the Genjutsu. "Very soon."

* * *

"You look tired. Another long work shift at the hospital?" Hana questioned her pink haired friend as the two made their way towards the oasis where she, Ino and herself usually trained honing their newly acquired skills.

"Yea, luckily we aren't getting as many fatal or really "in danger" ninja these days. Things seem to be looking up ever since that girl showed up with the refugees." Sakura said slowly cracking her neck with every step she took.

"You know if you're tired we can always just train tomorrow." Hana stated in a somewhat sympathetic tone, seeing the tension in her friends muscles and catching the minute wince as the bones in her neck popped.

"Nah." Sakura said cringing a bit. "I still need to burn off some energy. All day filing paperwork and walking around a hospital gets old real quick."

"Alright. But take it easy." Hana said with her typical older sister mentality when it came to some of the others.

"I'm the doctor, I'm the one who says that to the patients." Sakura said waving off her concern.

"Yea well take some of your own advice for once." Hana ground out as they trudged up a relatively small dune.

"Maybe later." The pinkette answered back.

Hana's ears seemed to twitch. "What's that."

Sakura stopped in place and began listening more carefully after channeling a little bit of chakra to her ears she could faintly make out a distinct, strange sound.

"I don't know." The medic nin answered, crouching slightly she continued making her way up the dune, much more silently than before, Hana following suit.

Marching over the crest of the dune Hana and Sakura peeked their head over it, finding the oasis that they always practiced in, still there and unchanged as usual but behind the stones, bushes and tree's both women could see a faint blue, flickering glow emanating from somewhere, the sound, something that sounded strangely like a mix of scraping sands and flowing water reached their ears much more clearly now before the glow and the sound died down.

"What is that?" Sakura questioned.

"What am I omnicient?" Hana shot back before huffing. "Lets check it out, you circle left I'll go right."

Sakura nodded before the two split up, slowly circling around the oasis to find the intruder.

When they did manage to sneak past the foliage they were greeted by the sight of a blond young woman sitting at the edge of a small stream, a bottle of water in her hand, her hair matted down to her forehead and the back of her neck with sweat, wearing a light sleeveless white shirt and gray short pants. She placed the cool bottle against her head as she sighed, leaning back against a tree. "Still not enough." They heard her mutter, recognizing her after a brief moment as the girl that had become known well throughout their village as "Suna's angel."

* * *

Akina allowed her eyes to stare blankly into the sky for several moments before she sighed again. She and Daisuke had filtered their way through Suna's Jutsu archives trying to find something they could use about a week ago when they had returned from another patrol mission out in the desert. And though they hadn't found any "Techniques" per-se they had found something that, with enough training and practice she could probably use.

Apparently techniques like the Rasengan, or the Raikiri, close range hand based thrusting techniques were not very popular, though powerful and practically guaranteeing the death of an enemy if they achieved contact, the fact that they consumed so much chakra, were close range techniques that left the wielder open in a miss, made them rather dangerous and impractical for ninja that did not have a significant skill set and chakra levels to back it up.

So there was no "quick fix" for her to learn. She had to come up with something on her own. So they had started doing just that. But progress was slow...very very slow. Though she could try to recreate the techniques she'd seen, those imitations, most likely would end up being alot weaker than their originals and both Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi would definitely know the weaknesses to their own techniques.

So both had decided to forgo imitations of the Rasengan or the Raikiri in hopes of coming up with something original. But Daisuke wasn't around today, needing to give in his monthly report on team status to the Kazekage. So for today she was on her own. Which sucked incredibly. Daisuke, besides the Kazekage, was really the only one that did not consider her a "Celebrity" or even, in some very extreme cases of those who saw the Kage of Konoha as a demon incarnate, she was even so far as something "Divine" or"Holy"

It was flattering at first but now it was just strange, annoying and not a little creepy. She just wanted to be able to walk around the village without needing to see the looks of awe and shock upon the faces of the civilians and younger chuunin. The only place she could get something even remotely compared to normalcy was in the Anbu and Jounin hangouts, and even then a few would still treat her as something special.

Her ears twitched for a moment when she heard the snapping of a small twig to her left. Eyes flickering over she scanned over the canopy. "Come on out, I know you're there." She said, hoping that it was just another Suna ninja that had wandered into the area.

There was silence in the oasis for a brief moment before a brown haired woman, older than her, walked out of her hiding place, hands stuffed in her pockets. Expression flat except for the minute quirk of her eyebrow.

Akina's attention was next brought to her right as she heard someone else, finding a pink haired woman, this one around her age walking out of the trees. She noticed the Suna headband wrapped around her arm allowing her to relieve some of the tension she felt at the sight of the two.

"Didn't think anyone would find our private training ground." Hana said as she stopped roughly ten or so feet away from the blond who was now getting to her feet.

"This was yours?" Akina questioned before shaking her head, kneeling down to begin gathering her things. "Sorry, I'll go somewhere else then."

"Never said you had to." Hana shrugged. "Just surprised us is all." Stepping forward the older Inuzuka extended her hand smirking a bit. "Inuzuka Hana."

Placing her things back on the floor Akina stood up accepting the hand in greeting with a small smile of her own. "Rozetsu Akina." Turning to face the pink haired woman she shook her hand as well as she introduced herself. "Haruno Sakura."

There was a somewhat awkward silence between the three before Sakura decided to break it. "So what was that you were working on, it sounded weird. Was it some kind of lightning technique" She ventured, hoping to further break the ice.

Akina scratched the back of her head, offering a somewhat nervous smile. "Well sort of. I'm working on a close range technique. Not even really sure if its a wide range destructive Jutsu or an assassination class technique yet.

"Well that's no good." Hana began scratching her cheek. "Can't have a technique if you don't even know what you want."

"You've made original techniques before?" Akina questioned, genuinely curious.

"Yea..." Hana said trailing off a bit. "We sort of...had to."

"Had to?" Akina questioned before the woman's name finally caught up to her. "Inuzuka? You're from Konoha."

"We _were_ from Konoha." Sakura corrected quickly, almost harshly before realizing that the young blond hadn't meant anything by it. "Our families came to Suna nine years ago. Escaping form the Hyuuga Massacre. We've become citizens of Suna ever since."

Akina hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. "I understand." She contemplated for a moment telling them that she too had been in Konoha at the time, but that instead of heading south west she headed north east. To Kumo. But in the end, decided some things were best left unsaid, she didn't want to make them feel as if she was patronizing them.

Another brief moment of silence before Hana decided to break it. "So any idea on what you want?"

Akina nodded. "Well more or less. All I really know is that I need something I can use as a defense to other techniques like Hatake Kakashi's Raikiri, or...The Rasengan."

Hana whistled. "Setting your sights high huh. Well come on lets see what you got."

"Huh?" Akina blinked stupidly. "What do you mean?"

Hana sat down. "I helped reinvent practically the entire Inuzuka Jutsu arsenal with my brother and Sakura is the best medic we have and arguably the best chakra control expert this side of the continent. We don't really have anything better to do for the next hour so lets see how we can help you make this technique."

Akina blinked before slowly looking to Sakura who just shrugged before sitting down next to her friend ready to observe this strange girls new technique and see if they could help her. "Ummm...alright." She said before bringing her hands together in a simple seal.

* * *

Temari sat in the gardens eyes lazily watching the clouds pass overhead. It had been a week or so since her little encounter with her warden and since then she'd been looking over her shoulder quite a bit, worried that she may have pissed him off a little too much.

Hinata was once again at her side, the silent watchman, or watch woman in this case, over her shoulder. Though Temari did not want to broach upon the subject in fear that Hinata may report back to Naruto, or worse yet that the blond would overhear her talking about it, her curiosity had been gnawing at her all week and it was insatiable.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' She would repeat in her mind only for the other, brasher, possibly stupider side to counter. 'Satisfaction brought him back'

Finally fed up with her own inner debate she sat up and turned to Hinata. "Hey princess."

"Hmm?" Hinata questioned, white eyes staring dully towards the Suna kunoichi who addressed her.

"What do you know about that battle between you guys, and the coalition of Ame, Taki and Kusa?"

That perked Hinata's interest, visibly straightening a bit more. "Why?"

"Just answer the question." Temari shot back.

Hinata's eyes narrowed but decided there wasn't any harm in telling her what little she actually did know. So she shrugged. "I never participated in that battle so I don't know much."

"You must have heard something on the grapevine." Temari practically hissed. "Some wayward rumor that reached your ears."

"Why are you so interested?" Hinata questioned with a slight narrowing of her eyes at the girls insistent prodding.

Temari seemed to glance around, the gardens a new nervousness etching itself onto her features as she searched the shadows of the trees for any would be tresspasser. "Well you remember about a week ago when you had to go back to your clan estate to handle some business and left me here all alone."

"Yes." Hinata answered. "What of it?"

"Well..." Temari began somewhat awkwardly. "Later on that night I kind of pissed off Uzumaki."

"You 'pissed off' Naruto." Hinata echoed with a dose of disbelief in her voice. "And you still have the use of your legs. I find this hard to believe."

"Look the point is that I said god knows what to him and nothing, not even a twitch. I mentioned that coalition and he gets all kinds of pissed at me." She scooted closer, silver eyes glaring at the Hyuuga's pale ones. "You must have heard something. Something must have happened out there that would get that battle to get to him so much more than any other ones."

"Lots of people remember one battle more than any other." Hinata countered.

"And there's always a reason for it, their friend died, they ate a baby, strangled their teammate, something. Why, why is that one so much more important to him?"

"Why shouldn't it be?" Hinata questioned a hint of anger entering her tone as she scoffed. "You people are all the same. Judging him like a monster and scrutinizing any hint of humanity he may display till that too vanishes forever."

"Me? What about you? You accept weak justifications for actions that simply have no justification good enough for them." Temari shot back standing up from her seat glaring down at the Hyuuga.

Though Temari was much more expressive in her anger Hinata's chilling stare could not be underestimated in its intensity and the biting cold seemed to sink into the marrow of her bones with every word that passed Temari's lips. "You have no idea what was done to him. What those monsters, the real monsters, that used to lead this village did to him."

Temari released a frustrated huff. "Whatever you say, whatever was done whatever defense you offer even if somehow it does "Justify" him in your mind or out of it, does not absolve him!" She exclaimed every word growing louder and louder until she was nearly screaming at the end of her sentence.

"They took everything from him." Hinata said standing from her own sitting position to meet Temari's gaze head on.

"Right, so lets just ignore the blood of hundreds of thousands of ninja, civilians, men, women, children all murdered in cold blood that's on his hands because somebody gave him a bad hand when he was a little brat, how could I consider him responsible for such a minor thing." The Suna princess hissed, sarcasm dripping off every single word that spilled from her lips.

"What was done to him was monstrous."

"And they created a monster." Temari finished.

There was silence between the two women before both sensed someone standing in the gardens with them, turning around to face the intruder fully they found none other than the object of their conversation standing there. Temari and Hinata both stiffened afraid that they'd been caught talking about him behind his back.

Naruto said nothing however, eyes scanning over the two women for what seemed to them like an eternity before he spoke. "Pack your things. Both of you. We'll be heading to wave in one week." He stated before he turned and left, leaving both women with simmering animosity boiling between the two.

* * *

Zhuge Liang shook his head from his place on the tower balcony, the shifting of his jaw giving away his current unease to those who knew him well. "This isn't right."

"What isn't right?" Tsunade questioned from her place looking over some of the hospital reports, Yue Ying sat on the other chair, overlooking the front line progress reports instead. They did this almost every week or so now, in which Liang would take into consideration his losses to his gains and thus be able to adjust his strategy accordingly.

"Naruto." Liang answered. "His strategy...it isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Ying questioned.

"We're at a stalemate." He answered simply.

"Sooooooooo." Tsunade prodded

"Naruto is not accustomed to stalemates. Every campaign he has led so far has encountered swift, decisive victories. Taking cities in months or even days rather than years. But none of his front-line men, from either fronts have moved from their respective barricades, mere skirmish scout groups along the borderlines at most. Why is he acting so calm? I expected him to have at least attempted a small scale attack by now on either Suna or us."

"Not even you can predict everyone husband." Ying answered calmly as she leaned back in her chair. "Uzumaki Naruto is one of a kind. You cant predict him like you'd predict any opponent. The fact is that we never have, nor will we ever again face someone like him. He's unique.

Zhuge looked at her over his shoulder before turning his sights back to the village eyes shifting and narrowing in contemplation. "You're right...he is unique...and a unique individual...will come up with a unique plan." He said turning around to walk over to the map strewn about his desk muttering more to himself than the other two women. "If he wont try to attack...would he try defense? To outlast us with his superior resources? No...no he wont, its not his style...So that just leaves attack...but where...where will he attack from."

The two kunoichi observed the raven haired strategist as he leaned heavily over his desk eyes scanning over the map repeatedly, as if the thin piece of parchment could give him all the answers in the world.

Finally Liang looked up, obsidian eyes narrowed towards the two. "The sea..."

"The sea?" "You cant be serious." Ying and Tsunade stated respectively.

Liang nodded. "I am serious. He will attack from the sea."

"Its ludicrous!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"It's what he will do." Liang said with conviction as he straightened. There was silence in the room. "A clever move...one...that we will have no choice but to play right into."

Tsunade was about to say something else when the door of the office opened wide, and another voice came through. "Just because we need to play his game doesn't mean we'll need to play by his rules."

The three adults turned their eyes to face the newcomer, with the slug princes's expression becoming the most visibly startled. "Ka-kankuro san?"

The Suna puppeteer stood at the doorway, face-paint firmly in place as he smirked, watching the reactions of the three as they eye his...altered appearance. Stepping into the room the puppeteer cracked his knuckles. "So whats the plan?"


	72. The Armada

**Chapter 72: The Armada**

* * *

Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba briskly made their way down the hallway, past the frenzy of secretaries and ninja personnel that crisscrossed the length of the place in a craze. "What the hell is going on?" Chouji questioned his two male friends as he narrowly avoided a chuunin that rushed by with a stack of papers.

"How should we know." Shikamaru responded taking another long drag of his cigaret as he too did his best to avoid bodily collision with others.

"Must be something big." Chouji said again looking around.

"What gave you that idea, all the rushing people, frenzied expressions, flying papers or are you just a fuckin' psychic." Kiba responded angrily as he was nearly run over by a cart full of books some other administrative chuunin had just rushed past them.

Chouji ignored the remark however, instead choosing to continue with his previous train of thought. " I haven't seen this much commotion since the fall of Sakai." He paused, a wary expression gathering over his features. "You don't think-"

"No." Shikamaru was quick to assure him. "Zhuge Liang leads Kumo, a brilliant strategist, smarter than me probably. Kumo wouldn't fall without a major fight. It must be something else." He deduced as the three continued to make their way to the conference room.

"Like what?" Kiba decided to put in. "Marching to attack us?"

"Probably...maybe. I wouldn't bet on it though, this seems different. You don't see the fear on the civilians faces like you did at Sakai. Somethings up no doubt about it but its not an attack on us." Shikamaru said shaking his head with a rough sigh. "Troublesome."

"Lets just get to the conference room then, its our quickest way to get answers." Chouji suggested, receiving nods from the other two.

The three jounin quickly closed the distance between themselves and their destination, finding the open area beyond the doorway to be packed to the brim with hundreds of fellow Jounin and Anbu.

"Jeeze its a convention here." Chouji stated more to himself than the other two.

Before any more could be said a familiar, loud, female voice called out to the three. "Shika, Chouji Kiba over here!"

The three Shinobi turned their eyes onto the sound of the voice, trying to stare over the crowd to find its source. They soon got lucky as Ino's continuous bouncing up and down gave away her position rather easily considering her pale blond hair.

"What the hell is she a blood hound? How does she find us the moment we walk into the room." Kiba questioned as they began to push through the crowd, making their way over.

When they finally made it through, Ino, Sakura immediately greeted the three with familiar hugs and kisses to the cheek. "There you guys are, its been what almost a week since we've seen you." Ino said in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Things have been busy, those skirmishes along the border are becoming brutal." Shikamaru answered before looking over Ino's shoulder to the other blond girl, absently listening to Chouji's supporting of his statement. "Aint that the truth."

Sakura noticed his gaze and cleared her throat. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, we'd like you guys to meet a friend of ours." She said gesturing to the white clad blond slightly behind her. "This is Akina. Akina, this is Shika, Chouji and Kiba."

Akina smiled extending her hand to Shikamaru. "Nice to meet you. You guys been working along the border guard duties too?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Judging by the fact that you met Ino, Hana and Sakura while we were gone it must mean we work different shifts."

"I guess." Akina nodded. "I suppose that's why we've never seen each-other before."

"Oh we've seen you." Shikamaru stated as he pulled out a cigarette sticking it between his lips before lighting it. "No one on the border lines that's not blind, deaf and dumb hasn't seen you."

Chouji spoke up next, shaking her hand as he did, a smile pulling on the corner of his lips. "The angel of Suna. Never thought I'd be talking to you like this." He finished scratching his head somewhat nervously.

Akina smiled kindly though her shoulders seemed to slump just a little bit. Shikamaru noticed the girls discomfort, deciding to take pitty on her he placed a hand on Chouji's shoulder bringing the towering Akimichi's eyes to him. "Ey big guy, she probably has enough slobbering green rooks praising her till their blue in the face. Lets not be troublesome and add to it."

Chouji shrugged, missing Akina's grateful look to Shikamaru.

The shadow user understood.

To have the eyes of so many already on you, one did not need a reminder every few seconds. Especially if they were gonna be friends, which, judging by Ino, Hana and Sakura they were.

Akina turned to face the last of the males, Kiba, extending her hand, Kiba shook it, the small robe that covered his injury, fluttered, allowing her a glimpse just enough to see that he was missing his left arm.

Her eyes widened for a brief instant, wondering how someone can continue their ninja career once they could no longer do hand seals, to say the least. But then caught the guarded look on his face, realizing that it was similar to her own. He'd probably been questioned and doubted before her, and would probably continue to be doubted long before her. And like Chouji to her, he did not need another adding to his burden.

Not commenting on it Akina smiled at the Inuzuka. "And you are?"

"Kiba." He answered simply before looking around. "Any idea whats going on around here yet."

Hana answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as ours but we've been waiting here for about an hour. So I don't think its anything overly urgent."

"Akina." There was a sudden bark to their right bringing all their respective attention spans to the tanned Anbu commander currently making his way through the crowd towards them.

"Daisuke-taicho?" The blond questioned.

Daisuke paused when he got to the group, bowing his head once hastily. "Excuse me." He said before pushing through and grabbing Akina by her wrist. "Come with me, there are urgent matters we need to discuss."

"Ok..." She said somewhat confusedly as she was pulled/dragged away from the group.

Shikamaru glanced around for a moment before looking in the groups general direction. "Is it just me or are we all getting the feeling that whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen without her having any clue about it?"

Hana shook her head. "Its not just you."

"Hmm...thats what I was afraid of." Shikamaru said before shrugging.

Akina allowed herself to be dragged through one of the side rooms, by Daisuke following silently until they entered one of the larger hallways where Akina saw two more Anbu captains, and none other than Gaara standing nearby speaking to one of the commanders.

"Got her sir." Daisuke said.

Gaara nodded. "Good tell her what she has to do we go out in two minutes."

Akina blinked "Go out? Go out where?"

"To the platform." Daisuke answered quickly before rounding on her. "Now listen before you-"

"What? To the platform? But why? I'm not even an Anbu I-"

"Because." He interrupted. "You are important. People know your face, they know you, and they need you."

Akina's mouth opened and closed for several moments, eyes searching for something to say before she sighed in resignation, rubbing a hand over her forehead. "What do I have to do?"

Daisuke allowed her a brief look of pity before he gave off his own sigh. "When the doors open-"

* * *

Outside the mass of people turned their eyes onto the platform as the large double doors were pushed open a few minutes later, revealing none other than the Kazekage as he made his way to the podium. At his side were several Anbu, including a familiar blond haired girl who looked much more nervous than what she was a few minutes ago while standing amongst the crowd.

There were excited murmurs in the group before finally the familiar hush fell over the crowd as Gaara, blood red hair almost coppery brown in the mid day sun that entered the windows stood tall before a Genjutsu displayed itself behind him, showing a map of the five shinobi continents. the ninja at his side pausing a few feet behind him, directly under the Genjutsu. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Time is short, so I'm afraid that this discussion will have to be as well." He nodded to someone off to the side and the map displayed slightly above and behind him shifted, displaying new images that were their troop positions. "Our spies, have reported back to us and the news...is incredible but accurate. Uzumaki Naruto is gathering a massive Naval force, in wave country and some of the small islands of Kiri."

Murmurs swept over the crowd, a few of the seasoned ninja in the back muttering too low for him to hear but the others in the front were not so difficult, disbelief was present, as was a feeling of mild confidence that the Demon king had made a foolish move. But others, ones like Shikamaru, who Gaara could see in the crowd, they were thinking and cataloging the advantages and disadvantages of this move the Kage of Konoha had made.

The Kazekage continued, his voice easily carrying over the soft murmur of the crowds. "His plan appears to be to blockade Kumo's ports, cutting off their supplies. In response Kumo has ammassed its own navy and though reports are sketchy all agree that their fleet is significantly smaller than Konoha's."

"Where did Konoha get so many ninja to put in their fleet?" One chuunin questioned. "I mean they allways did have superior numbers but I never immagined-"

"Our spies report that even though he holds an unknown number of core elite ninja in his force, the bulk of his forces consist of non ninja. Pirates, mercenaries, anyone willing to put their life on the line for money. In contrast, Kumo's navy appears to consist solely of ninja personnel.

Again more murmurs passed the crowd. Some were beginning to undertsnd the gravity of the situation, others did not, as expected. Gaara raised his hand, demanding silence and receiving it accordingly. "Nearly three months ago, Kumo sent us eight ships, these have been docking in the port of Tsugi city south of us. They have been transporting and supplying small strike teams that have been harassing garrisons and bases in tea country. So far Konoha believes it is merely a guerrilla rebel force that has been opposing them, we hope to keep it that way for as long as possible. Regardless, We can take five of these ships immediately and with a force of roughly 100 ninja link up with Kumo's fleet." Another pause as Gaara's eyes scanned over the crowd. "These are our allies...we cannot, nor will we allow them to face this opponent on their own. I myself, and Rozetsu Akina-" He said gesturing to the girl two steps behind and to his right. "-will lead teams for this mission."

Another pause in which somehow the gathered ninja seemed to be able to speak while keeping absolutely silent.

"I will now ask for volunteers. Captains, Lieutenants. Step up if you are certain that you, and more importantly your team, will be willing to take this mission."

Another heavy silence descended amongst the crowd. This normally was not done, the ninja were assigned their missions, no and's ifs or buts about it. But Gaara wanted men and women willing to put their lives on the line for this mission. He wanted no cowards, and he wanted to show Konoha that Suna would not be underestimated in this conflict.

Finally, one man stepped forward, followed by another, and another, and so on and so fourth. Many were jounin team commanders, but most were chuunin commanders. Young ones at that. And each one that stepped up, he noticed that they were looking solely at the girl behind him.

"You know you're not keeping me outa this!" A boisterous voice called out to him making him fight back a smirk for a moment as he shifted his turquoise green eyes to lay them onto Ino. Sakura and Hana smirked as they too stepped forward. Shikamaru rolled his eyes with another mutter of troublesome passing over his lips before Chouji pushed him, and Kiba forward, taking a step himself a moment later.

Gaara gave a minute shake of his head. He should have known. "Very well. Inform your teams, gather your equipment and get ready, we leave in five hours. South gate."

* * *

The harbors of wave were filled to bursting. Hundreds of ships, clogged the entrance to the ports as thousands of men, ranging from ninja, to mercenaries, to cut throat pirates made their way through the town, drinking in the local bars, sleeping in the brothels. Naruto ignored the racket that reached his ears as he, and the generals that had already arrived sat in one of the rooms of Waves city hall.

To his right was Jiraiya, the toad sannin sat, one leg under the other with his cane resting on his shoulder. Next to him was Ginchiko, sitting in the lotus position, though she was not clad in her familiar purple blue armor she still had her sword at her side. It was an unusual sight, seeing her without the armor, rough brown hair tied to a bun behind her head. It was...feminine...and that was not something Naruto would normally relate to someone like Ginchiko.

To his left was Toushiro, whom he had called away from the northern defense force, leaving it to Kimimaro and Kurenai in order to have him lead part of the armada with Ginchiko. Next to him was Hinata, and next to her was Temari.

And it was because of this Suna Kunoichi that there was currently a dead silence in this room at the moment. Ginchiko openly glared at her while Toushiro glanced at her from the corner of his eye rather nervously, since his last run in with Naruto, and damn near execution he was not risking saying anything further to upset him. Jiraiya for his part, could really care less what she was doing here. What he cared about was that because of her they were not talking about what they should be talking about, battle plans. Still he kept his cool and his silence, knowing that this would get underway eventually. And Hinata for her part was just glad for the fact that she did not have to deal with Temari alone for once.

Finally Ginchiko turned her eyes to Naruto. "Naruto-sama. Why is this Suna Kunoichi here."

Temari grit her teeth, biting down the retort that threatened to rise in her throat as Naruto spoke. "Zhuge Liangs assassins may be hiding among the crowd of men we've recently hired. Hinata should not miss this explanation on our battle plans since she may have to take to the field. Sabaku's presence here matters little. She will not escape." He stated eyes shifting to Temari, the warning clear in his gaze. "And if she does, she will never make it in time to inform the enemy of our plans, get on with it."

"But the teams and commanders from Iwa haven't arrived yet." Ginchiko said, blinking.

Naruto visibly fought down a growl before he spoke. "Then you'll just have to repeat it to them when they arrive. I meanwhile would like to know what you've come up with."

Jiraiya blinked, turning his gaze to stare at Naruto. He'd never seemed so impatient before with his subordinates. It took him only a moment to realize why. Naruto always came up with the strategies in every battle he walked into. For him to be subject to someone else's strategy must have left him feeling vulnerable. Or so Jiraiya could guess. And that was probably an emotion that was just killing him. The toad sannin smiled to himself. It was good to see even Naruto unseated from his comfort zone every now and then.

Ginchiko sighed before pulling her sheathed blade and placing it to point along the map "Firstly, on our way there, Mika's fleet in Kiri, will link up with us mid transit. The plan is simple. We keep our distance. Kumo's entire armada consists nearly entirely of ninja personnel, meaning that their strength would lie in their ability to board our ships and kill our men. If we keep them out of range, fire at them with the mounted balista, catapults and other ranged weapons that can sink, or burn their ships. As you said, all we need to do is sink it.

Naruto nodded, listening to the woman as she spoke.

Ginchiko placed her blade down behind the first row of ships. "We'll attack in three waves." She pushed the first row forward into the opposing fleet. "The first wave will be to test them, see how good they are at naval combat. Cannon fodder, it will also tie them up. Once we are certain the first wave is down, and the ships are locked with one another the second wave will move in, firing on the ships as they come along."

"You mean on our own ships? They'll be firing on us as we're engaging them." Jiraiya stated, skepticism in his voice.

"Yes. They're pirates and mercenaries. I doubt they have many high moral standards." She said, uncaring to how callous she sounded.

"Just like the rest of this village apparently." Temari muttered to herself, just low enough so that no one but Hinata, who was sitting next to her, and Naruto with his advanced hearing could hear. Neither made any reaction to it however, instead choosing to simply continue listening to Ginchiko.

"Then finally, the third wave will move in, to finish off the stragglers."

"And where will the main Shinobi force be when all of this goes down?" Toushiro questioned.

"In the second wave." She answered.

"So the first wave is basically cannon fodder." Jiraiya stated with a shake of his head. "Not exactly a nice thing to do."

"I don't care about nice. I care about winning." Ginchiko stated.

"Then I pray I never have you to watch my back." Jiraiya stated calmly again making Ginchiko turn her angry eyes onto him.

"I don't plan on watching your back. Kumo will burn with this navy." She stated fiercely.

"Because it serves for the greater good or because it serves your desire to avenge Guan's death."

Ginchiko stood up in an instant, hands on the hilt of her sword. Before she unsheathed it however a pulse of killing intent caused everyone in the room to pause.

"Enough." Naruto stated. "Jiraiya. Stay your words. This is a sound strategy for the moment. Good work Ginchiko."

The female swordsman sheathed her blade, breaths coming harshly as she glared at Jiraiya before turning back to Naruto. "Thank you...Naruto-sama." She said, bowing once.

Suddenly the door parted, revealing one of the attendants as he hastily bowed to the gathered ninja. "Hokage-sama, ninja have arrived, stating they are your generals from Iwa."

Naruto nodded. "Allow them in."

The attendant bowed before rushing out of the room a few moments later, Tenten and Lee entered the room bowing once at the same time. "Naruto-sama. Shino sent us."

Naruto nodded but soon thudding footsteps caught his attention, bringing it back to the door as two more individuals entered the room,.

Shimazu Yoshihiro and Shimazu Toyohisa.

The slimmer, younger man, stood with his armor, a likeness to his uncle as he bowed his head once after a brief moment of tense silence, that seal had not been forgotten yet.

However, in contrast to his nephew, who kept his distance and bowed in respect and greeting, Yoshihiro did neither. Large armored feet swallowing up the distance between himself and Naruto.

Hinata, Toushiro, Ginchiko, Lee and Tenten each tensed as he passed them by, hands on their weapons incase he tried anything.

Naruto remained in his sitting position, head slightly bowed, not looking up to meet the towering man's gaze.

"You called?" The former Iwa Kage stated with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Naruto did not answer for a moment. An oppressive silence bearing down on the room, riddled with tension before he finally decided to break it. "You are senile old man...Have you forgotten what I did to you when last we met?"

Yoshihiro snorted, a smirk adorning his face. "You think I'm scared of death? Of you? At my age? Heh. You must be stupid."

Naruto growled, low, deep in the back of his throat before he slowly rose himself to his feet, finally raising his eyes to meet that of the taller Shimazu.

"People have died for less Shimazu." He stated. "Your bravery stems from the knowledge and security in the fact that you are necessary to keep a hold on Iwa. But do not let that fool you into believing I will not kill you if you insult me again."

Yoshihiro smiled at Naruto. The pearly white teeth each taunting the blond with their presentation. "Whatever helps you sleep at night boy. Fact of the matter is...not everyone is afraid of you." He finished before stepping back and taking a seat next to Ginchiko, across from Temari, finally catching sight of her he hid his surprise.

Naruto watched as Yoshihiro sat down, another tense, awkward silence filling the room for a moment. But this one was broken by a highly unexpected sound.

Laughter.

Naruto's eyes sought out the source of said laughter and his eyes came across none other than Sabaku no Temari.

"Ahahahahahaha." The Suna Kunoichi released, tears leaking along the corner of her eyes as she gripped one of her sides. "You should have seen the look on your face. He sure told you off! Hahahahaha!"

Naruto rubbed his forehead coming to a quick and decisive conclusion as his subordinates stared at what, to them was an unbelievable sight of someone laughing at their Kage.

Useful people were good. Necessary people were more trouble than they were worth.

With a single glare and another controlled pulse of killing intent Naruto easily brought Temari's laughter under control before looking to Toushiro and Ginchiko. "How long till the fleet is ready to move?"

"Uhh." Toushiro fumbled for a moment. "Three days, four at the most."

Naruto nodded. "Get it done." He then looked to Ginchiko. "Explain the plan again, assign them ships, organize our ninja. Spread us among the fleet but not too thin. Toushiro says it will take three days to fully prepare the fleet, you have two." He stated bringing a nod from the woman before he made his way out the room.

* * *

Zhuge Liang's Raven black hair whipped wildly in the high wind of the sea, feathered fan fluttering lightly as he held it loftly in his grip.

"It looks like you were right." Yue Ying said walking up behind him. "He will attack by sea after all."

Liang nodded responding with a simple "Yes." To her statement.

Ying sighed, before turning to look at the wooden structure mounted onto the deck of four of their ships, a massive tower, nearly sixty feet high, The four ships it was using as foundations to its legs were chained together, and even now several of their seal masters were at the top of this tower, marking the designs to the exact specifications indicated to them. "I hope this plan of yours works Zhuge."

"If it doesn't my dear...then I don't think you'll have much to worry about." He stated turning fully to face her.

"Why's that?" She questioned.

"Because then we'll both be dead." He answered simply evoking a silence between them before he spoke again. "And Tsunade, has she taken up the left wing of the fleet?"

Ying nodded. "She has, her slug summons hold a disadvantage here, but her strength will allow her to sink enemy vessels quickly."

"And Yugito?" He questioned.

"Right here." The two turned, their gazes landing on the Neko Jinchuriki, she stood, arms crossed eyes staring blankly at the two, since Akina's death she had been distancing herself more and more from Liang and Ying, suspicion of their involvement gnawing along the back of her mind. Barely speaking to them when it did not involve a mission. Liang worried for her stability, but with this war he could not risk completely alianating his last remaining asset.

The sleeping dragon nodded. "Good. I will need you to-"

"SIR!" Came the call from the crows nest bringing his attention upwards to the man placed there.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Five ships approaching!" The man answered, Zhuge Liang heard and saw all the men, be they ninja or sailor rush forward on the deck, hoping to catch a glimpse of the approaching vessels.

"Enemies?" Liang questioned again, yelling to the man on the crows nest.

"Doesn't look like it sir!"

"Suna?" Liang questioned, meeting Yugito and Ying's dubious gazes. "We're gonna go meet them then. Be ready for anything." He said after a brief moment.

"They can't hope to attack us with five ships." Yugito stated.

"You never know." Liang shot back as he continued walking.

After a few moments, Liang's boarding vessel approached what appeared to be the leading flagship out of these five vessels. As they came closer, he caught sight of stark red hair, which was attached to a body standing on the deck. Squinting for a moment he called out somewhat apprehensive. "Kazekage-dono?"

Gaara, from his place on the deck smirked, the slight upturn of his lips visible even from the distance they still held from one another. "Raikage-dono. We've come to aid you. You'll have to forgive us for not calling earlier." He joked.

Zhuge Liang let a quick laugh escape his lips, the first he'd had in months. The force wasn't large. But any help at this point was welcome. "Kazekage-dono. You are more than forgiven."

As the two ships came closer, grappling hooks were thrown from both ships, pulling them together allowing the occupants of the Kumo ship to board Suna's vessel.

Liang bowed to Gaara when he finally stood before the younger Kage, with Gaara doing the same. Yue Ying and Yugito stood behind him, keeping their silence.

"Kazekage-dono. Thank you for your assistance." Liang said as he stood to his full height.

Gaara allowed a small smile to form over his lips. "Please it is alright. We are allies after all Raikage-dono." Liang nodded closing his eyes and bowing once more in respect.

"I have been unable to get messages across and I imagine it is the same for you. Is Kankuro alright?" Gaara questioned.

Zhuge Liang nodded. "Yes, very well, actually, he is leading one of our ships today."

At that Gaara's eyes widened considerably. "He is? But I thought he would be paralyzed."

"He volunteered." Liang explained. "And though he was paralyzed Kazekage dono, your brother's specialty has proven...something of an insurance policy against physical disabilities."

Gaara rolled his eyes taking in a breath. "Kankuro." He sighed, hoping his brother had not become as drastic as the legendary Sasori of the red sands. "I would like to see him." He said after a moment.

"Yes of course." Liang nodded. "Reports are sketchy but we don't think the enemy will arrive for quite some time. You have a few hours to find and speak with him." Liang used this moment to scan over some of the other occupants of the ships near theirs. "I see you've brought Konoha's former Ino Shika Chou Trio."

Gaara nodded. "They are Suna ninja now Raikage dono, please refer to them as such."

"Of course. Forgive me. I meant no offense." Liang clarified before looking around some more. "I wonder though, that girl who we have been hearing about. The angel of Suna."

"Hmm?"

"Is she here as well?" Liang questioned.

Gaara looked around "Yes actually. I believe she went below deck. Daisuke." He barked catching the Anbu commanders attention. "Could you bring Akina above deck please."

At that name the three Kumo ninja visibly tensed, their eyes widening, and even, in Liang's case, the grip on his fan faltering for a brief moment before he caught himself.

The Kazekage expected this, he knew she was from Kumo originally so he made no comment on their reaction, instead choosing to calmly and patiently wait as Daisuke vanished below deck.

A few moments later footsteps could be heard against the hard wood of stair cases. They continued for a few seconds which felt like an eternity to the three Kumo ninja, and for a brief moment they felt as if the staircase would never end, until finally a head of pale blond hair emerged from beneath the deck, dressed in white, a metal three piece staff strapped to her back a pale blue scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

Yugito's breath hitched as Liang and Yue Ying both took in a sharp breath.

There she stood, not a pale ghost but flesh and blood, sky blue eyes glaring at the man that she once called sensei. Daisuke stepped out right behind her, somehow knowing that this was one confrontation that she may need help with.

"A-akina." Yugito questioned stepping forward.

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki's eyes were brought to that of her sister figure, softening for a moment as she nodded. "Yes, Yugito...its me."

Yugito looked like she was about to step forward when a strong hand on her shoulder stopped, her, following the arm to its owner she found Liang's obsidian gaze boring straight through her.

"There will be time for reunions later." He stated, the biting edge to his voice as sharp as a blade as his eyes gazed into the distance. "Now...it seems we have a battle to fight."

"What?" Yugito questioned before everyone's attention was brought to the stern of the ship as one man cried out "It's the enemy. They're here!"

What they're eyes met brought fear to their hearts. The entire horizon seemed to be blanketed with approaching ships, even from this distance it was easy to see, that they were heavily outnumbered.

Gaara growled before he turned to his four Anbu. "Take defensive positions, form up with the fleet. I want us ready to fight before they're even 300 feet away from us.

"Yes sir." The Anbu chorused before vanishing in clouds of smoke.

Liang tore his eyes away from the spectacle to bring them onto Akina. She was alive...she was alive and that changed everything. His plans were still intact, they still held a chance for victory.

Now...if only he could get her to fight for him again.

* * *

Naruto's eyes scanned over the armada waiting for him. "Hmm...Zhuge Liang is cunning indeed to have predicted my strategy." He stated more to himself than the others. He stood at the bow of the ship, behind him were Ginchiko, Temari, Hinata and Mika, whom he had ordered to board his flagship once her fleet linked up with his.

His reason for it being the simple fact that with her aggressiveness and blood-lust leaving her in command of a force and hoping she didn't do something drastic, was like leaving a canary with no wings in a small cage with a cat and hope the cat doesn't eat it. Instead he gave command of that portion of the fleet to Jiraiya.

The vessel he was standing on was relatively simple in its design two Balistae were mounted on the Port and Starboard sides, and behind the helm on the aft of the ship was an extension that had been added recently to hold a small cattapult. Many of the pirates were currently lining up bottles of alcohol and oil that they would soon be using to bombard the opposing fleet with fire.

Of the four women behind him Ginchiko spoke first. "He may have predicted you, but even so he barely has enough ships to count for half of our fleet. And his tactics count for nothing here."

"You're right." Naruto admitted, red robe whipping in the salt laced breeze. "Still...what is that?" He paused mid sentence squinting a bit.

Ginchiko pulled out a scope, following his gaze as best she could. "Its...a banner from Suna?"

"Suna?" Naruto questioned. "I was not aware that they had a navy."

"They don't." She answered. "Only Kiri and Kumo have one."

"Hn...odd then that they would be here." He stated before turning to face Temari over his shoulder "Unless its another of Liangs plans to draw you out."

Temari shrugged. "It may be."

"And if it isn't?" Naruto questioned eyes narrowing behind the shadow of his hood. "Will you keep up your end of our deal Sabaku?"

Temari's fist clenched in a white knuckled grip before she slowly released it. "Yea...I will." She said through gritted teeth before turning to meet his gaze. "You may be able to take the world by force today...but there will still be rebellion."

Naruto brought his eyes away from her back to the front of the ship. "An unsure hand guarantees rebelion."

"What will you do with Kumo?" She questioned.

"Its leaders shall be killed, as for the village itself. It depends on them." He answered.

Temari tore her gaze away. "You ever hear of winning gracefully?"

"Before all traces of the old world vanish a new world cannot be built." He explained.

She released a very unladylike snort. "You really are a heartless monster aren't you."

Naruto ignored her statement as the vessel continued its path, the fleet at its back. If this truly was Suna then he could end the war in just these next few seconds. He would have to at least investigate.

"What's that." Mika questioned, red eyes scanning the opposing fleet. "Off in the distance, at the very back of the fleet." She pointed.

Naruto and the others turned their eyes, piercing the mist and fog as they finally came in a bit closer. "A tower?" Ginchiko questioned.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Zhuge Liang. This is no doubt his doing."

"What do you think he's planning?" Ginchiko questioned.

"I am uncertain, but, that tower must be destroyed quickly once the fighting starts." He paused. "Wait...cancel that order."

"Why?" The swordswoman questioned.

"He may just do it to distract us. Put our focus on that ship while he maneuvers others to outflank us."

"You really think so? He's taking up four ships to base that on it seems."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he responded. "No...but with Zhuge Liang...one can only hope they guess his moves correctly at times.

Ginchiko nodded.

* * *

Gaara stood on the deck of the ship, watching the opposing enemy fleet as they came steadily closer and closer. He was brought away from the act however as a loud, familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Gaara!"

The Kazekage spun around on his heel, gaze seeking out the source of the voice when they finally found him.

Kankuro. He stood on a row boat, with two men rowing.

Though Gaara had been warned of what Kankuro had done, he still could not stop the shock from registering over his face.

The only human part visible was the pupeteer's upper torso, arms and legs hidden beneath layers of wood and metal. He was clad in a humanoid suit the back of which was hunched, most likely where he kept most of the mechanisms of the suit. He looked more like a giant golem of wood rather than a man.

The hydraulics on the legs alone were nearly the length of Gaara's arm the length and width of the foot probably half as big as Gaara himself. The hand of the suit alone, which Kankuro was waving in greeting could probably have gripped around him easily.

"Kankuro." Gaara stated, sand gathering beneath his feet which he then used to lift himself and hover above the water, approaching his, now much much larger brother. "They told me but I never expected...god Kankuro what did you do to yourself.

Kankuro waved him off. "Relax." He said before opening a small compartment in the suits arm, revealing his real arm to be inside the suit. "I didn't cut myself and replace my limbs with this. Just think of this like some really heavy clothing. Unlike Sasori I actually do like to feel my own hands every now and then.

Gaara breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You had me worried for a moment." Hovering around Kankuro he examined the suit with a critical eye. "Well...you certainly put alot of mass on it. Wont it be...a little slow. Your upper body and Vital organs are badly exposed."

Kankuro smirked. "Please." Before small pannels opened up in the parts of the suit that framed his body, and thick wooden sheets emerged in layers, converging around one another until only his face was exposed, only for that too to be shielded a moment later, leaving only a T shaped visor to allow the pupeteer to see. "I'm not that much of an amateur. The suit may be slow but a few of the medics at the hospital helped me with some seal designs for the wood. Fire resistance, Chakra absorbtion. The round design of the suit will help absorb heavy impacts. This thing may not be as good as Sasori and his legendary work, but it will definitely hold up against anything I find on the battlefield.

Gaara sighed. "I'd rather you not fight at all." He floated forward, placing a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright. I had to leave before the operation was even underway."

"Don't worry about me." Kankuro said placing the suits massive hand as gently as he could to ruffle Gaara's hair. "Look, I gotta head back, I just came when I heard Suna had shown up. I wont be able to save your ass today probably so you take care of yourself out there today alright brother."

Gaara smirked as he let out a single laugh. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Kankuro seemed to nod beneath the T shaped visor before turning back to the men rowing. "Alright, lets head back boys."

* * *

"Akina."

The young blond woman paused in her work for a moment before she finished tying off the anchor to the ship. Taking a deep breath and gathering herself before she called the will power to turn and face the person that called out to her.

As expected, her eyes met Yugito's, the Nekomata's eyes were full of questions, each flashing by too quickly to be grasped and passed through her vocal cords. Finally she asked the only question she could.

"What happened to you?"

Akina opened her mouth to answer but then, paused before sighing. Shaking her head she looked to Yugito and gave her only one warning. "Yugito...don't trust, Zhuge Liang."

Yugito moved to speak again when Akina interrupted her, her voice as serious as the Jinchuriki had ever heard her. "Get away from him. Get away and stay away." She said before she gathered her equipment and brushed passed her fellow blond.

The Neko Jinchuriki watched Akina's retreating back before her gaze slowly moved upwards, towards the tower that loomed over them.

* * *

Meanwhile Zhuge Liang approached the seal experts at the top of the structure, gaze serious as he watched them work. "Is it ready?"

One of the men turned to face him and nodded. "Yes, we need only put on the finishing touches another three minutes at most."

"You have two." The Kage replied watching as the enemy fleet took up position a few hundred yards off. Then one ship began approaching, waving a white flag. "A negotiation?" Liang questioned more to himself than anyone else, eyes trailing downwards to the Kazekage after a brief moment.

'Naruto would not call a negotiation lightly. He has nothing to say to me...so that only leaves...Gaara. And if he wants to speak to Gaara then that means.' Liang's eyes widened as genuine panic entered his gaze. 'Temari. But how could he know Gaara would be here?'

After a moment the sleeping dragon shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. I must find a way to stop this.' But his mind came up with a blank, all of his strategies, schemes that passed through his mind would all arouse too much suspicion and those that didn't Naruto was sure to counter. He would not fall for the same tactic twice, and though Liang was a superb illusion master even he could not be sure if he could ever pull one over Naruto while he was actively searching for such.

Gritting his teeth he made a quick shunshin, vanishing, and reappearing a moment later on the deck of the ship.

Gaara approached him the younger males strides quickly making the distance between them dissapear as he spoke. "You've seen it too. They call for a negotiation."

"More like a surrender." Liang stated. "Kazekage-dono allow me to go. I have dealt with Naruto before."

Gaara nodded. "So have I Raikage-dono. I do not think it wise though for only one of us to face him. If he see's both of us here he may reconsider engaging us directly."

Liang fought the grimace, Gaara made a decent point and he could not argue too vehemently against Gaara going otherwise it would be far too suspicious of him, especially if Gaara caught word that his sister was on the opposing ship.

"If you wish. Still I think it'd be best to keep your involvement as a surprise." He ventured hoping Gaara would go for it.

He did not. "A good plan. But no. I believe it would be best if we face him together."

Liang nodded, though the action was forced. "As you wish...Kazekage dono."

* * *

The crashing of waves against the hull of the ships was the only sound that could be heard as the two vessels approached one another. Naruto still stood along the deck of his ship, Hinata, Temari, Ginchiko and Mika flanking him. Across from him, standing on the other ship Naruto could see several familiar faces. One he recognized instantly.

Akina.

That fool was becoming more of a nuisance every day but she was irrelevant at the moment. She flew under Suna's banner, and had to follow their orders. Once he secured Suna's surrender she could do nothing more against him. Even so, he would execute her once he had the chance. But that was a thought for later.

He allowed his eyes to continue to scan over the assembled ninja. One he didn't recognize, another female, blond, younger than Liang. Perhaps the Nekomata Jinchuriki judging from the reports. The next was Zhuge Liang, white robes, raven black hair distinguishing him among the others on the ship.

And finally, Sabaku no Gaara. The weak imbecile whom he would now manipulate to secure his victory in this war.

Looking at the four women over his shoulder he spoke, the command firm in its delivery and tone. "Secure her make sure Liang doesn't attempt anything."

Mika and Hinata moved as one, walking up to flank Temari. The Suna kunoichi growled, glaring at the back of Naruto's head. "Just let me go over there. I doubt he'll do anything right infront of Gaara."

"Perhaps." Naruto consented. "Then again perhaps not."

"Look. I already agreed I'd tell my brother. Why are you so intent on keeping me here?" She hissed yanking her arm free of Hinata's grip.

"Your agreement is merely a coffin nail to more firmly secure Suna's surrender. Your life however will deliver that surrender to me." He explained.

* * *

On the other side, Gaara watched as his sister struggled with her captors, his blood boiling at the sight. Though he did not expect her to be here he had quickly gotten over his shock. He now knew what Naruto was planning to do, why he'd called this negotiation. Turning his head to look at Liang he gestured for the Raikage to come closer. "What do you think the odds are for one of your men to safely secure Temari?"

Zhuge Liang looked at the Sabaku, which, either way, wether Naruto negotiated or if she was rescued would still bring about their defeat in this war. There was no chance for any ninja to carry out a successful rescue considering just how close those two Konoha kunoichi were standing. And more importantly who was standing next to them.

He nodded. "Yes. I believe I have one man that can do it."

"They'll slit her throat if he fails... are you sure?" Gaara questioned again.

Liang nodded, feeling Akina's eyes at his back, glaring at him.

He ignored it. "Yes. I am."

Gaara nodded. "Alright. Try it. But only when I give the signal. I will say "You have lost." That will be your agents command word to move in.

Liang's lips pursed. "Very well."

"Stay here please." Gaara continued. "With Temari here...I don't want him getting nervous with two Kage's on a thin plank of wood.

Zhuge Liang in-perceptively grit his teeth before slowly nodded. The closer he was, the easier he could manipulate the direction of the conversation.

The two ships pulled up next to each other, with both ships lowering anchor. A single plank was pulled up between the two ships, hook ends on the underside latching onto both ships railings. Providing extra security to hold them in place.

The plank was wide enough for two or three people to cross it at any one time. But Naruto marched onto the structure alone, Gaara following his example after a moment. Zhuge Liang, Akina and Yugito remained on the ship, same as Hinata, Ginchiko, Temari and Mika did on the other.

The two leaders stopped a mere two feet from eachother.

Meanwhile on Kumo's ship, a heated conversation was taking place between two of the ninja.

"You had better be very careful what you do here Zhuge Liang." Akina hissed under her breath towards the man that stood next to her.

"I do not know what you mean Akina." The man whispered back.

"The hell you don't. I know you're manipulating Gaara, or you're going to try to."

"I am not manipulating anyone Akina."

Akina was about to say more when Yugito spoke, hissing through her teeth.

"Shut up...both of you. Now I don't know what the hell is going on or what the beef is between you two. But whatever it is you better grill it up and eat it. We have a battle to fight here."

* * *

"Kazekage."

The title was given flatly, almost mockingly as Gaara stared up into the black void that was the man's face beneath the hood. Slowly he nodded back in greeting, a gesture of respect both knew was false. "Hokage-dono."

Naruto glanced towards the fleet of Kumo and Suna ships. "Your presence here is surprising. But I suppose it shouldn't be. One as..." He paused as if searching for the right word. "_noble_ as you would seek to help his allies. You have certainly managed to turn the tides of this war, proving yourself to be more than just a slight annoyance. But now it is time for this little game of yours to end."

"War is no game. And if you think you can intimidate me into a surrender you are as arrogant as you are foolish. My village has stood-"

"Your village-" Naruto interrupted harshly, voice lowering an octave as his eyes flashed for a brief moment. "Has stood this long only because I have allowed it. And it will fall...because I demand it."

Gaara snorted. "As I expected. Ever the butcher...I will gladly die for the sake of my village, a village you are probably willing to burn just as easily and as carelessly as any before it."

"You may be willing to die." Naruto consented. "But-" He continued after a moment. "Are you willing to allow others to die for your mistakes."

As he spoke his head turned slightly, gesturing to Temari who stood behind him. Gaara visibly tensed, gritting his teeth as his fists clenched. There was a pause for a moment before he spoke again. "You kill her and know that Suna will fight you till the very _last_.

"You foolish Kazekage, apparently need to be made aware of the consequences to your actions." The Kyuubi Jinchuriki stated before the sound of metal piercing flesh reached his ears.

Time seemed to slow down, he watched the expression on Gaara's face as it slowly morphed from controlled anger to shock andthen to a slow horror. His eyes shifted to the three behind him, finding their expressions, even the ever apathetic Zhuge Liang to be twisted with disbelief.

Each of their gazes was focused behind him, and slowly a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. It was a cold feeling, chilling him to the marrow, spreading outward from his gut. He turned slowly, robe and hood fluttering in the sea breeze as he did. His eyes passing over Ginchiko and Hinata, both of their expressions mimicking that of the people opposite them.

Finally, they settled on the target of everyone's focus.

Temari.

He saw her eyes, wide, shocked, filled with fear as her hands slowly rose up, up to her neck, the left side, where a kunai was roughly yanked out, blood spurting from the injury as Naruto peeled his gaze away to follow the kunai to its owner.

_Mika_.

Her eyes, those familiar red eyes, normally filled with bloodlust and madness were now filled only with...satisfaction. It was a strange type, something one only saw on the face of those who knew they had achieved a victory.

The Kiri kunoichi allowed a smirk, slow and taunting to crawl up her face, spreading as she bowed her head once. Before she pushed Temari overboard.

Naruto's eyes, dazedly followed the Suna Kunoichi's limp body as it descended, twisting in mid air, her silver gray eyes once filled with fire and defiance were now, unseeing, glazed over. Yet somehow she met his gaze with her own, only for a brief moment before the greenish blue ocean swallowed her, her blood staining the surface red.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, hidden away he did feel shock, but it was only...in a sense of disbelief, almost an out of body experience. A good one, for he could keep his composure, his mind focused and remaining strangely numb to this recent event.

Naruto only vaguely registered Hinata's scream as he slowly turned around, coming face to face with Gaara. His face twisted with hate and rage as yellow chakra bubbled up from within his being, coalescing around him.

His gaze held anger, it held hate, and something else. Something that Naruto knew would make the Kazekage stronger than ever before.

Something... that he, would now need to destroy in him.


	73. The red sea

**Chapter 73: The red sea**

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Hinata's scream was loud, deafening, even with the wide open space of the open ocean it seemed to echo around them, drowning out the sound of the waves with its frantic octave.

Mika shrugged, the shift of her shoulders, the tilt of her brow, and most importantly the smile across her face giving an almost sickening air of nonchalance as her two fellow kunoichi glared at her, hands moving to their weapons. "I killed her." She answered simply.

Ginchiko's blade was unsheathed in an instant, the razor edge slicing through the air narrowly missing the red eyed kunoichi as she leapt back, laughing as she did. That same sick twisted gleeful laughter, barely drowned out by Ginchiko's outraged cry of "Traitor!"

Standing at the front of the ship now instead of the middle, once again the Kiri kunoichi shrugged. "Call it what you will." A pause before that smile spread just a bit more, taunting in its visage as cracking sounds emerged from beneath the ship, with the wooden frame shifting violently, nearly knocking Naruto and Gaara's platform off its hooked place on the railing.

A water dragon emerged from beneath her feet, roaring as she used it to carry her upwards, now towering above even the mast of the ship. "I should take my leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Naruto's chilling voice cut through the air, killing intent freezing the psychotic Jounin in her place as a pillar of red chakra emerged from his hand, rushing towards the, now frozen kunoichi.

She tried to push it away, to utilize the techniques she'd learned over the years to counter such techniques. But she couldn't. This Killing intent...if it could even be called such, was not like the minute, controlled pulses he let out to silence his subordinates on occasion, it was not like the small tingle, at the back of your mind you felt whenever you merely stood in his presence. No. This was something entirely different.

Those encounters had just made her heart skip a beat and her mind freeze for merely a split second. But this.

This was the maw of hell open and looking to swallow her whole.

A slow twisting in your gut, like a parasite crawling up from her intestines. Rising higher and higher, till it was in your throat. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think. Only the sound of her heartbeat could reach her ears, the blood rushing through her veins as she saw the pillar of red approaching her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other ship. Zhuge Liang was not idle, everything had happened so fast, and though even he was shocked by the development (Because this time he knew he had _nothing_...Absolutely..._nothing_ to do with this) it did not mean that he was not going to take advantage of the opportunity it presented so openly.

As Naruto turned, distracted by the sound, and then later the sight of Temari, the Raikage's hands flew into a seal, instantly placing his highest leveled Genjutsu's over Akina, Yugito and Gaara'

He heard, as Hinata screamed, watched as Ginchiko attacked her, only for Mika to leap away. But that's not what the others saw.

To them. The blond Kage that stood opposite them merely stared at the spot where Temari had fallen, a careless whisper escaping his lips. "Pathetic." Before his eyes turned to Gaara, red glowing beneath his hood. "Such is the price of your defiance."

Yugito's reaction was instant as she snarled, drawing her kunai.

"Kai!"

Liang's gaze snapped towards the one person he knew was the least likely to be fooled by this illusion.

Akina.

The blond girl blinked. Liang tried to quickly place her under another illusion before she could fully realize that everything had changed but to no avail. She brought the Kyuubi's chakra to the surface, the rapid shift in her coils making it impossible for him to fully form the genjutsu.

Her eyes focused on Mika as she rose on her water dragon before the blue gaze snapped over to him. "You!" She screamed, unsheathing her three pieced staff.

Liang tensed, fully expecting her to attack him when a roar to their side brought their attention back to the Kazekage.

The red chakra was there, right infront of her. Naruto could almost feel it licking her skin. Ready to grip her and burn the pale flesh off her bones. He vaguely registered Hinata leaping off the ship to the sea below to try and rescue the Suna Kunoichi, but the awareness was only brief before a deafening roar tore through the sea air, bringing his attention back towards the Kazekage before he could complete his task.

Gaara's body was slowly being covered with sand, dark purple markings appearing over the grains in certain areas, further solidifying his transformation into the one tailed beast. Tendrils of sand, rising from his shoulders and back, lashed out wildly, growing in length and thickness as did the familiar, oversized, single tail, smashing against the railings and hulls of the two ships, eliciting startled cries from the men aboard each vessel.

Raising his arm, which was quickly loosing its appearance of a club and gaining a likeness more to an actual claw, he attacked the Kage of Konoha.

Naruto leapt away from the attack, and with his attention no longer focused solely on her, Mika was able to break free of the paralyzing killing intent. Manipulating the chakra in her water dragon she forced the animated apparition to rise higher and higher, sparing one last glance at the broken ship beneath her, as well as its occupants before she forced the creature to rush off, moving to escape both fleets now that her task was done.

Normally, water dragons weren't capable of this, but with her constant physical contact with the creature through her feet she was able to constantly feed chakra into the apparition. Doing this consumed a huge amount of chakra, and by the time she reached the mainland which was about five miles away she would more likely than not, be completely out of chakra. She may even have to consume one or two of her soldier pills before she arrived.

"Stop!" Ginchiko yelled, leaping over the railing herself before following the newly christened traitor with her own water dragon. Mika cursed, she may not be in any condition to fight once they arrived on the mainland, then again, neither would Ginchiko. Though her chakra reserves were larger, Lightning was her primary affinity, water a secondary. Whereas water was her primary, which gave her a chance to outrun the older Kunoichi.

Naruto turned his eyes back towards the escaping Mika, growling under his breath before his eyes returned to Gaara as his chakra output continued to rise higher and higher. His leg muscles coiled tensing beneath him before he launched himself towards Naruto, the thin plank shattering as he took off.

Naruto growled, using his wind element to shift in mid air as he drew his blade as the Shukaku crazed Kage latched onto his shoulders, claws digging deeply into his flesh, crimson that was not absorbed into Naruto's robe staining the sand that came in contact with it. Naruto used his free hand to latch onto Gaara's throat, stopping him from tearing his face off with his teeth, barely registering as his back was slammed against the railing of his ship. Many of the pirates had chosen to abandon the vessel as they had seen Gaara's transformation.

Naruto raised his sword hand, ready to slice off Gaara's head as he channeled wind chakra into his blade. But even Gaara, was not so out of it as to not recognize the threat. Sand extended from his claw which was still cutting harshly into Naruto's shoulder, crawling up his arm. Naruto cursed as his arm was held in place.

Placing his feet on Gaara's chest he shoved the Kage off of him, pushing him off with enough strength so that his back smashed against the mast of the ship, giving him enough time to throw the possessed grains off of him and his shoulder wounds to heal.

Zhuge Liang quickly manipulated his Genjutsu around the Kazekage and Yugito, making Hinata, Ginchiko and Mika seemingly vanish in clouds of smoke before dropping it entirely Even though they were well beyond the range of a Shunshin, especially above water in Gaara's crazed state he did not care, all that mattered was Naruto to him at this point. Yugito however was another matter, immediately catching onto the fact that she was in a Genjutsu he could feel her beginning her attempts to dispel it. Akina however was already preparing her handseals; she really was going to attack him.

Not that it was surprising really. She was foolish however to believe that he would let her do it, especially now. Pulling a scroll from a pouch on his back he unrolled it, the parchment carried in the breeze in front of his face, swiping his thumb across a small razor on his belt he passed it over the unrolled scroll. "Gyaku-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

And with those words the Raikage vanished in a cloud of smoke, reappearing on his flagship, a small seal glowing at his feet.

Yue Ying walked briskly up to him. "What happened? We can feel the chakra from here." She questioned hastily, watching as Zhuge Liang removed his coat and headpiece. Allowing some of the seal experts that had been expecting him to begin drawing the designated markings over his hands and forehead.

He turned his eyes to her, his response coming quick, clipped. "Naruto has attacked the Kazekage. Order all ships to advance at once. I need at least an hour for the Jutsu to be complete."

Ying nodded once before she turned and walked away, ready to carry out her orders.

Zhuge Liang turned his eyes to the faint speck on the horizon that were the two ships he had just left. "And so it begins."

* * *

On the other side, Jiraiya eyed the conflict through a scope, the magnifying device giving him just enough magnification to see the battle, but not what was going on exactly. "Damn...looks like Negotiations failed...what a surprise." He thought with a rueful sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose before looking to the flag men who stood at the side. "Send out the signal. First wave advance."

With a nod, the man raised the designated flags, waving them in the air in wide arcs, immediately the different shouts of the captains as they barked out orders to their men resonated through Jiraiya's ears, echoing in his mind.

One thing was for sure. No matter the outcome, this would be one battle that would go down in the history books.

* * *

"Damn him!" Akina growled under her breath, snapping her gaze around to Yugito, who, with Liang's presence gone was now fully out of the illusion, drawing her weapons as she prepared to rush Naruto as well, seeing as how he was the only target. Akina acted quickly, lashing out and catching Yugito by the shoulder. "Stop!"

Yugito blinked, confusion dancing in her eyes which was quickly added to anxious surprise. "What? Why are you just standing there? Cant you see the battle is already underway.

"Look we've been tricked." Akina said. "Whatever the hell happened it isn't Naruto doing this!"

"Are you insane?" Yugito questioned "Didn't you just see that his Kunoichi killed-"

"Yes and I also saw the Hyuuga jump into the water after Temari, meaning that whatever happened happened without Naruto or anyone else on that ship knowing, Zhuge Liang put you and Gaara under a Genjutsu which is why you didn't see-"

"Why would he-"

"Just look!" Akina yelled, grabbing the older girl by the arm and yanking her to look over the ships railing.

Only for their eyes to be greeted by nothing but the sloshing waves beneath the ships.

No Hinata, no Temari.

Yugito, fed up with the stalling and listening to the sounds of the Kazekage fighting Naruto yanked her arm free of Akina's grip. "You look." She said, her tone harsh. "I have no idea what the hell is going on with you. But whatever it is, deal with it. For all you know Naruto somehow found out about this hatred you have for sensei and he's manipulating you with his own Genjutsu specialist. And even if what you say is true, try convincing Gaara of that at this point. You may not like Liang but Gaara is your Kage now, you're sworn to protect him, so do your job."

With her words spoken, Yugito drew her kunai, eyes shifting to purple as dark flames danced across her arms and before Akina could say anything else the older blond leapt towards the fight.

Akina growled, clenching her eyes tight, running her hands through her hair in frustration as she pulled on the pale blond strands. She knew Naruto was innocent of this. Goddamnit she knew that this fight was unnecessary.

She vowed, with god as her witness, as she drew her weapon, that she was going to kill Zhuge Liang the next second she landed eyes on him for making them do this!

Below the two at the stern of the ship, Hinata gasped for air as she broke the surface of the water, Temari's bleeding form held tightly beneath one arm as she used the other to latch onto the wooden surface of the ship with chakra, soon bringing her feet, up from under the water she latched onto the side with those, now having more leverage to better grip Temari she began carrying her up the back of the ship, towards the deck.

"Damnit Sabaku you're more trouble than you're worth." She groaned as she hefted her over the side of the ships railing, noticing after a brief moment that she was on Kumo's ship, though, like Konoha's ship the crew had chosen to abandon the vessel at the sight of the impending battle. Liang had apparently decided not to risk his ninja getting in the way of Gaara's rage. She knew he had to have had something to do with this. It was the only explanation she had really. She leapt over the railing herself, taking only a brief moment before kneeling at the gasping Temari's side, who's hands did little to stem the flow of blood that passed between her now slick fingers.

"Hold still." Hinata hissed as her hands glowed a faint green with her best medical Jutsu. She wasn't a medic nin by any means but hopefully she'd be able to stop the blood flow enough to get her to a proper medic.

* * *

Jiraiya slowly shook his head. "Somethings wrong...these chakra's are too strong." He muttered to himself shaking his head as he leaned heavily on his cane. "Something is definitely wrong." Turning to the flag-man he spoke. "Send out the signal for the second wave to advance.

"What? But sir, the first wave hasnt even engaged the enemy fleet yet. And only lady Ginchik-

"Ginchiko has not yet reported back leading me to believe that she's either missing or dead. Judging by the chakra's I'm sensing things are alot heavier out there than what we anticipated. Order the second wave to move in immediately and to fire artillery into the enemy lines at will order all battle ready ninja to prepare themselves.

The man hesitated for a moment before nodded. Waving his signal flags as designated.

* * *

Naruto snarled as he was forced to dodge yet another sand claw. He rushed forward, dodging and weaving through the tendrils of sand, appearing next to the Kazekage his wind empowered blade cut right through the Jinchuriki's side. Blood turning the sand crimson before the wound was sealed up. Gaara lashed out with his massive claws, smashing through the deck of the ship as Naruto vanished from sight.

The groaning of wood and snapping of ropes brought the Shukaku's attention behind him, where he saw Naruto in mid air, descending behind the ships slowly toppling mast.

Naruto thrust his arm forward, boiling red chakra extending from his arm before it smashed into the mast of the ship, sending the massive wooden pillar rushing down towards the Kazekage.

Gaara's sand rushed to his defense, forming an orb around him just before the pillar crashed down on top of him. Wood gave way beneath the massive weight as both sand demon and ship mast crashed through the decks of the ship, nearly severing the rear of the ship clean off as water rushed in through the newly made openings, causing the ship to groan as it began its sinking process.

Naruto sensed someone approaching behind him. Spinning on his heel he fluidly caught Yugito's arm, continuing his spinning motion, he used the added momentum of his spin to throw her, her body smashing right into Akina's mid flight, launching both of them back across the the gap between the ships, landing once again on Kumo's vessel.

The kage of Konoha rushed forward, powerful strides swallowing the distance between them as he leapt off the railing of the ship, chakra gathering at the base of his throat and lungs.

"Die!" He he growled before fire exploded in front of his mask, descending towards the two women.

Yugito got to her feet, purple flames at her finger tips as she called the dark hellfire of her Bijuu to coarse through her chakra coils. It gathered in her palms, the ghostly flames making her skin feel strangely cold before she released it.

The two attacks slammed into each other, the explosion causing enough force to make both ships shudder and shake. Naruto shot through the flames, smoke rising from his shoulders and the edges of his robe. Blade at the ready as he headed straight towards Akina, who was only just now beginning to stand up from having been hit with Yugito, having only mere seconds to react as he brought his blade down towards her.

She reacted on instinct, cartwheeling over his initial attack aimed towards her legs. Landing she drew her weapon, as she delivered a spin kick that connected solidly with his face.

Naruto took the hit without even a grunt, swinging his blade without a moments pause. She practically stumbled in her haste to dodge the counter, leaving herself open as Naruto placed his foot against her chest, using it as a step jump to deliver another kick to her face, one with enough force to send her skidding back towards the railing.

Black flames suddenly descended on the area Naruto had been standing on, the source being Yugito as she stood on the side of the ships mast, above them. Violet eyes scanned the fire, waiting to catch sight of him if he tried to escape. But she saw nothing, the dark flames were spreading throughout the entire deck of the ship, and she had to wonder for a second if she truly got him so easily. That thought was expelled from her mind however as an iron hand clamped down around her throat, brutally cutting off her air supply before slamming her against the wooden pillar. Dazed, her violet eyes focused on the red robed Jinchuriki for a moment before he pulled her forward and slammed her again, the back of her head thumping against the wood with a painful crack before Naruto threw her off the wooden surface.

She fell limply in the air, spinning around more by the way she was thrown than any real conscious act She managed to see Naruto just before the back of his leg slammed down on her stomach in the form of a crushing axe kick.

The air left her body in a rush, pain exploding from her midsection before she smashed through the ships deck. She vaguely registered Naruto as he prepared a fire attack above

Before Naruto could finish his technique, something slammed into his side, rolling as he hit the ground he saw it was Akina, weapon in hand as she breathed somewhat heavily.

"Stop!" She breathed. "Stop fighting."

Naruto ignored her statement, rushing forward, he shifted his blade into a reverse grip, swiping at her midsection, she leapt above him, rolling as she landed she leapt again, turning in mid air to launch two kunai at him. Naruto blocked the first kunai and caught the second. Throwing it back at the girl. She took the blade full in the chest. Vanishing in a cloud of smoke a moment later.

Naruto's gaze snapped upward as she appeared almost directly above him, lightning staff at the ready. She was about to swing when Naruto leapt up, catching her by the throat, he ignored the shocks that danced across his arms and shoulders from the proximity of her weapon before he threw her face first onto the wooden floor.

Landing behind her, he reared back his blade, stabbing it through the small of her back, hearing the satisfying sound of steel cuting flesh along with the thunk of it piercing wood a moment later, only for the girl to again be replaced by mere wood.

He sensed her behind him. Spinning around he placed his blade perfectly to block the staff charged with lightning. The two weapons lighting up sparks between them.

Naruto's free hand glowed with an eerie blue light, spinning faster and faster. Akina's eyes widened as she saw the technique, quickly breaking off the deadlock before leaping back.

Naruto was about to rush her with the Rasengan in hand when fire suddenly arced through the sky above them, as Balistae and catapults fired their respective artillery pieces. The two looked off to the side as they saw the fleets engage in their battle. Balistae tore holes into the hulls of ships, allowing breaches to fill with water as catapults fired jugs filled with boiling oil which exploded like giant molotovs on impact, the screams of Kumo's ninja filling the air shortly before water dragons rose from the ocean, tearing into the hulls of ships as if the apparitions were truly ravenous beasts.

Naruto's eyes returned to Akina, noticing as Yugito emerged from her hole. He ignored her though, instead choosing to pay attention to his panting sibling.

"Stop..." She breathed, trying to catch her breath. "This fight isn't necessary. You can stop this."

"Stop this?" He questioned tilting his head almost as if he were a confused child. There was a pause before he continued. "Do you wish to turn me? Fool girl. Do you now seek to somehow redeem me? To make me "better"? More...human?"

She did not answer.

"Worthless." He stated flatly. "Your pathetic sentiment means little to me. This day has only one outcome."

Before the two could continue, a low, inhuman groan brought their attention back to the ship Naruto had arrived in, even Yugito. They felt the ship groan and shift violently beneath their feet, shuddering before it rocked hard enough to bring even Naruto to his knees. Up near the helm of the ship, Hinata could just barely hold Temari still so that she did not jostle the injury who's bleeding she'd only managed to just subside.

Even so, Temari's skin was deathly pale and her breathing shallow. Hinata had to get her to some proper medics so they could give her some blood and soldier pills.

The reason for the ships sudden and violent movement was soon brought to light as a massive "Wall" of sand, emerged from the ocean, dwarfing everything around it. The wall however soon took shape, pitch black eyes with a golden pupil scanned the landscape, roaring with fury as a single massive tail thrashed around, the waves damaging enemy and ally vessels alike.

Naruto's eyes widened minutely. Gaara was...summoning the sand from the ocean floor? He knew his rage would make him more powerful but he did not expect to such a degree. Still...it was a minor consequence.

The blond blinked, realizing that in his distraction Yugito and Akina had chosen to attack, rushing him.

Red chakra pooled in his stomach, tightening like a spring before finally snapping, the shockwave practically shattering his side of the ship as it knocked both women back.

Naruto took the opportunity to leap over the railing.

Yugito and Akina shot to their feet, eyes darting left and right, wondering where he would emerge from.

Their question was soon answered when right behind the massive Shukaku an equally massive purple, four horned snake rose from the depths.

Manda's eyes flashed an eerie yellow as The Shukaku turned its crazed eyes onto it, Naruto standing on the creatures head.

"_Transformation or not Kazekage. You will soon realize...how weak you truly are._"


	74. The red sea: 2

**Chapter 74: The red sea: 2**

* * *

The roar of the sand demon shook the ocean floor itself as the massive, lumbering beast focused its attention fully on Manda.

The great snake hissed, the dangerous hollow sound sending vibrations through the water, the massive ripples it caused slamming against the hulls of nearby ships, be they crewed by Kumo's ninja or Konoha's non ninja mercenaries

Naruto's eyes absently trailed down towards the ships. The first wave was already engaging the Kumo fleet some fighting ship to ship, while those that hung back were firing their weapons, already some of Kumo's ships were sinking, torn in half by the massive rocks launched by the catapults or the decks in flames that spread quickly with the many accelerates the pirates used in their weapons. His eyes turned towards where the rest of his fleet was, noticing that the second wave was already approaching, much sooner than originally planned. He ignored that for now, no doubt Jiraiya had his reasons.

However, the ships would be much more tightly packed now, many were giving Manda and Shukaku a wide berth, meaning that the fleets were more or less split in two, crammed into two separate sides of the battle. That was good, because it would no doubt tie up the Kumo fleet, allowing the second, and if it came down to it, the third wave to much more easilly bombard their vessels, sinking them. However with ships more tightly packed together the ninja could jump from one ship to the other, allowing them to engage the non ninja crew soldier to soldier instead of ship to ship.

He did not have time to contemplate more on these things however as Shukaku brought up his massive claw, the appendage visibly breaking off the gargantuan pillars that held him up, no doubt they reached the ocean floor.

It took shape, lashing out towards Manda, much slower than Naruto expected it to be, most likely due to the fact that the sand was wet.

Manda shifted back, dodging the attack. The snake summon hissed before he released a stream of acid towards the sand demon, only for a sand shield to erect infront of the beast, hissing and smoking before it disintegrated due to the poisonous acid.

Sand spikes suddenly rose from the depths, seeking to impale the great snake, only the reptiles superior reflexes saved it.

"Dive." Naruto spoke simply, kneeling against Manda's head as the beast dived straight down, the wave created by its massive body, toppling over a few ships that came in a little too close.

Below the surface, Naruto and Manda could see more sand spikes emerging from the inky blackness of the oceans surface, beckoned to the will of the sand demon.

Manda swerved, dodging and weaving as his body twisted and spiraled in a dangerous underwater swimming performance as he made his way between the spears.

Directly below the Shukaku, Naruto and Manda found their target, the four massive pillars that descended towards the oceans surface, no doubt what was holding Shukaku up. Perhaps if they attacked those they could distract him enough to bring about an opening.

Manda hissed, smashing his tail against the Shukaku's right foreleg as he passed by. The creatures roar could be heard beneath the water as he lashed out with his claws, more sand spears rising from the oceans surface to the area.

Manda turned sharply beneath the waves approaching directly below Shukaku. He opened his maw, bringing his gleaming white fangs to the ready.

He burst straight up from the ocean, breaking the surface with a massive splash before latching onto the Shukaku's exposed throat, sand drying and falling away from the main body as the acid seeped in.

Naruto raised his blade, channelling wind chakra into the metal surface before he swung, releasing a single wide crescent like wind blade which cut into Shukaku's chest, nearly reaching the beasts stomach, prying another roar from the sand demon, before it quickly reformed itself before hundreds of sand spikes shot out of its chest, shoulders, back and neck, atempting to impale both Naruto and Manda with the jutting potrusions. Only for Manda to shed his skin, escaping the attack as he reeled backwards.

Naruto felt the chakra presences approaching behind him, turning he looked down the slithering form of Manda to see Akina and Yugito rushing up the beasts back.

Naruto growled before he turned back to the summoned beast. "Manda, deal with Shukaku, I will deal with those two."

"Hurry you foolish boy. I am no decoy for you." The snake hissed, knowing Naruto could hear him, despite the fact that he had already begun rushing down his back. The snake ignored him however as he rushed towards the sand demon again.

Yugito and Akina both stopped in their tracks as they saw the red robed Kage approaching. They readied their stances, but Naruto lunged for the two, diving straight down at the same moment that Manda's body shifted upwards, the added acceleration not only knocked the two off balance, leaving them wide open for an attack, but also added additional power behind the actual impact as Naruto's knee smashed right into Yugito's rib cage, sending her rocketing back down towards one of the nearby ships, one of Kumo's he noticed.

Grabbing Akina by the throat he spun around before throwing her towards the same location. He fell a little further, manuevering closer to Manda before placing his legs on the creature and shooting straight off of him, towards the ship where he had launched both women.

As he approached he noticed it was indeed a Kumo ship, the two holes in the deck indicating where the two women had fallen through. Kumo ninja, ranging from chuunin to a few jounin were on the deck of the ship, beginning to gather around the impact site.

The blond flipped in mid air, landing on the deck of the ship with a crash, his momentum forcing him onto a somewhat kneeling position. As all the men on the deck turned to face the source of the sound he saw the familiar reaction, fear, disbelief, panic, and finally settling over a reluctant courage as they each drew their weapons.

Naruto stood, then vanished from sight.

Jiraiya watched as the second wave of ships steadily approached the two fleets currently engaging one another. Coming within firing distance the captains of the second wave wasted little time releasing massive stones and flaming barrels of oil with the catapults, tearing ships in two with the oversized ammunition, while fires blanketed the ships, spreading even to the ocean surface as the oil spilled onto the sloshing waves.

Neither enemy nor comrade was spared from the volley, the Balistaes soon coming into range as well, further tearing away at the units infront of them.

Desperate pirates caught in the bombardment returned fire as best they could, choosing to value their lives over their paycheck as they realized that the chances of their survival out here on the first wave were slim to none if even the allies at their back were taking shots at them. But their ships, damaged and disorganized as they were in the confusion, only managed to do, at best minor damage to a few ships before being brutally sunk by either enemy or allied vessels.

As they approached closer still Jiraiya saw as dozens of water dragons rise up infront of the ships, the balistae rounds and catapult shots passing straight through them, as did the arrows and molotov bottles, splashing harmlessly into the sea as the apparitions rushed, tearing through several of the pirate ships before they either ran out of chakra, or were intercepted by Jutsu delivered by some of the other ninja scattered throughout the fleet.

Jiraiya's ship lurched. The reason soon revealing itself as a water dragon rose infront of it.

The Toad sannin stepped onto the front of the ship, Rasengan in hand as the beast roared, charging.

Placing his hand infront of him the water dragon was easily dispelled by the more powerful Rasengan, its compressed form shattering into thousands of droplets that wet the entire deck.

Turning back to the captain he spoke. "Order all vessels with ninja aboard to adance 50 yards infront of the rest of the fleet, with this one, when Kumo breaks through and attacks I want our vessels engaging them ship to ship, order the rest of the fleet to hang back and continue bombardment, get all crew-members into battle stations if they're not at them already."

"Aye sir!" The ships captain said hurriedly before he rushed off to carry out his orders.

Jiraiya was about to turn back to intercept any other water dragons that may arrive when suddenly to his immediate right there was a puff of smoke, bringing a kunai to his free hand he spun on his heel, only to come face to face with Hinata, holding onto a pale, unconsious Temari."

Jiraiya's eyes grew wide as he put away his knunai. "**Medic**!" He yelled calling forth the two medical ninja that were on this ship. Out of their 100 elites approximately 28 were medical ninja or knew a decent amount of medical ninjutsu. Since this ship was the largest and was meant to be the flagship, luckily it had two.

"What happened?" He asked as he knelt next to the two kunoichi.

Hinata breathed heavily, sweat pouring from her brow from the exertion of having singlehandedly been stabilizing a very fragile Suna Kunoichi up to this point. "Mika." She gasped. "Mika betrayed us! Liang must have paid her off or something because she stabbed Temari just as Naruto was about to make the exchange with Gaara. I've been trying to stop the bleeding as best I could, waiting forever for you to get into Shunshin range.

One of the medics whom had arrived midway through her explanation spoke up. "Good thing we moved ahead of schedule Jiraiya-sama. The kunai mannaged to nip her internal jugular vein it also severed many of the of the brachocephalic veins along the side of her neck. Hinata-sama's healing techniques mannaged to seal off most of open injuries but its like placing a bandage over a gaping wound.

"Then get her inside, she has to survive at all costs." Jiraiya barked. The two medics nodded before they summoned a stretched from the scroll, carefully placing her on it before they ran back to the clinic they'd set up in the former captain's quarters.

Looking to the heavily breathing Hinata Jiraiya nodded. "Good work, get below deck get some soldier pills and catch your breath, we have at least a few minutes before the fighting kicks up again. You're in charge of keeping Temari safe, she must be kept from Kumo or Suna's hands at all costs."

Hinata nodded before she stood and followed

At that the toad sannin's eyes narrowed. He always knew Mika was unstable but he never took her for one who would switch sides over who gave the most coin.

* * *

"This-" Sakura hissed as her kunai sliced open a pirates sword arm, as Ino snapped another mans neck with a quick, powerful spin kick. "Is insane!" She finished as she sliced open the man's jugular, blood blending into her red hued clothes. "There are so many of them and they just keep coming!"

"Yea I know what you-LOOK OUT!" Ino yelled pushing Sakura away as a massive two ton stone came crashing down on the ship, snapping the vessel in two like a twig. The end of the ship the two were on tilted back, putting them onto a near ninety degree angle. The two latched onto the side of the ship with chakra, running up until they mannaged to reach an upright position, The two looked into the ocean surrounding them, debris littering the blue surface along with the crushed, bleeding, broken bodies of ally and foe alike. They leapt off the sinking ship, landing on another Kumo vessel which had just disengaged from their opponents, they watched as the young chuunin who couldn't escape the vessel, or the men that had been knocked into the ocean due to the impact of the massive stone itself were easily picked off by the arrows from the enemy fleet as they tried in vain hope to get a good enough grip to walk on the ocean surface.

Hana's voice suddenly chimed in through the radio. "Ino, Sakura, just got word, those bombardments are coming in from the enemies second wave, all vessels not currently engaging an enemy ship are to immediately move forward to attack the enemy second wave head on, we need to stop those catapults."

"Why're you telling us then?" Ino spoke into her radio. "We're not commanding anything.

"Because I want you two on those ships, your wind techniques and Sakura's puppets can be a great asset. That and I'd rather have some familiar faces covering my ass rather than total strangers." Hana shot back.

"You're in the attack wave? Ino questioned again.

"Right, flagship leading the attack." She answered. "Shika and Chouji are busy on engaging several enemy ships so they wont be there for a while.

"We're already on a ship heading to the attack. We'll find you." Sakura piped up.

"Or I'll find you." Hana said before she cut off the comm link.

* * *

Akina groaned as she pushed some wooden debris off of her, clutching her head in pain. She heard a similar sound to her right, turning her head and finding Yugito as the Nibi Nekomata slowly sat up, clutching her chest as she gasped for breath.

"Are you ok?" Akina questioned as she stood and slowly walked forward, helping the older girl stand up, still clutching her chest.

"Y-Yea. Just fine." She gasped out.

There was a slight pause before a massive crash smashed through the deck, making yet another entry hole besides the two they had made. Wood and dust blanketed the lower deck blinding the two for a moment before it cleared, revealing none other than Naruto. The two barely had a moment to recognize this fact before he rushed forward, delivering another brutal blow to Yugito, sending the Nibi Jinchuriki through the two foot thick hull of the ship, hearing her splash into the waters surface. Naruto rolled forward, stopping his momentum as he spun around towards the still shocked Akina.

He said nothing but she sensed the chakra gathering in his palm as he stretched it out towards her, seeing the slight distortions in the air she realized what was happening. Releasing a startled cry she rushed to the side seconds before several dozen wind blades passed through the area she had been standing in, slicing up the wooden beams and barrels that had been behind her, spilling their contents, be they food or wine, all over the floor. Akina continued to rush around the lower deck, dodging the wind blades as they tore up the inside of the ship, using Shunshin and Kawarimi to evade the attacks. Finally she reached a wall which separated this compartment of the lower deck from another one.

Naruto, sick of the ineffectiveness of the wind blades extended his other hand, his gauntlet glowing red hot for a moment before two fireballs shot towards his sibling.

Akina leapt off the wall twisting her body in the air she slipped right between the two fireballs. The heat singing the hairs on the back of her neck as she passed them by mere centimeters, the heat licking at her skin and clothes.

The shockwave of the explosion sent her forward, increasing her momentum enough to reach Naruto. She spun in the air, coming down with a drop kick towards her brother. Naruto raised both arms, blocking the attack before pushing her off. He drew his blade again as she rushed him, blocking her strikes easily and leaping back as she tried to sweep his legs out from under him.

Akina leapt with him, attacking in mid air with another flying kick. He blocked it, and she pressed the attack with her three pieced staff, attacking with a wild flurry of blows.

Naruto did not even look phased as he evaded and parried, none managing to connect.

Finally lightning crackled over her weapon, making a tip, she thrust the weapon forward, towards his stomach, hoping to at least get something through.

Naruto caught her wrist however, pulling her attack to the side so that it passed him harmlessly and then thrust it down towards the wood, smashing it straight through dispelling the technique. Naruto threw her upwards, leaving her wide open as he delivered a quick palm thrust right over her solar plexus driving the wind out of her and sending pain rippling throughout her entire upper chest as she was sent flying back skidding to a halt a few feet away, coughing blood as she gasped for air, choking and sputtering, clutching her chest.

Yugito leapt through the opening she had left, soaked to the bone with salt water, eyes glowing purple as her claw, covered in black flames descended towards the back of Naruto's head.

The blond vanished as the strike fell, allowing the flames to grasp nothing but air. Yugito snapped her gaze to her left, where the blond stood, attacking again, only for Naruto to dodge, then vanish again as she delivered a follow up strike, appearing on the other side of the ship.

Akina slowly got to her feet, watching as Naruto continued to dodge Yugito's attacks, analyzing her speed and strength with every blow she attempted on him.

The blond slowly gathered chakra into her weapon, lightning arcing through the air as she used Naruto's distraction to her advantage.

Yugito continued her attempts against the blond until finally he appeared right infront of her. She jerked back, startled before he used his blade, slashing her forearm open as she defended, only the buffer of the black chakra cloak keeping her limb attatched to her body.

Grabbing her by the collar, he held her still as he reared his blade back to chop off her head.

Before he could however Akina, who had finished her build up for her own attack, released the lightning blast in a single bright flash, slamming it into Naruto's side, forcing him to release Yugito as he was sent across the lower deck. He turned as best he could, finally being able to place his free hand infront of the coruscating blast, skidding to a halt as he dug his heels in harshly, sticking to the wooden surface with chakra, now as he was able to properly channel his power into the flesh of his hands to weather the attack. Going through his mental list of known lightning Jutsu he realized this attack was known as "Sutatikku no Kyuutai"

An explosive ball of static electricity that once it reached a certain distance from the caster would, well...explode. Pumping the target full of enough electricity to freeze someone's heart dead on the spot. It was covered by a thin layer of chakra that recognized the distance and kept the electricity stable while inside the bubble.

No doubt her plan was to push him out of the ship, through the hole he'd made with Yugito, then the electricity would have shocked him enough to at least paralyze him, perhaps long enough to have him sink and drown.

The burning sensation of the ninetails chakra laced beneath the surface of his arm, moving through his hand into the attack, replacing her chakra with his own, overpowering the technique.

He looked beyond the slowly reddening haze, watching as she charged yet another of the attacks, no doubt hoping that the second one would be enough to push him off.

Finally, he felt the last vestige of her chakra vanish, just as she finished the build up for her next strike.

Launching the technique back at the same time as she released hers, the chakra attacks slammed into each-other. Hers gave a moment of resistance before being overpowered, being absorbed into the reddish orb before that too destabilized, exploding a few feet closer to Akina than Naruto, sending her flying back until she slammed against the wall between the two lower deck compartments.

She began to fell back towards the ground when she felt a harsh, crushing blow to her chest, sending her directly through the wall and into the second compartment.

She slowly began to rise up to her feet, only to have a clawed hand latch onto her hair, she felt the vague feeling of vertigo before she was slammed against the hull of the ship gripping Naruto's arm with a now feeble hand, her weapon slipping from her other with an audible clang.

Naruto raised his blade, only for Yugito, the Nekomata, to leap up onto the roof directly above him, gathering her Bijuu's chakra in her hands she formed it into two massive claws, sending them down directly over the blond.

Naruto raised his gaze to meet the attack, mere seconds before the dark, flame like claws to shove him down by his shoulders, smashing him through the hull of the ship and into the ocean floor below.

He growled low in his throat as he floated beneath the waves. This cycle of rescues was getting annoying...

Yugito landed, now helping Akina back on her feet as the two took advantage of their momentary respite from the blond's assault. Akina took a deep breath of relief kneeling down to take her weapon back into her hands.

"This is insane." Yugito panted. "He just keeps coming back, I feel like I've just been through a meat grinder and he doesn't even seem winded yet."

Akina opened her mouth to speak when the ship lurched violently, knocking both women off their feet. They saw sharp bony protrusions suddenly pierce the hull of the ship. If they didn't know any better they'd say that they almost looked like...

"RUN!" Akina yelled, springing to her feet with Yugito as the two rushed towards the opening she had made.

Naruto watched as Manda's massive jaws clamped around the ship, raising the vessel into the air, the dead bleeding bodies of the chuunin and Jounin who'd opposed him on deck falling limply back to the oceans surface. Wood groaned and cracked as Manda bit down, eventually snapping the ship in two with his massive jaws. Before he did though Naruto saw the two's silhouettes escape the vessel.

Though he didnt see it, he could guess judging by the sharp change in direction of their fall that they had put ninja wire on the ship before they leapt out, swinging from the broken remains onto Manda's back, just as the snake spat out the broken ship, sending the debris, into other nearby Kumo vessels. The blond turned to face the two women fully watching as they rushed up the back of the snake.

_'Round two'_ He thought as he drew his second blade.

* * *

Meanwhile far beyond the range of the engaged fleets, the seals on Zhuge Liang's body, as well as those beneath him, slowly began to glow with chakra.


	75. The red sea: The red dawn

**Chapter 75: The red sea: The red dawn**

* * *

Naruto leaped back on Manda's head, eyes watching as Yugito charged him, a recovering Akina trying to regain her bearings slightly behind her.

Fire gathered in his palm as he placed it in front of him before he began firing off the blasts of chakra infused flames, while being careful not to hit Manda with them. The snake was busy enough with Shukaku, he did not need him adding to the damage.

Yugito however did not take after her tenant in her eyes and mannerisms alone.

Lithe and agile she leapt over the balls of flame, twisting and swerving between them as she approached closer and closer before she finally appeared right in front of him, black, ghostlike claws moving to tear him open. Naruto blocked the attacks however, the force making him stumble for a moment before he bounced back, rushing to attack at close range.

Naruto attacked with his single scimitar, aiming for vital organs or dangerous arteries, Yugito dodged the strikes though, using her feline reflexes and agility. When Naruto at one point tried to swipe at her legs, she lifted her leg and stomped down as the blade passed under it, managing to get the sword caught under her boot and lodging it into one of Manda's massive scales. She leapt up, twisting over the blond as she hoped to surprise him with an attack from behind, only for Naruto to leave his discarded blade, turn and grab her by the back of her vest, slamming her against the ground before flipping her over his head and slamming her again, then he threw her off of him, grabbing his blade and yanking it free from Manda's scales before he turned to face the now recovered Akina.

Her eyes glowed red now, it looks like she was getting desperate.

Rushing forward, he attacked her midsection, only for the girl to leap over his attack. He spun on his heel, fireball in hand, only to see a lightning blast already aimed for his face. Raising his free hand he blocked the strike hissing in pain as he felt the blast burn his hand, frying the nerves in his arm but that would soon heal.

Before he could recover though, Akina attacked with a flying kick, connecting solidly with his chest, sending him over the edge that was the back of Manda's head and onto his sloped back, She used shunshin to appear in front of him, striking out with three more kicks before she attacked with a downward strike slamming him against Manda, the angle of the reptile was just enough so that he would slide down instead of just bounce off and continue straight down in a free fall. She threw two kunai slightly ahead of him, wires attached to the ends, lodging them into more of Manda's scales and used that to slingshot herself down towards him as he was sliding down. Naruto felt the wind rush out of him as her two feet stomped down on his stomach and chest, growling as he felt the scales tearing off bits and pieces of his cloak to scratch at his armor.

When Akina leapt up, hoping to do the same technique twice Naruto was prepared, using a shunshin he appeared in front of the girl, both blades at the ready.

He saw her eyes go wide for a split second before he attacked, the Kyuubi chakra coming to her defense instantly. If it was because of her conscious mind, or because of reflex, or because the fox did not wish to die he did not know nor did he care, the result was still the same, seeing as how weapons that should have cut her to ribbons now merely gave her painful, but still relatively non fatal flesh wounds.

He drew his leg back before he kicked her downward. Vanishing from sight he again appeared in front of the girl, this time with a Rasengan at the ready.

Time seemed to slow for the girl as she saw the swirling ball of chakra approaching her. Her breathing got quicker, her heart constricted, and the world seemed to fade into gray for a brief moment as she contemplated the fact that these could be her final moments.

Then, her hands moved of their own accord, one glowing blue, crackling with electricity, the other red with fire. Naruto's eyes watched as she cupped her hands together, fire and lightning coalescing forming a bright pale blue simmering ball of...some kind of energy, it glowed and burned with the heat, he could see the skin on her palms, literally burning away, revealing the bones which were also beginning to blacken with the heat. What was she doing to herself?

The Rasengan and glowing ball smashed into each other, electricity flashing before their eyes, Naruto felt his gauntlets growing unbelievably hot until he could feel his fingertips begin to burn. He growled, pushing more of the nine tails chakra into his palm.

Finally there was a flash of light before a deafening explosion

Naruto cursed as the rush of heat, smoke and air assaulted his senses, forcing him to shield his eyes from the embers and debri. Finally, he passed the smoke as he continued his decent, eyes searching for Akina.

He found her, body falling towards the deep ocean limply, not even a twitch from the younger girl.

But she was not dead, he knew somehow, but before he could do anything searing heat spread across his back, startling him, but it was a momentary thing. As he turned he wasn't surprised to find Yugito, freefalling down towards him, black fire covering her almost completely now as she let released blast after blast of eldritch flame.

Naruto growled, channeling fire chakra into his blade as he used it to deflect the attacks away from himself.

More of the Kyuubi's chakra rose to his arm extending into a claw and latching onto one of Manda's horns; he yanked himself up, meeting Yugito mid fall with an elbow to the girls gut before he grabbed her face. "Katon: Senkou!"

A deafening blast consumed Yugito's black flame covered face, eliciting a startled screech of pain as she was launched away from Naruto, moving up before falling again, slamming into Manda's side, she bounced off dazed and confused. Naruto, using the Kyuubi's chakra pulled himself up to Manda's head, watching as both women descended towards the ocean surface and towards their imminent death.

To his surprise however they did not hit the water. Mid fall, the two were caught on platforms of...sand.

No.

Naruto turned on Manda's head watching as the Shukaku brought the two women back up to his head, safely depositing them on the grainy surface.

Damn. Gaara's sense of logic and reason were returning to him, he could already recognize these two apart from friend and foe enough to save them when they were in danger. He was getting more dangerous as Naruto had expected. With his ability to summon sand from the ocean floor if this continued it wouldn't be long before he destroyed his entire fleet with the sand directly beneath them.

"Move in closer, carefully." Naruto commanded the snake, feeling Manda shift beneath him as the beast slowly inched closer and closer to Gaara.

* * *

Yugito groaned from her place on Gaara's head as she sat up, carefully touching her face as the black flames pulled away from her body, revealing burns that were already rapidly healing. She looked up towards Naruto as Manda's head hovered just beyond Gaara's reach, moving steadily closer. She looked towards Akina; the younger girl was behind a small mound of sand so she couldn't see her fully. Getting onto wobbly feet she slowly made her way towards the younger woman. "Akina, are you all right?" She questioned, only to be greeted by the sight of a gasping young blond, a large bloody, burnt wound right in the center of her chest.

A startled fearful gasp escaped her throat before she rushed forward, dark fire trailing behind her before she knelt down, careful to pull back her Bijuu's chakra so as not to injure the bleeding woman further. She noticed faint markings on her arms as she did this, were those injuries from Naruto's blade?

Akina coughed up blood as Yugito helped her sit up, the red liquid trailing down her chin, and staining the sand beneath her.

"Not ready...knew that." She coughed out as Yugito helped her slowly stand. The injury was already beginning to heal but the pain was mind numbing in itself.

"What are you talking about?" Yugito questioned. "What's wasn't ready?"

"Never mind." The younger girl hissed before trailing her eyes upwards to Naruto. Though he was at a distance she could see him clearly, standing there with his battle damaged cloak and bloodied sword...her blood.

She felt something at that sight, a strange...eerie sense of...pain. But it was different...phantom-like.

* * *

He could see her now, standing back up injuries and all, wavering on unsteady feet and though he could not see her gaze clearly he knew she was watching him, not Manda, not the battle raging below them. She was watching him.

_'What is it you desire girl? What resides in that foolish mind of yours? Do you seek your death? The death of Liang? Or are you still after mine? What is it you want? How do you want this...to end?'_

* * *

Jiraiya cursed as he saw another of the ally ships explode, groaning as it began to sink to the bottom. Though they'd managed to do heavy damage to the fleet as they approached, now that they were close enough for close range combat the Kumo force was clearly making up for their losses, and even with all the elite ninja they had hidden throughout the fleet the second wave would have a hard fight ahead of them.

"What's that?" Jiraiya heard one of the men speak, turning to look at him he found the man pointing to something. Trailing his gaze in the direction he saw, off in the distance a large tower, mounted on four ships, with about half a dozen ships surrounding it. Now, normally this wouldn't catch his attention what with hearing how the Raikage was more of a strategist than a fighter, he had figured the tower was a way for him to have a good enough vantage point to overlook the battlegrounds and direct his troops.

But the blue glow currently simmering above the tower was indicating much more than just a simple vantage point.

Turning his eyes upwards he saw Manda currently engaging Shukaku. Naruto had his hands full at the moment.

Making a quick decision the toad Sannin turned to the captain of the ship. "Captain, pull away from the fight, I want you to advance through the fleets and head directly for that tower."

"What, but sir, the second wave-"

"Will have to hold out on its own for now. We need to stop whatever is going on aboard those ships."

The captain looked somewhat hesitant before he nodded. "Yes sir."

Jiraiya cursed under his breath, he would have to leave the second wave to fend for themselves, something he did not want to do but letting Zhuge Liang do whatever he was planning was like handing them the victory on a silver platter he was sure.

He blinked as he realized that Temari and Hinata were still aboard the ship, turning to one of the Anbu near him he spoke. "You, go down to the decks, secure Hyuuga Hinata and Sabaku Temari, use any means necesary to get them off this ship and back safely onto the vessels still on stand by for the third wave attack force.

The Anbu merely gave a simple nod before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Damn it Ginchiko where are you?"

Tenten paused mid run as two kunoichi she recognized vaguely from the battle of Sakai appeared in front of her, barring her path as they drew their weapons against the weapon mistress; with Sakura brandishing a slightly longer than normal kunai, it could even be considered a very short sword even, glowing with an aura she recognized as that of a chakra scalpel as she took her stance as Ino did the same with a double bladed kunai which quickly extended into a deadly double bladed wind blade.

She had been leaping from ship to ship, attacking ninja whom, with the relatively high number of non ninja had let down their guard, gotten sloppy, and didn't see her knives until it was too late.

Strategies and tactics to defend herself against these relatively 'unblockable' close range weapons ran through Tenten's mind but she did not have much time to continue her contemplations as the two enemy Kunoichi rushed her.

Tenten threw kunai after kunai, her hands, a blur of motion as the weapons were dodged by her adversaries that approached closer and closer to her.

Ino was the first; leaping over Tenten she twisted in mid air, the motion allowing her to avoid a single kunai that grazed her thigh as Tenten tried to anticipate her location.

Tenten turned so that her left side was facing Ino while the right was facing the charging Sakura, back flipping once she avoided a swing from the mind bender before she pivoted on her hands to turn fully around, drawing two kunai which she used to block Sakura's swing as her feet touched the ground. Pulling one of the kunai out of the deadlock she used it to thrust at Sakura's mid section which the medic quickly avoided before retaliating with her own diagonal swing, only for Tenten to stand up and side step the attack before trying to stab at the Suna kunoichi's eye.

Sakura dodged that attack as well.

Tenten tried to deliver a spin kick to the kunoichi but again Sakura was too fast, rolling forward, passing Ino who again tried to take a swing at the weapon mistress, only for Tenten to lean back and do something akin to a corkscrew flip, gaining some distance between herself and Ino before she threw several more kunai that Ino cut in half with her wind blade.

Tenten would have continued her volley had it not been for Sakura, bounding over her defensive partner as she brought her weapon straight down, only for Tenten to block it again with another of her many kunai and then leaping over Sakura as she tried a follow up horizontal swing, throwing another four kunai at the kunoichi's exposed back only for Sakura to awkwardly block the thrown projectiles, stumbling back as she did.

Tenten rolled with her fall, before instinctively pushing herself into a sideways flip when her back was against the creaking wood of the deck, narrowly avoiding Ino's downward thrust as she tried to impale the weapon mistress with her wind blade.

Quickly, before she even hit the ground Tenten was already forming her hand seals, feeling the chakra molding within her she gathered her naturally fire based energy, spinning fully around she took a breath to expel the chakra in her lungs and burn her opponents to ash when a blade passed mere centimeters from her nose, startling the weapon mistress who reeled back from the shock, the chakra in her lungs dissipating to nothing with her break in concentration as she saw Sakura was the one whom had nearly cut her down. Tenten couldn't react quick enough as Sakura leapt over her left shoulder wrapping her arm around Tenten's throat as she pulled her down, Tenten felt sharp pain shooting up and down her spine as her back fell on Sakura's feet, which the medic then used to kick her high into the air. Tenten twisted and turned wildly, unable to control her movements quick enough as she felt, more than heard Ino leaping up in order to cut her down while she was still in mid air.

Finally righting herself the weapon mistress knew she could do little more than brace herself as Ino swung the wind blade in order to cut her down permanently.

But before the strike could be completed a green blur smashed right into the blond Suna Kunoichi, knocking her away and landing at Tenten's side.

The Konoha kunoichi turned her eyes up to her rescuer, expecting to find Gai, standing there but was instead greeted by the sight of the ninja she recognized as the appointed commander of the northern forces, Toushiro, Guan's adopted son. She hadn't really spoken much to him during their brief meeting at Sakai but that certainly didn't stop her from smiling at the now bearded Kiri ninja. "Cutting it a little close there eh?" She questioned, rubbing at her throat, grateful it was still on her shoulders she turned her eyes to the larger man who smirked at her in that cocky way of his. "Thanks." She added, almost as an after thought.

"Don't mention it." The axe wielder said, not taking his eyes off of Sakura and Ino's gaze as he drew his weapons.

Sakura and Ino stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at their adversaries who stood a short distance away, watching as the man in the green robes removed two axes from his belt. "Any ideas on this one?" The pinkette questioned her blond friend.

"I'll deal with him, you just deal with miss sleeps-with-kunai over there, keep her busy." The blond answered back, watching as Sakura nodded before they both rushed their respective opponents at the same time.

Toushiro's muscles tensed, his hands gripping his weapons more firmly before he somersaulted backwards to avoid Ino's swing.

The blond kunoichi, at the same time did a forward roll, delivering a thrust which she hoped to catch the green robed jounin's leg with. But Toushiro was too fast, giving another leap he rose up to the mast of the ship, using his axes to cut one of the many thick ropes that connected parts of the ship releasing one of the beams that held the sails, allowing the large chunk of wood to swing down like a pendulum, Ino's eyes widened as she rolled out of the way, several ninja, some friendly, some enemy were not so fortunate however as the wooden structure batted them aside like cheap dolls.

Sakura, who had been crossing blades with Tenten had her back facing the incoming mass of wood. Tenten's eyes widened, and the Konoha weapon mistress pushed her off before rolling to the side.

Sakura turned around in order to face whoever or whatever was approaching her, only for her eyes to widen as she was smacked solidly by the wooden mass, sending her skyward nearly a dozen feet before she vanished in a puff of smoke, the broken remains of a wooden plank left in her wake as she reappeared standing on the lower end of the swinging mass before she ran up its side.

The momentum of the beam caused it to pivot with its somewhat sudden stop, going from a slanted incline as she climbed its side to an almost perfectly flat surface for a few seconds as she bounded over the top end that was still clasped to the rope and onto the structure's other side. Giving a leap she lunged for the axe wielding Jounin who still stood on one of the Mast's stems that held the sails.

Toushiro saw her approach, pumping chakra into his legs before he leapt to meet her in mid air.

Sakura adjusted her path, twisting her body in a corkscrew motion she latched onto Toushiro's robes, turning their positions in mid air with the use of their combined momentum before she placed both her feet against his chest and kicked out, sending him smashing against the same wooden beam he had sent swinging down here in the first place.

The Kiri jounin stumbled, landing on his side, his world spinning for a moment before his senses returned to him. Rolling onto his back he bucked himself up off the ground a few inches he was able to avoid Ino as she had swung her wind blade, trying to slice open his side while he was still on the ground. He turned enough in order to place a hand down so when he landed he was on his side, and using this new position kicked Ino's legs out from under her and used the momentum of said kick to rise back to his feet. Backflipping to avoid Sakura's swing giving another high leap backwards as Tenten, threw several kunai at the pink haired kunoichi as she rushed the Suna ninja.

Ino's first instict was to help Sakura, but she soon caught sight of Toushiro as he leapt off the mast of the ship again, she leapt up to meet him, swinging her wind blade and forcing the Kiri ninja to ajust himself to avoid the unblockable weapon.

Never the less he was still on course as he tried to deliver a crushing drop heel kick on Sakura as he fell.

Rolling forward the kunoichi avoided the attack and engaged Tenten at close quarters, weapons clanging as sparks flew from the impact of kunai against sword.

Suddenly, Sakura leapt back, rising nearly ten feet in the air before she extended her fingers, chakra strings latching onto the parts of the deck around Tenten, using the untouchable strings to spring her back like a slingshot. Tenten, who had not seen the strings was caught completely off guard when Sakura was soon right in her face, and burning agony ripped over her side as she fell away, a wound bleeding harshly beneath her ribs from a sword. But soon enough again, the weapon mistress vanished.

Toushiro who had been turning back around after he had landed from his drop kick was meet with a spin kick to the face from Ino as the mind bender appeared right infront of him, knocking him into a daze as he spun twice before hitting the floor. Ino would have finished him off but Tenten appeared at her side a second later in a cloud of smoke, kunai and shuriken seemingly flying from her finger tips with the speed which the volleys came, forcing the Yamanaka to backpedal quite a bit as she struggled to block the seemingly infinite number of weapons.

The volley soon ended however as Sakura rushed up to the girl, a swing of her own weapon forcing Tenten to block as she pulled away before Toushiro got to his feet, and smashed his foot against Sakura's chest with a flying kick, knocking her away before charging lightning and water chakra into his axes, using them to block the sudden assault from Ino's double bladed wind blade. Normally wind would beat lightning, but when augmented with water chakra coursing through it the lightning could resist wind. The downside was that this used nearly twice as much chakra and three times as much concentration. Blocking her assault for a few moments he went on the offensive, his axes appearing as nothing more than a blur as his supperior strength was forcing Ino to stagger and back away from him. Capitalizing on this he leapt up, his body becoming paralell to the ground as he spun in place, his axes smashing against her weapon with bolts and flashes of energy and Ino, with her phisically weaker body could barely hold her weapon up in order to continue blocking the assault. Finally a single swing made the kunoichi stumble and the Kiri ninja kicked her, his foot smashing against her forehead and knocking her wits out of her as she stumbled as if in a drunken stuppor.

Gravity finally did its work and he was forced to return to the ground. But of course he was immediately on the defensive as Sakura blurred into his line of sight, her weapon fast and accurate as it seeked to slice him open like a gutted fish.

He was rescued however by Tenten, approaching Sakura's blind side she kicked the medic ninja with a brutal straight kick that sent the pinkette colliding with her comrade, their bodies smashing against the door that led into the crew's quarters at the rear of the ship.

Tenten then unrolled two scrolls where two spiked balls, each about the size of a melon and covered with explosive tags. The weapon mistress threw them at her opponents, the two spiked projectiles nailing themselves to the wall at either side of the two.

Sakura and Ino realized what would happen, and the two tried to put some distance between themselves and the explosives. It partially worked, they were able to avoid the main blast radius, but the shockwave still pushed them forward, right into Toushiro and Tenten as the two Konoha jounin kicked them away, with Toushiro's leg smashing against Sakura's rib cage and Tenten's against Ino's throat nearly crushing her wind pipe and snapping her neck, their own strength added to the forward momentum of the two kunoichi. Sakura and Ino were thrown back into the now dissipating fireball as they struggled to regain their strength. Though that was difficult considering both could barely breathe.

Tenten and Toushiro gave them little respite as the two rushed forward, over the debris and broken ship parts caused by the explosion, weapons drawn as they made to kill their two kunoichi adversaries.

But soon another figure burst out of the smoke slightly behind their targets, catching them both by surprise, they brought their weapons to the ready, using them to block the split kick the newcomer delivered. To their surprise however, the kick smashed right through their weapons, catching them full in the chest sending them flying back until they were near the middle of the ship. Despite the fact that this person obviously lost alot of his momentum by breaking through their weapons they both felt as if they'd been kicked by a mule, knowing this it was no surprise that they both knew it would be unwise, to say the least to take one of those blows full force. When they saw another spin kick approaching them the two wisely fell onto their backs and sprang back to their feet to avoid the attack from their yet unidentified opponent.

Hearing his feet land they both turned around and paled at the sight of the one and only Tsunade of the Sannin standing infront of them, standing in an offensive taijutsu stance as she smirked. "My turn."

Toushiro and Tenten discarded their broken weapons, before revealing new ones, Toushiro with a spare set of axes strapped to his back and Tenten from yet another pouch, instead of attacking Tsunade though, they turned and rushed the still downed Ino and Sakura, figuring their previous two opponents would be down for the few seconds it would take to put distance between Tsunade and their previous opponents in order to take them out without interference from the slug queen. Of course what they did not know was that both Ino and Sakura were capable medic ninja themselves, and were already nearly fully healed from the debilitating blows, having had time to do so with Tsunade's little distraction.

As they approached though they heard Tsunade approaching behind them, she was faster than they expected. Leaping straight up, they dodged the sannins flying kick, when they landed the blond haired legend was now standing infront of them as they landed. Tenten tried to throw another kunai but before she could she was forced to lean away from Tsunade's incoming fist, receiving a grazing blow on her shoulder, but even a grazing blow was enough to send the weapon mistress flying onto the other side of the deck.

Toushiro landed a moment later, brandishing his axes but instead of going on the offensive he was forced on the defensive as Ino appeared infront of him, an evil gleam in her eyes as she swung her wind blade, forcing Toushiro to block the attack as he quickly charged lightning chakra into his blades to offer some resistance to her wind element, but the awkwardness of the block and the sloppiness with which it was executed left him open for her next blow as she delivered a spin kick which send him flying back with his comrade.

Before he even landed he felt another kick connect with his spine, sending him upwards, noticing from the corner of his eye that it had been Sakura, who used a Shunshin to get below him.

Tenten who was still recovering from her brush with Tsunade's fist shot to her feet, little pellet balls slipping into her hand as she pulled them from her pouch. She called them flashers, her own invention. It was like a regular flash bang only without the extremely loud ringing in your ears, using combustible powder and pepper dust to blind opponents for a few moments. The timers were attached to her chakra system, meaning she could literally will these things to explode when she wanted. Problem was they weren't fully tested yet. She'd have to gamble her life on her own untested inventions.

Strangely she never felt more secure.

Spinning around she kicked Sakura as she was regaining her own balance from the kick she'd given Toushiro before she rounded on a charging Ino and Tsunade, the Yamanaka girl reached her first, throwing one of her flash bangs right in her path she watched the little pellet explode in a burst of light, knocking the Yamanaka onto her back more from shock than blindness or stinging pain, it was small but it was better than nothing.

Tsunade reached her next, the slug Sannin throwing a kick that would have hit her back if it connected. Tenten leapt up, landing on Tsunade's outstretched leg, her right leg rested on her knee, and her left leg just bellow the older woman's ribcage. She tossed three of the pellets right in Tsunade's face, leaping off the woman before the baubles exploded, knocking the legendary Sannin down as well. But Tenten could see Ino was already up, her wind blade in hand again, she had no time to loose.

Spinning in mid air, her foot landed on Sakura's shoulder, tossing the last of her pellets at the girl she leapt up, grabbing an overhanging rope, bellow her, in a massive net tied to the rope, were dozens of barrels of oil and rum, she caught Toushiro before he fell back to the deck where the proverbial sharks were waiting for him. She used his momentum to add to her strength as she tossed him up to the mast before she herself leapt off her platform, throwing two kunai behind her, one that sliced the rope holding the barrels, sending them smashing against the deck, their contents spilling all over the wooden floorboards and another with an explosive tag towards the deck.

The tag went off, igniting the entire deck of the ship in searing red hot flames, Toushiro and Tenten stared down at the flames as they quickly worked their way throughout the entire ship, hoping they'd see at least one of their opponents burning with the wood.

It was a fools hope however as Sakura soon appeared in a cloud of smoke next to Tenten and Toushiro caught sight of Ino running up the central mast to engage them on the stems, her wind blade flaring to life again as she leapt up, rising above Toushiro as she spun the weapon over her head. He saw the surge of chakra as it passed over the blade and wisely backed away instead of trying to block it again, already his second set of axes was sporting a rather deep gash from the first attempt, as he dodged it, her weapon descended, he watched as the blade connected with the stem of the mast, dozens of other smaller wind blades cut deeply into the wood, not enough to cut through it completely, seeing as how she stopped mid swing but enough to make it unstable.

Never the less he rushed her, exchanging attacks with the kunoichi before she used her lithe frame and greater balance to simply slip past him, kicking him in the back of his neck as she did, he stumbled forward, right into Tenten whom had been fighting Sakura. The pink haired medic took the opportunity and smashed her foot into Tenten's throat, much like the bun haired weapon mistress had done to Ino, making the kunoichi stumble and lose her balance enough to fall, descending into the searing flames bellow.

Toushiro saw this, acting fast he pushed chakra into his hand, gripping the surface on the side of the wooden structure as he bounded over the edge, reaching down, he caught Tenten's hand, who had regained her bearings at this point. Swinging her upwards she landed on the mast, her hands flying through the air as she launched kunai after kunai at Sakura to keep her at bay, aware that Ino was approaching behind her but choosing not to deal with her yet. Toushiro soon got up onto the mast as well slightly, infront of Tenten, placing himself between the weapon mistress and the pinkette. Just in time to see something that made him push Tenten away before backing off himself, a split second later, a massive wooden projectile, which he could only guess was some large chunk of their ship smashed right through the wooden stem of the mast before being stopped by the tightly packed sail. The stem leaned and swerved violently as it toppled over, the ropes that were tied to it holding it up, the wind making it serve and rock in the wind. Tenten struggled to maintain her balance as the stem swerved in the air. Spinning on her heel she began throwing her volley of kunai at Ino, who was still at some distance, having stumbled back when the mast's stem had been sheared in two.

The blond kunoichi once again blocked all the projectiles with her wind weapon. Tenten soon caught sight of Tsunade, rushing towards her behind Ino having leapt onto the swerving mast from the deck railing that was not on fire. Tenten leapt back, onto the edge of the broken stem before leaping away, trying to reach the still stable stem that was connected to the mast.

But Ino and Tsunade rushed after her, Ino leaping higher and Tsunade slightly lower. Tenten launched kunai at them both, trying to stave them off while she was vulnerable in mid air.

Tsunade slipped past her however, landing on the broken edge of the stem first, her speed and most of all her trajectory having been more direct than Tenten's higher motion. The slug Sannin did not stay on her perch for long, lunging towards Tenten a second later. Tenten again tried to turn in mid air, launching kunai at the slug summoner but it was for nothing as, Tsunade reached the girl, trying to deliver a drop kick that would have killed Tenten if the bun haired Kunoichi wouldn't have dodged. Taking two kunai she tried to stab Tsunade herself, only for Tsunade to catch her wrists, spinning in mid air before using the gathered momentum to throw Tenten down towards the searing flames below. A second later Tsunade reached up, catching Ino's hand as the girl had already landed at the stem, allowing the younger blond to pull her back up lest she share the same fate as her latest adversary.

Toushiro heard Tenten scream as she fell, snapping his eyes back around in order to see what was happening he quickly made a risky decision, throwing both of his axes up in the air he watched with relief as Sakura's eyes followed them. Latching onto her jacket before she could react, Toushiro used a great deal of his considerable strength and threw her towards the falling Tenten before he caught both his axes as they descended again.

Sakura turned in mid air, launching more of her chakra strings from her finger tips she latched onto the mast of the boat with them. She never noticed however that she had gotten within Tenten's reach, and seeing what she was about to do the weapon mistress wrapped her arm around the Haruno's neck, Sakura gasped in surprise but soon the strings yanked them back like rubber bands. Rising above Toushiro and the others Tenten's grip slipped from around Sakura's neck and the two fell on opposite sides of Toushiro, with Sakura between the male Shinobi and her two allies, while Tenten was now getting to her feet behind the green wearing ninja.

Toushiro rushed forward, attacking Tsunade with his axes. The Sannin wasnt given her title for nothing however as she blocked his strike with her forearm by connecting it with his own before delivering a brutal uppercut to the ninja, his head coming clean off with the strength of her blow before it and the body it had been attached to dispersed into water.

Tenten threw kunai in every direction she could as Sakura continued to use the Shunshin no jutsu to confuse her, buying time for Tsunade and Ino to make their approach. Finally the pinkette found an opening appearing infront of Tenten she kicked the girl in the stomach making her stumble back before Toushiro leapt over the weapon mistress and delivered a flying kick to the kunoichi's chest, making her stagger back this time. This time Ino took the Haruno's place, her wind blade lashing out as Toushiro dodged what he could and blocked what he could not, praying his axes would hold out against the ridiculously sharp blade. The blond spun the staff wind blade wildly, forcing Toushiro to do continuous back flips in order to avoid the strikes before he finally pushed himself several feet off the ground when she tried to swipe at his hands in the middle of his maneuver.

But as Toushiro was out of her line of sight Tenten let loose a single fireball at the blond haired kunoichi. Ino's eyes widened before she began spinning the blade rapidly infront of her, but the fireball exploded after a few seconds sending the suna kunoichi flying back, smashing into the Mast, barely missing Sakura on the way.

Toushiro who was still in the air slightly above and infront of Tenten was not so fortunate as Tsunade appeared infront of the Kiri jounin and smashed her foot against the green clad jounin, the blow connected solidly, sending him careening as he smashed into Tenten sending them both tumbling and nearly falling off the far end of the stem.

Tsunade raised her leg up high, over her head before bringing it down in a powerful dropkick. The stem snapped like a twig, catapulting Tenten and Toushiro straight up into the air.

Rearing back her fist the slug queen smashed it into the wooden beam that now stood upright infront of her sending the massive object flying towards the two falling ninja, ropes and sails tearing like strings and paper with the force. The wood smashed into the two ninja, sending them flying into the adjacent ship where the battle still raged between the ninja and pirates aboard. The weapon mistress and the son of the dragon struggled onto their feet, Toushiro coughing up copious amounts of blood as he did, Tenten's legs shook with weakness as she struggled to stand, reaching into her pouch for one of her many soldier pills.

Before the two could even have some semblance of having recovered their three opponents were already on the ship, rushing towards them.

A white blur rushed past the two injured ninja and with movements that could barely be perceived by the naked eye delivered an elbow to the Yamanaka's ribs and a kick to the Haruno's face, knocking them both away before he delivered a palm thrust to Tsunade, making the woman skid back several feet as she blocked the blow, bringing the momentum of the tree Kunoichi to a screeching halt.

"Lee." Tenten said as she pulled herself up to her feet, her legs slowly regaining their feeling of strength as the Taijutsu master stood between them and their three opponents.

* * *

Chakra crackled and swirled violently in Naruto's free arm, forming a spinning ball, growing smaller and more compact in a few seconds until it became a perfect sphere. His ruby red eyes followed Akina's white clad form as she sailed through the air lightning flashing off of her weapon, forming a spear head at the tip, the pale blue chakra nearly blinding in its intensity as she descended on him. With a cry they both plunged their attacks into each other, releasing a shockwave that drove Manda and Gaara's Shukaku form apart.

As the smoke cleared and the dust settled the sound of metal clashing against metal rang out as the two traded blows with their weapons. Naruto, gripping a single scimitar in both hands, pushed against Akina's weapon. Her eyes locked with his, crimson meeting pale blue as she struggled to hold him back, his superior strength and height granting him an advantage.

Naruto felt a shadow fall over him, he spun back around, and delivering a brutal kick that connected with Yugito's stomach sending the Nibi Jinchuriki skidding across the rough, jagged terrain that was Manda's head, hissing in pain as one of her arms was torn open with a scale. Teetering over the edge she grabbed hold of one of Manda's horns, grasping the surface with chakra as best she could and began pulling herself up. Dark fire framed her face now, forming two cat-like ears, blue veins spread across her pale features, almost like a corpse. The violet eyes burned through the sickly pallor though, gleaming as brightly as ever.

This distraction was enough for Akina though, as she turned the angle of her three pieced staff and positioned Naruto's blade so it was over his shoulder, then she shoved down hard.

Naruto grunted as he was forced to his knee, the blunt edge of his scimitar digging into his shoulder and neck. Then lightning crackled.

Akina pushed lightning chakra from her three pieced staff down the weapon until it glowed golden with the electrical currents, forcing the muscles in his hand and arm to contract, which in turn forced him to keep his hold on the weapon as it continued to electrocute him.

Manda suddenly gave a violent lurch as Gaara delivered a brutal body slam against the snake summon. Making Akina lose her footing.

Taking the opening for what it was worth, the blond lashed out with his foot, slamming it into Akina's knee. He heard her scream in pain as her strength gave way and she collapsed onto the injured knee, using her hands to hold her up, while still gripping the weapon, she was now eye level with her kneeling sibling.

Naruto got to his feet with a quick spin and swung his blade like a bat. Akina, regaining herself, got to her knees and positioned her three pieced staff to block the strike, but Naruto's momentum, coupled with his sheer strength shattered the weapon like glass and ripped right through it.

Naruto watched through his red filled orbs as metal sliced open flesh, cutting through bone and muscle as he drove it onwards, hacking Akina in two with one jagged slice, only for the girl to vanish in a cloud of smoke a moment later. The Blue glow behind him was the only warning he received. Turning around swiftly he formed a Rasengan in his hand again, driving it forward he slammed it right into another lightning attack at the tip of the girl's weapon, the other end he noticed, was twisted and heavily damaged, ending now in a jagged metal spike rather than the normally smooth flat end. The two attacks slammed into each other, and the effect was the same, an explosion. And though Naruto would have been able to hold his feet easily another violent lurch from Manda at just that moment made both him and his sibling loose their footing, allowing them to be carried off by the shockwave.

Naruto soared through the air, red cloak fluttering heavily, singed and smoking from the close encounter, Akina was in a similar state, falling from the great height that was Manda's head as the titan continued his struggle against the raging Shukaku Gaara.

Naruto flipped, righting himself in mid air before he crashed against a surface violently, his legs nearly shattered from the force which they hit. The blond kept his blade firmly in hand. Realizing where he had fallen was none other than the Shukaku's head.

The ninja barely had the opportunity to gather this fact in his mind before hundreds of tendrils of sand emerged from the 'ground' around and rushed the blond from all sides. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki slammed his palm against the ground, creating a shockwave of wind blades that sliced the tendrils of sand to ribbons, buying the blond only a few more scant seconds before they re-emerged. Enough time to run towards Manda, who had bitten down with his fangs into the Shukaku's neck, the sand beast thrashed violently as he struggled to break free, the wet sand hissing and steaming as it was dried up due to Manda's acidic poison.

Naruto saw the Nibi Jinchuriki leap down off of Manda's head onto the surface of the Shukaku, rushing him, as she knew she held the advantage in this terrain.

Naruto dodged and weaved past tendrils of sand, struggling to keep ahead of the attacks due to the sheer volume. He lunged for the Nibi as she did the same The two slammed against each other. With Naruto's superior size and momentum the blond Jinchuriki was easily able to knock her back, slamming her against the wet sand that made up Gaara's form, quickly placing his feet on the ground he latched onto her throat with his free hand.

Yugito let out a short gasp before she clutched at his wrist futilely trying to pry herself free. Her eyes turned a deep shade of purple with a black slit down the center, the dark hellfire of the Nibi beginning to spread across her skin. Naruto wasted no time before he started running, pulling her along, dragging her over the hardened grains of sand even as she struggled to stop him, the strangely freezing yet searing hot flames seeped through his gauntlet as she clawed at his arm and armored wrist.

Naruto saw the tendrils of sand rise up from the remaining expanse of ground before him, trying to bar his passage to Manda as he rushed towards the snake king.

Pumping chakra into his legs the blond gave a single, powerful leap, rising up over twenty feet with Yugito still in his grip. He pulled her up till she was eye level with him. His eyes piercing her own for a brief moment before he shoved her away, towards the tendrils with enough force to throw a market stall, sending her rocketing towards the surface of Gaara's sand body.

The tendrils acted quick, molding and reshaping themselves until they formed a curved rounded surface which caught the Nibi Jinchuriki, cushioning her against the fall.

Raising his scimitar up in the air the blond cut the empty space infront of him, sending forth a red, crescent like wave towards the girl, before he quickly drew his second blade, launching thousands of small fast wind blades. Coming into contact with the red wave the sky was seemingly consumed by fire, flames spreading wide and rising high with one massive explosion, blinding the soldiers bellow, and deafening the great beasts that struggled against one another. The searing heat turned the sand closest to it into glass, descending like a Tsunami of the apocalypse as it forced even Manda to pull away with the sheer inferno the air had become.

Naruto descended from this, falling through the fire, his red cloak and black clothing blending into the haze of flame above them as he fell towards the glittering glass surface bellow. He landed with such force, the glass shattered and cracked beneath his boots, crunching and crackling as he turned, rushing off towards the edge of Shukaku's head.

The blond leaped, spreading his arms wide as he allowed gravity to pull him down towards the crashing waves and sinking ships bellow. "MANDA!" He roared, watching as the great snake boss, suddenly burst up from the watery depths of the ocean beneath him like a great sea monster. Roaring as it opened its jaws wide, the sharp hiss following before it snapped its jaws shut. Naruto then caught sight of the lone figure firmly perched on the great summons head, one hand gripping her three pieced staff firmly, her other resting on one of the scales on Manda's head as she crouched low.

Raising her eyes, towards him, her blond bangs, wet and matted down to her forehead as the rest of her hair whipped out behind her in the harsh winds, blue eyes clashed with searing red as they approached one another. Naruto's raised his blades high over his head, timing his swing perfectly with his decent before bringing them down with all of his considerable strength.

Akina, in response raised her own weapon, blocking his two blades with an extremely loud clang. The force of the attack pried her chakra covered feet from Manda's hardened scales, allowing gravity to do its work as it pulled her back down to earth, shooting right past the still rising Manda. Quickly she adjusted her fall and twisted in mid air, doing a small back flip before she planted her feet down, chakra once again gripping the surface of Manda's scales, the sudden change in direction giving her stomach a strange sense of vertigo as she reeled back, forcing her to nearly falling on her ass before she righted herself. And not a second too late, for by the time she had fully straightened and regained her bearings Naruto was a mere two feet infront of her, his swords already mid swing.

Bringing her weapon to bear she blocked two quick strikes from him, before leaning back to avoid a third aimed for her face. Placing her hand down onto Manda's scales she used it to support herself as she raised both legs and connected something akin to a mule kick into Naruto's chest, making him stagger, which she used to do another back flip before taking up her stance.

Slowly Manda began to turn in mid air, and the two shinobi found themselves descending back down towards the sloshing waves of the ocean below. Wind whipped past the two, their clothes fluttering wildly with the harsh gusts. Even so, their attacks against one another didn't cease as metal clashed against metal, launching small bursts of sparks into the air with every impact of the two weapons.

Akina released the chakra from her feet, allowing Manda to rush by beneath her, distancing herself from Naruto before she planted her feet back down on Manda's scales. Forming her hand seals, lightning gathered in her palms before she launched it at the ninja.

The Konoha Jinchuriki threw one of his blades away as he formed several quick hand seals. _"Katon: Napa-mu no Misairu!"_ He yelled before cupping his freed hand over his mouth. A single bolt of fire shot out with great speed, creating a sonic boom as it traveled through the air, forcing Naruto to take a step back before it smashed into the airborne Shiroi no Raiko, a small explosion forming a cloud of black and brown smoke between them. Naruto fired off another _"Katon: Napa-mu no Misairu"_ where he anticipated her to be but was disappointed and surprised when his attack hit nothing but air and instead of finding her standing where he had last seen her he found her instead clinging to Manda's side as she passed through the smoke the blue glow of another lightning ball burning in her hand before she fired it at him again. With no time to dodge and even less time to form a proper counter Naruto hastily formed a Rasengan, but due to such a short amount of time it was incomplete with several of the slivers of chakra that formed the sphere spraying outward, as their techniques clashed against one another, scratching and tearing away at the gauntlets around his wrist and hand, a few who managed to reach higher tearing open horrible gashes along the entire length of his arm. With his attention fully focused on holding off the lightning based attack he barely noticed as Akina rushed to stand off a bit further to his side. Snapping his eyes over to her he watched as she formed several quick hand seals.

_"Raiton: Chiboruto no Harou!"_ She yelled, clapping her two hands together. Several hundred lightning bolts shot out from her hands towards her older sibling.

Molding wind chakra into his blade he quickly used it to block or deflect as many of the tiny bolts as he could but it proved to have only a partial success, as the Shinobi was forced to bear the brunt of whatever of the attack got through as little darts of lightning pierced through his arms, stomach, legs and shoulders.

The pain further destabilized his already unstable Rasengan the glow of Akina's lightning attack seemed to intensify, as it gained the advantage over his haphazard defense. Naruto's eyes widened with a minor sense of panic just before the attack exploded in a fireball that knocked him off his feet, shooting past Akina as she and Manda descended far faster than he. His body seemed like little more than a smoking rag doll as it bounced off Manda's body several times as the snake continued its decent before he was finally able to grab hold of one of Manda's scales with his armor covered hand.

His sword still gripped in one hand he stabbed it into the surface of Manda's scales and used it to pull himself "down" in order to place his feet on the surface of Manda's body and not a second to late as Manda finally dove into the deep blue sea and the sound of rushing water met Naruto's ears, forcing him to hold himself in place as Manda plunged beneath the waves. His two passengers dragged down with him, rushing past broken ships and dead, sinking bodies as the muffled battle cries above them were drowned out by the sound of rapidly moving water.

* * *

Mika stumbled as she made her way out of the water, stumbling with the high slope of the shifting sand. They were a bit farther out to sea than she had thought, and the water dragon had drained her nearly entirely of chakra. Looking behind her, she managed to catch sight of Ginchiko as the older woman made her way out of the sloshing waves as well. Chakra exhaustion visible in her body language as well.

She turned, throwing a kunai in hopes to kill her while exhausted, but in her own tired state the knife was not nearly as fast, accurate or powerful as normal and so, it merely bounced off her thick, purple armor with an audible chink.

Ginchiko cursed, but paid the attack little mind before she pushed lightning chakra into two of her kunai. Launching both, the knives passed the girl on either side, electricity sparked between the two weapons as they sailed through the air, catching Mika between the currents. The red eyed Kiri jounin screamed before she fell onto her side, struggling to move as the paralyzing effects of the lightning took effect.

Ginchiko fell onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily before she looked up to the twitching Mika.

"Why?" She questioned, glaring at the girl. "Why did you do it?"

To her surprise Mika had the audacity to actually smile, the cruel upturn of her lips taunting in its nature as her red eyes gleamed in the bright mid day sun.

"Answer me!" Ginchiko demanded.

Mika opened her mouth to speak but before she could a kunai knife, thrown from beyond the dense foliage of the forest, sliced open her throat. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before they grew dim and she stopped breathing.

"She did it-" Ginchiko heard as she snapped her head and eyes in the voice's direction as the attacker emerged from his hiding place. "Because she wanted to. And also because we asked her to."

"U-Uchiha Itachi."

The name left her lips in a whisper, Ginchiko stared at the Akatsuki member, not willing to believe the sight of him standing there, not willing to believe her own death was staring at her right in the face. As tired as she was she would be lucky if she could beat a rookie chuunin, let alone an S class criminal like Uchiha Itachi.

Still, perhaps she could buy for some time, get him to keep talking while she figures out some means of escape.

Pulling herself up to her feet she stumbled backwards, away from him as he began to close the distance between them. "What do you mean you asked her?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Just what I said. Your Jounin was not a person who wanted the chaos to end. She did not want peace. But she found herself in a position where she could never hope to succeed in undermining Naruto's plans, or killing him without placing almost certain death over her shoulders. We provided an outlet. We told her that we would bring her into our organization, offering her a place where she could fight against both sides, slaking her bloodlust. In exchange, all we asked for was for her to put an end to Temari of Suna before Naruto could secure Gaara's surrender.

"What? But how could you know that she'd be on the ship? We weren't even certain ourselves until the last minute." Ginchiko questioned getting closer and closer to the water's edge.

"With over 10 thousand hired, non ninja combatants in your force do you truly believe our spy networks so inadequate?" He drawled, stepping closer still.

"But why? What was your purpose? Akatsuki is only after the Bijuu why would you want to fuel this war further?"

"Because, if the villages attentions are on each other then no village can focus their full attention on us when we capture their Jinchuriki. Worse yet if they are unified then even we cannot prevail. This way, both villages will fight each other, and though we cannot reach our targets now at sea, when they make port we'll have our chance again."

At the end of his sentence the mass murdering ninja vanished from Ginchiko's sight, and the woman suddenly felt an arm wrap around her neck while a kunai dug deep into her thigh, she gasped, clutching both of the offending appendages as she tried to push them off. But quickly, almost before she could even fully lift her arms she felt strength leaving her body. She noticed, vaguely that Itachi had sliced open the artery that ran along her inner thigh, she would bleed out in less than a minute.

Itachi's slow, cold voice whispered in her ear as she could feel the life draining out of her. "It will be over soon, lady Ginchiko. Don't struggle."

As darkness crept along the edges of her vision she found her mind returning to others. To Hidetada, to Toushiro...to Guan.

'_I've...failed.' _Was all she could think before everything was consumed by blackness.

Itachi slowly knelt down, placing her gently against the ground as he closed her now sightless orbs. "Your time is done...rest for now...lady Ginchiko."

Standing he began to leave. Catching sight of Kisame standing by a tree a short distance away.

"Make it look like they fought." The Uchiha stated as he brushed past the giant fish man. Their plans were underway.


	76. The red sea: Hour of the Devil King

**Chapter 76: The red sea: Hour of the Devil King**

* * *

Manda's massive body slithered between the waves, the hardened scales on his body tearing a path through the fleet of ships, uncaring if they belonged to Konoha or Kumo. Naruto and Akina were narrowly avoiding the shrapnel and debris of the sinking ships as the snake summon made his way past them.

Finally he rose up fully, allowing the two siblings a reprieve from the rushing water. Naruto spared no time as he attacked Akina again.

Akina watched as he rushed from Manda's tail, up the curving side towards her, closing the distance before she even had any real time to plan anything other than her imminent defense.

The holes in her stance were glaring right at him, he could see her breathing heavy, the minor twitches of her arms and legs as wounds and weariness took their toll. She was tired and weak and he exploited it...gladly.

She struggled with every strike, the blocks and parries loosing their strength and form with every clang the weapons released with each brutal impact of his blade against her defense.

Using some effort she parried his next attack, making him stumble for a brief moment which allowed her to leap away, off of Manda and onto the sinking frame of a broken ship.

Naruto followed her, landing a bit further below her. The ship was tilted so that the front was skyward, the mast of the ship cracked like a tooth pick in the area between the stem and the crows nest. She ran up to the highest point at the front of the ship, weapon in hand, chest heaving as she took in gulps of air "Naruto." She breathed as he began making his way closer. Vaguely they both recognized that to be the first time she had ever called him by name. "This doesn't have to be this way. I know that you're not to blame for Temari if you call off your attack we can end this war right now!"

"This war will end." He nodded slowly. "Once I destroy you and all the members of your pathetic coalition." He stated before attacking her once again.

She blocked the attack, backing away before leaping to the side, then up and down, landing on what remained of the mast of the ship, which was now almost flat as the ship had now reached a near ninety degree angle. "Why?" She questioned incredulously, almost accusatory. She backed away as he fell onto the mast as well. The wood groaning beneath their combined weight as he made his way closer, forcing her further and further back, feeling the waves already nipping at her ankles.

"Why would you want this to continue? Your nation has said that you're fighting to bring peace to our land? Was that all just a lie? Was that really just propaganda?"

Naruto said nothing as he continued making his way forward, now reaching the more narrow part of the stretch of wood.

Akina wobbled on the unsteady length, the high winds and rough sea making it very difficult to keep her balance even with chakra. Growling with anger at his silence. Was it all just a lie in the end? Was it really just another form of manipulation from the man who had been raised for the sole purpose of...

Her eyes went wide before she slowly brought her eyes to meet the shadowy veil beneath his hood. "You-you're scared aren't you?"

Naruto, for the first time, paused in his stride, staring at her. "What?"

"You're scared." She stated more firmly this time. "You want to end it here, like this, with this battle because you know some will escape and you know that when they do some may surrender, but many will continue the fight against you. You don't want the fighting to end...you want it to go on, because you're absolutely terrified of the notion of a world without war. A world where you would have no purpose!"

There was silence, broken only by the screams of the battle and the crashing of the waves. Akina watched her siblings still form, the droplets of the nearby water passing between them before he finally reacted.

The slow shaking of his shoulders was followed only by the cruel, taunting sound that she could only recognize as laughter. Slow at first, the volume escalated becoming loud barks of amusement that sent chills down her spine.

"Hahahahaha! Even if you were right _fool_ girl, what would your '_discovery_' accomplish?" He questioned before he cut the mast of the ship in half, letting it fall into the ocean. She gasped before leaping off of the falling piece of wood towards the deck of the ship again

Before she managed to get onto the surface shefelt his claw latch onto her throat, spinning her around before slamming her into the upright deck. She was about to retaliate with her weapon when a sharp bolt of pain raced down her arm, eliciting a silent scream as his claw cut off her air supply. Her eyes snapped open to meet his as he leaned down towards her.

She realized that the pain in her arm was his sword, which he had stabbed straight through her forearm. She could feel the edge digging into the bone. As he leaned in closer his eyes slowly filled with the burning red essence of the nine tails. His metal facemask mere centimeters from her face. "What would it change? What can _you_ change?" He questioned, his voice becoming a guttural growl towards the end of his sentence as he stared down at her.

She stared into his eyes, his words echoing in her mind.

_'What can you change?'_

_'What can you change?'_

Her lungs burned with molten agony. Her fingers and toes tingling as numbness rose up her limbs.

Naruto watched as she struggled to push him away, her eyes closing in pain as he continued to choke her. He could snap her neck with just a twitch of his wrist. But he didn't want too. It was too quick...too painless. No...He wanted to see the light leave her eyes...he wanted to watch as the essence was extracted from her body, as her very _soul_ left her.

He didn't know why. All kills he made he did so cleanly...efficiently. But her...her he wanted to savor. The sight of this child, this foolish, _worthless_ child, one whom had not seen, done, or _persevered_ even a fraction of what he had in his life not only had the audacity to stand before him as if she belonged there.

It was insulting, and it made his blood boil in a way that he could not comprehend. And worst of all now she apparently wanted to "_save_" him. To _redeem_ him.

As if he could have redemption...as if he _needed_ redemption.

Akina's palm glowed pale blue with lightning chakra, Naruto watched as it began to crackle and flare to life. He brought the Kyuubi chakra to the surface, ready to nullify her attack wherever she chose to hit.

To his utter astonishment though Akina's arm passed right between them, towards the wooden planks that his sword was embedded against, pinning her other arm and her weapon to the upright deck of the ship. The planks shattered, sending splinters and shrapnel everywhere, now that his weapon was free from its restraint, Akina violently twisted her arm, twisting his own blade inside of her in the process. He felt metal scraping bone, a sickening sound that would have made men's stomachs churn in disgust. This was followed by the even more nauseating sound of one of her arm bones snapping under the strain. The young woman screamed, but did not relent, continuing the motion before electricity ran through the tip of her weapon a mere second before she plunged it into his collar bone.

Naruto growled low in his throat, tossing her aside and into the water before he reached over and yanked the weapon out of him, crushing it until it became little more than twisted metal in his grasp before turning back to Akina who was gasping for air as she held onto the mast of the ship with her good arm, hair wet and matted down to her forehead as her other arm hung limply by her side.

Naruto leapt down, again onto the mast of the sinking ship growling low as he stepped towards her when he realized something now that he was standing...again...on the _mast_.

The ship wasn't sinking anymore.

He saw her vanish beneath the wave's seconds before thousands of tendrils of sand tore the ship apart giving him only a brief few moments to escape their reach as he leapt up.

Manda's purple body rushed in front of him; close enough to allow him to latch onto the reptile's side, securing him with chakra as Manda dove beneath the waves for a second before rising above them again. Naruto climbed back to the top of the great snakes head turning to face the Shukaku once more.

Akina's world was one of complete blackness for several moments, the burning in her lungs returned as air was denied to her. She struggled as best she could against whatever surrounded her, only for her head to finally rise above her restraints.

Sand. She sputtered, gasping for air as she coughed the dry arid grains from her mouth with disgust.

"Akina!" Yugito's voice pierced through the haze as the Nibi grabbed onto her shoulder, pulling her up.

Akina screamed bloody murder as the rough sand scraped against the bone and torn flesh of her arm.

"Wha-shit! What happened?" The older woman questioned as she knelt down grabbing Akina's arm as she used her other arm to try and pull her waist up out of the sand that still clung to her.

"Stabbed my-urgh!" Akina began but groaned mid sentence as Yugito used the opportunity to harshly, almost savagely shove the bone back into place.

The Nibi Jinchuriki watched as the Kyuubi chakra began to take effect, but even with this creature's near regenerative abilities it would take several minutes for the bone to be anywhere near strong enough to take an impact from a normal person, let alone an impact from Naruto. And that was several minutes that they did not have.

She turned her eyes onto Manda as the great snake swam opposite them, glaring at the Shukaku with those serpentine eyes.

They had to stop him but how. Even with Shukaku distracting Manda and both her and Akina tag teaming him as best they could he was just a juggernaut that refused to go down. No matter what they threw at him he just seemed to bounce back not the least bit depleted, weakened, tired or injured.

And now one of Akina's arms was useless for the moment and Naruto was still as resilient as ever. What could they-

Wait...Yugito's eyes traveled over to the snake Naruto currently stood on Manda's head was reared back, a nasty bleeding gash along the beast's left side along the middle of his body as well as another along the underside, going from right to left along his upper body, higher than the other injury. One of his four horns also seemed to have been badly torn up by a bite from the sand demon.

"That's it... we may not be able to bring him down...but we can bring down his summon."

Akina breathed heavily, cradling her injured arm as she turned her gaze to Yugito. "What?"

Yugito spun around kneeling in front of Akina as she prepared to explain her plan. "Look, we don't have a lot of time and I know that your arm is messed up but I have an idea and the only way it'll work is if you keep that monster off of me for a few seconds can you do that?"

Akina hissed as she pulled herself up to her feet, still cradling her throbbing arm, which was already bruising horribly along the damaged area, the, now sealed wound looking an angry, irritated red.

She turned her eyes to Naruto once again as he stood atop Manda's head. Wondering if she...may have actually been right.

"Akina!" Yugito's sharp bark snapped her out of her thoughts. "This isn't the time to be day dreaming."

The younger blond nodded quickly. "Y-yea... She said before her eyes narrowed with determination. "Go do what you gotta do...I'll hold him off."

Yugito nodded slowly, almost hesitatingly before she leapt away, closer to Shukaku's front "shoulder blades" hands flashing through seals before the ghostlike flames formed over her body.

* * *

Lee rushed forward sliding under Tsunade's spin kick and pushing off the wooden deck with his hands, finishing with a split kick that hit both Sakura and Ino.

Sakura growled as she stumbled throwing her kunai at the Taijutsu master, drawing a scroll from her back pouch as he dodged the knife.

Lee spun around as he dodged the blade, catching Sakura unrolling her scroll from the corner of his eye before he leapt up, twisting in mid air and avoiding Ino's swing as she attacked with her wind blade. Ino spun around, but as she did a fist smashed into her face, followed by an elbow to her chest, knocking the wind out of her. A kick to her knee was followed by a brutal kick to her hip, side and the other side of her face.

Tsunade moved to attack the Taijutsu master when she sensed the approach of kunai behind her. Turning she caught two of the blades, blocking the third before she used both kunai to block Toushiro's axe swings.

She shoved the younger man down, making him stumble forward before she raised her leg to knee him in the stomach.

The son of the green dragon saw the attack, awkwardly pushing himself to the side to avoid the impact. He fell on his arm, the appendage twisting rather painfully as the wooden shaft of the axe slid easily against the deck of the ship, making him fall on his side rather than on his arm.

Tsunade raised her arms in front of her face as Tenten appeared in front of her, with three kicks slamming into the raised appendages with enough force to even make the legendary slug sannin take a step back.

Two kunai were in Tenten's hands in a second as she slashed and swiped at Tsunade. Every attack though was being blocked or dodged fluidly by the slug sannin before she pivoted on her heel slashing at Tenten with an upward swing, forcing the weapon mistress to stop her attack as she backpedaled to avoid certain dismemberment. Sporting a wide cut to her Chinese shirt however as a demonstration to her efforts.

Tsunade didn't stop there, turning her previously upward motion into a downward one she spun around, with both arms spread out to either side of her, the kunai in her hands getting closer and closer to Tenten as the younger Kunoichi was forced to back away as quickly as possible from said strikes.

Problem was Tsunade was faster.

Just as the blade descended on the juncture of her neck and shoulder the weapon mistress vanished in a cloud of smoke, forcing Tsunade's kunai into a block of wood.

Tsunade heard the clinking of chains behind her before she turned again, raising her hand to block the object she sensed approaching her, only to feel a chain wrap around her wrist, a spiked weight on its end. Her eyes watched as Tenten held the other end of the chain, having put the length through a part of the ships railing to use as an axis point to hold back her considerable strength. Though her monstrous strength was based almost solely on gathering all the chakra onto the point of impact in one of her punches that did not mean her own physical strength was anything short of inhuman to boot.

She caught sight of Toushiro rushing from her side, Yanking back she managed to gain enough slack from her chain to block his axe swing before Tenten yanked again, leaving her back wide open for Toushiro's follow up swing which he exploited, the metal, heavy end of the ax digging deep into her lower back. Tsunade bit down a scream before she twisted herself with the same motion Tenten had pulled her in, twisting her arm behind her back as she brought her leg clear upwards slamming her thigh into Toushiro's shoulder, the awkward angle of her attack not allowing her to exploit the full power that was normally present in one of her blows though it still sent Toushiro sprawling on his back.

Twisting back around her pulled the axe out of her side with a hiss of pain before she threw the weapon at its owner. Aimed for his skull as he began to sit up.

The chink of a kunai hitting the metal head was all that was needed to elicit a curse from Tsunade as she healed her injured side. Passing her eyes to Tenten she glared at the younger girl before she quickly unwrapped the chain from her wrist, grabbing onto it with both hands before she yanked. With the length of metal no longer fulfilling its original purpose Tenten released the weapon without a fight, allowing Tsunade to take it. Taking out a long spear and short sword from a scroll as Toushiro got to his feet, getting his discarded axe from the ground.

She expected Tsunade to throw the chain away but to her surprise, and worry the woman took the chain fixing it into a ready position as she began to slowly swing it round and round over her head.

Tsunade had been ready to throw the chain away, until, mainly by accident, she discovered the chain had chakra channeling capabilities. Trust Tenten to have all her weapons be top of the line

Swinging the metal over her head Tsunade released a battle cry as she swung the chain high, before bringing it straight down between the two.

Her chakra passed through the metal links, gathering at the points of impact before she released them as they hit the deck of the ship, tearing up the entire wooden surface as the two leapt to the side to avoid the attack.

The two landed at the stern of the ship, behind the helm, a slightly elevated position from the slug sannin. "Great job Ten-san why didn't you just hand her a Bijuu to sick on us!" Toushiro hissed as he watched the already formidable kunoichi pull back her new favorite toy.

"Shut up!" She snapped back.

Meanwhile with Lee the Taijutsu master was fighting Ino and Sakura's two feline like puppets Sakura was no master of pupetry like Kankuro or Chiyo, so she could not even hope to control her puppets while fighting the opponent directly like they did at times. But her skills were adequate enough to evade Lee while keeping control of the wooden dolls.

Lee leapt away as the white tigress reached him, lashing out with the claws on its legs, tail and back as it tried to slice Lee apart. But Lee's speed was second only to Gai and Naruto in Konoha; he would not be caught so easily by an inanimate object.

Dodging one of the creature's strikes he lashed out with a powerful kick, sending the white puppet flying across the deck.

The Taijutsu master sensed Ino behind him, wind blade in hand as she swung across. Lee rolled forward avoiding the blade before he spun around, continuing this little dance of theirs for a few moments before Ino attempted a shunshin behind him, only for him to appear behind her, in mid air, slamming the back of his heel to the side of her face. Knocking her away as well.

Sakura's white tiger returned then, slashing at the Taijutsu master from above as she leapt over him. Lee tilted his head to the side, avoiding the creatures claws before delivering a kick straight upwards, smashing it into the underside of the machines chassis sending it skyward before he appeared above it, smashing an elbow into its lower back. Puppets were renowned for being able to take a massive beating but Sakura had to wonder just how much more her close range, light weight puppet could take, especially with blows like that.

As Lee landed he was forced to dodge a hail of kunai to his right. Turning to face the source he found Sakura's black tiger puppet, approaching him, though slower than the white one this one seemed heavier and its weapons held some more mid range capabilities than the white one.

As the creature came in close its mouth opened and a chainlike whip suddenly emerged, Lee could see along the underside of its mouth a small seal of sorts, possibly for electric chakra. So taking no chances he wasted little time in kicking the whip away, so fast the lightning chakra didn't even have a chance to touch him.

This move left him open however as the white tiger leapt up, smashing into his side and off balance, not to mention tearing a horrible gash along his side.

Lee ignored the pain, regaining his balance as the black tiger attempted to take advantage of the situation, launching volleys of Senbon from hidden compartments in its chassis.

Lee dodged the projectiles with sheer speed and reflexes, a few of them nearly managing to cut him. He'd heard the stories of legendary puppeteers. One scratch and you lost the battle.

The white puppet rushed him for behind only for Lee to spin around and place the beast between himself and the projectiles, giving him enough time to escape the black tigers range.

Ino's wind blade tore up the deck of the ship as she attempted to cut him in two, stopping his run. He turned his eyes towards her as she approached; leaping clear over the wind blade and landing behind her he fell onto his back after he grabbed Ino by the back of her shoulders placing his legs on the small of her back before shoving her upwards with his considerable leg strength.

Ino rose high into the air before Lee appeared directly above her doing a single front flip the Taijutsu master brought his leg down in a bone crushing drop kick. The air left Ino in an instant as she released the hold on her weapon, falling onto the deck of the ship with a massive crash.

"INO!" Sakura yelled rushing to her friends' side and helping her sit up. "You all right?" The medic questioned as she passed her green chakra covered hand over Ino's already bruising stomach.

"Yea...just peachy." Ino groaned as she got to her feet, cradling her stomach.

As Lee landed on the railing of the ship, holding a loose Taijutsu stance both women once again prepared for the fight.

* * *

"Vessels approaching from the front."

The cry of the man on the crows nest did a wonderful job of alerting the crew but Jiraiya didn't need to be warned, he'd seen these ships approaching the moment their sailors turned the helm. Two ships, and with the wind speed and direction Jiraiya knew that they'd enter Shunshin range long after they were out of shunshin range themselves from the tower.

God damnit he needed to get closer, fast! Already he could feel the chakra rising in the air like a noxious gas. Whatever was going on up there it was big and Jiraiya knew he wouldn't like it.

As the two ships approached the flagship of the leaf Armada sent forth its hail of ballistae bolts and fire based projectiles, smashing clean through the hulls of Kumo's two vessels. But the ships continued on, undeterred, they'd probably be able to release one more volley of ranged attacks before the ninja were in shunshin range of each other.

That was Kumo's advantage over their ships. Their speed. They had forsaken long range capabilities, knowing that the more experienced mercenaries and pirates in the leaf's fleet would be able to out gun them as if they were child's play. Sacrificing offensive capabilities for speed, so they could reach the opposing ships faster.

Jiraiya had currently a dozen Anbu hidden on this ship, ready to ambush the Kumo ninja once they boarded, but he couldn't wait for that. Zhuge Liang's attack could go off at any second, he needed to get to that tower and the quickest way was by demolishing these two ships.

"Release!" The cry of the captain reached his ears as the boulder from the trebuchet was launched towards one of the ships.

Jiraiya vanished in a cloud of smoke, reappearing a moment later on the high flying piece of stone. He stood there for a moment waiting until the stone was falling over the ship before he leapt up, high into the sky before he formed his hand seals "Kuchiyose-no Jutsu!"

The massive slab of stone smashed right through the rear area of the ship, demolishing the helm and captains quarters before the whole ship was smashed to bits as a gigantic toad crushed it. The toad landed in the water, feeling the sting of saltwater on its leathery skin before it dispelled. Summoned toads, with only a few exceptions couldn't stand saltwater, even Gamabunta detested the ocean, it stung their eyes as they swam and burned their skin, which was why he'd refrained from summoning any of the creatures for this battle. And those who could stand Salt water were more for espionage missions than combat. He was sure Gamatukiu would forgive him once he explained the situation at a later time.

Having leapt off the toad before the creature dispelled the toad sannin landed on the adjacent ship the eyes of the Kumo jounin and chuunin landing on him as he did. It didn't take them long to recognize him, and it didn't take them long to attack either.

The chuunin was first, they always were, and lashing out with a kick to Jiraiya's legs as the toad sannin stood on the railings of the ship.

Jiraiya lowered his cane, intercepting the attack by slamming the wooden shaft against the boys shin before smacking him across the face with the unconventional weapon, sending him sprawling across the deck towards the rest of his comrades.

One of the Kumo ninja, a jounin this time attacked with a mid range wind attack, only for Jiraiya to do a perfect one-handed cartwheel on the ships railing as the wind attack sent splinters into the air as they cut through the railing.

Catching sight of a particularly large, pointy looking piece of wood Jiraiya used his cane, smacking the wooden object, turning it into a projectile that struck another chuunin in the eye, digging several inches into his skull, either killing him, or knocking him unconscious. Jiraiya didn't know nor did he care, bounding over the surprised ninja before he landed on deck.

Cutting his thumb mid air, he drew a quick kanji on the floor with the bleeding digit before slamming his palm on the wooden surface before any of the ninja could react.

Seven puffs of smoke later seven toads stood on the deck of the ship. Six were clad in battle armor, wielding halberds, sabers, axes, morning stars and other assorted melee weapons. The seventh wore no armor, about the size of a horse his legs were long, lean and powerful and Jiraiya wasted no time getting on the creatures back before the amphibian leapt off of the ship, leaving the toad summons to distract the ninja as the leaf flagship resumed its volley against the Kumo ship.

The toad had to have jumped at least 100 yards, very likely more than that before he began to descend towards the ocean. Jiraiya leapt off the beast then, gaining an additional dozen or so yards before he too began to descend towards the Kumo ships that had begun approaching the area since they caught sight of his first toad summon, no doubt they knew he was the only one who could do that in Konoha.

Kunai suddenly whizzed passed his head as the Kumo ninja caught sight of him falling towards them.

Jiraiya used his cane to block and deflect the projectiles. When they finally abated somewhat he formed more hand seals with the opening the lull granted him.

Forming yet another Kuchiyose the sannin summoned ten toads this time, though these were not as powerful as his earlier summons the additional three should help even it out a little.

The toads he summoned used their weapons and armor to withstand the volley, adjusting their fall to land on the ship.

The 11 servants of the leaf smashed onto the deck, with three of the toads going clean through and crashing into the lower decks. Jiraiya did not feel them dispel so paid them no mind as the Kumo ninja attacked them.

Jiraiya quickly scanned the group, he counted 17, with who knows how many below decks.

His eyes shifted as he sensed a shunshin behind him. Spinning around he grabbed the...jounin's arm by the wrist. A kunai was in his hand, twisting it harshly behind the mans back he spun both himself and the jounin around using him as a human meat shield to block a chuunin's sword thrust, with the blade poking through the now dead jounin's vest.

Throwing the ninja aside Jiraiya slammed the padded end of his cane into the chuunin's throat, feeling the flesh shift harshly beneath his blow, indicating he'd crushed his wind pipe.

Spinning the cane around so that the handle was now facing outwards he used it to clothesline another jounin that tried to rush behind one of his toads.

Then, using that same hooked end, he spun around, slamming it into another Jounin's stomach as the man attempted a swing with a sword. Slapping the man's hand with the cane a second later he forced him to release the blade. The weapon fell, clattering noisily against the deck of the ship before Jiraiya pulled it up with the handle of the cane. Spinning it around on the cane a few times, using the weapons own weight and circular momentum before he threw hit back to the jounin, piercing him through the shoulder.

As the Jounin screamed Jiraiya lashed out with a kick, smashing it right into the younger mans face which sent him clear overboard.

Paying the youngster no more attention Jiraiya was ready to call another of his "leapfrogs" when he sensed all three summons bellow deck vanish in just a scant few seconds.

The ground below the sannin exploded suddenly, tearing up the whole upper echelon of the Kumo vessel sending dust, debris and shrapnel everywhere.

The thudding footsteps were the only prelude to what was now emerging from the lower decks, the destroyed upper deck creating something akin to a ramp between the top and lower flors.

As the dust settled a large wooden golem stepped out, a compartment in its arm closing a moment later. If one was quick enough they would have been able to catch the small glimpse of Kunai with explosive tags before the compartment went back into its hiding place.

When one could finally see the ruined area of the upper deck it was to be greeted by the sight of Jiraiya balancing himself on the handle of his cane with one leg, the lower part of which was buried halfway under the rubble. That would have been Jiraiya's waist if not for his quick thinking.

"Wow." Jiraiya said after a moment of silence which was quickly followed by a flat, deadpan- "Your aim sucks."

Kankuro's face twisted into a sour expression beneath the visor of his suit but more or less decided to shrug off the insult as he offered one of his own. "You're the great Jiraiya? A crippled old man?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the jibe. As if he hadn't heard that before. "Whatever, I don't have time to waste with you." He said as he moved to summon the jumper toad again when he caught sight of something approaching him from above.

Vanishing from sight with his cane he appeared a few moments later on a more stable part of the deck, ignoring the toads and ninja that still fought on the ship.

Turning his eyes to the spot where he used to be he found a brown haired woman, a hook spear stabbed into the rubble as Kankuro began to walk up the impromptu ramp.

"Like I said, I don't have time to waste with you." Jiraiya said as he finished his previous hand seals, ready to summon the toad when Knkuro extended his massive hand and hundreds of tiny little spike balls, almost the size of marbles were suddenly strewn about the deck, affecting both the toads and Kumo ninja as well.

But Jiraiya was the worst, his hands which had been lowering so he could summon the toad slammed right over several of the spike balls. The toad sannin jumped back and screamed as some kind of pulse emanated from the spikes. He glared at the two Kumo ninja.

"The Tenketsu in your hands have been sealed. No more summons for you _"Toad hermit"_ Kankuro said, the title being pulled from his lips in a scalding tone.

Jiraiya frowned, lips curling back into a sneer. The Tenketsu were _indeed_ sealed, he'd sparred with enough Hyuuga in his day, including Hinata herself to recognize the feeling. He could also recognize when they'd open again.

At this rate...ten minutes. Thank goodness these little things, whatever they were weren't nearly as powerful as the Hyuuga's Taijutsu, which would last for, at the very least an hour if the oponent was being nice. Maybe he could beat them and recover the use of his Tenketsu in time to stop Zhuge Liang. There was still time.

Brushing off the spike balls, he ignored the pain as they were pulled free of his skin as he reached down and grabbed his cane again. "All right. Guess I'll just need to get rid of the two of you.

* * *

Manda's massive body coiled around Shukaku, impeding the great sand beast's movements as his fangs injected another lethal dose of poison into the sand apparition. This would have been enough to kill several dozen other boss summons the size of Gamabunta, but being an apparition of sand, with no veins, arteries, organs, or nerve the poison, Manda's greatest strength was reduced to barely even 1/5th of its normal potential to do damage. With no claws, and Fangs too brittle to rip and tear flesh Manda was in for a battle of attrition. The only sign that his poison was taking effect was the fact that every now and then clumps of sand would fall off of Shukaku's main body. Though those empty spots were quickly filled with more sand it indicated that his control was slipping and that hopefully, soon, the poison would begin to affect the host itself not just the sand he was controlling.

Naruto felt the chilling bite of death against his skin as Manda came closer to Yugito, the Nibi's dark fire sending goose bumps over his arms and shoulders.

As he was able to look down from Manda's head that was now biting into Shukaku's shoulder he saw the hellfire Neko gathering chakra, and a great deal of it.

She stood in the middle of Gaara's massive back, meaning that he'd have to actually cross the proverbial minefield in order to get to her.

With the sick feeling of the Nibi's chakra building in the air he gave no further thought and leapt off Manda's head, rushing towards Yugito.

Before he reached very far he was intercepted by hundreds of spikes, spears and tendrils of sand.

Naruto growled head leaning to the side as he avoided one of the tendrils, using his considerable speed a second later to run in a different direction. As more sand spikes rose in front of him he lunged through the narrow openings.

Rolling as he hit the ground Naruto slammed his palm against the sand at his feet releasing a shockwave around his immediate area which released thousands of tiny wind blades within it, slicing up the sand spikes as they reached for him again, filling the air with the brown haze of sand.

A familiar, yet alien sound filled his ears and Naruto turned as Akina exploded from the sand, the familiar bright, pale blue ball shining in her hand as she approached him.

The rasengan spun to life in his grip, the mass of chakra held in his claw before he thrust it forward, smashing the two attacks against each other.

The heat of her attack came an instant later, the shockwave of the impact alone enough to knock his hood back as he held his ground against her. He looked to her face as it twisted in pain, then to her arm as the skin of her palm and fingertips burned away, revealing the raw flesh beneath.

The sound of the two attacks became nearly deafening to their ears before they exploded, blanketing the area in a cloud of sand.

Naruto grunted as the shockwave knocked him back a bit. Before the dust could settle or he could continue in the direction he knew Yugito to be in he felt something pierce his shoulder then something else pierce his thigh. He didn't need to think who could be doing this. Even he couldn't see through the thick cloud of sand that blanketed the air around him at this point, because Gaara didn't need to see. The sand was lathered with his chakra. He didn't need to see Naruto because he could sense him; even the individual grains on his clothing were probably giving the Kazekage sensory information on his position.

Naruto tried to pull free but the two sand spikes held him down firmly and the sound of shifting sands was the only warning he had.

* * *

Hinata pulled herself over the railing of the ship, staring down towards the medical ninja still on the small rowboat which was being pulled up by the crew of one of the ships that was part of the third attack wave.

The two medics that had left with her were also on the ship, their green healing chakra practically pouring itself into the wounded Suna Kunoichi as they struggled to keep her stable in the lurching ship.

Turning away from her charge she approached the captain of the ship, a rather large man almost of Jiraiya's height. "Captain." She called out bringing his attention to her.

"Ahh Hyuuga, what can I do you for lady?"

"The third attack wave will start soon but this ship will not join, Sabaku Temari is too important and we cannot have her fall into Suna's hands.

The captain's eyes traveled up to his forehead as if in thought before he replied. "I still expect my payment in full, lady Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she grit her teeth. Bloody, greedy pirates. "Yes. You will still have your promised gold."

"Then there's no problem." The captain smiled before a horn sounded off in the distance. Indicating the third attack wave was beginning its advance.

* * *

Blood rose like bile in her chest, heaving as she tried to hold herself up before she collapsed onto her side, exhausted. The blood flowed from the side of her mouth onto the sand beneath her. Her entire arm, from wrist to shoulder was covered in horrible burns, her fingers twitching every few seconds as she struggled to retain consciousness from the mind numbing pain.

Her remaining arm shakily reached for the pouch on her belt, their contents, which included, kunai, shuriken and several types of pills all fell out of the open vessel.

Her vision was blurred and darkened but she recognized the pills, grabbing two she brought them to her mouth, swallowing them in a second. One was a soldier pill, the other a strong pain killer. She knew she would regret taking the soldier pill later though. Her healing and chakra regeneration required a very high metabolic rate and soldier pills forced the body's metabolism to speed up in order to produce more chakra. They did not grant chakra so much as force you to make more, faster which is why people were not recommended to take more than one soldier pill, otherwise their entire metabolism could be thrown off balance, or worse yet, their metabolism would move so fast that it'd actually do more harm than good in a fight seeing as how they'd run out of energy faster as well.

She tried to pull herself up, but her body was still so weak, already beginning to give up resisting the strain she'd put herself through to get this far in the battle.

She craned her neck, the only part of her body she felt like she could still move, searching out the other, her other...who stood on the surface of the Shukaku.

And when she found him she could only release a startled gasp at the sight.

He still remained standing, body pierced through and through by dozens of sand spikes. Blood dripping from his claws, robe and blade freely, only to be absorbed by the sand beneath him.

An unholy screech was pried from Yugito's lips before Manda's massive body, which she could see just at the edge of her peripheral vision, was swallowed by blackened ghostlike flames.

The great snake summon roared, thrashing wildly in pain as the flames seared through his armor like scales and softer underbelly. Trying to shed his skin to escape the hellfire proved for nothing and soon the snake's link to this world was cut and he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Akina struggled to stand, pulling herself up onto her hands and knees after several moments of struggling. She heard Shukaku roar in triumph as the sand demon, now free of its opponent began to search around for a new one. Its diamond like eyes falling onto the fleet of ships.

It paused, as if trying to make the distinction between its allies and enemies before it roared again in frustration, uncaring in its crazed state, it attacked all that stood before it. The sand demon crushed them with his sand, smashed the ships together, tore them apart, it didn't matter, the results were the same.

Naruto could hear his own heartbeat, the pulse loud in his ears as he watched Manda vanish in a cloud of smoke, followed by the sight of Gaara tearing apart the second assault wave.

Sand began to creep up his ankles, rising over his waist, stomach and chest.

Naruto fought the resistance of the sand spikes/tendrils that still pierced his arms slowly bringing his arms up, fighting off the pain as the sand tendrils pulled down on his injuries. He could see Yugito, now untransformed, exhausted from her last attack as she stumbled towards Akina's still kneeling form. They thought him to be dead...fools.

Finally, his thumbs were close enough, and passed over the golden bracers on his wrists.

"First seal...Kai!"

The chakra of the nine tailed fox exploded from within, turning every grain of sand around and inside him to silver glass, the shockwave enough to knock Yugito and Akina over.

He could feel the shards of rough glass as they were forcefully expelled from his body, the wounds and internal damage sealing up with the steaming heat.

From beyond the glass perimeter around him he saw more tendrils of sand rise before they rushed him from all directions.

Naruto plunged his blade into the glass at his feet ignoring the cracked surface before he cupped both hands together. A red, flaming Rasengan flaring to life in his hands.

Heated air flared out from him followed by fire swirling around him. As the tendrils of sand got closer the heat only increased, turning them to glass before they could even get within five feet of him. cracking and falling away as the pressure of the chakra shattered them into tiny shards.

Red mist flowed from his eyes as the Rasengan swirled and pulsed in his hands, the metallic gauntlets glowing red hot as the mass of chakra increased its power.

He saw Akina and Yugito rise to a kneeling position, shock, amazement and dread rising from their stomachs and filling their expressions as they laid eyes on him.

Naruto raised the attack over his head before slamming it straight down into the sand manifestation known as Shukaku.

_"Katon: Jigoku-hi Rasengan!"_

The battle below came to a pause as the great sand demon simply ceased moving, a bright, angry red glow emerging from the area above him blinding in its intensity before Shukaku's sand body began to harden, becoming clear and translucent. It spread over the sand like a disease making its movements slow and lumbering before it froze entirely.

The near 100 foot tall glass statue held its position only for a few moments before massive cracks tore through its surface and deafened those who were nearest to the creature.

Finally, it shattered, the shifting shards glittering as they fell, some as tiny as a pebble, others larger than even the ships below them.

As Naruto fell, colors peeled back, the rushing wind making it difficult to breathe as he descended, faster and faster, the water rushing up to greet him before his world was consumed by blackness.

When he became aware of himself again, Naruto was greeted to the sensation of choking on saltwater as he tried to breathe. The water around him was stained red with blood, his blood, he realized as his left arm awoke an entire new dimension of pain in his mind. Bringing his attention to the appendage he noticed everything from the wrist up was covered in vicious lacerations, which were partially cauterised by the heat of the flames. He could feel several bone fragments grinding against each other in his arm and his hand itself, which had been in the red hot metal gauntlet was also in searing pain. He could only imagine the damage the warped steel had caused his hand.

He could feel his body floating up towards the surface, eyes scanning the glassy veil as he saw the bottom of ships above him.

He rose slowly, maneuvering his body to rise along the side of one of the ships.

As he broke the surface he gasped for air, digging his single claw onto the side of the ship before pulling himself upwards, planting his feet against the wet wood before he made his way up the side of the ship. Pulling himself over the railing before collapsing on the deck, which was littered with broken glass, his arm throbbing painfully.

From what he could see, and most certainly feel the Scapula, Humerus, Radius, Carpus, Humeral Trochlea, and Scapular Coracoid were broken. Or perhaps a more fitting term would be shattered. The pain was very near overwhelming even for him. If it wasn't for his many years enduring pain and developing methods to resist it he would have gone into shock no doubt.

Reaching into his pouch with his free hand he pulled out some ninja wire and roughly began tying his shattered left arm to his body.

He grunted with every rough jerk of the wire on his arm, hissing with pain. He hoped the limbs immobility would speed up the recovery even further. From what he could feel it would probably take an hour to heal the injury with the current amount of the nine tails chakra he was pulling out. He could pull more, but even his body was feeling the strain of battle and to further push its limits may prove a danger to his chakra coils something he would rather hope to avoid.

A groan to his left caught his attention bringing his eyes up to the elevated portion of the ships deck, where the helm was mounted, where he saw none other than Gaara pulling himself up, clearly dazed and disoriented.

Naruto then caught sight of his sword plunged into the wooden railing of the stairway that lead to the helm. Naruto silently pulled himself up to his feet, biting back grunt of pain by sheer willpower alone as he made his way up towards the Kazekage.

* * *

Zhuge Liang's body glowed with chakra, his skin almost translucent, the blue veins visible beneath the deathly pale visage as the seals glowed bright blue, crackling with lightning over his body.

His raven hair hovered in the air, robes fluttering as electricity danced off him.

His hands suddenly rushed through seals at blinding speed.

_'Tori, O-ushi, Uma, Tori, Tora, Inu, Tora, Hebi'_

His eyes began to shine a bright white color.

_'Ryu, O-ushi, Uma, O-hitsuji, Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Saru, Usagi'_

Lightning trailed down his spine, arms and fingertips, jumping from the seal beneath him onto his body and vice versa.

_'O-ushi, Saru, Usagi, Nezumi, O-hitsuji'_

Along the four corners of the tower the lightning jumped from the seal onto them, spreading outwards and increasing in intensity.

Liang's hands ceased moving.

_'Ryu!'_

* * *

Gaara's vision swirled, coming in and out of focus as he blinked slowly, clutching his throbbing head in pain. The last thing he remembered clearly...Temari...where was Temari?

Something slammed into the Kage's side, too fast for his sand to react, rolling him onto his back Gaara saw the red robed Uzumaki as he brought his blade straight down on his chest. This time, with his attention on the Uzumaki the sand moved faster, though just barely, intercepting the razor sharp blade inches from the Kage's chest. Gaara forced his chakra through the sand, strengthening it as he tried to hold the blade away from himself.

Naruto's blade glowed with wind elemental chakra, grinding away at the Kazekage's defense as it slowly began to break through the red head's ultimate defense.

Gaara grit his teeth, realizing that it would only be a matter of time before the blade pierced his flesh. He shoved it to the side feeling the razor sharp weapon run straight through his shoulder, piercing the clavicle bone with ease.

Gaara screamed, unused to receiving physical injury. It didn't help when Naruto sliced the blade upwards, ripping it out of Gaara's arm instead of pulling it out.

Naruto brought the blade down again only to be met by Gaara's sand once more. Before his wind blade could cut through the sand defense another extension of sand materialized to Gaara's side, slamming right into Naruto's injured arm. The Kage of Konoha roared before he kicked Gaara in the face, sending him smashing through the railing of the raised platform and onto the deck.

He moved to look over the broken railing to Gaara's struggling form below, catching sight of Akina as the younger woman pulled herself up and over the railing of the ship, stumbling and weak. She had apparently reached her limit as well.

Naruto suddenly stepped back as Yugito dropped down on the area he stood previously, kunai aimed to slice his jugular. Lashing out with a kick he caught the older Jinchuriki in the face, sending her tumbling over the edge and skidding to a stop near Gaara's feet.

Before Naruto could continue his attack he saw Gaara once again summon sand to his person, using a clump of it to seal off the profusely bleeding injury and using another large portion of it to grab a broken chunk of the ship and hurl it at the Konoha Kage.

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra burn through his coils again, rising beneath his skin, encasing his body in its searing embrace before he willed it forward, intercepting the piece of the ships hull with the mass of chakra before throwing it aside.

As he threw the weight away dark fire smashed through the floorboards a little in front of him. Yugito had used the distraction to get in close. Naruto was launched back, landing on his side he felt, more than heard Akina land beside him.

Standing up he turned to face the girl that had not chosen to attack while he was down.

Her eyes pleaded with him, lips opening and closing for a moment before she found her voice again. "Please-"

Naruto cut her off, swinging with his wind empowered blade he cut through her kunai easily, slicing open her arm. He swung again only for the young woman to dodge the attack.

Placing his foot between hers he tripped her up, causing her to stumble and fall, leaving her open for the next attack.

Naruto's wrist was caught before it could descend, held in place by a claw of sand.

Akina shot past him, quickly cutting the tendons along the back of his knee, crippling him before Gaara threw him clear across the ship, slamming him into the railing at the bow of the ship.

Naruto growled as he slowly picked himself up, kneeling due to his injured legs, watching as Gaara collapsed onto one knee as well. Apparently summoning the sand from the ocean floor was beginning to catch up to him. The Kage watched as the three haggard jinchurriki drew closer.

There was no remedy for it. He would have to release the second seal.

He slowly began to reach for the golden bracers at his wrists when the sky above darkened, thunder rumbling loud enough to shake his chest. He looked skyward, as did the other three on the ship, bright flashes of lightning piercing the now blackened sky.

* * *

"What in the world?"

Hinata, from her place along the rear lines could only stare, along with the rest of the crew as the clouds blackened unnaturally fast.

"This...this is a Jutsu." Hinata realized before rushing back to the captain who stood along the elevated platform of the ship. "Captain, we must send a message to the third wave, tell them to pull back!"

"They're already engaging the remains of the Kumo fleet." The captain replied. "If you order their retreat the Kumo ninja will more than happily swarm over them as they try to pull away."

Hinata cursed as she heard the sky rumble and flash with lightning.

"Raise Anchor!"

The order startled Hinata bringing her eyes back to the captain. "What are you doing?"

"Well ya see miss the way I figure with this attack going on our side is about to loose. So unless you want our little old ship captured by those Kumo ninja, and the precious little thing below deck taken as well then I would suggest we all get out of here.

Not waiting for Hinata to say anything he turned to his men and continued to bark out orders.

* * *

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he looked to the sky. 'No...' He thought as he snapped his gaze to the Kumo tower. 'I was too late!'

* * *

Tsunade's eyes trailed upwards to the black sky, eyes narrowing before she swung the chain over her head, forcing Tenten and Toushiro back once again before she released the weapon, rushing over towards where Ino and Sakura still held their ground against a seemingly unstoppable Lee.

Grabbing hold of both girls the Slug sannin vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving three confused leaf ninja behind on the ship.

A silence descended over the battlefield, no one seemed to move, or even breathe for several moments.

* * *

Naruto glanced around, feeling several rapid, individual fluctuations of chakra. It took him a moment, but he soon recognized the techniques that were being used.

'Shunshin'

To be using Shunshin on such a large scale that meant they all knew where to go. And if they all knew where to go then that means they had been expecting this.

Zhuge Liang.

The name barely passed through his mind before a lightning bolt descended from the sky, hitting the mast of a ship in the distance, tearing it in two. Before the wooden beam even fell another lightning bolt struck another ship, followed by another striking the ocean, then another, and another. Naruto noticed that the lightning bolts, which were now falling like rain, were not descending over a few areas in the fleets. If he had to guess, A few ships of Liang have had protection against this attack. Which would protect his ninja, while leaving the rest of the fleet- his fleet- to bear the full brunt of the assault.

His eyes then traveled to Gaara, Yugito and Akina, watching as the Nibi pulled out a scroll, no doubt to summon herself, Gaara and Akina to one of their safe zones.

Passing his blood over the second seal Naruto shot forward as more of the nine tails chakra was released from his body, the tendon in his leg reforming in seconds, the bones shifting in his arm painfully as his healing rate increased exponentially.

Yugito couldn't react before Naruto's blade pierced her stomach, pushing her all the way back until he had her nailed against the stairs that led to the upper portion of the ship.

"You're not going anywhere!" He growled, as she gasped, blood rising in her mouth as she gripped the blade.

Turning around he lashed out with a kick, his foot slamming into Akina as she tried to attack from behind, sending the younger of the siblings flying back. Only to be caught by Gaara's sand, the mass of shifting earth pushing him back, as the Shukaku Jinchuriki gathered chakra once again, creating half a dozen massive pillars of sand over him. Akina leapt onto one of the pillars, standing on the newly erected vantage point. But he could pay no attention to her as the other five sand pillars attacked. Naruto dodged and weaved, avoiding the attacks, listening as they smashed through the wooden floorboards of the ship.

Naruto and the attacks came to a sudden stop as a lightning bolt struck the ship, rocking the vessel violently as fire spread over the area of impact.

The reprieve was short lived as another sand pillar rushed him. Naruto leapt up, avoiding the attack, but Gaara had been expecting that, and Naruto was unable to avoid the rest of the sand that surrounded him a second later, encasing him from head to toe

"Sabaku-Kyuu" Gaara growled as he tightened his fist.

The sand coffin exploded in a shower of red chakra, releasing the Demon King.

Naruto fell onto one knee, using his remaining arm to hold himself up. Another lightning bolt smashed through the front of the ship, destroying the very front most portion of the vessel, followed by another that destroyed the starboard railing.

Naruto's eyes shot upwards, finding none other than Akina descending over him. His hand rose, the Kyuubi's chakra bubbling forth in a mass of boiling red, encasing the girl in its burning embrace. Naruto heard her scream before her own chakra came to her defense, shielding her as Naruto slammed her into the deck of the ship, smashing the floorboards before smashing her against the railing. He was about to throw her again when the chakra she controlled from the nine tails pushed his off of her.

Naruto called back the nine tails chakra from Akina, extending it towards Gaara as the Kazekage attempted to use his sand to attack him again.

Akina's hands flashed through seals, ignoring as another lightning bolt hit the ship, punching a hole straight through the entire ship, and as another ship exploded in the distance, most likely due to the fact that the lightning bolt may have hit an oil cask.

Lightning passed over her palms, cupping them together as she formed another Sutatikku no Kyuutai

Naruto saw her as she built her attack, extending another tendril of the Kyuubi's chakra he grabbed the blade still plunged inside of Yugito, yanking it out, bringing yet another scream of pain from the girl as she clutched her bleeding injury.

Catching the weapon Naruto filled it with wind chakra before he swung towards Akina, releasing the crescent like wind blade to intercept her attack.

Akina grit her teeth before she launched the lightning blast.

As the two attacks approached one another a single lightning bolt snaked its way down the sky, its pace was almost slow, if any lightning bolt could even be described as such. And before either of them could react the bolt of lightning pierced her Raiton attack.

Naruto and the other occupants of the ship did not even have time to blink before their world went white.

* * *

Jiraiya blocked Yugito's spear thrust with one of his kunai cursing as he had to leap away from several dozen kunai from Kankuro. Channeling Chakra to his hands he realized that the Tenketsu were still partially closed not nearly enough to be able to use a proper Summoning, he'd more than likely botch it up, and waste Chakra.

Landing on the railing of the ship he felt as the last of his summons were dispelled. He glanced around as the remaining Kumo jounin, Chuunin and his previous two opponents circled in on him.

Jutsu that were available to him flashed through his minds eye as he tried to think of any way he could get out of this without resorting to jumping into the ocean.

Fortunately he didn't have to as every ninja suddenly backed up as several Molotov fire bottles sailed through the air, shattering on the deck and spreading fire throughout the ship.

Jiraiya turned around, only to find the flagship he'd left behind in his haste pulling up next to the ship.

"Jiraiya-sama!" One of the Anbu called.

The toad hermit wasted little time before he leapt from the Kumo ship onto the leaf ship, landing on the deck the Anbu wasted little time rushing up to him. "Jiraiya-sama the fleet is in shambles, Kumo's ships that had been guarding the flagship are approaching now for a counter attack sir."

Jiraiya looked undecided for a moment before he growled, not unlike Naruto himself. "Pull the ship back; we'll save everyone we can as we retreat."

The captain of the ship walked up to the legendary ninja. His tone heated and angry "We did not sign up for this, this is a massacre not a battle anymo-"

Before he could finish his sentence Jiraiya's kunai sliced open his jugular killing the man in seconds as he choked on his own blood.

"Consider this a hostile take over." Jiraiya said, watching as all the pirates turned their shocked eyes to him. "Any objections?" He questioned rhetorically.

When he received no answer he wasted no time to bark out his next orders. "Pull the ship back, now! We're not to engage any Kumo ninja unless we have too. All men are to remain in battle positions."

As the men scrambled to carry out their orders Jiraiya couldn't help but look back at the tower whose pale blue glow was only now beginning to diminish. "Goddamn you Zhuge Liang."

* * *

Naruto felt as if his entire body was floating, the pain in his arm and leg gone, replaced by a feeling of absolute numbness.

As he opened his eyes all he could see was a blinding white light, but it held no glare, no harshness to it.

He saw someone coming closer her features blurred and unrecognizable except for her long black hair.

Naruto tried to move, to defend himself from a possible attack from this woman but his limbs refused to obey his commands, leaving him still.

As the woman came in close Naruto felt her hand against his face, the familiar presence returning to him, her face becoming clear, those soft sea blue eyes staring at him.

'Yoshino.'

In an instant the image vanished, leaving only black, lightning scarred sky. Naruto shielded his face with his unbound limb, trying to stave off the pelting rain drops that now fell over his heated skin. Naruto's head fell limply to the side, catching sight of his metal facemask, touching his face; he realized that indeed the metallic piece of armor was no longer in its proper place.

He moved to reach for it when pain shot through his entire body and blood rose up from his throat, coughing out the coppery liquid Naruto wondered only for a second where this was from.

Then he realized his seals were still unlocked, the nine tails chakra had been pouring into his system the entire time he'd been unconscious.

Naruto moved his arm then, realizing it held only a phantom pain, it was completely healed. Just how long had he been unconscious?

Naruto groaned as he reached for his mask, placing it back on his face with his single arm before he stood up. Reforging the seals as he did. He glanced around, finding himself to be standing on the front of the ship he'd been on, the rest of it having been blasted to pieces by the lightning bolt that had hit Akina's attack.

Where those three were at this point did not matter to him, though he could see that many of the ships of his fleet were already sinking, there were several more that were still intact enough to continue the fight, he had to end this now, and he knew just who to find to do it.

_'Zhuge Liang'_

As Naruto glanced around again, he saw a single Ninjato lying, discarded on the ship. His scimitar had been lost in the blast so this would have to do.

Reaching for the weapon he used it to quickly cut the ninja wire holding his arm, stretching the limb as thunder rumbled directly above him, the white streak of electricity shooting down from heavens heading straight for him, as if the very hand of god sought to strike him down.

Naruto glanced up towards the approaching danger, uncaring of it as he raised his now healed arm.

The lightning struck down with a great, deafening sound, the cracking of wood all but drowned out by it as the world flashed white for a split second. Debris and smoke rising from the point of impact hiding Naruto from view.

For a moment, nothing moved on the ship, but then, unbelievably Naruto rushed out of the smoke. Rushing towards the edge of the ship and his intended target.

The Kumo flagship.

He leapt over the edge, the water rushing up to meet him as he fell. A cloud of smoke appeared at his feet, revealing a snake the size of a tree. Naruto's feet landed on it as the reptile rushed through the water.

* * *

Yugito awoke to a burning sensation in her stomach, groaning in pain as her hand flew to the injury, she was surprised to find another hand push off her own and an unfamiliar voice drift down to her ears.

"Hold still or you'll just hurt yourself again."

Yugito opened her eyes; finding a pink haired woman hovering over her, green eyes complemented by the chakra that covered her hands.

The Nibi Jinchuriki's eyes were brought towards her side where she saw Gaara and Akina, both unconscious and both being attended to by blond Kunoichi, though only one was familiar to the young woman.

She noticed the sannin, even though she was attending Gaara, had her concentration clearly focused on Akina, disbelief easily garnered through her features as her eyes darted to the younger woman every now and again.

Of the other two Jinchuriki Gaara was the first to wake, the Kazekage rubbed his head as his consciousness returned, seeking to sit up before Tsunade pushed him back down. "Easy there, wait till you've got your bearings.

Before Gaara could say anything Akina's own groan belied her return to the conscious realm. As the younger blond sat up rubbing her head the first words out of her mouth were simple. "Naruto...where is Naruto?"

The question immediately put Gaara and Yugito on alert as they scanned the immediate area, searching for the Devil King.

"He's not here I can tell you that." Tsunade answered. "The ship we found you on was completely destroyed, and we didn't see him. If he was as knocked out as the three of you for all we know he drowned.

Akina picked herself up, stumbling for a moment before Ino held her steady. "He's alive. He has to be."

"Because you know that to be the truth or because you want that to be the truth." Tsunade couldn't help but ask, watching as the blond young woman glared at her. Though seeing her alive was a great relief and brought joy in itself to the slug sannin she couldn't ignore the fact that Akina now knew just how she was related to Naruto and that knowledge may have changed her motives and her perspective drastically.

Before anything else could be said, Gaara spoke up next, pulling himself to his feet as well. "If he is alive then where is he? I don't sense him."

"Sensei." Yugito suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. "He'll head for sensei."

"You're sure?" Akina questioned.

"Of course I'm not sure but other than us three that's the only other person he'd actively seek out." She reasoned.

Tsunade stood up from her previous kneeling position. "Get to him, there are still many of our ninja who weren't able to escape the attack in time and they need medical attention."

Gaara nodded before sand gathered at their feet, forming a solid platform beneath them which Akina and Yugito mounted while Tsunade Ino and Sakura leapt away, towards another adjacent ship.

* * *

Zhuge Liang groaned as he pulled himself up to one knee gasping for breath as he felt all the strength formerly in his body drain out of him, as if sapped by the seal at his feet. His breathing was quick and harsh, as if he was trying to swallow the air in front of him, his normally impeccable raven black hair was disheveled, a few stray strands falling across his face and shielding his eyes from view as he knelt there.

He took a moment to look at the results of his technique, watching in something akin to satisfaction as he saw hundreds of ships, sinking and burning as the rain of lightning began to abate. Though he imagined that some of his own men may have been hit the sacrifice well worth it to destroy nearly 2/3'ds of the opposing fleet. The sleeping dragon moved to stand, but just as he got to his feet something exploded from the deck behind him, tearing the wood apart into splinters as a single black and red form rose high above him.

The sleeping dragon spun on his heel, eyes growing wide as he stared upon the visage of the Devil King himself; The formerly shadowed veil revealing the glowing red eyes of the Kitsune.

The Yondaime of Kumo wasted no time, gathering what little energy he had left and launching it in the form of lightning bolts at the conqueror from Konoha. But to his horror, his attack was caught in the metallic gauntlet of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the lightning crackling, and lashing out as it was held in its invisible restraints.

Naruto growled, his eyes smoldering like fire as he held onto the attack. "_**Foolish Dragon!**_" He roared as he threw the attack back, the shockwave knocking Liang onto his ass as the lightning ball obliterated the area he had been standing on, destroying the seal he had created in the process.

Naruto finally landed on one of the remaining planks of wood, the thin slab groaning and creaking unsteadily with his weight, the wind picked up then, catching his robe in it as he stepped towards the downed Kage.

Picking himself up Liang turned to face the Jinchuriki, limping as he took a step back for every step Naruto took forward. "You can't prevail here Naruto." He spoke between pants as he struggled to catch his breath, his eyes gaining a harsh edge to them as he looked upon the Konoha Jinchuriki. "Even if I die here today by your hands things are now in motion...things that even you cannot undo."

Naruto seemed to pause, glaring into the defiant eyes of the Raikage before he spoke.

"_Fool_..." He hissed "It is you who do not know what you have set in motion. So blind you do not even know defeat when you look on it. You may win on this battlefield...but you will return to your home only to find it in _ashes_. " The Jinchuriki turned his eyes then to look about the ships in the distance, fire, dust, ash and blood is what met his enhanced senses off in the distance, the destruction and cries of the dead and dying reaching his ears. The red chakra bubbled up from within his being and exploded in a magnificent and terrifying display of power, towering over everything around them as Liang was once again thrown back by the force his eyes, for the first time that Naruto could see, had gained a true glint of fear...no...Not fear. Terror. It was terror he saw in the sleeping dragon's eyes, a light of horror as he beheld the only power, to which the world of the Shinobi, might bow. "Let me show you then foolish dragon."

The fear held for just a moment but just as quickly that fear was gone stamped down as the Raikage pulled himself to his feet, his legs shaking as he struggled to hold himself up with the pressure of the demonic chakra bearing down on him. This power was the power that the world of the Shinobi may bow to. But it was not the power the world of men would remain bound to.

Bringing his eyes up he forced himself to meet Naruto's gaze with his own, conveying through his eyes all the determination he held within his being, dedicated solely in defying him.

Naruto lifted his head a bit, staring down at the sleeping dragon as his chakra output spiked, the groaning of the straining wood increased before Naruto tensed his body visibly shaking for a moment as the red chakra formed a harsh, gleaming outline around him. "Do you think I would care for the loss of these, worthless men? These ships!? That you've _won? _No Zuge Liang. This is not your victory. Its mine...This..._**This is my hour!**_**"**

The last of his sentence was drowned out only by the cracking and shattering of wood as the red chakra of the Kyuubi seemed to explode from whatever restraints had held it back, Liang tried to hold his ground against the storm, but before he could react, the wood beneath his feet crumbled and collapsed from the force of the raw chakra that was expelled by the Uzumaki and the Raikage soon found himself plummeting to the deck below him, somehow hearing Naruto's deathly whisper resonating in his ears as he fell.

"You have _failed_ Zhuge Liang! This world will be _mine_, or it will _burn!_"

* * *

A few dozen yards off of the ship three Jinchuriki could see the red chakra of the Kyuubi visible as a giant red cloud at the top of the tower, the weight of the killing intent apparent even at this distance.

Gaara wasted no time, shifting the sand beneath Akina and Yugito before catapulting them off onto the cracking beams that held up the tower.

Akina and Yugito leapt from one support beam to another while Gaara, with the decreased weight was able to pick up speed, all three rushing to the top of the now broken tower.

Before the three were halfway up, the tower gave way, the support beams cracking like toothpicks as the top of the tower toppled over, bringing their attention upwards. Catching sight of the plummeting form of Liang and Naruto, it was Yugito who went to her sensei's aid, rushing off towards him, and catching his arm as he shot past her. Gasping in pain and fear as both her arm and the wooden support beam under her feet strained against the weight. She quickly grasped onto another of the wooden supports as she tried to steady herself and pull her now unconscious sensei up.

Gaara however, went straight for Naruto as sand accumulated around his form, turning him into the smaller form of Shukaku once again. "**Uzumaki!**!" He roared as he rose above him with the sand platform. Naruto's gaze snapped back up to him, burning red meeting molten amber as Gaara launched his attack.

Naruto raised both arms to block as Gaara's two fists of sand smashed into him with enough force to send him rocketing down to the deck of the ship, crashing straight through it, the floor beneath it and finally stopping at the very bottom of the ship, the wood groaning with the strain as a few cracks allowed water to leak in.

Above, Akina went to leap down where she saw Naruto hit. Something akin to concern rising in her chest, though if it was for Gaara or Naruto himself she couldn't be sure.

But before she could rush down Yugito's voice reached her ears. "AKINA!" The young kunoichi's eyes snapped over to that of her fellow Jinchuriki's, finding her struggling to hold Liang's unconscious form as the structure around her threatened to give way, ropes snapping, wood shifting and structures breaking under the strain on their weakening integrity.

The girl was momentarily torn between helping one sibling, or the other, but her indecision did not last long, as the wood beneath Yugito's feet cracked, making the girl nearly fall herself. She rushed over to one of the support beams slightly above her and threw down some ninja wire, bringing Yugito's eyes back up to her as she nodded her thanks before grabbing the wire.

Below them, Naruto barely had time to regain his bearings before he was forced to roll to the side as Gaara's significantly heavier body smashed down where he had previously lain.

He got to his feet quickly, slicing off a tendril of sand that approached him, with his stolen ninjato before he was viciously tackled by the Ichibi Jinchuriki, both their forms smashing against the hull of the ship, audible cracks echoing throughout the enclosed space as water leaked in from the new openings. Naruto snarled as his blade fell from his grip, before delivering a brutal and harsh kick to the Kazekage, launching him across the length of the ship and into the adjacent wall. Naruto's hands burned with red chakra as he rushed forward, a fist smashing against the sand that made up Gaara's 'face', the sheer force of the blow sending the Kazekage skidding along the wall before he smashed against one of the ships ribs, which made up the 'skeleton' of the hull, the strong oak wood cracking under his weight and the force his body impacted with.

Naruto gave the Jinchuriki little time to recover as he grabbed Gaara by what could only be described as the scruff of his neck and threw/slammed him against the wood ceiling above their heads, before throwing him back down onto the floor. Finally, to end it he delivered a single powerful kick to the Kazekage's exposed ribs bodily throwing him across the room again.

Gaara righted himself in mid air, skidding to a halt as his feet touched the wood. He growled and launched a pillar of sand at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, who quickly, in his defense breathed out a pillar of fire. The attacks clashing between them as each struggled for dominance.

Yugito and Akina set Liang down at the bottom of the tower, hiding him amidst the debris, several seconds ago both the chakra signatures of Gaara and Naruto spiked dramatically before they both suddenly vanished and the two were quite worried for the Kazekage. And at least in Akina's case, Naruto as well.

"Will he be all right here?" Yugito questioned as she stood, throwing a hesitant glance Akina's way. The second of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki looked away, not bothering to answer, she had helped, Yugito, not Liang. And though she understood her friends concern for her former master she had not been betrayed by him.

"I'll be fine." Liang's voice startled both women bringing their attention back to him as he fought to get back to his feet. "Go, this is our only chance to defeat him, I'll signal one of the allied ships to come and pick me up Go!"

Akina did not need to be told twice before she rushed to the hole Naruto had made in the ground, Yugito throwing one last glance Liang's way before she followed.

The two landed with soft splashes, seeing as how the hull was now slowly filling up with water due to the various small cracks that now decorated it, a few feet away was Gaara, laying face down in the water that was not high enough to drown him yet, his breathing labored as he struggled to stay awake. In front of him, walls of crystallized sand, shining dimly like some unpolished jewel in the faint light.

Akina approached the fallen Kage. "Gaara!" She said gently as she rolled him over watching as his eyes flickered with awareness before dimming again. "Where's Naruto Gaara? Do you remember? Can you tell me?"

Yugito however walked past them, on guard as she examined the glass wall, you couldn't see through it very well but she did not notice Naruto behind it.

Akina however, then noticed her hand, it was red, it took her a moment to realize that it was blood, blood that came from the Kazekage.

She snapped her eyes back up to Yugito, who had begun to turn around, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the crude glass behind her shimmer and dissipate; the genjutsu falling away to reveal Naruto, the ninjato in one hand a kunai in the other, poised to strike at her surrogate sister

"BEHIND YOU!" The younger of the siblings yelled as she stood up, her warning only coming a split second early as Yugito reacted on sheer instinct, ducking low as the razor sharp blade nicked off a few of her neck hairs. Pivoting on her heel she only managed to catch a brief glimpse of those burning red eyes before Naruto delivered a sharp, and brutal kick to her stomach, the air leaving her in a single breath as blood and saliva escaped her mouth pain exploding from her midsection as the impact sent her flying across the room and smashing against the stern of the ship.

Akina, acted quickly, grabbing a now conscious but wounded Gaara and dragging him back towards the downed Yugito.

Naruto slowly lowered his extended foot standing straight as he looked down at them with his burning red eyes, his footsteps sloshing as they disrupted the water at their feet.

"Too...strong." Yugito groaned as she gripped her stomach, coughing up copious amounts of blood as she struggled to get the air back to her lungs. If she had to guess, her stomach had _perforated! _Doing something like that, with just the force of a kick...it was unbelievable.

Akina looked at her two downed comrades and back at the approaching Naruto. "Gaara, can you make a shell of sand to protect us?"

The Kazekage nodded as he struggled to his feet. "Yes..."

Akina nodded, "Good." Before she turned, and approached her brother, her weapon in hand.

Naruto's eyes met her own, challenging her with their stare as he gripped his blades tightly.

Akina was the first to attack as he got in range, using two kunai only for the strike to quickly be batted aside and a counter to be launched as Naruto, attacked with a single downward strike.

She side stepped, watching as the blade tore straight through the ships hull, splinters of wood exploding everywhere as water rushed in from the opening.

Regaining her footing she lashed out with a kick, only for her foot to be blocked and cleanly sliced open with one of Naruto's blades at the shin. She screamed and fell to one knee, hissing in pain for only a moment before she had to roll to the side and slightly forward to avoid his follow up swing, which again tore open another part of the ships hull, allowing more water to get in.

Now slightly behind her older brother she stood and faced his exposed back, only for Naruto to attack with a kick, forcing her again move to the side in order to avoid the hit. His foot smashed against the hull, crunching a hole right through it.

But this time Naruto was expecting her dodge, and smoothly continued with his momentum, and with ruthless precision lunged at the place he knew she would be.

When she felt the blade pierce the lower right side of her chest all she could do was gasp. Her grip on her own weapon loosing its strength before it vanished altogether as both hands clutched at the weapon now piercing her chest. Blood rose from her throat and escaped her lips, dribbling down her chin and staining the water at their feet. Her legs lost all strength in them and she had to cling to Naruto in order to remain upright.

Naruto's grip on the weapon remained firm as he stared down at her, the cries of Yugito barely registering in his ears as he could feel Gaara restraining her, his eyes remained fixed on Akina as her eyes found his when she looked up, sky blue meeting blood red. "You knew you could not win." He spoke with a factual tone, not angry or condescending, but a simple calm drawl.

Akina coughed as she held tighter onto his cloak. "I..." She gasped. "I wasn't looking for victory..." She stared up to the ceiling above them, which she could hear now was groaning weakly. "Just a few seconds."

And at once he realized her purpose, but he had no time to act before the entire ship came crashing down around them, hundreds of tons of water smashing over them and washing them away in the tide, the crushing waves drowning out Yugito's anguished call for her sister as Gaara's sand formed around them in a bubble shield.


	77. The Begining of the end

**Chapter 77: The Begining of the end**

* * *

The shadows of the cloudless night sky hung heavily above the single, torch lit deck of a ship as it heaved, too and fro with the crashing of the waves against its hull.

In the map room/dining area of the ship Hinata sat at the head of the table, rubbing her temples as she fought to stave off a headache. Behind her stood the Captain, whom she learned was named Ishio. Idly pulling on his beard with his fingers, the manstared out the stain glass window towards the cloudless night sky.

The silence between the two was broken as Ishio spoke. "So dear Hyuuga, with your leader dead who will be the one granting me my payment?" He questioned offhandedly, almost tauntingly as he glanced over his shoulder at the Hyuuga clan head.

"No one if you do not shut up." Hinata snapped. Indeed rumors had been circulating around the pirate crew that the great Devil King of Konoha simply "_must_" have died in the lightning attack. But she knew different. He was alive. He was _always_ alive. Someone like him couldn't be killed.

If she would have taken a moment to examine that last statement however, she may have scoffed at herself.

Couldn't be killed? Any man could be killed, any adversary felled, she had learned this many times in her career. But she just couldn't help it when it came to Naruto. To her, and possibly the rest of the ninja force of the leaf village and its conquered allies Naruto was simply the man that _ .die_. He was just short of god really in their eyes.

Still, Naruto's life aside, he was not the reason for her current headache. No, the reason for her current headache was the Suna Kunoichi whom the medics were still working on, making sure she would remain stable throughout their trip. With the limited equipment that was actually usable on this ship to help medically she was surprised Temari was still even breathing.

She did not want to contemplate just what would be the repercussions, both political and personal if Temari were to die on her watch. She would like to believe that Naruto considered her more than a simple "_Commander_" but she wasn't willing to bet her life on it.

Breaking her out of her thoughts again, was Ishio's arrogant and smug voice. "Ohhh hit a nerve did I princess?" He questioned before taking a seat next to her, charcoal black eyes glaring into her pale silver ones. "What's the matter eh? Feel the eyes of your enemies closing in around you now that your precious "_Devil King_" is dead?"

Hinata scoffed. "Please. If you think that such a simple technique could kill him then you are truly ignorant of his power."

"You ninja can't walk on the ocean surface, I know that much." He stated as he leaned back in his chair. "I also know that as we pulled away not a single vessel that wasn't waving a Kumo flag wasn't sinking. If he's not dead he's captured and if he's captured then he's as good as dead."

Hinata outwardly scoffed. If he was "_captured"_ then the entire Kumo/Suna coalition would probably be dead by morning.

Before anymore could be said a knock resounded at the entrance to the captain's private quarters.

"Hinata-sama." Came the familiar voice of one of the medics.

"From what I recall this is my ship, yet they ask for you." Ishio stated in a somewhat amused tone.

Ignoring the increasingly annoying Pirate Captain Hinata responded to the medic. "Come in."

When the door parted it revealed both medics as they entered the map room, their clothes blotched with a few small bloodstains, though it seemed relatively minor so Hinata wasn't panicking just yet.

"Final verdict?" She questioned, cutting right to the chase.

"She's gonna make it." The medic said wiping his hands before placing them on his hips, giving the air of exhaustion which he rightfully held. "The incision on her neck managed to cut the internal jugular, though the cut was only millimeters wide it was still causing trouble throughout most of the procedure. Three of the bracheophalic veins were severed and needed to be reattached. We also needed to remove much of the blood that was already beginning to drown her."

The second medic nodded, putting in his own two cents. "That girl is either a walking miracle or she has a very strong will to live."

Hinata sighed in relief, leaning back in her chair. She was willing to bet the latter.

"Captain, how much longer before we can reach the port of wave country."

"Few days give or take. Your great and wise leader chose one of the best times to launch this attack. Yes, right when the winds are high and blowing from west to east, away from the mainland. Has he sailed many ships before?" He questioned, his tone laced with sarcasm as the smug, taunting smirk remained firmly on his face.

"Hold your tongue Captain. I don't necessarily need you, to crash this ship into a beach and leave the wreck." She stated coldly, her patience quickly wearing thin

"My such a short fuse when it comes to your fearless leader. Don't worry missy, I shan't be botherin' you anymore today. I still do have a ship to sail." He stated giving a minor wave of his hand, complemented with a clearly over-exaggerated bow before he brushed past the two medics, closing the door as he stepped out.

Hinata watched the captain leave, eyes narrowed as the door clicked shut. "That man is either a real fool...or very dangerous."

"He's not even a ninja Hinata-sama. What danger could he pose to you?" One of the medics questioned. Eyebrow raised with skepticism as he looked at the Hyuuga.

"Anyone can be a threat chuunin. Remember that." She stated simply, watching as the man nodded once in acknowledgment. "Now, the two of you are to make sure Temari remains stable until we reach the mainland."

The two ninja nodded before they stepped out of the room, leaving Hinata to her own thoughts.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he walked over the deck of the ship, injured and dying ninja lined along its edges, pressed against the railing, with a variety of injuries from severed limbs to electrical burns. The light of the moon barely made it possible to distinguish the blood stained wood that marred the deck.

The dead were being tossed overboard as they died, the risk of disease was too great, keeping them aboard to give them a proper funeral at the mainland.

Jiraiya sighed as he rubbed his temples tiredly. This battle was a battle that they didn't "have" to win. But it was not easy to know that so many of their elites had perished in that lightning attack, worse yet to know that it was because he himself wasn't able to stop it.

They went in with 100 elite Shinobi, with over five hundred ships. They were leaving now with barely over 30 elites, most wounded, and barely 20 ships, and 12 of those were probably in such horrible shape they wouldn't even reach the mainland.

Still, all in all the plan was in motion, it would have been better to win. But the defeat was not even a real flesh wound in their war effort.

One thing that was bothersome though was the lack of knowledge on where Ginchiko and Naruto were. He wasn't worried about Naruto, nothing short of a god could kill that boy. Whom he was worried about was Ginchiko the woman was their supreme naval commander. She's the one who knew all the sea fairing tactics and if she died, he wasn't sure if they had another to take her place. Last he heard from Hinata she had gone after Mika, she may be back on the Mainland, or one of the small islands that had been just a few miles away from the battlegrounds.

As he walked up to the elevated platform of the ship the voice of a certain kunoichi brought a small smile to his face.

"Lee, I'll be fine really its not nearly as bad as it looks."

Jiraiya turned his eyes to the starboard side of the ship, where a doting Lee hovered over Tenten's sprawled form, clutching her side where a red blotch was clearly visible on her clothes.

"Let the man dote on you Ten-san. In fact, take advantage of it." Came the voice of Toushiro amused as he watched the two though his smile was quickly removed as a jolt of pain forced him to wince, clutching his side.

Jiraiya smirked before changing his course. Though he'd never been close to any of the three, he'd spoken to each them on one or two occasions and seeing them alive was a great thing in itself. So walking up to the three he spoke to catch their attention. "I'm glad you three made it out alright."

Lee stood ramrod straight bowing quickly before the toad sannin. "Jiraiya-sama."

Walking forward with his cane Jiraiya grabbed Lee by the upper arm before pulling him upwards. "Come on boy. You know I don't like formalities." He said before looking to Tenten and Toushiro. "So what happened to you two?"

Tenten answered first. "Piece of shrapnel from one of the lightning bolts caught me in the side. It didn't hit any organs, just tore into me pretty bad."

Jiraiya nodded before looking to Toushiro. "And you?"

The son of the green dragon sighed as he rested his head against the railing, wincing as he did. "A blond woman with a killer right...a killer left...hell..a killer everything."

At that Jiraiya let a strange expression cross his features. "Tsunade? You fought Tsunade?"

Tenten and Toushiro both nodded though it wasn't without a painful wince.

Jiraiya nodded. "I see. You're lucky to be alive then...either that or she's feeling the effects of her age even more than I am."

Before anymore could be said a yell caught their attention. Bringing their eyes to a ship pulling up next to their own.

"Hey frog man!"

It was none other than Yoshihiro Shimazu standing on the torch lit deck of the ship, his purple armor still firmly in place though several cracks now lined its frame, including one of the shoulder shields which was thoroughly shattered, only a few pieces of the metal holding in place. Next to him was the ever watchful Toyohisa, his spear in hand.

"My ship's sinking fast, captain here estimates it'll only hold up for another hour."

Jiraiya sighed rubbing his temples. "Fine. Bring the men aboard with all the supplies you have."

The former Tsuchikage nodded before speaking again. "You hear from our fearless leader yet or is he still incognito?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he watched the Tsuchikage. Yoshihiro was always a wildcard. Though he was always the "_favorite_" to be the first to betray them should the war effort go wrong. He had denied Zhuge Liang's request to join the coalition, and had helped in quell many uprisings of his own ninja against Naruto. But still, though Naruto wasn't dead, his absence could bring out Yoshihiro's true colors. He would need to be watched carefully.

"Not yet. He's probably already returned to the mainland."

Yoshihiro seemed to snort from his place at the ship. "Sure he has." Before turning and walking back towards the ship, barking out orders to the men as he went.

Jiraiya kept his eyes on the retreating figure of the Tsuchikage before turning back to Lee, Tenten and Toushiro who's eyes were also fixed on the rock ninja.

Placing a hand on Lee's shoulder he brought their attention back to him. "I'm glad you three are alright. Make sure it stays that way. This war has enough dead."

Not saying any more the toad sannin continued on his way.

* * *

The cawing of gulls was the first thing that reached his ears, the unpleasant feel of water flowing beneath him, along with the sinking sensation of sand as the water pulled away.

Naruto opened his eyes, grateful there was no glare from the sun in the middle of the night before he slowly pulled himself up, feeling the edge of the wave as it washed over his legs again, the back of his soaked cloak covered with sand.

A slow, grating escaped his throat as he pulled himself to his feet, wiping his shoulders he began to look around. He stood on a beach, the sand giving way to rock a few yards inland, with the rock giving way to grass a few feet beyond that which finally gave way to a dense tree line, it was thick and he could smell the moisture from here, indicating plenty of rain. It did not rain this much anywhere near fire country, and Kumo did not have any forests near this dense. Only tea country, just south of wave fit this description, and a few islands around Kiri. The odds that he was washed up all the way in tea country, bypassing nearly 1200 miles of ocean was ridiculous, so he wasn't even going to contemplate that he was there. Eliminating that option, he knew that he must be in one of the tiny islands around Kiri.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to make sure. Eyes quickly finding a small mountain top to the far right of where he stood the Jinchuriki calculated the relative distance before vanishing in a cloud of smoke with a shunshin.

Reappearing just a few feet from the summit Naruto made his way up the rest of the distance.

His eyes shifted to red before he quickly began scanning over the expanse of land. Discovering that he indeed was on an island. A very small island, if he had to guess it was only three miles long or so

Naruto just barely resisted the urge to slap his forehead as he sighed in exasperation.

How very annoying.

Looking to the sky Naruto registered the position of the north star before his hands moved through a quick succession of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose." He muttered before a cloud of smoke surrounded his right arm. When it dissipated it revealed a small blue snake coiled tightly over his arm.

The creatures teal eyes shifted to Naruto's own, languidly awaiting its orders.

"You are one of the few snakes that can survive the cold of the open ocean. You are to carry a message to Kachi Suzume, in Konoha. She'll be at the tower. Tell her that I need transportation off of this island, from my estimation it is the fith or sixth island of Kiri, though I cannot be certain."

The snake slowly nodded. "Yessss, my massssster."

Naruto knelt down placing the creature on the earth before he pointed in the direction of the mainland watching as it slithered away.

As Naruto stood he glanced around the empty forest, deciding that for now it was best to find shelter. Konoha's ships were certainly not going to be the only ones patrolling the ocean, and if Kumo suspected that he was stranded here somehow, he did not want to take the chance that they would catch him unawares.

* * *

"I swear, those stinkin' ninja, always acting so high and mighty" One of the crew members grunted as he pulled on a rope attached to a pulley, raising a rope net loaded with barrels over an open portion of the deck that lead to the lower storage area.

"Aye." His crew mate replied as he pulled with him. "Almost makes you wish they hadn't even offered the money. That way we wouldn't have to put up with em."

"Well don't be worrying laddies' you wont have to be dealin' with the little Hyuuga girl for much longer." Came the voice of their captain, causing the two crew members to nearly drop their load in surprise.

Catching themselves before they damaged both their alcohol or their ship the two crew members straightened, with one smiling at the taller man. "Aye captain. We'll be back in wave soon. Where we'll get our money and drop off those free loadin' ninja's real quick.

Ishio let his smirk slowly widen. "Oh we'll be getting our money alright. With a bit more satisfaction that simply dumping them back on the mainland."

Watching the confused faces of his men the captain chuckled to himself before walking off towards the helm of the ship.

* * *

The doors to the captains quarters on the ship were slammed open, making a resounding bang echo through the closed space of the room. Bringing Zhuge Liang's eyes to face none other than the Kazekage, who was flanked by none other than Yugito and his brother Kankuro.

"Kazekage-dono." Liang greeted with a slow nod.

The greeting was ignored however as Gaara stepped into the room, the words spilling from his lips without pause or hesitation. "Why are you stopping the search for survivors?"

Liang blinked languidly, taking a deep breath as he knew the real question the Kazekage was asking, but wasn't allowed to openly express due to fear of showing favoritism. _'Why are you stopping the search for Akina.'_

Zhuge Liang sighed before he stood up, grabbing a small parchment from his desk before tossing it to the Kazekage, watching as Gaara caught the paper with his sand before bringing it closer in order to read.

"Raikage-sama." Gaara began aloud feeling Yugito and Kankuro discreetly try to look over his shoulder in order to read as well. "Situation on mainland has reached crisis. Leaf ninja have breached through defensive lines Ookami, Kapa, Taka, Tokage and Hebi. Force of an estimated 1,000 leaf ninja is now marching on the village. Expected to arrive in three days time from when I write this message."

There was a silence from the three stunned Shinobi as they continued to stare at the message before the silence was broken by Yugito as she turned her eyes back onto her sensei. "They're...they're marching on Kumo?"

Liang's eyes closed as if in pain, taking a deep breath before he nodded. "Yes."

Kankuro snatched the paper from Gaara's hand, the massive appendage moving surprisingly quickly and without damaging anything in the cramped cabin of the ship. "This message was written two days ago! That means they'll be at the village by tomorrow!"

"That leaves us one day behind." Gaara finished eyes widening as he looked up to Liang. "You're bringing the fleet back to the village in hopes of arriving in time to organize a counter attack."

Silence was his answer.

"But you can't!" The Kazekage protested shaking his head. "The men are all exhausted, at least half of them are injured the others suffering from chakra exhaustion, even with two days rest they wont be in any condition to fight you're setting yourself up for a massacre!"

"And what would you have me do!" Liang suddenly yelled, startling the three with the display of anger that was rarely even associated with the sleeping dragon. His chakra spiked for a brief moment before being cut off rather abruptly, leaving a tired looking Liang as he nearly collapsed, leaning heavily against his desk.

"I have no choice now. I knew when this naval battle started that we would be playing his game, and that I would have no choice other than to play by his rules. He has not only succeeded in weakening our overall Shinobi force...but has also broken through our defenses, injured our already fragile economy and now threatens to destroy our village for a second and final time."

He paused before releasing a bitter chuckle. "Our victory...if it can even be called such. Probably helped him more than it weakened him. The less mercenaries return...the less money he needs to pay."

Liang slowly fell back into his seat, one hand rubbing the bridge of his nose before the thudding sound of footsteps caught his attention. Opening his eyes he looked to the Kazekage as the redheaded ninja stood across his desk.

The Shukaku vessels teal green eyes seemed to shine in the torch lit room before he slowly nodded. "Suna is still your ally. This battle isn't one you need to fight alone Zhuge Liang."

The sleeping dragon seemed to start for a moment, staring at Gaara for a good long while. As if sizing him up. This was the moment that most Kage's would be seeking for a way to escape this alliance in order to salvage their own villages power and ninja.

But here was Sabaku no Gaara, offering his help once again without even a hint of hesitation on his face.

Though Liang could assume that his actions could be fueled by his sisters death, or the naivete of youth. Liang did not think that was the case. Though it was probably a factor, it was not the predominant factor and that did surprise Liang.

Still, shrugging off his confusion Liang stood from his seat, bowing deeply before Gaara. "Thank you Kazekage...however, you do realize; This is one battle you may not come back from."

Gaara shrugged. "There's no chance that Uzumaki himself will be there. How much worse can the fights be?" He answered simply before turning and making his way out the door, brushing past Kankuro and Yugito.

Watching as Gaara walked out of the cabin and onto the deck the thudding heavy footsteps of his brother soon followed him, before Kankuro's voice broke through the air. "Bro wait a sec." The puppet wielder said bringing Gaara to a stop as he caught up to his younger sibling.

"What is it Kankuro?" The red headed Jinchuriki questioned.

"Are you ok...I...well...are you sure your making this decision for the right reasons?"

Gaara let out a snort, half amused, half sad. "From what I recall, you were the one that needed to be restrained by the Anbu when I told you yesterday."

Kankuro's smirk was bittersweet. "Can you really blame me?"

Gaara's smile fell from his lips as he sighed. "No...I guess I cant." He said before walking over to the front of the ship, Kankuro following closely behind.

The Kazekage leaned on the railing heavily before he took a breath. "Kankuro...did I do this? Is it my fault? Did he do this because I decided to fight him instead of surrendering?"

Kankuro undid the clasps on his armored hand, opening the wooden suit to lay his real hand on Gaara's shoulder. Bringing his younger siblings eyes up to him. "Don't think like that Gaara. This isn't your fault, you acted as any Kage would have in your place. He chose to kill Temari, he chose this whole damn war."

Gaara slowly nodded blinking away tears.

Kankuro smirked, deciding to at least attempt to lighten the mood. "Just promise me you'll make it slow."

Gaara chuckled. "And very painful." He finished before looking up to the night sky. _'Temari...sister. Wherever you are, know that I will kill him. I promise you that at the very least.'_

* * *

"So...this is Kumo eh?" Came the voice of a four armed ninja as a larger man stepped up next to him.

"Doesn't seem like much. Bet that we'll take this city in a day." Was the statement the man made as he came to a stop.

The two were currently watching a city several hundred yards across an expansive plain, the imposing stone walls rising high into the horizon and though they couldn't see anything beyond or on those walls clearly, it was obvious that whatever lay behind the fortification was scrambling to martial their defenses.

"Do not underestimate them. Zhuge Liang's strategic skills are legendary, he may have had a contingency for our advancing while he is away at sea." A white haired man spoke up next appearing next to the two a moment later in a swirl of leaves

"Oh please, I'm sure your prissy ass is just bein' paranoid again." Spoke a redheaded woman, appearing next to the fat one. "Not even that twat licking sleeping dragon could hope to stop us, even if he were here himself."

"She's right bones. Relax a bit. Even if Kumo's fleet does get back we'll have breached the city walls long before then, and once we do that there's no way to stop us." Spoke a feminine looking man wearing purple makeup as he chuckled to himself. "We are so going to tear this place apart, they're gonna need tweezers to pick up the pieces."

"Oh yea." The redheaded female responded with a smirk. "This is gonna be good."

"Let us not forget-" A final voice interrupted next to the five, bringing their attention to one cycloptic Jounin, nose buried in his familiar orange book. "That you five-"

"Ahem!"

"Sorry Ukon, Six...are under my command. You'll conduct this assault according to my orders." He stated firmly watching as varying expressions of discontent filtered across their faces. Even Kimimaro seemed displeased at the notion of not being able to finally cut loose and really wreck some property damage.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "And my orders to you six are..."

He paused for dramatic effect watching as their eyes trailed back to him, a hopeful gleam visible in a few.

Kakashi continued with a simple shrug. "Rip them to pieces."

Their eyes widened for a brief moment before identical smirks crossed their faces. Even the usually stoic face of Kimimaro held a minor upturn of the lips.

As black marks spread over their skin Kakashi slowly glanced behind him to the force of leaf ninja that were about to make their way across the plain.

"Well now...lets see how Kumo enjoys a full on assault by over Two thousand of our ninja." The Copy ninja stated to himself before turning his eyes back to his book, idly turning the page as the army made its way past him and the six next to him vanished before his eyes.


	78. Ode to the fallen

**Chapter 78: Ode to the fallen**

* * *

Hinata grimaced as the continuous pelt of a leak directly above her forehead peeled her away from the realm of sleep and dreams. Growling in a way that would have made her Kage proud she sat up on the bed, glaring at the offending leak in the ceiling as if she were willing the water to evaporate and the wood to swell and seal itself up again.

Of course even the mighty gaze of the all seeing Byakugan could not bend matter to the wielders will, and so Hinata gave up in the attempt and simply moved her bed. Laying back down, the Hyuuga clan head could only hope for a quick return to the world of dreams. But with her wakefulness came her thoughts and worries. Though she had faith that Naruto was alive, she could only speculate about the others. Ginchiko had gone off after Mika, and she wasn't sure which one of the two was stronger than the other. She had only heard of Ginchiko's abilities through word of mouth and though she had fought Mika once before many years ago during the first campaign to take Kiri she had really no idea just how much the Kiri sword-woman had grown over the years. So again the results of their battle could only be speculated, if they'd even fought at all.

Then of course there was Jiraiya. The toad sannin's skill was almost as revered as that of their Kage and he was still, at the age of 60 considered the second most dangerous man in Konoha. Though Kakashi, and the late Guan were beginning to threaten that title. She was confident he was still alive.

Tenten, Toushiro and Lee, she knew were also part of the attack and though she wasn't particularly close with any of them, except perhaps Tenten she was worried. It was never a good thing to hear of a comrade dying.

And finally, Yoshihiro Shimazu along with his nephew Toyohisa. Personally she'd be glad to be rid of the two. They were both wild cards and she didn't trust Yoshihiro as far as she could throw him, which wasn't very far considering how strong the old man was.

But those were her personal feelings towards their lives, politically, so far Yoshihiro had proven to be a stabilizing influence over Iwa, and they needed him alive in order to make sure the entire area didn't erupt into civil turmoil, which would only cause more problems than they needed at the moment.

So...she supposed...she wanted the infuriating old man alive too.

The Hyuuga matriarch sighed with frustration as she picked herself up from the bed, deciding that sleep wasn't gonna be coming back any time soon. She decided that some sea air may be good for her.

And so, she put on her clothes and made her way out to the torch lit deck, she felt, more than saw as the crew member who manned the helm snapped his gaze back to the horizon once he caught sight of her exiting the door. There were only a few others on the deck at the moment and all were more than happy to give her a wide berth.

Making her way to the front of the ship Hinata allowed herself a brief smile as her long hair was caught in the wind, whipping out behind her as the salt water mist caressed her pale skin.

Her moment was broken however by the grating, highly annoying (at least to her) voice of Ishio, the captain of this crew of cutthroats and vagabonds that ferried them across the ocean. "Well now dear princess. What'll be troublin someone like you enough to keep ye awake at this hour?" His tone was friendly, but carried an edge of mocking just enough to let her know that his concern wasn't genuine in the least.

"Nothing that someone like you would ever need to concern yourself with, much less be able to comprehend." She replied in a dangerous tone.

"Claws out tonight I see." He shot back with that familiar confidence that never seemed to leave him, even under the withering gaze that was directed at him.

"Oh come now lass." The older man said after a brief tense moment between them, taking his Sake jug from his hip and pouring a bit in the saucer in his other hand he offered her some of the alcohol. "Whatever's botherin' ya I'm sure its nothin a good drink cant alleviate."

Hinata had to admit, a drink sounded very good at the moment. She wasn't one to drink but these last few days demanded some kind of fix.

She eyed the offered drink for a moment before looking back at the captain. "You first."

The captain simply looked at her as if to say. _"Oh please."_ before he downed the drink in a single gulp. Turning his eyes onto the Hyuuga, he spoke as he poured a bit more Sake into the saucer. "Little princess, believe me I have nothing to gain from killin ya and if I wanted you dead I'd do it much less upfront than this."

Hinata activated her Byakugan for a split second as she looked at the jug, making sure there were no hidden compartments or anything before looking at the captain, she could read no deceit from him, only a hint of nervousness that suddenly shook him. Though that was common at the sight of a fully activated Byakugan, especially to non ninja who are not used to such things.

Still she needed to wonder just what was underhanded in this captains eyes if poisoning someone was considered "_upfront_"

Deciding to filter that to the back of her mind however, she took the offered saucer before nodding. "How very noble of you." She said before she drank the sake, relishing the sansation of the warm liquid trailing down her throat.

Extending the saucer towards Ishio again the pirate captain served her some more before pulling out another of the small dishes before pouring himself some more of the alcohol.

Downing the liquid with a satisfied sigh the older, bearded pirate decided to converse with his drinking partner. "So mis Hyuuga, mind tellin me why you're in this little game?

"What little game?" Hinata questioned before she drank a little more.

"This little game of you leading armies, risking your life for a half dead Suna girl, sailing across the great sea with nothing but two firm allies to have your back should anything go wrong. Seems like a loosing game to me." He answered.

"This is no game." She said firmly. "People's lives are at steak as is the fate of this country, our country."

"Ahh I see." He breathed, almost sarcastically "And what would your intentions be for _"The fate"_ of our country?"

"My intentions don't matter, only Naruto's intentions matter." She said firmly. "He is our leader...and we fight for him."

"We, or just you?" The captain questioned rhetorically before downing his sake. Hinata did not turn to look at him this time, instead looking out towards the inky black distance, contrasting sharply with the bright reflections of the moon against the oceans glossy surface. "Seems to me like you place an awful lot of faith on the character and integrity of your commander and chief...especially considering some of the things he is rumored to have done. And especially of the things he's known to have done. Poisonings, the slaughter of entire families, manipulations of any kind to get what he wants."

"What's your-" Hinata's sentence stopped dead as she turned to face the captain, the world coming to a violent and dizzying spin, Hinata felt her stomach lurch and bile rose up in her throat, sending her to a fit of coughs as she stumbled over the railing, barely managing to catch herself in time to avoid falling completely. Heaving coughs wracking her frame as saliva slowly fell from her parted lips, dripping onto the wooden floor with her dry heaves.

"The point is. Little princess." The captain spoke, walking around her, uncaring to her apparently failing health. "That everyone is out for their own gain. Everyone. And your commander, and especially myself, are not above this rule either. So you see, since I have no intention of working to help fulfill his ends, I'm going to work on fulfilling my ends, and one of my ends is to get rich. Hopefully filthy rich." He paused, watching as several of his crew emerged from below deck, ropes, swords, torches in hand as they approached the downed Hyuuga.

Hinata continued to cough, her saliva now tinted red as she turned her pale eyes onto the smug Ishio, the darkening veil over her sight making his image deformed and blurry, but the smile was still clear. She didn't try to pick herself up, recognizing that her body was beginning to shut down. What toxin did he use? How did he even use it. She's seen the Sake jug there were no second compartments hidden in the muzzle of the bottle where he could have hidden any other liquid so that he didn't drink.

Unable to come up with anything she took a breath, even that proving difficult in her current state before she released a jagged "How?"

"Oh nifty little drink we got there. Its actually a poison developed by some old hermit in the woods. Apparently he had a grudge against a ninja who massacred his whole family several years ago, probably your commander for all we kno', and so began to develop a poison that would specifically target ninja. The more Chakra the person has the quicker and deadlier the effects are. I didn't learn many of the basics before I killed the old goat but someone of your level of skill from what I understand would probably become ill by tonight, but you wont die for at least another three weeks. More than enough time to get you back to Kumo or Suna, who I'm sure will pay quite a hefty price for your head, as well as your eyes..." He smiled at the last part. a gleam in his eye as he leaned down, cupping her chin in his hand as he brought her dropping head to look at him. "Oh yes. They'll pay for those eyes alright."

Not having the strength to do anything else, Hinata curled back her lips and spat in his face before her world faded and she collapsed on the deck.

Ishio wiped his face, smirk still firmly in his expression as he did. "Hmph, claws out as usual. Tie her up boys and secure her below deck, I'm sure you've already dealt with the medics."

"Aye captain." One of the pirates nodded as the others went about tying her up.

Ishio nodded, turning to leave when he heard the man currently tying her ankles spoke. "Hehehe, I'm sure we'll be enjoying this stuck up little princess later tonight. I've always wanted to do it with a ninja girl."

Turning sharply on his heel Ishio smoothly grabbed a crossbow from another crewmate's back, aimed, and fired.

The bolt pierced the offending crew member through the neck, the man gurgled, choking on his own blood before he fell over the ships railing, a splash soon accompanying his fall.

All eyes turned to Ishio as the bearded man handed the crewmember back his crossbow his smile still there. "I trust they'll be no more words so much as inclining to acquiesce the suggestion our former friend put forward yes?"

When no one said anything the ships captain nodded to himself before turning to the helm master. "Change course east we'll be heading to our stash so we can gather our supplies before heading south.

"Aye captain." The helmsman yelled before he turned the massive wheel, grabbing his hat as a powerful gust of wind suddenly blew over them.

"Aye tis a good night for sailin." Ishio commented to himself before he began making his way towards his quarters listening to the men as they began to move the poisoned Hyuuga.

* * *

The gritty scraping feel of sand beneath her cheek was the first sensation Akina felt as she came to. Her body felt strangely numb as she pulled her arms up to push herself up off the ground.

Before she could even start though the crunching of sand beneath a boot reached her ears shortly before the person stepped infront of her. Her eyes took in the dark leather surface of the boot. A pit formed at the very bottom of her stomach as the heavy sound of a cloak caught in the wind reached her ears. This pit of dread deepened greatly as the color red filtered in through her peripheral vision.

The angle at which she stared up at the intruder was awkward. But no matter how awkward it was the identity was unmistakable.

Naruto stared down at her, cloak draped over his shoulders, hands hidden beneath the lengths of fabric, hood and mask in their usual place.

She scrambled backwards, grains of sand caught in the wind as she hurriedly stumbled to her feet. She ignored the shiver that crawled up her spine as the very edge of the sloshing waves nipped the back of her heel.

As she reached for her kunai she realized her pouch was missing. Cursing in surprise when she looked back at her older sibling he was standing less than an inch away from her, towering over her much smaller form.

Releasing a startled scream she fell back into the water, choking as the salt water entered her mouth and nose, forcing her to sputter and cough as she rose above the surface again.

She turned her blue eyes back onto Naruto her breathing heavy and ragged with what she could only describe as fear as she looked up to his still silent form.

For several moments the only sounds between the two siblings was the hissing of the waves as they came to and fro.

Finally the former Kumo Kunoichi couldn't take the silence and yelled out to her brother. "What do you want!"

His eyes bled into red, glowing in the shadows like rubies as the wind picked up and the skies darkened. When he spoke, his voice seemed to come from everywhere, echoing around her as the ground rumbled beneath her.

"_What I want..._" Came the ghastly echo as his right hand slowly extended forward.

The shaking of the earth became more violent, the sun that hung above them growing blood red as the clouded sky turned the same color. Akina's eyes darted left and right staring in horrific awe.

"_What I want..._" he repeated as the ground behind him cracked, the sound deafening even as she covered her ears, clenching her eyes shut before turning them back to Naruto, noticing each one of his fingertips now covered in a deep purple flame.

Fire rose from the cracks in the earth, the heat licking at her skin as screams, horrible, haunting screams seemed to filter up from the earth.

"_What I want..._"

The ground suddenly opened up beneath her and she could barely scream before the water washed over her. She felt herself sinking, deeper, deeper, the sight of Naruto fading into the blueish green water of the ocean as she futility tried to gasp for air.

She felt herself twisting, moving, up and down lost its direction in this place. She felt sick her stomach twisting horribly as vertigo hit her.

A voice reached her ears as she tried to open her eyes, coming to her like a mere echo. "-sh...na...be okay?" More echoes, more shadows.

As light came into her eyes the only thing she was able to make out was a man's dark hair before her eyes closed again.

* * *

Naruto's eyes languidly opened, bringing him away from his sleep, allowing his gaze to take in the full glory of the stone, cold ceiling of the cave he currently resided in.

His ears twitched, filtering through the sounds of the crickets and other night creatures as the shuffling of feet, five or six men if he estimated the number correctly. Gathering chakra to his nose the stench of alcohol, sweat and...Hinata?

Chakra was filtered into his ears allowing the men's words to reach him. Four were talking nonsense, but the two who appeared to be at the back of the group were an exception.

"Man I sure hope the capn' knows what he's doin. I don't like the idea of getting on Konoha's bad side."

"Please, do you really think that Devil King guy really even cares for this girl. He'll probably have her spot filled before he even gets word that she's missing. And even if he did care do you really think he could track us down. We're pirates and he hired thousands of others in that battle. It could have been any of those guys. There's no way he'll find us. Now stop whining and lets get to the stash, we're falling behind.

Naruto stood from his resting place, cracking his neck as he reached down for his cloak and mask. He could think of quite a few things that disproved those theories already.

* * *

The thunderous sounds of something smashing against the fifty foot tall iron and wood gate of the cloud village, was deafening, rising above the terrified battle cries of those already fighting on the wall. The seals that disrupted chakra did well enough to keep them at bay but more and more were beginning to analyze and decipher the patterns of the chakra disrupting seals. It would not hold them for long.

Anbu Commander Koro stood in the courtyard, yelling orders to his men to bring more wood for the barricade. Somewhere in his mind. he could only ask himself one thing.

How did it come to this?

How is it that they now face extermination against this enemy? How is it that the once gentle, peace loving village of Konoha had become the monstrosity that now descended onto their very doorstep?

How is it that their Kage was not here in their time of need? How is it that Konoha could have this many ninja in their reserves while they also needed to fight against Suna to the south west?

How is it that everything that they, the ninja of this village, hold dear and strive to protect, their families, their homes, now face imminent destruction?

So again...how did it come to this?

He was brought away from his thoughts as one of the chuunin rushed up to his side, an open wound along the left temple, dust and soot covering his face and clothing as he breathed deeply, eyes wide and frantic. "Sir! Sir!" He coughed, choking as he took in a deep breath "Br-Breach at sector twelve. The enemy is pouring in, there are too many, the line is breaking. We need reinforcements."

"Everyone needs reinforcements." He snapped at the younger man before a deafening crack splintered the left side of the gate, the banging was increasing now, their opponents driven to a frenzy as they saw the first visible sign of the gate beginning to weaken due to the repeated impacts.

"Hold the gate!" He yelled to several other chuunin who stood in the courtyard, watching as every man scrambled to find a spot against the gate pouring their chakra to reinforce the wooden barrier.

An explosion shook the earth beneath their feet the bang momentarily drowning out everything else before the sounds came rushing back. The insistent banging against the gate accompanied by more splinters and cracks that pelted those in the courtyard with splinters.

"Sir!" Another Chuunin yelled from a nearby rooftop. "The walls aren't stopping em! They're beginning to swarm over the defenses!"

Before he could answer the younger man a massive chunk of the gate came loose, launching towards him with the strength of whatever impact had snapped it free in the first place.

"Get down!" Someone else yelled before Koro and several others behind and around him hit the floor. The mass of wood came to a stop several yards into the street behind them. Koro looked back up to the gate, a hole protruding from the higher portion, where some kind of claw from what hecould only guess was a summoned animal was beginning to tear off more chunks of the wood.

The banging increased now, almost like drums before one final deafening impact smashed the gate wide open crushing several of the men as the massive wooden slabs toppled over them, crushing grown men beneath the nearly two ton weight.

"Now!" He heard myself yell before hundreds of kunai, some with explosive tags, others without, were thrown through the now open portal. He couldn't see past the dust and smoke, but the flashes from the explosions and the screams of whomever they hit was more than enough to tell him we were hitting _something_. Over the chaotic sound something else reached his ears.

_Is that a...a flute?_

Something barged through the gate then, a humanoid beast with gray skin followed by two others. It carried a massive club, its long black hair covering its face as he swung the weapon, smashing several of the terrified Chuunin before they could react. The other two, one who was tied up in bandages from head to waist, the last had cream colored skin and bone spikes wrapped around his forearms which extended down towards his wrists and up to his elbow.

The three fifteen foot tall creatures tore into ninja squads, using their bodies and weapons freely as blood spilled onto the cobblestone streets. He moved to step-forward when suddenly dozens of more Konoha ninja poured through the gate engaging the disorganized, panicked men left at his disposal, easily cutting through them.

The sound of the flute reached his ears again, more clearly this time its haunting melody ringing loudly in his ears as he followed the sound, finding the source instantly as a gray skined, horned, red headed woman.

Stepping through the gate her eyes were closed, focussed on her instrument. Koro took a kunai from his pouch hurling it at her, only to have the blade intercepted by one of the creatures, the edge simply bouncing off his hardened skin.

Rounding to face the lone Anbu the beast roared, raising its club high before it brought it down. He leapt away as it smashed stone and brick beneath the massive weapon.

"Damnit." Koro cursed as he landed on one of the rooftops. Glancing around at the men who were quickly falling; there was only one order that came to mind.

"Fall back to the tower! Fall Back!" The cry was loud, going well over all other sounds. The men did not hesitate to obey, scrambling back through the streets, the Konoha ninja hot on their heels as the three beasts tore up the surrounding buildings.

It was then when he realized it...that their only hope now is to save as many as they can.

With the gate breached, it is only a matter of time before they leave their dead on the streets of the white city.

As he turned to leave a sudden searing sensation spread from the center of his chest to the rest of his body. Stumbling, he glanced down where...where a...a bone was sticking out?

Then, he was yanked back, off his feet. Earth met sky in his eyes before I felt his body slam into the ground a white haired man standing over him. He kicked him in his side, forcing him to roll over, allowing him to yank out his weapon. Why was it suddenly so cold?

He pushed the thought away from his mind as he saw the man step around him, marching into the gates of the village where Koro could already see smoke beginning to rise from within its walls.

…

How did it come to this?


	79. An oath to keep

**Chapter 79: An oath to keep**

* * *

Shizune cursed as the bleeding injury sprayed wet warmth over her chest, crimson staining the dark fabric as her patient continued to gasp raggedly for breath. His body was beginning to go into shock, twitches sporadically moving his fingers and eye lids.

She wasn't sure what caused his injury, if she had to guess a kunai, or another small knife had been stabbed into his shoulder blade, and dragged all the way down, almost to his kidneys. His comrades had managed to grab him, and drag him back as they fell back to the next defensive line.

Defensive line. She could almost snort. More like stalling lines. People were still trapped in the streets, civilians, women children. Either being cut down or taken as prisoners she didn't know. But she could still hear them screaming in the distance. The smell of smoke and burning wood and plaster faintly reached her nose and though she wondered just what exactly was going on out there she dared not look.

Night had fallen hours ago, and dawn was now approaching, the fighting had been going on all day, their attacks were never ending and their defenders were thinning further and further. Exhaustion and weariness beginning to show their effects much earlier than in their considerably more numerically advantaged enemy.

They were on their last legs, only two defensive lines stood now between their enemies and the hospital. And only the hospital stood between them, the Kage tower, and the Docks. Evacuation procedures were already underway at the hospital, but this was impossible. Especially in the small time frame they had. She could only pray that they could hold out long enough for Zhuge Liang and Tsunade to return. If they returned at all. A Naval battle wasn't a ninja's battle ground.

Had they lost that battle too? The thought caused her stomach to churn with unease. No, no that couldn't be. They had to at least have won _that_.

The half open door to the room was swung wide open, an Anbu, mask half broken, cloak torn and bloodied, entered the doorway, two others shortly behind him, making Shizune pause in her work as her attention turned to the three.

"Wha-"

"Shizune-san-" The Anbu interrupted as he rushed forward and latched onto the medics upper arm. "-we have to get you out of here immediately along with the rest of the medical personnel, we're falling back to the tower."

"The tower? But-the patients, we cant just-"

"We have to! All combat personnel is retreating to the tower, and any civilians we can save are being brought to the docks for evacuation."

"But the wounded we-"

"We cant! We have no time!"

"Now what would give you that idea?"

Shizune's back stiffened, a cold chill creeping up and down her spine as the cold edge of a kunai was held against her throat the tiny pinprick feeling more painful than any other sensation she'd ever felt before.

The three Anbu recoiled, bringing their weapons to the ready as they glared at the area behind the medic.

Shizune's head turned slowly, dreading to lay eyes on the person she knew the voice belonged to.

The slowly spinning, three tomoed sharingan of the Copy ninja met her gaze, the chilling sight of the blood red eye diminished only by the slumped attitude of nonchalance that hung about him.

"Kakashi." She whispered.

"Aww, how nice Shizune-chan. You remember me."

His tone was jovial, his eyes were not.

The sound of a bell rang out clear through the air, piercing through the walls of stone and brick

Kakashi's eyes trailed across the room, ears twitching at the sound as he saw Shizune's face light with a spark of hope.

"The watchtower." He heard her whisper.

'Hmm.' The copy ninja mused. Only one reason to have hope in a situation like this.

"Ships!" A voice cried from outside. "The Ships are coming!"

Help had arrived for them.

His eyes turned to Shizune, who brought her eyes to him as he could tell her mind was on the same thought.

_'Either way...its a bit late for you though.'_

* * *

The hanging candle's illuminated the deck of the ship with flickering orange, as the moon highlighted silver light over withering shadow. The harsh beat of the waves swayed the mass of wood to and fro.

"Oi fella's, what you recon these things be?" One of the crew members questioned, interrupting whatever conversation three of his fellow pirates may have been indulging themselves in.

In the man's hands were several small slips of paper, each with identical symbols.

Curious the other men stepped forward, taking some of the slips in their own hands to examine them. "Just look like regular paper to me with some doodles on it. Where'd you find these?" One of them said.

"On the bodies of those doctor ninja. It was just lying there along with some of their knives and weird medicine."

As he answered one of the men placed the paper on the side of the ship.

"Oi, this thing sticks. Think its some kind of special bandage?"

As the questions and speculations ran rampant amongst the group one of the men drew the slip of paper closer to his face, while also bringing the candle closer, so as to better illuminate the markings. "Wonder what these little...doodle thing's mea-"

A hand clamped down on the wrist of the hand that held the candle, startling him. But the grip was firm enough to keep the candle almost completely immobile.

Turning to face the owner of the intruding appendage he found captain Ishio standing there. An irritated expression over his face as he pulled away the candle.

"Note to self." The pirate captain said to himself as he yanked away the candle. "Find a smarter crew."

He snatched the paper out of his hand before he lit it aflame and threw the tag overboard. Ignoring the confused looks of his men for a few moments before the tag exploded, showering the upper deck with sea water as the ship lurched to one side due to the blast, the startled cries of the sleeping crew members below deck echoing up above the floorboards.

"Oh quit yer belly aching and get back to sleep." Ishio yelled stomping a few times on the deck before turning to the men behind him, marching up to each of them he proceeded to take the tags away from them. "They're called exploding tags ya morons. If ya would have bothered to pay attention to the ninja when we were at the docks of wave rather than drink yerselve's sick you'd know that instead of bumbling around like a couple of bufoons

Looking like children who'd just been reprimanded by their parents the men hung their heads, with one whispering a contrite- "I'm sorry"

Ishio rolled his eyes before looking off to the island in the distance. "How much longer before those idiots get back with our emergency supplies, the sail to Suna is a long one. And I'd rather make it there without being on the verge of starvation so we can sell that damn white eyed princess, give back their half dead blond and get out quickly. Cant stand ninja. Arrogant the lot of em."

"Soon capn' they left nearly an hour ago so their ship should be coming back soon."

"Hmm."

Up on the crows nest none of them noticed their now dead crew mate, or the person standing over him, watching them through dark blue eyes before he slowly faded from view. He needed to find and secure both Hinata and Temari. Then he could kill the captain and drag this ship back to the mainland.

* * *

"Good, just like that. You've almost got the basic movement down packed at this point." Was the voice of Kankuro, as the puppet user towered over a kneeling Kiba.

The Inuzuka male was currently sitting on the deck of the ship, his face scrunched up in concentration as he focused on moving his newly created prosthetic arm with chakra strings.

The arm was more skeletal than anything. With such little time Kankuro had barely managed to put the frame together with the joints and pivot points functional, let alone any armor platings or armaments like kunai compartments or poison cartridges for claws. It had four digits, three as fingers and one as a thumb. The wood wasn't as sturdy as the material he'd used on his own body armor but it'd be able to give a few jaw breaking punches. They both hoped it'd last long enough for them to get back to Suna where he'd be able to build Kiba some proper equipment.

Of course it'd help if Kiba would be able to grasp the concept of chakra strings quick enough to actually use his arm.

The Inuzuka was impatient, he supposed he had reason to be. He'd started teaching him just two days ago when Zhuge Liang and Gaara had announced that they were returning to Kumo. They were already sailing along side the coast and the small gulf that led into Kumo's docks was only minutes away and Kiba had only just begun to grasp the first tiers of the pupeteering art.

His impatience, though understandable was a pain in the ass right now. He knew enough to get the arm to move but it was still a conscious effort, it wasn't natural.

"Alright that's enough of that for now." Kankuro said waving him off with his normal hand. "For the next step-"

"SMOKE! SMOKE TO THE NORTH!"

The cry was up from the crows nest, and all crew eyes turned sharply towards the northern horizon where they could see a dark smog rising into the night air blocking out the still faintly glowing stars. The rising sun had set the sky to a grayish hue, almost fading into blue but not quite. It provided just enough light to see the smoke, but not enough to block out the faintly orange glow that soon greeted their eyes as they leaned over the edge of the ship.

Their view of the village was blocked out by the massive rock faces that acted as a natural fortification into the village harbor. It circled around the bay, leaving only a narrow choke point as an opening, excellent for defense, not so much however when allied ships needed to arrive fast.

As Kankuro looked over everyone's heads his attention was diverted behind him by the sound of footsteps, catching sight of Gaara, Yue Ying, and Zhuge Liang as the three marched up behind the men assembled along the edge of the ship, everyone with tension and anxiousness rolling off them in waves, hoping to be able to asses what condition the village was in.

And hoping to the gods it wasn't too late.

Zhuge Liang in particular held his breath with trepidation as the ship picked up speed with a sudden gust of wind. His heart thrumming loudly within his chest as he swallowed thickly, hoping against hope that the defenders had managed to hold off the invaders until now.

This hope was shared by many. By all the men and women that had joined him on these ships.

But as the ships approached the entry to the bay, the sight that greeted them dashed any aspirations they held of their fellow ninja holding off the Konoha invaders.

Flames seared the edges of the buildings, black smoke rising to the air as rubble and debris collapsed, spilling out onto the streets, blood coated the crumbling walls like badly spilt paint, cascading down the white cobblestone; the main gate of the city, visible from this distance, lay broken, torn into pieces, allowing more of the invaders to pour into the city streets.

"No."

"The village-"

"How could this happen?"

"No NO!"

These were only some of the words that escaped the lips of the Kumo ninja that now watched their village with ever mounting panic, fear and anger. Emotions ran rampant through the air as even some of the Suna ninja allowed themselves to feel sympathy for their allies.

Yue Ying's eyes were wide, brown hair slowly swaying to and fro as she shook her head. "This is not possible."

Gaara's face twisted with anger as he released a grunt of frustration, fists tightening until his knuckles cracked. "Gather your weapons!" He suddenly barked startling those nearest to him before he turned to the helmsman. "Get this ship on the dock now!"

The helmsman nodded, gulping down the lump of fear in his throat as those teal green eyes fixed themselves upon him. But soon another voice cut through the air, stopping his movements.

"Stay those orders!"

Incredulous, questioning gazes turned themselves onto the lone form of Zhuge Liang, face etched into a deep scowl, the lines over his face seemingly carved into his features as his lips curled in distaste as he took a deep breath. "Turn the ship around...we're leaving."

"What!"

"Raikage-sama!"

"No way!"

"He cant be serious."

Amongst the outcry Gaara's voice was strong and clear as he turned to the Raikage.

"Zhuge Liang?"

The sleeping dragon, posture weary and weighed down turned his attention to his fellow shadow, already anticipating the question about to spill from his lips.

"What are you doing?"

The silence that awaited the Raikage's answer was almost oppressive in itself.

"I'm giving the order...to abandon Kumo."

Gaara's response was a mixture of disbelief and anger as he gestured back to the city. "There are still people in there!"

Zhuge Liang nodded, annoyance beginning to form over his features as he snapped back. "You think I don't know that!"

Gaara seemed to struggle for words, his voice becoming increasingly heated with every syllable that escaped his lips. "You cannot honestly expect us to abandon innocent-"

"Exactly! Civilians!" For many, it was the first time Zhuge Liang had ever raised his voice but it didn't hold just anger, no it was also laced with frustration, disgust and even, helplessness. "Civilians which we would exhaust whatever little resources we still have available to us trying to save, something that we cannot afford to do!"

"The Konoha forces cannot possibly be expecting us We can win this we can drive them back!"

"With what men!" Liang yelled marching right up to Gaara, staring down at the slightly shorter redhead as he spoke. "Half of the men we left with are wounded, the other half still exhausted from battle and manning the ships. And not to mention the sizable portion that's now feeding the gulls out in the open ocean. With what force do you hope to win this battle? Certainly not by yourself because the only man that could possibly drive back an army by himself is the one leading _them_!

Gaara stared into Liang's eyes, unwavering at the mans understandable anger as he spoke.

"Not this time he isn't. The dock has yet to be overrun, we can draw a line there and hold back these forces long enough for the civilians and wounded ninja to board the ships. Then we can all retreat safely back to Suna!"

Liang shook his head, growling with distaste as he began to walk away from Gaara. "Such a child!"

Gaara closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm himself as he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Liang get off this ship."

The sleeping dragon paused in his stride, confusion marring his brow before he turned around. "What?"

"Get off this ship." Gaara repeated. "Because I am going into that village to help those people. With; or without you."

Liang sighed slowly. "Listen Kazekage-do-"

"No!" Gaara barked, interrupting him mid sentence. "You listen." He straightened, standing to his full height as he repeated the words he'd only said once before. "I swear, if by my life or by my death, I can serve my people or those in need of my protection. I will"

Liang and those around them listened to those words, immediately knowing their meaning as well as their significance.

"That is the oath, we took." Gaara continued, embers of determination smoldering behind his eyes as he approached Liang. "The oath that all Kage's before us, and after us, have taken and will take. But somewhere along the line you've lost sight of that! I haven't and I don't intend to. So leave if you want."

Liang raised his chin an inch or two, eyes meeting Gaara's before the Kazekage looked to the helmsman, speaking in a tone that broke no argument. "Bring. Us. Into. Dock."

And as if a dam had been broken, a cheer suddenly erupted from the men and women around them Liang watched the faces of the ninja, now filled with hope, rather than despair. With righteous anger, rather than reckless vengeance.

His eyes returned to Gaara's back, as if viewing a new and interesting puzzle.

'_Sabaku no Gaara. __Could it really be...__'_

* * *

Atop the wall Kimimaro stood, skin covered in black markings, bone sword in one hand, bone whip in the other. A squad of ninja behind him as they watched the ships approaching.

"They are here then." He stated.

"It doesn't really matter at this point." Came the voice of Hatake Kakashi as the coppy ninja emerged from the stone floor of the wall coming to a stop to Kimimaro's right. The Kaguya gave no reaction to his sudden appearance, merely continued watching the ships. "The city has already fallen." The copy ninja continued. "If they want to throw away their last bit of energy in a futile attempt to drive us back. Well...I'm not going to stop them."

Kimimaro seemed to ignore the statement. Turning his head to look over his shoulder to the men behind him. "Take a unit to the docks. Kill all in your path"

As the men vanished Kakashi turned another page in his book, eyes scanning over the parchment. "Hmm."


	80. Escape

**Chapter 80: Escape**

* * *

The ships cut through the waters of the bay, plowing their way through the currents and tides towards the docks. The heat of the flames that ate away at the city stonework a stark contrast to the cool sea mist of the early morning breeze.

At the sight of the ships waving the Kumo banner high in the air, hundreds of people rushed across the docks, injured and soot covered, this group included children of all ages, some even gennin. But Gaara could not fault them for their fear. They were still young, still just children. Regardless of rank, sex, ability or age they all scrambled across the wooden platforms in a panic, with several people being thrown over the edges of the platform and into the beach. Those that weren't tangled in the sea weed continued their desperate run to escape by swimming for the ships rather than wasting time trying to get back onto the docks.

Gaara's eyes took in the chaotic scene, the fear etched onto the faces of the people, as if it had been carved there. The terror that shined in their eyes, and desperation hung over them like a miasma.

His gaze snapped over to the gate that served as the choke point from the dock to the city, where now, a swarm of Konoha ninja charged through in place of civilians, cutting down all stragglers that could not out run them. It didn't matter if they were women, elderly or even just children. They killed them all efficiently...murderously.

Rage boiled within him, twisting around his heart like a snake, coiling, searing a path, leaving its mark at the brutish actions of these ninja.

Jumping over the railing of the ship before a sand platform materialized beneath him, carrying him to the front of the beach, with the men fit enough to fight trailing behind him on the water's relatively shallow surface

The sand platform shifted with a swift jerk of his left hand the grains cupping themselves in front of him, guarding him against the kunai that were thrown in his direction. With a swipe of his left hand a sand claw rose from the beach, smashing away the Leaf ninja like a giant club, sending them crasing into the stone gate and across the beach.

"Through the gates!" Gaara yelled as the Suna and Kumo ninja caught up before rushing right past him, engaging the leaf ninja at the gate, while others scaled the walls to enter the city.

"Send these slaves back to their master in _pieces_!" Gaara hissed through his teeth as more sand rose from the beach at his back.

* * *

The wooden hallway of the ship seemed to groan and creek with every shifting movement of the hull, the candle light only providing the barest minimum of light necessary for humans to see.

Naruto skulked through the hallways in silence, avoiding patrols and still awake crew members with ease. He could kill them at any given moment. But he did not want another massacre, not tonight. The only men that need die here were the captain, and any man that was guarding Temari and/or Hinata, the others he could force to man the ship to take them back to the mainland. Then he could kill them all for their utter stupidity in crossing him. Even if they had succeeded, and vanished, once he won the war he would have Hinata's death investigated and would have sent his Anbu to hunt down these men for their transgression.

Doors were opened and closed in silence, rooms invaded and vacated without disturbance, their sleeping residents all but unaware of his presence, as they should be.

Finally he found one of his targets, within the lower deck of the ship, two guards hovering over her bed. Their poise lax and careless not believing any enemies could reach them, nor that their charge could threaten them in her current state. Foolish.

He dropped from the ceiling, landing be tween them. Barely an intake of breath from the two before one was dead, the other, merely silenced by the inability to breathe or exhale due to the hand over his throat. He squirmed and thrashed hands clawing at Naruto's wrist in panic. Naruto leaned in close, close enough so he would hear his voice despite its low volume. "Stop moving." The Jinchuriki stated, freezing the man in a second with the sound of his voice alone. "I will release you. When I do, do not attempt to call for help, should you do I will kill you before the breath enters your lungs. Do I make myself clear?"

Face turning red from blood pressure and lack of oxygen from the the man nodded quickly and Naruto released the strength of his grip enough to allow him to breathe, but only just.

"Now. Where is Sabaku?"

"L-l-lower deck I think. Main storage hold. We changed it around a bit, took all the junk out. Put a nice cot in there, Souka is in there with her. He's the only one who knows anything bout medicine on the ship. Just in case that cut on her neck starts bleeding again."

"How did you incapacitate Hinata?"

"Capn-" The man paused, swallowing thickly before he tried to take another breath. "Capn, had a drink with her, some kind of experiment type poison that only affects you ninja types. I don't know anything else 'bout it I swears."

The cogs in Naruto's mind turned slowly, deducing the possible targets such a poison would hit first if it were following the Chakra coils of the body. Perhaps the 8 gates were a guidance. He'd have to think on it later. The fact that the poison only targeted ninja severely depleted the chances that the captain would actually be smart enough to keep an antidote.

Without another word Naruto snapped the man's neck with a quick crunching sound, feeling the bones shift and grind together beneath his gauntleted fingers before he set him down on the floor.

The sound was low, too low to reach past the closed door and wooden walls. But it still caused a stir in the woman within.

Naruto's eyes shifted to her, once healthy skin now a sick pallor of pale, hair matted down and slick with a dark sheet over the cot she laid over.

Ghostly lavender eyes opened, breath labored as her pupils sought him out in the darkness, body shivering with fever.

Finally, she saw him and when she did she stared, stared with non recognition for several moments until he knelt at her side. Her eyes closed as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"You came for me."

It was as if every type of relief and gratitude a human could feel was poured into those four words. And no longer was she ill, with fever and possibly dying. She seemed to glow for those few moments before her head slumped against the small mass of cloth that acted as a pillow.

Naruto stiffened, leaning a little closer while channeling chakra to his already sensitive ears, listening for a heartbeat.

When he heard it, it was still strong. She was only unconscious, her energy sapped from the poison.

He reached down, hands reaching behind her knees and cradling her neck and upper back before he lifted her off the floor.

She groaned at the movement, hands unconsciously reaching for her stomach. The poison was affecting the chakra coils around the stomach...or was it afecting the fifth gate? Damn it!

With the Hyuuga cradled in his arms he marched through the groaning wooden halls, his steps just as silent as before as he made his way down the hall towards the lower deck.

His nose took in the scents, trying to filter out the heavy stench of alcohol, sweat and the pirates general body odor, cringing slightly at the fowl stench.

But soon he found hers, eyes traveling towards a door on the other side of the hall, where the flickering orange of a candle light filtered through the lower cracks of the door.

'There she is.' The red robed ninja thought to himself before channeling chakra through his ears, listening for any movement in the room. Hearing two distinct heartbeats he pin pointed their positions in the room after a moment of concentration. Assessing her to be the one unconscious, her heartbeat was identified as the slower one. So he naturally zoned in on the faster one. But just to make sure the Kage stepped forward before lightly tapping his foot against the door, just loud enough for the occupants to hear it.

"Yea?"

The voice was male. And it was all the confirmation he needed.

A wind blade was manifested, the razor edge passing through the door with virtually no sound before it pierced the mans heart through and through.

A thud was heard within the room, and Naruto adjusted Hinata in his arms quickly before opening the door and slipping in.

Hinata groaned and hissed at the movement before Naruto readjusted her, finding Temari's equally unconscious body in the room. Naruto put the Hyuuga on the floor as gently as possible.

"Hmmr" Temari suddenly groaned and Naruto's still sensitive ears quickly picked up the sound of her increasing heartbeat.

Quickly deducing that she would more than likely not keep her mouth shut, possibly in some panicked, delusion that the pirates would be able to harm him, or distract him long enough for her to harm him, Naruto quickly marched across the room, cold metal gauntlets quickly covering her mouth.

The cold metal jostled whatever sleep was in Temari's system right out of her, her eyes shooting wide open before her two hands wrapped around his wrist, clawing at it.

"Stop moving."

Temari froze, eyes adjusting to the darkness as she caught sight of him.

He could practically feel the rising panic already swelling up from her body. It did not take a genius to figure out why.

"If you believe your, near death experience on that ship is my doing you need only remember that if I really wanted you dead. You would be dead."

She seemed to calm minutely at that, though she was still breathing heavily through her nostrils

Though the statement allowed her to calm down and not make this situation more troublesome than it had to be it also allowed her to think clearly.

And thinking clearly was just as dangerous as panic. Already he could see the cogs turning in her mind as she formed her conclusions.

He was keeping her quiet. Now, he'd do that normally, but not in this way. He'd either just tell her to shut up or he'd launch enough killing intent at her to keel over a horse

So since he was silencing her like this...then that meant he wanted to do it without making a scene. And if he didn't want to make a scene...that meant that whoever was on this ship wasn't a friend of his...and if they weren't friends of his...that meant they were probably friends of hers.

Noticing the path her thoughts had taken Naruto spoke. "If you are thinking of making a racket so that a would be rescuer will come to save you then don't. There's not one person on this ship that can threaten me. The only thing these worthless pirates can threaten is Hinata. As well as yourself if they get truly desperate." He said, gesturing the Hyuuga behind him. It was then the Sabaku noticed her. The sickly visage making her eyes widen only slightly. More surprise over her condition than actual presence.

Undeterred the blond continued. "If however you still wish to make an attempt to call for help. Know that the only one of these fools with even an iota of intelligence to his name; I killed three minutes ago.

* * *

Ishio sighed as he read over some of the maps, plotting the best course to take to arrive at Suna, as well as where they should dock once they arrive.

He rolled his eyes before reaching for the alcohol bottle at his side tilting the opening to his lips. When none of the warm liquid entered his mouth however, he stared at the bottle with a disappointed growl. "Why is the rum, always gone?"

He sighed before standing and making his way to the door, this ship had three Sake, wine and rum cellars, one of which just so luckily happened to be right outside his room.

Clicking the lock to his room open he opened his door, only for a hand to reach out of the darkness, the metallic claws slashing the side of his neck wide open.

The pirate captain gasped, choking as his legs carried him back, stumbling over his desk, blood pouring over all the maps in the room, eyes wide and disbelieving, he knocked down several of the candle stands along the side of the room, their lights flickering before regaining their strength while some turned off entirely.

He reached the end of the room, eyes wide as his back slid down the wall, hands clutching the side of his open throat staring up at the Kage that now stood over his dying body.

Naruto watched as the blood slowly flowed across the floor. It reached his boots, before he heard the thumping of footsteps down the hall, along with the curious shouts of "Captain" from the men that now came closer.

Naruto turned from the dying man, facing the men as they entered the door, freezing at the sight of him and the dead captain slightly behind him.

"This ship." Naruto began. "Belongs to me now. If you value your lives you will sail this ship back to the mainland immediately. You will also provide me with the antidote for whatever poison was used on Hinata. If none of you know, then you will show me the poison."

Before anyone could respond a low, grating sound rolled into his ears and Naruto turned eyes finding Ishio's face. A smile, taunting and smug tugging at his lips. Then Naruto's eyes found their way to the man's hand, where a single explosive tag, one of the four dozen or so he'd taken from his men along the upper deck earlier, lit aflame...about to detonate.

The Kage vanished in a cloud of smoke before a bright flash of light.

The real Naruto's eyes snapped open, acting fast as he stood fully, ignoring Temari's startled gasp.

His hand extended towards the far wall, a shock wave of pressurized wind blasting the wooden obstruction wide open. Since they were in the lowest deck water soon flooded into the compartment.

"What the hell are you doing!" Temari yelled as she scrambled to her feet.

Naruto didn't allow her to reach her feet on her own, hooking an arm along her waist and lifting her with a single arm as he made another clone to grab Hinata before the water could wet more than her sleeve.

Rushing through the hole in the wall, the heat of a deafening explosion nipping at his heels. He marched along the shallow surface of the ocean, stumbling like a drunk as he tried to keep himself standing over the rapidly shifting currents.

He spared a moment to look behind him as an explosion tore the ship apart. If everyone wasn't dead they would probably drown, and if they didn't drown he'd kill them himself once they reached the shore. With no ship they were useless to him.

He felt Temari's nails digging into his skin and brought his gaze back to the heavily breathing Sabaku, the sudden adrenalin rush causing brief trembles, along with a slight flush to her cheek.

"What the hell...just happened?" She questioned glaring at him before looking over his shoulder towards the now sinking ship.

Naruto ignored her question as he looked to the clone holding Hinata. The clone nodded, indicating she was still alright, for now.

Turning his gaze back to Temari he spoke. "It appears we will be in eachothers presence for quite a while, miss Sabaku." Before he began to make his way back to the island.

* * *

Gaara hissed as he willed another wall of sand to rise from the earth, blocking a fire Jutsu from striking the civilians that were currently making a mad dash to the docks. They were several yards away, but they weren't the only people he was guarding. It was as if the Kazekage had made it his own personal mission to guard as many civilians as he could. Often sacrificing even his own defense to their aid. Much to the frustration of his older brother who had taken it as his mission to protect Gaara.

They had managed to push into the city streets from the docks, pushing back the enemy enough to link up with the remaining defenders in the tower where they were now proceeding with the evacuation. But now with their forces spread through the city rather than as a single concentrated force their advance had been ground to a halt and they were now being slowly pushed back, the fire and the determination that had spurred them on at the beginning was now slowly dwindling. Leaving weak, faltering, fearful soldiers in place of men and women driven to save their families.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled, launching several Shuriken from his wrist launchers as his left arm opened up into a wooden shield, marching up next to his brother, the T shaped visor of his head armor turning to face the young Kage. "We have to go. We've saved as many people as we can. Now we need to get out of here before we're all killed!"

The Kazekage did not even hesitate in his answer as a quick, firm "No!" escaped his lips. "There are still civilians in the city!"

"We cant save everyone!" Kankuro yelled moving to grab his brother before looking to the side. "Chouji, Sakura, Ino we-"

Gaara wrestled from Kankuro's grip, blocking an incoming kunai before he launched a sand spear at his attacker, killing him before he raised himself to his full height. Kankuro's words long silenced.

"Get the women and children out! Get them out!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs at the ninja fighting in the street. His voice was as loud as a thunderbolt ringing clear through the ears of all who heard it, spurring them on to fight. Reminding them of just what was at stake other than their lives.

Several hundred feet away a single, spinning sharingan eye stared at the red head Kazekage as he rallied the men at his side.

"Hmm...troublesome guy that."

"Sabaku no Gaara. Jinchurikki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. Has extensive control over sand. Defense near impenetrable. Offensive capabilities, slightly above average." Kimimaro recited his intelligence on the Kage.

At the side of the Copy nin and Bone wielder were Jirobu and Tayuya. Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru were busy assaulting the Kage tower.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem for you three to deal with." The copy ninja stated.

"You're not coming?" Tayuya questioned

"No no." Kakashi said waving her off as his eye traveled towards the nina fighting in the tower. "I have a date with a certain 'Dragon.' Which I would just hate to miss"

The three nodded before they lept from the edge of the building, making their way toward the battlefield.

Kakashi ignored their absence as his eye continued to scan the battlefield. "Come out come out wherever you are." He sang to himself.


	81. The fall of Kumo

Well here's the fall of Kumo. I have decided to dedicate the entire length of this chapter to the fall of Kumo and nothing else. I'll focus on Naruto and Temari in the next one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kage tower of Kumo burned, the normally awe inspiring structure, a gleaming white over the horizon that was viewed by those in and coming to the city, now merely a smoldering husk of stone. metal and plaster. The desperate Kumo ninja did their best to hold back their attackers along the seven levels of the tower with the highest level, the roof and office of the Kage himself being the final refuge for the citizens that had fled here.

Kidomaru, skin lined with black markings watched and listened as his men continued the attack on the tower, picking off any individual Kumo ninja he could see through the window with his bow and arrow.

The four limbed member of the elite guards of Konoha turned to face his fellow ninja Sakon/Ukon as the ninja(s) leapt next to him. "Everything is on schedule. Gotta say. Kakashi really knows how ta' aim for the nuts doesn't he? Blowing up the Tower will decimate their will to fight.

"Its not blown up yet." Kidomaru responded. "So don't get too cocky just yet. Besides, the messengers say that the force that arrived from the docks are making their way here. Probably to save the tower or some such idiocy."

"Yea yea." Sakon/Ukon waved him off. "Doesn't matter anyway. We have so many men in reserve they'd need a miracle from the gods to fight us off."

"There's that Ego again." Kidomaru responded with disdain shortly before an explosion to his right sent several Konoha ninja flying over his head, decimating a former Kumo barricade in the process.

Kidomaru, Sakon/Ukon watched as dozens of Kumo ninja poured into the courtyard, Jutsu, kunai, and shuriken flying through the air as the Konoha nina rushed to meet them.

They glanced at each other before they each leaped off to a nearby rooftop, eyes scanning the crowd as they sought out their target.

Bodies and weapons were a blur, faces becoming distorted and unrecognizable in the haze. Kidomaru spat out a new arrow for his bow, the hardened, chakra bound webbing as hard as any steel, notching it into the bow string

Sharp ears caught the sound of an approaching enemy. 'Amateur.' He thought, turning swiftly before launching the arrow. It sailed through the air for barely a second before striking seemingly empty air with a hard thud.

There was a cough before the air became hazy and a body soon formed as the Genjutsu slipped, with the man falling dead, arrow in his chest.

"There!" Sakon/Ukon yelled and Kidomaru turned his sights to where the brothers were pointing.

Pulling his radio from his belt the Spider ninja spoke. "Hatake. We have a confirmed sighting, I repeat we have a confirmed sighting of Zhuge Liang.

The sleeping dragon was currently marching through the courtyard, face scrunched up in concentration as he worked on creating his Genjutsu over the Konoha ninja. Causing disorientation and chaos among those caught in the illusion with neither the skill nor knowledge that they needed to escape.

Kakashi's voice crackled through the radio. "Roger, on my way. Do not engage Liang until I arrive I repeat, do not engage. Understand?"

Kidomaru growled, glancing over the battlefield as he watched the Konoha ninja being cut down like wheat. Unable to organize or retaliate under the influence of Liang's illusion. "Negative." He replied. "Negative, if we don't at least distract him all our ninja will be killed."

"Kidomaru-"

"You're breaking up, out." The spider ninja growled before switching off the radio and putting it back into its holster. He could already feel the tongue lashing he would get from Kakashi and his superiors later."

Forming another arrow he notched it into his bow, pulling back with all his might before firing the deadly projectile at insane speeds. Too fast for normal eyes, the clan (arachnoid/spider better?) ninja watched as the arrow approached the Yondaime Raikage, headed straight for his neck in a downward motion. If it hit it would certainly kill the man.

He held his breath, believing for a moment that the attack would connect before a hooked spear knocked the arrow out of its trajectory with a loud clang before his world went dark

He glanced around, panic momentarily taking over as he stared into complete darkness. The silence oppressive and deafening within the void were deafening before he realized he was under a Genjutsu. "I never even saw him look at me." The spider ninja said to himself before he shut his eyes in concentration. Dark chakra coursed through his body from the curse seal, spreading like a disease, the sick feeling of evil, countered only by the incredible sensation of raw, unbridled power that accompanied it.

He reached up, grabbing his forehead protector before ripping it off, revealing his third eye. Sound and color returned to his world with the chakra fluctuation and he quickly shook off the disorientation as he looked around searching for his target.

He found him a moment later, white robes soiled as he skidded across the floor, apparently having been knocked there by an explosive tag. Quickly looking to seize an opportunity Kidomaru again notched his bow and drew back the string. Ready to take the shoot.

Just as he released the arrow however, a hand swiftly clamped down on his wrist, yanking it to the side, throwing off his aim and the arrow's trajectory.

"I thought I told you to wait!" Came the somewhat irritated voice of Hatake Kakashi.

Kidomaru's gaze snapped up to meet his, finding the spinning Sharingan bearing down on him.

Shoving the spider ninja behind him Kakashi's Sharingan glanced over the crowd, placing his hands in a seal. "Kai!" He yelled as a single bubble of chakra burst from his body, washing over everyone, dispelling the illusion before he looked to an adjacent rooftop where the real Zhuge Liang stood, Yue Ying, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hana at his side.

"Form up!" Kakashi barked, seconds later leaf ninja took up formation near him in a standard offense formation as the Kumo ninja did the same.

Kakashi's Sharingan spun slowly (don't you mean rapidly/fast if it's blurry?) in his eye, the black Tomoes almost blurring together.

Liang would have cursed if it was in his nature. Hatake Kakashi was one opponent he did not want to face. Hell any Sharingan user was an opponent he did not want to face. His Genjutsu was his greatest strength, and though he was more than adept at Ninjutsu and decent at Taijutsu. Genjutsu required so little chakra his reserves were somewhat below average for a Kage Level ninja. Getting into an all out ninjutsu battle with a ninjutsu specialist like Kakashi was not on his to do list. Looking to Yue Ying and the others behind him he spoke. "We need only hold them off for a few minutes, the tower is already being evacuated."

Some of them nodded each readying themselves to take on the Konoha ninja across from them.

Kakashi blinked languidly, his chakra spiking as dozens of possible strategies passed through his head in seconds. "Well now Zhuge Liang...Lets see just how well you can fight without your famous Genjutsu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro grunted, using his massive arm to block a sword strike while bashing the ninja with his other arm. The force sending him across the courtyard like a rag doll, his bones shattered by the suit's strength.

As Kankuro regained his bearings, he was suddenly assaulted by a searing heat at his back, stumbling forward he ignored the flames that now sought to sear his suit, turning to face his attacker, he launched several shuriken from his wrist launchers, wrist launchers, which by his count were beginning to run low on ammunition.

Three of the sharpened stars hit with dull thunks in the man's chest, killing him.

With his attacker dead Kankuro quickly worked through the chakra channels in his suit, pushing chakra through the intricate exoskeleton he focused it on the key converter seal. He turned his chakra from its natural earth element into water, which quickly worked at spraying the suit with water through tiny holes throughout the suit, extinguishing the flames.

With his attacker defeated, and his immediate peril of being roasted abated, it wasn't long before his worried mind returned to-

"Gaara!" He called, glancing around frantically, having lost sight of his younger sibling. He felt a brief moment of panic before finally catching sight of him again.

The Kazekage's sand shield rose to his defense blocking a sword strike before it shifted again, blanketing the attacker before crushing him in its grip, blood spilling onto the cobblestone street as it seeped through the sand.

The shield of sand came to his aid again, blocking several kunai. With a wave of his hand the Kazekage made his own kunai of sand, launching them in retaliation. The ninja threw his kunai again, this time aiming for Gaara's sand projectiles.

The metal cut through the grains with relative ease, the sand loosing its shape and firmness. It dissolved into nothing but dust in the wind for a moment before Gaara swiftly reformed the scattered grains into a single long spearhead, piercing the man through the neck.

Kankuro moved forward, his massive suit pushing everyone out of the way due to sheer size and strength.

"Gaa-" The puppeteer began before something latched onto his shoulders and, unbelievably, heaved him upwards, tossing him through the air. Earth met sky as the hulk of wood and iron spun wildly. When he crashed, it was on a rooftop, the half ton bulk easily plowing through the tiled roof and second story, coming to a halt in the first floor dining room.

Though the padded interior did wonders to absorb the impact of the landing Kankuro's head was still spinning when he began to stand. He would have clutched his head but with the suit on it would have done no good. Looking up through the T shaped visor opening of the head protector. He saw that now, standing among the crowd was a massive, red skinned...humanoid. He wasn't sure if that could be classified as human.

Before any more could be said the red skinned attacker charged forward, smashing through any Suna ninja that got in his way, and any Konoha ninja foolish enough to stumble into his path. His footsteps sent tremors through the earth.

Suna's puppet user braced himself, the hydraulics of his suit hissing as he locked the mechanisms.

When the red skinned giant hit him Kankuro swore he'd been hit by a stampede of horses. The chassis of his suit dented, the hardened planks of wood cracking beneath the strain as his feet dug into the ground, grinding him to a halt.

Grabbing onto his attacker he shoved him down to the floor, driving an elbow into the back of the man's neck.

Jirobu grunted , lashing out with his fist, smashing it against Kankuro's knee joint. The Suit lurched as the mechanisms failed but Kankuro didn't allow himself to waste any time, grabbing Jirobu by his hair he smashed the former sound ninja's face into his knee before punching him with enough force to send him smashing through the wall at his side.

Jirobu lashed out with his foot, kicking the suits chest piece again, sending Kankuro out of the building and into the street, the debris and shrapnel tearing into the people around the blast sight.

"Kankuro!" Sakura yelled, her attention brought to the dust clouded street. She reached for the scroll at her back, ready to summon her own puppets to aid her older friend when a shadow fell over her.

Glancing upwards she saw a massive troll like beast climb over onto the roof of a building, before four others came to her line of sight as they rounded different corners, clubs and massive fists swinging through the air.

The beast grabbed a huge chunk from the building, looking down, almost in confusion as it could not truly distinguish friend from foe in the melee.

Frustrated it roared before throwing the two ton stone into the crowd.

Sakura's eyes widened, looking to Ino who was busy dispatching her opponent she rushed forward, tackling the blond woman to the ground as the stone flew overhead, tearing people apart with the force the massive stone had been thrown with.

The two Kunoichi didn't even have time to stand up before one of the creatures landed in front of them. Glancing up they saw the beast's face, grotesque, black skin with reptilian warts spread across it, its breath was vile and nearly made the two want to throw up as it roared at them, raising its club in preparation to crush them.

A massive fist suddenly smashed into the beasts side, sending it sprawling across the courtyard as Sakura and Ino's attention was brought to Chouji as his hand turned back to its normal size.

The Akamichi wasted no time, looking down to the two kunoichi he quickly moved to help them up. "Come on come on!" He hurried, pulling them to their feet.

Another troll creature rushed up behind Chouji, club at the ready. As it swung a wall of sand rose up from the earth. Stopping the strike dead. The three looked to Gaara, who only gave a brief nod before bringing his attention back to his own surroundings as the three leaped away from the courtyard, looking to regroup somewhere before they looked to take on these monsters.

With Gaara, mere seconds after he turned away from Ino, Sakura and Chouji, the Kazekage's automatic defense rose to his left. This didn't surprise him, it was well known that his sand acted to defend him of its own accord, what did surprise him was when a single bone like tip actually managed to pierce the sand shield. If not for mere reflex more than anything else he would have been killed, instead the fatal blow that would have sliced open his jugular instead cut open his upper shoulder.

Latching onto his attackers wrist with his sand the Kazekage yanked him away, forming more sand to wrap around the man's entire body.

"Sabaku Kyuu!!!" Gaara yelled tightening his fist.

A hand emerged from the sand, grasping at its surface as the owner pulled himself out of the suffocating grip, dark eyes glaring at Gaara in defiance as black lines glowed on his skin.

'What in the hell are you." Gaara hissed through clenched teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade panted heavily as she rushed through the halls of the now ruined hospital building. Now stiff, cold corpses littered the hallway floor, she paid them no mind, face covered in dirt, grime and sweat as she threw open the doors, chocolate brown eyes searching frantically for one particular person.

"Tsunade-sama!" One of the Kumo Jounin yelled out behind her. "We have to leave our perimeter cant hold off the enemy any longer, we have no time to waste.

Tsunade ignored the man as she continued throwing doors open, ignoring the cut open bodies of the patients that had been executed. Every logical aspect of her mind was screaming at her. That if she was still here she had been killed. Or that she'd been taken prisoner and would instead, be killed later. That she had to leave. To escape now in order to fight another day.

But another part of her just wouldn't accept it. She couldn't be dead. She had to be alive She had to be here. And she had to get her back.

"Tsunade-sama!" The man called again, chasing her down the hallway. She could hear the battle raging outside. The screaming, the explosions, the cries for help, to retreat, to attack. But she paid none of it any mind. Simply continued opening doors.

And finally with a resounding bang of steel knob to wooden wall she found the right door.

And the sight sent her to her knees.

Short raven hair, standing out in stark contrast to the white tiled floor, obscured her face from her view. Blood stained the floor around the area she laid upon. Dried to the point of being almost black.

The Kumo Jounin rushed up to her side, hurriedly grasping her shoulder as he pulled her towards the exit. "Tsunade-sama-" He began only to be shoved away by the woman as she stood rushing to Shizune's side. Her hands shook and her features trembled as she reached down, hesitating as she grasped the younger woman's shoulder. Her breathing quickened, tears coming to her eyes before she rolled the dead woman over, removing the hair from her face, fully revealing her features to the sannin.

A scream of pain and just, sheer anguish tore through the man still outside the door, freezing him on the spot.

Tears fell freely from Tsunade's eyes, broken sobs choking her as her head fell onto Shizune's chest. Tsunade cradled the young medic in her arms, crying as she rested her head over hers, sobbing into her hair. "I'm sorry." The sannin said as she kissed her head. "I'm sorry." She repeated through her sobs as she kissed her again.

Over and over the sannin repeated the two words, as if they held the power to bring Shizune back, her voice growing fainter and fainter. As if the strength was being leeched from her very bones.

The Jounin at the door felt pity for the older woman. But he knew that they had to get out of here. Their speed and advantage of surprise is what gave them the ability to even reach the hospital in the first place. They had hoped that there would still be some survivors here but their hopes had been for nothing. Everyone was dead. Ninja, civilians, even the patients were dead. They couldn't remain on the defensive for long, and if they did they'd be cut off and would share the fate of the occupants in this hospital.

So walking forward, hesitation in his steps, he tentatively reached out towards her, grasping her shoulder he felt the woman stiffen.

"Tsunade-sama...please...we must leave. We don't have much time before Konoha breaks through our lines, please..."

Her sobs continued, changing into harsh hisses through clenched teeth, bloodshot, tear-stricken eyes, gleaming with nothing but raw hatred as her shuddering breath continued to tremble.

She stood so suddenly she startled the Jounin, marching to the wall of the hospital she ignored the mans confused questioning as she reared back her fist and with a single great heave smashed the wall to bits, sending chunks of brick and plaster falling down towards the city streets below.

With a scream that held all the pain, anger and loss she felt tearing through her insides the legendary medic grabbed onto the wall at her side, tearing it off before she launched it to the street below.

"Look out!" The cry from below vaguely reached her ears before the deafening, resounding smash of stone drowned it out.

She leaped from the fifth story of the hospital building, landing with a crash, she wasted no time in rushing headlong towards the first Konoha ninja she saw.

The poor man never even saw the hit coming.

"I'll kill you." The sannin hissed under her breath her words barely audible over her own heaving breaths. "All of you!"

Her scream pierced the air like a thousand knives scraping against glass, sending chills down the spines of friend and foes alike. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi coughed up blood as the wind blade ran him through, the red liquid staining the entire front of his vest and mask before he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Zhuge Liang's eyes narrowed, hissing in anger as he craned his neck to look behind him as Kakashi exploded from the ground behind him, kunai in hand.

The sound of metal slicing flesh and scraping bone was accompanied by the thumping of Zhuge Liang's body before the body exploded in a great fireball, consuming Kakashi with it. On the other side of the street the battle continued, with Zhuge Liang grunting as he blocked a fierce spin kick from the copy ninja. Instinctively trying to form a Genjutsu over Hatake only for the illusion to be canceled almost instantly.

"No good?" Kakashi questioned almost mockingly before he drew two kunai. It was good that Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru were keeping Yue-Ying, Hana and Kiba busy, despite the fact that he was nullifying Zhuge Liang's greatest strength, his illusions, it was taking almost all of his skill and concentration to keep up toe to toe with Liang.

Though the signs of Liang's exhaustion were beginning to scarcely show, Kakashi couldn't really risk engaging in a battle of attrition with the Sleeping dragon, despite the fact that it may assure him victory. He wasn't sure how strong, Sakon and Kidomaru's opponents were. If they managed to get the upper hand in their fights then that would almost certainly signify his death if he was too exhausted to fend them off.

Kidomaru for his part was, for now, doing a magnificent job of keeping distance from Shikamaru and Yue Ying with his webbing. He hadn't scored a direct hit on either of them with the sticky mass but the stall tactics were doing wonders for him to get more shots off with his bow. They had been on the receiving end of several close calls with the deadly long range weapon. One slip up and the spider ninja wouldn't hesitate to kill them in a second. All he needed to do was tire them out. His webbing used ridiculously small amounts of chakra. He could go on for hours. The only thing he really needed to be careful for was that Shikamaru's shadow.

As if reading his thoughts the black sliver approached him from behind, just barely catching it from his peripheral vision the spider ninja spun around. "Kikan-hata!" He yelled before a bright flash of light emerged from his eyes, driving back the shadow, giving him time to leap away.

As he landed on another building he quickly needed to use his bow to block Yue-Ying's hook spear, twisting, under the weapon he drove an elbow into the woman's stomach, twisting back into an upright position he notched an arrow into his bow, drawing back the string as he aimed it, the tip glinting right in the older woman's eye.

He released the string as she fell onto her side, a small gash just above her eye to show her close call.

Expecting this Kidomaru leapt back as he spat out a mass of webbing towards the woman who rolled back, getting to her feet and then backpedaling enough to avoid the sticky mass.

Notching another arrow into his bow Ukon turned his sights onto Shikamaru.

As for Sakon and Ukon:

"Come on!!!" The brother's yelled, their dual voices creating a screeching sound, like nails on a chalkboard.

Kiba and Hana both rushed the brothers snarling with the Hashimaru triplets at the elder Inuzuka's back ready to help their master.

"Haha!" The brother's laughed, with Ukon rushing out of Sakon's body, an after image left in his wake, almost see through but not quite, the background distorted with the colors of Ukon's clothing and hair, it connected the two, and Ukon rushed behind Kiba and Hana. Noticing his movements Kiba paused in his charge turning back to face Ukon, but Hana continued onwards.

The second Kiba turned his head, he was met with a fist to his jaw, and a knee to his stomach as Hana lunged with a Tsuuga at Sakon.

The former sound nin chuckled before his body was seemingly yanked to the side at insane speeds, dodging Hana's Tsuuga and her dog's fangs as his body merged with his brothers again. Adding his own strength to the taijutsu assault

Kiba raised his now prosthetic arm to help block the assault but with the strength of both ninja against him, even the hardened wood could do little to stop him.

Ukon leaped over Kiba, the same afterimage as before left in his wake. Hana, having seen the technique before swung at Ukon this time, fully expecting to hit him, and Sakon once he was yanked to the spot, claws ready to tear through flesh . Instead of Sakon, Ukon was the one yanked back, once again joining his brother's body, and leaving the way clear for Hana's claws to tear into Kiba's back instead.

The Inuzuka male screamed bloody murder as four harsh gashes were carved into his lower back. Hana herself barely held in check her own startled, horrified scream as she realized what she did.

His strength, again doubled, Sakon used the distraction to deliver a crushing spin kick dead center into Kiba's solar plexus, driving the air right out of the Inuzuka as if he'd been hit with a sledge hammer. He flew back, into Hana, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Sakon moved to chase after them but the three dogs quickly moved to intercept.

Kiba groaned, clutching his chest as he struggled to his knees, blood dribbling through tightly closed teeth.

"Are you alright?" Hana questioned, worry clear in her voice as was her apology.

"Damnit!" Kiba hissed. "Could you be more clumsy!" He snarled as his hand moved to his bleeding back, reeling from the burning sting that raced up and down his spine at the simplest of contact.

"It was an accident." The older sibling tried to explain as Kiba brushed her off.

"Yea whatever." He snarled getting to his feet.

Hana sighed through her nose, deciding it would be best to apologize later once the adrenaline from this battle had worn off and they were both out of harms way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX?

A massive cloud of smoke suddenly blanketed the village, blinding everyone in the vicinity. When it dissipated the gigantic form of Katsuyu could be seen towering over the village.

Liang reached for his radio. "Tsunade! Do not commit yourself to this fight there will be people who will need your help later."

Nothing but static greeted his ears in response, looking back up to Katsuyu he realized just where Tsunade was and his suspicions rose. 'The hospital? Did they get Shizu-'

His thoughts were cut short as his attention was brought to his back as seven enormous dogs emerged from the ground, fangs dripping with drool as they reached out, hoping to hold him in place. Forming a seal lightning exploded from his body, sending the dogs reeling with a yelp before vanishing in clouds of smoke.

The technique dissipated, allowing Liang to take a breath, scanning the area he didn't find Kakashi and took the moment to pick up his radio again. "Yugito!"

"Yes sensei!" The kunoichi responded, the struggles of battle apparent in her voice. "Are you near the hospital?"

"Yes but we're falling back. The leaf ninja are swarming over us here, we can't hold them much longer.

"Let the men fall back. But I need you to get to Tsunade!"

"Why?"

"Because I think something may have happened to Shizune. We cannot afford to loose Tsunade here. Get her out of there. Use whatever means you deem necessary."

"You can't ask me to attack her."

"It may come to that. But make sure, both of you get back to the ships. We've lost too many men this day already."

Silence was his answer, until a hesitant "Yes sensei" greeted his ears.

The sleeping dragon put the radio back in his pouch but just as he did the ground in front of him exploded, dust and debris pelting his face and chest, but it was a minor thing in comparison to the lightning shrouded palm headed for his heart.

The spinning sharingan caught all the gorish splendor of the Chidori as it pierced the sleeping dragons chest through and through., blood coating his right hand completely as it stained the Kage's pristine white robes.

Liang's features froze, shock etched onto his face as his skin glowed a pale blue, cracking in places before he exploded in a massive lightning ball, the shock even going as far as hitting several of the nearby ninja, leaf and Kumo alike.

Kakashi flew through the air, righting himself mid fall, his clothing singed with electrical burns. Skidding to a halt he scanned his surroundings with the sharingan.

The soft, almost undetectable sound of a foot landing on the ground directly behind him had Kakashi spinning around in an instant, kunai in hand which he used to block Liang's own kunai slash, aimed for the fourth lumbar of the spine.

Twisting the kunai in his hand the copy nin drew another in his free hand, swiping at Liang's face only for the sleeping dragon to block his swing by catching Kakashi's wrist.

Kakashi again switched the grip of his weapon, plunging it into Liang's forearm. Watching as blood seeped from the injury, and that there was no sudden puff of smoke Kakashi could only assume that this indeed was the real one.

Liang's face scrunched up in pain as Kakashi twisted the blade, but he never released his grip on the copy ninja. In fact the hand with the kunai suddenly released the weapon and latched onto Kakashi's other wrist. Stabbing this limb as well Kakashi could tell that Liang's strategy was to hold him in place for something and so focused on inflicting as much pain and damage as he could on Liang's arms. The sleeping dragon took the pain however, using chakra to dull the pain receptors in his arms while simultaneously increasing his strength to hold Kakashi firmly in place.

Shimmers in the air around them alerted Kakashi to the wind blades currently taking shape as they hovered in the air.

"You are good...if our motivations were switched you may have beaten me." Liang spoke, sweat lining his brow as he breathed heavily. Staring into the sharingan eye that stared straight back in defiance.

The shimmers in the air solidified, becoming vaguely crescent like in shape as they spun in the air.

Kakashi's arms shook with effort as he tried to pull out of Liang's grip, the spinning crescents increased their rotations, almost forming a solid circle.

'Damn!'

Suddenly the crescents faltered, slowing before they faded completely. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, feeling Liang's grip slacken over his wrists he wasted no time in slipping free and leaping away. Landing on one knee Kakashi watched as Liang's entire body trembled, his hands moving slowly to grip his chest.

'Is this some type of trick?'

But it was no trick. Liang's vision blurred, the world spun, pain racked his body, knees and limbs growing numb and weak, fingers trembling as his eyes grew heavy. Blood burst from his lips with a retch , heaving over he didn't even have the strength to hold himself up, collapsing on the ground face first as his body shook and spasmed violently before finally falling still.

Kakashi checked several times for Genjutsu. This was just...too...convenient. Deciding not to take any chances he threw one of the kunai in his hand, aiming for the top of Liang's head.

"NO!"

Was the scream that pierced the air as Kakashi's kunai was batted away by Ying's hook spear, standing protectively over her fallen husband.

'This really isn't a trick.' Kakashi concluded, still somewhat dumbstruck by the notion that he had been saved by some freak disease.

An arrow suddenly struck the back of Ying's shoulder. The woman screamed as she fell forward, clutching her bleeding injury, one hand feebly clutching her spear.

"The Raikage is down!!!"

With that yell from one of the nearby ninja. The Kumo all showed up as if they crawled out of the rubble around the tower. Converging around Liang's body in formation. Shikamaru leaped into the crowd, forming his shadow tendrils to hold back as many of the ninja as possible, his chakra draining like a water tank with a fist sized hole in its side. "Fall back!!!" He yelled.

With an explosion more leaf ninja suddenly poured into the courtyard, cutting down Kumo ninja like wheat, cutting off the rest from their escape route.

Kiba and Hana made their way next to Shikamaru, guarding him from any wayward kunai that were thrown by the ninja Shikamaru couldn't catch

"Damnit!!!" Kiba cursed "We can't run!"

"The tower!" Hana yelled over the mayhem of battle. "Hurry inside. Its our only chance!"

The ninja all rushed to the wooden fortification, blocking and throwing kunai in desperation, the gates to the tower were thrown open and sealed shut with a resounding boom.

Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon were soon at Kakashi's side.

"We got em trapped." Sakon said with a smirk.

Kakashi nodded. "The advantage is ours again. But don't underestimate them. We haven't won yet. Secure the perimeter again. And then burn the tower down."

The three nodded before they leapt away from the copy ninja, ready to carry out their orders and seal Kumo's fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's hissed as he used a sand shield to block Kimimaro's bone sword, forming a spike over his right hand, he plunged it into the bone wielders chest, only to feel the sand give way beneath the extremely dense bone armor under his skin.

Kimimaro grabbed onto Gaara's robe, swinging him over his head and slamming him down on the gravel covered road. Gaara's sand formed beneath him cushioning the blow before Gaara's sand formed around Kimimaro's throat, lifting the Kaguya into the air before slamming him against the building, and then yanking him out of the rubble and into another building.

"Sabaku Kyuu!!!" He growled out those words for seemingly the hundredth time in this fight, The sand tightened and tightened, hard enough to crush even the most tempered steel like a tin can. But Kimimaro's bone armor held fast against the crushing force, extending a bone lance from the top of his wrist straight down towards Gaara.

The Kage of suna sidestepped the attack, the lance morphing into a clone of the Kaguya bone bullets shooting out of his fingertips towards Gaara only for the sand to again come to the Kage's defense.

The clone Kimimaro shot forward, rushing as close to the sand shield as possible before he exploded in hundreds of bone spikes which took shape around Gaara, forcing the Kage's sand to cocoon him as Kimimaro's own bones formed a cocoon over the sand.

Kimimaro, from his still hovering position molded his bones, making them grow spikes on the inside, pressing against Gaara's sand with increasing force. His attempt was to distract Gaara with the bones. The cocoon was air tight. That meant that the only sand Gaara had available to him was what was already committed to his defense. And that soon his oxygen would give out. All he needed to do was keep Gaara distracted with the spikes and by the time he realized his oxygen supply was running out it'd either be too late or he'd set his sand to lash out, and thus expose himself to one of the deadly spikes.

And it was working. Gaara could feel the spikes pressing against the sands with increasing, almost crushing force. He focused entirely on making his sand as hard as diamonds. He tried to focus the sand outside of this cocoon but could feel something holding it back.

That meant that whatever surrounded him was enough to cut off his air, that meant he needed to get out of this now.

Gaara was a natural earth type chakra user, as was Shukaku. Though Shukaku also held a slight affinity for wind. But not the wind most ninja used which as for cutting. Shukaku focused on highly pressurized air as a weapon, something Gaara hoped could prove useful here.

Pulling his body into a tight ball Gaara focused his sand and formed a dense wall of pressurized wind into a tiny, almost marble like sphere between his palms. This was his only chance, since this technique used up any oxygen left in this cocoon. "Naiya-Myaku no Jutsu!!!"

The bones around him groaned and cracked snapping in places before exploding outwards, the sharpened bone shards injuring dozens around them.

As Gaara emerged from the rubble two spikes could be seen protruding from his upper back, with one digging deeply into his right hip. The sand armor cracked with the impacts and stained with blood.

The Kage of Suna took deep breaths, pain burning through his back and leg.

Kimimaro who had slipped out of Gaara's grip with the sudden loss of concentration due to the pain walked up behind the Kage, bone sword in hand. "Pitiful. For you to even hope to fight Naruto-sama is an insult in itself.

He didn't bother to swing his sword, knowing that Gaara's defense was still very much active. This fight would be won by exhausting Gaara, or bleeding him white. Both of which Kimimaro could do. His bones only consumed chakra to move and they were long in place.

Gaara swallowed thickly, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. "You know the worst thing about sand?" The Kazekage asked rhetorically, smiling a little at his thoughts. "It gets everywhere. Your sandals, your clothes, your hair. Everywhere..." He turned his teal green eyes to face Kimimaro then, glinting with danger. "Even the air we breathe."

Kimimaro's eyes widened in horror as he realized just what the Kazekage meant.

"Sabaku Kyuu!!!"

The Kaguya suddenly clutched his chest, blood cascading from his lips as he hunched over, eyes wide in disbelief as he wheezed and gasped, trying to suck in a breath, falling onto his knees.

Gaara struggled to his feet, yanking out the bloody bone spike from his hip before reaching back to pull out the other two with a small yell.

Kimimaro's eyes suddenly became bloodshot, his breathing, raspy and weak as it was, growing heavier as the curse seal spread, bones snapping and reforming themselves, denser, stronger than before.

Gaara eyed the now dying sound ninja with trepidation, watching as he pushed himself onto unsteady legs, glaring at Gaara with all the anger and hatred in his being, blood still dribbling from his lips.

A spiked tail sprouted from his tail bone, skin became a charcoal gray, bones sprouting from his back

Breaths coming in wheezing pants he rushed forward towards Gaara, three bone spikes appearing on each arm the Kazekage only had a scarce amount of time to raise up his defenses again, but this time his sand shield gave virtually no resistance to the enraged Kaguya, the bone spikes smashing into Gaara's chest and stomach, cracking his sand armor as it threw him back, with enough force to bowl over several dozen ninja in Gaara's path before the Kazekage plowed through a wooden wall.

Kimimaro rushed through the crowd like a bull on a rampage, his tail lashing out with crushing force, breaking bones like twigs as he rushed Gaara, blood dribbling from his lips.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara yelled as he emerged from the rubble, his hand tightening to a fist.

Kimimaro stumbled only once in his stride before he picked up where he left off, his breaths now harsher and more strained in their efforts.

Gaara's eyes widened before he used his sand to lift a massive slab of solid rock between himself and the incoming Kaguya.

Again the bone spikes plowed straight through the slab, but did enough to weaken the blow for Gaara's sand to stop him fully this time. Using the moment to smother his opponent with the millions of tiny grains Gaara, moved to push him away when Kimimaro's hand shot out of the mass, wrapping tightly around Gaara's throat.

His sand came to his defense then, holding back the three spikes that had sprouted from his forearm.

But then Gaara felt the pin prick of something pressing against his Adams apple and the Kage soon realized Kimimaro hoped to drive the spike straight through his throat from his palm. He Focused as much chakra as he possibly could into that single point in his sand armor, using his own hands to try and pry free of Kimimaro's rock solid grip.

The bone spike pushed forward mere centimeters against the hardened sand, the minuscule cracks spreading like a spider web around the sides of Gaara's neck, up to his jawbone and nearing his eyes as it spread across his cheeks

Another centimeter, Gaara could now feel the tip poking his bare skin. Teal green eyes widening with panic and fear as he felt the ninja's grip tighten with impending victory before it suddenly slackened.

Gaara pulled himself away from the man's reach, rubbing his throat as he felt the victims strength fade from his sand prison, his body going slack as his heart slowed, his already struggling breath having been cut off having long since fallen silent.

Gaara's heart pounded in his chest, eyes wide as his sand creped away from the body, dark skin was returning to its pale complexion. The bones did not recede however, the white organic armor protruding from the fallen ninja's waist and back.

Gaara glanced around, realizing that the battle had brought him closer to the dock road rather than the defensive ground around the plaza. His eyes traveled to The five giant troll creatures still rampaging through the courtyard. One of the creatures was fighting another and he could see Chouji with Ino's limp body draped over his shoulder. She was using her technique to control one troll and fight the other while Sakura and her two puppets distracted another and the mass of Suna troops held back the other two as best they could.

His eyes then moved to Kankuro as his brother stumbled out of the rubble of a building, one arm of his suit torn off, half of his armor torn away revealing his face and a good portion of his right side. His opponent seemed in no better condition, back riddled with Senbon, kunai and Shuriken. No doubt tipped with lethal poisons all of them.

But still more leaf ninja were arriving in droves, as if the floodgates of their numbers and the flood was ready to wash them all away. There was nothing more they could do here, there were being overrun. The civilians had long since fled onto the ships. Now it was their turn. "Fall back! Back to the ships!!!" Gaara yelled, channeling chakra into his voice box, to carry it over the crowd.

His men needed no repetition, fleeing the battle immediately, dirty and bloodstained, there was no way they could have stood up to the fresh troops now pouring into the plaza.

"Gaara." Kankuro yelled, his breathing heavy as he stopped at his brothers side. "Come on! We've done everything we can."

Gaara nodded and moved to leave when another voice suddenly yelled out. "Kazekage-sama!!! Kazekage-sama!!!" It was a chuunin, a Kumo headband tied around his head, eyes full of panic and fear as he pushed his way past the rushing crowds towards the Kazekage.

"Please." The man breathed, almost collapsing with exhaustion. "Rai-Raikage-sama...they're cut off...At the tower. Please, they'll all be killed. You need to help them!"

"Zhuge Liang?" Gaara breathed, shock clear in his voice.

Kankuro quickly saw the direction his brothers thoughts were taking and gripped his shoulder. "Gaara no. I can feel your chakra. Your exhausted as it is you cant-"

"Get to the ships." Gaara interrupted him as he spun back around to face the charging enemy shinobi.

Clasping his hands together and spreading his legs appart the earth rumbled and shook beneath their feet.

"Sabaku Nadare." The Kazekage yelled as a sheer wall of sand rose up, towering over the village, and even Katsuyu in the distance.

The wall of sand rippled like water, spreading forward and outwards, an ocean of earthen brown crashing over any ninja in its path, crushing them beneath millions of tons of sand. Buildings and monuments torn down in its wake.

Gaara panted, his knee's growing weak as the chakra drained out of him before he channeled a little more of Shukaku's chakra. Turning to face gaping Kankuro he yelled. "Go!!!"

"But you cant! You'll be killed with the-"

Not waiting for Kankuro to finish his sentence the Kazekage rose into the air, a platform of sand beneath his feet. "Get to the ships, sail out of the docks. Keep the civilians safe. I'll join you with the others soon!" Before anything else could be said he rushed towards the Kage tower, flying over the burning ruin that was now the Kumo village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Burn it."

Kakashi's words seemed to awaken the flames from their slumber, spreading upwards from the first floor, to the second, then the third, the fourth, the fifth, leaving only the last two levels of the citadel, panicked screams reaching their ears in the courtyard below as the black smoke darkened the sky, blocking out the sun.

There was a screech of agony that brought the copy ninja's attention to Katsuyu, as the great summon was lit aflame. The searing fires blistering whatever skin was near it.

The creature split apart, its single massive body becoming several hundred smaller ones. Now this was odd since such extensive damage would drive a summon to explode in a cloud of smoke. But this one was splitting apart...it wanted to remain here for a while longer. That meant it was either carrying a message, hoping to stall some of their forces or something else. Whatever it was it didn't really matter. Kumo was already in their grasp and nothing they could do could possibly change that now.

As if to validate his thoughts several pieces of rubble crashed down over the courtyard grounds, the plaster and cement loosened by the buildings increasing instability.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yue Ying cradled her husbands still form, only the wheezing breath and slick sheen of sweat showing that he still held some life in him.

Several medics used their diagnostic jutsu, scanning his body eyes filled with worried panic as they tried to figure out what was wrong with their Kage.

Liang's eyes opened slowly, his eyes squinting in pain against the light before they rose to find Yue Ying's head of soft brown hair. "Ying?" He rasped.

She ran a hand through his raven black hair eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Yes. Its me." She said.

"Chakra poisoning." One of the medics said suddenly bringing Ying's and the other medic's attention.

"But how?" Another of the medics stated after a brief moment. "Chakra poisoning this severe...he would have needed to fight someone with Tsunade-sama's level of chakra control. And with an unbelievable amount of chakra to boot."

"The output would have been unbelievable as well. We never sensed anything nearly as large as it would need to be."

Even through the disorientation of swirling lights and fading sounds Liang still heard and understood what they said and understood. His mind sluggish as it was made dull connections as the answer came to him.

"_This is my hour!!!"_

"-aruto" he wheezed out. Was it a fortunate accident on his part. Or...worse yet...something done consciously...a plan of his? His thoughts remained unresolved before consciousness left him again.

He was fortunate because only a few seconds after he fell into darkness again the black, thick smoke of fire began rising from the first floor sending the people into a panic. "They're going to burn down the entire tower!!!" One of the ninja yelled.

"Damnit." Kiba cursed latching onto the ceiling with chakra before he began hacking away at the wood with his claws and wooden arm. Hana soon joining him.

Shikamaru walked next to Yue Ying, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We need to go to the roof. If we stay here the smoke will kill us long before the fire does.

She nodded and soon, both Shikamaru and one of the Anbu lifted Zhuge Liang's limp body, leaping through the hole in the ceiling and onto the platform rooftop.

The fires spread through the building's floors like ants swarming over a carcass, rising higher and higher. Files, records, desks and wooden floors consumed by the searing flames. , the heat was now becoming apparent to all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Move! Move! Get onto the ships!!!" Kankuro yelled, ushering all ninja and whatever civilians were in the crowed onto the ships, pushing them along. "Come on move!" He yelled again.

A near ten foot long slug suddenly trudged its way up and around the edge of the dock platform.

Kankuro quickly recognized the slug as Tsunade's summon, Katsuyu and before he could question the massive creature it suddenly spit out an unconscious Tsunade and a half conscious, disoriented Yugito. They were covered in green gunk and stuff Kankuro didn't even want to name.

"Leaf ninja." Yugito coughed as she struggled onto her elbows from her face down position. "Swarmed over us-cough-Tsunade-"

"We got you." The puppet master said reaching forward and grabbing Yugito by her arm, pulling her to her feet as two other ninja grabbed Tsunade, dragging the legendary medic onto the ship. "Raise the anchor!!!" Kankuro yelled as he got onto the ship, the last of the ninja right behind him "We are leaving!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fires were licking at their feet now, spreading through Liang's office and the final floor beneath them. They didn't have long. They were surrounded on all sides and the few people that had tried to leap from the side of the building had been picked off by kunai, or Kimimaro's arrows.

"Almost there now." Kakashi said to himself as he watched the flames rise.

A shadow suddenly loomed over all of them and brought Kakashi's eyes skyward, finding a floating platform of...sand.

Gaara willed the sand to extend down towards the roof, thousands of little brown grains creating a bridge.

"Its the Kazekage!"

"He's come to save us!"

"Get on!" Gaara yelled hurriedly, watching as the ninja rushed up onto the platform like rats fleeing a flood.

Below them the copy ninja's eyes lit up with something akin to fury. "No!!!" He yelled before looking to the dozen or so Anbu. "With me! Zhuge Liang dies today and so does this war with him!!!"

The Anbu nodded before each of them leaped onto the side of the building running up and through the flames, avoiding the ones they wouldn't survive.

Kakashi turned to face Kidomaru. "Take any and all shots you get do you understand me?"

Nodding the sound ninja notched another arrow into his bow as he leaped onto another rooftop to get better shots off.

Kakashi leaped onto the side of the building, fires burning through the walls and windows of the building. The heat was almost suffocating in itself, but he pushed through. Zhuge Liang was in his grasp. He could end this war right now!!! To just leave him alive without even trying to assure the mans death was a crime in itself.

He jumped over the edge of the rooftop with his Anbu, rushing across the wooden platform several chuunin and Jounin rushed to meet them, including a young woman he recognized as two Inuzuka due to the facial markings and the three dogs that followed them. Then, his spinning sharingan found him, clad in white robes and being carried by the ninja guards onto the sand platform. There was his target.

Gaara held his stance, struggling to hold the sand platform afloat with the increasing weight. There were nearly seventy people rushing onto this escape platform. About 200 pounds per person with equipment and all that was about 14000 pounds and that was pushing it by a lot. His chakra was draining out of him with increasing speed. They needed to hurry.

Two kunai were in Kakashi's hands, cutting down any and all ninja in his path, eyes fixed on Liang's unconscious form.

Finally, for an instant, there was a clear run and Kakashi seized it hand lighting up with a Chidori he rushed forward, the end of the war in sight.

Their reactions to his approach were fast, but not fast enough, they would never be able to get him out of the way in time. He reared back his hand, determination visible in his expression even through the mask.

"Tsuuga!!!"

The female Inuzuka slammed into his side like a sack of bricks, claws digging into his flesh and sheer force sending him towards the edge of the building. Kakashi righted himself with a backwards roll, legs quickly finding the ground and stopping his backwards motion dead.

Hana claws were soaked with blood, panting with exertion as she stared at Kakashi, glaring at him.

The leaf Anbu were quickly cutting down their exhausted Suna/Kumo counterparts, the splatter of blood becoming an all too easy sound to hear for the remaining ninja's liking. Seeing that Liang was now safely on board the sand platform the rest of the ninja turned tail and ran, the last lines only working on stalling the Anbu as the others rushed past them.

Kiba rushed past Hana, one leg on the sand platform before he looked back. "Hana!" He yelled watching as she kicked one of the Anbu in the face, shattering his mask and sending him reeling from the blow.

The Ninja already on the platform threw kunai and Shuriken, doing their best to stall the Anbu as the last of their comrades rushed onto the platform.

Hana gave one last glare to the copy ninja before turning and rushing towards the platform, her dogs in front of her as Kiba ushered her forward. "Come on!!!"

Her feet hit the platform and a feeling of safety and security washed over her. It was over. They'd survived.

She saw Kiba, hand extended to grasp her own. Gaara in the center of surprise, watching her, waiting for her. He'd come back from all of them. She'd kiss that man for being so noble once they got to the ships.

She reached out toward Kiba when a sudden, stabbing pain raced up her spine along with the feeling of something pushing her ribs. She gasped, her legs slowing. They felt heavy, why did they feel so heavy.

She looked at Kiba's face which was now twisted in shock and horror, then to Gaara who carried a similar gaze.

She looked to her side, finding an arrow lodged into her side. Strange...it didn't hurt.

She stumbled, her three dogs whining behind her as she collapsed. They grabbed onto her clothing with their teeth. Pulling her gently but firmly closer into the sand platform.

Snapping out of his stupor Kiba moved to rush forward. His sisters name on his lips. Shikamaru, sensing his intent moved his shadow and connected it with the Inuzuka, freezing him in place.

The three dogs dragged the fallen girl closer and closer, Gaara drew back his sand, raising the platform higher before pulling it back, away from the city.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kiba yelled, struggling with all his might against Shikamaru's shadow bind technique.

With the danger no longer present Shikamaru released his long time friend, his own eyes shedding tears for Hana which he struggled fruitlessly to hold back. He knew anatomy...The arrow had hit her at an upwards angle, judging from its position. It had probably pierced her, liver and right lung, having slipped through the exposed area beneath the rib cage.

She wouldn't survive another twenty minutes. And if she did...she'd be eating out of a tube for the rest of her life.

Kiba rushed to her side, collapsing onto his knees next to her he rolled her onto her back as gently as he could. "Hana?" He questioned swallowing the lump in his throat.

She looked at him then a smile gracing her face. "Hey...you look like crap."

He tried to smile back but it was a forced, fragile thing. "You-you don't look so great yourself."

"Don't make me kick your ass." She breathed.

"You can try." He choked out. "You can try all you want...once we get back to Suna...I promise."

She smiled again, this one bitter sweet. "I think...I'll have to take a rain check on that one baby bro."

Kiba's face scrunched up in pain tears falling from his eyes freely now as he choked back a sob. "No...No you dont. You're gonna be just fine."

One of the medics moved forward, hands glowing with green chakra. Two others soon emerged as well one ushering Kiba away while the other two worked to save her.

Gaara watched the medics work, only half of his mind focused on keeping the platform intact and levitating, having already gotten used to the weight.

The medics worked to the best of their ability, one wounded himself. But it was a hopeless case, they all knew it. Only Kiba, held onto that sliver of hope. Clinging to it, denying its fading shimmer with desperation.

When one of the medics stood, his face easily displaying his growing pity for the younger Ninja, Gaara knew the words before they even came to his lips.

"I'm sorry."

The words sent Kiba visibly reeling, his breath left him as if someone had punched him in the gut.

The hope he'd allowed himself to hang onto fled his eyes, leaving nothing but a broken man in its wake before the hope came back. No. No not hope. Just denial. A desperate denial that would hurt him more than help him.

"No...No." Kiba shook his head, pushing his way past the medic before he knelled next to her, grabbing Hana by her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Hana. Come on Hana. Wake up. I know your alive wake up!"

He was beginning to scream now and Gaara could take it no more, he wouldn't let Kiba destroy himself with this. Stepping forward he walked up behind the Inuzuka. Placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder he brought the Inuzuka's attention to him. "Kiba..." He said softly. "Stop...she's, gone."

Kiba's face scrunched up in pain before it twisted with rage, gaze fixed on Gaara before he stood, rounding on him. "This is your fault!" He yelled grabbing onto Gaara's clothing. Gaara did nothing to stop him, knowing that Kiba needed this.

"Kiba-" He began only for the Inuzuka to interrupt him.

"You brought us here! You gave the damn order to attack! You killed her!"

"Kiba, you know I never wanted this."

Kiba's fist reared back and though the sand attempted to raise itself to his defense he held it back and the fist hit him full in his jaw, snapping Gaara's head to the side. Kiba moved to hit him again but before he did Gaara rushed forward wrapping his arms around the Inuzuka in a comforting embrace.

And that simply opened the floodgates and whatever emotions Kiba had been holding back were just let loose. Sobs escaping his throat as he weakly punched Gaara's back, sobbing into the Kage's shoulder as his legs grew weak and he fell onto his knees.

Gaara said nothing, his own eyes glistening with tears of his own as they looked onto Hana's corpse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked to the docks, watching as the ships sailed away over the horizon. Eyes finding the still body of Kimimaro, Tayuya and Sakon looming over him.

"He's dead." Tayuya said, pain in her voice. Though hidden beneath her facade. "The Kazekage...crushed his lungs...suffocated him."

Kakashi sighed. "Get him onto a cart....we will take him to Konoha. Bury him there. He's earned that much."

"They all fucking escaped." Tayuya growled, her anger at Kimimaro's death directed at the ones responsible.

"They only have one place to go now." Kakashi responded. "And now that their two pronged attack has been dismantled...we can focus everything, at Suna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later on one of the ships. Liang lay in the bed made for him in one of the ships, the best medic they currently had on hand attending him. Tsunade had been deemed, unfit for medical duties hours ago. Her exhaustion and current state making her more of a medical liability than an asset.

"Sir...the chakra poison...is...terminal. From the tests I've run, its progressing...and the progression is only accelerated every time you use chakra."

Liang took the news with a flat face. His reaction hidden beneath his apathy. "How long?"

"Six months...if you use...no chakra at all. But...after that...your organs...will begin to fail. One by one until it reaches your heart sir.

Liang sighed.

_'Naruto planned this...he must have. With this...I have no time. No time to continue my plans. No time to fight a war of attrition. He's hoping I will become desperate. That I will make a mistake. But no...why would he? If he did this on purpose it meant he never had any intention of killing me during the battle over the Jian Ling. But why wouldn't he want to kill me...it makes no sense. Could it have really just been a fortune on his part.'_

"Sir." The voice of one of the Kumo ninja drifted in from the doorway. "Sir the Kazekage is here to see you. Should I send him in?"

"In a moment." Liang responded before looking to the medic. "Go...but tell no one of this. You are sworn to silence."

"Yes sir." The man said with a bow before he turned and left.

When Gaara walked through the door Liang thought he was looking upon a man who just spent three days climbing a mountain.

Though he supposed he looked no better himself.

"Feeling better?" The Kazekage questioned as he closed the distance between them.

"A little I suppose." He answered.

"What was the diagnosis. Anything, long term?"

"Heart attack." Liang answered. "The medic suggests I take it easy but obviously that will not be an option"

Gaara nodded, pulling up a chair before he sat down, the look on his face showing that he had something to say, so Liang waited patiently for him to speak.

"I should have listened to you." The Kazekage said suddenly, head bowed as if he was ashamed.

"What?" The Raikage questioned.

"I made the wrong call..." Gaara clarified. "You were right...we should...we should have left. We never should have gone into the village." He said swallowing thickly , averting his face so as to hide his tears.

There was silence between them for a few moments between the two Kage's before Liang shook his head. "No." The Raikage said. "No....you were right."

Gaara's eyes met his then, a sort of strange pleading within those teal depths. "We are Kage's...the burden of protection...and of leadership falls to us. And this time....this time, our plans have ended in a day of great sacrifice....Kumo and its warriors lie shattered in the wake of the greatest battle of our lifetime. But without you...without your bravery...your leadership Gaara our plans would have ended worse...much worse. What people forget is...that one...does not rule. One leads. And you lead these people to victory today."

"What victory?" Gaara yelled in response, standing from his chair as he began to pace the room. "The fires that burn Kumo are still visible to us on the horizon. Tsunade-sama is...devastated by the sight of this woman Shizune's dead body. Half of my soldiers and all of yours are wounded. And one of my best friends, a woman I could have considered a sister to me we just recently had to throw overboard so as not to risk disease spreading through the ship!"

At the last sentence Gaara threw the chair across the room, shattering it against the wooden wall. Liang remained unfazed by his anger.

"But..." The sleeping dragon continued. "You saved them Gaara."

Silence.

"You saved all of those women and children. Hundreds of them. They will see the new day's dawn because of you. That...that is your victory today."

Gaara took a breath walking next to Liang's bed. "Then why do I feel...as if there is no hope now."

Liang smirked. "Because...You are the hope."

The hacking, raspy cough that came from the sleeping dragon's laying form as the words left his mouth made Gaara cringe in pity for the man. He moved to help only for Liang to stay his movements with a weak hand gesture.

His breathing was heavy, as if he'd just run a thousand miles, cold sweat matting his hair to the sheets and his forehead.

"I can see now." Liang rasped, eyes closed in discomfort before he opened them to gaze straight at Gaara, coal black eyes piercing the Kage from Suna. "You are a man...._a man_...to be feared Gaara. And...just as I see it...Naruto will see it."

"I dont understand." The young Suna Kage said in confusion.

Liang took several deep breaths and Gaara decided that for the time being, he would stay his tongue despite his questions. Speaking was exhausting the man too much and he needed his rest. The sleeping dragon's next words however, would remain with the Kage of Suna. For a very long time.

"Naruto will fear you Gaara...." Liang rasped, coughing several more times before he fixed his gaze on Gaara's teal green eyes.

"He will fear what you may become."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here you go. I'll be taking a break for a month again, maybe even two this time. And for those of you thinking that Liang's last words mean that I plan on making Gaara strong enough to beat Naruto please do me a favor and Read the segment. I mean in no way shape or form that he will become phisically powerful enough to beat Naruto. Liang means something else entirely. Obviously I'm not going to hand the answer to you since all the tools are there for you to figure it out yourself. Vol 3 is proving to be a really exhausting process. Read and review please, tell me your thoughts on this chapter. With this done I can finally focuss entirely on the character/relationship development between Naruto and Temari. So anyway again read and review.


	82. My Enemy

Well One month has more or less passed since my last update. But this lone update doesnt mean I'm "Back" and will update at my previous rate. I was simply inspired suddenly thanks to a few people that reminded me that this fic has just gone over its second year anniversary. The chance I continue with the stream of updates for LS from here is 50/50 depends how much momentum I still have after this.

Anyway, this chap, is devoted entirely to Naruto and Temari. Next chapter will once again continue the shuffle between Naruto, Temari, Jiraiya and the people on the boats, to Gaara, Kakashi and Akina who we havent heard from in a while.

Anyway, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari listened to the gentle caress of the oceans waves against the bleach white sand that covered the beach, the outline left behind clearly marking the tides limited reach.

The crisp ocean air caught her wild and untamed hair, rustling it slightly as gray, near silver colored eyes looked out to the horizon, her knees hugged tightly to her chest, a few wisps of the sun's bright ways seeping through the shade of the palm trees that leaned over her.

She had woken up this morning late, near mid day if she had to guess. Her body, still weak from its previous injuries and exhausted over the late nights events had needed the rest and apparently even the infamous "Devil King" had recognized such and had allowed her to indulge in the extra hours of sleep.

He'd indulged her so well that when she woke up the ninja was nowhere to be found, only a smoldering fire pit in the center of the cave, several supplies and equipment. Weather his or Hinata's she had no idea, nor did it really make a difference.

And of course the last ornament in the cave was the sick Hyuuga herself. Temari had to gasp at the Hyuuga's features. She hadn't seen Hinata at all and only received a few clipped, measured responses from Naruto as to what was wrong with the unconscious Hyuuga when he had carried them both back to the island.

Her normally porcelain skin, a faint hue of healthy pink was now a sickly pale, blue veins actually visible beneath the ghostly flesh. Her hair, normally a luminous sheet of black that shined with even the faintest light was now dim, wet with sweat and matted down onto her forehead. The bed she had been laying on, made with a mixture of dry and green leaves, grass and twigs, no doubt made by Naruto was cold and did little to improve her condition. But considering the lack of resources there was nothing that could really be done.

When she had finally gathered herself enough, noting that her clothing was still with her she had left the cave, placing a few pieces of dry tinder into the fire pit to keep it burning strong while she went to get some fresh air.

Now, several hours later she sat just beyond the mouth of the cave, at the, gnarled, root lined beach border, the rotting remnants of wood and palm tree skins littered around her.

She was really more shell shocked than anything, here, stuck on this island with now, nothing more than her previous jail keeper, and worse yet her jail keeper's boss.

Everything just seemed like a blur, one second she was standing across from Gaara. The next, everything had gone to hell and she was here...where had it all gone...her freedom was right there. It had been so close...so close she could almost taste it, almost feel the blazing, warm wonderfully inviting heat of Suna on her face again.

She sighed, the sound, miserable, laced with exhaustion as she let her forehead fall and rest against her knees. "Why me?"

She knew why her. She knew it very well. Because she was the sister of the Kazekage. Because she was Sabaku no Temari, Wind master of Suna. Because She was the one thing that the Kage of Konoha could wield that would force her brother to submit without a fight.

He wanted Suna's surrender, he wanted Suna under his rule. He would get it one way or the other. The fact that Zhuge Liang had given him tinder to stoke her incentive to actually consider cooperating was merely a bonus in his eyes, nothing more.

A shadow suddenly fell over her, and the crunch of sand under a boot became apparent to her ears. Bringing her gaze upward to the silhouette of Naruto, the sun overhead shining in her eyes so she couldn't get a good look at his face.

She caught a glimpse of his hair, wild and untamed as it swayed in the breeze, indicating his hood was off before she adjusted her position beneath him, placing herself so his head cut off the sun's harsh glare, allowing her to see that he still had the metallic face mask covering the lower half of his face. The imposing, dreaded visage he normally wore, the one he used to terrorize any that stood in his shadow severely diminished at the sight of bare skin, blue eyes and blond hair.

A rumble sounded above the two and Temari brought her eyes up, eastward where she saw a thick, black cloud looming over the mountain side, thunder rumbling as lightning flashed through the moisture that made up the clouds. "I would suggest, daughter of Suna." Came his flat voice as he turned towards the cave, his strides easily swallowing up the distance between himself and their temporary shelter. "That you come inside lest I am forced to deal with two deathly ill Kunoichi while I'm on this island."

She turned back to look at him, noticing only now the three bird carcases held firmly in his grip. Their heads dangling.

"I'm surprised." She suddenly called after him, making him pause at the mouth of the cave. "You don't have me shackled to your wrist. And you're letting me walk around without an escort? My god the worlds coming to an end."

"You need no escort here daughter of Suna." He replied looking over his shoulder to meet her gaze with his own. "This island is only a few dozen miles wide. My clones are spread throughout. And believe me they will see any help that by some miracle may come for you long before you do. You are trapped here."

His words spoken Naruto turned away from her, the swoosh of his robe dying away as he entered the wind shielded cave. Temari sighed pitifully again, her shoulders slumping before she picked herself up, wiping away the sand on her backside before she made forced herself to march back into the inky shadows of the cave.

As she made her way into the cave behind the blond she saw him set down his kills for the day, drawing a kunai to cut them up as he began pulling out the feathers.

Temari made her way to the side of the cave, the same side she'd been sleeping at earlier. Well, this spot was as good as any really.

She curled up, hugging her knees as a cold draft made her shiver, she noticed Hinata shiver as well, and watching the Kage of Konoha stop mid yank she knew he had seen the same.

He set the half feathered carcass down surprising her as he walked over to the Hyuuga. Kneeling at her side he undid the clasp of his cloak, allowing the red material to ripple for a moment on the floor before he grasped it with a firm hand and placed it over the Hyuuga, hoping the extra layer would work well enough to shield her from the cold now seeping in through the open end of the cave.

His task finished he turned away from her, knocking a few more twigs into the fire to make it larger before he turned back to the birds.

Temari's eyes widened just a little at the sight of him without that cloak, surprised by how much less imposing he looked. She had always seen him with it, or at the very least the white Kage robes, which in itself made him seem much more broad shouldered than he looked right now. He was surprisingly slim, nothing at all like the legendary "Demon King" No wonder he wore it to battle.

The Suna female had to wonder with that thought if there was any damn aspect of this man's life that didn't revolve around war and death.

Naruto knelt down once again next to the birds, continuing to yank out the feathers dutifully. Temari watched him, trying to think of some subject of conversation that wouldn't get her larynx crushed.

Surprisingly though, it was not her but Naruto who broke the silence. "You have something on your mind Sabaku?" Though it was toned as a question she knew it was an observation. The deep baritone only enhanced by the mask he still wore bringing her attention straight back up to him.

Finally registering the question she slowly shook her head. "Not really." She said before chuckling, the sound dry and lacking humor. "Just...trying to find a way...to start a conversation...with possibly the worst conversationalist in the country."

Naruto, not pausing from his task, set aside one bird and began a similar process on the second. "And what is it you would like to talk about princess?"

She rolled her eyes, shoulders shrugging with an irritated air. "How the hell should I know."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You are the one desiring conversation are you not?"

"Yes its just-urgh" She groaned, eyes closing in irritation as she rubbed her temples. "What the hell am I going to talk about with you of all people!? Not gonna tell you anything about my past, god knows you're not above using it against me or Gaara. And your certainly not going to tell me anything about yours! The war is the last thing I wanna go into right now, but its probably the one thing you can discuss civilly with another human being!"

Her tirade finished Temari breathed heavily through her nostrils glaring at the apathetic Naruto, who seemed to actually shrug before turning away from her and bringing his attention down to the third bird where he began to yank out its feathers as well.

She sighed as she lowered her head again. Several, bleak, oppressive moments, filled with nothing but the faint sound of rain and the crackle of fire to echo around them.

Finally, she broke the silence again as Naruto skewered the three birds onto a wooden steak, putting them over the fire. "Will you at least tell me what you'll do...if you win?"

"If I win?" Naruto questioned, a hint of incredulousness in his tone, never turning his eyes away from the task at hand. "By now, Hatake's forces are marching onto Kumo's doorstep, the main Kumo force, and your brothers reinforcement, still out at sea, too far to affect the outcome of the battle. With Kumo defeated only Suna will remain. And as we've seen your brother is willing to surrender for your sake."

Temari's lips curled back in a quiet snarl, hating how certain of his victory he sounded. "Well what will you do then. _When _you win." She stated, drawing out the 'when' in an obviously sarcastic manner. "What are your plans for after the war?"

"The lands must be kept in order. Governors and overseer's will report directly to me. Rebellions, and dissenter's will be put down and silence, order and peace will be maintained once it has been properly established."

"Order and peace?" She questioned with disbelief before snorting. "With all the blood on your hands to think you have the arrogance to talk of peace. You'd oppress people until any shred of self thought and resistance is drained from them. Thats what you would do."

"And that-" He responded. "Is enough for me."

Temari could only stare with a slack jaw and wide eyes, shaking her head slowly as she closed her eyes. This...this...just how callous could one man be?

A shuffle to the side brought both their attentions towards the lone Hyuuga, her shivering intensifying enough to make the heavy cloak visibly shake with her movements.

Naruto stood from his spot again, dutifully making his way closer to the Hyuuga, his sharp hearing catching the sound of her slightly more accelerated heartbeat. He knew she was awake before he even got there.

Temari watched as he knelt at the woman's side, his black clad form obscuring her upper body from view, allowing her to look only upon the crown of raven black hair. She would have moved from her spot, but she doubted the Hyuuga, if she was even awake, would want to see her.

Naruto's clawed gauntlets gripped Hinata's chin firmly, moving her face so that she would see him when she opened her eyes. "Hinata." He called, his deep voice resonating in the disoriented Hyuuga's ears.

When her eyes opened Naruto could actually feel himself stiffen. The normal pale lavender, was now lined with dark, sickly looking blue veins. Was the poison going to affect her eyes? Eyesight was everything to a Hyuuga. Would she be able to manage without it? Would she loose her position as Clan head?

His thoughts on this new development was cut short as her voice, weak and raspy reached his ears. "Na-Naruto-cough-sama...I-I-I'm sorry. Te-Tema-"

Naruto, realizing what she wanted to say quickly moved to interrupt her. "Sabaku is fine." He stated shuffling his position a bit more to the side, allowing the Hyuuga girl to catch sight of his fellow blond.

Not knowing what else to do the Suna ninja quickly spoke up, her tone hurried and and somewhat uncertain. "Uh-yea...yea I'm fine."

Naruto nodded. "You have done your duty well Hinata. You need no longer exhaust yourself. Rest for now. Recover your strength." He said slowly, nodding gently at the Hyuuga beneath him.

Temari stared at the scene with something akin to wide eyed disbelief. No correction, it was wide eyed disbelief. Was he...was he comforting her?

Hinata's lids grew heavy, the shivers that raked her body not relenting in the slightest. But there was nothing he could do to change the temperature, and he did not know how this poison would react to the proximity of Kyuubi's chakra. Or even if her weakened body could fight away the toxic effect of the chakra. The warmth it could provide was far too risky considering the gain. He could only hope she was strong enough to at least weather this cold out. Tomorrow morning he could begin to work out a proper wind barricade at the mouth of the cave.

He began to stand, ready to move away from the Hyuuga so he could move the birds over the fire when Hinata's hand shot forward, grasping his arm in a feeble grip, but strong enough to give him pause as he looked back at the Hyuuga.

"I-ahh-" The Hyuuga gasped, her mouth opening and closing for several seconds as if the words were dying in her throat before they could reach her lips.

Temari watched the strange scene unfold before her eyes, feeling as though she were intruding, which she probably was.

Hinata's eyes glimmered with something akin to shame, breaking away from Naruto's searching gaze. "Hinata?" He questioned, the chilling edge of his voice, provided by the mask, not making her next request any easier.

"Co-Could you just...stay...until...until I fall asleep again?" The Hyuuga's face scrunched up with embarrassment at her vulnerability. At her weakness. She hadn't gotten sick in so long and the last time she had gotten sick Hanabi and Shino had mothered her so much she didn't even want their comfort anymore. But, here. In this cold, dank cave, with this miserable feeling of weak muscles and twisted insides. She realized just how much they helped her and how much that help meant to her

Naruto, for the first time in several years was caught completely flat footed, and his expression, shielded by his mask was only minimally less extreme than Temari's slack jawed one.

The Sabaku, for her part couldn't believe what had just reached her ears. And she openly stared at the two, eyes locked onto the blond haired ninja's kneeling form. Dear lord what would he do. If even half the stories about him were true then he would kill her on the spot for even having the audacity to entertain the bloody thought that he would actually stay there and...cuddle with her? What would he even do?

Naruto's eyes seemed to narrow, looking down on Hinata's head as she pointedly avoided his gaze, the piercing ice picks seeming to pierce straight through her. "Why?" He questioned, his eyebrow slowly raising.

Hinata seemed to open her mouth to speak before weakly shaking her head. "No...ne-nevermind it was...just...just the poison talking."

Naruto nodded, standing from his previous location and walking back to the fire. Temari's eyes on him the whole way, half relieved he didn't kill the Hyuuga, and half disgusted with how he so callously brushed off the Hyuuga's plea.

The fire crackled merrily in the center of the cave between the three, its orange glow making the shadows quiver at the edges of its reached. Temari watched Hinata carefully, observing as the Hyuuga's eyes closed and her breathing evened out with shuddering gasps, falling into a fitful sleep she turned her blazing eyes onto Naruto watching as he lifted the birds from their place above the fire, examining them.

"You're a cold bastard ya know that?" She muttered, more to herself than anything. But the echo of the cave did nothing to shield her voice from him.

Naruto paused before looking at her. "What are you babbling about now?"

Temari shook her head disgust at his actions rolling off her in waves. "You treat your own officers like trash and you expect the world to just fall in line at your word. Yea. That's gonna last a long time.

Naruto looked back to the fitfully sleeping Hinata watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she took in shaky breaths. "She is fine." He stated simply. "I do not know what stems your anger Sabaku."

"You don't know?" She questioned before gesturing towards the sleeping Hyuuga. "You-She-in all the time I've seen Hinata this is the one moment I can say little miss tough as nails has shown any kind of vulnerability and you-you just brush her off like...like...she's just some brat who's just whining because her thumb hurts."

"Her emotional state will pass. And she will come to her senses soon enough. A physical comfort is not only unnecessary it would also delay me from getting other things done to finish securing this cave so as to ensure her survival."

Temari shook her head. "Haven't you ever been sick? Don't you remember that helpless feeling of just...vulnerability that made you want your mom, dad or anyone to just be in the same room with you?"

"Because of the Kyuubi's chakra within me, I have never been ill. So these feelings you describe are unknown to me." Naruto stated simply, eyes blinking open and closed with a languid, lazy air about them as he stared at her.

The Sabaku stood from her place at the side of the cave with an angry air about her, staring at him with such contempt it rivaled the expression his sister had worn upon their meeting when he assaulted Kumo. "Whatever." She scoffed before making her way closer towards the Hyuuga and kneeling at her side, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face and grasping the pale, sweating hand in her own.

Though Temari reminded herself that they were enemies, and that if the Hyuuga did die here it was a one up for her brother and her, she also had to remind herself that if Hinata did die it'd just be her and the sociopathic nightmare with delusions of grandeur and world conquest.

So yea...it'd be best to help the Hyuuga stay alive.

Naruto seemed to pause watching the Sabaku as she knelt at Hinata's side, curiosity, an emotion not often seen, shining behind his bright blue orbs. Interesting. He couldn't help but think before he set the birds down over the fire again. Shifting his position, he brought up his left gauntlet, undoing the clasps that held it tight to his wrist and forearm before pulling it free, setting the metal armor down with a soft thump and the clocking of metal joints reaching their limit as the fingers fell and bent limply.

The sound brought Temari's eyes back to him, watching as he did a similar process with his right hand. Only difference is, that when the clasps were undone on his right hand, a virtual stream of blood was released, trailing down his arm and dripping onto the cold stone floor of the cavern and Temari had to gasp at the sight. Naruto ignored the sound though pulling away the gauntlet revealing, a hand that was covered from wrist to fingertips in horrible burns, several areas of it charred black while others had burnt all the way down to the bone, the stark white a sharp contrast to the glaring red and sickening black. Good God...the pain...it must be excruciating...and he...he had worked with that hand all day?

"What the hell happened to you!?" She nearly shrieked, the high pitch of her tone resonating through the cave.

Naruto paused looking back at her before he turned his eyes back onto the hand, a kunai being drawn by his left. "In the battle two days ago. Your brother transformed into the Shukakku. In order to defeat him I had to use a combination of the Rasengan, and fire elemental chakra. The largest I've used to date, the resulting damage was thus, burning away my hand and breaking most of my arm. I was able to control its movements with a thin layer of chakra so as to dull the pain and maintain the illusion that I was uninjured."

"But-God what the hell-you...you just kept on using this hand like that?"

"The pain is manageable." He responded and Temari nearly retched as the man suddenly slid the kunai over his hand, literally scraping off the rotten and burnt skin. A shudder passed up and down her spine making her shiver and twitch with disgust. She'd seen some pretty messed up things. But the sound of that kunai scraping off that...skin...and worse yet, scraping bone was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

"Don't..." She paused, swallowing so as to compose herself. "Don't you have healing or something that...manages that."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. But it cannot replace, or reanimate dead tissue, and so I need to take it off myself." He paused before looking back to her. "And do not think....that your false concern will grant you any sympathy from me should you attempt anything once we reach the mainland...Sabaku."

Temari sputtered in indignation, her face growing red with anger. Never mind the fact that in a few more hours she would have possibly deduced such a plan herself. But the fact that he had suggested that now, when she felt nothing but morbid curiosity and even a tiny bit of sympathy for the guy was enough to make her hackles rise. Well his hand could rot for all she cared now.

Several minutes into the process however, it soon became apparent that ignoring him was a task, easier said than done, especially when the only sound in that cave was his kunai scraping over his skin like he was scaling a fish.

It became apparent very soon that the extent of his medical expertise extended no further than this grim self mutilation display. Apparently all he was gonna do was cut himself, free of the dead tissue and leave the rest to be fixed by the red chakra. No doubt what he had done the other day as well. If he had used proper medicinal techniques then it may have already been healed.

"So...." She swallowed again. "How long should it take to heal."

"Considering the extent of the damage one or two more days."

One or two more... standing up Temari marched right up to him, bringing Naruto's attention towards her. She never noticed his free hand tighten on the kunai before she knelt at his side. There was no way that she was gonna listen to that grizzly orchestra again two more times. Quickly grasping the cloth of his sleeve she pulled the appendage towards her. Naruto watched, incredulous as she looked at the nearby bag, sifting through it where she found some bandages and healing balm, along with a small vial of alcohol disinfectant.

She pulled out the alcohol first eying him warily as he merely looked back at her with an air of indifference, not saying a word. This was an unnecessary act really. But the Sabaku was agitated and allowing her to see this moment of "Vulnerability" may allow him to more easily pry information from her in the future. She'd been right. He wasn't above using her past against her.

The Alcohol spilt over raw skin, white foamy bubbles hissing angrily throughout his entire hand like acid before dying away. Temari could only imagine how much that hurt. But his face never even twitched, though that could be related to the mask still on his face.

The balm came next as she took some in her own hands and gently rubbed it over his Naruto ignored the slightly cool sensation, a stark contrast to the previous sting before Temari slowly began the process of bandaging his hand and individual digits.

Nearly an hour later the Sabaku sighed as she finished tying up the end of the bandage. "Done."

Opening his eyes the blond flexed his fingers, spreading them out before tightening them into a fist. "Adequate." He remarked before standing slowly and making his way, once again towards the exit of the cave.

"Your bloody, fucking welcome." The Sabaku muttered to herself as she went back to Hinata, having enough sense to pull away the roasted chickens from the fire, lest they burn. She could only pray that Somebody would show up soon. Otherwise she may be accused of being the only person crazy enough to attack the devil king in a completely one on one fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like I said. This chapter is devoted to Naruto and Temari. Please provide feedback on your thoughts, your likes and dislikes of this chapter. I want to make this development between them work right and not fuck it up.


	83. The horrors of war

Anyway here ya go Another short filler ish chap which will hopefully be stretched out (If I can) Over the next eight or nine chapters. Which will once again hopefully culminate into the tying away all the loose ends and bringing everyone's divided storyline together once again. Anyway here it is, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes slowly opened with something akin to a languid air, clear crystal blues meeting the coal black ceiling of the cave above, a niche of hardened stone and dirt cradling his body. His gaze turned to look between the stalagmites that slightly obscured his vision, finding Temari and Hinata still nestled near the fire. Hinata, shivering from her illness and still quite weak, looked no better than she did yesterday, in fact the cold of the night seemed to worsen her condition. Naruto's eyes narrowed, standing up, he clasped his discarded pieces of armor on once again, donning his gauntlets and mask as he made his way closer to the sleeping women, his steps silent, barely causing even the air to stir it would seem.

He knelt at the Hyuuga's side first eyes scanning her sickly pale skin before he pulled away the warmth that was his cloak watching her shudder with startling force and feeling just how cold the cloak was, wet from her sweat. Her eyes moved rapidly behind her lids, but it wasn't R.E.M. It seemed to be more erratic twitches more than anything. Just what was this poison doing to her.

Bringing his hand forward he lightly tapped her face. "Hinata." He called, his grating, deep voice seemingly vibrating through her chest. The Hyuuga groaned in something akin to pain before he tapped her face again, a bit more forcefully this time.

Watching as her vein lined eyes opened to look upon him the Kage nodded. "Do you remember your name."

She looked at him strangely for a moment before she answered. "Hinata Hyuuga." She said clearly expressing in her half asleep tone just how ridiculous she thought the question was.

"Do you remember who I am?" He questioned. Though indeed this line of questioning seemed mundane and unnecessary he had no idea how this poison was affecting her. And twitching is a neurological symptom. If it was affecting her mind it may be affecting her memories or even her simplistic motor functions.

"Naruto-sama" She answered. Her eyes drooping slightly as sleep threatened to take her again.

Naruto nodded, deciding that was enough for now, allowing her to sleep before he stood, marching around her to get to the Sabaku. Kneeling at her side this time he easily noticed that she too was shivering, goosebumps traveling over her skin and he could actually begin to see the hint of blue tinging her lips. Not that he blamed her, with only a fire and little to no other protection against the cold other than the clothes on her back it was no wonder.

Placing one hand to hover over her body red chakra began to seep from his claws, the mist like fog decending over the Sabaku like a blanket. The heat it gave off was not unlike the fire, enveloping the blond woman who's shivers almost immediately ceased a contented sigh escaping her lips, it would not do to have her die of hypothermia in this cave.

Suddenly however she groaned, her features curling up in pain as her hands clutched herself, moving lower towards her stomach.

Naruto, realizing what was happening pulled the chakra away, allowing it to fade into nothing, but it was already too late. Temari's eyes snapped open and sudden heaving,. Dry coughs escaped her lips. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, using a quick shunshin to vanish from the cave, reappearing outside. The sensation of the technique, coupled with the sudden, blinding white and this bout of sickness did nothing to help and she was soon rolled over, on her hands and knees, vomiting the poultry she consumed the other day.

Naruto watched her, resting on one knee, hand slung casually over the higher leg as he watched her begin to recover from the chakra induced sickness.

"W-w-_cough_-Wh-_wheze_"

Sensing rather easily that her question would take a great deal of time to get out of her lips in her current state he spoke. "I apologize." He drawled. "It appears humans are less tolerant of the ninetails chakra than what I previously thought."

Temari coughed and wheezed for nearly a full minute as she tried to recover her breath. "What the hell were you trying to do see how fast you could make a sleeping woman vomit? Congratulations you hold the fucking record!"

Anger and sarcasm was almost palpable in her tone as she glared at him, siting down as she panted for breath, lips curling at the taste of vomit in her mouth. And she thought morning breath was bad. Oh god this was gonna be a horrible day.

"You were cold." He answered simply. "The first stages of hypothermia were beginning to set in. And the heat of the day would not reach us for at least another hour or two. Risking further damage."

"So you decided that churning my stomach and making me throw up was a better option?"

"No." Naruto replied calmly seemingly uncaring to her anger. "As I said. Your human physiology is far more vulnerable to the toxic feel of the ninetails chakra than I previously anticipated. And my attempts at using the unnatural heat of the ninetails chakra to stave off the hypothermia resulted in this after a brief over exposure.

"Yea..." Temari replied, her voice uncertain as she truthfully didn't know how to respond to the "relatively" kind act. At least by his standards. "Well next time wake me first and don't shower me in the stuff for twenty minutes or whatever time you did it. I'm sure just one or two minutes would be enough."

"I channeled chakra over your body for 17 seconds Sabaku."

Now that gave her great pause, to say the least. She was the sister to a Jinchuriki herself, and so she knew that demonic chakra was toxic to humans, obviously varying from each Bijuu, and though Kyuubi's was reported to be one of the most poisonous 17 seconds was...unbelievable. The few times Gaara had ever lost control or let it slip and his chakra had been around her it had taken at ten minutes for her to feel queasy.

"How can your body be so used to that stuff?" She questioned looking at him from the corner of her eye. If seventeen seconds was enough to get her to throw up then what could channellings the stuff do to him? Obviously his body was more adapted to the chakra but it had to do _something!!!_

Naruto stared at her for a brief moment before he responded. "It's not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The village of Kumo, its buildings still spewing black smoke as embers still clung to life, blackened, charred wood and soot covered brick making the once pristine white village look like scarred broken ruins rather than the thriving metropolis it was only hours ago. He dead lined the streets, red blood staining the cobblestones in a sickening macabre display.

The Konoha ninja that now left this desolate and broken place paid these bodies no mind. Callously marching past them leaving the dead city with a single lone Anbu squad to guard the place, remaining hidden in case any survivors emerged, or more likely than not, returned. Kumo would not rise again from this defeat, Kakashi would be sure of it.

The copy ninja made his way at the head of the column, behind him, several Ninja, ranging from Jounin to Chuunin carried their fallen comrades in massive stretcher like lifts, four on each corner. Any squad that was willing to carry their comrade was allowed to. Normally this was not done, but with their final enemy being Suna they were far too deep in fire country to have an attack. And no remnant force of Kumo that may be hiding near the city would attack a column of over a thousand ninja unless they wanted to die.

The copy ninja turned his head to look over his shoulder, finding Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru and Jirobu carrying Kimimaro's unmoving form. The Kaguya was paler than usual, his body stiff and the wounds of his battle unhealed only adding to the gruesome display.

Kakashi allowed his mind to wander.

Suna was their final target but just because they could focus all their attention and resources on it, that did not mean victory was assured. Suna was the only Shinobi nation that could boast that no invasion force had ever marched upon the gates of its village. Even if one would be able to secure a stable water supply and weather the blistering heat and disorienting dunes, the patrols that marched across the sea of sand were loaded with puppeteers, an artistry of ninjutsu that held enough of an advantage in the desert that entire squads of enemy ninja had fallen to only one team of puppeteers, hidden among the sands.

Then, even if all that were to be thrown aside or crushed beneath the boot of their war machine there was one final, possibly insurmountable obstacle.

The Kazekage.

If with only a single relatively small stretch of sand here in Kumo he had buried nearly an entire sector of the village, what could he do in the desert? He'd crush the entire army before it was even a hundred meters from the walls.

Not to mention that Zhuge Liang escaped. The sleeping dragon's strategies would only add to Suna's deadly defenses.

Or would it? The Raikage had practically keeled over during that fight of theirs. He may have failed to kill him physically but the man was definitely ill. Maybe he would die on the trip to Suna. Now that would be a favorable outcome. Knowing their luck however it'd be unlikely.

Kakashi sighed. Zhuge Liang, even with the edge Gaara's abilities gave them was still in the eyes of many the backbone of the resistance. He should have been faster. He shouldn't have hesitated when Liang's illness crippled him during the fight. He should have _done_ something! Anything!

Though he knew brooding over it wouldn't accomplish anything he couldn't help it. He knew that losses and casualties were a fact of life in war, but from this point out any strategy that Liang ended up using to counter them, and therefore all the lives that would be lost in those counter strategies would be on his head, no one else's.

The sound of footsteps at his side brought his attention to the right finding Tayuya there rubbing her shoulder where the wooden platform had been resting.

Looking over his shoulder he saw An Anbu had taken her place, possibly to give her a break, no doubt the others would need one soon as well.

Looking at her the copy ninja spoke with that similar nonchalant tone "Got something on your mind do you?"

Tayuya closed her eyes. "You're annoying." She stated simply.

"Why thank you. You're quite charming yourself." He shot back eyes returning to his book.

They continued to walk, nothing else coming to either of them before Tayuya finally sighed. "So what happens now...You think we're gonna have to fight Suna or are they gonna surrender?"

"Surrender?" Kakashi questioned, almost tasting the word as he said it. The concept seemed to roll in his mind, brewing there for a moment before his lips curled in something that seemed almost like a mild distaste.

Would they surrender? The concept in itself seemed almost...wrong to him. For so many to die, for so much suffering to come to pass...For everything to just end so abruptly without their final enemy even trying to put up a fight....it seemed...just...so...anticlimactic.

Kakashi mentally shook himself. What was he talking about. So much death...it needed to be avoided entirely but here he was...disappointed at the prospect of it never happening. Had he truly grown so callous? Had he become just as bad as Naruto?

He shook the disturbing thoughts from his mind, deciding to answer her question. "No...I dont think they'll surrender. Probably fight tooth and nail before they even begin contemplating it."

"You think so? I mean they cant really have much left after this."

"Kumo doesn't have much left after this. Suna has barely wet its feet in the bloodshed. They still have many ninja to throw into the fight before they're done And I cant think of any place more dangerous for an invasion force."

Tayuya watched as Kakashi continued to read, or at least pretend to. His explanation gave her a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"But we've got the fucking 'Devil King' on our side...and that's gotta count for something." She stated a smirk tugging at her lips.

Kakashi's own lips curved upward. Ahh yes.... Now that was one advantage no one could get over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari shivered as she dunked herself in the cold stream, her teeth chattering noisily as the cold seeped down into her bones. Why oh why couldn't there be some kind of hot spring in this place? If she was cold last night she was sure this swim wasn't gonna help.

She made the process very quick, having ground up some herbs and flowers she'd found as makeshift soap she scrubbed herself with haste before jumping out of the stream and finding her clothes. It was moments like this she would gladly trade her wind element for a fire one. God she was freezing.

Her clothes clung tightly to her body, her shivering increasing with a strong draft. The Sabaku hugged herself as she sat down at the base of a tree, hands rubbing her shoulders as her whole body shook, knees up to her chest as she tried to curl herself into a perfect ball God that water was freezing.

The fleeting thought that maybe she should go find Naruto and have him do that thing with the chakra again passed to get some heat back into her system passed her mind.

It took a moment but soon enough her mind fully caught up to what had passed through it. And the conversation that had happened only hours ago came rushing back, along with his admission. Or well statement. Either one fit considering his nonchalant nature.

He said his body wasn't used to the ninetails chakra. What did that even mean really?

In every battle she'd ever seen him in, hell even at times outside of battle he used the chakra, or she felt it at least leaking off of his body in small degrees. Did that mean he was in a kind of constant pain? The seventeen seconds she'd been exposed to it had given her nausea that still had her feeling a little queasy. If he had to endure that all day every day. Urgh no wonder he was so bitter and angry. She'd be pissed too that was for sure.

Still that lead to another thought.

If it hurts him so much...then why would he use it to help her?

That thought gave her pause, even the hypothermia that he claimed was beginning to take her could have been staved off if she was just woken up and taken outside where the sun's rays were already hitting the earth and pushing away the cold of the night.

So...why wouldn't he just have done that and instead have hurt himself just so...she could sleep some more?

Temari shook her head almost violently. _'Snap out of it girl. He's...he's...this is probably why he did it...making me pity him or something with that lie that his body isn't used to the chakra. God I'm such an idiot. Keep in mind who you're dealing with here. Stay focused.'_

With her mind cleared and her body now mildly used to the cold the Suna Kunoichi stood, rubbing her arms again for good measure before she began making her way back down to the cave where they were residing.

When she arrived at the hollowed out rock formation the Suna Kunoichi was met at the entrance with something a little different than what she was used to. The entire mouth of the cave had been boarded up with dry leaves, twigs and tinder, a virtual wall of foliage to keep out the cold night air. Temari saw no opening point and so swiftly used a Shunshin, reappearing on the other side of the barrier a moment later eyes scanning the inside of the cave, finding only Hinata present within, the fire still crackling merrily at her side. The Hyuuga was groaning in seeming pain, squirming in her makeshift bed. The Sabaku marched forward with quick strides kneeling at the Hyuuga's side.

"Hey you alright?" The Suna Kunoichi questioned watching the Hyuuga's vein lined eyes flutter open.

"Ngh.." The Clan head groaned with a mild shake of her head. "So-sort of."

"What does Sort of even mean." The Sabaku stated with mild irritation.

"I uh..." Hinata's face scrunched up, obvious discomfort and even...shame was seen on her face. "I need to...use the bathroom."

Temari's expression would have been comical to the Hyuuga if she wasn't in this absolutely humiliating...degrading situation. The Clan head was sure her dignity would never recover from this. It was a horrible...dreadful feeling being subject to this. Her legs and arms felt like jelly and she could barely muster the strength to roll onto her side. She was always sleepy or tired, everything just ached. If the Hyuuga never got sick again it'd be too soon.

Temari glanced around almost in a panic, she was half tempted to be an ass and tell her to just do it there if only because that was Not something she wanted to help in. Unfortunately her sympathy for the Hyuuga's position and the knowledge that the only person other than her that could help...well...lets just say that was one situation the Sabaku wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. That is what even ninja should consider cruel and unusual punishment.

Steeling her resolve the Sabaku slowly knelt down, slinging Hinata's arm over her shoulder. "Allright...lets just get this over with quick." She said before she used a Shunshin to head back out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile hundreds of yards away Naruto sat on a tree branch sky blue eyes staring into the horizon, west towards the mainland almost searching for something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And at the same time several hundred miles away, another Jinchuriki with blond hair and blue eyes slowly returned to the world of the living.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here it is hope you all liked it read and review.

Also I'd like to have some artwork done for LS. Unfortunately I know no artists. So for anyone willing I'd like to ask for them to draw it up. I have some basic concepts for like poses or other things that can be used in the pics like backgrounds and such if you do wanna use it. Regardless any artist willing to try will be appreciated and needs only ask for the links to the different pics to receive em. My next update will most likely be Jedi by the way. Thnks again.


	84. My responsibility

Well here ya go. A short chap again, filler, but it'll be good I hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohh my head." Were the words that scraped across Akina's throat as the pressure between her temples gave her the agonizing pulsing sensation of a migraine. Her eyes slowly opened to a beige ceiling and slowly rotating fan, its edges squeaking with every revolution.

The young woman moved to sit up, pausing as a sharp stinging sensation shot through her stomach. In her mind, a vision of fire laced red eyes and the feel of cold steel made her jump with a start.

Naruto. Her hands, once she was fully upright on her bed found their way to her stomach, recognizing that the clothes on her were not her own, and the feel of freshly changed bandages beneath the over sized shirt made itself known.

The door to her room suddenly opened, revealing a woman in her late thirties or mid forties judging from her looks she wore simple clothes and had black, waist length hair. "Oh my, you're awake one moment I'll get you some food."

Before Akina could even open her mouth to say any kind of protest to her leaving the door was closed and the sound of shuffling feet indicated the woman's departure.

Akina closed her mouth before she glanced around the room, the door was on the other side of the room to the right, and the window was directly across from it to the left, a closet was directly in front of her.

Dragging her legs over the edge the young woman stood up, ignoring the renewed burning pain in her stomach, why hadn't the injury healed yet? She'd have to examine it later herself later.

Walking to the window she looked down onto the bustling market below, this woman lived in what was considered prime real estate, so she had quite a bit of money, or at the very least a stable enough income. Still thats not what caught her eye, it was the fact that she didn't recognize this location, and that set her on edge. There were not a great deal of places in Kumo or Suna that she hadn't been too, in Kumo taking missions as per her training, had taken her all across the lightning country. And in Suna, her image as Suna's angel had taken her just as far as every outlying village and garrison in trouble had been begging for her to come to their aid against Konoha's raids.

So...where was she?

Considering where the battle had taken place...she could be anywhere on the north eastern side of the mainland, or, if her luck was really crappy, she could be on one of Kiri's islands. Sneaking on a ship here wouldn't be difficult. The problem was that all ships from Kiri that headed to the mainland docked at Konoha's sole port, Wave country. And in wave country there were teams of ninja that checked the ship, rumor had it the teams even had Anbu hidden in their ranks to make sure nothing got past them. It would be difficult to get away from them undetected, and in a place like wave country, that had essentially, only one entrance and one exit, she couldn't afford to be detected at the docks.

Of course she'd first have to discover just where the hell she was at in the first place before she could make any plans of escape. She'd have to ask that woman once she got back.

Walking back over to the bed her legs feeling unbelievably weak after the, virtual nothing that was that walk. Just how long had she been unconscious?

As she sat down on the edge of the bed, the woman entered the room again, this time carrying a tray with some re-heated food.

The smell of food seemed to shoot up her nose and Akina became acutely aware of just how hungry she actually was. She swallowed thickly, hoping that she wasn't staring openly at the food as the woman approached.

Placing the tray on the nightstand next to the bed the woman smiled kingly at her. "Here ya go, eat up."

The temptation to do just that was almost overwhelming, but she managed to hold back as she turned her eyes upwards towards the black haired woman. "I'm sorry but how did I get here. Who are you?"

" Ahh of course I'm sorry. My son, Inari, found you while he and his crew were out on their fishing ship. He brought you back here. My name is Tsunami." The woman said smiling with a slow nod. "You're in my house, obviously, in wave country."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly made his way down the beach, the gentle caress of the waves, scratching the sands almost soothing to the chronically aggressive Jinchuriki.

This would mark the fourth day he'd been on the island with Temari and Hinata, sixth since he himself had been there alone.

Now here, away from Temari, Hinata and the world in general Naruto was free to indulge his thoughts freely.

With the almost certain fall of Kumo only Suna now remained. He couldn't plan the invasion here though, he needed to gain a full assessment of his enemies losses, along with his own along with other factors that could shift the tides before he did that, no, his thoughts revolved around the future beyond that.

The world of the ninja as they knew it, was being torn away, villages and their various factions and warmongering ways becoming a mere thing of the past.

This was his ultimate goal. This is what his mission entailed...But....

This was something the Jinchurikki found himself strangely unsettled by.

He had grown up in this world...and this way of living...these wars...this constant need to keep on one's toes...its what he knew...it was all he knew.

Peace...

It was a goal becoming more and more possible with each passing day. But at the same time, it became all the more...imposing.

Akina's words during the recent battle returned to him, her voice echoing in his mind.

"_You want to end it here, like this, with this battle because you know some will escape and you know __that when they do some may surrender, but many will continue the fight against you. You don't want the fighting to end...you want it to go on, because you're absolutely terrified of the notion of a world without war. A world where you would have no purpose.'_

Naruto's eyes closed briefly as he let the memory play through his mind, so vivid the image was. It was as if it were happening all over again.

Foolish girl.

Whatever trepidations or uncertainties he may feel. Whatever foolish feelings of unease plagued him he would bear through it. Because it was his oath. His mission.

His purpose.

Continuing his silent march the Uzumaki did not take long to find himself approaching the beach at the caves entrance, eyes immediately finding Temari standing on the beach, arms crossed in front of her as the gentle breeze blew against her, catching her hair and fluttering her clothes.

Making his presence known by allowing his footsteps to make a sound Naruto marched towards her, watching as her attention was brought towards him fully.

The Jinchurikki paused glancing around for a moment before he spoke. "Where is Hinata?"

"Inside...still resting." Temari answered simply before she turned her eyes back to the horizon.

Naruto nodded and, deciding that nothing would be of benefit by remaining out here staring at the horizon with the Sabaku, he turned towards the cave, ready to leave her to her own devices.

Before he fully turned away however Temari's voice brought him to a pause.

"What did you mean yesterday when you said your body wasn't used to the Kyuubi's chakra?"

The question was simple. Almost as though its subject was an innocent, inconsequential matter. Quick and to the point. He never did take her for one to dance around the subject.

Looking over his shoulder, his gaze finding the back of her head he spoke. "Its just what it sounds like miss Sabaku. Yesterday you insinuated that my physical body is accustomed to the Kyuubi's chakra enough to feel no ill effects. This, is untrue. I merely corrected you."

"Do you feel pain every time you use even a little bit of it?" The Sabaku questioned turning to face him now.

He nodded once, still not quite understanding where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Is it the same for all Jinchurikki?"

"Ahh...you are concerned for your brother I see." Naruto commented with an air of realization in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, hostility in her tone.

"Nothing at all." He stated with a shrug. It was the truth, it meant nothing to him, merely an observation of her motivations. "I suppose..." He continued. All Jinchuuriki feel discomfort when they use the Bijuu's chakra. Though, based on the nature of the chakra they should all feel distinct, or unique in their own way. Mere speculation though, I do not have two Bijuu and have never been in contact outside of a battle so I have not engaged one in conversation.

"What do you feel?"

Naruto glanced towards her, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What I feel?" Odd, he realized. She was the only person to question him over how using the chakra of the ninetails felt like. Others all speculated, all had their theories no doubt. But none had ever fully questioned him, either out of fear, or respect to his privacy, it mattered not, for he cared not.

….No...no wait....there had been another that had asked him...one other individual.

Suddenly Temari's messy blond hair was replaced by sleek black, stormy silver gray eyes shifting to gentle blue before the vision vanished, as if whisked away on the breeze.

"Why do you ask?" He found himself questioning.

Temari avoided his gaze for a moment before she sighed and sat down on the sand, arms resting on her raised knees. "I don't know...guess...because its interesting...because....you're like the only person to really talk to right now. I'm curious. Any answer I guess can fit right now."

A silence descended over the two for a moment as Naruto stared down at the back of her head before turning fully and standing at her side. "Do you perhaps feel as though you may understand your brother's burden better through me Sabaku? Is this what stems your questions?"

"I guess." She said after a moment with a soft shrug and another tired sigh. "I've never...I mean...Gaara's always tried to be there for me and Kankuro you know. Always tried to be supportive and help us out. I guess he felt guilty about what he is now that I look back at it. But why would he feel that way. We never brought it up, never treated him any different, at least...I don't remember doing that, or tried not to. I don't know...I guess...I just wanna be able to understand him a bit more..." She snorted humorlessly. "Kinda pathetic really...that I'm coming to you of all people with this."

Naruto again continued to stare at the top of her head for a good long while before crossing his arms and stared out to the horizon.

"My experiences are different from your brother. As is my Bijuu, I cannot speak for him." He answered.

"Could you just tell me about your experiences then?" She asked and Naruto again turned to stare at her.

Feeling his gaze searing into the top of her head she turned to look at him, easily seeing the unveiled suspicion in his blue depths.

"What does it matter if you tell me? I cant use it against you, the weakness exists or doesn't weather or not you tell me, and its not something I can exploit like a weak arm or sprained ankle. You operate perfectly with it obviously."

Naruto continued to stare at her raising a thin skeptical eyebrow. "While it is true you cannot exploit this fact for your own benefit, just as it is true I cannot exploit your own brothers physiological weakness to his Bijuu's chakra, your sudden, apparently innocent interest in me Sabaku is enough suspicion in itself."

Temari huffed, her head jerking to the side in an angry, dismissive manner. "Oh for fucks sake!" She yelled standing up as she rounded on him. "Now you look! I am..._cut off_ from any form of human contact by ten trillion gallons of sea water. Stuck on a spit of dirt barely a mile across and the only other form of conversation besides you that I have available to me is a woman that's unconscious 18 hours a day so either you drop all this fucking suspicion or-" 

"You'll do what?" He questioned softly, his voice vibrating through her as he turned to face her now, staring down into her eyes as he cut her off mid sentence.

Whatever words Temari was ready to release died in her throat as she apparently remembered just who she was talking to. But, never the less she continued to stare straight at him, never breaking eye contact as she returned his glare full force.

It was another brief silence that descended upon them, and Naruto's eyes once again seemed to see a woman that was not there, her hair and eyes shifting and changing before his eyes before they vanished as though they'd never been there.

"It burns." Naruto stated after a brief moment.

Caught completely flat footed the Sabaku could only blink stupidly for a moment in response. "Wha?"

"The Kyuubi's chakra. It burns. Channeling it through the Tenketsu, attempting to focus and harness it into whatever you want. It is like wielding a Katon jutsu in your hand with no chakra coating your palms. It can be blocked out, managed. But it never truly leaves. I imagine your brother experiences something similar."

Temari seemed to stagger for a moment Sputtering out in cohesive sentences as she struggled to grasp a response. Finally after pausing, and taking a deep breath she spoke. "Then why use it. Why do all Jinchuriki keep using it."

"Once again, you demand answers which I cannot give. I know not why others have relied on the creatures. I can only speak for myself."

"Then why did you use it...if it was so painful? Why didn't you just...rely on your own chakra?"

"It was my responsibility." He answered. "To learn and master this chakra."

"Your...responsibility?" She questioned incredulously.

"My village would need me prepared if there was ever a war upon our capital. My training in how to control the Bijuu chakra commenced immediately after I passed my personal chuunin exam."

"Personal exam? But...you took the exam with us...I remember. You already knew how to use the Kyuubi's chakra by then I know i-"

"Where we met. Was nothing more than a mission given to me by lord Hiruzen. The Sandaime. He wished extra protection for the last loyal Uchiha and the Hyuuga Heiress. Sharingan Kakashi is known for his fame and so any assassins or would be kidnappers would focus on him. Not an as of yet, unknown Anbu out of uniform."

"You...You were an Anbu back then?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." Naruto stated. "My skills were far beyond those of yourself, or your brother."

"Gaara was stronger than any Gennin too but he wasn't...when did you take your personal exam?"

"If I recall correctly..." Naruto stated with a slow contemplation. "I was...four...I believe."

"You were....you were four years old?" The Suna Kunoichi almost yelled, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Indeed." He answered simply. "Shortly after my training commenced, I received a jounin promotion, and was soon inaugurated into the Anbu corp. My training with the ninetails continued until I seized control of Konoha. After that, formal training ended, and I merely had to learn from my experiences on the battlefield."

Now that, was a subject Temari didn't approach. His conquests and subjugations of the central plains were well known throughout the world. It was where he had gained his reputation as "The devil king." Not a subject she wanted to get into.

"So for my own experience." Naruto continued. "It has always been a matter of responsibility. I always needed to master the chakra if I hoped to guard my village against its enemies. Other Jinchuuriki I immagine feel the same way, or simply rely on the chakra because they feel as though it is the quickest way to achieve strength, then it becomes their only way to achieve strength. "

Temari stared up at him, mouth still agape and only until Naruto turned to stare at her did she regain her wits enough to realize she was staring.

Glancing away from him the Suna ninja cleared her throat. "I...I see." She said awkwardly.

Naruto glanced out towards the horizon, realizing just how late it was becoming, he needed to return to the cave, prepare it for the chill of the night that would no doubt assail Hinata. Turning swiftly he began making his way back to the cave, leaving Temari alone to her own confusing thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here it is. This chap is again, relatively short, but moves things along at the gradual pace that's necessary to make it work I think.

Before anyone confuses anything, everything Naruto is saying are just statements to him, simple facts like saying I dont know...my brother pulled pranks on me when we were kids. Just things that happened its not like he's pouring his heart out or anything. And he's telling Temari these things because he feels as though it cannot be used detrimentally against him. Which is true really, nothing that he told her could be used against him really. Such is the beauty of "Indoctrination"

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, read and review.


	85. Rain

Yo here's the new chap, hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Halt!!!" **

Was the loud yell that brought the entire column of Shinobi to a dead halt with a single resounding 'brum' of thousands of footfalls before they all stopped.

At the head of the column Kakashi stood, Sakon, Kidomaru and Tayuya at his side as they surveyed a rather disturbing scene in the rocky beach ahead.

Spread cross the expanse of land were several large craters and jagged trenches, small trees torn down, their branches broken or cut.

But what truly caught their attention was the two bodies, already sickly pale, flies gathering over their decomposing bodies. Normally this scene would have caught their attention for just a brief moment and the column would have moved on, the armor on one of them and the unique blades that rested next to them were more than enough for Kakashi to call the entire column to a halt.

This alone would have been enough even if he couldnt recognize the two faces, frozen and slightly deformed in death as they were.

The Copy ninja made his way closer, uncovering his Sharingan to regard this entire scene to memory the other three following closely behind. As he reached an area between the two bodies he glanced at one:

"Ginchiko."

Then to the other.

"Mika."

The names were spoken in a contemplative manner as Kakashi continued to survey the scene.

Finally after a few minutes Kidomaru spoke. "Orders boss?"

Kakashi hmmed for a moment. "Order the Collumn to camp here for tonight, get the best trackers in the unit, along with those familiar with investigations. Bring them here. Then, get Ginchiko's armor, her sword and Mika's weapons. We'll bring them to Konoha for a proper burial. After that...burn the bodies, we cant risk any diseases spreading to the troops because of decomp.

"Yes sir." The three chorused before going off to do their duties.

Kakashi once again allowed his eyes to trail across the scene of this apparent battle. Something was wrong here...this felt entirely too...off for his comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akina slowly made her way down and across the roads of wave country, using a minor Genjutsu to change her facial appearance, it was more advanced than the Henge, considering that it was more subtle, harder to detect. She kept her eyes peeled for any ninja house or small base, she found their checkpoints rather easily, mainly focused around the bridge and docks.

The docks wouldn't be her problem no, her problem was the bridge, that was the kicker to get out of here. Though the bridge had less security than the docks they still had security, security that she wasn't sure she could bypass completely undetected considering how many experienced ninja they could have hidden in the fodder of chuunin that manned the security.

She would have to ask Tsunami's son...what did she say his name was? Inari? She'd have to ask how he got her through the dock checkpoint without the leaf ninja knowing, or why he would do it. Still the latter was more moot than anything. She could use the answers to the first question in order to get herself past the bridge guard, maybe anyway.

Of course she had to be careful, they may not know she was a ninja from a neighboring village and simply helped her thinking she was a civilian that had been shipwrecked, she'd have to find a way to break the question without seeming too suspicious.

If not, she'd just have to come up with a plan of her own.

Speaking of Tsunami, the woman stated that she could return to the home if she wished, that there would be a place waiting for her. Akina hated to take advantage of this obvious show of generosity but she found herself currently with no money, no food, no equipment to get food and with the need to keep a profile so low it should be considered subterranean so she'd have to swallow her reservations about taking their charity with a promise to pay them back some day.

Of course some part of her had to question just why they were doing this for her, and if their intentions were truly as innocent as they seemed but that part she smothered down with the logic that if they really wanted her dead, they would have sold her out long ago.

She diverted her eyes away from the cloaked sentries of Konoha as she began to make her way back to the house, arriving without incident only a few minutes later.

Parting the open front door she allowed herself into the house, hesitant steps taking her further inward, glancing around the decently furnished living room towards the empty kitchen, where she could smell the food already over the stove Akina listened for sound of movement, finding it several seconds before the woman, Tsunami, entered through a door at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, Akina-san you've come back." She said with a surprised but none the less pleasant smile. "If you would wait but a few minutes the food will be ready."

"Uhh sure thanks..." The Suna Kunoichi stated somewhat awkwardly, watching the woman walking towards the kitchen. "Uhh you need help or something???" She added as the woman disappeared behind the kitchen wall.

"Oh no no, thank you, take a seat, relax for a bit I'll be done in just a few moments." the older woman called from the kitchen.

Akina sighed, shifting from foot to foot in unease, this thing of being a guest, and thus, not having to do anything, would be driving her up the wall soon enough. She'd normally have the right to go out and train to stave off her boredom, but here, where the enemy was quite literally, just out the door, that would not be a good idea. No she'd have to lay very very low, so whatever entertainment she got would have to be here, at least until she figured out a way to get out.

The Jinchurriki moved to the side of the room, sitting down on the couch, allowing a startled yelp to escape her lips as she sunk into the cushions, damn this was low. Shifting her position after a second or so, she managed to get herself into a more comfortable position.

The clatter of dishes and running water was the only sound that reached her ears for several minutes, which she took to appreciate the decor of the living room, painted a light beige, highlighted with dark oranges and darker shades of brown it gave the room a very...autumn look. Pictures hung on the wall like a collage, depicting the woman Tsunami, with several other people, a young boy, an old man, a few with the young boy as an older young man, most likely that was her son, well at least she knew who to look for.

There were a few more pictures but she'd leave those alone for now.

As she was about to stand up however the sound of a great bell rang through the air in great, loud clangs, the vibrations shaking the inside of her body and chest.

Now standing, she walked to the window, looking towards the docks in the distance she saw it was its bell that was ringing, the look out frantically beating its bronze center weight against the metal that cocooned it.

The front door to the house suddenly opened and Akina spun around, hands reflexively reaching for weapons that were not there, only to find the dark haired young man from the pictures standing at the doorway, though admittedly in the pictures she had seen he was a bit younger, now sporting a bit more scruff around the beard. If she had to guess he was about....17 18 years old few years younger than her, or at most her age but not much older.

"Oh-hey." The dark haired man greeted as he took off his jacket, being mindful of the five or so fish he had strung up and held firmly in his left hand. His breathing was heavy as if he'd just run a mile or so at full speed. When he placed his jacket on a nearby hanger Tsunami walked out of the kitchen. "Son why are they ringing the lookout bell?"

When he spoke his voice held something akin to anxiousness. "Its announcing the fleets return, the ninja that had left for that battle are approaching the docks.

A muttered curse to his left brought his attention back to the blond woman he and his crew had rescued the other day while on their fishing expedition. "Oh..." He breathed "Sorry, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Inari."

"Akina." She answered though the smile failed to reach her eyes at the news he had brought with him, eyes looking out towards the docks where that fleet would soon be arriving a slow feeling of dread clawing at her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_These creatures surrounded him, they clawed, moaned, bit and scratched, grabbing fistfuls of his cloak, they reached out for him. He threw them off himself, hands burning a fiery red before seeking out his blades, igniting the edged weapons in his grasp the creatures fell at his feet. _

_The darkness that surrounded them was thick, and he could not see beyond his own hands even with the flames that danced over his blades, only barely making out the faint outline of the things that attacked him. They were humans, but slower, some even deformed, missing limbs or having them bent at awkward angles. _

_He forced his eyes to pierce the veil of shadows the eerie red glowing beneath his hood as more of the creatures approached him from all sides. He slashed, kicked and punched, but he could find no escape from them, where were they all coming from?_

_He leapt upwards, wondering vaguely if he would hit a ceiling above, his eyes glowed beneath his hood as he focussed them fully on trying to find some kind of escape from this place._

_What he found, were the outlines of these creatures, more...many more. Thousands. Hundreds of thousands._

_When he descended, his feet hit solid ground before he felt the sensation of one of these creatures jump on him, gripping his back, arms wrapped around his neck._

_His cloak obscured his vision but not his hearing, _

_'Why' it moaned in his ear before he threw him over his shoulder, allowing its body to hit the ground with a fleshy thud. _

_They approached now, coming closer, he backed away feeling his back press against a wall._

_The fire on his blades grew, giving way to only a glimmer more of light, allowing him to see these things faces and forms._

_They were human, cut, bleeding, burnt, the injuries were many, but all decidedly fatal. _

_'Why?' One of the creatures moaned before its counterparts chorused the statement. 'Why did you kill me?' The voices came again, unorganized, at different volumes, some yelling, some groaning._

_He stood with his back to the wall, fire still dancing over his blades, he felt no fear from these creatures, no pity, no anger or horror. They were nothing but ghosts, ghosts who harbored neither memory or name for him, faces that melded together, meaningless to him. _

_Light suddenly pierced the darkness, blinding him with its brilliance, the moaning of these creatures stopped, fading into nothing. He tried to open his eyes, to keep his guard up in order to see if one of these monsters approached to attack, but it was too bright, it actually physically hurt to keep his eyes open against the harsh glare._

_It died away with the same ease as which it appeared revealing only one person standing there, the person he knew and remembered all too well_

"_Yoshino." He said, voice a slightly deeper octave as he lowered his arms, letting them fall to his side. _

_She walked forward, marching up to him at a slow languorous pace, her footsteps calm and steady as she stood only a few inches infront of him._

_He looked down on her, looking into her deep blue eyes as he'd done many times before her death._

_His hand moved of its own volition and soon the all to familiar sound of blade slicing through flesh reached his ears, the echoing splatter of blood falling onto the floor resonating around him in this darkness, red eyes staring eerily into those of his unflinching victim._

_A blade of her own, was held against his chest, the tip, pressing firmly upon the center, she could have struck, but she did not, and he could see now, crimson blood cascading down her clothing, staining it, as its essence eventually reached the ground he saw more of her blood falling from the corner of her closed mouth. _

_'Tell me why.' His voice echoed around them, hollow and distant. _

_She didn't respond as she continued to meet his gaze before slowly bringing her head down to rest against his chest, her warm blood still trailing down his hand, which still gripped the hilt of the weapon that had pierced her._

_She sighed, her free hand raising itself towards his face, her fingers a hairs breath away, as if to give a gentle caress only for her to vanish from sight, her body dissolving into nothing in a sudden breeze leaving him alone, alone in this darkness with nothing but his blade and bloodstained hands._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his body giving a slight jump at the sudden arrival into the conscious world. The sound of a heavy downpour immediately assaulted his ears, the constant hiss of thousands of raindrops echoing almost deafeningly loud within the cave.

He stood slowly, armor left behind before he made his way to the caves entrance.

He parted the barricade of twigs, dry tinder and grass he had made to keep the chill of the night out, finding himself immediately assaulted by water that seemed to be pouring down in sheets, the heavy impact of thick droplets as hard as stones against his skin.

He paid it no never mind stepping out into the cold night air, quickly resealing the entrance of the cave, his gaze traveling skyward before his feet carried him forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Temari opened her eyes, it was to the howling of the wind, the hiss of the rain and the crackle of the fire. She sat up, a curious wakefulness reaching her as she glanced around the cold cave, pushing away the red cloak that partially shielded her and Hinata from the biting chill before she stood, eyes adjusting to the cave, blinking owlishly before she found that Naruto was nowhere to be found. Curiously, she found his mask and gauntlets still resting at their place next to his sleeping niche.

The suna woman glanced around, curious as to where he could have gone. As far as she knew he hadnt left the cave at all during the night. She'd wondered if it was because he was worried about Hinata's condition, and her exposure to the cold of the night.

Regardless his absence was something that she found odd. She placed her head back down, attempting to find sleep once again, only for the wayward state of unconsciousness to prove itself quite elusive.

And so it was that after god knows how long that the Suna ninja sat up fully, getting to her feet she began to make her way towards the cave entrance.

She wasn't sure why she did it, god knows she wasn't gonna walk out in that rain by the sounds of it, but something was drawing her there.

And as she made her way forward, parting the entrance barricade her eyes found the man who was her enemy and her guard.

Only it wasnt him.

He stood alone, in the rain, clothes clinging tightly to his body, his hair, normally untamed and spiked was now thoroughly soaked, falling limply downward.

He was looking upwards, towards the black sky that poured rain over him. His back was to her, hands at his side.

What the hell was he doing? Had he seen a ship? Thats the only reason she could imagine anyone, even someone as nuts as him standing in the rain for no reason whatsoever.

He raised his right hand, bending his arm at the elbow so his forearm was parallel with the ground, right hand slightly to his side.

Water trailed down his face and neck in several small streams, dripping to the cold floor or down to his chest.

He looked down towards his hand, the angle allowing her to catch a glimpse of his face as he stood in the rain.

She had to stifle a small gasp that rose in her throat at the sight.

His sky blues, a normally sharp, razor edged blue that could pierce the most tempered of people with their ferocity, and make the strongest of ninja turn away with a shudder seemed...vulnerable...open.

Temari snapped the barrier to the entrance of the cave with a shudder, her breathing quickening in something akin to some kind of fear, a feeling, not entirely unlike guilt worming its way through her stomach, she felt as though she'd been intruding on something private, it probably was very private to him, she realized. He...he probably wasn't someone to show his vulnerabilities to anyone...ever.

She slipped back into the cave, the image of those eyes, his but...yet not...burned into her mind for the rest of the night even after she fell into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Naruto's eyes remained fixed on his open palm,never noticing his hesitant watcher over the roar of the downpour, watching as the raindrops pelted against it with harsh little pitter pats that shook the flesh with the force with which they fell.

Clear crystal water fell on his hands, the same water that trailed down his face, but to him, it was blood...her blood. It stained his hand. Stained him. Scarred him.

He cared for none of the others, none of their fates, their faces their memory, their names, they were nothing and they meant nothing. But no not her. She stood out against the others, she meant something, her face, her memory her name...she meant something....and it was not even his hand that had felled her.

Raising his eyes back towards the heavens he took a breath. _'Tell me why...Yoshino.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo, here ya go, hope you enjoyed it. This brief moment of vulnerability for Naruto is rare, but he realistically has to have some chink in his proverbial armor.

Regardless I hope you enjoyed this read and review please.


	86. Grapple point

This chapter was like grinding a stone across sand paper. Besides being plagued with a bad case of writers block, School was hell this week, I wrote, deleted, rewrote, deleted, and rewrote almost every scene of this chapter several times before I was relatively satisfied with it. Writers block sucks badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzume sighed tiredly as she read through the dozens upon dozens of scrolls stacked onto the desk at which she sat.

She didn't know how he did it, day after day, so stoically, not even cringing when she brought in more of the evil known now to her as paperwork.

She's been at it for weeks. Weeks!!! And she was ready to tear her hair out in frustration and sheer boredom. And he'd been at it for years. No wonder he was always so pissed off.

As she was about to reach for the next scroll the door to the office opened, a ninja calmly stepping through the open portal with another stack of scrolls in hand before he gently placed them atop the desk's surface.

Suzume felt a pitiful sob rise in her throat as she let her head fall onto the desk with a heavy thump, her shoulders shaking as she struggled to stop her weary emotions.

The chuunin allowed himself a pitying smile before bowing shortly and taking his leave

Suzume allowed herself to indulge in these crocodile tears for several moments, weeping for the injustice of it all, and her lot in having to remain shackled to this desk by the administrative evil.

Finally, she cut her self pitying short, reaching out with her hand, head still facing the desk she felt for the next scroll.

Only for her hand to come into contact with clammy, cold scales.

Jumping with a resonating yell. Suzume's temporary chair rolled back until it hit the wall, eyes landing on a tiny black snake resting on her desk.

"I bear a messssssage, from the Massssster" The reptile hissed, dragging out his words with its forked tongue.

Suzume took a moment to compose herself, clearing her throat with a quick 'ahem' as she stood and straightened her blouse, hiding her nervousness at the creatures amber colored eyes staring at her, following her every move. "What message?" She questioned.

"He isssss isssolated, on an island near Kiri. It issss desssserted. He demandssss a ship be sssssent out to get him. Thissss is the Messssage I bear, my duty issss done."

And so with a quick 'Poof' the reptile vanished leaving a slightly stunned Suzume standing in the office.

Quickly marching to her desk and pressing the intercom she spoke into it, getting a slight feeling of momentary elation as she realized that _she_ was the one with a secretary now. "Bring me the fastest ninja currently within the village."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya plopped himself onto the seat of a bar in wave countries red light district, propping his cane up next to the wall he made short work of ordering some Sake.

When the rice wine came the toad sannin quickly served himself, and began to drink.

The warmth of the alcohol trailing down his throat made him groan in satisfaction. He needed this drink.

He was never one to be stressed out easily, his life as the former head of a country wide spy network didn't really allow him to be stressed out. Stress meant that the situation was getting to you, and if the situation was getting to you you'd make mistakes, he couldn't afford mistakes back then, or now really.

But these last few days, with the battle, a missing Naruto, injured elites and an, as of yet, unknown result regarding the battle of Kumo Jiraiya couldn't help the level of anxiety and stress that bit into him with the strength of any snake summon.

"Mind if I join ya." Came a voice from his left.

Bringing his attention towards the direction at which it came from the toad sannin found none other than Yoshihiro Shimazu to be standing on the spot, in full armor regalia, his warhammer firmly resting on his back.

Not waiting for an answer the Kage of Iwa took a seat, unstrapping his warhammer and placing it to lean against the wall next to Jiraiya's cane and ordered himself a saucer of his own.

Jiraiya stared at the former Tsuchikage, not saying anything as Yoshihiro slowly served himself some Sake, eyes remaining fixed on the toad sage.

"You know why I'm here." The Tsuchikage said after taking a long satisfying gulp before placing the saucer on the table. "You need to find your precious Hokage. If he's even-"

"He's alive." Jiraiya interrupted.

"Right. You say that because you know that he very well better be."

"Are you threatening something Yoshihiro." Jiraiya questioned, a dangerous lilt to his tone.

Yoshihiro sighed before leaning forward toward Jiraiya. "Lets get somethin' straight frog boy. You and I both know, that the fact of the matter is that the single reason your alliance with my village and especially the villages within the central marshlands is held strong is because of everyones fear of Naruto. If you eliminate him from the equation everything is gonna go to hell, real quick, I can only do so much to stave off my villages anger towards yours, and eventually, without Naruto around to bully them, things will blow over in open rebellion. And not just in Iwa...in most villages you've bullied into submission. The only one you have any real strong standing in is Kiri, and dont think Suna will pass up that golden opportunity to finally knock you all down a peg or two."

Jiraiya remained silent for several moments, taking a deep breath before he opened his eyes to stare at Yoshihiro. "Again...are you threatening anything Yoshihiro?"

The Tsuchikage smirked, a somewhat bittersweet tilt to his smile. "No...just warning you of the impending disaster you could have on your hands." He stated before standing up, taking another quick drink before he grabbed his warhammer, ready to leave the bar.

"And where do you see yourself standing in this whole, impending disaster?"

Another small, bittersweet smile. "Six feet underground feeding the maggots." Looking to Jiraiya he shrugged. "If everything blows up, I side with you, I side with them..." He paused, his face loosing all hints of humor. "Either way...I'm dead."

A strained silence passed between the two before the Tsuchikage broke it again. My men and I will be leaving for Iwa tomorrow. God knows your Aburame is gotta be pulling his hairs out in frustration."

Turning to leave the Tsuchikage said one more thing over his shoulder. "Find the kid Jiraiya, unless you want this entire thing to be a waste and all these sacrifices to have been made for nothing."

With those words said the Tsuchikage made his way out of the bar, leaving the toad sage alone with his Sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood over Hinata's unconscious form, bare hands checking her vitals as he ran a basic diagnostic with his limited medical knowledge.

Temari sat close by a worry in her eyes as she too looked over the unconscious Hyuuga, though she left Naruto to do as he would without interruption. She didn't know any medical Jutsu and even if she did, she doubted he'd accept her help.

Naruto, though donning his mask once again, could not hide the crease of his brow, or the hardness of his sea blue eyes.

Her condition was deteriorating. She hadn't even been able to stay awake today, only reaching consciousness for a few minutes before slipping away. The Poison had been slow for this past week and a half, but now it seemed as though it was either gaining momentum, or her body could no longer fight it off as effectively in these less than pristine conditions.

"Is she gonna be alright? Temari questioned after several minutes, eyes downcast. Despite the graveness of Hinata's situation, she still could not bring herself to look at Naruto in the eye after that rainy night two days ago. The thought that _he_ of all people could look like that...so...unguarded, so vulnerable...so...so..._human._

As long as she had known him, even as children this man had seemed like some omnipotent force of nature that could not be stopped. A living, breathing, walking nightmare that would destroy everything that stood in his path.

To have actually seen....._something, _anything that proved otherwise with her own two eyes had shook her more than she cared to admit.

She knew about Stockholm syndrome, she knew the symptoms the process with which it could be achieved, and she had been disiplined against such things as best she could be, but she found the previously unwavering, resentment towards this man faltering, its intensity ebbing away, like a blade hammered into dullness. She knew she couldn't dare let her guard down around him, he had proven on more than one occasion that he was willing to manipulate others, one only needed to listen to the rumors of how he subjugated Iwa in order to find proof of such. And though that fear of all this just being a manipulation by him was there, she couldn't, in her mind believe that that look could be faked even by him...especially by him.

His voice, brought her out of her musings as he responded. "Her temperature is rising, her heart rate is accelerated, pupils seem dilated, but I cannot tell for certain due to the fact that she's a Hyuuga, when she was awake, there was a severe decrease in her cognitive abilities and she mentioned a nauseating feeling in her stomach." He paused, taking a deep breath. "The Poison is progressing, my knowledge in toxicology is limited..."

Temari looked to Hinata's sleeping face, the veins around her eyes, which could bulge with the activation of the Byakugan, were tinged blue, as if spreading from her eyes towards the rest of her face.

Temari stood suddenly, marching resolutely out of the cave, Naruto staying behind, continuing to do all he could to help the Hyuuga currently under his care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, somewhere on the mainland 7 individuals stood in a dimly, torch lit room. Shadows seeping from the walls like tendrils, reaching across the empty space to envelop those within.

"Is everything prepared?" Came Itachi's slow monotone reaching out through the darkness to the others.

"The seals are in place...everything is prepared...we need only draw the remaining Jinchurikki too us." was the voice of Akasuna no Sasori. "Which shall we target first I wonder. The Nibi is the logical choice. She is the weakest of the remaining three and if we capture the other two...their respective villages may just focus against us."

"You're an idiot-yea" Came Deidara's response. Lets capture the weakest that way the strongest knows we're coming. And that way he's ready to fight us off once we do show up-yea. Great plan bolt brain."

"Lets beat down the middle man!!!"

Everyone's eyes shifted to a spiral masked individual, a heavy pause descending on them before Tobi again broke it. "Tobi is sorry...I just wanna be different."

Zetsu, the last Akatsuki member melted away from the walls of the compound, his nearly nine foot height, with the plant like extensions that framed his shoulders, towered over the others in the room. The pale half of his face being only vaguely visible in the dim light.

"Kumo has fallen."

The statement was blunt, was given no type of forewarning simply thrown into the faces of all those present, bringing several amazed, disbelieving stares towards the Kusa nuke ninja.

"What was that?" 

"When did you hear this?"

Were the inquiries thrown given by Kisame and Pein respectively to which Zetsu responded slowly.

"Kumo apparently fell four days to a week ago. Konoha's attack force left no survivors, and only now are rummors reaching our spies. I left to investigate myself and indeed...the lightning village stands as little more than ruins and smoking rubble."

A silence descended over the Akatsuki members, broken by Pein as the leader spoke. "Then our plans will have to move ahead sooner than anticipated. Soon the final attack will initiate against Suna. We cannot risk the Kyuubi destroying the Shukaku or the Nibi." Looking towards Itachi the blond haired man nodded in his dirrection. "Organize your team Uchiha. You will move out soon."

"So we're going after the Kyuubi first?" Tobi questioned uncertainly, which immidiately inniciated the previous argument onca again, brought to a halt by Peins voice once again.

"This bickering is pointless."

"But Pein-sama." Konan began. "We need to plan our next strikes. All three of these Jincuriki with circumstances as they are, are much stronger and will be much more well guarded than our previous targets."

The ringed eyes turned to face her as its owner replied. "As I said, the conversation is pointless Konan. We will not...be going after them one at a time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari once again found herself sitting at the mouth of the cave. Knees drawn up to her chest as she stared out towards the horizon as she'd taken to doing several times during her current week and a half long stay on this island.

Her thoughts were still running rampant across her mind, too quick, too jumbled to fully grasp and catalog. She sighed, lowering her head so it rested at her knees.

The crunching of sand beneath a book, alerted her to the approaching Naruto. Maintaining her silence she did her pest to ignore his presence however, an act that was only partially successful and, later futile once he opened his mouth.

"You have been rather quiet of late Sabaku." The Jinchurikki drawled tearing his eyes towards her.

She stiffened, but only minutely, shoulders tensing before relaxing once again. "There's just been nothing to talk about, what with the princess in there getting worse and all."

"Her condition, or lack of topics has not stopped you before Sabaku." He paused before stepping closer to her. "Do not believe either, that my need to focus on Hinata's condition impairs my ability to observe either. You avert your eyes, from me, and attempt to avoid drawing my attention as much as possible when I am near. So whatever it is that keeps you silent, is something pertaining to me. And I would know what it is."

Temari allowed her annoyance to take over for her defense, looking up towards him, she curled her lips in distaste. "Unlike what your obsessive, socially crippling need to categorize and catalog others actions would have you believe, not everything revolves around you buddy."

"Not everything no, but this, most certainly. And I do not like others keeping secrets from me." He drawled.

"Don't make me force it from your lips." He added at her continued silence.

Temari's lips thinned, looking away from him before she sighed. "I...I saw you."

"Saw me?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrow watching as she nodded.

"Yea...two days ago. You were standing out here in the rain."

And for the first time since she had ever known him the Sabaku saw, him give a visible reaction to something someone had said.

His back straightened , spine going ramrod straight, eyes widening and reeling as if he'd been struck by something.

Somewhere inside her Temari was torn in two different directions, one part of her actually gleeful that she'd mannaged to catch him off balance, the other part of her worried as to what his reaction would be once he got over his shock at her statement.

Naruto for his part, wasn't sure what he was really feeling, or if he should even be feeling anything at this turn of events. His...indulgence...that night two days ago was something he barely acknowledged himself. Furthermore it was something....private.

He realized, logically though, that he had never expressed anything of the sort, and that Temari's witnessing of the event wasn't in any type of violation to such because...she hadn't known that it was private in the first place. Whom he should be irritated at is himself, considering that he was foolish enough to let her sneak up on him.

"What-what were you-"

"It was nothing." He interrupted sharply as he turned his back beginning to walk away. "Put it out of your mind Sabaku."

Temari balked blinking before she shot to her feet. Opening and closing her mouth for several seconds, as if fishing for words before she was able to find some kind of sentence. "Why?"

"I said." Naruto began looking over his shoulder, catching her eye. "Put it out...of your mind." Before he proceeded walking away at a brisk pace.

Temari watched him go, eyes narrowing, like something akin to a cat that had found a place to dig in her claws. Whatever that night had been all about, his reaction now was only more encouragement to find out what could shake up the demon king of all people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter...was hell....Writers block SUCKS I hope it was up to the normal standard it may not be, since this was extremely difficult for me due to my writers block. If it isnt I appologise, but school is coming to an end so it may be easier.


	87. Pieces to an ever growing puzzle

Here ya go, hope you all enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara pushed the doors to his office wide open with a grunt, marching resolutely around the desk. Baki, who had once again, assumed stewardship of Suna in the Kazekage's absence stood off to the side, watching as several others followed Gaara into the office, including the man Baki recognized as the Kazekage, Anbu captain Daisuke, a woman with soft brown hair he did not recognize, and...

"Kankuro!" The pupeteer's former sensei almost shouted, marching forward, completely breaking office etiquette and protocol, proceeding to hug the younger male in the wheelchair."

"Hey Sensei-gettin some gray hairs in my absence I see."

Smiling he pulled away before quickly shooting back his reply. "More like getting some peace. Glad you're alive kid."

"Ahem." Came Gaara's stiff interruption, making Baki remember just where he was.

With a somewhat embarrassed face the jounin turned back to face the Jinchurikki. "Ahh- forgive me Kazekage-sama. I forget myself."

"That you do." Gaara stated stiffly before turning his eyes to the Anbu commander. "Daisuke, gather every available Anbu member and Jounin fit for combat, I don't care if they're ours or from Kumo. You are to gather at least two dozen squads and will keep heavy watch over our northern border. Kankuro Gather our Puppeteer squads I want these men ready in ambush positions around every watering location and Oasis in the desert, if they somehow slip past Daisuke they'll rot in the desert from thirst. Baki, gather Chuunin and Gennin, and direct the medical aid for the caravans of refugees that have just arrived with us, commandeer one of the residential buildings for a hospital if you have to."

At the last order Zhuge Liang looked to Yue-Ying. "Go and help in the process Ying."

The Kumo Kunoichi gave a brief, short nod before she turned away and began following the others out of the office leaving Gaara and Zhuge Liang alone.

"My my." The sleeping dragon began slowly with a lazy drawl, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You take charge rather quickly don't you Kazekage-dono."

Gaara blinked, curiosity showing in his eyes. "You disagree with the orders?"

"Not at all." Zhuge Liang responded with a slow nod, the smirk still tugging the corner of his mouth. "I am merely admiring how quickly you took charge and adapted to the situation, you obviously thought very hard over what you would do once you arrived. Your village elders chose well when they elected you their Kage. One question though Kazekage-dono."

Zhuge Liang allowed a brief lull in the conversation, allowing his previous words to sink in before continuing. "The truth is...that this is the last place where any who may seek to escape Konoha's reach may come. If they do come, what will you do? Turn them away, or welcome them."

"The borderlands between Konoha and Suna will be no-mans-land" Gaara responded without hesitation. "Those people, if we turn them away, will be killed for their defection. I will not condone the slaughter of innocents by my forces, even indirectly. They will be allowed passage into Suna."

"That is dangerous." Zhuge Liang stated, a warning, dangerous edge to his voice as he made his way to the balcony at the offices side. "Very dangerous indeed. Konoha could slip spies or forces within the caravans, even with screening teams checking for chakra levels, weapons, or anything even remotely suspicious. Some will get through."

"Just the same as I did not let your people be slaughtered within your village walls. I wont let those people be killed if they seek refuge from Konoha."

"Then you endanger us all. Even with ten detection squads screening the-"

"Then use twenty" Gaara interrupted the Raikage allowing a thick, tense silence to descend on them before Gaara broke it, speaking in a firm, sure, however placating tone. "I know this decision doesn't particularly thrill you Zhuge Liang. If you wish you may personally assign the screening squads and execute the punishments against any we may find that try to infiltrate. And if you wish to take it even further, you may also assign the village guard over our key security areas. Either way, these people will be offered sanctuary within _my_ country."

Zhuge Liang stood a little straighter, gaze fixed upon the Kazekage, with an intensity most would have cringed back from as if burnt. It seemed as though he was searching for something within the younger redhead.

Finally the silence was broken before Liang bowed once. "As you wish...Kazekage-dono." Before he turned around and made his way out of the office, the movement hiding the small, satisfied smile that spread over his features as he left the younger male to his paperwork the cogs in his mind turning...slowly but surely...his heart and body may be failing him...But....his mind remained.

After all...he was still Kumo's sleeping dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"On one of Kiri's islands?"

"Yes Jiraiya-sama." The chuunin messenger answered amidst his heavy breathing. "It was one of his snake summons that delivered the message to lady Suzume in Konoha. She sent me here to tell you."

Jiraiya nodded. "You did well kid, I'll handle it. Tomorrow you can start making your way back to Konoha."

The man bowed his head in thanks as he focused on calming his breathing. He'd run as fast as he could to get here the normally three day run between Konoha and wave had been a slow and arduous one, delayed by heavy rains that had turned the soft earth into a quagmire and the high trees into a slip and slide death game.

And so on the last day, when the sky was relatively clear, to say he'd made a mad dash to the finish line was a massive understatement.

Jiraiya turned to one of the few jounin that had remained with him in wave, overseeing the final exodus back to their village now that the last of their wounded and their supplies had left.

"Find a ship and a crew that'll set sail by tomorrow morning, I don't care what you have to do to get it."

The Jounin nodded before he vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving Jiraiya with the chuunin messenger.

Turning back to the younger male the toad sannin spoke up again. "Anyway, other than that I wanna know, What news of Kakashi's assault on Kumo?"

Though the question was offered in something of a simple, conversationalist tone, even Jiraiya couldn't really hide his anticipation over the answer.

If Konoha had lost that fight...he wasn't sure if they could hold the empire together after such a defeat, let alone recover and win the war.

The chuunin paused for a moment, taking a second or so to think of his answer. "Well...Kakashi and the regiment he lad hadn't arrived in Konoha yet so details are sketchy sir but from what I heard just before I left Kumo has fallen to us sir."

Jiraiya released a breath he hadn't even really known he'd been holding as he absently nodded. "Good." Looking to the chuunin again the toad sannin spoke. "Thanks kid, you can go now."

The toad sannin turned to leave when he heard a slight intake of breath, as though the younger man was going to say something before he reconsidered.

Pausing mid step the white haired legend looked at the chuunin over his shoulder. "You got somethin' to say kid?"

"Ahh." The chuunin began, hesitating as he averted his eyes. "Ahh...well...I...uh..."

"Come on kid, out with it." Jiraiya stated quickly loosing his patience as the young man stammered out his hesitance.

Opening his mouth the man hesitated for a moment before he blurted out his question. "Whats he like?"

The incredulity on Jiraiya's face was absolutely priceless. "Whats he like? What the hell are you talkin about kid I don't swing like that."

If Jiraiya's expression was priceless the young chuunin's expression was downright comical. "What? Wait no you got it wrong I mean...Hokage-sama. What is he like?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing minutely. "How old are you kid?"

"Seventeen, I'll be 18 in seven months." The chuunin answered.

Seventeen...that was five years too young to have been a ninja when Naruto took control of Konoha, and three years too young to have ever met him in a mission briefing. Unlike Sarutobi, Naruto did not attend or brief personally any missions below B rank. As his territory expanded so too did the administrative staff. Allowing Naruto to handle only the highest priority assignments and delegations. Most likely, this kid had never even glimpsed at the man he now served.

After a few moments of silence the chuunin grew somewhat nervous, shuffling from foot to foot. "I mean...I've heard stories and such...hell who hasn't, but...you know. I mean...you've spoken with him personally, you're probably one of the people that can tell me something that isn't an overly exaggerated rumor or something."

Jiraiya let out a small huff, a bitter sweet smirk crossing his lips. "Kid... believe me...those rumors. Probably understatements." He stated before turning on his heel leaving the rather small room he had adopted as his temporary office while in wave, heading off to complete his preparations to leave in search for Konoha's currently stranded commander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akina stuffed what little provisions and weapons she'd manage to pilfer from the local marketplace during her somewhat regular visits to the location under her advanced henge, including small bags of rice, kitchen and common hunting knives and finally a change of clothing.

The rice she could make easily with the small pot she had, though since it provided no protein her energy would begin to suffer, a dangerous fact considering that she had to make it into the desert. So hunting some animals or getting her hands on some fish was a must while she traveled.

The knives she had were crude, blunt things, not nearly as durable, sharp or as aerodynamic as kunai knives. She'd probably be able to use em to kill some animal but if she was discovered by a hunter nin or even chuunin that may recognize her. It wont be a very good melee outcome. She'd have to rely on Jutsu and Taijutsu.

But the clothes were the worst thing. In Kumo, and especially later in Suna her clothes were interwoven with very light chain mail, allowing her to resist slashes of kunai and or swords, the spider weave silk it was made from, breathed easily and allowed her to move with great flexibility, unobstructed. The civilian clothing she wore now however, was thick, cumbersome, and was generally made for...civilians.

Unless you were a ninja you really wouldn't notice the difference, but to someone of her rank, it felt like she was wearing an iron suit.

Wave had no ninja stores either. She had gathered from asking around a bit, that apparently, all ninja equipment sold was primarily in the three largest villages under Konoha's custody. Kiri, Konoha itself, and Iwa, and was monitored heavily, requiring special permits and security pass codes to access greater quality equipment.

It was one of the things Naruto guarded heavily. Possibly to deter deserters. Gone were the days where every town had rudimentary ninja equipment, gone was the time that anyone could buy a kunai or a weapon with chakra channeling capability. He wanted you in his army, or to join his enemies so he could kill you then.

Speaking of enemies, vague whispers had begun dotting the market of wave.

Kumo fell.

She wasn't sure if it was true, or just hopeful dreams of a people sick of the war. But...if it was true. Then that meant Suna was next, making her need to get to her new home, all the more imperative.

Suna, if Gaara chose to fight, would need every man woman and child able to even use a rudimentary knowledge of the ninja arts.

The door to her room opened with a click, bringing her attention to Tsunami as the older woman's eyes found the bag.

"Oh you're leaving?"

Akina nodded. "Yes. I've...ummm found my..."

"A way to sneak past the bridge patrols." The dark haired woman finished for her.

At Akina's silence Tsunami entered the room a little more stepping up close to the blond. "I wasn't sure when you first arrived but it became clearer and clearer as time went on. You're a ninja. And...you're a ninja...that is an enemy of Konoha."

Akina paused taking a moment to think before her lips pursed. "Well...you wouldn't have come here if you were gonna turn me in. So...if you've known...why have you been helping me all this time? If I was discovered here..."

"We would be tried as traitors or conspirators." Tsunami finished sitting down on the bed. "But...while Konoha's Kage may have helped us be rid of Gatou, the truth of the matter is..." She paused taking a breath. "That we have merely traded one dictator for another. While not as oppressive as Gatou, he's taken control of the bridge, and the docks, we are merely a giant port and nearly 35% of our money goes to his tax, while our trade is cut off from any territories Konoha may deem hostile. The pirates he hired and brought here to make port...three murders...and seven other individuals in the hospitals with injuries. Yet not one of those pirates were arrested or even questioned. We're expendable to him."

Pausing for a moment the older woman turned her gaze to look at the blond, giving her, her full attention. "Unlike you dear, we do not have the strength to fight him. And we get no political points for being the only port in the eastern shore he controls. Because we do not have the ability to fight him for it."

"So...the reason you helped me..."

"Is because this is the only way we know how to fight back."

Akina didn't know what to say to that pausing before she finished stuffing everything into the bag. Hefting it over her shoulder before she bowed to the woman who remained sitting on the bed. "Thank you...for everything." Before she turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her. Leaving the life long wave civilian alone in her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari's eyes trailed across the darkened cave, the biting chill of the night making her shiver despite herself. Since the night that she had seen the "Rain" moment as she'd taken to calling it the Sabaku's mind had refused to let the cogs stop turning in her own mind. Sleep was a difficult, fitful thing that she barely reached on the best of nights, and downright impossible on the worst.

You see...the problem with this rain episode changed virtually everything about him. Because if he had some kind of...humanity...some kind of emotion. Then he wasn't just some mindless killing machine bent on world conquest anymore. Some inhuman monstrosity that knew only battle and the ability to take a life and other doubts began to surface in her mind.

But one particularly stood out to her. One above all the others, and it had happened so long ago she had nearly forgotten about it.

The attack on Konoha during the chuunin exam a decade ago.

He had spared them. Both Gaara and herself.

He'd let them go. He'd let both of them go. When they were clearly the enemy, when his village was still under attack, when killing them, at that point, more than any other was at its most justified.

The fact that he didn't do it showed one of two things....either he was foolish...or he'd shown them mercy.

Either one meant...that he wasn't always the omnipotent monster he was today.

That....meant that he was human at one point.

A part of her tried to once again reassure her hostility. Saying that what he was before doesn't change or affect who he is now but this part of her was hollow, the words having lost their conviction that had spoken them once before so strongly to the dying Hyuuga who lay now in the cave.

She had felt...that they were simply Hinata's way of deluding herself. To convince herself that serving a man this uncaring, this inhuman was "justified". Lies she and others like her fed themselves in order to avoid facing the ugly truth that they were simply cowards who were under the boot heel of a monster and were too weak to pull themselves out of it.

Now she wasn't so sure.

The Sabaku sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes and face before she rested her cheek against her open palm. Why does everything seem so complicated?

A sound to her right brought her attention to Naruto, laying asleep within the niche of rocky stalagmites he'd taken for himself. The space between the rock formations making it seem like a cage of some sort. Had he chosen that to further alienate himself from others, even if the act was an unconscious one it was still...disturbing in a way

Either way, she could still see his face, at least, the part that wasn't covered by his mask, through the gaps in the stalagmites, his eyes were scrunched up as if in pain, a cold sweat glistening his forehead as his head thrashed left and right

He was dreaming or having some nightmare.

A growl, lower than his normal ones still tore itself from his throat and she had to wonder if the man couldn't escape battle even in his dreams.

"_Why?" _The Kage growled through his mask, his voice, altered as it was only barely reached her at the distance between herself and him but she could still hear it. Channeling a little more chakra to her ears the Sabaku hoped to catch more of what was going on in his dream. Apparently even he couldn't control his subconscious.

After several more seconds of his insistent thrashing the Sabaku was just about ready to go and wake him up, under the belief that no more information was forthcoming. But before she stood up or even moved to do so his voice again reached her ears, and this time, it rose many more questions.

"_Tell me why...Yoshino."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here you go. Classes are crackin down now with finals showing up so the ending of this chap is a bit hasty. Truth of the matter is I don't know when I'll have the opportunity to update again in the coming months so I wanted to get this out to ya just in case it turns out to be a long period of time.

Anyway read and review, its my only currency


	88. Complexity

Well here ya go, hope ya enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand...from what I know of human metabolism and poisons it should have already been broken down after so much time."

Temari's worry reached her voice clearly, eyes taking in Hinata's pale, sweat soaked form as she lay on the floor.

Her moments of consciousness had been becoming less and less frequent of late, until, for nearly three days or so she hadn't woken up at all. Between herself and Naruto they'd had to bathe herfeed her and maintain her with what little they could in this state. It was a grueling process and one that was unfortunately, seemingly fruitless.

"It may have already been metabolized." Naruto answered, placing the feather blanket over her, having finally killed enough of the local birds to put together the new barrier against the cold, finally being able to remove his red hood and cloak from atop her. "Her body is now simply too weak to fight the sickness that afflicts her now."

Temari nodded, it made sense, and if that were the case it increased her chances of survival by a lot. Though dangerous, it was much easier to survive a fever than a poison actively attacking your immune system

That didn't mean she was out of the woods, far from it, her temperature was through the roof, she could already suffer brain damage and if it went any higher she could become a vegetable.

It was frustrating to her, being caught in this situation where all her skills as a ninja was utterly worthless.

But even though the Sabaku felt frustrated, it paled in comparison to Naruto's own agitation.

He was angry, a seething anger that seeped into his bones and gnawed unto his flesh.

He was no stranger to the emotion, but before it was focused, it held a purpose, a function. Here it did not, a completely irrational sentiment that would do nothing for him in this situation. It certainly would not give him an infused knowledge of medical arts

As much as he tried to suppress the feeling though, to discard it, even to ignore it every glance towards the deathly pale Hyuuga sent the familiar burning red into his eyes, and the anger returned with startling ease.

He wasn't sure why, but something about Hinata, a woman he had fought beside for a decade, strong confident and sure in her convictions. To be laying there like some weak, shriveled husk of her former self....It was utterly...disgusting.

He stood, taking hold of the red shroud which had previously shielded his former teammates weak form from the biting cold. He marched out of the cave, leaving Hinata alone with Temari as the Sabaku stoked the fire within.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yoshihiro Shimazu. My isn't this a surprise."

Though Kakashi's tone was nonchalant, his expression was anything but, sharp brown eye watching as the Kage from Iwa and his nephew marched into the command tent he currently resided in.

His memory wasn't so faulty that he did not remember the former Tsuchikage's near successful suicide run against him and Guan. It also appeared as though his nephew Toyohisa remembered their, until recent, status quo as enemies judging by how his fingers tightened around his spear as his eyes fixed themselves on the copy ninja.

Tayuya, who stood at his side openly glared at the younger Iwa nin, eyes narrowed in something akin to suspicion.

Ironically enough the one person that didn't seem at all angry, suspicious, or tense in this situation was the former Tsuchikage himself, easily pulling out a seat and propping his legs on a nearby table while allowing his warhammer to fall onto the ground.

"Hatake Kakashi." The large senior greeted with a nod and a ready smirk. "I suppose the rumors are true then."

"Depends what rumor's you're talking about." Kakashi said calmly, with a slow incline of his head.

"Kumo's been beaten." The Shimazu said as though it were obvious. "Most of your men aren't injured, and they're not dragging their feet around like a bunch of beaten dogs. You succeeded didn't you? You got the job done."

Despite himself Kakashi smiled. "Oh yeah. Kumo is a pile of rubble now. No way they can muster any kind of considerable manpower for the next ten years.

Yoshihiro smirked. "Good. Though, one thing. On my way in here I noticed very few prisoners. I noticed some, but not many. The fact that I noticed some indicates that you did take prisoners but for a major village like Kumo there should be a lot more. Care to elaborate?"

Kakashi sighed, his smile dimming. "Thats the only sour note. Mid battle the forces you all fought at sea arrived, and most managed to escape onto the ships. No doubt heading for Suna now. Its safe to assume that the pirate navy was destroyed then?

Yoshihiro nodded. "Yea. We arrived in wave a week and a half ago, shipping out the wounded and supplies before me and my boys left about four days ago to head back to Iwa.

Kakashi nodded. He had expected that. Though for a normal ninja team getting from Konoha to Kumo took about a week, the sheer size of their host, the fact that they were carrying prisoners, as well as the spoils of their conquest slowed them considerably. As it was they were about three days march from Konoha at their current pace.

Yoshihiro's smile faded for a second though. "Got some bad news though. In the naval battle. The big guy in red went missing."

"Big guy in-You mean Naruto?" Kakashi questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. A tenor in his voice that wasn't completely masked.

Yoshihiro nodded once. "Yes."

The Copy ninja's eye narrowed. The cogs in his mind turning and locking into place as he contemplated the ramifications of not being able to find the conqueror soon.

It was then that Yoshihiro's eyes caught sight of a familiar set of armor and sword at the end of the tent.

Standing up the Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed as he marched over to the assorted pieces of metal "This armor. Its that Ginchiko girl's right."

Kakashi stood, marching next to the Tsuchikage with a nod. "Yes" We also found Mika's body nearby, it appears they both died fighting against other ninja near the coast.

Yoshihiro looked to the copy ninja, head shaking. "No. They were fighting each other."

"Hmm?" Kakashi started, single visible eye now wide open in curiosity, Tayuya and Toyohisa not too far behind. "What do you mean?"

"In the battle, Mika betrayed us. When Naruto was negotiating Suna's surrender in exchange for the Kazekage's sister. She stabbed our bargaining chip, threw her overboard, and then attacked the others before making her escape on a water dragon. They most likely fought and killed each other.

Kakashi shook his head. "That cant be."

Yoshihiro rolled his eyes. "Oh please Copy cat. Surely you're not so naive as to believe your "union" is infallible, Ninjas betray its part-"

"No you don't understand." Kakashi interrupted with a shake of his head. "The damage around the battlefield was caused by high level water Jutsu."

"So? They're both Kiri nin aren't they?"

"Ginchiko was a lightning element, and Mika from what I've seen, is an assassination and stealth specialist. She uses precision strikes not high level destruction techniques."

A heavy silence descended over the four in the room, it was Tayuya that spoke up.

"What are you saying Cyclops?"

Kakashi turned to her but before he could answer Yoshihiro spoke up for him.

"That someone wanted to make it look like they fought each other. Someone that wants the villages to stay at each others throats."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The city was cold on this night, Itachi realized. Biting winds with chilling howls screeching through the empty streets and empty homes. Its former occupants...now dead. Deemed a hindrance by their leader, Pein.

There was always silence before a battle, he knew. Some strange, freak act of nature but there was always this hush before a fight. In the environment, in those around them. As if the sense of danger transcended to every aspect of the individuals lives, telling them to keep quiet.

But this...this was oppressive, almost bordering on physically painful.

He was no stranger to mass murder. He had, after all, killed his entire family in a single night so his unease was not due to recent actions or trauma.

He realized that it was due to anxiety.

He was nervous. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been nervous, the last time he'd ever felt as though he was truly in danger from an opponent. Not even when he stood before Pein himself for the first time, had he felt this way, even knowing he may have to take on the wielder of the Rinnegan alone if he deemed him unworthy.

And yet here he was with other individuals that held enough strength, chakra and power within their bodies to destroy entire villages by themselves, each, in order to fight him. And he was still fearful, still nervous.

The only experience he held with the so called, devil king, was years ago, just after he'd taken control of Konoha. He and Kisame had attempted to capture him then, and had failed. And though he knew, that both he and Kisame had been forced to hold back due to the fact that they had wanted their presence to remain a secret, the fact that he could only have become stronger since then did not sit well with him.

If at the age of 12, this boy was able to fight 2 S class criminals to a withdrawal. Just how much stronger was he now? How many of those rumors and stories and garbled, fear induced accounts of his power were true? And how many were false?

It was a terrible wrath indeed that held an entire country together through fear alone. And it was a wrath that he and his fellow Akatsuki members would soon be subject to.

They were all strong, they all held their strengths and distinct abilities, each more than enough to defeat any one Jinchuriki they had previously fought against.

But this was different wasn't it? This was a Jinchuriki unlike the others.

And he knew that in the end the question it came down to could be stated very simply.

Were they strong enough to break the man whom had broken the world...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can rule out Suna, Gaara wouldn't have attacked his own sister."

"Then that just leaves Kumo." Toyohisa put in, watching as Kakashi paced and his uncle held a fist beneath his chin in silent contemplation.

"But how did Zhuge Liang know his spy would be on the ship? I mean...we didn't even know. I'm not even sure anyone outside of wave knew." Tayuya responded. "Even I don't think this Liang guy could have a spy network that quick and sophisticated, especially with us actively looking for spies from Kumo.?

"Could it have been someone inside of Konoha then?" Yoshihiro put in.

"No no." Kakashi said shaking his head. "Everyone in Konoha just wants to end the war. I don't think there's anyone who'd want to expedite it."

"Then she was acting independently." Toyohisa put in. "From the accounts while she was staying at Sakai, many of the men felt that the kunoichi Mika was unstable, insatiable bloodlust and a love for battle. She could have simply wanted to expedite the fighting as long as possible."

Kakashi shook his head again. "She may have been crazy but Mika was never stupid. Attacking Temari made her not only our enemy but Gaara's and by default Zhuge Lian's as well. She wouldn't have put herself in the middle of everyone's wanted list."

"So you're thinking a third party altogether. Someone not in Konoha or involved with Kumo and Suna." Yoshihiro put forth.

"Yes but who." Kakashi said continuing his pacing.

"You guys made a lot of enemies over the years. Any groups you may have failed to put down completely?" Yoshihiro questioned.

"Actually Kakashi now that he mentions it." Tayuya spoke. "Don't you remember a few years ago, back when we were still subduing the central marshlands. We'd been receiving sporadic reports of some guys wearing red clouds."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Akatsuki. But those reports ended years ago why-"

"Yea." The former Oto kunoichi interrupted. "They just ended. We didn't hunt down those missing nins, and they've all just fallen off the grid since, pretty hard considering just who they were."

"So you think they've just been laying low this whole time?" Kakashi responded. "If so then whats changed? Why act now?"

Tayuya's features soon became irritated. "How the hell should I know I'm just tossing shit out there and that group just vanishing always seemed weird to me."

"Akatsuki." Yoshihiro hmmed. "That sounds familiar to me as well. Do you remember what they were Toyohisa?"

The younger man shook his head. "No uncle. They had always been extremely elusive to our spy networks."

"If they are active now..." Kakashi continued. "Then they can only have one reason to have manipulated Mika. They want us to keep fighting each other, to keep everything in chaos. To keep our eyes away from them. That means they're planning something big."

"How big are ya thinkin." Yoshihiro said as he crossed his arms infront of himself.

"Real big. Something that may lead to the massive destabilization over both factions. They obviously have no love for Suna or Konoha. Maybe they're even planning to make an entirely new faction of their own."

"Thats insane." Tayuya said with a shake of her head. "Naruto-sama would stop them before they were finished even giving their opening speech. You know how brutal he is against uprisings."

Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment before he rushed over to the map. "Yoshihiro. Where exactly was it that you all fought at sea show me on the map."

The older Tsuchikage stepped forward, easily pointing out their coordinates. "Right here."

Kakashi blinked for a moment. "If I recall correctly from my travels to Kiri...there's a very strong underwater current near those coordinates. If Naruto was caught in it then he could have easily been washed to any of Kiri's small islands further east."

"Ok and how does that help us?" Yoshihiro stated with a shrug. "All you've given us is a lead to Naruto's location not any insight into this Akatsuki groups plans."

"If Akatsuki is as bold as I think they are then they may just try to assassinate Naruto himself. As Tayuya said. If they hope to succeed in bringing in another faction they'd have to fight and get rid of him before they could even hope to get started with any modicum of success"

Tayuya, from her place scoffed, showing what she thought of the notion clearly. "Good fucking luck with that one."

"Stupid I know but you remember who was in that group when they were last active right? Sasori of the red sands, Deidara from Iwa, _Uchiha Itachi_, _Hoshikage Kisame" _He emphasized the last two. "If Kisame deduced Naruto's whereabouts as well then they may try to reach him. Even he cant take on half a dozen S class Nuke nin on his own. You know that. We need to reach him first, and guard him once he makes landfall in wave." Kakashi stated towards the redhead.

Yoshihiro sighed in aggravation. "Well at least our bags are already packed."

The statement brought Kakashi's single eye towards him. "You're coming?"

"Of course I'm coming. Think I'm gonna pass up a chance to fight S class criminals?" The Tsuchikage stated with a haughty air. "Toyohisa. Your in charge of the men. Make sure they get back to Iwa safely."

"But uncle." The younger man began to protest only for Yoshihiro to level him with that familiar chiding gaze. "Toyohisa." He warned.

Kakashi thought for a moment before turning to Tayuya. "Tayuya, the same goes for you. You're in charge. Get the army back to Konoha."

She nodded. "Allright." A smirk soon spread over her features, no doubt already cracking the proverbial whip over her teammates. "I promise to get em back in one piece."

The copy ninja nodded before turning to Yoshihiro. "Alright." I'll meet you at the eastern edge of the camp in an hour."

The Tsuchikage nodded before smirking. "Good to be workin with you. Copy Cat."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, wondering just how sound it was to leave, alone with this...so called ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Temari emerged from the cave near sundown, as she had taken to doing since she'd realized that, with its isolation, this place held one of the most beautiful sunsets she'd ever seen.

It was one of the few pleasures she could derive from this place seeing as how must of her days consisted of doing nothing, or helping take care of Hinata.

She made towards her usual spot when she spotted none other than Naruto standing on the beach, the familiar red shroud of his cloak now flapping in the ocean breeze, his hood shadowing his features once again as he stood with his arms crossed in front of himself.

Temari paused in her stride, the sands beneath her feet crunching softly as they shifted beneath her weight.

Though she hadn't spoken or given any indication as to what she had heard him mutter in his sleep, the name he had released from his lips while he'd been unconscious, it was not as though she hadn't pondered over it.

I mean...how the hell could she not. The man known throughout the world as a cold hearted murderer, responsible for the genocide of thousands, said to be more monster and beast, than man, had actually dreamt of someone. Of a woman no less.

The possibilities ran rampant through her mind, every scenario from an enemy ninja, to a former teammate that had betrayed him to...someone he had loved.

That last one was particularly outrageous in her mind. Not only that any woman could fall in love with him, but especially, that he could love them back.

Pointless speculation had succeeded in nothing but giving her a headache, and an overly taxed imagination.

Standing there as he was now though, muscles coiled tight in barely restrained aggravation she couldn't help but wonder if he really could care for someone. It was Hinata's condition that was the seeming cause for him being so high strung.

If he could care about her...it wasn't so unbelievable that he could care about someone else...right?

Her legs carried her closer towards him, eroding the distance previously between them.

He didn't move, he didn't look, merely stood there, completely still except for the movement of his cloak as it caught the wind. "Why are you here?"

She opened her mouth, pausing awkwardly as she realized that she really had no answer for the query. No real reason to be here...other than...

"Do you want to talk?" She offered. Perhaps, if she got him to engage in conversation over this situation with Hinata she could see if the man actually had something other than a cold slab for a substitute to his heart.

"What would I desire to converse about Sabaku?" He questioned blandly, not turning to speak to her seemingly content to keep his eyes fixed on the horizon.

More than accustomed to his dismissive, borderline rude manner on the best of days, the answer didn't phase her as she sat down, turning her eyes to mimic his own gaze out towards the sunset.

"Don't you want to talk about Hinata?" She offered shifting her eyes to glance upwards towards him.

"She is ill, dying and I do not have the medical knowledge to cease her deterioration. I do not see how our discussing it would change these facts." He stated calmly

"No but it'll help you." She stated calmly.

This time he did turn to look at her, eyes glinting beneath the hood as his head turned to look over his shoulder.

"Help me." His tone was dangerous, and it made her muscles tense beneath her clothing. "And why-" He continued, still not turning to face her. "would you want to do that?"

She swallowed, not turning away from him. She licked her lower lip rather nervously before shrugging. "I don't know...guess...maybe you shouldn't be beating yourself up over the fact that you cant help someone you care about." She ventured carefully.

"Care." The word escaped his lips with a scoff. "Why do you humans choose to relate such a useless emotion to so many situations that have nothing to do with one another."

"We humans?" She questioned incredulously. "What? You think your not human?"

"Do you regard me as human?" He questioned calmly.

"Aren't you?" She shot back.

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied calmly.

Silence was her response, causing her to look away from him. Something akin to guilt lining her face.

"You do not hold me as one of your own. Why should I?" The blond male questioned rhetorically as he too looked away, returning his gaze to the horizon.

Turning back to him, eyes narrowing she spoke, voice a strange mixture of heat and...compassion. A tone that reminded him far too much of Yoshino. She had always spoken in a similar way whenever she spoke to him. "Then your saying you don't care about anyone?"

"Attachments are weaknesses in our world Sabaku. I would think that a person of your rank and current predicament would realize this. If your brother was not so attached to you. Then it would not be so easy for Liang to manipulate him as he does."

"My brother is not weak!" Temari defended anger now in her voice.

"The fact that you become angry will not change anything." Naruto replied calmly. "He is still very much in the dark over Liang's role in your and your other siblings injuries. And with no inclination to discern the truth simply because he is too blinded by a desire to gain you back from me."

"So you don't care about anybody? No one but yourself and this megalomanic dream of yours to rule the world?" She asked with easily discerned disbelief.

"Myself?" He questioned, turning to face her over his shoulder again. "No foolish Sabaku it is not for me that I do what I do."

Now that caught her attention, eyes now wide and mouth slightly parted. "Not for you? Then who are you doing it for?"

He didn't answer, standing like some red shrouded monolith beneath the orange and brightly colored sky.

"Are you...." She paused, contemplating the possible consequences of her next words if she chose to utter them. "Are you doing this...for Yoshino?"

He rounded on her so fast Temari couldn't react before he grasped the front of her shirt and hauled her to her feet, gasping in fright at the fury she saw behind those eyes.

"How do you know of her!?" He hissed, his tone laced with such venom it made the kunoichi tremble within her clothing.

"I-I..."

"Speak!" He roared bringing her closer to his face, so that her nose was almost touching the dark metal of his mask.

"You said her name in your sleep!!!" She said hurriedly, swallowing as she looked into his eyes. Gripped by some sensation, unable to look away.

For his own part, Naruto himself was uncertain what he was feeling. Anger was there certainly. But its source was lost to him. No one knew of Yoshino. Those that had fought during that short campaign certainly speculated. But their speculations were worthless and in most cases, wordless. And so, meant nothing.

For her to speak of her so directly, so bluntly...

To be _confronted_ with her, so directly, so bluntly...it was something that drove strong emotions through him, emotions in which he only knew how to express in a single way, anger.

He scented no deception from her, and through her fear it was easy to read her regardless even if he could not detect such things. He released her, watching as she caught herself on unsteady legs, ironing out her shirt with her hands as she took a few steps back, away from him.

She swallowed, eyes narrowing as she refused to allow this opportunity to pass her by. She repressed her fear, and ignored the part of her mind which screamed for her to simply let the subject die, given his previous reaction, as she spoke again. "So you _can_ feel something for someone."

"I did not-"

"What? Didn't care about her? Sorry but a reaction like that doesn't come from someone that doesn't care." She interrupted with some vehemence.

Naruto's eyes narrowed beneath the veil of his hood glaring down at the much shorter kunoichi as she stared back up at him, the usual fire of her defiance stoked and now kindled into a rapidly growing inferno as she realized that she had caught him off balance.

"So who was she? A former teammate? A sensei? Some enemy Kunoichi? A traitor?"

Naruto remained silent, his slow, even breathing calm beneath his mask. He gave no answer...because...there was no answer. She was all of those to him at some point in his life.

After several seconds of his silence Temari had to fight the urge to growl her impatience. This man was so insufferable. Everything in this emotionally deadening experience had to revolve and end solely in conflict...

In conflict....

The thought struck Temari like an epiphany, blindsiding her from nowhere. Perhaps...she could get answers from him using a different approach. He was used to fighting, verbally and physically. She wouldn't get anything out of him using those methods.

Placing a soft expression over her features the kunoichi spoke again, her tone, more pleading than aggressive, her body language more submissive than demanding. "Was she special to you?"

It was a tactic he knew well regardless of his ability to detect her deceit through his sharp sense of smell.

"Fool girl." He said, voice emerging from the mask like a growl. "Do not think your false concern and falser empathy will garner you hidden knowledge over me. You will gain_ no _leverage on this day."

Temari blinked, her features soon becoming confused before becoming truly...pitying. A simmilar expressionto the one she had given him shortly before she died as well. "Is that the first thing that comes to your mind? That someone is going to take advantage of you."

"Do not claim it to be false _kunoichi_." He hissed out the last world, as if reminding her just who and what she was. "You seek knowledge to learn more of me. To learn of my possible weaknesses. My vulnerabilities."

Temari lowered her eyes from him, expression now genuinely sad as far as he could detect.

"Is that how you feel about everyone around you?" She questioned. "Even with Hinata and your other ninja?"

"To do otherwise would be to deserve death Sabaku. You should know that." He answered

It must be such a miserable experience. To be so closed so...isolated...from everyone and everything. To feel as though you always had to have your guard up. To not have _one_ person you could confide in. You could trust and feel safe with.

"Did she make you like this?" Temari asked softly, eyes once again traveling upwards to look into his own, as he stood there, with arms crossed in front of his chest, guarding himself.

Those eyes of silver gray gripped him, made him pause as she seemingly tried to bore right through him with her gaze. As though her answers would come if she looked deep enough within the ice blue."Did she betray you after you'd given her your trust. Is that why you're like this now?"

Naruto straightened just a little bit more, allowing Temari to see that she'd hit very close to home in her guess.

But there was no smug satisfaction. No feeling of accomplishment here. The fact, that she may be the only living person with this knowledge gave her no rush. It only filled her with...pity.

As she looked at him now, standing there, he was no more than three feet away, but he was still alone, even the physical distance between ourselves and the mainland seemed to pale in comparison to just how far apart he held himself, and was held, to the rest of humanity.

"You really did love her didn't you?"

He remained silent, unmoving for several seconds, as if contemplating weather he should answer or not.

Finally, he said. "Once again....You associate useless emotions to me Sabaku. She is dead now, regardless."

His eyes returned to the horizon after that, gaze narrowing. "It appears Hinata may survive after all."

Her eyes followed his, soon settling over a ship that approached this desolate place. Their rescuers...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was rather difficult to write. Due to again suffering writers block, albeit a different form of Writers block.

Before it had been because the words wouldn't come, now it was because I simply couldn't focus. Mainly because of the proverbial Pandora's box I opened up with my recent Oneshot "Knightfall" I have several Justice League story ideas now running through my head, which I don't want to start because my plate is full enough as it is.

Anyway in regards to this chapter, as you can see, Temari's thoughts continue to evolve regarding Naruto. And though he remains caught in his all too logical mind and objectivity, things have a tendency to change.

Read and review please, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	89. The Die is cast

Well here you go, a relatively long bridging chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's disbelieving green eyes blinked several times more than necessary as he stared down upon the missive currently clenched between tight fingers, the letters scrawled onto its surface bouncing within the walls of his head, echoing almost tauntingly.

In his office currently, was Baki, Zhuge Liang, and technically "Suna's" newest head medic Tsunade.

Gaara had met the woman when he had gone to Suna initially, before Temari had been captured and Kankuro had been injured and could say, from his assessment anyway, that she was nothing like her former self.

She was thin, too thin, in his opinion, forehead settled in a constant crease of either anger or morose sorrow, her cheeks were gnaut and her skin sallow, no longer the vibrant shade it had once been. She seemed perfectly content with healing others while allowing herself to whither and decay.

He suspected, because of this, that the rumors that she had lost a student were true then. Or had lost a daughter. Stories were mixed in the retelling of Kumo's fall, differing weather she had lost a student or daughter, or both, so he couldn't be sure but one needed to be true for her to appear like this. Her medical expertise had gotten her the posting of head medic, along with her reputation, however, given another two weeks, if she did not show signs of improvement, he would have to take matters into his own hands, perhaps even going as far as removing her from active duty.

He hoped, truly, that it didn't come to that. Tsunade was a well known medic and showing that she could crumble under the stress of the recent events, though admittedly understandable, was horrible for the men's morale.

But regardless, whatever morale they may loose by his interfering with Tsunade's duties and doubts as to her continued effectiveness would be more than made up for if what he held in his hand was true.

Glancing up to Baki the Kazekaga swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth before he spoke. "Are you sure you've verified this Baki? If you've gotten my hopes up for-"

"Yes we did." Baki interrupted with a smile ignoring Gaara's previously warning countenance. "Thirteen times we ran it through our tests. All agree that the message not a forgery."

Gaara's eyes returned to the script, passing over the words once more.

* * *

__

To the Godaime Kazekage, Sabakuno Gaara:

We hope that this message finds you well Kazekage. The news that has reached us is grave indeed. While, in the past, we have elected to stand aside and allow the conflict within the main continents and villages to spread abound, and the war machine of Konoha to march forward. We find that we can do so no longer.

_In view of the recent annihilation of the White city of Kumo, we find that we can stand by no longer as this demon, this, Devil King, continues to advance his armies. We believe now that we face a man who will not be negotiated with, and merely wars for his own blood lust rather than conquest. _

_Such a man cannot be allowed to rule this country. Though the hour is late, know that we already prepare our armies to marshal against this foe, and behind this messenger bird which carries our message, one of our Anbu commanders is already on his way to meet you, and shall be upon Mikkoku Plateu, just east of your village upon October 28__th__. If you do not arrive by October the 31__st__ to meet him then we shall assume that you have no wish for our assistance, either because you are already planning surrender, or no longer have the will or resources to fight. In which case we are regretful in our late hour._

* * *

At the bottom of the scroll was the seal of the Daimio of snow country, far in the north. A land, as of yet, untouched by this war, who's ninja's were few but who's resources and remarkable sources of Iron may indeed be invaluable towards the war effort.

"This seems too convenient." Zhuge Liang spoke up from his place in the room, bringing Gaara's and Baki's attention towards him.

"With all due respect Raikage-sama" Baki began. "At this point we need all the help we can get."

"No...He's right." Gaara said as he straightened, "Why offer an alliance now? When we're at our weakest, well after Kumo has fallen. Even if they thought before Kumo that he could be reasoned with it still makes no sense. We stand a much greater chance of loosing this war than ever before. They're throwing in their lot with the loosing side. No Daimio who actually cares about his nation, as his previous statements seem to imply, would do that."

Liang nodded, taking a moment to clear his throat before he spoke. "Exactly, not only that, but he is asking to meet you, in a location not an hour away from your village. Why not simply come here?"

"Yuki ninja have always been known for their secrecy though." Tsunade spoke up for the first time. "To this day no one but their Daimio is given the location of their village, its how they hide considering their fewer numbers."

"Yes, that itself is something to take into consideration. Yuki ninja rely on ambushes, traps and speed, they cannot engage Konoha's forces in a straight battle, much less on foreign territory and hope to have a chance of victory. Everything about this proposal for an alliance screams falsehood." Liang said with a shake of his head.

"But the seal is real." Baki put in. "We cannot dispute that. And even, if this is a trap, if it is some kind of falsehood...forgive me, Kazekage if I speak out of turn but...it is your duty to make sure that this is not genuine if it does prove to be so."

"Are you suggesting that your commander, regardless of the obvious evidence that points to the contrary, follow this lead as if it were genuine, arrive at the meeting spot as though there was no merit to suspicion of a trap?" Tsunade spoke, rounding on Baki.

"No of course not!" Baki stated with an affronted air. "All I am saying, is that this could be the difference between our winning and loosing the war. We cannot ignore this just because it _might_ be a trap."

She seemed to move to speak once again before Gaara interrupted the medic.

"He's right. We cannot ignore this." The Kazekage stated. "I will go."

"At the very least. You cannot go alone, an escort of your guards should accompany you." After a moments hesitation, however brief he added. "I as well will go."

If anyone noticed his pause, they did not comment. His deteriorating condition due to the chakra poisoning he had suffered at the hands of Naruto was still a matter well between himself and the medic that had attended him on that ship weeks ago. No one, not even his beloved Yue Ying knew and he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Gaara nodded. "I never intended any different. I may not have your penchant for tactics and strategy Zhuge Liang but I assure you I'm no fool."

The Raikage bowed his head, "Of course Kazekage-dono."

Turning to Baki Gaara spoke. "Baki, make sure teams are kept on standby for quick deployment. If something does happen up there I don't want to be caught without backup, understood?"

Baki nodded. "Yes sir, I'll start making the necessary preparations." The Jounin stated before turning and leaving.

Turning to Tsunade the Kazekage opened his mouth but soon closed it, not really certain how to address the woman at this point. "Have medical teams on stand by as well please." He finally said after a moment watching as the blond medic gave a simple, curt nod before following Baki out of the office.

"I'm uncomfortable with this." Liang stated after a moment or so in silence.

"So am I." Gaara stated. "But we cant let this hope, even faint and dangerous as it is, go unchecked. We have three days to prepare ourselves for the possible fight master Liang. Let us use it wisely.

Liang nodded, though his expression was still grim. Three days...three days more for the pain to increase, for his vision to darken, his feeling of touch and hearing to dim. For his reflexes to dull, for his bones to further ache and for his slow, arduous deterioration to continue.

Three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship heaved to and fro beneath his feet, swaying steadily from side to side as he watched the lone chuunin tend to his fallen general.

It was by far not what he wanted in a medic. The chuunin had only begun rudimentary training in the field. Not only had the medics already left when Jiraiya had gone on this expedition, but, by his own admittance, the toad sannin did not even believe that a medic was necessary for him, and so, even if they had still been in wave he may not have even brought one.

Naruto found himself in a damnable situation, once again loathing the circumstances that rendered him useless in these circumstances.

He stood at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, red shroud once again firmly over his shoulders. Temari stood not far behind him, apparently worried over the Hyuuga's condition as though they didn't stand on opposite ends of the battlefield at the end of the day.

Jiraiya stood at his other side, just as worried for Hinata as Temari, possibly more so. Though he'd never trained Hinata, he had known her for as long as he had known Naruto and thus, being one of the few others which could relate to Konoha's alienated Kage she was one of the few he could ever express his concerns with. Her death would only further increase this long held feelings of isolation among his peers due to his station, in both rank, and Naruto's personal opinions. Besides Hinata, and perhaps, though less so, Kakashi, there was no one he trusted more than him.

It was not a role he relished. Being much more aware of than most of the various acts he had committed and Naruto had sanctioned in the name of peace.

The three watched in silence as the would be medic worked on her, Jiraiya allowed his eyes to trail curiously towards their hostage Suna Kunoichi. He knew that sometimes, captured individuals developed bonds with their captors, so it was truly no surprise to note the, as far as he could tell genuine concern for Hinata on her face.

But what was surprising was Naruto's tolerance of her presence. She was still their enemy, and her concern for Hinata would barter no pity or quarter from him. Seeing Hinata in thus vulnerable state was not something he'd allow from an enemy normally so what had changed?

Naruto, apparently satisfied, or growing increasingly angry at the scene turned away from it with a flare of his red robe, giving Jiraiya the silent order to follow.

It surprised the toad sannin that it had taken this long actually. Usually Naruto was all business, and personal things came never. The fact that he'd been watching this chuunin dutifully run whatever few tests and medial remedies he knew for nearly an hour was equivalent to a world record for him.

Temari watched them go, knowing that what they would discuss was not for her ears and neither would it be if Naruto had anything to say about it. She sighed, allowing herself to slide down the wall and sit outside the door in the cramped hallway, continuing to watch as the chuunin tended to Hinata as best he could.

The two made their way through the halls silently, with many of the crew hastily making scarce as they saw the towering figure make towards the captains quarters, which Jiraiya, and most certainly Naruto, was more than willing to make theirs as they made use of the ship.

The captain had been less than pleased. But, even though he wasn't Naruto, Jiraiya was more than enough to shut up a single untrained captain.

And so they had the place all to themselves.

Naruto opened the door, stepping through the portal and around the old, half rotten desk the captain kept in his quarters for his own use and took a seat, Jiraiya following his example a moment later, only he took a seat across from the blond.

"Report."

"Oh sure, nice to see you too." The Toad Sannin began sarcastically. "I know its been nearly 2 months since we've seen each other Naruto but we really shouldn't waste time with the pleasantries since our ship will somehow gain the speed of a rampaging leopard summon and be across the ocean in a matter of seconds. We have no time to waste with hellos and, how have things been, and Are you allri-"

"Jiraiya." Naruto cut in quickly loosing patience with the older man's tirade.

The toad sannin for his part, rolled his eyes. And he'd been worried. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking. "Well. Most of the ninja's you took with you on those ships are fine. The pirate and mercenary population isn't too happy with you but its to be expected. We only had 16 or so dead, or MIA, including yourself. A few others sustained injuries, some serious, but most were minor. All in all, the elites you brought with you got out relatively ok."

"What happened to Kumo?" The Kage questioned without pausing.

"Reports are just garbled rumors from the messengers and you common passerby. But we won apparently. Kumo is completely destroyed, from what I hear."

Naruto nodded but did not comment, mind now no doubt taking in this event and plotting his next move. Jiraiya wondered if he even took a moment to find satisfaction in what he'd accomplished, what they stood upon the cusp of creating. Or if he simply moved on like clockwork.

Eventually he stood from his chair, marching to look out of the stain glass window towards the rear of the ship, opening it in order to see the greenish sea's foamy surface left in the boats wake. "Once we make landfall Jiraiya, you must send out messages to all of our armies, and all of our villages to amass their forces for a final campaign."

Jiraiya stood, straightening almost subconsciously. "So you really think this is it then? This is where it will all end?"

"Yes." Naruto stated after a brief pause. "And as such we must make a statement with this final conquest. We cannot suffer defeat, as we did in Sakai before I arrived, and this victory cannot be phiric, as was recently against Kumo. This must be absolute."

"They could surrender." The toad sannin said, hoping to keep Naruto from getting too far ahead of himself.

"They could." He admitted after a very long pause. "But if they do not. I intend to destroy Suna...I intend to _break_ Suna."

Jiraiya didn't know what it was. But something in his voice then, changed. He was always cold, always teetering on that edge of callous apathy and impatient aggression but this was different. This was chillingly cold, dangerous. And it chilled even Jiraiya in a way he'd thought had long been past them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she followed Ino and Shikamaru into the dingy little bar at the edge of Suna's own red light district. A scene that had become more familiar as of late, much more so than what she appreciated.

They entered to the smell of tobacco, alcohol, cheap perfume, and even cheaper sex. The patrons were what she expected, middle aged men, stumbling over each other in their own sweat and grime, loud and rambunctious. Some with women draped over their laps like trophies or simple pieces of meat. For a kunoichi who took pride in both herself and those of her sex it was an utterly disgusting site.

And of course, there he was, right in the middle of it, sitting at the bar, screaming profanities at the bartender, demanding another bottle of the rice wine. Only the stool and his hands on the counter top keeping him upright at this point.

"Damnit Kiba!" Ino roared in front of the other two, marching up to the shaggy haired boy's back, a fury held her sympathy out of sight as she made her way closer. "How many times are we gonna have to get your ass outa this shit hole."

She grabbed his prosthetic arm. Surprised, the Inuzuka pulled away, loosing his balance and falling flat on his back, bringing the cursing of several patrons he disturbed, but all were silenced quickly and effectively by a single glare from Shikamaru.

Kiba blinked, dazed from his place on the ground as he blinked up to the ceiling. Finding Ino's platinum blond hair and scowling visage in his peripheral vision before he smiled, wide and clearly drunk. "No-chaaan" He slurred, beginning to stumble back up to his feet, nearly falling over again before said blond helped him.

"Come on you oaf." The Kunoichi said with a grunt. "Lets get you home_ again_." She growled.

"N-no." Kiba stuttered drunk, pulling himself free and stumbling into several other of the patrons, ignoring their indignant shouts of anger. "I zdont wana go homf. I-wanna say fere."

"Kiba you're not staying here." Ino said, mounting frustration over his recent behavior as well as increasing impatience giving her a very limited tolerance this night. Now lets just get you home already so that I can get home and get some damn sleep."

She stepped forward again only for Kiba to suddenly draw one of his kunai, bringing Shikamaru to stand infront of his old teammate rather protectively.

His eyes were wild, like a frenzied animal, cornered and looking to attack the predators that had cornered it.

"Kiba." The shadow wielder began somewhat placatingly, watching as many of the other drunk patrons gave the Inuzuka a wide berth, while some, outright left the establishment. Sakura took the opportunity to circle behind him, the previous lethargy she had come in with now free of her bones, eyes alert and waiting for the opportunity. He could stop this with his Kagemane, but let her get into position first.

It looked like she wouldn't get the chance though, tears glistened the taller males eyes as he clenched the blade in his hand. His voice wavered, though it was now due more to its choked nature rather than his drunken state. "You don't understand...Y-you don't understand!"

He yelled, lunging towards Shikamaru, blade in hand. Drugged and unfocused as he was it was a simple matter to disarm him, twisting his arm behind his back before slamming the Inuzuka down to the ground, digging his elbow right below his ribs, his other hand holding tightly onto Kiba's apprehended wrist, thanking whatever god existed that he wasn't in the proper state of mind to focus that prosthetic puppet arm of his beyond simple motions. "Calm down dammit. Troublesome idiot. Its us Kiba We're your friends."

"Don't wanna go home." He sobbed, tears now trailing freely down the side of his face, down the cheek that was pressed against the floor. "Don't wanna go home." He repeated. "She's not there...she's not there anymore." He finished, broken sobs shaking his entire body."

Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura each shared a knowing look, unable to look upon their friend with anything but deep pity. Ino ran a hand through his brown mane of hair, swallowing down her own tears. "Its alright...Kiba...its alright. We know."

Shikamaru quickly removed Kiba's weapons before lifting him off the ground, organic arm slung over his shoulder, wooden one hanging limply from his side, either not having the will, or the concentration to muster the chakra strings necessary to wield it properly.

Ino wrapped an arm around his waist, helping to keep him upright before she looked back to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura." She said solemnly. "You go on home. Shika and I can handle things from here."

The puppeteer/part time medic nodded, eyes never leaving Kiba's back as they dragged him out the front door, noticing only now that almost all the patrons had left. All but one, and that alone made her easy to spot, whereas before she had been nothing more than a face in the crowd.

A face she now recognized.

"Tsunade-sama?" The pink haired kunoichi questioned uncertainly, having only met the woman somewhat briefly during the naval battle where they had fought together.

The platinum haired legend sighed, her shoulders sagging. "What is it?" She questioned, her tone, biting and impatient as she turned her chocolate brown eyes unto Sakura.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed, fishing for words that came with hesitation. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking, what does it look like?" She questioned bitterly taking a rather long gulp of Sake for emphasis.

"Bu-" She began. "Why here?" Sakura was certainly no stranger to the bottle in her two decades of life but there were certainly much nicer places when one wanted to get a drink, she didn't think someone of Tsunade's status would be in a place like this.

"Its as good a place as any." Tsunade shrugged. "You got something you wanna ask, because I really would rather get back to my drinks."

"Uhhh...How long will you be here then?"

"Is that any of your business." The medic asked.

"Umm, no Tsunade-sama I'm sorry." She said quickly before bowing and leaving.

Tsunade didn't even watch her go, uncaring as to her presence or absence. She came here for a simple reason. None recognized her.

There were certainly ninja bars, all of which had Sake that tasted a thousand times better than this, but she didn't wanna be pestered like this Kunoichi had clearly been doing.

Just her luck that her friend had chosen to find her refuge from home to adopt as his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari stood on the deck of the ship, back leaning heavily against the mast. Guards weren't needed. There was nowhere she could really go at this point, and so she was left mainly to her own devices leaving her, once again, rather bored.

The Pirates were intimidated, the ninja didn't care, Hinata was unconscious, and Naruto certainly wouldn't care.

So. Here she stood, eyes fixed on the moon hanging high in the sky, reflecting off the sheen of the oceans glassy, inky black surface.

"Enjoying the view?"

Temari spun around, finding Jiraiya standing on the deck, leaning heavily on his cane, a small, somewhat forced smirk on his features.

She shrugged, attempting to act as nonchalant as possible while not seeming rude. "Its better than most."

Jiraiya walked up to her side, passing her, beckoning her to follow onto the front of the ship.

She did so, if only because she had nothing better to do. And pissing off the second in command was highly inadvisable.

When he reached the front, Jiraiya lifted himself to sit on the railing, positioning himself rather comfortably before he began speaking. "So tell me. What happened while you guys were on the island then?"

She raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? And what makes you think anything _happened _ in the first place. I wasn't exactly with the most sociable of people."

Jiraiya nodded in acceptance, lips pursing before he spoke. "Well. For one...You didn't immediately leave their side when you arrived. Something many of his own friends would want to do after only a few hours, we saw you both talking on the beach as we made our approach, something that hardly ever happens unless its business related. And..." He shrugged. "Don't know. Just a feeling really."

Temari's eyebrow raised in open skepticism. "Sure. And I'm supposed to believe this, carefree, unpressurized attitude of yours? Think thats gonna endear me to you or something?"

Jiraiya in response offered a deadpan look before pointing with his cane. "We cant all be as serious as your previous two roommates. Some of us do want a social life outside of the job." He said.

And it was true too. At least in Naruto's case. Though Hinata wasn't a bucket of laughs giggles and smiles she did attend to parties Kakashi, Anko or some of the other ninja elite held. Even cracking a smile or two while she'd been there. Naruto however, you'd be lucky if you even caught him at a meeting beyond his home, the training grounds or the Kage tower.

Temari shrugged in something akin to acceptance before walking over to the other side of the railing and planting her rump over it, legs dangling. "Nothing happened. Just a lot of sleepless nights, cold showers, cleaning Hinata, and dead birds."

"Then...what were you talking about while on the beach?" He questioned, fishing. Something _had _ to have happened.

Temari smirked in remembrance, though the smile was somewhat bitter. "Me and my overactive imagination."

At that, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow clearly stating 'Do you honestly expect me to believe that' with merely his expression alone.

"You talked about your imagination?"

Temari rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Of course not. Just the things it made me think up. I..." She laughed, though in truth, it sounded more like a disdainful snort. Though, at the time of their conversation, she had believed that he merely denied her assumptions out of habit, or simply because he felt insecure with her knowing, over the course of the last day or so, as she ran the memory over and over in her head once again she couldn't help but second guess herself and how true she felt her assumptions towards his emotions were.

"I thought he'd actually loved a woman once. Lady called Yoshino."

She laughed, but the sounds died in her throat at Jiraiya's back going ramrod straight, muscles tensing, and the cane faltering from his grip, almost falling to the floor before he caught it.

"How do you know that name?"

And with that statement, all her suspicions, imaginings, wonders and general thoughts over this woman returned in a blinding and dizzying speed, one after another going through her head before she responded to his question, stuttering her response. "He...he said her name once. In his sleep."

Jiraiya swallowed thickly. Knitting his hands together as he stared straight at her. "And you...Confronted him with this?"

She nodded. "Do you know who she is?"

Jiraiya sighed, running a hand through his white mane of hair a shuddering breath escaping him before he spread his senses outward making absolutely certain that Naruto was nowhere near earshot. "Yea...I do. I...I think I may be the only one other than him who does."

Now Temari's curiosity was eating her up, leaning heavily forward she gulped, swallowing to moisten her suddenly dry throat before she spoke. "Who was she."

Jiraiya looked at her then, debating in his own mind if he should tell her anything about Yoshino. It was one of those few things Naruto kept close, that Naruto kept closer than anything else, even some of the villages greatest secrets. The only reason he even knew, was because he'd investigated old records and files which spoke of Naruto's psychological debriefing after the mission he undertook, aiding the Ame and Taki ninja, saying he may have gained some attachment towards the two allied generals Kenpachi and Yoshino, and because he had noticed some changes in the young man when he returned...after killing them.

He wished sorely that he had been present at that battle, instead of having mere second hand accounts

"I cant tell you much." He admitted after a long tense moment. "Only that she had once been his ally, then, years ago, his enemy.

"So she betrayed him?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I cant say what happened, I'm not clear on all the accounts, Naruto had many of those records sealed or destroyed...he...doesn't speak of it. Its more of an unspoken rule than anything."

Temari paused remembering the question that had plagued her since learning of Yoshino's name. "Did he love her?"

The toad sannin shook his head. "I'm...I'm not sure."

Temari sighed, shoulders sagging slightly in disappointment.

"If..." Jiraiya continued though bringing her attention back towards him. "I think...that if he could have loved anyone in his life....it would have been her though."

Temari averted her eyes memory returning to those last few words exchanged before the ship arrived.

"_You really did love her didn't you?" _

"_Once again....You associate useless emotions to me Sabaku. She is dead now, regardless." _

And it occurred to her.

He didn't deny her statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugito marched through the city's streets, making her way towards the western gate where she found the two individuals ready to depart, along with their escort.

"What the hell!" She roared marching up towards them, fists clenched at her side, body coiled with restrained anger. "Kazekage, Sensei wh-"

"Yugito." Liang began calmly interrupting her, already knowing the source of her anger. "You are needed more here than with us. The village cannot be left unprotected."

The Nibi Jinchuriki growled in displeasure. Despite the fact that, as of late, she had begun to distrust her master more and more, he was still one of the few people she really had left. Shizune was dead, Tsunade was a wreck, and Akina was missing, possibly dead as well. Many of her other friends had died when the village was attacked. Liang and Yue Ying were all she had left, and not going on a mission that was jeopardizing his safety was disconcerting. She knew he was still stronger than her in many respects, and could probably beat her, but she still wanted to be there just in case. She was better than the Anbu he was taking with him at any rate.

"But sensei-" She began only for him to, once again cut her off.

"Yugito." He said turning to look at her with those coal black eyes, a blank gaze firmly in place. "Even if I could take you, your personal attachment to me alone is something that would put you in more danger than necessary and thus-"

"Nonviable for this mission." She finished with a displeased sigh. "Fine...Just be careful." She said before turning on her heel and marching down the street once again. She should have known better. He always had his mind made up.

Gaara watched her go, some strange mix of apathy and amusement over his features before Liang turned to face him once again. "Let us go." The Raikage stated towards his red haired counterpart, watching as Gaara and the Anbu escort nodded before the 8 of them vanished in plumes of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship rocked softly to and fro as it approached the mainland, creaking and rocking beneath them as it came closer and closer. Naruto stood on deck, the sea breeze once again flaring out his robe behind him. Jiraiya wondered if he did that on purpose somehow.

The clouds hung heavy in the sky, darkening the mid day sun with a hue of gray shadows as though it were dusk rather than noon.

As they approached, the city of wave was silent, lights, all off, nothing moved, no people traversed the docks, ghosts did not even dwell in these streets. There was nothing.

"This isn't right." Temari stated beside him, eyes traveling from left to right.

Naruto eyed her over his shoulder nodding once before looking to Jiraiya and the other chuunins on the ship. "You men, guard Hinata, Jiraiya, remain close to Temari."

They all nodded, with the chuunin quickly scrambling down the deck stairwell to reach their charge.

As they made their way to port, the deathly stillness and silence seemed to blanket the area, the graying shadows of the clouds only accentuating the fowl, feeling emanating from the previously bustling city of Wave.

The docks creaked as the men tied the ship to the beams, even the sounds of the sloshing waters seemed inadvertently hushed here.

A thick mist seemed to creep up their legs and into the air, creating a veil of gray all around them. The hidden mist technique.

Jiraiya pushed Temari further behind him, strategies running through his mind as to what he could do to keep her safe, while also defending himself.

A chakra pulse to their right, dispelled the mist around the ship, rendering its protective veil of stealth unavailable to their would be assailants.

"Wait here." The blond stated calmly, making his way towards the side of the ship where they were connected to the dock. He steeped over the railing, several of the crew scrambling to get out of his way.

"Be careful."

He paused, craning his neck to look back towards Temari, whom had uttered the plea, blue gaze searching for something. Who knew what, falseness, greed, sarcasm. The list ranged from person to person.

He leapt down to the docks without a word marching across its wooden planks with easy strides. Though he did not have his blades, his kunai would be more than enough for whatever rabble had gathered here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The_ Mikkoku _plateau was a flat expanse of land atop a sandstone hill, 50 yards in length, give or take, 30 across.

Gaara, Zhuge Liang and the Anbu that accompanied them, now found themselves at this location, all in various states of anxiousness, wondering if the messenger would even show at all. Though the Anbu had quickly established a perimeter, and line of sight given their high ground advantage was good, they still had yet to see hide nor hair of the supposed individual.

Gaara in particular was anxious. Though passive and patient by nature, he was still young, and so sitting here, when he could be doing productive work in the tower was obviously not something that sat well with him. Unlike Liang whom could seemingly remain content to stand on the arid desert plateau all day.

Which is essentially what they had been doing

"Kazekage-sama." One of the Anbu stated turning to face his commander. " Perhaps it would be best for a Henge. One of us to take both your and Raikage-sama's place, while you pretend to be one of us.

Zhuge Liang nodded though Gaara seemed displeased by the notion. "Badger, I don't believe-"

The skies suddenly rumbled above them, a deep, resonating growl which vibrated through their chests, and down their legs, as if seeking to shake the earth itself.

The skies, clear and blue overhead, darkened, becoming dark and black at an astonishing speed, in mere minutes a heavy downpour began, drenching the men and women standing on the plateau, soaking their clothing straight through.

"I've never seen a storm gather this fast." One of the Anbu said over the roaring rain.

Zhuge Liang closed his eyes, senses gathering around him before his eyes opened, zipping left and right in search of someone. "This is no storm..."

"_How right you are Raikage-dono"_

The voice brought everyone's attention towards the end of the plateau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wind chymes jungled in the sea breeze, the harsh beating of wave upon rock creating a desolate melody that trailed over the empty streets, its only traveler.

The mist was thick, heavy, and even with his advanced vision he could not see beyond his own hand.

But he sensed them.

Shadows and shapes, the rustling of dirt, the shifts in the mist, the vibrations underfoot, their brief silhouettes. He knew they were there, and he knew they merely followed him, they did not trail back for the boat.

The people here were gone, most likely dead. But there was no smell, no trace, no obvious signs of violence, this was all done in silence, in moments, a city wiped clean with a mere whimper scarcely escaping it.

They were good, but they would not defeat him.

His hand lashed out, a silvery gray chain and sickle attachment wrapping around his gauntlet before he yanked. It gave resistance for a moment before giving completely, the counterweight thudding to a stop near his feet. He tossed the weapon aside, its thud compounded by three others , which were the kunai thrown into the general vicinity of where the sound had emerged.

He, could not see them, but just the same they could not see him.

He clicked his gauntlets rather loudly, the screech alerting the marksmen to his presence where he threw the weapons. Naruto watched their trajectory, dodging the three before rushing through the mist, vanishing into its gray depths.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence before the clashing of blade upon blade, the ringing, high pitched echoes and screeches distorted amongst the wooden houses and the density of the mist before a crash ended the skirmish.

Now, they had no choice. They could not identify by sound which one he was and which was their comrade. They needed to dispel the mist, and thus, reveal themselves.

Naruto watched, standing on the lip of an opening, where the mist began to dissolve, finding the silhouette of an individual, becoming clearer and clearer in the dim view.

The individual stood, arms hidden beneath a cloak, face hidden behind a spiral mask. The mask, was obscure, a spiral, unfamiliar. But the cloak he recognized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The voice was hollow, a clicking of wood upon wood, strained as though the individual was whispering. And at once Gaara's and the others eyes watched as a man, seemingly short due to his hunched posture face obscured by a simple cloth and a wooden scorpion like tail emerged from the sands like some demonic desert scarab.

"Sasori of the red sand." Zhuge Liang said, eyes narrowing in recognition, lips thinning in unease at the site of the cloak with the red cloud design.

"You are not completely ignorant." The Suna Nuke nin said with a smirk as he finished shaking off the sand from his shoulders.

"Your the only ignorant here." One of the Anbu stated drawing his blade. "Revealing your position before you attacked."

"Revealed? Or merely distracted?" The ninja shot back with clear amusement dancing in his eyes before five others exploded from the ground behind them, each having the same red rimmed eyes that fixed themselves upon a singular target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And as the Mist cleared around him the shadowed, veiled forms of others came into view, The one with the mask he'd knocked down. One of short stature and long hair, the blue skinned, "Monster of the Mist" Hoshikage Kisame and lastly, he was met with the blood red eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so Akatsuki reveals its hand. I hope you all enjoyed this brief chapter, reintroducing some characters that were, admitedly, neglected in the wake of Naruto/Temari development, along with my writers block.

And so the pieces come together once again. Read and review please


	90. Defeat

Ok, here's the next chapter, before we get started there are two anonymous reviewers I'd like to respond to.

First and most important **SoulRanger **Thank you for volunteering to draw, only problem, your Email didn't show up on the review, You need to type in your penname, separate from the website, like say for example "Lordofthegreatpants (At) Hotmail, or whatever you may be using." That's the only way it'll show up so I can send you some of the things I have in mind, or the general concepts I used to design some of the characters.

And now for **Writerblighter.** Seriously I don't see how much more "His way" you want things to go, short of everyone rolling over and dying when he says so. He has conquered 4/5ths of his nation. Do you really think people would just accept it? That they'd just sit by and let him? They'll fight him tooth and nail every step of the way and for all that I "Piss in his face" as you say, I give nothing short of realism, because this is what would happen, if this were in any way real.

Also something I forgot to mention in the last chap. Madara doesn't exist here. Tobi is Tobi. Pein is the leader of Akatsuki, not the Uchiha. He's long dead.

And lastly, for those interested. Listen to Ramallah-Days of revenge, while reading these fight scenes. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They circled and attacked like pack animals, small creatures, attacking and retreating, harassing a more powerful one, attempting to wear him down.

Kisame was their heaviest hitter, moving in with his massive blade, striking with powerful blows that made him stagger where he stood even as he blocked the strikes. Itachi's gen and ninjutsu aided the blue skinned Kiri ninja.

The one in the mask moved across the battlefield like a snake, using quick strikes that were enough to wound but not to kill, distracting and hampering his movements. The ninja's strikes were slicing tendons, muscle and nerves, delaying him while the wounds mended beneath his healing flesh.

Whenever he appeared to get the upper hand, the Iwa nin, the clay user, would use his explosives to, once again injure, but not kill. These people wanted him alive, and they sought to wear him down with these tactics.

Flames burst from the Uchiha's cupped mouth, searing the air as they approached his exposed back.

They licked at his blood red cloak, dancing over his shoulders as he growled.

He lunged through a nearby window, smashing through with the crash of shattering glass. He landed into a former living room, bloodstains still drenching the seats where they had killed the previous residents.

A familiar brown bird followed through his entry point, going to the center of the room. Naruto rolled out of the room, lunging through the doorway into the kitchen shortly before the clay creature exploded. The explosion destroyed the entire portion of the house where he had been, as wooden shrapnel pelted his back. He was thrown across the room from the shock wave, and his lower ribs were smashed across a counter top.

He growled, regaining his bearings as he moved to straighten, shortly before he felt multiple slashes across his back. He let out a roar before he lashed out with his clawed gauntlet, catching sight of the, now, extended fingertips of Tobi's gloves. Ten, black, razor edged, 6 inch long claws.

The ninja ducked beneath his swing, slashing at his Achille's tendon. Severing it.

Naruto's leg buckled beneath him at that, falling onto one knee as Tobi pulled away once again.

Kisame exploded from the wall beside him, Samaheda raised in a wide arc. Naruto scarcely had time to raise his arms to his defense, before the metal of his gauntlets scraped against Samaheda with a terrible screech of metal scraping metal. The clothing on his forearms began peeling away as did his skin, the multi layered blade shaving the flesh off his bones before he was smashed through the wall back onto the street again. Plaster and wood formed a dust cloud over his exit point.

The snapping sound of lightning brought the blonds attention to his right. He watched as the electric currents danced over Itachi's fingertips before its blinding luminescence shot down the length of road towards him.

Wind chakra gathered in his palm, a concentrated vortex, kicking up the loose items in the road before it moved to intercept the electrical blasts.

The lightning shuddered in its trajectory before its various lines were diverted outwards, several hitting the dirt or going straight through the wooden homes.

A kunai found its way to Naruto's hands, once again reaching his feet, as his previously severed tendon was healed before another blast, to his side, knocked him off his feet once again. Fire and superheated ash scalded the side of his face and arms.

He fell flat, unsettling the earth around him. He was dazed but not defeated and he began to stand once more. However, the home that the explosion had affected groaned, its foundations buckling as the entire structure shifted. It was in a leaning position now.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder from his kneeling position just before the entire wooden mass collapsed. Broken beams, shards of glass and twisted metal smashed down on top of him before he could move out of the way.

The four Akatsuki formed up down the road, their cloaked forms standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Is that it?" Kisame questioned, disappointed at all the fuss that had been made for nothing.

"So much for the man who can't be killed ya?" Was Deidara's sardonic query.

"Fools." Itachi stated shortly before the broken remnants of the house exploded, sending shrapnel flying in every direction. A red haze soon became visible behind the veil of uplifted dust.

Deidara and Kisame both smirked, seemingly satisfied that the fight was not yet over while Itachi, remained apathetic.

Tobi on the other hand...

"Do we have a plan B?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their attackers were quick and relentless, striking and killing two of the Anbu guard in seconds before they could bring their blades to bear.

The others, along with their two Kage's were more prepared. Sand shifted beneath Gaara's feet, sluggish and heavy. The recent downpour would have made it as such, but this was too much. The sand was hard to grasp, hard to mold, it crumbled even as he focused on creating its form.

He knew immediately why. This storm, this rain, it was created. It oozed of chakra, the chakra of another, as the rain soaked the sand. It soaked it in this attackers chakra with it, creating a conflicting force with Gaara's own chakra as it attempted to control the sands.

They had come here, obviously prepared to fight and defeat him. This was an assassination team, but from who? They did not look like Konoha, and Sasori was one of their missing ninja. A particularly dangerous one. They would have known if he had joined Konoha.

He had no time to focus on his questions, however, as one of the attackers rushed him. He had several of those trademark black piercings on his bald head, giving it a spiked appearance.

A dark, black blade emerged from his sleeve, attempting to jab the Kazekage in the chest while his defenses were down.

Gaara backpedaled, latching onto his attackers wrist, barely holding him at bay. His arms began shaking under the strain. His Taijutsu was horrendous, a fact that Kankuro and Baki always berated him for. But having neither the time, the need for, or the ability to practice due to the concentration it took to willfully _stop _his automatic defense, he had never improved.

He was finding himself sorely regretting his lack of skill in the art.

Never the less, he pulled the arm forward, his movements awkward and less graceful than what other ninja's would have been. He was moving with the simple familiarity of maneuvers he'd seen over a thousand times performed by others. He twisted the arm before he gathered chakra in his fist and punched the man's extended elbow

The appendage snapped with a gut wrenching crack and Gaara drew a kunai in order to jab it into the man's throat. A look of surprise graced Gaara's features when the broken elbow, which was bent the wrong way at nearly ninety degrees, snapped back into place before bending properly and smashing into the Kazekage's throat. The forced knocked the red-head off his feet and he gagged and sputtered as he moved to get air back into his lungs.

The large man stepped forward, his four other allies fighting his Anbu guard. Gaara's hand reached out, towards the ground beneath their feet. As the man took another step, the soil of the plateau gave way, making him sink into it like a lead brick. Soggy as it was, even with his decreased ability to manipulate it, it did not take much for him to turn this into a quagmire of simulated quicksand.

He stumbled, predictably, giving the Kazekage time. He turned to Liang, whom was currently busy squaring off against Sasori. Neither appeared to have attacked the other yet but it would not take long for the mayhem to commence. "Liang!" He barked at the Raikage.

"Right." The sleeping dragon responded before making a simple, one handed seal. Chakra, gathered in his palm, soon flared into a bright, white luminescent light, brightening the darkened evening with blinding intensity before the Raikage launched the flare into the sky.

The battle never ceased during this encounter, with the Anbu still fighting their opponents as the flare signaled for help. If anything, the Peins fought with even more fervor, knowing that they had a limited amount of time before reinforcements arrived.

As the flare dimmed and eventually died in the night sky, Liang refocused on the task at hand. He began molding his chakra beneath the surface of his skin, as he prepared to fight the legendary puppeteer.

With the normally exhilarating surge of energy and strength that came with the channeling of his chakra came the strain...the ever present debilitating feeling since his encounter with Naruto. He felt thin and transparent as though his muscles and organs had lost their sustenance and were now merely weakly tugging strings instead of the tendons of sinew that had fought countless battles in the past.

The Raikage watched as Sasori threw away his cloak, revealing his mechanical body of wood and steel rather than muscle and flesh. Immediately Liang knew that his trouble had deepened considerably.

For one to catch another in Genjutsu, he needed to tap into the other individuals coil systems. When one ceased the flow unexpectedly, the illusion was dispelled. An artificial body had no coils, and thus, was immune to such illusions.

They came prepared, they knew who they were targeting, they knew their strengths, and their weaknesses, and had eliminated any advantages their opponents had. Gaara's sand and his own Genjutsu were now nullified in the face of this.

Beside him Gaara stood, drawing a kunai before rushing forward, intent on driving the blade through his sunken opponents throat.

Tearing cloth brought him to a halt, however, as flexible plate of sheet metal with a serrated saw-like edge unfolded from the sunken Pein's back, lashing out against the approaching Kage.

Gaara almost didn't react, the years of reliance on his sand shield had dulled his instincts. He awkwardly blocked the strike, stumbling before he shoved it away. He leapt up, to avoid any following attack.

The Kazekage kept his blade poised and ready, as he descended upon the Asura Pein, ready to drive the knife through his heart.

The half machine creature twisted its neck, as its head opened up to reveal more of his inner weaponry. Gaara's eyes widened, as the Pein gathered chakra in the absorption plate shortly before a beam of pure chakra tore through the air, directly towards the Kazekage.

Vanishing seconds before the attack hit, the Kazekage reappeared behind the creature, swiveling on his heel and drove the kunai into his throat. He watched as blood sprayed from the opening, the blade apparently having pierced the carotid artery before Gaara drew another kunai and drove it into the mans skull. Sparks, smoke and wiring leaked from this injury instead of blood.

The Kazekage turned his eyes towards his four Anbu, whom were still engaged against the enemy. Moving to help he stopped rather abruptly as a sharp pain raced up and down his side. His turquoise green eyes looked down to his ribs as he instinctively jerked away. He found a kunai lodged firmly within his flesh. Bringing his eyes upwards he watched as his, assumed, deceased opponent pulled himself up from the ground. The every present smile remained on his face as his ringed eyes turned to the Kazekage again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They watched from the ship as explosions, crashes and flares of chakra forced their way past the thickened mist.

Temari and Jiraiya watched from the deck of the ship, the indistinct flashes and disembodied sounds reaching them, some so powerful they vibrated through their chests and down their knees.

Turning to the Toad Sannin she spoke. "Are you just gonna sit there? Aren't you going help him?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "We don't know how many enemies are out there, we don't know their strengths or their weaknesses. There are few people that I know of that can match or counter the sheer destructive powers Naruto has. If we go in their to help, we limit that ability."

Temari averted her gaze, an explosion making her tremble with its force. "You just send him out....to fight alone...."

He did not miss the disgust in her voice, nor the anger directed at him. They went hand in hand really, the beneficiary of these emotions she felt however, surprised him.

"You think its wrong?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked over the top of her head searching for her answer

"Of course not." She drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word as she crossed her arms. "You just send him off, without any back up, just expecting him to win every time, relying on him, or just not giving a shit. Whats wrong about that?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and moved to speak before Temari interrupted him by continuing. "In our village we protect our Kage as much as he protects us."

"He-" Jiraiya began only to be interrupted by the kunoichi again.

"Doesn't need protection." The tone of her voice made it difficult to discern if this was a true question or a simple statement. "Hinata said once that people in his past made him what he is today. When they sought to make him a weapon. How are you all any different."

Now that gave Jiraiya pause, though only momentarily. "You think that because we 'rely' on who he is, a killer; that we're as bad as the people who made him what he was...a monster?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The unyielding metal of his gauntlet locked around Tobi's wrist with vice-like strength. The spiral mask nin hissed in pain before Naruto's free hand smashed against the side of his face. The side of his mask cracked beneath the force of the blow.

Naruto did not release him however. He yanked on the apprehended appendage, brining Tobi back towards him. The bladed extensions on the other man's fingertips writhed and coiled like snakes, before the tips sank into his forearms.

Naruto growled, the shock of the five claws piercing his arm in different locations making him reflexively relinquish his grip on his opponent, giving Tobi room to move away.

As he looked at his arm for a moment, he noticed that there was no blood, no damage. "Genjutsu."

The blond glanced up, finding three more of the clay explosives rushing towards him. Launching three wind blades the Kage watched as the three explosives were intercepted, exploding in mid air before they could reach him. The shock wave made him stumble, and it was enough for Kisame. The Kiri Nuke ninja rushed through the flames, landing in front of Naruto before swinging his blade again. Taking a full hit across his stomach, Naruto, again felt the chakra leeched from his body. Blood freely poured from the injury, leaving a trail on the ground even as he flew through the air. He came to a stop down the road.

Naruto growled once again, getting to his hands and knees before he moved to stand.

Two hands emerged from the ground beneath him, kunai in hand. Both blades were plunged into him, one in his stomach, the other into his right shoulder.

Naruto grunted, as the arms continued to push, shoving him upwards and onto his back. Itachi rose from the ground, twisting the blades before he moved to leap away.

Naruto caught the edges of his cloak. It teetered on the edge of tearing and held in place as he pulled, finally yanking Itachi back down to the earth, off balance. Naruto wasted no time with the blades before lunging for his opening, grabbing the Uchiha by his face and smashing it down against the concrete.

He yanked the blade in his stomach from where it was with a savage jerk looking to stab the Uchiha in the throat where he had fallen.

Itachi swiveled his upper body, narrowly avoiding the weapon as its point drove itself almost a full inch into the ground.

Lashing out he punched the Kage across the jaw, wincing as his mask dug into the crevice between his knuckles.

Though his head jerked to the side with the impact the Kage did not move otherwise. He pulled the blade free before moving to slash the Uchiha across the throat, only for Itachi to grasp the weapon with his own hand, ignoring its biting edge and the blood that dripped onto the floor at the side of his neck.

Naruto moved to slash at the Nuke nin with his free hand when, a piece of clay, no larger than a marble struck his arm. It exploded seconds later, knocking him off of Itachi, giving the Uchiha his escape.

Naruto rolled with the explosion, smothering the flames that ate away at his cloak with the movement. He ignored the torn and burnt chunk of his arm, already regenerating before he used both hands to block Samaheda, knocking it away as more chakra was leeched from him.

A Rasengan formed in his hand, as he moved to strike at the massive swordsman in the chest. Tobi appeared suddenly, hand on his fellow Nuke-ninja's shoulder before the two both vanished. Not even Naruto's eyes were able to track them.

The Rasengan dispelled as he swiveled about, finding Tobi and Kisame on a rooftop to his back. Tobi was kneeling on one knee, breathing heavier than before while Kisame stumbled as though he was dizzy or ill.

_'Space time techniques...taxing, both in chakra and physical strain.. Judging by his body language, the one with the spiral mask may be able to do one or two more.'_

That was all Naruto needed, just for one to tire. The other three would follow, in time.

He had also noticed something.

They fought him one at a time. They attacked, and drew back allowing another to fight before he drew back as well.

They did not know how to fight as a team.

They knew how to coordinate. But such powerful warriors were used to fighting alone, and thus, could not adapt their styles to fight with an ally at their side.

That was the key to defeating them, fighting more than one at a time.

The reddish hue of the Kyuubi's chakra around him intensified until a full bubbling outline coalesced around him before it receded back into his body.

"You are not the ones to bring me down." The Kage said, voice growing deeper, a growl vibrating through his chest and seeping into the ground. His hands fisted at his sides before he rushed the two Nuke ninja, ignoring the explosions that attempted to bar his path

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liang stumbled, narrowly avoiding Sasori's crushing tail. He swivled on his heel , kunai in hand and wind blade extension emerging as he slashed the wood.

The blade sank deep, but not deep enough. The puppet was resistant to such manipulations.

The tail moved to bat at him and the sleeping dragon leapt upwards, avoiding the strike before landing on the ground. He hit the desert floor, and dodged several shuriken launched from one of the puppeteers hidden compartments.

He rolled onto his back watching as the Tail moved to crush him again. He sunk into the ground, once again avoiding the blow.

A wind blade emerged from the ground in front of Sasori and pierced the Nuke nins shoulder

However, being a creature of metal and wood, Sasori paid it no mind. HE pulled himself free, AS the blade sliced through the upper portion of his shoulder before he slithered beneath the soft sandstone and grainy sands.

Shortly after, Liang emerged from the earth in a lunge as he leapt upwards. Sasori's extended claws screeched and squeaked with every attempted grab, nicking the edges of his white Kage robes

Forcing chakra through his arms, Zhuge Liang made several seals before thrusting his arms forward.

A gust of wind, drove Sasori back, smashing his wooden body into the hard stone. The wood and metal groaned beneath the sudden strain before Liang too, descended, landing on the ground with a soft rustle of sand and dust.

He moved to step forward, as another wind blade emerged in his hand before a crippling pain once again gripped his chest.

The sleeping dragon gasped, as the blade fell from his hand with a clatter. He clutched at his heart, hunching over as a new sheen of sweat marred his forehead. His knees shook from the sudden weakness.

_'No...no not now! Not again. It shouldn't have progressed this much, not yet.'_

His legs buckled beneath him, as he fell onto his knees. His pupils dilated, and his breathing became erratic.

"Liang!"

Gaara suddenly slammed into the Kage's side, narrowly escaping Sasori's stinging tail. Its bladed edge however, still caught Liang's shoulder.

The two Kage's rolled in the ground, with Gaara soon throwing the older man behind him as he got to his feet. He wasn't sure what had happened, one moment he had been fighting the Asura realm Pein and the one that summoned, the so called Animal realm, the next, he turned, and Liang was on his knees while Sasori was on the ground.

He looked back now, watching as his last three Anbu were killed by the two opponents he had left to rescue Liang, taken by surprise at their sudden appearance.

Gaara felt guilt well up in his stomach, watching as their dead bodies were thrown onto the arid desert sands. But it was an emotion that was quickly smothered as he drew back, he reached down he hefted Liang onto his feet, never removing his eyes from the approaching mob.

"Can you move your legs?" The Kazekage asked, watching as the raven haired ninja swallowed thickly, eyes clenched tightly shut against the pain before he nodded. "I...I believe so yes..." He answered, his breathing heavy as his free hand continued to clutch his chest

Gaara nodded as the six nuke ninja surrounded him, Akasuna no Sasori at their center.

"Surrender Kazekage-dono...you must realize...you cannot win here."

"I don't need to win." Gaara answered before pressing his hand down on the ground.

The hard stone beneath the plateau destabilized, the earth destabilizing beneath their feet, crumbling. The six enemies stumbled, looking for stable footing on unstable ground. Gaara, prepared as he was, took the opportunity, and leapt away towards his escape. The downpour of water roared almost as loudly as the collapsing earth.

He landed with a roll, kicking up sand before he ran, slowed by his burden but none the less fast. He needed to escape, because, they were right, in this state he could not beat them.

As he rushed through the haze of rain and sand, Gaara could feel them pursuing, moving to catch up as best they could. There speed, though, was lax, uncaring, as though they truly didn't mind if he ran.

Soon, it became apparent why, as he caught sight of a silhouette. A specter stood standing on the edge of the rains boundary.

He was like the others, with orange hair, and the same ringed eyes. But he seemed different from them. It wasn't simply more powerful...he felt...more...true....than the others.

He raised his hand, and Gaara felt a pulse. The minuet warning gave him mere seconds to throw the Raikage to the side before he was hit by this force.

The wind was knocked out of him, as an entire pressure exerted was on his body that launched him backwards. He skid across the desert floor, and was slammed into one of the dunes.

The pressure continued to crush him. Gaara's teeth clenched, unable to even scream out in pain due to the sheer pressure on his lungs.

Suddenly it was gone. His strained muscles feeling drained of strength as he slumped, catching himself before he fell. He breathed heavily, struggling to take in much needed air.

A rustle of unsettled grains alerted him of anothers presence.

Green eyes, obscured slightly by wet,dripping red bangs looked up towards the man. He was standing at top the dune, gaze carefully blank.

The others soon joined him, Sasori now taking up the rear, clearly giving this new arrival the lead.

Gaara was unwilling to wait though, he'd seen the rains boundary. He knew that there was sand not coated with this individuals chakra. And so he channeled it, molded it, keeping the sand beneath the surface, deep beneath the surface, gathering it there as he prepared to strike.

The leader stepped forward, one hand now glowing a dim gold, ready to seal the demons chakra from him.

The ground shook beneath them, as Gaara stood, a golden aura of chakra emerging from him as his hands formed a simple seal.

"_I'll **Bury **you!!!"_ Gaara roared as sand rose up in front of him, a massive, ever growing wall of unyielding earth. The rain pelted its surface, but just as Pein's chakra had fought his control before, Gaara was able to fight his effects now.

The sand avalanche surged forward, making a sound not unlike a true avalanche in its roar, towering over the Nuke ninja.

Pein, the true one, raised his hand once again, the familiar pulse of chakra emerging as his power rose within him.

The shock wave tore through the sands, punching straight through Gaara's avalanche, parting the sea of grains and slamming into Gaara. The Kazekage was smashed against the unyielding Dune, too massive to be moved by this small fraction of force Pein could exert.

Gaara strained against the assault, struggling to breathe. The pressure against his skull, his temples and his brain, caused his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slipped into unconsciousness. Ribs and bones snapping beneath the unyielding pressure.

Soon the pressure was released and Gaara slumped against the ground. Only this time, he did not get back up.

Pein watched his fallen opponent with apathy. Looking towards one of the other bodies, Animal realm. "Seal the creature." The body nodded before it set about to accomplish its task.

"Sasori." The man said, watching as the legendary puppet master walked up next to him. "Yes?"

"I entrust you to keep him hidden. Myself and the others will make the enemy scramble, searching for him through sightings of us. We shall leave obvious trails, allowing you to take him back to the fortress."

The Suna nuke nin nodded. "I understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four black figures emerged from the fiery explosion, barely a blur to the naked eye. There cloaks were singed and some burned altogether.

Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara's backwards movement came to a skidding halt on the dirt road of Wave Country. The four watched with trepidation as the fireball was obscured by pitch black smoke that rose high into the air.

At the base of the fire another figure soon shot forward, flames clinging to the shoulder and back of his cloak before his high speed extinguished them. Searing red chakra shrouded him completely, suffocating and intense in its own right as his right gauntlet glowed red hot.

Deidara reached into his clay pouch chakra focusing into the pliable object as he prepared to throw it. Naruto suddenly speed up, his body simply shooting forward as if propelled by some kind of force, appearing directly in front of the Iwa nin before the blond could even gasp at the concept.

A fist smashed into Deidara's jaw sending the blond crashing through the side of a building. A large amount of wood, stone debris and rubble soon crumbled onto the street.

Naruto's left hand rose up, the gauntlet smashing against Samaheda, intercepting it. Naruto shifted his wrist and grabbed hold of the blade itself, feeling a pull on his chakra again but ignored it as he shoved it downwards so its tip was now touching the stone street.

Reaching across with his other hand, palm open, he held it towards Kisame's face. A deep orange glowing flame soon emerged from the center of his palm before it expanded outwards, engulfing his entire hand.

Kisame's eyes widened before the flames shot forward from the ninja's hand. The Kiri ninja's scream dyed in his throat as fire entered his mouth with the sharp intake of breath. The shock and pain made him reflexively release Samaheda as he raised his hands to his face.

Naruto threw the weapon aside with his free hand. A kick launched forward with crushing force and smashed into Kisame's ribs. The large blue man hunched over as the air left his lungs, leaving behind only the agonized burning sensation that spread across his chest and upper abdomen.

Naruto seemed to vanish for a moment before appearing a few feet directly behind where he'd been standing. He was now behind Tobi, his larger form dwarfing the Akatsuki member before an elbow smashed into the side of the man's head. He turned sending him to the floor in a heap as the ninja let out a groan.

Itachi suddenly leapt over the blue skinned Kiri ninja, using his back as a springboard, kunai drawn.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him, blocking the kunai with a screech of metal against metal. His hands worked fluidly, blocking the next several strikes, seeking his opening against the sharingan wielder.

Eventually, Itachi attempted to sweep his legs out from under him, only for Naruto to leap back. Itachi halted his leg sweep and leapt with the ninja. He attempted a flying kick in mid air, only for Naruto to catch his shin with one hand.

Swinging the former leaf nin like a sack of bricks, Naruto smashed him into the now recovering Kisame, sending both ninja to the floor as well.

Fire once again gathered in his palm as he landed and vanished again before reappearing above the two. He was poised to incinerate them before a large explosion directly behind him knocked him off his feet.

Rolling with the momentum he was upright again in a second as he turned around finding Deidara. The blonde had crawled out of his hole and sent another bomb already mid flight towards him.

The Kage of Konoha crossed his arms in front of him just before the clay exploded. Digging in his heels he didn't budge from his spot dutifully as he ignored the feel of the flames burning away some of the skin on his face before it was quickly replaced again. When the dust cleared however his four opponents were nowhere to be found. Eyes glancing upwards he found a massive clay bird to be hovering in the sky, with Deidara and the others perched on its back.

"Heh." The Iwa nin huffed as he took in a few deep breaths. "Lets see you catch us up here."

"Don't be so confident." Itachi stated as he stood up fully, glancing down at the ninja. "This reprieve will not last long"

"What can he fly?" Deidara questioned sarcastically.

Naruto drew his arm back, red chakra coiling around his wrist and hand like a snake before he thrust it upwards towards the artificial animal.

The Kyuubi's dark chakra shot out like a spear, its aim true and the tip nearly invisible with its blinding speed before it pierced the creature through and through.

"What in the-" Deidara began but paused as a shadow fell over him, bringing his and everyone else's gaze upwards. They found Naruto descending on the bird.

"Just had to open your mouth didn't you!?" Kisame snarled grabbing his sword as he ignored the searing pain in his face. Blisters were already forming on his raw reddened skin from where Naruto had burned him.

Itachi said nothing as he gathered chakra in his lungs and mouth before spitting out a blast of fire towards the descending Kage.

The fire slammed into Naruto, consuming him utterly. Itachi's eyes narrowed before his attention was drawn to the spear of black/red chakra in the middle of the group.

Realization dawned on him but before he could speak Naruto suddenly burst out from the chakra spear. Apparently he had used it to transport himself up here like some vacuum from beneath them. Red chakra whipped out around him and burned them all with its simple proximity.

Itachi, having realized the attack was coming, recovered quicker than the others and was soon on the offensive. He approached Naruto from the right, kunai drawn.

As he approached Naruto's form blurred behind him, the sharingan barely catching sight of it but unable to do anything. Naruto's claws lashed out, tearing sinew and flesh as they tore into Itachi's back. Warm blood bleed through the joint pivot points of his gauntlets as Itachi vanished in a cloud of smoke a moment later.

Naruto's crouched a little before his foot lashed out at an upwards angle behind him, slamming into Itachi's throat. The force of the kick was enough to lift the Uchiha off the ground several feet.

Naruto vanished before appearing above the genocidal Uchiha, an ax kick slamming down on Itachi's chest. The Uchiha was slammed downwards harshly as he hit the solid clay below him.

Naruto, still in mid air, lashed out with his open hand. He caught Tobi in the lower jaw, claws screeching as they scraped over the man's facemask, before a round house kick slammed into his ribs, sending him to join Itachi on the birds back.

Naruto finally landed on the edge of the creature, almost on its wing, before his left hand was held out to his side. "Fuuton: Sho-ha!" A shock wave of compressed wind energy stopped the approaching Kisame in his tracks, small cuts appearing on his arms and legs before a second, stronger shock wave knocked him off his feet.

Deidara reached into his pouch, ready to throw another bomb at the Kage, only for Naruto to suddenly appear in front of him with a cloud of smoke, just as he threw it.

The Jinchuriki's hand lashed out, catching Deidara's clay as he threw it.

The Iwa nin's eyes went wide before the bomb exploded right in front of him knocking him clear off his creation and falling to the earth below. A burn over his cheek, a concussion caused by the blast, a broken his left wrist and left rib, were just a few of the injuries Deidara incurred.

With his clone destroyed in the blast, Naruto's eyes turned back to Itachi as the Uchiha stood. Two clones coming to life at his side before they both attacked him, the original staying behind.

Kunai in their hands and sharingan spinning in their eyes, Naruto's own defenses were brought to bear the attack, dodging and blocking the attacks before he found his opening.

Slipping between both clones he rushed the original. He watched the Uchiha's eyes widen as his hands paused mid seal.

Naruto's fist lashed out, smashing right into the Uchiha's exposed stomach before delivering an upper cut. He then leapt upwards and kicked Itachi in the face, knocking him on his back.

Landing on the ground he quickly spun around, a kunai being thrown from his hand and catching one of the approaching clones in the throat. It vanished in a cloud of smoke before Naruto lashed out with a kick to its counter part, his foot slamming into its ribs, making it vanish as well.

Kisame appeared behind him suddenly, Samaheda reared back and ready to swing. The shark's eyes were bloodshot holding a wild frenzy within along with no small amount of satisfaction.

The razor skin of the off blade dug into the blonds side, consuming his chakra at a staggering pace. Kisame's grin widened in triumph before Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke and something stomped on his back, the force of the blow slamming him down onto the floor face first.

Naruto stood on Kisame's prone body before his chakra extended outwards, forming something that vaguely resembled a claw. It caught Itachi in mid air as the Uchiha genius attempted to approach him from behind.

The searing agony of the Kyuubi's burning chakra coiled around him forced a scream from the Uchiha's throat before the world spun in his eyes and he was slammed into a staggering Tobi. The two were knocked off the clay bird as they went crashing towards the ground.

Naruto reached down, grabbing Kisame by the back of the neck before he got off of him and threw him high into the air.

The disoriented Kiri ninja couldn't gather his wits before Naruto appeared in front of him.

Naruto's claws tore through blue skin, tearing muscle and rending flesh from bone in a flurry of strikes that reddened his already bloodstained clothing.

Naruto appeared above Kisame, this time smashing his elbow into the swordsman's chest sending him crashing down towards the clay bird.

A bolt of fire gathered in his palm before he thrust his hand downwards, the ball of flame shooting downwards. It flew past Kisame towards the artificial beast piercing it just as Kisame fell onto its surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blood pounded against his ears, its blinding pressure bringing a groan from his throat before he felt someone cradling his head.

'Zh-ge-" The voice was faint, broken to his ears, he couldn't understand it. Others joined it in this disembodied chorus.

He felt tired, drained...but something held him here...he needed to do something...there was something he had to do, something he needed...to ensure?

What...where...

His eyes opened, colors and shapes melding, blurred, indistinguishable in this dull haze of shades and distorted outlines.

Finally, a face came into view, he recognized her.

"Ying." He rasped, voice dry and strained.

"Liang." She said, voice still distant despite her proximity. "Where is Gaara? What happened?" Her voice was choked, as though fighting back her tears tears.

Gaara. He recognized that name.

And suddenly everything returned to his addled mind, his breathing quickened, as his energy returned to him, and what little clarity remained in this state came to him with ease.

"A-akatsuki." He said, wincing.

"Who?" Kankuro now leaned over him, his voice, deeper now that he was clad within the full body armor that was his puppet. He leaned forward, grasping Liang's coat as if to pull him closer as well. "What happened? Zhuge Liang? What happened to my brother!?"

He seemed distraught enough to actually shake the dying man, and so it was Yugito's voice that ceased his hysterics and calmed the young man. "Kankuro stop, he can barely speak."

"All the more reason for him to get it out before he looses consciousness again; Liang!" He yelled.

The sleeping dragon struggled,reaching into the folds of his Kage robe before pulling out a scroll. Unrolling it Kankuro soon found arrows, which pointed North, South, East and West. The ink seals that composed the arrows pointing to their north however, glowed bright red, like fire.

"Its-" Liang began before he had to swallow, if it was blood or Saliva it could not be said. "A seal...took a sample of Gaara's blood and chakra...in case of his capture...it will lead you to him."

Kankuro needed no other encouragement, looking towards the Anbu that had come with him he roared out to each of them. "Move out! Follow me!" Rushing across the dunes, he spared Liang no further glance as he moved to catch up with his brother.

Yue Ying, two other Anbu, and Yugito remained with Liang, looking to Yugito the Raikage spoke out his order. "Go...they will need you."

Yugito seemed to hesitate, pausing with trepidation, before she nodded. She moved to leave, only for Liang's hand to snake out, latching onto her wrist and halting her progress.

"Save Gaara." He said, features pinched in pain. "Rescue him." He repeated. "Everything...relies on him."

Yugito was confused by his assessment of the Kazekage but could spare it no further thought. "I will sensei."

Releasing her, Yugito took several steps back before rushing to follow Kankuro and his squad.

The two Anbu moved, unsealing a stretcher, to carry the Raikage back to the village for treatment when he spoke.

"No...stop that....its already to late."

Ying, at that point, brought his eyes to hers as she cupped his cheek. " You're not a medic." She said, eyes hard, holding an edge to them. "You're condition, isn't that bad yet we can save you.

Zhuge Liang smiled, in that same, infuriating way he always did, the one that said he knew something you didn't. The one that always made her temper flare, only now brought her a terrible ache in her chest, at the mere idea that she wouldn't see it again.

Liang once again reached into the folds of his robe, pulling another scroll the Kage placed the parchment into her hand.

"My final orders."

"These aren't your final orders!" She yelled, frustrated tears glistening her eyes. "You frustrating man you don't know everything!!!"

Liang smiled again, reaching up to cup her cheek, running a thumb under her eye, wiping away a stray tear.

He knew Sasori's reputation, he knew his methods, his kill tactics. One cut, one kill. And Sasori's tail had cut a full inch into his shoulder

Perhaps...without Naruto's _influence_ he would have survived. But...with his deteriorating condition...he wouldn't make it back to the village.

Leaning up with his remaining strength, the Raikage pressed his lips to hers, tasting her lips for one last time. She responded, and it was only the bitter taste of her tears that alerted him to her crying.

Pulling away, the Raikage opened his eyes, staring into her brown ones. "I'm sorry."

She looked stricken for a moment, and all the blood seemed to drain from her features before she shook her head. "No." She said, swallowing thickly before she looked to the two Anbu. "Get him on the stretcher. We're getting him back to the village."

The men nodded, moving fast, they placed and strapped him to the make shift bed.

Liang did not protest, did not fight their actions, knowing that as inevitable as his approaching death was, so was the inevitability of her trying to save him.

She was always stubborn like that. Strong he supposed, in her own way. Yue Ying.

_'My, Yue Ying.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The resulting explosion shook the earth with its force deafening and intense. It drowned out all other sounds around it, buildings below were blown off their foundations, debris and garbage was sent sailing through the street as the shock wave passed over them.

Kisame's limp body fell onto the street with a dull, gut churning thump, vicious cuts covering his whole body along with blackened, burned skin.

His Akatsuki comrades pulled themselves from the respective junk piles that had buried them, worse for wear as they tried to regain their bearings.

Kisame as well, despite his injuries, slowly began to stagger to his feet, the vicious tears and slashes crisscrossing his body darkening his skin with dark red blood.

Using the blade to support himself he picked himself off the ground his breathing, shuddering as it was, was harsh and heavy as he glared at the approaching Kage, who now made his way towards them from his landing site down the road.

Itachi stepped up to his side, looking as indifferent and aloof as the situation would allow. "Can you still fight Kisame?"

"It'll take a lot more than this to stop me." The monster of the mist answered through clenched teeth.

Glancing back Itachi found the eyes of Deidara. "If he gains the advantage distract him the moment we're clear from a potential blast radius."

"I'm running low on clay but lets give it a shot." The Iwa nin answered.

"Tobi." Itachi continued. "With us. No mistakes this time." He stated simply.

"Yes Itachi sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" the spiral masked ninja stated as he walked over to Itachi's other side.

As one the three criminals rushed forward with the fastest, Itachi, reaching Naruto first.

When he was only a few feet away the Uchiha leapt upwards, flipping and twisting in mid air over the Kage.

Naruto's eyes followed the Uchiha with ease, watching as his hands flashed through a series of seals shortly before a fireball descended on him.

Dodging the attack Naruto was soon forced to turn in order to block Tobi's clawed fingers with his own gauntlets.

The Akatsuki members bladed fingers seemed to writhe like live snakes for a moment as he continued to swing, the screeching of metal against metal ringing loudly in everyone's ears.

Naruto soon dispelled the Genjutsu over Tobi's weapons shortly before he saw Kisame approaching his side.

The former swordsman of the hidden mist swung at the Kage's knees. Naruto, in response brought one foot forward and used the bottom of his boot to stop the blade, before he used it as a platform to leap over it, and Kisame, hoping to gain some distance between himself and Tobi.

As he rose over the shark like man however he, found Itachi to be standing a short distance behind the former mist ninja.

Two shadow clones appeared next to the nuke nin, each doing their own hand seals.

"Sanjuu sou Jutsu-Hone fukai no Suppai"

With that said both the clones and the original spewed out different substances from their mouths. Of the three one was fire, the second water, and the third a cloud of poison.

The three elements collided in the space in front of him, barely a foot away.

The water from the technique pelted his face and body and almost instantaneously a blinding, searing, unimaginable pain enveloped every single nerve that came in contact with the liquid.

Even he couldn't prevent the scream of agony that tore itself from his throat.

Despite the pain, or perhaps because of it, Naruto had the presence of mind to avoid the area where this ungodly substance was being created.

Twisting his body in mid air, he landed heavily on his shoulder writhing in what could only be described as sheer agony. Even so, he rolled onto his chest and tried to stand once more

The acid trailed down his face, seeping beneath his mask as other droplets finished burning their way through his clothing, now reaching the skin of his arms and chest.

Naruto succeeded in standing, only for the pain to bring him down to his knees again. He yanked off the metallic mask as the smell of burning flesh invaded his nostrils, almost suffocating in its intensity.

_'I need to focus... the chakra...onto the damaged areas...counter the acid'_

"Are you insane!? You'll kill him!!!" Deidara yelled in a rage. While seeing the so called Devil King beaten at their feet was satisfying, failing their mission after so long a preparation and effort was something that did not sit well with him at all.

In response was Itachi's languid tone. "Not if Kisame washes away the acid with one of his suiton jutsu."

"With pleasure." The Kiri swordsman answered with a bone chilling smile as he stabbed Samaheda into the ground, forming his hand seals.

Mind too clouded with pain to even hear their words, let alone pay attention to them, Naruto would never even see the attack coming.

Kisame's throat seemed to stretch before a virtual flood of water exploded from his mouth, spreading out before him.

The artificial tide rushed towards Naruto, smashing into the ninja's side with the force equivalent to a two ton elephant.

Naruto was washed away in the current, bones breaking under the concentrated pressure. His body was continually pummeled by the debris of demolished houses, torn down by the rush of water, brick wood and household items all striking him within this vortex.

A safe distance behind the water currents source, Itachi's slowly spinning sharingan followed the Kage's movements in the water, feeling nothing but apathy towards the injuries inflicted on the Kage.

Four Shuriken found their way into his hands, held tightly between his fingers before he threw them into the relentless tide.

His accuracy was proven impeccable as the tiny steel blades, despite being washed up in the current, still hit their targets with enough force to drive them several inches deep.

The water finally began to die away leaving a slightly panting Kisame wiping away whatever water had dribbled onto his chin with a smirk on his face. "Oh yea." The shark man stated with a dry chuckle. "He's down this time."

They slowly made their way forward. Broken, flooded houses knocked off their foundations, some washed completely away, others leaning dangerously on their sides stood before them. In a pile of rubble that had gathered at the side of one of the few brick buildings down the road they could see him, half buried beneath the shrapnel and junk.

Their trepidation was evident in their stances but as they approached closer and closer, the four caught sight of his full condition. They each, one by one, dropped their guard

Four kunai dug deep into his chest and shoulders, and small patches of flesh visible beneath the holes burnt into his clothes revealed horrifying burns that reached deep, tendons of muscle and even bone visible beneath the blood that still seeped from the injuries. But the worst was his face, the acid had burnt off several patches of skin along his right cheek, lower left jaw, up to the left side of his mouth revealing some of the teeth and beneath another bloody carve from his forehead down to his right eyebrow.

The blond ninja's eyes were closed, clearly unconscious, from either his injuries or the horrifying pain it didn't matter. Deidara was the first to approach, hands reaching out to check the fallen ninja's pulse.

"He's alive" he stated looking back to the three.

Itachi nodded. "Good, now hurry, lets prepare the seal around him, we need to make sure he's fully subdued before he awakens again."

The blonds eyes chose that moment however to snap open again however, glowing an angry red with mist seeping from beneath his lids. Kyuubi's chakra re-emerged with a staggering vengence, sinew and flesh mending itself with startling speed.

His hand shot forward, grabbing a startled Deidara by the throat with a crushing grip. The Iwa ninja barely had time to open his mouth before the blond slowly began to stand, the pressure around the clay wielders larynx growing increasingly dangerous by the second. As the towering Jinchurikki stood to his full, imposing height the gruesome, horrifying visage of his wounded and scarred face only adding to the Akatsuki member's fear.

Deidara suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke, a log of wood in his place barely a second before the solid wood became splinters beneath the unyielding grip. Naruto glared at the four Akatsuki with such seething hatred that even Itachi took a step back, the flesh of his face and arms still rebuilding itself before their very eyes.

The red chakra whipped around the blond, its red veil solidifying into black skin over the bleeding injuries.

The Genocidal Uchiha could understand now why it was claimed that this...this thing...yes...thing. This was no human. It could not be. Humans could be killed...this, could not be.

Because it would never stop.

It wasn't because it held some raw power that it could use to completely overwhelm his opponent in mere seconds, it wasn't because he could not be injured, it was simply because, he would not...stop.

Every injury, no matter how grievous or horrifying, was healed. Every Jutsu was matched with another of its own. This thing would fight until you could fight no more, letting you kill yourself long before he was in danger of doing so. They had hoped to come here and exhaust him, four opponents to one, and more importantly four opponents of their caliber. They had thought that he would exhaust himself trying to quickly eliminate one or more of them, and the others would be able to finish him in this state.

They usually used their superior numbers and skills, to outlast a Jinchuriki, while it tried to overwhelm them.

That was their folly.

They were the ones that needed to overwhelm him, not the other way around.

Now they were all tired, already Tobi had been forced to use one of his teleportation techniques and only had one or two more available to him. Kisame's injuries, loathe as he would be to admit it, were more taxing than he let on, and Deidara was running low on his relatively non lethal arsenal of explosive clay.

They needed to regroup, this Jinchurikki would not be caught on this day.

"We leave now." The Uchiha stated before leaping backwards, onto a nearby rooftop before the others hastily followed.

"You will not leave here!" Naruto growled as the ninetail's chakra expanded, the heat making the air simmer around him, distorting his image and his eyesight before he gave chase.

They ran, the four members of the Akatsuki fled as though the hounds of the underworld were upon their heels, but it was not enough.

Itachi and his three comrades were brought to a screeching halt as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them, standing on the rooftop.

His entire body seemed to tense, his back hunching as he began to go into a crouch, his hands forming tight fists as his arms crossed in front of each other as though gripping his stomach.

The Kyuubi's chakra simmered, boiling with heat before it was reined in, the red chakra tightening over his skin, its nearly transparent haze becoming a bright, dark red outline over his body.

"Tobi!" Itachi yelled just before Naruto's head jerked , his hunched back going ramrod straight before his arms flew to his sides, outstretched with a roar before a bright red light blinded them all.

A pillar of dark red chakra shot into the sky, like some gruesome, foreboding lighthouse, as a wave of fire extended from its dark center, consuming everything in its path. Whatever had not been destroyed by Kisame and Deidara's earlier attacks was purged away by this bright, cleansing fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get down!" Jiraiya suddenly yelled shortly before he tackled the stunned Sabaku to the deck of the ship, seconds before the shock wave rocked the boat. Wood and steel groaned with the gale force winds, the mast toppled over, its ropes snapping beneath the strain, wooden shrapnel and glass shattered, pelting the toad sannin in the back as he used his own body to shield his ward, his own yells and Temari's screams drowned out by the roar above them.

Suddenly it died away, and when the two opened their eyes again, it was to the sight of a blood red sky, previously white clouds now a deep, inky black. The sun was obscured by the haze of red that seeped through the air around them.

Temari remained immobile only for a moment before she scrambled to her feet, pushing Jiraiya off of her with a rough shove. She looked over the edge of the railing eyes widening with unabashed horror at the sight that greeted her silver eyes.

"What is it?" Jiraiya groaned getting to his feet before he too looked upon the devastation spread out before him.

Everything was...charred ruins...smoking husks of smoldering wood soot covered stone, ash,\ was thick in the air, replacing the mist that previously shrouded the now destroyed city.

There was a ring of destroyed homes that surrounded a now desolate and soot black ground where the flames had touched.. Black charred wood, twisted metal and glass littering the ocean's surface where the debris had flown farther than most. The land within this ring was black, like a dark pit, unmoving, desolate, dead.

"Look." The Sabaku said before pointing.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, squinting through the ashen fog, finding five silhouettes within the center of this destruction.

Temari moved to leap onto the railing and rush in, before Jiraiya grabbed her by the back of her blouse. "Are you insane!" The toad sannin yelled as he yanked her back down.

"We can clearly see how many he's fighting and he can't have much chakra after that last attack what the hell are you waiting for!" She yelled struggling against his grip

Jiraiya stared at her, a perplexed light in his eyes as though he was looking at an animal behaving in a way that completely contradicted its natural instincts.

Temari for her part, couldn't really identify why she wanted to fight their attackers, for all she knew they may even be her rescuers. But she just knew that this was _wrong_! There was no other way to put it, it was simply wrong. This man, was alone, so very alone and none of these people seemed overly bothered by this simple fact. As though it didn't matter.

It was something that absolutely disgusted her.

As a woman whom had seen first hand people's treatment of Jinchurikki she knew better than anyone just how bad things _could _ have been. If her father had been a bastard, if he hadn't had any standing in their village, if Gaara hadn't tried so hard to gain the acceptance of others. Everything could be much different, much worse than what they were...

Gaara could have been like him...and she could have been like them...

And that, more than anything, terrified her.

She didn't want to be like these people. She didn't want Gaara to be like him...._He _shouldn't have to be the way he was...he didn't deserve it. No one deserved this...

Something fell into her hand, lowering her eyes she found it to be a kunai pouch.

Looking up towards Jiraiya she saw him smirking down at her. "Can't go without weapons." He said before leaping over the railing himself, headed straight for Naruto and the other....five?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man known as the devil king took in deep ragged breaths, his body hunched over, legs shaking under the strain of holding him up, shoulders and arms, hanging limply at his side as his red eyes looked to his four heaving opponents.

Correction, three. The one with the mask, Tobi, was unconscious, and the other three apparently teetering upon that precipice as well. He must have been correct in assuming the man's ability to use space time techniques, extraordinary, but in this case, saving himself, as well as his teammates, was not enough.

The Kage rose to his full height once again, his insides burned and his lungs and muscles protested the strain, never before had he used so much of the demons chakra. He needed to end this now.

Kisame, the only one who seemed to have regained some form of his mental capacities from the strain that came from these abilities. No doubt his countenance due to his unique physical condition is what allowed him to do so

This was one reason that Space time techniques were so rare. Because, firstly, even grasping simple theories, was difficult, second, the strain upon the chakra coils, and the amount of chakra required was too great for a human body to handle more than three at any time. It served, at best, as escape techniques, as Tobi had shown, or if one was truly skilled, assassinations.

The only person that had mastered space time techniques to an extraordinary degree, and had taken the secret to his grave was the Yondaime Hokage.

He stepped forward, his steps heavy as he did, tired.

Kisame stood to his full height, his sword clutched tightly in his hands.

Raising it up, over his head, the Kiri nuke nin roared as he sought to bring the near thirty pound weapon straight down onto the blond man.

In response, Naruto raised his hand, metal gauntlets latching onto the mass of metal and chakra absorbing minerals, halting its progress before he slashed at Kisame's abdomen with the clawed metal in his free hand. Tendons and muscle easily parted in its wake, blood flowing freely from the Nuke ninja's now bleeding wound.

Naruto threw Samaheda aside, punching Kisame across the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

Naruto raised his hands, beginning to form his hand seals in order to kill the four.

Itachi began to struggle to his feet, hissing in pain as he did, single sharingan eye turning to glare at the still standing Kage.

Before another seal could be formed however, seven rust red chains suddenly sprang out from the earth around him.

"What!" Naruto barely had time to say before the seven chains ran him straight through, One going through each of his forearms, two more piercing the back of his knees, making his legs buckle beneath him , while two more wrapped around his ribs and stomach, tightening almost to the point of suffocation.

The last wrapped around his throat, shortly before the seven chains pulled taught, shackling him down to the earth, unable to move.

Naruto growled, concentrating through the pain, he attempted to summon _more_ of the evil chakra of the ninetails, only to realize, that as he summoned it, was it absorbed by these seven red chains, making them simmer and glow with heat.

A shadow fell over him, causing both he and the others to glance skyward, finding a woman with blue hair and wings, hovering just out of reach, the red hazed sun at her back.

His vision was beginning to darken, numerous internal injuries, previously stable and healing due to his chakra, now detracting from his strength. His eyes shifted, from animal red to human blue, his body giving in to the encroaching blackness while his mind stubbornly refused, glaring at the apathetic woman with the last vestiges of what venom he could muster.

"Release me..." He warned, a tone that would send lesser men cowering. "And your death shall be quick." He continued. "Do not, and your end will come through such torment your name shall be a mere byword and warning among the future generations of this world."

In response, the angle woman landed from her place in the sky, marching up to his immobilized form. She stared at him a moment, and he at her, before she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You shall be released."

She pressed a palm to his chest and black runes spread over his exposed skin, hissing and burning as they spread. Naruto's head jerked, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he shuddered and began to convulse, shaking as the seals spread throughout his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away, a woman froze where she stood, an agonizing burn spreading from the seal on her stomach, even as her hand clutched her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His movements came to an end, eyes, sightless and unrecognizing before he fell forward, chains rattling as he fell...unmoving.

Konan, and the other Akatsuki members, whom were now beginning to regain themselves all stood over his unmoving form, all taking a second or two to bask in this moment. This satisfaction this...silent, unspoken pride that they had accomplished what no other had before them.

Their moment was broken however as seven massive Toads suddenly descended around them. The ground shook beneath their feet and Konan raised her eyes up, to the head of the largest of the toads, finding a white haired man who looked at her with surprise superseding all other emotions visible upon his features.

"Konan." He whispered.

The blue haired woman didn't say anything, merely stared upon the white haired ninja with as much disdain as she could place into her gaze.

A blur caught her attention, bringing her eyes towards a blond haired kunoichi as she threw dozens of kunai and Shuriken through the air.

The black projectiles spun, coated with wind chakra, small slivers of the invisible blades scattering through the air, threatening to turn everything in their path to ribbons and diced meat.

Konan's wings scattered, thousands of sheets of paper catching themselves in invisible currents wrapping around everyone of her allies, obscuring them from their attackers vision.

They vanished within the storm, hiding among the disorienting slivers of white.

Hidden as they were, Konan turned her eyes to Itachi, whom she knew could still see her. He had Tobi over his shoulder, while Deidara formed one of his signature clay birds to carry himself, Naruto, and the half conscious Kisame. "Take them back to the fortress...I shall follow shortly."

Itachi nodded before he was once again, unseen even to her.

She looked to Jiraiya and the young Kunoichi, her kunai diverted by her own natural wind chakra which coated her papers. She tensed, preparing herself to attack before the sound of a thousand screeching birds reached her ears.

Swiveling on her heel she found herself staring into the single Sharingan eye of Hatake Kakashi, bright, silver lightning coating his hand and wrist.

"Chidori!" He roared as his hand pierced her through and through.

Her wound didn't bleed, papers crumpled and tightened, before her entire visage crumbled into a pile of static compressed pages which quickly caught flame.

The whirlwind of pages and stark white fell away, leaving Kakashi, Jiraiya, Temari, and a solemn Yoshihiro standing among the desolate and burnt landscape.

Jiraiya looked towards the Horizon, where two large blobs, which vaguely resembled some bird, continued to make their escape. He looked down towards Kakashi, Yoshihiro and Temari, and was about to give the three the order to get on the frog when agony raced up the back of his legs, causing them to buckle beneath him before he collapsed, falling over Bunta's nose.

"**Jiraiya!" **The Boss summon yelled startled before he reflexively caught the middle aged ninja.

Jiraiya yelled, reaching down for his leg before the pain forced his spine ramrod straight against Gamabunta's hand. Glancing upwards onto the toads head he barely caught sight of a man, half his features white, the other black, his upper body encased in some sort of plant before this one vanished just as quickly as he had come.

"Jiraiya!!!" Kakashi yelled as Gamabunta set him down.

"Damnit!!!" The toad sannin yelled frustrated before he looked to Kakashi and Yoshihiro. "Get on the toads. They'll make it easier to catch up."

Kakashi looked like he was going to say something before he realized what little window they actually had. Rushing up Gamabunta's side, Yoshihiro soon followed the copy ninja's example.

As Yoshihiro reached the top however, a third presence made both men turn.

Temari's silver eyes met the Sharingan's blood red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kakashi said, voice not entirely unsimilar to that of his captured leader.

"I'm going to help save him." She answered as though he were stupid.

"Like hell you are!" Kakashi said.

"Quiet." Yoshihiro spoke up, placing himself between Kakashi and the younger woman. "I don't know if you just noticed, but those four guys just took down our strongest. We'll need all the help we can get."

Kakashi straightened, as if only now fully grasping the severity of this situation.

"Take her Kakashi." Jiraiya yelled from below bringing Kakashi's eyes down towards him. "You _will_ need all the help you can get."

Kakashi turned his eyes back onto Temari, narrowed in suspicion before he soon threw her his spare kunai pouch. "One wrong move..." He let the threat hang, watching as she nodded. In acceptance before strapping the weapon holster to her thigh.

With their conversation over, Bunta leapt through the air, doing his best to swiftly swallow the distance that had been made between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles ahead Itachi watched through blood red eyes at the unmoving form that lay near his feet, surrounded by his colleagues and fellow missing ninja as they rode Deidara's creature towards their base, where the final ritual could begin.

He looked down on the man, taking a deep breath, as though he were taking in this accomplishment this...proof of his own skills. The proof that he had tested his own limitations and passed.

Though it is true, that he had not fought this ninja alone, and that without Konan's timely intervention he may very well be dead, he was alive, which was more than thousands, perhaps millions of others who had fought this man could boast.

And, single handed victory or near defeat, regardless of how it was viewed, both he and his teammates could claim one thing, no other being in their world could.

Naruto, the man that could not be killed, the Devil King of Konoha, the enemy of all those who stood upon the boundaries of this land...lay at their feet...

_Defeated..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well ladies and gents, I give you Naruto's first trully definitive defeat of the story. Read and review please.

PS. SoulRanger, as mentioned in the above Authors note drew a picture of Naruto, very close to what he would look like in my own mind. So for any interested in seeing it look up "The Devil King" in deviant Art, my thanks again to Soul Ranger for drawing the pic.


	91. Pursuit

Well here I am again. Sorry this took so long, but the truth is I had to write this chapter twice. Wrote the whole thing once, lost it during an error saving it, file corrupted, then I had to go back and re-type it.

This was originally much longer, but I don't have the will to write up the full length all at once so I divided it into two parts.

Either way I realize that several people said that Itachi and the others shouldn't feel pride over their victory. While I understand your points, and would agree with them were this any other case; the statement was meant to covey just how much of an image Naruto has in this world.

I mean, I may have underplayed it back in the day two years ago when I started this story but he's done what no one thought was even remotely conceivable to do.

One of the main reasons the Sengoku period of Japan was so long, was because no one thought they could ever succeed in conquering the whole island of Japan. Military campaigns are wrought with difficulty and several thousand things that can go wrong in the span of a month. To name some of the bigger ones. Rotting food, disease, morale, fatigue, enemy traps, assassination attempts. Not to mention the most basic, which is an opposing faction kicking your ass on the battlefield.

Not one Daimio of the time could ever conceive that a campaign they set out to conquer would go well enough, long enough so that they'd actually have a shot at succeeding despite future setbacks. So hardly any of them tried, and those that did, suffered said setbacks and thus their campaign ended in failure

The same situation applies here. For you to be strong enough, to bring together an entire nation of assassins and killers, mainly because thousands fear your power that is a very powerful image you represent. So much so that even S class criminals, Criminals who despite all their skills don't believe they could accomplish the same, have been somewhat indoctrinated to this image.

Itachi and the other S class criminals in the story, bringing him down, its like comparing four modern day humans bringing down an elephant with an assortment of kitchen knives. Sure they'll all be pretty fucked up, but the simple fact that they succeed is impressive and is something that will bring them pride despite whatever injuries they got doing it.

Also one more thing, I realize that this story is very long and there are several people that are pleading with me to finish it already. Know that the ending is coming, and this story is very close to coming to an end.

But please, seriously, you don't need to tell me you're leaving this story if you are indeed leaving because you don't have the patience to finish. I don't need to know, and all it does is affect my own motivation to continue this story to its conclusion.

Anyway, with this done ladies and gentlemen, here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three ninja and a single dog, rushed across the dense forest of fire country, weaving between branches and leaves in all haste. Even as the forest began to thin away along the border they only moved faster, as fast as their legs could carry them.

Pakkun panted, almost wheezing as he kept pace with the three. "The trail's going cold! I can barely catch it any more Kakashi!"

"Damnit!" The Copy ninja growled through masked teeth before speeding his pace, momentarily gaining some distance between himself and the other three.

"Running faster isn't gonna help!" Yoshihiro said, with his hammer and armor, Temari was amazed the man wasn't half dead from exhaustion with so much weight on him.

"You got a better suggestion!" Kakashi shot back, throwing a glare over his shoulder before turning his eyes forward again. "Because unless you can find us a way to fly this is all we got Yoshihiro!!!"

Temary's legs ground to a halt at that sentence, stopping dead on a tree at a crouch. "Fly." She said.

Kakashi and Yoshihiro didn't notice her sudden pause, and continued running, gaining several yards before she called out to them. "Kakashi! Where's the nearest armory or base for your Konoha ninja?"

The copy nin stopped, stumbling with the sudden maneuver. "What the hell for! We have no time!"

"If one of those armories of confiscated weapons, or a village with a blacksmith has some battle fans, I can fly us there, we'll be much faster. We may even catch up before they get wherever they're going.

Kakashi and Yoshihiro shared a look before the former Tsuchikage glanced around their environment, catching sight of a bright purple flower "_Calistemon Citrinus_" He said. "They only grow along the northern border of Fire country. Near Sendrio valley. "

Kakashi recounted every known village to the north, discarding those with armories and blacksmiths too small to have anything as exotic as a battle fan. Finally, one came to mind.

"We head east, Pakkun, keep following the trail as best you can, I'll hone in on your chakra signature on our way back."

The dog nodded, taking to the trees once again before the three ninja rushed off towards the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori's massive bulk lumbered through the foliage, his great mass scarcely making a sound with the Kage of Suna flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, a three point seal keeping him unconscious and his power at bay.

The sun was just beginning to decend now from its apex point in the sky, and though his physical body required no rest, every mind needed sleep, and he had not slept for three days already, doing his best to escape the virtual cauldron of spies and scouts that were the elemental teritories. Only now, was he approaching the north western border of Konoha, where he would then be able to move north east, towards the main Akatsuki base of operations. Where the sealing processes could begin.

Still, first he needed rest.

Throwing Gaara off of his shoulder, he watched the Kazekage slam down on the floor, giving his head a good thunk on a thin root which stuck out from the ground.

The former Suna ninja glanced around before he quickly, but subtly cut away some of the surrounding vegetation, blanketing him in the most natural looking bush he could create and hold together with chakra strings before Sasori himself moved off to some nearby rock formations, compacting his body and folding it in on itself to keep it hidden. And to finish, cast a minor Genjutsu over his compacted body.

It was unlikely that anyone would find them, but it always paid to be prepared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was with a stammer that the guard spoke to none other than Hatake Kakashi as the one eyed Copy ninja leaned over him.

"B-bu-but sir I cant leave you into the confiscated weapons room without proper authoriza-"

Kakashi's hand lashed out, gripping the boy that was probably little over a decade younger than him, by his collar. Lifting him several inches into the air as he brought the stammering youth close to his masked face.

"I am the second Lieutenant of the entire army. I _am_ the proper authorization! Now give me those damn keys!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew that there was something wrong. That something had happened. She'd been feeling this way for days now, traveling a steady path northward , taking the roads that lead to the villages around Konoha. Daring not to take through the heavily patrolled and guarded forests towards the south, choosing instead to circle around the ominous village of Konoha, towards Iwa's border, and then doubling south towards Suna, where, last she knew, their forces held more sway over the borderlands.

Her caution was only a vague measure of safety, she knew. It was a dangerous teetering balance between speed and safety she needed to pull off. If she remained idle in any one place too long, the chances that someone would recognize her as the renowned Angel of Suna increased exponentially.

As it was, the roads were on constant alert, checkpoints and in between markers, pronounced by lone guards that slithered in and out of the wilderness like lions stalking the herd of zebra's for their next kill.

But despite the enemies that encircled her, surrounding and threatening to drown her amidst their searching gazes and ready weapon hands, they were merely a distant second concern to her mind. The feeling had come two days ago, a crushing, agonizing pressure in her chest that threatened to sap the strength right out of her limbs, while the seal drawn across her abdomen seared red hot, nearly giving her away entirely as the searing heat began to permeate the air with the smell of burning flesh.

Finally, as quick as it had come the feeling had left, simply vanished as if never there, not even the lingering effects of pain remained with her.

And she knew, right then, that something had happened to Naruto, something had gone horribly horribly wrong for him...or horribly right...

It was with a long forgotten anxiety and restlessness that she felt torn, hesitating between moving on with her original plan to evade the Konoha ninja within their own territory, or seeking out her brother.

As she marched through the streets of a small village market, of which she had not even bothered to note the name of, she grabbed several fruits and pieces of food for herself, pilfering extra's and using pick pocketed money to pay for those she wished to seem legitimate over. It was the sudden breeze and shift in the air that she reflexively drew her eyes upwards, finding a metal fan, soaring high into the air, a fan that held three passengers on it, two of which, her sharpened gaze recognized instantly.

The first, was the man whom had, by proxy of their fight, granted her, her title.

Hatake Kakashi- Jounin of Konohagakure, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi, The Copy Cat ninja, said to have mastered over a thousand Jutsu. The supposed second Lieutenant in the Konoha ninja Hierarchy, the first Lieutenant being Jiraiya of the Denzetsu Sannin.

A large man in purple armor she didn't recognize, but it wasn't him who caught her eye, even though he was the most imposing.

It was Temari.

Or, at the very least, it seemed like her, she wore only simple white clothing, a stark contrast to the elaborate Kimono she had been wearing on the ship when she had seen her for the first time, offered up like some princess, flattering her with gifts and such...before she was killed...

No...no not killed, Hinata had jumped after her, tried to save her. The others had been caught in Liang's Genjutsu, but she'd expected such trickery from him. And so he wasn't able to keep it from her.

Had she succeeded???

She had to have succeeded, the evidence was flying away from her right now, carried upwards by an artificial breeze brought on by chakra.

Temari was said to have used battle fan's in a similar manner, the blond hair was exactly the same, and though she couldn't really judge accurately enough from the distance the woman's size appeared to be the same as well.

This was too many coincidences to ignore, to outright deny that this woman _could_ be Temari.

But if she was indeed Temari...then what was she doing with, presumably two Konoha ninja...and not, apparently, as their prisoner.

Had she betrayed Suna? Her brother? A victim of Stockholm syndrome? Was she under some kind of Duress where they were forcing her to do this?

Did it have something to do with Naruto?

Something to do with this apprehension? This feeling?

Before she could even determine when it had happened her legs moved of their own volition, and her arms dropped the thick paper bag of groceries before she took to the alleys, sifting through the shadows before she took to her pursuit, following without a care to who might see, to who may recognize her.

She would find her answers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cold draft within a hollowed out chunk of ice sent a chill through Konan's feet, her warm breath creating a thin veil of fog as it met the cold air outside her body.

Chains rattled and clinked loudly as their heavy, slinking bodies were dragged across the wooden dais, each link was nearly as wide as a human hand, thick, weighing several pounds alone, as though they were made for ships rather than the purpose they were now putting them into use for.

They scraped and groaned, almost moaning as they finally came to a halt next to the prone body of their captured prey.

Prey.

It was not a word, many would associate with this man...this...creature....the one that had brought the world to its knees, stressing the civilization of the ninja to a breaking point, and very nearly shattering it.

No...this one was not prey, he was still every bit the predator in this game. Only a predator that had been subdued, just barely at that.

Many of the Shinobi and Kunoichi here recognized this, and were hesitant to approach, despite the fact that he had yet to move since their commanders had brought him here, despite the seals that still glowed red hot over his skin shining like ethereal tattoo's, making his appearance all the more daemonic.

Despite their fear, they still looked upon the creature with scorn and malice, veiled only by the rapidly thinning blanket of self preservation instincts.

Victims all of them.

They'd been left homeless, penniless, orphans. This was the fallout of his war, the refugees that survived and were left in his wake.

They ran, they all ran, and in them, Pein had seen the potential. A way to create his own private army for the war that was to come. Many would die within the first engagement. For many of them were weak, barely chuunin, starting too late in life in training for even men like Kisame, Itachi or Sasori to do much. But they would fight.

They would fight like fanatics. Firm in the belief that their "god" Pein could overcome their nightmare. The Devil King of Konoha.

In a way, he himself had given them the tools for his downfall.

No one cared for these people, no one noticed their absence or deduced that they hadn't already been killed. And so Pein had taken them in, drew them to him like the desperate masses that they were, gave them purpose; Used them to create this secluded fortress, used them to scout, to blend with the crowd, to seek out information, to watch their targets. All waiting for the opportune moment.

And finally, that moment had come.

And once they had this Bijuu, him more than any other, their plans could advance. Even if Gaara and Yugito had not been captured just yet, it would not matter. He was their main threat, their main target. The man at the head of the world. Loosing him would drive it right back into chaos. He was the strongest chain link that held this fragile alliance together, and yet he was also their one major shatter point.

The shackles at the end of the chains, forged from thick, tempered steel, were clamped and nailed shut unto his wrists and ankles.

Konan stood upon the edge of the dais, on the lip of the stairs that led up to it. She looked towards his unmoving form, covered in seals, watching as the others pulled away, backing quietly as she nodded to the men off to the side which quickly began to heave down a long lever, lowering it until it fell into place with a deafening "clank" which rang through the hollowed out room.

Shifting cogs and gears moved silently, unseen within the walls of this place, raising the chains, higher and higher, until the scourge of the ninja world was lifted over the platform, one chain binding his hands together while two others held his hands apart crucifying him as the massive links of metal were pulled taut.

Though stripped of weapons he was still draped in that flaming red cloak, unconscious. Konan could admit, that it was a strange sight. An odd mixture of the strangely beautiful with the terrifying as he hung there, amidst the pearly white ice that formed the roof and walls, a stark difference in colors.

The other four were gone, left the moment he was secure within the fortress, neither wanting to be in his presence any more than necessary nor having the time to spare, needing to begin their preparations in order to commence the sealing process before Sasori arrived with the Kazekage.

The plan, had been simple, but effective in nature, as everything Pein did.

Though they had been uncertain as to his whereabouts, news over Jiraiya's departure had hinted to the Kyuubi's location, and so, they had struck, hoping that Jiraiya would return with the greatest and most essential of the tailed beasts.

At the same time, they would strike out towards Suna with Sasori, forging the seal of the Yuki ninja. Though the Nibi was a priority, Gaara was the main target, along with Zhuge Liang as a close second. Striking at all three great leaders, they hoped to confuse and spread the two opposing factions around in a mad dash to find them, both sides would suspect eachother, and war would spread across the borderlands like wildfire, brutal and uncontrolled, the entire situation would delve into chaos, causing a smokescreen great enough so that they may move and continue their plans unseen.

Thankfully, Naruto had coincidentally arrived the same day Pein was scheduled to strike at Gaara. A rare fortune for them.

Since their assault team had the advantage of flight, they had arrived first, Sasori was a day and a half or so away still. His lesser speed meant that he was more vulnerable to discovery, which is why Pein, and his other realms were now skittering across the land, raiding towns and striking at random patrols on both sides. Leaving survivors to report back on the sightings and encounters, thus, giving the enemy false leads to chase, and waste time with.

A chill wind swept through the glittering halls, making the blue haired paper ninja shiver, a chill racing up her spine before she turned and descended from the wooden dais, marching forward through the snow crusted wood that made up the floor to begin her own preparations away from this chamber.

In less than half a day the seals would be in place, and the man that had sought to break the world would be dead soon after

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The void of his mind was filled with only an inky blackness. His body, or what he perceived to be his body, floated within it, leaving him weightless, numb.

He remembered what happened to him, his last memories battling against the Akatsuki.

Sealed here, in this empty, dark place he was cut off from the world, from all known physical sensation. Neither sound nor light could pierce this veil.

All but one.

It was slow, rhythmic, like a low thrumming sound, like the faint beats of deep, far away drums. Growing louder and louder.

It was as alien as it was familiar to him, and on some level he knew what this was. Who approached him now.

He wasn't sure if she was close, or far...but he knew she was coming.

_'Have you come....to watch me die?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here it is, hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and also Someone said something about my underplaying Madara. I have a response to that.

Madara doesn't exist in this AU universe. I can do much, much, much more with Pein as a villain than some Sharingan using fossil.

Read and review please.


	92. Desperation

Well here's the next chapter, thanks for all your support regarding my previous fib with the readers that were leaving.

And also to respond to one of the reviewers, as well as one whom defended me in his review (thanks by the way) The main reason Itachi didnt use Tsukiyomi is because he used it once before, in Vol. 1 and that didn't end well. He didnt want a repeat performance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five, black cloaked nuke nin stood upon the wooden platform of the Dais, watching as the individuals around them worked meticulously, carefully. Drawing the runic seals throughout the expanse of wood, trailing the black seals up the lengths of the massive chains that held their prisoner above them.

The ninjas drawing the seals finally reached him, spreading the runes onto his bound hands and arms, interlocking them with those already drawn onto him when Konan captured the Kage of Konoha.

It was with slow deliberate calmness that Konan took this all in, everything seemed to be coming to a close. The pieces falling into place as per Pein's designs.

They were close now...so very very close.

She looked to the other four, the orders unspoken but clear as they all moved to their respective locations onto the five pentacle star seal, molding their chakra and channeling it into the runic marks, making them glow with faint purple light.

The Ice along the far wall cracked away as the glowing seals reached it, layer after layer of cool, frozen water vanishing to reveal the gaping maw of a statue with nine eyes.

Konan placed her hands into a seal, beginning to channel her own chakra through the mediums that were the runes at their feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pakkun what are you doing!!" Kakashi spoke, with the harsh bite of anger lacing his voice. "You're taking us in circles!"

"Its not my fault!" The dog cried, annoyed as he raised his snout higher into the air and back down over the edge of the battle fan. "The chakra's feel and scent is somewhere nearby!"

"There's nothing here!" The Copy cat yelled, his anger growing with the increasingly desperate situation.

"Do you think I'm blind!" The dog yelled back with an angry snarl. He didn't work well under pressure.

"You two do realize that I cant keep going around in circles like this forever." Temari said, quickly growing annoyed with the voices growing louder and louder behind her.

Kakashi fought the urge to tell her to shut up and let him think. Fact of the matter was, with this fan, they needed her cooperative, pissing her off even more would only hamper the situation and make finding Naruto all the harder.

"How could the chakra scent be around here if he's not? Is there any way they could have left something behind? Something to confuse us?"

"No." Pakkun said with a shake of his stubby head. "The chakra signature is unique to every individual, maybe with a clone or something but from what you told me Naruto was in no condition to make a clone and he wouldn't have made one to hamper our finding him."

Kakashi suddenly straightened, Sharingan eye scanning the forest canopy below, piercing the veil of shadows and greenery before he quickly leapt over the edge of the fan, startling Temari, and nearly toppling Yoshihiro as the Kunoichi momentarily lost balance on the fan with the sudden lack of weight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akina watched from below the tree line breathing heavily, sweat marring her forehead from the exertion it took to keep up with the flying ninja. Many times she would have lost sight of them if not for their frequent pauses to stay on some kind of trail. At least thats what she discerned from the small bits and pieces of conversation she could hear from this distance.

As it was, if they continued their current course, the trees would soon thin away into nothingness, and whatever stealth she had would be gone, already the normally rich green of Konoha's oak forests were beginning to give way to scarce snow licked pine trees. Only a mile or so left before they reached the frozen wastes of the northland, and further out into the great Ice lake, a mass of water that was perpetually frozen even during the summer.

She wasnt sure what she would do at that point, but she needed to follow for as long as possible.

Maybe she would even go as far to expose herself. But she was getting too far ahead of her own actions, she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

It was a confusing thing. This urge that she had, this...compulsion. She knew somehow, that he, Naruto, was in some sort of trouble. And though she knew that their past interactions hardly prompted her to help, she couldn't, for the life of her, turn back around and leave him to this fate.

It was something that she simply couldn't...wouldn't do.

She didn't know why. She held no illusions of who he was. What he was...what he had done, all those he had killed, how many more he would kill.

She did not hope, that by helping him they would reach some kind of friendly truce, that this would be the beginning of an amicable relationship, or at least tolerable one. She knew very well that he may very well kill her when he saw her.

But there was something here...something wrong...something that pulled her to the north, something that tugged at this compulsion, this...urge.

Maybe it was because they were twins...maybe it was because they shared the same bijuu, maybe it was simply because the fates were fickle and cruel things that chose them, these two siblings to play games with.

Maybe it was because she was well and truly insane by this point.

She didn't know. And her lack of knowledge, did nothing to deter her from her current course of action.

They were arguing now. She could hear their voices, loud and agitated. She closed her eyes, tried to listen, but it was difficult, a low thrum at the back of her mind, of which she became aware of then, was making it all the more difficult to concentrate on what was being said.

"_Do-ou-'m-ind"_

"_I-an't-keep-is-for-ver"_

What were they saying? Were they lost? Did they even know where they were going? What they were looking for?

"_How-cou-th-cha-ent-out-ere-"_

Why was it so difficult to hear them? This pressure on the back of her mind...urgh. What the hell was going on? What was wrong with her?

The sound of broken twigs and rustling leaves alerted her just a little too late as Kakashi suddenly descended from the forest canopy, fist smashing into the side of her face, sending the Jinchuriki plummeting down to the earth below, Kakashi following a moment later as he leapt off the tree.

She landed with a thud, rolling to the side she swiveled up onto her feet just as he landed with a forward roll.

He drew a kunai, giving her nary a moment to catch his wrist before she attempted to deliver a punch to his face, only to have her own wrist caught in his hand.

She looked into his eyes then, the multi colored irises widening in surprise as a choked gasp escaped his lips.

"You."

The statement was simple, but just as quickly as the shock had come, it passed and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, shoving her hands down, he released the kunai in his right fist before he moved faster than what she could readily comprehend, seeking to strike at key nerve points along her body.

She dodged, awkwardly, as best she could, but was still hit by several of the strikes, retaliating with her foot she caught the copy ninja in the face, sending the masked Konoha ninja stumble backwards, almost requiring the use of his hands to avoid falling.

She straightened, a slight limp in her now, slack leg. She moved to take up her fighting stance when a massive hammer was suddenly drawn in front of her, the shaft of its metal grip pressing against her throat as it was pulled back, shoving her against the unyielding surface of Yoshihiro's armor as he pulled back on the hammer almost to the point of suffocation as it pressed into her throat.

A rustle of snapping branches and leaves alerted her to their third and fourth arrival, with Temari folding the fan with practiced ease before landing at a crouch, the dog at her side.

The Jinchurikki, face growing red from the pressure on her neck swallowed thickly as she watched Kakashi straighten and Temari come in closer.

Pakkun trotted forward, sniffing deeply and his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Kakashi...what is this?" The canine questioned

The masked ninja's features visibly tightened beneath his mask, wondering if he should reveal the knowledge that, besides Naruto, only he and Jiraiya knew. To not one, but two other foreign ninja.

In the end he decided that the risk wasn't worth it. "What does it look like. An enemy ninja sent to stall us."

The summon apparently couldn't take a hint though, sniffing once more before speaking. "Her scent. Its almost the same as his...and...the chakra feels the same well just less...potent. She's the reason we've been going in circles." The dog accused.

"How's that possible?" Yoshihiro questioned, struggling for a moment as Akina tried to shove the hammer away from herself with his momentary distraction. After a moment of Kakashi's continued, tense silence, the Tsuchikage looked to the young woman currently pressed against him, squirming in his unyielding grip.

"Well since you're not saying anything. How bout you sweetheart, you have something to explain?" He questioned, releasing her from his hold before shoving her forward, making her stumble with the jarring motion, rubbing her throat as she coughed a few times to clear her airway.

"You're looking for him aren't you?" She questioned, coughing several more times before she straightened "Naruto I mean."

"Are we that obvious?" Yoshihiro drawled sarcastically. "Now explain. Before I start thinking you got nothing to say. Why do you-"

"I'm his sister." She interrupted.

Yoshihiro reeled as if struck, while Temari's gaze was fixed to this girls profile, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Yoshihiro was the first to recover, glancing at Kakashi's unflinching gaze before narrowing his eyes. "You knew!?"

Kakashi's lips curled beneath his mask. "What does it matter if I knew. The fact remains that now, because she's here this whole pursuit has gone to hell, we'll never be able to track him down the trail now with her chakra and scent all over the place."

She looked to the copy ninja now, blue eyes wary, aware of how tenuous this temporary ceasefire was between them. "What happened? Where did he go?"

Kakashi's sharingan eye spun rapidly in its place as he marched up to her. "You tell me. Its awfully convenient that you, you who's been missing from our reports since the naval battle just 'happen' to show up here. Right on our tail, ruining our only shot of finding him. You either know where he is or you know where the Akatsuki base."

The younger blond woman backed away before straightening, almost physically growing before their eyes to stand equal to Kakashi. "I dont know anything. I came because your little takeoff from the village was hardly the most subtle of exits." She looked to Temari for the first time. "You were the one that brought the most attention. You're from Suna and you're helping two Konoha ninja."

Though she wasn't sure of her hunch, Temari's wince at the accusatory tone was more than enough confirmation. "I came." She continued. "Because of you and...I had a feeling." She admitted, almost with a guilty air.

"You had a feeling? Kakashi questioned incredulously, and the sudden spike of chakra alerted everyone that he was getting very ready to use more violent means to extract the information he sought.

She nodded, her own guard coming up as she subtly backed away from the copy ninja, giving her enough room to react just incase. "I...I could sense something was wrong."

Yoshihiro, recovering from his shock sighed and shook his head. "Don't bother. She doesn't know anything."

Kakashi's eyes snapped towards him, raising his head slightly to stare down on the Kunoichi from the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me you're buying into this innocent I had a feeling crap?" He questioned without turning to face the man. "She's been his enemy for the last ten years. She's the "Angel of Suna" for christ sake. And has been a thorn in our war effort ever since.

Now that, the Tsuchikage didn't know, but in his own mind, these facts meant little to nothing at this stage in the game, more circumstance that surrounded her motives.

So with a shrug he spoke. "Either your right and she knows something. Which is unlikely due to the fact that she didn't attack us while we were going around in circles, and the fact that she hasn't used the Kitsune's chakra when you attacked her. She let herself be subdued.

Both Akina and Kakashi looked to the purple armored male. "How did you-"

"The dog said your chakra is similar to Naruto's just less potent. Naruto has the Kyuubi, no way a single human's could feel the same." The Tsuchikage interrupted with a shrug. "It's only simple logic that you'd have at least a portion of that chakra in you in order for your chakra to feel like his."

There was a pause between them before Yoshihiro continued his previous statement. "So either you're right Kakashi, or she's telling the truth and she does have a feeling. They share a Bijuu so its not entirely out of question."

"So ho does that help us?" Temari questioned with an air of impatience. "Either way we cant track him now so we're still screwed."

Yoshihiro shrugged again , face coiling in something akin to a wince. "Its a long shot...a very very long shot. But the most I can suggest right now if you trying to track him." He said gesturing to Akina with a jerk of his head."

"Her?"/"Me!?" Both Kakashi and Akina questioned at the same time.

Yoshihiro shrugged. "Best thing I can guess. You both share the same Bijuu. Just because of that there's a link between you two. Maybe you can follow that link back to its source.

She shook her head. "I..." The throbbing in her mind returned, stronger now. A pulse...a...signal...a call?...was he calling her? Was Yoshihiro right?

She opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear the fog and dismiss the thoughts she spoke, carefully, cautiously. "I...I dont know where he is...But...I just think we should go north. Straight north."

"Straight north is the great frozen lake that guards Yuki. Nothing but three hundred miles of desolate wasteland. There's nothing out there."

"You got a better suggestion." Yoshihiro stated before looking to Temari. Looking to Akina he spoke. "I assume you're coming.

The young Jinchurikki hesitated for a moment, pausing as she considered the dangers of going with these people. But...then again...this is what she had wanted was it not?

It was with visible trepidation that she slowly nodded.

Looking to Temari he jerked his head to indicate he was speaking to her. "You got room for one more on that fan?"

Temari looked hesitant and eventually shook her head. "No...there's too much weight."

Unfurling a scroll from his pack Yoshihiro quickly sealed away his warhammer, and then proceded to do the same with his shoulder and knee pauldrons, leaving him with nothing but his curiae and shin guards.

"That cover it?" He questioned.

Temari bit her lower lip, frowning worriedly before she gave a single, hesitant nod. "I...I think I should be able to get us off the ground with a strong enough wind. If the wind dies though you may have to loose more of your armor.

Yoshihiro nodded, watching as Temari once again leapt up through the trees, unfurling her fan and taking to the skies.

Akina looked to the two men, clearly unsure of turning her back to them before she too, turned resolutely, and leapt through the trees to join the Sabaku.

Pakun, Kakashi and Yoshihiro remained on ground level.

"I don't like this." The dog piped up.

Turning his still spinning sharingan onto the Tsuchikage the copy nin spoke. "You do realize...that if your wrong this is a trap."

"You didn't protest." He said with a shrug. "So you realize that, trap or no, we have no choice now. If we really do want to find Naruto."

Kakashi said nothing before he dispelled Pakkun, and followed the two females, Yoshihiro soon on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a jarring thud of a body impacting a icy grit covered wood that brought Konan's gaze over her shoulder, finding none other than Sasori standing along the edge of the dais, the unconscious, limp body of the Kazekage laying at his feet.

Konan turned her eyes back to their still hanging prisoner, returning her mind to the task at hand, listening as Sasori began shuffling back down the stairs towards his quarters. Not having a physical body to produce the normal amounts of chakra, he had a very small amount. For chakra strings, which took next to nothing with his precise control, his limited amount was not normally a problem, but for extracting and sealing bijuu, the Pupeteer was most useless.

The runes beneath their feet began to pulse, the faint purple haze of chakra washing over everyone within the elevated plateau.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi all maintained their stiff posture, each holding their own handseal as more and more of their chakra seeped into the massive written symbol at their feet.

The purple glow of the runes was halfway up the chains now, gaining more and more ground, coming steadily closer towards the devil king. The seal was smoking now, the deep purple glow making the distortions of air seem more like a poisonous miasma than simple steam and heat.

_Soon. It will all be over soon._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pick up the pace people we don't have time to waste here!!!" Kankuro yelled at the lagging Anbu behind him, the whirring engines which powered the wheels along the bottom of his suits feet propelling him forward throwing out snow and ice behind him as he used his chakra to power his motor through the increasingly thickening blanket of white.

They had been running for days on end, not even stopping to eat, and barely pausing for five hours worth of sleep. The Anbu were tired, as could be seen by their increasingly faltering steps. Even Yugito was beginning to feel the strain.

Unlike the Anbu however, she was not afraid of facing down the obviously, emotionally driven Kankuro.

Picking up her pace the Nibi Jinchurikki came to a halt in front of the puppeteer. Bringing his wheels to a screeching halt as his chakra instinctively triggered the air brakes.

"What the hell are you doing!" The Sabaku male yelled, voice emerging as a deafening boom from within his suit.

She stared up into the T shaped opening that was the suits vizor. "We're stopping here."

"We have no-"

"Look at your men." The Kumo Kunoichi stated with a jerk of her head, bringing Kankuro's massive bulk to swivel around and look at the dozen or so Anbu that stood behind him.

They were all breathing heavy, and though some remained firmly upright, several more were leaning on their knees for support.

"Even if we catch up we' have no idea how many enemies there are, or what their skills they have. If we show up tired coupled with these two disadvantages we may as well slit our own throats." The blond continued calmly. "We need to rest, at least for four hours. Then we can continue."

"Every second we spend here is a second lost. A second where they're gaining more and more distance from us. We wait here and Gaara could die."

"We get there like this and Gaara _will _die." The Nibi Jinchurikki stated.

Kankuro paused, as though weighing the statements and the facts in his own mind, he nervously licked his lip within his suit, knawing on his lower lip with uncertainty.

"Three hour rest." The Puppeteer said. "No more."

Yugito nodded, watching as all the Anbu simultaneously sat down to rest, with one lighting a small fire, using some dry tinder they had taken from the forests as it became clear they would be moving north towards the frozen wastes on the outskirts of the great ice lake.

Yugito watched as Kankuro went off to the side, breathing a sigh before she allowed her mind to wander, eyes clouding over in uncertainty before they rose to the bleak, grayish sky.

She had seen Zhuge Liang before they left. Seen his condition. He looked ill, deathly so, and the smell of poison hung thick in the air.

Had he made it? Was he even able to get to Suna after she had left?

Would it have made a difference?

She didn't know, and she shook her head to banish these thoughts. They would do nothing but distract her on this mission.

So, stepping closer to the flames she too sat down, joining the Anbu, and watching as they continued to check, and recheck their gear, with the few who knew medical jutsu channellings their chakra to soothe their muscles and ingesting several energy bars and supplements for additional proteins and energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something's wrong." Akina said, a hand pressed against her forehead, her face altered between flushed and pale sporadically, the cold of the high altitude winds whipping at her face like scratching claws.

"That's obvious." Yoshihiro said, hands held out in front of him, ready to catch the younger woman if she keeled over. Which seem to be a rather distinct possibility judging by the fact that she looked as though she was about to throw up for some reason.

Kakashi stood at the fans edge, on the other side of Yoshihiro, also positioning himself to catch the swaying girl if she fell. Temari, looked occasionally over her shoulder back at them, but kept her focus mainly on keeping the fan steady at the wake of the rapidly shifting winds. Updrafts and downdraft's beat against them, rocking the surface of the fan like a ship in a storm.

The sister of the Demon king was sweating, shivering with the cold , the hand at her head doing little to help fully steady her.

Yoshihiro looked to the copy ninja. "You got anything Kakashi?"

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan the red iris watching with increasing trepidation as he watched the faint red of Kyuubi's chakra pulse around her now, but it was strange, distorted, unfocused, as though someone were trying to release water from a bent faucet. It shuddered and dissolved to nothing shortly before it left its seal. What was happening to her? When she had fought him at Suna the Kyuubi chakra was controlled, focused, almost harmonious with her system.

The woman's hands suddenly flew to her stomach, and she doubled over, knees losing their strength afterwards, eyes rolling to the back of her head, barely giving Yoshihiro and Kakashi enough time to catch her before she fell over the edge.

The two men pulled her safely into the Fan's surface

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Temari yelled over her shoulder once again.

Neither of the two men answerd, holding the woman firmly in place as she began to convulse, going into something akin to shock.

Kakashi however, noticed something.

The chakra, it thinned out in one particular direction, ending at a point...as though...it were reaching out to something...

"Temari! Change direction thirty degrees to the left!" The copy ninja called out to the blond woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're moving out." Kankuro barked, marching up to the Anbu, watching as they all shuffled to their feet, putting out the fire by heaping snow onto it, smothering the flames while others picked up their equipment and camping gear.

He began to march ahead, revving up the engines in the suits "calves" bringing the wheels to life.

The thick legs of the suit plowed their way through the snow, allowing passage for the Anbu behind him to be easier.

He knew he was pushing them, and he knew Yugito was right when she stopped him, and he knew that the men definitely needed more rest. But she just didn't understand.

This was Gaara...

He'd already lost his mother, his father...his sister. He was not going to loose his brother as well. Not here, not like this. And he didn't care if he had to run every Anbu and the whole of Suna to the ground to save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Now!**" Konan roared out, spreading her hands wide apart, a burst of chakra leaving her in a single, strong pulse, followed shortly by the other four conducting the sealing.

Above them, Naruto awoke with a groan, dull, hazed blue eyes peering from recently closed lids. Reaching the realm of consciousness in time for the pain to hit him

The purple glow of the seals spread further, moving across his body, shifting from purple to red as the demonic chakra was forcefully extracted from him.

The searing burning agony left him reeling, hands clenching into tight fists , muscles coiling and tensing beneath his skin. He growled low in his throat, eyes shifting from blue, to red, to purple, and back to blue.

The red chakra trailed down the chains, overtaking the deep purple as it did, soon spreading throughout the entire seal. The appearance of miasma, bleeding away into a hellish hue of red,as though they were standing in the pits of hell itself.

The seals bubbled, and the ice around them, now melting, cracked and buckled. The red demon energy rose, coalescing into a single mass before them all.

Throughout the process Naruto's muscles wound themselves tighter and tighter, pulling the massive chains taught as they held him fast, the inner burn spreading to engulf every fiber of his body.

Everything burned as though he were lit aflame, and the strain of his tense muscles was so great it was physically painful in and of itself.

The chakra massed into a hazy ball, before it began easing its way to the great open maw of the statue. A hollow howl echoed through the carved out ice cave, a ghastly moan that spread through their chests and down to their knees.

Naruto's body began to convulse, and shudder, violent spasms ripping through his body. So violent he dislocated one shoulder with the abrupt, physical force alone, his eyes rolling upwards, reddish chakra seeping from his tear ducts and mouth towards the great statue.

As the last of the chakra was entering the statues wide mouth, Naruto's body tensed one final time, fists clenching before he fell completely still.

Still several miles away, a blond Kunoichi woke with a blood curdling scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Prepare the defenses the pissed off readers are coming! **THEY'RE COMING I TELL YOU!!!!**

(PS. A vote for which story I should update next. Between Jedi, Void and Pecado. Don't forget to review)


	93. By chance

Mah mah, I'm back!!! Miss me??? Either way, just one thing to clear up here for everyone:

Why does everyone assume that the extraction procedure takes for the Akatsuki to be physically channeling chakra for several days to extract the Bijuu? First off, as stated in the manga, Ninja battles are over in less than an hour because one, or both participants run out of chakra by that time. So basing off on this time frame, a ninja continuously channeling chakra through a seal for days, is highly unbelievable, this is also not taking into consideration the fact that they need to eat, drink, expel their bodily wastes and SLEEP.

All'n all no human could stand in one spot for days. Ninja or not. Its simply not physically possible. So in my story, the bulk of time, is spent on creating the seal itself, not channeling chakra through it.

Even so I stated very clearly in chapter 91 it takes 12 hours to extract the nine tails, and even with a mere trickle of charkra being expelled every few seconds, it will drain them, for them to be doing it for DAYS is highly inconceivable. They'd be dead, from chakra exhaustion alone. This isn't counting the fact that the frontal cortex of their brains would have shut down from lack of sleep, their protein intakes would be down the drain from lack of food, dehydrated from lack of water and god knows what else.

To explain the proper time frame I used in this fic, Naruto arrived in the Akatsuki base 2 days before. The bulk of those 2 days, was spent drawing and properly constructing the massive extraction seal in and of itself. Since its assumed to be such a precise art form where one slip up fucks up the whole procedure, the amount of time they took to draw an entire room floor is extremely limited if we use modern day human standards as a base for the amount of time required. But once they were done, it took an additional 12 hours to extract the Kyuubi. Sorry if there was a mix up on this for you, but there's only so much writing you can do about five people standing in a room channeling chakra for twelve hours. So the total amount of time it took for the Kyuubi chakra to be extracted from Naruto is, 60 hours, otherwise known as 2 and a half days. This wasn't an instant procedure.

Anyway, I decided to update this, rather than any of the others, mainly because my muse demanded it of me.

Now that thats done, heres the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The harrowing howl of a fell wind gripped the Akatsuki members within the chambers to their bones. The creeping grip of the cold reaching up and wrenching them from their stupors. Seeping deep into the marrow, forcing a shiver through the nerve endings that rode along their spine, crawling up their back like a swiftly crawling spider.

There was silence for a moment, punctuated by the grating of the still moving chains.

Then a low, moan, which grew into a piercing shriek, as though the voices of damned souls had just arose from the depths of the underworld, the sound made them all pause, before it increased, clutching at their ears. Melting ice was dislodged, white chunks sliding across the wooden floor of the raised dais.

It took only a moment for these men to realize where it was coming from.

The statue.

The sealing statue, it was...it was in pain?

And all at once the source became all too clear in their eyes as the once reddish chakra emerged from the inanimate objects mouth, flooding across the room, searing flesh and clothing, forcing each of them to leap away, onto the walls as the scarlet hue of hell was reinserted within the seal. It crawled up the chains, bringing the smell of molten metal and smoke into the room before they rose further and further, their paths culminating onto a single target.

The dead Godaime of Konoha

It burned its way through their seal like living acid, flowing and strong, entering the Kage's coil system with natural violence that awoke the greatest of the Jinchuriki with a strangled gasp, consuming sweet oxygen, as he gulped it down. He was Aware of the pain, currently rushing through his system, relishing it.

Pain was a sensation. And sensation was the realm of the living.

"Konan! What is this! What the hell did you do wrong!" Kisame roared at the lone female of the group, who watched the scene with wide, disbelieving eyes, abstract horror etching itself slowly onto her features as she realized that, this...this monster...had done the unthinkable. He...had not only survived but...beaten the extraction itself? Was he so fully fused with the ninetails now that the link could not be severed?

Naruto slumped, his breathing heavy. A sheen of sweat marred his head and face, trailing down his nose and falling towards the dais below. He blinked, lids closing over dull eyes momentarily before opening once again, hazed blue shifting as he struggled to take in everything in sight.

The others below him, stared as the vast majority of the Demon's expelled chakra finished re-entering the body of their prisoner, leaving only the red haze of a mist, aloft in the room.

Itachi's gaze traveled to Konan as the five found their feet back on the wooden dais. "What...happened?" He questioned, voice guarded, carefully devoid of emotion.

But he could not fool her. He was worried, rattled, perhaps even fearful. He, as they all had, figured that this would be the end of it; the end of him.

That this would mark the day, the devil king of Konoha died.

But instead he lived, still containing his Bijuu. Every second he spent alive, even as a prisoner was another second he could escape, another second he could turn on them...kill them. The same trick would not work twice, and his power had already proven great enough to defeat four of them. Possibly more.

Konan turned from the room, with a flare of her red cloud cloak, marching down the stairs, intent upon the room containing the seal designs, to discover what had gone wrong. Everything was so precise, so meticulous so precise and calculated. Where had they messed up? Everything had been done perfectly.

Now they needed to wait, three days of preparation, all for nothing, wasted.

Konan marched through the icy hallways of the fortress, with tangible fury beneath a cold facade. Her cloak, billowing near her ankles with her rushed pace. She clearly sought to avoid her four peers, not having the answers they no doubt sought for themselves.

Her shoulders were tense as she walked, and she ignored the groveling subordinates and chuunin servants as they bowed hastily, making way for her passage, pressing themselves firmly against the walls as they did.

She marched straight towards her quarters, never once giving a backwards glance down the hallway towards the chamber she recently vacated, opening the door and slamming it behind her as she entered.

Her room was small, but adequate, as were everyone's. The floor, walls and ceilings were all lined with wood, though the Ice around that always kept temperatures very cold here, requiring many furs to be spread throughout the floor and bedding in order for any human to not freeze to death in the middle of the night.

It held a bed, a small equipment locker, a desk, and finally, on the far wall, a small, bowl like wooden carving with seals running along the inside, all gathering at the bottom, forming a tight circle.

Marching towards it, the blue haired woman removed the ring on her index finger, the Byaku, and placing the centerpiece Kanji down in the center of the tiny circle at the bottom of the bowl, she soon watched the seals glow bright white.

Placing her hands on the sides of the bowl she soon felt the familiar presence of...Pein, within her mind.

_'Why do you seek an audience with me Konan? You know I cannot afford distractions such as these.' _Came the Akatsuki leader's disembodied voice,echoing within the confines of her mind.

_'There is a problem.' _She responded quickly. _'The sealing...he...the Kage of Konoha...he managed to reverse it.'_

There was silence within her mind for several moments, and for a hile she wondered if somehow these seals too had malfunctioned, or if Pein had banished their connection for some reason.

But soon his voice projected itself again in her thoughts, ringing with incredulity and disbelief.

"_What?"_

"_He has somehow managed to reverse it." _The blue haired Nuke nin repeated slowly already feeling that disbelief shifting to anger, prickling the back of her mind with its unpleasant pressure.

_'That is not possible!' _He hissed, and she could almost see the purple ringed eye bearing down on her. _'All Jinchuriki die the moment the Bijuu is extracted. He could not have reversed it.'_

Konan said nothing, merely waited for his fury to abate before she would speak again. The last thing she needed was for him to think her inept by spewing out some ignorance, of which, thanks to this matter, she had an abundance of at the moment.

_'I shall return soon. Rest for we will begin the extraction process immediately after I arrive.'_

Before she could say anything more, his presence abruptly vanished, and the seals over the medium receded, vanishing back into her ring, the glow, fading. She reached for the metal band again, taking it from its resting place before it donning it on her finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind howled outside their hastily erected shelter, a hollowed out dome of snow, ice and whatever spare materials they could each find.

Temari hugged the spare heat sink blanket closer to her, grateful for the old man's, Yoshihiro's, mind for preparation having several sets of equipment gear in one of the few scrolls he had, enough to feed them, keep them warm and give them some adequate equipment to make this Ice dome.

It was a cramped little space, with a pit fire inside with a very tiny hole at the top to release the smoke. . The wind barely entered the opening, but the chill still creped through their bones, sinking into the marrow.

The young Suna Kunoichi shivered within the confines of her blanket, her body, unused to the cold and more used to the searing desert heat of Suna, or even the warm humidity of Konoha rather than this bone chilling cold.

The others were asleep, lids closed but bodies alert, waiting for any type of unnatural shift in movement outside the dome to awaken, alert and ready for a fight at a moments notice.

In deep cover missions, one did not have the luxury of a full nights rest, and so one needed to make due, with six, five, maybe even three. One did not want to waste valuable recuperation time in trying to fall back asleep every time some wild animal passed over their awareness. And so the act of falling in and out of sleep, was a relatively simple matter, achieved through simple acts of meditation taught when one joined the Jounin ranks, where deep strike missions in enemy territory were a given.

But even with her own training in this art, sleep eluded her, eyes traveling repeatedly to the young woman who lay huddled in a fetal position within the dome, instinctively trying to conserve whatever heat was in her body as she slept.

After her fainting spell, several hours ago, she had awoken in screams, eyes wild and frightened like a wild, wounded animal. Hands shaking as she hyperventilated, only calming after several minutes of being held down by Yoshihiro and Kakashi.

Her shaking had not ceased until they had finally touched down and began erecting this small shelter, and she had barely spoken a word before she had gone to sleep. She ignored the questions thrown her way, until all three of them had simply allowed her to keep her silence.

As her eyes wandered to the sleeping woman. Her mind wandered to the brother they were currently seeking out.

Newly arisen questions blended with the old. Doubts that had lingered in her mind over...everything...that she had ever known, or thought to have known about the man were strengthened, and her certainties becoming less and less.

She wondered who this woman was. What relationship she had with Naruto before whatever happened between them had torn them apart, and driven her to exile. Had there been a relationship at all? Did he know who she was? If he did, then he had done a most excellent job of not mentioning her. Then again, he did a tremendous job of not mentioning anything unless she pried the information away from him with considerable effort.

She had heard rumors, even in Konoha, of Suna's angel. The Kunoichi that had charged, alone into enemy lines and forced Hatake Kakashi to retreat singlehandedly.

That had been only the beginning in a long series of raids and defenses that had escalated her fame throughout the elemental nations. Supposedly dressed in, soft hues of white and blue. She stood as a beacon of light to any and all who hated Konoha's "Devil King" and everything he and his militant Empire stood for.

How could two people born of the same blood, turn out so differently from one another? What cruel fate of circumstance had done this so that she would be spared what he had to endure? Or had they both perhaps began as the same but she changed along the way. Something happened to her that did not happen to him. Or had happened to him that didn't happen to her.

This was all so frustrating. Every time she seemed to have a handle on the situation involving him, and her opinion of him something else came along and threw a metal bar between the cogs of her brain to throw everything out of whack again.

As if sensing the eyes drilling through the top of her head, the lids rose allowing pools of light blue to scan the torchlight whiteness before raising and finding the Young Sabaku staring straight at her.

Temari opened her mouth but in the end only one question came to mind. "What's changed?"

Akina stared straight back at the Sabaku, averting her eyes only for a single moment before she responded, voice scratchy and hoarse from lack of use throughout the day. "You tell me." Adjusting her position once again, Suna's Angel was soon asleep, leaving Temari alone with her own thoughts until the sun peered over the horizon once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above the dais he waited. Waited for them to return, or for the others to arrive. The faint mist of the Kyuubi's chakra beneath him had yet to recede. He teetered in and out of consciousness, feeling his strength and formidable power sapped away from him due to the seals

He knew that they had attempted the extraction. Though he hadn't been conscious for the procedure, his body felt wrong...out of place, as though...it wasn't really his own body.

It may have been the weakness of his limbs, or the constant darkness that clawed at his awareness. He wasn't used to being in such a deplorable state.

He didn't know how he had survived. What had gone wrong for them, or right for him.

He could theorize though of course. The safest guess so far was either human error, or lack of knowledge on their part. Their seal, must have been like his own, focusing upon extracting the chakra, and holding the consciousness of the great demon, using the creatures own mind as an anchor for the rest of the chakra it held.

With him however, there was no consciousness to grasp, the beast's mind was within the fool of a girl, Akina.

No mind. No anchor. No anchor, and the chakra returned, naturally, to the location that was nearest, and most familiar to it. To him. And thus, saving his life in the process. The youki had flooded his system, now draining him of his energy as its side effects seem to hit.

His eyes drooped, and he attempted to summon the will to remain conscious. The longer he stayed conscious the longer he could contemplate an escape, or at least watch these men, exploit any potential weaknesses their conversations may show.

But the thread of consciousness was thinning, and his feeble grasp in the plane of reality was waning. His eyes dropped with heaviness before falling closed completely and his body once again went slack, hanging limply from the chains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow battered against their bodies, clinging tightly to their clothing and hair. The blankets they had used to sleep in now draped over their shoulders and bodies, a fragile, thin veil against the biting winds

Snow had given way to thick blankets of ice and hail that clung to them like sheets of white. Kakashi led them on, his stark white hair falling into the surrounding background , almost indiscernible, only his darker clothing allowed for Yoshihiro, who took up the rear of the group, to keep sight of him.

It was a slow trudging pace they kept, the winds too strong to take flight, and the ice too slippery to run on without risking injury.

Kakashi followed the thin thread of red chakra that extended from Akina as if drawn to a beacon. At this point, it was their only hope, even if he wanted to turn back, knowing where was South was near impossible in this bleak gray weather, that barely allowed even him, and the sharingan to see beyond his own hand.

How could anyone live in this place? Where would they get food, water? How would Naruto himself have survived these conditions in his state? How did-

Kakashi suddenly lurched forward, as if he'd stumbled out of a thick bush into an open field.

His eyes darted left and right, startled and wide eyed before swiveling around on his heel at the sound of the others, Akina, Temari and Yoshihiro, calling his name.

Only to come face to face with a shifting wall of wind and ice, looming over him like a daunting obstacle...An obstacle which they just passed. He looked deep into the veil of silver gray, the silhouettes of the others soon peeking into his vision like misty ghosts. Their voices, called out to him, startled, and muffled by whatever stood between them.

He reached out, wincing as his hand once again entered the biting winds and harsh cold and latched onto the first silhouettes arm.

He felt it jerk and struggle, and he quickly yanked it forward, bringing Temari stumbling into his chest as the wind resistance gave way to nothing.

She blinked, stupidly glancing around in confusion and bewilderment before Kakashi moved around her, reaching forward and soon pulling out Akina and Yoshihiro in a similar manner.

The older Tsuchikage whipped his head over and around, confused just like all the others until his eyes found the shifting wall of ice he'd just been pulled out of. The older man took several steps back, craning his neck back in order to look all the way up, in an effort to see the top of the unnatural weather. "A...a** S****__****huuichou tenkou**_** no **_**__****gokuin****?"**

"Weather altering seal? Kakashi stated looking back to the older male. "I thought they havent been used since the dark days before the allegiance of The First Five."

"They haven't." The Tsuchikage said with a shrug.

Temari bobbed her head side to side with a 'Isn't that obvious' look "When you need clients to actually make it to your village to get money, doesn't really pay to have a seal that makes it damn near impossible to reach a village. I mean without Kakashi being able to follow the chakra thing from umm..." The Suna Kunoichi paused, momentarily forgetting Akina's name before she recalled it with a brief look over her shoulder. "Aki-Akina!" The Kunoichi yelled whirling around with a double take, finding the young woman laying face down on the snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Konan! Konan!"

The blue haired woman's eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly to clear the haze of sleep as she sat up from the various furs that made up her bed.

Before she could even bound her legs over the side of the bedding, the door to her room was smashed open, allowing her the sight of a wild looking Itachi standing along the door frame. His breathes heaved his chest to and fro as he leaned along the side. "We've got a problem!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A red haze pulsed with a low, methodical thrum, a repeated, vibration that shook through her chest as she opened her eyes, only to find this reddened haze obscuring her sight.

Her arms shook with weakness, muscles trembling as she struggled to lift herself off the floor. Hissing and grunting she soon fell again, scraping her chin painfully against the cold stone floor.

A soft -Clack clack-clack clack reached her ears bringing her eyes upwards, to find the familiar red hood and cloak behind the haze of red, a deep, ink black background looming ominously behind him like a gaping maw.

The thrumming of the mist around her increased, the vibrations growing so strong they were physically painful as they rattled her rib cage, prying a pained groan from her throat as she clutched at her chest.

He came closer stopping at the edge of the red mist, and Akina soon felt, and heard, deafeningly loud cracks ring through the air somewhere behind her.

Slowly, painfully, she turned over, now laying on her back, she looked down, finding a great, crumbling wall before her, going far to the right and left, before its edges were swallowed by the dark shadows that surrounded them.

The wall cracked again, with more, heavy chunks of concrete raining down around them.

From the new, tiny openings the blond woman watched as Red chakra seeped out pooling at the red haze around her.

Her vision, was obscured suddenly by the red cloak. She blinked, realizing that Naruto now stood between her and the crumbling wall.

Suddenly, the painful vibrations through her chest became crippling, forcing her to curl in on herself, vision becoming a blurred haze of distorted lines and colors, breaths coming in harsh, heavy pants.

She noticed, vaguely, the red chakra shift and coalesce in front of Naruto, who stood between her and it. And somewhere in the back of her mind his words reached her ears. Carrying that familiar edge and guttural tone due to the mask.

"You seek to take advantage of the situation...pathetic."

The chakra around her sizzled and burned, stronger for a moment before his voice reached her again.

"You forget your place."

She opened her eyes, just in time to see Naruto raise a single, gauntlet clad hand, and felt, more than saw, the red chakra around them gather there, the pain she felt, vanishing enough to allow her to prop herself up on her elbows.

She stared at his back, finding the red chakra swirling above him like a tornado, pulled into his raised palm like gravity.

She sucked in a breath, opening her mouth to speak, but soon, the world faded, blinking out of existence with a bright flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akina awoke with a strangled gasp, rising up from the ground as if someone had pulled on a chain along the center of her chest. Only to feel two hands press down on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

"These little episodes of yours are really getting annoying girl." Was Yoshihiro's disdainful grunt.

Akina greedily gulped in air, as though starving for it. Coughing as the cold wind instantly dried out her throat and mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yoshihiro questioned, with the cold winters of Iwa, he was partially used to such weather, and so, didn't realize why she'd suddenly started hacking up a lung.

It was Temari however, that practically shoved him out of the way, scooping up some of the snow and Ice before cupping it into the girls lips.

Akina swallowed, melting the small bits of ice in her mouth before she did.

A sound, not unlike a thunderbolt tore through the fogged sky, and everyone's eyes immediately turned northward, where a red blotch appeared to have spread over a part of the horizon like spilled in, rumbling with vicious crackles of energy.

Akina breathed, swallowing before she staggered to her feet as the glow faded. "We have to move. Now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the chamber dozens of people ran to and fro, a frenzied panic in their eyes as they glanced upwards to the crackling red lightning bolts that escaped the chains around the Jinchurikki's body.

Itachi and Konan rushed up the stairs, coming to a halt as they saw Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu and Sasori already on sight, with Kisame and Sasori barking out orders to all of the floundering incompetents around them.

"What happened!" Konan yelled at the younger Uchiha.

"We don't know. The chakra began acting up again, no warning. Its actually straining the limits of our absorption seals." The Uchiha answers, ducking as another red bolt of chakra sailed across the room.

Konan said nothing, for she had nothing to say, and found that all she could do was turn her eyes upwards to the creature still chained and unconscious above them.

How was he doing this? Could...could he truly be this strong? This monstrous?

Slowly, ever so slowly, she watched as those closed lids lifted, revealing, with every centimeter, that familiar blood red iris, bearing down on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fights begin next chapter. Other than that, not much else left to say other than read and review.

Oh also, anyone who's about to ask what happened in that scene between Akina and Naruto or what it was about. Tell you what, try to figure it out for yourself and you get an internet cookie.


	94. Common enemies, Common foes

Hello my somewhat less than attentive readers. You have all guessed, and attempted to decipher the meaning behind last chapters scene between Akina and Naruto and all (but one) have failed in the attempt.

Only one reader managed to hit the nail dead on the head with the scene. Others started out ok but tripped up at the end with the belief/assumption that Naruto was somehow reabsorbing the full power of the ninetails into himself. (Some used the word "again" which is incorrect since he never had the full power in him ever) Forgetting the reason for the Kyuubi being split up in the first place was because no human body could ever hope to survive having the full nine tails within him.

The Reader that hit the nail on the head was under the Pen-name. **"Afro" ** So he gets all the cookies, since he was the only one paying attention. :p

Anyway now that thats cleared up, here's the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The fear, so primeval and wild it was barely above the instinct of fight or flight, shook the blue haired paper witch to her bones. A powerful, paralyzing emotion that spread to every fiber of her body as those dark red eyes continued to bear down on her from their place above.

She closed her eyes, forcefully wrenching them away from the sight with a barely suppressed shudder, and whatever spell bound emotion of fear she had felt vanished as she lost sight of his gaze.

Her gaze hardened, and her resolve solidified, bolstered as her mind moved quickly to contain the situation, to contain _him _before he could recover more of his former strength. "Kisame, move onto section seven of the seal, channel your chakra into it with the Ram hand signal! Tobi, Deidara, sectors twelve and nine, use the Ox and Bird seals respectively. Itachi!"

She turned to look over her shoulder at the raven haired Uchiha. "Trip him up."

Marching over to another portion of the seal, Konan placed her hand firmly down upon the dried ink, forming a single seal with her other hand as she too began channeling chakra into the construct.

Itachi's spinning sharingan eyes trailed slowly towards the hanging figure, a twitch in his jaw being the only shift in his expression that belied his current unease.

His hands rushed through a quick sequence of seals and above him, Naruto tensed in preparation, bracing his muscles for the onslaught he knew was coming.

With a spark and crackling flare, lightning burned to life in the Uchiha's hand and with a grunt, he launched it upwards.

Unable to brace himself, the lightning slammed into him with full force, a searing burning sensation spreading over his entire body. His muscles tightened and loosened spasmodically, bursts of lightning were strengthened and weakened at random intervals and locations, not allowing him to become used to the sensations.

His teeth clenched so hard that he felt pain in his jaw bones, muscles tightening so much he felt they would snap or his bones would break.

Heightened senses, usually a blessing in the ninja world, now proved their cursed weight. He could almost feel the calcification of his bones, the electricity racing along his veins through the Iron minerals in his blood, the spasmodic pumping of his heart as he entered the first stages of ventricular fibrillation.

Abruptly the sensation was cut off, and Naruto was allowed a short reprieve before he heard Konan's voice reaching into his ear.

"Hit him again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The four Shinobi rushed through the snow, using chakra to tightly pack the snow beneath their feet in mili-seconds as their feet made contact with the shimmering white surface, allowing them an unbroken stride as if they were in Kumo's plains rather than this frozen wastelands.

In the distance, about, half a mile away if they had to guess, the four could begin to see the towering formation of Ice, a structure that had stolen their breath when they first found its full body beyond the fog and misty ice.

_'I did not think man could build such things'_

Had been Yoshihiro's stunned assessment.

It was tall, unbelievably so, so much so that its very tip reached above the clouds and they could not even see it. It gleamed like a spike of sapphire in the thin lights that broke through the perpetual storm.

At its base, the structure jutted out with massive spikes in every direction, it was nearly as wide as Konoha itself, becoming thinner and thinner the higher it went, until finally the dozens of spikes dropped in number to just one. It seemed like a knife, seeking to reach the heavens themselves.

At the juncture, where the base structure condensed itself into the tower, that was where all four of them could see the faint red glow, flickering and dimming with each passing moment.

"Got to move faster." The sharingan wielder hissed before he increased his pace.

As fast as they ran, as much distance as they covered the citadel of ice only loomed over them more ominously with each step, and the red glow continued to diminish, a roaring fire being doused till it was merely a cinder.

Kakashi felt a myriad of emotions flare up within him as he, more than any other except for possibly Naruto's own sister, whom had inadvertently led them here, could sense and see, physically see with his sharingan as Naruto's strength and force was being leeched from him.

A hopeless fear, a blinding range, a blood curdling indignation. All these welled up, and swirled in his stomach until he felt he would burst from them.

It was a horrifying ordeal. Naruto was not only his commander, and leader for over a decade. He wasnt just, the person that Kakashi trusted could keep this entire thing from falling apart at the seams and thus condemning the last ten years of his life and the progress of the villages into a meaningless, senseless bloodshed that would become nothing more than a footnote to the histories.

He was also someone that he had _known_ since the young man was born.

He had been there. Been one of the Anbu that had trained him while he was still just a fledgling and not the entity of power he was now. Seen and read the health reports, the checkups, the psychological monitoring of the boys condition.

Only when he had washed his hands of the Anbu corps. had he lost contact with the boy, for a mere four years, merely hearing of him in passing and whispered words of dread. Until that fateful day where Sandaime had drawn the boy to that false mission. In the hopes to undo what had become a killer 13 years in the making.

Since then he'd become involved...entangled in the fabric of his life...as they all had been.

And the thought of Naruto, dying mere feet away while he was too slow to arrive, for various reasons, was more than he could stand.

So focused was Kakashi on the fading signature, it was Yoshihiro that had to bring him to a halt with a rough grip on the back of his vest.

"What are you doing?" The Copy nin hissed at the older male who merely pointed ahead of them.

"We actually have a welcoming committee." He answered gesturing ahead of them with a nod of his head.

Kakashi turned his dual colored eyes to the gestured area, finding a crowd of...if he had to give a rough estimate, fifty or so ninja rushing towards them.

"If they're Jounin level we're finished." Temari said flaring her fan wide open.

"Then we'd better hope they're not Jounin level!" Akina stated drawing her signature three pieced staff before she rushed past Kakashi and the others, charging the group head on in a familiar display, Kakashi had been on the receiving end of once.

"Crazy brat." Yoshihiro grumbled before his warhammer was unleashed from a scroll before he too rushed after her, followed by Temari whom had taken to the sky on her fan.

Kakashi's eyes however, once again raised themselves towards the red glow at the base of the Ice tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hit him again!"

Itachi took a deep breath, hearing those words for what must have been the 12th time in the last thirty minutes. With every jolt of chakra formed electricity he felt the oppressive presence of the demonic chakra diminish more and more. Several times he'd cut off the flow, in fear of actually killing their troublesome prisoner, and for a while it seemed as though Konoha's Kage would give up the fight, and he could feel Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Konan's chakra pushing his own back, suppressing it back into the seal that had come dangerously close to shattering before their arrival.

Lightning leapt from his fingertips again, fangs of blue flame latching onto the blond like a vice, sinking into his bones.

He was left panting, in pain and out of breath as the attack died away again before he re-bolstered his hold over the escaped chakra of the ninetails. Normally, he would have given up the first time his chakra was pushed back, knowing that as it progressed, with Itachi's interference it would become less and less likely, that he would prevail. And so would be better to save his energy, since he could not be sure just how much control he would wield over the destabilized demonic chakra once he did escape this seal.

But he was also aware of something they weren't.

_She _was coming.

And though he held no great faith in his younger twin's skill and power. The fact was that through her blind ignorance she wanted to save him from these individuals for some sentimental tripe or other only served to his advantage given the situation. He cared not for her motivations only in her chance of success.

And the fact remained that she held a much greater chance of success than he did at the moment. Perhaps, when they were all focusing on her, distracted by her, he could attempt his escape again. But until then he needed to do the only thing he could do from this disadvantageous position.

Weaken them.

With every second he resisted that was another second they needed to expel their chakra to hold him at bay, coupled with the initial attempted sealing that had drained them of energy already he hoped, that these ninja would enter a fight with his sister, at the very least with only 3/4ths of their normal reserves.

The fact that he could only put faith in her, skill, something that had repeatedly succeeded for her only in surviving their encounters and not truly damaging him without outside influence did not sit well with him at all.

But the fact remained, that she was also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and possibly had the best chance out of anyone, save for a small army of Anbu and some of his elite ninja, to get him out of the situation he currently found himself in.

And as blue flames slammed into his chest once again, and spread out to his extremities the blond Kage

heard, more than saw the ninja that rushed up behind Konan.

"Ma-m-isturbance-south west." Was the message his ears were able to pick up over the deafening roar of the electricity running through him.

The sound of his own blood was deafening to his ears, and with only a vague cry of a startled _'What' _graced the shell of his consciousness before he finally succumbed to blackened abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am there's a disturbance in the south western perimeter."

Konan's gaze snapped back to look over her shoulder at the messenger, prompting him to continue with the simple movement.

"Four chakra signatures Ma'am. We...we believe that its Hatake Kakashi from Konoha."

"WHAT!" The blue haired woman suddenly roared standing and rounding fully on the man, who suddenly felt very small beneath the paper witches fury.

"Ha-Hatake-" The man began to stutter out the repetition, but Konan didn't pay much attention. She had heard him very clearly.

How could Kakashi be here? How could he have followed them, or gotten through the storm? Did he get a message out? What if it was not only him and four ninjas on there way but half of Konoha's Military bearing down on them? He could be an advanced scouting party for the main force.

But Konan shook these thoughts away, Iwa, the nearest Konoha controlled territory was four days away, there was no way a message could have reached them, and their armies could have been mobilized this quickly.

Still, this did not mean Kakashi's group could not double back to get reinforcements.

Focusing her eyes back up on the man cutting off his babbling with a sharp order. "Get down to the barracks. I want every warrior we have, outside and battle ready before they're even one hundred yards of this structure. Tangle them up, make sure they do not manage to escape until we arrive."

"Yes my lady!" The man said with a quick bow before making a hasty exit.

Konan felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck rise, as the air became charged with electricity once more with another burst of Itachi's lightning technique and finally, felt the red chakra recede and weaken in its intensity. She swiveled around on her heel, looking straight up as the blond ninja's form finally fell still, with nothing but shuddering breaths to tell them he was still alive.

Looking towards the others of the room she was soon shouting out orders to them as they too, felt the chakra of the Kyuubi die away and pulled away from the seal construct.

"All of you go; get your gear. I want you down there and this problem dealt with, now! We cant risk these people sending a message to Konoha. I will remain here and make sure the seal has fully locked away his chakra before I join you, Itachi, find Zetsu, and find Sasori. Tell one to get down there as well, and tell the other to guard the Kazekage. The last thing we need is for Kakashi to find him and see this as a free pass at killing Suna's leader."

The Blue haired woman narrowed her eyes at all of them, and though she could tell that, particularly Kisame and Deidara, were not fond of taking orders from a woman, they would follow them. Mainly because neither one wanted to face Pein's fury should they break rank with her.

In a grave voice however that brokered no argument she made even the aforementioned two, nod quickly at her words. "I want. No mistakes."

As they each rushed off to complete their duties Konan marched to the center of the seal, sitting down in a Lotus position, she hastily began channeling her chakra through the complex construct. Weeding through every last plane and layer of it. She couldn't afford to mess up the containment.

She couldn't afford to mess up _his_ containment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The clanging of steel shrieked in their ears, metaling clanging noises making the people around the battlefield cringe as though nails were being scraped across tempered glass.

To their immense luck, most of their enemies, or even all weren't even at the standard level of a high Konoha Chuunin. And each had trouble adapting to the distinct styles of combat each of the four intruders came with, which ranged from the, almost brutish toughness of Yoshihiro, to the swift evasiveness of Temari and her wind techniques.

But their numbers were beginning to get overwhelming, and more and more were approaching from the Ice fortress.

Even fire ants could bring down lions given enough numbers.

Yoshihiro swung his hammer with a battle cry, breaking ribs, legs and skulls of several individuals with ease as they got hit, tried to leap over or duck under the massive weapon he wielded. Roaring as one of the desperate kids tried to jump onto his back struggling to put his arms around Yoshihiro's massive shoulders.

With a grunt, the Kage jerked one shoulder forward and the little (at least to Yohihiro) man flipped forward, his grip slipping from the older Kage's neck before his back hit with a solid -thud- against the snow screaming as he saw Yoshihiro's foot descend on his face before they were abruptly silenced with a crack that sank his head several inches into the surface of the snow.

The Kage paid the dead man at his feet no other action other than grinding the ball of his foot into the mans face, and even then, it was only because of a rather hard swing he threw out with his hammer.

All around him the others were taking on more than their fair share of these grunts, firing away with ninjutsu after ninjutsu, dodging those thrown back as whatever weapons they wielded flashed with flares of sparks.

Akina's weapon flashed with lightning, swift and brutal in her attacks. The Akatsuki soldiers swarmed over them, scurrying like insects as they hoped to surround them.

Akina moved swiftly on her feet, dodging and weaving. Though she could easily use the Kyuubi's chakra to her advantage here, possibly destroy this entire party in little more than a few moments.

But something told her not to, half was her own logic, telling her that keeping her trump-card a secret for as long as possible was the smartest move she could make.

But there was something else. A dull, whispered warning gnawing on the back of her mind.

The young woman threw her heavy woolen cloak onto the charging ninja, a sheet of grays and white snow that blinded her opponent as she swiveled around, a kick smashing into a ninja approaching behind her.

The heavy wool blinded him, keeping him in the dark just long enough for the young woman to swivel around, spearing him in the chest with a flash of lightning from the tip of her weapon.

Leaping over the falling man as he fell to his knees, Akina pushed chakra towards the very tip of her weapon, gathering the electricity in a tight ball before she flipped in mid air, swinging her staff in a wide, powerful arc before she slammed the tip onto the Icy surface, kicking up snow with the impact and subsequent shock wave.

Several sparks and blinding white flashes stung her eyes as the voltage trailed over the frozen water like liquid soap over tiled floors, racing up and down the Akatsuki soldiers, damp clothing.

They lost control of their muscles, twitching and screaming in agony as they writhed on the ground

As the young woman landed she found a sudden kick was delivered to another approaching Akatsuki warriors face to her right, startling her a bit before she registered it had been Kakashi that had delivered the blow.

Paying no more attention to the copy nin she rushed forward, a flying kick smashing into another of the Akatsuki soldiers face. Landing, she lashed out with her three pieced staff at two others, the last of which attempted to grab the metal weapon before a bolt of lightning sent him skidding across the ice on his back.

The young woman's sixth sense was the only warning she received before she ducked low, allowing another of the warriors to sail over her head, slamming into several of his comrades. She allowed a spared glance behind her, finding she owed that to none other than Yoshihiro.

Above them Temari soared with her fan, twisting and weaving between projectiles and jutsu, the Suna princess couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the rush, the familiar feel of adrenaline, fear and sheer exhilaration she had been deprived of for the better part of the last several months.

Through the worry. Through the fear and anxiety was the spark of sheer enjoyment as she felt the crisp, cold northern air against her face, her hair caught in the wind and the rough grip of a weapon in her hands as she descended in a dive towards the crowd of ninja.

She could see that three, more than any of the others were the main attackers that were launching volley after volley of Jutsu towards her.

She banked right, a sharp turn in her dive as she avoided several small fireballs before sweeping downwards again and sharply to the left, approaching the three nina's left side.

They backed away, spreading out, away from her path, an instinctive fear they couldn't suppress at the sight of an object about to fly so close overhead.

Temari adjusted her flight path, and with a chakra enhanced push, shoved her fan straight towards one of them, while she leapt towards another one.

The Akatsuki nin barely uttered a scream before the thirty pound weapon smashed right on top of him, burying him almost completely in the snow. Unconscious, but most likely dead or dying.

Temari twirled through the air, drawing a kunai mid spin before she began her descent.

The Akatsuki ninja could barely adjust the aim for his Jutsu before blood pecked his face and chest, watching, somewhat numbly as his arm began to fall away from his body, the pain, so sudden and so fast, it hadn't yet fully registered in his mind before his head was severed from his shoulders.

Temari pivoted around the falling body arm rearing back before she threw the kunai with pin point accuracy, towards the third aggressor. Laced with wind chakra, it cut and sliced straight through the mans chest, a clean cut hole right through and piercing the head of a man behind him killing them both.

She turned, three chakra strings extending from her hand towards her fallen battle fan, latching onto the weapon before yanking it towards her.

The Suna princess caught it with both arms, grimacing as she was reminded of just why she hated battle fans that she didn't design herself.

It was heavier than hers, and the blades that made up the centerpiece were of flimsy metal that must have just barely made the cut for weapon grade.

Weighty and clumsy, this was not a weapon she could appreciate.

But beggars cant be choosers, she thought before turning, closing her fan as she did and smacking one of the approaching ninja, upside the head, _hard_. A crack vibrating through her weapon and down to her arms, sending a shudder, of something that wasn't entirely disgust, racing up her spine before she smashed the weapon onto the ground and lifting herself onto it in a straight handstand.

Bending her arms she suddenly pushed herself into a flip, manipulating the battlefan beneath her with several more chakra strings from her fingers. The weapon twirled and opened up beneath her, the metallic blades gleaming in the bleak sunlight before she landed firmly on the interlocking blades of metal before a chakra driven updraft rose her towards the sky, pulling them away from the various Jutsu that sought to strike her, beginning the death defying mid air ballet all over again as more and more of the soldiers arrived, attempting to shoot her down.

More and more of these gray clad ninja arrived, swarming over and around them, and Yoshihiro could tell that they would soon be overrun. Calling out over the roar of battle cries and harried shouts of frenzied hate and pain, he addressed his three companions, mind returning to days of the great wars of his youth as he took the role of tactical comander.

"Hatake!!! Akina!!! Temari!!! Get over here, we cant let them separate us, we have to get back to back!"

As the words spilled from his lips, the Tsuchikage knew that it was already too late, they circled over and around them, tripping over their own feet in their haste and inexperience but their numbers enough to prove...troublesome...isolated as they were.

The only one currently free of said encirclements was the flying Suna princess above them, but even now the variety of sounds from sailing Jutsu were beginning to increase, it was only a matter of time before she'd be shot down herself.

Holding his hammer high over his head, an unorthodox, _defensive_ starting stance, meant to deceive the Tsuchikage looked over each shoulder finding the same, faceless _kids_ all dressed the same. One didn't remember faces much at his age, those that did didn't _reach_ his age.

As they all encircled him Yoshihiro wondered just how thick this Ice was. Given this places perpetual cold, he'd guess pretty deep, but he'd never heard of any ice being thicker than 20 feet below the surface. He'd only have a few sings with his hammer before these brats were on him but with fire chakra, he'd only need one or two.

But still...Glancing at the fortress of ice he acknowledged that the thickness of this lake ice might be much much much greater than any previously recorded...So maybe three swings. Hopefully the shock waves of the explosions would hold these kids back...and hopefully Kakashi and this girl knew better than to loose their footing.

The head of his hammer grew bright red, steam rising from it as the cold, damp air came in contact with it, the minuscule particles of moisture evaporating before they ever even touched the metal.

Looking through the heat distortions in the air the Tsuchikage growled at the assembled group of enemies. "Hope you brats know how to swim" _'Hope my guess on this Ice's thickness is decent, otherwise all I'll do is waste chakra'_

With a great, heave the Tuchikage raised the massive weapon high over his head, and, realizing the elders intent, the soldiers rushed forward, but it would be too late, far too late by the time they got to him.

The beginnings of a battle cry were suddenly choked upon the lid of Yoshihiro's upper throat as a pillar of purple flames suddenly tore right past him. The ghostly fire was silent, no roar, or crackle or explosion, merely a silent rush of air, and the swiftly cut off screams of their enemies would have alerted him to its passage if he hadn't seen it to begin with.

Swiveling back around to look over his shoulder Yoshihiro was greeted by the sight of over half a dozen _Suna_ Anbu, a platinum haired young woman, who's arms were covered in that ghostly flame, and a wooden Juggernaut materializing out of thin air.

_'Genjutsu'_ The older man realized just as the Anbu rushed forward in a flurry of flashing blades and bloodletting wounds, unlike the undisciplined _kids_ around them, they released no battle cry, completely stoic in their actions as they attacked.

All but one...

"Temari!!!!"

The shout rang loud in the ears of all around them, and Yoshihiro noticed the Suna princess falter in her flight, peering down to the wooden tank beneath her.

The hiss of hydraulics brought Yoshihiro's attention to the suit before the T shaped visor broke away, releasing itself to reveal a young dark haired man within, eyes wide in stunned disbelief as he stared up towards the soaring young woman.

Raising his eyes up towards her the Tsuchikage noticed that she was no better in her shock, mouth working wordlessly as sounds refused to escape her opening and closing lips.

Several yards away, as the newly arrived Suna ANBU cut a bloody swathe through the opposing, gray cloaked Akatsuki ninja Akina was brought to stillness, both through the sudden lack of opponents, and the heavy presence she felt standing directly behind her, like a great weight now pressing down over her shoulders.

Slowly, weapon still crackling with electrical charge in her hand she turned, sky blue eyes finding dark violet, staring at her with various emotions lilting across her face, the least of which was shock.

But the older girl stood with a guarded stance, both physically and emotionally. Recognizing that she had found her younger sister fighting alongside two of their greatest enemies and that no trust could be given freely with this revelation.

"What are you doing?"

The question. So simple yet carried with it such terrible weight and implications, the young, woman of sun kissed hair opened and closed her lips several times, seeking an answer that refused to come to her.

Finally she looked back at the purple laced eyes and spoke. Her voice, soft yet firm, unwavering in their stance as she expressed the only truth that could give her solace here. In this place. At this stage where she found herself in.

"What I think is right."

She felt pain blossom in her chest as Yugito reeled as though physically struck, no doubt that she too could sense the chakra fluctuations of the Kyuubi far above them just as she could. The implications of Akina's statement washing over her like a douse of cold, frigid water.

She was helping _him_.

She _wanted_ to help _him._

She wasn't sure...what would happen after this battle. But she knew, that never again could things go back to the way they were, and Yugito felt the nostalgic desire for simpler times...when Zhuge Liang was still sensei to them both, and only the thoughts of how they could pass his next test was their concern.

How had it all come to this now...here...where they stood...possibly on opposite sides of the battle line.

Where had it all gone so wrong?

When had they all been swept up into this tumultuous tempest of raging fire that swept the entire world away in its fiery abyss, leaving nothing but barren wastes and ashen fields in its wake?

How did it come to this?

She did not know, and the answers stung the young womans eyes with emotions. She turned away, angry at herself for her weakness. Angry at Liang for his treachery. Angry at Akina for her betrayal. Angry at Tsunade for her despairing helplessness. Angry at Yue Ying for her aloofness.

Angry at everything for simply being too damn complicated.

Suddenly, the Nibi container felt something vanish, a sudden emptiness fill the air before she heard Akina's strangled, choked gasp of horror.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye rose heavenward, wide and disbelieving as he looked to where that chakra had been. Where it _should_ be right now.

"No." The Copy ninja felt spill from his lips without pause or hesitance, his body moving in wild, frenzied moves as he, literally, tore his way through the Akatsuki soldiers lines, carving his way with kunai jutsu and sheer, desperate strength as he felt that chakra blink out of existence. The mantra repeating in his head with harried disbelief and desperate hope. _'No, No, No, No!!!!!!'_

Akina felt as if her chest had just caved in, and her lungs, crushed as they were with the sudden weight, refused to move to her command, refused to inhale.

Her blood was loud in her ears, and a sudden, sharp spike of pain pierced her skull from temple to temple, nearly bringing her to her knees before she regained herself.

Eyes, wild and in a panic, looked around, ignoring the still fighting and dying warriors, ignoring Yugito, Yoshihiro, Kakashi. Everyone. Recognizing only that she needed to reach him. Reach Naruto.

She needed to save him!

Her eyes found Temari's slowly descending fan, and without another moments hesitation, ran towards her.

"Temari!"

The older female was broken from whatever trance had taken her upon the sight of her younger brother, standing in this god forsaken ice pit and shifted towards the second Kyuubi Jinchurikki, just as said young woman lunged towards her, and the Suna princess had to shift her position rather abruptly so as not to send them both falling to their painful meeting with the Ice.

Sputtering in ruffled anger at the abrupt and unnecessary stunt the young woman turned to yell at the person that had been her traveling companion for the last two days only for Akina to interrupt her before she even got a word in edgewise.

"You have to get me up there now!!!"

Temari glanced up to where she was pointing, a dawning realization settling into her mind that, where she was pointing, was the place that they were keeping Naruto...the place...where he was being killed!!!

Temari looked back once, towards her brothers confused face, a pit forming at the bottom of her stomach, trepidation and fear gripping her before she pushed it down, and, in a single, surge of chakra rose into the air with another updraft.

Kankuro watched her leave, wide eyed and uncomprehending, a suspension of his motor functions as he struggled to wrap his mind around, not only his sister being alive, but...helping the enemy...

Only the voice of one of his Anbu commanders brought him back down to earth. The Man's voice, wary and hesitating. "Sir? Orders?"

Kankuro swallowed thickly, feeling momentarily torn between going after Temari, or his brother whom he knew was also within this fortress. He ignored the presence of Kakashi and Yoshihiro, realizing that whomever it was that had kidnapped Gaara had royally pissed them off as well. Right now. They were on the same page. He'd kill them after he got his brother back, and get Temari to a psych ward to help her through whatever Stockholm syndrome or sympathy of her captors _bullshit_ the girl was going through right now.

The visor of his helmet hissed, back into place as he watched the Anbu cutting down the last of this small, pathetic army that had come out to fight them.

"Mission still stands...we rescue Gaara...everything else....comes second."

The Anbu lieutenant nodded once and appeared as though he was about to leave towards his troop again when a shadow suddenly loomed over them both.

"Look out!" Kankuro cried, shoving the man out of the way with a giant fist before the engines on his feet revved to life and the wheels were put in reverse, backing him away before a massive shark-like man fell over the area with a heavy sword swing.

At the new intrusion the entire group of Suna Anbu regrouped, rallying behind Kankuro, and the puppeteer made sure to register Yugito's position, as well as Kakashi's and Yoshihiro's.

In a quick shunshin, another man soon appeared, this one with a spiral mask. And above them, Kankuro could now see a giant, brown bird beginning a dive.

Off on the side, Kakashi narrowed both eyes on the two men. "Hoshigake Kisame..."

Multi-colored eyes shifted slowly, vaguely looking over his shoulder from the very corner of the rim of his eye, narrowing as the crimson of the Sharingan stared back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here you go. Next chapter starts the fights.

And also, for those of you who are fans of the Void. I will begin the process of revising said story very soon. Hopefully by next week Once the rewrite is done, I hope to begin a steady stream of updates for that story again.


	95. The red dawn

Well. Here I am again. Been a while hasn't it? Well either way, I'm back, with a huge fight chapter that I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi knew the attack was coming before the name of his opponent had finished passing through his mind, a blade, sharp and poised reaching for his flesh to spill his blood.

He turned awkwardly, twisting his body at the waste almost completely with a minimal shift to the position of his leg, narrowly managing to grasp the kunai with his gloved hand.

The pain of metal slicing through his palm was unregistering. Adrenalin pumping through his veins like a euphoric super drug as the full ramifications of just who he was about to fight took hold of him.

Uchiha Itachi.

Hatake Kakashi was never one to back down, never one to flee because his opponent was stronger than he was. Indeed, should that have been the case, many times during the subjugation wars of the central marshlands would people have seen him fleeing from determined, and well organized rebels.

Even more recently, his battle with Yoshihiro Shimazu when the Tsuchikage stood as their enemy, if he were a lesser man Kakashi would have run when the elder nin had revealed his trump card technique. The enhanced killing intent that could nullify the Sharingan's Genjutsu breaking abilities.

He hadn't run then.

And even now as he realized he would be forced to fight Uchiha Itachi, the master of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Nuke nin that destroyed an entire clan of elite ninja in a single span of mere hours, and the one person that could boast a defeat of his current Kage in a fight, the notion to flee never even passed his thoughts.

And so it was no surprise that Kakashi's other hand lashed out, gripping the juncture of Itachi's elbow and forearm before _twisting._

The Uchiha however rolled with the maneuver, cartwheeling fluidly with a firm jump, drawing another kunai while in mid air, a movement not lost on Kakashi even with the obscurity of that heavy, flapping cloak.

Itachi released the kunai Kakashi held, and the copy ninja twirled the weapon in his grip, bringing it to bear for his own use as Itachi's feet hit the ground, blocking the pointed thrust with the commandeered knife while his free hand caught Itachi's other wrist, stopping him from reaching for yet another of the obsidian colored blades.

At the same time Kakashi began his attack, Kankuro rushed forward, the engines on his suits calves revving the wheels at the bottom of his feet to life, pushing him forward with a torrent of snow thrown up behind him.

In front of him, Kisame reared back his weapon, the shark skinned Samaheda, so massive and moved so swiftly it made a momentary whirl in the air, catching the snow on the wind before he swung.

Kankuro plowed on, unfettered and uncaring to the masked ninja that had just leaped away from Kisame's side.

He raised his arm, allowing the Samaheda to smash into the reinforced wood full force, scraping and grinding against the armor. Faintly, he could feel the weapon _draining_ his chakra. But the seals placed on the armor to block out outside interference along the suits chakra powered control systems stifled it, like a ball of paper towels would stifle a current of water from a leaky pipe.

The wheels of his suit skidded for a moment as they were pushed back, their forward momentum stopped before Kankuro added his suits increased strength to the equation.

The puppeteer shoved, hard, pushing the weapon back and driving his shoulder right into Kisame's solar plexus, digging the rounded edge deep into that blue chest and hearing the Nuke nin grunt as he was forcefully driven back on the ice before he forcefully shoved Kankuro away.

The Suna Jounin didn't miss a beat rolling from his back onto his feet, belying his sheer size and weight before he turned back to Kisame, whom was still on his feet, weapon at the ready. Kankuro shouted towards his Anbu as he held his fist forward, towards Kisame, compartments along the back of the suits hand opening before they released several kunai towards the blue skinned Kiri nin only for the massive width of Samaheda to intercept the weapons before they ever reached him "Go!! All of you!!! Find Gaara. Yugito lead them on!"

No questions were asked, no hesitation, Yugito merely gave a single glance towards the spiral masked Tobi, who was now squaring off against Yoshihiro before she too left them, leading the Suna Anbu towards the looming Ice fortress. Leaving Kankuro, Kakashi, and Yoshihiro to their opponents.

* * *

The winds were so harsh both women felt as though it was razor wire being dragged across their cheeks, sharp stings pin pricking their pain receptors at every angle every few seconds

But despite this, Temari's focus was strong, a steely resolve settling in her mind as she pushed back her doubts and lingering hesitations, resurfaced in the face of her brother Kankuro.

The golden haired kunoichi felt a hand on her shoulder shortly before Akina shouted in her ear, trying to carry her voice over the howl of the gusts. " Right there, at the base of the tower." She yelled pointing at where the highest spike of Ice jutted out of the rest of the structure.

Temari went to nod, but then, years of ninja training came to the fore, a strange tingling in the back of her mind, a sixth sense that would not be muffled nor sputtered by the cold winds or deafening howls that beat against her senses.

She banked a hard left, grabbing the startled Akina until her fellow blond could recover her equilibrium.

Then of course she abandoned said task when an explosion forced her to try and recover her equilibrium.

The rapid shift in air currents, outward from the blast then inward to fill the vacuum left in the fires wake jostled the battle fan beneath her feet to the point where she nearly fell off entirely.

Akina for her part, stumbled and tripped, only redeeming the total loss of her footing with a desperate leap towards the ice fortress, using her chakra to scrape off a stop to her downward momentum as she reached it. Beginning a grueling climb upwards as she finally came to a complete stop and grew adjusted to the ice's slippery surface.

With the loss of weight, Temari jerked her fan to the side, using more of her wind affinity to angle the turn sharply, almost rounding a full one hundred and eighty degrees in the span of about three feet in the air.

She looked up, beyond the vanishing wisps of smoke caught in the wind to fin a lumbering brownish bird hovering above, the Nuke Nin she could recognize from the Bingo Books as Iwa's Deidara.

She pushed forward, under the bird, allowing the artificial winds to carry her before she banked upright Approaching from beneath the clay bird drawing two kunai as she did.

She circled around its side, wind extending from the obsidian blades now in her hands before she rose herself over the edge of the artificial creature.

Deidara wasted no time, chucking another of his bombs as he caught sight of her again, and the small glob of clay would have struck the blond woman had it not been for a quick swerve to wards the massive birds front side, throwing one of her wind empowered kunai as she did.

The explosive specialist fell onto his back, springing to his feet as the weapon passed over him. His eyes finding Temari once again as he reached his feet, as she headed straight for him.

He reached into his pouch, ready to grab another glob of clay before the Suna Kunoichi shoved her battle fan towards him with an angled jump, propelling her means of transportation at even greater speeds.

Deidara felt a momentary surprise at the maneuver before he leaped over the makeshift battering ram.

Temari twirled through the air, remaining wind empowered kunai in hand the previous momentum carrying her forward with ease towards the, still in mid air, Nuke Nin.

Deidara twisted his body, grunting as he narrowly avoided Temari's swing, landing rather awkwardly, with his left arm bent backwards and balancing himself on the ball of his left foot before he mannaged to shove himself on all fours watching as Temari's wind blade completely severed the head of his clay bird.

She landed in a roll, and Deidara saw his opportunity to strike. He grabbed more clay, throwing it to the spot where he knew she would be before he jumped off the falling marionette.

Making another creature mid fall Deidara watched his previous creation explode with a deafening bang that shook his chest with the vibrations and heated the chilly air, but even before the smoke had cleared he saw that his opponent, gliding a fair distance away from the blast zone.

The Nuke nin cursed, no one survived his art yet and lived to tell about it. This little bitch would be no different.

* * *

Yugito and her troop rushed into the ice fortress. Their eyes scanned the hollowed shell, bridges and Ice walkways honeycombing the interior of it. Tunnels, openings and passage ways stood out everywhere in a hundred different directions. It would take forever to search them one by one.

She opened the scroll again, watching as the runes glowed brightly with Gaara's proximity, pointing slightly to the right. At least this would narrow down their options somewhat.

"We're splitting up, three teams. You two-" She gestured to two Anbu to her right. "With me. The rest of you fan out as you see fit. When you find Gaara call us on the radio. This mission is purely extraction, not taking this place. We get in grab him and get out. Move!" She barked harshly and the Anbu each nodded before their teams rushed through whatever tunnel entrance they deemed fit enough to start their search.

* * *

The seals around her body pulsed rhythmically, ripples of raw chakra spreading through the room, washing over everything before the boundary of the seal contained it once again. The red, fiery haze of the demon's chakra diminishing slowly with each pulse.

Konan's forehead was dabbed with sweat, thin trails of the sodium rich perspiration trailing down her face, dripping from her chin and nose with every shuddering breath.

The battle below raged, and she could hear explosions beyond the walls, as well as the ocasional shake of the room. Whomever was attacking apparently the others wanted to end it quickly by bringing out their more destructive abilities right off the bat...or they needed to use some of their more destructive abilities to defeat them at all...

She focused on the chakra, hoping to push it back even faster.

It felt fowl, almost painful to even touch with her own, like a sick gel that coated her awareness, making her feel sluggish and tired with every extended moment she continued to push it back down into the seal matrix.

The only distraction she allowed herself to focus on, however _un-_distracting it really was, was the seal matrix itself, the ebbing flow of the red chakra as it was channeled, focused, back into the conduits of the construct. Flowing and shifting like water through pipes. Harmless in comparison to the proverbial flood she knew it to be.

But there was more, she could feel it. There was...more than there was before, as if focusing and gathering the chakra in the seal simmered like boiling oil, agitated.

The blue haired kunoichi's eyes snapped wide open, craning her neck backwards, swiveling her eyes to view the far wall behind her, where she could see a hazel red glow beyond the sheet of three foot thick ice that made up the fortress wall.

Her gaze was disbelieving, mouth hung open and expression uncomprehending.

And it was only just before the wall exploded in chunks of ice and droplets of water that she managed to find her voice again Incredulous, and filled with a harried sense of panic.

_'Two!?!?!?'_

_

* * *

_

The nerve cluster along the center of his palm flared with bright flashes of pain, running up the entire length of his arm as the point of Itachi's elbow struck harshly

He shifted his stance, leg lashing out to trip up the Uchiha before he grabbed onto his upper arm, bodily throwing the nuke-nin over him.

Itachi landed on springboard knees shifting his stance to turn around perfectly poised to drive a kunai beneath Kakashi's rib cage.

Blade met flesh, blood escaping in rivulets of crimson before promptly vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Dual Sharingan eyes shifted to the vibration in the air, trained senses discovering immediately the proximity of his attacker before he felt the blade dig sharply into the base of his neck, and drag itself downwards tearing through ropes of sinew and clusters of nerve, bone marrow and calcium deposits along the length of his spine.

Only for Itachi too to vanish in a cloud of smoke, leaving in his wake several explosive tags along the floor.

Kakashi's single sharingan widened in surprise, a gasp escaping his masked lips before it was drowned out by a massive fireball of an explosion

He escaped the smoke, clothes and hair singed but otherwise unharmed, landing with a harsh skif over snow and ice, he came to a halt, only to find Itachi's foot striking his chin in a neck snapping upward motion.

His teeth rattled inside his mouth, and he could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth as it seeped from his tongue from where he'd bit down on it.

He turned in the air, the natural pull of gravity shifting him to pull him down head first.

He groaned as he fell, eye opening and instantly bringing to his attention his position and vulnerability, as well as, his still attacking opponent who now approached with intent to drive his kunai knife into the copy nin's gut.

His right hand went to the ground, catching him mid fall before he twisted himself on the axis that was his wrist, using his free arm the Copy cat caught Itachi's wrist, averting the strike before he fell onto his knees and leapt back, multiple cartwheels increasing the distance between himself and the Uchiha. \

Itachi's hands rushed through seals, lungs expanding within his chest cavity , the air within becoming heated, molecular structure changing and molding itself into a flammable gas, oxygen and nitrogen exchanging themselves within the molecular structure before he expelled them from his lips in a fiery blast, orange flames rushing across the ice towards the Hatake.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, mind flashing through techniques and counters he could use before he settled on which one would work.

He made his hand seals, the moisture droplets in the snow and ice beneath him vibrating at sub sonic speeds, friction heat melting down the ice into water

His hand shifted into the next seal, the melted particles of water gathering and condensing themselves into a pillar of shifting tides that rushed the fireball head on.

The two opposing forces struck in a cloud of superheated steam, the rush of flame pushing the heated fog back towards Kakashi.

The copy nin covered his face with his hands, eyes narrowing at the harsh sting over his face before he spun around, drawing two kunai into his hands before he struck out into the fog, the edge of his weapon clashing with another.

His sharingan eye spun wildly, peering through the veil of moisture where he found Itachi, weapon held firmly in hand.

The stalemate exploded in a flurry of clangs and metal weapons striking one another as Kakashi met Itachi blade upon blade.

They dodged and struck out, the chakra shadow caught by the red tomoed eyes giving them each the edge that they needed to stay ahead of one another.

There, a missed step. A slight micalculation.

Kakashi screamed as the blade cut through his protective vest, wrenching its way past the armor weave nylon fibers and cutting a bloody swathe from his right chest to his right clavicle.

He stumbled forward, before catching himself, eyes seeing Itachi's arm raised ready to deliver the killing blow. He shunshined away from the steam cloud, appearing a millisecond later outside of it, only for Itachi to soon follow him, appearing behind the staggering Konoha jounin, arm raised for the killing blow.

Kakashi's hand flared with lighting, swiveling on his heel Itachi's twin Sharingan found the full, ubridled fury of the legendary raikiri rushing towards his face.

He bent over backwards, spine arching like a bow until his hands touched the ground. He lashed out with both legs in a mule kick, striking Kakashi in the chest and shoving him away

The copy ninja staggered, hands moving through seals again. "Katon:Housenka!!!" He yelled before dozens of fireballs rushed across the barren landscape towards the genocidal Uchiha, only for his form to blur and shift in and out of focus with the speed at which he dodged each of the heated balls of flame.

Kakashi's sixth sense alerted him of the danger before it fully reached him, rolling forward the silver haired ninja narrowly avoided the blade of Itachi's clone, allowing it to dig itself hilt deep into the Ice.

Coming to his feet, he was brought face to face with the real Itachi-

A raikiri crackling in his hand.

Kakashi's heart lurched in his chest, eyes wide as he reacted on pure instinct, Itachi's chakra shadow showing him just the trajectory of the Uchiha's arm.

He latched onto Itachi's forearm and elbow joint, fingers coiling around the Uchiha's arm like a vice, pushing all the strength available into straining muscles to hold him back the electric blade.

Arcs of electricity rolled over his arms, and only chakra coating managed to keep his muscles from erratic spasms and twitches.

His legs buckled beneath him, and Kakashi fell onto his back, the electric attack still held inches from his chest before he pressed his legs against Itachi's chest, shoving him end over end over Kakashi's own head until the Uchiha landed on his back above the Copy nin.

Fueled by adrenalin Kakashi scrambled to his feet, arms weak as noodles and legs protesting against his movement, but he paid it little mind, rushing to gain some distance between himself and his opponent. He needed to catch his breath, make a plan. So far he'd avoided Itachi's gaze and had managed to thus, avoid being ensnared by the Tsukiyomi but sooner or latter he'd slip up, and if he didn't this wound would be the one to do him in.

Itachi's attention however wasn't on his former Anbu captain instead it was above, where a sharp spike of fluctuating chakra, was proving to be very distracting.

_'The Kyuubi's signature...its growing...could his subjugation have been a ruse?'_ Was the direction of the nuke nin's thoughts, sharingan eyes narrowed.

He glanced at the panting Kakashi. Though his defeat was innevitable it would take too long to defeat him. At this rate Naruto would escape the binding seals. And that...was not a prospect Itachi wished to entertain for long.

"Kisame." Itachi called to the struggling fish man, who was currently working on physically throwing the massive bulk of wood and steel armor over his shoulder. "I leave you to deal with Hatake."

The response the Uchiha received before he vanished in a plume of gray smoke was the Kiri nin gnashing his teeth and snarling with rage at his opponent before he finally threw him down, leg lashing out and kicking him harshly along the rounded side of his chest armor.

* * *

Yugito and her host rushed through the cavernous passageways, glittering sheets of white acompannying them the entire way, the runes of the scroll glowed brightly, making her choice of tunnel easier, though possibly just as unlikely to suceed.

She hoped some of the other squads were having better luck than hers.

She lurched to a halt, feet grinding their way to a stop abruptly before she fell onto her back, her Anbu compatriots doing the same as a rain of Senbon needles passed through the air above them.

Once the assault ended they sprang to their feet, avoiding yet another rain of projectiles on the ground, they leaped and weaved through the narrow passage way, keeping their focus entirely on dodging the thin, needle like projectiles

Finally, the onslaught ended, either because their opponent realised he wouldnt hit them or because he had run out of Senbon to throw they didnt know, instead they looked down the hallway, empty and glittering as it always had.

"Kai"

The space infront of them shimmered, distorting itself until a solid figure could be seen, slightly hunched, a long, scorpion like tail coiled behind him.

"Akasuna no Sasori." One of the Anbu hissed next to Yugito, an owl masked one, female. She took her fighting stance, hand poised on her blade, the other, a wolf mask, did the same.

"We have no time to waste here." The Jinchuuriki said as her chakra coiled around her, shifting from blue to blackish flame. She rushed the Nuke nin without pause.

Sasori's eyes narrowed, secret compartments with various weapons coming alive as they prepared to strike once the Nibi was in range.

Instead, to his surprise, she leapt into the air, reaching the roof of the tunnel before she rushed back down towards him.

In the narrow passage way there was no room to manuever, and so the S class Suna ninja was forced to take the hit full, with Yugito's shoulder slamming into his chest armor.

The Ice beneath their combined weight buckled and cracked, finally giving way and crashing them down into the next level of the fortress.

Sasori grunted, though unexpected it was not a crippling blow, barely even debilitating...for him anyway.

The back of his cloak was torn open as several additional limbs were revealed from hidden compartments, thin little protrusions with a various assortments of stabbing tools.

They wrapped over his shoulders and back, swiveling on axles and hinges before their bladed ends dug themselves into her back.

She didn't scream, only hissed between tightly clenched teeth, the black flames growing around her, threatening to consume the suit despite the protective seals he'd placed on it.

He shoved her off, pushing her with all the force in his artificial limbs till her back hit the already cracking ceiling and she fell to the floor on all fours, poised like an animal ready to pounce.

She removed something from her pouch, tossing it up to the hole above where he saw the two Anbu take it and continue down the hallway.

So they apparently had something that could help them find their Kage. No matter....there wasn't an ounce of earth or sand in this barren wasteland for several dozen miles. The Kazekage would be completely useless. The Nibi here was the true threat. Once his poisons ran through her system he'd deal with the Anbu, subdue Gaara once again and focus on keeping her alive until they extracted her bijuu.

He spread his legs, shifting his suits center of gravity, the coiled tail ready to lash out at the girl.

Yugito for her part, wasted no time, pulling the tainted chakra from the depths of her reserves, black flame swallowing her completely, until nothing but a single tailed specter of black fire stood in her place.

The Ice around her began to melt, perspiring droplets of water that gathered along the floor of the passageway.

Sasori braced himself, knowing already that he'd have to allow her to get close to him so that he could utilize the weapons that could pierce the layer of chakra around her, Senbon and perhaps even kunai would be shrugged off easily. And though close range fighting was not his forte, his suits enhanced strength gave him more than enough to make up for his lack of skill in the art.

Yugito's chakra output finally leveled out, dark fire simmering down until it coalessed tightly around her and her alone. Her breathing was haggard and heavy, panting like a salivating animal.

Sasori watched her carefully, knowing firsthand the wild, unpredictable nature of a Jinchuuriki when they delve into the use of their Bijuu.

Suddenly, in the time it took the legendary puppeteer to blink his eyes the Nibi was gone, vanishing with sheer speed and appearing again behind him.

She slashed with her claws, long blades of black fire tearing through steel and wood, the additional limbs that had protruded from hidden compartments, torn from their very sockets before she kicked him across the base of his spine, the force of the blow sending his five hundred pound bulk sailing down the ice tunnel

Sasori grunted in displeasure, knowing that those parts weren't cheap.

Yugito appeared above him flipping one, she smacked him across the face with the flaming tail, sending him slamming across the icy floor where he continued to slip and slide.

As they were approaching an opening in the tunnel, which led into one of the main cavities within the hollowed out structure Yugito reached down towards him, claws digging harshly into the carapace of his chest armor. Sasori took his chance, eight bladed "ribs" leaping from his chest armor and slicing open the side of Yugito's arms, a jowl of rage escaping the possessed kunoichi as they did.

He expected the shock of the injury to make her release him, but to his surprise she did not, she merely held him tighter and with a mighty heave raised him from his icy slip and slide and threw him upwards, across the hollowed out cavern they'd just entered.

Sasori's back slammed harshly against the ceiling, deafening cracks echoing throughout the cavern before he fell, slamming down on all fours on the bridge before Yugito's knees smashed along his hunched back, his arms and unaturally angled legs buckling beneath him as he was slammed against the ground.

He recovered quickly, neither having the pain receptors to be slowed down, or requiring the oxygen that would have been driven from his body if he would have had fully functional lungs. His arm twisted backwards , the wrist dislocating itself to reveal yet another blade that dug itself into the side of Yugito's stomach.

The Jinchuriki leaped off of him, and Sasori wasted no time in reaching his feet again, only for a massive black claw to suddenly reach out and grab him, the blackened flames eating away at his protective outer shell.

The Suna puppeteer grunted and struggled, squirming in the bone crushing grasp that did little more than slightly pressure his reinforced elbow axles

The wooden portions of his armor began to smoke and heat up, ready to catch flame from the ethereal heat source he needed to get out of this before-

He was suddenly yanked froward, a vertigo assaulting his ocular sensors before he felt Yugito's fist smash against his chest, the force of the blow sending a ripling crack throughout the front of his chest armor.

Sasori's eyes widened, the beginnings of panic beginning to set in, he hadn't realized the Jinchurikki would receive such a brute increase in physical strength. The Nibi, by Zetsu's reports had always been a long range fighter, and the weakest of the remaining three targets.

He increased the engine output to his arms, brutally pushing himself free of Yugito's horrid grasp and rushing backwards.

The one tailed death cat wasted no time, leaping up from her position she slingshot herself from the ceiling, approaching Sasori at blinding speeds and once again digging her claws harshly into his chest armor and slamming him onto his back, their combined weight digging a jagged trench into the slippery ice as the catwalk/bridge threatened to buckle beneath them.

She ground them to a halt before lifting him and throwing him across the ice cavern again, launching him to one of the lower, honeycombing catwalks and bridges that extended the length of this place.

Sasori flipped in the air, several wires with kunai at their tips launching themselves from a compartment along his forearm, digging themselves hilt deep along the cracked underside of the ice walkway.

As he landed, claws along his shins jutted out, piercing the ice and anchoring him to the freezing surface before he pulled with all of his considerable strength.

The ice gave way beneath Yugito's feet, hundreds of massive chunks plummeting to a sheer drop before she leapt onto the wall rushing up the side of it, circling around to reach Sasori.

The Puppeteers arm pulled back, in on itself, revealing the glowing barrel of a weapon hidden within its hollowed shell.

A tongue of red flame rushed forward towards the black cat, a howl of animalistic rage pried from her before she pushed straight through the flames, flammable liquid searing over the layer of chakra, reaching past it and finding skin beneath.

She slashed at the Nuke ninja once again, only for Sasori to leap over her, the clawed underside of his shoe digging itself into her upper back and shoulder blades smashing her into the cold floor before her tail lashed out smacking him across the face with enough force to break the neck of a lesser man. Sasori staggered releasing another grappling hook before he pulled himself to the ceiling, twisting himself upside down so his clawed legs could dig themselves into the upper surface, hanging precariously over the recovering Jinchuriki, whom he could now see the beginnings of the second tail emerging.

Sasori touched his face where he'd been struck, feeling through chakra sensors the cracks that rang along the prosthetic surface. He couldn't afford to receive more damage from the girl. It appeared he would need to end this now.

A compartment along his hip opened, revealing an assortment of scrolls. He removed two, unrolling them before two more plumes of smoke appeared at his side, vanishing in time to reveal the puppet versions of his mother and father.

He looked down to the black fire neko, just in time to see her begin to rush up the side of the wall, heading straight for him.

* * *

Ice scattered across the wooden dais in chunks, and a cold draft caught her cloak and stung her eyes. She shielded herself with her arm, the pin of her hair falling away allowing her blue bangs to fall loosely over her shoulders and back. Finally she peered past her arm, ignoring the cold rush of air that washed over her face a red eyed young woman standing at the lip of a steaming entryway..

Two...there were two...

Konan felt her eyes return to Naruto, already she could feel the ruinous energies of that demonic chakra returning to him, her work and the efforts of the others coming undone at the seams as it made its way out of the seal matrix.

She looked to the blond haired newcomer as she leapt down from her entry point onto the wooden dais, no way would she have enough time to focus on the seal and keep the Devil King from releasing himself once again.

How had he managed to keep this from Zetsu? Had the Kusa nin been bought off? Betrayed them somehow?

If they survived this she'd make sure to skin the man alive for his betrayal...or his incompetence either one was unforgivable.

She grit her teeth, various plans winding their way through her mind, each discarded just as quickly as she continually realized that she was facing another Jinchuriki, not some run of the mill Jounin or Anbu that was bound by the limitations and parameters of the human body.

Still, she had to beat her quick, beat her quick and have enough energy to stop Naruto from escaping the binding constru-

Wait...

She looked to Naruto again, feeling more of the chakra steadily escaping the seals. Already the red haze was beginning to reform itself around the room as it was drawn back into his body.

He was drawing in the chakra gradually, readjusting his body to the power of the demonic chakra.

But what if she didn't give him that luxury? What if she didn't let him adjust.

What if she gave him back all of the Kyuubi's chakra right now?

She contemplated the notion biting her lower lip in uncertainty. When she felt the Kyuubi's chakra resonate and ripple through the room with the approach of this second Jinchurikki her decision was immediate.

She made her handseals, hands slapping down onto the seal as her chakra drove its way through the ethereal matrix like a spear, tearing through the delicate and carefully constructed kanji with the grace of a butcher cleaver tearing through rice paper.

The effect was instantaneous and explosive. The seal...shattered, and red chakra exploded from it with enough force to drive Konan, into the wall, the back of her head smashing harshly against the ice wall, sending stars across her vision.

Akina for her part couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. One moment she was looking up towards Naruto, as he hung there, still and helpless, the presence of the woman almost gone from her mind.

In the next, the floor beneath her feet burned and quaked shuddering with dizzying force before the blast knocked her back; slamming her bodily against the floor and nearly sending her tumbling off the dais.

She clawed at the floor, her ribs harshly slamming against one of the railing posts before she grasped it, legs dangling over the edge before she slowly began to pull herself up eyes shut against the harsh winds brought on by the seething red.

His scream was a primal thing, it rose up from deep within him, filled with indiscernible emotions. Wrath, pain, frustration. Nothing was really clear, his vocal cords tightened and scratched within his throat and he choked on his own blood as the sheer intensity of his cry ripped at the inner walls of his voice box.

Everything returned to him in a rush, dulled senses sharpened to the point of disorientation and physical pain.

His head throbbed, his bones ached, muscles spasmodic, nerves and synapses firing at triple their normal intensity, colors were sharper, more defined, everything was too bright, too fast, too slow, he twisted himself within his restraints so much he broke his own bones only to have them healed and snapped back into place forcefully amidst the torrent of power.

The power....

There was so much...more than there had ever been before, more than he'd ever allowed himself to feel, to delve into and loose himself in its burning embrace. It crashed over him like a Tsunami, sweeping away all cohesiveness and rationale, leaving mere instinct in its place. Instinct and pain.

Konan staggered to her feet as the chakra began to die away, swaying over her own feet before she steadied herself against the wall.

She looked up towards the silhouetted figure of Naruto writhing as he hung from his bonds, then her eyes turned to the other Jinchuriki who was now reaching her feet as well.

She had to get them separated, neutralize one then she could return to face the other. Damn this limitation of not being able to kill these blasted Jinchuuriki. It would be so easy to have simply slit this man's throat as he hung their a hundred times over. End of problem.

She looked between each of them, no doubt the young woman was ready to fight and quite able to do so. Naruto however...

Her decision was made, and paper fluttered over her shoulder blades, coalescing together before forming her signature angel like wings.

The extensions stretched out, almost as if they were made of true muscle and sinew before she took to the air with a powerful flap, pushing her off the ground and propelling her through the air.

She banked right, circling around the room, angling her approach before she launched three papers, the tin white sheets folding themselves in the air, a simmering distortion of air around their forms as they sailed through the air.

They curved mid flight, their angle and trajectory shifting subtly as they approached, then, with the ease of a razor blade cutting through the thin skin of a human face, the three unorthodox projectiles cut the massive chains from the iron locks around his ankles and wrists, allowing Naruto to fall freely with the natural pull of gravity towards the wooden dais beneath him.

Akina watched with baited breath as the events took place, scrambling to her feet and beginning a sequence of hand seals to attack the winged woman with one of her Raiton jutsu, but before she could, she was forced to dodge, a different attack, this one coming from a new arrival.

She hit the floor with a roll, an explosion whipping her blond hair in front of her eyes before she looked up in time to see Konan catch Naruto mid fall and continue her flight right outside the opening she'd made earlier, and across from her on the other side of the room she found the intent gaze of one Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

There was only white in his gaze, the world blurred and his stomach lurched with vertigo, his throbbing head now a downright skull splitting migraine.

What was going on? What was happening?

His back slammed harshly against something, the breath driven from his lungs in a rush, his disorientation only increasing as the side of his face was hit by something, the whiplash knocking the other side of his face against something cold before his head lolled back into position, only for his other cheek to receive the same treatment before the back of his head smashed hard against an unyielding surface.

The onslaught didn't let up, he felt something digging into his back, various impacts against his stomach and ribs, the coppery taste of his own blood coating his lips as his vision was now dotted with shades of blue and black. An indistinguishable surface, but it was the only thing he could identify as his aggressor.

He lashed out blindly with a clawed hand, gauntlets missing, only for his strike to hit nothing but empty air and his body to lurch forward in a free fall.

Somewhere in his mind he recognized this danger, but could do little to stop it, and it was only a sharp, bone breaking kick to his solar plexus as he fell that snapped him to a complete and abrupt halt, pain blossomed and spread through his chest, the air once again abandoning him, leaving him to cough and wheeze attempting to clear his wind pipe before something grabbed him and he was slammed against the wall again, this time face first. Allowing him to claw jagged marks into the ice, anchoring him in place.

His vision slowly began to clear, lethargic senses flickering to life once again from the recent sensory overload.

Not soon enough however as he felt the edge of a kunai drive itself into his elbow joint, running his appendage through. He screamed once again, cartilage and bone splintering as the point drove itself home.

Hissing and snarling, saliva dripped from tightly clenched teeth down his chin as he growled, only one arm now holding him in place while the other was pinned directly into the ice.

There were several more sharp, agonizing slashes to his back, the familiar burns of blades searing through his pain receptors as they cut deeply past his skin.

With his cognition returning to him now, he realised the precarious position he found himself in, the danger his life currently faced if he did not get up and _move_

He viciously yanked his arm free, taking the entire kunai with it, a virtual fountain of blood cascading from the widened injury cascading down the side of the fortress in a crimson waterfall.

He blinked, details returning to his vision now, corners and edges becoming defined, depth being added to the white haze, allowing him to identify individual snow petals.

And of course, the black and red cloak of the Akatsuki Kunoichi that approached again for another strike.

He twisted himself, placing his back against the Ice, a ball of flame gathering in his hands before he released a long tongue of red flame, snaking its way through the air towards the woman.

Konan turned sharply to the right, discarding wisps of thin paper from the side of her wing as they caught alight.

She banked low, allowing the flames themselves to block her from his view as she approached from below, the cold of the ice drifting up towards her stomach and chest as she approached from below.

Naruto never saw her approach until it was too late, a palm heel to his chin rattling his teeth before Konan harshly slammed his head into the ice, carrying him higher and higher, chunks of destroyed ice falling to the pull of gravity as the impact of his head dislodged them.

She held no delusions of outright beating him, this was what had cost Itachi and the others their loss against him, believing that they could bring him down by normal means of outlasting their wounded opponent. She knew it was only a matter of time before he regained his strength, slowly but surely in order to overpower her as utterly as he had the others. She had to render him unconscious somehow.

And that somehow was the sheer height of the fortress itself. The greater altitudes would make the air thinner and thinner, which should slow him down at the very least and ultimately bring the juggernaut down due to lack of oxygen to the brain.

And in the end, if even that proved not to be enough, there was always the option of casting him off from the near mile high peak. Of course, she'd much rather try the safer approach before she resorted to such a potentially lethal extreme.

His single hand lashed out, claws tearing her arm completely away from the rest of her body.

Instead of dripping blood, snapping tendons and torn bone however he found nothing but paper torn away by his sharpened claws.

Konan pulled away, her hand reforming at her side before launching several paper shuriken, more wind chakra coating their surfaces.

Naruto growled, hauling himself up, over the shuriken's trajectories, four distinct slices burying themselves deep into the ice.

He reached to his useless arm, ripping the kunai free with a hiss before he channeled wind chakra into the blade.

He swiveled around and with a slash, the wind blade cut clear across the upper echelon of the ice fortress.

Konan's eyes widened for a moment, and she moved to stop him but before she could Naruto gave a second slash, this one at an angle, and soon, an ear splitting crack shook her heart in her chest, sending a shudder through her with the force of the shock wave before the spire began to topple over.

It teetered and heaved, chunks of ice falling away as spiderweb cracks raced up various sides of the structure.

Konan was forced to pull back from the debris, her wings propelling her away with powerful flaps that coiled her entire back muscles with the effort.

Naruto's back hugged the wall, the red cloak, though cut in several places protected him from the freezing cold of the surface as the rest of the upper spire finished toppling over in a storm of hail and powdered ice.

He rolled over the lip of the newly made plateau, his breathing harsh and ragged. The reprieve had allowed his adrenalin to die somewhat, the severity of his injuries becoming fully known to him., The Kyuubi's chakra was lethargic within him, sluggish. He felt as though he were trying to suck mud through a straw. His injuries bled freely, his healing was slow...too slow...if he received more injuries than those Konan had already inflicted he would not win this.

He spread out his senses, blue eyes, flickering with red before shifting pathetically back to blue like an overtaxed muscle scanned the skies, finding the blue haired Akatsuki witch rising high to approach in a dive.

He staggered to his feet, catching himself mid stumble before he brought his lone kunai up to defend himself, a wind blade emerging from the diamond shaped blade as he prepared for the coming assault.

* * *

Kankuro's stomach flipped within his body as a hard fist smashed against the T shaped visor of his armor, rending a vicious crack that sent splinters pelting his face and shoulders.

He couldn't take another one of those hits.

His suits leg motors revved to life and he backed away, only to have Kisame follow at insane speeds his eyes could barely even follow. He roared wordlessly, blade swinging and Kankuro felt the impact rattle his whole suit as the weapon smashed into the arm, nearly smashing the appendage enough to sever it, as it was, shards of torn metal and battered wood fell listlessly to the ice.

The puppeteer didn't let it stop him, raising his remaining arm forward kunai were forcibly expelled from the launcher in his palm, only for Kisame to circle around him in an instant, speed belying his size and weight before he backhanded him across the top of his suits armor, a blow, strong enough to smack Kankuro's head across the metal lining of the interior chassis.

This was getting ridiculous, not three minutes into this fight and the blue skinned freak was tearing him and his suit apart.

He had to think of something, so far, his usual assault of poison senbon had proven fruitless. His skin was too tough and too thick for the little pin pricks to pierce, no matter how straight they were thrown.

His kunai could do the job but he had a limited number of those. Usually, at the loss of these two long range, poisoned alternatives, he'd use his suits sheer brute strength and weight to overpower his opponent with pure power.

This was not so easy to do against an opponent with an apparently denser bone structure, skin toughened through, presumably, much time under the pressure of deep water, muscles that had developed to adapt to such conditions, enough weight to probably rival his suit on the scale and lastly, speed that could put most ninja to shame.

Obviously....this was a bad situation.

And the man hadn't even begun using his jutsu yet.

His suit stumbled from the blow, falling onto one knee before he attempted to stop himself from falling, instinctively, with his damaged arm. Motors and pulleys revved to life, powered by chakra strings before the straining metal gave way and Kankuro fell onto his side.

He cursed within the chassis of his suit, moving to roll onto its stomach and lift himself. But before he could complete the second half of that plan, there was a harsh impact against his back, smashing him to the ground repeatedly.

Kankuro grunted with each blow, the force, traveling through the wood and metal plates before rattling his chest with the vibrations

He rushed through his list of weapons. Truth was, the back of the suit was where the main networking points that linked his chakra supply to the suit directly. This was why, Puppet suits rather than remote puppets such as his former Karasu could be made using such denser materials. The chakra that he could bring to the limbs was much more than he would be able to accomplish with a simple chakra string and as such, he could lift more weight.

However, these additions were as delicate as a wet noodle, and as such much of the armor and material back there was used to ensure that none of those artificial chakra coils moved or were struck by anything even under the harshest conditions.

Kisame however appeared to be beyond "the harshest conditions"

Kankuro had to act fast, he forcefully twisted his remaining arm to aim behind him, the shoulder axle snapping in two under the strain but Kankuro merely emplyed more chakra to keep the limb steady before he launched another kunai from his palm launcher.

The reprieve was short, but enough for him to get to his feet. Rounding on Kisame a lower compartment along his wrist opened up, watching as the Kiri ninja moved to attack again, fanged teeth gleaming with the wide smile on his face.

Flames exploded as a stream of oil was launched from the pressurized tank along his arm, liquid fire searing across the rapidly diminishing distance between himself and the nuke ninja.

Kisame fell to a roll, and Kankuro attempted to follow his movement with the flames, Kisame coming to rest a mere foot away from him, Samaheda suddenly in the way and shielding the mist ninja from the flamable liquid that poured over it.

The Oil expended itself finally, dying with a sputtering spray of droplets and Kankuro allowed himself to scan the flaming remains infront of him, Samaheda still standing tall.

Then, like a wraith of the underworld Kisame rose, hand on the flaming hilt of his blade before he wrenched it free of the ground, spinning in a wide, powerful swing, fire dripping from his blade.

Kankuro backed away, the wheels of his suit kicking up snow into the smiling Kiri ninja's face as the Suna ninja narrowly escaped the now flaming Samaheda.

Kisame heaved the massive weapon over his head ready to continue the attack when five, massive dogs exploded from the ground around him; their fangs digging into his flesh, allowing dark blood to seep down his muscled form.

The screech of a thousand wailing birds reached his ears and he glanced up, finding Kakashi descending, Raikiri in hand.

Kisame grinned. "I was wondering when you'd make your move copy cat.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye saw a shift in the ground around them, a brief warning of the danger before it manifested itself into a corporeal form in the shape of seven, positively massive, water dragons, chunks of solid ice and snow within them.

Each of the beasts must have been as tall as the Hokage monument, a sheer mass of pure white that roared and growled with malice. One swooped down, placing itself between Kakashi and his prize, maw opened in a primeval thirst for the copy ninja's blood to drench his artificial fangs.

In mid air, the copy ninja had no choice, and so, thrust his entire Raikiri straight through the beast, his fist entering its eye before tearing its way down the creatures side, ripping itself out from its underbelly as Kakashi finally landed.

Only to be forced to duck under Samaheda's blade, with Kisame having escaped while Kakashi was distracted.

And though he saw it coming, there was little else the acclaimed Sharingan served him for at this moment other than to let him brace himself as a foot found its place right between Hatake's eyes.

The world blacked out, his neck whiplashing so violently for a moment, Kankuro thought it had dislodged the base of his neck from his spine.

The copy ninja was sent rolling from the impact, his body appearing as little more than a puppet with its strings cut and three of the remaining water dragons rushing to finish the job if he was indeed still alive.

Kankuro reacted without thinking, moving forward to rescue the _Konoha_ ninja, without whom he would most definitely loose this fight.

Only to find the other three dragons had not remained idle and were certainly not content with allowing him enough time to reach the copy ninja.

To Kankuro's relief however, Kakashi did not slip into unconsciousness.

Reaching his feet, wobbly as they were, Kakashi began his numerous attempts at dodging, or dispelling the dragons chasing him, allowing Kankuro to focus on his own safety.

* * *

Yoshihiro believed he was a patient man. A man known for his knowledge of the world was bound to be patient. He was able to handle his nephew Toyohisa's numerous blunders, well meaning as they may have been, with dignity, and with calm. He handled the protests of his people to the new regime with the same calm dignity (admittedly though when that didn't work a 'light tap' from his hammer onto the side of the protesters head would definitely do the trick. Shut up all his buddies too.)

But he found that calm dignity of his, so carefully molded over years of fighting, reining as Tsuchikage, and just generally living, falling away as: This. Damn. Bastard. Just. Wouldn't. Hold. Still!!!

Oh he knew the rules. Knew that no ninja that didn't have a death wish didn't just stand still and let himself get hit by a thirty pound hammer. He knew that those expectations, especially of an S class criminal were quite delusional of him. But it was so damn frustrating.

Blocking he could deal with, Genjutsu he could deal with. But the simple fact was that this guy, just kept dodging. He didn't even block. Though this may be accounted to the fact that he had no weapon to block with, his arms would hardly work as adequate shields if he valued their usage. Which the Tsuchikage imagined to be so.

"Hold still damn you!" He yelled in a rare display of frustration as he swung his hammer again, hitting nothing but air as Tobi rolled under the strike, lashing out with the bladed extensions at the tip of his gloved fingers, trying to drive the points between the link points of his armor.

Years of defending himself in this armor however had made the former Tsuchikage very adept at blocking such easy attempts.

"Tobi is a good boy-"

"Tobi is a dead man!!!" Yoshihiro yelled/interrupted, slamming his hammer into the ground before he formed his hand seals. Spitting out a glob of brownish, paste like mud towards the spiral masked ninja.

The Akatsuki vanished again, form dissipating in a smoky haze as the mud passed straight through him.

Yoshihiro spun on the ball of his foot, hammer lashing out only to again meet nothing but air as Tobi vanished just before the moment of impact, drawing a kunai he threw it, blindly, in the direction he could sense the Akatsuki nin had reappeared.

There was a wet squelch of metal piercing flesh, and dripping blood onto the slick surface before Tobi vanished in a cloud of smoke. Yoshihiro had just about reached the end of whatever patience he could scrounge up and was about ready to unleash one of his more devastating area effect Jutsu, damn the required chakra when Tobi finally struck.

The bladed extensions of the ninja's glove sailed overhead, and only a quick, awkward jerk from his massive shoulder pauldrons was able to shield Yoshihiro from having his head completely cut off, deep gouges carved into the inch thick steel.

The Tsuchikage retaliated with another swing from his hammer, watching as Tobi ducked under it before bringing both hands in an upwards slash, eight long blades threatening to rend the aged nin asunder, armor and all.

In a display that defied his massive body mass, age and sheer weight with his armor Yoshihiro leapt up, careening over the spiral masked ninja before swinging his hammer to strike at the mans head as he reached the apex of his leap.

Tobi ducked, craning his neck around to look behind him as Yoshihiro landed, his follow up attack at the ready.

Breathing out a stream of flames Tobi found himself introduced to three hundred degrees of heat.

Heat which was quickly dispelled as Tobi's clawed fingers flailed around him, chakra visibly simmering between each claw, creating massive fan like extensions that pushed the flames away from his singed extremities.

The wide motion required to create the force necessary to push these flames away however left the masked nin completely exposed, the spiral mask glaring at Yoshihiro like a bullseye to a marksman.

So it was no surprise that he tried to slam his hammer dirrectly over said head, only for Tobi's form to dissolve into a hazed smoke once again.

The head of his weapon smashed into the ice, the force behind the blow driving a massive upturning of Ice into the air in the form of a jagged spike, torn from the surface around them.

The Tsuchikage rolled forward as a fireball descended from the sky, the explosion of steam, shards of ice and flames pushed his bulk along, skidding him a little further along the ice before he got to his feet.

Tobi's claws extended even further, straight through the smoke, and he could soon feel the extensions come to an abrupt halt, striking something, a moment later when the smoke from his previous attack cleared he found the dark blades sunken deep into the spike of ice Yoshihiro had driven upwards, with the Tsuchikage himself springing himself from the height of said spike, hammer on his back, hands creating his seals.

Tobi was surprised when the Kage spit out more mud, but instead of aiming for him the mud was aimed behind him.

It formed a rough, conical shape behind the Akatsuki ninja, trapping him between it, and the descending Yoshihiro.

That hammer came down again, the bulk of the Tsuchikage now dirrectly infront of him, even with such little room to manuever Tobi was still able to coil his body into a dodge, allowing the hammer to pass him harmlessly before he attempted to drive the armored ninja back with another swipe of his claws.

Yoshihiro paid the danger little heed however. He did block the strike but made no move to back away, to gain distance that, by the laws of physics were required for such a heavy and large weapon to be effective against any opponent.

Instead he stayed close, making sure to keep Tobi between himself and the mud wall behind him.

They struck each other with blows that would have rent the flesh off the bones of a lesser man several times over, Yoshihiro's armor and protective seals doing much to absorb the damage caused by Tobi's claws, and even though Tobi was dodging Yoshihiro's retaliatory strikes up until now, the diminishing space and the mental focus required for such a task would not last, he did not even have the time to create hand seals for a single teleportation technique. More than once he lamented his current inability to use his signature space time techniques, both due to his depleted reserves, and also because he was uncertain if his body could physically handle the strain.

Space Time Jutsu were a tricky lot of Jutsu to specialize in. They required immense amounts of chakra, ungodly amounts of practice and concentration and if one used one often enough in the span of a few days they risked loosing their mind completely.

Space time techniques, or at least the ones that he used could slow time, perhaps even pause it altogether while he continued moving, in essence, removing his body temporarily from this plane of reality and relative time flow into a different plane, independent of this ones boundary but not entirely.

His body always needed to retain some anchor to this world, lest it be lost to its own designs on the time flow and planes of reality it put itself in. Almost like a beacon or lighthouse for a ship to return to.

However, because of this, the inner functions of his body were restricted to the relative time of this plane of existence, his mind however was almost entirely segregated from such which allowed him to think and "move" at a "normal" speed within the pocket reality his jutsu created.

This allowed him to maneuver his body with relative ease through this plane of existence and come up with a kill.

However, when one has a mind, moving at normal speed, and the inner networkings of a body, moving very very slowly, or Vice versa, then when finally his jutsu came undone, the messages his mind had been firing through his nervous system to the different parts of his body crashed into him, this was not really much in itself, and merely felt like a slight tingly sensation to the reinstated body.

Now, though your physical body is unaware of the damage that does not mean your subconscious mind is too. It is in charge of the "clean up" and "repairs" after everything is said and done. And that required at minimum one week to fully finish from cleaning up a single usage.

So using it so many times, or simply using it to achieve too much in a single go could lead that build up to be like a sealed dam in a flood, eventually the dam cracks under the pressure and everything comes tumbling out.

In his case the nerves that connect his brain to every function in his body would be completely "overloaded" and the brain would cease its functions instantly. Effectively leaving him brain dead. Or dead since someone would slit his throat a few seconds later most likely.

Tobi had been forced to use his space time abilities twice a mere three days ago. One of those times had required him to affect three others with his jutsu and bring them into his created "plane of reality" Something he'd never really done before and something he knew had done a lot of damage, even if he couldn't feel it.

So using one here, though it would assure him, and by proxy, Akatsuki the victory in this fight, would more than likely risk serious injury to himself. Something he would not do for a merry little band of fellow criminals who'd probably gut him themselves if it was to their benefit.

After all...Tobi was a good boy...not a stupid boy.

And, as the head of the hammer slammed against his ribs, smashing him against the mud wall behind him Tobi could admit that he'd be neither stupid, nor good but very very dead if he did not gain some breathing room.

He channeled chakra into his claws, watching as sparkling arcs of electricity raced up and down the obsidian surface of his gloves, leaping from digit to digit before he placed the ten weapons infront of himself, halting Yoshihiro's hammer as the old man forcibly stopped himself from striking the electric barrier, choosing to back away as the lightning jumped onto his metal suit, spasming his muscles painfully within his iron encasement before he managed to get out of range with a quick backpedal.

Only to find the thin, tendril blades of Tobi's gloves piercing him through the waist, sliding between the thin opening of the curia and leggings.

Yoshihiro's hand latched onto Tobi's wrist before the spiral masked ninja could do more damage by twisting his appendage or yanking it out, his other hand swinging out to attack behind him, smashing the spiked end of his hammer into Tobi's temple, shattering the mask and piercing his skull with a wet squelch before the copy vanished into water the bladed extensions within him doing the same without the slicing or tearing additional movement would have caused.

He pushed the pain to the back of his mind, reaching into one of his few pouches he threw about five shuriken at the nuke ninja.

His brows knit themselves together in concentration, his skin becoming red, a faint steam rising from his body, disturbing the air around him into a hazy wave.

If Hatake would have seen this technique again he would have probably cringed.

Unsurprisingly, Tobi vanished as the kunai struck him, passing harmlessly before nailing themselves hilt deep into the mud wall behind him.

Again the Tsuchikage spun on the ball of his foot, hammer in a swing, only to see the nuke nin duck under it again.

Tobi looked up, expecting to find the aged ninja wide open for another strike due to the heavy swing, only to find himself face to face with a fireball in the former Kage's hand...

Ready to explode point blank in his face.

Suddenly the earth rumbled beneath their feet, and Yoshihiro stumbled, Tobi wasted no time, even as his mind reeled, watching the massive spire of ice beginning to topple over and fall from the sky over Yoshihiro's shoulder.

He rushed, pushing his opponents hand away, allowing the flames to wash over the ice next to them rather than directly on top of him, and then, with his free hand he shoved four long, bony blades into the Tsuchikage's chin, piercing skin, muscle, the bony roof of his mouth and finally skewering his brain before the pointy ends pushed themselves through his skull, blood and white chunks of bone seeping between his fingers and through the Tsuchikage's white hair.

Tobi took a breath, watching as the life faded from the man's eyes his heavy form slackening.

That breath died however when Yoshihiro melted into mud, the slick, brown substance seeping down onto his fingers and arms before he reeled back, shocked.

"Where-" His sentence was cut off with a crack of breaking bone, vision swimming as earth met sky before he finally landed, face down, his cheek shielded from the cold of the ice by his mask as blood seeped from the back of his head.

An Iron clad foot came into his view, and he struggled to look through the single eye hole of his mask up towards the Kage, finding that he could barely see him through the thick chest armor. Armor that bore five puncture marks.

_'Where did-'_

_-claws extended even further, straight through the smoke, and he could soon feel the extensions come to an abrupt halt, striking something, a moment later when the smoke from his previous attack cleared he found the dark blades sunken deep into the spike of ice Yoshihiro had driven upwards-_

'_He...genjutsu...that ice had been him all along!'_

Yoshihiro smiled down, a fanged, toothy grin that would make people wonder if he was related to Anko somehow. He seemed to ignore the deep punctures in his armor that weeped thin trails of blood from his chest as he looked down on the Nuke-ninja. "Tobi is a dead man." He sang happily before raising his hammer over his head and letting it fall.

* * *

"Who ever would have guessed...the most powerful Jinchuuriki in the world...and he only had half the power of his bijuu."

His tone was simple, posture relaxed, hers was not.

She stood tense, poised and ready for an attack she knew would be coming the second he saw an opening.

He stepped forward slowly. His steps were light and soundless, dangerous. "You...may contain the remainder of that bijuu...but I see...you are not him...you are still...human."

Apparently, that opening came all too soon as she blinked, and the Uchiha vanished from her sight.

She turned, lashing out with her weapon and was rewarded with a glimpse of the Uchiha before he vanished once again before her weapon could make contact.

She caught herself, grip on her weapon shifting before she lashed out behind her, without even turning and was this time was rewarded with the sound of a Kawarimi.

Looking straight up, senses locking on the chakra signature, subtle as he kept it, her hands rushed through seals, lightning gathering in her palm before she threw it straight at him, the electricity racing along the wet, Icy roof before dissipating.

She turned eyes once again finding his bored gaze as he stood behind her.

"No...you are not him."

* * *

The howl of wind jutsu meeting wind jutsu was a silent thing, a contrast to the deafening clang of metal striking metal, each vicious output of chakra into the immaterial blades sending other, smaller cast offs slicing deeply into tendons, flesh, cloth and paper.

Naruto attacked with the familiar precision and experience that had carried him through a lifetime of war. But he was slow. His movements were sluggish and his reflexes dull.

The haze over his senses was taxing, mind swimming in a sensation he would only associate to a description of a hangover.

He attempted to keep up as best he could, to ignore his current limitation as he met the paper witch at close range striking and feinting. But she was faster, and though he could tell that her chakra was depleted, due to the perspiration, slightly paler pallor of her fingertips and heavier breathing than what should be attributed to a missing ninja of her class this early in the fight it wasn't nearly as crippling as his own, predisposed disadvantage.

Thin strands of paper hid amongst the falling snow, wind chakra coating their forms and keeping them airborne. As a single blow managed to stagger the kunoichi back, providing him with an opening, these same tiny papers rushed forward, slashing and cutting in angry little razor cuts that seared along his skin, making him stagger back.

He fell onto one knee, vission swimming with vertigo. Disoriented and confused, he shook it off as he saw Konan on the attack again. Blade rising to his defense, he blocked her strike, shifting it over his head before he got to his feet, with her behind him. He slashed blindly behind him. But Konan's wings took her to the air again, blue hair whipping at her face before more paper flew from her 'feathers' folding themselves as Shuriken before they descended towards him.

Naruto made his handseals, his chakra, lethargic and slow to his call. He grit his teeth, and forced the power to flow through him, grinding it through his taxed coils before he breathed out a great billow of flames that blanketed the sky, searing the papers and dispelling the wind chakra through the destruction of their mediums.

A kunai fell behind him, an explosive note sizling on its hilt. Naruto leaped into the air as the tag went off, chunks of ice pelting him as the heat of both his own attack and Konan's asailed him from both sides.

His hearing found something onto the edges of his awareness, and he turned, just in time to block yet another strike from the paper witch.

The force of her blow propelled him to the air, and right into the trajectory of another, two kunai suddenly found their place into his shoulders.

Naruto grit his teeth, blood rising in his throat before he hit the ground in a roll, hissing and snarling as he ripped the kunai out of his shoulders with a vicious yank.

He pushed himself to his feet before falling forward onto a knee, his leg giving out beneath him before he affirmed himself, sheer determination making him rise once again as he glared up at the blue haired witch; his blade flickering to life once again.

* * *

Ok, there's the chapter. Hope you all liked it, and for those of you about to give me heat about Tobi, that he "died too easilly" The way Tobi was built up in this story is as an assassination specialist. He was not meant for heavy duty combat. Since everyone in the Akatsuki seems to have a specialty, such as Zetsu as a spy, Deidara as a Siege/long range, Sasori as an ambush specialist, the proverbial jack of all trades, which would be Kisame Itachi and possibly Kakuzu, and lastly the one that can take the most hits, Which would be Hidan. Tobi is an assasination specialist. His space time techniques, which he used twice in the fight against Naruto earlier is a technique to "get in and get out" litterally in an instant.

Anyway other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review, please.


	96. A desperate battle

It has been a long time. Indeed a very very long time.

For those of you who don't know, the reason for my long absence was simply because about a a month, to two months ago. I lost all of my text files on this computer due to a virus. Corrupting a grand total of nearly 168 pages of uncompleted updates that I had been working on for my numerous stories. This one included. So I'm...less than enthusiastic in the writing department now.

But, slowly but surely I'm rewriting the lost updates. This update is barely 1/3 of the original update, which had been nearing forty pages when it was corrupted. But I decided to post it as is, so I wouldnt keep you waiting another month or so till I finished writing the other 6 to 8 scenes required to finish it at the original length.

So, either way. Here's your chap for better or worst. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The ice fortress shook with the force of an earthquake, with walls of frozen water smashing to little more than mist and chunks of debris as the Neko Jinchuuriki was forcefully plunged through the nearly foot thick surface.

She landed on all fours, claws steaming as ethereal black flame melted the ice with withered heat.

Her enemies moved with speed, mist dispersing in their wake as they circled her before she could move, Sasori falling from above, the dark haired woman in front, the red headed male behind. Weapon compartments were open, gleaming blades mounted on powerful prosthetics ready to skewer her with more of the poison that even her dark chakra was beginning to have trouble exorcising from her system

She drove a single claw into the ice at her feet, leaping off the edge of the catwalk, chakra arm stretching out as the claw anchored her down. She swung down, the momentum of her fall carrying her up and over, landing behind the red headed puppet that had been behind her. She lashed out with both tails, twin cracks of splintering wood following the impact as the puppet was thrown forward, passing under Sasori as the Suna ninja descended.

Sasori's body twisted unnaturally, arm lashing out and finding a perch on his stumbling puppets shoulder before he harmlessly pushed himself off, landing on his feet on the ice bridge.

He lashed out with his tail at the fire Neko, watching as the massive, three hundred pound head was caught in her claws before she heaved.

Sasori felt himself being lifted, slow at first, as the claws on his feet dug into the ice, trying to anchor him down before he was forcefully pulled free, the sudden lack of resistance only adding to his momentum as he was thrown upwards towards the high hanging ceiling.

The Puppeteers two other weapons lurched forward before they attacked the Jinchuriki from behind as she, in her rage lunged directly for his body, airborne and defenseless, his puppets leaped upwards after her. The black haired woman slashed with her blade, to the Jinchuriki's back while the male dropped a brutal ax kick onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Both strikes struck true, a yowl of pain escaping the cat as she fell back down back onto the bridge.

The puppets landed soon after, pushing the attack.

Yugito turned, an echoing growl bubbling up from her throat before she rushed them, slipping past their attacks, the purple flames of her transformation licked their sides as she passed right by them before she swiveled on her heel, claws smashing into the red maned puppets face, nearly knocking the wooden creature off the ice bridge before she drove an upwards kick into the turning woman's chin, knocking her into the air.

Yugito leaped with her, passing her in mid air before she smashed both feet straight down into the black haired puppets stomach, echoing cracks bouncing off the walls before splinters descended the chasm as Yugito slammed the puppet back down onto the ice bridge. It twitched, the sound of groaning wood and straining metal escaping its shattered shell as Sasori continued trying to control the puppet even in its damaged state.

Something struck the small of her back, knocking her off of the dark haired female and onto her hands and knees a few paces away. The red headed puppet appearing infront of her a moment later, thrusting his hands forward as a multitude of metal razor wire extended from his fingertips. Coated with chakra, they seemed to have a life of their own as they coiled themselves firmly around her right arm and leg, pulling her tightly. They held fast against her flames, heating but not breaking.

She growled, ready to attack with her remaining limbs when suddenly they were offered the same treatment. Her head snapped back to find the broken husk of the female puppet, arms extended, metal wire spilling from open compartments along her fingertips, pulling her tightly as her other arm anchored her down into the ice, preventing Yugito from throwing her, wires and all.

Sasori fell from the ceiling, landing in a crouch directly infront of the bound death cat

The Suna Nuke ninja's limbs were a blur of gleaming steel, as strike after strike cut through the protective flames of chakra and into her skin, ethereal fire fell away from her body, dying away as they hit the floor, cut off from the chakra that fueled them.

Blades with the sharpness of razors sliced into her skin, striking tendons and nerve clusters sending spikes of pure agony that pierced the foggy blood drunk haze of her demon's fury.

Finally, Sasori ceased his assault, taking a step back as the Jinchuuriki slumped forward, her legs holding her upright merely by sheer force of will.

Sasori stood back, watching her. Her breathing was heavy, labored. These weapons were coated with his strongest poison. One drop could kill a man in an less than ten minutes. Perhaps he'd overdone it...Even Jinchuuriki had their limits apparently.

The flames began to dissipate, licking tongues of dark fire fading away as the Neko Jinchuuriki's chakra finally began to die out...exhausted and spent.

Because however Sasori did not have a physical body, by proxy, he did not the sensory organs that could sense chakra, the Puppeteer did not sense the approaching danger until it was too late.

Yugito's claws, previously seeking freedom from the wires that bound them, lashed out, obscured feminine digits coiling tightly around the collective metal wires, tightening her grip with bone breaking force even as they cut into her palm.

The blond wisps of hair, that had momentarily revealed themselves as the black haze fell away were shielded again, hidden beneath black fire as the fell powers returned to her in a rush, pulling out every last vestige of chakra she had within her, the fires pushed themselves through the thin mediums. They crawled up the wooden frames of the two puppets, , enveloping them in the blink of an eye before Sasori himself could give much of a response.

The chakra strings that connected him to his two weapons were cut off, burned away by the ethereal flames, not allowing him to reconnect with the wood dolls that fell limp and lifeless as their strings were literally cut.

He struck at her, bladed fingers again seeking to strike true. But she moved this time, her anchors no longer giving resistance before she simply..._lunged_

Her shoulder slammed into Sasori's stomach, pushing them both clear off the catwalk, straight down into cold icy abyss.

The fires around her grew, dark fire now dancing over Sasori's scorpion tailed body as they spilled over him, Yugito's enraged howl echoing through his audio receptors as they fell and fell, a minor warning as the fires grew again through sheer determination.

The ground rushed up to meet them. And its surface was unyielding to armored exo-suit, and Demonic flames alike.

They both fell with an eye watering crack, black fires scattering through the base of the cavern as Yugito hit, and bounced once, twice, and finally lay still on her side. The fires finally died away, wisps of black fading to nothingness in the cold, revealing her battered, cut body to the harsh enviroment. Blood and blackened puss seeped from her injuries, a horrid gash trailing weeping crimson from her forehead onto an eye as her heavy breaths heated the air infront of her mouth.

She grit her teeth pushing herself with a single, functioning arm into a semi sitting position. She paused, seeking to catch breaths that eluded her before she took a single deep breath, and heaved herself up onto her feet.

She stumbled forward, eyes, blurred and darkening as they were, scanned Sasori's still body, worried that he would begin to move again, even as fires burned away at his chassis and armor.

"Its over." She breathed with palpable relief.

"You're right. It is over."

Her eyes snapped open, a sharp intake of breath and then, pain blossomed through her chest and lower stomach. She jerked forward, pushed by something. And then her gaze fell downwards, to the blades that protruded from her body as if it were some macabre taunt on her senses before they were brutally yanked out and she felt her legs give out. The burning, searing agony that trailed liquid fire through her blood stream never ceased, never let up. Until finally she fell into darkened nothingness.

Sasori stared down at the Neko Jinchuriki, brown, glass eyes completely blank as he did. The poison was no doubt already moving rapidly to her heart. He'd have to use a stasis seal to contain her body in until they could begin the extraction.

He kneeled down, an ink cartridge escaping a small compartment along his wrist as he prepared to create the construct. Before he could begin however a shift of stone reached his ears, echoing snaps of ice striking ice as several small chunks of the frozen water fell from above.

He sprang to his feet, weapons at the ready, the state of the Neko Jinchuuriki forgotten at his feet.

Glass eyes shifted upwards, optical receptors and cameras scanning the frozen cavern as he searched for these...late arrivals.

Heat washed over his face, prickling his skin and stinging his eyes as he leaped back, away from the expanding heat and rush of air, landing on the ceiling and using its solid surface as a brace, allowing the shock wave to wash over him.

There was a rustle of cloth, a shift in the air that brought Itachi's eyes to his right, finding the girl at his side, weapon dancing with electricity as its tip sought his heart.

_'Fast'_

His hand lashed out, coated with chakra he batted her attack asside before he avoided the follow up to his head, from the whiplash of the other end. Cutting off the chakra to his legs he avoided a swing to his knees as he fell to the dais below.

His eyes remained on her, finding the familiar blood red gaze of the Kyuubi no Yokou lingering within her irises.

But she is not him. Weaker. Uncertain.

Pathetic.

His body shifted as it fell, twisting quickly before he landed in a crouch, absorbing the impact with practiced ease, distributing the force throughout his entire legs rather than the joints.

He knew she would land behind him, and in another moment she did not disappoint. A blade of wind coalesced around his hand. Invisible if not for the thin distortion where his palm and fingertips met the air around it.

He turned, the world slowing to a crawl with his Sharingan's perceptions. Optical synapses firing at nearly four times the speed of a normal human. Super developed nerve clusters taking in every detail of the woman as he turned, the haze of chakra, the droplets of sweat that trailed down her cheek, the direction of her eyes as she registered his actions, the coiling of muscles beneath the white silk of her clothing, the shift of her weight, almost even the physical shift to her center of gravity. Nothing was hidden from his eyes.

He timed his strike carefully, watching as the danger registered in her mind too late to dodge properly.

She tried anyway.

Blood showered his face and arm where a long, deep gash sliced deeply into her stomach, the crimson liquid was warm against his pale skin, her expression of pain clear to his eyes as he took in every detail, every line, wrinkle and crevice brought on by her pained hiss as the wound completely opened, revealing its trail from the center of her stomach to the side where it had left her body, only to meet the back of her forearm as well before she pulled away.

She backed to the edge of the dais, skin healing beneath the blood ridden stains of her clothes as her hand found the Shuriken in her pouch.

She launched three with a flick of her wrist, timing their release so that each angle was unique, and so each of the bladed stars would curve in the air. And though it would have been unnoticed by any other ninja, it was not unnoticed to Itachi that thin strands of chakra were manipulating their trajectory as well. If he tried to dodge in the most predicted paterns, then she would merely correct the trajectory at the last minute and catch him by surprise.

Clever...but not enough.

The tomoe of the sharingan spun within his iris, genjutsu settling over her mind like a fog, making it seem as if he did move in those directions, and she moved the Shurikens trajectories perfectly, and it was as she failed to strike did she realize that she was in a genjutsu. She moved her hands to the proper position for a dispel technique, and Itachi took the opening. Launching a kunai of his own the weapon sliced through the side of her throat, leaving a wide gash that sprayed blood. He missed the artery, but that injury was the one that would not be so easy to heal and should, hopefully prove hampering.

To the Uchiha's mild surprise however the girls body soon dispelled with a crackle of electricity. A Rai-Bunshin...hmmm...then where-

The chakra build up was rapid, and the heat that followed warned him of the attack long before it ever hit him. He turned, looking up to the ceiling where he found a bright, red fireball falling towards him like a meteor.

The Sharingan in his eye shifted into that of the Mangekyo, and his already sharpened sense of sight magnified even further.

There...

He lunged through the flames, body tightening into a ball as the temperature rose till it was an inferno, and he held his breath, lest he breathe the fire down into his lungs. With the speed at which he and the fireball moved, the air he brought, was sucked into the vacuum, momentarily shielding him enough to break through, singed, but unscathed.

The Kaze no Yaiba flared to life in his hand, cutting the edges of the cloak that brushed against it as he uncoiled himself and set his eyes onto the surprised Jinchuuriki again.

She leapt away as he drove his hand down onto her, the invisible wind blade digging deeply into the ice.

Foolish...

She never reached the dais floor, airborne and vulnerable, a kunai soon found its way into the side of her ribs.

A gasp was released from her throat shortly before a kick smashed into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, shattering her collarbone and smashing her down onto the unyielding wooden surface.

Itachi continued to stand on the ceiling, watching as the young girl pushed herself up to her feet, animal like growls vibrating out from the back of her throat as the red haze grew around her, now beginning to coalesce into a recognizable form.

Finally the chakra exploded in a fiery red haze, the gusts of wind, powerful enough to push him back across the wet floor as he raised an arm to shield his eyes from the billowing dust.

Lowering his arm slowly he found her there, standing amidst the charred shingles of wood as a single bubbling tail smashed against the floor and clawed hands dug deeply between the boards as she was hunched on all fours.

The sound of his own heart was the only sound Gaara was really aware of. Caught in a daze, half asleep, half awake, with only fleeting moments of true thought, the repeated beating was the only thing that really pierced the heavy veil that had fallen on his senses.

At least that was true until every nerve in his entire body surged to life in a burning agony. He gasped, body lurching forward into a sitting position before falling onto his back again, coughing as he breathed in frighteningly cold air. Reflexively he rolled onto his side, wet saliva falling from his lips as he continued to cough, bile rising in his throat as his arms and legs flailed wildly.

Somewhere, amidst the pain and disorientation he heard a womans voice, concerned...or fearful..he wasn't sure.

"Damn! I don't think I did the release seal right. Fuck! Why does sealing have to be so complicated."

"No time!" Another voice responded. "We need to leave!!!"

As the red headed Kage's thoughts began to become more and more clear, he felt himself being lifted, one arm pulled over someone else they hawled him to an upright position.

His shoulder ached as he was pulled, and then dragged across the icy floor. He tried to get his footing to relieve the pain. But it was in vain.

"Go on ahead!" The voice was next to him? Was this who was lifting him? "Make sure there are no surprises down the hall. We'll go back the way we came."

"Right."

Dizzy and lethargic Gaara could only groan in response.

Kisame laughed heartily, a full blown guffaw of amusement as Samaheda brutishly batted away Kankuro's massive wood and steel fist, knocking the puppeteer off balance while his leg lashed out behind him smashing against Kakashi's jaw, sending the Copy ninja reeling as he fell onto his back.

The massive blue skined man smiled, spinning Samaheda in one hand in an unbelievable display of skill and raw, brutish strength. "Come on! The legendary Copy nin and the Puppet prince of Suna. You two should be putting me on the ropes a lot more than this! Feel like I'm fightin' snot nosed punks out of the academy here."

The blue giant was baiting them, Kakashi recognized as he stood up, rubbing his bruising jaw, tomoe spinning slowly in one eye. The Monster of Kiri may seem like little more than a brute at first glance and it was something he played on. Made himself seem like all muscle and no brains. But Kakashi could see the cogs in the Nuke ninja's mind turning.

He wasn't charging in like a berserker, though frequently he had them on the ropes, he always backed away sooner rather than later. Even though pushing the attack would have meant he could have easily won the fight, it also increased risk to his own person. He was making sure neither he nor Kankuro had any secret weapons. No tricks they could pull out in a critical moment if he just charged in without stopping. And even if they didn't have any tricks, the Nuke ninja had the advantage that this tactic made his opponents more and more desperate as they tired out.

Kakashi had heard rumors and read the profiles on the Bingo books. Kisame had an unbelievable amount of chakra according to most of the records. Some say that his reserves were completely off the charts. Comparable to Jinchuuriki. So he had the means to wait them out and wait them out until they both ran themselves ragged.

They had to think of something. Do something that would make Kisame desperate to attack them in a frenzy. But what. Outlasting him wasn't an option. Outright beating him certainly wasn't an option. Kakashi didn't know enough about the Nuke ninja's profile to try mind games with him. And even trying to use his signature copying abilities to mess with his head wouldn't work. Not only because Kakashi didn't have the raw chakra necessary to replicate even half the techniques Kisame had displayed so far on a good day. But because Kisame had worked for years with an even better mind game specialist than him. Uchiha Itachi.

Anything he could come up would pale in comparison he was sure.

The blue skinned humanoid chuckled darkly as he watched the two of them on either side of himself. Fanged teeth gleaming in their pale surroundings. "Come on..." He taunted, holding his blade diagonally infront of himself, a balanced stance that favored defense. He was still toying with them. "Thought you two were '_legends_'. Copy cat Kakashi and puppet master Kankuro of the pale sands." He mocked. "Feel like I'm fighting a bunch a snot nosed punks out of the academy here."

Both Kakashi and Kankuro knew better than to let the man bait them into doing anything foolish, they circled slowly, searching for any sign of weakness or opening in his stance, but the fact was that neither of them had ever worked together before. As such, their teamwork, could barely even be called such, and they needed to pay attention to both Kisame and each other simultaneously, to avoid accidentally harming one another which would...most likely mean that both would be equally dead mere minutes later by their opponents hands.

Kisame's harsh, gravely voice brought the copy nin out of his musings.

"So...who's it gonna be? Who's gonna step into the ring this time eh???"

The two unlikely allies did not make any move of acknowledgement, merely continued circling slowly, hoping that somehow they could find _something_.

This course of action was of course, highly boring towards the older nuke nin.

"Alright fine..." he growled. "If none of you are man enough to step up I'll choose."

He lifted a single hand from his sword, now holding the blade lightly, tip towards the ground as his free hand pointed at each of them in turn.

"Enie-menie, miny-you."

Kankuro barely even heard the word escape from his lips while pointing at him before he found the blue fist approaching his he face.

He raised his massive arms, crossing them infront of his upper body as the force of what, to him must have been a two ton battering ram slammed into his suits arms. The wood and metal groaned, straining to hold back Kisame's monstrous strength before the pressure vanished.

Kisame had turned, sword held in one hand, using its massive, flat side to hold back the two kunai Kakashi had attempted to thrust into his exposed kidneys.

"Not nice copy cat."

Kakashi then felt the full brunt of Kisame's kick smashing him in the stomach before he could back away, though, with his off balance due to his extended fist in Kankuro's direction, the force wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been.

That did not mean however that it did not knock every last bit of air and wind in his lungs right out of him. Leaving the Konoha elite a gasping mess on the floor.

Kankuro shoved off Kisame's fist with a heated battle cry, his massive suit's gears and pulleyes straining with the force he was making them exert. Kisame laughed, blocking a heaving downward blow with his forearm. "That's it. Get mad! Watch the limbs go flying."

He backed away, once again falling into his defensive stance as he used Samaheda to block the armored pupeteeres crushing blows.

He ducked under an overhead swing, sliding into Kankuro's guard before he took a wide swing, smashing his forearm into the chest chasis, and as the suit itself recoiled, he slipped further in and in a second strike smashed his elbow into the same area.

He felt and saw the wooden armor give another little bit, the cracks ringing in his ears like music as he swiveled around, Samaheda gripped now in both hands as he swung low, sweeping Kankuro's legs out from under him, toppling the puppeteer onto his back, knocking the wind out of the young Suna nin as the whole interior jerked to a jarring and abrupt halt.

With a flourish Kisame stepped back, taking in the sight of the two groaning fighters on the ground with a wide, satisfied smile.

After nearly a minute or so Kankuro and Kakashi began their slow, painful ascent to their two legs.

As the two were struggling on their hands and knees, Kankuro spoke, voice directed at Kakashi. "Copy cat..."

"Yea." The silver haired jounin groaned in response.

"Fuck it." The puppeteer breathed making Kakashi glance at him curiously.

"Fuck it?" He echoed.

"Yea." Kankuro said as his entire suit reached one knee. "Fuck it...this careful planning thing isn't working so...lets just go in...fuck it. See what happens"

"Just...charge in?" Kakashi asked breathing heavily even as his Sharingan continued to spin slowly in his eye.

"Yea..." Kankuro nodded, though it was unseen beneath his armor.

Kakashi thought for a moment, looking from Kankuro to the, now positively amused, Kisame then back to Kankuro.

Shrugging once, he gave his answer. "Fuck it."

And in an explosion of energy brought about through sheer desperation their two battered and beaten bodies were rushing across the icy field to close the distance between themselves and their still smiling opponent.

Kakashi's lithe form was the first to reach the Monster of the mist, leaping in a high spin kick, he was not surprised to feel his foot connect with Kisame's arm as the man blocked the strike.

Leaping off of him Kakashi backfilled once before his feet came in contact with the ground, rushing forward he barely took notice of Kankuro's massive fist slamming once again into the flat side of Samaheda as he slipped behind the man.

Kisame apparently noticed his maneuver because he suddenly lurched sideways, guiding Kankuro's massive fist to slam into Kakashi.

The Copy nin leapt up onto Kankuro's knuckle in a single step, swiveling in another spin kick that caught the somewhat startled Kisame in the jaw.

Though now bleeding from a split lip Kakashi could see that Kisame's smile had never been wider. As he landed in a roll Kankuro spun around, in an awkward sweep kick, which was again blocked by Samaheda.

Wildly Chakra flowed into Kakashi's arm. Crackling with bright wite electricity as he ran up Kankuro's bulk, leaping off of the top of his armor like a spring board, Raikiri extended into a desperate dive to strike the Kiri nin.

For a moment, he saw Kisame's eyes widen with surprise, and he felt his own heart leap into his chest with relief at the sight thinking that perhaps they'd taken him down with this...half cocked...not even plan...thing that they'd done.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Kisame, the Nuke nin released his blade and jumped quickly to the side, snarling as his right side was burned harshly by the proximity of the Chidori, the muscles in the area of contact jumping at the touch as the pain burned across his ribs.

Slipping between Kisame and Samaheda Kakashi landed with a forward roll.

Swiveling back around he saw Kisame block another of Kankuro's fists with his bare arms before lunging for Samaheda.

Only for a familiar and massive hammer to bat the weapon clear across the white expanse of their icy terrain, out of the shark mans reach.

Then, that hammer's head turned right back around and swung to Kisame's head.

The massive ninja fell onto his back, letting the swing pass him by harmlessly. He watched as the hammer once again rose high into the air, intending to come down on him, along with Kankuro's massive fist.

Digging his clawed fingertips into the Ice he lay on, he gave a single 'push' onto its surface, sending himself into a slide across its surface until he came to a stop nearly ten feet away, Kankuro's fist and Yoshihiro's hammer crushing the area he had been previously laying on.

He got to his feet, bloody smile firmly in place as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with uproarious laughter. "Now you're making this interesting!!!"

Glass eyes scanned the hollowed cavern, eyelids that mimicked flesh blinked slowly, looking for what had caused the disturbance.

High above, two Suna Anbu huddled within the mouth of one of the honeycombing tunnels, hidden by Genjutsu one looked down upon the very recognizable figure of Akasuna no-Sasori while the other continued to softly rouse their still disoriented Kage.

Though he seemed to be slowly coming to more and more awareness of his surroundings it wasn't quick enough in the lookouts mind. Marching quickly over towards his recently revived leader he lifted him a bit off the wall with one hand, then punched the red head soundly across the face, thanking the gods that his gloves muffled the sound enough so as not to carry an echo.

"_What are you doing!!!_" his partner said, using the standard Anbu sign language, though through body language alone he could sense her panic.

Gaara shook his head, the cobwebs slowly clearing from his addled mind as he blinked apparently the punch had actually worked. His eyes looked straight at the two, finding Suna's symbol etched onto their masks. The Anbu nearest to him wasted no time in informing him of his necessity for silence.

_'No speaking. Enemy near."_

Nodding once to indicate his understanding. _'Numbers?'_

_'Unknown, Akasuna no Sasori. He uses many puppets. Not sure how many he used to beat Yugito-san._

At that Gaara seemed to jump. _'Yugito-san is dead?'_

_'Unknown. She's laying at the bottom of the next room._

Gaara nodded. Breathing in relief after a brief moment. _'Dont worry. She isnt dead.' _ He thought. _'They needed me alive. They need her alive. There's still time.'_

Just then several black robed figures pounced along the surface of the bridge walkway.

The two Anbu moved to grasp their weapons when suddenly Gaara moved faster than he should have been able to, grasping their wrists with a surprisingly firm grip halting them in place.

The two Anbu looked startled until they saw that the figures made no moved to strike, despite the fact that one was staring straight at them. Then, they simply left, vanishing as they and several others continued to climb up the walls.

"_Its a scare tactic."_ Gaara said, using the designated sign language. . _"Remember, Akasuna no Sasori is a puppeteer. He can move his puppets limbs but they do not have senses of sight or sound. He can only see through his own eyes...not theirs._

The two Anbu nodded slowly. Realizing that, in their surprise they would have drawn their weapons or used a jutsu, giving away their position. He was doing this to flush them out.

"_He knows we're here...just doesn't know where." _the female Anbu stated.

"_And he fears walking into an Ambush by pursuing us himself." _The male continued.

"_Then that must be his real body!" _The female deduced.

"_Real body?" _Gaara questioned, nursing the side of his head wincing.

"_Yugito-san seemed to have burned him before. But...obviously he's not dead...and he seemed different then, like an armored suit not unlike Kankuro-sama's..._ _but this time he just looks like an unarmored human...this must be his real body."_

Gaara mulled this information in his mind turning it over in his thoughts before he nodded, the familiar glint of determination once again in his eyes. _"Give e one of your kunai pouches."_

The two glanced at each other. _'Sir please! You're in no condition to fight Sasori. You do not even have your sand. We do not even know if we did the release seal properly. For all we know you could relapse into the condition we found you in?'_

He appreciated their concern, but the fact of the matter was that he did still have a small amount of sand at his disposal, the bits and pieces that still clung to his unwashed clothing, his hair and skin. It wasnt much, if he put it all together it's probably be about the size of a human head. It would be enough for what he had planned. He was not entirely helpless without his sand.

_'We do not have time to argue.' _Gaara gestured. _'Give me a kunai pouch now!"_

The two Anbu hesitated further. But after a that moment the one closest to him reached down to his thigh, and silently unlatched his pouch. Handing it to Gaara the Kazekage strapped it to his arm before he formed his next orders.

_'When you see your opening. I want you both to go in, and get Yugito out of here.'_

_'Sir you're our mission. Not-'_

_"I'm changing your mission." _Gaara resisted the urge to growl. They did not have time for these two to be second guessing him.

Before anything else could be said. Gaara stood, holding himself upright with the walls help as he marched over to the edge of the tunnel opening. Calling what comparably little sand he still had with him to life. Gaara could feel his chakra was sluggish, and slow to respond. But that was alright. He wouldn't need much chakra for this fight...he couldn't use much chakra for this fight.

Marching to the edge, he looked down at Sasori, who stood just beside the still Yugito, four black puppets surrounding him on all angles, forming a protective diamond around him.

Gaara took a breath, closing his eyes before he focused on the grains of sand that he was now scattering across the chamber.

Below, Sasori watched as a mist began to blanket the whole chamber, glass eyes fogging with the dewy moisture.

* * *

Well there it is. Hope you all enjoyed it.

It may be short but hopefully with this posted I'll be able to bounce back a little and get the next update out faster.

One favor I would like to ask of you readers now is if you can recomend some scenes that have "Dogfights" in them, either in anime or other genres. Since Temari's areal fight with Deidara is what had originally stalled this update to begin with.

So any fightscenes (excluding DBZ) that any of you know of which take place in the air that you can refer me to (By name. Dont paste the link because it wont show up) would be appreciated


	97. Pain

Bone shattering cracks resonated through the hollowed chamber. Chunks of ice and debris falling from the walls and ceilings like hail as the younger Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and her Akatsuki enemy burst through the wall, both bleeding from wounds and glancing blows that weeped red blood down their bodies as they each struggled to gain an advantage over the other.

Red chakra surged and churned, bubbling around the Jinchuriki's body as she snarled at the Uchiha, salivating through her fangs as she attempted to strike at him with massive, burning chakra claws.

The ice at her feet melted with hissing steam as her chakra burned red hot against the icy cold surface Trickles of water slid down the slope as she anchored herself in with the claws at her feet rather than the chakra itself.

The Uchiha ducked and weaved, dodged and slid. Avoiding the deadly blows that would have torn the flesh from his very bones with the fluidity of an acrobat.

Seeing an opening Itachi slashed with his blade, narrowly missing the woman as she ducked under his swing, countering with a vicious uppercut. Itachi twisted with a back flip, avoiding the claws before he landed on his feet, lunging at the Jinchurikki, blade extended as he attempted to plunge it through her chest, only for Akina to savagely bat the weapon out of his hand burning his skin as the demonic energy came into contact with his bare flesh.

Her movements were powerful, and difficult to keep up with. Only his Sharingan allowed him to stay ahead of both her own hands, and the chakra claws that lashed out on their own. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he found his next opening and took it.

Sliding his foot between her own, he hooked her heel with his ankle, ignoring the uncomfortable heat at the contact, and pulled.

With the slippery ice, her foot gave way with ease, sliding forward in a stumble. Before Itachi's bare fist decked her across the jaw.

Loosing her footing, she fell with crack to the sloping ice floor, hand digging into it with her claws, she allowed her momentum to swing her down, up and over, using her dug in fingers as an axis she attempted to kick Itachi's legs out from under him.

Itachi leaped up, higher along the sloping platform, avoiding the blow as he began his handseals.

Akina swung to her feet however, roaring with a grating screech as she extended a massive chakra claw towards the Sharingan wielder, who, in mid air, had no way of dodging the attack, received the full impact full to the chest as the claw tightened around his torso with bone crushing force.

Gasping in pain the Uchiha felt the air leave his lungs in a rush as his back was smashed painfully against the wall. The burning grasp tightening around his entire body.

Giving a hard yank to the side Akina then proceeded to drag Itachi's struggling body across the wall of ice, entire chunks of debris fell with a thunderous crack of ice slamming into ice sounding more like stone falling on stone as Itachi's body was used as a brutish, fleshy plow, sharp vibrations rattling her chest as they traveled up her legs and through her arms.

When she reached the far edge, she pulled the Uchiha's now limp corpse closer for inspection watching him bleed. His broken body bringing a feral satisfaction from her mind that made her blood sing in her veins and primal viciousness feel sated and satisfied.

Then the infamous Nuke nin vanished into black smoke coalescing a moment later several yards away, still bleeding from several lacerations but very much alive, and still very much able to fight. Mangekyo sharingan glaring into animal red.

* * *

Clouds of moisture seeped down from the walls around him, glass eyes glossing over with dewy residue as metal joints creaked with slow, cautious movements.

Above him, Gaara watched the legendary puppeteer.

Training with Kankuro had taught him much. He'd have to thank his brother for this. Puppets were notoriously uselful in ambush and reconnaissance operations. Moreso with the former than the latter but regardless, all puppets had one major weakness.

They had no senses.

Of course one could put a camera to record or send a live feed back to the wielder if they really wanted it but such a thing didn't help much in a straight fight. Pupeteers, needed to be able to see the battlefield with their own eyes in order to successfully engage an opponent. Or at least had to have some way to percieve the battlefield themselves so that they could lead their puppets reactions accurately. Whenever they couldnt see the battlefield, the only thing they could rely on was a puppets movements. If it was struck with any kind of force the vibrations would travel through the Chakra strings, alert the pupeteer as to what had moved, be it a limb or a piece of the chest chassis and they'd have to react acordingly. Often with minimal success.

Sasori's physical body was a puppet as well. One that had the senses of sight and sound. But Gaara highly doubted anyone would have the patience or the skill, to replicate the entire human nervous system on wood to fully replicate skin. Sasori most likely didn't have the sense of touch.

Advantageous because he couldnt feel pain.

But any warrior knows that all senses are important. Sometimes, pain was the most important of all.

He'd teach Sasori this today.

Carefully he focused his power, crawling five single grains of sand onto Sasori's head, hands and feet. One on each.

It wasn't much but with some concentration he should be able to keep a general perspective of the Nuke-nin's location once the mist became too thick for unaided eyes to pierce.

He would place more. But he needed to focuss on the Sand he currently had coating the walls, those grains were coated with as much chakra as he would risk placing on them, any more and Sasori would discover what he'd done. If he hadn't discovered it already.

The Kazekage closed his eyes, expanding his senses to the rest of the sand he had dispersed through the room, focusing on their vibrating movements and trying to increase the frequency of their shaking and thus, increase the level of the mist that was slowly choking the lower chamber.

The main priority here was saving Yugito. Sasori was a secondary objective in the Kage's mind at best. They had to get the Neko out of his grasp. No easy task but one Gaara hoped to accomplish.

Soon, the mist became thick enough for Gaara to emerge from the tunnel, signaling the two Anbu to hold their position before he leapt down into the fog below.

Immediately the sand that had been scraping against the ice walls surged to his feet, catching him in two, hovering platforms that were barely large enough for the balls of his feet, but he managed, easing himself slowly down onto the snow and ice covered floor without nary a sound before sending the grains of sand back to the walls to continue producing the protective mist that shielded him from sight.

He focused on Sasori's movements again, tuning his senses to the five grains of sand on his person, the Pupeteer still had not moved, possibly consoled by the fact that his opponent could not see him any better than he could see them.

Which would be true under most circumstances. His caution due to his fear would be his downfall.

Placing two fingers to the base of his throat, lining the tips with chakra the Kazekage let his voice emerge.

"You almost had me the first time."

He heard the shuffling of movement, the crunching of snow beneath the weight of a body , followed by the crunching scrape of ice being shattered by the weight of some kind of impact.

Ventriloquism. It paid to have a brother who was a puppeteer.

"Kazekage." Sasori hissed, his voice emerging to Gaara's right, also being thrown by the Nuke-nin for the same purpose of misdirection. Unlike him though. Gaara could tell where he was. "I should have expected those Anbu would find you."

"Did you enjoy your rest." This time Sasori's voice voice emerged from above, and Gaara fought the urge to look upwards. He couldn't make any indication to his position. "Perhaps I should send you back to it."

Throwing a kunai into the air the Kazekage waited for a moment, once again gathering sand beneath his feet.

There was a dull thud as the blade impacted ground and Gaara once again heard the sound of feet crushing the snow as Sasori moved one of his puppets to attack.

Gaara used the sand beneath his feet to rise from the snow, rushing forward through the air, the rustle of his clothing being the only evidence of his movement, drowned out by the sound of moving puppets.

The Ichibi Jinchurikki drew two kunai from his borrowed satchel, holding the blades firmly in his fists as he focused all his attention on the grain of sand atop Sasori's head, lunging for it through the mist.

Metal gouged deeply into reinforced wood his wrist jerking awakwardly with the sudden resistance. He grit his teeth, ignoring the pain as he pushed forward, feeling the kunai slide across the surface before the resistance against his blade vanished as, Sasori's head jerked to the side in reflex.

Then Gaara caught sight of a dozn weapons hurdling towards his airborne body.

He let himself fall, the sand propelling him dorward disolving into grainy clouds as he dispersed them.

His momentum carried him forward, at a downward angle, arm finding snow as he rolled sliding across the slick surface beneath him before he reached his feet, never breaking his stride. Never slowing down. He couldnt. Not unless he wanted a hundred different projectile weapons sinking into his back.

Sasori followed the sounds of his footsteps, continuing to fire as Gaara dodged and weaved, swerving left and right, avoiding the strikes through purely random movements and luck, not able to see the incoming attacks through the mist as he made it to the wall and used it to jump towards a different angle before he reformed the clumps of sand at his feet, effectively vanishing from Sasori's only means of tracking him.

He struggled to keep his breathing even and quiet, heart pounding within his chest with the force of a thousand beating drums as he swallowed thickly, hands shaking as he worked to push down the adrenaline and keep his thoughts together.

Below, Sasori was faring better but not by much as he felt the deep grove right beneath his left eye.

He had remained within this mist because he had been under the impression that none of his assailants could see him or strike at him. With any less ease than he could. And snow made it notoriously difficult, if not impossible to approach undetected.

But the Kazekage could do both. How Sasori did not know. But it was clear he needed to get out of here.

Still there were risks. Many risks with emerging from the mist to the catwalks above. There were two Anbu up there, and though he could best them easily in any other circumstance, it was a good twenty foot leap between any of the walls and the nearest solid platform.

Twenty feet where he would be open to any attack.

A good Anbu needed less than half of that.

And he doubted they wouldn't have some kind of strategy in place in case he simply tried to climb the walls, perhaps explosive tags or even Chakra absorbing seals which would completely immobilize his puppet for a short time. Time he couldn't afford

He had to decide soon what was more risky...the Anbu above, or the Kazekage below.

He looked down to where he could still faintly see Yugito's pale blond hair. Her skin was turning a sickly hue from the poison that flooded her veins and would very soon kill her despite her demonic resilience.

To Sasori, it was his survival that mattered to him. Pein's cause was not his own. The man was powerful, unbelievably so. But all around him his plans were crumbling and it was time for the Nuke nin to cut his losses. The money had been good for the time. But it was not worth his life. Not the money, and certainly not the delusion he fought for.

Reaching down with one of his puppets he made the thing hoist Yugito onto its shoulder, her broken, limp body offering no resistance save for a pained groan as the mannequins studded shoulder dug into her ribs and aggravated her still bleeding wounds. .

And so we have the bait.

Without a second thought the Suna nuke nin sent his puppet crawling up the walls, clawed feet digging gouges into the ice as he shimmied his way up the slick surface, breaking the veil of mist after a brief moment of struggle.

Not more than a second or two later he felt the fluctuations in the strings between his puppet and himself. Injuries, most likely with a large blade. Like a sword, not kunai or a shuriken. That meant the attackers were close; good. The sudden loss of weight from the puppets shoulder. alerted to him by the shift in the puppets center of gravity, confirmed his suspicions.

He didn't waste another second.

With a deafening bang that was not unlike a door being slammed but thousands of times louder Gaara could only watch with horror at the sounds of bodies striking the floor along with the sounds of shrapnel scattering throughout the room and the smoking husk of Sasori's puppet, still burning with acelerant fuels cast a dim glow through the mist as it crashed down from its place on the wall.

He felt Sasori move.

There was no time for the dead, no time to check or think of what their condition was, what Yugito's condition was. He had to end this, now before Sasori could gain the advantage.

Not wasting time to gather his sand, he ran across the snow covered floor, the crunch of his feet lost amidst the still echoing cacophony of the falling shrapnel. And Sasori's own puppets moving off in different directions in an attempt to confuse through the echoes of sounds.

Brandishing two kunai Gaara ran up the side of the wall, eyes fixed on where Sasori was before he emerged from the mist, finding the back of the Suna ninja's head in his sights..

With a powerful leap, he closed the distance between them, watching as Sasori turned, his wooden features belying no shock as Gaara's hands rushed forward, blades at the ready.

With a a flourish, ten blades emerged from the pupeteer's back, flashing forward towards Gaara who hastily blocked as best he could, wincing as one of the blades cut into his shoulder and another into his left side.

He leapt back, away from the wall, cursing before, with a swirl of air the sands came to his call, coalescing into a single solid spike not much longer than a short sword and only half as thin, sailing straight towards Sasori's ankle.

It struck, shattering the metal joint, nearly severing the entire foot as the sand construct twisted like a drill before dispersing, sending the red headed ninja smashing down towards the lowest floor with a startled cry as Gaara fell onto his back against the snow a solid crack as his head struck something definitively harder than flakes of frozen water.

His vision swam, colors bleeding together as everything felt decidedly...off...

Suddenly, with jarring clarity, his senses sharpened, warnings tickling the back of his mind with their caressing touch as whatever precognitive abilities of the Shukaku, attempting to manipulate absent grains of sand lurched forward, screaming in his mind. Warning him of the impending danger.

He raised his hand, cursing and screaming as he felt the sickle like blade run his hand through even as he held it up, away from his throat. The tip dangling unnervingly close to his flesh as is hand shook with tense force as blood dripped down onto his skin and clothes.

His ears twitched, hearing more of the black garbed puppets coming forward like a hoard of ravenous beasts ready to fall upon the carcass of their prey.

Gaara grit his teeth, the anticipation of the pain he would experience making it all the worse as he savagely yanked his hand to the side, flesh, muscle and bone parting in the wake of the razor sharp edge of the sickle like blade, pulling it to the side in the process, the sudden absence of resistance allowing it to dig into the snow and ice just above his shoulder.

He had just enough time. In a puff of smoke the Kazekage vanished, replaced by the flaming husk of Sasori's self destructed puppet just as dozens of other blades and kunai fell onto where he'd previously been laying. Ripping through the metal husk of the former puppet.

It took the real Sasori a moment to realize what had occurred and immediately sent his thralls forward, rending blades flashing with fire as the burning fuels clung to the weapons, searching out the Kazekage as they blindly swung in wide arcs.

There was a clash of blade upon blade.

There!

Sasori focused his efforts, sending his puppets forward in a mad rush to finish the Kazekage, to finish this fight.

He heard a cry of pain...

But that was not Gaara's voice.

A shadow fell over the Nuke-nin and he twisted around from his place on the floor, glass optics barely able to take in the hazed sight of the Kazekage's face before something pierced his head, reinforced wood and metal giving way beneath pure force rather than the honed edge of steel as the tip plunged into the only other organ remaining besides his heart. His brain.

A jerk. Nothing more than that, and Sasori of the red sands fell still. Gaara's weight, unoticed as it crashed ontop of him from where he had fallen.

The Kazekage panted, gripping with his remaining good hand the kunai lodged in the Suna ninja's skull.

Slowly, he stood, chest heaving as he sucked in gulps of air with wild greed as his injured hand shook and twitched at his side, a throbbing pain centered around the injury that the Kazekage could slowly feel burning up his arm.

_'Poison.'_ The Kazekage thought, wincing before he grasped his forearm tightly. Hissing through clenched teeth as every movement jostled the nearly severed fingers.

Nerve damage...he'd cut through the Hypothenar muscle groups, spasms wouls begin shortly all around his arm once the adrenaline died down. He'd probably cut through two metacarpal bones...maybe more he wasn't sure.

Damnit.

A strangled, wet gasp, almost a gurgle more than an intake of air startled the Ichibi Jinchuriki, drawing his attention away from his shaking limb. He turned, stumbling for the sound that indicated a survivor. Hoping he wasn't too late.

As he marched closer towards the source his teal eyes found the dark lump laying on the floor. Reaching it, he knelt slowly, cautiously pulling at its shoulder until it rolled over, revealing one of Sasori's puppets.

There was a gasp beneath the puppet as Gaara finished pulling the thing away, revealing one of the Anbu that had come to his rescue, the puppets rending claw blade protruding from the man's chest. The man's chipped blade lay in the snow, useless to him now.

The nina gasped, gurgling on his own attempts at breathing, or perhaps speaking either way. It was being caught and choked by the blood that flooded his throat and mouth, bubbling up until it spilled down the sides and bottom of his mask.

The Kazekage reached down, fingers brushing over the masks ridge before he stopped, the body beneath him becoming still as life fled from it.

Too late...

Gaara closed his eyes, brow creasing in something akin to pain, lips pursed as he let his hand fall away before he continued to pass his sight over the battlefield

The puppets, inactive and useless with their master dead, lay across the snow, dotting the perfect white surface with splotches of black, like some Macabre mimicry of the dead. The fire from the one that had blown itself up all but put out now, though embers still struggled for life.

Then he found Yugito.

He could only see her back from where he stood, face down in the snow, head turned away from him, wounds weeping red, her skin a sickly pale from blood loss and poison.

His throat tightened with apprehension, a leaden weight falling in his gut before he stood and made his way over to her, not even daring to hope that she was somehow alive.

When he reached her, he gently drew his hand, almost as though afraid to come in contact with her before he gingerly rolled her over towards him.

Numerous cuts and lacerations were scattered across her body. Horrifying wounds that weeped crimson that stained the snow beneath them with blotches of red, shrapnel and slivers of metal dug under her skin across her chest, stomach, upper thighs and shoulders, with one having sliced deep along the side of her neck and burns blackening her skin.

She...was dead.

Slowly Gaara stood, pulling himself away from Yugito's form, leaving her pale visage alone on the ice covered floor, clothing barely covering her as a single trail of blood leaked from her mouth and her bleached blond hair spread out behind her like a halo.

He closed his eyes, a bitter taste settling along the back of his throat as his fists clenched.

He should take her back...he should take them all back...

But there was no time...he could still hear the sounds of fighting outside...he needed to leave...or their sacrifice would have been for nothing.

With one last glance The Kazekage looked to the former Neko Jinchuriki, and the two Anbu that had come to his rescue, then he leaped up into the catwalks above, intending to make good on his escape.

* * *

The rush of heat from the explosion stung her face and burned her eyes as she closed her lids tight, the fan beneath her feet lurching as the winds shifted to fill the vacuum caused by the fiery blast.

She shifted her course, swiveling around until she dipped low into a dive, eyes scanning the open skies for a sign of her opponent, finding most of her vision of the sky blocked by black smoke.

Then, with the beating of great wings Temari found herself face to face with a massive clay beast that was easily three times the size of the clay bird that had just been blown up.

_'Dragon'_ was the thought that passed through her mind before she was forced to enter into another quick dive to avoid the synthetic creature's massive jaws as it lunged for her, curving upwards in a climb to pass behind the creatures beating wing.

Rising over the thing the blond Suna kunoichi turned her head to the side, catching sight of the smiling Deidara as he stood on the dragon's back back, between the shoulder blades and wings. She turned, pulling away away before the beast began a turn to face her.

It was still slow. Faster than the bird but still slow.

She her turn with a whiplash of the tail end of the fan, using the momentum of the move for added speed as she rushed forward towards the clay wielder as she watched the beast open its mouth. She wondered if it was going to breathe fire or another type of long range attack, only to see two smaller dragon like creatures emerge from its gaping maw like blobs of hacked phlegm before their wings extended as they rushed towards her, the creatures bulbous tail shortening in accordance to the clay it expelled.

Temari cursed, drawing her two smaller fans as she swung them infront of herself, releasing hails of rending wind blades that sliced into the smaller beasts.

The attack cut into them; slashing what would have been horendously bleeding wounds had they been of flesh and blood as razor sharp edges carved through their bodies, faces necks and wings, watching as they exploded with a shockwave of flame and concussive force that rattled her body even as she pushed forward through the fires rising as she pushed through the veil of smoke finding the head of the lumbering dragon directly infront of her.

She jumped, the momentum of her previous speed carrying her forward even as she watched her fan plummet down towards the earth before she landed on the clay dragons head. Rolling forward with her speed she sprang to her feet as she rushed the startled Deidara.

She reached into her pouch, grasping Shuriken between her fingers as she threw them with the ease of experience at the Iwa nin, watching as the Clay wielder drew his own kunai and blocked the thrown blades, tightening his stance as she rushed him.

She attacked with speed and fury born from something not unlike desperation swinging her weapons in wide arcs that sought to sever limbs or slice open vitals.

For all his lack of skill in hand to hand combat Deidara dodged every blow with jerky, awkward movements as he struggled to find an opportunity to counter or increase the distance between himself and the Suna Kunoichi, feet shifting over the surface of the clay dragon he'd made as he tried to find some way to keep his bearings over where the surface ended as he backpedaled and slid to the left and right in wide dodges in his attempts to avoid the razor sharp blades that could cut through stone.

Finally she over extended, showing her attacks next direction before she delivered.

Catching the Suna kunoichi's wrists, he held them tight as he twisted her around so her back was pressed up to his chest, arms crossed in front of her, fists held firmly so the wind blades pointed upwards next to Deidara's own shoulders, fingers clenching over hers in hopes to cause some kind of damage to the fans themselves, minor as it may be, and also to make sure she didn't shift her wrist. A few notches inwards and those blades will be cutting into his shoulders and possibly his neck.

Temari cursed, struggling in his grasp before she looked up towards the cloud obscured height of the ice fortress, flashes and dark rumbles not unlike rolling thunder reaching her ears as she grit her teeth, anger and determination flooded her veins before she dipped her head forward and savagely threw it back, hearing a fleshy thump as she felt the sting of teeth against her skull.

She did it again, and again, feeling Deidara's grip slacken after the third strike she pulled herself out of his hold with little grace to speak of, falling onto one knee as she scrambled away from him, watching as the Iwa ninja cradled his broken and bleeding nose, dark red blood dripping between his fingers as he glared at her with such hatred she felt her skin crawl as she tightened her grip on her two fans.

"You bitch!!!" The Iwa nuke nin growled as he spit out a glob of blood before he smiled a smile full of malice and wicked glee.

Reaching down to his pouch the Iwa ninja felt around for the designated C4 bag.

Temari grimaced as Deidara seemed to melt for a moment, a sliver of black extending from his hazy form a second later as a clone was forged next to him, the real Deidara's hand on its shoulder as he smiled.

The Iwa ninja chuckled. _'Let's see your wind chakra stand up to bombs that you'll be breathing.'_

Temari could only watch with mounting dread as the clone began to grow, bloated and disfigured as...something grew inside of it.

* * *

It was the solid impact of a kick to his chest that sent Kisame staggering back, a smile lifting his bloodied lips as wide, gleeful eyes snapped to and fro, mind traveling a mile a minute as it struggled to keep up with the ever shifting chaos of the battlefield and his three deadly opponents.

He knew one thing though...he needed his sword which lay on the ice just a few yards away.

The old man and the Suna kid were between him and it.

Not too bad

He always did love a challenge.

There was a crunching of snow behind him, a meter, maybe two. Not attacking, circling, waiting. The copy cat.

Bloody fangs were revealed a little more as the monster of the mist readied himself, putting up his fists in a defensive stance as he kept his senses fixed on his three opponents, holding his position.

Yoshihiro was the first to rush him, sporting the least number of injuries (or at least handling them much better) in comparison to his two allies Kisame knew he needed to focus on him more, Kakashi was tired, skilled, but tired, making mistakes. And the Suna nin's suit was already damaged, servos whining and wood creaking. He may pack a bit of a punch but nothing he wouldn't be able to deal with even outnumbered.

He stepped forward, hand lashing out and wrapping around the massive war hammer's neck, stopping the hammer's forward momentum with brutish ease with one arm his free limb lashing out in retaliation.

Yoshihiro deftly raised his left arm, feeling the sheer force of Kisame's fist through the thick iron of his arm guards wincing before he kicked out with his right leg, smashing his boot into the juncture of Kisame's ankle and foot.

He felt the limb falter under his weight, almost smirking as he hoped that he had broken the shark man's ankle with that blow. But as he'd proven throughout this fight, Kisame's bones were tough, ridiculously so, and with a firm jerk Yoshihiro found his balance gone as Kisame dug in his heel and straightening his ankle with startling force.

The Tsuchikage tightened his grip on the hammer's shaft, refusing to release the weapon even as he scrambled to do little more than fall on his ass.

The whirring of servos and the heavy thuds of wooden footfalls alerted Kisame long before his eyes did.

With a heave he pulled Yoshihiro's hammer, man and all, forward, smashing the metalic head against the side of the approaching fist hard, sending the lumbering behemoth's strike off course, just barely grazing past his shoulder before he lifted his foot and kicked Yoshihiro in the ribs, finally loosening his grip on the weapon as he sent the old man sliding across the snow and ice.

Kisame grinned hefting the hammer in his hands before he swiveled around on his heel, weapon extended as he swung, the sound of feet sinking into snow warning him again of Kakashi's movements

The hammer struck Kakashi's skull, and Kisame watched with childish glee mingled with something akin to disappointment as blood escaped the side of the ninja's head like an overly ripe grape that had just been popped before the image faded, revealing nothing but half melted snow and half frozen water.

Kakashi's body soon emerged from behind the crumbling water clone however, hair and clothing wet with bits of ice clinging to him, kunai blade held firmly in a fist, as he burst through the remnants of his own construct. only its faint, dull glimer giving Kisame any warning before he felt the metal dig into his stomach, slicing through skin and muscle as it buried itself into his flesh up to the hilt.

The Nuke-nin grunted, blood seeping out from between his clenched teeth an annoyed scowl on his features before the smile lifted his face again and Kakashi was grabbed and hoisted up a foot off the ground by his throat.

Kisame raised the hammer in his hand again ready to bust Kakashi's head wide open with the second swing when there was a great crack, and lights danced across his vision before he found earth meeting sky in a disorienting swirl of vertigo and a throbbing pain raced up and down the side of his ribs before he felt the shocking cold of packed snow breaking under his weight.

"Bastard." The Nuke nin growled, though his tone lacked any real measure of anger as he picked himself off the floor. "That one actually stung."

He found his arm suddenly yanked backwards, a firm grip twisting his wrist painfully as his fingers struggled to retain their grip on the Hammer that was still clutched in his hand.

A fist smashed against the side of his head, a dull thud that sent his face into the snow. It didn't hurt, but a repeated strike at the exact same spot dazed him enough to loosen his hold on the weapon..

Yoshihiro, at least that's who he assumed his opponent to be, because Kankuro wasn't nearly fast enough and Kakashi's fist wasn't encased in metal, reached for the weapon, grasping it and yanking it out of his hand.

Kisame's smile only grew as he felt his heart pounding beneath his chest, the sense of awareness as adrenalin flooded his veins and everything slowed as he tried to think of a way out of this situation before that forty pound dead weight came crashing down on his skull.

The thrill...

That was why he fought.

It never got old, never waned. It was always something new, an entirely all too powerful experience that was always unique.

With his free hand the blue skinned man reached up, grasping the kunai still lodged just above his stomach, yanking it out before twisting around despite the arm still twisted behind his back.

With a gut churning scrape of bone sliding against bone his arm was pulled from its socket offering him just enough leverage to reach up and stab the dull painted metal into Yoshihiro's thigh. The tip winding its way between the folds or iron and chainmail.

The old Tsuchikage screamed, the hand that had previously been holding Kisame's wrist releasing him as it went to grip the weapon's shaft his other hand still holding his weapon.

Rolling onto his back before the old man had a chance to recover, Kisame lashed out with an awkward kick, slamming the side of his foot onto the kunai's handle digging it even further into Yoshihiro's limb.

The Tsuchikage crumpled, leg giving out beneath him before Kisame used the same foot to kick him across the face, knocking him down as the Kiri ninja began to stagger to his feet. He didn't have the luxury of time to waste.

A fact which was proven by Kankuro and Kakashi a moment later as both men rushed forward.

Reaching his feet Kisame barely had time to brace himself before Kankuro's armor covered body smashed into him, motors revving as it attempted to grapple the Nuke-nin into a submission.

But even with one arm currently disabled Kisame's strength bordered on unreal, his remaining limb going under and over Kankuro's shoulder as he worked as best he could in an attempt to throw Kankuro face down into the snow.

A blur to his right brought his attention to Kakashi. Finding the jounin rushing towards him, steps sluggish in comparison to his normal speed. He was exhausted, good that would make him sloppy.

Kisame lashed out with a kick, leaning against Kankuro to offset the weight, watching as Kakashi smothly slid to the side, avoiding the attack, kunai in hand as he thrust it forward in an strike that would have buried the blade into Kisame's temple.

But the Kiri ninja leaned back, avoiding the weapon, teeth gleaming in a wide smile before those same teeth sprang forward in a vicious bite, rending flesh from bone as the sharpened fangs tore into the skin and muscle of Kakashi's forearm.

The silver haired ninja screamed bloody murder, stopping awkwardly as his entire mind went completely blank due to the sheer rolling pain that raced up and down his limb as Kisame clenched his teeth all the tighter.

Kisame's jaws were like a vice, powerful muscles clamping down with mind numbing force as he tasted the coppery metal of blood pooling inside of his mouth.

He bit down a little harder before finally releasing the copy ninja, watching as the man backed away, cradling his injured arm before Kisame finally managed to throw Kankuro off balance knocking him and his suit down onto one knee before he leaped over him, rushing towards Samaheda, still laying on the soft snow.

Sliding across the white snow to close the remaining distance he reached out with his remaining arm, grasping the hilt of the legendary blade before smoothly reaching his feet, holding the weapon across his chest as he smiled at the three recovering ninja.

Jerking his upper body once he savagely threw his limp arm out to the side, growling as the humerus reattached itself into the socket with a sickening scrape of bone on bone. Muscle fibers and torn ligaments screamed with agony that he dutifully ignored as he grasped Samaheda firmly in both his hands, smiling with bloody teeth . "Lets try this-" He stopped smile slipping from his lips before he turned, looking up towards the sky where he found a massive dummy that looked like Deidara, its body slowly expanding as though it were about to rupture.

Kisame growled. _'Not today you worthless waste of space' _ He thought, turning away from his three injured opponents as he placed Samaheda securely on his back again.

As he formed his hand seals Kakashi, Yoshihiro and Kankuro felt a rumbling beneath their feet.

* * *

Temari braced herself, torn between attacking Deidara, risking him blowing that doll up in her face, or finding a way off of this dragon in order to get away from the impending blast.

She argued to herself, cursing her indecision as reason fought with instinctive fear.

Too long it would seem.

Deidara's smile grew wide, bloodied teeth escaping the confines of his lips as he laughed, his hand pulling away from the now bloated clone that didn't seem to be stopping its growing any time soon. "You're fuckin' dead now bitch!"

Temari swallowed, fight or flight instinct taking over. And she choose flight.

Turning sharply to the side the Suna Kunoichi ran towards the edge of the dragon's back, determining that she would figure out a way to slow her fall _after _she avoided the explosion.

Temari's run towards escape was halted when the dragon suddenly lurched to the side, its body shifting beneath her feet with such force and suddenness that she felt herself stumble before falling, tumbling once, twice, before the beast leveled out stopping her movements.

She began to pull herself up, wincing as a sharp pain shot up her calf bone. Pulled muscle? Sprained ankle? She didn't know and she didn't care at the moment.

She looked up, reaching one knee before she found Deidara's arrogant smile, assured of his own victory as his bloated puppet thing seemed as though it was just about ready to finally.

Then, something slammed into the underside of Deidara's clay mount, lurching it upward so violently Temari felt one shoulder nearly pop out of its place as it struggled to hold her up, fumbling wildly as half melted snow, water and ice surged up from around the Dragon's side.

"Wha-"

And that was all Temari would ever hear of the blond Akatsuki member as jaws of a swirling, crushing water dragon closed in around him, sheer current pressure tearing through hardened clay and swallowing both Deidara and his bloated clone while ripping the clay dragon apart like rice paper, its forward half falling to earth with Temari still on top its falling surface.

The water dragon rose higher into the air, a swirling pillar of water and ice. It was the biggest attack of that type that she'd ever seen. The Chakra to make it must have been monumental.

Temari gripped the now dead surface of the Clay dragons back with chakra, watching as the massive construct of water rose high before arching downwards and slamming down into some distant area on the ground, utterly crushing whatever had been trapped within it.

But the Suna princess could spare no more time watching, standing unsteadily against the rushing air that beat against her in the descent, she looked down to the rapidly approaching ground and the Ice fortress just a few dozen meters off to the side.

Best she was gonna get.

An unsteady step turned into a breaking run, a jerky pause turning into a desperate jump towards the only means of survival, a solid wall of slick ice.

Her legs sprang her through the air with force, the high winds lashing at her exposed skin like whips of rusted wire before she slammed into the unyielding surface of the Akatsuki's base.

She wheezed out a curse as her breath was pushed from her lungs and ridged slopes of frozen water bit into her body as she struggled for some kind of grip or purchase with both chakra and her bare limbs as pure momentum sent her tumbling down the sheer drop in an uncontrolled roll.

Finally, she stilled, sliding now on her back instead of rolling before she righted herself so her feet were downward, Chakra coating the back of her arms, and legs, slowly easing her to a relative stop as she struggled to catch her breath, her heart pounding against her chest before she looked upwards, ignoring the shaking that rattled her insides from the massive chunk of sculpted clay that finally crashed into the ground, watching the flashes rumble down from the clouds above, to signify the progress of the duel between Naruto and the Paper witch.

With a groan of effort she rolled herself onto her front wincing at the cold that seeped through her clothing along her chest, stomach and legs as she began the arduous climb upward.

* * *

Kisame smirked, watching as the dragon elevated itself high into the air, snow and ice water sliding beneath and around his feet as it gathered together to feed the ever growing beast.

Behind him, Kakashi, Kankuro and Yoshihiro watched with rapt attention as the creature surged upwards, growing until it was almost as tall as the Kage Towers of the five nations and as thick as a standard built two story building. Its sheer size alone would swallow up more Chakra than any of the three elites held in their entire bodies. How Kisame was able to do this on a whim was nothing short of mind boggling to them.

The three started to move forward, seeking to close the distance between themselves and Kisame to stop him from turning the massive dragon on them if only through sheer risk of proximity; but stopped when, to their surprise and confusion the thing angled its massive head upwards towards the clay dragon still circling above in the sky, roaring as it surged forward, its maw opening wide before it tore the, by comparison, diminutive clay creature in two with a single bite arcing through the sky before smashing its face into the unyielding surface of the ice that covered the lake several hundred yards away, no doubt utterly obliterating anything that may have been caught inside of it.

With a flourish Kisame turned, a smile plastered over his face as he brandished his sword, barely winded from the use of what must have been a gargantuan consumption of chakra for the technique that had just all but killed his ally making all three of his opponents pause in their run just a few yards short of reaching him.

The Nuke nin chuckled as he turned spreading his arms wide as he yelled. "Alright then!!! I think I was just in the middle of kicking your asses wasn't I?!"

* * *

The ground rushed up to meet the Uchiha, legs struggling to catch his weight and simultaneously halt his downward momentum without splintering the bones in his limbs.

A crunching of snow behind him, he turned, rushing forward in a blur of blacks and reds as the three tomoe of his Sharingan spun wildly within his eyes, accelerating his perceptions and reflexes enough to catch her movements easily as she met his charge with her own.

She lashed out, reaching for him with claws of fire and energy which he easily avoided, retaliating with a slash from the kunai blade in his hand , sparks of electricity dancing across its metallic surface as he cut deeply into her side as she howled her rage at the sharp bite of pain before she stopped, swiveling on her heel, attacking with a backhanded swipe that should have removed the Uchiha's head from his shoulders, but only struck tendrils of wispy black smoke as the Nuke nin practically evaporated before her eyes.

Her senses kicked in, ears and touch finding what her eyes could not. A rustle of clothing, the air currents above her...disturbed.

She jumped back, melting snow and ice beneath her feet as she landed kunai and Shuriken raining down on her previous position shortly before her opponent landed, hands going through seals before dozens of clones appeared at his sides, rushing off in various directions, flanking her as they circled and rushed in for their kill.

She attacked like the beast she helped house lashing out with wild abandon to her left and right growling and snarling as she struck at her attackers, dispelling those her claws reached, while others slipped between her strikes, scoring hits and cuts where they could, dispelling immediately after as the toxic nature of the demons chakra ate away at their energy constitution, destabilizing their constructed forms

The slice of the blade cut into her back, burning agony racing across her shoulder as she stumbled forward, one hand reaching over to grasp her lacerated shoulder and back. Before a foot connected solidly with her jaw, knocking her off her feet and sending her sliding across the icy floor.

She cursed, blond hair clinging to her face with ice water and sweat as she struggled to push herself up again, dazed. She wondered where Itachi was, she needed to get up, to attack again before he attacked her.

His words made her blood run cold.

"Amaterasu"

Pure, raw agony exploded across her back and left side, screaming bloody murder as black flames, more powerful than any other fire Jutsu in known existence burned through the chakra cloak that covered her body like armor searing through clothing and skin eating away at the muscle beneath.

She writhed in agony, thrashing on the floor as she howled and screamed in pain rolling as she tried futilely to put out the hellfire that would supposedly burn for seven days and seven nights.

Itachi watched the woman, watched her face, feral and wild, twisted in what could only be indescribable pain. He watched as tears evaporated before they fully fell from her cheeks, fingers twitching spasmodically as she thrashed on the ground, twisting so hard as she continued to burn he thought she would break her spine with her own spasms.

His eye released bloody tears, the shuriken like iris spinning as he focused on the deadly fires, willing them to die away as he forced them to adhere to his will snuffing them out a moment later. Leaving the woman's entire back steaming and smoking as the skin was charred black over the damaged muscle and raw tissue beneath.

Wet coughs escaped her throat as she choked on her own blood, wheezing strained breaths that only gurgled in her wind pipe.

Itachi blinked, wiping the blood that stung at his eye as he watched her lay there, helpless on the floor.

He defeated her by himself...

"No...you are not him."

* * *

His teeth clenched, muscles going taught as his body coiled and tensed, the chakra building within his form, beneath the surface, surging and flowing before he expelled it outwards in all directions with a violent wave that rippled through the broken plateau of ice along the top of the structure. Scattering wisps of white paper and snow that blended together into an indiscernible mass.

Above him, Konan reeled from the shock wave, a grunt escaping tightly clenched teeth as the force washed over her. The wings on her back catching the wind, and raising her higher with the powerful, harsh gusts.

She drew the false appendages back, sheets of white coiling away, giving no resistance to the force of gravity as she dove down towards him, a paper sword coalescing into her hand, glowing as she powered it with wind chakra.

He jumped straight towards her, meeting her dive with his own charge.

She swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding his claws as he lashed out at her. Circling back around she struck at his back, only for him to bring his single, wind empowered kunai over his shoulders and down along the length of his exposed spine, blocking her strike.

She used her wings to angle herself, striking at his exposed ribs with a kick receiving a full hit onto his side, as her reward as she sent him him back down towards the plateau of ice before she rushed him again, choosing to press the attack while she still could.

He hit the ground rolling, fluidly reaching his feet before he breathed out a torrent of red flame towards the paper witch. Again, she swerved in mid air, a violent, sharp shift in trajectory that , unsettled the snow at their feet as her wings harshly beat against the air to continue defying the force of gravity.

The heat of the fire stung her eyes and singed the edges of her cloak, wisps of paper peeling away as they burned, lest they consume the rest of her as well. She circled, squinting through the glow and heat of the flames as she tried to get a fix on where exactly she could strike to do the most dammage.

She closed her eyes, the sting of the heat, contrasting sharply with the biting chill of the wind overcoming her for a moment..

When her eyes opened again she found herself staring at Naruto's clawed hand, extended towards her, three feet away.

A concussive blast of pressurized wind suddenly smashed into her, striking her face, chest and stomach, grinding her forward momentum to a dead halt and nearly breaking her neck with the whiplash as she was then forcefully shoved back, sailing through the air with speed before finally slamming against the ground, sliding across the ice before coming to a halt.

With a great leap, that carried him into the air he closed the distance between them, blade raised high, point, held downward as he descended, poised to land directly over her.

Konan swayed as she picked herself up, one arm cradling her bleeding temple as more of the crimson liquid trailed from her lips specking across the pristine white of the ice beneath her.

Suddenly, a blade of pure wind was plunged through her body, entering through her back and escaping its new sheath from her stomach, letting even more blood stain the snow and ice. Naruto stood over her, one hand on the ring pommel of the kunai blade, the other gripping its hilt before he savagely ripped it out of her side.

Suddenly, Konan's body fell away, scattering to the winds in sheets of pale white, reassembling themselves behind the blond Jinchuuriki before she drove two kunai into his shoulder blades, weapons of obsidian steel driving themselves through bone and muscle before she savagely yanked out the black tinted weapons in a shower of blood she moved to escape from before the liquid could hit her.

Naruto staggered forward, stumbling before he caught himself, resting on one knee, he breathed heavily, the heat of his breath, visible in the cold air as it escaped his lips in harsh growls.

He seethed in anger at his own condition. Cursing his weakened _mortal_ body as it struggled against injuries and toxic youki. And _faltering_ as it did.

He turned slowly, slumped shoulders bleeding freely, crimson trails darkening his red cloak as he turned on weakening knees towards the blue haired woman

Konan did not waste time, did not risk him bouncing back from his injuries. She struck fast. Fast and with a brutal, precise savagery .

Thin wisps of paper traveled through the air, nearly invisible against the white backdrop of snow, spinning with faint whistling sounds as they cut through the air, and finally sliced their way through him. Razor thin blades breaking through skin, bone and tendons.

Blood escaped his body as though he were some macabre sprinkler, rivulets of red specking across the flat surface they stood on in every direction.

He gasped, feeling the agony of each tendon and targeted muscle group as the powerful wind element cut its way through his body. Previously taxed muscles melted away into lethargy and laxness, and he shook with the sheer effort to remain standing.

Konan rushed him. Fueled by adrenalin and battle haze she didn't relent in the attack, even when every cognitive thought and restraint within her body screamed at her to pull back. To cease striking at him lest she kill him and undo all their years of effort and work.

But she didn't, and as she drove the wind powered kunai into his chest, the specks of blood that struck her face felt agonizingly satisfying, and the feeling did not relent even as she plunged the second kunai through his back as she circled around him.

_Then_ she pulled away, haggard breaths, shaking her chest as her fingers shook with the adrenalin that continued to course through her veins.

Naruto fell to his knees, the two wind empowered kunai that had been plunged into him clattering to the floor along with his own as the chakra that had fueled them was burned out, exhausting itself after a moment.

His head remained bowed, staring down to the ice at their feet, the cold seeping trough his pants and into his legs, melting into the black cloth.

The cold brought his eyes down towards the snow.

And there he saw it:

A small thin paper, fluttering as if it were about to abandon its struggle and let itself be carried away by the winds.

Apparently, the only thing that kept the parchment on the ground, was the weight of the blood that coated a side of it.

He reached down, grasping the object in his clawed hands, watching as the bloodied side tore and fell away at the slightest of pressures...

Konan watched as he slowly began to stand again. Mustering strength in faltering legs and shaking shoulders as he forced himself to rise again despite what she knew must have been near crippling physical pain. He used his chakra to fuel his limbs now, no doubt using it as some weak bridge to at least ignore the severed tendons for the time being.

She allowed herself to relax, taking in how every movement seemed to sap more and more of his strength, soon he would collapse, either from sheer exhaustion, blood loss, or from overtaxing his body beyond even its supernatural limit.

She felt his chakra ripple outwards, washing over her as it began a slow build up. Her senses prickled and the hairs along the back of her neck stood on end. She watched as fire gathered along his arms and soon she relaxed. Though if she were ever hit by one, it would spell her doom, fire attacks were generally slow, beating only earth techniques in speed by a very small margin.

No matter how massive the attack was, she would most likely be able to avoid it with a great deal of success. Given his body's condition...it didn't seem as though he would be standing after he launched this.

As such...she could only summarize that he hoped to utterly destroy her in one massive, final attack. He was desperate. She'd won this fight.

Her wings spread out, catching the wind with a mighty flap as she rose into the air, placing greater distance between herself and the Jinchuuriki.

She gazed down on him. Brown eyes lit with the assurance of victory.

The flames formed up around him, born from his chakra they danced over his body without burning him, teeth gritted in effort as his pain fogged mind fought through the haze.

Konan felt and saw the chakra rise higher and higher, building up as though it were a great river behind a dam.

* * *

He circled her writhing body, dark eyes waiting for something as he paced around her, staying several feet away as she struggled to even breathe through the pain.

She twitched and groaned, hands scratching at the surface of the ice, as her body feebly attempted to respond to the commands her mind was issuing her limbs.

"It is...most curious." The Uchiha said slowly stepping forward so that he was in her line of sight, waiting until a glassy eye registered his presence.

"You've fought with him before..." He continued, staring down to her as he met her gaze. "And for some reason...he has not killed you yet."

He paced a little bit more retreating from her line of sight as he continued to speak.

"He could clearly defeat me...Kisame...Deidara...Tobi...all of us...were needed to disable. We may not have been going for the killing blow. But I have very little doubt that should any one of us face him alone. We would be hard pressed for any measure of victory over him." He paused almost in contemplation before continuing.

"But you...does he hold back maybe? Some sentimentality...or perhaps your lives are interconnected...like the lives of any Jinchuriki is entangled to their Bijuu..."

When he looked at her, is eyes burned with something other than apathy...embers of emotion smoldering in the bloody eyes of the Uchiha.

"If so...then you...are the only means for him to be killed."

His eyes drifted, landing onto the dulled surface of the kunai in his hands.

"His...one weakness."

Akina coughed more blood spattering the ground in front of her as it dripped from her mouth, seeping down through the snow and spreading like red ink.

Itachi took a breath, closing his eyes as he allowed his senses to spread outwards. The lids of his eyes snapping open a moment later with a sharp intake of breath as his gaze trailed upwards.

Impossible...how could he have recovered this much power so quickly!?

He looked to the immobile young woman on the floor and then felt his gaze travel to his kunai again.

His one weakness...

He straightened, the cogs of his mind turning slowly but surely.

Slowly a small smile lifted his features.

Then the entire room shuddered around him as the shock wave of some deafening explosion took his feet out from under him as the walls and tore themselves down around them with powerful tremors.

_'He'll bring this whole place down around our ears!!!'_ The Uchiha mentally snarled growling before he holstered his kunai and rushed towards the still immobile female as huge chunks of ice smashed down around the platform.

* * *

Konan never contemplated that so many flames could be made by a single jutsu.

The bright orange heat escaped the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's clenched hands, in a massive blast that was not unlike some of Deidara's greatest explosion, rising higher and higher into the air.

But not towards her.

Konan watched as the fire rose to new heights, becoming a great spire of pure flame as it reached the very clouds themselves.

Orange light seeped through the gray clouds as though tearing abyssal fissures through the sky, turning the land of ice into a nightmare, hellish landscape with its orange lighting.

His purpose became clear to Konan a moment later when water, not snow, struck her cheek.

Horrifying realization settling over her features. The blue haired kunoichi only now realized...just how high she truly was.

She could almost feel the new moisture in the air, as though a thin mist had settled into the area, prickling her skin like the desert sand on a windy day.

She turned, altering her course into a sheer dive, wings coiling back to almost let her succumb to gravity in a complete free fall.

But it was too late...far too late...and in a drenching shower, Konan found herself soaked, head to toe in freezing, ice cold water, wings falling apart at the seams, layer after layer peeling away and scattering to the winds.

She tried to control her fall, slow herself down, finding, at best, minimal success, and all too soon the unyielding surface of the top of the ice fortress met her descent with a gut churning thud.

* * *

He raced through snow and ice. A path known to him by heart already but seeming agonizingly long in his rush as he and the other five continued to push through.

The protective storm that circled around his base like the eye of a great typhoon doing little to slow their stride as harsh gusts sent shards of ice into their faces and exposed skin.

He needed to get there.

There was a flash, blinding all of his eyes for a moment before each adjusted, seeing the fiery orange haze from beyond the veil of the storm.

_'Konan'_

_

* * *

_

So long...it had been so long since she had felt such pain...pain...unfamiliar and blinding. It raced up her limb, freezing every thought and nerve for what must have been an eternity.

_'Don't go into shock, don't go into shock, don't-'_ She chanted over and over in her mind, using the mantra to try and focus the shattered vestiges of her thoughts.

She breathed through clenched teeth. Moans of agony escaping her throat with each breath as her eyes were shut tight. Her remaining arm cradling her shattered one. And for the longest of times all she could focus on was this horrifying pain.

She opened her eyes slowly. They blurred and were almost unregistering as she looked on his collapsed form just a few feet away, slowly picking himself up from where he'd fallen from exhaustion.

How...how could he still _move_!!!

This was beyond determination, beyond sheer willpower or even raw power in itself...This was...this was _inhuman_!!!!

He should be dead! At the very least, a broken shell of a man laying on the ground in agony. Not pushing himself to his feet with slow, grueling progress, sickening squelches of bleeding, shifting flesh churning her stomach with nauseating effectiveness.

She cradled her arm, hissing with each jostle of the limb as her weight shifted with each attempt to get to her own feet.

Finally she managed to stand, lightly holding her bleeding appendage, the skin of which was almost scorching red hot over the multiple fractures.

She looked to him again, watching as he knelt, almost sitting over his two legs, hands resting over bent knees, head bowed low.

He seemed almost catatonic really, as if this time he was well and truly done for. As if somewhere between picking himself up off the floor and reaching this position his body said that enough was enough.

His breathing, from what she could see, was shallow and even, as though he were asleep.

She stepped forward slowly, warily, jumping at every step in which he _didn't_ lash out at her in a flurry of motion.

Seeing him this still. It was an unnatural thing.

She swallowed thickly before she shook her head at her own cowardice, forming her hand seals as best she could hissing and wincing with every movement of her shattered limb, only pure focuss and determination kept her fingers still long enough to form the sequence.

Though his body still couldn't properly channel the demonic energy of the Kyuubi due to the rapid fluctuations his sudden release from the binding seal in the central chamber had caused. It was very likely that it was slowly readjusting itself. If he even regained a fraction of his previous control then he could outlast them as he always had.

As her chakra slowly wound its way through her coils onto the fingertips of her uninjured arm, Konan sensed a shift in the air, and a dim, almost unnoticeable red haze had creped in along her peripheral vision. Simmering the air around him.

_'No.'_ The thought was more disbelieving than angry or shocked, filled with incredulity and a hint of desperation.

She looked to him, head still bowed, hair matted down with blood and sweat, eyes closed.

No. There was simply no way that he could be-

She didn't hesitate another moment, rushing forward before she had even finished her final seals she sought to close the distance between them before he could even steal another breath.

She was desperate in her bid to reach him, unfocused...careless.

In a single fluid motion Naruto's previously still form sprang to life, reaching down, through the cottony white snow at their feet before he pulled away the lone kunai he had at his disposal. Wet and frostbitten, the biting chill stung his bare hand as he grasped the handle.

But the pain was of little consequence, and with one final, desperate lunge, the Jinchuriki threw all of his weight into a powerful forward thrust that plunged the dark, diamond shaped blade deep into the startled Konan's stomach.

The blue haired nuke nin felt her gasp choke her as her blood met the sharp exhale within her throat, gurgling on the dark liquid her hands grasped at the wound, the seal construct dying away into nothing as her focus was broken.

Naruto's weight crashed into her, knocking her flatly onto her back as the devil king fell on top of her, the last of his weight driving the blade even deeper into her stomach cavity.

Naruto breathed heavily at her side, he began to push himself away before his body finally gave out, going into shuddering spasms as he convulsed and choked on his own bubbling blood in his throat as both ind and body began to give into shock before he fell still, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Konan gasped in pain, blood bubbling up her throat as she shuddered, rolling onto her side as fire slowly surged through her veins, somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that perhaps he'd done something more than just stab her.

Glassy doe eyes opened, staring across the flat plateau towards the dull gray horizon, the sun blocked out by rumbling storm cloud.

A shadow fell over her, and for one long, agonizing moment the blue haired woman thought that Naruto had somehow stood up again and was about to finish the job, when she felt a hand gently cupping her chin. Carefully bringing her gaze to where it intended.

There she founed the purple hued rings of the Rinnegan, looking down on her, Yahiko's animated body looking down on her with more concern than she'd ever seen in these last two decades.

Her eyes grew heavy, and her trembling arm reached up, caressing the cold cheek of the corpse with trembling fingers leaving ugly traces of her blood to ar the surface of his skin.

Her mouth moved. But no words came before her eyes finally closed and her head fell to the side, leaving only fury to replace the worried expression that had graced the Akatsuki ninja's feature's as he turned his legendary Doujutsu onto the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

* * *

I'm finally done with this chapter. Its been a long time coming, but I finally mannaged to catch up with where I was before "the great meltdown" as I'm calling it where I lost my work last November. So here's to hoping that the subsequent chapters come along easier from here on out. I have a few scenes written already, including the ending itself even though it'll take at least a dozen more chapters to get there.

But still, even with inspiration its hard to write these days. Anyone who takes classes on a Trimester schedule knows what I'm talking about. The only reason I mannaged to really get down and finish this was because I practically worked on it non stop for a four day weekend, pushing myself so that most of the work was done and all I had left to do was a few bits and pieces in the editing.

Either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait. The next one will be the final chapter in the Akatsuki arc where somehow these people need to survive Pein. It may end up being a bit longer than this one so I may write a bit more for the void or my Mass effect story. Less things to keep track of. Easier on the mind after burning through my energy reserves to finish this in the short window I had at my disposal.


	98. To walk the devil's path

**Important note:** I know its been a while so lemme just clarify that _nothing._ And I do mean _nothing_ past the events of Pein reviving everyone in Konoha with that _Deus ex Machina_ bullshit he pulled off has any standing whatsoever in this story. If one of you comes at me with some BS about the crap that's happened in the manga since then I will happily throw the proverbial phone book at you.

Anyway, now that that's out of the way lets recap on some things that may have been forgotten since its been so long since I updated and the story is just ridiculously long in general.

-Point number one and probably the easiest for most to recall, Gaara still has no idea that Temari is alive or that she is present at the fortress. (By proxy he still doesn't know Zhuge Liang lied to him.)

-Next point, Gaara also does not know of Akina's connection to Naruto, either by the Kyuubi or by blood. He's never seen her in action using her powers and the only time he ever did was during the naval battle where he was not in the correct mindset to be assessing the similarities between Naruto and her.

-Zhuge Liang killed Kakuzu and Hidan way back when, so don't ask where they are in this fight.

-Kankuro and Yugito had arrived here with a contingent of a dozen Anbu, two are already dead the others are still wandering around the fortress looking for Gaara.

Now to reiterate how it is that Akina and Naruto's seals work, just in case some of you forgot or may not have understood it completely the first time around.

Kyuubi was originally, along with approximately five tails of his power sealed inside of Naruto, who was the older of the two siblings. His seal worked like a net more than a box. It was meant to trap the Kyuubi's soul/consciousness, so that when Naruto died the Kyuubi would just go with him. It could not however hold the Kyuubi's power completely inside it or filter out its more toxic effects. Like water slipping through a net. The idea was that the Kyuubi itself, in seeking self preservation would filter these things itself as it leaked out into Naruto's system.

Akina's seal works more like a water dispenser with a filter nozzle. It was meant to hold only the Kyuubi's power and filter the toxic effects of said power automatically. Something that could not be placed on Naruto's seal because it would be far too complicated to do in the (assuming) short amount of time the Yondaime had to design these two seals.

So, the Kyuubi's plan with these two is simple. The Kyuubi wants Naruto dead. If he were still in Naruto's seal then when Naruto dies then he would die too and the five tails of power locked away inside him would follow shortly after or dissolve into nothing with no anchor (soul/consciousness) to weigh it down in the physical world.

Since he managed to get into Akina's seal however in theory when Naruto dies the five tails of power stuck in him would seek out Akina like a beacon. It would flood her system with enough power to kill her and since her seal was not designed to take the nine tails with her when she dies he could escape through her.

This also has the added effect that using the Kyuubi's chakra could have far more serious repercussions to Naruto than to Akina without the nine tails to filter out the toxins.

And that's all the major points I can think of right now.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The earth shook around him, fissures rupturing in the ice at his feet, at his sides and above his head, as he stumbled through the tunnel, avoiding the falling chunks of ice and ruined debris that lined the floor.

Disoriented with the shakes, his foot fell squarely on a large block of ice, its slick surface slipping right out from under him. He fell, hands grasping at the freezing, wet, walls without purchase.

He hits the ground, cursing as he slips and slides down the tunnel, clawing, crawling and pushing himself forward as quickly as possible, using chakra to get traction along his feet as he struggled to get upright, succeeding after several attempts before placing his back firmly against the wall, green eyes swiveling this way and that way.

_'What the hell is going on out there!'_

Finally, the shaking ceased; leaving only the cold, dreariness of the interior of the ice that surrounds him.

He pushed himself upright, looking forward and back down the tunnel before continuing in his previous direction.

The crunch of snow and ice beneath his feet was the only sound around him as the tunnel stretched onwards in a disorienting zig zag of turns and curves, rising and falling in slippery slopes as the cold air burned through his lungs.

_'Is everyone already dead?'_

He stopped then, one hand on his chest, the other against the wall. The inside of his lungs felt as though he was breathing in turpentine. Wheezing breaths flowing air in and out as he began to feel light headed. The muscles of his windpipe tightening in his bodies natural survival instincts kicked in.

The Kazekage grunted, his hand rising to his head as pain lanced from one temple to the other.

_'Damnit! Pull it together Gaara!'_

He pushed himself off the wall, coughing once, one hand still on his chest before he continued walking.

* * *

The coldness of this frozen wasteland could not match the icy hatred that shone through the eyes of Deva path as he looked down on the dying Kage. His body broken as it lay over the white snow and clear ice, staining it red with blood.

"Pein-sama" came Zetsu's raspy voice as the hybrid ninja emerged from the ice behind him. "My lord I-"

"Where were you." He interrupted; he did not wish to hear anything else...other than some justification as to why he still breathed whereas Konan did not.

Silence came between the two with the density of a brick wall. And Deva path could almost hear the Kusa ninja's heart speeding up where he stood. Frightened...and he well should be.

The Kusa ninja tensed beneath his cloak, Pein did not need eyes or ears to sense that...

When he spoke again, his voice was an octave lower, hesitant, guarded. "I was here..."

"Fighting?" The mortal god asked, slowly turning to face his subordinate.

It was warning enough, and in the next instant the ground beneath Zetsu opened up, ready to swallow the Kusa nin whole before arguably the most powerful creature on this earth could attack.

Too slow...far too slow.

With a thought, and a simple motion. Zetsu's trajectory was changed as Pein pulled him closer, a blade appearing in his hands so quickly not even Zetsu's keen eyes could catch sight of the movement.

The strike came just as fast, with the blade almost leaping from the God's grip and sinking itself into Zetsu's hide.

Zetsu gasped, hands moving in reflex to grasp at the cloak of his attacker, griping him with strength brought on by the surge of adrenaline in the throes of death that was sapped away just as quickly as Deva realm twisted the blade with a savage jerk.

Zetsu, choking on the blood that rose in his throat, looked at the man that fancied himself a god and stared into the legendary bloodline of the most powerful man in history; there he would find only contempt and rage...seething and burning like a slowly spreading fire.

And without speaking a word. The man reached up, grasped Zetsu by his throat, and snapped his neck with a twitch of his wrist and let the body fall to the floor with cold dismissal.

It was a fell wind that brushed across Deva path's face as he looked down once again on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

He focused for a moment on the man that had done this, then to the broken and shattered fortress that even now lay crumbling beneath him, great, deafening cracks echoing up and around him, then, he looked beyond that, to the bodies that even now, bloodied the snow around this place. Their inconsequential lives, snuffed out before he had even arrived, he turned his gaze on the one person who did matter.

Konan.

Blood leaked from between slightly parted lips, her blue, wet hair clinging to her pale skin. Her eyes were still half open, and for a moment he could almost imagine them turning onto him. But no...her chest remained still...her heart, unmoving.

She was dead...

He had been...too late...

He did not need to turn, to see that the demon had regained consciousness. Neither did he need to turn to watch him choking on the blood that had gathered at the back of his throat.

He saw his eyes open, glassy and unfocused.

Pein didn't give him time to regain his bearings.

The Akatsuki leader turned, marched forward, barely halting at the man's side before kicking him across the face with enough force to roll him over completely.

Naruto spat the fresh blood from his mouth, now laying on his stomach, his hands moved without much thought, in an effort to fulfill the, nearly instinctive need to stand and face his enemy.

He didn't get very far in that effort.

The kick that connected with his ribs was nearly enough to make him lose consciousness again, sending him skipping across the snow covered plateau, his ribs breaking with, disturbing ease under the force of the strike before he came to a halt near the edge.

His chest felt as though it were on fire when he finally drew a strangled breath which gave in to a fit of coughs.

Pein advanced, his fellow paths flanking him, expressions all but blank as they looked down on the demon king.

When they drew closer however the God found himself surprised at the sound that reached his ears.

He laughed, it was slow, pained, weak, yet utterly mocking.

"She died...with your name on her lips."

With a snarl twisting his expression Pein closed the distance between them, his hand closing around Naruto's throat with the force of a vice, cutting off the ninja's mocking taunts.

"You...die by inches." He hissed.

Again, Naruto's response, was a simple, cruel smirk.

The Akatsuki's leader almost saw the attack coming too late.

He leapt back, a blade of wind slicing deeply into his still outstretched arm, an instant before a hand rose from over the edge grasping onto Naruto's clothing and pulling him over before any of them could react.

He marched closer to the edge, peering down. There he found the Suna princess, wildly attempting to control their slide as the, so-called Demon king neither had the strength nor the bearings to fend for himself.

His others marched closer needing no verbal orders before he bade them to leap over the edge in pursuit While he remained behind.

"Foolish...only I can hear your prayers here...and I shall not answer them."

Power surged through his body as his hands rose from his sides.

* * *

An urgency hurried his steps.

Gaara didn't know what was causing it, but thin, cold air and burning lungs be damned as he continued to rush through the tunnels. The rumbling from the explosion outside having ceased long ago, it allowed his gait to be more sure footed, and his progress faster, though snapping cracks still echoed through the chasms as whole sections of walls crumbled and gave way around him.

Something was urging him forward however, a feeling he couldn't explain, almost a pulling from deep within. It not only made resting impossible it seemed to guide his steps as tunnel split off into tunnel in a dizzying maze that would disorient even the most well prepared tracker.

As he rounded the next corner however, the Kazekage came face to face with one of his own Anbu, the Suna insignia engraved onto the forehead of his mask.

"Kazekage-sama!" The man cried, rushing forward, his hand flying to the earpiece radio. "I've found him!"

The Godaime sighed in obvious relief, until of course, his better judgment came forward. Taking a cautionary step back, the leader of Suna spoke with a warding hand held in front of him. "The sun rises to the east." He said.

"And its shadow falls there when it sets." The Anbu replied.

Gaara nodded, allowing the tension to ease from his shoulders however briefly.

"Kazekage-sama." The Anbu said, interrupting his thoughts as he grasped him firmly by the shoulder. "Come my lord there is something you must see this way."

All at once, the sense of urgency returned, and Gaara nodded without a second thought, marching forward behind the man, through more of the winding tunnels and twisting caverns.

Finally, the two emerged into a large, hollowed chamber. The howling winds billowed over its sides in wispy gusts that were visible to the naked eye as they lifted snow and ice in their grip.

But the Kazekage paid little attention to that, finding his eyes landing squarely on the body that lay in the center of it.

He stepped forward cautiously, hearing the crunching of the Anbu's footsteps as he followed him.

With a tentative caution he knelt at the body's side, female, her blood soaked hair showed that she had either defeated a great many before she fell or had lost copious amounts of blood herself. Half of her body, the half that faced away from him was covered in blackened burn marks and peeling flesh.

He reached over, rolling her towards him, until he could finally see her face, her upper torso half leaning on his bent knee.

And at the sight of her face Gaara sucked in a sharp breath.

Akina!

His shock lasted for only a moment before he turned to bark his orders at the Anbu; only to find the man gone.

Sea green eyes swiveled to and fro, searching for the opponent that must be hidden, for the trap that was about to be sprung.

Nothing happened.

Confused and concerned, Gaara did not ignore the injured woman now leaning against him however and warily, his eyes returned to her, hands ghosting over her injuries with uncertain hesitation.

* * *

Outside, standing near the edge of the storm, the blood red Sharingan eyes opened with languid ease as a breath escaped his nostrils as though eased of a burden.

"Sempai." Came the lilting, almost juvenile voice behind him. "What are we doing?"

Itachi did not answer his fellow Akatsuki member, choosing instead to begin the process of removing his cloak from where it was wrapped around him.

"Deidara sempai is dead now...I think Zetsu-sama too...ohhh and Sasori-sempai too! What do you think happened to Kisame-sama, sempai? You think he's dead too? Or did he-"

"Tobi." The Uchiha finally spoke cutting him off. "Be silent."

There was a childish sniffle behind him, as though the spiral masked ninja were crying beneath his mask. "Itachi-sempai is so mean to Tobi...but not mean to the little angel though...he was nice to her...let her live..."

There was a silence between them for a moment before Tobi broke it again, this time, his voice lost some of its childish, jovial undertones.

"Why let her live sempai?"

Itachi didn't answer for a long time and for a while Tobi thought he was gonna be ignored.

Then the Uchiha spoke. "Insurance."

Tilting his head like a curious animal he waited for further explanation.

Folding his cloak neatly, the Uchiha laid the black cloth at his feet and then began to methodically remove his weapon pouches. "I have no intention of remaining under the boot-heel of Pein for the rest of my life. There is only one person that has a chance to kill Pein."

"Uzumaki-san." Tobi answered. "Itachi sempai is smart. God fights Devil. Only one wins."

"And that girl." The Uchiha continued, finishing the removal of his weapon pouches as he reached into a single jacket pocket. Pulling out a kunai and fingering the weapon between his thumb and index finger. "Is the means by which Naruto himself can be stopped."

"... … … I don't get it..."

"He has allowed her to live on multiple occasions." The uchiha clarified. "Either he's sentimental, which I doubt. Or he has left her alive for some other reason. Either her dying will weaken him considerably...or it will actually kill him. Both of which will serve me well should he survive this, and choose to come after me.

"And if Pein-sama survives?"

There was a pause... "I will deal with that if it happens."

"Where will sempai go?"

The Uchiha didn't answer, simply fingering the kunai in his hands for a moment as though nostalgic. Then, with a simple nonchalance he dropped it into the snow, next to his discarded clothing and weapons.

Then his body dissolved, leaving nothing but wisps of black smoke to be caught in the wind.

Tobi looked up to the sky sighing as he placed his hands behind his head. "Oh well...it was all fun while it lasted." Turning around he began to march away whistling a tune as he walked further and further away from the ice fortress and into the storm that eternally surrounded the place.

* * *

Gaara grunted, shifting the comatose woman to lay flat on her back. He placed his fingers at her neck, searching for a pulse. He found one, and sighed in relief as he did.

He turned his attention to her injuries looking them over as though trying to find where to begin as he removed his cloak, getting ready to tear it apart to use as makeshift bandages when he looked closer, much closer, there he found the wispy tendrils of steam rising from where her burns met clear skin.

He leaned in closer, his face and eyes scrunching in amazed puzzlement.

"What in the-"

A scuffling to his right tore his gaze away, his hand grasping firmly at a kunai as he pulled the weapon free of its satchel.

Then, scurrying out of one of the many tunnels that led into this chamber came yet another Anbu, his cloak wet with snow, his porcelain mask turning this way and that way as his head swiveled around, scanning the room until his gaze found him.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama!" The excited soldier made a move to step forward when said Kage raised the kunai in his hand in warning.

"I have reason to believe our password may be compromised Anbu. You'd best prove who you are quickly."

To emphasize his point the Kage made a show of sand, gathering at the Anbu ninja's feet. He was bluffing, of course, the amount of sand he currently had on him would have difficulty crushing a small child.

The Anbu thought for a moment, almost as though his means of proving his identity were in the room itself, when he apparently thought of something.

Slowly, with no swift movements he reached into his cloak, pulling a scroll from within, he unrolled it over the ground, biting his thumb he began to run it across the ink covered surface, its runes and lines glowing for a moment before -poof- a grey cloud obscured the Godaime's vision for a moment. And Gaara feared that, if it indeed was another enemy the man had just summoned reinforcements.

Still what was done, was done. He waited for the smoke to dissipate, when it did, more Anbu stood in the room, eight or so each looking around the chamber, confused until their sights landed on him.

"Kazekage." The lead Anbu declared, beginning to march towards him when the younger one that had found him first, who wore a bird mask, placed a hand on his shoulder "Sir. Kazekage-sama has reason to believe the code word is compromised."

The captain nodded before reaching up and unclasping his wolf mask, revealing his face. One Gaara recognized. Kisuke, one of the senior captains.

He looked to the others, his gaze giving his orders clearly enough without words.

One by one they each removed their masks and the majority, he managed to recognize easily enough. Either the entire team was compromised or these were the real deal.

He gave their identities no second thought. "Come. She needs medical attention."

Not hesitating, they came forward, hands retrieving bandages, blood pills and salves. Gaara stepped back, a sliver of apprehension coiling around his heart, unaware of the thoughts that wound their way across the comatose woman's mind as she slept.

* * *

The inside of his head felt as though it was subject to the beating of a great drum. His nostrils burned with the cold and his limbs felt as though they were lead lined.

He coughed, white snow flakes flaring up in front of him by the puff of air.

Everything ached, and his arms shook with the effort to move them, snow gathered over his prone body until finally, his aching muscles obeyed his command, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

_Where am I?_

The thought was a detached one. He looked around, finding nothing but white capped snow spread out as far as the eye could see before being swallowed up by the swirling vortex that was the storm that encircled this place.

_'How did I get here?'_

Before he could get his bearings an arm grabbed onto the back of his shirt, the impact jarring him with a sick sense of vertigo before his instincts kicked in, his breathing becoming rapid, his fists clenching as adrenaline spiked. His hand slipped into his weapon holster, drawing one of the many kunai blades housed within it.

"Calm down copy cat!"

He recognized that voice, and he definitely recognized the crushing grip that fell over his wrist before he was shoved forward, stumbling before his legs found their strength, keeping him upright as he turned around finding Yoshihiro standing infront of him.

Battered and bruised, pieces of his armor were missing, the normally gleaming metal of his hammer scratched with deep gouges all along the hilt, a corner of the hammers head chipped as the old Iwa nin nursed a brutal gash over his left eye. The right side of his face was smarting a nasty, yellow hued bruise.

At the sight of this, Kakashi could only come to one conclusion.

"You look like shit."

'Yea, and you look like a rose bud."

Kakashi wasn't delirious enough for the sarcasm to go over his head. Looking down at the tears that didn't cover the, still bleeding, injuries he would probably agree with Yoshihiro's assessment when he next looked into a mirror.

Glancing around again, Sharingan now spinning in one eye to take a second, much more thorough assessment of his surroundings the Copy nin took careful scrutiny of the immediate area before looking up the shattered mountain of ice. Jagged spikes reaching varying heights from where the massive spire had crumbled around it, its top leaning precariously on one side, debris still littering the base of the structure.

"What happened to Kisame?" He asked, rubbing his head before covering his eye. "Last I remember was the fortress falling around us as we made a run for it." Looking around some more he added "We're not dead are we?"

The elder male rolled his eyes. "No you moron, we're not dead."

"Good." He said with a mock sigh. "You being the first sight of my afterlife would mean I was in hell."

The joke fell rather flat considering the elder Iwa ninja's sneer, but at the moment Kakashi really didn't care. He was alive right now, and Kisame was nowhere to be found. That entitled him to a few bad jokes.

Still. "Where's Suna?"

There was a rumbling crunch of shifting snow, and the high pitched groan of metal straining under pressure as a mound of tightly packed white flakes began to rise off to their right.

Both men drew their weapons, intent on pouncing Kisame should he be the one under there.

But to their relief, it was a half destroyed hand of reinforced wood that emerged first. Its pinky finger gone and servo motors whirring with a very ugly sound.

When Kankuro finally emerged from where he'd been buried, his face, or at least half of it was in clear view, half his upper body armor was shattered, the other half not looking much better, cracks, and clumps of frozen water cracking over the joints that struggled to move.

The Suna nin was panting, the warmth of his breath visible with every exhale. A cut over his eye allowed copious amounts of blood to fall down his face. Something that must have stung his eye horribly, but the brunette ninja paid little attention to his injuries, wincing as he swiveled his head to and fro, searching for their enemy with a worried, almost frantic expression.

Finally, looking back to Kakashi and Yoshihiro he breathed out the obvious question. "Kisame?"

Kakashi shrugged in response.

Kankuro sighed, eyes closing in almost tear-jerking relief. The monster of the mist had certainly earned his name in the suna nin's eyes.

His relief was soon overshadowed however as a thought came into him with the force of a stampeding horse. Looking to Kakashi and Yoshihiro he knew their minds were wandering in the same direction.

Subtly, though it was most likely an exercise in futility, he tried to shift his still trapped legs to loosen the snow's hold on him in case he needed to move quickly.

With a leisurely pace, Kakashi drew his hand back, into his weapon holster, clearly ready to cross this line now that Kisame seemed to be out of the picture.

A hand on the copy ninja's shoulder made him pause, turning his head slowly to the side to face the older male from his peripheral.

"We aren't sure if Kisame's dead yet. Not to mention we have other enemies here."

"Kisame had a good chance of killing all of us. He was enjoying that fight. I doubt this is some trick." Kakashi argued back. "Besides." He jerked his head towards Kankuro. "Recognize him? Sabaku no Kankuro. Gaara's older brother. A very valuable hostage."

Yoshihiro opened his mouth to speak, when his gaze traveled upwards widening as his mouth clicked shut before opening again.

"No time for that shit!"

Pushing Kakashi out of the way the Elder Iwa nin pushed forward, hammer over his shoulder as Kakashi stumbled, turning once he caught his feet to see what had startled the Tsuchikage only to feel his own multicolored eyes widen before he looked back to Kankuro, who had abandoned subtlety and was now pulling himself fully to his feet, one leg already free.

"You might want to hurry up with that." He warned, watching as Kankuro chuckled up at him.

"Way I see it tree huger, this is my chance to leave you both to die and go find my brother."

The copy nin shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. If you wanna leave your sister to die with us."

Snapping his gaze up, Kankuro turned as best he could, ignoring Kakashi as he looked back up to the shattered remnants of the ice fortress, finding several tiny dark blotches rapidly leaping from one point to another, pursuing one other person, the stark shade of light blond hair allowing him to recognize his sister anywhere.

Looking closer however, he found her to be carrying someone. Blood soaked Naruto's normally sun-kissed hair and its new reddish ting confused Suna's puppet master as to the identity of the person his sister was trying to save.

_'Gaara!'_

With a surge of effort, the puppeteer forced his suit to respond, pulling his last leg free of snow and ice before he rushed after the other two ninja.

He paused though, a rumbling reaching his ears before he turned back, looking over his shoulder at the massive storm that forever circled this place, watching it enclosing itself, closer and closer around the ice formation.

Not giving the phenomenon a second thought he moved forward. His sister came first, the freak storm, later.

* * *

The Suna princess cursed as she continued to slide down the slick ice, Naruto slid at her side, an almost solid trail of blood left in his wake as he struggled to control his fall.

She looked to him, watching as his entire body shook with the strain to remain upright, and as his head dropped and his eyes visibly struggled to remain open.

Her eyes darted left and right, scanning the jagged surface of the ice before she stopped, chakra lining the places where her body met the cold surface, bringing her to a halt as she turned sharply, intercepting his tumbling body with her own.

The wind was knocked out of her, leaving her lungs burning with lack of air; but she ignored it, wrapping her hands around his blood-soaked body, staining her skin and clothes crimson before she looked above, towards the small black dots that were her pursuers.

Far enough, she determined.

Her feet found purchase, and with another neck breaking turn, she reversed her momentum, using it to nearly launch herself headfirst into a small crevice in the broken wall of the fortress.

She fell, in with a winded curse, her wrist twisting awkwardly as she tried to catch her fall. The bulk of the Jinchuuriki falling next to her; his body limp and unmoving.

She cradled her hand, hissing with pain as her wrist throbbed, her hair fell over her face and cold slammed into her side like an unyielding wall that sank its fangs into her flesh.

She bit out a curse, her eyes closing tight in pain before opening again and staring at the deathly pale visage of the Jinchuurikki beside her.

She crawled closer, kneeling at his side as he struggled for breath, looking to her as her cold hand came to rest on his sweat soaked skin.

He did not even have the strength to speak, but he recognized her all the same, and the questions that raced through his mind he could never give voice too as he lost consciousness again.

"Hey! Hey!" Temari yelled shaking the man as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

She didn't have time to think on his lack of consciousness when the rustle of a cloak brought her gaze to the entrance of their little niche, finding a freak with spikes on his head blocking the opening.

She flattened her hand, its shape vaguely resembling a blade as chakra passed over it before she slashed the appendage across the air between them.

The invisible blade of wind struck true, slicing the spiked ninja from shoulder to hip and knocking him clear of the entrance, his grinning face disappearing as he fell over the edge.

Without wasting another moment she grabbed Naruto, pushing chakra through her body before she lifted him with considerable effort and ran out the same entrance.

The cold wind slapped her in the face, the snow stung her eyes, and five of the purple eyed freaks were already converging on her as began to fall with the pull of gravity.

One lunged, arms wide as though to grab onto her in mid air.

The wind came to her, accelerating her fall, too low for him to catch, he went over her head as her feet fell onto the sloping wall.

There was no victory in this however. Another was gaining on her already, this one thin, with long hair held in a high ponytail. His eyes were just as unnervingly dead as all the others though.

She drew a shuriken from her pouch, more wind chakra lining its surface before she threw it.

The bladed star cut through the air, curving in its path as it rushed towards the ninja, ripping straight through its chest, making it stumble and fall before it easily and swiftly regained its feet and sought to cut down the distance that had formed between them with even more determination.

_'They're not human!' _She thought despairingly before something smashed into her right side, where Naruto's body had been blocking her vision.

The wind was knocked from her lungs with a sputtering cough, and Naruto fell from her grasp, tumbling in the air before he struck the solid, unyielding ice and continued to roll down its sloping surface.

She grit her teeth in pain as the man's arms locked around her in a vice grip, literally crushing her to him before she vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving one of the rinnegan wielders grasping a tightly wrapped bundle of shuriken tied together by razor wire close to his chest before the trap went off, exploding in a lethal display that sent the stars of metal into his throat throat, head, chest, stomach legs and arms.

Temari appeared beneath Naruto's falling body, arms poised to catch the demon king and continue her rush to escape when a bright purple glow caught her sight, and a source of heat, growing closer and closer forced her instincts to kick in.

She reacted, pushing Naruto to the side with her foot she quickly, jumped off the surface of the ice fortress, a blast of heat and icy debris pelting her body as she looked down, finding the perpetrator to be none other than the freak with the spikes on his head that she thought to have killed earlier.

She looked quickly to her other attackers, frantic as panic threatened to rise in her chest as she realized that she had no chance of dodging any attack here in mid air.

With a neck breaking jerk, her body found itself pulled upwards, arms and legs giving little more resistance than that of a rag doll.

There as a weightless moment of vertigo, where sky and earth meant nothing, she found herself feeling utterly relaxed for a moment...

Then she found the fury filled gaze of Deva path glaring down on her.

She didn't hear his words, nor did it really matter, for in the next instant Temari found her body hurled through the air at dangerous speeds. A sudden, immense pressure on her ribs giving her no chance to breathe before she reached the unyielding surface below.

There was a crash, snow and ice rising into the air in a billowing cloud that obscured her vision as her chest felt as though it was being crushed, the jagged, stone like ice digging into her back as her vision was splotched with blackened spots.

She rasped out a cough, exhausting what little breath she had, wet and gurgling, her mind distantly acknowledged it as blood given the taste.

She shut her eyes tight against the pain, struggling to recall her training to block out the sensation and move again; finding only limited success as her fingers and legs did little more than twitch before she coughed again, her breath stolen from her lungs a second time.

The dust began to settle, and from the very corner of her eyes Temari saw him approach. His black cloak hugging his shoulders, his reddish mane of hair shifting in color to give him a very ghoulish silhouette in the snow filled air, the ringed eyes of the Rinnegan unnerving in their odd appearance and unnatural focus on her form.

The blade emerged from the inside of his sleeve as if by magic, as black as obsidian stone, and probably just as sharp, its very image made her feel a chill down her spine as she struggled to pull herself away, eying the weapon with no small amount of fear as she pushed herself further and further away with weak, shaking hands that slipped on the ice.

Soon enough he was standing over her, the tip of the sword held over her face, barely an inch from her nose.

She glanced around, searching for some weapon or escape, but she only found Naruto's still form, laying face down in the snow covered ice, two others at his side.

"You will not forestall god's judgment." The one above her said, bringing her attention back to it.

She looked into his gaze, finding a strikingly familiar coldness to those purple tinged eyes but...worse somehow...darker...more alien.

She tried to move again, succeeding only in sending pain shooting across her upper torso, wincing with a hiss. Pein merely looked on, his face and features betraying nothing.

He raised the blade high, ready to bring it down over the Suna princess for the final blow before he turned his head to the side, his free hand rising, outstretched.

She felt a momentary surge of chakra from him, followed by a startled "Oomph" before snow was kicked up nearby, the genjutsu dissipating to reveal Kakashi, hair matted down to his head as he gave a grimacing chuckle. "Why do I even bother?"

The ground shifted beneath the Suna kunoichi, ice and snow splitting apart before opening entirely, allowing her to fall in, startled, she screamed Pein's blade descending to strike as the ground closed above her.

Darkness surrounded her, leaving her only able to feel her own heart pumping in her chest as her adrenaline spiked and her temples pounded with the blood flow

She felt things moving around her, and her lungs began to burn from the sudden lack of oxygen.

In a panic, she began to struggle trashing around as she searched for some exit from her earthly prison.

Then, with the same suddenness she'd fallen in, fell right back out. Greeted to the sensation of air rushing past her before she felt an impact at her back, her eyes closed with the jarring force.

"Sis?"

She gasped, her eyes snapping open to fall on the half concealed face of her brother, brown eyes staring down on her in wondering disbelief as the edges of the one eye she could see beneath his suit glimmered with un-shed tears.

"Kankuro!"

She didn't say anything else before she pushed herself forward from where she sat, awkwardly circling her arms around the massive suit of armor.

She felt a swell of emotions rise up in her chest, tears threatening to spill over her eyes as a lump formed in her throat.

He was alive...her baby brother was alive and he was here!

"Come on breathe!"

The muttered demand brought her back to the present. She raised her head, looking past her brother as she slid out his suits massive arms; finding Yoshihiro kneeling over Naruto, hands regularly pressing down on his chest before he pressed his ear close. His face dismayed before he straightened and pressed down again. "Come on! Come on!"

"No." The suna princess breathed aloud, drawing her brother's worried eye to the back of her head before she rushed forward, sliding to a halt at his side.

"What's wrong?" She yelled, up at the armored male.

"What does it look like?" The Tsuchikage cursed. "His heart's stopped."

Kankuro stepped forward, and, looking over Temari's shoulder, found the face of the man on the ground to _not_ be his brother's. And then he leveled his gaze on the back of Temari's head.

There was a poof of smoke beside them, which, when dissipated, revealed Kakashi, hands pressing down on his knees as he hunched forward, gasping for breath. "He wasn't too happy." He said still struggling to catch his breath. "And it wont be very long before he finds us, we need to move."

Upon being ignored, the copy nin raised his head from where it hung, finding Yoshihiro still repeatedly pressing down on Naruto's chest, with the blond, still unresponsive.

The copy nin wasted no more time, despite his exhaustion, the aches and pains that still battered his body further into the realms of unconsciousness, he stepped forward. "Move!" He barked, almost shoving Yoshihiro aside before he pressed his hands over Naruto's chest.

The eddies of chakra flowed through his palms, taking shape and form according to his will before Temari and the other's saw Naruto arch upwards, a shock going through his system as Kakashi attempted to restart his heart.

He placed two fingers on the Godaime's pulse point. Staying for a moment before he cursed, placing his hands over the blonds chest again.

Standing behind Temari, Kankuro looked on. Worry in his eyes as he looked down on his sister as she knelt there, biting her lip with worry. He knew that under stressful situations captives often grew attached to their captors. But his sister had always been level headed. She'd always been the smart one. Always been the one to pass her mental resistance and genjutsu tests far better than he or even Gaara.

She was human just like everybody else sure but...he couldn't help but feel a stab of betrayal at her worry for _this_ man of all things. This was the same man that had severed his spine from the waist down, forever stealing him of the use of his legs. The man that had flooded Suna with so many refugees that their grain stores were barely able to maintain a steady supply of food for the entire population.

The man that single-handedly threatened absolutely everything they held dear and stood for.

Immediately he cast aside those feelings as best he could. Temari was just like anybody else. Who's to say that, had it been him that had been captured the shoe would be on the other foot? The important thing was that she was alive and they could take both her, and Gaara back to Suna. The rest of the bullshit they could deal with later.

"Come on dammit!" Kakashi cursed, sweat lining his brow as he sent another pulse through Naruto's body, his shoulders shaking as his face visibly tightened behind the mask. "No...no not now...not when we're so close! When everything is so close!"

But the blond remained there, lying still his features calm,mouth slightly open, his eyes closed.

Then, there was a pulse...a ripple of red that swept out from under him as though he'd landed in a great, shallow pool of water.

Kakashi and the other two stood, startled, as they took a step back.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" One of the Anbu cried near the rear of the line.

Gaara turned, finding the Anbu that had been carrying Akina had let the girl fall, his sword drawn as the young woman's chakra glowed around her body.

* * *

The water sloshed against her ankles, pushing and pulling like the coming and goings of the tide.

She didn't move from her place, staring down into the crystal clear, blue surface that lay just infront of her, rippling and shifting.

"Where are we?" She asked.

When he didn't answer, and the silence only seemed to stretch on, she elaborated. "Your mind? Mine?"

Again the silence stretched on for a moment. Then he finally spoke. "Neither."

She stared down at the pool at her feet...saltwater...she didn't know how...but she knew it was saltwater.

She didn't understand his answer...she didn't really care where they were really. So she didn't know why she'd even asked.

What's happening?" She asked, her eyes still lowered. "To you..."

There was silence, and she felt his eyes on her...assessing her.

Then he answered. "You know."

It was not dismissive. It was a fact.

She looked up to him then, her crystal blue eyes carved with sorrow...sorrow for him perhaps...or perhaps self pity... it mattered little.

He sat upon a stone throne that rested atop a mound of skulls; each of which leaked blood from their hollow eyes and forever grinning mouths that dripped and cascaded down into the water around him, tainting it in a swirling red but traveled little farther. Keeping itself away from the crystal clear saltwater that surrounded her.

He was clad in his trademark red shroud and metal mask, his head resting lazily atop his fist. Eyes unseen behind the veil of blackened shadow under his hood.

When he stood, the bones beneath his feet shifted with cracks and snaps as they tumbled down towards the bloody water below.

She watched as he approached, each step bringing him closer and closer until he finally stood ankle deep in the bloody water and continued to close the distance until he stood just at the edge of the divide that separated the blood stained water from the clear.

Slowly...cautiously...she stepped forward, coming closer until she stood face to face with him, looking up at his taller frame, still failing to pierce the veil that fell over his eyes.

Suddenly, his form became transparent, and he reeled back, as though pained as his legs seemed ready to give out right from under him as he staggered, his hand rising to clutch at his chest.

She gasped taking a step forward as though to grab him, keep him standing, when she hesitated, stopping with her hand still outstretched, grasping at air as she closed her hand into a loose fist.

He looked at her then, still clutching at his chest with one hand, he spoke, his tone harsh, and wheezy as though he'd run a great distance.

"So...what do you think will happen now? Do you think it will end?" He paused, seeming to catch his breath for a moment before he spoke again.

"It wont...The turmoil, the chaos, the sorrow it will continue...you've saved no one...you've accomplished..."

His voice failed him again, his body becoming more transparent, thinner as he fell to his knees with a pained yell, a wet cough rattled his frame and in the next second, blood dripped from the side of his mask, falling into the tainted water below them him. "Even if you have...you will not live to see it."

There was silence for a moment, and in the next, he stood, grunting with pain as he straightened again to his full height, the blood still trailing down from the edge of his metal mask, his body becoming so transparent it seemed almost invisible for a moment before it regained some of its consistency.

He looked up staring into the black void that hung above them.

"The demon king." He laughed, self mocking and bitter as he turned away from her. "Enjoy your 'new world' dear sister."

Her chest tightened up, her heart, lurched beneath her ribs as her stomach dropped and her throat tightened.

Every instinct...told her to stop, every fiber of her being screamed at her to let him walk away, to let him die now, but before she knew it she stepped forward, her white clothes stained red as she passed into the bloody water and grasped onto his arm with strength born of desperation.

"No." She cried...tears falling from her eyes and trailing down her face falling into the murky water below as it swirled and melded together, finally mixing as the dividing line was broken.

He looked down, staring at the hand that held onto his arm in a vice, his body becoming stronger, more corporeal as she held on.

"This changes nothing." He said after a long, heavy silence that had seemed to go on for eons. "You will still be my enemy when my eyes open again...Suna will still burn..."

A choked sob rose up from her chest, her eyes shutting themselves tight as she let her head fall forward her hair shielding her face from view as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I know."

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" The cry echoed up from one of the tunnels, and as one the four turned to look towards it, only now noticing the sounds of movement coming closer to them.

After a second or so they saw the sources, Anbu, eight or so, they exited the tunnel with their blades at the ready.

"Kankuro-sama!" One of the Anbu yelled and the Suna puppeteer marched forward with a nod, pausing only for a moment as Gaara emerged from the tunnel.

"Gaara!" He yelled in relief, smiling as he came closer.

The Kazekage looked to his armored brother, laughing once with equal relief before he wrapped the man in a hug.

Then he saw Temari.

It was as if someone had struck him in the stomach, and all the air left his lungs as he pulled himself away from Kankuro, looking to Temari who looked back with some emotion he couldn't describe.

Temari...

He pulled back, suspicion in his eyes. "I saw you die." He looked past her, past the other two, to the body behind them.

Temari opened her mouth to speak when a deafening boom shook the chamber around them, chunks of ice falling from the ceiling, forcing the group to scatter as one of the walls was blown in with a blanketing sweep of snow blinding their sight as it knocked them off their feet.

Pein stepped through the threshold, his Rinnegan eyes instantly taking in every detail of the massive chamber and those within it as they reached their feet.

"Throw away thy rod." He said as his others spread out in a semi circle in front of the group, who made themselves ready. "Cast aside thy hope."

The dark blade emerged again and fell into his firm grip with ease, and familiarity. "For god shall not take the gentle path."

* * *

She returned to the land of the consciousness with growls in her ear, cold water at her back and the putrid stench of rotting, bloody meat blowing across her nose. Opening her sky blues she looked to the side, finding the fox pacing, the chains around his neck and legs giving sharp pings as the links shifted their position with his pacing.

"**You worthless meatsack!" **He roared the moment he became aware of her cognition, snarling as he inched closer. **"Do you have any idea what you've done?"**

Her expression was sad, she knew that, and as began to rise the tears that fell from her cheeks did so with her knowing they were there as she stumbled to her feet.

"I saved him." She answered simply.

The fury in the roar that escaped the fox's gaping maw was nearly a palpable thing, the mere force of his killing intent alone fell onto her shoulders like a physical weight.

"**How dare you!" **He hissed, drool that burned like acid seeping through his grit teeth. **"You're-"**

"Not your puppet." She interrupted, looking up to him as he snarled and growled. "Nor will I be Zhuge Liang's anymore! I'm no one's puppet!"

He looked down on her with unabashed hatred in those bloody eyes. His lips curling back into a disgusted, amused little smile. **"No...You're far more pathetic than that. You're his puppet instead."**

**

* * *

**

This time, she woke to the feel of cold air kissing her face, and the sound of battle in her ear.

Every muscle in her body ached, and the side that had been struck by Amaterasu's legendary black fire still felt almost cripplingly painful to every movement.

She hissed as she began to turn herself over, walls of glimmering ice surrounding her on all sides.

She crawled on her stomach; with nail and foot, pushing herself to where the sounds were coming from.

She lurched to her feet for the final stretch of distance before her strength abandoned her and she fell, just at the edge of the tunnel, with the battle now visible to her eyes.

Suna Anbu clashed with five of the black robed ninja's in a desperate melee, jutsu and shuriken flying across the room as they were launched, deflected, blocked and dodged

Deva path marched through the center like a juggernaut however; ruthless, and utterly unstoppable, Kankuro, his armor now thoroughly shattered had been thrown across the room to land at a heap at the far wall, and Gaara lay on the floor, almost sickly pale as he bled from a horrendous slash that ran across his stomach making the stone run red as his blood pooled around him.

The only ones in his way now were the man she recognized as Hatake Kakashi, Gaara's sister, and an old man in thick plate armor.

Naruto lay behind them, unmoving, defenseless...

Her eyes closed tightly in concentration, feeling for the power within her and attempting to bring it out.

She felt firm resistance however, and thesnarls that echoed through the back of her mind to the forefron told her exactly who the guilty party was.

"You..." She breathed, struggling to form her sentences. "Will listen...to me now."

Still the resistance remained, obstinate as the Kyuubi's limited influence from within his seal battled against her will.

With a snarl that was almost animal like in nature the young woman grit her teeth and clenched her fists. _'Listen to me __**now.**__'_

_

* * *

_

He could hear him coming closer, heavy footfalls that could not be drowned out by the cacophony of the fights that raged around them as he continued to examine the seal and what they'd done to it.

The seal that bound the ninetails had always been complex. Far beyond his knowledge to be sure, but what these people had done to it now made the normal seal look like a simple padlock.

He only recognized three of the symbols, and there were at least seven of them. If he undid those three perhaps the construct would break down itself, like a dam that was over capacity.

"Any day now copycat!" He heard Yoshihiro yell behind him, the footfalls coming ever closer

"If I do this wrong it could rupture the seal completely! It'd kill Naruto and probably us too." He barked back, harsh and angry as he hesitated on the handseals for the dispel technique.

"Either you risk it or we all die now!" The Tsuchikage snapped just before Kakashi heard him bellow out his battle cry.

He looked back, just in time to see the Rinnegan wielder catch the head of the massive warhammer in one hand, his other hand rising with the dark blade in its grip.

The Tsuchikage raised his forearm guard to block the strike, only for the black metal to slice through plate, flesh and bone with ease, piercing his forearm and lancing into the left edge of his chest, its edge scraping against the elder male's ribs.

Yoshihiro bit down a scream of pain before Pein ripped the hammer free of his grip and sent the Tsuchikage flying into the wall with enough force to kill the man had he not been wearing armor.

He didn't even glance at Temari before he ducked, avoiding the wind blade with ease before he swept her feet out from under her.

She rolled with the fall, attempting to reach her feet quickly, only to have her efforts cut off by a viscous kick that struck her ribs.

Then his eyes landed on Kakashi, with the copy cat's back turned to him, still hoping to finish the final seals.

The blade rose, ready to sever head from shoulders when every sense in his body froze with surprise. Not fear, never fear.

He knew the attack was coming before she'd even closed half the distance.

He sought his power, raising his arm to ward her off but he'd been too late and she'd been to fast.

She tackled him with the force of a two ton boulder, red chakra shrouding her body with three tails whipping out from the base of her spine, burning to the touch wherever her body made contact with his.

He called forth his power, bending it to his will with focus and purpose and pushed her back, with more force than he'd ever needed to use on any one person. Even so, he barely managed to repel her halfway across the room.

Then his attention returned to Kakashi, just as the man's hand fell onto the seal, glowing with bright blue flames.

There was a flash of blinding white light.

* * *

When his vision returned it was to a haze of red that blanketed the room like a deep fog. His eyes peered deep into its veil, finding both his targets as they faced him, his others coming to his side.

He couldn't see his face, only his eyes as they glowed a deep, bloody red, pupil, iris and all.

"Delay in vengeance, gives only a heavier blow." He canted.

The answer seemed to come from within his own mind, in a whisper of malice that was carried neither by wind or sound.

"_**Those who seek fear...shall have it, in abundance..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well this is done thankfully. Next is the last chapter of the Akatsuki arc. And after that the buildup for the finale.

I have an important announcement to make, after this story is finished I'm leaving Naruto FF, most likely for good. So as of now, all of my crossover ideas, along with my two ongoing stories Pecado and Twist of fate are up for adoption. If any are interested then simply tell me, and i'll tell you how I more or less viewed things going down the line, after you've heard and your still interested write the first chapter of the story you intend to take up. If I'm impressed enough with your skill I'll happily give it to you to write, though I'll stay in contact as a consultant if need be. As of now the only stories I'm keeping is this one, Void and Jedi, and I may even consider giving that last one away too. Kishimoto has turned this manga into a virtual shitstorm of retarded plotlines, deus ex machina abilities and near non existent character development. So enough is enough really. Once this and Void are done I wash my hands of it. The only story I MIGHT come back to do is the Naruto Teen Titans one, but that's about it.

To those of you that have stuck with me so far, I hope that you're still around. I cant promise my updates will be quick and consistent from here to the completion of the last ten percent of this story. But it will get done I can promise that.

Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this one. RnR thanks.


	99. Forfeit freedom

Well its been a while, either way hope you enjoy the final chapter in the Akatsuki arc

* * *

Ruinous energies washed over all who stood in the shadow of their presence, the full weight of malicious intent, and unbridled hatred, were cast over their perceptions as the driving force behind this great and terrible power, threatening to smother them with its intensity.

They both _seethed_ with this power. Personifications of wroth and ruin, the both of them.

In contrast, Pein, and his paths stood opposite them. The Bulwark against the tide that crashed and broke over their own collective power. Neither side wavered, seemingly assured of their respective victories.

The siblings struck out first. Though none could be sure which was the one who delivered the opening strike. Perhaps they'd done it simultaneously. Either way the result was the same, a blast of red energy erupted beneath the six enemies, scattering them in a mad dash to escape the destruction.

They rushed in, slipping through the opening like razors cutting through fine cloth.

Pein never lost sight of either one, a dozen eyes focusing on them, and so he always knew their target.

Him.

He braced himself, blurs of speed colored black and white as they attacked with claws that could rend flesh and blows that could shatter bones.

He ducked, dodged and weaved, twisting his body between a mad flurry of attacks from both opponents as he divided his attention between following the movements of both enemies and gathering the power within himself.

He expelled it, pushing back with most of his psychonic might as he repelled both enemy nin away from his person

Booted feet dug into the earth, ready to bounce back when the others were on them.

A fist slammed into Akina's stomach , pushing her back even further as Asura path stood between her and the main body, a foot striking her face a split second later as she moved to recover, making her stumble before catching herself.

Asura path moved to attack again, seeking to push the assault before she recovered.

She did recover however, blocking the first attack before countering with snarls on her lips and her claws slashing across flesh, tearing cloth, sinew, skin and metal with rending tears as she kicked the corpse away.

A blow to the back of her head made her fall forward snarling before standing up again and rounding on her new opponent, Preta path, and rushing him, intending to rip him limb from limb as she'd done a moment ago to his brethren.

On the other side of the chamber Naruto grasped firmly onto animal path's foot, grasping the cold skin through the cloth of his pants before throwing him into the wall with bone crushing force.

He stepped to the side, ducking low as he avoided human path's high spin kick before turning on him,, finding the thing's exposed back revealed to his sight.

With a flash of claws, the corpse's spine was slashed open. It jerked, twitching for a moment before falling forward, unmoving.

Naruto barely gave the corpse another look, turning to face his next victim, he only found, Deva path however, his hand stretched outward.

Before his mind registered the threat, a force slammed into his chest, throwing him to the far wall and pushing him through it into the next room.

Deva and Animal path rushed through the hole, pressing the attack as human path's still and bloodied corpse was swallowed by dark energies, slipping out of real space along with Azura path for barely a second before both paths emerged again, fully restored and rushed forward, ready to fight their respective opponents again.

* * *

She was aware of the painful sensation of her body resting almost entirely on her stomach and an arm wrapped around her legs, keeping her in place.

It was rather simple to deduce that she was being carried.

She opened her mouth to tell whoever it was to let her down, but the only thing that emerged was _'Nghh.'_

The person stopped, shifting her and placing her down on a floor that was too cold and too hard. She shivered, opening her eyes she found herself staring at the disheveled appearance of Hatake Kakashi, his forehead protector gone, letting his hair fall limply over his face, and his Sharingan eye left naked to the cold wind, a little of his mask torn and part of his clothes singed at the edges.

"You alright?" He asked.

"What happened?" She rubbed her aching head, the blood pounding beneath her temples.

He didn't need to answer, a moment later her extra-sensory perceptions kicked in, and the raw evil of the Chakra that saturated the air told her clearly enough what was going on.

He grabbed onto her arm, bringing her attention back to him. "Come on, we have to move now! Can you walk?"

She swallowed, moistening her sandpaper throat as she shakily began to reach her feet.

Again, Kakashi's grip on her arm brought her attention to him. "Come on, we need to find our way out of here.

"Wait, what about the others?" She asked, one hand still clutching her throbbing head.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed minutely beneath the thin, broken veil that was his mottled down hair. "We need to find the exit. We can find the others outside."

She started to nod, but stopped herself, warning bells ringing in her head as loud as a blaring siren.

She held her feet firm, not allowing Kakashi to pull her down the winding tunnel.

She was still Konoha's prime hostage against Suna.

Kakashi's glare became downright dangerous, his Sharingan beginning to spin slowly in his iris.

"Don't make this harder on yourself." He said.

"I think I'll take my chances."

"I may be beaten up, but I can still take you down, princess."

Temari shifted her weight, readying herself to fight.

There was a rumble beneath their feet, then a crash somewhere behind the copy ninja, a gust of wind and biting chips of ice that streaked past her face, stinging her skin and eyes.

A shroud of red, seething hate, flashing claws and snarling teeth. That was all she saw as the ground beneath her feet shuddered and crumbled beneath her.

She fell with a shout, the sound was overpowered by the crashing of an avalanche, she felt the weightlessness of a fall, and her vision swam with white, intermittent flashes of color here and there where the mass of snow broke apart in its descent.

The ground hit her feet with the suddenness of falling into a lake of ice water, she stumbled forward, falling onto her hands and knees before snow and ice collapsed over her body, burring her beneath a mound of white.

Above, Kakashi cursed, shielding his eyes and face with his arms against the energies that tore at his skin like the lashes of a whip.

He looked down, measuring the fall and the weight of the snow that must have fallen over her. The probabilities were high that she'd survived, but they were just as high that she may have broken something during her fall.

He thought of jumping down, attempting to dig her out, but the malicious chakra beat against his body like the lash. Stinging and sending the pain cutting deep into the bone.

This battle was beyond him now, beyond them all. This was a clash between those who were more than simply human. For people who had trancended a boundary that approached the realms of sheer madness. He held no place here.

With one last look at the mound of snow the Kunoichi was buried under, he turned and fled down the tunnel, determined to reach a safe distance from this.

* * *

Pure reflex and savage instinct drove him now, his mind consumed by a strange clarity and simple calm. All their movements were slow, all their attacks predictable, all their feints transparent, and lures simple diversions.

But they were fast, and the blows were too many from too many directions to seize an opening. And just as he could see their intent, they could see his with eight eyes tied to one mind observed every move he made and every step he took.

Power drove him as he could feel his battered and beaten body threatening to fail beneath the crushing weight of the immaterial energies that coursed through his veins and seeped through every pore of his body.

It was as though he was being weighed down by an anchor, binding him, and, stiffing and suffocating even as he strained against it.

He was not sure which would succeed in destroying him first, his crumbling flesh or the Akatsuki's pretender of a god.

He ducked. There...an opening. His hand lashes out, and claws rend flesh from sinew and cleave through bone, an arm falls away, its owner retreats. But he'll return again with his limb reattached and ready for a fight. He needed to find how they were doing this. It was neither simple regeneration or healing, neither he nor Tsunade could easily regrow a severed limb, and even if they could, not with enough physical strength to continue fighting at their previous level as unimpeded as these husks seem to do.

This is no simple medical ninjutsu, nor is it a bloodline.

Something hits him, a force, an energy; it was he, the one who acts as the face of these toys.

He stumbles from the force, nearly loosing his footing for a moment before he recovers, but a knife is soon driven into the back of his knee and another through his ribs.

He coughs but he doesn't open his mouth swallowing it down even as more blood bubbles up from his throat like boiling water in a cauldron.

He strikes back, his attacker dodges, pulling the knives out with him, this one wont be stupid enough to leave him a weapon like the witch had done.

Movement to his other side, he raises his arm, and there's an impact not a second later. The first one was back and their Face remains in the distance, waiting for his next chance to strike, power gathering along the tips of his fingers, ready for him to make another mistake.

So he makes one.

The force comes, but this time, its expected, and he's prepared.

He doesn't stumble, he recovers, and with a ripple of ruinous energy the two fighting him are thrown back, flames bursting over their clothing as his own skin burns away from his body.

When he attacks, the so called god remains passive, calm, but his eyes are too sensitive to movement and light now, and his ears too sensitive to sound, to not perceive the so called God's surprise as his body fumbles to catch up with his mind for barely a second as he determines what to do.

His claws swing, aiming for something vital, something _painful_. The edged tips of his fingers wont hit either of those things, the man's too skilled for that.

But they will hit.

Cloth and blood fall to the floor. And he cant help but wonder: What kind of god scrambles for his life?

He lunges again, but this time he does not get so near, his target turns, hands outstretched, and the force slams into him again, pushing him back violently.

He recovers, staring at the ringed eyes, and through his gaze, conveys a message.

_'I've cut your flesh, God. Now, I'll cut your throat._'

* * *

Gaara hissed through clenched teeth, one hand over his stomach, hot blood gushing between his fingers as he was half carried half dragged down the tunnel by the surviving Anbu guard, Kankuro was no better, out of his suit now, his brother's body seemed unbelievably small now, slumped forward, dead to the world as two Anbu carried his body in a hurried pace to get away.

The captain was ahead of them, taking point, making sure the tunnels were clear.

The blood loss was starting to get to him, he felt light headed and faint, whatever the Akatsuki's leader had cut him with, Shukakku was having trouble healing it. And pain made every footfall feel as though it would be his last as his boots had all the weight of lead blocks and his clothes felt as though they were chains weighing him down.

"Hurry! This way, we have to get out before they bring this place down around us!"

Those words brought something to mind, made him remember. They couldn't leave. They were missing someone.

He planted his feet on the ground, the added resistance making the Anbu who's shoulder he was leaning on pause, craning his neck back around to face him.

"Sir?" He asked.

Gaara tried to pull away, tugging his arm from its place over the man's shoulders and, shocked the Anbu couldnt stop him from prying his wrist free.

The Kazekage's legs nearly gave out, causing him to stumble until he planted himself firmly against the slick wall of the tunnel.

"Sir!" The Anbu yelled again when it seemed as though he would fall.

The captain doubled back, passing the two who carried Kankuro without a glance as he placed a hand on his leader's arm, steadying him.

"Sir, sir do you know where you are? Do you remember?"

The red maned Godaime shook his head, "Temari-get...get Temari"

"Sir." The captain said with a firm nod. "You take priority here. We must get you away from here, to the safety of our own borders as soon as possible."

His frustration spiking, Gaara moved to take a step, but there his legs failed, and instead of grasping the man by the collar as he had intended, he fisted the cloth of his jacket along the side of his stomach

"No-Temari, you get her out you hear me." His voice was croaking out of his throat, dry and exhausted, as his eyes swam, trying to focus on the captain standing above him. "You get her out."

"I'm sorry sir." The captain answered at length. "But I would never risk your life. Not even for the lady Sabaku. Grab him." He ordered.

"No."

Again Gaara tried to struggle, but his blows were weak, and his limbs were heavy as the crimson liquid kept on spilling out from his open stomach. The two men grabbed his arms, hauling him up to his feet before dragging his weakly struggling body through the tunnel, away from the sounds of battle.

He tried to fight, he couldn't do it again, count leave her, couldn't suffer the thought that she was dead again due to _his_ failings all over again.

But he would have to apparently. Because the captain's pull was too insistent, and the titans clashing somewhere behind them were too strong, and he was just...

He was just too _weak. _

Too damn weak...

* * *

The fist hits her hard, harder than any she's ever felt, probably harder than her brother's, and she feels herself slam solidly against the wall, ice cracked and bones strained, but I kept my eyes firmly open, one wrong move, one lapse, and she'd be finished, these two were too strong for slips.

She raises her hand claws digging harshly into the ice above her head before she pulls herself up, flipping so her head is to the ground and her feet are towards the roof as her opponent punches the spot she was previously leaning against, sending spiderweb cracks along the surface.

She pushes herself off, landing behind him, pinning him between herself and the unyielding, stubborn wall as she attacks, swiping at his feet with a clawed foot of her own, then to his shoulder, stomach, face and throat before finally kicking his chest, all blows land.

He's thrown back against the wall like she was and this time, he doesn't stop, punching straight through to a cavern on the other side. Mist and glittering crystal fills her eyes and for a moment she looses track of him, she steps forward, hoping to continue the attack.

But the fat puppet recovers, standing up with his arms hanging down like a limp doll, its body twisting itself back into a proper position with the sickening cracks and pops of bones being forcefully shoved back into place.

His eyes snapped to her, and he jumped with surprising speed given his stout physique.

He aimed for the edge of the new opening, his fist cocked back, he punched the solid wall of ice, shattering it even further as the impact drove chunks of debris onto her.

She ducked and weaved, avoiding the pieces of ice that would have crushed her beneath their weight until she found Asura path in front of her again.

Again, when his fist hit, it hit hard.

Her head snapped back, and she felt the wind knocked out of her as he followed up with a strike to her stomach that sent her stumbling backwards.

Right into the arms of the awaiting Preta.

His grip was like steel the moment he had her. And her struggles with claw and tooth, chakra limbs and raw strength were simply not enough, the flesh mannequin did not even budge his purely defensive capabilities making sure he had a firm hold on both her physical body and the immaterial energies that fueled her.

Before she could continue struggling however, Asura path was on her again, and this time she could not fight back.

Blows, which felt like she was being clubbed with an iron mace rained down on her body, her head, her stomach, her chest, more than once she felt a rib snap within her. It was clear that the Akatsuki wanted her merely unconscious, not dead.

Or maybe he just wanted her to feel pain before she went.

Her lungs soon burned from lack of air, her throat stung with the taste of copper and acid as her stomach dry heaved with every repeated strike to her mid section as her head throbbed from blow after blow as blood dripped from between her parted lips down her clothes.

Another strike cracked against her skull and the edges of her sight went dark for a moment

Was this it?

Was this all it was going to come down to? Held here like some civilian getting mugged. One holding her down the other hitting as hard as he could?

Was this all that she could do?

Unbidden, the image of her brother came to her mind clad in his armor and robe, standing over her as he always did before slowly turning his back on her.

So _weak._

The thought was like poison slithering through her mind, an insidious whisper that left bitter acid in its wake and a foul taste that had nothing to do with the blood, pooling at the back of her throat.

The bitterness soon changed, morphing into thick, swelling anger that burned hot tears through her eyes that evaporated as they trailed down her face, consumed by the heat of the daemonic chakra.

This was _not_ going to happen.

She would _not_ end like this.

She would _not_ let it end like this.

She _was_ stronger than this.

The same anger that had driven her at the beginning of this battle roared to life in her belly again, feeding on itself as it burned bright and hot and her sight bled into red.

The chakra around her body increased, flash boiling the ice at their feet. Behind her, Preta path was, literally being immolated as his muscles clenched tight, trying to hold on, the endless tide of red Chakra beginning to overwhelm his defensive abilities.

Asura path backed away, his flat, grinning features belying no expression even as his cone shaped head opened up, revealing a large crystal suspended within a crystal dome, framed by mechanical replacements where his brain and skull should have been.

But the young girl was beyond caring at this point. Her struggles renewed, thrashing and twisting, clawing at the arms that still held firm even as the owners body began to turn into one giant piece of tinder, with his cloak combusting around his body and his skin being burned off of his very bones.

Finally, with a wrenching pull that tore off one of Preta path's arms she was free, and the realization was swallowed whole by pure animal instinct, rounding on her captor and tackling him to the ground.

Her feet on hist chest, the creature that she'd become tore at the preserved corpse with wild savagery, ignoring Asura path as he continued to gather Chakra to his weapon.

She panted and hissed, bloody spittle dripping from between tightly clenched teeth, feeling little more than the overwhelming urge to kill this creature.

Perhaps some part of her which still retained the ability to process thought, recognized that she would never succeed at this battle by use of her hands alone, or perhaps it was sheer instinct that drove her to prove her superiority.

Either way, she began to gather the monstrous chakra to a focus point.

Beneath her, Preta path, still surviving wounds that would have killed a hundred men over at this point, once again brought up his defenses, stalling the feral, wild woman while his other channeled his own energy somewhere behind her.

The forces of the beast bent to her will, her entire body shaking with the strain as dark matter pulsed and rippled, coalescing into a ball between her and her target

It was then Asura path fired, a lance of pure energy tearing across the distance between them, heading dead center of her exposed back.

The movement was too fast to see, even for the legendary doujutsu. Before Pein's collective hive consciousness could comprehend what was occurring, the young woman had reached down, grabbing Preta path by the shoulders as her clawed feet did the same to the clothes around his mid section.

Swiveling forward, she pulled the body's lower half with her, and fired the dark ball of energy that had been suspended between them.

The forces collided, pinning Preta path between the beam of his comrade and the mass of dark energy, both threatening to overwhelm his shields.

The animal Akina had become, crouched on all fours, staring at her enemy, displeasure creasing her brow as she growls, unsatisfied that he was not yet a stain on the wall.

For a moment, she's at a loss, but only a moment, as the answers bleed into her mind, like pictures before a child's eye, she see's and she mimics but does not truly comprehend. Does not control.

She barely felt the explosion that followed before her world went dark.

* * *

Somewhere up above, freezing, nearly completely buried beneath a mound of chipped ice and snow, lay the Suna princess. When she awoke, it was with a strangled choking gasp that sucked a mouthful of ice into her mouth.

She chocked, coughing and sputtering before her training took over and she stilled herself, coaxing the faint traces of air in her lungs to sustain her longer than normal as she looked around her, finding nothing but ice and snow, she then sought to determine where the surface was closest to. She must have been close, given that she'd breathed for this long.

Turning just a bit, she determined the light was harsher to her left, the side facing upwards.

Then, carefully, she pulled a kunai and carved herself a small opening.

Her legs were numb, her extremities were freezing, and it took all of her willpower not to shiver uncontrollably in what, she was rapidly becoming aware, were temperatures reaching _fucking _cold.

Not just plain old cold.

_Fucking _cold.

Why in the hell couldn't the whole world be a desert?

She blinked, daring some movement, she skirted lightly to the side to get a different angle, and there she stopped herself dead.

She was staring right at the back of one of the members of the Akatsuki.

Her heart leaped into her throat and she wondered to herself just how long he or, she'd been there.

He stood perfectly still, his hands in some kind of seal, she couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed from where she lay directly behind him, but she imagined they weren't, given the fact that he had a Doujutsu.

Still, as she listened more closely, the sounds of battle were distant echoes. He was not in any fight.

An explosion rumbled up from beneath them somewhere, shaking the entire fortress as bits and pieces of ice crumbled from their places on the wall.

A moment after that she had her answer.

In an instant, two 'tears' opened up in the air along either side of him, black as the void, two bodies soon emerged from within, and she recognized them as more of those same Akatsuki that had stormed into the room earlier.

"Restored." The first one she'd seen drawled in monotone, before the two arrivals left, jumping down a hole in the ground in pursuit of their previous target.

She waited and then, again, soon enough, another tear appeared, this time with a different, yet still familiar person emerged, unscathed before he too, rushed off without a word.

She waited, and, without fail, more and more tears appeared, but this time, she noticed that it was always the same two who emerged, over and over again, as though beyond those tears he held an endless supply of copies to dish out into the fight.

She hadn't seen the first two again, but it didn't take Shikamaru to figure this out.

If this one died, the others would loose their reinforcements and be dead soon enough.

With numb fingers, she clutched the kunai in her hand as tightly as she could and slowly tested out her limbs to make sure that, despite the fact that they were freezing, that she could still rely on them to not have her fall flat on her face when she finally made a move.

Fourteen paces. She estimated. She could cover four before he turned around and saw her, maybe three more before he recognized her as a threat. That was half the distance. In two more steps he'd be looking for her attack. He'd see the kunai in three more, and judge where he needed to block with the rest. She'd have to throw a kunai at the third step to throw him off. Hopefully it would be enough. She didn't have enough energy in her weakened muscles to do much more than this.

She waited for the opening, waited for the chance to strike.

She didn't need to wait long.

* * *

They were still standing, still prepared to continue the fight.

So was he.

Even though his body was failing him, slowing, weakening, even though he could barely control his chakra enough to form most of his techniques and he simply had his hands and feet as his weapons, he was _ready. _He would always be _ready_. He was the weapon, the demon king. The man who could not be killed.

And he would not be killed this day.

Not even by a God.

Abruptly, his enemies froze, their bodies going tense, and he saw a flicker of fear pass before their eyes. As one, they retreated, running away to whatever place had called them back, to whatever had put the fear in their eyes.

Slowly, his hands fell to his side. He would not pursue, he didnt need to, they would come back to him.

Besides...he doubted he even had the strength left for a chase.

And also, there was someplace else, he needed to be.

Slowly, taking care, he turned, marching down the empty, crumbling tunnels, getting closer.

He wound his way through the caverns of crystal, their glittering surfaces standing as a mockery to the rampant bloodshed within its halls.

He wasn't sure how long he was walking before he found her.

She stumbled towards him, favoring one leg. The one that wasn't bleeding. Clutching at her shoulder with the opposite hand as it too bled, her breaths were ragged, indicating broken ribs, and the red shroud of the demon had melted away from her, exhausted, unlike his own which still clung protectively around him.

When he approached, he watched her strength ebb away, her knees simply giving up the fight allowing her to fall forward before he caught her.

She was too heavy, and he fell with her, resting on one knee with his sister bleeding out.

She was limp, pale, cold in his arms, and the blood left a bright, thick trail to follow. How much had she lost by now, he wondered.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, one hand clutching at the folds of his clothes, grimacing in pain as he held her upper body off the ground. "I'm sorry..." She repeated. "I...really tried."

He watched her carefully, a pained smile lifting her face for a moment. "Guess, I'll never...be as strong as you are, huh?"

He said nothing, raising his free hand as it ghosted over the injuries, the touch of the chakra healing the most grievous of wounds. It was all he could spare.

She was his to kill, no one else, had the right.

He felt the presences approaching before he heard them, five bodies this time.

Slowly, with foreign gentleness he set Akina down, feeling her grip at his clothes, ignoring it as he turned to face the five opponents.

"Surrender your soul to god." The first one, their leader said. "And it shall be spared from horrid void."

"There were six." was the demon king's reply. "Six...now only five. The sixth is dead. So you offer surrender."

The leader's face tightened just a bit, it was all the answer he needed.

"I kill you now, I kill you for good."

"One devil, no matter how powerful cannot defeat, God." He was still confident, he had the advantage and they both knew it. They could both feel his chakra faltering, sputtering like a dying flame.

Still, it did not matter. He would never simply roll over and die. He'd come too far for that. And others, more worthy than this fool wished him dead and had failed.

"I never said I would defeat you." He answered. "I said I would kill you."

* * *

The wind howled along the outside, sending jagged chips of ice that cut at his flesh like razors, two seconds outside and he'd probably be a pin cushion.

As it was, the Copy cat pulled away, back to the relative safety of the interior tunnels as he kept on trying to find a way out.

All around him the ice fortress shook precariously, hairline cracks as thin as a paper spread through some places while others as wide and gaping as the maws of some great beast emerged.

If the winds wouldn't let them escape from this place he was fairly certain of one thing.

They were all royally screwed.

A groan brought his attention to his surroundings, swiveling his eyes to and fro, he tried to focus on the source of the sound. Damn echoes.

He didn't really have to strain himself to find it however.

A near seventy year old man that easily weight two hundred fifty pounds on his own, with thick iron plate armor, leaning on a hammer and leaving a blood trail a mile wide was not exactly difficult to spot.

He stepped forward, and the Devil Shimazu must have been too pained, or too tired to realize that he had company. Because when he grabbed the man's arm it was genuine shock in his response before the copy cat slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Need some help." He grunted.

Offering a bloody grin in response the Iwa nin gave a wet, gurgling chuckle. "Young people these days, so considerate."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Kakashi stumbled his way down the tunnel, once again feeling the biting chill of the wind up ahead, no less harsh, and no more a means of escape than trying to dig their way out.

"Screw it." Yoshihiro grunted, pulling himself free and collapsing onto the nearby wall. "If I'm gonna die here I'm not gonna do it, bleeding out, exhausted, cold and miserable. Crushed and cold works very well for me thank you."

As if to emphasize his point more cracks splintered their way up the wall.

Another gust of wind howled down the tunnel, whipping the copy cats loose hair as it caressed the tresses. "You think we're all gonna die here."

"Most likely." The Iwa nin responded, as though discussing an every day occurrence.

"You think Naruto will live."

"If he does, we did our job. If he doesn't, we failed utterly and the world will tear itself appart shortly before going back to the way things were." His breathing was heavy, and the hand holding the haft of his hammer was barely holding up the weapon, its head resting already on the cold floor.

"Have it all figured out do you?"

"Hah." Shimazu barked out a laugh. "I wish copy cat."

"Suna guys are probably trapped here to." He noted, almost as an after thought.

"We can hope." Yoshihiro said, with an absent shrug. "Last thing we'll need is Suna being completely fine whereas our kingdom will flail about like a chicken without a head. It'd be a blood bath.

Kakashi couldn't disagree. So much...so very much...was relying on Naruto.

He could only pray that, even if they all died, at least he, of all people, made it through this.

The crunch of feet on snow made them tense, bringing both their eyes over towards the end of the tunnel they'd just came from, finding the panting, heaving form of Temari.

"Princess." Yoshihiro cried, delighted as he raised his hand in greeting. "You survived too."

"What are you two doing?" She yelled between heaving breaths, desperate to get her heart rate and breathing under control. "We have to get out of here!"

"Nowhere to run." Kakashi interrupted shrugging. "We're completely surrounded by the storm, and whatever chakra is focusing it now is a lot stronger than any I've ever seen. You'd be lucky to make it through in a metal box, let alone with just some thin vests to shield you."

She looked down the tunnel, where the winds from the outside were picking up bits of ice and snow.

"So that's it then?" She asked receiving a nod from the two older men.

They fell into silence.

"Princess." The Tsuchikage said after a while. "Since we're all most likely gonna die, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She answered, somewhat numb as the emotions settled and fell away from her.

"Why'd you decide to come with us? Why join the rescue?"

For a long while, she said nothing, and both Kakashi and Yoshihiro had thought she'd decided to ignore the question when she finally delivered her answer.

"I...I saw that..." She paused, and both Kakashi and Yoshihiro watched her visibly gather herself, and measure her response this time before giving it.

"Even monster's shouldn't have to fight alone."

If either man thought her statement was an omission of the truth, or a half truth, they did not call her on it and simply allowed the silence to fall again.

The ground fell out from under their feet before lurching right back up, and a roar reached their ears with the rushing of a raging tide they heard it coming closer.

In an instant, fire filled their vision, and the last sensation Temari felt was being expelled from the fortress through the tunnel opening as the hellish inferno gave way to slashing cold before the shock wave of the following explosion knocked her into black abyss.

* * *

_'Am I dead.'_

The thought was a distant thing, and Akina would have probably preferred to be in such a state as matches began to ignite along every nerve ending in her body as she groaned.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious, it could have been minutes, as easily as it could have been days, with nothing but the cold kiss of the wind on her cheek to bring feeling back to her mind.

Everything hurt, and it was as though she were sinking knives into her own flesh as she tried to command it to move for her. Gods above, she could barely even turn her eyes without even _those_ hurting.

Somehow, either through sheer willpower or simple persistence she found her way to her feet.

Sh didn't have the foggiest notion of how long it took her to do _that_ either.

One step forward however, and she was back at square one, flat on her face, with her entire body _aching_ with agony.

Distantly, she wondered if it would be so bad to just lie here. To wait, as either the cold, or the blood seeping from her wounds took her. How much _easier_ it could all be. No more battles...no more sorrow...no more decisions and emotions that left her torn and raw on the inside. Nothing but the cold and the stillness.

So much easier...

She found her way to her feet again.

The sky was a canvas of colors, stormy gray swirled with silvery white and fired orange, purple hues cut through from the sky above it all

Snow fell heavy and slow, more like ash than soft petals of frozen moisture as it clung to her clothes and skin.

Her eyes swept over the landscape. Debris was spread out across the ground as far as they eye could see, mounds of ice were already being swallowed by the perpetual snowfall.

Just how long had she been out?

Regardless, he wasn't difficult to spot. He was the only thing moving on this barren wasteland. A small silhouette in the distance.

Dutifully, with every muscle protesting against her movements...she stumbled forward.

* * *

The crunching of footsteps on loose ice announced her proximity, though he sensed her awaken long before she'd made it this far. When she stopped, and he was certain no attack was forthcoming, he returned his gaze back down to the Suna princess who lay at his feet, her face contorted in what he assumed to be some measure of pain.

Kakashi and Yoshihiro lay nearby, he could just see them beneath the thin layer of snow that had settled over their bodies. He was fairly certain they were breathing, but he did not investigate further. If they were dead, then that was that.

"Naruto." His diminutive sibling called out behind him, followed by a sharp intake of breath and a muffled groan as some other pain came to her awareness.

"She came for me." He answered at length before deliberately turning, meeting her gaze. "So did you. Why?"

She paused, struggling to find the words, for him. To find the answer for herself.

"I'm not really sure..." She answered finally. "But...it felt like the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do." he echoed before turning back to look at the Suna princess.

A leaden silence pressed down between the two of them as she waited for him to speak again, having no real words herself to fill in the gap that seemed to be widening with every passing second.

At length, when he spoke, his voice carried the steely undertone it had previously lacked. "You realize...that the words I said before still hold true. This changes nothing. You are still my enemy whence I return to Konoha."

"Then why did you spare me!" She yelled back. The recollection of those final moments within that battle, as Chakra and fire washed over her body, as though she had some kind of shield diverting it around her, away from her.

"Because your death is not here." He answered. As though his words were irrefutable. Certain of himself.

This time, it was she who broke the silence. And her voice carried an emotion he was more than familiar with. Anger.

"So you still intend to go through with it...to go to war with Suna!" It was an accusation.

"Your Kazekage still lives. I imagine that his willingness to go to war will not be tempered after this. And even if it has, I will not allow it. Just as heaven cannot have two suns; earth cannot have two kings." He answered.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" She called back, a note of desperation in his voice. "Just stop! You can bring this whole war with an end with a word! Please!" She paused, and he knew she was fishing for words.

"You can set yourself free." She whispered, so soft it was nearly carried by the wind before it reached him.

He was silent for a long time. Then:

"My freedom was forfeit long ago."

Slowly, almost tenderly, he reached down, picking up the unconscious princess of wind, cradling her against him as he straightened.

"Why are you taking her." The young woman at his back questioned. "She's of no use to you. You intend to make war anyway."

That was true, he did not need the Suna princess, not in the practical sense. But he wished to know, under no uncertain circumstances why she had done this. Why she had risked life and limb to come rescue someone who she should feel total enmity towards. He had not been present nearly enough for her to develop any form of twisted attachment through her confinement.

Hinata perhaps, he himself: certainly not.

He needed answers from her.

Suddenly, like the clapping of a thunderbolt on a still night, there was movement, and the crash of ice falling and settling on the floor from where it had been moved.

The siblings turned as one, finding the silhouette of a man through the icy haze of upturned snow.

"You still do not understand." A new voice spoke up, one they'd never heard before.

Slowly, the figure stepped forward, and the unholy glow of the Rinnegan peeked out from beneath raven black hair. "You yourself are the greatest child of this age of chaos."

He stared at them, the lavender colored eyes shifting and searching, piercing through them as though he were dissecting them. He stood tall, almost as tall as Naruto in full armor. His skin was pale, ghostly pale, too little sunlight and it seemed as though it sagged off his bones, like his skeleton was too thin for the rest of his body.

The man stopped just shy of a meter between the two of them, though his eyes were squarely on Naruto. "And if you do not fall...this land will never see a new dawn."

The demon king stared onto the eyes of the one who called himself a God and spoke simple truth.

"The same is true of you."

Pein, the true Pein, narrowed his eyes on the Kage. A silent challenge there as the legendary eye cut through whatever preamble or pretense laid before him, reaching the heart of it, of him, finding it and laying it bare to his all seeing gaze.

Then, with deliberate slowness, the Akstsuki member turned, knowing he would not be struck, before he began walking, leaving the field.

This was not over.

He vanishes into the fog.

Naruto turns, walking a few paces before setting the Suna princess down in a small area free of debris and ice boulders before turning and dragging his two other subordinates to the same location.

She doesn't know how he has the strength while she's barely even conscious.

She looks down, knowing that when she looks up he will be gone, out of her reach...again, as he'd always been.

But she's surprised at the fact, that when she looks up, he's standing there, watching her.

She stares back, unsure what to make of it as his hand reaches up, slowly, and caresses her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

She sucks in a breath, too shocked to speak or react, to do anything save for stare, and notice the colder kiss of the wind as the blood coating his hand leaves a wet trail across her skin.

But soon, whatever happened, its over, his hand tightens to a fist, trembling and, even though his expression has not changed, she can see his features close, and his eyes turn sharp. He dons his war mask again.

And she realizes the one moment, the one critical time she could have ever reached him, breached the armored fortress that surrounded him, just passed her by, and _still _she can do naught but watch with increasing despair as the gates that had been open for but an instant, were shut tightly, likely never to open again.

He turns away, and, in the next moment he and those with him are gone, and she can only stare at the vacant spot. Too many emotions running through her mind to count.

* * *

Just a scant few miles away, as he reappears still amidst the cold, dry temperature of the northern wastes, the demon king finally collapses, blood rising from his throat and leaking from his eyes.

He falls on his side, and rolls on his back, as he finally allows himself to give into the pain, his world darkening around him, blocking out the gray muddled sky above.

_Too close now...far too close._

He collapses, unconscious before his eyes fully close and his head hits the ground.

* * *

I realize I may have skimmed over this chapter, but quite frankly, I didn't feel like putting so much effort in creating a fight where we all more or less knew where it was going from the start. The final battle is the only one left and when that rolls around the corner that one will be huge, and _alot_ of characters on both sides are going to die so, why exhaust myself in what would ultimately be, a second rate fight by comparison.

Anyway, regardless of my corner cutting, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next few chapters will hold a _lot _of character development for both Gaara, and Naruto especially. I'm actually looking forward to it, and there will be a few surprises along the way frome here to the ending.

For those of you who plan on sticking with me for this last stretch of chapters, thanks, the next chapter should be up soon-ish.


	100. Limits of trust

The chain around her ankle rattled noisily as she paced their little two bit shed. Her chakra cut off, her stomach rumbling in hunger, and now faced with the dilemma of _'stop moving or get a headache'_ made for a very pissed off Sabaku no Temari.

She'd gone to rescue the man for god's sake. She wasn't about to murder him in his damn sleep.

When she'd argued that very point with the copycat, the bastard simply shrugged. _"Cant risk you deciding to come to your senses and getting all patriotic on us...or escaping." _He'd added as an afterthought.

She truly hated that man.

And in typical ninja fashion they'd been very careful not to leave anything nearby she could use as either a lock pick, or a potential weapon. In other words she didn't even have the proverbial rubber ball to toss at the wall or something. Her only options were sitting and pacing.

And now because of the noisy chain, one of those was potentially out; leaving her only with the option of sitting as she waited for their charge to wake up, or for Kakashi or Yoshihiro to return from their respective hunting and patrolling, whichever came first.

Which was a long time to be spent, doing absolutely nothing either way.

They'd found this place almost two days ago, an abandoned cottage, peeking out the border of the forests and the northern wastes, almost overgrown with vegetation, the smell of rotting wood and stale air still hung heavy even after almost a full day of being here. Using what little they could find in the place they'd made Naruto a spot for him to rest, moth eaten sheets and quilts, bunched up coats and jackets all stuffed together to form a haphazard cot where the Godaime lay, his eyes closed, as his brow scrunched with the pains of fever.

He looked so vulnerable, so weak like this...it was a sight that was both welcoming as it was appalling to her. Welcoming in the sense that she could see he was beatable, capable of falling, of being bested, it somehow brought him down to something she could...not relate to per-se but something she could...commune with in a way.

Yet, at the same time it was appalling because of how..._impossible_ it was. He was not meant to be like this, wounded and recovering like something mortal, something human. He was supposed to be a monster, a creature of nightmares that would burn anything that stood in his way.

It would be so much easier if his image had just stayed that way wouldn't it?

She sighed, laying her head down flat against the creaky, cold floorboards, deciding to get comfortable. Maybe she'd have the luxury of dozing off.

The wistful wish apparently came true, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up to the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. She looked around, and to her surprise and horror found that the mop of blond hair that had been in the other room when she last looked was now a lot closer than before.

And in obvious pain.

"Oh shit!" She screamed, scrambling up from the floor, only to trip, snagged by the chain at her foot. Not for the first time, she found herself cursing the damn thing and the man who decided to put it on her.

She pulled and tugged, hoping the wood, rotting as it was, would give way. Without Chakra however, she had as good a chance at injuring herself as she did of breaking it off the wood.

"Nrgh" She heard him groan, struggling to move.

"Stop!" She yelled, thrice times cursing the godforsaken chain and promising to kill the copy cat when he next got within arms reach. "You're in no condition!"

He growled rolling onto his side, now managing to face her, one eye was shut with pain as the other focused on her.

"And just why-" He coughed as he rolled onto his back. "Would that be your concern Sabaku."

She didn't really know the answer to that, so she chose not to give one. "Cut the macho act dammit! I didn't risk my neck to rescue you just so you could end up killing yourself because of you trying to move too soon."

He grunted, apparently too tired to give anything more.

"Where are we?" He asked after a short while, apparently having been catching his breath. He must be in worse condition than she'd imagined.

"Cabin along the border." She answered shortly. "What do you feel right now?" She asked, giving up on closing the distance between them any further.

"At least two of my ribs are fractured at the very least, beyond that I cannot tell. Overusing the demon's power-" He paused, grunting again as he shifted his position. "has injured me greatly. Everything hurts..."

"Scale of one to ten?" She asked, yanking two more times on the chain for good measure.

"I took three steps, before collapsing." He answered in a tone that easily expressed what he thought of the query.

She winced, at a normal ninja's pain tolerance that would mean their injuries were near crippling. She'd seen this man take enough damage to kill a dozen ninja twice over.

Now she knew he was worse off than she'd ever imagined.

"Look." She said after a pregnant pause. "I cant move or I'd help you back to the bed so just...wait there until the old guy and the copycat get back."

"We must return to Konoha."

"Your village will survive another day or two without you." She yelled in a tone that reminded him all too much of Hinata on one or two previous occasions when she thought he was overexerting himself.

"So concerned...Sabaku..."

She didn't answer, he knew she wouldn't. But he wanted the answer. He wanted to know why she'd done this, risked her life for his.

Everything her village now faced could rightfully be set on his existence. If he died, everything would crumble. She must know that. Even if she hadn't been conditioned against such, psychological syndromes could not account fully for her actions. He'd shown no intention or hint that he would even consider the notion of negotiation with Suna.

"Why did you come for me...Sabaku?"

"What does it matter?" She yelled, more than a little defensive. "You should be grateful."

"Gratitude or lack of it has little consequence. Answer the question. Why did you come for me?"

She pulled away, remaining quiet as she set her back to the wall, cropping up one knee and resting her hands over it. As she looked to the door. The unspoken statement was clear, she would not answer.

At least not yet.

He wouldn't push the issue here, he would get the answer he sought when his strength had sufficiently returned and could actually move under his own power.

What's more, another was approaching.

The sound of footsteps would reach them moments before Kakashi, burst into the cabin, nearly knocking down the door in his haste to get in as his eye found Naruto laying on the ground.

Dropping the three hares he'd killed onto the floor in a heap of twisted limbs and flesh he rushed over, grabbing the Uzumaki by the arm, and lifting his near deadweight. "Why the hell did you try to stand so soon."

Naruto didn't answer, merely sighed, the sound emerging with a strangely resigned note to it as Kakashi lead him back to the bed.

* * *

The ropes around her wrist were biting into her skin, scraping and scratching with coarse fibers that bit through her flesh with even the most minor movements.

She didn't try to escape...there was no point. She had nowhere else to go and there was no other place where she would be needed more.

They were setting up camp now, keeping her away, one guard at her back as she watched them work.

Gaara, exhausted, and injured himself, still made an effort to help his remaining Anbu set up their camp. Freeing up some of the others to go off and set a perimeter defense as they'd done night after night they'd traveled through Konoha territory. With any luck, this would be their last night behind enemy lines.

Three days...the Kage of Suna still hadn't spoken to her.

That would change soon though. She could feel it. She wasn't sure why he'd waited so long, maybe he was still trying to wrap his mind around one surprise too many that he'd barely even given her a second thought.

She didn't know...but she knew that today...they would speak.

Quietly, she sat at the base of a tree, looking away from the guard at her back, who stood silent and ready.

* * *

It happened at night, almost midnight judging from the moon and the chill in the air.. The guard kicked her awake, rough as he hauled her forward, not saying a word as she offered a brief struggle in her mild disorientation.

He shoved her forward, and she had to stop herself from falling on her face before she found her feet again.

She looked around, noticing that only her guard, Gaara, and Kankuro were in sight, the others were gone, either patrolling or watching from hidden alcoves, shrouded in shadow.

She was pushed down to sit by the fire, the abrupt movement sending a spike of discomfort through her stomach, her wound from Pein, still had not healed, she imagined it was the same for Gaara.

The Kazekage stared at her, his expression was fierce. As cold as she'd ever seen him. His green eyes glimmering like sharply cut emeralds in the firelight, his hair a bloody red.

For a striking moment, she could almost see the hair replaced by a hood, and the grim line that was his mouth obscured by a mask.

She shivered.

She couldn't look at him, couldn't keep staring at the expression that was _wrong_ on his face. She'd seen him angry, she'd seen him stern when he needed to be. Acting as the leader that he was. But...never this. This was something different.

She looked away, turning her eyes instead to Kankuro, who lay on a stretcher, and one could see the judgment there already, the resentment carved into the lines of his face, the anger and the suspicion.

This she could deal with, because this, she'd been waiting for, expecting it.

"Well!" The older of the siblings shouted, raising himself up on his elbows. "You have anything to say for yourself!"

She licked her dry lips before she shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, Kankuro-san?"

"What can you say?" He echoed, the anger in his voice increasing with his disbelief. "What can you say? How about an explanation as to why we shouldn't slit your throat right now and leave you for the worms? Or how you so conveniently forgot to mention a minute detail about how you share the same Bijuu as that bastard! That's something you forgot to mention! Did it just slip your mind!"

She was sure that if his legs still functioned, or if he was in his powersuit he would be towering over her right now, maybe he would have even become physically violent. As it was, he looked ready to hurt her if she got within arms reach.

"You were probably in on it with that monster all along to drag Suna down into this war." He continued in the face of her silence. His mind having been going to places over the last three days. "Where the _hell _were you for those three months after the battle at sea? Getting your just rewards down at the Hokage tower? Huh!"

She stood, refusing to be kneeling or sitting in the face of this, but the Anbu's harsh hand on her shoulder kept her down as he squeezed his fingers painfully over the pressure points there. "I never betrayed you! I've tried to help you! Against Naruto and Zhuge Liang!"

"Oh yea? You got your legs spread for that one too?" Kankuro said, now almost fully sitting up as he shouted at her. "You got anything to do with how we were, so conveniently caught up in that battle when Konoha first invaded Kumo; Where I lost my _legs_? You were there too! I remember! You fought, got yourself into a nice scrap didn't ya? I don't see you as his prisoner, or missing a limb!"

"I am not a traitor Kankuro!"

"You've fought him face to face more than _anyone_!" He roared right back."And you always come back don't you? In one goddamn piece and ready to go at it again! Now we know why. I gotta wonder what he likes more: your spying skills or-"

"Kankuro!"

At Gaara's voice, his brother stopped. His face was still flushed with anger, his breathing heavy as the edge of his teeth could be seen from beneath his curled upper lip grinding together as he made a conscious effort to stop himself from saying anything more.

Gaara shifted in his seat, looking to the Anbu behind her. "Please, take my brother and leave me for now."

The Anbu bowed, and though clearly, the puppet master at his side was displeased with the order, he knew better than to argue now with the Kazekage. Not in front of a prisoner...

Because that's what she was now wasn't she? A prisoner...someone that was suspect...that needed to be interrogated...questioned...untrustworthy...betrayer. That's what she was to them now.

The Anbu didn't say a word as he circled around her and walked over to Kankuro before kneeling down and making them both vanish in a puff of gray smoke.

Now she was left alone, with nothing but the crackling flames and the Kazekage.

She takes a breath and looks at him.

When he speaks, his voice is low, almost soft, but there's an edge to it, something dangerous and alien in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Such a simple question. It should have a simple answer, but it doesn't. There's nothing simple about her life anymore.

She wasn't sure if there ever really had been.

She looked down, eyes on the patch of grass between his feet. "I...what was I supposed to say Gaara? Just show up at your doorstep and say, hey...That guy you all think of as a monster only has half the power of his Bijuu, I have the other half?"

"Don't you _dare_-" He hissed, voice so full of venom she felt herself wince "keep lying to _me_! I'm a Jinchuurikii too in case you forgot! I've never heard of any Bijuu being split between two people like yours, but my mother was the medium for Shukakuu's transfusion into me so I _know_ you _must_ share the same bloodline. The only reason I didn't leave you back in the northern wastes was because you clearly stayed there when you could have left and avoided what you _knew _would come after everything was said and done but that will only carry my goodwill so far."

Her head fell a little more. The shame she knew she should not feel crawled up her insides, beyond her control.

So he knew then...

"You are going to tell me or I swear I will-"

"He's my brother." She cut him off, stopping the words that would have been released in anger. Words that shouldn't belong to him. It was a different face, a different person who would say such things so callously. It wasn't Gaara. It shouldn't _be_ Gaara.

She didn't need to look at his face to see his surprise, in the silence that followed, it was almost too apparent. He'd expected something no doubt...a distant relative, cousin, uncle or something of that nature. Nothing that should have been so close

"Your brother?"

She nodded, though she knew it wasn't necessary.

For a long while, he sat still, his thoughts a mystery to her, then, without warning he stood, marching over to one of the tents she assumed was his and returning moments later with three items that he tossed at her feet.

He drew a kunai knife, circling her before cutting her ropes apart.

Surprised and confused, she didn't get a chance to say anything before he himself spoke. "Pick it up and leave."

"What-"

He walked over to his previous seat, setting himself down before he glared at her, his green eyes as sharp and unyielding as rocks. "You kept this a secret from us for almost an entire year_. _No one- not even Daisuke- suspected anything like this. If you can hide that, then God knows what else you can hide. I need people I can trust. And that's obviously not you." He looked down, his shoulders slouched. "Apparently there's very few people I can trust it seems."

She had no doubt he was referring to Zhuge Liang. Seeing his sister must have brought suspicious thoughts to the surface. Most of which would point to only one man who had the power, the intelligence, skill and influence to keep such knowledge from them.

"Gaara please...I-"

"Leave...Akina...There's not enough for me to say you betrayed us...but you're not coming with us either. When I return to Suna, my Anbu captains will know well enough to kill you on sight no questions asked.

"Just your captains." She echoed, smiling sadly. "I suppose the people of Suna still need the hope of their angel...huh?"

He didn't answer, there was no need. She was right, she knew it, and he knew she knew it.

She knelt down, picking up the worn cloak, sheet, and kunai pouch he'd thrown there. Placing the cloak on her back, the knives on her belt and the sheet under her arm, she fought the tears along the edges of her eyes as she faced him.

Bowing at the waist neither said anything more as she turned and walked away from the campsite.

* * *

Kakashi's face was grim, the mask couldn't hide that. The tomoe spun in his eyes slowly, almost hypnotically.

The man finally sighed, pulling down his forehead protector to cover his Sharingan again. "Look Naruto I'm no Hyuuga this is hardly going to be-"

"What did you see Kakashi." The blond interrupted softly, eyes closed, giving no indication to his discomfort.

"Naruto you really should-"

"Tell me."

The copycat's lips curled beneath his mask in a grimace, taking a quick look behind him where Yoshihiro cooked the rabbit stew and Temari still lay miserably in the corner, chained once again after being allowed out to stretch her legs for a few hours. He made sure they weren't really listening in the confined space before he turned back to Naruto and spoke up again.

"Well...from what I can see...and I repeat I could be _completely_ wrong about thi-"

"I have the utmost faith in your competence." Naruto responded dryly growing tired of Kakashi's hesitation. "Now speak plainly."

A sigh through his nostrils. "Your chakra coils were severely damaged. The demons Chakra is still running through your system which is partially why you haven't recovered completely yet. At this point It seems to be doing as much damage as its repairing."

Naruto sighed, but otherwise gave no other reaction.

_What a blunder'_ He thought. _'Chakra poisoning. Careless...too careless.'_

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I-Again...I'm no expert but...if you ever push yourself like that again then-"

"I am aware of my limitations Kakashi."

"Are you?" He snapped harshly before he could stop himself

Naruto looked to him, his eyes neutral. "Your concern is noted Hatake but unnecessary. In two days, I should be sufficiently recovered to make the journey back to Konoha."

"Don't push yourself Naruto. Before you were the Kage you were my subordinate...I don't want to see you hurt yourself from foolish pride or arrogance."

Never had Kakashi brought up their once upon a time status of Jounin and _student_ or more precisely, Mission commander and subordinate in the chain of command.

It brought back memories not entirely unpleasant and an odd desire for such a time to return. For the days when things were simple, when Sarutobi still lived and he was not the head of what was fast becoming an empire, where he did not hold the weight of the world bearing down on his shoulders as he carried it to its inevitable fate.

And Naruto suddenly found himself feeling weary...a deep...bone tired feeling that made his shoulders sag and his chest tighten.

"That will be all Kakashi."

With a nod after a brief moment's hesitation Kakashi stood, offering an assurance that he would bring some food for him when it was done before he turned around, and walked into the other room, sitting across from Yoshihiro by the fire.

Closing his eyes, the Demon king allowed himself to fall into a fitful sleep.

Well, this chapter was relatively short, but hopefully I was able to surprise you with Akina's exile from Suna.

* * *

In the next chapter both Gaara and Naruto will arive at their respective villages where shit will be hitting the fan on both fronts, with both plot and character development for both Kage's especially.

This is the last arc of the story so hopefully I can keep living up to your expectations.


	101. Homecoming

I decided to release this chapter now, rather than wait because I think it may be more effective to deliver the last stretch of the story in alot more shorter chapters that can be done much quicker than several long chapters that would take me several weeks to a month to get done.

* * *

The clothes Kakashi and Yoshihiro had found in this shed barely fit him, and the tatters they have become through what may very well have been decades of rats and moths chewing over their fabrics can scarcely be said to keep the chill from his skin at all.

But he doesn't complain, merely puts them on and uses whatever strips of cloths are left to wrap his hands and shins. The only thing that rightly remains of his old clothing that isn't drenched in blood are his boots, a fact that he is thankful for as he tightens their straps.

He is used to such hardships, he will make due and he will survive it easily, but even he must admit that after so many years behind the fine fabrics of the Hokage and customized equipment and clothing outfitted for combat, to be dressed in such tatters made him feel very strange. Almost, dare he say, out of place.

He'll have to steal some clothes from a town or a traveling trader if the opportunity arises between here and Konoha. Though he had little personal qualms about such things the last thing Konoha's populace needed to see was their leader returning looking like some vagabond beggar.

He pushed the thought out of his mind, however using the last strip of cloth to tie back his wild blond hair that had grown just shy of his shoulders after so long away. He channeled his Chakra through his hands, making sure not to force too much as he ignored the slight discomfort in both the limb, and his rolling stomach as he moved the energies within his body.

Passing the hand over his face, hundreds of tiny blades cut away at the stubble that had been growing over his chin and jaw.

Not a perfect job but it would do.

Emerging from the back room he found Kakashi and Yoshihiro gathering their equipment, Temari still sat at the corner, angry that she was _still_ tied to the damn floorboard with that chain.

"Go, I will finish here. Gather the traps you've deployed. We might need the tools later."

Without another word, Kakashi and Yoshihiro stood, with the older male taking his hammer before he left the shed to the outside world. The morning dew sweeping in across the floor for a brief moment as the door opened and was firmly shut behind them.

Naruto knelt down, picking up what little equipment was in the shed, taking longer than necessary on purpose, it was time to get the answer he wished.

More seconds passed in silence and he could feel her irritation mounting.

It didn't take much longer.

"You ever plan on letting me out of this chain?" She bit out, almost snarling at him.

"That..." He responded. "is entirely up to you right now Sabaku."

"Meaning?"

He straightened his shoulders, elbows resting on bent knees as he looked at her. "I asked you two days ago when I first woke to tell me why you'd come to help me. I'm still waiting for that answer."

She balked. "So you're saying you're just gonna leave me tied here by my ankle if I don't answer your stupid question!"

"If the question is as stupid as you say it is, then the answer is obvious and irrelevant, and so should be easy for you to give voice." He countered calmly.

She grit her teeth, her mind fumbling for something-anything, that she could say to this. How the hell was she supposed to answer a question she hadn't fully figured out herself.

"What does it matter, I saved you so you owe me. At least enough to not have me tied by the ankle like some dog you need to keep on a leash.

"Ahh." He said, clarifying to himself. "So you did it in the hope that I'd grant you a boon of sorts. To spare your village or family no doubt."

A part of her said to leave it at that, to let him assume he was right and just let it drop there. But another part of her, the bigger part, the part that had driven her to help in the first place twisted her chest in an odd manner, she could someone relate it to guilt, or pity. It was possibly some odd combination of both.

"That's not the real reason." Her mouth formed the words before her brain could catch up. "At least, that's probably one of the last thing's I'd thought of when I made the offer to Kakashi and Yoshihiro to tag along.

He didn't say anything, merely looked at her, and she knew she was expected to continue.

Temari was a proud woman, and one of the thing's she valued most was the fact that she could tell you anything with a straight face, even tone and a statement that was as blunt as the flat head of a hammer.

She decided this would be no different.

Sitting up a little straighter she looked at the Demon King dead in the eye as she spoke, her voice calm and measured.

"When I saw you, fighting in wave. I..." She paused, only for a moment wondering if she'd make him angry with her next words. "All I could feel was pity."

He gave no reaction, merely continued to stare. So, she continued to speak. "I felt pity because...you were standing there, fighting off four of the most powerful Shinobi any of us had ever seen. And you were just...so alone." She made a vague gesture with her hand, averting her eyes as she seemed to search for the words. "I don't just mean physically I mean...you walked out of that pier and just fought. You seemed so...accustomed...to just...being alone that even when you needed help the most you didn't ask for it, you didn't even see if anyone else _could_ help."

She stood, impulse driving her as she started to pace. "You've been leading all of these people who look to you and rely on you. Your entire country seems to just be _leaning_ on you. Like you're the pillar that single-handedly holds it up and there was no one there for you to just...I just don't know how you could do it, how you- Gaara, was born a Jinchuuriki and if he didn't have me or Kanku-" She stopped, catching herself too late as she realized she'd revealed more than she felt comfortable with.

Though he said nothing, in his mind the Jinchurikki felt the beginnings of comprehension. _'Projecting her brother and myself in the same light.' _

It was strange, he would conclude later, that she should do that. Sabaku no Gaara, from what little he had seen of the Jinchuuriki's 'rational controlled state' during the battle at sea, and from what he'd heard from Kakashi's report over the taking of Kumo was so immensely different that the Godaime could almost compare it to a coin head.

Gaara was an amateur at hiding his emotions, when they'd been standing on the decks of those ships, side by side, he'd seen the Kazekage's worry and anxiety over his sisters safety as clear as day.

And from what Kakashi had told him Gaara had led the charge into Kumo, sacrificing valuable soldiers and resources to buy time for the refugees to flee down to the docks where they could escape.

Foolish. If it'd been him, he'd have bombed the village from the port with ship cannons. They would certainly take a heavy toll on the invading Konoha army. Not enough to repel them perhaps, but certainly taking down more than the paltry number they had killed during that assault.

Burn them all.

The Refugees would be useless to him. Too few remained to be made into an effective militia and would only serve as extra rations to be given out from Suna's stores. Which was already a limited supply given the fact that their main trade was by sea with Kumo and Kiri, and land lines that went to Bird and River country. One of which had been declaring neutrality up and down since he'd launched his campaign against Sakai.

That left them with only one real supplier with enough quantities of grain to provide for the Army Suna no doubt had ready at its disposal.

A supply line he would see cut at the root, when he returned to Konoha.

Overall, to Naruto, Gaara was a fool. An idealistically naive leader who had not yet learned that the ninja world demanded sacrifices to be made for the survival of the greater good.

A weak...naive...fool

Temari's comparison of the two of them was a notion of irrationality that he could barely comprehend.

So he chose not to even try.

He finished packing the equipment, sealing the satchel bag before he stood and walked to where Temari was still chained.

Placing his hand over the lock at he ankle he pushed the sluggish chakra through his fingertips.

With a click, the lock was undone and Temari gratefully pulled the metal off her as she rubbed her sore ankle.

"I never thought I'd hear music in the sound of an opening lock."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stood.

* * *

Suna glowed like a diamond amidst a sea of purple died ink that was the sand cast under the pale light of the moon, to the travel weary band that made their way over the dunes that rose and dipped like the great waves of an ocean, the billowing winds carrying the scent of cinnamon, nutmeg and tea to their senses and the only thought that could really cross their minds' as their eyes found the city was:

_Home_

Gaara however, held an entirely different emotion altogether.

For nearly a week, his carefully held emotions had been boiling beneath the surface, setting his mind ablaze and that hateful, spindly tinge of anger to simmering just beneath his skin.

He expected no respite and no relief here.

He'd been lied to, manipulated, and had his country dragged down into a war that had cost them more lives than he cared to fathom. A war that could have been possibly avoided.

No the Kazekage would not rest, not until he'd been satisfied.

And he was out for a Dragon's blood.

* * *

Ying could hear him coming now. Her informant was good. He'd told her of his approach almost as soon as the scouts were shouting it at the village gates.

He was angry too, she could tell that much, the shouts he gave to the Anbu who guarded his estate ripping through the walls as though they were paper thin, demanding to know where Zhuge Liang was and leaving before they could get a word in edgewise.

_Good...he walks in angry...unprepared.'_

She caught her train of thought, smiling a bitter smile to herself. Though he was gone he held her, dancing to the tune and rhythm of his choice. She was thinking as he would, preparing herself as he would.

Even playing the tune for others to dance, as he would.

_You...stupid...infuriating man." _She thought, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she composed herself, taking a breath as she heard the footsteps drawing closer...and closer.

The door was flung open, crashing against the wall with a deafening bang that had her jump slightly, despite herself.

"Where is he!" Gaara's face was a whitewash of fury.

He was ready for a fight she could see. Ready to shout, accuse, even ready for outright physical violence against the man who called himself the sleeping dragon.

What he was not ready for, was for her to hold out her hand, opening it to reveal the glinting steel of a Kumo Hitaiate.

"My husband...is dead...Kazekage-sama."

* * *

The rain was harsh, biting, and the talons of its cold chill sank deep into her flesh as she hugged the soaked cloak closer to herself.

The moon was covered by the clouds, making it too dark to see, the hiss of the rain was an overture, blinding her sense of smell and hearing.

She was blind and deaf out here and that, she found even more terrifying than the thought of any potential sickness this could bring.

There was no shelter, anywhere. Gaara had only given her knives a cloak and some cloth. She had no rope to make a proper shelter with, and none of the bark of this area could work to make it, none of the wood was dry enough to make a fire either.

So here she was, wet, cold, blind exausted and for all intents and purposes, deaf, marching through the wetlands west of fire country as she sought to put as much distance between herself and Konoha controlled territory as she could.

Which is why she never sensed her attacker until he was almost on top of her.

He struck from above, and only the distinct flap of a cloak caught in the wind gave her enough warning to dodge as she ducked the blow that would have struck her head.

She turned, the rain was disorienting, the darkness was like a veil over her eyes, barely allowing her the sight of his silhouette.

She leaned back, stepping away, trying to get some distance as she caught the glint of a kunai and felt its razor sharp point rush past her face.

_'Fast.'_

She dug into her own pouch, pulling out one of her knives to defend herself as she tried to think who this could be.

Suna? Konoha? How would either one know where to find her? Who did they have this good to spare?

As she pulled the blade free, her attacker's fist lashed out, fast as lightning hitting her forearm with strength that sent stars to dance in front of her eyes as she felt her arm break. She dropped the knife in reflex, not even having the time to scream as his foot slammed into her chest knocking the breath from her lungs as she fell to the wet floor.

The next thing she knew, the kunai blade was at her throat and her attacker's mirthful voice was pushing its way to her mind through the constant hiss of the rain.

"Those red eyes are real interesting there girl..."

* * *

Gaara's fierce expression fell for a split second, revealing as clear as day his shock at what he'd just been told before the fury returned, as strong as it'd been before.

"Do not play games with me Yue-Ying." He hissed. "I am well passed believing anything you or Zhuge Liang have to say-"

"His body is in the mortuary." She interrupted, looking into his eyes. "I did not think you would demand proof...but I suppose I thought ahead in that as well. You may have any medic of your choosing examine him to confirm."

This time, the silence between them was longer, and Gaara was clearly only just beginning to believe the barest possibility of what she was telling him.

"You are suspicious of us now." She stated, thinking out loud. "You've discovered something."

"It hardly matters." He growled, his teeth bared, the animal within him clawing at the surface of his mind in his anger. "If he's dead, who did he leave in charge then? You? Tsunade?"

"You intend to lash out." She noted observing him, actions and mannerisms as carefully as she could, deducing his every thought as he formed it. "You would have all that remains of Zhuge Liang's subjects pay for whatever crime my husband has inflicted upon you" She looked past him, to the door. "And Yugito?"

He didn't answer, merely continued to glare. And that was answer enough for both questions.

She choked down her grief, smothering it before it could form. There would be time for pain later. There was always time...for pain...

From the folds of her robe she pulled out a scroll, lined with gold etchings that framed the white center, baring the symbol of the Kumo village she walked forward, beginning to close the distance between them. "I'm afraid...if your heart is so filled with anger that you'd carry out such an intent Kazekage-sama, then you will perhaps find it more difficult than you may have anticipated."

He eyed the scroll in her hand, and she could almost see the barest hint of knowing there, scratching at him, like an insistent child that wanted acknowledgment. A child that was coming closer and closer to getting it with every step she took.

When she was within arms reach, slowly, carefully, she reached for his hand, pulling it forward by the wrist as she placed the scroll in his firm grasp.

This is what he'd wanted. What he'd asked of her. All those who could have stood in the way, silenced. All the pieces arranged as best she could. Now it was time to place the final piece, the most important where it needed to be, and for all that remained of the world to enact its final gambit.

He'd wanted this...and she'd seen it done

"Because the person my husband entrusted to lead what's left of his people...is you."

* * *

Suzume gnawed on her lower lip, looking over the supply request for what must have been the tenth time, mulling it over in her mind.

One would think that after almost a month and a half she'd be somewhat used to these kinds of decisions.

She wasn't...

The fact was, that their supplies were stretched thin, and everybody needed more. The supplies the men from Iwa had requested were currently in reserve, but in the central marshlands of Ame, Taki and Kusa it was monsoon season. Waters came down harsh for almost two months straight so rivers ran high, flooding everything. And though they had their own stocks and keeps, mother nature could be a harsh mistress, and these specific supplies the Iwa garrison were requesting were their plan B.

If she didn't send them, the Iwa garrison may find itself in dire straights and any remaining rebellious factions in Iwa, the most unstable of territories they currently held, could choose to capitalize on that which could prove to be more than a major setback with war already waging.

And then, if she did send it, and the flooding caused enough damage to Ame, Kusa and Taki's own lifelines then they'd have nothing to fall back on. The troops she'd have to send to quell food riots alone would leave their as of yet still regrouping front lines dangerously thin.

How on earth had Naruto dealt with this for _years? _And she wasn't even giving troop movement orders and dealing with all the ramifications that went into _that_.

Naruto...

The name alone sent pangs of worry through her chest.

Jiraiya and Hinata had been brought here little more than a week ago, and it did not take long for the news to reach her ears after that.

Naruto had been captured.

She'd scrambled all the ninja she had at her disposal, which were not many with the bulk of their elites either returning from Kumo or still gathered at the borderlands between Suna and Konoha. She'd hoped that she'd get back some word from at least one of them.

She hadn't heard anything, except a few vague rumors all of which pointed them to the northern wastes.

Within the first two days, the Anbu guard that remained at the tower had advised her to call them back, and to send a carrier pigeon to the Iwa garrison, who held a fair decent number of Jounin and a handful of Anbu as their core force to set up a proper team to go search.

She was worried.

Most wouldn't know why. She couldn't really say she was his friend in all certainty, they'd never been close, never even chatted after office hours. Maybe, at _best_ he considered her a slightly closer than normal- borderline acquaintance going on friend status of some kind, and even that may be presuming too much.

But, to her, regardless of whatever he might have considered her, she _did_ consider him her friend.

Albeit, a very distant and scary friend but a friend nevertheless.

So in short, she was worried about him personally, more than many of the other jounins and ninja she'd caught gossiping, wondering what would happen without the Demon King.

She remembered once overhearing, a ninja asking Jiraiya if they should have a contingency plan in case Naruto died.

And Jiraiya had answered, in a tone so certain that, at the time she, and most likely the ninja as well, had believed his words as though they were an immutable fact of life.

_'The world itself will probably break before he does. You don't need to worry.'_

Time had changed, at least, her views.

Maybe it was because she spent more time with him on the day to day, actually saw him, had actual conversations with him; that she wasn't caught like everyone else in the myth and hyperbole of the Demon King, who could fell entire armies, who couldn't be killed by mortal hands.

He must seem like such a distant and untouchable figure to most others.

She just saw...a man...

It allowed her to actually worry about the man behind the myth. The one made of flesh and blood that carried the weight of the world on him.

She sighed leaning back against the chair, choosing to ignore how late it was for the time being. _He'll be fine...and you need to get this stuff done so there's no overflow for him to deal with when he gets back._

Now she just had to decide what to do with the supplies.

She was so focused on her decision that when the door to what was for the moment her office was thrown open she jumped, her heart leaping into her throat and clogging her voice box.

And there stood the object of what she'd been worried over no more than two seconds ago; Dressed in a thick brown travelers cloak and mud stained clothing, soaked from head to toe from the drizzle that peppered the village and surrounding forests stood Naruto Uzumaki, eyes sweeping over the office for only a moment before settling on her and nodding.

"Hokage-sama?" She breathed, more surprised by the lack of warning than the fact that he was actually here.

In response he simply nodded. "Suzume." He greeted. And that was about as much of a shock recovery period as he would allow. "I am going to my home to clean myself. By the time I return I want a summary report of all that has transpired since Kumo was taken, I also want the lead captain of the Anbu and Jiraiya if he is in the village to be brought to my office, if he is not then I want a message to be sent for him to return. I need reports on troop movements both friendly and hostile printed out and on my desk within the hour.

Without another word he turned and began marching down the hallway, trusting her to do what he'd asked.

Suzume forced her heart back down her throat, sputtering for anything to say before she shouted. "Wait Hokage-sama."

He stopped, looking over his shoulder, waiting for her to continue. And for a second, her thoughts fled, and all the things she wanted to say or ask went with it, and instead, she found herself saying the most pressing thing that she knew would be to his concern.

"Hokage-sama...its...about Hinata-sama sir..."

* * *

Akina could feel the rain beating against her head and cheeks and she struggled to look clearly into the eyes of her attacker through the droplets of water.

She knew better than to struggle, though she had a much better chance of surviving than almost anyone else, she didn't want to risk it, the jugular pumped out enough blood to make an individual black out from blood loss in less than ten seconds. And she doubted she could focus the Kyuubi's chakra to even begin healing her before she blacked out, let alone retaining enough consciousness or mobility to fight back.

The veil of clouds overhead was pulled away, allowing the pale light to wash down over them, pushing back the darkness that had kept her all but blind.

She recognized this man now, the hood over his head had obscured his features but in the light, anyone in the world would recognize him.

It was impossible not to.

Sharp pointed teeth stared right back at her, revealed in the wide smile of her attacker.

"Hoshigake Kisame."

His smile got a little wider, the kunai pressed a little harder. "Guilty as charged." He chuckled. "Now...why don't you tell me a little more about that Chakra you're ready to pull out little girl."

She felt a pit form in her stomach at the glint in his eye that held a darkness that was all too familiar to her as he added just a little more pressure to that knife.

"I bet there's an _interesting_ story behind that one isn't there?

* * *

Well this is it, like I said, I think it might be more effective (quicker) to deliver alot more shorter chapters rather than a few longer ones, if you all think otherwise tell me and I'll switch it back to the way it was.

Anyway, in this chapter we see several developments for our three characters, all of which will be providing a window for some extensive Character development in the next chapter.

Either way, hope you enjoyed it.


	102. Burden of responsibility

Here you go readers. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

He never knew a simple door could be imposing. He felt as though he were staring into the great maw of some impossibly large beast, and the _fear_ that gripped his chest was so unexpected and powerful it nearly stole his breath.

Contrary to popular belief, he was no stranger to fear. Every warrior knew fear, they had to know it, _breathe _it, gain knowledge from it, in order to learn how to face and defeat it.

But this was different, this was not the fear that was a prelude to the sharp sting of adrenaline that drove its way through one's stomach like a spike of jagged, rust crusted metal.

This sensation was a hundred times worse. The other was fast, it came and went like a blow to the head, leaving only physical discomfort as the aftermath of its arrival.

This was sensation that made his gut churn with nausea, dried his throat until he had to swallow to ease the feeling and all he could do was clench his fist as it hovered over the handle as his mind turned his fear of what lay beyond this doorway over and over around his skull.

What would he see there? Just how far had her body been withered by the sickness?

His heart palpitated in his chest with surprising force, making him stand within the hallway for a moment longer as he willed his body's reactions into submission. With a deep breath, he finally opened the door.

The room's scent stung his nostrils, filling his senses with the acrid stench of antiseptics and chemicals. His gaze swept over the room; only two Hyuuga's occupied it, one sat on a chair. The other in the bed next to it.

Hanabi was the first to look up from where she'd been hunched over, puffed eyes staring listlessly at him for a moment, barely recognizing him out of his robes or armor. Water glistened the surface of those silver orbs, barely held in check.

Finally he saw her suck in a breath, spine straightening in her seat, bringing Hinata's closed eyes to open with the disturbance, scanning the room with a slow lethargy of sickness before her sight finally met his own.

And then she did something that drew his surprise.

She smiled.

Too sick to move, with skin far too pale, body far too thin, shivering with cold...and she was smiling at him.

Slowly, he broke his gaze away from her own, turning his eyes to the, it would seem...imminent future Hyuuga matriarch and spoke, his voice as even and toneless as it had always been, belying nothing of what he felt beneath the surface of his flesh.

"Leave."

The young Hanabi looked as though he had smacked her for a moment, before outrage quickly overtook her initial surprise. On the cusp of protesting, he saw her mouth snap shut, no doubt due to the fact that her mind had just caught up with her voice before she could give it voice, remembering who she was about to talk to.

But for his own part, Naruto held no patience for her reluctance as she looked from Hinata to the door, torn between her affections for her sister and her fear of him.

"_Now._" He growled, emphasizing the word as he stepped further into the room, watching as she, finally, tore herself away from Hinata's bedside. Marching across the room and exiting through the door behind him. Naruto barely spared her a glance as she left, hearing the door click shut, before he finished closing the distance between himself and his once upon a time teammate.

Standing at her bedside he watched the young woman's eyes swivel up to him, blinking slowly with lines of exhaustion drawing creases and wrinkles that were not there the last time he'd seen her.

Her wan skin seemed to be hanging off her bones, her face was pale, sweat mattered her previously full and well kept tresses into a haphazard tangle that spread over her forehead and the sheets of the bed like trails of dark ink.

He struggled to find something to say, anything. He, for once in his life, was actively seeking words of comfort.

Something he could give to her, say to her in this, when she needed it of him.

But his voice was empty and his mind hollow.

She had to be the one to speak.

"I'm glad you're alright." She breathed, voice raspy with lack of use and debilitating sickness.

His mouth was a grim line on his face as he stared at her, the small, contented little smile he could see on her face, as perplexing to him as the fear he'd felt when he'd been standing outside the doorway.

There was a rustle over the sheet, and his blue eyes were drawn to it, finding her too thin hand weakly reaching for his own. Grasping it with fingers that were too cold, holding on with a grip that was straining to keep itself there.

This was not right.

Before he'd realized it, he found himself shaking his head, and the words leaving his mouth before he knew he'd said anything. "You cannot die here Hinata. We are too close now. The new world is almost within our grasp"

"It doesn't matter." She answered almost struggling to put out the words. Though the smile never left her lips. "I...doesn't look like... I'll get to see it Naruto."

It was one of the few times he'd ever felt powerless in his entire life.

This was not right.

"You cannot...die." He found himself repeating, as though it would change anything.

That little smile just got a bit wider. "You can't control everything Naruto."

Couldn't control everything...

He controlled more than half a continent, he could marshal legions of troops, raze entire states, bankrupt cities on a mere whim if he so chose. And here he was unable to stop...a simple disease.

She should not die here; like this. If she should die it should be in a battlefield, meeting an opponent blade on blade, skill vs skill until one proved the better, or as an old woman at peace in her home. Not by...by _poison!_

"Naruto." Her weak voice forced him to focus, brought him back from thoughts that were quickly reigniting the flame of an anger that had no target. "I need you to do something for me."

He stayed quiet, but she knew he was listening, he always did.

"Take care...take care of Hanabi for me."

"You'll be able to do it yourself." He was lying, he knew he was lying.

"Naruto please." She gasped, the look in her eyes imploring him to understand.

And he knew that he needed to force himself to accept what his mind already knew was truth.

She was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"She's young" he heard her speak. "She'll need help...She'll need your help."

The tenuous grip on his hand got just a little tighter, squeezing as much as she could. "Please."

Her voice was so weak, her grip so fragile.

"If you're willing to entrust her to me-" He finally answered at length. "-then I am willing to accept the responsibility."

He saw her shoulders sag with relief and that smile became just a bit more peaceful.

This time, it was he that tightened his grip over her hand. "It was not supposed to be like this." He said, and the logical side of his mind knew that this was mere sentiment speaking, foolish feelings that should have never been allowed purchase over his mind. They all died one day, and most were not glorious, or peaceful, they were cold, alone, away from home in fear and in pain. What did it matter that she should die today, or tomorrow, or even a hundred years from now?

The world would keep spinning.

He would still be here.

And his mission was not finished.

It meant _nothing._

It was supposed to mean _nothing._

Standing there at her side, forcing himself to keep her fingers in his own, as though it would _make _her stay here. As though it would stay her spirit from leaving this body for just a few more moments.

It was with a startled jerk that Hinata realized she was being lifted off the bed, and with more reflex than any real strength she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head falling against his shoulder as she was raised.

* * *

Unlike most people, Shikamaru could tolerate administrative duty, he enjoyed it infact, hours of doing little more than reading a line or two, finding where the designated paperwork was supposed to go, and then having a clone put it there.

It was a quick, simple and easy task that really didn't require much effort physically or mentally so he frequently swapped with other ninjas for their hours. Since Suna had such few ninja in comparison to most villages, every one of those needed to train themselves up regularly, so administrative tasks were swapped in shifts of weeks instead of having a permanent administrative branch, a permanent medical branch and so on and so forth. Everyone needed to be ready to help in any task the village might need of them at any given time.

Quality over quantity one would say.

It was something that worked out for the best for everyone really. He was as strong as he needed to be, probably as strong as he was going to get, this let others work on their skills, their area of expertise, while he had hours of free time to work on his area of expertise:

His brain.

Every day he spent in here he was marking down battle plans, tactics, strategies, running the numbers. How many supplies they had, how long they would last, how many could Konoha throw against them given estimated losses they'd suffered, where could they hit from, what could be their possible supply routes, How many people Suna had at its immediate disposal as combat ready, how many were injured, how long their supplies would last how many more supplies could they gather and from where, what were the best places for them to effectively defend the city and outlying deserts from; and about a hundred other factors commanders needed to know.

Thousands of numbers, hundreds of calculations.

Because Konoha would come here swinging hard and he would make sure that he'd covered every angle, everything the militant bastards would throw at them.

Suna may be destroyed but before they went down they would bleed the demon king's empire white.

He would do his best to make damn sure of that.

And because he would do his best, it was why he found himself climbing the stairs to the Kazekage's office a little after midnight, reports and results in hand, ready to leave them on the desk to make sure Gaara or whoever the hell, read them first thing when they arrived tomorrow morning. After that he could head back down, throw on his coat, brave the near freezing temperature of what was left of the night, get home and get some bloody sleep.

Reaching the door, he opened it, not even bothering to knock.

It was pitch black inside, much like he expected, with only the hint of light sneaking in from the cracks of the balcony door offering only the vaguest outline of the desk for him to put with his memory.

He stepped forward into the dark room, too lazy to fumble around for the light switch, he stepped carefully around the chairs that were resting infront of the desk placing the papers in the center of it and placed the paperweight over them before he moved to turn back around towards the exit.

And so, it was with complete surprise that the shadow user felt his foot snag on something as he turned, too soft to be a leg of the chair and too large to be some uneven floorboard, sending him nearly stumbling headfirst into the still open door.

"What the hell!" He yelled, grabbing onto the knob before tossing the doorway open even wider, letting a bit more light into the pitch black room allowing his eyes the sight of someone sitting on the long chair, one leg held out, the one he'd tripped over.

The person was hunched, a bottle of what Shikamaru didn't even need to deduce was sake in one hand. He would have asked what the hell he or she was doing in the Kazekage's office of all places to get drunk but discovering that the mop of hair on the intruder's head was a bright, bloody red he checked off the question.

And just like that last one, about a dozen other stupid questions were categorically stricken from the line up as he prioritized what he should ask first.

He observed that Gaara's clothes were damaged, very damaged as if he'd been in a fight recently, knowing that nothing of the sort had happened since his return to Suna six or seven hours ago, Shikamaru could safely deduce that he'd not cleaned himself up yet. Something that he'd never allow unless the situation called for it. Gaara was, in no small part due to Temari's influence, very clean.

He also never, ever drank. In the ten-some-odd years that he'd known Gaara, Shikamaru had never once seen him with a bottle in his hands.

He could understand really, harboring a demon powerful enough to sink the entire village beneath the sands under their feet did not really give one much prerogative to risk loosing the reign of self control.

The last thing one would want would be to wake up with a hangover only to realize half the village was gone in a drunken rage.

And lastly he realized as he switched on the light, Gaara was clutching a scroll very tightly in his free hand, so tight Shikamaru was sure his fingers would be aching in a few more minutes if they weren't already.

Looking at it a bit closer, given the fact that it was woven together with wood that was not native to Suna he would take a leap here and say it was from Kumo, and only two people had access to information that could get Gaara to react like this from Kumo that he knew of so it was either from Zhuge Liang, or from Yue Ying. And if it was from Ying it was most likely pertaining to or from Zhuge Liang anyway.

He opened his mouth, ready to speak when-

"I cant get drunk."

His mouth snapped shut, a confused look crossing his thin features before he eloquently responded with a "What?"

The liquid in the bottle churned and sloshed as Gaara lifted it to enphasize, one lip curling back in a mixture of disgust and anger. "I drank three of these." He clarified. "I don't feel a damn thing."

It was quiet only for half a second before the Kazekage stood, exploding into sudden motion that surprised Shikamaru before he saw the man send the sake bottle hurdling through the air, smashing against the opposite wall with a magnificent crash, shards of glass with droplets of sticky, clear alcohol flying everywhere.

Without pausing Gaara turned picked up one of the chairs Shikamaru had been careful to avoid, and launched it out the balcony, splinters of wood and glass following after it as it smashed through, leaving a gaping hole where the freezing Suna night air entered through with gusto.

Though surprised Shikamaru was able to easily keep his calm, eyes following Gaara's movements and the path of destruction more thrown objects were causing. So far the Kazekage hadn't picked up his desk or the papers he'd left there so Shikamaru didn't yet deign it necessary to use his Kagemane.

Instead he decided to speak, raising his voice to carry over the commotion. "Mind explaining what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Gaara nearly hissed, not even turning to look at him. "I'm just busting up my office" With a flick of his wrist, a column of sand lifted the long chair he'd been sitting in throwing it through the wall and the one time Konoha nin could physically notice the room getting much colder now.

"I can see that." Shikamaru commented more than happy to be close to the door.

"We seem to be doing a good enough job of thoroughly screwing each other over on our own, maybe if we finish the job we'll be left in peace!"

And now it was time to intervene, he was getting too close to that desk for comfort.

The abrupt stiffness in all his limbs was easy for him to place, and made his racing heart and harsh breathing more than apparent to him.

Shikamaru was more than a little intrigued by what that last statement implied but now was not the right time to address it. He'd find out later, if not from Gaara, then possibly from Kankuro.

"Feel better now?" He asked; then quickly continued not waiting for an answer. "Forget that, because it doesn't matter what you answer because you've got option A or option B, either you feel better and you decide to stop thrashing your office or you don't feel better in which case I point out that thrashing your office isn't helping."

"Now, I'd ask you what exactly happened to get you like this but again, there's option A or option B, option A is that I do not have the clearance to know or option B I do have the clearance to know in which case I'll find out when you give the debrief to the rest of the Jounin's. So it's completely irrelevant to ask." The shadow user cleared his throat.

"Now to get right down to it, people get drunk for one of two reasons either A they're at a party or B they want to escape something. You're definitely not at a party which leaves just option B. And knowing you, you've faced...conflict you've faced loss, you've faced hardships and everything the world has thrown at you so far without picking up the drink so that leads me to believe none of these could have pushed you to it so that leaves, only two things I can think of in the span of five minutes. And those two things are fear and truth. So what I am going to ask you Gaara is: Which one are you trying to escape?"

Still held in the Shadow users Kagemane the Kazekage stayed very quiet.

For a brief window of eternity the two stood there, with Shikamaru waiting patiently until Gaara finally decided to answer. "Would you be surprised if I said both?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not really. We havent exactly had the best of luck recently. If you want to know the truth the only thing that surprises me is that you think you need alcohol."

"You wouldnt understand."

"Maybe not." The Nara admitted. "God knows I probably couldnt have handled half the crap you've had to deal with nearly as well as you. But so far Gaara, what I do know is that you're one of the only thing's that's keeping this village, Kumo's refugees included, standing. And as much pressure as that must put on you; that-" He gestured towards the wall where he'd thrown his bottle not ten seconds earlier. "is not something you need to bear it."

His piece said, the Nara retracted his shadow, turning and walking down the hallway leaving Gaara alone now in his half destroyed office.

Gaara pulled the scroll up towards his face, his thumb passing over the seal of the Raikage once before setting it on his desk.

He would read it, he told himself, tomorrow.

Tommorow, he would read it, he would shoulder the burden of responsibility again, take it up with as much dignity and perseverance as he had left.

For what was left of the night though, he would take for himself. For what was left of the night he would be the coward, he would go to his home and try to hide from the world and all of its messed up problems he would seek to ignore everything as much as he could. He would allow himself to be selfish, allow himself to buckle under the weight.

Only one night because he knew the world would give him nothing else. And he would let himself take nothing more.

* * *

The fire snapped and cracked in the air between them. Over their heads, a shelter, bound together with branches, twigs and leaves, far sturdier than anything she could have put together with the limited supplies she had, shielded them from the worst of the wind and rain.

She found that the warmth of the flames was like a soothing balm over her cold skin, and it was only the wish to keep a comfortable level of distance from her current host's infamous blade that she didn't scoot closer to the welcome source of heat.

"Exile huh?" She was surprised to hear him speak, it had been at least an hour since he'd cornered her in the forest, and she'd told him just why she held half of a demon in her. He'd brought her here at the point of his sword and hadnt said a word since. As she looked at him now, that little smile was on his face again. He pulled the spit from the ground to turn the meat before stabbing it back into its slanted position. "Playing ninja." She heard him comment, more to himself than to her. "You're lucky, I know a lot of Kage's that would have just killed you outright. I would have."

She pulled her knees closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her forehead where her knees met her thighs. "What does it matter?" she asked. "Unless you're going to tell me what exactly you plan on doing to me I'm not interested in what you have to say or your opinion on what happened.

"Do?" He smiled some more, scoffing. "I ain't gonna do a damn thing with ya." He made a vague gesture outside. "In case you didn't notice, Akatsuki is finished, girl. I ain't got no beef with you so I don't need to do anything with you. Tomorrow morning we'll both go our separate ways." He smiled a little bit wider, a twinkle in his beady eyes giving her the feeling as though he knew something she didn't. "I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere down the line."

"That's it?" She asked. "You're not angry? You don't want revenge?"

"Revenge?" He almost looked as though he was struggling not to laugh. "For what? Those guys I worked with? It's just business girl, I had no love gained or lost by you killing them. They were the means for me to achieve an end, and little more."

"What end was that?"

"Live long enough and I might tell you one day." Again, she caught that twinkle in his eye, that little expression that was half smug, half mocking.

Turning the meat around again, the Kiri nin allowed the silence to stretch on for a moment before he broke it again.

"You thought of what you're gonna do?"

She didn't answer.

Reaching over, he yanked out a half cooked chunk of meat from the spit, popping it in his mouth, rows of razor sharp teeth tearing away at it as he spoke. "Do you even have an idea?"

"No." She answered, almost, but not quite a snap. "No, I don't. I have no idea what I'm going to do, I have no idea! For this whole country there are only two governments and in one, the angel of Suna has a bounty in the bingo book high enough to get every missing nin, Anbu and hunter on my trail the moment anyone gets a confirmed sighting of me, and in the other, virtually the entire Anbu corps will now have orders to kill me on sight. I have nowhere to go and I have nothing left to turn to. So forgive me if I seem to be thinking too slow for your tastes."

Kisame shrugged nonplussed towards her biting tone. "If it's just having a place, you're worried about, go to your brother." She moved to speak, her expression a prelude to just what she thought of his suggestion when he continued stopping her. "Think about it." He clarified. "You saved him back there, so he knows its unlikely you'll try to assassinate him. And reporting that you, 'The Angel of Suna' has defected will..." He paused, looking for a word that could fit for his description. "It wont destroy Suna's morale it'll freakin _rape _it. He'll knock the sand village over like a strong wind to a house of cards."

"No."She answered simply, her tone of voice alone making it clear to the former Kiri nin that she would not be moved in this. "I can't do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders pulling his cloak off himself before reaching forward for the meat. Tearing off another large chunk from the spit he tossed it towards the exiled Jinchuuriki, who caught it with a hiss as the hot meat burned her hands before she set it down on her knee for lack of a better place, looking around frantically for something else she could use before eventually settling along the lower edges of her travelers cloak.

"Alright so let me ask you this then. What do you want to do?"

"Why are you even interested in this?"

"Do you see any other way to kill time around here?" He asked taking a huge bite of meat she now knew was far too salty for her tastes, but was the only thing edible for miles.

The fish man laid down on his back, one hand holding the meat above his face where he lowered it to take periodic bites as he waited for her answer.

And it was with a creeping realization that Akina found herself unable to answer. What did she want to do? She didn't know She didn't know anymore. Stop Konoha, protect Suna, help Naruto? Which was more important. Which was still possible? Had any of them ever been possible?

Kisame smiled again. "I'd think on that one girl." He said, taking the last mouthful of his meal before rolling over, his back facing her, though she doubted it would make much of a difference. "I'll want that answer in the morning."

And with that, the Kiri nin left her alone with her own thoughts in the tiny hovel that was their shelter, with the rain beating harshly against the leaves and twigs, the wind, howling around them.

It would be hours before she would drift into a fitful, restless sleep

* * *

The wind is cold against them, he feels her shiver in his arms, and he shrugs his shoulders to move the cloak over her a little bit more.

He continues up the winding path, rocks and dirt crunching beneath his boots as he crouches and weaves himself through the spindly branches and gnarled roots.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks, there's no fear in her voice, only curiosity.

"To a place where you can see."

"See what?" Her voice is breathy this time, as though she's about to fall asleep. He looks down to her, a pang of worry creasing his brow, her eyes are at half mast, not really looking at him anymore.

His pace quickens.

Finally, he sees the end of the path as the vaguest hint of the rising sun casts light across the night sky.

He steps through the treeline, and stops there. "Open your eyes, Hinata."

She does so, lids fluttering with the effort before she manages to obey.

When her eyes take in the sight before her, she feels her breath taken from her lungs.

It was Konoha, cast in the inky shadow of the night, with lights glimmering like a thousand jewels from their distance. The sky,thrown into a soft shade of lavender by the approach of the sun served as a backdrop to the scene, as the morning dew wrapped over the city like a veil of silver.

"You should see what you've been fighting for." He said softly, not looking down at her.

"How did you find this place?" She was so cold, so very cold

"The Sandaime. He brought me here once." He answered. "He told me that one should never loose sight of what they fight for." He paused adding after a brief moment.

He stood there, with the Hyuuga matriarch in his arms, listening carefully to the sound of her slow heart.

"Naruto." She said, struggling to find the strength to speak. "Promise me something."

He didn't answer, but he was listening, she knew he was listening.

"Promise me...that you'll finish it." She said. "Promise me that it'll mean something. That you'll achieve-"

"I understand" He said softly, cradling her just a little tighter than before. "I will succeed Hinata."

She smiled, a small, peaceful upturn of her lips as her body sagged against him. "Your new world...is one...I would have liked to have seen."

He took a breath, but did not answer as the new sun peeked its way over the horizon, an orange glow burning its way across the morning sky as he held the dying woman cradled against his chest.

_'You should have Hinata...out of everyone...you of all people...should have seen it.'_

* * *

Well here you go, hope you all enjoyed it.

For those of you who might think that there wasn't emotion from Naruto with Hinata's death, just wait, the Aftermath is coming and it wont be pretty.


	103. Purpose

"Naruto-sama?"

He sat at his desk, his head resting against his fist, its elbow on the armrest. He spoke without even looking up from whatever spot his eyes bored into the wooden furniture infront of him. "Come in Suzume."

The door opened, and from the corner of his eye he caught the diminutive brunette walking into the room. Her usual mannerism was subdued. Her head was bowed slightly, her arms cradling many large, rolled up papers as she shambled through his office door. He voice was so very soft, muted in what he nearly misjudged as fear; but he knew better; it wasn't fear echoing in her tone. It was something else, something he was thoroughly unused to being on the receiving end of.

Empathy.

"Naruto-sama, here are the maps you requested of Suna."

"Thank you." He answered, making a vague gesture to the empty side of his desk with his free hand. "Leave them there." He still hadn't pulled his eyes away from the spot in front of him.

The crinkle of pages disrupted the silence for a few moments. He watched Suzume through his peripheral vision, but she was little more than background static, white noise, to him.

When she's completed her task she straightened and he dismissed her as he always had. "You may leave."

However, she didn't not follow her usual pattern; not this time.

She stayed, and shifted from one foot to another, nervous. And that was what drew his full attention to her.

"Naruto-sama." She said finally. "On a more personal level...well...are you...alright sir?"

He blinked, blue eyes staring at the woman in front of him and she continued shuffling nervously in tense anticipation for his answer.

After another, seemingly endless moment of his silence she wondered why she'd said anything at all. If nothing else, Naruto was a private person who kept his affairs and thoughts strictly to himself. Maybe it had been too presumptuous of her to think that if he would talk to anyone right now it would have been her; but she had been concerned.

He went off to fight a naval battle that was, by all accounts, a complete, bloodbath on both sides. After that he'd ended up stranded on some island off of Kiri, then got kidnapped, and almost killed, probably by some missing ninja, only to come back to having one of his oldest...in truth she didn't even know what Hinata-sama had been to him. She assumed close friend while some along the grapevine said that she'd been his lover. Regardless, he returned just in time to watch a person who was...significant...to him just die from poison.

It had been perfectly reasonable for her to be worried, right?

But still maybe it hadn't been perfectly reasonable for her to voice that worry. Would he take it as an insult or something?

Just as she was ready to give an apology of some sort, his voice reached her, wistful and melancholy.

"You almost sounded like her for a moment."

Despite herself, Suzume balked, surprised that he had said such a thing. She half expected him to have simply told her to leave after she asked him if he was alright – but for him to actually answer her; and with a statement like that no less!

He straightened in his seat, seemingly returning to himself releasing a sigh through his nostrils as he reached for the first of the maps.

He seemed to contemplate something for a moment before he finally spoke again. "You may take the rest of the day off Suzume."

"Wha-?" She found herself stuttering, the words tripping over themselves as they sought to get past her lips. "I- I don't…"

"You've done well enough handling affairs while I've been gone. Take the day off"

She was unsure what had just happened right now, whether or not he was doing this out of a genuine wish to reward her hard work, or if he didn't want someone who 'knew him' so close right now. But it gave her an odd feeling, like something just wasn't quite fitting well with him. It worried her, both for him and for the others around him.

He was repressing his emotions, burying them so deep that once he was finished they would never again re-emerge. That was his desire. But the wound was raw, and it was still bleeding. If anyone was going to reach him in some way, now would be the time, maybe the only time.

But she knew that it would not be her who would reach it. It _could_ not be her.

She lowered her head slowly. "Will I see you at the funeral tomorrow, Naruto-sama?"

…

…

"You may leave Suzume."

* * *

One scroll rested on his desk. A mass of slits of wood, stitched together at the edges and rolled up, sat upon his desk, almost mocking in its simplistic appearance.

His fingers drummed over the wooden surface of his desk, fingernails tick-tick-ticking against the smooth flat plane at regular intervals.

The orderlies had been both confused, and more than a little startled at the state of his office. But a wall of sand to act as a proxy to seal up the openings of his little breakdown the previous night and an order to have someone scheduled to come over during the weekend to fix it and everyone had gone back to business as usual.

Truth be told, half of him just wanted to throw the thing away, bury it somewhere so deep beneath the sands that it would take ten thousand years of geological evolution for it to even have half a prayer of resurfacing if it even survived that long.

The other half knew his duty and it knew that despite his seething anger of betrayal, and whatever his personal feelings for the man might be, Zhuge Liang was not a man who would not have foreseen and prepared, for the possibility of his death. And whether it was another lie or some genuinely necessary information to be imparted, he needed to read it regardless.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled his resolve, reaching forward he grabbed hold of the thing that had all but plagued him since his short return.

Pulling free the blue silk ribbon that had tied it shut Gaara felt himself swallow once before he finally pulled the scroll open.

The next thing he knew, his world went white.

* * *

"Ahh, the sleeping beauty rejoins us."

Akina woke to the sound of a chuckling, unfamiliar voice and it took her a moment to realize where she was again before she remembered.

For a moment she felt sad and lost, wondering just what the hell she was going to do now, where she would go.

Then the moment passed and she made herself sit up inside the tent, fire once again crackling merrily in the center of it. Her, for lack of a better word, host, still sitting across from where she was, with more food held out over the flickering tongues of flame.

"So..." The monster of Kiri continued after a few seconds. "You got that answer for me girl?"

"You mean of what I want to do now." It was rhetorical and she smiled bitterly as she reiterated his question, still staring down into the flames. "I'm going to do, the only thing I can do. I have to try and stop this."

"Ahh." Kisame smiled wagging his finger. "That's what you can do girl, I asked you what you wanted to do."

"What I want-" For a second he could almost swear her voice cracked. "What I want is an impossibility right now. So...I'll settle."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow before he shrugged. "Well then, why don't you share how you plan on doing that?"

The answer she gave was simple, and though he had already half expected it, it still made him smile with amusement when he heard it coming from her lips.

"I still have to defeat my brother."

* * *

When he opened his eyes he wasn't in his office anymore, he wasn't sure where he was really. He hadn't exactly visited many places in his life with waterfalls. He hadn't visited any for that matter. If that wasn't startling enough, not a grain of sand responded to the call of his will.

"These surroundings-" He found his heart leaping into his throat before he turned around, eyes wide as he found himself gazing on a face that should not be there, with a voice he should not be hearing. "were my choice Kazekage-dono I do hope that they do not make you feel too out of place."

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Zhuge Liang?"

* * *

"Now that's a pipe dream if I'd ever heard one, girl." Kisame answered. "You're no closer to killing your brother than I am to sprouting wings and flying."

"I never said kill." She answered, unfazed by his mocking. "I said defeat."

"Even less!" He guffawed. "You can get lucky with a kill shot. A kunai you threw when he was distracted fighting someone else, a jutsu you just so happened to counter with what was just right at the time. It takes a lot more skill to beat someone than it takes to kill them."

"I have to try." She continued. "It's different this time."

"Why?"

"Because…" She paused, thinking for a moment why she was answering him in the first place. Her hesitation last but a mere moment before she decided to do so anyway, if not for anything else then just to hear herself say it aloud. "When all this started...after Naruto took over Konoha and he...all I wanted to do back then, all I thought of was fighting and killing him. It was...it took me over almost. I know now that, some of it was Zhuge Liang's influence but...a lot of it...most of it had been from me."

"And then?" The fish man probed after a lengthy pause, turning the meat over the fire.

"Then I found out who exactly he was. You know...my brother. And I just wanted then to get away from it all. To get away from Zhuge Liang, from Tsunade, Yugito, Naruto everyone and everything I'd ever known. I just wanted to get away from all of it. Get my head clear."

"So you went to Suna?" Though, somewhat interested in her past he could fill in the blanks easily enough from the names she was throwing down.

"Yes I went to Suna. And there..." A sigh escaped her lips. "There I was able to get away for a while. The war wasn't nearly as close to home there as it was in Kumo. And it was starting to get good you know...starting to feel like home. So, I fought for them...in a way I guess I still am."

"Then again...what's changed? What are you fighting for now?"

After a lengthy pause she replied evenly. "When I fought him during the battle at sea...I confronted him. I said he was scared of bringing peace; of stopping the fighting."

Kisame smiled.

"Then here, when I spoke to him after we rescued him from...well...from you." She gestured vaguely in his direction. "When I asked him again, to just bring it to an end, to stop the fighting. He told me that he couldn't. That his freedom was forfeit long ago."

That smile just got a little bit wider. "And what does that tell you."

"It tells me...that he's got no choice. He's trapped..." She answered finally. "More trapped than anything or anyone else I've ever seen...he doesn't want to stop fighting because it's the only thing he really knows how to do; and even if he wanted to stop he can't, because something is keeping him on that course."

"So how will beating him change anything then?"

"Because...if I beat him...if I stop him. I might be able to show him that there is an alternative, I can make him see that this isn't necessary. Maybe if I beat him, I can get him to listen."

"Or you'll just increase his determination to kill you."

"Maybe so, but I have to try something."

"You'll try and you'll die." He laughed.

"It's always a possibility."

"Ain't no simple _possibility_ girl. It's what's gonna happen."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because-" He answered. "He ain't like you girl. He ain't like your little Kazekage, hell, he ain't even like me."

"You mean strength wise?"

"No, I mean in everything."

* * *

"You..!" He snarled through his teeth, advancing on Kumo's previous Kage with ill intent. "You miserable lying-" He found his fist passed straight through empty air, with the Raikage's body dispersing into tendrils of white smoke before reforming.

"Despite appearances Gaara, this construct is formed of little more than chakra and my own will. How exactly does one, punch a thought?"

"I'd do a lot worse than that if I could get my hands on you right now."

"Hmm…I see that, I did not die with you on the best of terms."

"You know what you did."

"No quite frankly I don't." He drawled, his tone much too bored for the Jinchuuriki's liking. "I created this construct shortly after we arrived in Suna after the sea battle. Whatever has happened in the days or months since then, I would not know."

"You used me!" For the first time since he could remember, Gaara actually wanted his sand at his side, wanted it to crush the person in front of him just for the sheer _pleasure_ it would bring to see him suffer at least once.

He didn't like that part of him, but only now as he stood face to face with his betrayer did the full magnitude of the treachery truly hit him. Its full, unbearable weight and all its consequences sunk in slowly; crawling over his mind like the slime of an amoeba.

"You used me, Kankuro, and Temari to drag my people into a war we didn't have to enter."

"Either then or a year later the war would have still touched your people, Gaara." He said neutrally. "You cannot shield them from it with a mere wall of sand."

"We didn't have to fight. We could have negotiated, spoken-"

"It would have made no difference."

"So many people dead on your **presumption!" **He roared. **"You arrogant bastard!" **Despite himself, he tried to lash out again, even while knowing it would not work.

As expected, Zhuge Liang's spectral image vanished in smoke, before reforming again.

"It is no presumption. It is fact. Uzumaki Naruto will never accept a surrender. Especially not _your _surrender."

* * *

"Why is that?"

Kisame chuckled. "Because girl...he is a shinobi. He is what you, that Kazekage and all your little friends have been playing at for years."

"You keep saying we play at ninja. You've been saying it since I met you even. Why?"

"Because you don't know what it _is_. Not really. You just fight, you kill and you defend others. You're a soldier. You haven't stayed under deep cover for years, decades even, before given the confirmation order and then turning right around and gutting the people you've called friends for the last four years. You haven't needed to make sure a certain family is eliminated from the eldest wiseman down to the minute old newborn. You haven't been thrown to the wolves that are your hunters so your country can avoid a war. You've never been..."

He paused, almost searching for the word before he found it, his smile growing a little again. "Expendable. Your brother has done, still does things. But he was expendable once. So was I, so were all those guys back at Akatsuki."

"Don't presume to tell me what I have or have not been in my life." She bit back, memories of Zhuge Liang, Tsunade and Shizune creeping back through her skull.

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "Point still stands. He's in a whole 'nuther league. "You were trained to fight, for you, it's a skill you've acquired in your life. You can pick it up and drop it whenever you feel it's time to do so. For me, it's a part of my life. I've lived on the battlefield and will die on it. For him though, his life has been spent tirelessly in perfecting the art of killing other beings. Everything else he knows is a skill he's acquired around that and for that."

"I still need to try."

"Nah nah nah let's be clear." The shark man tisked as he wagged his finger. "You're heading down this road for one reason and one reason only.

* * *

"War will come here." The last Raikage's voice held firm, unyielding conviction and confidence; his coal black eyes staring into Gaara's green with unnerving certainty.

"I have no reason to trust you, nor hear you. Let me out of this place now."

"Not until you've listened to what I have to say to you Gaara." The sleeping dragon retorted as calm as ever in light of the younger man's anger and impatience. "I control this construct. It was designed so that after the first minor burst that would bring you here your chakra would be absorbed by the scroll's seals. So in essence, your chakra fuels my illusion. It will last as long as you do." Glaring now at the Kazekage who glared right back he added. "And I assure you. We will be here a very long time indeed with your reserves."

The words were bit out through grit teeth. "Say what you have to say. And let me out of this place."

Liang took a breath, almost as a parent looking down on an impatient, disobedient child before he decided to speak.

"I told you once before that Naruto will grow to fear you."

"That he would fear what I would become."

"In point of fact; what you already are. A leader."

"He is a leader too, so were you. What does that-"

"No. You are a leader. He is a ruler, a commander. As was I. You inspire your men. The shinobi of Suna would fight for you because they want to. Not because they have to, rather each and every one of them _wants_ to. I saw it at Kumo clear as day. Not one of your men hesitated to enter a city which was not their own, exhausted, tired and weary, to save people they'd never met before. Simply because _you _asked it of them. It's not a lot of people that can inspire such dedication and loyalty in their men."

"Their loyalty, will not shield them from him. Or an army that by all estimates is triple the size of ours."

"They need not be shielded; they need to be set loose."

"You would have me set my people on a course that will almost certainly end with thousands of them slaughtered."

"They would die fighting to save themselves from a lifetime of having the threat of death, looming over their heads; much closer than this war would ever bring it."

"I'll take my chances before I choose to trust you again.

"What do I have to gain by tricking you now?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "This construct, and thus, the last of what I am will cease to exist the moment I release you from this illusion. Whatever end you believe I may have in mind, I will not be here to see it bear fruit."

"Then why leave this at all then?"

"Contrary to what you have grown to believe apparently Kazekage, I do care for my people and what will happen to them now. It's why I left them in your care. You are the one leader that can show both the temperance to win their hearts; and the strength to keep the peace in his lands." He paused, seeming to think for a moment before he sighed, as though resigned. "I left this here to offer you one last piece of advice."

He paused

"You may no longer trust me Gaara. But it matters little. Trust that he will come with the intent to fight. There will be no surrender. You and Akina must prepare the people for what is to come."

"Akina is gone."

For the first time the man seemed surprised, his unflappable countenance falling for a moment. "Gone?"

"I sent her away when I discovered that she was..." He trailed off, a lingering regret creeping through the back of his mind, second guessing his decision before he could stop himself.

"I see."

"That's all you can say?" His ire for the man he'd helped and known for the last several months resurfaced. It was hard to think that this was the same person he'd risked his own life to try to save and help. "Is that really all you can say?" The question was repeated; more to verify that it needed asking rather than expecting a true answer.

"It is inconsequential that you have sent her away at this point. She will find her way back here. And she will be prepared for it."

"I told her that my captains would attack her on sight. She won't come here."

"She will." He answered waving a hand dismissively. "And she will be prepared to fight against him at your side."

You're not always right."

"You're right." He acknowledged. " However, she-"

* * *

"You're heading' down this path, because you think it's what you still have to do." He chuckled, mocking. "We all know what's coming, Don't pretend that you don't. The last big one, and anyone that has something to lose, or something to gain, is heading straight for it. Then there are people like you and me."

"And what are people like you and me." She crossed her arms, almost offended at the insinuation that she had anything in common with the mass murderer.

The former Akatsuki smiled, chuckling as he spread his arms wide, leaning back. "We're the people who can't step away even if we wanted to. We're the ones that have got to be there. Be it because of a sense of duty, like you, or just for the hell of it like me. For whatever reason, we need to see this through."

"So you're saying that...no matter what."

"You're fighting that fight."

"Then why'd you ask me what I wanted then, If it's so irrelevant?"

The fish man smiled.

"Because girl. Its the people that are fighting for something that are gonna survive that fight. People with purpose. I wanted to see if you would be one of them."

"What would be your purpose then?"

Pulling the meat free of the flames with a roaring laugh the monster from Kiri's smile was wider than ever. "When did I say I had one!"

* * *

Well here ya go, hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is a little short considering that finals are on their way and its a scramble to study and find some spare time to do this but either way I hope it was enjoyable.

These scenes were surprisingly tough to do. I didn't want to overdo yet undermine Gaara's anger. Akina and Kisame's scene was also difficult for a reason I cant really put a finger on.

Anyway that's all for now, next chapter will be devoted to Naruto mostly. It may take a while.


	104. Cracked

The fire danced merrily in its hearth, sending a flickering glow of orange through the room. One would think the desert would be a strange place for a fireplace. But they had some, or at least their own variants to keep out the cold of the night that could easily descend to freezing, dangerous temperatures in the winter.

He sat at a chair, leather and plush, probably more expensive than all the furniture in an apartment along some of the poorer sections of the village. Perks that came with the job, he supposed. It'd made him feel guilty once, that he would lavish in luxury while there were other people who could scarcely afford their daily meals elsewhere. Only the knowledge that other villages needed to see that their village was wealthy whenever an ambassador was a guest in his home kept him from selling any of it. Seeing a village leader in a common, apartment would be like an open door for rumors and whispers of invasion to be born.

Such concerns seem so distant things now don't they?

He held in his hands, the scroll, wide open now, the complex seals that had glowed a faint blue while activated were now lifeless. Dark ink scrawled over white paper, nothing more.

He stared into the fire, and so much of him wanted to throw this thing in there. Toss it, and hope that if anything was left of the man who'd made it within, it would finally be gone from the world.

It was a revolting idea. Disgusting, and no matter what way shape or form he looked at it, the thing did not loose its ugly face.

He knew what he really should do. Give it to Yue Ying. Let her choose what to do with what was in essence, her husband's remains.

Zhuge Liang had wronged him, betrayed him, and his people. But that did not mean he had to delve down to that level; That he had to be so petty as to seek out revenge in a way that would do little more than practically slap a grieving widow in the face, regardless of what she may or may not have known throughout this.

He was better than that.

Or at least...he should have been better. No matter how much he willed his body to move it would make no simple choice. It would not make him stand and walk to one of the nearest guards so that he could ask the man to deliver it, and neither would his arm move to throw it into the tongues of flame so it may be consumed.

"Sitting in the dark is a sign of mental instability you know."

He heard the wheel before the voice. The small little chirps of squeaking metal as his brother's arms pushed the chair along the spaces through the rooms the servants had made when he'd first arrived, shifting furniture and tables, to accommodate his condition.

He would have tried to crack a smile. Really. These days though...maybe he actually _was_ going a little crazy.

Kankuro wheeled up in front of him, the little quirk of his lips not quite reaching his eyes as Gaara kept staring into the fire, the blood red hair crowning his head standing out like a sore thumb amidst the black backdrop of the dark room, the flickering fires only darkening the shadows along his face.

"What's wrong little Bro?" He asked, hands now resting on knees that no longer worked.

Gaara didn't answer, and so Kankuro pressed a bit. "What's with the scroll?"

The Kazekage shifted the item in question within his grip, staring at it now as his jaw clenched and unclenched. "This is Zhuge Liang...his last message."

"A construct?" The pupeteer asked, seeing runes, not kanji on the paper's surface. He'd heard of such things but besides the already dead Chiyo, Suna had no seal masters skilled enough to make one.

Gaara nodded. "Yea. His last message. I already activated it...now...I'm wondering weather I should throw it in.

Kankuro looked to Gaara, to the scroll, then the fire before returning his eyes to his brother. The puppeteer ninja released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Bro..." He said before shaking his head and wheeling himself forward just a little bit more. "Bro that ain't you. You don't do revenge. You do justice, fairness. This ain't that."

"Because of him, your legs are gone." The Kazekage said simply. "And Temari is a prisoner."

"My legs are right here." Kankuro answered slapping his knees for emphasis. "And now I get an excuse to fight in a cool ass suit of armor." The joke brought a little levity, for which, they were both grateful. "What other ninja do you know has a cool ass power suit of armor? And Temari might be a prisoner now but that just means we'll kick some ass to get her free, then get even more girls liking us because of the stories they'll tell about how much ass we actually kicked!"

This time, Gaara cracked a smile. "Last I checked, they still liked me. You're just the bodyguard with the makeup."

"Hey now, don't diss the warpaint. Its psychological ya know. Mind fuck your enemies just by looking at them." Now they were both smiling, and a few chuckles even escaped them. Kankuro felt immense relief for that alone. It'd been a while since they both laughed. A long while.

He placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder, the other extending towards the scroll. "Come on now Bro give it here. This ain't you."

He nodded, slowly, looking down to the open scroll before rolling it up and placing it in Kankuro's larger hand.

The puppeteer looked down at the scroll for barely a second. Then, without a moment of hesitation, tossed it into the flames.

Gaara gasped, moving to stand before Kankuro's, strong hands held him down by his shoulders.

"You don't change!" The ferocity of the shout made Gaara still for a moment, and that moment was all his brother needed to continue. "You hear me? You don't change Gaara!"

"What are you-"

"You don't change." Kankuro repeated, his voice cracking for just a moment before it regained its previous strength. "You don't need to be like them Gaara. Zhuge Liang, that Yoshihiro, that...that goddamn demon of Konoha. You don't need to be like any of them. Let those miserable fucks rot by themselves. You let me, or Temari, or anybody else be the bad guy Gaara."

The red head stared at his older brother, green eyes meeting dark brown as he listened to the older ninja's words.

"They can take revenge." Kankuro continued. "They can be the bad-guys. But not you! I'll do it. I don't care. I'll be the most cruel, cut throat bastard that you need me to be! But you don't change Gaara!"

Gaara swallowed, breaking eye contact from his brother as he lowered his head. "I have to Kankuro."

"No you don't."

"I'm not strong enough like this...He can beat me. A thousand times he can beat me and I can't rely on you or anyone to save or protect me then. I need to be strong enough."

"You don't need to be like him." The elder answered simply. "Look at him. Look at where he's at. Two people from his village came to rescue him. Two!" He decided to ignore Akina and...Temari's presence there for the moment. And he hoped Gaara did too, the last thing either of them needed was that reminder right now. "If we hadn't shown up there to save you they'd be dead. And his village would probably jump for freakin' joy." He squeezed the read head's shoulder a little tighter. "There are people here willing to help you Gaara. I, and everyone in this village will all stand with you. You can let him stand alone."

"If I don't change...if I don't become stronger...we might all die Kankuro."

"I'd rather die at my brother's side than at a stranger's." Wheeling a bit closer he looked at Gaara, and, feeling his elder brother's gaze over his head, the Kazekage raised his eyes to meet his.

"You don't need to change." He repeated before leaning forward as best he could, and offering his brother a hug. And after a moment, the young Jinchuuriki returned it.

…

…

"You tell anyone I broke the no hug rule and I'll fuckin' kill you Bro, sand armor be damned."

Gaara laughed.

* * *

The songs were being sung now. Mournful and voiced by the entire clan.

They were not raising their voices...in truth, they didn't have to. So many were present, and so many were singing he could hear it from his home. And indeed, he did not doubt that each one was singing. Despite whatever proximity she may have had with him, despite whatever taint he may have passed onto her image...she was still the one who'd freed them. The one who'd finally torn down the long standing division of Main and Branch house.

And they'd loved her for it.

_'Let her be loved then.'_ he would think. And each time he did, the hymns would echo through his home, faint, like the touch of a weak breeze. Reminding him of both his promise...

And his failure...

And as he sat there...listening to the song carried to his ears by a hundred voices on the wind as he sat in his study, he would feel himself drawing every breath a little more harshly, finding the need to fill his lungs a little more every time, as his ribs tightened around his chest in a suffocating embrace, as his fingers grew tighter and tighter against his desk, until the wood groaned beneath his touch and the muscles and tendons along his wrist ached from the strain.

He held that promise close to the withered, harsh, cold ice that he willed his heart to be.

It was the only comfort he would allow himself...for emotions born of an attachment he should never had permitted to grow as they had.

And it was of no help.

* * *

The liquid splattered against the soft, grass, drenching the earth beneath it to a muddy brown as grit was mixed with the clear drink that had been spilled in front of the memorial stone.

He raised the saucer in a salute before bringing it to his lips, tilting his head back as he felt the slow burn of the alcohol trail down his throat and settle in his stomach.

"I thought I would find you here."

He turned his head, one half lidded eye settling on the unique beauty of Kurenai Yuuhi marching up the hillside, a thick coat over her shoulders to block out the chill of encroaching winter. "Haven't seen you in a while." He said, tone light, and smiling a bit, and she could see the expression as his eye crinkled at the edges.

"We've all been busy." She answered the obvious. "Still, I was worried about you."

"I was never very close to her." He said, trying to deflect her worry though the regret in his voice made his attempt, rather ineffective.

"She was still your student." The Genjutsu mistress shot back. "And you were close enough that you're sitting here, with the intent of drinking a whole bottle of Sake in nothing but funeral garb while it looks like it might start to rain soon."

Kakashi looked up to the sky, feeling the wind at his back, swaying the leaves in that signature way it always did before it started to rain. "Huh...so it does."

Kurenai settled herself down, resting so her back was leaning against one side of the memorial stone. "Have you spoken to Naruto-sama yet?"

"No." He answered truthfully. "I don't think it would matter even if I did."

"He was your student as well once. And I did not see him at the procession. Maybe you should go see him." She said, empathy extending to both Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Either he did not go because he truly does not care, or he did not go because he is grieving and wishes to be left alone. Either way..." He paused, filling himself another drink. "He doesn't need me...I don't think he really needs anyone."

"Everyone needs someone to lean on Kakashi."

He shrugged. "That may be true..." he drank again. "But even if he does need someone...Its not me. I don't think it'd even be Jiraiya really...hell." He chuckled, though it was a very bitter, withered thing that made Kurenai shiver in the cold wind. "If he'd have died instead...then maybe I would say Hinata could have helped him...that's life for you isn't it?"

"Don't you think you should at least try."

He stood up, shaking his head as another bitter chuckle left his lips, still staring at the plaque with the newly carved name on it. "Why don't you?" He laughed a little more before refilling his saucer and drinking, and she wondered just how long he would keep up the pretense before he simply decided to drink straight out of the bottle.

"I was never very close to them." He admitted to her again. "Not nearly as close as I should have been. Always busy, always with a new mission. Whenever I thought of dropping by just for the hell of it I'd tell myself, 'Some other time.' or give myself some excuse. I never took an interest, never really...cared...enough to take an interest."

"Kakashi-"

"I should have though." He interrupted harshly, his anger directed entirely within. "She watched her cousin die for her, watched her clan torn to pieces, watched friends flee from their home in fear. All the while knowing that she'd been the catalyst for it all. That she'd been the last piece Naruto needed to conduct a successful coup." When he looked at her, Kurenai felt her heart clench with sympathy at the disgust she could feel coming from the man. "And she had to shoulder all that by herself because I just couldn't be bothered at the time. She had no one. And I. Wasn't. There."

She remained quiet, knowing the man needed a moment to collect himself before she could say anything.

"I didn't do right by her Kurenai. And now she's dead. So much damn time wasted."

"You still haven't failed Naruto yet Kakashi." She said.

This time, he did bring the bottle to his lips. "Yes I did...we all did. Twenty two years ago."

It didn't take her more than half a second to realize what he meant.

They'd all failed Naruto the moment he'd been brought into this world.

"It's hard to reach out to the dead Kurenai...especially those that don't want to be reached."

"Isn't that an excuse as well?" She argued, though her voice, and the confidence behind it, were weak.

"I wish it was...more than anything I wish it was." He took another drink.

* * *

It was night, when he found himself disturbed by the creaking hinges of his door opening. Light spilling through from the hallway, ripping through the darkness.

He raised his head, blue eyes meeting smoky gray silver. She stood there at the doorway, the light behind her shadowing her face before she reached over to the side of the door, flicking on the light-switch.

The harsh luminance, stung his eyes harshly, and he had to blink several times before the irritation settled.

"What do you want Sabaku?" He asked, tone as indifferent as she'd ever heard it.

She hesitated, and from his place behind his desk he saw her stiffen for a moment before she squared her shoulders and marched in.

"I just heard." She said simply. "About Hinata-san."

"And how is that?" He questioned. More curious than irritated. To be honest he didn't feel as though he had the energy to be irritated right now, the controlled pit of simmering fury that he'd been trained to always hold just beneath the surface, was silent, as though smothered by some great, heavy cloth.

"Your guards talk." She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. "And I'm just as good as they are in stealth."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. Incompetence."And what have you come here for then?" He asked simply. "You should be rejoicing." He continued, voice as flat as ever. "The possibility of your ever managing to escape from this place is just that much greater.

Temari's nose crinkled in distaste. "She may not have been my friend. But Hinata was a good person, as far as I could tell. I just came to offer my condolences.

"There is no need." He answered, eyes returning back down to his desk, becoming distant, though she could not see the change from her place near the other side of the room. "She was an able soldier and a commander...but she is..." He paused, the word leaving a bad taste in his mouth before he even uttered it. "-replaceable"

Temari felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach at those words, narrowing her eyes as a fury gripped her chest, sudden and violent, the words were spilling past her lips before she even knew she was saying them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Naruto took a breath, almost a sigh really, before bringing his gaze up to face her, watching as the muscles beneath her skin tightened her face, as her teeth bared and her fists shook at her sides.

"Replaceable!" She screamed at him, taking a step forward that almost seemed threatening. "She fought for you, you miserable bastard! If you want to save face out there be my guest. But goddammit, don't demean what she was as simply _replaceable_ here in your own home with someone who knows better!"

"Knows better?" He questioned, and whether it was the feeble hold of his emotions, or his state of weariness the blond found himself chuckling as he stood, the soft, chilling laughter snaking cold up from the Suna Kunoichi's feet to her heart. "And what precisely do you think you know of me _Suna ninja_!"

Perhaps, if there'd been more of a challenge to his voice, more confidence, more anger, simply something more than the mocking tone of indulgence she could hear in it she'd have backed down: as it was, she did not, and the irrational anger that had taken hold did not let up as she glared up at him.

"I know that a replaceable commander wouldn't have gotten treatment from you on that island. I know that a replaceable commander wouldn't have made you so angry when she'd been harmed either." She paused, pointing at the desk and chair just a few feet away. "And I know no 'replaceable' commander would have you sitting here in the dark, for hours on end in grief."

"Hn." He grunted. "Grief you say." And before Temari realized what he was doing he'd grabbed one of her wrists in a firm hold, and though she tried to pull away her arm did not budge. He may be weakened in some ways right now, but the strength of his body was not included in that list.

Curling her fingers with his own he pressed her index and middle finger to the pulse-point of his neck, staring into her eyes as he held the digits there for a moment.

"I have no heart woman." He said before tossing her hand away and turning around. "And if you or Hinata thought otherwise then you are deluding yourself."

"I suppose that list includes Yoshino!" She shouted.

He stopped and when he turned to face her that fire was kindling again, smoldering slowly back to life behind his eyes.

"I have warned you before never to speak of her again." Now his voice carried that inflection, that danger.

But now that didn't matter.

In truth, she wasn't sure why she was so angry. She should have shrugged and walked away, let him drown in the lies he told himself and repress whatever the hell he was feeling until it all came crashing down around him in what was sure to be a magnificent display of self-destruction.

But there was something about that thought; something about him burying himself so deep and encasing himself in an armor so cold and thick that no one again would ever touch him the way Hinata and that Yoshino woman had that it made her sick to her stomach.

It wasn't right, and the more she thought about it the more sick she became at the thought that anyone could do this to another human being, condition them and brainwash them to the point that they themselves willingly perpetuated their own misery that drove her on.

As powerful as he was, he was still held by the master's leash.

And that is what infuriated her so much.

And though she was aware, somewhere near the back of her mind that she was venturing into dangerous territory, it didn't matter. Because now with Hinata dead there was _no one _else. No one that had the damn balls to approach him. No one that _cared_ enough to even try.

If she died then to hell with it! She was a ninja, and if you feared death this should not be your goddamn profession.

"Or what?" She hissed. "You'll kill me with whatever torturous method you can think up in the next five minutes? Well guess what _Demon King_' The title was given with more venom than he'd ever heard before and that was quite a feat. "If you cant deal with me saying what I need to say, that's gonna be the only way to stop me because the threats just aren't enough at this point."

He advanced on her, and her muscles tensed as she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

Grabbing her by the collar of her top, until the fabric was chafing uncomfortably around the skin of her neck Naruto pulled her close, lifting her feet off the ground as he brought her directly to eye level.

"You are nowhere near as vital as you once were." The growl came from deep within his chest, an utterly inhuman sound that shook her body as his upper lip curled back and his blue eyes narrowed as they stared into hers. "Do not try my patience."

"For someone without a heart-" She said, recalling their conversation on that island not so very long ago with a sense of Deja'vu. "You really do get some emotional reactions when she's mentioned. Why's that huh?" She laughed, and though choked, the sound emerged as a cruel wheeze through her lips. "What's got you so scared of this? Is it that maybe facing the fact that for all your _bullshit_ you're just a helpless, weak little man who can only kill rather than save people? Huh?"

She wasn't sure just where her mind went off to, but she knew it was gone because she was positive it wasn't anywhere near its proper place inside her skull as her mouth worked of its own accord, her own emotions and vindictive desires to see this man suffer, to see him _hurt_ through _something, anything_ kept the words flowing through her voice-box easily; as though this were a comfortable conversation.

"Was it worth it then huh?" She asked, her upper lip curling back in a sneer. Letting them die so that you didn't have to give a damn anymore!"

For a moment, she thought she had pushed too far, dug her fingers into the wound a little too harshly the lines of his face were hard and unflinching, and his blue eyes nearly sang with fury.

But she held his gaze, refusing to back down, refusing to give into the fear that had kept herself and others cowering beneath it.

He held her for a second longer before he suddenly tossed her to the side with a snarl that she couldn't quite determine whether it was fueled by anger or disgust.

Her feet tripped over themselves to catch her, barely managing before one hand shot out, to grasp the bookshelves that were now within arms reach to steady herself before she fell as she rubbed her throat, still staring at the man cautiously.

"And what is it you would like to see, then?" He asked, eyes rising towards the ceiling as he turned his body to face her. "Should I weep?" He asked, acid creeping into his venomous voice, "Fall onto my hands and knees cursing whatever abstract deity you may believe in for taking her from this world as I claw at my hair in despair?"

With a twitch of his head that brought his eyes towards his desk, Temari saw the thing explode into a thousand splinters of wood. Paper and ink scattering everywhere as she covered her eyes, jumping from the shock.

"Or perhaps I should rage!" His voice was just a bit louder now, and the Suna princess felt that familiar charge, like the rough wind of a sandstorm sliding across her skin as his chakra began to rise. "A display of anger to show my fury at her being taken? Would that do for you?"

The book cases along the side of the room began to meet similar fates to the desk's, hundreds of papers exploding through the room in violent bursts of motion.

Temari's heart began to race, each explosion was like a spike of chakra that slammed into her chest, knocking the breath from her lungs.

"Does this make a, difference? Do they walk and breathe again?" He snarled, and Temari could see the once normal fangs growing longer, and the edges of his eyes beginning to change into that familiar bloody red. "No?"

Her heart stopped, a split second of time stretching on for an eternity as he vanished from her sight, only to appear again a moment later directly in front of her. She pressed her back to the wall as she stared up, meeting his hateful gaze again.

He grabbed her again by the scruff of her collar, using both hands this time, tightening his fingers into a grip that could crush the bones in a man's arm before he picked her up, and slammed her into the book case hard enough to topple some of the tomes in its shelves; sending the weighty hardcovers to fall to the floor around them. "Then what the hell does it matter!"

She hissed in pain, clenching her eyes shut as she grabbed tightly onto his wrists, making an effort, though she knew it was utterly wasted, on getting him to pull away, acutely feeling the knuckles of his bare hands digging into her shoulders.

"What does it matter then? If the end result is that they are still dead and I continue in this existence!"

He was angry, a lot angrier than she'd seen him in a long time. But there was something else there she thought she could see. Something there in his voice that she recognized.

And with a start, that almost sent the back of her head colliding solidly with another shelf as she jerked in his grasp she realized what that thing was.

He sneered, the expression twisting his face into a nasty veneer before he let her go again, punching the book case that had been behind her a second later, sending it's ruined remains almost through the wall it had been resting against, spiderweb cracks rippling through the surface on the other side.

He looked down at her for a moment, the _rage_ in his eyes still there but under tighter control now. The walls were back up, the raw wound still bleeding but guarded now. And with an about face he turned and began to march towards the exit.

"It matters..." She coughed out, finding both her voice, and the courage to speak though not enough to raise her sight from the ground again. "-because if you don't care...then they died for nothing."

He paused offering little more than a contemptuous glare over his shoulder before marching through the door.

She stood in the ruined study for several moments, swallowing thickly as she calmed her racing heartbeat. Glancing around the ruined area where the last of the papers were just now beginning to settle on the floor, the princess of Suna pushed herself off her perch, straightening as she walked towards the ruined desk, the white parchments crinkling beneath her feet.

She scanned over the wreckage, more for the simple desire to stall her exit for as long as possible rather than any real curiosity, but something caught her eye there, amidst the splinters and half torn papers.

She reached down, delicate fingers gripping thick prayer beads that she carefully pulled out, each of them woefully intact from the blast. As she finished pulling it out, the upturned papers revealed two other little things. Reaching down again the Sabaku found herself gripping a beautiful necklace. Its chain was of fine silver, with a pendant of sapphires held together in the shape of a butterfly.

And lastly, a picture, one where she easily found both Hinata and Naruto himself in it though, indeed, they were much younger in this thing than as she knew them. Their faces were serious, it looked more like the induction of some ceremony than anything else.

_'What is this?'_ She asked herself as she stood, items in hand. _'What are these things? Why would he have them?'

* * *

_

Well here ya go, hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to show just how different the circumstances around Naruto and Gaara are, and just how different they are in turn because of it, hope I suceeded.

My thanks to those who helped me in some of these scenes.

Also, to one of the reviewers: No, I didn't know that this story had a blog, if you tried to post a link it didnt work, if not, I would like to know just where the blog is so I can see it myself.

Anyway, read and review, the next chapter will be out soon I hope.


	105. Fissure

She was nervous, more than nervous. In fact, if there was any one thing she could have called on to have gotten her out of this, a last minute meeting, some forgotten duty, something, anything that she thought could have helped her walk away she would have tried to employ it.

But she knew ahead of time it would not work, so she hadn't even bothered.

After all, when the Demon King wanted to meet with you personally in his estate in the early hours of the morning, there were few things that would barely even make him hesitate for more than half a second from getting his wish.

To any other who knew of her state of mind, they would find it somewhat odd. Though, indeed, the leader of what was establishing itself as an Empire with blitzkrieg speed was an intimidating figure, she'd met him before and had even been witness to some of his less than pleased moods during the early years of his rein. So though nervousness was somewhat understandable, the near fear she felt at the prospect of walking through the door in front of her, was not; given her history.

But to her, those previous encounters had always held the shielding presence of her sister as a buffer between herself and him. He normally spoke to Hinata, almost never to her beyond a slight nod or the spoken word of her name in greeting before he was down to business.

Now that shield was missing, and she was soon going to be diving into the proverbial fire, head first.

She took a breath, steeling herself as she realized she was being ridiculous. She'd been standing outside this door for at least a minute already after one of the housekeepers had led her here. He'd probably sensed her presence as it was and her head still wasnt missing. So no harm would come to her

So with that in mind, the newly anointed Hyuuga Matriarch reached her hand forward and opened the door.

Only to find an empty room...

_'What in the-'_

She looked around, the room was little more than a balcony with a sho-gi board set up near the railings that were overlooking the gardens..

She stepped forward, eying her surroundings with a new level of disquiet. She was half tempted to activate her Byakuugan after a minute or so before the sound of footsteps, reached her ears. Heavy footfalls announcing the presence of the Kage before he'd even rounded the corner to enter the room. The sound was a courtesy she was surprised to see from him at all really.

"Young Hanabi." He said, greeting her with a nod. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting for very long. There was something I needed to attend to this morning that took longer than anticipated."

She bowed, as gracefully as she could. Though her stomach felt like she'd swallowed a block of lead and her limbs felt unnaturally stiff. Her voice carried only the merest hint of hesitation. "It is of no trouble, Naruto-sama."

He offered a slight bow of his head, in return before gesturing towards the table.

She swallowed, choking down her own trepidation before following.

As they took their seats, she watched him nod to a housekeeper, by the door, whom promptly entered with a steaming pot of hot water in one hand, and a tea set in another, held in a basket.

She set it down at their side, before bowing out to fulfill some other task.

Sitting in the Hokage robes, sharing tea with him, was almost a surreal experience for her really, so surreal, she found herself just going with the moment, more numb than anything after a few quiet seconds. She couldn't say she was still afraid...but she was not at ease either.

Finally, after their second cup, it was he who broke the silence. "Do you play much?"

It took her a second, but then she realized what he was talking about. "Sho-Gi? I used to. Hinata was always better at it than I was though."

"Yes..." He said, and though she dared not look at him directly, staring instead at some small part of his collar, she almost thought he sounded...wistful. "On the rare occasions that we played, I was never assured of my victory."

"She was good enough to beat you?" Hanabi asked, genuinely surprised, her sister rarely spoke of what she discussed with Naruto whenever they would meet.

A nod was her answer.

There was a long and decidedly uncomfortable silence between the two before Naruto served them both some more tea.

"I would like to ask you a question." He said, and with that, whatever small surety she had held promptly evaporated. Her mouth was suddenly very dry and the plate like cup in her hands felt very heavy. "And I would like to receive an honest answer."

Not trusting herself not to drop the expensive cup, and what was probably equally expensive, imported tea (she guessed because she'd never tasted any like it before and she'd tried virtually every tea that grew naturally in fire country) she carefully set the thing down before fisting her hands at her lap. "A-alright." She stuttered and hated herself for doing it.

She could feel his eyes on her, examining her, measuring her, and suddenly she felt very self conscious.

"Do you trust me?"

She could have sworn her heart stopped entirely, especially considering the organ was currently lodged in her throat. Her white eyes were wideas every muscle in her body froze at once.

"Ah-ah...ex-cuse me Naruto-sama?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, neither impatient nor angry at her hesitation.

"I-Yes...I do."

"I said I wanted an honest answer."

She averted her eyes, staring at some nameless spot in the floor.

"Look at me."

She obeyed and met the intense, sea blue with as much composure and dignity as she could, finding her courage returning to her from wherever it had been hiding.

He held the tea cup in his hand, and then, in one smooth and easy motion, spilled it off to the side, the wet drumming of liquid striking wood easily reaching their ears in the silent room.

"If what you said is true." He spoke. "Then your trust is like that tea. Easily given, easily discarded, and useless once it has been so."

She didn't say anything, watching as he placed the cup down, knowing that he would continue speaking.

"I trust you as much as I would trust any vassal under my command." He paused for a moment, and she felt the intensity of his stare increase. "I trusted Hinata more than that. And she trusted me, enough to request my looking after you."

She was surprised, and it showed for a moment before she forced her expression back to neutrality.

"So now, I am going to ask you again for an honest answer. Do. You. Trust. Me. Hyuuga Hanabi?"

This time, she did not stutter, her voice was firm, and her heart did not hammer in her chest with nervous fear. "No...Naruto-Sama...I don't even know you."

He nodded, closing his eyes as he did so. "Hmmm...Trust...is earned...through deeds...and through honesty. And so I will be honest with you. There now lie before you, two choices."

"And what would those be?"

"Your sister was my commander and one of my most trusted advisers I offer you now the chance to fill her role. You will be entrusted with the highest military secrets, exact numbers of strength should you so wish it, authority over the armies when they are fielded.." He paused, serving himself some more tea as he let his words sink in.

"This position however entails risks." He continued. "Being of such obvious importance you will be targeted by our village's remaining enemies, both martial and political. Unlike your sister, whom had time to ease herself into the position and took on her responsibilities as they came. You will have no such luxury. You will be thrown straight into a trial by fire. Given your age and lack of experience, it will be even harder than I care to emphasize. " He paused, taking another sip of his tea as he waited for her reaction.

But still she spoke with a surety and confidence that was pleasantly surprising to him. Aparently when it came down to it, she could handle pressure. "And what is the second choice?"

He gestured towards the door. "You can say no. Return to the Hyuuga estate, assume your responsibilities as Clan head and fulfill them to the best of your ability. You will still be under my protection, political and otherwise, regardless of what you choose here today."

"Why are you offering me this?"

"As I said...before she died, Hinata asked me to protect you. Though the threat of danger is marginally greater should you choose to take up Hinata's responsibilities, you would be directly under my aegis. Which would enable me to keep a closer eye on your movements, and the movements of those around you."

"I am not my sister. And you're just offering this to me because of her."

His eyes seemed to flash for a moment with some indiscernible emotion before he responded. "No you are not. And though the offer extends to you in large part because of her, it would not be offered at all if I did not believe to some degree, that you could bear the burden of the responsibility."

In one fluid motion he stood dusting off his clothing with one hand before he returned his stare back to her. "I will give you some time to think on this decision. The room is yours as long as you like. I tell you now however, that I require an answer today. There are many things which cannot be delayed any longer than necessary."

In truth, he would have preferred to leave her in his study, the many books there could provide respite and distraction to ease her nervousness and possibly make her decision the one he wished her to take if she was a bit more at ease. Following yesterday's...events...however, it was hardly in a condition to accommodate guests.

For her own part, Hanabi wanted to say something else, but her mind was still fishing for words by the time he turned and marched through the rooms solitary exit, leaving her alone...

Alone...with nothing more than the prospect of becoming the Demon King's right hand to occupy herself.

When he saw her again, it was nearly three hours later, shuffling with unease once more, apprehensive and hesitant.

From the farthest corner of his peripheral vision he saw her look away from him, bite her lip, looking to the floor a moment more before she nodded to herself, regaining that confidence he'd seen earlier as she approached him. Or at least making a convincing show of it.

She stood at his side, waiting. And for the briefest of moments he felt a gut wrenching familiarity to her stance, in her calm demeanor as she stood there, waiting for his word.

Unexpectedly he found himself needing a moment to compose himself before he finally did speak.

"You've made your choice then?"

She nodded. "Yes I did."

"And?"

She took a breath. The one before the plunge.

"If Hinata could do it. Then I have to be able to as well. Otherwise I...I'm not fit for the position of clan head.

"Moments ago you were angry at me for comparing you to her." He said. "Now you do the same."

He waited for her response, knowing it would come in but a moment.

"There's a standard I need to hold myself to...And I can think of no higher."

He nodded. Though if it was in acknowledgment or agreement, she couldn't tell.

He turned around, uncrossing his arms from his chest as he brought his eyes away from the expansive garden he'd been looking over as he spoke, facing her fully and meeting her gaze with his own.

"Very well then." Reaching down, he unclasped a small scroll from his belt, handing it to her. "You are to read these tonight, in it are instructions on your duties and who is best to orientate and help you become accustomed to them. One week will be your probationary period. If I see that you cannot take hold of your new duties adequately in that time I will make it known by then. And likewise if you have.

She nodded and after a moment, bowed as she realized that she was, as of now, dismissed.

As he watched her leave, the Demon king closed his eyes in thought, contemplating the pros and cons of his next decision for a split second before he decided to made it.

"Hyuuga." He said, surprising himself, more than her. "What skills have you mastered besides those of your clan?"

"I err." She stumbled, caught off guard by the abrupt, almost random question. "Well, I know some Genjutsu, and some lightning techniques.

"How many"

"Disorientation Genjutsu mostly, If the enemy stumbles to regain his balance because he's dizzy, my attacks can land in more vulnerable areas and cause crippling damage at the very offset of an engagement." She answered, once again, recovered and in control.

"And I would imagine your skills in the lightning element are to complement your close range skills as well then?" Though he posed it as a question, it was not.

"Yes exactly."

"Then you do not know enough." He said, surprising her. Though his next words would nearly drive her to cardiac arrest by comparison however. "You are to report here every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at Five AM; this, is non negotiable."

She stuttered and chocked on her own spit as words began emerging from her mind too quickly for her to voice properly. "But...But sir I-I err."

"Believe me Hyuuga." He interrupted, narrowing his eyes just the slightest bit. "I am more than capable of dragging you out of your home by force if need be. Which would make your first days rather unpleasant, I can assure you."

'I...I'm going to be training under you?" She asked, the disbelief she felt, being quite evident.

His tone was dry, and she would later realize that it was about as close to a joke as he would ever get. "That is the general notion, yes."

At her gaping, slack jawed silence he offered a wave of his hand. "You may now leave to your home Hyuuga."

He walked into the camp, a burlap sack over one shoulder, and...oddly enough, spears over the other.. It caught her attention enough to draw her eyes up from the animal she'd been preparing.

As he set down his "catch" of the day, she was, not for the first time, struck by just how completely ridiculous this was. If just two days ago someone would have told her she'd essentially become the traveling companion to Hoshigake Kisame, the Monster of Kirigakure, she would have laughed in the person's face before checking to see if they were, or should be, taking medication.

Odd the way life turns out to be.

"We were in luck, caravan from Iron country." He smiled his usual smile as he began rummaging through the items. "Half were already asleep, the other half were stupid. They were easy pickings."

"Did you kill them?"

His look said it all.

She averted her eyes, a vague feeling of...something...welling up and settling at some point between her stomach and ribs. Something that wasn't quite anger yet wasn't quite disgust either.

She focused on her task, driving the thoughts from her mind.

There was a flat silence between the two, and with no fire yet lit, there was not even the crackle of flames on wood to fill the gap.

She caught movement from the corner of her eye, and in reflex, her hand shot up, catching the object with little effort before she realized what she was holding. Though still, she just had to ask.

"What's this?"

"Your new weapon." The Monster of Kiri answered simply with a shrug. "You need a new one."

She looked down at the spear, its long shaft making the thing just about a full head taller than her. "I don't know how to use this. I have my own style of weapon."

"A style which that brother of yours has seen a dozen times over and already knows how to fight and counter." He answered before brushing his hands clean against each other as he stood. "You need to learn how to fight with something he wont expect. Can you think of anything less Shinobi-like than a spear?"

She shook her head, now standing with him. "It takes years to master a weapon. We don't have years. Hell, we don't even know if we have a week!"

Kisame scoffed. "Please. You dont need to master the damn thing. You're learning to fight one guy! And what weapon has he used since the start of this. He uses two swords. If we're going by statistical advantages you'd already have a huge advantage with that weapon just in your hands."

"Why's that?" She asked, looking up at the spear tip.

He seemed to scoff, crossing his massive arms over his broad chest. "People use one sword for a reason. Two throws off your center of gravity when you swing. It may seem like a dual wielding fighter would have the advantage over a single sword to an amateur, but the fact is any real swordsman skilled enough with a sword could make his dual wielding opponent overextend himself in a swing. All it would take would be that split second opening. With this weapon-" He grabbed the spear, striking a stance as he demonstrated. "Your center of gravity is always perfect, no matter which way you move or try to strike.

He gave off a few false thrusts of the weapon. Emphasizing his legs and thighs with a few, exaggerated stomps."If you keep your enemy out of reach then he will be the one offering you numerous openings in order to try and close the distance between you."

"He's faster than me." She said. "He can close that distance easily."

"Never said he couldn't." The Kiri swordsman grunted as he handed her the weapon back. "You just need to land a good enough hit before he does. That way, you can gain an advantage. You said you wanted to beat him, not kill him right? Well, this should be the perfect weapon for you to keep him at bay. Especially when you combine something like this with your lightning chakra."

He tossed the spear back, and she caught it with one deft movement as she glared at him

"And why are you helping me?" She asked, only to see his signature fanged smile.

"Like I said, we're all going to that fight for a reason. Mine is to have as much fun as I can. You're the one that's gotta keep ol' red eyes off my back long enough for me to do that. Not much enjoyment to be found in just getting your ass kicked five seconds into the battle.

"I thought you liked challenges."

"I love em." He answered with a bark of laughter. "But I enjoy to face the challenge after the cannon fodder is dealt with."

Somehow, she knew this wasn't just some lie or empty boast. He really would fight Naruto if it came down to it. He'd fight despite knowing that he would die... maybe it was even because of that knowledge that he was so driven to do it.

Still despite what sense he made with this advice on weaponry, she couldn't help but look at the offered spear with a degree of mistrust...even fear. It felt as though with this, the discarding of her old weapon of choice, was the last straw, the last thing that held her ties to the two villages she had belonged to since she first left Konoha.

It was only now that it was starting to hit home for her.

Now there was nothing.

She was no longer the apprentice of Zhuge Liang, special Jounin of Kumogakure.

She was no longer the angel of Suna.

She was no one now.

It was a concept that was discouraging, hurtful, and frightening all at once.

And yet...

There was a sound overhead, rolling thunder. The clouds were darkening above them as the first trickles of a morning rain began to lightly fall.

"Goddamnit, all it does in this miserable place is rain." The Shark ninja snarled staring up at the sky with a sneer on his face.

"Tell me Kisame..." She interrupted him, her eyes never leaving the spear's shaft as it rested in her hands.

"Hn?"

"How was it..." She paused, swallowing as though unsure of her own question. "That you felt when you finally realized that you might never be able to go back?"

He was quiet and the rain began to fall more heavily now.

For the briefest second, she thought he would actually answer her; then he snorted in that familiar way indicating his dismissal. "We each deal girl, I suggest you find a way. The less you know about me the better off you'll be."

And with that answer the rains fell over them, crashing over their bodies and soaking them both.

She heard him turn away, begin packing up but paid the Akatsuki member no mind, she simply stood. Stood in the rain's cold embrace, and in that frigid hold she found herself, all that she was, all that she'd been, being washed away.

She didn't know what made her feel this way, or why she was feeling this now, here, in this, the most inappropriate of places, with a cold blooded murderer at her side, feet half sinking in floor that was quickly becoming mud, dressed in beaten tatters that did nothing to shield her from the biting wind of drenching downpour.

But she knew it was still real.

Here, in this place, with cold rain that felt strangely comforting even as her body shivered; she realized it...

She was no longer apprentice to Zhuge Liang, special Jounin of Kumo.

She was no longer the angel of Suna.

She was no one...

She...was free.

The last person Hanabi expected to see as she made her way up the small hill to her sister's gravesite was Konoha's infamous Sharingan-no-Kakashi.

Some part of her realized it should have been somewhat expected. Hinata was Hatake's student once upon a time, though they were never particularly close, the man _would_ come here to pay his respects.

Perhaps they'd been closer than she'd known, given the fact that none of the Hyuuga clan's occupants said he was here, meaning he'd made his way here through...a less than legal route.

As she walked up to his side, she noticed flowers, or, to say it better, a flower. A lone white lilly, its stem placed carefully over the grave marker, next to a long incense stick, almost burnt out, nothing but the crumbled trail of ashes lying beneath where it had once hung aloft. How long had Kakashi been standing here for that thing to burn out?

"Forgive me." He said, and then as though realizing how he sounded he decided to clarify. "For intruding I mean. I overheard that you'd most likely be gone for most of the day...guess I lost track of time."

"It's no trouble." She assured. "You were her teacher correct?"

He seemed to hesitate, his lone eye returning down to the gravestone. "Yes...I suppose I could be called that."

Though his answer was strange she did not have the will, nor the desire to question him overmuch on it. "Then it is only right you should see her."

"Thank you." He nodded. "But...I think you want to be alone now...isn't that right."

She didn't speak, though courtesy dictated she assure the man that he could stay as long as he liked.

But she could not offer him that now. She did wish him to leave, so that she could be alone with her own thoughts, and her own conflicting emotions over recent developments. So that she could seek the guidance and quiet strength of her now dead sister in peace.

She could only offer... "You don't need to sneak in next time. I'll tell the ground's-keeper to let you through."

"Thank you."

She nodded, and as he turned she looked back down to the flower. "And thank you for the flower."

He looked back at her. "I'd accept your thanks...but I wasn't the one who left it there."

She looked back to the white lilly. Lilies had always been her favorite. Had one of her fellow Hyuuga's done it then?

She shrugged. It didn't matter. "Thank you regardless." She said, her voice in the wind.

He nursed the flower in his hand as he stood in the garden, soft white petals ghosting over the flesh of his calloused fingers.

"That cane impairs you, Jiraiya.." He said, not looking away from the piece of flora.

"Would it matter?" The Toad Sannin said, gruff and informal as he stepped through the brush after a brief moment's pause

Naruto didn't answer. There was no need. They both knew what it would be regardless.

"What do you want here then?"

" Well to be perfectly blunt." The toad sannin said, and Naruto could easily detect the hostility in his tone. "I want to know why you didn't go to the funeral." Straight and to the point. He'd always been that way, even with him.

The answer that he gave was automatic at this point, he'd repeated it so many times in his own mind, that it came only naturally to say it to another."My presence there was unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" The veteran ninja asked, teeth gritting as his eyes flashed with something very close to disgust. "Going to pay your respects to _Hinata; _one of the people who helped you fucking _build_ this whole empire of yours_**, **_is _**unnecessary**_?"

The older man had come here looking for an explanation. Naruto's absence at the funeral was something he did not expect at all. He'd been so furious he almost stormed into the Kage's estate right then and there, willing to give a good hand at dragging the blond kicking and screaming if he had to.

It had only been through a nearly superhuman act of sheer willpower that he'd _forced_ himself not to come. Deciding to let his head cool and to not go looking for an argument on the day of the young Hyuuga's funeral.

The day and a half since however, had not acomplished their intended purpose. Instead of easing his anger at the simple _hurt_ Naruto not going had caused in him, it had festered, settling in the pit of his stomach like a writhing thing until, today, when he decided to come here.

Hearing Naruto's callous answer of unnecessarywas not helping at all.

And now he was just standing there with his back turned to the older man, and Jiraiya wouldn't stand for it.

"You **look** at me when I'm talking to you!" The toad Sannin roared, stepping forward and, with force few would think him capable of, and even fewer would have ever dreamed of employing, grabbed Naruto, spinning him around and taking hold of the younger man by the scruff of his clothes, the white flower the blond had held, crushed under the older man's foot.

"So what, she was just useless to you? Another little stepping stone on your way to make this so called world of peace! She was with you from the beginning Naruto!" The venom in his voice surprised the both of them.

In response Naruto glared, though there was no real anger there, no real malice, only an odd look of...indignation.

"What do you want from me, Jiraiya?"

If Jiraiya hadn't been so furious at the blond, he would have recognized just how different this was. How open. There were no walls here. No defense mechanisms. No anger, no evasiveness.

If the Toad Sannin would have seen such, he would have certainly been surprised.

If he'd have seen it, he'd have been able to take this rare opportunity, he may have taken this one and only chance he would ever have to perhaps, inflict some permanent damage on the icy shell of iron the young man called a soul.

It was just there. Lying within reach, and if he'd have seen it he may have been able to seize it, and shatter a shield that was already battered and cracking, held together only by waning threads of a weary man's will.

But he didn't see it, and his own anger clouded his eyes until all his gaze could beheld was that calm, placid expression.

Unperturbed...un-bothered...uncaring.

"I want to know that you actually give a damn! I want to see you bat a goddamn eye. I want to hear you say something other than the next phase of your grand design. I want you to let yourself see, and feel something for someone other than your **goddamn** mission!

His moment passed. And like with Akina before him, the great iron doors sealed shut once again, no more chances. No more cracks upon the armor.

No more weakness.

And through his fury, Jiraiya knew right then that something had changed now. That something had...moved back; shifted. Like something just..._clicked..._back into place, and the gap between the two suddenly seemed, irrevocably immense.

With a brush of his hand, Naruto shoved the Toad Sannin's arm away, and though it was not a violent gesture, he made his opinion perfectly well known.

Jiraiya matched his glare, and after a moment,turned and walked away, his gait and his heart, heavy through the hurtful, anger that still boiled at the pit of his stomach.

And above them, the thunder rolled, and the rains came crashing down with a sudden, deafening hiss, leaving the Godaime soaked from head to toe in mere moments as he stared up towards the darkening clouds above as Jiraiya left.

_'Are you still there then? Do you still weep for me now; as you always did?'_

Hidden in a corner, just before the opening porch to the garden, stood a lone Suna Princess, watching and listening carefully as she held three, small, trinkets in her hands.

And, as she saw him standing there, beneath the rain, in a way that reminded her of that time just mere weeks ago on that island, she knew that nothing had really changed here...nothing was different.

He still stood...and he still fought...alone.


	106. Sanguine

The appointed day came all too quickly for her, heralded by a night of intermittent periods of complete consciousness and fitful, restless bits of sleep.

And so here she stood, at five in the morning, with the sun just barely beginning to cast the sky into a shade of smoke gray amidst a blue backdrop, the morning dew still not fully settling yet.

And standing ten feet away from her, was the strongest man in the world, dressed in simple white clothing, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for her to get ready.

She did not think she could find a much more prominent and glaring definition of the word _awkward_ as she took off some of her heavier clothes, until she was left with nothing but the thin training clothes she'd put on under those.

Finally, standing infront of him, she stood there, feeling more awkward and foolish as his silence stretched on.

Apparently, she should know what to do already.

Still, that wasn't the case, so she opted to ask.

"So..."

Or at least try to.

"You're going to attack me." He cut her off, speaking as though to a child, too stupid to understand that two plus two was four.

Still, she nodded, taking it in stride. It wasn't as though she expected anything less.

She bowed, then took the stance of the Juuken.

She stared at him for a moment, not needing to activate her Byakuugan, she'd fought so many people already she already knew where to strike an opponent. Tenketsu are always generally in the same place on the body after all.

When she attacked, she didn't expect the blow to land, even with all her speed, she could recognize the distance in power between them.

And she was right. The Juuken strike was deftly cast aside with a mere wave of his hand, the simple force, deceptively gentle, was fast enough and precise enough, to push her aside at just the right moment to avoid damage with the minimal amount of effort.

"Slow." She heard him say.

She ducked, spinning with a sweep kick, that slammed into the Kage's shin with enough forced to leave _her _bruised, feeling as though she'd kicked a metal bar.

"Weak."

She felt a spark of chakra against her skin, more surprising than painful as she reeled back, spinning smoothly back to her feet.

She stood, blinked, and then, more through reflex than conscious thought, bent backwards narrowly avoiding the fist that would have cracked her nose.

It took her only a second to act, reaching up, she grabbed him by the wrist, fingers searching for the Tenketsu there and sealing it as she lashed out with one foot, kicking him just below his arm as she twisted outstretched wrist with her whole body, in a move that would have dislocated his arm from his shoulder and cracked his wrist at the same time.

She felt his wrist just barely reach the breaking point when it sprang back like some elastic band of corded muscle.

She lost her balance, barely keeping her footing as she released him, backing away with a grimace as she almost fell before recovering.

"I did not expect such innovation in Taijutsu from one who was trained solely in the rigid arts of the Juuken."

She almost took it as a complement but his next statement overshadowed whatever backhanded praise could be found there.

"But the attack before that, left you open, it was foolish and reckless. Now, activate your Byakuugan." He said. "Do not think you can fight _me_ with anything but your best."

She nodded, and with a thought, the veins around her eyes bulged, the blood flow maximizing as she activated her Clan's coveted bloodline...

And gasped with horror. "Na-Naruto-sama you're-"

"Ignore it." He interrupted, his voice as flat as she'd ever heard it, not the least perturbed as he beckoned her with his hand. "Fight me with all your strength Hyuuga. I must know your limits."

It took her a moment longer, but she nodded eventually, easing herself into her stance again before the first day of training resumed.

With her trying to ignore what only her eyes could see.

* * *

Kisame sighed; the sound emerged as a frustrated huff through his nostrils. "This is hardly a medical thesis I'm asking you to do dammit! How in the hell are you struggling with a basic water Jutsu when all it does in this miserable place is rain!"

To be perfectly fair to the former Kumo/Suna kunoichi, there were two major factors that were the cause of her slow progress.

The first was the water element itself.

Her prime element, lightning, was a rush of energy, one needed to catch and hold onto the flows and eddies of chakra at every moment, it was like trying to catch a hundred fireflies with nothing but your hands in a rush of movement. It was a crackling, sporadic power, where one's mind and chakra needed to be in constant motion to keep its form stable and contained, explosive energy in a glass bottle.

Water however, was almost the exact opposite. One needed only small nudges and shifts to control its form and power.

Conditioning herself to this new form of manipulation was like trying to condition a reflex. Extremely difficult and extremely slow progress.

Once she got it down however, her progress would move steadily. Or at least, they hoped so.

The second factor that was making this even slower was a simple fact:

Kisame was a horrible teacher.

Literally, the first lesson he'd assigned for her was to throw a bucket, an empty bucket mind you, and ordered her to fill it with the moisture in the air outside their cave.

Even she knew one first needed to know how to move water in a puddle, or a pond, or _a full bucket_ at all before that could happen.

She glared at the former Kiri ninja.

He glared right back.

And so, with deliberately slow movements she grasped the bucket in her hands, picked it up and walked outside where sheets of rain were still falling from the sky.

Returning less than a minute later, she planted a full bucket of water at his feet, right next to the fire pit before she sat down her clothes speckled with rain water from the brief moments she'd been outside to place and take back the bucket.

"If you're doing this you're starting from the basics." She said.

Kisame's upper lip curled in distaste.

* * *

She panted and wheezed her breath between her teeth sucking in air that burned her lungs as she leaned on her knees. Her hair was matted to her skin with sweat and her muscles ached.

Infront of her, Naruto stood, as impassive as ever, barely even looking as though he'd become mildly winded. She'd deactivated her Byakuugan long enough ago for the sight she'd witnessed to vanish from her immediate thoughts. It would return at a later time certainly to haunt her mind.

But for now he seemed untouched, neutral, and utterly devoid of an opinion on her performance at the moment.

The reality was, that the Godaime Hokage was very much deep in thought, and it was only the fact that he normally kept his features expressionless that sheer force of habit kept his brows from crinkling and his lips from tilting downwards in a thoughtful frown.

The girl was...or had been, of adequate enough strength and skill for her station. She was innovative, resourceful, and disciplined.

But she needed to be more than that now. Hinata was her greater in every sense of the word, and it had still not been enough to keep her safe.

No, if she was to take his former teammate's place, then she would have to become better than Hinata, stronger, able to compete with any ninja.

And he would have to make sure that happened soon.

"Get up." He said. "We are done for today."

Hanabi stayed where she was for a moment, deigning to continue catching her breath. For the time being.

Finally as Naruto was reaching the edge of their sparring ground she spoke up.

"So what exactly do you have in mind for the next training session.

"You will have to learn much." He answered simply.

"I cant be that bad!" She protested, glaring at his back.

"It is not enough." He shrugged his shoulders. "You must be better."

Sparing her a glance he could see the mild disappointment in her face. No doubt she'd expected some positive note on her performance so far, which had been better than average certainly.

But he wouldn't give it today. He'd make her crave it, make her work hard for it, even if she hated him by the end of this, she would still value his respect enough to value his congratulations long after their training was done.

"How much better?" She asked and regretted it soon therafter, knowing the answer already.

She needed to be as good as Hinata.

Naruto paused, correctly guessing her train of thought. He wondered for a moment what to answer her, when words from a past long left behind him pulled themselves up from the shifting sands of memory.

"You will be the tip of the sword." He said.

She looked at him oddly, and he turned to face her fully, as he remembered another person doing so long ago.

With his stare he captured her attention, with his voice he ensnared her, subtle techniques preying on her senses making him seem all the greater to her.

"You will be the edge of the blade."

The breath of his voice would slither into her mind, and bury itself there, an idea to be planted, a thought to be controlled.

"You will be my shield."

He stepped closer, and Hanabi found herself suddenly face to face with him as she felt pinned by that cold gaze.

"My teachings shall be your armor."

These words and so many others snaked through his thoughts, the rules and oaths that served as the seams to his person, flashing through memory before being picked and discarded in favor of the ones that would best serve him here.

"You will be, a true Shinobi...of Konohagakure."

And then, Hanabi knew, that these were not empty words, that this was no simple speech to reassure her.

He meant every word; As though she had never even fully stepped into the shoes of a Shinobi and had not been treading that path already.

As though she'd been doing nothing but playing a game, and now it was time to get serious.

And then...Hyuuga Hanabi felt cold, crawl down her spine.

* * *

Kakashi paced slowly across the room waiting for the Godaime of Konoha, he'd been summoned here by an Anbu earlier in the morning for his next orders.

It was business as usual it seemed.

He was told by one of the servants that Naruto was attending someone else, and to wait here. He wasn't sure who exactly could occupy so much of his time though. He'd been here almost an hour already. Normally Naruto spoke three words to any one person followed by a very pointed and deliberate _'Leave.' _or _'Begone' _or something else to that general effect.

Whoever it may have been, he was fairly sure it wasn't Jiraiya. The rumor mill placed him as storming out of this house the other night and drinking himself to a stupor in one of Konoha's seedier bars before returning to his home.

If they had some kind of argument, or worse, then it boded ill. Jiraiya's pride would not let him apologize even if he eventually regretted what he may have said or if he realized he wasn't in the right in their argument.

And Naruto...

Yea, he wasn't even going to bother giving the absurd notion of the Devil King apologizing a full thought.

When the door finally slid open the person standing there was hardly whom he was expecting.

"Sabaku?" He greeted, somewhat uncertainly as she marched towards him, a determination in her face and walk. He felt for a moment, like fodder caught in the warpath, he half expected her to attack him by the time she opened her mouth.

"I need to talk to you."

_'Really? Because it looks more like you want to punch me in the face or something.' _He thought, lifting a single thin eyebrow. "About?" He ventured carefully.

She crossed her arms, glaring up at his single exposed eye. "You need to do something about Naruto."

Kakashi figured that this conversation would involve his estranged former subordinate/student but this was hardly how he thought she would voice it. "Sure, lemme just walk up to him with a kunai and punch it through his throat. It'll be easy. And I'd be more than willing to do this just because you asked nicely."

"I don't mean it like that you idiot!" The Suna princess snapped, ire and frustration had been eating away at her since she'd witnessed that little exchange between Naruto and the Toad Sennin Jiraiya. "I may be a prisoner here but even I can see that he needs help right now!"

Kakashi jerked his head up a bit, caught more than just a little off guard by this. Though, considering that she'd gone to help them when Naruto had been captured, maybe he shouldn't be.

His mind returned to his little encounter with Kurenai at the memorial stone for a moment before pushing it away.

"And just what makes you think I can do anything? What makes you so sure anything needs to be done at all?" He asked

She looked at him as though he were crazy. "Are all of you Konoha nin this dumb or is it acquired while rising in rank?"

He shrugged, exerting a significant effort to hold back a sigh. "Look Sabaku, I don't know what you may be thinking right now, but Naruto is fine, trust me." In all truth, if she was putting up this much of a fuss, he suspected Naruto may even be manipulating her, putting on some show to get her sympathetic so he could use her more effectively later.

The fact that he may have been exploiting Hinata like this...the fact that he knew him to be capable of such a thing, filled him only with an aching sadness.

Was that why he and Jiraiya had fought?

Had to be.

Jiraiya may have been many things, but he was, firstly, a man of rare honor in this profession, who would feel sickened at the very thought of this.

He may have been able to accept the necessity of this in some extreme cases, but this was hardly an extreme case. And this...this was Hinata...

And that...made this wound cut deeper than it should.

He focused back on the captured princess as she shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even care at all?"

"Nothing is wrong with me? Or anyone else really." He said, meeting her eyes. "You really think he cares? That he's even capable of it?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, he'd picked up momentum, and he wasn't really trying to stop.

"Don't you think we've searched for it? Again and again hoping we'd find _something_. Years and years of watching and fighting at his side. And we've never even seen a flicker behind those eyes, or a moments remorse for anything that he's done!" His voice was never raised, but it was severe, hardened with grief and simple truth. "We hoped for something long before you ever showed up here Sabaku, so don't you come now, at the end of this road...and think that you can preach to _me! _Because I care enough, to stay, and fight by a leader who would just as easily see me dead by his own hand as he would see me made a general if he thought it would serve his war effort well enough."

She swallowed, biting her lip as she shook her head. Behind closed eyes Kakashi could not tell if she was fighting back her anger, or her sadness.

"He isn't heartless as you people think." She finally said. "And if he is...you have only yourselves to blame for that.

The copy cat stared at her for a long while.

"Somehow...I doubt even you believe that Sabaku."

Footsteps down the hall was their only warning before Naruto stepped through the doorway, his white Kage robes billowing behind him as he entered the room, hands clasped behind his back.

He stared at both occupants before looking pointedly at Temari.

She got the hint, and with deliberate steps, she slowly marched out of the room, keeping a wary eye on Naruto, who didn't even deign to look her way after she'd begun to leave.

It was the first time she'd been face to face with him since his little...explosion...She'd honestly expected more, yet she supposed with Kakashi here, he was holding himself in careful check, and it was best not to push her luck.

As she left the room, Naruto walked towards the older male, hands clasped behind his back, Kakashi got a strange sense of dejavu, standing there. His walk wasn't nearly as severe, nor his expression as open as Temari's had been, but the feeling of being the fodder caught in the warpath of some beast was still there.

Never the less he nodded, and stood at the blond's side as the man leaned on the railing of the balcony.

There was silence only for a few, lengthy seconds before Naruto broke it after, what seemed like, a moment of contemplation.

"I'm sending you to Kiri."

"Why?" The copy nin asked. "They got a new Overseer last month, another one isn't scheduled until-

"I know. But we cannot afford for anything to go wrong. With Ginchiko and Guan both dead, Kiri is looking to new leaders, Guan's adopted son amongst them. You are to go and make sure that our holdings there are secure and that those of influence within whatever separatist factions are kept muzzled and barking at walls. Kiri is too valuable to the war effort to be lost now because of neglect and overconfidence."

The copy cat slowly nodded. "This is a bit sudden..."

"You have three days to prepare. I will grant you the seal of authority, making you the Overseer of Kiri immediately upon your arrival. You may take four junior Jounin's and six veteran chuunin, as an escort of your choice."

"That's..." The sharingan wielder began, swallowing somewhat thickly with his surprise. "Quite a lot." He'd commanded groups of men this size before, but never a group that Naruto had just granted him free choice of who went and who didn't. With ten carefully chosen people who's skills could complement one another, he had enough potential power to do almost anything in Kiri as an overseer. Not that Kiri didn't have some exceptional ninja of their own, but many of those were on missions, and it was rare for any two of them to be at the village at the exact same time. Given the fact that every overseers duty was to try and avoid the strongest of their appointed vassal villages linking up for any potential time period if they could.

"As I said...Kiri is too important to lose now."

The sheer level of trust that Naruto was placing on him, the full implications of this, slammed into Kakashi like a club upside his head, and he actually felt as though he would be left _physically_ reeling from the sheer shock of it.

The words from Kurenai and, more recently, Temari returned to him, and he wondered for a moment whether he should do as they asked and, at the very least..._try. _Even if it turned out to be a wasted effort he should at least..._try_ before he cried defeat.

But before he could give voice to his sudden urge, Naruto straightened, pushing himself away from the mezzanine railing before he looked to the man. "You are dismissed, Kakashi."

"I...yes...Naruto." He said, loosing his nerve as he bowed his head before the man.

* * *

When Gaara walked into his office the morning after his talk with Kankuro, it was as though a great wind was sweeping into the building in his wake, it wasn't three minutes into his arrival before he was barking orders and sending messengers, administrators and paper pushers scurrying into overdrive and ordering every tactician, commander, strategist and officer he had at his disposal to meet in the council chambers, the most spacious room in the tower.

He'd taken Shikamaru's notes, read them, and wanted them expanded on. He wanted information, all the information they could get for him.

The Kazekage became a bloody machine by the time the first words had been spoken in the meeting, absorbing anything and everything the assembled group were telling him.

He was in command of a country...the last country, so to speak. And he left it in no uncertain terms that he was very serious about his command.

Preparations for the eventual siege had been underway for months, but estimates of enemy numbers were so overwhelming that few believed they could truly hold against the tide with the city intact.

The hours pass in blurs of statistical outlays, calculations, grafts, maps of the city, overviews.

The food supplies for the entire city, how long they will last once nothing can be brought in from outside the walls. Where the food is stored. The durability of these silos, buildings and granaries. What weapons and theorized Jutsu strength they can withstand. Ration projections. Sustainable food ration planning, unsustainable food ration planning with appended lists of estimated sacrificial casualties. Where food riots are likely to break out in the city once starvation is a reality.

Water wells, reserves and supply centers, how many are required to supply the entire population. Which one of these are likely to be destroyed first once the city walls fall, underground rivers and wellsprings under, or near the city that might be tapped when the need was greatest.

Estimates of disease once the city is finally attacked and casualties become too heavy to be dealt with effectively, types of disease, symptoms, severity, risk of contagion.

Lists of medical facilities endless endless papers of how each one is supplied, withering down to the most minute detail.

Numbers of conscripted civilians, crudely force trained in the arts of chakra and weaponry, training regimes and schedules, medical and food suplies for the civilian population.

Suna and Kumo remnant defence forces, who lead the individual squads, their weapons, tactics, specialities, assigning them in turn targets and districts to defend where they'd be most efficient.

Refugee civilian numbers, gods above what numbers!

Major roads and by-ways come next. Concourses to be used for effective civilian transport to the shelters and caves below the city and that could be used to supply the ninja and whatever militia forces would be on the walls.

On and on the simulations, calculations and predictions went.

And this, the Kazekage sat through for three days straight.

Three. Days.

At the dawn of the fourth day, barely an hour into the meeting the man stood up, startling his aides and advisers. It was the first real movement they'd seen him give since the meetings even started. Normally he would just sit there, eyes showing that he was listening to the speaker, but neither nodding nor speaking in turn.

As he finished standing, a young woman, sitting closest to him, who's name he could not fully remember spoke up to him.

"Is something wrong Kazekage-dono?" She asked.

And slowly, a smile formed on the red head's face, calm, sanguine even as he replied.

"Nothing's wrong...nothing at all."

* * *

This chapter took forever to write, and its not even finished.

The truth is the scenes between Naruto and Temari, are difficult to balance. I want to carry both those scenes, and Suna's scenes as such that there's consistency of when events are taking place on both sides. But this balancing act coupled with the difficulties of making some kind of believable breakthrough with Naruto and Temari given both of their strong and self controlled personalities is difficult.

Naruto right now is on emotionally unstable ground which will only grow more unstable in the next chapter so I do have my foot in the proverbial door with that but wrenching that door open feels like its gonna take a stick of dynamite.

Anyway, for what its worth, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I _hope_ to have the next one out soon if a bolt of inspiration hits me.


	107. Lunacy

Baki was hardly a man to give into simplistic outbursts of shock, but in this one particular instance:

"_No! Absolutely not!"_

His shout could be heard clear across the battlements that lined the city walls.

Now, as stated, Baki was never a man to give into simple outbursts, much less to figures that held a higher rank or authority than him, there weren't many of those of course at this point in his life but there were a few still.

So it would be quite shocking to anyone who knew him that he would be directing this outburst to none other than the highest ranking ninja in Suna.

And, Gaara wasn't one to throw the weight of his rank around frequently but even he couldn't help but state "I don't think that's something you're supposed to say to your Kage" somewhat crossly.

"It is when he's gone insane!" His former sensei shot back climbing the steps up to the wall with a shake of his head muttering all the way as the wind whipped up sand to lash at their faces and clothes.

"I haven't gone insane, this will work."

"No this _might_ work. And you're banking entirely on the fact that he _might_ not see it coming, which would be banking entirely on, the _maybe_ that his arrogance or distraction or godknows what else _may_ have overtaken his tactics."

"Everything in war is a gamble." Gaara replied nipping at the man's heels as he followed. "You taught me that."

"You gamble smart in war Gaara, not stupid."

"If this succeeds Baki-"

"_If! _Gaara _**If **_it succeeds, it'll be magnificent, a blaring victory to go in the records, morale will soar, the enemy will have a much harder time securing a beach head here, you may even be able to buy us a month, or hell, three months before they're ready to attack and we'll all come out smelling like sunshine and roses."

"How exactly does one smell like sunshine?" The Kazekage muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"_But_" Baki continued, irritated at the interruption. _"**If**_, this doesn't work you'll basically cripple our defenses on a complete gamble and whatever chance we have of holding the city suffers a premature death. Hell, even if your plan does succeed, it wouldn't exactly be crippling enough to make them open negotiations, our estimates show they'd still be able to feasibly amass enough manpower to bulldoze right over us."

"They'd have a much tougher time of it." The red head shot back.

At this Baki stopped walking, turning around to look at his old student, who was still an inch or two shorter than him, in the eye.

"The risk isn't worth the gain Gaara."

The Kazekage sighed, rubbing his head. "We need first blood in this war Baki. We've got to show both our men, and Konoha that to take this place It is going to cost them. Morale is at the floor right now, and getting worse every day in our own forces, let alone Kumo, or the refugee and civilian population."

Baki's lips pursed taking a deep breath through his nostrils, he opened his mouth to speak again when Gaara held up his hand.

"Just..." The Kazekage interrupted, stopping him, exasperated frustration on his face. "I've had people telling me I'm crazy all morning, just tell me if we have the resources to make an operation like this and how soon we can have it ready."

Baki slapped his forehead, rubbing his face as though trying to banish away his own frustration. "Would you believe me if I told you no?"

Gaara smiled as the older man rolled his eyes.

"Give me." He began shrugging his arms. "I, don't know, ten days. And I'll get everything together."

Gaara smiled, turning around to leave, and offering only a backward wave as he heard his former teachers shout.

"And if this doesn't work I'm gonna get Kankuro to hurt you."

* * *

"Wasn't sure what you'd like-"

Yue-Ying stopped her writing, the brush held firmly in her hand black tip held just centimeters off the parchment, as she turned her head to the doorway.

A familiar Sannin stood there, looking as young in face, skin and posture as ever, but unmistakeably older...so much older than the last time she'd seen her.

They were all a little older now weren't they?

In one hand though, Ying was not surprised to find a bottle of sake, being brandished as though in offering, two cups were held in her other hand.

"-so I just decided to get the most expensive." The blond finished, shrugging her shoulders as she stepped into the room.

Ying, with as much poise and calm as one would expect from her careful husband, set down her calligraphy brush and put aside her scroll, making space at the table before Tsunade sat down across from her, planting the cups on the wooden surface before serving them both and putting down the bottle.

Ying took her cup, raising it in toast towards the sannin before drinking.

After the first shot, the two sat in silence for a while before Ying decided to speak up.

"Did you come to offer your condolences Tsunade...or merely as an excuse to drink more expensive Sake?"

The slug princess gave a single, half laugh, bitter sounding as she shrugged her shoulders again. "Bit of both I guess."

Ying sighed through her nostrils, accepting a refill of her cup. "You should not drink so much at your age." She commented.

"Yugito is dead." The sannin said with another shrug. "So is Zhuge Liang, Akina's gone, and Shizune is dead too. What does it matter if I drink at this point."

"You do not plan on surviving the coming battles?"

"Do you think any of us will survive at this point."

"Not really." The brunette answered truthfully "But I do not have my husbands' confidence in the Kazekage."

"You don't think he's cut out for this?"

"He could be." She admitted, taking another drink, her fourth? Her fifth? "But as he stands now, no, I don't think he's ready."

Tsunade threw back another drink, and their conversation fell into a lull.

"For whatever its worth..." The sannin said after a time. "I'm sorry, for your loss. I cant say I always approved of Liang, nor did I get along overly well with him. But you must have seen something there so...I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Ying said, smiling a little. "He was not the easiest person to get along with I know...but...he was gentle."

"To you."

"To me...yes...and, perhaps I am selfish...but he made me happy."

"It must be frustrating for you." The sannin said, lying on her back tilting her head forward only when she went to drink now. "He's dead...and the person that killed him is already dead."

"You mean revenge? Is that what you're waiting for then Tsunade? To avenge Shizune?

The sannin's chocolate brown eyes narrowed, glaring at the ceiling. "All the survivors from the hospital say the same thing, Shizune was killed by Hatake Kakashi."

"And you will kill him then." It wasn't a question.

"I will turn his bones to splinters and his organs to paste. They'll need tweezers to pick up the pieces after I'm done."

"You should not harbor such thoughts." The Raikage's widow said, a tinge of sadness to her voice. "You will avenge Shizune, who will avenge him? When does it end?

"Wouldn't you want to kill Sasori if you could?" Tsunade asked rather than answer, turning her eyes to look at the woman.

To her slight surprise, Ying shook her head.

"To be honest...no...I am just...tired Tsunade...I am tired of this war, of this fighting, of so much death...I will welcome peace when it comes, either through victory, or death."

They stared at each other for a time, until finally Tsunade smiled, giving another half laugh, before turning her sights back up towards the ceiling.

"Maybe your a better person than me then." She said, not bothering with the glass as she simply reached over and drank directly from the bottle.

* * *

When she woke, it was not to the gentle chirping of morning birds, nor was it to the glare of the sun filtering in through her windows, but rather to the harsh slamming of her door, an Anbu standing there, cloaked with his porcelain mask staring at her with hollow eyes and all but dragging her out as he said a simple "Come."

She didn't have time nor the mind to really protest as the man grabbed her by the arm, dragging her down the hall before they came to another door in the house, one that she recognized was in the warded part of the estate, where she'd never been allowed passage to before.

Different scenarios passed through her mind, and with each one her dread grew in the pit of her stomach, wondering just what was going on.

When the door opened, the Anbu, for all intents and purposes, shoved her in and closed the door behind her, leaving her in near darkness as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim illumination of the full moon creeping in through the windows at the far end of the room.

As her eyes adjusted, she saw him there, sitting in the dark, the room had a large, almost dining room sized table in the middle of it, he sat in one of its chairs, seemingly a randomly picked one considering he was neither at the head of the conference table nor overlooking some documents. He just...sat there, the table, clean save a few sheets of paper scattered across its surface.

A full minute passed with her standing there before her nervousness at being dragged down here at this ungodly hour ebbed enough for her to find her voice. "Why am I here?"

"Because" He answered slowly "I told them to bring you here."

She raised a slender eyebrow. "Okay...but why did you ask them to do that?"

A pause, a lengthy one this time before she saw him openly sigh, weary. "I called you here...so you could answer a question."

"_This is like pulling teeth." _She groused, rolling her eyes before another thought struck her. _'Is he...is he stalling?' _Could he ever actually be nervous enough to resort to stalling?

Apparently he could be.

She passed her tongue over her dry lips, swallowing to moisten her throat before she stepped in front of him, almost within arms reach as she saw his eyes drift up towards her own, a strange look on his face.

"What was your question?"

With slow, careful movements he stood, and though now he was once again at his full and imposing height, she was not alarmed, everything in his posture indicated non threatening. His shoulders were slumped, his head slightly bowed and his eyelids dropping just a little more than normal.

He seemed...tired...it was the only thing she could really describe him being right now.

He seemed very...very tired.

He took a breath, languid and drawn out.

"Why did you defend me against Kakashi today, Sabaku?"

"You-you heard that?"

He nodded.

"But we heard you-"

"You heard what I wanted you to hear."

"Then why didn't you say anything to Kakashi right then?"

"Because he was not wrong." Was his solemn reply.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you trying to convince here?"

"Why is it you need convincing?"

"Why is it you want to convince me?" She countered.

He didn't answer, and after a moment she decided to address his first question instead.

"I defended you against Kakashi today...because I know you are not heartless, you are not a monster."

"How can you be so sure? So confident in that? When you yourself have seen what I have done. And what I am capable of still doing. How can you so blindly stumble on faith in the notion that I am good, when all those around you, are offering testaments to the opposite."

She realized then, that he wasn't just asking her this question, that, to him, this conversation was not just here, in this room, but somewhere else, with someone else. He wished to know her answer as much as he wished to know the others'. Her words would be a parallel for him here, a looking glass if you will.

She did not know if his mind wandered to Hinata, to that mysterious Yoshino woman, or both. But she didn't care. She had her own reasons...her own experiences and she was a reflection of neither woman and so would not make herself speak for them.

"Because a heartless man...a real monster...wouldn't care enough about people, to have kept these." She reached into her sleeve, thankful that even in her haste, she'd remembered to grab these things from under her pillow as she pulled them out.

He looked at the items, so familiar, the butterfly pendant, the prayer beads, and the picture of Hinata's Jounin ceremony. He remembered that day well...she hadn't bowed. In all the rehearsals he'd told her instructor not to have her bow as per the custom. There'd been disbelief at this of course...and a few had openly spoken out against it when word had leaked later that Hinata was the exception to the norm, and not, infact, an official amendment to the ceremony. But he hadn't cared then, and he didn't care now. He would not have her bow her head like a common subordinate.

She'd been much more than that.

It was a small gesture...but it'd been the only one he could give. Or so he'd thought anyway.

Maybe he could have done more...maybe he should have...

He didn't know when the items had reached his hands, but as he realized it, he felt his fingers tighten, with him barely resisting the urge to clench them into fists.

"I should have burned these." He admitted quietly. "I should...burn these."

Temari watched him, feeling now, as though she held a deeper understanding now. Not so much for Naruto, but Hinata. Words, so long ago they felt as though they were spoken in another life returned to her:

_'What was done to him was monstrous!'_

_'And they created a monster!'_

Was this how it felt for her? Was this how Hinata felt, being the only one on her side of the fence, needing to defend both the man, and her belief in him, from everyone else, being the only one that could _see_ more than the cold, harsh surface he willfully painted himself to the world.

She watched his hands clench and felt the chakra within them slowly stir to life, and with careful movements she brought her own hands up to his, and with gentleness he'd rarely experienced he felt his fingers uncurl, and the unnatural heat receding from his palms, not yet having been coaxed to burning flames through his will.

He bowed his head, as though succumbing, surrendering to his own perceived weakness as his eyes closed and the slowly building will to do away with these trinkets and few sentimentalities was drained out of him at her touch.

Temari stepped closer, looking up at his face as his eyes opened again to meet her own.

Years down the road, hell, for the rest of her life, she would wonder just what made her do it. What insane..._force_ had overridden her normally strong self control, her common sense, even her own pride.

She leaned forward, and with almost no hesitation to speak of, pressed her lips firmly against his own.

The very air seemed to go still, and if someone else was there they would have sworn that the night itself had fallen into a hush for a small window in time.

She felt his lips move against her own, responding, before he stopped, and slowly pulled away, the lack of contact brought her back to her own sense as well.

She felt her eyes opening wide, pure shock coursing through her mind as she felt herself trembling with a rush of emotion. No doubt he could see it, and were she in her normal mindset she may have been irritated enough to notice that his face, was veiled just enough in shadow to hide the specifics of his own reaction.

Without another word, he made his way past her, walking right by her side before marching out the door.

And Temari stood there, wide eyed as she brought hesitant fingers up to her lips, a myriad of emotions dancing across her skull, mounting horror being the prevalent of these as she wondered...

_'What the hell did I just do?'_

* * *

To be perfectly honest Temari's question is one I'm asking myself right now.

I was not originally going to have her kiss him in this scene, but as I was writing it, everything was telling me it had to happen this way, and I could literally not bring myself to write the alternative ending to this scene, it became almost physically impossible for me to put my fingers on the keyboard.

I hope I wasn't wrong, I rarely give into my own impulses when it comes to writing since I tend to think things through much farther ahead of time but believe me when I say that this scene almost demanded to be written out like this.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and I did not just mess up this story.

PS: This chapter is shorter than most but its the other half of the previous chapter which I released earlier because I wasn't sure how much more time it would take me to finish this one (I was done much sooner than I expected actually.)

PSS: Also, my thanks go out to all you faithful reviewers, after three years I can finally say that my review count is "**_Over 9,000_**" Which is extremely satisfying and this story has exceeded all my original expectations of it. Its been a fun ride and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy it, right up to the fast approaching finale.


	108. Shifting tides

The village people bustled around them, on their every day comings and goings. Simple, comfortable lives...

"Makes you feel out of place don't it?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up to her blue skinned traveling companion as he smirked down at her. "Sorry, what? I was a bit distracted."

He gave a snort,a strange, half laugh kind of sound. "I said, makes you feel out of place doesn't' it?"

"Not as much as you I imagine." She answered, daring a quick look to the people around them, most of whom stared at the blue skinned seven foot tall man at her side.

Kisame's only response was to look at one of the village girls, and smile his patented, savage, blood thirsty, feral grin, complete with a hungry leer in his eyes, causing the girl to make tracks, real quick.

"It has its advantages." He responded, chuckling.

"Don't you ever get tired of just standing apart from everyone?"

The kiri nuke nin gave a snort of laughter. Shifting the weight of Samaheda on his shoulder before he started walking. "We'll split up here, get what we need."

"Meet back in an hour?" She asked, noticing he did not answer her question.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. No doubt he had no intention of adhering to any kind of plan, she'd have to find him after she was done. Sure he stood out, but going street by street looking for him was still going to be incredibly annoying.

Watching him walk off, she shrugged before turning down a different road.

* * *

She'd lost her mind.

After a virtually sleepless night, and hours of contemplation afterward, Temari had reached this one, laughably simple conclusion.

She just lost her mind.

Nothing else that she could come up with could explain her kissing him to her.

She paced up and down her room, to the point that the Anbu guard on constant watch and patrol was beginning to suspect that they were perhaps under some kind of illusion, no one that they'd seen could just pace up and down a room for, by their count, five hours going on six.

But apparently by all accounts she could, and it was now approaching two o'clock.

Then, with a suddenness that had the men looking to eachother for answers on what they should do, or if they should do anything at all, the Suna princess walked out of her room and marched down the hall, straight towards their leader's office, where, everyone in the house could sense his presence.

One guard looked to the other and with a broad shrug of his shoulders and hands, basically summed up the extent of his knowledge on how to proceed right now.

They were meant to keep her from escaping or being killed.

No one ever said anything about stopping her from going insane or annoying their boss. People tended to be smarter than that.

* * *

He knew she was coming long before she'd actually got there. Hell, he'd known _this_ whole thing was going to come up again sooner rather than later since the moment it'd happened.

That did not mean he was fully prepared to meet this situation in its entirety when she came barging through his door, opening the sliding door with enough force to make it shake in its tracks.

"Alright look." Were the first words she said, allowing him the luxury of proverbially sitting back and watching the whole debacle unfold until he was ready to take part.

She began to pace back and forth, eyes looking everywhere but right at him, he listened carefully to her words.

"I-I don't know what in the hell came over me last night-" She began. "But whatever it was this...it was just." She seemed to be fishing for words. And Naruto did not envy her emotional state right now.

Not to say that he himself was the picture of inner harmony and calm at the moment, but unlike most, he did not feel the compulsive need to _talk_ about his doubts and expose himself to look like a blubbering idiot at a loss for words.

Finally, at his continued quiet, she did gather up the nerve to look at him, defensive outrage emerging as a shield, finally, to hide her nervousness. "Would you say something?" She practically hissed.

The blond shrugged, tossing the papers he'd been holding onto his desk. "What exactly is there to say?" He asked instead, this was hardly a conversation he wanted to have right now, or ever. It wasn't a conversation he'd ever envisioned himself having.

He'd had sexual experiences before; curiosity and his own dislike of being ignorant had driven him to do so at some point during his teenage years. But those had been empty things, done through illusions and aliases with women he would most likely never see again, or even, had merely used as a means of gathering information, or infiltrating an opposing village in certain examples he could recall.

Something like this, something with an emotional..._something_ that ghosted across the surface of his mind with simple memory was, at the very _least_, rattling, and at the very worst, it was potentially dangerous.

"I don't know, just say anything." She grumbled miserably, allowing herself to fall back against the wall, leaning on it as she rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling.

Naruto sighed, just barely resisting the urge to rub his forehead in frustrated exasperation.

Awkward was hardly even beginning to cover the way this conversation felt, to both of them.

In truth, to Naruto, there really was nothing that he could say that would lead the conversation to anything more than where they were already, which was both confused and frustrated. So, he would keep his silence. "We are done here." He concluded turning his back to her as he walked over towards a nearby bookshelf.

Which made things even more frustrating to Temari. She had a very strong urge to march forward to his desk grab the paperweight and throw it at the back of his head. Might not do her any good, but it'd help her feel better right about now.

She was not leaving here until something happened, even if it was just her annoying him and getting under his skin _something_ was going to happen with this conversation, he would not just brush it, and her, off like he did with everything else.

"Just answer me one thing." She called out. Satisfied when he turned to look over his shoulder at her. She smirked a little. "Why'd you run away last night?"

Raising an eyebrow he echoed her question his voice conveying his disdain for her presumption. "Run away?"

Shrugging her smile grew just a little bit more. "What would you call it?"

He scoffed, but before he could get a word in edgewise Temari continued. If she wasn't going to get the answers or the progress she wanted at the very _least_ she was going to have this. "Was the _Demon King_ so frightened by a woman that he just marched off with his tail between his legs."

She may have gone too far too quickly, because after a second's pause he turned around, eyes now fixed on her as he stalked forward, intent in his stride.

It was enough to make the taunting smirk that had adorned her beautiful face falter and her body tense up as she pushed herself off the wall, standing straighter.

He walked until she was forced back to the wall again, so close she could almost feel the warmth of his body against her own as he leaned over her.

She placed one hand on his chest, a useless notion to be sure, but almost instinctive. It was all she could do really, her other hand clenched into a tight fist at the lack of a weapon on her right now.

She looked up as he reached out, the thumb of his left hand tracing her jawline as he leaned down. For a brief moment that shot a lightning bolt of fear down her spine, she thought he might kiss her again before she saw him stop, his lips and face so close to hers the warmth of their breaths mingled together.

"I will answer your question if you will answer mine?" He said, sky blue eyes staring straight at hers with almost electrifying intensity.

Her eyes moved for a moment traveling from his eyes to his lips, a movement he was sure to have seen, and she cursed herself for her distraction as she took in a slow breath. "And what would that question be?"

"When you kissed me." He began, his voice low to her ears as he spoke. "Did it mean something to you?"

Her heart lurched in her chest, and she suddenly felt short of breath, of all the questions she thought he might have asked, this was not one of them.

It was more sheer surprise than anything else that elicited this reaction really.

But it was hardly a question she'd dared pose herself even, let alone had an answer for.

And so, with slow deliberate movements, she raised her other hand, and placed it against his chest, pushing firmly, and feeling immensely relieved when he stepped back. If it came down to it, she couldn't have forced him. She was grateful he'd conceded.

"Look-" She finally said. "lets...just forget last night, or this...ever happened. Out of sight out of mind alright?" She'd wanted to make it sound like a demand.

With a small nod that seemed to convey more understanding than what she may have actually seen he accepted. "Very well."

This time when he turned away, she decided to cut her losses and leave the room.

* * *

Kisame walked down the road, eying the various goods lined on the vending stalls, content to ignore and to (mostly) be ignored by the common passerby.

A fruit stand caught his eye, out here in the outskirts of the marshlands, it was rare to find fresh fruits like apples, grapes and such. And these did look fresh.

He walked closer, and was actually impressed as the vendor barely batted an eyelash when he laid eyes on his seven foot form.

"How much?" The monster of the mist asked, looking across the assembled fruits.

"For which produce sir? The prices vary." The vendor explained with a patient smile.

"The whole thing." The swordsman clarified.

The Vendor balked, and after two or three seconds started stammering out a response when Kisame, loosing his patience waved him to silence and tossed a whole bag of gold coins onto the counter-top.

"Never mind, that should cover it."

And so, a few minutes later, Kisame had the weight of an entire sack full of fruits over his shoulder to join Samaheda's bulk, with a smaller bag of strawberries in his hand that he picked at as he continued marching down the road.

He smiled, it'd been quite a while since he'd had fresh strawberries.

He stopped mid step, something catching the corner of his eye that made him smile.

"Ahh cant mistake that...the stench of blood."

No you cant." The person answered, his back still turned towards the Nuke nin. "Not when you know what to look for. And not when the same smell is around you as well."

Kisame laughed as he often did before looking at the man. "Strange clothes for you, Itachi." He commented, almost casually. "Never took you to pose as a peasant farmer in your spare time."

"This is not posing." The Uchiha said, turning around to finally face his former partner. "Or at the very least, it wont be soon."

Kisame's features lost their smile, a seriousness entering his eyes as he regarded the Uchiha anew. It was the answer he was expecting. But it was hardly one he would have wanted to hear.

"So...what? You think you can make it? Just put down the blade, pick up a plow and that'll be the end of it? No...you're a killer Itachi. Just like me."

"Overestimate the enemy, and you only serve to underestimate yourself, making defeat, a certainty." The raven haired ninja responded calmly and this time, Kisame did smile, though it held little warmth. "Case and point." was his reply.

The Uchiha took a breath, sighing through his nostrils.

"We are facing something...we have never faced before Kisame. A change so vast and so unstoppable, that it will take the whole world with it." He said simply. "And so I...will change as well."

His piece said, the genocidal criminal knelt to pick up his belongings and met Kisame's gaze with his coal black eyes before he turned his back on the Nuke nin and walked away.

Kisame watched him leave, a scowl twisting his lips into a subtle sneer.

By the time Akina walked up behind him, Itachi's figure had faded far into the distance.

"Here you are." The young woman said walking up to him before looking over to where his eyes seemed transfixed. "Uhh, Kisame?"

Snapping out of his thoughts the blue skinned shark man looked down at the blond. "You done already?" He asked.

"Yea I-are those strawberries?" She asked, a hopeful gleam in her voice. "Its been ages since I had strawberries."

Wordlessly, he passed her the bag, his appetite having vanished now. Hefting the bag of fruits and his sword on a better position along his shoulder he spoke to the young woman. "Lets get moving. The sooner we leave the less chance I have to catch something from all these farmers and their animals."

Akina nodded, chewing absently on a particularly juicy strawberry as she followed him out of the town proper; the veiled meaning behind those words lost on her.

* * *

Well this chapter is relatively short, but I enjoyed writing it for the most part. The next chapter will be longer, and also, it will be after a short two to three week timeskip. Things will be hitting the fan very soon :)

Hope you all enjoyed it despite the length.


	109. First blood

The impact felt as though someone had taken a steel club to her ribs, and she found herself robbed of breath as her elbows and knees scraped harshly over tightly packed earth.

His footsteps came closer, she could hear them as her throat burned with acid, trying go get air back into her lungs.

She felt it coming without seeing, months of training with him, had taught her to anticipate some of him. To be able to tell where he would strike her before he'd even moved to do so.

Her arm caught the brunt of it, but she was not strong enough, his shin slammed across her forehead, her own forearm smacking her over the bridge of her nose as her head recoiled and her body followed to have her land on her back.

His boot pressed down over her, and Hanabi felt the air she'd already breathed in working against her, pain emerged from her chest as though her lungs were ready to pop. She coughed, but couldn't even work up the strength to bring her hands to his ankle to even give the semblance notion of trying to push him off.

"Not good enough." He said simply.

"Not. Against. You." She gasped between deep lungfuls of air.

"I am the only one that matters!" He said, pressing down harder. "What are you!"

"I-cough-I am the edge of the sword." She said, reciting the words glaring up at him with white eyes.

"Empty words." He said before pulling his foot away, allowing her to breathe a little easier.

He turned and left, voice reaching her over his shoulder. "We are done today."

She sighed, half in exhaustion, half in relief but did not find the strength to pick herself up from the floor where she lay just yet, more content in panting lungfuls of air that made her chest heave.

A shadow passed over her face and her eyes snapped wide open with a shot of fear running down her spine at the notion that they were not in fact _done_ for the day.

But her fears were unfounded, as the only similarity the lord of these lands had with the person currently kneeling over her was the shock of blond hair atop their heads.

"Are you alright?"

With a start, the Hyuuga matriarch realized just who this was.

She'd seen her before of course, at a distance, down the halls, passing through a room, and heard of her certainly, no one in Konoha today that hadn't been living under a rock for the better part of a year hadn't heard of Sabaku no Temari, the princess of Suna that was currently held as the Demon King's captive.

She even more so. Her sister had been her main guard once.

She tried to sit up now striving not to show weakness in front of this stranger at her side.

Temari placed her hand on her back, helping her, and Hanabi cursed her quietly as she did.

Then, the Suna princess' hand held out something for her, a canteen, sloshing with water and, Hanabi felt her eyes narrow in suspicion.

After a moment, Temari must have seen the accusation there, because she unscrewed the cap and took a long drink.

"No one around here trusts anyone." She said simply, her voice exasperated and Hanabi almost willed herself to say no to the offering.

But her throat was dry, her head throbbed, the metal taste of dried blood was bitter in her mouth and she just _ached_ everywhere. From dozens of brutal hits that had struck her across her body, from fists and kicks that bruised, and day after day it just seemed harder and harder to pull herself from the bed every morning because despite all the pain she could not tell if she was getting any better; not against him.

She would try her hardest every time, using all her speed and all her skill but it was never enough, she could scarcely land a blow, let alone achieve a victory.

She took the water, and as the cold liquid touched her lips felt herself gulping down mouthfuls of it, water rarely _tasted_ this _good_.

When she pulled the canteen away, her panting renewed, her lungs burning from the lack of air as she drank, she was surprised to find it almost empty before Temari removed the weight from her fingers.

"I'm, Saba-"

"I know who you are." Hanabi interrupted, her voice and features apathetic.

The Suna princess seemed to stare at her a moment before she spoke tone laced with dry sarcasm. "Your sister was a bright ball of energy too."

"Don't speak of her." Hanabi all but hissed.

"Just telling the truth, and she's dead, not a saint. So speaking of her, in my book, is allowed" Temari said simply. "Besides considering the state you're in, you're not in much of a position to stop me."

The clan head seethed, all but willing the Suna woman dead at her first, callous, statement, but unable to do anything due to the truth in her second.

Temari looked her over then, a frown creasing her brow as she shook her head. "This is getting ridiculous."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, though thought that she may already know the answer.

"Look at yourself." She said as though that answered the question. "This has been getting steadily worse and worse. You cant even stand right now."

"What do you care?" Hanabi asked before she began to lift herself onto her feet, partially out of the desire to be away from this place, partially out of the desire to prove the woman wrong.

"Suna ninja give a damn every once in a while, even for enemies; as opposed to this place where people barely give a damn about friends."

There was bitterness there, a poison in her words who's true source would be lost to all but a few others besides herself.

Hanabi would have disputed that, but stopped herself at the last moment.

All things considered whatever words she said would ring rather hollow in this place; here where only servants graced the halls to clean and even the Anbu who guarded it, and the prisoner within, wished to scarcely fall beneath its shadow.

She'd save her breath.

Without preamble, Temari stood up with her, hooking one arm beneath hers as she helped her to her feet.

Hanabi held in a whimper as needles prickled along where her flesh made contact with hers, the adrenalin had died away now, allowing every sore muscle and bruise to manifest itself a hundredfold.

Again, Temari shook her head. "Ask him to ease up a bit next time. You aren't a machine like him."

The words in her mind came to her unbidden and unchecked, emerging without effort.

"_No. I am the edge of the sword."_

* * *

He'd lost count of how many times he'd checked the components of his armor, troubleshooting and retrofitting, sometimes disassembling them entirely before putting them back together, well oiled and greased, just out of sheer boredom.

Monkey walked over to him, mask and cloak obscuring his face and body as he gave a bow of his head.

"Kankuro-sama." He greeted.

"Say what you've gotta say." The puppeteer answered, not taking his eyes off the massive gauntlet of his armor that rested on the floor in front of his crossed legs. Gutted and with its parts spread out infront of him.

Monkey hesitated for a moment before he seemed to gather his resolve.

"Kankuro-sama, the men are restless and nervous. The more time we linger here the greater the risk of detection is. Just how much longer does Kazekage-sama intend for us to waste our ti-"

"My brother." Kankuro interrupted, firmly as he looked to the Anbu's masked face. "Does what he must, when he must. And you will remain here as long as he deems needed. Are we clear?"

The Anbu bowed his head in what was obviously, a reluctant nod. "Perfectly, Kankuro-sama."

"Good." He said simply before turning back to his work. "Now tend to your duties."

Dismissed, the Anbu turned and left, and despite his words, Kankuro couldn't help but share some of the man's reservations.

Looking towards the summit of a small hill, he saw Gaara sitting there in a lotus position, the same seat he'd occupied in meditation for the last two days. He didn't know what Gaara was doing or just why exactly he was having them waste time like this but he trusted his brother to know what was best. Their waiting here when they could have attacked days ago, didn't sit well with him, and he was sure it was causing much more nervousness in the men than what Monkey had shown, an idle mind is a wandering mind, they said. And a wandering mind has more than enough room for doubt and second thoughts.

He just hoped Gaara would wake up from that meditation soon or they may have some desertions on their hands before very long.

* * *

When Hanabi woke that morning, it was to stiff muscles and an aching back, all but groaning as she lifted herself from her bed and made ready for the day ahead of her.

She spent her morning in the study, reading and signing forms, what few there were since the Branch house and Main house status-quo had been dissolved.

If for no other reason, that alone would have been enough to earn her gratitude towards Hinata for leading her rebellion.

She remembered little of her father. A combination of both a lack of age at the time of his death, and the fact that she and he had never really had time for one another. Her father had always been stuck in this office from what she heard and recalled, the mediating between Branch and Main house members requiring much more politicking and bureaucracy than what was currently present.

There had been registration, approval for seal drawings, accreditation once the seal was done, appeals and pleas for a member of the Branch to ascend to the main house for previous honors during his or her career, or once he or she became of a sufficient age where they would not be venturing out of the village again, even reports of events or duties conducted within the Konoha proper.

These days, all she had to sign were mainly the reports and forms of a Hyuuga clan's missions and duties in service to the rest of Konoha.

Even in doing that alone however, she found herself almost ready to collapse onto her desk today when the final paper was signed and stamped.

No, Hyuuga household matters could run themselves, what she was really not looking forward to, besides her training again tomorrow, was the other half of Hinata's duties.

Hinata had been, for all intents and purposes, one of the highest ranked commanders of Konoha's ninja. She oversaw nearly all of Konoha's standing military operations and reports, Jiraiya, she'd heard, was in command of the black-ops and espionage branches.

So many logistics.

Standing forces inside of Konoha, standing forces outside of Konoha, current perishable supplies, current non perishable supplies, resources available, weapon reserves, number of Jounin, number of Chuunin, number of gennin, estimated simulations on how quickly these forces could be assembled, estimated simulations on how quickly these men could be deployed in the event of an attack or a forced march, border patrols, guard detail.

The lists went on, and on, and on.

She didn't know how the hell her sister had managed this while looking as though no hair was out of place day after day after day.

She didn't know if she should be bitter, at having this massive responsibility falling onto her shoulders, or if she should be grateful that she didn't have to oversee the logistics and status reports of the other villages under their command as well.

The door to the study opened, and in walked Tokichio, an old man, formerly of the Branch house, who also fancied himself the clan's physician, since he'd been such before Konoha had a standing hospital. He'd also been one of her many tutors. One of the few who still lived, and his long years had certainly taken their toll.

He still gave advice, not that many listened, but gave advice all the same.

He walked in, leaning so heavily on his cane she was afraid the thing might break beneath his weight.

"Some of the others." He wheezed out with a voice, wizened and breathy. Heaven help her but she almost thought that mothballs would expel from his mouth soon. "Said that, you weren't feeling well, young Hanabi."

"Its just exhaustion Tokichio-Ji." She said, trying to smile a little in reassurance. "I'll be fine."

"Exhaustion you say? Then perhaps-" He straightened infront of, what was now, her desk. "-it would be best, if I send a messenger to inform, Hokage-sama, that you are not-"

"No!" She barked out. Not able to stop herself from interrupting him.

The old man eyed her for a moment, scrutinizing her and she suddenly felt as though she were six years old and was caught daydreaming again.

"I understand, that it must be a privilege, and a unique honor, to have personal training from one such as Hokage-sama. However, I must advise against you hurting yourself so foolishly."

"I am fine Tokichio-Ji." She said, standing up and walking around her desk with purpose. "Speaking of my training infact, I-"

Quickly, his cane rose up with impeccable speed and precision, she was so surprised by the burst of movement by someone whom had never even been a ninja, that her hand didn't rise until it was too late, and the rubber end of the cane, poked her along her ribs.

It hurt, a lot more than it should have, it was a light touch, but it felt none the less as though someone had jabbed her instead, hard.

"If you are so exhausted that you cannot stop an old man from touching you, and in such pain that a mere graze makes an expression like that grace your face, then you will only hurt yourself in training. You will be staying here, confined to your chambers."

To say that she gave him a look of disbelief would be too kind.

"You're sending me to my room?"

"Oh I am going to do more than send." He replied, smiling in good-nature.

Four Hyuuga clan members suddenly entered the room and lined up at the door, looking at the Hyuuga matriarch with some, nervous, yet, glib expressions.

She looked to Tokichiro. "Are you kidding me?"

"You have pushed yourself day after day after day, since the death of lady Hinata to fill her shoes. I, and, of course, some of the other members of the house, wish you to know that you will be taking a day off. To rest." He answered, smiling

"I have duties-"

"Which will not set the house ablaze if they need to wait for twenty four hours to be set straight."

She sighed, and though she was putting up a brave front, a small part of her had, she would admit, been looking for an excuse. He may push her harder in their next session but, one day of rest sounded so _good_ that her mind was almost already made up.

"Did you really have to make a show with guards?" She asked.

"Leave an old man indulge in his theatrics." He grumbled. "Besides, The Lady Hinata always said you were stubborn and I happen to agree."

* * *

Kakashi sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead as he tossed the sheets of paper onto the desk infront of him and placed his head into his hands, elbows resting on the table.

He didn't get paid enough to do paperwork.

The knock at his door, thankfully distracted him and he almost heard the gratefulness in his own voice when he spoke. "It's open!"

The doors parted, admitting, Kurenai and Toushiro, the youth standing armored with his twin axes. Kurenai, with nary a weapon visible on her, stood in contrast to him.

Kakashi sighed leaning back into his chair. "Good to see you both." He said, meaning it.

Toushiro bowed, Kurenai offering a nod of her head.

Kakashi smiled a bit beneath his mask, trying to think of a way to phrase his next question before deciding to just cut right to the chase.

"Well, I don't do beating around the bush, so, Toushiro, the question is simple, and I need an honest answer."

Guan's adopted son nodded. "Hatakae-sama?"

Kakashi reached down to a drawer and pulled out a scroll, the edges blue, and the seal of Kiri over it. "If I offer you sponsorship to take command of Kiri in its entirety would you accept?"

The young man visibly choked on his tongue in surprise. "You'd make me the Mizukage?"

Kakashi raised his hands with a placating gesture. "I'll sponsor you for the position. As the official Overseer at this point, my recommendation will carry some weight amongst your village council, but it wont carry you the whole way. The fact that you trained under Ginchiko and Guan, also gives you a great degree of trust among the ninja force."

He paused, looking to the boy's still shocked eyes before continuing. "In truth, there are others who are contesting the title, and they are each just as strong, if not, stronger than you are. But Naruto trusted Guan, and by proxy, he now sees you as the suitable replacement.

"Because of my relation?" Toushiro asked, an edge in his tone that Kakashi could easily relate to bitterness.

Still...he wouldn't lie to the boy. "Yes." He answered simply. "Guan and Ginchiko were the two ninja from Kiri he knew best. They fought in many battles together as you well know. He's fought beside you as well. And though he does not know you nearly as well, and you had something of a...dissagreement in one of the border skirmishes against Kumo-" He threw a pointed look at Kurenai. "You being Guan's son, is enough to grant you enough trust for him to place Kiri in your hands. The only people you'd answer to, is the attending Overseer, and of course, Naruto himself."

For a long while Toushiro said nothing, merely stood there as his gaze was turned away from the copy-nin, and Kakashi was content to wait for the response.

"My father was a great man." The youth eventually said. "But I will not live, or rise in his shadow."

"Now is your chance to break out of it." Kakashi said in response. "You will be the Mizukage if you're chosen. It will be _you_ leading your country, and it will be _you_ that the people will come to know, just as well, if not, more than your father given time."

He was wavering at his words, the position of power was tempting enough but Kakashi knew he would need a bit more of a nudge.

"Would you trust someone else with this responsibility? Would your father trust anyone but you and Ginchiyo with it?"

He'd hit the nail on the head, and Kakashi chose to ignore the existence Kurenai's disapproving look at his manipulation.

Toushiro's mouth opened and closed, fishing for words. The copy nin chose to speak before he found them.

"You don't have to answer now. Think on it."

Another moment of hesitation, then the youth bowed and left the room.

When he was finally gone, Kurenai turned her ruby red eyes onto him. Glaring with disapproval.

"Don't you start." He warned before she could begin the reproach that was just burning on her tongue.

She rolled her eyes. "Using his father, Kakashi?"

"I do what I have to." He shot back. "Toushiro is the only one that can take control of Kiri."

"The only one? Or the only one that can be easily manipulated?"

The copy nin slapped his forehead in exasperation. "What would you have from me Kurenai? Just, let one of the other candidates step into the office, to have Kiri suddenly turn on us during a decisive battle with Suna; if they're secretly dissenters, prolonging this war for another decade?"

The Genjutsu mistress gave a huff through her nostrils, sitting onto the chair infront of his desk and keeping her silence. Which translated to him as her knowing that he was right but wouldn't betray her convictions by saying such.

He looked at her, dark raven hair, falling about her shoulders, red eyes glancing out towards the village through the window as the midday sun shone on her face.

"I should admit..." He began, hesitating. "That...you were right though."

"About what?" She asked turning her sight back to him.

"About me. And about Naruto." He said, lacing his hands together and placing them infront of his mouth as he leaned forward. "You were right...I...I should have helped him...should have spoken to him after Hinata died. I..." His jaw visibly worked beneath his mask, his next words almost bitter in his throat, as truth often was. "I was a coward."

She looked into his lone visible eye and asked. "And...what will you do about it then?"

"I will do my duty here." He answered, his voice filled with a determination she hadn't heard from him in many years. "And when I go back to Konoha. I will speak to him. I will do what I was too afraid...and stupid...to do before."

She nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'll look forward to our return then."

"I wont." He answered truthfully. "But...I'll do what's right when we eventually get back there."

* * *

His fist was intercepted by her hand, the flawless form of the Hyuuga Kata taking over in reflex as she redirected the force of his blow harmlessly to the side leaving him open before he spun around, elbow raised and felt the satisfying thud of his flesh finding the side of her skull.

She stumbled, falling onto one knee, with one hand on the ground helping to keep her from falling completely, the other hand clutching at her own head.

He took two steps away, back to the default starting position as he allowed her a chance to recover. His thoughts raced at his words, remembrance carrying him back. "You were absent for the last session."

She took a moment to respond, clearing the cobwebs from her addled brain. "I'm sorry I was not feeling well."

He remembered this day, a day after he'd ventured, strayed from the world built for him. A day when his childhood curiosity had proven too insistent and his discipline too weak

He remembered this day well, and what was done to ensure there would never be a repeat performance.

He moved fast, much faster than he'd ever deigned to do so during their training periods to date. She may have been able to block the hit had she been prepared, or at the very least, roll with the strike. But she was neither prepared for such an attack after he'd moved away, nor did she have the mind to do so with the, all too recent blow to the head..

This time, his fist found her jaw squarely, and he only just managed to check his strength to avoid breaking the bone completely.

"Your enemies will not _wait_ for your _convenience_." He all but snarled out the words to her, glaring with contempt as she spat out blood and began to pick herself up off the floor; dazed.

Stars danced across her eyes, and his hissed words were almost drowned out by the ringing in her ears, and the pounding across her temples, she didn't even hear his footsteps approaching her before another punch hit her; sending her head whipping to the other side until her neck cracked with the whiplash.

He picked her up by her clothes, lifting her until he held her half a foot off the ground.

She'd just moved to strike his throat with a Juuken blow in reflex, a move that may very well have been fatal with the amount of power she'd put in there when his third strike dug into her stomach, the air leaving her lungs in such a rush the edges of her eyes darkened. She struggled to retain consciousness as horrible pain bloomed across her entire torso.

He would have hit her again, but for the shadow that fell over their heads

He pushed the Hyuuga away, leaping back just in time as a smooth gash, opened up where he'd been standing, rocks and faint dust kicking up as the Suna princess landed, standing between himself and his foolish student and charge.

"That's enough!" She yelled, reaching down behind her and pulling a lone kunai from Hanabi's weapon pouch as the Hyuuga woman panted, in too much pain to do much more than simply lie there.

He grit his teeth, for many weeks now she'd been watching him teach Hinata's younger sister, staying at the edges of their training field, as far removed as possible. He'd allowed such indulgence because he'd seen no harm in it. Evidently he'd been wrong. The woman did not know the meaning of overstepping her boundaries.

"This does not concern you!"

"I am not going to just stand there and watch while you beat her to an inch of her life so you can prove a point!" She responded, fiercely. "And I wont just sit by anymore and watch you do to her the same things that were done to you."

His demeanor turned livid and he couldn't help the shout that was his response. "The things that were done to me have kept me alive!"

"They robbed you of life!" She attacked him then, the kunai blade lighting up with a flare of wind chakra as she swung.

He skirted under the strike, stepping within her guard as he grabbed both her wrists and spun her around so her back was to his chest, her arms crossed over her stomach as he held her wrists at her side, tightening his hold around one until she was forced to drop the kunai in her hand.

"And what gives you the right?" he said, his breath against the curve of her ear, his heartbeat, strong enough to be felt against her back. "What gives you the right to sit in judgment of **me**?"

The venom in his words was not as surprising as she felt it should have been, and neither was the sorrow that she felt at it. "Because-"

"_What was done to him was monstrous!"_

"_And they created a Monster."_

"-what was done to you was wrong. And so was its result."

His grip, eased but did not vanish, and she craned her head back, looking over her shoulder into his eyes, their faces, mere inches apart.

"I wont stand by and watch you make the same mistakes..." She said after a moments pause.

He stared at her for seconds that lasted a life time, and then his eyes closed and he let her go, taking a step back as he visibly calmed himself. Releasing her before turning his eyes towards Hanabi, who only now was regaining her wits, though she still had too little strength to rise.

He turned away and left, and Temari watched him do so before turning herself, and walking over towards the younger Hyuuga.

* * *

"You're a hard man to find."

Jiraiya turned, mildly reddened eyes glaring at the familiar speaker before he shot down another glass. "That should tell you something."

Yoshihiro took a seat next to the toad sage on the bar-stool, absent of his armor, but not his weapons. "It can say a lot of things to a lot of ears. What it says mainly to mine, and I hope I'm wrong, is that there may be a want to do something stupid."

Jiraiya didn't answer that, but to his credit, he didn't flinch either.

"Whatever you're thinking." The Tsuchikage said. "You'd best put it out of your mind."

"What makes you so sure I'm thinking anything at all?"

"Rumors spread like plains-fires about an argument between you and Naruto, three days later you leave Konoha and I am forced to prolong my stay here almost two months in order to have my men find you in this spit of population on the borders of fire country."

Jiraiya looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I was unaware there were that many of your Iwa nin in Konoha."

"You're not the only one who knows how to use a network of agents for information Sannin." Yoshihiro placed his arms on the bar, as he sat down. The Tsuchikage shook his head as the clerk walked up and asked him if he was gonna have anything.

The two men sat in silence for a while making sure no one was really listening to them before Yoshihiro resumed the conversation."Now, I'm going to ask you again, put whatever thoughts you're cooking up, out of your mind."

Jiraiya seemed to mull over his next words before finally choosing to voice them."I can't help but think...that I was wrong ten years ago." He said at length.

"Whether you were wrong or not doesn't matter anymore." Yoshihiro answered. "What's done is done. I want this war, all wars, over-with. Because I have a nephew, and he has a child, and she deserves better than what we got. So, I'm willing to put my faith in him until the end of this war, and if necessary, after it as well.."

"Faith." Jiraiya scoffed. "Faith is a notion that has proved...unrewarding for me."

"Is that why you're sitting in this hole, with piss swill that passes for alcohol getting chugged down your throat?"

"I'm sitting here because of the series of choices that has been my life, and each one has led me down a path of my own making until I've arrived at the here and now. Where there are two choices offered to me. The right path, and the wrong path, and no matter what, each one, is a leap of faith."

"I feel I have to tell you-" Yoshihiro began after a moment of lengthy silence between them. "You're goddamn depressing when you've been drinking?"

Both men broke down into mutual fits of sardonic laughter at that.

When it died away, the cloud over their heads seemed to press down on them, pushing them to speak the words that still lay thickly between them.

"I said my piece." Yoshihiro declared, standing up and turning to leave. "I feel I should warn you though, I'll be keeping a close eye on you. And if I get the notion that those stupid ideas are still crawling around inside your head, I'll come back to see them removed in a more...permanent way."

Jiraiya's answer was to throw back another cup as the Tsuchikage walked out.

* * *

When Gaara finally did wake, Kankuro was not surprised to find that he wasted no time, ordering everyone onto their feet and to be ready to move within the next hour. It was time for the operation to begin.

Kankuro marched up the hill, the thudding footsteps of his armor's feet almost shaking the soft ground with small tremors as he did. The visor helm, retracted, allowing his face to remain perfectly visible as he looked down at his much shorter Brother's mop of red hair as he knelt on the ground, hands running over something he could not see.

"Last chance." He said, though more as a joke than a real reminder, knowing that they were well past that point already. "Can't turn back from here."

"Don't want to." Gaara said, standing to his full height as he stared up at his older sibling.

Kankuro looked at him, a severeness in his gaze as he spoke again. "You're sure?"

Gaara took a deep breath through his nostrils, resolve burning bright behind his green eyes. "We have opposed him at every turn. But...he has gone unchallenged, long enough."

Kankuro nodded, and with a mental command, the helmet visor of his suit snapped into place, revealing the familiar T shaped slits that guarded his face.

"Well then-" He said with a crack of wooden fist against wooden fist. "First blood?"

Gaara nodded. "First blood."

* * *

He stood on the balcony of his office, the faint breeze kissing his cheek as he overlooked the village, still attempting to put the encounter from that morning out of his mind.

Unfortunately, it was an exercise that was proving fruitless, and had been doing so all day.

It was now approaching dusk, with the rays of light from the sun beginning to gather their signature shades of orange and red as the star dipped ever closer towards the horizon.

The door to his office opened with a creak, and he didn't need to turn to know it was Suzume, here to drop off the last of the days paperwork.

Behind him, the woman placed the relatively small stack of folders on his desk before bowing, though he could not see it. "Naruto-sama, if you wont be needing anything else I'll be going home now."

Her voice was polite as ever, and when he chose to speak, he was only mildly irritated by the fact that he'd done so without thinking first. His mind fled him far too often these days. "There is one thing."

"Sir?" She asked, with only the faintest surprise.

"I would ask you a question." He said. "And I would have your honest answer. You need not fear reprimand of any kind."

If she was puzzled before, her curiosity now was clawing at her own imagination. "Then...what is the question?"

"Would you say that I a Man or a Monster?"

Her stomach dropped, and her heart seized itself in her chest with shock. Her voice emerged as little more than a squeak. "Wh-what?"

"It is a question that has been in circulation as long as I have been in power and I would have your answer to it now, Suzume. Am I a Man, or a Monster?"

He didn't look at her; he only continued to stand, looking out towards the village as he posed this, from her perspective, dangerous question.

She took in a breath to calm herself, and remind her body that she did infact, need to breathe, before she spoke. "You're-"

"I said I would have the truth from you." He cut her off; the whisper that was his voice enough to silence her. "So think very carefully of your answer and do not speak in haste."

"This isn't a simple question to answer." She said, nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Then explain your answer until your meaning simplifies." he retorted.

Finally, Suzume gathered her courage, straightening her spine as she resolved to answer; truthfully. He had never once hurt her before, and that thought did bring some comfort.

"Can I ask what brought this on?"

"Would it affect your answer?"

She walked up to his side, looking up to his profile as he continued to stare over the village, not even glancing her way.

The silence between them held for a moment before she spoke. "You're an amazing person Naruto-sama."

"That is not an answer."

"Its the only one I can give." She said. "I...as much as it pains me to admit it Naruto-sama, I don't know you..." She paused, and was grateful for his silence as he allowed her to gather her thoughts. She'd always liked to think that she did know him. But it wasn't true...at least...not entirely.

"I only know one part of you." She continued. "I only know the man I see here. The diplomat, the administrator. The Hokage who runs his village day after day without complaint. And that man I've come to respect."

"But." He ventured, hearing the recall in her voice.

"But..." She said, hesitating again, looking over his face for any sign of his anger, at displeasure over hearing this. "I have never seen the other person, have I? I have never been on a battlefield, fighting, and then suddenly finding _him_ there. The person who sends whispers of fear through the men, the person that is reviled and hated as a monster by everyone. I have never seen the 'Monster', Naruto-sama. And so I don't know which one is more true."

"You speak as though I am two people."

"In a way, you are."

"We are one in the same."

"Then you've answered your own question." She said. "You are neither...simply...human."

He seemed to mull over her words, turning them, dissecting them, analyzing them until he reached some conclusion before he spoke again.

"Do you believe that what was done to me, was wrong?"

She had to wonder at this. What had brought on all of these strange questions, these...emotions, that seemed to be gripping him and demanded that he seek someone to speak to about them.

But it didn't take her long to contemplate the answer was obvious.

"Did someone say that it was?"

He nodded, and her mind traveled to Jiraiya, before disregarding him as the source. Even if he may have had his disagreements with Naruto in the past, he'd never allowed himself to be this affected by anything the Toad sannin had said.

Of course...Hinata had been alive then.

But no...no she did not think Jiraiya to be the reason. Call it a gut feeling, but she was sure that she was right.

She sighed, leaning heavily over the balcony railing.

"It may have been." She answered after a moment of thought. "But more importantly, whomever spoke to you...you should keep them close."

"Why?" His voice, betrayed only the barest hint of surprise.

"Because...for them to say such a thing then it was their having seen the Monster that gave them the knowledge...and knowing the Man to have the courage to say so." She said carefully. It may have been presumptuous of her, but...

"Whomever said it...does care about you, I think." When she looked back up to him she offered the barest hint of a smile that was half made to calm her own nervousness. "So keep them close Naruto-sama."

* * *

Hanabi groaned, the bruise on her cheek seemingly hurting just from the feel of the room's air brushing against it.

When a cold, wet cloth brushed against that same cheek, she almost wanted to scream, it was only her dignity and training that kept her from doing so.

Temari pulled her hand back. "You need ice to bring down the swelling" She explained, "I'm not sure where anything is in this house, but water and ice-" She emphasized by lifting the bowl, churning the contents within. "Is relatively easy to come by."

Hanabi closed her eyes, and Temari took that as permission enough for her to continue.

"I've never seen him so angry." The young Hyuuga admitted aloud. There'd been a moment there, just before the Suna princess had jumped between them, that fear had gripped her. Wondering just how far he would go.

"And you probably won't see him that angry again." Temari said. "Its how he was trained, so his response to you was already conditioned."

Hanabi opened one eye, staring at the woman who was nursing her of her injuries. In truth, if she wanted to she could go back to the Hyuuga complex, right now. But she wouldn't return, seeing such a violent reaction from their Hokage to her would do much to damage his reputation, and though a scornful, spiteful part of her would like for nothing more than to see his name dragged through the mud with the rumors, and harsh whispers that would run rampant if she returned like this, another, more sensible part of her knew that it would do little to no good, and would ultimately accomplish nothing.

It was that, more sensible part that was winning out this day.

And because of that, realizing that she would have no other company besides Sabaku here for the next few hours, she decided to indulge in conversation with this prisoner.

"And what's made you such an expert on him?"

"Expert?" Temari let out a short, bitter laugh. "Hardly, the sad truth is that...he's not nearly so complicated as people think he is, not when you've reached into the heart of it all."

"And that is?"

Temari stopped herself at that question, realizing that this was venturing into unsafe ground, especially if word ever got back to him.

"Figure it out yourself." She decided to answer and before Hanabi could say anything else she continued. "You know of anything I can say to get a medic nin up here? The Anbu do a really good job of keeping me in here and an even better job of keeping most others out."

"Perhaps if you told them Hokage-sama ordered it you'd get some more favorable results." She said.

"Hah! I may just try that for my next escape attempt."

"I haven't heard of you trying many times."

"Because I haven't." Temari admitted. "Even if I somehow did manage to give the guard the slip, there is still two hundred leagues separating me and Suna territory. And if one of the border patrols doesn't find me and I don't get attacked out in the forest by Nuke-ninja while I have no weapons, no armor and very limited supplies, I would still have your Hokage tracking me down. And if that wasn't enough, even if I did make it to Suna, there is still the danger of Zhuge Liang."

"I'd heard that Kumo's Kage wanted you dead from Hinata. Never learned why though."

"Well becau-"

She stopped, and a moment later Hanabi sensed it too, the veins around her eyes bulging outwards with the excess flow of blood as she activated her bloodlimit.

* * *

Naruto kept his eyes on the diminutive brunette wondering privately, if her words were true and, decided, after a moment, that the only way to determine such, would be to speak to Temari herself now.

Part of him scoffed then. Such thoughts were not like him, he was entertaining these foolish notions far too often of late.

And yet...

"Narut-"

He held up a hand, silencing her as his eyes became focused, sharper, returning his attention back to the village and away from her.

* * *

The silence was broken with a virtual tidal wave of noise as steel struck steel, and shouts erupted outside of the room.

Temari stood and marched out the door, following the sounds through the hallways.

Before she got very far however, two Konoha Anbu appeared in front of her, barring her path as they pushed her the other way, almost violently taking hold of her arms and dragging her where they wished.

It took her mind a second to figure out what was going on. She'd been attacked here before by Zhuge Liang's men, but she doubted the Sleeping Dragon would make a repeat attempt when the first one had failed.

No, this was an attack.

That meant, that her brother's men were here. Suna ninja.

Wind chakra raced up her arm, slivers and arcs of razor sharp chakra forcing one of the Anbu guard to release her before his hand was cut to ribbons.

Her free hand lashed out, punching at his partners throat.

Her strike caught him mid breath, making him choke and cough, grabbing him by the front of his cloak, she pulled him forward and switched their positions.

She reached into his cloak, grabbing onto a kunai holstered on the man's thigh just before he was struck by some blow delivered by his partner. One that had been intended for her no doubt.

The man fell to her side, and the one that was still standing drew his sword, taking a swing that she knew would not be fatal even if it struck. They wanted her alive.

Her kunai, acting as a conduit for her wind chakra, cut his sword in two when the blades met. This was not surprising to him, he'd intended for such a thing to occur and to use the opportunity to strike at the pressure point along her neck that would be exposed as a result of her movements.

What was a surprise however, was when she used her free hand to catch the falling tip of his blade, and, in one fluid movement, jabbed the broken sword into his waist.

He grunted, and Temari released the weapon, ignoring the cruel cut along her palm, as she used her foot to drive it deeper in and push the Anbu away.

He fell with a cry of pain, hissing his breath between his teeth and Temari spun around in that moment, and delivered a kick to the back of the other Anbu's head, making damn certain he was unconscious.

She turned to leave, ready to head towards where she could hear the fighting, only to find in her way, none other than Hyuuga Hanabi, Byakugan eyes activated as she glared at the Suna princess.

Temari narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she took her weapon into a defensive stance. "Get out of my way. You're not in any condition to stop me."

Wordlessly, Hanabi assumed her own stance, and Temari was struck by just how similar she and Hinata actually were in that moment. She could almost swear the elder Hyuuga's ghost was staring her in the face.

She opened her mouth to say something more when the Hyuuga attacked.

Temari ducked under her spin kick and leapt over the sweep kick that followed.

Hanabi's hand shot upwards, palm open in a strike that would send a bolt of chakra straight into her lung if it hit. Temari curled her body, hands grabbing onto the Hyuuga's wrist and using it to twist herself up and over the younger woman's body.

Hanabi would have spun around to strike again, but the pain from tender ribs flared to life as she began the movement. And the moments hesitation allowed Temari enough time to land and kick out at the younger woman.

The heel of her foot slammed solidly into the base of Hanabi's neck, sending her skidding down the hallway floor.

Temari stood straight, only to be forced to duck again under Hanabi's strike as the younger woman practically _lunged_ as she recovered her footing.

Her form was sloppy though, fueled by either desperation, or anger, and so even though Temari had left herself open, the Hyuuga had left herself in the same state as well.

Temari twisted, and lashed out with a kick, feeling her hip joint pop and a spike of pain shoot up her leg in protest to the awkward movement, but it still connected onto Hanabi's stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she was sent sailing upwards before falling flat on her back.

Temari scrambled back to her feet, watching as Hanabi clutched at her stomach, eyes scrunched up in pain as blood bubbled up from her mouth and seeped between her teeth.

The Suna princess knew she hadn't hit the younger woman that hard, and so she could only attribute it towards some damage that had been caused by Naruto earlier that she, or perhaps, neither of them had detected fully.

She took a step closer, almost driven to the younger woman's help before she stopped herself, realizing where they now figuratively stood once again

"Temari!"

Her head snapped to her right, down the hall where a massive suit, of wood and metal lumbered towards her, footfalls sending tremors through the floors.

"Kankuro?" She asked, barely able to truly believe that her little brother had come here. _Here!_ Practically to the jaws of the beast to rescue her.

Then, squeezing his way past their brother, Gaara shot forward, running towards her so fast she could barely comprehend the sight of him as well before he had wrapped her up in a fierce, hug!

She hugged him back and, unbidden, the tears stung her eyes, his familiar scent of sandalwood, barley leaves and the barest hint of ink and parchment, coming to her like an old friend.

He breathed against her shoulder, and she thought she felt him shake as he spoke. "I'd thought you were dead."

She swallowed, emotion clogging her voice before she successfully pushed it back down "I'm not." She answered, almost laughing in her happiness. "I'm right here."

Their previous reunion had been too wild too hectic as they'd been forced to fight the criminals of the Akatsuki. Only now, here did the two have a moment to breathe before being thrown back into the fires again.

Kankuro waddled up next to them as Gaara pulled away to look her over more carefully. And though their youngest siblings attention had gone straight to her, the Puppet masters' went towards the dark haired youth still laying beside them.

She clutched at her ribs, glaring up at them with a single open eye as she shook with the effort to even reach her knees.

"Hyuuga." The puppet master said, mostly to himself, though with the suits voice amplifying seals it reached Temari's ears easily.

As did his intent when he took a step towards the white eyed princess.

Temari reached out, grabbing her brother by the arm with enough force to halt him where he stood. "No!" She cried.

Gaara looked at her curiously, but Kankuro did not. He'd seen her show compassion for the Devil King himself back at that freezing hell hole up in the north.

He'd hoped it was perhaps a one time thing...but now it seemed...

"Fine."

Gaara's words brought him back to the present. "You sure?" He asked. "This is a Hyuuga, no matter what rank they have, they're dangerous." He suddenly wished he'd told Gaara about Temari's apparent Stockholm syndrome. That way his brother would make informed decisions rather than perhaps, adhering to Temari's requests. Now, both of those things would be made in sentimentality.

Still, the middle of an operation was not the time to have a conversation of this nature. He would keep his silence.

Opening a compartment along the left hip of his suit, Kankuro reached down pulling a scroll free from its confines.

As the ensuing puff of grey smoke dissipated, Kankuro's gauntlet fist held out a great war fan towards his younger sister. "I thought you may have missed this one."

Temari took the weapon, almost sighing as the familiar weight settled on her arms.

Gaara placed his hand on his sister's shoulders and smiled, his heart uplifted now that she was well and truly back.

The Kazekage looked to Kankuro "Come on. Its time for the next part of this."

Temari started. "What? We're going to attack the village itself?"

"No." He answered. "We aren't doing anything. Kankuro and I will continue on. You are taking this-" He gave the fan in her hands a firm rap with his knuckles. "and you are _leaving_, back to Suna"

"I'm not leaving you to fight alone here!" She yelled with indignation and anger.

"I am not loosing you again and that's final." He responded, and, before she could get another word in edgewise he spoke towards their armored brother. "Come, we have little time." And it was true. He would have wanted to make _damn_ sure Temari was well and truly gone from this place before leaving her. But speed was their friend in this fight, if they took too long then their losses would outweigh the gain.

The Kazekage prayed with all his heart that she would listen to him.

* * *

The village alarm rose like a tide, steady and sure, the horn gaining in pitch and decibels as it drowned out all other noise. A second later he saw the previously calm village come alive with activity as ninjas moved to collect their orders and civilians rushed from their homes in panic to reach the shelters.

"What's going on?" Suzume asked in alarm.

Four Anbu marched into the Hokage's office, bringing both occupants attention towards them before settling on the captain as the man stepped forward. "Hokage-sama. The village is under attack."

Suzume gasped even as Naruto stepped forward. "In what direction? How many?"

"Multiple perimeter guard in sectors eight, thirteen, five, seven, and your estate have raised alarms before falling silent." He paused, pressing two fingers over his right ear. "I am now getting confirmed reports that enemy ninja have entered the village. By the scale of this, I'd say no less than one fifty to two hundred enemy nin. Your orders sir?"

"Scramble Anbu teams one through seven, along with teams twelve and nineteen. Deploy them to their respective areas. All gennin and chuunin are to be escorts for civilian evacuation and Jounin are to join with the Anbu and are subject to their command."

The Anbu captain bowed and turned to leave.

"Captain."

He stopped. "Sir?"

Naruto grabbed Suzume by her arm, pulling her forward before gently pushing her towards the captain. "Take her to the shelter. She is to remain safe, and unharmed. Escort her yourself. Do I make myself clear, captain?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Naruto watched as all of them left, closing the door behind them before he turned his eyes back to the village below. Already he can hear the sounds of battle beginning to sift through the coming night's air.

* * *

Kunai blades sank into the sifting grains of his sand shield, falling to the floor moments later as gravity took its toll.

With a wave of his hand Gaara sent that same sand a moment later to crush his attacker.

He felt the man thrash as he screamed, clutched in the sand's embrace. Gaara tightened his fist, silencing him with a grimace before leaping off to the next rooftop, where he could hear the whine of Kankuro's servo motors as he fought whatever Konoha nin he'd found.

He arrived in time to see his brother punch a chuunin through a wall, the sickening sound of crunching bones, cracked through the air as the massive fist struck home.

Kankuro looked up, torso pivoting to do so. "Brother! Is this spot good enough?"

Gaara only needed to take a moment. "No, we need to get closer. We need to get to at least thirty meters."

His brother nodded, then turned sharply as nearly half a dozen Anbu appeared near them. Gaara felt himself tense for half a second before he realized their masks placed them as Suna ninja.

"Sir!" One said, bowing. "The Northern assault teams have reported more resistance than expected."

"And the South team?"

"As per your orders, your own assault team linked up with the southern team, they are securing, the Hashirama bridge and the south western gates firmly."

"At least we'll have a clear line of retreat." Kankuro commented.

"Commander." The Kazekage called. "Take your team, and any others you find, link up with the northern assault teams, try to push through the enemy and rendezvous with myself at Operation point _Kenpaku."_

The squad commander nodded. "As you wish Kaze-"

No one saw it. One second the man was speaking, the next, his head fell from his shoulders and a man stood behind his corpse.

The entire team pulled away, drawing their blades in defense.

Gaara jerked in surprise after a second more. He hadn't recognized him without the armor.

The Anbu moved to charge when his shout stopped them.

"No!"

They didn't turn away from their enemy, and he dared not turn his sight away for a second either.

"Kankuro. Head to the operation point. Set things up there for when I arrive. Anbu, my orders survive your commander. Head towards the northern teams."

"Brother." Their was worry in Kankuro's voice, a plea for him to stay and fight.

"Do not question my orders." He barked, his worry now overriding his calm. "Go and make sure everything is ready for when I arrive!"

Kankuro hesitated for a moment longer before turning and making his way down an alleyway, towards the west of the village.

Taking their example from Suna's puppet master, the Anbu did the same, being certain to offer the Demon king a wide enough berth.

As soon as they were gone the Hokage spoke, looking up towards where Gaara stood on the tiled roof. "Their death will come, in time. Yours however will find you swifter."

"Not today."

"What is your purpose here I wonder?" He questioned aloud, though it seemed more to himself than the Kazekage. "Your sister?"

"I have several. One of the last is to see you dead."

A smirk spread slowly across Naruto's face.

"Not today." He echoed.

The sand shield shot up between them, and Gara jumped as he felt Naruto's fist slam into the wall of earth, leaping backwards he felt another strike against his defenses, this time joined with the unmistakeable heat of one of the Devil King's fire jutsu.

He parted the shell, allowing him a moment to see where the man was before sending a wave of sand forward, willing it into a sharp point to spear him with.

His feet touched the ground before he leaps up again, dispelling the sand to have a clear view around him for a split second.

There's the familiar tug at the back of his mind. But though the warning comes quickly, his reflexes are slower this time, and a foot smashes into his side, the crushing force of the blow, all but made nil, as it meets armor harder than any steel.

The force of the hit and gravity pull him down, wood and tile shatter beneath him before he slams into the floor.

He smiles.

He hadn't even felt it.

It worked.

This is why he'd taken so long to prepare. Why he'd risked the entire operation by keeping the teams on the very outskirts of Konoha territory. He'd been gathering the strongest minerals, pulling them free of hundreds of feet deep beneath the earth and fusing it with the sand he had at his command.

It was denser, stronger.

And was right now working better than he'd expected.

He opened his eyes, and rolled immediately away just before a fist smashed into the space where his head had been. He got to his feet, and blocked Naruto's kick watching as the armor on his arms cracked before he pushed forward and attacked himself.

As he delivered strike after strike, Gaara found himself smiling, getting the distinct impression that despite his aloofness, the Devil King was as surprised as he himself was by how little damage his attacks had done to the Kazekage.

Pushing him away, Gaara knelt and brushed his fingers onto the wooden floor of the house

Sand tore its way up from the floorboards, wooden shrapnel flying everywhere before wrapping around his opponent.

_'Sabaku kyuu!'_

The sand tightened his hold, but there was no blood and Gaara almost snarled.

It'd be too easy then wouldn't it?

The kick struck his left shoulder blade, and he rolled forward.

Before he even reached his feet his sand attacked for him, a pillar of shifting earth that smashed into Naruto's ribs, lifting him up and slamming him into the ceiling before throwing him back down.

Gaara reached his feet in time to see the Hokage break his fall with a coffee table.

His hands fell together into a seal, and he felt the world thin and strain beneath his feet as he bent it to his will.

Sand rose from between the floorboards around him like river water, gathering before it rushed forward with the speed and density of a freight train.

Fire seething and wild swarmed over his vision, spreading, and he suddenly felt as though he were staring down the gaping maw of some hell-spawned beast. The heat was so overwhelming it was turning the sand to glass before it could cover the scant _feet_ between them.

Tongues of fire coiled up the walls and reached to the ceiling spreading and eating away at the wood all around them until they stood within the eye of a fiery storm.

He ceased his attack and his arm came up to the left side of his face.

The tug returns, pulling at his mind.

This time, his reflexes are fast enough.

More flames, it washes over his shield, but he doesn't wait this time, slipping away he uses this hellish place as cover. The smoke, the fire, aid him this time as he gets closer.

He pulls a kunai, throwing it, he's not disappointed when the Hokage avoids it and turns his attention back to him.

Only for a lance of sand to spear him through the back, emerging from the floor behind him.

Blood spurts from the wound, and Gaara smiles as the Hokage grimaces. If its in actual pain or mere irritation the Kazekage cant tell.

He's about to spread the sand, to send it in through the wound but he hears something above.

Wood breaks and splinters, flames surge through the breach, a rush of oxygen driving them higher as another Naruto falls in through the ceiling, a Rasengan glowing almost pale white in his hand.

The Kazekage feels a moment of panic. Too close! Much too close!

He calls his shield grains of sand quickly forming a canopy.

He expected pain.

He didn't expect it to come from a wind chakra laced kunai that cut through his armor and sank into his stomach.

The one above had been a Genjutsu!

The sand of his armor flew off his body, wrapping around Naruto's hand and forearm within a heartbeat and Gaara chose not to risk the speed of Naruto's reflexes by reaching for more.

With a mental command, the appendage was crushed, and even the Demon king couldn't hold the pain in silence; shouting as he pulled away.

Gaara went to move when the kunai, still lodged in his stomach stole the strength in his leg, the Kazekage fell on one knee before pulling the weapon free.

He cursed. If this kept up, then he wouldn't have enough Chakra to finish the operation.

* * *

Jiraiya's drink was interrupted at the sound of two dozen frenzied villagers outside the bar causing enough of a ruckus to cut through, even his drunken haze.

Pulling himself out of the stool he marched out. He would have asked what was going on but everyone was looking in one direction.

Turning his eyes south, whatever buzz had settled on his mind because of the drink dissipated almost instantly at the sight of black clouds of smoke rising to the south.

* * *

He took back to the air, pulling himself free of the burning wreckage, black soot creased his face, and clung to his singed clothes. The fire sputtered and mushroomed with the rush of air as Naruto followed, his more powerful leap closing the distance between them with alarming speed.

Gaara thrust his arm forward, the sand rushing to obey, hurdling towards the tyrant.

He could almost hear the groan in his thoughts when, instead of being thrown back down to the earth by the impact, Naruto ran along the surface of the sand up towards him, closing the remaining distance in the blink of an eye.

The fist smashed into his face, shattering the armor and sending a lance of pain throbbing through the bones of his jaw and teeth.

When he hit the dirt, the Kazekage spat out a wad of mucous blood.

He'd felt that one.

He moved to stand, but he must have been reeling for just a little while longer than he'd thought, because the next sensation that he got was a boot stomping onto his back and pinning him to the ground.

He was about to retaliate when the foot suddenly came off, and he heard the unmistakeable thump of flesh striking flesh along with the fluttering of clothes.

"Sabaku." He heard as a hand gripped him by his upper arm and began hauling him to his feet.

A hand, not an armored gauntlet.

The curse left his lips before he had even looked up at his rescuer. "Dammit Temari I told you to leave!"

"You couldn't be stupid enough to think I would listen!"

Despite himself, Gaara did smile at that. It was a faint hope, a foolish one even, to have thought that she'd listen and leave. Stubbornness ran in their blood.

He reached his feet, turning around and facing the Hokage again, who stood across from them. Soot marred his white clothing while blood caked his right sleeve, and the shoulder where he'd been stabbed. Red droplets stained the dirt of the village road beside his shoes.

When Naruto rushed forward to attack Gaara struck low, Temari swung that massive fan of hers high as spears of sand jutted from the ground.

The Hokage jumped, momentum carrying him over the sand as he twisted backwards in mid air, the fan's cast iron frame almost brushing against his face before he righted himself and landed between the two.

With a shockwave of chakra the two Suna ninja were bodily pushed aside, four to five steps. Gaara would have wondered at the surprisingly weak attack if he wasn't suddenly under attack again a second later.

At the other side of the street, a second Naruto rushed towards Temari. Launching a punch the woman's way, he wasn't surprised when his fist struck the folded fan.

Leaping over the woman to land at her back he turned, only to realize her time in captivity had not dulled her battle sense overmuch.

She'd pivoted on her heel, opening the fan in the same motion as she swung it at him in an upwards swing.

He vanished from her sight just as the weapon would have cut into him appearing again just a few feet above her.

She felt the wave of chakra over her head as she leapt back, seconds before the earth where she'd been standing rippled as though it'd been hit by some massive blow.

A wind breakthrough she realized. A weak one.

She wondered, with what she would only phantomly relate to worry, if he was really that injured.

She hesitated for only a second before attacking again, a crescent of wind carving its way through the distance between them.

With a wave of his own hand, the attack was dispelled with one of his as he fell back to the ground.

She flared the fan fully open; taking to the sky in a gust of self made wind.

Naruto made no move to stop her ascent watching her through glacial eyes as she swung her weapon with a battle cry.

They'd be invisible to some others, dozens of small blades slicing through the very air, carried through the wind and guided by her will as they rushed towards him.

He moved fast, jumping from one house to another, taller one, avoiding more of her attacks as he reached the roof of the tallest home.

He leapt straight at her, heedless of the danger.

There was a moment, a window in which Temari could almost see the future. One more swing, with all of her energy, power and Chakra driven behind it, powering it.

The war, the Devil King himself, ended in a single moment.

She hesitated, her hands frozen, her grip on the Fan hurting her fingers as time slowed before her.

Then he was on her, arms wrapping around her body and holding her tightly.

She struggled, both of them falling now back to the earth.

"Stop."

She obeyed. Freezing at the whisper of the voice that fell across her ear, a whisper nearly lost in the wind that rushed past them in their fall.

"Stop." He repeated, and she could swear she heard a plea in his voice. "Don't fight me."

"You'll kill him if I don't!" She protested.

She pushed and pulled against him, almost ready to use another wind attack when he spoke again.

"Temari..."

The plea was unmistakeable now, and her chest felt as though someone was crushing it between their fingers as the sting of frustrated tears clawed at her eyes.

As they fell, faster and faster, closer and closer to the ground, her sure grip on the battle fan faltered, then vanished entirely.

* * *

Lances of sand skewered the demon king onto their points dark blood staining the grains as his lifeblood was drained from him.

Then the construct dispelled in a cloud of smoke.

_'A clone!' _

His mind caught up with the fact, and fear and worry speared him through the chest.

He spread his senses, waiting for another attack.

But none was forthcoming.

_'Oh no!'_

His head swiveled to and fro, searching, and then rose to the sky as two figures descended.

_'No!'_

He rushed forward, loosing sight of them as they fell below the line of roofs and ceilings.

He ducked through the alleyways, jumping over trash and obstacles as he made his way closer.

When he ran out into the middle of the road he was sure they had fallen to he only found him. Standing there with his white cloak and bloody sleeve, blue eyes fixed on his green ones. And Gaara knew that somehow his sister was beyond his reach again now.

His lips thinned and his features tightened, glaring back at the Devil King with the full hatred of a once peaceful man and Naruto felt himself stand just a little straighter.

Then the Kazekage turned and fled.

* * *

Kankuro stomped across the square, pacing in agitation as the Anbu applied the last of the pre-made seals onto their designated locations.

Worry twisted his gut for Gaara. He was anxious and a thousand scenarios passed through his minds eye that portrayed the fates that his brother could have already met.

Only hope and faith kept him there at this point.

So when said brother landed at his side, dark cloak wrapped around his shoulders he couldn't help but shout out his name, loud enough to catch the attention of the teams that were finishing their work.

"Kazekage-sama!" Some of them yelled with him.

"Go Go!" The red head yelled, gesturing southwards with his arms. "To the escape point now!"

"Gaara-"

The Anbu obeyed, knowing what was to come.

Kankuro watched his brother and his brother turned his eyes back onto him. "Go on Kankuro. Save as many as you can. They're under your command for now."

The puppeteer nodded. "You'd better be at the rendezvous point like we planned Gaara. It'd be an awkward conversation when we get back home if you don't."

But Gaara ignored him, his face set in a determined scowl and Kankuro knew there was little time to contemplate it before he turned and left his brother a second time.

Gaara stood in the center of the square, standing with his legs about a foot apart from each other, his hands rising to a seal as he focused his chakra.

He felt the seal beneath his feet pulse as it came to life, hidden now beneath the dirt of the square.

His lips curled back into a faint sneer as he opened his eyes, finding the Devil King making his way closer when he did.

He shifted his stance, subtly leaving his left side open to attack, hoping the Demon King's strength would breed the overconfidence the Kazekage needed.

He didn't disappoint.

The redhead choked down a scream as a kunai blade cut through his side, ripping a bloody chunk from his body as he stumbled away. For a brief, terror filled moment he'd sworn that he'd left himself too vulnerable. He'd almost seen that same kunai knife driving itself into his chest rather than his side before the Hokage's blade struck where it did.

If this was due to luck or providence he neither knew nor cared.

Naruto moved to follow the Kazekage's stumbled retreat, when he felt his feet wrenched onto the ground. He looked down, finding sand encasing him up to his ankles and making its way higher.

With beads of sweat formed by pain beading his brow Gaara took up another stance, forcing himself to ignore his injured side as he looked to the sky, hands rising as though reaching to grab something.

The sand around his feet rose higher, and even with his strength, Naruto was not making quick on his escape. The Hokage was ready to call onto the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time in this fight when he noticed where Gaara was looking.

Raising his sight up the sheer cliffface of the Hokage monument, in who's shadow the two leaders now stood. Naruto felt his entire stomach fall into a pit as an ear shattering crack ripped through the surface of the Nidaime's face. The sound alone felt like a literal blow to the chest.

Horror like he'd never known took hold of the Hokage as he snapped his eyes back towards Temari's brother. The teal green eyes locked onto his own with a fury he'd never seen there before. And Gaara pulled his hands down as though heaving on some great weight.

More cracks tore themselves across the surface of the entire mountain And Naruto pulled of the deamonic chakra in a rush, pulling himself free of chunks of glass as he reached towards the Kazekage in the futile hope of stopping this.

In his haste and carelessness, he'd left himself open, and the sand that hit him over his torso knocked him onto his back and pinned him to the ground.

More sand coiled around the Kazekage himself as he glared at the downed Demon king.

"First blood." Naruto heard the Godaime say before the man was swallowed by his sand, vanishing from the village as eight million tons of dirt and rock came crashing down over the Devil King and an entire western sector of the village.

* * *

Kisame paused, his thoughts interrupted as he built their fire for the night.

His eyes roved over the bushes and trees, up to the purple colored sky and west towards where only the faintest hints of orange remained from the setting sun.

That smell. Smelled like blood in the air.

When Akina returned, she noted his rather strange, satisfied smile.

* * *

Kankuro and the men stumbled through the thick underbrush, pulling their way free of snagging branches and roping vines in the dead of night.

The moon's light could barely pierce through the canopy above, shafts of light glimering like spikes of pearl in the gloom as they pulled themselves farther and farther away from the village.

"Kankuro-sama!" One of the men yelled, far enough away to be lost amidst the foliage

The puppet master turned and practically plowed through the dense undergrouth, resisting the urge to shout as he did so.

When he found the man, he was not dissapointed to also find his brother, lying on his back, unconscious. A seal array having been drawn in the sand around him.

"At least we know the damn thing works now." He said as he reached down and picked his younger brother up and hauled him over the shoulder of his armor like a sack. _'You'll be sore as hell in a few hours but we've got to move.'_

Looking to the Anbu and jounin that hugged the shadows of the forest around them he quietly gave the order to keep moving, and the Suna strike team slunk back into the darkness of the forest. Making their escape.

* * *

The heat had been stifling once...all but suffocating in itself without the lack of oxygen in this place that had very nearly become his tomb.

All his focus was set on slowing down. He simply did not have the oxygen to risk burning it all up in a single blast that could, itself, kill him if there was too much tonnage overhead.

In truth. He should be dead. He wasn't sure what stroke of fate had caused for stone and dirt to fall in such a way that he did not feel the full weight of thousands uppon thousands of pounds crushing the life out of him.

The heat, at first, had been a problem to his focus, leading him to distraction as he focussed on cycling the air in his lungs, forcing the trace amounts within this cavity to last longer than they should. Now cold and water were his enemies. The freezing liquid dripped down from the cracks of the stone overhead chilling him to the very bone. His body shivered almost constantly now, and hypothermia would soon be a danger.

He wasn't sure just how long he was down there, or how much longer he would have lasted when he heard the voices above him. Muffled and somewhat distant, they'd been more than he'd heard in a long time.

He sent out a pulse of chakra, not willing to risk what little air he had in shouting, and there was a rush of movement above him. The snaps of shifting stone and the crunches of shoveled dirt.

Then, like a great gate being pulled open, the rock, the largest that had possibly held off all the weight that should have killed him was pulled aside, allowing a white wash of rain to crash over him, peppering his face and chest.

"I found him!" Someone yelled.

He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. He'd never been more grateful for the sensation. Rain struck his face and he shivered harder.

Someone came over and rushed down, and Naruto recognized the man instantly. Jiraiya.

He knelt at his side and Naruto only now noticed the face of the mountainside from his peripheral vision. Torn into as though the hand of the Gods themselves had fallen onto the earth and shattered it, what had once been a grand representation of their villages history and honor filled past now stood as a vile scar, carved into the very face of the rock. It would be a constant reminder of their failure today. Of his failure from this day forward.

First blood indeed.

"I'm sorry." He heard the Toad sannin say. "I should have been here."

"Yes." He answered. "You should have."

The Toad sannin looked at him, eyeing him up and down.

"Can you stand?"

"Not even I can simply shrug off a mountain falling on my head Jiraiya." His voice was dry, his mood growing darker as his mind only now began to fully wrap around this.

A bold move by the Kazekage.

He acredited the plan to Zhuge Liang.

Looking up, the Sannin yelled to the men above. "Get a medic!"

Immediately some went off.

"What casualties did we suffer?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya didnt answer for a moment his mind elsewhere as he stared at the blond.

One move. All it would take would be a single slice across his throat. He was fast enough. Probably the only one in the world who was. One movement...thats all it would take right now, and this may very well be the only chance he would ever get like this.

His hand trailed...

"Don't worry about that now." He said. "Time enough later."

The Hokage sighed, closing his eyes as he seemed to slump where he lay.

He found the grip and then someone rushed down the hole, dirt and mod being thrown up with them as they knelt at their side and Jiraiya feared for a moment that he'd been seen.

A plastic mask was over her face, a bandana over their head, but just beneath it Jiraiya saw the stark shade of blond.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Naruto's eyes opened again to fix themselves on her.

"You're here." It wasn't a question. "I was unsure if you would have stayed."

The woman pulled her mask free, and Jiraiya almost felt the shock of seeing Sabaku Temari's face send a literal bolt of lightning through his heart.

Temari didn't say anything to his words, merely roved her eyes over him just as Jiraiya had. "Will you be alright?"

Naruto smiled, it was a small thing, made by a mouth unused to the act. "Your brother...proved more competent than I expected"

Temari looked him in the eye, shame coloring her voice as the words spilled out. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to hold back."

Both youths ignored the Toad sannins shocked jerk.

"It was my choosing to listen." He answered.

The Suna princess hesitated, her hand extending and recoiling for a moment or two before she finally took his hand in her own. "For whatever it may be worth...I'm...Thank you."

The gratitude was genuine, it was plain on her face and Jiraiya watched, stupefied at what he was seeing infront of his very eyes.

His hand slowly released the weapon clasped in it.

Faith...he'd said.

One more time...one more. He would have Faith.

Someone else dropped down beside them, and his voice emerged like a bark. "Move move, everybody out." It was the med nin

Temari did as asked, pulling away and releasing his hand before leaping up from the hole. Jiraiya lingered a little longer before moving to follow when Naruto grasped his sleeve.

"Jiraiya."

"Yea?"

"Send out messengers. Call in the overseers of the other villages.."

"Which ones?" He asked.

Naruto replied as though it should be obvious.

"All of them."

* * *

It has been two months since my last update. Though, if you want to blame anyone, blame summer vacation. The last thing I was doing was sitting around in my house this summer.

Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it. By my estimates this story has about 6 chapters left.

For those of you waiting for more Naruto/Temari development it will be coming in the next chapter.


	110. ANNOUNCEMENT

I have an important announcement to make, readers.

Due to the complicated nature of the last stretch of Lost soul, to ensure there are no mistakes/loose ends and no confusion, I will not be publishing the updates as they are written. I will instead write all six chapters, edit them, and publish them all at once. Again, this is to ensure the least amount of potential errors that could come from writing and tying up so many plot points. I mainly want to give, not only the principal characters (Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Akina) their time on screen but also the secondary characters (Jiraiya Tsunade, Kakashi, ect...ect) a focus in their own right. Given the scale of this (since there are so many side characters to speak of) I've decided to do things this way.

So if from here to four months down the line you dont get an update for this story, do not think I've abandoned it. Its just alot of stuff to wrap up.

Now, normally as I said, I do things on my own, but this time I may need help. So to any other authors out there that would be interested in helping the process along (and don't mind spoilers obviously) I would be grateful. I will only require one or two other author's to bounce ideas off of, however, if those roles are filled by the time you put forward the offer then though it is appreciated, I will have no need for it. Incase I forget to reply, if I have not answered within 2 days then do not expect one.


	111. Winds of Winter

A map was spread out before him, he leaned over the table where it rested, passing his eyes over it slowly, already able to place the troops in his minds eye, pieces moving towards their goal in a thousand different ways as he imagined what would oppose him.

The door opened to the study, the sliding door slamming against the wall with a snap that almost seemed to rattle the books resting within their shelves on the wall.

She passed through the threshold and he looked up from the map towards her, meeting her eyes as soon as she entered.

She held a look he couldn't identify. Perhaps because he did not want to, truthfully.

"You've been avoiding me." She said.

He had been. He could admit it.

"And you have been seeking me out" He accuses instead.

She stepped closer, her steps barely making a sound save for the slight wisps of clothing sliding over skin as she walked.

She looked to the map and her face grew somber.

"You're planning to march."

It wasn't a question, so he did not answer.

There was a silence between them, heavy and thick. She opened her mouth, taking a breath to speak before he cut her off.

"No." He said, continuing before she could recover from his abrupt tone. "Because of you, I did not kill your brother that day. It is a decision the cost of which I have yet to fully gather. You will not ask more of me, Sabaku."

He was asking her...begging her not to, she saw. He was asking as only he could, to not force him to choose again, and truly, her heart went out to him, pity, sympathy and gratitude turning her heart to shards of mixed emotions.

She knew what she was doing. That she was committing the crime that he _knew_ she would if it ever came down to this. That he had been _accusing_ her of planning to commit in the past when she'd helped him. She was taking advantage of whatever he may feel for her, and his own confusion, to help her people, her village and Gaara.

And shamelessly she did it...because she could...because it had already worked once.

And though, regret was in her heart, felt more acutely than any of the other things she may feel or not feel for this man right now...

Gaara was her brother.

He'd been avoiding her...and she could not blame him.

"Please-" She began before he cut her off again, standing to his full height as he glared at her with eyes as cold as glaciers at her insistence.

"I have made my decision. As your brother did."

She heard footsteps, and turned her sight to the door where people began to walk in, first two, then three others, two more. She recognized some of them. And when Yoshihiro, along with his nephew Toyohisa marched in, it only confirmed her suspicions. Naruto had called in all of the leaders of the hidden villages he controlled.

"I'll have to ask you to leave now Sabaku."

His voice was colder than it'd been a moment ago. Colder than she could remember hearing in a long time.

She turned and walked away, stepping past the people in the room, and the others still arriving.

* * *

Yoshihiro watched the girl leave eyes narrowed in contemplation as he turned his sights from her to Naruto with curiosity.

Kakashi was the last to arrive, behind him, six men followed, one Naruto recognized easily enough as Toushiro, Guan's adopted son, and the man he would most like to see in charge of Kiri. The other two were candidates for consideration. One man stood with two guards, the other only with one.

"I see that Kiri has not yet chosen its new leader." He said, clearly turning his full attention to them.

The one with two guards took a step forward, a slim man, with a full head of black hair and a thin, boyish face. From the reports, Naruto knew that both candidates were men in their middle ages but unlike the other standing beside him, this one looked so young he could have been Toushiro's sibling.

"We have not Hokage-sama." He said, a ready smile of appeasement on his lips. He appeared to play the part of a boot-licker well. "However all members of Kiri's council did agree that we, as candidates should be present to represent our village in this time.

Naruto glared, and whatever aggression that had built up within him over the encounter with Temari not a few moments ago seemed to be directed solely at him. "No."

The boyish man started. "Excuse me Hokage-sama?"

"No." Naruto repeated in that same low voice that seemed to carry through the whole room. "When your councilors have the competence to decide on their own leader then that man will come before me."

"Bu-but Hokage-sama-"

"None of you have the authority to represent your village to me. And so none of you shall. Leave." He said simply. "Overseer Hatake shall remain and he shall divulge what he wishes to whomever your village chooses. If they have the mind to choose before time has us wizened old men and the war long done with."

The three candidates eyed one another, and from the two men he could see their distaste and their resentment of this. From Toushiro he could sense such as well but tempered by mild understanding. None of the three had moved from their place however.

"It was not a request. Get out." Naruto repeated almost growling out the words. "Or you shall be thrown out."

As quickly and as quietly as they came. They were gone.

Naruto then turned his sights onto the remaining people in the room. Five overseers, and the village leaders of Kusa, Ame, Taki along with Toyohisa and Yoshihiro for Iwa. As they looked to him, he stood with his back to an open window, the villages most recent, glaring scar hanging behind him. A reminder.

And a test.

He would see these men for who they truly were. Cowed leaders, too cowardly to make a move, or hidden snakes in the underbrush, waiting for an opportune moment to strike back at the man who would demand their bent knee.

If any subtleties were to show themselves it would be here. With the symbol of his 'weakness' present and plain for any with eyes to see. And any with enough stupidity to be encouraged. They would not enjoy the same privilege the Kazekage had however.

The Overseers, Mitarishi Anko of Kusa, Shino Aburame of Iwa, Hatake Kakashi of Kiri, Doromichi Sengo of Ame and Matsudaira Kichio of Taki. The five overseers had all delivered their preliminary reports ahead of their arrival. The news of the attack had certainly taken each of the leaders of their assigned villages by surprise, but none other than Kusa's had thus far shown any liken towards it.

He would simply have to trust in his ability to keep eyes on four of these people at once. Though he was fairly certain Yoshihiro would not rebel given the seal he'd placed on his nephew; it would not be the first time a village leader had advanced his own ends by indulging in the murder of a family member however.

He pulled himself away from his desk, standing to his full height, the white robes of his office a mirror opposite to the black of the Overseers.

"Your orders are simple." He said. "I want every available ninja within each of your respective villages assembled and ready to march on Suna within one months time."

Each leader looked to others in the room, and even the Overseers darted their eyes this way and that way before regaining their former discipline and keeping their gaze on him.

The leader of Taki, a woman older than he by a decade or so, spoke. "Hokage-sama, it is late November." Light brown hair, narrow eyes. She was known as Shinko Naomi. She'd become the leader of Taki after Kenpachi's death and had served there since. Though they'd rarely spoken directly; from the beginning she had been one of the biggest advocates for peace between her village and Konoha. Something in itself that was more than a little suspicious.

From the reports of the twenty odd overseers that had been assigned to the village in the last decade, she was a brilliant administrator but did not hold the full loyalty within her own lands. It was many an uprising that had come forward backed by rogue elements within Taki's ninja force. All had been put down until they'd been rooted out. Nothing had been traced back to her but more than one of the overseers had commented on the suspicious nature of the fact that a leader could rise to power and yet be so blind to what elements within its own village could be up to.

Naruto raised a single eyebrow at her question, deciding to provoke her, if only slightly. "Yes. Thank you for the update on the month. I required such."

The woman bowed her head, almost meekly, and not for the first time Naruto wondered just how she was a village leader at all. Or if that meek exterior hid designs of dissent beneath it.

Yoshihiro took it upon himself to clarify.

"She means that Winter is practically here. By the time we've mobilized the march it will be here. Gods above know that you don't fight in Suna during winter. Temperatures drop well below zero in nightfall. Whatever parts of your army don't get heat stroke during the day will be fighting off frostbite at night. You'd have to be carrying equipment to deal with both ridiculous extremes. Not to mention that you're fighting a well prepared enemy, in his home turf who knows you're coming and will be more than ready to fight you every step of the way."

For a moment Naruto said nothing, keeping his eyes ahead of him before he finally addressed the statement.

"I am more than aware of what will await us in Suna, Shimazu. My orders stand."

Yoshihiro eyed him for a moment before he spoke up again. The other leaders allowing him to be the advocate against this. He was the eldest of all and the only one who's words may really hold weight. If he and Iwa rebelled...it may very well mean the end of Konoha's conquests. It'd be a struggle to hold onto a fraction of their current territory.

"You sure about this boy?" He asked. "If this goes wrong, you may not have an army or an empire to speak of by the end of it."

For a moment, only a second, Yoshihiro could have sworn he caught a flash of _something_ in the blond's eyes. Was it hesitation? Contemplation? Consideration? He could not tell but it sent worry snaking through his mind, warnings flaring bright red in his inner sights.

"You have your commands." He said simply. "Carry them out. All forces shall be marshaled, and are set to march onto Suna within one month's time. And to those of you whom would fail to meet these orders-" He warned, glaring at each one of the village leaders in turn. "Your deaths shall not come swiftly."

A spike of killing intent, so sudden and so overpowering it nearly made the various village leaders fold in on themselves. The full weight of his power descending on each of them for a mere instant.

A reminder to each of them.

Cold sweat broke out on their foreheads, and Yoshihiro's features grew severe and grave after it was done.

Naruto gestured for the doorway. Hoping his promise of retribution and the display would be enough to ensure them cowed into obedience. "Leave"

Soon it would all be over. Soon. But until then, for just a little while longer he needed their cooperation. He needed them to _**obey **_for just a little while longer.

Just a little while longer.

After that, they would not matter, neither would Suna. None of it would matter.

The leaders filed out, and Naruto was left with the five others. Robed in black in mirror reflections to his white.

The Black Hand.

It was not a name he'd given to them of course; no more than he'd taken on the name of "The Devil King." It was one given to them by the commoners as they are wont to do.

And in a sense it was true.

These five people, cycled through in a period of six months were his hands within each village. His hands, ears, eyes and nose. His senses. Even his voice if need be.

He looked to them just as he had the village leaders before them. "Make certain they do as they are told."

They bowed their heads in reply and Naruto leaned onto the table again.

"Do any of you wish to report anything?"

Anko was the one to step forward first. "Kusa's leader, Tatsuoki." She said, distaste clearly visible for the man. "He may prove troublesome."

"Avoid his elimination if possible." The Jinchuriki commanded. "But should you deem it necessary, see him dead. Pin it on one of his own if you can. So long as those soldiers are marched down to fight in the south, I do not care."

Anko nodded. "Got it."

Shino stepped forward next. "Naruto-sama." He said with a respectful bow. "After word arrived in Iwa of what happened here there have been many desertions. Several dozen ninja ranks ranging from chuunin to jounin have fled. The estimated civilian numbers along the outlying villages of Tsuchigakure's territory is triple that number.

Naruto did not even bat an eyelash.

"It does not matter."

Shino paused. "Hokage-sama, we are fairly certain these deserters will be heading towards Suna."

"They most likely will." He answered with a faint movement that could barely be called a shrug. "But it does not matter." He repeated.

Shino, hidden behind his glasses, stared for a moment before offering a nod and stepping back into line.

"Permission to speak freely?" Kakashi asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Speak, then."

"Yoshihiro is right Naruto." the copy cat said. "If you attack Suna during winter, most of your army will be coming back as corpses. Win or loose.

"If the thought of bringing back dead disturbs you Hatake." Naruto drawled in his slow monotone, finding his seat and taking it behind his desk. He laced his fingers in front of his mouth, staring the white haired ninja down before he finished.

"Then leave them where they fall."

* * *

The door creaked on rusty hinges, squeaking horribly as it was pushed wide open. Kiba raised his remaining arm, blocking the glare of the light that stung his eyes.

"You stupid piece of shit." An all too familiar voice hissed from the doorway.

Kiba squinted through the light, glaring halfheartedly at the intruder.

The person descended, footsteps echoing through the darkened cells as he stepped up to the bars. With his face, no longer veiled by the shadows cast by the light at his back, the Inuzuka could see the ire painted on his features. Ire, disgust...and pity.

The last one made him growl somewhere in his throat.

The shadow wielder glanced towards the door and with another squeaky groan it shut, bathing them in blackness for a moment before Shikamaru lit a small flame over his index and middle fingers. The most basic of fire techniques. Barely fit to start a campfire.

Standing there, with nothing but a proverbial candle between them, the two friends did not break eye-contact.

Friends...

Such a strange word. It made Shikamaru wonder.

Were they still really friends? No one could reach Kiba since Hana's death. He is, or was, inconsolable, going from bar to bar drinking his liver into the ground. Every other day it seemed as if one of them had to go out and make sure the guy even got home, or didn't die from alcohol poisoning.

They'd tried to help him, all of them did in their own way. But what could they do for a man whom had lost his whole immediate family to this. To the war.

To the demon king?

It made him wonder if they were ever really friends, or just two rats caught in the same sinking ship.

They'd come so far...so far and yet...they hadn't really moved at all had they?

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing through his nostrils.

Here they stand, a beaten broken shell of a man and another one that may very well join him soon enough.

"Mind telling me why you've become such a goddamn moron?"

The Inuzuka looked down, shame in his posture. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry?" Shikamaru spat. "You attacked a woman. A civilian no less!"

"I'm sorry alright!" Kiba shouted, getting defensive. "She looked like that Hyuuga bitch!"

"Pale skin and dark hair? You gonna swing that fake claw arm of yours to half the women of the village? No? Then shut the _**fuck**_ up! Don't you dare try to justify yourself to me!" The Nara spat. He was positively seething.

In truth, only a part of it, a large part mind you, but a part nevertheless, was because of Kiba. Most of it was frustration at...everything else.

There was silence now between them as Kiba sat there, cowed and shamed, while Shikamaru tried to reign in his sudden anger as best he could.

"Is...is she alright?" The cell's occupant finally ventured. "I didn't hurt her did I?"

"What? Not drunk enough to miss the black hair, but drunk enough to not notice you gave her a brand new set of scars along her arms?"

Shikamaru watched as he grew pale.

His own features remained neutral, even as he knew the woman had only suffered a scuffed elbow and a bleeding lip. The Anbu had interfered very swiftly. They were on edge enough to react to even the slightest hint of disruption within the village walls.

And Kiba even when sober could hardly be called a _slight_ disruption.

"I'm-"

"Sorry?" He interrupted scathingly. "Yea. You mentioned that."

Kiba looked down. A broken man and he was driving the heel of his boots into the shards.

The silence between them was longer now. Heavier with unsaid words. But Kiba was nothing if not predictable. It would only be a matter of time.

"What happens to me now?" He finally asked, after an eternity spent in the flickering twilight of the flame.

Much as expected.

"Nothing." The Nara drawled.

He looks up staring through the bars at the shadow caster's stern face. "Nothing?"

Shikamaru reaches into his jacket, pulling out a small, rolled up file and tossing it into the cell.

"Meet your new team." He growled. "Eleven of the most cut throat, ruthless criminals this village has. You'll be leading them. Each are high chuunin and up, you'll be conducting raiding missions and harassing supply lines behind the advancing Konoha army. If you people want to throw yourselves and your lives to hell you can do it in service to your village."

Kiba looked like he was going to ask something else but Shikamaru continued, stopping him.

"Tonight, a man is going to come into this room. He's going to put a seal on you. You're going to let him. Tomorrow night, three Anbu will come here and open your cell. You will follow them, are we clear?"

"What's the seal do?"

"Caged birds often want freedom."

It was all he said, but the clue was brighter than the midday sun.

"Does Gaara approve of this?"

For the first time, a note of skepticism crept into his tone, and Shikamaru didn't blame him. Gaara's honor would see him cutting out his own stomach before condoning something like this.

He answered with truth.

"No. He doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it as such for as long as possible. It helps that he's currently unconscious at the moment."

Kiba looked down at the file, opening it, and finding only pictures.

"Those three Anbu I mentioned." Shikamaru said, beginning to march away. "Before they let you go. They're going to give you a sequence of seals. Memorize them and I trust you to know when the situation is...adequate to use them."

"You're trusting me with that?" The prisoner asked as Shikamaru ascended the stairs and banged on the iron door.

It opened, and Kiba squinted at the bright light.

"I never said it was a lot of trust." The Nara said before the door closed shut behind him.

* * *

The vanilla sang in Chouji's mouth, taste-buds exploding under his puffy cheeks. The large man felt as though he would cry tears of elation.

"Where have you been all my life?" He cried dramatically. Damn near cradling the extra large cone against his cheek.

Sakura didn't stop the giggle that emerged from her as she was licking off a bit of her own cone. "I swear, you're gonna marry a chef. Or your refrigerator."

Chouji smiled back and watching him take another bite, she found that she couldn't fault him really. Ice cream was a rare treat in Suna, even rarer now with half of the flavors cut off due to their sources being in Konoha controlled territory.

But winter was on the horizon now so maybe they'd get to have a little more.

Before things...got bad.

She followed Chouji's example, she however choose to take smaller licks and actually _savor_ her cone rather than just swallow it. The treat had been expensive enough. She could have bought a small Bento box for what it was worth.

The Akimichi scion sat himself down on a bench and she settled herself beside him. They were in the main square, a bazaar with a hundred people coming and going around them. Buying goods and selling them, carrying items and bags or just walking somewhere else. Near the center of the village, the square was linked to almost every major road and byway that would lead to every corner of the village. The tower of the Kazekage was at the very end of it for crying out loud, the keystone for the entire west side of the village with the walls circling around to meet up at the far west side of the tower.

In fact, now that she thought about it, whomever controlled this square basically controlled the village. They would be able to spill their troops anywhere, and attack at other forces and people that would, most likely, be cut off from each other.

Organized fighting would descend to brawling in the middle of the streets, everything would be decided on man to man struggles, no effective counter attack could be lead. It would be-

Chouji's fingers snapped in front of her face and she jerked back, blinking before looking up at him. "What?"

"You're getting that look again." He replied scrunching up his face like a pouting child. "That _'Thinking of different things that are about the upcoming fights' _look. He poked her, his thick, fat finger prodding at her shoulder. "Today's for relaxing remember. Ino and Shika were busy today but I was gonna take at least one of you out to get your mind off of some of these things."

He didn't mention Kiba. She tried not to notice too much. Smiling her, green eyes went a little soft. "Sorry. I'll try to keep my mind to happier thoughts 'kay?"

"You need to be smiling."

She pulled back her lips, showing off those pearly whites. "If I promise to keep this face all day will you be happy then?" She asked, keeping the smile.

"Don't do it for me." He said. "Do it for you. You three will be the ones with grey in your hair soon and worry lines criss crossing all over those faces of yours."

This time, she hit him in the shoulder. "You take that back."

The big man grinned. "Truth hurts?"

"I think I might cry myself to sleep." She said, then, after a moment, added another punch for good measure.

Chouji laughed.

The two sat, smiling together as they ate their respective deserts when suddenly, not four feet in front of them, children rushed past in a hurdle of screams and small little feet.

One tripped, and with a fall that sounded almost as sickening as it looked, the boy's face struck the stone floor of the bazaar walkway.

"Oh sh-" Sakura heard Chouji hiss as he rushed forward while other onlookers gasped.

She followed a moment later, reacting after the shock as Chouji turned the boy over, who was now crying, to assess the damage.

It was a bad scrape, and it looked very painful for a child, going from his chin then leaving unblemished skin along the cleft of his jaw and lower cheek, to a rough, scratching tear along his left cheekbone and another scratched patch of skin along the left side of his hairline, near his temple.

Warm, fat tears were trailing down the boys cheeks and he flinched away from Chouji as the large man tried his best to take a look, fearing the touch of another person where it hurt, as all children fear.

"Here let me." She said pushing Chouji's bulk gently aside before cupping the boys uninjured cheek with one hand and holding him firmly in place as her other pressed her healer's touch to the torn skin.

The boy struggled for a moment but stopped quickly enough when her touched soothed the stinging and burning he felt across his face.

The other children he'd been running with gathered around them now as some of the other adults moved on.

"Why were you all running?" She asked the general group, not taking her eyes off her work, watching the skin mend and knit over the scrape. "Don't you know you could get hurt?"

"We were just playing." One boy said, his tone defensive as another little girl piped up. "Playing Sand and Leafs!"

Sakura felt herself tense, her concentration slipping for a fraction of a second as she heard it. "Sand and Leafs?" She asked.

"Yea, Sand ninja and Leaf ninja." The boy that spoke the first time said with a smile. "One group plays as sand ninja and the other group play as leaf ninja."

Sakura felt her lips tighten, her fingers pulling away from the injured boy's now healed cheek as she turned her eyes to the stone floor to avoid looking at them. At...these children wanting to _play_ at _war_.

As though war was some kind of _game._

She was angry with them for a moment, angry that they thought it was a game. It was irrational she knew. They were children, no more than seven or eight, maybe even younger. She'd been like them once upon a time. They just didn't _know_...

But war was no _game_ real people were dying out there. Real _friends_ she would never see again.

It was Chouji's voice that broke her from her dark thoughts, his voice carrying all the easy nature she knew him for.

"Why don't you guys play something else?" He asked.

"What else would we play?" One of the kids asked as their friend stood up rubbing his still tender cheek.

"Not anything with leaf ninja." The Akamichi said with a conspiratorial whisper. "Don't you all know that they're just pig headed idiots?"

"What about the Devil King?" One little girl asked. "Momma says that he's unbeatable, that he cant die!"

She could just imagine Chouji's affronted face with the tone of voice he put on for them. "Well, tell your momma that she's wrong. Kazekage Gaara beat him just the other day!"

"Told ya!" Another child piped up. "My dad said Kazekage-sama smashed a whole mountain ontop of him."

"No he didn't!" Another kid said. "Everyone knows the Kazekage controls sand idiot there aren't any mountains made of sand!"

"Well Kazekage-sama beat him." Chouji interrupted loudly and Sakura looked to him, his eyes were wide, and his jaw set in what she could see was mock seriousness, but could be mildly convincing to an eight year old. Maybe. "So there ain't no reason to be playing as no leaf ninja when sand ninja are that much better right? How bout you think of a different game to play?"

The children looked at one another before the first kid spoke up again. "Nah, Sands and Leafs is fun, come on guys lets get to the park." Then, following his lead the group rushed to their designated location, with only the boy Sakura had healed stopping to offer a quick bow and a thanks before he ran right after them.

Chouji sighed, theatrically. "Kids huh."

When he stood he offered her a hand to do the same which she accepted.

"Maybe you should have scared them a little." She found herself commenting, as she stared after them.

"Let them have their fun." The Akimichi said solemnly "Too soon...they may just get their wish. And they'll be playing sand and leafs for real. Children shouldn't be afraid of the dark things in their own village."

"Yes they should!" She exclaimed without thought. Her mind traveled back, back to that place where she'd first seen him. Sakai.

He'd marched out of that blazing inferno as though hell itself had spawned him in fire. Kiba's blood had been warm against her flesh, sticky and growing colder against her skin as his serpents emerged like wyrms from the old stories, hissing and snarling.

So many dead. He'd killed them all. The Tsuchikage and all of her friends had been nothing more than dust-motes struggling against a storm.

It scared her then. It scares her now.

They'd thrown everything they had at him, all of their strength all of their power. It was for nothing.

She'd scoffed at all the claims of his invincibility. Of every pub drunk and story spinner and mother telling a cautionary tale to her children about him.

At least...she had until that day.

So many myths.

_Don't speak of him for even stray thoughts will draw him close_

_A demon who's taken the skin of a man_

_He drain's the life of those who battle him_

_A creature neither living nor dead_

Even Chiyo-sama had spun poetic once to her about him.

"_The creature, that boy has become is nothing more than a husk. Do not call it a 'he' call it an 'it'. For all it is, is a tool of killing. It is already dead, you see? It is only a question of how many more it will slay before it falls."_

And they went on and on and on and on.

_Despair when he comes, for he brings the end of your life._

_He fears nothing, for he is fear made flesh._

_One worth a thousand._

Thousands of myths, thousands of legends that just heaped onto each other until the truth was so buried none could find it.

Hell, fucking _Shikamaru! _Thrice damned _Shikamaru_ who barely believed in freakin' gravity she'd overheard speaking to someone once before.

"_He cares nothing for his people. Or the ones he's conquered. Or the ones he means to conquer. He will fight Iwa, and Kumo, and once he is done with them he will fight us, and when we're gone, he will just keep fighting until there's nothing left.'_

So many different fears they put over him and the mantle of "Devil King" that even she herself forgot.

Even she...no...all of them. All the ones that come from Konoha; most had known his name but no one ever _dared_ to even _speak _it. As though the very whisper of their breath, carrying his name would bring poison into them.

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

_A man, who cannot be killed._

She felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up, finding Chouji standing in front of her, all soft smiles and sad eyes. He knew where her thoughts had taken her again."Hey." He said, squeezing a bit with chubby fingers that made her feel small. "Don't worry. We're going to get through this. We are going to find a way."

He reassured her. Just as many had done before and probably more would try in the future. But he...He was so sure...So convinced that she couldn't help but smile.

Her feet carried her forward, and she soon enough found herself hugging her big friend like the fuzzy teddy he self proclaimed to be. "Promise me you wont ever change Chouji."

"I promise." And she found herself smiling again like she promised she would.

* * *

When the Kazekage woke, it was to warm blankets and sunlight streaming through his window, blisteringly hot as it was custom to do here in the desert.

He sat up on his bed, dizzy and groggy from exhaustion induced sleep. He groaned, one hand cradling his face as he swiveled his legs over the edge, noting that he'd been changed into sleep clothes as well.

He sat, staring at the floorboards of his room for almost a full two minutes before he gathered the strength to pull himself to his feet and march out the door.

He had to grip the railing as he walked down the stairs, and he felt so exhausted, he imagined that the bags under his eyes were as black as they'd been in his youth. When he reached the second to last step, Kankuro wheeled into view, pushing on his chair as he approached with a smirk.

"You look like hell." He said.

With his brother there, in front of him, Gaara belatedly realized that there was no need to walk any further and so, without ceremony, sat his ass down on the third step.

Kankuro shifted his position, wheeling himself so that his head was on the other side of the stair railings looking to Gaara through the shafts of wood. "long distance reverse summoning seals take a lot more out of you than I'd thought."

"They're forbidden for a reason." The redhead muttered.

"Any less chakra and you would have been dead before we'd found you."

"And my body hasn't recovered either it seems." He self diagnosed, raising a hand that was visibly shaking. "How long have I been out."

"A week." Kankuro answered flatly. "On the plus side, that lunatic plan of yours was a roaring success."

Gaara opened his eyes, looking to his brother a bit more attentively now, trying to force his mind to keep focus at least for a bit longer.

"As you know we went in there with a hundred and thirty-eight men, a hundred and seven made it back out, forty four of which weren't injured at all. Only three were critically wounded and are being tended to at the hospital. Everything else was minor. We hand like, ten casualties, maybe less.

Gaara nodded, his eyelids again growing heavy. He was too tired. He couldn't even muster up the presence of mind to feel little more than a pang of sympathy for those that had died. "And...what's the state of the village?"

Kankuro smiled. "They're practically ecstatic. You should just hear all the stories circling round about you brother. Haven't seen the men this hopeful since Aki-" The puppeteer paused, scowling as he remembered just who _she _turned out to be. "You're a hero now!"

Gaara nodded looking at his brother's confident smile. One he hadn't really seen in a long time. He didn't have the heart to tell him that it was not a performance that may very well repeat itself if Naruto fought him here. For some reason, the Devil king had never called upon the power of his bijuu. Not at least, until the very end, in a moment of desperation. He'd been holding back during that fight for some reason.

But next time, the gloves he'd put on would come off. Gaara was stronger here in Suna but would he be strong enough to fight the Devil King's full power? He doubted it.

Still, looking at his brother, he did not have either the will or desire to tell him this. He'd burdened Kankuro enough recently, this one burden of doubt he would try...no...he _must_, carry on his own.

The Kazekage smiled. "Next time I'll make sure to leave you some of the glory."

He didn't hear his brother's response, merely saw his lips move before falling back asleep, his head thudding against the railings of the steps.

* * *

Akina had felt her stomach roll and twist itself into knots when she'd heard the news.

Dark clouds rolled over her head, shielding the world from the light of the sun as its dark stone gray surface shifted overhead, rumbling with thunder and the promise of coming rain.

It matched her mood well enough.

There was no love lost between her brother and herself, and much left unsaid and undone between herself and Gaara, but to hear it said that the two had fought in some great battle without her there sent splinters of a thousand emotions skewering through her chest.

Anger was there, anger at them, at her absence.

Yearning as well. She wished she could have been there, seen for her own eyes rather than hear it with ears that listened to half mad tales that had no doubt grown more exaggerated and inaccurate by the telling.

Most agreed on one thing however. Gaara had attacked Konoha and fought Naruto. Whether he was beaten back by the Devil King or Naruto himself was the one that was defeated was wholly unclear. But they had fought for certain.

Hurt was felt as well, a pang straight through her heart as it was made now, more clearly than ever before that she was now more an outsider in this than she'd ever been.

But it was worry that coiled through her heart more. Worry and fear that snaked its way round and round and _squeezed. _She worried for someone she knew to be a good man. And another she knew to be her blood.

She stood on neither side now, and in some ways it was equal parts easier as it was harder.

She walked through the village alone today. Kisame had gone off for some errand or other, allowing her the time to wander listlessly; lost in her own thoughts.

As though a celestial bucket had just been flipped end over end the clouds released a massive whitewash. Rain struck the village and slick sluice was washed down the tiles and dripping down to the dirt road, quickly turning the ground at her feet into too much pulpy wet sand that clung to her shoes.

She cursed pulling up her hood and running over to a nearby food stand, its angled roof providing her with shelter.

She stood at the edge of the small building, content to wait out the storm quietly at the corner of this stall.

"Miss?" She heard behind her- Moments? Minutes? -later finding an older man leaning over the counter. "You wanna order something while you wait? Storm's not going anywhere."

She shook her head, pulling the cloak tighter around herself as a gust of wind speckled rain onto her feet and into the shop. A ramen shop she noted watching as a girl in the back threw some noodles into a pot. "No money right now." She answered sullenly.

It was true, Kisame had taken all their cash, saying he needed it for today. It was only the second time he'd done it in the three months she'd been traveling with him and the first time he'd bought supplies and equipment he knew they'd need.

She hadn't refused him today when he asked.

The older man eyed her for a second. "Tell you what. One on the house huh?"

"You give random people bowls of ramen on the house?" She asked with no small amount of suspicion.

"Only those that look like they're having a bad day." He answered. "No offense, but you look like you've got problems." He said somewhat carefully with a small smile. "A bowl of Ramen would do you some good. Take it from me."

She thought for a moment considering then, slowly inclined her head. "Thank you."

The man smiled before looking to the girl in the kitchen. "One special."

The girl nodded and, minutes later, a steaming bowl was placed infront of her, along with her chopsticks and napkins.

She took the chopsticks rubbing them between her hands for a second before she began to eat.

She slurped up the first bite, chewing once or twice before swallowing. "Its good." She complemented.

"Best in the business." The man said, smiling before returning back to whatever he was doing, concentration creasing his brow.

She ate in silence, with only the man, and her food as company. The minutes passing in rare, peaceful quiet for her until she was almost done.

Then a familiar blue tank on legs marched in through the flaps of the store.

"Here you are." the former Akatsuki said, smiling in that _'I know something interesting' _way of his and Akina saw the stand owner gape for a good second or two before he shut his mouth, shrugged, and went right back to what he'd been doing.

She had to wonder just where the owner had lived or what he'd seen to just give Kisame a momentary stunned look, shrug and go on as if he'd seen stranger things.

Kisame eyed the bowl, frowning, though there was no real displeasure there. "Holding out on me? I thought you said you gave me all your cash."

"I did." She answered and the fish man grumbled.

He must have figured she was waiting for him to comeback with whatever money they would have left because he reached into his cloak pulling out some money. "How much old man?" He asked.

"I said it was on the house." The owner waved them off. "Next bowl you can pay for."

Kisame shrugged and then motioned for her to follow. Akina stood from her stool, bowing to the stall owner. "Thank you." She said.

The older man smiled and nodded. "No problem miss."

She looked to the bowl, and the small bit of broth still gathered at the bottom, realizing that, while she'd been eating she really had been at peace. The problems hadn't left her, but they had been driven away at least for a few moments. And she did feel better.

Sometimes it was the simplest things really.

She turned and walked out of the stand into the pouring rain, joining Kisame as he handed her a wide wicker hat. She put it on, tying the strings under her chin before looking up to him. "So where'd our money go?"

"Information." He said. "The rumors were right. Your Kazekage's balls dropped and he took the fight right to Konoha."

"And what were the results?" She asked, heart thumping once painfully beneath her breast.

Kisame waved her off, reading her concern easily. "Neither of them are dead girl. The Kazekage attacked to make a statement, it was a theatrics show, nothing more. I doubt the two even managed to fight before he turned tail and got the hell out of doge. Both of them are alive. Kaze is back in Suna, and "_The Demon King_" has called in all of his subjects."

"The leaders of the conquered villages?" She asked, knowing _exactly_ what that meant.

Kisame's smile was so wide it threatened to split his face in two. "_Yup_!" He cried. Elation pitching his voice to that of a child with a new toy. "Demon boy's pissed, and this fight just got thrown from a walk to a sprint. They'll most likely be marching south in a month."

"A month? But-"

"Winter!" Kisame's smile was almost shining with feral glee. "He's throwing his army to the meat grinder, and Suna and the whole world with it. Banking everything on one last huge battle."

He sounded happy but...

"You don't sound surprised."

He barked out a laugh.

"Because I'm not! He's doing exactly as he should!"

She felt dread, cold fear crawling up her spine as Kisame's beady eyes bore into her own and she knew that with her next words she was doing exactly as he knew she would.

"What do you mean?"

Kisame's laughter chilled her more than the winds and the biting rain ever could hope to.

* * *

She lay on her bed, still dressed in the clothes she'd worn during the day, as she rested on her side, eyes fixated on some spot along the wall.

The sun dipped down the horizon, as one more day began to fade into the black of night. Her mind wandered and her thoughts drifted, going everywhere and nowhere all at once.

The door opened, and when she looked she found him walking through the threshold, blue eyes finding her dusk grey one's easily.

She leaned up, upper body resting on her left arm as she returned his look

A thousand things hung in the air between them now. A thousand things unsaid, and a million more who's words could not even be thought.

"I..." She began, breaking the silence first as she swallowed. "I...wasn't sure if you'd come."

"I am not sure why I chose to do so." He admitted.

She looked to him, searching vainly for something that she could say, some subject she could bring up that did not revolve around the war, on the plans he'd made. But her mind emerged with nothing.

It was the biggest thing between them right now. Almost the only thing from a certain point of view.

She shifted her position, her weight going from her side to her rear as she placed her arms loosely around her knees, bare feet on the bed.

"You're going to march aren't you?" She asked, voice all a rush.

And the gauntlet between them was dropped again.

"Yes." He answered. It was one thing no one could ever claim otherwise. He was honest. She had not yet decided if his truthfulness was a blessing or a fault.

"When?" She prodded.

"I cannot tell you."

"Why not!" She almost shouted now, voice easily carrying a few feet outside her door.. "I stayed didn't I? I stayed when every goddamned opportunity was available to me to run while you were buried under that mountain!"

He met her indignant sight, as she demanded her answer and after a moment spoke back. "He is your brother." The Demon king answered, and Temari felt her heart lurch at the truth behind those words and all they implied. She looked away.

"Look at me."

It was a request, not a demand. Most people couldn't tell the difference with him but she could. She was not sure when that happened.

Maybe that's why she obeyed.

When she met his eyes again this time, she found something different in them...softer and his voice carried that odd tone of his. All too rare and far between.

"Tell me. Look at me and tell me that you would not try to spirit the information to him in some way and I will answer your questions, whatever they may be."

She felt her eyes go wide, and for a heart-stopping moment, she feared this was some kind of trick. Some test of some sort.

But she shook herself. No...he wouldn't do that, he was nothing if not straight forward with her.

He would tell her.

All she had to do was lie to him.

Maybe not even convincingly.

The words died on her tongue and tasted like ash in her mouth. She choked on them.

She looked down, clenching her eyes tightly shut as tears burned wetly down her cheeks. Tears of sorrow, regret, pain...and rage.

"Damn you." She cursed. So softly, the words were almost lost in the space between them. Damn him for doing this to her. Damn him for placing this crushing burden of guilt on her shoulders

"_Damn you!_" She yelled it this time, a wild scream as she brought her eyes back up, glaring at him through her tears.

He stood there, nothing but a grim face to speak back at her, and she launched herself from the bed, hands and nails more liken to claws it seemed for a moment before he caught her, grabbing onto her upper arms and turning them both, slamming her back against the wall as she clawed at anything she could reach.

She kicked, thrashed, struggling, and for the briefest instant it seemed as though she would break free from his grip in her fury when his strength, finally, won over her effort.

She nearly sobbed, panting like a winded dog as her chest heaved, cheeks flushed, and she found him staring down at her, his face inches from her own.

"Why did you stay?" She heard him ask.

She tried one more time a burst of strength allowing her to push herself almost a foot off the wall before he pushed her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Why did you stay?" He repeated, demanding the answer from her.

"I don't know!" She yelled right back. "I don't know why I stayed! I should have run, gone with my brother to Suna and left you and this goddamned place behind me."

He looked at her, and she could almost swear he leaned in a little closer "You do know." He said simply.

She grit her teeth.

And surprised herself today just as she had that night as she leaned forward, slanting her mouth over his. The kiss was angry and harsh, almost as though she were arguing in an entirely different way.

In a moment he pressed closer, his body against hers as he lifted her those precious few inches to have her at eye level.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to her. The heat of his hand is at her back, holding her flush against him and her spine shivers as she feels his other hand at the back of her neck so she does not pull away.

Their tongues meet, fighting against one another as her wet muscle invades his mouth exploring _feeling._

Her lungs begin to burn, but her hands fist at the back of his head, holding handfuls of his hair so she could hold _him _close. So that neither of them can pull away.

But all too soon for an instant that lasts forever, her chest shudders and spasms with the lack of air and she has to pull back. Biting his lower lip as she does and feels the flesh beneath her teeth, she scarcely allows either of them a breath before she kisses him again. Her lungs are still aflame within her chest, burning her insides as she holds him tight. Its not anger this time that drives her, rather a strange sort of desperation.

Its his tongue she feels in her mouth. It meets her own, pushes against the back of her teeth at the roof of her mouth. She shudders at the sensation, at the lack of air, at the heat of his hands, at the cold hardness of the wall at her back.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she is dimly aware that the Anbu may very well be watching, spying as they always did.

_'Let them look'_ The other part of her thinks.

For this moment they are the only two people in this house, in the whole world as it crumbles around them, as her hands trail down his neck, over his shoulders to the planes of his chest.

She pulls back, panting and in that second her back arches sharply, one razor edged claw trailing up her spine in an all too light, barely there touch that she feels like a branding iron. His hardness presses against her. She can feel the warmth of his length against her thigh through the clothes.

So he did have more blood than ice-water in his veins after-all.

She pulls away, still gasping struggling to get a proper breath with gulps of air before their lips meet again, latter than she would have liked, sooner than she needed. Her fingers are twisted so tight around his robes the cloth is beginning to give with sounds that don't seem to reach either of them.

He pulls away from her suddenly and she looks into his eyes, they are rimmed with red, his fangs longer than they should be. One hand is still around her waist, the other now pressed against the wall beside her head.

His own head dips now, his head falling onto her shoulder she feels his hot breath against the hollow of her neck.

"Tell me to stop now, and I will." She hears him breathe out. His voice is ragged, rough, far from the composed, measured tone he normally bore.

A thousand thoughts pass through her mind, all sides of her psyche warring with one another for a moment that seems to stretch on forever.

Her eye's travel to the hand still pressed to the wall beside her head, where it trembles lightly beneath his white robe, clawed fingers carving gouges into the wood as he struggles to hold himself in check.

He was asking her...he was asking her to tell him yes or no...He wanted her say.

Normally, this would be a good thing, a welcome thing. But not here...not with him, her mind was fogged and the haze of lust had not yet dissipated but she knew this was important. That she couldn't say yes or no here. It had to be him...he needed this choice. She groaned, closing her eyes as she breathed into his hair.

"Do what you want." She panted, the blood still pounding against her ears making it harder to think straight. She hoped that'd been right.

His calloused hands smoothed over the curvature of her ribs, his thumb raking the skin just beneath her breast. For a moment that caused a flutter in her stomach she thought he would pull away, until she saw his eyes raking over her. Something stirring, waking, _hungering _beneath his gaze.

Something had changed now. She could almost see it in his face, stripping him of his training, shredding his self control. And now something different, a stranger, a wild thing inside of him was uncoiling and spreading its wings.

His mouth returned, moving over her jaw, down her throat. She bit her lip, hissing through her teeth as she tips her head. Her hands tremble against his arms as she draws him closer as she feels the wet rasp of his tongue trailing a tender line of flesh from her ear to her neck.

He pulls away, and she wonders for a moment why before she feels what he's doing.

She doesn't look down, she keeps her eyes on him as she can feel a single claw rising. It trails up from her stomach. Slowly..._slowly_ she feels it like the edge of the knife against her skin, and heat, painful, perfect _heat_ caresses her flesh where his chakra _burns_ its way through her clothes.

The cold touch of the air kisses her stomach and chest as the clothes part like a vest when he's done, sensitive flesh shivering as her blood rushes beneath her skin and her heart pounds against her skull.

Her legs uncoil from his waist, and her knees shake under her weight. She swallows.

"The bed." She hears herself say, moving around him towards the aforementioned piece of furniture.

Then his arms were around her again, pulling her back, holding her tightly against his body.

One arm wrapped around her waist, resting just beneath her belly button as she felt the other prickling the thin skin of her neck. One finger idly drawing itself across her throat with a silken touch as his ragged breath joined the pounding heartbeat in her head.

She shuddered, the world rippling within her eyes as her knees gave into the temptation to buckle, pressing her back against a chest that was far too hot for a man so cold. She reached up, blindly, fingers twining themselves in his hair again and right there, at the small of her back she felt that familiar hard heat pressed against her and the hand at her stomach trailed lower.

She shook with shivers, almost unable to stand, and her fingers tightened in his hair while the other wrapped around his wrist.

He pressed his fingers against her, and the blades at her neck prickled with her cry while the knives of her sudden, sharp pleasure tore through her.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter of Lost Soul.

Readers, we are now literally on the last six chapters of this story this is the final stretch. My thanks go out to all the people that have helped me throughout this story, Dongaro, Eliad, Pedrunius and so many many others that have all contributed in some way or another.

I have 48 pages written for the last few chapters of this story, none of the future chapters are complete yet but I'm working on it. I hope to finish it by the end of Dec. But I need to study for the LSAT so that may not happen. But this story is alive it is going to be completed come hell shit or high waters.

To all my loyal readers that have been with me since the beginning, thank you, for everything really, in this chapter send out all your predictions, all the things you may or may not want to see, all the things about this story you've liked, that you've not liked...just everything everything, throw it all out there, who knows you might see something you predicted or one of your wishes come true in the last length of this fic that has spanned half a decade

PS this was my second ever lemon/lime, I hope it didn't turn out too bad.


	112. Such a thing

The sun was rising, its rays fighting their way through the gloom of the night clouds filtering through the shutters of the window like panes of bright, bright silver moonlight.

And with every passing second, the sun rose higher, and the light grew brighter, allowing him to more easily look on her sleeping face.

He'd long since abandoned his previous place beside her on the bed, choosing instead to sit and simply look at her. Her lips were parted, her breathing steady. He could see the mark he'd left on her neck; along with a small bruise on her upper arm, standing out on her tanned skin.

He'd held her too tightly. Although...he hadn't heard her complaining overmuch during the night. And she gave as good as she got.

He realized he was smiling. He forced himself not to.

The longer he sat here, looking at her, simply watching her face, the more he _knew_ that this should not have happened.

Not because she was a prisoner...no...because this was getting...

His previous trysts were simple things, experiments and deviances that were over and done with after one night, the women little more than a passing dalliance.

This was not like those times.

And that was why this was getting...complicated

She had...influence...over him, something only, two other women had ever held.

He needed this finished. He needed it over and done with. He needed to wind back the clock hours ago to never step in this room, perhaps further back if necessary, weeks, nearly a year to when he first brought her here, leave her in the burning ruins of Kumo as the city exploded and collapsed around them. He needed her gone.

He could not let this go further!

But...

For the first time in _years_. His mind, was in direct conflict with something people oft accused him of not having. His heart.

He wanted this to continue, he wanted it to go further, to see the mystery that waited at the end of this path. Hell...that would wait along every step of it.

What he needed and what he wanted, were two very different things.

The sheets rustled as she turned on the bed, for half a second, he almost feared she'd woken up, but as her breathing settled, he was not ashamed to admit that he was somewhat relieved.

He stood up, quietly, and left the room, leaving her to rest and himself to mull over his own thoughts.

* * *

Baki is usually an early riser. Really. After nearly two decades of waking at the crack of dawn, even when he had the chance to sleep in, he didn't. He'd just wake up as normal and maybe do some light reading before his morning workout if he had the time.

But 3:00 AM was just pushing it. Even for his habits.

He opened the door with a creak of hinges, closing his eyes against the slight sting of the village lights and feeling the caress of the freezing cold desert-night winds slapping him across the face.

It didn't really take him long to focus on the mop of bloody red hair his visitor had or to identify who this was by circumstance.

"Kaze-"

"Just Gaara." The village leader interrupted before gesturing inside with his hand. "Sorry for the early hour. But can I come in? I'd rather discuss this in private."

Baki blinked once, twice before quickly stepping aside, he knew his student well enough to know he would not come here unless it was truly important.

Gaara stepped in, and Baki noticed for the first time the fact that his Kazekage was dressed in common Anbu clothing, choosing to go as incognito as he dared with the hood of his heavy cloak up.

Baki closed the door. "Can I get you anything Gaara." He asked, deciding to adhere to the youth's earlier request.

"No. Thanks really, I..." The Kazekage paused, fidgeting from foot to foot like some nervous schoolboy. It was more than just a little awkward for Baki seeing him as such. Finally, he spread his arms wide in a magnanimous gesture of...surrender, Baki would say, if he had to choose a word for it. "I need some help."

Baki blinked craning his neck a little forward, his hands circling a bit in-front of him in a gesture of _'Go on'_

After a second of Gaara holding his silence, the Kazekage's former sensei decided to pry verbally. "Are we talking sanitarium?" He ventured slowly. "Me moving a sofa? Planning a party" he gestured with his hands again. "A little elaboration would be-"

"I need your help developing a technique." Gaara clarified, and Baki could swear he seemed almost...ashamed by that statement.

He decided to ask. "Why all the...melodrama?"

The Kazekage pursed his lips "Do you think the Hokage goes to train with his old childhood sensei?"

"You think he had a childhood to begin with?" The question was rhetorical and Baki shook his head before gesturing towards his living room.

"There's no reason for you to be ashamed." The suna nin said as they stepped through the threshold.

"Its not about you!" Gaara quickly said, and Baki could tell by the youth's tone of voice he thought he may have offended his teacher.

This time, Baki cut him off, holding up his hands. "Gaara." He held his palms out signaling for calm. "Don't worry. I understand, the people need to believe you strong in all things. Calm down. Now just tell me what this is about and how I can help."

The redhead took a deep breath through his nostrils before he sat down, with Baki doing the same directly across from him.

He reached into his clothes and pulled out a green scroll handing it to his old teacher, explaining as Baki unrolled it.

"You're the foremost wind expert in Suna at the moment."

"There are better-"

"You're the one I trust the most."

Baki stopped his argument, touched, though he would not say it right now. His eyes went back down to the scroll, feeling, dimly in his mind, that his eyebrow was raising marginally with every sentence.

"I need an edge. Something he's not going to expect, something he's never seen before."

"And this is what you came up with?" He waved the scroll between them.

Gaara nodded. "It'll certainly raise an eyebrow."

"Raise an eyebrow? Kid the mechanics involved in this is-"

"Brilliant?" The Kazekage mock questioned with a sad little smile.

"Well I was gonna go more with _fucking_ crazy, but sure, whatever works for you. One second; one moment that you loose focus and you'll save The Devil King the trouble of killing you himself."

Gaara stayed quiet; bowing his head for several seconds before he found the strength to lift it up again.

"I need something to win...Baki."

The Suna ninja looked to his one time student. His crazy plan to attack Konoha had worked before...but still...

Baki sighed, throwing the scroll on the table between them before leaning forward, hands on his knees.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. If you can master this...lunacy your head's cooked up...you'll never loose another fight again."

* * *

He rarely walked through the streets. Normally he took to the rooftops.

The way things were going so far, Kakashi decided he may stick to the habit.

Everyone stared.

He blamed the black robe.

Hell, he didn't need to blame it, the damn thing may as well have peeled itself off of him, crossed its hollowed sleeves and confessed to the crime.

People didn't stare this much even when he walked around with an adult novel in his hand. Strolling through a child playground.

Everyone was staring, and Kakashi realized that he never quite knew just how strange it was to be standing in a crowd and yet be so utterly alone. Store clerks eyed him warily, mothers ushered their children further than necessary, idle passerby's followed him with their eyes while old men openly pointed and spoke to each other in muttered whispers and sentences.

Standing in a crowd. He may as well have been on the moon.

He wondered...really, if this just a glimmer of how Naruto might feel every day. What he might have to endure. Put up with.

A hand slaps him on the shoulder. Fairly hard mind you, but the voice that greets his ears couldn't be more jovial.

"My eternal rival!"

Kakashi smiles. A rare thing. Especially these days. Especially because of Maito Gai of all people, but he smiles.

He turns his head, seeing the glimmering, pearl white teeth and the ridiculous bowl cut hair and of course, the green jumpsuit.

"Gai." He nods. "Good to see you." He means it as he shakes his fellow Jounin's hand.

"Ohoho." Konoha's green beast chuckles with his hands on his waist as he steps back. "What's this? My eternal rival as an Overseer now hmm?"

The copycat waves off the statement. "Its a temporary post Gai we all know that." The last thing he wants to emphasize is this robe. "What about you? I hear you've been in Iwa with Shino this whole time."

Gai nods. "Yes, My former students, Lee and Tenten have been with me there too, our training is most fortuitous."

"I'm sure." He says before turning his eyes away from Gai and jerking his head, gesturing for them to continue walking down the road.

Gai follows without a word.

As the crowds thin, and the activity of the village dissolves away into background noise Kakashi breaches the subject as they walk.

"So...how is the situation in Iwa exactly."

"Ahh." Gai sighs with a shake of his head. "My rival, things are grim. It is a tenuous hold we have over the rebellious Iwa ninja, without their Tsuchikage. They follow him. Not us. His word is what keeps them on bended knee. Yoshihiro must return to Iwa soon to restore order there."

"And should he fall in the campaign against Suna..." He let the sentence trail off. But Gai finished it for him with a nod.

"We may fully expect Iwa to rebel against us in full force before the Tsuchikage's blood is cold. And what news do you have of this campaign against Suna? When do we march?"

"In a month."

"A month?" Gai gasped, clearly shocked. "But-"

"Yes...I know." Hatake interrupted. "The winter will be on us. Naruto says it doesn't matter."

"Do you believe so?" Gai asks as they round a corner.

"I have to." Kakashi replies. "If no one can say any one thing about Naruto they can say this: When it comes to battle, his plans have worked out in our favor. Almost the entire continent is under his control in less than a decade. If nothing else, that alone should give us some faith in him."

"I hope you are right my rival. The sleeping dragon has proven most bothersome so far"

Kakashi sighed then, Zhuge Liang...that man was proving vexing. The last thing Kakashi wanted to think about was the surprises that might be in store for them when they marched on Suna, with a man who was willing to blow up his own village just to drive them off making the battle plans. Losses were going to be heavy.

Looking to Gai's troubled face he decided to change the subject to something a bit more lighthearted. "How have your students been, Lee and Tenten? I haven't seen them in a while."

Gai's smile was blinding. Literally.

* * *

It was rare, at this stage of things, for Jiraiya to be summoned to the Hokage tower.

At first, it was a regular thing. Naruto's fledgeling empire holding together the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kusa, Ame and Taki had all forces spread paper thin. He needed, demanded, regular, reliable updates on information, along with regular, reliable people to hand his orders to. Jiraiya had been at the top of the list for both those criteria a decade ago.

As the years went on and Naruto developed his own network of spies, and his rule became more and more consolidated in the conquered territories, he called on Jiraiya less and less.

Which had been, and was still, fine in the Sannin's opinion. He was already getting well onto his years and he neither had the energy nor any real desire to be involved in the tedium of being the head of a spy network and was more than content to fall back into an advisory role for the administrative times.

And recently, this new schism he found between Naruto and himself was not really endearing him to the prospect of being summoned either, nor did he think it would increase the chances of making it happen.

So it was a surprise earlier when he was not only summoned to the tower, but doubly surprising because it wasn't really Naruto who summoned him.

It was Suzume.

So here he was, leaning on his cane with one eyebrow raised as he stood across her desk.

And she was just sitting there, looking at him with those wide brown eyes, fidgeting like a schoolgirl that just got caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"You called me here?" He asked for what he was sure must have been the third time. He still couldn't get around that part.

She nodded.

He blinked.

"Okay...this is the part that you tell me why." He prodded.

She looked down, turned her eyes this way and that way, avoiding looking at him like he was some diseased leper with weeping sores and bloody boils.

Her eyes finally went to the door of the Hokage's office before she turned her eyes back to him. "Its...Its Naruto-sama. He's acting...really strange."

Jiraiya raised one eyebrow real high this time.

_'Its Naruto.'_ He thought. '_Just where the hell have you been this whole time?'_

Then he thought about it a bit more. _'Just how __**weird **__is this for Suzume to call me?'_

After a moment he came to the conclusion that maybe- Just maybe- he should actually be worried.

He looked back at her. "So you decided to call _me_?"

She shrugged, mere body language conveying how desperate she was becoming. "My only other option was Hatake_-_sama. But he'd be late even for his own funeral."

Only other option.

Jiraiya had to admit that was true, at least...with Hinata gone.

He looked to the door. "What exactly can I expect in there? Fire and brimstone or something?"

She shook her head. "No, he's just been sitting there staring at this weird butterfly pendant or something.

That made Jiraiya pause turning to look at the brunette as though she'd grown a second head.

"I told you it was weird!" She defended desperately.

The white haired toad sannin stared at her for another ten seconds before he decided to bite the bullet and quit stalling. He marched forward and opened the door.

When he walked into the office, the first thing that hit him was the stillness.

Now, Naruto's office was never a hotbed of activity with a hundred and ten people moving around filing making calls and such. It was not organized chaos like Suzume's desk that was covered in a million pieces of paper and orders and requisition forms and so on and so forth scattered everywhere so that only she could find it.

On the contrary, Naruto's office was always organized, with not even a paperclip out of place. The young Hokage was efficient and practical to the extreme as most things in his life.

But this was just downright...off.

He didn't even move when Jiraiya walked in, the light that streamed in through the windows made the small particles of dust floating along the air visible, the room smelled thick with the scent of paper and ink, which only happened when someone left the place closed for a long time.

In short, the man at the desk may as well have been a corpse, or a ghost, for all the life he was adding to this place.

Suzume was right. This was weird.

He stepped forward, his head tilting a bit, as though trying to see the younger man from a different angle to find the problem.

"Naruto?"

The blond looked up slowly, and then blinked. "Jiraiya...what are you doing here?"

The sannin had to wonder if his Hokage was just asking that as normal, or if he'd only now just taken notice of his arrival.

"Suzume called me." He winced, realizing that he may have just thrown the woman onto the proverbial fire. "She was worried. Thinks that there may be something wrong."

"Hmm." was the extent of his reaction.

Slowly, as if he was scared of startling him Jiraiya inched his way forward, sitting down on a chair opposite the desk as he clasped his fingers over the cane. "Naruto...is there something you want to talk about?"

The blond Hokage didn't speak, he just kept staring at his hand, looking down Jiraiya saw that it really was a butterfly shaped pendant clutched in his hand.

"She was important you know."

Jiraiya looked back up, startled. "Hmm? Who? Suzume?"

"No." He placed the pendant on the desk, pulling his hand back, leaving it in plain view between them.

"She was." He continued before reaching to the side and grasping a link of prayer beads and placing them beside the pendant.

"So was he."

Jiraiya stayed quiet, letting Naruto continue with...whatever this may be.

The Hokage took a breath through his nostrils. "But do you want to know something, even I find...wrong...Jiraiya?"

His shoulders slumped and Jiraiya saw a sadness shine through his blue eyes. The old sannin saw it and felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. It was a struggle to remain stoic.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, searching for his next words.

"I..." He hesitated. "I don't even remember their faces anymore." He finally met Jiraiya's quiet, studying gaze. "Do you know what that feels like Jiraiya? Two people...so important once...and now...all that remains is a fading image, like the lingering picture of a forgotten dream...

Jiraiya chewed on the inside of his cheek, listening to these words, wondering just what he could say. He had a suspicion as to who he _might_ be referring to. But the last thing he wanted to do was stick his foot in his mouth, or stop him from talking.

Naruto sighed, rubbing at his forehead and sucked in a half broken breath that nearly made Jiraiya's eyes widen for half a second- Was he...? -

He composed himself his hand moving from his forehead to the bridge of his nose.

Jiraiya finally seemed to find his voice, his mind rushing with a whirling dervish of questions and imaginings. "Its been...years Naruto...this kind of thing happens. I don't remember some peo-"

"I remember the face of the first man I killed." The Hokage interrupted, "Some nameless, worthless imbecile from Iwa. Chuunin, dark hair green eyes, a scar was on the left side of his upper lip." He paused, taking another breath. "Another scar was just beneath his right ear, trailing down just to his collarbone." His lip was curling into a sneer. "How...how can I remember every single detail of...that...and not remember them? These two people who were...so important. How much longer before Hinata's face fades from my memory as well?"

Jiraiya lowered his eyes down to the two items on the desk, sucking his lips into his mouth, this time he was the one searching for words.

But he had nothing...he didn't know what he could say to this young man. He would have laughed at the irony if only to keep from crying himself.

Waiting for something like this for years...and now he has nothing to say.

All he could ask was... "Naruto...what's brought this on?"

The Hokage trailed his eyes up to the ceiling and felt his pride literally fist the words in his throat, choking them down as he shook his head.

What brought this on? A woman. A prisoner, with blond hair and grey eyes. An enigma who was as infuriating due to her constant, belligerent defiance, as she was enthralling because of the exact same thing.

A woman who's face he'd tried to replace in the night to anothers. One with darker hair and blue eyes, a woman who refused to _be_ replaced by anyone, who was becoming something she should never be.

Someone important. Someone that mattered.

It shouldn't be this way this should _never_ have happened.

The Demon King of Konoha...brought low by the Flower of Suna.

He leaned forward on the desk, elbows resting on the wood as he ducked his head down, running his fingers through his hair. Jiraiya had never seen the young man like this.

Naruto felt as though everything was coming undone, as if after all the strain, all the pressure was finally crushing him beneath its weight.

_'Just...for a little while longer...'_

He cleared his throat. "Leave Jiraiya."

The sannin took a breath to speak when Naruto cut him off.

"That was not a request."

Jiraiya recognized that tone, he bit his cheek to stop himself from speaking. Trying to force the issue wouldn't go well. He'd opened up some, Jiraiya would take what he could get, infinitely relieved that...for the moment, it at least seemed that his decision...to keep faith in Naruto was one that he would not regret.

He'd also leave and see what he could dig up. If this happened again he was going to be prepared. He would be able to actually speak and do something.

He stood up, knees protesting at the movement as his eyes kept themselves on the top of Naruto's head.

He walked out of the office without another word. Closing the door, he walked to Suzume, leaning down to whisper in the brunettes ear. "Keep an eye on him, call me again if you think something may be happening."

"Is he alright?" She asked, worried.

The toad sannin took a second. "I think...he will be. But just keep your eyes on him for a while eh?'

She nodded. "Alright."

He gave a quick nod, rapping his knuckles on the desk as he walked away.

* * *

Shaft's of light speared through the room, moth eaten, tattered drapes hanging from the roof of the tent to form makeshift walls, the holes near the overhanging cloth provided just enough light for her to continue her work uninterrupted.

Her most loyal guards keeping watch over the perimeter helped as well.

That being said the widow of Zhuge Liang found herself mildly surprised when, after only twenty or so minutes after her arrival the main tent flap was pushed open behind her.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to."

Ying breathed through her nostrils, closing her eyes with exasperation. "Tsunade." She half greeted, half sighed as she turned to face the woman.

The medic raised a slender eyebrow, eyes scanning the massive tent, before finding its only other occupant and then drifting down to the floor.

"What's that?"

"The guard should have warned you off." She answered instead.

"They did. And we had a disagreement. Now I'm here."

Ying rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Perhaps I should have known..."

"Yea you should have. Now, what's this?" She tapped the toe of her boot to emphasize her point.

Ying looked to the floor then turned her back on the Slug princess. "That is my husband's last creation."

She could feel Tsunade raising her eyebrow behind her, arching the thin line of hair up to her forehead. "Zhuge Liang designed this thing?"

"He started to. He was unable to finish..."

"What's it do?"

"Genjutsu." Ying answered simply before deciding to elaborate a bit. "Genjutsu on a massive scale."

Tsunade looked over the design that she could see from where she stood. Jiraiya had always been their expert. Hell, he'd helped design hers. She couldn't identify everything here but she could make a lot of different points out. What she could see here was impressive enough.

She decided to point out the obvious "You're not as good a Genjutsu user as he was."

"No I'm not. Neither am I a seal master. I will complete it as best I can, I'm sure he could have done better, but I simply do not have the skill or time."

"What exactly was it that he wasn't able to finish?"

Tsunade saw Ying pause for half a second, a movement that sent a little red flag up on her thoughts before the woman picked up where she left off. "What would power the construct."

"Mind explaining?"

"I do." The brunette said crisply, more abrupt than Tsunade had ever heard before. "Now if you do not mind. I have work to do here."

Again Tsunade raised her eyebrow but quickly shrugged, turning around and leaving. They were all most likely going to die anyway. All that was left was for each person to dig their own graves. She'd let Liang's widow dig hers next to her husbands if she so wanted to.

* * *

The leaves crinkled and crackled as he brushed them aside, hands ghosting over the ivory stone.

Aburame Shino straightened as he finished brushing the leaves away, eyes ghosting over the words carved there in a delicate, flowing script, so thin they could barely be called etchings at all.

_'Hyuuga Hinata'_

Slowly, carefully, he knelt, the wetness of the moist grass seeping through his clothes, the black cloak pooling around his legs.

He spared a glance behind him, the fading sun making everything look red in the twilight. "Do not let me keep you from your duties please. I shall pray for a while.

Hanabi shook her head. "It's no trouble really."

He nodded, and said no more as he returned his attention to his prayers.

When he was finished, the sun had fallen further, and the orange, fiery red was shifting to purple blue.

He stood and turned to face his current company. "Thank you for allowing me to see her on such short notice.

Hanabi nodded. "As I said. It is no trouble. In truth, its a little refreshing to see someone else grieving for her"

The Aburame nodded. "She was a good woman...strong, intelligent. I regret now that I never told her just how much I admired her tenacity. She did not deserve to die that way."

"No she didn't, but too few of us go the way we deserve."

Shino nodded. "Unfortunate, but true. Forgive me, lady Hanabi but, there is something else I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

The Aburame nodded. "Yes. I have heard it said that you're now training under Naruto-sama."

She nodded. "Yes, that is true."

"Are you well?"

The question was a bit...strange, even for an Aburame, who were notoriously blunt.

"I suppose so?" She wasn't even sure how to answer this.

"Naruto-sama has never taken on a student before. I will admit, when I heard, I was disquieted by the notion. I am merely wondering if he does not go to far."

She would have winced, remembering that one moment when he seemed to _want_ to go too far. Her stomach and ribs still ached with the memory.

Duty and circumstance had kept her from going back for more training but he'd already sent word that sometime during the next three or four weeks he would begin training again. Harder this time with the impending campaign.

She wondered now, as she said "His training is hard. But nothing I can't handle." if Temari hadn't been there, just how that day would have ended. Three days abed in the Hyuuga medical ward with two broken ribs bruised organs, or if it would have been much much worse.

Shino eyed her for a while, trying to determine if she was lying most likely before he nodded slowly.

"Very well. I will take my leave then. I still have much to prepare for in the weeks to come. Before I go though, your sister was a friend, know that the Aburame will always welcome you just as we did her.

"Thank you." She said, meaning it.

Shino gave one more nod before he walked past her towards the estate and exit.

Hanabi lingered for a time at her sisters grave. Her lips pursed and her brow creased in thought for a moment before she turned and left, picking up her coat on her way out.

* * *

When Hanabi arrived at the estate night was overcoming daylight, making the place look even more haunted than normal. It was the kind of place people would tell stories about. Only the scarcest of torch-lighting lined the outer porches and walkways, with nary a candle flicker from the rooms inside.

She activated her Byakuugan, the veins around her eyes bulging with blood as she gazed through solid matter, finding Temari quickly and easily. She was somewhat surprised at not finding Naruto there really, though she supposed he was dealing with something in his office.

Marching through the hallways, taking note of the eyes of the guards quietly following her, she marched to where she'd seen the Suna princess.

She found her in the gardens, sitting beneath a red chestnut tree a book in her hands. The tree's petals falling with the approaching winter. Not exactly a rare specimen in Konoha, but not exactly common either.

She took a step closer and Temari glanced up from her book, blinking with some surprise at finding her there.

"Hey." She said by way of greeting. No venom, but no real enthusiasm either.

Hanabi remained standing, feeling the wind's cold caress against her cheek as she tilted her chin up. "Is it interesting?"

Temari smiled sardonically. "It was...at least until I realized I'd been reading the same line for the past three hours and it couldn't do much to distract me from my thoughts" She closed the book and stood, dusting herself off and wiping at her clothes. "Anyway, you want something?"

Hanabi shrugged, the movement of her shoulders made all the more apparent by the coat she'd donned. "To be perfectly honest, not hearing hide nor hair about you for a couple of days got me somewhat curious. If you'd have escaped, we'd have known it, and if you'd have died, we'd have known that too."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "So...what...this is actually a social call? From you?"

She was incredulous, Hanabi couldn't really blame her.

She shrugged again.

Temari blinked.

"So how's the ribs." The blond finally asked, stepping past her towards the house.

"Still tender, but two more days of healing chakra and medication will take care of that."

"Who did more damage, me or Naruto?"

Hanabi quirked a brow at the familiarity of calling the Hokage by his first name, but shrugged it off as the Sabaku's famed insolence.

"I'd say he did, though you didn't help."

"Even tossing out jokes now." The Suna woman said. "This is a big change. Maybe I should hit you more often."

"Don't try it."

Temari walked into the houses library, depositing the book safely on a shelf. Then, with as much grace as sack, she collapsed onto one of the chairs of the room sighing in what Hanabi could determine was troubled exhaustion.

"Look...I appreciate the courtesy of you showing up here, sunshine" Hanabi felt her brow twitch in irritation at the name. "but I've got _a lot_ on my mind. So...just say what you came to say, if you came to say something. And if you didn't then just leave, come back tomorrow, or next week, or next year." A frustrated, sob like sound came from the woman as she put her face in her hands and Hanabi felt her curiosity pique. "Just bring alcohol, _lots _of it."

After a moment of silence Hanabi decided to speak. "Very well, though I did come here to see you, a large part was to ask you two things. "I'd like, firstly to know why you chose to stay-"

Temari's reaction was explosive, standing up from the chair she brandished her finger. "_**No!**_I am _**not **_going through this again!"

Hanabi was startled. She almost took a step back. Then she stopped herself and fixed her eyes onto Temari's face, the rapidly crumbling look of rage was revealing an epiphany of emotions to her trained eyes and educated mind.

The Suna princess was disquiet, uncertain, guilt ridden, frustrated. Her choice, and Hanabi had little doubt that it had been a _choice- _she had seen her brothers all but hand her the means of escape and Naruto had been underneath that mountain for an hour- for her to remain here could account for these emotions but not to this extent. Temari was trained well, and the fact that her emotions were playing across her face, each as brightly as a midday sun showed that these emotions were _strong_.

Tilting her head, and her torso just a little bit, Hanabi decided to pry. "Sabaku...is there something you would like to talk about."

She fell back into the chair, shielding her face with her hands, letting out a miserable groan. "Just go away..."

Hanabi analyzed aloud, taking another chair. "Something is disturbing you, something you want to discuss, but, at the same time don't, or can't-"

Temari's stormy grey eyes peered at her seriously. "Stop, Hanabi." Her tone wasn't threatening, but it was warning.

"Whatever this is is threatening then..." The Hyuuga plowed on, not taking heed of the sign placed before her. "Meaning this is dangerous, meaning it most likely has to do directly with Naruto-"

"You really don't want to go there-"

Again, Hanabi ignored the statement. "Something happened between the two of you that-" She paused, her mind practically making a bee line for a distinct possibility that she quickly abandoned with a shake of her head.

Temari stared at her, quiet and serious, and Hanabi's white eyes practically focused, and narrowed their perspective to the small, almost imperceptible mark just barely peeking out from the collar of the Suna princess' shirt.

This time Hanabi was the one that stood up from the chair, disbelief across her face as she shouted, so loud Temari wouldn't be surprised if they'd heard it in the Konoha proper.

"You _**Slept**_ with him!"

Temari lowered her head and Hanabi found it in her to pace clear across the whole width of the room.

_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' _She repeated the chant, like a mantra in her head, trying to make heads or tails of a world that had just seemed to spin around until she couldn't tell skyward from earthward.

She didn't notice that she was actually speaking her little mental mantra aloud until, Temari interrupted her.

"Told you you didn't want to go there."

"How in the-_**Why, **_would you sleep with him?"

"I've been asking myself that since I woke up." She said, and Hanabi was somewhat startled to find that, when she looked back up, the woman was smiling though there was a strange bitterness to it. "You wanna know what I've been asking myself even more?"

She remained silent and Temari took it to mean 'Yes'

"Why I don't really regret it as much as I should..."

Hanabi stayed standing for another moment before she fell back, nearly collapsing on the chair she'd previously abandoned.

The younger woman took a moment to remember the exercise of breathing.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, content and at peace for the first time in what must have been forever.

Gaara was off doing, God knows what, and had left him in charge for the day. Unexpected, but in a very very good way.

It was much easier to smuggle Kiba out with full control of the village's ninja patrols.

It also allowed him to fully catch up and re-evaluate the village's resources.

The paperwork was troublesome...but it was done with now.

Which means he had full unrestricted access to the Kazekage's balcony. Which had the best damn view of the clouds in all of Suna if he did say so himself.

So here he was, laying back on a long chair he'd moved from the office to the balcony, enjoying the afternoon sky with the sun just beginning to descend...

He was contemplating possible ways to convince Gaara to give him this office, or at least, this balcony on a more permanent basis when the door opened.

Shikamaru's heart lurched into his throat. "No no!" He damn near shouted rounding on his chair to stand up. "I finished with the paperwork for today already!"

He never thought he'd feel actual relief hearing Ino's voice. "Its just me idiot."

He sighed. "I thought it was more of those idiots shoveling more papers in here by the cartload."

"Yea, I gathered that." She walked up to him, prodding his waist bone with her foot. "Scoot over."

"Why in the hell would I-hey!"

He cursed and grumbled as she shoved him, none too kindly, forcing him to capitulate her a spot on the long chair for her to plop herself down beside him.

She sighed languidly. A contented sound that was thoroughly over-exagerated as she raised her arms and crossed them behind her head.

Shikamaru glared through half narrowed eyes. "What are you doing."

"Annoying you. What's it look like?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" She chuckled. "Its entertaining to me. Besides you're too boring, if it were up to you you'd probably sink into this chair, and never get up again."

"How did you even find me?"

She rolled her eyes and planted them to meet his gaze. "Shikamaru, please; its me we're talking about here. I know you better than you know yourself. If you're not in the administrative desks down below doing some paperwork, you're at that shogi bar twenty meters from the bazaar, or at Chouji's favorite BBQ food stand, with Chouji most likely, and the last off-shot would be training ground three. And you go there just to do what you're doing now."

"So how'd you even know I was her-"

"One of the girls down at the administrative desk said you were called up here earlier when I came to check on you."

Shikamaru shrugged with his eyebrows. Then kept his silence as he turned his eyes back up to the sky.

After a second or so he spoke up.

"I do go to other places."

"Your house doesn't count."

The Shadow wielder scrunched his lips up in thought. "You're right...I really am boring."

Ino laughed before reaching down and clasping his hand in hers. "And this is why I'm around. I make things interesting again."

"If that's what you call it."

She shoved him completely off the long chair this time.

* * *

Konoha's night's were cold.

It was almost as though winter was already here for the leaf village.

You'd think Kiri would be colder being surrounded by water, but Toushiro found that where Kiri had cool mist to kiss your face when the breezes came, Konoha seemed to have shards of ice in its place, every droplet of dew from the surrounding trees was like a knife of cold whenever it touched skin and a clammy wetness whenever it fell over clothing.

Still, maybe he shouldn't be blaming the foreign village, after all, he was the one that decided to train at night.

He wasn't even doing real night training such as stealth or confusion tactics. He was practicing his weapon kata's

He wasn't really sure how long he'd been at it either. Maybe an hour or two? But he got to do this so little these days with all his new responsibilities he wanted to catch up. He didn't want to get rusty in his weapon skills.

Couldn't afford to at this stage really.

He finished the 22nd routine with an uppercut strike with his left ax followed by a spin and low, midsection blow with the right.

Straightening with a breath his ears twitched before he turned, seeing Kurenai walking towards him.

The dark haired beauty raised a slender delicate eyebrow, smirking. "I had placed a Genjutsu over myself, I didn't expect you to notice just yet."

"Spying on me?" He asks with a small smile.

She shrugged. "Not really. I was visiting some old friends back at the Anbu precinct when I heard about "Some foreign ninja with axes by training ground four." You're the only foreign ninja that I know of using axes so I told them I'd come and check things out. Never seen you using those axes though"

She was right, he'd never worn these before today, though he'd had them for quite a long time now. His older ones were gold plated, double heads with red wood handles bound with a copper pommel and custom leather grips.

These by comparison were much simpler, single sided, with black leather and shining, almost brilliant metals that glimmered like polished silver.

Toushiro looked over to the civilian homes not more than two, maybe two hundred and fifty feet away.

"I guess I'm scaring them." He commented, both to himself and to her.

She stuffed her hands into the sleeves of her battle-kimono. "After what happened can you really blame them for being jumpy around non leaf ninja?"

"No." He admitted, "Though from what I gathered civilian casualties were virtually non existent, the Kazekage wasn't targeting them."

"You heard right." She admitted. "That wont stop them from being a little jumpy for a while though."

He nodded placing his axes on their custom holsters at his waist. "I guess this means I should be going back to my hotel then."

She nodded with a smile. "That would be the smart thing to do. But before you do, mind telling me when you got so good at Genjutsu detection?"

It was his turn to smile. "Didn't you tell me back when I was under your command not to reveal my every secret?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "Fair enough then. Still, I'm going home to get some sleep. Don't make the Anbu come by here, they'll be a lot less fun than I am."

He nodded, watching her turn and begin making her way back to the village.

He looked down to the axe holstered on his right hip, smiling just a little wider before deciding to head back to his hotel room.

* * *

When he returned, the sun had long since fallen below the horizon, and would return again in just a few more scant hours, the house was as he left it torches still illuminating the outer yards, every room as dark as the last save for the one with the flickering candlelight shining through from behind its thin sliding door.

He walked in, his blue, sharp eyes instantly finding her there in the darkness.

She was hunched over a desk, one arm folded around her head that lay flat on the desk, the other stretched out, the back of her skull resting on her forearm.

Her blond hair is tussled from sleep, her lips parted and her skin pale in the poor lighting. She is beautiful, and the sight alone is enough to bleed away the troubles of the day. The memory of her touch easing away the worries pounding through his mind.

He reaches towards her, carefully lifting her from the table, deciding to carry her back to her room.

She doesn't rouse until he's halfway to the door.

"You're back." She rasps out.

"Did you wait for me?" He finds himself asking, stepping through the door.

"Would it be a bad thing if I said yes?"

He's not sure, so he keeps his silence.

"I can walk you know?" She says after a moment.

"You can." Is his answer, though he doesn't relinquish his hold.

They stay quiet until he finally reaches her room. He opens the door, a push of chakra strong enough to inch it wider until he could slide his foot in and push it open himself.

He sets her down on the bed, she's lethargic, still half asleep, he stands straight when she rolls over and looks at him. "Hanabi came over."

That makes him pause, raising an eyebrow. "Did she?"

She nods, staring at him carefully. "Yea...she kinda figured out what happened."

He looks to her neck, the small little purple bruise there so small he can barely make it out in the darkness. He's surprised, but he doesn't care about the "secret" as much as he probably should. "I see. I'll speak to her tomorrow."

"Don't do anything to her." The Suna woman demanded.

"I'll only speak." He answered, acquiescing.

There is silence between them again, him standing, her still laying. She averts her eyes, and he speaks, knowing what he has to say, knowing what she has to hear.

"What happened last knight...it cannot-"

"I know." She cuts him off. "One time thing."

He nods.

He goes to leave when she blurts out "Do you regret it?"

"Do you?"

"I asked first." She says.

He smiles, a little smirk tugging at his lips, all but lost in the gloom of the late hour. "So you did."

Finally, after an extended silence, she huffs. Though when she speaks, her voice quivers just the slightest bit with trepidation rather than annoyance. "No...I don't."

A tangle of emotions worms its way across his chest, coiling and wrapping themselves around him in a cacophony that's becoming more frequent in these last weeks than it ever had been throughout the previous decade.

He goes to leave when she grasps at his hand. "You didn't answer me."

This time, there is no smile. "No I didn't." He goes to pull away, her grip holds him fast. He could force her to let him go, but he doesn't. He doesn't really want to if truth be told.

He looks to her eyes, piercing the veil of low lights and wispy shadows And as the words spill from his lips- "No. I don't" -he knows that she will stay here. That he will not take her when they finally march in just one month's time. That he will not risk her presence, her safety her...involvement...when he finally marches on her homeland. She is something he will keep safe...away from the fighting. Even if she will hate him with all the fires of the nine hells when he returns.

Such an important thing she was.

He slips free of her hold as she gasps, quietly through her nostrils. He does not give her a chance to continue, a chance to speak, for this to go further. He steps out of the room and leaves.

* * *

Well here you go, only four more chapters left hope you enjoyed this one. A little fillerish, but the next one will hopefully be longer and more main plot driven.


	113. The drums of war

He cupped the cool water in his hand bringing it up and splashing it onto his face as best he could, then bringing it over and onto his back. Winter was here but Suna's mid-day sun could still be brutal on anyone traveling the dunes.

He dipped his hand down again, bringing it to his lips this time and drinking gratefully. Water that didn't taste like the plastic of their canteens was a craving he'd had for the last few hours.

He scratched at his forehead, he knew that it didn't _really_ itch. It was just in his head. The seal there was as smooth as his own skin, the ink having dried weeks ago.

It didn't stop him from rubbing it every now and again.

Kiba stood as he heard the last of the enemy scouting band have their throat slit behind him.

The Inuzuka turned, watching as Uraki kicked the drying man to the floor, his blood washing over the sands "Another useless bunch." his subordinate said, wiping his blade before throwing the cloth on the floor.

Kiba looked down on the bleeding leaf ninja as he thought, taking note of Shuzen coming back from disposing of the last one they'd killed. You couldn't let your guard down with these men, not with any of them. Even after weeks of fighting together across the dunes, he had little doubt they'd each kill him if they had half a chance.

Three had tried during the first few days. Those had been the first and last attempts.

Two others had tried to escape. They had, perhaps gotten an hour headstart before he'd discovered their absence. He used the seal to subsequently to locate them, and kill them. He made sure the others found the bodies.

"This is getting bad." He said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yea it is." Kurai, the only woman left in his squad, spoke up to his right, sitting on a stone, her booted feet next to the water "Just two weeks ago we'd be lucky if we saw two scouting bands every couple of days. Now they're coming out of the woodwork like roaches, we can't even get a full night's sleep before we have to set up an ambush again."

"We would be able to sleep, and rest if our fearless leader didn't insist that we camp in the only Oasis for twenty miles. We're seeing so many of them because they're practically flocking here." Shuzen put in, damn near growling at him.

Kiba glared right back. "Our orders, are to deny the enemy the water they need to move forward, to report back if we discover heavy troop movement, and to scout this area."

Shuzen snorted. Sitting down. "Right, because we're all still _good little soldiers."_

"He does have a point though." Uraki chimed in his two cents. "We may be fine now, but soon enough we're gonna get sloppy with no sleep. And I'm too handsome to die just yet. We may want to move camp."

"That, and I'm pretty sure that these missing guys are gonna get noticed sooner or later. If not by them, well..._missing,_ then smell will lead the bigger, stronger ninja here soon enough. Kurai added.

"We're not moving, period. The devil king himself is gonna have to haul his sorry carcass over here before we leave."

"Hey, don't jinx us with bad-luck by mentioning that guy. Lets just wait till Guro gets back with the others from the patrol and we can discuss-"

"The discussion-" Kiba snarled, flexing the clawed fingers of his prosthetic arm. "Is over." Guro was the only ninja here that was anywhere near his strength level. And Kiba made sure that the first thing he did was see to it that he was gone as much as possible. Normally he sent him off alone, hoping somewhere in his mind that the criminal would get killed off by some leaf jounin. But he always came back. He was covered in grit or blood...but he always came back.

Today was an exception however, these attacks were growing too frequent to be anything other than an advance into Suna. The others disagreed, what with the winter's freezing cold nights already on them but Kiba could feel it.

Something big was going down and the Devil King wouldn't give three good shits if it got colder than the frozen wastes to the far north.

The others became quiet and contrite, and Kiba was all the more glad for it. These people were not exactly one's he wanted to get overly close with.

It was an hour or so later when Guro finally arrived, Zhang, Tsuka and Kizuk with him. Kiba was going to open his mouth when the man cut him off and Kiba could see real, genuine fear on his face. "Come here, you need to see this."

Guro was a stout man, broad shouldered, his face was stern with a jaw like an anvil, with a thin, surprisingly well groomed mustache on his upper lip. The top of his head was clean shaven with the rest tied into a well cared for knot at the back of his skull.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, listening as the others questioned and Guro just told them to come along before he turned and began running. The Inuzuka followed, warily, ready to use the seal if he had to.

* * *

The Inuzuka soon found himself making his way over the edge of a dune, sand going down his shirt and his pants as he crawled on his stomach to reach the top without being seen. Guro and the others doing the same.

As soon as he was able to see past the sheet of sand, Kiba's mouth fell wide open, his lungs hitching in his chest as though his air didn't know whether to go in or out of his chest.

"Holy shit."

Guro's nod went unseen beside him. "I know."

"There's _thousands_ of them!" He exclaimed to the other man.

"And not a single one is a sell-sword, unlike that disaster on the Jian-Ling, every single one of those men is a ninja. Trained and ready to fight."

Kiba felt himself shaking his head. "This...Suna will never survive this."

After a minute or so, Kiba found his voice again. "We need to report back to the Kazekage."

"Agreed. Though it would be better to get a more precise count first."

Kiba looked to the man, meeting his eyes and thinking for a moment "Alright, we'll stick around for a while. See if we can narrow it down a bit more but no one do anything stupid. They find one of us this close their people are gonna go crazy and you're gonna put us all at risk.

They all nodded, then, they each began quietly moving across the ocean of sand, their eyes following the massive army below.

* * *

When the sun began to fall, and the winds began to carry more cold than sand, he ordered the camp to be set up.

He stood on the crest of a dune, watching, his blue eyes traveling this way and that way he looked down to the men pitching up their tents or getting ready to set up a patrol around the established perimeter.

It wasn't very long before he saw Yoshihiro waddling up the dune to speak to him, his weight making it more difficult than it perhaps should have been.

When he was finally within speaking distance the Tsuchikage spoke up. "You know, every damn scout within a mile from this place must have reported back that we're coming."

"No." He answered with a shake of his head. "I have taken...steps."

Yoshihiro shrugged as he finally reached the top to stand beside him. "They'll know soon enough wont they? It'll be hard to miss when we're breaking down their gate and climbing their walls."

He didn't really have much of an answer to that. So he kept quiet.

Finally the Tsuchikage spoke up again. "I notice you didn't bring miss Sabaku along."

"No I didn't." He was somewhat ashamed to notice the vaguest hint of defensiveness in his voice.

Yoshihiro stared at him for a good while before he decided to talk again. "So...I guess that means negotiation is out of the consideration list, eh?"

"You knew it would be." He said, knowing that it was true.

"Man can still hope, can't he?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hope all you like. It will not change anything."

Yoshihiro's lips tightened before he reached into his clothing and pulled out some papers, holding them in his hand "The reports of the enemy ambush teams we've been able to kill that are guarding the oases. Thirty eight killed by my count, we lost perhaps at least twice that."

Naruto nodded, not even bothering to take the papers "It is fine. Go see to your other duties, and to your men."

With the blatant dismissal Yoshihiro stuffed the papers in his clothing pocket again before he turned and began walking away.

Just before the Tsuchikage was out of earshot the Godaime shouted down to him. "Yoshihiro." He waited for him to turn before finishing. "Inform the sound four to come here along with Jiraiya."

* * *

When Kiba had rejoined his team he spoke to each one at a time.

"What'd you learn?" He asked Shuzen first.

"The leafs have have a sizable force of Kiri ninja, other villages are there too, but Kiri is the biggest chunk I think."

Uraki shook his head beside them. "No, no, you got it all wrong. Rock guys are the biggest besides Leafs. They have to be taking up at least one fourth of that damn camp."

"Doesn't matter-" Kiba quickly interrupted. "Whichever one's biggest we know that Kiri and Iwa are their best supporting troops now, anyone else have anything to add."

"Judging by the amount of tents they're pitching down there _alone-" _Kurai began. "I'd have to say that there's got to be at least, three and a half, maybe even four thousand ninja here."

Kiba felt the breath get knocked out of him. He'd expected a vanguard force to secure a beachhead in the winter first. Never something like this. Never this soon. Four thousand...Suna didn't even have a fourth of that number.

Before he could get too much farther into his deliberation, Guro spoke up, his voice as scratchy and gritty as gravel. "The Devil King." He said, making everyone heart's shudder with a jolt of fear. "He's here, eastern end of the camp."

His heart hammered beneath his chest. Was it all fear? Or could he detect the faintest hint of anticipation in his thoughts? "You're sure?"

The others began murmuring amongst themselves, as quiet as they dared. Guro nodded once, meeting Kiba's eyes unflinchingly. "Yes. He's here."

Kiba licked his dry lips. He wanted to fight, to see that bastard with his own eyes. But he restrained himself, if only just. There was more at stake here now than just him. Suna would burn if word did not reach them of this attack force. Maybe other teams got away and already sent word. But he wasn't about to trust any other teams with this. They may be dead, or they may not have seen this yet and he would get there before them. Every _minute_ counted here.

He nodded to himself. "Alright, we have what we need. Lets head back to Suna, tell them what's coming."

He moved to stand when Guro caught his wrist. "Wait." He said.

Kiba looked at the older man, his serious eyes, the firm set of his jaw. He knew that look.

"Don't you see what this is?" At his silence the veteran ninja continued. "We can end this here?"

When Zhang, the shortest member of their group, spoke up with- "Wait? Us fight the Devil King? Are you nuts?" it basically summed up the rest of the groups general thoughts.

Guro shook his head, though he kept looking straight at Kiba. "Face it boy. We were broken out of prison to do black ops raid missions against enemy scouts. Even if we survive this, Suna may be destroyed and even if it isn't its highly unlikely that the Kazekage will pardon us since he doesn't even know we're out here. Eight men can't make much of a difference against four thousand, especially not in a protracted siege. But right here, right now, we cut off the head of the snake and the body dies. I may not have been a paragon of virtue in my life but I do still love my home. And against this...against him. I think I'm willing to die if there's even the smallest chance that we might win.

"Even if half his army turned on him right now, and we all managed to fight him we won't win." Someone said, Kiba didn't even bother to identify who. "He can't be killed!"

"I'd like to test that for myself." Guro answered. "He burned Kumo to the ground. If he makes it to Suna, he will do no less. The Kazekage will die, everyone we've ever known will die. _We_ die."

The others were about to continue arguing when Kiba stood, pulling himself free of the older mans grip.

If he were honest with himself, he could admit that he truly had been looking for an excuse.

"Well that makes thing's simple then." He finally said and saw Guro smile.

None of them took any real note of the small snake that slithered nearby.

* * *

"I have a task for the five of you." He confessed looking at them. "Something you must do in the battle."

"Shouldn't we discuss this in the war-council meeting then?" Jiraiya asked, curious.

"The fewer know of this the better." Naruto explained, shaking his head. What I'm going to ask you to do is arguably the most important aspect of this attack."

"Alright so out with it already!" Naruto glared at Tayuya. "Please." She decided to ask after a moment or two, sufficiently unnerved after his extended glaring.

Seemingly satisfied he extended his hand to the ground at their feet, with a muttered word, wind chakra carved a precise sketch of Sunagakure in the sand. "You, will be deployed here." He knelt, and pressed his finger at a spot that was very near the center of the village. "Once I've personally breached the villages eastern gate, you three will move here and begin, Kiri will attack the northern gate so you should find little resistance if you're careful. I expect you to be there by the time our Iwa forces circle to the south. Once you've arrived there, you four will guard Jiraiya while he works."

"On what?" The Toad Sannin asked skeptical.

"A seal" Naruto answered simply. "One I designed myself. You must learn it, and be able to duplicate it in seven days time, that is when we will attack."

Jiraiya nodded. "Ok and what does-"

They stopped, all but Naruto going tense for half a heartbeat before Jiraiya continued. "-that the seal do? I need specifics if I'm going to make it quickly."

As he spoke Naruto whispered to the others. "Leave. They are after me and will not attack with you present. Tell no one in the camp, the assassins can't be alerted" In a normal volume he continued. "I will inform you of the specifics at the war council. Return to your duties for now."

They all turned, acting as normal as they ever would, giving little to no hint of their awareness.

Naruto remained at the dune, smiling to himself. _'Did you hear enough little dog?'_

When wooden puppets surged from the sand around he had his answer. _'Yes. I think you did.'_

Wasting no more time he turned, too fast for the eyes of the men he was fighting against, three of the six puppets were cut in to hundreds of pieces with a wide backhand movement.

The Devil King continued with his momentum, spinning in place, he ducked fluidly beneath the blades of the other puppets, rising with an uppercut that shattered the main chassis of a fourth puppet.

Finally, as the other two puppets that had passed him turned for a second pass he swiveled around to face them, releasing twin streams of searingly hot flames that reduced them to so much ash and half melted pieces of metal.

Naruto craned his neck, turning his head sideways to avoid the shuriken that would otherwise have carved straight through the back of his skull.

Turning on his heel, his foot shot out, and with a gut churning crunch, one ninja's head was twisted until his neck was snapped off his spine.

When he fell his head landed..._awkwardly._

He blinked, the Genjutsu dispelled just in time for him to hear the last part of his assailant's words. "-astard!"

He raised his hand, blocking the savage swing that would have driven the ninja's kunai into his ear before he elbowed him in the chest and turned with a backhand that may have shattered his jaw.

The man fell to the sands choking on blood.

Taking a back step, the Hokage deftly avoided a kunoichi's downward sword-swing, three more were closing in behind him. He caught her follow up swing with his palm, the edge of her sword barely cutting into his skin before he snapped the thing in half. He grabbed the young woman by the face with his other hand.

"_**Fuuton Sho-ha" **_The concussive force sent her skidding across the dunes over what must have been a hundred feet of sand. She was most likely dead, her brain hemorrhaging with the forces. If she wasn't...then he was fairly certain she was not going to get back into the fight any time soon.

Turning around, he drove the broken sword still held in his hand up through the bottom of his next opponent's mouth and straight through the skull, the tip of the sword just peeking up from the very top of the man's hair.

Pushing him away, Naruto turned and drove his fist head on into the stone projectile of his enemy, shattering the rock and using the dust to obscure his disappearance.

Guro felt the world go dark as something struck the back of his head, hard.

He fell to the sand with a dull thud, and when Naruto turned, it was only to catch Kiba's claw tipped prosthetic arm with one hand and grip his throat with another, cutting off whatever was about to leave his mouth.

"Ahh." He remarked, smiling thinly. "Inuzuka. I should have guessed by the smell. How is your sister faring these days."

He tightened his grip on Kiba's throat when the dog tried to lash out at him.

The leaf turned Suna ninja fumbled in his holster, reaching for a blade.

"That's not going to work." Naruto remarked as he finally found one. He began to raise it, only for the weapon to become so hot it burned his flesh, forcing him to drop it.

Despite his lack of air, Kiba mannaged to force out the words. "Just...die...damn you."

"Before that can happen. Wouldn't you have to...i don't know, actually hurt me."

"How's this?"

The prosthetic hand Naruto was holding suddenly lost all strength, going slack as he saw Kiba pull his arm free of the hand as though pulling out of a glove, revealing another, gleaming blade, hidden within the clawed hand itself, attached to the prosthetic's wrist.

Kiba drove it forward, aiming for Naruto's chest.

And with the same, limp claw tipped hand still in his grip, Naruto caught the knife between two of its fingers, stopping the weapon inches from his flesh and snapping it like he'd done the sword earlier.

He was not so effective at stopping the one that was driven straight through the back of his knee however.

Naruto roared, pushing Kiba so hard the Inuzuka found himself flying as Naruto turned to face whoever had hit him.

It was Guro, his eyes glazed with a concussion. "Run!" He shouted! "Run and tell them! You can't win now!" That was all Naruto let him get out before he punched down on the top of the man's head, very likely killing him if the crunch of bone was any clue

The Hokage turned to face Kiba again, only to be forced to dodge a hail of shuriken being thrown from the last two ninja in Kiba's little band, the puppeteers, offering cover as Kiba ran to his escape.

Naruto heard a groan behind him, he spared a glance, finding the ninja who's jaw he shattered getting back to his feet. Then the man got an arrow through the neck for his trouble, courtesy of Kimimaro as the sound four rushed up the dune again with others, drawn by the commotion. He saw Hanabi there, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yoshihiro.

_'Run little dog.'_

Turning back to face his _'escaping' _enemy, Naruto caught a kunai between his fingers and tossed it aside as the three ran for their lives. _'Let's not make it too easy.'_

* * *

Kiba panted, listening to Zhang and Uraki running next to him. He could barely hear Uraki's repeated mutters of "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" over the crunching of sand beneath his boots and the rapid staccato of his own heart.

They were outright sprinting across the dunes, Kiba wasn't sure how fast the Devil King could be with his leg like that, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Finally, after crossing what must have been a hundred yards, the last three Suna ninja stopped for a breath.

"Holy shit." Uraki repeated again. "Did we just escape the Devil King?" He asked, looking back and finding no one.

Kiba was about to nod when suddenly, erupting from the earth like some wyrm from ancient legends, a massive snake shot out and slammed into Zhang. The Suna nin barely had time to scream before he was buried beneath the sand.

"**Run!" **Kiba yelled and both took off again, their panicked eyes scanning the dark sands for movement.

The snakes emerged with such force, with such unbelievable stealth Kiba felt himself beginning to fall into the realm that spelled death for any ninja.

Panic.

They came out of shadows where none existed, the sands became an ocean that hid a hundred million of them. With every step they were nipping at his heels, fangs dripping with venom, half again as large as any building in Suna, they would swallow him whole.

He didn't even see when Uraki was caught. He just heard the scream. A sound that was so quickly silenced he wondered if he'd heard it at all.

He kept on running.

* * *

When the sound four, Jiraiya, Hanabi and several other Konoha ninja finally crested the dune and joined him Naruto had already pulled out the kunai from the back of his knee, and was standing tall, staring at the foolish dog as he ran back to his masters with his tail between his legs.

Kidomaru already had an arrow notched into his bow. "I got him." He said, already transforming so his sight could extend across the expanse of night.

He watched unblinking, adjusting his aim. It was an insane shot, but Naruto had little doubt he'd be able to hit him, even from here.

The Hokage's eyes flashed for the briefest of instants.

Kidomaru released his arrow.

* * *

The force that struck Kiba's prosthetic shoulder sent him tumbling forward, it was only muscle memory and instinct that allowed him to roll with the powerful blow, regain his legs and keep on sprinting.

* * *

"**Son of a bitch!"** The spider ninja roared ready to notch another arrow before Naruto raised his hand. "Enough, the fool will die soon."

The arachnid ninja looked displeased, his curse seal form only adding to the severity of his expression. **"I don't miss." **He growled, his breath fogging in the freezing night air.

"This time you did." Naruto said simply before looking to the others, the camp was beginning to stir, restless from the commotion. "Go calm the men down, then I want all of you to gather everyone of import to meet. Its time for a war council."

The sound four, Hanabi and the others bowed, As they turned to leave Naruto gave Jiraiya a look which told him to stay.

"Now that that's over with." The sannin drawled once the others were out of earshot.. "Where's that seal you mentioned? I need to get to a fire before I freeze to death out here."

Naruto reached into his coat, pulling a scroll free and handed it too him.

The Sannin's eyes scanned over the thing as he unrolled it, raising an eyebrow. "A chakra channeling scroll?"

"In essence." Naruto conceded. "Though it is a bit more complicated than that. You will first use this seal. Once you have fulfilled your part, then I will do the rest."

Jiraiya looked down at it and shrugged. "Okay, so what exactly is my part?"

* * *

She was shivering so bad Kisame may have thought the woman was going through some kind of seizure if he didn't know any better.

"How the hell are you cold?" He asked, throwing another stick in the fire. "You're a damn container for the Kyuubi. It's chakra's hot as hell."

She shivered more as she glared at him. "H-h-how the hell are you not?" She stuttered out trying to wrap the cloak tighter around herself, her feet all but placed over the flames of the firepit.

The Monster of Kiri shrugged. "I can take cold just fine. Heat is what'll annoy the hell outa' me."

Akina groaned, falling onto her side and all but curling her body around the heat of the fire. "How the hell can Naruto do this to his own men? This cold is brutal!"

Kisame smiled. "And we're only carrying equipment for two people, and hunting for our food. Those guys in his army have to carry a surplus of food, equipment, weaponry. Anything and everything, even the kitchen sink. Things get damaged and lost in armies. So they need lots of spares. The most surplus we're carrying are your damn blankets."

Akina opened her eyes looking at him from across the fire. "Stop the dramatics already make your point."

Kisame barked out a quick laugh as he shook his head. "I'm saying that just this march alone, let alone the fighting ahead is going to exhaust his men. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them are practically keeling over before the first Jutsu are exchanged."

"You're saying that Suna has a chance then?"

She was sure now, that Kisame's constant, ever present, annoying 'I know something you don't.' smiles, were the most absolutely infuriating thing about the man.

"A small one." He said. "Damn near non existent, but its there, they could win, if that Kazekage of yours _really_ tries, and the Demon King _really_ doesn't."

Akina sighed tucking her head down to her chest, scooting just an inch or two closer to the fire. "And you're enjoying every second of this aren't you?" She asked, her voice a mix of sadness and distaste.

Kisame shrugged. "I am what I am."

They remained quiet for a few more moments before Kisame spoke up again.

"I don't want to kill you girl."

She raised her head to look at him. "I kinda figured that...seeing as how we've been traveling together for a month or two now."

"Don't act stupid." He said. No smile adorned his face this time. "You know what I'm talking about."

She sat up, ignoring the cold with the severity their conversation had taken on. To Kisame's surprise, the young woman didn't become angry, her face only grew more somber as she looked at him.

"I don't want to loose any more friends Kisame."

"I'm going there to fight." He shot back, more serious than she'd ever heard him before. "I ain't fighting for Sand's dirt, and I'm not fighting for Leaf's peace. I'm going there to fight and die if they can kill me. If your friends get in my way. It makes little difference, I _will_ kill them. You can try to fight me now; You might just win, then again, you might not. As important as those friends of yours in Suna might be to you, I know that stopping your brother is higher on your list of priorities. And if we fight and I do kill you, I sure as hell won't go out of my way to try to stop him the way you plan to"

Akina stared into the fire for a moment, bowing her head, her hair shadowed her eyes, though he could faintly see the glimmer of tears trailing down her cheeks. "You're a real bastard you know that." When she shivered, Kisame wasn't completely sure it was from the cold this time.

He shrugged.

"I am, what I am."

* * *

"Good, Good." Baki found himself repeating as he watched Gaara hold his meditative stance. "Good...keep your focus, remember, its not about force, its all about control. Your channeling the attack, you're not just hurling it free."

Gaara kept his eyes closed, listening to Baki's words as he concentrated on his task. The technique did work, that was the good news. The Bad news was that he wasn't sure if it would truly work in the heat of combat. In this serene environment, with sand beneath his feet, the shade of the mountain over his head, the Kazekage was more than capable of keeping the level of focus necessary to maintain this.

When the fight was joined though, and he was left with his adrenaline high, and he heard the screaming and the shouting, when Uzumaki's fire attacks were all but melting his skin off, could he keep his focus then? He wasn't sure. And to rely on a "maybe" when fighting the Devil King was nigh tantamount to a suicide.

The worst news was that he couldn't really test it out. This wasn't a skill he would ever ever _ever_ even dream of using on an ally. It was a kill technique, plain and simple.

He could test its _defensive_ properties, and how it would hold up against other types of attacks, but Baki's jutsu were _nowhere_ near on the level of Konoha's Hokage. It would be like comparing his sand coffin technique to his fully transformed Shukaku state.

All'n'all, this thing worked on theory, and Gaara's first real test run of it was going to be when he fought Naruto again.

He began to move, striking with the practiced ease of his Taijutsu style. It wasn't impressive by any real stretch imagination, he was no taijutsu master, but it gave him practice at keeping the flow of his chakra even and precise while moving. He picked up his speed with every strike, trying to move as fast as he would be moving in a real fight.

All the while Baki stood by, nodding as he tried to detect some flaw, some hiccup that wouldn't make this thing work.

"Dodge!" He shouted, launching a small fireball attack at the Gazekage's feet. Gaara, and felt the technique fluctuate for the briefest of instants with the sudden movement, but soon enough he was able to regain my focus.

Never the less Baki felt it, and the red head could tell his sensei was frowning by the tone of his voice as he shouted. "Again." Barely giving Gaara enough time to land before he had to jump again.

They both stopped, sensing Shikamaru's approach before they ever saw him. Gaara's mind was wandering to every worst case scenario he'd ever thought of. And he'd mannaged to think of quite an impressive number these last few weeks.

When the shadow user finally did reach their training grounds, Gaara wasted no time. "What happened?"

Shikamaru's face was grim. "Follow me."

* * *

They walked in one by one less than two hours later. He could see their faces as they each took a seat. Normally they met in his office, or even, informally out of it.

He never called them into the towers war room before.

He'd never had a reason to use it really.

They were all thinking something different, some were still hopeful, that this room, and the implications it brought, didn't necessary go hand in hand, that it wouldn't come as a full package. Others were curious, wondering just how grave things could have gotten and how quickly, for him to just call a meeting like this. But either way, he could see that everyone who walked into this room had one thing in common:

They were afraid.

It wasn't an obvious thing really. But it was there, that little, black snake at the back of their minds. They were all afraid. They could all just see the storm gathering at the very edge of the horizon. It wasn't a question anymore of 'will it reach us', but rather a question of _when._

These people probably thought they still had at least another month, maybe even three, when Spring would be here.

And Gaara hated to say that he'd thought so too.

He expected retribution, but not this quickly. Not in the dead of winter, and nothing this massive.

The last of them arrived, took their seats, and he spoke. "We have seven days...at best. Then we're going to have an army of four-thousand Shinobi tearing down our walls."

Their reactions were as varied as their expressions had been. Some shouted, others demanded answers, others remained stoic, others more were simply shocked into silence, some murmured and others spoke with an aide, or a neighbor.

"My lord-" Old Fuzu stood, his beard white and reaching down to his shirt. His position at the ripe old age of ninety-four was advisory at best, a platitude at worst, held there only because of so many long years of good service that it'd be in bad taste, almost a disgrace to remove him at this stage. "-this, this is unexpected, it was not meant to be this soon-"

"But it is this soon-" He interrupted a bit more harshly than he intended. "-Fuzu." He continued, gentler. "And there's nothing that can change that now."

More murmuring, voices that were quickly escalating in volume.

"Enough!" He shouted after a moment or two, silencing the room now full of grim faces more than anything else. "We all knew this was coming. There are plans in place those of you who have your orders go and see that they get done. Quickly, there is too little time as it is. Ninja commanders, remain here."

More than half of the people filed out, some going off to secure the villages holdings, its supplies, to make certain everything was ready when the enemy hit and the civilians were taken to the caves that honeycombed the mountains to the west of the village.

It would be Suna's last, possible escape route. Its tight spaces and labyrinthine passageways formed bizarre dizzying network that no one could traverse without being lost for hours. Should the worst come to pass, the last of the villages ninja would hold off the enemy there with traps and ambushes, giving the gennin, that had been trained thoroughly and repeatedly in the use of the passages, time enough to escort the civilians through.

They would emerge _miles_ westward far away from the village, their enemies, and damn near everything else.

It wouldn't give them a guaranteed chance of survival. But it would be a _chance_ none the less.

The lives saved, not the enemies killed, would determine if they won or lost in his mind.

Finally, when all the ones who initially stood, filed out, he was left with his commanders.

He focused on the defenses, of the eastern wall first, that's where the enemy was coming from and it was most likely where the brunt of the enemy force would hit.

"The heaviest fighting is going to take place there." Shikamaru spoke up from where he sat. "Kiba said that he overheard Konoha's Kage say he would break through the eastern wall, personally."

"Kiba?" it was Ino who spoke up this time. "I thought he was on leave for...you know"

"He was." Gaara bit out, glaring at Shikamaru. He'd had _words_ with the shadow user after he'd learned just why Kiba was out there. He was scheduled for the removal of the cage bird seal tomorrow morning.

Knowing well enough to drop a subject when a tone like that was brought up, Ino deftly continued.

"Well either way, I don't recommend putting our heaviest hitters there. The Hokage is too strong, you don't want to waste your elites trying to bring him down and leave everything else defenseless."

"It wouldn't matter." Daisuke, one of Gaara's Anbu captains, one who'd personally supervised Akina while she'd been here, if he recalled. "If that number is accurate, then Konoha, at the very least, outnumbers us four to one. We are ninja, not infantry spearmen. When our Chakra begins to run dry, we will die. And with each one of us needing to fight four we will die quickly."

"Most of those men he has will be little more than chuunin." Another captain argued back.

"Does it matter?" How many Shinobi ranked A or higher do we have, two, perhaps, three hundred, if all goes well and those we call back from the field return in time, if they return at all. How many does Konoha have marching down on us? Eight hundred? A thousand? We cannot match them blow for blow."

Daisuke turned his masked eyes to Gaara. "I say we hit the Devil King with everything we've got. Every single Shinobi B rank or higher at the eastern gate ready to throw a Jutsu at him. It's the only chance we have.

"To cut off the head of the snake doesn't mean the body is gonna die." Tsunade - the head medical ninja of Suna - replied, her cheek resting on her fist. She seemed either bored or amused by Daisuke's words. Say you kill him, half of Suna's manpower dead, what makes you think Konoha is just going to retreat?"

"Everyone knows that all Konoha is will fall to pieces the moment the Devil King stops breathing. He is literally the mortar between the stones. Without him Iwa goes back to being mountain dwellers, Kiri goes on fighting for the scrap on their islands and Konoha will probably be attacked by anyone and everyone with half a grude or a mind for spoils. This war does't last a day, after he is killed."

"You, can't kill this one though can you?" The slug princess smiled.

"I'll at least try."

Tsunade looked like she was about to say something else before Shikamaru decided to interrupt.

"Trying to spread our forces out evenly-" He began, standing up and pulling a piece of paper from the side of his chair. "Or trying to beat Konoha's Devil King outright will have us dead in an hour and our people half slaughtered by the morning. If we're lucky."

He walked over to Gaara, reaching out and placing the folded sheet of paper on his desk. "I trust we all remember Zhuge-Liang."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and his fist tightened on the cloth at his knee, hidden to all others by the desk as he leaved forward, nodding slowly.

"I'm taking a page from his book here." The Nara continued. "We can't match them for numbers, even with our walls and fall back points, and we sure as hell can't just off the head of the snake as lady Tsunade put it...so; traps. We booby trap everything. Every back alley, every rooftop every shingle."

"I am not blowing up my village." Gaara deadpanned.

"We're not blowing it up, I just mean everything we can possibly bring, kunai traps, explosive note traps, razor wire, hell drop a caltrop under their shoes for all I care, just do everything and anything you can to slow down the fodder."

"See-" He turned around now addressing the whole room. The problem with your recommendation is-" He pointed to Ino. "We're eventually just gonna be overwhelmed, even if we kill two people for every one of theirs we still don't have enough manpower to fight a war of attrition, and conversely, throwing your entire army at a guy that's known to level enemy forces single-handedly, is more a tactic of desperation. It fits, really, but I rather not condone active suicide.

The shadow user saw that he had their attention so he continued. "With my plan, everything below jounin will either be killed, or at the very least slowed down. Meaning that their elites fight our elites while our guys are still fresh, and when we need to fall back, since we will know our way around the traps we'll be able to get around them while the enemy has to pass through the gauntlet, this gives our men a chance to rest, disorganizes enemy ranks, and overall works better in our favor, especially if we put the heaviest traps along the north and south."

"Why there?" Chouji asked.

"I don't think traps are gonna do much against the devil king, putting traps along the east is just going to be like spitting at a house and hoping to bring it down.

He extended his shadow, contorting and conforming it until it resembled the general layout of the village. He threw threw six kunai, on both the northern, and southern districts, "Our traps. They'll slow down north and south, the eastern front-" Here a shadowy blob, in the shape of the leaf insignia made its way slowly forward. "Over extends itself. Here-" More blobs appeared, taking the shape of the Suna insignia, two to the north, two to the south and one large one in the center, each of these moved forward, with the north and southern ones abandoning their positions along the traps and advancing on the leaf. "We surround them on three sides, right there we concentrate our forces as much as possible until the northern and southern enemies, here Kiri and Iwa symbols appeared on their respective sides. "break through the traps, then we fall back to the main courtyard bazaar, also heavily trapped."

"And after the enemy suffers heavy losses we can engage in a war of attrition." Sakura piped up nodding to herself. "And to go with the traps, the puppet users will be at a huge advantage. We could design entire traps that would go off when they say so, rather than just using tripwire or something else as fallible. They can make them go off when they want rather than when an enemy triggers them making them twice as deadly. You're essentially combining both types of strategies first stage we attack, second stage we purely defend."

Shikamaru nodded. "An arrow without a bow is useless, as is the bow without the arrow. Combine them both however-" He trailed off.

Gaara looked to the rest of the assembled Anbu and Jounin. "Does anyone have any disagreements?"

At the ensuing silence he spoke again. "If this is to be carried out, then the civilians will have to be evacuated-"

"Today." Shikamaru interrupted. "It'll take teams at least two days working round the clock to get these traps up and cataloging them. We have no more time to waste on holding the hands of the non-combatants."

Gaara nodded and was about to continue when a voice spoke up from the upper rafters. "Nara-san, Kazekage-sama."

He looked up, bringing his eyes to Yue-Ying.

She looked at him dead in the eye as she spoke, as serious as he'd ever seen her. "I request that you leave the northern front to me."

"You do not have command of my men." He dismissed her, ready to keep discussing things with Shikamaru when she spoke up again, a little louder to cut him off.

"I did not say to leave the defense to me and some men. I said, leave it to me."

He paused, raising an eyebrow. He saw others do the same as they craned their heads to look up at her. "To you? Alone?"

"Yes." She answered, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "You will have the time that you need."

"One ninja can't just hold off an army by themselves." Someone said.

"I will succeed. You will have the time you need."

Shikamaru, snorted. "You want us to entrust the entire northern side to _one_ kunoichi?"

She shrugged. "Can you afford not to? I will need only the assistance of two, to three pupeteers, as many as can give me control of ten puppets, after that they can leave to other fronts and fight there. Kiri is attacking from the north, Iwa from the south and the bulk of Konoha from the east. Who does Kiri have of note, since the death of Guan, his apprentice, and Ginchiyo Tachibana? No one. Lesser names to those who came before, barely worthy of being listed as A ranking ninja. Iwa however still has the Devil Shimazu to say the least. Konoha itself has legends like the Mistress of Genjutsu, the Green beast, Copy ninja, The Devil King. You'll be hard pressed to face any one of these people let alone all of them. Withdraw your troops from the northern sector, devote more of your traps to the south, the bazaar's fallback point, and the center line, Those who you wish to attack the Konoha ninja from the north can be divided. One group will circle around from the north, another will continue fighting on the southern line, stalling Iwa's forces exponentially more if they work in conjunction with the traps."

"What guarantee do we have that you can accomplish what you say?" Gaara asked.

"There are no guarantees in war." She answered. "But I promise, that I will, at the very least, cut Kiri's forces in half."

It was a bold claim, and he didn't really believe it. Still, the truth was she was right. They didn't have the manpower. Even with Shikamaru's plan they would be stretched thin.

"Before I agree to any of this, you're going to tell me _'exactly'_ what it is you're planning."

She nodded. "In private."

Gaara then stood and walked over to Shikamaru, looking down at the shadow map. "There's only one thing about this I don't like-"

Shika shrugged when he stayed quiet. "I can use shadows not read minds."

He tapped his foot at the village center, where the leaf insignia still was. "This. Kiba said he overheard Jiraiya planning to use some kind of seal in the village center. If we let them in-"

"Then they're going to charge right for the goal. That is the bait to make them over extend themselves."

"How do we stop them after they've taken the bait?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath, then let it out as a sigh. "Well...here...we're just gonna have to rely on a bit of good luck to be on our side to be honest."

"We haven't had a lot of good luck recently."

The Nara shrugged "Then pray that they have some very bad luck instead"

* * *

She hated this room.

She hated everything in it. The bed, the desk, the chakra absorbing walls. It wasn't a room, it was a damn cell.

Most of all she hated that door.

She remembered when he said she would be staying here when he left. She struggled and cursed, doing everything she could to avoid it...save for attacking him physically. She didn't do that.

In the end...he put her to sleep, some Genjutsu or other. He'd carried her here...and when she woke up she was locked in some room that had its own bathroom and bedroom; her chakra levels barely above that of a gennin. She was brought food every morning. Though she was always asleep for it, with her chakra levels as they were, she was suceptible to the Anbu's genjutsu.

When she first woke up...she'd beaten her hands bloody against that damn door, cursing him, Konoha, all of his soldiers and damn near everything else. She'd called him a coward, a blood thirsty monster even. She'd shouted that day until she damn near felt her throat bleeding.

She'd cried too. She still couldn't say what brought that on. Frustration. Hurt maybe. All she knew was that she'd shouted and cried until she finally fell asleep naturally.

_'I cannot have you with me.'_ He said

But it wasn't what he said, its what he didn't say.

_'You can convince me to stop.'_

_'You can convince your brother to stop'_

_'You can make it so that this never happens.'_

All these things she heard as she remembered. Recalling it now, she thinks she can see just how sad he was...maybe. Or maybe its just her imagination trying to soften the blow

No matter what though, that door remained firmly shut, and there was nothing she could do.

So she slept, she slept as much as she could, hoping the days would go by quicker, she wasn't sure how long she'd been in here. She would read every now and again, the dozen or so books he'd left here...two were her favorites, the others were ones she'd bookmarked to read through.

She had to wonder when he'd noticed.

Or was it a servant who'd placed these here for her? Taking note of the prisoner's preferences as she cleaned.

She moved to reach one of the books now when a resounding _'click' _rang through her room. Temari never would have believed the sound of an opening lock could ever be quite so beautiful, or that it would make her heart stop, but it was, and it did.

The door opened, and a man tossed something. It landed at her feet. It was night outside, and the cold wind felt blissful as it kissed her cheek.

"Come on." He said, hissing out a whisper. "We don't have much time."

She reached down, grasping shuriken, kunai holsters, and a change of clothes. She looked back up at the man. "Who-" She began before looking more closely at his face. "Wait...I know yo-"

"We don't have the time." Her rescuer hissed. "I promise I'll explain everything on the way but we must get to Suna now! You're the only one that might be able to stop this!"

* * *

Well here ya go people, we're finally counting down just three more chapters to go! Hope you all enjoyed this one too.


	114. The Final Battle

The men moved; so many Hanabi found herself momentarily lost as to what exactly she was doing. The enormity of this was only now starting to hit her as _thousands_ of men and women marched this way and that way, preparing themselves. She found herself overwhelmed.

_'This is really happening...'_

When Naruto stood behind her, she didn't need to use her Byakugan to be aware of it, only he could stand there and just _make_ you know that he was there. She turned, and was only caught off guard because he was finally wearing his armor.

She'd never really seen him using it, she realized. Always from a distance at most, the flaming red of the cloak, or perhaps just the hint of that face-mask. She'd never really been standing infront of him. Except maybe for that night when Hinata had escaped with her and half of the Hyuuga house, and her cousin Neji died.

That seemed like a lifetime ago...it was like the fading memory of a half shaded dream.

She bowed at the waist, blushing faintly when she realized she'd been staring at him. "Hokage-sama."

"Shouldn't you be preparing?" He asked, and she noted that his voice was deeper, it sounded like metal, or rock scraping against rock.

"I already have." She said. She wasn't boasting or posturing, she was simply stating a fact.

He nodded, took another moment to look around the camp, as though searching for something before he turned to look at her again.

"You're staying here." It was spontaneous, and she could swear he'd just come to that decision.

"Why?" If it was in her to shout, she would have. As it was, her expression and tone gave away her indignant surprise.

"The camp needs a captain." That was a blatant lie and they both knew it.

"The camp-" She shot back, all but gritting her teeth. "Is nearly two miles away from the village. They do not have the men to attack and even if they did a blind man can see them coming long before they get here."

He was quiet for a moment before he damn near sighed out his words. "You're staying."

Hanabi glared. "You're doing this for Hinata aren't you? You're doing this because of-"

"I'm doing this-" He interrupted. "-for your own well being."

His crossed arms fell to his sides as he stepped closer, towering almost a full head above her.

"Believe me-" He implored, staring at her pearl orbs through the shadow of his hood. "This is one battlefield that you do not want to be a part of. Stay away from it...be _safe."_

She glared, her jaw clenching, her teeth grinding before she turned around and all but stalked away from him, furious.

Naruto watched her leave, not saying anything more as he cut open his thumb with a mild use of wind chakra, the blood dripping from a slit in the gauntlet's thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu-"

* * *

He woke in the middle of the night, seconds before the chuunin burst into his room shouting out for him

"Kazekage-sama!"

He was already up, getting dressed, the alarm on the man's face told him everything he needed to know.

"Go." He ordered. "Wake my brother, then get to the Anbu and Jounin, everyone is to get to their designated stations immediately!"

The man bowed as he turned and left the room.

As he put on the last of his clothing, Gaara looked out the window, only the very beginnings of dawn were peeking through the clouds, painting the sky with purples and oranges.

There...just slightly over the active hustle of the city's defenders he could hear it, could hear them.

_'Let them come.'_ He thought.

* * *

He walked onto the village walls, dozens of men and women were already there, more were joining them, his personal Anbu guard were at his back as they all felt their eyes drawn to the seething mass of bodies that was gathering just at the next rise.

He heard the thudding footsteps long before the words left his brothers mouth.

"Funny..."

"What is?" he asked, and vaguely, the teal eyed village leader noted that many were paying attention to their words. Save for Kankuro, more than a hundred people were standing here and these walls were as silent, as any crypt beneath the village.

"I thought I'd be a lot more scared." His brother confessed before releasing some small laughs.

Gaara felt his lips twitch, the smile tugging at his mouth before he let it free, feeling it spreading across his face. His brother's laughter was infectious and he soon found himself joining the puppet master. Not even when he saw Manda, great and terrible, rising over the sand dunes with a hissing screech, like some sea dragon of legend, did he stop.

He and his brother laughed as though they were the only ones on that wall and no one else was standing around looking at them strangely.

When their laughter died down, the Kazekage stared out at the expanse of desert between them.

"Tell me what you see out there." He called in general, speaking to everyone, and yet no one.

When he got no response he looked to his sides, to the men and women flanking him.

* * *

Manda hissed beneath his feet, the great, ancient serpent rumbling as he shook the sand free of his scales, stretching almost languidly as the warmer air began to replace the cold, the sheer heat of the desert waking him from his lethargy.

"**Sssssssunagakure." **He hissed.

"Perceptive of you." He answered, thousands of ninja gathering at the great serpent's flanks.

"**Sssso. Thissss isss it then."**

The blond was quiet for a moment atop his head before he responded.

"Yes. This is the end of it."

* * *

"Come on...tell me; What do you see out there?"

One man answered, hesitant, unsure, it was practically a question.

"Konoha ninja?"

Gaara looked out to the plains, beginning to laugh once more. "Are you all as insulted as I am? Do you all see that _this_ is what they're sending against us?"

He smiled, clear and bright as day for all to see as he stared at the massing enemy with humored contempt in his eyes as he shouted out to them.

"They send an army of whipped dogs and cowards, men who fell on bended knee and gave up their dignity and pride ages ago. This is what they're sending against us? We stand on the greatest city of our entire nation, shoulder to shoulder,our families and homes at our back: and this is **it?**

* * *

"**Doesss the ssslug still live."**

"She does." Naruto answered, his weight shifting as the snake's massive head moved beneath him. "Should she summon Katsuyu, focus on fighting her. I trust you can handle it, I will be dealing with the Kazekage, and my sister.

"**Sssshhe will die."**

"Word's are meaningless." He shot back. "Make it a reality, then you can speak.

* * *

"_My people, my fellow ninja."_ He was shouting now, chakra infusing itself into his voicebox to carry his words as far as they would go and climbed up onto the very battlements of the wall, standing a full head and chest above everyone as he turned around to look at them, more had gathered, below the wall, on the streets, their eyes on him.._ "I have heard you all say his name. Whispering in fear and curses since this war began. __**The Devil King**__ of Konoha. But...I am going to ask you now, do you know who I am?"_

Some said yes. Just a few among the hundreds.

"_Do you know who I am!" _

"Yes!" It was a chorus that answered this time.

"_Let me make it clear for you._ _I am Sabaku no Gara, Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure!_"

A subdued cheer. It was not enough. Not even close.

"_Never again will you serve as you serve now! Nothing in your life will matter as much, no duty you will ever have will be as real or hold such consequence as the actions you achieve today! Today we will carve a legend into the flesh of every invader that dares try to come into this city! Our blood is the blood of the heroes and legends that first built this! Our city!"_

Now the cheers were coming, truthfully and without hesitation.

* * *

Naruto's sharp ears could faintly hear the cries coming from the wall. The chants and yells as the Kazekage rallied his men.

"**The boy makessss them find their courage."**

"It will do them little good."

Manda swiveled his eyes up to look at his summoner.

"**Will you not speak?"**

"No." He answered reaching down and gripping his blade.

* * *

"_Will you stand!"_

A roar was his answer

"_Ninja of Suna, we are the blades of the wind, the all consuming desert dunes, the fiery heat of the sun above. We are Suna!"_ He spread his arms to his side, as wide as they would go, as though he were about to tip himself back and off the wall.

"_This is our city! Our Home! Say it! Say it now so the bastards and dogs will hear you across the desert! Our city! Our Home!"_

A wall of sound slammed against his chest and the blow was invigorating. "OUR CITY! OUR HOME!"

"_Let them come we will break them here with Steel and Fire!"_

"STEEL AND FIRE!"

* * *

Their cheers were louder now, so loud he was sure his own men could hear it as he drew his blade.

**_"Our city, our home."_** They cried.

His sword gleamed in the light of the rising sun, the scimitar's edge razor sharp.

"No words from me. Not for them." He said to the snake. "They have their duty, and they know what it is."

"**To fight." **Manda finished simply.

"Wrong." Naruto corrected staring straight ahead. "To fight...and _die._"

* * *

"_Now! For your comrades! For your families! For Suna!"_

"FOR SUNA!"

"_Louder!" _He demanded screaming up to the dark sky as he laughed again

"FOR SUNA"

"_They can't hear you brothers!"_

"**FOR SUNA!"**

He rounded, turning to face the expanse of desert between the city and its enemies. _'Come! Come and die against steel! Break yourselves against our resolve! Know me! For __**I**__ am Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, and I swear when the final hour is here I will throw your bodies from these walls! My sun will set and rise all the days after this, over an unconquered city!"_

"**GAARA! GAARA! GAARA!"**

* * *

When they cheered his name, loud and thunderous; Manda finally moved.

For all his size, the massive serpent seemed to glide across the expanse of desert, closing the distance with startling, dismaying speed, as he rushed headlong to the village gate.

His yellow, serpent's eyes gleamed with the morning light. Gleeful with the promise of soon to be sated bloodlust and a battle unlike any he'd ever taken part of before. The snake could almost be said to have been smiling as he rushed forward

Jutsu, Kunai, Shuriken, they all bounced harmlessly off of his thickened, armored hide as he struck the gates full on with his massive hammer of a head that was harder than any steel.

The ancient, bronze gates, each nearly as tall as the Kazekage tower were flattened in an instant, the stonework crumbling as though they were children's building blocks rather than cut rock and mortar.

Men screamed as they were crushed, as the walls crumbled beneath them with the thrashing of Manda's massive body, as he hissed, spitting acid and poisonous smog onto the village's entrance yard, entire houses tipping and collapsing with the movements of his body.

With a cloud of smoke, Manda found himself smiling, glaring at Katsuyu and the slugs aging summoner standing atop her head.

Gaara and the others on his part of the wall had little attention for that, the Kazekage's teal green eyes watched as, just before the snake ripped through the village gate its rider leaped off, red cloak making him a speck, easy to follow through the air with his eyes as he rose high over all of them.

He shot down so fast Gaara was certain he must have used some kind of wind manipulation, his body firing down to the earth as though he'd jumped down from some perch in the first place.

The Kazekage heard the blade, the wind whipping through his cloak and at the last possible moment his sand finally rose, stopping the weapon so close to his face he could actually see the edge of it peeking through the sand that gripped it.

Naruto landed on the battlements, his feet right on the ledge where Gaara had stood just moments ago talking to his men, teal green glared into ice blue before Gaara felt the man's foot smash into his shield, carrying enough force to send him off the wall and onto the rooftop across the street.

He parted the sand, just in time to see Naruto dodge two strikes from the ninja still on the wall before he kicked one, likely killing him if the crack of his neck was any indication, before he lunged after the Kazekage, moving so straight through the air Gaara could almost swear he could fly.

He brought his sand up again, blocking as he backpedaled. "Hold the wall Kankuro!" He shouted at his brother, seeing that the puppet master was moving to fight at his side. "I'll deal with him!"

"Empty promises do not become you!" The Hokage growled as he attacked again, now forcing Gaara's full attention onto him and him alone!

* * *

Yoshihiro made his way over the dune, his entire army rushing past him to the southern walls. He couldn't wait for cobble stone streets and tiled rooftops. His sheer weight and sand did not mix well together in his opinion.

He paused, looking over his shoulder towards his Anbu guard. "You know you can take that off now."

One of the Anbu in question shifted from foot to foot, almost nervously before reaching up to the mask, and pulling it off, revealing the porcelain skin, dark hair and white eyes of Hyuuga Hanabi.

The Tsuchikage took a breath as she walked up to his side, none of the other Anbu of his guard even batted an eyelash.

"Thank you for this." She said, making him give out a sharp 'harrumph' "You're taking a serious risk."

"Only if you die." He shot back. "And the risk is worth it."

"How so?"

"You're what survives this war. Your generation needs to see what happens here...experience it. Otherwise we might just slide back. And all the people who die here today would have died for nothing."

His explanation was a somber thing, and Hanabi got the distinct impression that he was talking, in some strange way, from experience.

"I'll do my best to survive then." She didn't wait for him to speak before she rushed forward with the rest of the Iwa ninja.

Yoshihiro made a hand gesture, and his Anbu followed after her at a quicker pace than himself as he hefted his hammer over his armored shoulder. He smiled.

* * *

Every movement, no matter how minor from Katsuyu made her stomach lurch with the motion, every exchanged blow between her summon and Manda was like an earthquake.

But for all the ferocity of this battle Tsunade's attentions were not focused on the giant snake, nor the actions of her summon.

No, she was waiting for something else.

She hadn't just summoned Katsuyu. Hundreds of little slugs were scattered throughout the village, hiding in corners, under stones, they were her eyes and ears, watching and waiting.

She didn't have to wait very long.

"Katsuyu. Make sure Manda doesn't get farther into the village." She said, barely even waiting for the slug's muttered "Of course" before she leaped off of her Summon's head, speeding away through the village as Suna's eastern forces began their fighting retreat from the walls.

* * *

The moment she made her way over the walls she activated her Byakugan.

Her sight expanded, became whole again as she saw _everything._

Especially all of the traps

"Stop!" She shouted, her voice lost amidst the screaming of nearly a thousand Iwa ninja rushing past her to the fight that awaited them.

The first of the traps were sprung.

Men died left and right, some dodging one trap only to spring another they weren't quick enough to escape. She tried to shout more, to bring them to their senses, to make them _stop _but she was not Yoshihiro nor anyone that they knew or respected, they surged forward and her voice was lost.

She knew that most, if not, all of the Hyuuga were on the eastern force, they were most likely keeping their people safe but how much would this side suffer? How much would Kiri's division circling up to the north of the village if the entire area was like this?

She moved to rush forward, it wouldn't take the smarter Iwa ninja long to discover that they were walking through a field of traps and take better caution.

That did not mean that she couldn't help spring or disarm some of those traps safely however

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. She expected Yoshihiro, she was infinitely surprised to find, Shino instead!

"Aburame-san?"

He nodded. "You were told to remain at the camp."

She set her jaw, glaring at him with an active Byakugan. "I am going to fight."

Shino sighed through his nostrils. "If I would have been able to, I would have stopped you. As it stands, I must settle for protecting you as best I can."

"I'm not a child."

"I don't rightly care."

"How did you even find me?"

"My clan members and I have spread our insects throughout Suna and to nearly every ninja within the army. We are acting as the couriers and information managers so that the captains and the commanders are aware of changing battle conditions and updated orders should Naruto-sama give them. The process of syncing our thoughts to the hive mind as a whole, rather than controlling the individual hives within ourselves, clouded the messages the Kikaichu I placed on you was trying to send to me. By the time I became aware that you were within the army, it was already too late."

She shrugged, "Fine, if you want to help, then help. But don't pretend to stop me."

Shino nodded, though a blind man could see it was a reluctant thing. Hanabi said nothing more before she turned and rushed through the city seeing more traps going off, triggered by those too stupid or too inexperienced to see them while others were disarmed or avoided when they were sprung.

Her eyes could see it, she could see all of them. Some survived, but most were being killed.

She could see it but she could not stop it so she put it out of her mind.

It was dismayingly easy to do so.

* * *

Kakashi landed behind his target, pivoting quickly, his kunai blade dug into the side of the chuunin's neck before he'd ever realized the copy ninja was at his back.

Using that same momentum, he continued to turn, dragging the slacking body into the path of three shuriken thrown by another ninja down the road.

Pushing the chuunin away he formed his handseals as his fist struck the ground and a spike of rock shot out right in front of his long range adversary, impaling him through the gut and leaving him to hang in the middle of the street like some macabre display as Suna continued its retreat and Konoha's ninja rushed past him in pursuit.

He looked up, Sharingan slowly spinning as he watched Manda and Katsuyu fighting behind them, their massive, titanic shadows casting themselves darkly over the village.

He could never say what warned him. There was no distinctive sound, nothing seen along his peripheral...nothing..._wrong. _All he could say was that even before the building next to him was crumbling, wood, stone and mortar flying outwards with so much force mere shrapnel was causing injury to those too slow to dodge it, he was already jumping away, and even then the fist almost caught him, regardless.

His sharingan spun rapidly now, and even it could barely identify the blur of motion that sped towards him through the cloud of dust. It allowed him only the ability to dodge by a hairs breath and when he jumped onto the second story of a nearby rooftop was he able to get a look at his adversary.

Tsunade.

Kakashi's sharingan eye narrowed, his mouth forming a grim line beneath his mask while hers burned with fury and her lips were curled back in a snarl.

* * *

Yoshihiro cursed as another explosion ripped through the streets about three blocks ahead of him.

"We're getting nowhere fast." He growled to himself as more experienced veterans tried to move forward and disarm the traps safely. Momentum was key to any victory, and every second they were bogged down here meant that more and more traps were being built, or that the enemy was preparing greater defenses, or getting into position for a counter attack. It was unlikely, with the numbers arrayed against them but the last thing the Devil Shimazu wanted was to loose more men.

There were screams to his right and Yoshihiro felt his teeth grind together at the thought of some other fool getting caught because he was just too stupid to wait, until he realized that there was more than one, and unlike the quick scream of a sprung trap this was the opening chorus of men moving to kill eachother.

He turned his head finding that Suna ninja had just entered the fray with his own men.

He moved to join, when an explosion nearly tipped him forward from behind and he swiveled his attention there instead.

Suna ninja were crawling out of the woodwork, dozens of them pouncing on the surprised and flabbergasted Iwa ninja. Yoshihiro noted that the majority of his men here were chuunin. The smarter, stronger ones having moved forward to help disarm or otherwise bypass the traps.

He found himself laughing. _'Avoid the teeth and claws to aim for the softer underbelly.'_

When he found himself unable to move, he smiled a bit more, looking down to his shadow which was extending unnaturally.

The Tsuchikage stared at the Shadow wielder. "Been a long time boy."

Shikamaru's lip curled, likely in distaste. "Troublesome." He muttered. "Didn't want to fight you." His shadows multiplied, dark wisps slithering across the ground, Yoshihiro saw his brow bead with sweat, his chakra capacity as useless now as it was before. He froze more and more soldiers that were quickly and effectively killed by other Suna ninja in their paralysis before Shikamar's shadows slithered off towards their next victims.

The Tsuchikage saw a shuriken spinning his way ready to lodge itself in his skull until a kunai speared it through the ring in the center knocking it away.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath again, he hadn't seen where the thing came from.

"You should know better-" The Devil Shimazu smiled. "-a Kage is never without his men." As though they were emerging from smoke the Anbu guard, a dozen of his most elite, dispelled their Genjutsu, engaging the superior force of Suna ninja around them.

"**Tsuuga!"**

A spinning dervish hurdled towards him from behind and Yoshiro felt himself smile a little more.

Predictably, at the last minute the Nara's shadow retracted, and gouges tore themselves across the armor on Yoshihiro's back as the Tsuchikage was thrown forward.

Shikamaru's shadow warped again, moving to find the old man quickly but found little more than crumbling dirt.

The Nara tensed. _'Son of a bitch is fast!'_

The ground gave out beneath his feet and Shikamaru reached out, grabbing onto Kiba's hand as the Inuzuka rushed by, catching him as he saw what was happening and leaping onto a nearby rooftop.

The two men stood on the slanted tiles, staring down at the sink hole about six feet in diameter before they were joined by a blond. "I take it you didn't kill him." She said.

"What was your first clue." the shadow wielder muttered, eyes scanning this way and that way, searching for the older warrior.

It was Kiba who heard the thunk beneath their feet his ears twitching as he looked down, seeing a kunai blade just peeking up from between the tiles. "Tag!" He yelled and all of them jumped apart, Shikamaru going in one direction while he and Ino went in another.

They landed beside eachother before Kiba's hearing again alerted them to the incoming attack. "Move!" He yelled at her.

"**Kaiten!"** The swirling ball, nearly the size of an average room smashed between them, all but destroying the section of roof they'd been standing on before it dissipated and Kiba felt his teeth gnashing together with rage.

He almost believed her to be Hinata before he took a closer look. The hair was longer, but not as full, her face thinner, sharper almost to the point of looking unhealthy. She was shorter than Hinata, though her legs were proportionately longer.

She glared at him with those damnable eyes as a swarm of insects converged behind her, materializing into that accursed Aburame he remembered from Sakai. The bug user glared at Ino who stood across from him.

"Don't remember inviting you two to the party." Yoshihiro said, standing down on street level as he smiled, his hammer slung over his shoulder.

"Deal with it."

The Tsuchikage chuckled.

* * *

She looked down onto the sands beneath her, knees bent, legs tucked under her body. She felt the warmth of the grains through her clothes, her war-scythe resting upon the hot surface at her side. The wall before her was devoid of soldiers, as were the rooftops save for the five or so puppeteers.

She reached down, running her hands through the fine grains.

Suna's sands were so soft. Like a sheet of gold silk. It was strange. Not as coarse as she would have expected. Strange that she never noticed that before.

Would she die upon them today? To join her husband? To join Yugito? Akina? Would she walk on silks of spun gold or be ensnared in drapes of dark red.

The screams were beginning to rise through the buildings the dust from the gate was still billowing upwards, now joined by whatever was being kicked up by Manda and Katsuyu, no doubt Tsunade would need to keep Manda away from the inner village. The traps would be useless if the snake all but demolished them before the ninja could get a taste of the surprises Suna's puppet masters had placed for them.

She forced it away from her thoughts. Those that died today, here in this place. They were no longer her concern. None of it was.

She had one duty here now.

In either victory, or death, she would find her end and she wished it'd come on swift wings.

But...

She grasped at her weapon, rising languidly to her feet.

To dance the dance of battle one more time. To bring Blood and Fire.

To war.

Always war.

She slipped her chakra down. Down down through her body, into the ground, and finally onto the dark seal beneath her feet, beneath the grains, beneath the silk of spun gold.

And so her mind came alive and her thoughts became real. She spun the threads of their death, and weaved the strings of their doom as Kiri's detachment finally circled the northern end of the village and each one of their ninja walked one by one into the spider's web that was her trap.

* * *

Toushiro's feet slipped on the desert as though it were covered in slick soap water, sand billowed up and blossomed outwards in an explosion of movement before his eyes as he drew the second of his twin axes to block the strike.

"_**Puppeteers**!" _Someone shouted.

Struggling to blocking the scything blades of the creation that had sprouted from the sand infront of him, the thought came unbidden to his mind. _'No? Really!'_

The sand gave way under his foot abruptly, he lost his footing and the things weapons converged in an instant.

He raised his axe, blocking two, but not the other pair on this one's side.

He grit his teeth and visibly flinched, waiting for a pain that did not come.

_'What?'_

His eyes flashed, the world becoming bright before returning. Only now he was not holding off some Suna puppet.

A Kiri headband was tied over the man's forehead.

It took him a second to put the pieces together.

_'Genjutsu!'_

He pushed the man away, and with a blink the man was a puppet once again.

'Kai!' He said, and the world around him seem to waver and crumble before reasserting itself, and the battle around him continued after only a brief flash of clarity.

And for that instant he saw that Kiri ninja were fighting Kiri ninja.

_'Zhuge Liang must be behind this!' _He determined. The illusion was powerful, whenever he tried any of his techniques for disruption the illusion would just assert itself almost faster than what he could catch. If he didn't already _know_ that he was in a Genjutsu he would never have suspected anything was amiss. Only the Raikage had the power to do something like this.

But how could he do this to so many? No one had the mental will or power to enforce so many complex illusions on so many ninja. How many others had already determined that they were trapped? Did they determine it? Or were they still oblivious?

He danced around two more strikes from his opponent backing away with all the speed he had. Hoping his hesitation, something completely unheard of in Suna puppets would tip off his enemy.

But after almost a full minute Toushiro could see the man was not breaking out the caster's hold.

None of them were, the fighting continued around him and more and more men continued to die.

Was he the only one that could see this?

Why?

Or was he the only one caught?

What was this?

A dragon, earth and stone, rock and sand smashed into the puppet's side and Toushiro could hear the cracking of wood and the screeching of metal and knew that just beneath it those sounds were really the breaking of bones and the screams of a dying man.

"You looked like you were having trouble there, Toushiro-san!"

A man, the first to speak, the first to recognize him. Toushiro stepped forward, clasping at his shoulders.

"We're caught in a Genjutsu Kosu!" He yelled struggling to be heard over the cacophony the illusionist was half projecting, half allowing. "Its some kind of mass illusion, its pitting us against each other, the puppets are other Kiri ninja!"

The man, Kosu, looked around. "Toushiro-san, I-" Whatever he was about to say was stopped by the person he was addressing as Toushiro swung one of his axes with inhuman speed, earning a glancing blow to his left arm. "Are you mad!" Kosu shouted, scrambling away.

"You've taken his face." Toushiro answered. "But you don't know his name. Its not Kosu. Its Hachiro! You've made my job of finding you a lot easier!"

'Hachiro' stood, glaring at the son of Guan. "How are you resisting this?" He muttered before body and face melted away in wisps of gray smoke to reveal a woman. A woman in white. "It maters not. You are the only one. The others are snared within the web. Soon they will be dead to the last man along with you."

"Not if I kill you first."

The woman's eyes flashed pale silver, and Toushiro saw her literally vanish before his eyes, then he saw his countrymen surge forward to scale the walls, he saw them swinging at empty air for a moment before the illusion reasserted itself on him, and he saw hundreds of Suna ninja being cut down by fellow Kiri ninja.

He reached out grabbing one of the Kiri ninja by the arm, the man, some chuunin, turned around and Toushiro saw the attack projected through his gaze before he delivered it, and his axes came up to block the strike.

He must see him as a Suna ninja. Or a puppet.

When the man swung, Toushiro lashed out, ready to strike with the pommel of his axe on the man's temple to knock him out.

Then of course the man had to move.

It was the lower, point of the axe head that found his temple instead, cleaving into the side of his skull with a wet squelching sound.

The Genjutsu did nothing to hide the sensation of the man's blood splattering over his face.

He pulled his weapon free, guilt clawing at his insides before he pushed it back down and looked up to the wall again where the men were rushing over it now, unimpeded, sure of their victory.

The lady in white looked down on him from on high, the wind ruffling her clothes as she stood on the battlements. He rushed to her, hoping to end this quick.

He reached the battlements and the world darkened, shifting and turning in a dizzying vertigo as she vanished.

And he was left with nothing more than a completely deserted village, its streets dead, the screaming soldiers vanished, the cacophonous battle on the eastern side gone, his fellow ninja gone, not even the wind howled through this barren place.

A voice as smooth as velvet, and as toxic as any poison slithered through his thoughts.

"_Let us contend on a higher, battlefield."_

* * *

It was strange really. Shino found himself deciding.

Just how much hatred he was gaining for Suna's puppets, in the scant few minutes he'd been fighting with, who he recognized vaguely as Yamanaka Ino by how his Kikaichu said her chakra tasted and of course, her appearance.

Regardless, back to the point, it was very strange. He'd never hated puppets or their wielders overmuch in all his years as a ninja, despite having faced one or two.

To be fair however none had ever been as _bothersome_ as this one was proving to be.

There were three puppets, one was coiled around her body, resembling a snake, the other two resembled birds, one crackled with electricity, the other was wreathed in fire. Both were doing an excellent job of killing any of his insects that got too close.

And he couldn't even drain her chakra by placing his kikaichu on her because of the snake wrapped around her body, it was emitting a sound in supersonic levels that was abhorrent to his partners. Most likely on the offensive the thing would be able to rupture eardrums or interfere with human inner ear function. Dangerous.

Luckily for him, it was being delegated to a more defensive role while the other two puppets sent him on a dancing game throughout the village rooftops avoiding and dodging them.

He stood on the side of a building, and the fire bird came swooping over him, opening its bladed beak, fire shot out towards him as the Aburame backpedaled to escape the blast; his hive buzzing in fear of the flames.

He jumped off, feet touching the sand covered road as he saw both puppets circle in the air before swooping down for the attack.

His hands formed a seal before earth, rock and sandstone rose up from beneath the cobblestone street, cocooning him in an earthen shell as the puppets reared back, flapping their razor edged wings in fury before Ino threw a simple explosive tag onto the jutsu.

The explosion cracked the shell right down the middle like an egg and it parted just in time to reveal itself as empty.

The Yamanaka's eyes narrowed before she heard the buzzing above, raising her eyes just in time to see thousands of kikaichu converge and reform the body of Shino, diving down to attack her.

She tensed her foot and then brought it up in an incredible high kick, attacking almost straight up her foot connected with Shino's jaw before the Kikaichu dispersed and re converged behind her as she was still bringing her foot down.

She felt the sharp pain of an elbow slamming into her spine, making her stumble forward, off balance before the insects again dispersed and converged damn near underneath her as the Aburame clan head delivered a perfect upper cut. The only thing that stopped her from biting off her own tongue was that her teeth were already clenched.

Ino reeled, her concentration nearly slipping on her puppets with the pain as Shino's insects dispersed and re-converged.

This time the back of her fist found the Aburame's throat.

Shino cursed, jumping away from her as her puppets resumed their attack, sweeping in close, lightning and fire prickling his skin and singing his clothing.

Kikaichu could not reform weapons such as kunai and shuriken. Its why no Aburame ever carried any with them. If he could, he would have killed her twice now.

The lightning bird fired out pulses of electricity as it flew, the electric discharge arcing through the air right towards him as he found himself dodging and weaving again. The Fireballs soon joined the volley.

He ran, his speed carrying him through the attacks as he ducked and weaved his way past them. He jumped into the air, his body again dissolving into millions of tiny insects that twisted and curved through the puppets and their elemental threats before rushing again at the master.

His attack was projected, obvious, it was meant for her to dodge.

She didn't.

She didn't need too.

The screech was so sudden, so piercing, so _agonizing_ Shino found his body reforming against his will, the Kikaichu shrieking in pain as they crawled back beneath his skin in a futile effort to escape the sudden assault on their senses.

It took him a second to determine the culprit.

The snake puppet.

She'd been holding it back as a trump card.

Only the flash of a blade gave him enough presence of mind to _move_ and even then the weapon found home in his side rather than his neck as he jumped away

The moment he was out of range the Kikaichu aided his escape, a haze of millions of flies veiling his retreat as he hid within a building while his hive swarmed and dodged the bird like puppets pursuing them through the air.

Shino breathed heavily as he cradled his injury, sweat beading at his brow. He cursed, ignoring the sensation of his insects returning slowly from their aerial duel to distract the puppet mistress. He needed a moment to catch his breath.

And hopefully find a way out of this.

It was strange just how much he was growing to hate puppets.

* * *

She rolled forward, the clawed hand coming so close she felt it actually brush her hair as she flipped over the edge of the house, off of the roof and onto the wall. She leaned to the side, her active Byakugan allowing her to see enough of the Inuzuka's attack to dodge it as he followed her.

She flipped forward, rolling and twisting down the wall as he tried over and over again to strike at her. Then she landed, feet on the ground she was facing the wall before she spun around with a kick that would have done Naruto proud, kicking Kiba hard enough in the face to send him into the wall of the building across the street.

She lunged after him when a clone, half formed and emerging from the ground beneath her grabbed a hold of her ankle. She channeled chakra to her heel, kicking the thing's head clean off.

She turned back in time for Kiba to drive his claws right across her throat.

Chunks of meat, and muscle splattered wetly across the floor, blood fountained from her torn jugular before she vanished in a cloud of grey smoke, replaced by a log.

Kiba cursed and turned just in time to put his prosthetic hand in the way of her attack.

The light tap made the arm go slack, the chakra strings constructed to make it move, shattering with the strike as he leaped back to get some distance.

She charged after him, her hands nearly glowing with chakra.

He blocked her strike, his fist striking at the inside of her forearm as he jumped onto the side of the building, still trying to gain some distance as he reformed his chakra strings and his prosthetic arm regained its mobility.

Hanabi followed, Hyuuga hand strikes and deft kicks flying towards him.

Kiba cursed and blocked as best he could, feeling every time as though a hot iron poker was striking his arm wherever she touched it.

He leapt onto the other building across from them, twisting and turning in mid air to keep his eyes on her. She just moved, able to see him from any angle as she just threw out attacks that no ninja could ever hope to deliver accurately without her eyes.

The moment he touched the wall he jumped back to the rooftop of the other building, she didn't have to pause and look like another ninja, she jumped almost as soon as he did.

He cursed again.

He landed on the very edge of the rooftop, damn near feeling the strike at his back; he didn't think, he just jumped up, back flipping in mid air, he fell back to the ground head first, seeing Hanabi and her outstretched hand where she failed to land the killing blow.

His prosthetic arm shot out, the bladed fingers firing towards her with the rattle of a chain.

"Kaiten!"

And like that the attack was deflected, his clawed hand shooting out somewhere else, he just barely managed to twist himself in mid air to avoid landing on the spinning wheel of defensive chakra.

It didn't save him from the solid kick that smashed into his jaw though, powered further by the momentum of the rapid spin

Kiba went sailing. He smashed through a window on another building, his jaw thundered with pain and it was the sound of glass crunching underfoot that alerted him to his pursuer.

He opened his eyes when he landed on his back, seeing another window on the other side of this house before he rolled with the motion and leapt through the thing, feet first.

This time, when she followed he was ready.

She lunged at him, her palm open and glowing with chakra again and Kiba thrust his clawed arm forward again.

He didn't aim for her.

When the chained claw latched onto the rooftop of the building they'd just vacated, he pulled himself up and he saw her eyes widen with alarm as he rose right above her.

"Doton:Kengan!"

His fist was suddenly encased in rock, sharpened spikes along the knuckle as he punched straight down on the young woman.

Hanabi drew two kunai, crossing them infront of herself at the last moment, it was a feeble defense, but it was a defense.

One that she became infinitely grateful for when the attack finally struck, her arms lanced with so much pain she was terrified they broke, when her back struck the floor she was almost as certain her ribs had snapped.

The blood that was literally driven from her body and out of her mouth didn't help her opinion.

She'd been hit by Naruto before...but this hurt just as bad. Maybe even worse.

Through her closed eyelids she saw Kiba moving to finish her.

With a surge of adrenalin she forced her body to _move!_ Rolling to the side she managed to twist herself on the floor to reach her feet, she was about to form a technique when the Inuzuka was already on top of her.

When had he gotten this fast? Or had she just gotten that slow?

Two feet smashed into her sternum, driving out whatever air she'd managed to get back into herself before she was smashed against a wall. She pushed herself off, hoping to catch him off guard with a quick recovery but he dodged her attack, moving around her, she could see him, but wasn't fast enough to react. Another kick connected with the small of her back and she rolled forward only to feel a fist smashing her across the face and another kick striking her across the ribs.

She rolled and got to her feet, stumbling after the reflex motion until her back hit the wall.

He attacked again, his claws brandished, ready for the fatal blow, and Hanabi felt a calm settle over her.

Then she dodged.

His strike was fast, simple, a thrust to the neck, it looked like it would have connected...even to her.

Then she moved, and her open palm raced up and struck against his chest solidly.

Kiba's eyes went wide, backing away as he clutched at his chest, blood spilled from his lips as he cursed and Hanabi glared, the calm she'd previously felt vanishing as all the aches and pains of her battered body returned to her.

He wiped the blood off his lips glaring at with fury and determination, even through the pain of the damaged lung and the subsequent labored breathing he now bore.

The dumb dog just didn't know. He would never win this...he couldn't.

She was the edge of the sword. She couldn't loose.

* * *

The destructive path they carved through the village was finally brought to an end when that familiar, pillar of eldritch energy emerged from the center of Sunagakure, two blocks, maybe four blocks distance .

If it was in Naruto to smile, he would have. But then the expression would have died a quick death when Gaara raised his hand up, speaking onto the communication seal at his wrist "All commanders, cease the retreat. Begin the counterattack.

And like that Suna came alive around him.

His sharp, inhumanly good eyes saw the Konoha, Ame, Taki and Kusa ninja momentum grind to a flat, dead halt as battle was finally fully joined, his ears twitched as the sounds of shouts, footsteps, rattling armor and drawn blades was bring carried up from the south, getting closer and closer. He could guess the north would suffer the same fate.

He saw Gaara gathering chakra, felt it sinking into the sand below, gathering power like he did in Konoha not so long ago.

_Not this time.'_ he thought.

He went to attack when he found himself ducking beneath the swing of a sword, twisting his body to avoid the thrust of a blade before back flipping to dodge a hail of throwing knives.

When he looked back up four Anbu were at Gaara's side likely hoping to stall him long enough for Gaara to complete whatever he wanted to do.

He stepped forward and the first two attacked. All four of them would have done better.

He dropped a smoke bomb at his feet.

The two rushed forward, heedless, at least until they inhaled the smoke.

The gasped and choked, clawing at their burning throats as their wind pipes sealed.

They did not readily have the advantage of his healing.

He rushed the other two before they could gather what was wrong with their friends. He punched the first one, his fist shattering the porcelain mask of the Anbu at the Kazekage's side before Gaara raised his sand shield to block at the Rasengan being thrust at his chest. The wall before his eyes burst onto his face, grains of silica falling into his mouth, nose and eyes as he felt the shockwave slam into his chest as though he'd taken a direct blow.

His concentration was broken.

The Kazekage fell back, rolling down the tiled roof with a gasp of expelled air.

The Rasengan dissipated, and Naruto drew one of his blades slashing once at the second Anbu's own weapon, parrying the blow before offering a counter riposte, skewering the man through the chest.

Gaara caught himself before he went over the edge of the roof, looking up in time to meet Naruto's eyes before the Hokage leaped, spun in the air and swung his blade down onto him.

Sand came again to the Kazekage's defense. Wind chakra dug harshly into the shifting surface but more and more sand was poured into the shield, a cleft was dug into a slab that was denser than steel.

Then the shield shifted. Its form, immutable as it was, reaching up and striking the Devil King in the sternum, driving him up before he righted himself, slamming his feet onto the edge of the same roof. Tiles shattered and wood cracked but he remained on his feet.

Gaara barely had time to reach his own legs before he was on him again. His forearm came forward, a bracer of sand hovering half a foot before his flesh , stopping the kick before pushing it off.

Gaara stood up straight, his hands lashing out, spikes and blades of sand seeking Naruto's flesh while the very sand beneath the village began to rumble and shift as more was submitted to his will.

Naruto blocked one strike with his forearm, as he rushed forward, the sand pulling back as its shape transformed and changed to serrated teeth, cutting through his clothes and biting at his skin. He spun with the motion, turning so fast the sand was unable to rise before his elbow struck at Gaara's temple, knocking him onto a knee.

Naruto raised his one drawn blade in both hands, bringing it down for a strike before a sheer wall of sand got between him and his opponent again.

He backpedaled, feet reaching the edge of the roof as the sand shot towards him in spikes and barbs that converged as they were propelled from the wall.

The wind blade slashed and struck, lashing out with blinding speed. He cut what he could, dodged what he could not.

He somersaulted, one hand gripping the very edge of the roof as he flipped himself backwards

Spikes of sand were lodged in the roof and Naruto, stabbed his blade into the wall before using it to swing back onto the roof. His feet touched down as he pulled the weapon free and slashed the air infront of him, a crescent of wind Chakra sailing towards Gaara.

Gaara leaped over the attack, rushing towards his enemy in a headlong charge that all but swallowed the distance between them before his feet had even touched the ground again.

The Kazekage's forward momentum was brought to a screeching halt as he dug his feet into the tiled roof, stopping as he thrust his hands forward infront of Naruto's body

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"**

Now Naruto was the one who felt the blow to his chest like a solid hit. His feet abandoned the tiled roof, his body sailing through Suna's streets.

He looked below, eyes widening as a forest of sand spears was rushing up from the very ground to impale him mid flight.

He turned, free hand stretched out towards the earth and the onrush of deadly projectiles.

"**Futon: Shoha!"**

It was as though the fist of a God had plunged down into the earth. It shattered Gaara's attack like so much dust, smashing into the cobblestones streets, digging a shallow crater into the ground.

Landing on another roof, he charged again, dozens of feet crossed within the blink of an eye while an ocean of sand began to billow up from the ground, ready to reach up and consume them both.

_'Foolish boy.' _He thought, landing on the roof, shattering tiles with the harsh soles of his boots, stabbing his blade between them he reached down with both hands into his satchels, pulling free two scrolls he unrolled them, tossing the bunched rolls to either side of the Kazekage. They were unfurled, revealing blood red runes on white parchment.

Gaara erected his barrier around himself, tightening his hold and control over the sand, ready for the attack.

But none was forthcoming, and he felt only a tug, and a nauseating sense of vertigo.

He dropped his shields, and found he was no longer within the walls of Suna, no longer fighting on its leagues upon leagues of sand. Rather he stood far above, at the top of the village's Kazekage monument the sheer sandstone cliff shooting up from the ground to tower above the village, granting him an unobstructed view of the entire village as it was slowly engulfed in fire.

Too far to help. Too far to do anything from here!

"**No more distractions."** He heard.

His eyes found Naruto who pulled his weapon free from the ground with a flourish. **"No more feints. No more strategy and guile. No more!" **Hateful, glacial blue met storm green and Gaara found himself agreeing with his words despite himself.

"**Come" **The Demon of Konoha growled out harshly through the grille of his metal facemask. **"Come and let us finally bring an end to this! Sabaku no Gaara!**

The sandstone cracked and splintered beneath the Kazekage's feet, hissing tendrils of gold grains snaking up his body as his fists clenched.

_'Yes.' _He thought _'Lets.'_

* * *

Yoshihiro was laughing as he walked into the house. His hammer periodically striking at the wooden walls. "Come on out boy. We're still not done with today's lesson."

From his hiding spot Shikamaru threw his voice, the multiple projections making it seem as though his voice was coming from everywhere. "I'd rather skip the part on dying." He'd been counting on this, to a degree.

The moment he saw Yoshihiro on the field he knew the old man would fight in a certain way.

The Kage had pride, and he could bet the old man wanted to indulge him by fighting here, where he was choosing the terms. The Tsuchikage, with his techniques, hell, with the Hammer alone, he could probably tear this whole house down in short order.

This was more sport than anything for the old man.

He wanted to savor this.

Shikamaru needed to plan and he needed to plan fast. The chase might amuse him for a little while, but testing his patience would just have him destroying this building in short order.

_'He'll kill me at close combat. He can probably take the mid range jutsu I know with no problem. My long range ninjutsu is less than effective here, not that he couldn't dodge it anyway...'_

The hammer struck again as the older man continued his search.

_'Its getting harder and harder to hold him with my shadow...every time I grab him he escapes faster...'_

The hammer struck a third time and Shikamaru heard his mistake.

He was leaning on the other side of the wall.

He pitched himself forward, rolling over a low table as three hundred pounds of armored behemoth plowed through plaster and wood, grinning like a mad man as he stalked forward. "Found ya."

Shikamaru got on his back and kicked at the table, launching it at his opponent and scrambling to his feet as a backhanded gauntlet smashed the oak table to slivers and bits of mashed wood.

He jerked his body to the side as the hammer smashed into the wall, the head going, almost completely through it before Shikamaru drew a kunai and went to slash Yoshihiro across the face. The older ninja hiked up his shoulder pauldron the thick steel deflecting the blade with far too much ease before Shikamaru felt the air leave his lungs twice. The first time by an elbow that struck him in the chest, the second time by his back hitting the wall.

He saw Yoshihiro's weapon ripping through the plaster beside him as the old man didn't even bother to pull it out for the swing it careened towards his head, ready to smash it into pulp.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, his body melting into black before it slipped beneath Yoshihiro, reforming at the other side of the house.

He heard the Tsuchikage laugh as his stomach rolled, his body thoroughly unused to doing that. "Strength from Desperation" the old man growled with that fanged smile. "That can be the best kind you know?"

He heard him chuckling as he slipped past to find another hiding place.

Then the house lurched, the entire floor rising up like some beast was trying to push its way from underneath the floorboards.

Window's shattered and Shikamaru only had half a second to hear the rush of water before the wall of water slammed into him, smashing him into the wall.

He wanted to scream, but had enough sense to realize that he would just be swallowing water. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes, blocking out the water blurred images as he felt the wall give way behind him with a loud crack of wood.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, it was to the decidedly strange sensation of being on a beach. He hadn't even _seen_ a beach in forever.

The Nara groaned, pushing himself up on soggy, wet sand that clung everywhere on his body as he reached his feet.

He blinked to clear the fuzziness out of his vision. The sting of salt in his eyes clearing away with every tearful closing of his eyelids before he looked around.

Three homes were gone, he wasn't sure how much water had been thrown here but if it traveled much farther into the village then a good chunk of their traps must have gone off already as well.

He could only pray that it hadn't gone much farther than he himself. The ninja were standing up again. Battle reigniting all around him as he saw Yoshihiro pull himself out of the rubble. He looked around again and this time, his cleared eyes found the most likely culprit.

Ino appeared at his side, and he found her helping him fully reach his feet. "Are you alright?"

He noticed the Hyuuga having joined Yoshihiro as well, breaking off her fight with Kiba where the Inuzuka was circling around to regroup with him.

But even though both the Tsuchikage and the Hyuuga were standing there, Shikamaru found his attention drawn back to the blue skinned behemoth standing just a couple dozen feet down the road.

Or more specifically to the slew of dead ninja now crowded around him. They were bearing Iwa and Suna hitai-ate.'

The appearance alone was unmistakeable.

"Hoshigake Kisame." he heard Yoshihiro breathe out like a curse.

"Been a while old man. Maybe this time you'll listen to your old age and just die properly." The Monster of Kiri smiled a wide and feral smile full of razor edged, white teeth.

"Maybe this time I'll skin you like I did your mother."

The Kiri nuke-nin chuckled again.

"Kisame." They heard and Shikamaru felt his ears twitch at the familiar tone, trailing his eyes behind the massive ninja to a slip of a woman, barely at her partner's chest, her features were obscured by the hood of some drab grey travelers cloak. But he _knew_ he'd heard that voice before. She was upwind of them...he would have asked Kiba otherwise.

Kisame looked over his shoulder at her and he spoke purposefully loud to interrupt whatever she was about to say.

"Go on girl...you have better thing's to do..."

When she hesitated the Kiri nin smiled. "Tell ya what...you stop him, and you stop me."

She hesitated again sweeping her head as though she was looking over the six of them before she nodded, giving each a wide berth as she sped away.

Shikamaru extended his shadow, fully intending to capture this woman of dubious intentions before she escaped.

He didn't notice Kisame throwing an explosive tag behind himself, the fiery burst of light directly behind him warped his shadow, extending it until it met Shikamaru's.

Immediately the Nara felt himself being punched in the gut, the air left his lungs as a pressure fell on his shoulders as though it had the weight of the village's monument. He staggered like he couldn't keep his legs and only Kiba and Ino grabbing him underneath the arms kept him upright as he retracted his shadow faster than a man retracting his hand from an open flame

"What the hell!" He was practically shouting out the words.

"What happened?" Kiba barked out, glaring at the still smiling Kiri ninja.

"I've never felt this much raw chakra in anyone?" He panted, gulping down air in huge suctions of breath. "Its as bad as the Devil King!" He admitted.

"Hehehehehe, not quite but close enough I think." The Monster of the seven swordsmen boasted. "So whadaya say? All six? Or do I rip you apart three at a time.

It only took Shikamaru a second to decide as he caught his breath. "Iwa...truce?"

Yoshihiro nodded. Unlike everyone else, he'd actually fought this beast before. "He hits like a damn bull, and can take more damage than a bulwark. The power of his water Jutsu are insane, get caught in any of them and you're not walking back out, in a hurry, if at all."

"I'm weak to lightning, and earth is always a good defense against me." Their enemy supplied, still smiling as he pulled the massive greatsword from his back.

_'Is he so powerful that he's just throwing that out like its nothing?'_ He thought to himself before signaling Ino and Kiba to spread out.

Beside him, he heard the Hyuuga hiss at Yoshihiro.

"You're going to cooperate with them?"

"Kisame isn't an enemy we can beat alone-" He responded. "Quite frankly I'd tell you to run if I didn't think we'd need you."

He's right, the Aburame said at his side. As we speak my Kikaichu are feasting on his chakra. But its like trying to empty the ocean with a bucket...his power cusps on the scope of the Jinchuuriki.

Shikamaru risked a quick glance around him, Suna and Iwa ninja were still fighting, with Suna now slowly drawing the Iwa nin further into the village and through the field of traps while the bulk of the Suna elite pulled away to encircle the leaf forces in the center.

Half of him was tempted to abandon Iwa to take care of this problem. But there was always a chance Kisame could instead target Suna's forces instead, an even bigger risk was having him flood the entire southern district with an area attack like this one that leveled almost a whole city block. This would destroy so many traps, it would all but demolish the entire southern defense.

This blue freak was like Manda. They had to keep him as far out of the village trap perimeter as they could.

They were _going_ to keep him out. Even if he had to work with his enemy to do it. He could kill the Hyuuga, Aburame and Tsuchikage, the one's who _weren't _one man demolition teams, afterward.

As Yoshihiro finally convinced the Hyuuga to cooperate, and his, now six, opponents began to surround him, Kisame threw his head back and laughed lond, loud and utterly carefree.

This was going to be so much _**fun!**_

* * *

He landed, stone and sand kicked up around his ankles with the impact of his feet, his blue eyes left Gaara for a moment, looking down to the village. Pockets of flame were sprouting up here and there as more and more ninja sought to simply burn away the obstacles Suna had put in their path.

Stupid really, the flames would dull their hearing, the smoke would blind them, the ash would choke them. They were simply making the battle more dangerous for both sides than the traps could ever be.

Stupid. But that was not really his concern.

No...She was here...she was coming closer.

_Good..._ He thought. _Come, now and let us find an end sister._

He returned his eyes to Gaara, brandishing his wind coated sword.

_Yes...let us find an end._

* * *

I was originally going to release the entire battle in one chapter, but when I was approaching 75 and it was only around 60 percent complete, I told my self to hell with that because no one is sitting through a 100+ page chapter. I cut out here, around 30 pages into the chapter. I hope that this is enough for you readers who have waited patiently for this.

There's no mention of Temari in this chapter I know but don't worry, she'll show up again. By the way lets make a bit of a game out of this to see how many people can guess who it was that got her out. I'll give you a big hint.

_'Who isn't here?'_

And for those of you who are really paying attention, no I have not forgotten about Kankuro, Chouji or Sakura on Suna's side, they're going to have their own fights with their own opponents when the battle really begins, don't worry.

Lastly, who do you think is going to die out of the people in the fights that have been set up to occur?

Gaara. Naruto (Akina)

Kisame. Yoshihiro, Hanabi, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba

Toushiro. Yue Ying

Tsunade. Kakashi

And out of the remaining people who didn't yet have their turn to make an appearance during this chapter who is going to die?

(These people of course being Baki, Temari, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Ibiki, Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Toyohisa, Daisuke, Kankuro)


	115. Suna falls

Kisame didn't wait for them to attack. He did not remain on the defensive, waiting for an opportunity to beat them as most stratagems dictated in a heavily outnumbered fight like this one was.

The beast of a man charged them with a wild, elated laugh.

He was also faster than he looked...a lot faster than he looked.

He was on Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba before any of them could do more than stiffen in surprise.

The hilt of his sword slammed into Ino's stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs and the rest of her to the floor. The edge of his sword simultaneously blocked Kiba's sharp thrust with his faux claw arm. The chakra strings controlling his limb were swallowed instantly, leaving the prosthetic little more useful than a stump before Kisame pitched forward, smiling as he headbutted Kiba across the nose with a sick crack. A gush of blood cemented the notion that the Inuzuka's nose was broken.

He went to grab at Shikamaru but the shadow users body melted into black, dispersing like wisps of smoke before re-converging behind the Nuke-ninja. Two kunai blades were drawn and thrust onto Kisame's broad shoulder-blades.

He was faster than he looked.

With a swift pivot the broad side of Kisame's sword took the hits, and then the blue skinned shark man grabbed Shikamaru by the scruff of his shirt.

Shikamaru felt his stomach lurch as Kisame lifted him clear over his head with one hand. Then he threw him onto the still dazed Kiba, knocking them both to the ground.

With twin shrieks Ino's puppets took to flight again, hurdling towards him with fire and thunder.

Serpents of water coiled up from the ground, swirling and hissing before they rushed at the two puppets.

They banked and twirled in flight, evading the moving bodies of water as Kisame diverted his attention to the other three that were joining the fray.

He swung out with his sword, the edge meeting the swinging head of Yoshihiro's hammer with bone rattling force. The Tsuchikage grit his teeth as his blow was repelled.

Kisame was then swallowed by insects, a horde of them flying onto him like bees on a honeypot. They ate at his chakra with fervor that made Kisame laugh all the more.

It almost tickled.

A swirling vortex of water swallowed him up in their place, washing away the insects and drowning them all too easily before he dispersed it.

Then, he once again turned, catching the Hyuuga's wrist mid strike, her fingers poised to land on the small of his back, to kill the nerves along his spine.

All too easy.

When he saw her fingers crackle with lightning he was not surprised.

She however was, when he kept moving, pulling her forward and around him, too late she saw his intent, she wouldn't be able to stop her attack.

She'd fully expected Kisame to block her Juuken strike, so she'd charged up a lightning attack to strike at him when he stopped her.

But he'd predicted her. And he was too fast...unbelievably fast...

Now she found herself aiming instead, at Yoshihiro.

The lightning shot out, and she watched it crack through the air, hurdling towards the Tsuchikage's chest.

It was only his quick reflexes that saved him. He dropped straight to the floor and instead of ripping through his sternum, the electric discharge instead tore apart his shoulder pauldron with a shriek of rending steel.

He cursed and Kisame laughed before kicking her away.

With his six enemies recovering their feet Kisame spared them all a gleeful grin.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

It was a wave of shattered earth and splintered rock coming at him.

Kakashi jumped, twisting through the air up and over the attack, landing behind the slug princess. He swung a kunai, its edge seeking the back of her neck, only for the blond to roll forward at the last second, retaliating with two Shuriken thrown out behind her.

Kakashi blocked both, reaching into his pouch with his free hand before tossing a gas bomb, hoping the sannin would strike it and shatter the delicate shell.

No such luck, with a casual catch and a toss the older woman was rid of his trap with contemptuous ease.

With a quick array of hand seals Kakashi saw her hands come alive with the glow of chakra scalpels. The Copy cats' sharingan eye spun, carefully observing her movements.

He was still rather surprised when those chakra scalpels were thrown however.

His first instinct was to block, but realized the non corporeal blades would merely keep going. So he ducked, dodging the impressive attacks by mere inches before he rushed the legendary medic, dodging and weaving through more of her projectile scalpels as he went, swerving through the streets. Tsunade's attack did nothing to the surrounding objects but would be devastating for any human caught in its path.

He reached her, she almost seemed surprised. He was faster than her, that was the advantage he had.

He swung, lightning coating his fingertips. It was an attack meant to stun, the killing blow would come later.

He hoped she'd block in reflex, she dodged instead, sidestepping almost too quick for his Sharingan to see.

But he did see it, and because of that he was able to follow her movements, watching as she dug in the ball of her foot within two steps, her fist cocking back and hurdling towards his hip.

Kakashi jumped over her again, cartwheeling through the air, he threw more Shuriken at the woman, watching in satisfaction as she awkwardly dodged two, the third cutting into her arm. It was a shallow cut, but it meant that she was sloppy. Tsunade was off focus.

She was vulnerable.

He landed and rolled forward immediately to avoid her attack. Even so, Tsunade still mannaged to hit him, coming so close that when she released her focused chakra where her foot would have made contact with his skull he still felt the miniature explosion at his back. It pushed him forward like some drunk had slammed into him. His roll became awkward and clumsy, and he actually fell to the floor instead of reaching his feet smoothly.

She was off focus, but those punches were still incredibly dangerous.

He scrambled to reach his feet throwing kunai and shuriken for all he was worth at the advancing Sannin. She was almost on top of him anyway by the time he found himself standing again.

He drew two kunai, slashing and jabbing at her quickly, putting her on the defensive as he met her head on, forcing her to dodge his superior speed.

He left an opening, she took it.

Kakashi ducked underneath her swing, trying to swipe at her stomach but she was too good for that, smoothly redirecting the momentum of her punch to skirt away from the slash.

He expected her to back off a bit more, to get some distance before she attacked again.

She didn't. She whirled right back around, leaving herself so open and exposed Kakashi didn't even have the mind to take it. She shouldn't have made this move...no one should have made that move!

Professionals were predictable, amateurs were surprising.

He raised up his arms, coating every inch of his limbs in pure chakra.

He'd never dodge.

He needed to block.

Her fist smashed straight through his hasty defense, nearly crushing his arms. She would have if she'd used her focused chakra on his limbs. She hadn't...

Her fist smashed into him, she'd been aiming for the solar plexus. It would have been an instantaneous kill with her strength. He'd jumped, just a bit, and her fist instead found the one part of his torso that was best capable of taking a beating.

His stomach.

He coughed up blood and felt the red liquid trapped between his lips and his mask as he went flying through the air. He slammed into the wall of a building with a crack of splintering wood. The copy cat collapsed, gulping down air and conversely choking on it as his stomach heaved.

Tsunade was on him in a second and adrenalin surged through Hatake's body, purging away the pain in a momentary burst of energy.

His body coiled like a snake, ducking under her attack before standing up behind her.

He grabbed onto the back of her head, pushing her forward until the diamond seal on her forehead smashed against the wall.

He went to draw a knife.

His stomach spasmed.

The pain was so intense Kakashi doubled over, stumbling back with stars dancing across his eyes. More blood oozed from his lips, now falling out of the mask and onto the floor.

He saw her reaching for him, ready to finish the job.

He threw down a smoke bomb, its black fumes spreading out immediately to cover his retreat.

* * *

The first attack came out of nowhere. The city was empty, silent as he walked through it.

A wisp of an oily shadow at the corner of his eye before something struck him across the face. He reeled and took his axes in a ready stance as the next attack came.

He dodged, ducking beneath the swing before he countered with a high kick that sent this shadow thing into the air. He jumped after it, his axes swinging, hoping to find its flesh.

They struck, and like ink the black thing spread out like liquid, coiling around to reform directly behind him, striking at his back to send him back down to the ground.

His arms absorbed the fall, and he sprang to his feet as quickly as he could before side stepping, avoiding the things follow up attack as he spun around, a full 180 spin, both axes glowing with chakra as they cut into the thing's black flesh.

It screeched, a garbled sound as though it was trapped under water before it faded away.

His relief didn't last long, sensing it more than anything else, he brought his axes up, blocking the blade strike that would have cut off his head as he turned around.

Only to come face to face with Ginchiko.

He gaped, mouth falling open before he composed himself, snarling. "Get out of my head!"

The world faded out, flickering for an instant before reasserting itself.

He saw her then, in the distance, the woman in white, glaring at him with those cold cold eyes before Ginchiyo attacked.

She was fast, faster than she'd ever been in life and Toushiro's blocks and parries were rushed and clumsy as he struggled to keep up with this insane speed.

Their weapons struck eachother, and the next thing he knew the woman hit him full in the chest with a front kick that sent him flying back a dozen feet down the road.

Her sword crackled with lightning, forks of energy spearing through the air around the blade before they were launched at him.

He punched the ground, a wall of earth and mud coming to his defense before the lightning tore right through it with an explosion of pulped rock and dust.

The thing wearing Ginchiko's face stared, its eyes narrowed before Toushiro's axes found its flesh with jarring suddenness.

The axe heads bit into its side, as the young man appeared behind her, oily black blood spilling out before the thing vanished as though it had never been.

Toushiro allowed himself to breathe for a moment, but only for a moment, in the next second he found himself rolling away from yet another sword swing.

When he got to his feet, falling into a stance, he froze.

"Father?"

There before him stood the Green Dragon of Kiri's seven swordsmen, Takachio Guan.

* * *

Gaara had never been a powerhouse ninja. One of those warriors who could shrug off the heaviest of blows through sheer physical conditioning, and all but kill any idiot too slow to dodge their attacks.

Not like the person in front of him.

Even so, he matched Naruto's every blow with one of his own. Taijutsu forms trading with force that should have shattered the bones in the limbs of any normal man.

As the Kazekage summoned and compacted more and more sand into the cracking sand armor to reinforce it, and compensate for its weakening integrity the Devil King was just that absurdly powerful.

Finally, he pulled away. The last blow had hurt more than it should have, his sand armor needed a respite.

Beneath his feet, the earth came alive, shifting unnaturally, it carried Gaara without him ever having to move his feet.

Naruto shot towards him, drawing his sword again. Whips of sand lashed at his body, dozens of them.

He dodged them all, his feet didn't even seem to really step on the floor before he was moving again. He was too fast.

Gaara brought his hands up, raising them high before slamming them back down onto the ground.

A shockwave of wind blades rippled out around him, forcing the Hokage to stop, hastily erecting a shield of Chakra, blunting the strike.

The Kazekage sucked in a breath, his chest puffing out before howling out a Great breakthrough technique. The gust of wind would have been enough to level entire houses.

Naruto's chakra shield dropped, drawing his second blade he held both infront of him, one high one low.

The wave of air hurled into him and his blades moved with the wind, twirling in his grip, he spun in place once before thrusting both blades back towards the Kazekage, redirecting the attack in a long narrow drill-like shiv that emerged from between the two swords, rushing straight to his heart.

Gaara cursed, and the sand beneath his feet came alive again, carrying him out of the way while he formed more hand seals.

Gaara concentrated, and burst after burst of tightly packed, concentrated wind was hurled at the Hokage as he circled him. It wouldn't have the same bone crushing effects of a water dragon technique, but every gust would hit like a bludgeon, pummeling the body with punishing blows.

At least it would if any of the techniques were striking.

Every fist sized gust of wind was met by a blade of the same make, chakra clashing against chakra, with each canceling the other.

Finally, the Hokage seemed to have enough, spinning with a flourish of his blades a tornado of wind blades spread around him, scything through all of Gaara's attacks until the Kazekage made the sands swallow him beneath the surface, rising again a dozen yards away from his previous location.

His eyes focused quickly, finding the Hokage where he'd been standing.

Forming a single seal Gaara gathered his power.

The ground beneath their feet rumbled, and Naruto had only a moments warning before the entire earth rose up to swallow him whole.

The desert came alive, taking the form of Shukaku's gaping maw as the projected beast's jaws began to seal themselves shut around him.

With a mighty leap Gaara sees him rise from the shifting sands, shooting up to the sky at an angle, the sands chase after him, like a fish after a retreating fishing line.

Gaara's eyes sting as fire literally swallows the rising sand, its heat billowing towards him, uncomfortably hot even from this distance as the massive body of sand begins to glimmer, every individual grain turning to shimmering crude glass as it freezes in place.

Something was thrown, Gaara's eyes followed the shuriken until it was just a few feet infront of him.

Then with a puff of smoke the Hokage had taken the Shuriken's place, already rushing towards the Kazekage with his twin swords glowing with wind chakra.

Garaa fell onto his back, avoiding a swipe to his throat and pushed himself off the ground with his hands. Rolling forward, he avoided the follow up swing before he brought up his sand shield between them, a thick bulwark.

The sand carried him away again, pulling back as four sand clones materialized at his flanks and the previous wall of sand dissipated.

The Devil King stood still, both swords held ready. His stance was wide, both blades held so their tips pointed skyward in a wide ready stance.

His four clones rushed forward, and Gaara watched their movements with a careful eye as he kept his chakra churning through his coils, waiting for some kind of opening.

But it never came, before the first of his clones could even deliver its first attack Gaara felt the most excruciating agony erupt at his back. Blood fountained up from his mouth, choking off his sudden scream.

His insides were twisted and scrambled, he could almost literally feel the damage spreading as he shot forward crashing face first onto the floor and tumbling limply like a rag doll.

_Will I fall over the edge?_ Was one of his last clear thoughts, watching the cliff's drop off coming closer as he practically flew towards it.

He didn't get a very clear answer before he passed out, with only the distant pain of some part of his body striking the floor to see him off to the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

Jiraiya breathed harshly through his gritted teeth, a vein was nearly throbbing at the side of his temple with the level of concentration.

His body was bathed in sweat, his significant reserves draining away as he pushed more and more through the seal. The matrix and workings converting and altering its pure, raw chakra into something more than mere energy, but rather into somethinng destructive.

All structures, require a foundation, Suna was no different. Its foundation was a massive bedrock of limestone buried beneath the sands.

Jiraiya was slowly destroying it.

Even if Suna somehow managed to push them back, or hold them off, in a matter of days every building in Suna would begin to collapse and crumble beneath the sands as sinkholes emerged and swallowed up entire city blocks.

He had no way to know just how much of the bedrock he'd destroyed. The seal matrix was the one truly channeling the chakra to that depth, so he had no choice but to slowly drain most of his reserves into the intricate kanji beneath him.

This was to force Suna into a surrender. The moment this Jutsu was done, Suna would not be able to sustain itself as a city for more than a month, or two at the most. The walls would crumble, as would the houses, the markets, the entire infrastructure would litterally collapse beneath their feet.

At that point, they would have to surrender. If only due to economics if not because of the flat out military superiority of Konoha.

It was a good plan, Jiraiya had to admit.

* * *

His fingers tingled as the Rasengan was delivered and both his and Gaara's clones dissipated. He was sure the Kazekage was still alive. Perhaps half dead, and getting closer to it at this point but he was still alive.

He marched over, walking with patience as he closed the distance between himself and his downed opponent.

He pushed his foot into his side, rolling him over. His lips were coated in blood, his eyes closed. Only the minute rise and fall of his chest due to his labored breathing gave way to the notion that he was still alive.

He had his sand armor to thank for that.

Naruto's leg muscled twitched violently, pain shot up through his body. Increasing his speed to such a degree as to fully bypass that sand shield, and not alert the Kazekage to his approach had been dangerous, even for him. Gaara's mastery over the sand allowed him to sense almost any movement made near him. He would have dodged that Rassengan and probably any other attack Naruto had in his arsenal. He would normally have simply fought until he wore down his enemy and capitalized on his greater endurance.

But he couldn't do that here...not now.

He had too little time. And he could not be so wasteful now...

So he'd ended it, nearly tearing his leg muscles in the process but the Kazekage was finished.

He moved to draw his sword again, ready to end him when he was forced to back away.

The lightning bolt dropped from the sky like the wrath of the gods themselves, striking where he'd been standing.

Naruto pulled back, his eyes glaring in mild annoyance as the pupils refocused after the bright flash, revealing none other than his sister standing between him and his victim.

* * *

Jiraiya fell back, panting heavily as all the chakra he could spare was swallowed up by the seal, trailing it down into the earth to fulfill its purpose.

"We're done!" He shouted to the sound four protecting him, their barrier standing right in the center of the village.

"Then launch the flare and lets get the fuck outa here!" Tayuya shouted back!

He nodded, forming two handseals.

* * *

Kakashi panted on the roof of a building, both hands coated with healing chakra that seemed to do little more than dull the pain.

At least one of his organs was damaged, possibly hemorrhaged, the pain would have been excruciating if not for the ability to block out some pain receptors with chakra he was sure of it.

He felt another of his clones vanish.

She was getting closer, he didn't have any more time to recover.

He stood, his mind working through strategies and tactics he could employ depending on her approach.

He sensed her before he saw her, pivoting on his heel he threw two shuriken, one towards her, one up and behind him, in a lazy arc. As expected she blocked the shuriken, that had been tossed her way, her foot extended to deliver what would undoubtedly be an unbelievably powerful dropkick as she fell.

He replaced himself with the second shuriken he'd thrown, reappearing above her, falling, he readied a drop kick of his own.

The woman landed, her legs stretched awkwardly but her arms took the brunt of the blow as she absorbed his kick with a crossguard.

Kakashi replaced himself again before she could push him off and throw off his balance.

This time with the first, falling Shuriken she'd blocked.

He appeared at her side, already spinning with another kick that she had no defense against. She took the blow to the ribs, tumbling to the side of the angled, tiled roof.

Stretching out his chakra, a shadow clone came into existence above her. Such a distant projection took nearly twice as much as needed normally, but...

The clone already had a weapon out, driving it forward, its gleaming tip sought the slug sannin's throat as the clone was pulled down by gravity.

Tsunade threw herself onto the roof, avoiding the weapon easily before she rolled onto her back, the clone landing on its feet a second later, letting her kick it into non existence.

She went to stand and Kakashi moved forward. The pain was making him slower, he wouldn't be faster than her anymore, he'd need to be careful.

Still..she was sloppy for some reason...he'd have to bank on that more than anything else.

He moved to strike, and she vanished from his eyes, a burst of speed, almost too fast for his lack of focus to catch, even with the sharingan.

Kakashi jumped away, spinning in the air, he mannaged to see Tsunade's fist as it swiped the area he'd previously occupied. He landed on an opposite roof, looking back at her.

Tsunade seemed to snarl, gritting her teeth before she stomped at the roof beneath her feet.

Like some large table who's edge had just bore the brunt of some massive weight almost half the roof snapped up. Shooting up vertically as it broke away from the house and the rest of the roof around it., tiles and roofing materials fell off with the cacophonous sound of shattering ceramic. Kakashi felt his eyes go wide, knowing what was coming next.

With a punch that snapped the chunk of roof in half Tsunade sent two massive slabs of wood hurdling towards him.

And Kakashi jumped right on one, using chakra to stick to its surface Kakashi leapfrogged back over to Tsunade, landing behind her he dodged her hasty blow before retaliating with his own sweep kick.

The woman jumped over it, feet gliding over his outstretched leg before they found the roof again.

She cocked her fist back, ready to strike at him again.

He was completely open.

Then he formed another clone behind her.

The clone hooked his arm into hers. His elbow at her shoulder and vice versa. Surprise and leverage allowed the clone to pivot his arm forward, putting his whole body in the motion, it grabbed the sannin by the hair with its left arm and used that to awkwardly throw her

Then it followed after her...

She landed on the street level, her knees scraping themselves on the grit floor and looked up.

Only to see Kakashi's clone a brief second before it exploded in a burst of electricity.

Her entire body jerked and twitched, her pain receptors and nerves confused with an influx of electrical energy.

She bit her tongue, and only her medical training allowed her to counter the effects quickly enough to remain standing.

Then she heard the screech.

The roar of a thousand birds tore through her ears like so much white noise, Tsunade's wide eyes looked up, finding Kakashi already running down the side of the building, his mismatched eyes fixed on her, the lightning swallowing his hand as it ripped apart whatever surface was too close.

She couldn't move...

He was coming closer, sharingan spinning wildly as his attack sought her heart.

She couldn't move...

He was a blur of black and silver, picking up speed with every second. The techniques greatest strength and its greatest weakness.

She couldn't move...

His hand shot out, and his voice rose over the cacophony of the surrounding battle with a shout!

She couldn't move...

She didn't move.

Rather, she smiled with cold malice.

In the distance, Katsuyu vanished in a cloud of smoke as a bright flare was launched into the sky.

* * *

"Naruto." She said, and he wasn't sure if it was a greeting, or a curse. Perhaps it was both.

There was a flash of light and both of them turned their eyes to the village where a brilliant flare lit up the sky like a second sun.

Only one of them knew what that meant.

"Manda." He commanded, as though speaking to the air. "Now!" He ignored his sister's confused features.

At the far end of the village, Manda roared to the heavens, screeching in triumph before it dived into the earth like it was little more dense than water, pushing itself through the grains of sand.

Then, as though the world was crumbling beneath them Suna's buildings were swallowed up by the sands, collapsing into an ever encroaching sink hole that surrounded the village, slowly coiling inwards like a serpent suffocating its prey.

* * *

The moment Manda went underground Jiraiya knew there was something wrong.

There was no call for retreat, there was no organized effort to pull back the troops.

"Drop the barrier!" He demanded and in a second the black, ethereal wall fell away, allowing the toad sage to leap up into one of the nearby rooftops.

He saw it move with lightning speed, the entire outer wall vanishing in a second before it turned and made a second run, making the gap impassable due to the sheer distance.

_'He's using Manda to destroy the weakened limestone! He'll kill everyone!'_

He was ready to turn, to warn all the ninja as to what was happening, he was not going to just let thousands die here in whatever _lunacy,_ Naruto had devised.

Then the chasm turned, making a bee line straight for them.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide in horror. _'No...no no no.'_

It was as though some invisible hand of the gods was cutting the earth in two, homes and buildings were collapsing into a pit, miles deep and nearly twice as wide as Manda himself.

He looked to the front, where Suna and Konoha forces were fully engaged, too focused on ripping eachother to pieces to see the danger that was approaching.

"Run!" He shouted, only for his voice to be lost in the cacophony. **"Run!"**

But his voice went unheard, and only the Sound Four saw what was coming in time to move out of the way.

The earth opened beneath their feet, cleft in two, Suna and Konoha ninja alike fell to their deaths, swallowed up by the sands beneath Suna's desert while Jiraiya looked on in horror

* * *

As the sink hole opened beneath the village Naruto watched.

Thousands of men and women were down there, tearing themselves apart in the frenzy. In the fear. A bottomless pit now stood between the Konoha ninja and their lines of retreat. None would stop now.

Both sides believed the other to be the culprit of this insane plan.

One side would push forward in desperation to end this, the other would hold on relentlessly to defend their crumbling homes.

And the sink hole would just keep spreading, swallowing up the village and the people above with impunity regardless of their allegiance.

More fires seemed to come alive down there. Dust clouds billowed up the mountain side. The stench of blood beginning to permeate the air, reaching his sensitive nose as the cries of the people, either fighting or dying filtered through his ears.

He could almost feel his sisters horror at this sight. He glanced over, watching her shake her head in shocked disbelief as she slowly realized the full implications of what was happening.

He allowed her this moment. Perhaps he allowed it to them both. She was witnessing just how far he was willing to go; while he witnessed the end of an age. And a fruition years in the making.

Despite himself his thoughts began to wander; he didn't know why. He'd never been one to reminisce over his life or his choices, but here, on this ending field he couldn't help but contemplate the direction it had taken, and all the consequences that came with it.

His earliest memory was training. His quarters had been a dark, spartan cellar within Anbu headquarters. His trainers were all masked, sworn to secrecy. They bred him for his future works, none offering more than a word necessary for him to complete his given tasks.

He, was Konoha's secret. Its weapon. Its shame.

Things had been simple then. He only needed to follow the creed of the ninja:

Protect your village unto death.

Never display emotion.

Guard yourself at all times.

And most importantly:

Follow the orders of your Kage.

And he had done so. He had followed that code, lived by it faithfully. Until of course, he was sent on a mission to Ame and Taki.

He supposed that's where it began really, the first place where he contemplated the possibility that perhaps the code of the ninja was...incomplete.

Yoshino and Kenpachi. They were the first people he had formed any real...attachment to. At the time he didn't understand. He couldn't make the connection between the emotions he'd developed and the ones he was forbidden to have.

He had cared for them. He had felt _cared for_ by them and for once in his relatively short existence he had felt...content.

But that feeling was soon replaced by shame when he'd finally realized he'd become attached to his fellow ninja.

He had broken the code, and so when he returned to his duties, away from them, his interactions were kept hidden from all. Even Sarutobi. No one had ever _ever _known.

They had been his secret.

They had been his shame.

And so, for years he carried on, fulfilling his duties to Sarutobi and his village in silence.

He took on only the most dangerous of missions, those that were considered suicide for even a squad of the most elite of Jounin. And so had gained a reputation, as the most dangerous man of Konoha.

The man who could not be killed.

Then, years later, Sarutobi had assigned him to guard the last Uchiha and the Hyuuga heiress. A mission he now supposed Sarutobi used as an excuse to get him away from the Anbu.

Perhaps...he had always known this.

He couldn't be sure.

Years have passed, and whatever Sarutobi's motive had been at the time, it was irrelevant now. His interactions with the Uchiha and Hinata were not the same as those he'd experienced with Yoshino and Kenpachi.

Hinata was cold and distant where Yoshino was warm and inviting. She was aloof, Yoshino held her emotions on her sleeve as much as the world would allow her.

Sasuke craved power, Kenpachi would have given his freely. Sasuke was arrogant, Kenpachi was humble.

He liked to think, as unlikely as it was, that had been the Sandaime's intent. For him to bear witness to the diversities of humanity. The different paths one could take.

Things were still simple then too.

Then Sarutobi had died, and everything had changed.

Sarutobi...when he died...for a brief moment Naruto had felt so lost. Everything had just frozen in him. Perhaps looking back at it, he had been his first true attachment. Not Yoshino and Kenpachi. He wasn't sure how, or when it had happened. Maybe it had always been there. Maybe not. Who could say.

Then he had heard it.

Sarutobi's final orders. His final wish. And suddenly the world wasn't so simple.

There was no Kage to obey. Attachments with others had been made, emotional or otherwise, and in order to obey the final order of his Kage he would need to bring the village he had sworn to protect to its knees.

He had done so eventually.

Efficiently and ruthlessly.

Finding unexpected allies after assassinating the council in Jiraiya and Hinata. With their help, he took Konoha; It'd been the first step in carrying out Sarutobi's last wishes.

The first step in fulfilling what would over the years, become his own ambition as much as his obligation.

Kiri was next, it fell in line quickly and everything proceeded as predicted.

And then of course, he found her.

The woman standing at his side right now.

Akina.

His sibling.

His twin.

His sister.

A foolish girl.

A nuisance.

Someone he had quickly grown to **hate**.

His nemesis.

Many names for a single person.

He hated everything about her; Who she was, what she was...but...most importantly...he hated, what she represented.

But she left his sight quickly after that first encounter. She hid, vanished and he had been forced to remove her from his mind when he had received word...that Kusa was moving against him, and at their side...were Taki and Ame.

Yoshino and Kenpachi, they were two people he had believed that he could have counted on. People he could have turned to if things had gone wrong and the remaining three villages had turned against him.

Instead...he needed to kill them...

He had killed them.

And with their deaths came the subjugation of the central marshlands.

Nine years passed after that.

Nine years of planning,

Nine years of defending,

Nine years of suppressing rebellions,

Nine years of massing fortunes,

Nine years of raising armies.

Nine years of preparing for the next step.

When he marshaled the armies again, he moved to Iwa, and it soon fell like all others before it. For a brief moment, he remembered feeling satisfaction. Everything was falling into place and soon the final two villages would be under his rule and Sarutobi's last wish would be fulfilled.

But then of course...she returned.

She came back, stronger, faster. But still so weak, so very foolish. Predictable, dull.

Her life was static nine years before and nine years later it had still been static, untested, unfocused, unchallenged, manipulated, molded by Zhuge Liang's machinations as easily as the man conjured his illusions.

And through his machinations Suna came to battle against him and Temari came to be with him.

Temari...the princess of Suna.

He took a slow, deep breath through his nostrils.

She brought out something in him. Emotions he couldn't describe, emotions...he really didn't want to describe.

If he did, they would become tangible things, things he could dissect, pull apart, find a way to destroy, as he would have to do, as he would be _compelled_ to do.

For that was the demand of the oath he'd taken, of the creed that bound him.

And he did not want that.

It was better this way...better that it remain undefined. Better that he be...ignorant.

He did not need to understand it.

He did not _want_ to understand it...

Just as he did not want to understand her.

She stood her ground where others would cower. She was a strong Kunoichi in her own right, yet she did not hide her emotions like Hinata, she did not succumb to them like Yoshino. She showed them. But she controlled them.

And the biggest anomaly of all.

She cared for him.

She had asked him, before he'd left to stop this, to end this war now. That no others needed to die.

He supposed she was right, just as he supposed the decision to deny Suna a chance to make a plea for surrender was a betrayal. To her. To Jiraiya. To his men. To the nation itself. To Sarutobi's final order even.

This did not need to happen this way...not really.

Not every ninja needed to die as he was aiming for. It was more convenient certainly, but it did not need to truly happen this way. Letting them live and forcing them to throw down their arms was an alternative.

If he wanted to rationalize he could say that the threat of rebellion with that alternative was far too great to be allowed.

But the truth was that, the threat of rebellion was great either way. No...this battle...was purely to satisfy...his own weakness.

His own selfish need for just one last great battle. One final stage...to put to use the purpose he was made for...

Perfecting the killing of other beings.

By killing more than anyone else had ever dreamed of.

And now he could feel _her_ stepping closer. Her anger was a palpable thing. She wanted to fight him, to kill him even.

Perhaps, she was right to try and perhaps, he was wrong to stop her. But he would stop her. He would stop her because he owed it- to Sarutobi, to Guan, to Kakashi, to Jiraiya, to Ginchiko, to Hidetada, to Yoshino, to Temari...to Akina herself.

He owed everyone a victory today.

Because it was what this world needed, what it deserved.

An end.

"I see you finally understand"

Silence greeted his statement. As if unwilling to acknowledge it before the reply finally came.

"Yes."

He turned to face her, fires were billowing black clouds of putrid smoke into the air blacking out the high noon sun and the sky above.

He finally got a good look at her

Grime and soot smeared her face, her mottled gray cloak was moth eaten and dingy, torn in certain places.

She looked ready to fight.

Still, weather from the sting of the smoke or her own emotions, tears made her eyes glimmer in the twilight of the shadowed noon.

"Why!" She yelled "Why all this!" The pitch in her voice was anger, sadness, guilt even perhaps...disappointment.

And as he heard this, even now...here at the end...he felt a quiver in his stomach, churning with disquiet as he realized that he was still doing it, cataloging her emotions, organizing them before he allowed his mind to then analyze it dissecting what he found there for possible means of attack and defense against her.

"What did you have to gain? To prove?" Her voice rose when he didn't answer, and sadness overtook the anger there, though the fire in her eyes only grew. When she fought him, her grief would not be a deterrent. "You could have ended it all! No more sorrow! No more fighting! No more pointless death!"

He said nothing, and the cacophonous sounds of battle and roaring fires below beat against the mountainside like the crashes of the tide upon rock, echoing up to them like the wails of ghosts.

"Why?" She asked again and this time he felt compelled to give her a worthy answer.

"A tired man will rest. Once he has rested. He will continue to walk, as he has always done."

He allowed a pause, a moment for her. To see if she would grasp his meaning, the reason he would say to her and to himself, before he voiced it.

"Beneath us, the last of this world's warriors battle each other in a fight that neither side can possibly win. Yours will fight to the death to save their families. Mine will simply fight for a chance for this to be over and to save their own lives. This is the battle that will bleed our countries white and will shatter the very engines of war that rose our cultures from the stone of our ancestors."

He paused and turned to look over the battlefield below them again before he returned his sight to her.

"Here...is where I will drown the world in its sorrow."

She said nothing for a moment, but he saw her expression close, hard lines sealing away the last faint traces of hope she held in her heart for him. "You're insane."

"From what I have seen. You are probably right." He answered, no hint of humor, mocking, or pride in his voice. All she could find within the metal tone was...shame. "But I am set upon my path sister and I will not stop. May this city, these armies, the world itself burn; if that is the price that must be paid so that the world will be so consumed by sorrow war never arises in the minds of the people again."

"You will be making a world of graves!"

"If that is what must be done...if that is what defines a world of peace." He shrugged. "So be it..."

He drew one of his blades, holding out a hand, beckoning her forward. "Come! No more words. The die has been cast, sister. If you truly wish to stop me; then this will be your last chance."

* * *

The six of them stared him down, and Kisame smiled as five water clones formed up beside him. Six for six.

His eyes practically leered as they swept across the group before fixing themselves on Yoshihiro. "Well old man...whadaya think? Will the brats beat my clones before I beat you?"

It was the only warning they got before the Kiri ninja attacked, rushing at all of them, his clones closed the distance with identical smiles as everyone scattered and Yoshihiro was left alone to fight the real Monster of the Mist.

The Tsuchikage's massive hammer met with Samaheda's broad body, the screech of metal met the strange, stone like scraping of Samaheda's weapon.

The sheer force behind Kisame's blow threw Yoshihiro's swing off entirely, and the Tsuchikage had to backpedal to avoid loosing his footing as Kisame advanced with massive, lazy swings of his sword.

Distantly, the old warrior realized that the ninja was actually holding back. He wasn't swinging nearly as fast as he could. But the sheer force behind every blow was more than enough to keep Yoshihiro at bay.

Kisame had taken his full measure back in the northern wastes. The monster of Kiri knew who he was facing and he knew just how much he had to cut loose to keep this fight interesting for himself.

The Tsuchikage cursed as the sword once more passed just inches from his face.

Splinters of rock gathered on his arm, encasing it in solid stone before he punched forward, the crushing blow meeting the broad side of Kisame's sword before the blue man shoved it aside, countering with a quick elbow to Yoshihiro's face that just grazed the crown of his head.

The Tsuchikage ducked in reflex, cursing before driving the counterweight of his hammer into Kisame's ribs.

The Kiri ninja chuckled, as he backed away coughing a bit in order to easily get the air back in his lungs. "Sure that arthritis isn't catching up to you old man. Left myself wide open there and you couldn't even make me feel it."

The Tsuchikage growled somewhere low in his throat, taking a stance and charging forward, bringing his massive hammer to bear on the Monster of Kiri.

Every blow was turned aside or avoided, every swing just wasted energy as the Nuke ninja seemed to laugh at his failed attempts.

Finally, with a blindingly fast parry, Yoshihiro was left wide open, and the shriek of protesting metal rang loud through the village as Samaheda slashed him across the chest, tearing open the chest plate of his armor.

He was unscathed, but when he fell to the floor at the side of a building he could say that he felt it.

When he opened his eyes it was to see Kisame standing over him, his leering, smiling eyes peering down from where he stood on the building's wall.

A bubble of water churned between his outstretched hands before he pushed it forward. The bubble became a rushing pillar, as though water had just become as hard as stone that was falling down to crush the Tsuchikage beneath its massive weight.

When the water struck the ground it was a roar of noise, as though a dam had suddenly been broken and the village was being flooded all over again, not unlike his first attack that had leveled almost a full city block.

Kisame had the sun, and the shadow cast by his opponent to thank for warning him. He drew his sword from his back quick as lightning, using it to block the strike.

Just because he could take the brutal punishment didn't mean the wood beneath his feet could say the same. With a crack he fell through, pushed through the wall and into the unfortunate kitchen of whatever idiot had lived here.

Yoshihiro landed outside, breathing hard, more from adrenaline than exertion.

Then he rushed forward, bursting through the same wall with a roar.

But, to his surprise, and irritation, Kisame was nowhere to be found.

He looked around, confused, checking every corner, and fluctuating his chakra to make certain he was not under the thrall of some illusion.

But only the sound of fighting outside drew his attention. So he stepped out, just in time to see the Suna pupet girl back-flip off a building to avoid Kisame's sword from decapitating her.

Landing on her feet, she skirted back and Yoshihiro noticed a kunai blade sticking out of Kisame's shoulder.

The real one then, not a clone.

There was a glow beneath the building, and though Yoshihiro could see it clearly from the window, Kisame couldn't from the roof, and an instant later a burst of electricity practically ripped its way through tiles, ceramic, plaster and wood in what Yoshihiro could only describe as a beam that swallowed up the Kiri ninja.

When the light vanished, Kisame was gone, and Yoshihiro allowed himself a momentary fools hope that perhaps he was dead.

Then of course he had to walk out of the building with the shattered splinters of Ino's puppet gripped in his hands.

"Not bad girlie." He taunted, crushing the wood even more with a flex of his fingers. "But not good enough."

Yoshihiro heard her curse, and felt his own unease rise when he noticed that Kisame's clothing wasn't even singed. Nothing could have moved fast enough to get away completely unscathed.

So apparently the attack did absolutely nothing.

The Tsuchikage saw the boy with the prosthetic arm attempting to sneak up behind the monster of the mist. He would have told him not to bother. But before he could decide to open his mouth, the boy pounced.

And was then backhanded into a wall.

"Come on!" Kisame mocked. "Are you people even trying?"

"Not really..." Kiba chuckled through what might have been a swelling jaw. "I'm just the distraction."

He didn't get much more warning than that when he was suddenly under attack from above and below.

His legs were grasped at the ankles by hands emerging from the dirt and a Hyuuga came rushing down from above.

Yoshihiro noticed the surprise on his face. They really had caught him off guard!

"**Kaiten!**" A ball of spinning, coruscating chakra smashed down into the Kiri ninja. He didn't even have the opportunity to grab at his sword before the powerful technique took him. Yoshihiro had never taken a blow from the Hyuuga's heavenly spin technique. But he knew that when used offensively, rare as it was, it had enough force to grind stone into powder, he could only hope the same could be said about Kisame's bones.

Hanabi flipped off, pushing herself back and landing slightly infront of Yoshihiro and behind Ino just moments before Shino emerged from the ground at her side.

When the dust finally settled, it was to the sight of Kisame, on the ground, unmoving.

Yoshihiro allowed himself a moment to breathe easier before looking to the back of Hanabi's head. "Which one of you came up with that plan?" He asked.

"It was the Nara." Hanabi grudgingly admitted.

Ino inched away from them, eying them carefully. Kiba glared at Hanabi as he picked himself off the floor.

Yoshihiro, Hanabi and Shino also took notice that Shikamaru had not yet revealed himself.

The pseudo allies stared eachother down, ready to reach the conclusion of their own conflict now that the third party was gone.

Then they heard laughter.

When all their eyes snapped back to Kisame it was in time to see him picking himself off the floor, his left arm bleeding and hanging limp at his side.

"Excelent!" He roared! "I haven't had this much fun in **ages**!" His laughter reached a pitch as his left arm crunched audibly. "One arm left! Six elites! Sounds like a free game to me! Hahahaha!"

His chakra soared, becoming a visible aura around him before exploding in a brilliant aurora that nearly blinded them.

"This is it then! No holds barred finisher. Lets see what you people **really** got!"

They each took a stance, ready to fight off this beast again.

It was a seconds distraction, just the briefest moment where they each held a lack of focus when the distant village wall crumbled like too much rubble.

He rushed forward so fast not even Hanabi's Byakuugan could catch him.

His fist slammed into Ino's stomach with enough force to have her spitting out more blood than air. Her puppets fell limp. She nearly blacked out from the pain. She would have crumpled over instantly if Kisame hadn't grabbed her by her hair, lifting her up just enough before letting her go and deliver another punishing blow to her temple with his still functional arm.

Ino fell to the floor, her mind was in a daze, floating through a sea of fog.

She didn't even feel it when she hit the ground, when her wrist sprained itself in the reflex movement to try and stop her fall. The edge of her vision was dark, her eyes were swimming in a world that wouldn't do her the courtesy to stop spinning.

She did feel it when someone grabbed her hair a second time, pulling at it. Her body moved without her consent. She was held up, placed against something...but what? What was happening.

The tug at her hair vanished and somewhere she could hear Shikamaru's voice calling out to her. What was happening? What had she been doing? There was something important...something she needed to do. Did she have to tell Shikamaru something?

Her clouded eyes and sluggish thoughts recognized Kisame's sword. It recognized its danger, it was going to cut her.

_'No..._' She thought. _'Don't cut my hair...Shikamaru likes my hair long.'_

A fountain of red stained the streets.

* * *

His hands formed the seals before his lips had even uttered the words, two fireballs were left speeding towards her.

She dodged the first, drawing her spear as she backpedaled from the second before finally swinging, the gleaming tip, covered in lightning slammed against the second fireball, making it explode harmlessly four feet infront of her, hot air and sand brushing over her face.

She threw a kunai through the smoke and dissipating tongues of flame.

The clang of steel striking steel warned her that he'd blocked it easily.

She jumped, the blade passing mere inches under her feet as she did, the smoke stung her eyes as she rose over it, with Naruto still obscured by what little of the smog was left.

She landed and rolled forward, feeling the brush of wind at the back of her neck as his sword swing once again missed by scant inches.

She got to her feet, righting herself as she turned and thrust her weapon forward, forcing Naruto to stop to avoid impaling himself, buying her the few seconds she needed.

She spat out a fat glob of water _"Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!"_

The water twisted and spun, coiling in the air as it grew reptilian-esque features before it lunged at its target.

With a wave of his sword, her fellow blond sliced the thing in half, a crescent of wind splitting it right down the middle from head to tail.

She moved to make another attack when his hand stretched out to her. **"Futon: Daitopa!"**

It felt like a house had crashed into her, head on. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she was thrown back, until she smashed onto a packet of hardened sand rock, her body pushing straight through it and out through the other side.

She landed on her feet and rushed back, attacking with the spear blade charged with sparks of dancing electricity. Naruto took a ready stance, ready for the strike when she dragged the tip of the weapon over the wet sand as she came at him.

It was only too late that he realized one foot was standing on the ground her suiton technique had left wet.

The shocks lanced up his leg, muscle spasms and pain throwing him off as his knee buckled against his will.

The spear's razor tipped end was lunging straight for his skull.

At the last moment he rolled, the spear catching in his hood and cutting off a good chunk off the cloth. He reached his feet in time to see three more water snakes coiling through the air as they moved to attack from three different angles.

He sidestepped the first, avoided the second as a Rasengan formed in his hand, plunging it into the mouth of the third when it was in range, destroying the thing as more water was splashed around the area.

"_Raiku!"_

He didn't bother to wait, he leaped into the air, towards her, avoiding the now electrified ground and the ball of electricity that had been launched at him.

His free hand balled into a fist, fire chakra gathering there as he brought it down on her.

She jumped back, his fist striking sand with a small explosion.

"_Raiku!" _He heard again.

"**Doton!"**

A wall of earth sprang up between him and his sister's blast, taking the brunt of the force, pelting him with small stones and grit as it exploded between them. He rushed through the dust, Another rasengan in his hand.

Only to find that she wasn't there. He snapped his eyes up, and saw her instantly, standing on a platform of floating water, her spear once again dancing with electric discharge.

"_Raiton: Eiso!"_

Javelins of thin electricity shot out from the tip, dozens at a time raining down around him like a rainstorm of energy. Naruto cursed, dodging and weaving between the blasts of electricity as he formed his own handseals. **"Katon: Goryuka!"**

He breathed out a column of orange flame, twice as wide as any house in either Suna or Konoha, it soared into the sky, the head of a dragon forming at it's lead! The bolts of electricity striking harmlessly against it.

Before the water evaporated beneath her Akina leaped away, distancing herself enough to avoid the attack entirely.

She landed in time to see another fireball rushing towards her.

Lightning lanced from her spear, stretching out impossibly long it pierced the fireball and kept going until it met her brother's defensive Rasengan technique.

She rushed, spinning the spear infront of her with her two hands like some baton, lightning running along its entire length, growing denser and denser until all Naruto could see was a blur of white, crackling electricity.

Then more lances came at him, all but swallowing the distance in the blink of an eye, hundreds of tiny, pinprick dots seeking to skewer him.

He crossed his arms infront of him, hunching as his body tensed, Chakra flowing through all Tenketsu before he released it with a roar, his arms shooting out to his sides and finding himself standing as straight as he could.

A shock-wave expanded, with him at its center, millions of hair thin wind blades scattering through the air that surrounded him.

Lightning met with wind, every attack canceling out the other.

One slipped past, and Naruto grunted as the lightning shot straight through his right shoulder. Akina gasped as one stray wind blade sliced open her left hip, the spinning of her weapon coming to an immediate stop.

* * *

He walked through the square, hundreds of men running this way and that way in a wild conglomeration of bodies. They shouted orders and called for help, almost as though there was a competition of who could shout the loudest.

The servo motors whined like dying animals as the faux muscles moved him forward. Sand billowed over the village like a dust-bowl had descended on them. Smoke, ash and fire choked the air with the smell, creeping closer and closer as the village burned meeter by bloody meeter and fell to their invaders.

The village was literally crumbling beneath their feet.

Konoha_** bastards!**_

The frontlines had fallen in a second after that hole opened up. He wasn't sure how many Konoha ninja had died in that suicide attack but he sure as hell hoped that it'd been more of them than Suna.

Either way, they made the call to fall back shortly after.

He could feel the heat of the outside world seeping in through the cracks in his armor, acrid and uncomfortable, it burned his skin where it touched turning the inside of his damaged armor into an infernal sauna.

He felt someone pounding away at his side. Pushing over and over again, insistent. He turned, T shaped visor revealing one of his captains. He was shouting something. What the hell was he shouting?

Kankuro blinked, trying to focus, to push the thoughts out of his mind. He needed to put it out, ignore everything...focus...focus...

_-ir! Sir what ar_e your orders?"

Like waking from a dream Kankuro jerked back to the world, the chuunin's words plunging straight through the fog of his mind.

He grabbed the man by the shoulder, more roughly than he should have judging by his wince but the puppet master didn't have the time nor energy to really care.

"We hold. Do you hear me? I want every man and woman, wounded or otherwise right here. We cannot loose this courtyard do you understand? If they can hold a knife they better be standing right here within the next ten minutes! Our lines may not hold for much longer than that"

The captain looked bewildered, almost dumbstruck and Kankuro's already frayed patience finally snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you! Get to it!" He roared.

"Si-sir! Our lines fell already! Tiger squadrons are falling back here now, they ran straight through Snake squadrons to the south. Lion squadron was the only one to pull back mostly intact from the north!"

Kankuro stopped moving, eyes wide in disbelief beneath his helm. His legs would have stumbled if they worked.

Already? When did they go down? They should have been able to hold for...why didn't they hold? Why didn't the traps slow them down more?

There was a scream and Kankuro turned towards it.

They poured in through the square's entrances. Blades and black cloths, their forehead protectors glinted in the sunlight as their weapons carved through the disorganized, retreating Suna nin that stumbled to get away from the rushing tide.

It was a black rage that took hold of him then. A fury unlike any other that seized his heart in its grip, shriveling it in fire until only the heat is what he felt flooding his veins.

He rushed forward with some wild yell, his voice turning to a booming roar through his helmet. The ground trembled with the thunder of his footsteps and he glared at the enemies of his village through the dark visor.

His fist found the first one. Punching the man and breaking his body beneath the weight of his knuckles, swords, knives and Jutsu struck the chakra resistant outer shell of his suit, breaking off of the reinforced wood like water over rock.

A blade slid from the forearm of his right suit arm, wide and thick like a butchers cleaver. It was not sharp, but it didn't have to be, through the sheer power behind his blow and the raw strength of the suit the edged metal cut through a half dozen men with bare minimum effort.

Chakra surged through his left fist, passing through the seal into a crackle of electric discharge around his fingers.

They surged forward like a tide, weapons and screams, their bodies broke beneath the power of his weapons as he roared out in defiance, hatred and sheer rage becoming a palpable force behind his attacks as he struck again and again.

How many did he kill that day? None could say. Whether it was from the blade, the lightning covered fist that threw back the bodies of those it struck with impossible force or simply crushing their limbs beneath the treads of his armors' thickened boots, none would ever know. But oh did he kill. He killed and killed and killed again.

He reared his fist ready to punch the crackling mass of wood and metal into its next victim when his wrist was tugged back, forcefully stretching his arm out behind him.

He turned, hissing snakes coiled around his wrist, their long bodies stretched taut from the sleeves they emerged from. The woman was scowling, speckled with blood across her face.

He pulled screaming out from within his armor as the woman was forcefully yanked from her feet, damn near two hundred pounds of dead weight flying towards him at speed.

His bladed arm thrust out towards her, the thick cleaver seeking out her flesh. The woman twisted in the air, stepping and spinning over his outstretched wrist on one foot before using the momentum of her spin to kick at the top of his armors head with enough force to have shattered a skull.

He heard her curse, saw her foot vanish before feeling the tug at his wrist again, struggling now to pull his arm behind his back.

With a slash the snakes were cut apart, their heads and bodies flopping uselessly on the ground before he stomped on them.

The visor narrowed his sight, and he searched for her swiveling to and fro, searching.

With a ping and a teeth grinding screech a kunai blade scraped against the vizors reinforced glass, a white gouge carving straight across the left side in a curved, grey line against the tinted glass.

Kankuro cursed, the arms of his suit lifting up in reflex, the narrow visor barely allowed him sight of the blur beneath his feet.

He felt the impact that drove the kunai into the suits waist, jostling him before he punched down.

The woman moved to roll to the side as his fist came down over her head. It missed her, it did however pin her cloak to the dirt with the massive weight of his faux limb.

He saw her reel and curse as the cloak pulled taut around her neck. The puppeteer grabbed the article of clothing, pulling her back towards him.

She unclasped the thing from her throat, pulling away quickly.

Then the explosive notes went off.

Kankuro coughed and gasped, hunching over in his suit. It felt as though someone had hit him in the gut;_ hard_. The explosion's shockwave rattled up his ribcage and shook his heart and lungs so bad he felt they'd rupture in his chest as his teeth rattled. They'd been wrapped around the kunai she drove into the armor's midsection.

The suit staggered, the woman rolled and twisted, screaming as the did, clutching at her arm.

Kankuro saw it riddled with shrapnel of metal shards from the blades. Spittle was breathed out through her teeth as she sucked in rapid breaths to try and alleviate the pain of her mutilated arm.

The suit absorbed most of the damage, though the servo motor that would let him turn his waist groaned and revved awkwardly, Kankuro seized the moment offered, stalking forward.

The woman reached her feet shakily, keeping her eyes on him as he approached.

"**Dynamic entry!" **

His fist came up, and the foot that slammed into it must have been made out of a cast iron block with the force behind the strike. Kankuro cursed as he staggered back, servo motors whining and dust picking up from the weight of his feet.

The man was wearing green, if that alone wasn't enough to tip him off, the ridiculously hard kick would have done it by itself.

Maito Gai, The Green Beast of Konoha, foremost Taijutsu expert of the world.

Gai's fist smashed against his right shoulder in a downward stroke that rattled the wooden frame before his foot struck at the small opening between the panels of armor striking with pin point acuracy, the sheer force behind his kick was enough to send him staggering back into a wall.

Gai didn't let up, his fists pummeled against the wood and iron frame of the suits body structure, driving him deeper and deeper into the wall until finally the suit responded to his comands, massive fists coming up and blocking the rain of blows with massive forearms.

Gai tried to push down, his damn near superhuman strength giving the suit a run for its money before servo motors and mechanics prevailed over human flesh. The pupeteer pushed him off before rearing back the suits leg and kicking him squarely in the chest.

Gai tumbled back, flipping to recover from the blow as Kankuro spun with the bladed arm, swinging with all his considerable strength towards the down man.

Gai punched down on the blade, already standing by the time Kankuro completed his spin, sending the weapon down to the ground. He attacked with his fist again only for Kankuro's other arm to rise and meet the blow with the flat of the armor's wrist.

He spun again, this time aiming for Gai's waist with his spin. The green beast scooched back a half step, and Kankuro saw he would use the opening to launch another kick that would strike at his armor's face guard.

He lurched the suit forward, delivering a savage uppercut as his unexpected move made Gai's blow strike his chest instead, the armor absorbing the blow whereas Gai got the full force of his.

He swiveled up his right fist and moved to punch down with a haymaker blow to the reeling Maito Gai, but with damn near practiced ease Gai recovered, slapping away his clumsy strike before punching. His fists struck again and again damn near a dozen times until Kankuro backed away a step from the man.

Compartments snapped open in his chest, and senbon burst from the chambers in bursts, a hundred right infront. A blast of black rain that should have killed the jounin in an instant.

Gai's reflexes were inhuman, ducking down and rolling backwards, the man lifted a slab of wood mere instants before a dozen toxic needles were embedded in the wood.

The slab flew back towards him, propelled by a kick and Kankuro's fists smashed the thing into a million splinters as Gai reached his feet.

The pupeteer rushed forward, hacking and striking with lumbering, powerful blows that Gai simply danced around before delivering his own strikes that splintered wood and dented steel with every blow.

Finally, Kankuro stumbled back and Gai's fists became a wild frenzy hammering against the suit in a rain of blows, focused on cracking the shell to reveal the soft inside.

Then blood splattered the cobblestone floor. Gai's eyes went wide as his leg completely gave out beneath him, a splinter of shrapnel of the slab Kankuro had shattered sticking out from the back of his knee.

Then it was Kankuro's turn, capitalizing on his surprise attack, made possible by his chakra swings, the Suna ninja struck at Konoha's green beast.

Gai raised his arms to block, but it was like trying to stop a tree with two crossed twigs. Kankuro's fist hit him with crushing force, and Gai's wounded leg was damn near wrenched out of its socket at the hip with the awkward angle.

He would have screamed in pain if he had the air to do so.

Kankuro raised his fists again for the killing blow when lightning smashed into his side, leaving charred wood in its wake before the attack dissipated. He stumbled a step, away from Gai before kunai, Shuriken and jutsu were raining down on him from everywhere.

He raised his arms, seeing one Anbu lunge to him in a high leap with wind dancing about his sword.

He pivoted his body, one shoulder dipping low, under the blade's swing while the other turned in an upercut that connected solidly with his attackers diaphram. Kankuro pivoted, barely hearing a scream before he smashed his fist, and the man beneath it, into the ground, blood exploded from the impact, shooting to the mans side, framing his body before the pupet master turned, his eyes finding a hundred more in the courtyard to take the place of the one he just killed.

His cleaver blade was cutting through another man before he realised it, shuriken, kunai and poisoned Senbon shooting out of hidden compartments and into targets through comands he barely recalled giving.

"**I'll kill every last one of you!"** He boomed through the armor's voice box.

He was a juggernaut in the storm a sea of enemies washing over him as what remained of the Suna soldiers broke and fled behind him.

He fought on, either unaware or uncaring to his increasing lack of ally's in the courtyard.

Behind him, Gai dragged himself to a sitting position, cursing and shaking with the effort as every battered muscle protested the movement. One blow. All it had taken was one solid blow. His leg throbbed from his hip to his ankle, his sliced up knee gushed out blood, his arms felt like jelly, his left wrist had been sprained and he was sure he had at least one bruised rib.

One damn hit.

After a second he felt a hand at his back, helping him sit up.

"Are you alright?" He heard her ask, and felt himself smile, it had been too long.

He turned his head, smiling a smile that seemed more like a grimace. "Kurenai-chan!" He exclaimed.

She moved to help him stand, ready to swing his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, we've got to get you to a medic."

"No!" The green beast said before gesturing forward. "Go, help them!"

"I've tried." She shot back. "Genjutsu works however by making my chakra infiltrate his chakra coils and thus, his nervous system so that he can see and feel whatever I want. That suit is stopping me! It probably has some Fuuinjutsu in the armor panels itself to prevent Genjutsu interference."

Gai frowned "Help me up." He finally said after a lengthy pause. "I'll get you your opening."

* * *

They each froze for a moment. Wide eyed and shocked.

Half a second.

That's all it had taken. They'd blinked and missed it.

Hanabi felt sweat trailing down the side of her face and fear take hold of her for the first time since the fight began.

They'd missed it.

One second he was standing on the half destroyed remains of a houses' front porch, the next, the blond puppeteer was dead on the ground, her throat carved wide open. Torn by the shaving scales of Samaheda.

She did see what was coming now though.

An explosion of black, tendrils of dark shooting out from the shadows of a shattered home. She heard the Nara boy's shout of rage. It was a raw thing, primal, it tore at his throat and clawed at their ears.

"**INOOOO!"**

Kisame turned, his eyes wide with glee as a writhing mass of dark energy hurdled towards him, like some immaterial demon from hell seeking out his soul.

A water dragon swirled to existence at his side, rushing to meet the approaching attack head on.

The swirling, mass of liquid was speared in an instant, lances of black, writhing shadow cutting through it in seconds, stealing away its form and composition before continuing to rush at Kisame.

The wounded swordsman only smiled wider, brandishing Samaheda with one hand infront of him.

It was like a massive wave, rising up and up as it moved further into the shore before crashing down. Swallowing Kisame whole.

Then Samaheda was swung, and the dark shadows were swallowed into it with the sound of water dousing a flame. The chakra that empowered them being swallowed and consumed by the strange sword.

Shikamaru seemed to melt out of the black, weapons in hand, the look of rage on his face was a palpable thing as he charged the Kiri ninja.

His moves were reckless, and the Inuzuka was no better as he joined his comrade. Both were angry, but the Nara was damn near gnashing his teeth, his eyes were bloodshot and feral.

"Move!" Yoshihiro suddenly barked at her and Shino. "Take the chance for whatever it might be worth!"

She joined the attack a second later and realized that she had to be just as careful avoiding Shikamaru's whipping tendrils of shadow that lashed at the air around Kisame in attempts to hit him, as she was in avoiding Kisame himself.

Still, this was unreal.

Five ninja, each an elite, one a Kage bearing down on him.

And Kisame was laughing.

Shikamaru's shadows scored glancing blows that seemed to boil and fester like the beginnings of an angry burn. They looked painful, but the Nuke ninja damn near ignored them for the most part.

And the Nara was slowing down.

Whatever rage had fueled this assault could not overcome the limits of his own chakra reserves. The black shadows that had exploded around him were dwindling, and Kisame was delivering more and more retaliatory swings with Samaheda amidst the dodging and the blocking he was doing.

She reeled back almost too late, the wind of the swing smacking her across the face as he swung again, trying to attack.

Just one arm...and that swing was still so fast!

The chakra was literally sucked from her body, she could see it leeched from her and from the others around her. That sword was a twisted thing that would kill them faster than Kisame ever could. No wonder the Nara was tiring.

The sword is practically _feasting_ on him.

She took a step to the side, allowing Yoshihiro the full opening he needed as he swung his Hammer with a great, sweeping motion. Roaring as the massive head struck Samaheda with a _crack_ Kisame was sent skidding several feet down the road.

Hanabi saw the Inuzuka leap forward, coiling his prosthetic arm around Kisame's last functional one and pulling with all his might.

Hanabi saw her opening and took it.

She rushed forward, ducking beneath Yoshihiro's hammer, weaving between the wrathful Nara's whipping shadows, through Shino's swarms of Kikaichu.

She ducked beneath Samaheda where it was held across his chest, skirting herself around the Inuzuka until she was right infront of the Kiri nin. Then she launched her hand upwards.

Her hand struck true, dead center of Kisame's chest.

She saw her chakra blossom through his chest in a white pulse, saw his lungs hemorrhage, blood vessels burst, his wind pipe shrivel like a burning paper.

His eyes went wide and blood fountained out of his lips.

She watched him die right before her vein framed eyes.

Then he smiled again.

Hanabi never saw anything like it. Everything she was seeing said it was impossible.

With a shriek of tearing metal and a crack of splintering wood the Inuzuka's prosthetic was torn off at the upper arm and Kisame's fist, still gripping Samaheda's hilt was rushing at her.

She did everything but outright fall to the ground. The pommel of the massive sword grazed her shoulder blade and pain blossomed through her entire side. She grit her teeth and rushed away from him. Her shoulder was throbbing with every movement as she skitted back away from him.

It was no momentary burst of strength. It was not one last ditch attempt to take a life.

Despite what her eyes clearly told her to be _impossible. _This...Beast...was still standing.

With a vicious spin kick Kisame caught the Inuzuka in the back, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Then he faced the Nara head on.

The sword sucked at the shadows that sought his flesh.

His legs did the rest.

His legs struck at Shikamaru like a well coordinated machine, hiting at weak points with ruthless efficiency. He actually used his massive sword like a pseudo pole-vault.

A blow to the inner knee, another to the hip, another to the thigh, the left stomach, under the armpit, to the temple.

So _fast_

The Nara was down in an eye-blink.

And there he stood. Smiling through labored breaths.

Her eyes narrowed, watching the chakra within his body slowly churning to life, picking up speed like an engine.

She braces herself and then she see's all of his Chakra being swallowed by Samaheda.

The sword begins to glow, ethereal blue fire snakes up its scaled, broad body.

Kisame laughs.

She shouts.

"**Get down!"**

She throws herself to the floor, and see's Yoshihiro slam his hands on the ground, a wall of chakra reinforced earth coming up between them, Shino vanishes in a swarm of insects.

Then the world roars and all goes white!

* * *

The punch left him dazed, he slammed into the wall, reeling before he brought his axes up to block the downward strike of his father's massive greatsword.

No...Not his father, his father was dead, just like Ginchiko, this thing was just wearing their faces!

His arms shook with the strain, his strength pushed to the limit as he fought with this conjuration.

He tried to kick at its feet, only for it to raise up one knee to block the kick and then continue the movement to strike at Toushiro's unprotected stomach, with his own kick driving the wind from his lungs in an instant and then following up with a savage uppercut that knocked the young man flat on his ass.

Water swirled around Guan, converging and concentrating into a massive dragon head just above him. The water creature roared, angry and snarling before it arced into the air, coming down with a crash just before Toushiro rolled to the side.

The youth got to his feet, panting with the rush of adrenaline. Guan's apparition was on him in an instant, delivering a savage kick that smashed into the bridge of Toushiro's nose, breaking it with a spurt of red blood as the Kiri ninja was sent down the road in a heap of limbs.

His trip ended with him landing on his back, staring up at a too gray sky before he saw the Greatsword descending on him again.

He moved, rolling and twisting his body to avoid the repeated attempts at ending his life. He lashed out with one of his axes when the opportunity presented itself. His father's specter pulled away, dodging with ease but giving Toushiro enough time to get to his feet, his twin axes burning with fire.

He swung the weapons, bursts of red flame surging forward in a rapid volley of attacks as the creature's sword came to its defense, blocking every attack with its broad face.

Toushiro rushed the specter, his axes flashing as he struck again and again hoping to gain some ground.

But the sword was there every time, blocking every blow with far too casual ease. Strike after strike was halted in its tracks, a worthless waste of energy as the creature just stood there, stoically indifferent to his efforts.

Then, with a parry, one of his axes flew out of his hands, with a counter riposte, the sword had cut into his shoulder, leaving it useless as he screamed from the pain, pulling away.

Toushiro pulled back...one ax held up in a feeble defense as he kept backing away, watching the specter coming closer and closer, ready to end this fight.

* * *

Somewhere, lost in the cacophony of battle, to the thousands of screaming, dying souls, Yue Ying lay on Suna's streets.

Her cheek was pressed against the warm sands, forehead marred with sweat as her eyes drooped a little bit more.

So many had died...so many more kept dying as long as she was awake, as long as her world continued to twist their minds and lure them to their deaths, keeping them unaware of certain dangers and making them see others where none existed.

She was so tired...

The boy...he would never win. He was fighting ghosts of his own memory. They were as strong as he wished them to be. As he believed them to be. His father, to him...was invincible.

Such foolishness really.

Cruel of her to take advantage of such. But that was the way of the ninja. To take advantage of people's vulnerabilities, of their naivete

Even if she did envy it a little.

She was so tired...

Her world flickered in the minds of those held enthralled.

_Is this enough husband?_

Her eyes closed, she just had to rest.

_Can I?_

Just for a moment...she was...just so tired.

* * *

His father came closer, his sword held in a firm grip.

Toushiro kept backing away, hoping to find some way to win...some way to overcome.

But it was too late, with a burst of speed his father closed the distance, his sword smacking the last axe out of his son's hand with laughable ease before the sword came around again to cleave his head off.

Toushiro gasped, seeing his death rapidly approaching before it all vanished in an instant.

He was back in the village, the ghostly specters and silent streets dissapearing to be replaced by the sounds of war, and bodies...bodies lay strewn everywhere.

He looked at them, noticing their headbands, their sigils.

Kiri...all from Kiri.

He glanced around taking to one of the rooftops to get a better view.

He saw too few people moving, too many dead. Ripped into by kunai, fires still smoking from explosive notes, viscious lacerations by shrapnel. Few looked like they'd been killed in a fight...but more looked like they had simply marched into the teeth of traps.

Manda, like some great sea serpent burst out of the earth in the distance, arcing through the air with a hiss. Its purple scales gleaming in the bright Suna sun before it descended in a nose dive, hissing as it crashed at the base of Kazekage monument.

He tensed his legs, ready to keep moving, to join the fight wherever it might have moved.

But he found her...at the very corner of his eye. He wasn't sure how he recognized her so easily, or from so far away but the instant his eyes swept over that area, he knew that was her.

He made his way over, eyes fixed on where she was laying.

She didn't move, and he wasn't sure if she was dead. She was laying on her side, dark hair spread out in a curtain behind her, her white clothes unblemished by blood.

As he stepped close passing by the bodies of his fellow Kiri ninja he could swear there was a small smile on her face.

He should have seen satisfaction in that expression.

He saw peace instead.

* * *

Sakura was getting tired. He knew she was getting tired...he would have been getting tired.

Not many people could damn near carry him as far as she had.

The seething mass of people that ran through the hallways, most, civilians in a wild panick weren't helping. They kept bumping into her, making her stumble, throwing her off.

Finally, one brushed passed her too hard, and with an angry shout she stumbled to the side. His body struck the wall first. He rolled a bit on the wall until both their backs were against the, now bloodied surface.

She let him slide down its surface, coming around to kneel infront of him.

Her hands were glowing with green chakra, and the throbbing pain in his side was beginning to settle as a dull ache.

He grimaced, watching the people running this way and that way, at her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Where are we?"

"Fallback point Seven." She answered tersely.

Chouji stiffened. "Seven...already?" She nodded, her face grim as she focussed. But she was a pupeteer, not a medic, and the way this was taxing on both her mind and her chakra coils was telling.

A pair of booted feet stopped mid run beside them, and Chouji trailed his eyes up towards the blood soaked figure of Baki.

"Akimichi! Haruno!" He barked out, more shocked than anything else. "Glad to see you're both still alive!"

There was a rumble, the ground beneath them actually shook and the panicked screams of civilians echoed through the halls

Baki turned his eyes back down to them, noting the wound in Chouji's side that was quickly healing under Sakura's ministrations.

"The second you're fit again Akimichi get back to the front, we need to cover the civilians!"

Fallback point seven, the last fallback point. It was a shelter housed directly beneath the mountain.

One massive door, a foot thick of solid, chakra resistant steel at the heart of the facility housed a storage closet.

Which was currently being used to house enough explosive tags to blow the entire mountain to pieces.

Then the other door, the real one, was nothing more than an illusion. A wall that housed the entrance to the caves. Complex, and very powerful, it would be days, if not longer before any Konoha ninja discovered the entrance and even then it would take them weeks to dispel the illusion by brute force means.

The longer they held them off...the more people would escape safely. The moment any Suna ninja activated the seals in this place the doors would be wrapped in a genjutsu, no civilian would be able to find it, and only Suna's top jounin and Anbu knew how to break it without merely brute force dispelling techniques.

Baki walked away after that, leaving them in the hallway as he pushed through the throng of people making their way through.

LOOK OUT!

It was the only warning any of them had before the entire world collapsed around them!

* * *

"**Not one more step. NOT ONE MORE!"** Kankuro shouted. His kunai's were done with, his Senbon as well, a handful of Shuriken remained to him by what he could recall; and a hundred more still came at him.

The servo motors of his suit whined, the heat from the sun and the crush of humanity all around him was suffocating within the confines of the armor, his mouth was dry, his skin was strangely cold, his vision blurred with the smoke and he gagged on the stink of blood and still he fought on.

"**Not one more step!"**

A plume of searing fire emerged from a nozzle under his left wrist, adding the stink of burning flesh onto the chaos of battle and the screams of men as their skin was melted away like hot wax.

Then, his arm was lurched away, liquid flames streaming up like water from a hose, splattering everywhere and falling over them for half a moment like rain before he shut it off.

He pulled, feeling resistance that was more surprising than dismaying before _he_ himself actually _felt_ a blow against the ribbing of his suit, the blow coming so unexpected he felt some air leave his body before he forced the suits arm forward with greater strength, tipping and throwing his opponent in front of him.

The sight of those green clothes made him grit his teeth in annoyance.

He pointed the nozzle again, activating it with a stream of hellfire pouring from beneath his wrist.

Gai swerved out of the way, And Kankuro's clumsy, armored feet could not turn him nearly fast enough to keep up as he poured fire all around him.

Gai's fists again found their mark, pounding away at steel ribbed, chakra reinforced wood.

Striking the exact same spot as before, the ribbing under his left arm.

Kankuro cursed as his body began to feel once again, every hit. The armor was caving with every blow.

He struck out and Gai once again expertly ducked before hitting again, this time with a full kick.

The crack of wood felt like a thunderclap to Kankuro's ears and his heart pounded against his chest like a drumbeat as he felt panic send a lance of fear through his body

He needed to get this bastard off of him!

Seals glowed along his suit, and Gai backed away in all haste before volts of bright lightning shot out from the armor like a coruscating, expanding bubble, the foolish and the unwary were caught in its web, feeling a thousand needles piercing their flesh as their muscles spasmodically twitched and seized their hearts beating too fast in their chests before their bodies gave out or their organs were burned within their flesh.

Gai looked towards Kurenai. "Now!"

The red eyed brunette nodded, forming her handseals before she stretched her mind forward towards the breach.

She saw it like a black spot in the false flesh, a place where she could move through, her chakra wandered through the opening and immediately sought out the consciousness within.

She knew something went wrong the moment she passed through.

The electricity vanished from the suit, and within it Kankuro could feel himself breathing heavy, sweat running slick down his face.

He felt something tugging at his mind, a foreign presence. _Genjutsu. _He knew.

This suit was his body now. The wood his skin, the steel his bones, the servo motors his joints, the sensors his nerves. He was only one piece of the greater whole.

He turned to face the source.

She was good. But she was not a pupeteer. And as such, she could not emulate the sensations he experienced every second within this suit in her illusion. She realized her error too late.

Kankuro raised the nozzle again and moved to activate flame that would strip the flesh off her bones.

Kurenai went to move, but it would already be too late, some of it would hit her at this range.

Then, a green fist was striking at the wooden wrist, punching the massive limb aside before Gai found himself in a crushing hug.

The arms of Suna's puppet master were clenching him tightly against the upper body of the thing.

Gai gasped, and that was all the air he had left in his lungs. His arms pushed at the ones holding him before he instead pounded against the armor's helmeted face.

He heard Kurenai cry out his name behind him, and heard the booming voice of his enemy shake through his chest.

"**Die! Die damn you!"**

His bloody knuckles pounded against the visor, and dark cracks formed deeper gouges with every hit.

He tried to focus, tried to summon the will to open at least one, or two of the gates. But the pain was blinding, with every hit the puppet master coiled his arms around tighter, and with every second his lungs burned with lack of air, his throat itched with dryness and his mind grew hazy and grey.

His movements slowed, and then Gai felt the most excruciating pain of his life. His world narrowed and dimmed, the edges of his eyes growing red with the pain as he tried to suck in just one breath of air.

Then, the limbs went slack, and the last thing Gai felt before darkness claimed him was the feeling of his head hitting the blood drenched sand of Sunagakure.

Kankuro staggered away, the muscles of his false body moving to his will as they reached for a wound that wasn't there.

It took him longer to move his real arms to the blade that stuck out of his ribs.

The light of the Suna sun filtered through the opening it had gone through. The opening Konoha's green beast had made.

_It's funny...I don't even feel it..._

He looked through the armor's visor, to Gai, where the Illusionist was, even now, trying to drag her friend back as she kept a wary eye on him.

_Looks like...neither of us leaves this place._

Then something smashed into his side, a heavy blast of hellish fire that exploded between the suits shoulder and head. The arms raised in defense as more jutsu pounded against the armors' weakened frame.

Their blows rained heavy now, one after the other, pounding and pounding and pounding and pounding.

He fell, impossibly heavy knees squelching into blood mulched sand.

The armor cracks, and light streams into his eyes. More and more as the gap widens after each blow. Brighter and brighter.

He looked through the visor with darkening eyes, searching, seeking.

Not one...Not one Suna ninja.

Was there no one left? Was he the last?

Where did they all go?

The right arm of his suit was blown apart at the elbow, falling limply onto what remained of his body, leaving only the left to act as a feeble shield against the fusillade.

His searching eyes fell then, onto the woman. She shouted for a medic, cradling the unconscious Gai as she shouted over the din of battle.

His left hand abandoned its place infront of him, reaching out towards her.

He opened his mouth to speak but it was only a dry rasp that left his lips.

He wanted to speak...why couldn't he speak?

_'My brother...please...take...me-not here-'_

_Gaara.'_

But all he saw on her face was grim satisfaction before all consuming flame.

* * *

He pushed the rubble off of them, coughing on dust clogged air as he pushed himself up from the ground, freeing both of them from the remains of the ceiling that had fallen over their heads.

He looked around, sunlight filtered in from the outside the cracked walls, and though the entire building looked as though it was ready to collapse, the worst of the damage was to their right, at the main entrance.

Most of the building itself from what he could see was...gone, and a massive sinkhole was left in its wake.

He could only see the vague edges of it...but it was enough to tell him with certainty that there was not gonna be a defense to hold out much longer...if at all.

He looked down to Sakura, sporting a fresh layer of blood trailing down from her head somewhere. Wincing in pain, he reached down and helped her up. "Come on, we've got to move, the civilian escape tunnel needs to be sealed before-"

Like a raging wind of screaming faces and steel edges the Konoha ninja pounced on them, roaring in anger and hatred, they poured into the crumbling hallways like a black tide. Civilians and injured ninja were cut down like wheat before a scythe, what few defenders remained rushed with a frenzy to meet them as more civilians fled in a blind panic.

Chouji shot to his feet, his features angry as he shouted and charged into the breach, bellowing out a war cry that thundered up from his chest as his powerful fist, struck the first ninja that got within reach with bone crushing force.

With an unrolled scroll and two cat like puppets Sakura joined the attack herself.

It was a bloodbath from there on out.

The Suna ninja fought as a collective. With the frenzied desperation of an animal in its last burst of energy while the leaf forces poured more and more exhausted men into this slaughterhouse.

The fighting was desperate, frenzied, wild, insane, mad, primal. Barbaric. A hundred more descriptions could be placed on it.

Chouji brought his arm up to block a surprisingly hard kick. His reflexes kicked in, bringing his arms up with preternatural speed to block the sudden rain of incoming blows.

His opponent was wearing white, a long braid of black hair hanging from the nape of his neck.

A hail of senbon forced the Konoha ninja to pull back, giving Chouji some breathing room as Sakura's puppets closed in to help.

The Taijutsu user took a stance, trying to keep Chouji, Sakura and her puppets infront of him, backing away as much as he could.

"Lee!"

Sakura moved, pushing herself against a wall as kunai and shuriken. She and Chouji peered into the bright light that filtered in from the massive hole, just in time to see a young woman flip down from the crumbling ceiling. Dressed in chinese clothes she was just as distinctive as the Taijutsu user with her hair wrapped up in two tight buns. Only a few loose strands to show a full day's worth of fighting.

With a puff of smoke two longswords were in her hands, taking a stance she stared Sakura down.

Lee needed no further encouragement, and with a burst of speed he rushed the Akimichi while Tenten attacked Sakura and her puppets head on.

Her ears are ringing, she cant see...everything is so white too much...too much.

She moves to stand but feels a weight at her back. She turns...she has to turn to look...

"Aburame-san?"

He lay across her, unmoving, the glasses gone from his face. She pushed herself to a sitting position, her hands pushing him away as gently as she could.

"Abura-" She stopped, feeling the sticky blood coating her fingers as she brushed her hands across his back.

She leans over him to see.

His back was almost completely burnt. Burnt, blackened muscle and seared flesh.

He was dead.

Shielding her...

She doesn't say thanks. Maybe she should...

She stands up, stumbles as one leg nearly gives out beneath her and finally sweeps her eyes across the city.

Every house, every building destroyed all around her. Even the wall to the south has crumbled, completely missing now. She can see more homes collapsing into the pit

Her eyes glance to the floor, passing over Shino, she finds Yoshihiro. He's face down, his armor shattered at the shoulders, cracked across the breastplate, falling apart at the waist and legs.

He's not moving either.

"You're alive?"

She whips back around, and sees him standing there, surprised but pleasantly so it seems. His smile gets a little wider with every passing second.

He chuckles. "You did get down pretty damn quick...Probably what saved you." He looks to Shino's corpse. Smiles a little more. "Heh...maybe he helped too."

She pushes chakra to her eyes, and feels the pain of an aching muscle, throb through her eyes and face.

She must have winced because he speaks "Ahh. Not fun seeing so much chakra with those eyes of yours eh?" He swings Samaheda through the air lazy and aloof. "Samaheda eats chakra. But it can also give it back out. The amount of Chakra it had in it would have probably killed me six times over if I'd tried to fuel that attack myself."

She raises a hand to her face, and is shocked to feel blood trailing down from her pale orbs.

There's a crash behind Kisame and the fish man turns, watching as the Inuzuka pulls himself out of the rubble of some blown down building.

Hanabi knew she must have looked good by comparison. His prosthetic had already been broken, but one leg was visibly shaking with his weight, a horrid cut bled profusely from his forehead and a bruise marred whatever the blood didn't obscure. His clothes were torn and the rips only revealed more bruises while his real arm was covered in a blackened burn from elbow to fingertips.

"Good..things were gonna get slow with just her to keep me company." She heard Kisame say.

The last conscious Suna ninja snarled...growling through his bloody teeth. He aimed to take a step forward before he collapsed, his strength failing him even as he snarled. "You killed Ino-"

"Any other obvious points you wanna make?" He chuckled...swiveling his head around to look at the Suna nin.

She pounced.

She was fast, quiet, every instinct and training coming to the forefront of her mind as she visualized her attack.

Then he just turned around and smacked her.

His entire body pivoted, whipping up his limp, broken arm with a sickening crunch before she felt the back of that hand smack her across the face.

She reeled. Her entire momentum was thrown aside. With a single hand she caught herself, doing a cartwheel to avoid Kisame's massive downward swing with Samaheda.

The sword struck the road, digging itself in there and Hanabi rushed at him again, springing with her feet, hoping to capitalize on the time he would need to pull that sword back up.

But Kisame was no imbecile. He let the sword go, one foot coming up to place itself on the grip to prevent the thing from falling as he grabbed at her wrist with his now free hand, hoping to snap it.

But Kisame still had only one arm and to Hanabi's slight advantage, mass.

He twisted her arm, and instead of curling her body while attempting to keep her footing the young Hyuuga matriarch kicked off the floor, allowing her entire body weight to be supported solely by Kisame's powerful arm.

Now, nearly hanging upside down, she jabbed her foot beneath the Monster's armpit, a burst of chakra from the ball of her foot shooting through his body.

It should have caused excruciating pain. Kisame merely grunted.

She jabbed her free hand into his waist, to the side of his knee, one point along his inner thigh, and finally, into his wrist.

Any man would have collapsed. Kisame let her go, allowing her to fall, before kicking at her with all his strength.

She curled her body to avoid the blow, reinforced her flesh, and her bones against the impact.

The pain was still excruciating.

Her entire side was raw and throbbed with songs of agony.

She didn't even have the mind to roll with her fall. The top of her head actually scrapped across the floor before she tumbled and rolled, kicking up sand, and debris as she slid to a stop.

She may have actually blacked out. She wasn't really sure. All she was sure about was that when she found the strength to pick herself up almost every fiber of her body screamed out some kind of protest. Pins and needles, knives and nails, everything seemed to be against her as she slowly began to push herself onto her feet again.

She realized again that her Byakugan was deactivated. She opened her eyes and looked up towards the other end of the road.

He was still standing there, whipping his hand as though to get some feeling back into it before grabbing at the sword that was now leaning against him rather than held up by his foot.

"Heh." He laughed through sharp, bloody teeth. "Damn girl. You sure are made of tougher stuff than I gave you credit for."

Hanabi felt warmth trickle down her head, and this time, she wasn't really surprised to find the blood there when she wiped at it. Her sight swam and the edges of her eyes darkened.

"Byakugan..." She coughed out, the veins around her eyes bulging again.

His smile was positively gleeful now, like a child that just realized the gift he'd always wanted was now in front of him. "You wanna go again? Ohh this is rich!"

"You..." She coughed, hacking and wheezing. "You...can't move."

His smile faltered.

"You can't move...I struck enough points along your body to stop you from moving your legs it should kick in about now.

He smiled again, this time somewhat bitterly she had no doubt he could feel that it was true...she could see it was. "I fall down at the first swing...you take the opening and finish the job? You're good girl. Might be you'da been born thirty years ago you would have been somethin' real special."

She didn't answer, merely took her stance.

_'I am the edge of the sword'_

She rushed forward. Kisame's hand tightened around the grip of Samaheda.

The distance was closed in the span of an eye blink. Hanabi wasn't sure if she was moving faster than ever, or her mind was playing tricks on her.

But before the last few feet could be eliminated Kisame's smile returned full force, at his feet, directly between them, Hanabi saw a sudden, massive buildup of water beneath the surface. Only her Byakuugan warned her fast enough.

Even so...she wasn't going to have time to dodge.

She saw her death in the next instant as the water surged up like a geyser, her bones would snap under the force of the impact, her organs would hemorrhage under the pressure. She was going to die and every step brought her closer to it, too late to stop, too late to do anything!"

"**Tsuuga!"**

Kisame's head whipped back around, wide eyed, his sword swung out back behind him in the next instant.

It was a moment, a second, barely even there in hesitation, in lack of focus.

She took it!

With a single step, she vaulted to the side as the water erupted from the earth, her hand glowed bright white with her chakra as she saw the Inuzuka's attack meet Kisame's deflecting blade before being bashed aside by the powerful sword and Kisame's raw, freakish strength, even with his lack of leverage due to his feet remaining firmly planted in the ground.

He turned his head to face her, and this time, his surprise was clear, he was open.

Her hand struck.

For a moment all was still before the inhumanly strong ninja pitched forward, coughing up so much blood Hanabi was certain his heart must have completely ruptured, the blood spilled over her, falling onto her hair, her clothes.

The sword fell from his grip.

And her throat fell into it.

Her eyes went wide, wild and truly afraid now for the first time in a long time.

This wasn't possible!

He was dead!

Dead!

His heart was _torn_ open!

He was **dead!**

She heard his laugh, a raspy, wheezing thing that would forever haunt her nightmares from this moment until the moment she died!

"_Heh...heh...Its funny._" He rasped, and blood specked across her face as she turned her eyes up to his clouded orbs. _"Kinda fitting now that I think about it... to be killed by you."_

She swallowed, feeling his hand wrapped around her throat all the more because of the movement. "What...what do you mean?"

He smiled, all bloodied gums and pinkish teeth. _"You woulda been born thirty years ago...you woulda been something special girl." _His hand pulled itself away from her throat, rising slowly. Somewhere in her mind she realized she could pull away now, get out of his reach, get _safe_...but she was held fast...by fear...by him...whatever it was she could no more move her feet than a man could survive without air...

His hand fell heavily on her head...patting it.

"_You woulda been something** just...like...me."**_

He laughed one more time.

Then he closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

They found themselves in the familiar position of stumbling through the narrow hallway. With him leaning on her again to keep walking.

Somewhere, distantly, they could hear the shouts of the battle still raging behind them.

"Come on." Sakura urged. "Its just a little farther Chouji."

He didn't answer, just sucked in whatever air he could in his heavy breaths.

His side was bleeding profusely now, torn open in the struggle, more damage than before.

That Lee guy hit _hard_!

"Turn left here." He said, guiding her where he remembered.

They turned, rounded corners and stumbled through passageways, a literal maze leading them round and round in circles until they finally found the dead end of a hallway.

Sakura placed her blood soaked hand at its surface, scrunching her forehead up in thought for a second. "Damnit...how did...".

Chouji looked down the hallway, where the sounds could still be heard. Only now...there was less sounds of fighting. He could only hear the sound of men being killed.

People would think screaming was screaming...but after a while one could tell the difference.

He stepped out of her hold. "Don't worry. Shikamaru taught me...keep an eye out."

She nodded, giving up her frustrated efforts as Chouji formed his hand seals, she turned around and drew a kunai, letting her eyes linger down the long hallway.

It took him almost a full minute. The illusion was one of the most complex Suna had at its disposal. As much Gen-jutsu as it was Nin-Jutsu.

When he was done, the illusion was dispelled, revealing the wide entrance to the tunnels.

"Sakura." He called, looking over his shoulder watching her turn and look at the opening with a nod.

Then he saw them.

The Taijutsu master, and the bun haired girl.

Chouji didn't think, didn't have to. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and, damn near threw her into the mouth of the cave.

She stumbled and fell, "Chouji!"

He smiled, his big face crinkling up with that familiar happiness of his. "Sorry Sakura-chan! I don't know how to reform the illusion from the other side." His eyes grew sad. "This was never an escape for both of us."

Her eyes went wide and she screamed when his hand came up in a seal.

She moved to get to him, only to find the wall between them.

Her hands smacked into its surface, touching it as though it was real. As though it was real wood beneath her fingers, real plaster. "Chouji!" She shouted as her fists curled, and began to pound against its surface, screaming in desperate anger.

* * *

Chouji smiled. _'Sorry I had to lie Sakura...'_

He couldn't hear her. The illusion was too strong. Too many seals painted into the area around them. Everything in his mind told him this wall was real and there was nothing beyond it. But he knew she was screaming at him right now.

_'You'll forgive me wont you?'_

He turned around and saw Lee and that bun haired girl marching down to face him.

The girl threw a kunai, it wasn't aimed at him, it struck the wall at his back with a clink before the knife fell to the ground.

"Strong illusion." He heard her comment to Lee. "Doesn't let our mind simply percieve it as 'not there' but not even weapons can just slip through it.

"We can deal with it later yes?" Lee answered.

Chouji reached into his pocket, grasping at one of the few family pills he still had left. They'd never been able to make more after they fled Konoha. Too many things lost, and not nearly enough herbs in Suna.

_Last one...lets make it count._

He popped the pill in his mouth.

* * *

"_Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!"_

The technique enveloped him in an instant, a massive blue bubble of rippling water that made every part of his body feel as heavy as lead.

Chakra surged through him pushing at the invisible bonds, overpowering the technique.

Akina spun her spear in her hand, swiveling her grip with two spins to make it go from the middle to the neck, of the spear pressing the weapons tip against the swirling water prison. "_Raiton: Jibashi!"_

The voltage that ran through Naruto's body sent every nerve to screaming, he tightened his muscles, forcing himself through sheer will to not loose his focus and control of his limbs entirely, pushing more of his Chakra into the water around him.

Akina pulled her hand free of the prison, the lightning enclosing in an instant to keep the delicate bubble intact with the lack of her direct contact.

With a push of her Chakra, the massive projectile went soaring into the air as she formed more handseals. _"Raishu Hachiri no jutsu!"_

Three hounds of electricity shot out of her hand, rushing through the skies as the water ball rose higher and higher, three arcs of wildly crackling electricity connecting her to them as they separated and rushed at the Devil king from three sides.

They crashed with the sound of thunder, so violent and so loud, her ribs were shaking in her chest, she felt her ears ringing, the earth lurch beneath her feet as the skies lit up with a second sun, the black clouds of smoke fleeing from the scene of the blast.

She was so focused on the sky, she almost didn't pay attention to the ground at her feet until it was too late.

She swerved, fast enough to avoid her head being cut off her shoulders, not fast enough to avoid the cut that sliced open her skin from her left ear to the bridge of her nose.

She cursed, her free hand flying towards her face as she pressed her palm against the injury.

Whatever pain she was in was quickly forgotten as Naruto pressed his attack, rushing forward, she grabbed the spear by the counter weight, thrusting it forward to his face.

Naruto fell to his knees, sliding across the dirt as he leaned his body back, the spear tip passing harmlessly overhead as he swung his drawn sword at her feet.

Akina thrust the spear down, its point cleaving into the dirt as she used chakra to jump, the spear acting as a pole-vault. She landed behind her brother, pulling the weapon free as he got to his feet.

"_Suiton-"_

"**Fuuton-"**

The water swirled before her, a whirlpool churning in the air between them before the wind smashed into it with the force of an enraged Akimichi.

The water vanished, and she appeared, eyes rimmed with red, she didn't even move when the air pressure hit her, breaking over her body like the tide on the stone.

Her spear was once more, strapped to her back, hands were shaking, one gripping fire, the other electricity and Naruto remembered where he'd seen her use this before.

He threw his sword to the ground, tip digging into the hard packed sandstone as he placed his other hand over the Rasengan, Chakra swirling around it in a cyclone of howling, cutting wind chakra.

She rushed forward, the pulsing ball of white hot energy in her hand, burning her skin down to the bone, faster than the Kyuubi could heal it as Naruto gripped his sword again with his free hand and met her charge with his own.

The explosion knocked him off his feet, throwing him to the ground as though it'd been him, not the eastern gate, that Manda had slammed into.

He began to rise, slowly beginning to reach his feet as he watched his sister doing the same across from him.

His still blue eyes fixed themselves onto her glowing red ones through the haze of kicked up sand and dirt.

_'You've grown sister.'_

Then a teeth rattling crack! Naruto felt the ground lurch beneath him, the entire world tipping onto his side, he fell and rolled once, twice, three times, catching himself with chakra on the fourth as he noticed that the chunk of the Kazekage monument they'd been standing on was falling down to the village below.

He ran up, seeking to leap onto the still stable mountaintop.

In contrast he saw her running down, rushing to the collapsing edge.

It took him a minute to realize why; his eyes swiveled to the still unconscious Kazekage just as the red head tipped over the edge.

And Akina jumped right after him, red wisps of chakra spilling from her skin as she called more of the demonic energy to her.

* * *

Her knuckles throbbed, her hands hurting.

It wasn't real. It wasn't _real! _Her hand's weren't bleeding, there was no goddamn _damage _to her fists. This wall _didn't exist!_ Her fists only hurt because she _thought _that they _should_!

She sobbed and screamed, pounding away with tears trailing down her eyes!

"Chouji!"

* * *

The aches of his muscles vanished, his waning chakra reserves were replenished. With a shout, he charged.

Lee met his charge head on, lashing out with a kick that met Chouji's chest dead center and was about as much of a deterrent as a spitball would have been.

The Akimichi grabbed him by the shoulders, roaring as he smashed the Taijutsu master into one wall, and then slamming him into the other.

He raised his arm at the last moment, the edges of the girls' swords scraping along the armor of his forearm with a screech of metal across metal before he swung at her.

She backpedaled quickly, and Chouji turned his eyes back onto the Taijutsu user in time for Lee's fist to catch him on the cheek.

A vicious backhand smashed Lee against the wall, winded, the Taijutsu master ducked beneath Chouji's follow up, the Akimichi's massive fist punching straight through the wall like it was wet cardboard.

Lee moved in the narrow hallway, positioning himself to deliver a strong kick that connected with Chouji's broad back solidly. He was about to follow it up with a front kick to the ribs when Chouji yanked his arm free, punching at the Taijutsu master with his broad, meaty fist, sending Lee sprawling onto the floor.

He moved to capitalize on the opening when, with the slide of steel cutting through flesh Tenten's sword burst out of his chest, its tip coated in blood.

Chouji stumbled, groaning before he fell onto his knees, watching through clouded eyes as Lee stood up, feeling a distant pain when the girl pulled her weapon free.

He smiled at the wall that was there, but not there.

_'You'll forgive me won't you?'_

And behind that wall, Sakura screamed and cried.

* * *

The wind whipped past her face as she shot down with the pull of gravity.

Gaara's Kazekage robe whipped at her hands and face before she pulled him against her, his limp body awkward in her grasp.

A shadow was cast overhead and she turned, looking over her shoulder as Naruto descended above her, his form shooting down like an arrow as he held his arms to his side, diving head first.

She turned in mid air, reaching for her spear. As she thrust it forward, lightning again crackling through the shaft and blade, a blade of pure light emerged, surrounding the hilt and lengthening the weapons offensive edge and tip nearly fifteen feet.

She swung, and Naruto's wind coated sword came to his defense, the force of the swing sending him veering off to the side.

Thus, leaving her completely open when a clone materialized just two feet above her, one arm holding the Kazekage, the other still gripping her outstretched weapon.

She screamed when the Rasengan hit her full on, drilling right at her sternum perfectly. Blood choked her off. Her essence bubbling up from her throat as her entire body convulsed and her insides were damn near ripped apart only to regenerate in a second and be torn apart again.

The clone dispelled as she shot down to the earth at triple the speed, the entire world blurring as her eyes darkened. The last thing she saw was the crumbling rocks of the mountain chasing after her.

When she woke, it was to the odd sight of sand, hanging over her like a canopy.

She groaned, more blood bubbling up from the back of her throat as she coughed and spat it out. Her hazed eyes found Gaara's equally pitiful looking form. The Yondaime Kazekage was visibly struggling to hold up the weight above them.

"Ga-" She was cut off as she hacked up more blood, rolling over and spitting it out. "You're awake."

"Barely." he answered, groaning as he momentarily seemed to buckle under the weight. "I can't hold this up for-"

The Kyuubi's bubbling, red chakra rose up to replace the sand, supporting the weight as Gaara finally allowed himself to collapse again

"He's winning." He said simply after a few breaths.

Akina nodded, clutching her chest in pain as she sat up. "Yea."

Then she pushed the rocks above them, finding the weight to be light all things considered, and with just one shove the light of day filtered down towards them from the surface.

She pulled herself up, reaching down and helping Gaara to stand, only to find the Godaime Hokage standing just twenty feet away, one sword still in its sheathe, the other at his side, his cloak whipped up in a fierce wind rushing in from the desert to the scorching fires in the village, fueling them further.

She pulled herself free completely, Gaara still struggling in the hole, exhausted and still recovering, he would be no help to her here, not for a while at least. So staying next to him would only put him in danger.

When she walked closer, the Kyuubi's Chakra covered her like a shroud, the pain of the Rasengan was still there, but it was fading, no longer crippling.

"You're still alive." He said, he didn't sound very surprised.

She noticed something then.

His eyes were still blue.

And he was panting.

"You're holding back." She said as the realization slapped her across the face.

"Am I?" He sounded amused, as though he were merely indulging a fool's suspicion. But, it may as well have been a confession to her ears.

"You haven't used the Kyuubi's Chakra once. You never hesitated before, your wounds aren't healing as quickly. You're getting tired. Why aren't you going all out?" A sliver of hope crept back into her heart as she asked. A faint glimmer of a thing that was barely worthy of being called something real.

He seemed to take a breath, as if getting ready to deliver some kind of answer, any kind of answer, when she suddenly saw his body tense, and felt the wisp of disturbed air brushing across her back.

"Move!"

His warning came too late, and the pain too soon; white hot, it burned up her spine with such ferocity she screamed, feeling her throat tearing all over again at the shrilled agony it was pouring out, before something smashed into her.

As the world blurred, the Kyuubi Chakra dissipating around her body, she barely heard her brother shouting her name before everything went dark.

Naruto stood on the street, eying the rubble that was now the house his sister had just been pushed into, wood and masonry collapsing on top of her.

"Because he can't-" The man said and Naruto redirected his attention's onto his sister's attacker.

The former leader, of Akatsuki.

Pein.

Fierce blue met unerring Rinnegan, the multi-rimmed eyes of a man who fashioned himself a God glaring at Konoha's Devil King.

"-can you?"

* * *

Hanabi stood before Kisame's unmoving corpse, her eyes remaining glued onto his smiling face, dazed...frightened.

She jumped when a hand fell onto her shoulder, making her turn to face them.

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Jesus H Christ this battle is finally finished.**

**Just two chapters left my loyal readers. Hope you've all enjoyed the ride so far.**

**Anyway read and review (This was 70 pages dammit)**

**And also, to any Mass Effect Fans out there, join the Retake ME3 movement. The endings that were given to us are a slap to the face. So if you want to try and get them changed join your voice.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, I'm off.  
**


	116. End of Sorrow

Well...

Here we are. The last chapter before the epilogue I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. This thing is around 20,000 words, so I hope its up to everyone's expectations and the standards I've set for myself.

At any rate let me thank everyone who's stuck with me over the years ahead of time. You all know who you are. Though I've always advocated that FF authors, since they're doing this for free and for their own enjoyment should write stories for themselves, for their own satisfaction more than anything else, I have to admit that without all of the support from those of you who read this story cover to cover I most likely would not have made it this far. So here's a thank you shout out to all of you devoted fans.

Also, a surprise treat for those of you that might remember way back when, my old friend Drag-Eart is back and ready to pick up his old stories again. So to those of you who remember, or those of you who want to read on something new go ahead and check out his profile. Also, being privy to some of the plot elements he's thought up for a few of his stories over the years I can say with a fair bit of confidence that you wont be dissapointed.

Anyway, without further delay here's the end chapter of Lost Soul (sans epilogue)

* * *

She turns, and when she sees it's Temari standing there in front of her, she wonders why she's not wholly surprised.

Perhaps she's still just numb.

"Hanabi...are you alright?"

She knows the Suna woman shouldn't be there. But she is. And Hanabi can't really bring herself to care.

She is more surprised when she sees another ninja, one she can recognize distantly, as the Tsuchikage's nephew appear behind them, reaching his uncle's side with a shout of the man's name.

Yoshihiro groans, half his face covered in blood and cuts, a chakra burn standing out at his temple. "Toyohiza?" His speech is slurred, his eyes clouded. She doesn't know if he's concussed or dying from Kisame's attack. Probably both.

"Did you get her?" He asks and his nephew nods before looking to them. "Temari-san." He calls, and Temari offers her a worried look before making her way closer and kneeling at the man's side. "Yoshihiro-dono."

"Heh." He laughs, and the sound is bloody in his throat. "Glad to see my nephew did what I told him for once."

"Why did you free me?" She asks, getting right to the point. The old Tsuchikage might not have that much time left.

"This is where I would get cheeky; shrug and ask 'Why not?'" He laughs again, his chest jerking with the effort. "Truth is girl, I got you out to avoid this." This time, his chest jerks with wet, rasping coughs even as he weakly gestures towards the destruction around them.

Temari waits until its subsided, listening patiently. "You're the only one that can."

"I already tried to get Naruto to stop." She confeses, her face tight with something akin to anger, or grief. Probably both. "He won't listen to me." She looks around, the sight of her village, in flames, half buried in the sea of dunes makes her face darken. "I don't think Gaara would listen to me either at this point."

"You have to make them!" Yoshihiro growls before descending into another fit.

Hanabi finally moves, stepping closer, listening. Toyohiza fusses over his uncle as the man moves to sit, telling him to rest, to not aggravate his injuries.

"You make them listen. Otherwise everyone will die here."

"How can I?"

"I'll help."

Temari turns, and looks on her. Little Hanabi, barely reaching the older woman's chest. She feels foolish just for saying it. But she stands her ground, knowing full well she could be making another mistake, stepping into yet another battlefield she might not be ready for.

No one says anything. And the silence between them is broken only by the sound of the crackling fires and distant screams.

Then Yoshihiro laughs, addressing Temari. "You heard her."

But the Suna princess shakes her head, looking like she's about to protest before Yoshihiro raises his hand, placing it on hers, the weight of his armor resting on her forearm. "You have to try girl." He whispers, the levity gone from his face. "You can't just let everyone die without trying.

Hanabi watches, sees the girl biting her lip, afraid, worried. But eventually, she nods.

Yoshihiro pulls his hand away from her. "Good."

"Come on Uncle, lets get you out of here." Toyohiza moves to help the older man up, but the Tsuchikage halts him with a stare.

"No boy. I won't be leaving this place."

The younger Shimazu looks sad, his face crinkling with dissapointment as he shakes his head. "You're the Devil Shimazu. You-"

"-Will die on a battlefield that is hell on earth, as befits me." He sighs. "Go boy. You are the leader of Iwagakure now, until they can elect a new Tsuchikage." He looks to his nephews eyes, the boy he'd loved as a son now a man grown into his own...he just needed to realize it. "Go...my men continued North Toyohiza, find them, organize them get them out of here and save as many as you can. And above everything else, after all of this is over. You go back home, kiss your daughter and your wife...and you _keep the peace. _This is my last order to you. Do you accept?"

With tears brimming in his eyes; he nods. "Yes uncle."

"Good...now...you all know what you have to do. So get moving...all of you."

* * *

The desert winds scratch at his face, kicking up sand, carrying smoke and lifting ash. Naruto stares at the man across from him, wondering dimly why it was he was not wholly surprised.

He should be surprised. He had no inkling to believe the former leader of the Akatsuki would make an appearance here.

But he wasn't.

This was after all, the final battle. The last true war this country would ever see again for a very long time if he had anything to say about it.

Warrior's had been summoned here.

Shinobi however, were drawn here.

Like moths daring the certain death of an open flame.

He spares a glance towards where his sister had fallen, marking the spot in his memory then back behind Pein, where the Kazekage is only now barely picking himself out of the rubble.

"Your death stands before you." The Akatsuki leader says, his words carried to Naruto's ears by the wind, so soft was his voice.

The Hokage smiled, a strange little smile behind the safety of his metal mask. "Does it?"

Nothing more was said, with a quick crouch, Naruto slams his hand onto the ground and in an instant countless snakes swarm across the village street, hissing and screeching as they attacked their would be prey.

Just before they reached him, Pein brings one hand down to his knee, and then lifts it quickly.

The effect was as though some angry giant had punched through the earth, sending countless snakes flying in every direction. Tossed about the air, they fell moments later atop crumbling houses and burning streets, dispelling before, or as they struck the ground.

Then, thrusting forward his other hand, Pein _pushed_. And Naruto was sent sailing down the road.

The Hokage grunted, catching his feet quickly with chakra as he skid several yards more before coming to a stop.

He shifted his grip on his sword, placing it across his back a second before the sound of ringing steel met their ears.

The Hokage craned his neck to look over his shoulder glaring at the obsidian black blade, then at its wielder. "Were it so easy."

The sky over their heads was rapidly darkening with black clouds, and thunder rumbled in, rolling over them as the hiss of distant, approaching rain reached them.

In a burst of speed the two were moving, blades flashing with great, rending sparks that set Naruto's teeth grinding as their weapons struck each-other again and again.

"**Fuuton: Shoha!"** He thrust his free hand right into Pein's chest, the concussive blast sending the Akatsuki leader flying.

Then, with a sudden, forward lurch Naruto followed right after him, literally pulled off his feet as he sped forwards.

He cursed, awkwardly holding his blade as his entire center of balance was thrown off, careening towards Pein with unrelenting speed.

They passed right by eachother with a single clash of steel, the force of their swing and momentum sending the impact straight up the Godaime's arm before he finally righted himself, the gravitational pull finally dissipating as he lands in a semi crouch, his back to his enemy.

He, spun, drew and tossed a kunai a few feet infront of him, bringing his blade up in the same motion to block Pein's black sword as it extended almost a dozen feet between the two of them, emerging from the man's sleeve, seeking his flesh.

The seals on the kunai glowed for an instant, and a dark cloud of smoke obscured the both of them.

**Fuuton:Daitopaa**

A funneled gust of wind tore straight across the street, banishing the smoke to reveal nearly a hundred small pellets being propelled towards Pein.

Once more, with quiet disdain, the God raised his hand and each of the projectiles was sent right back towards their owner.

Wherever the small balls struck an explosion followed, enveloping nearly an entire city block in fire and smoke.

Pein's dark eyes stayed fixed on where he'd seen Naruto, his mouth set in a grim frown.

Then he turned raising his hand to the sky.

And the descending Naruto was suddenly rushing down at dangerous speeds falling like a lead brick. He crashes into the earth with a leg crushing smash just beside Pein. He barely has the presence of mind to raise his weapon in time to avoid getting scalped.

Then he was sent flying again, this time smashing into the side of a building as Pein pushed him away.

He pulls himself free with a grunt of discomfort, shingles splinters and half broken pieces of wood crumbling around him. He finds Pein still standing there, glaring at him with purple ringed eyes.

The black clouds finally rolled over them, fully blocking out the sun as thunder roared and ice water fell from the sky, onto the ruins of Sunagakure.

* * *

The air choked her, clogged with dust and gravel, it was too hot and too thick, the pressure on her chest felt like it was crushing her. Bits and pieces of masonry, wood and tubing dug into her back.

She groaned, pain throbbing through every nerve; from the tips of her toes to the tips of her fingers, she tried to move, bringing her arms to try and push the debris off of her but just the attempt at bending her elbows had been enough to take her breath away.

The weight above her shifted, and Akina opened her eyes to see billions of grains of sand, hissing as they rolled over her, cocooning her. Her breath was stifled and hot in the confinement for the instant it was around her. Then, it fell away to reveal Gaara standing above her, the darkening, cloud covered sky serving as a backdrop to his bloody red hair.

Then the sky started pelting her with rainwater.

_'Its cold...'_

"Can you move!" He yelled down at her, she wondered why until the sound, and the tremble of an explosion reached her. He cursed, glancing up before back down to her.

She feels razors sliding through her spine as she shakes her head. Fire down her throat as she speaks. "Back...something...in my back."

Not hesitating, he reached around her, sliding one arm underneath her body as he rolled her onto her side. She felt, dimly, her spear slide free of her hand. She would have screamed if the pain itself hadn't seemingly choked her.

She felt his hand grip _something_ and with a sudden yank, he pulled it out. The pain from that was almost a comfort as every fiber of her body soothed with relief. She gasped, like a drowning man come up for air.

He let her roll onto her back again, holding up an obsidian black spike, almost a rod really, nearly half again as long as a kunai knife.

He tossed it aside, glancing up again as a crash reached their ears with the ringing sound of steel on steel cutting through the air.

Gingerly, like moving an aching, overworked muscle, she rolled over, finding her strength again when she pushed herself up onto a crouched position, grasping at her spear as she finally looked up.

The fighting was fast paced, she could barely follow their movements as the two blurred from one motion to the next. A block here, a lunge their, a parry here, a counter there, their weapons moved so fast between the two of them they barely even seemed to make the metal kiss before they were moving onto their next block or strike.

Then, faster than a heartbeat she saw Pein's sword lash out punching through Naruto's armor and into his chest as her brother pulled away with a snarl, bleeding and growling from behind his mask as he took to the rooftops before Pein yanked him back down with a wave of his hand.

The demon king fell with a crash, forced to defend himself as Pein kept up the pressure, with Naruto's wound still bleeding.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn't look away even as Gaara began to pull at her "Come on"

She stumbled after him, his insistent pulling tugging her away before she caught herself, planting her feet before she spoke a simple- "No."

He turned to face her, teal eyes narrowed as he waited for her explanation.

"You go. You have to. There are people you can save. This entire city is being ripped apart by Manda, either rescue them before it finishes what my Brother ordered it to do. I'm staying."

"Staying for what?" He said his voice low, the implications so thick there she could almost see them hanging in the space between them.

She couldn't help the wince his words brought, biting her lip somewhat guiltily as she realized she really didn't know the truthful answer to that.

Her brother had to be stopped.

He had to be _**stopped**__. _Pein could do it. If anyone in the world could stop Naruto, it was him.

But then who would stop Pein.

She wanted her brother stopped...

He deserved to die for all the things he'd done. For what he was doing now.

So where the hell was that determination she had just moments ago?

Why the hell couldn't she just accept the fact that he was just a _beast _and _**butcher**_him like one?

She'd had it before...

She'd had it in Kumo, when all he was was her families murderer, and not her twin sibling.

Why the hell couldn't she just...pick that back up again.

Somewhere, a small part of her laughed.

_Still such a little girl...such a __**stupid**__ little girl that wants to save him. To believe that she __**can.**_

Why couldn't she just kill the little girl too?

Gaara's face softened, and she saw him turn to face her completely and there she saw the Kazekage she'd grown to know in her time here. Not this, hard faced, man with the mistrustful gaze she'd seen since the northern wastes.

"You saved me." He said. "I was unconscious for god knows how long and I woke up to find you getting one of those Rasengan attacks through your chest fighting him...I...I _know_...you're not helping him...I _know _that but..."

"I'm going back there to fight." She said.

"Which one?" He shot back. Then, he shook his head, and held up his hand. "No...Go. Do whatever it is you think you have to. If we're both still alive when all of this is over, we'll talk then."

* * *

He kicked out at Pein's chest, feeling the blow connect solidly and pushing the Akatsuki leader back almost a full six paces, stumbling to regain his feet.

Naruto hoped it would grant him a second or two respite. His wound still bled and Pein's attacks were relentless and fierce. He had never fought someone of this much skill.

Conversely, he could most likely assume that the same held true for Pein himself.

His respite was cut all too short, before Pein had even fully found his footing Naruto felt his feet leave the ground. Tugged forward by irresistible force, the Hokage cursed as he was forced to cross blades again, deflecting one blow as he sailed past his enemy then digging in his feet and rounding back with a violent spinning motion.

Pein backed away, the edge of Naruto's scimitar nearly cutting at the bridge of his nose before he lashed out again with his hand and Naruto was now sent careening towards the other side of the city street to slam into the wall of a building.

Where another black sword drove itself into his stomach.

He grunted, the pain disproportionate to the injury as every muscle in his body screamed as though it were on fire.

One hand fisted around the blade, gripping it as he pulled to yank it out.

He heard the wail of metal striking metal, glancing up he found another of Pein's swords halted mid slash by a familiar spear.

She twisted the weapon harshly the sudden interference surprising Pein enough to allow her to drive him away if only for a moment.

With a final, harsh yank he pulls the blade from his body snarling as the pain vanished. He straightens, stepping forward to stand at his sibling's side.

Pein's face remained blank and Naruto knew that, even with her here, this fight was far from won.

Beside him, Akina spared her brother a glance looking at his face for the briefest instant before returning her eyes to her..._their_ enemy.

* * *

"Move! Move!"

The ground was going out beneath their feet as they sprinted, buildings and cobblestones crumbling down into black abyss before the five jumped, lunging out of the sinkhole's path.

The toad sannin breathed heavily, his heart pounding away a staccato rhythm in his chest, joining the pounding vibrations throughout his body as Sunagakure fell, to be crushed beneath the endless tides of roiling sand.

_'I'll kill him myself.'_

He wasn't sure how, he wasn't sure when. But he knew that, should he leave this battlefield alive, he would not rest until Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

"What the hell are we gonna do!" Kidomaru yelled, peering out of one window to even more ruins.

"We're getting the hell out of here." Sakon answered.

"How? You all saw what I saw, that snake destroyed the entire outer wall of the city, we're cut of-"

"There must be some parts that haven't been damaged to such a degree." Jiraiya interrupted, standing up, tossing a soldier pill into his mouth. "Alot of that sand cloud Manda kicked up was probably pockets of air or gas rising up to the surface. We have to try to find some area, any area still stable enough for people to escape."

"And if it's all destroyed?" The spider ninja shot back.

"Then learn to fly chicken shit!" Tayuya answered for both of em. "I ain't stickin around. So lets move and see if we can find a way out of this before that purple scaled bastard brings the whole place down. I say we do what the old frog says and try to find some way out."

Jiraiya nodded. It wasn't much of a plan. It wasn't a plan at all, but they had to try. "We're not putting all our eggs in one basket though." He said, mostly to himself. "Split up." He ordered. "Two and two, I'll go alone. You pick up anyone you can. Suna, Konoha, it doesn't matter anymore! You just get as many people out of here as you can!"

* * *

Pein's elbow smashed into his chest, pushing the air from his lungs, and driving him through the beam of a building's porch. He coughed, scrambling to stand as he saw Akatsuki's God slam his sister into the ground with a savage throw. He rushed forward, throwing shuriken as he did.

The sheer speed of the projectiles would have normally ensured them finding their target. But Pein was of course, far beyond normal, deftly dodging the stars as Naruto closed the distance between them, a Rasengan forming in his hand to drive it through the Akatsuki's chest.

His wrist was locked in a bone crushing grip, and Naruto grit his teeth as Pein glared at him with contempt before he kicked at the blond Hokage. His foot drove the air from Naruto's lungs as it pushed into his stomach, and an elbow across the face dazed him as Pein threw him through the wall of another building.

Naruto didn't even allow the dust to clear before wind blades were flying across the air, seeking out Pein as the Akatsuki leader dodged these as well, flipping and twisting his body like a gymnast until the attack was spent.

When he landed, he didn't even need to look as he blocked Akina's spear, batting the weapon aside with his forearm before he grabbed the middle, twisting it, and her until he had her in a hold, the haft of her own weapon digging into her throat, before he spun them around and threw her again.

Right into Naruto, the illusion around his body dissipating with the physical contact as he caught her, throwing her again where she found her footing before they both rushed him at different angles.

He dodged her lightning spears, the small little projectiles zipping past his face and head with mere millimeters distance as he blocked Naruto's blow and countered with a brutal hammer fist to the Hokage's face, blocking his immediate spin kick as well before pushing him off.

She reached him, no longer launching spears of lightning at him rather gathering the electric energy into her hand, her fist crackling with electric currents not unlike Kakashi's Chidori as she punched him.

The God tilted his head, avoiding her blow as he grabbed her by the elbow keeping her in place before he dodged Naruto's clawed upper cut, holding them both he twisted under their arms, holding the limbs high in the air by the spot just below the elbow before he literally threw the both of them like they were mere shuriken themselves, sending the two spinning through the air. Their bodies plowed through the building infront of him, all but demolishing it as the thing collapsed under its own weight.

The siblings groaned, both slowly extracting themselves from the debris.

"I think we're loosing." Akina thought aloud, picking herself up on wobbly legs.

"I think you're right." Naruto, surprisingly answered, and the youngest of the Yondaime's children looked to the eldest, finding him painfully pulling a wooden spike, about three inches long and half an inch wide from his side, the red, spreading stain of blood covered up by the black of his armor and the red of his cloak.

How can he be this strong?" She groaned, shaking her head to loosen the cobwebs. "He wasn't this powerful when we fought him before. And there were five of him then.

"Six." He corrected. "Temari killed the last."

"Same difference." She reached her feet, watching Pein through the rubble of the house. "One of him still shouldn't be this powerful."

"Not unless his power was divided evenly amongst the six, and now that all those are dead its been returned to the original." He speculated, standing up as well.

She looked to her brother calm and implacable as ever. "You are not telling me that we're fighting someone who has the strength of six Kage level ninja."

He nodded once, what she could see of his face reflecting a grim, countenance.

She could only hope that he was wrong about this. Otherwise...

"Get ready." Her brother snarled, and it was the only warning she received before she had to defend herself again.

* * *

He fell against the alley wall, his shoulder resting on it as his knees shook, wondering for the hundredth time what the hell she'd done.

He knew something was wrong just an instant after his Chidori had pierced her chest. He'd felt his arm go numb, then the sensation of pinpricks, then fire in his veins. Then nothing, at least at first.

But her satisfaction had been there, plain to see in those clouded, dying eyes.

His death had come for him and she could care less about hers.

So now here he is. Half standing, half slouching on some alley wall, cold and wet with rain, dying as his breath is too thin, his muscles too weak, his sight too dark.

And in pain. The pain was there, a discomfort that was growing, like a pulled muscle, _everywhere_ and getting worse, it wouldn't resemble a pulled muscle soon, perhaps a broken limb, or a deep slash.

He wondered what her poison was. But it was only a fleeting thought. His enemy had been Tsunade. More than likely most professional medics would scarcely have a guess at its name.

He knew it was most likely directed to the chakra coil system. The feeling had been immediately after his Chidori, when the Tenketsu along his arm were wide open. She must have slipped something in through there just before he'd pierced her heart.

He would put that level of control beyond almost anyone.

But she was a Sannin, and the best damn medic in the world. So she could do it...

It would probably be slow too.

_'Perhaps I shouldn't have killed Shizune after all then she would have just used a quick poison.'_

His black humor was cut short as another spasm of pain ripped through him, bringing him down to his knees, panting, his chest heaving.

_'I can't die yet...I...there's still...things I need to do. I can't...I have to...'_

Finally, he caught his breath, pulling himself up, to his feet before stumbling forward.

* * *

The power of Pein's swing brought the black blade crashing into his own with such force that he felt the impact literally crawl up his arm, his barely healed shoulder throbbing with the pain as he was sent skidding back.

Pein turned with the same movement, parrying a spear thrust, and then another before pulling Akina close, his hand rising to slam his forearm into her throat in a clothesline that knocked her flat on her back before he kicked her in the ribs, sending her like a skipping stone down the road before he turned on Naruto again.

The Godaime was struggling visibly against the Akatsuki leader's strength, deflecting and blocking clumsily as Pein continued to slash and strike again and again with punishing force that was would be purely inhuman even if he weren't injured.

Finally, he managed to reach out, mid swing, catching Pein's sword arm by the wrist and holding him firmly in place as his own sword plunged for the man's stomach.

Pein's free hand emerged inches from his face. He thought he was about to be pushed away again when suddenly foreign chakra invaded his coil network.

It was like his entire bodily system was suddenly thrown into reverse, his stomach heaved as though he would vomit, his nose and mouth could not suck down air, every muscle seized and relaxed only to seize again. His body and mind rebelled and in a sudden, natural reflex he called on the Foxes Chakra, purging Pein's hold on his system in an instant.

He caught himself, pulling the demonic energy back, only for his limbs to loose all strength, Pein yanked himself free of his hold and his black sword found Naruto's flesh again, this time plunging into his left bicep as the Godaime fell back like a limp rag doll.

Then Akina was there again, her spear a blur in her hands as she shouted out a battle cry, the red shroud of the Kyuubi's chakra enveloping her and the weapon in burning energy.

He struggled to rise, his body feeling lethargic and pitifully weak. The cold of the rain that drenched them seeped down to the marrow of his bones, his muscles felt like bits of string.

But rise he did, forcing one knee under him, then lifting himself onto his feet just in time to see Pein grab Akina by her throat, ignoring his blackening skin and cooking meat as his flesh burned. He was aiming to crush her larynx

He forced _his_ chakra to move, pushing it through his system as though it were caught in knee deep mud. He formed his handseals and sucked in a breath as he poured every scrap of Chakra he could into his lungs.

**Fuuton: Daitopa**

Like the fist of an angry wind god the great breakthrough surged forward, demolishing houses and blowing away crumbling cobblestones, uprooting whatever trees in the village still existed. The fires directly in its path guttered out while the ones at its far edges spread as much as they could across soaked wood.

Pein managed to throw only the merest glance in his direction before he was swept fully off of his feet, releasing his sister as Akina dug in her spear and the red Chakra claws to keep her tethered to the ground.

When the attack died away, he wondered how much time he'd bought them. A minute? Seconds?

He would need more than that to heal.

Akina grabbed at his arm pulling him as the Kyuubi's chakra died away. "Come on!"

She pulled him through the demolished, ruined city, turning this way and that way past burning shops and mud squelched roads. The the rain pounded at their backs until she finally seemed to consider one of the many ruins adequate enough before pulling them both inside.

Where he promptly collapsed.

He would have fallen outright if she hadn't caught him.

"Na-Naruto!"She pulled, and he just barely summoned up the strength to, push himself against a crumbling wall, the rain water trailing down from its side and seeping onto his cloak.

She knelt in front of him, her still red eyes searching his blue ones. "What's wrong with you?"

He breathed closing his eyes, silence was his answer before he felt her hand ghosting over the injury at his chest, at the more recent one in his bicep and the other at his stomach.

"You're still bleeding." She breathed, shocked. "Why are you still bleeding?"

…

"Goddamnit answer me Naruto!"

He sighed, opening his eyes again to peer at her confused, frustrated, and...was that worry he detected?

"I did not escape our last encounter with the Akatsuki unscathed...sister." He said, watching her listen with rapt attention. "With your seal designed the way it is, and the Kyuubi trapped within you, and shielding _you _from the most toxic of its power. You've probably never experienced it to such an extent. But its power damagesyou. Sometimes permanently.

His head fell back, his hood cradling his skull against the harsh surface of the wall. "I used too much of its power that day...and the damage it caused is more severe, and more permanent than what I would like."

"You..." She paused, the words feeling like stuffed cotton in her throat. "You can't use the Demon's power."

He stared at her dead in the eye.

"With the damage I have sustained, the damage it will inflict. There is a simple truth I've come to accept in these recent months. Should I ever call on its power again to any significant degree. I am going to die."

* * *

She watched him.

He sat there, grim faced and stoic as his blood slowly trailed its way down to the floor.

_'I am going to die.'_

He said it so simply, so matter of fact that it left her just as stunned as the actual implications of the words.

"How can...you just say that? Like...its just that simple."

"Just that simple?" He asks, but by his voice she knows its rhetorical. He turns his eyes to something slightly behind her and she turns, looking just past her foot where she's crouched.

A primrose peeks out from the ground there, stark white against the muddy backdrop of the ground.

"Nothing is ever simple sister."

She looks back to him, his blue eyes are weary but still as sharp as ever as he keeps them fixed on her.

This is what they'd been working for wasn't it? This is what half the world...maybe the whole world, now wanted.

They wanted him dead.

No...not just dead. Dead implied something other than potential violence in his end.

They wanted him killed.

And now they potentially _could_ kill him.

He was still a powerful ninja, he had been effectively beating both Gaara and her with these limitations but now he was not that...indomitable, unconquerable figure that he'd always been to everyone who even whispered his name.

_I am going to die_

And he just told her this as if he did not think she would kill him. As if he did not think she would try.

She eyed the blade of her spear, and when she looked back at him she could tell he'd followed her gaze, staring at her with a look that was entirely his own. Curious. As though her next choice was truly the most _fascinating _thing in the entire world right now and did not for all intents and purposes hold his life at its hinge.

He closed his eyes, leaning back once more against the crumbling wall.

Was that resignation? Was it surrender? Defeat? Mocking? Confidence?

She threw her hands forward.

He opens his eyes to see her green healing chakra glossing over his injuries.

She swallows, looking at her work, not meeting his eyes.

She hears something, it takes her a second to realize its a laugh.

Now she does look up, but her hands still glow and this time she sees something almost _tender_ in his eyes that makes her gasp when she sees it.

"What a tragic pair we make."

He chuckled some more, but the joke was entirely lost on her.

She heals him until the blood stops, until the skin is unbroken and his body released from its injured, weary lethargy.

When he stands its with old strength; his arm flexing as he tested the healing. He looks at her when she stands, his blues meeting her bloody reds.

The silence between them stretches out. She doesn't know what else to say...so she smiles.

"Still doesn't change anything huh?"

He doesn't answer, turning his eyes to another direction, then, he reaches down and grasps his sword from where he dropped it.

He turns to face her, looking like he's about to say something when instead he lurches forward, shoving her to the ground. "Down!"

There's a deafening crack that sets her teeth on edge, then the roar that deafens her as she plants herself on the ground, using chakra to lay there until whatever it was had died away.

When the dust finally settles and all she can hear is the tumbling crashes of debris hundreds of yards behind them.

She stands, with Naruto doing the same at her side to find Pein's hands slowly falling back down.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama." The kunoichi gasped as he descended into the melee. She's bloodied, they all are and she's cradling a bleeding arm that could have been broken as well.

Sand rose beneath their feet, rushing forward in a wave that forced the encroaching Konoha ninja back. A few were caught, but more escaped. He didn't care, they wouldn't be stupid enough to come back with him here.

He turned, finding the kunoichi again. "Who is in command here!"

"I am sir." A stout man, jounin, came forward, stepping over the ruins of a collapsed home and negotiating his way through his bleeding and exhausted comrades. He had the features of a Kumo native.

"Report."

"Kazekage-sama, they broke through the center line and entered the main tower courtyard after the...the ground started to just get ripped out from under us. We fell back to our positions but those were overrun just minutes later, we've been fighting through the streets, trying to get to the last rally point ever since, but..."

He didn't have to finish. It didn't matter. The ground had opened up into a chasm, a million and one enemies stood between here and there, the last rally point had been overwhelmed already, it didn't matter.

"Here are your new orders. I want everyone to spread out, gather as many people as you can find, as fast as you can find them. The civilians have been evacuated through the caves so look for fellow Shinobi, wounded as well. If you find someone you can't carry back, come back for help. If you find no one in three minutes running distance, get back here, immediately."

"A counter attack sir?"

"No." Gaara answered, shaking his head with a frustrated growl. "We're evacuating the village."

The reactions were varied. Some relieved, others displeased, some conflicted. The dunes would hold more chance for their survival than this place.

A city was nothing more than bricks, concrete and steel. It could be built up again, better than before.

But it needed people to do so.

* * *

Pein was standing mere inches from his face, his fist cocked back with chakra blossoming around his hand, wrist and forearm.

The Hokage backed pedaled, the fist coming down and exploding against the dirt street with an obscuring cloud of grit and rock.

He saw the Rinnegan wielder turn, his other hand rising with an uppercut like motion. Spikes of rock jutting out from the ground as Akina advanced, forcing her to back away and skirt out of reach.

Naruto formed his handseals two fireballs shooting out of his hands to Pein's back only to watch them promptly vanish, taken by his chakra absorption technique.

He turned right back around to face him, one hand shooting out and launching the same two fireballs right back at him.

Naruto jumped, rising over the attack before hitting the ground and jumping again only to feel the now familiar tug of gravitic forces yanking him back to the ground.

He landed on feet that quickly buckled beneath the pressure, his sword rising over his head to block the swing that would have cleaved him from collarbone to hip.

Another black sword emerged from Pein's other sleeve, sliding into his grip. The man swung, only to once more meet the edge of Akina's spear instead.

Pein backed away, the look of annoyance on his face a palpable thing as he drew back both swords and formed his handseals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Two hounds, both with Rinnegan eyes lunged at them, snarling and barking, white drool oozed from the sides of their mouth as their fur bristled like razor blades.

Naruto's free hand shot out, as he stepped infront of his sister catching one by the throat and crushing its larynx while his sword cut the other in two. Both beasts vanished with puffs of smoke.

Both of Pein's hands rose again, ready to push them back once more before the Hokage felt his sister snake her arm around his waist, the demonic chakra shrouding her other arm into a claw as she dug its tips down into the earth.

The push of gravity came like a warhammer to their chests, pushing but for once neither sibling moved anywhere and Pein's eyes grew alight in their fury.

The force abated, and the siblings rushed forward.

Pein's swords were back in his hands, deftly blocking and parrying the initial wave of strikes before once more, he pushed them away, this time succeeding but it was harried and unfocussed with much less power than his other pulls and pushes.

A rasengan swirled in Naruto's hand, its blue glow soon becoming opaque as a layer of wind chakra formed around it, four swirling blades spinning and growing rapidly at its side before he threw it right at him.

Pein's expression grew grim, the wind Rasengan swallowing up the distance before it visibly slammed into Pein's chakra barrier.

The Akatsuki leader grit his teeth, struggling for a moment before he threw his hands up, the attack changing course and shooting up to the sky where it exploded spectacularly.

_Not strong enough to absorb that then.'_

Pein attacked them then, rushing to Akina his sister did a backflip to avoid his upward slash landing on her feet, she looked up in time to see that Pein had taken to the air one hand pointing down towards her, no doubt intending to push her against the ground, possibly breaking half the bones in her body depending on how much force he used.

Naruto was moving before that though, his foot lashing out, kicking his sister none too gently in the ribs and sending her clear out of the attacks' perimeter as he himself backed away just before he felt and heard the attack's effect!

He threw out his shuriken, Pein landing an instant later where he blocked all three. They exploded violently before even touching the ground.

He heard the Akatsuki ninja's grunt of pain through the obscuring cloud.

Then he was shoved back, it wasn't unfocussed this time.

Smashing through the walls of a building that quickly collapsed over him Naruto decided that he was truly beginning to loathe Pein's power over gravity.

Akina, standing just behind Pein attacked again as his back was turned to her, her spear wailing with dancing electricity, white lightning jumping over her body as she swung and stabbed.

Pein dodged, the lightning jumping from her spear to strike at him regardless, he grunted, this time blocking with a chakra shrouded blade, only for the lightning to rise and jolt his wrist and hand

This continued for several more strikes until the smell of burning fabric and worse, burning meat began to stink the air and Pein threw his hand out behind him and then rushed it towards her.

She thought he was going to throw her, instead she saw a virtual mountain of debris hurling forward behind him, aiming straight for her.

She moved to flee, stepping back once when she felt herself collide against something.

"_Down."_

She recognized his voice, instantly obeying, she fell down as the air behind her shimmered with an unnatural distortion, only to reveal Naruto standing there, two burning, fiery Rasengan's swirling in his hands like small typhoons.

Pein's eyes grew wide with recognition, he'd been so focused on Akina he hadn't even noticed Naruto behind whatever Genjutsu he'd placed over himself.

Through the orange light of the swirling flames she could have sworn she saw her brother smiling beneath his mask.

Then the world was fire.

The heat fell over her like the harsh winds of a hurricane, it barreled through and _consumed _everything in its path. The debris Pein had been hurling at her was obliterated in an instant, Pein himself lost amidst the inferno.

And then her brother cupped his hand again, another Rasengan forming in his hands. He coated this one with Wind Chakra.

* * *

The explosion buffets her, high above nearly knocking her clear off her fan, even at this distance. The shockwave punching her like a physical blow. Hanabi's added weight to the fan doesn't help her keep balance, but somehow she manages.

"We can't go down there!" The Hyuuga screams, fighting to be heard over the ringing in their ears as Temari backs away. "The'll rip us to pieces!" Her veins are bulging around her eyes and Temari knows that the little princess is seeing more than she can right now.

And what she sees alone is enough to unnerve her.

"Is my brother alright!" She yells back over her shoulder and Hanabi shakes her head, Temari feels her heart plummet before listening to the girl speak.

"Naruto-sama isn't fighting the Kazekage he's fighting some other man!"

She's caught for a moment, wondering who exactly that could be. Who in Suna could make Naruto use _this _kind of power. But it half clicks in her head that the person didn't have to necessarily be from Suna.

At Hanabi's feet had been the unmistakeable body of Kiri's Monster. Kisame.

Akatsuki?

She thought to the last time Naruto had fought Akatsuki, wondered if her brother had already been beaten, wondered a lot of things. Only one thing came to her voice however.

"We need help."

Hanabi nodded, now speaking at a more normal tone as the ringing subsided and the explosion began to die away. "Let me see if I can-"

She looked over her shoulder, finding the girl squinting, forcing her eyes to see those few extra yards to see if she could see something.

"There." She pointed, and Temari brought their path downwards.

* * *

Something was wrong. He knew something was wrong, the power, the chakra, it was fading too quickly.

'_No.' _He thought, equal parts frustration and disbelief.

But no matter how much he willed it, he couldn't stop what was happening, right before his eyes what had once been a towering inferno, engulfing everything he could see infront of him was sucked away in just a scant few seconds, leaving only Pein standing there, half crouched with visible effort, but a smile was on his lips.

_It wasn't that he couldn't absorb the wind rassengan.' _The demon king glowered, furious at his carelessness. '_He just wanted me to think that he couldn't._

Pein shoved his hands forward, and then Naruto's world turned white.

* * *

The first explosion had shook the ground at their feet.

The second had all but knocked him off his feet, along with the ground from under them.

He can hear more of the village falling away, he sees a house tip over and fall into the abyss.

He grits his teeth, now with nearly three dozen ninja around him all but a scarce handful of them injured.

They all tense, some of the younger ones scream in fright, as the entire northern side of the village lights up like a second sun.

He looks towards it, green eyes narrowed. Wondering if the so called Devil King was finally dead or had claimed yet another victim.

Was Akina dead?

He hoped not. Despite their differences, despite whatever misunderstandings or issues of wounded trust had brought them to this point...he didn't want her hurt or worse.

He focused, closing his eyes as he forced the sand beneath them to rise, arcing up like some fish as it dipped back down, forming a wide, clear bridge between this spot and beyond the chasm that cut them off from escape.

As his ninjas passed one by one he couldn't help his impatience, his growing _need _for them to just _move_.

These were his people. They were his responsibility. He had to save them.

But this was his _home_ and he was doing nothing to stop these people from destroying it.

All he was doing was picking up shards of shattered glass.

And it was infuriating.

But a city could be rebuilt. It was nothing but bricks, concrete and steel.

It needed its people to rebuild it.

So he would save its people.

Dragging his eyes back towards the now fading second explosion, they saw something that should not be there, making him gape like a fool.

_No...it can't be!'_

* * *

He feels a weight on his chest his sight still dimmed but growing clearer as the ringing in his ears subsided. He noticed her hair first, then her face, twisted in pain.

_Sister. _He recognized her, then his eyes fell to the quickly vanishing shroud of Kyuubi chakra hovering above them.

One hand fell to her back where he immediately recognized the sensation of blood seeping through the metal of his gauntlets.

Pulling himself out from underneath her he finally got a look at her back, charred black and raw from a massive burn her shirt was for all intents and purposes gone as she lay there.

_She shielded me. _He deduced.

One hand ran through her hair, as he sighed through his nostrils.

_'Fool girl'_ he thought, though there was no disdain behind it.

She managed to peel open her eyes, though they were clouded and unfocussed. "Na...Na."

"Rest now." He said. "Your wound is severe. Even with your healing you will not survive should you exhaust yourself."

She didn't seem to hear him, slipping in and out of consciousness, she was struggling to stay awake.

His hand ghosted over her eyes with a mild genjutsu. "Sleep sister."

And so she did.

_'What a tragic pair we make.'_

"You survived." The voice was irritated, regarding him like an insect that refused to properly die beneath the boot.

Naruto stood up, his grip on his blade still firm as he squared off against his enemy.

"Of course I did." He said "A failed god can do no better than his whore of an angel."

Pein attacked him, vanishing for an instant before reappearing right in front of him in a burst of speed. Naruto brought his sword to bare, the ringing sound of steel clashing against steel reverberating through the street once more.

He pushed the Akatsuki nin off, then charged after him to attempt his own attack. Pein dodged the sword strike with almost a casual contempt before he countered with a sword thrust.

This time, Naruto did not block, nor did he dodge. He took the blow as he attacked himself, surprising the Akatsuki ninja as he stepped fully into the attack while he swung again and was rewarded with a deep slash across Pein's chest.

Pein cursed, hastily backing away, his sword hand cradling his bleeding chest wound as his other hand lashed out to push Naruto away.

Naruto fought through his own pain, pushing his body to its limits to ignore whatever properties the black sword had to cause such agony.

He vanished from Pein's sight dodging the push as he rushed at Pein from a completely different angle.

Pein cursed, again, meeting Naruto's charge with his own he struck out with his long black sword, only for Naruto to leap over him with a somersault, his own blade flashing down to cut at the back of Pein's neck as the Rinnegan wielder rolled forward.

When he turned back around he found the demon king already ontop of him, his sword held in both hands as he cut down with all his might. Pein's sword shattered with a sound of crumbling glass as Naruto's blade cut him once more, slicing down from the man's right shoulder to his right hip blood fountained from the wound, coating him in the dripping, warm liquid. Pein rolled back, gaining some distance while he formed more handseals.

Naruto moved to follow, when suddenly there was a virtual army of summoned animals between himself and his opponent.

He cut through them one by one, his blade finding their flesh in seconds, some dispelled, others died instantly, their immaterial links to the summoned realm severed same as their bodies.

But he saw more clouds of smoke around him, as Pein summoned two creatures for every one he cut down. Seeking to stall him.

Naruto glanced at a shadow overhead, and he jumped, cleanly severing the head of the hawk summon that had been diving to claw his eyes out with those talons on his way up.

He twisted his body so his feet were to the sky, his head to the ground as he manipulated the earth to form a thin platform at his feet, landing there, he jumped off, straight down towards the seething mass of beasts below.

His fist came down and from beneath rocks jutted out like spears, skewering creatures and bludgeoning them with stones that shot out of the sand with bone shattering force.

Naruto glanced up, just in time to see the injured Pein making his way into a strange portal of purple fire its grotesque head framing a pair of Rinnegan eyes at the apex of the archway.

Naruto cut through the remaining animals, sprinting towards his enemy with all of his speed until Pein once more lifted his arm and the Godaime was thrown back.

He landed on his feet, panting heavily as Pein entered the archway, only to reemerge again seconds later, with no sign of his previous injuries.

The demon king snarled, growling somewhere low in his throat in pure frustration before he charged again.

He struck once, then again, and again. His three blows finding only Pein's sword as the Akatsuki leader moved once more with the grace of an uninjured man.

His hand struck out again and this time Naruto jumps straight up, drawing out a kunai with a thin chain he threw it, the thin links of metal coiling around Pein's outstretched arm as the Godaime yanked him forward to stand just beneath his descending form.

This time, Pein's block was not so smooth, it was clumsy and very nearly broke beneath Naruto's powerful downward sword swing.

He kicked at the blond, attempting to shove him away only for the chain to grow taught, yanked by Naruto's hand as he pulled Pein forward, slashing at the man's stomach.

He moved to block, both arms gripping the blade and Naruto pulled once more on the chain, one hand flying off the black sword's grip. When steel met steel it did break through Pein's guard, the edge of Naruto's sword cutting right into Pein's side in a shallow wound.

Pein grit his teeth, pulling at the chain with all his strength and finally one of the links snaps, and Naruto is once more shoved back several yards.

**Doton: Doryudan!**

The rock dragon flew through the space between them, lunging at Pein with a roar, seeking to crush him beneath its mass and weight.

The rinnegan wielder scowled. "Enough!"

The dragon's head shattered like porcelain, Pein ran along the length of its body, charging at Naruto with more speed than what he'd previously demonstrated.

Before he'd even had time to raise his blade Pein's black sword had already bit into his flesh.

It was like blocking the winds of a hurricane, Pein's blade was striking three places almost at once, Naruto had never witnessed anything like it and though he was able to keep the worst of the attacks from striking at vital areas his blood was soon drenching his clothes

When the man finally pushed him away, it was actually a relief, even as he felt his back smashing against some piece of debris or other.

He moved to stand when he realized his body wasn't listening.

_'Hmm.' _

Pein was walking towards him now, his eyes set on his wounded prey.

_'Do it.' _He thought, glaring at his attacker. _'One chance is all you'll ever have.'_

As the distance closed, and those unnerving lilac eyes glared at him with threatening promise Naruto almost found the urge to smile, though the reason escaped, even him.

"**Dynamic entry!"**

The shout came a split second before the white blur of a kick almost slammed into Pein's face, driving the man back with a grunt.

Naruto instantly recognized Lee, the vibrant glow of his chakra indicating he'd opened at least the first three of his chakra gates.

Pein barely had time to straighten before he backpedaled quickly to avoid the slash of twin swords cutting down from over head, then rolling to the side as a diminutive Hyuuga landed behind him, nearly catching him in the violent vortex of a Kaiten.

Then a shadow was cast over the Devil King, his head falling back and rising to the sky to an impossible shadow. _'No.'_

She lands infron't of him, worry creasing her brow, marring her features as she looks over his wounds. "Are you alright?" She asks him.

He's not. He is exhausted, his body does not respond anymore, his chakra even less so, the burning power brimming within the seal just barely held in check by the remnants of his dwindled energy.

And she's here.

She shouldn't be here. She should be back in Konoha, under guard, _safe_. Not here, not infront of Pein when he can't even move.

"You need to leave." He says.

Her eyes soften, and he knows she can see his...his concern...She's not supposed to, its not even supposed to be there. But she does see it. Because it is there.

"I will." She says. Once we're done here."

"Stubborn fool..." He coughs, and she barely pays him another glance as she stands and turn, just in time to see Lee rush forward.

This time the Akatsuki leader is prepared for the Taijutsu master's flying kick, side stepping before raising his own foot in a forward kick that slams into Lee's chest, smoothly springing from the foot still on the ground into a somewhat awkward, twist kick that connects with Tenten's shoulder blades as he flips over her, landing in time to lean away from Hanabi's palm-strike and countering with an elbow that breaks through her hasty block and connects solidly with her temple.

Lee returns, and for all his speed, his eyes are not as fast, Pein vanishes from his fight an instant before his fist connects with the man's face, reappearing behind him, Lee doesn't even realize it until he's being sent careening down the street to skid down the length of the road.

Tenten barely even move's to attack before Pein's infront of her as well, the heel of his foot driving itself into the bun haired kunoichi's stomach and knocking her, winded and spitting out colored saliva to the ground.

Turning around, he crossed his arms infront of his face just in time for Temari's closed fan to smash into his limbs with bone jarring force. His foot lashed out, striking her in the stomach then raising his leg to smack his knee into her forehead when she doubled over.

He didn't even turn to look before giving a quick backhand that knocked Tenten down again while simultaneously using his still raised foot to kick the desert princess across the face.

He turned and caught Lee's kick with one hand pulling him up, and over before throwing him into Hanabi, then grabbing the recovering Tenten by the hair and tossing her as well before pushing all three with a strong burst of his gravitic control.

Naruto cursed, snarling between his teeth as he tried to make his body move again as Pein turned and stomped his foot down on Temari's stomach, pinning her to the ground as he held his open palm over her face.

It was just there, the force that would grant him the power to move again, just within reach roiling beneath his skin.

All he would have to do was reach out.

Then the sands came.

They coiled up Pein's legs like snakes, barely warning enough for the Akatsuki leader to jump before they snapped taut to crush his limbs as Gaara arrived carried aboard a speeding sand disk beneath his feet.

Pein twisted his body, facing him mid jump as he held his hand forward. Beneath Gaara's feet, a writhing mass of shifting sand shot out like a spear, pointed at the end, though thick as a tree trunk at its base, it buckling in on itself mere feet infront of Pein as sand met with the implaccable force of gravity.

Then the Kazekage leapt out of the sands, just feet from Pein in mid fall, the Rinnegan wielder barely dodged the kunai slash towards his own throat, though he did not dodge the sledgehammer like blow that followed shortly in the wake of Gaara's swiping arm, catching him full in the side and sending him sailing back down to the earth.

Gaara followed green eyes burning as the sand came to his call, rising like twin snakes before he sent them plummeting down after Pein to bury him between tons of silica and earth.

When the Kazekage landed, the pillars of sand crashing down with rumbles that felt more like explosions more sand came to his defense, barely deflecting the razor edged black sword before Gaara lashed out with more sand.

Dozens of whipping tendrils and bolts of sand being shout out of his shifting, writing sand shield each as hard as stone or as sharp as obsidian and Naruto, from his place could see the faintest traces of wind chakra coating some of the blows that Pein frantically dodged with hasty sidesteps and wild backpedals.

Then Gaara was yanked forward, his feet leaving the earth and flying towards Pein receiving the full, unbelievable force of the blow that sent a sickening crack through the air as his neck was twisted in far too wrong an angle.

Then the body crumpled, dissolving into yet more sand and Pein was left staring at empty air before turning around again and blocking the bludgeon of Temari's massive warfan.

He pushed her off, side stepping her quick recovery, then deflecting her third swing before he grabbed her by the arm, twisting it until it released the fan and he delivered a punishing elbow strike into her chest, crushing her to the floor before grabbing her by her shirt and moving to lift her once more, only for sand to slam into him with the full force and subtlety of a stampeding ox.

With a swirl of sand Gaara was standing above her, bloody red hair matted to his forehead, wet with the heavy rain. "You need to leave!" He shouted down at her, and she was, for a moment, struck by how similar he sounded to Naruto. How similar he looked with that concern in his eyes. Different but just as intense. And this time she nodded.

Pein was in an entirely different league. It was like Sakai all over again. She stood, contemplating grabbing her warfan but when an explosion of sand, debris and grit was thrown over the battlefield as Pein pulled himself free of whatever her brother had stuck him in she decided against it.

She rushes over to Naruto, grabbing him and hoisting one arm, over her shoulder she stands him up, her chakra enhanced muscles barely holding them both before he finds his feet again and helps her help him.

Her eyes found Gaara's and she saw it plain as day on his face, the anger, the resentment, the disapproval, his frown was carved onto his face with a knife and his eyes seemed to gouge into her own. The question of '_Why'_ hanging between them like a bladed pendulum.

He turns away from her, and even though they're in a fight, and he needs to focus, and she _knows _its _stupid_ she can't help the knife that twists her guts at the sight. She turns to leave, ready to run with Naruto when there's an explosion of ruined buildings, splinters of wood masonry and plaster falling everywhere as Pein rises from whatever hole Gaara put him in.

"One does not escape God's judgement!"

She's yanked off her feet, her grip on Naruto failing, letting him fall to the floor as she's rushed back towards Pein, her body twists, watching as the Akatsuki's sword rushes to meet her headlong, involuntary charge before she's swallowed by sand.

* * *

He's not sure how long he's been lying there, on the muddy ground, with the cold, ice rain seeping down from the sky, mind half fogged, flitting in and out of consciousness.

"Naruto-sama"

White eyes...

_Hinata_

No...not Hinata. Similar, to be sure, but younger, sharper features. Not Hinata.

Hinata was dead.

"Naruto-sama can you hear me!"

He wants to speak but he's forgotten how. So he nods, and this girl, this little child who nearly wears Hinata's face is relieved. She looks up to someone he cant see. "Lee-san help me get him up. We have to get him out of here."

Get him out...no...not get him out...not yet, not without her.

"No." He remembers his voice. Its thin, weak, he doesn't recognize it at first.

"He's half delirious." Someone says, a woman's voice.

"No." He repeats, and his voice is stronger now. "We are not leaving yet. We leave when we're done."

* * *

She blinks, and she's standing next to her brother. Her fan rises from the ground a second later, placed in her hands once more.

"Looks like you're gonna have to fight a bit." Gaara says, in clipped tones. "When you see your chance to run, take it."

She nods.

She opens her fan and they both attack at the same time.

Its like falling back into a pattern, she hasn't been gone for the better part of a year. He hasn't been fighting without her, or her without him for longer still.

Crushing sand and cutting wind sail through the air, but the chakra behind the attacks dies away as it approaches Pein, who's eyes glow with an eerie violet glow. Sand crumbles and gusts of wind become mere breezes as Pein closes the distance quickly on two fighters that prefer mid range combat.

She closes her fan, swinging the weapon once more as a bludgeon only for Pein to duck under the blow, placing himself, almost behind her with a long side step as she overreaches herself. She feels his elbow strike the center of her back, right between her shoulder blades, knocking her forward as Gaara attacks him.

He steps away from Gaara's backhand, ducks under his kick and then counters with a solid, high kick of his own, his shin reaching for Gaara's face, close enough, and fast enough to nearly bypass the sand shield entirely as it grazes her brother's temple, cracking the sand armor there.

She stands, using the fan as a pole vault she jumps, both feet aiming for Pein's chest only for the man to vanish before her eyes. When her feet hit the ground she hears Gaara curse just a second before he flies past her, pushed away by Pein's gravity.

She turns, not even looking as she swings the closed fan wide like a massive club.

Pein leans away, the loose sand at his feet making him loose his footing and stumble with his off center of gravity and Temari charges, hoping to capitalize on the opening as she raises the fan high and brings it straight down with all her strength.

He rolls to the side, as the fan's end strikes the ground in a cloud of sandy dust.

She straightens, attacking again, she's only half surprise to see Pein's hand rebuff her next swing with a block that sends vibrations rattling up her arm.

But, again, she's only half surprised. So using the same momentum of Pein's violent block, she twists, leaning just slightly on her fan to do so as she delivers a fast, roundhouse, immediately followed with a sweep of her fan to Pein's legs.

Again, the rinnegan wielder leans back, then he jumps, avoiding the sweep.

She opens her fan and spins again.

The wind buffets him this time, driving him through the air with speed comparable to his pulls or pushes.

Right towards the waiting sand spike.

Temari smiles.

Then she's yanked off her feet.

It takes her a second to realize what's happening, shes catching up to Pein, with her speed the spike would impale both of them.

She just barely mannages to see it crumbling behind the obscurity of Pein's body and robe.

He lands, his feet skidding for half a foot on the ground before he stops himself dead in his tracks and brings his fist to meet her mid flight.

She raises her fan.

Perhaps she was just going that fast, or perhaps Pein's just that strong. But with a crack of wood and the screeching of sundered steel the fan snaps clean in two, his fist punching right onto her collarbone, shattering it with a snap that ripples through her body along with a sudden, fierce agony of a clavicle bone and dislocated shoulder.

She barely even sees the elbow before its smashing her across the temple with a fleshy **crack**. Her world spins, swimming and churning her gut with a sudden vertigo as she falls.

"Temari!"

She tries to stay conscious. But soon enough darkness claims her eyes.

The rinnegan wielder finds her brother, half caught between that thralled stupor of horror and disbelief, the sand falling around him, descending from mid transportation as he lost his focus.

The rain warns him, the rain and the wind, he side steps, avoiding the visious drop kick of a now familiar nuisance.

He raises his arm, bringing it to block the next powerful blow that would have driven Lee's heel into his chest when his instincts emerge once more to his defense.

He jumps, still receiving the kick that drives him back while his foot avoids the sweeping sword. He sees both of his enemies there for half a second. Lee, dressed in white that is now filthy and gray with wet sand and rain, and the weapon mistress, her hair having come half loose, sticking to her forehead and neck, wet as it was before both vanished in a burst of gray white smoke.

With the Suna princess.

He looks, and sees that Naruto is also gone. He wonders if the other is gone too.

But it doesn't matter. They will not escape him. They cannot escape god.

He turns to the Kazekage, who stands tense and angry.

_'You've been left to die Kazekage.'_

* * *

"Do it." His voice is rough, that familiar tone of gravel but Hanabi feels no reassurance at its strength this time.

Her Byakuugan comes alive and to her sight a million more things are seen that are beyond the normal eye. With a burst of chakra from her fingertips, she does as commanded. Poking at his forehead, the first gate comes undone in a burst of light to her eyes.

He groans, its painful she knows, like a dozen migraines forced into one short timeframe. This forceful opening will be even more damaging than normal.

"The second." He bites out, and she obeys, activating with another touch to his skull.

He can move once more, his energy returning. Its not enough to fight, but it will be enough to run.

"The third."

She hesitates, unsure and he brings his eyes up at the delay, glaring at her with that familiar, impatient stare, as though she were some simpleton.

"Now."

This time she obeys.

The third gate is opened, and a flush has returned to his pale features, his fist clenches, then slowly uncurls, then it clenches again.

His eyes travel to his limbs as they move again, it is temporary, the gates will only be forced open for an hour, perhaps two. That might just be enough for his, still faster than normal healing to recover him enough, perhaps it won't be.

His eyes roam across the ruined hovel they hide in towards its only other occupant, blood soaked, and unconscious, the burns on her back have scarcely healed, blackened, raw meat now a calloused pink and bone white hue.

He stands, and she speaks as he marches over to her. "What are you going to do?"

"What I must." He answers, as if that should be to her satisfaction.

It isn't.

She knows. She can _see_ even without her eyes that something is _off_. Something is _wrong. _Something isn't quite fitting into this place, fitting with _him._

He kneels, at the woman's side, turns her over, seemingly ignoring her pained whimper as he places her raw, burned back on the floor.

He pauses for half a heartbeat, contemplating what, she does not know.

He pulls his gauntlet free of his hand, the rough metal clinking as he sets it on the floor.

He draws a knife, cutting open his index finger while his still gauntlet covered hand, lifts her shirt and channels chakra down into her.

Then she sees it, like a tethered rope between them suddenly springing to full sight as her seal appears on her navel.

She gasps, and Naruto turns to look over his shoulder, the blue eyes glaring out from beneath that hood giving out a firm command.

_'Quiet.'_

The pieces fall into place, everything is beginning to make sense as she watches him work, drawing a new seal in his blood over the old, and still she can't quite believe what she is seeing.

There's a puff of smoke behind them, and she is eternally grateful that Lee and Tenten are back. But she sees Temari without even turning around, seeing her injuries in an instant and growing all the more worried for her as well.

"We got her Naruto-sama." Lee says.

Naruto stands, she can see his pulse jump at the sight of the woman, her Byakuugan eyes see his face as though the mask was never there, and his expression tightens, there is concern there, fear, but relief as well.

And this is all happening, too fast, too soon.

He walks over to her as Lee and Tenten set her down, her face is scrunched up in pain, her colar bone already bruising into an ugly purple, yellow color from what little could be seen peeking out from beneath her battle robe.

Kneeling at her side, he does not touch her, examining her distantly. "The Kazekage."

"Still fighting." She answers, because she can see it, and it is a very much welcome distraction.

He barely even nods, and she sees his hand reach down, brushing across the Suna princess' face in a gentle caress, it leaves a careless smear of blood, on her upper cheek. She sees Lee and Tenten stiffen with surprise. He probably notices too.

But he doesn't care anymore does he.

He stands up again, and makes his way back to the other woman, Tenten, Lee and herself sit in the hovel, awkward and out of place as he finishes his work.

When he's done, he stands again, looks to her and beckons her closer. She nearly trips over herself to obey, realizing some time between her kneeling and standing infront of him, that this is also out of character for him. He spoke what he thought and damn anyone who hears or doesn't hear.

But here she is. Standing infront of him as he speaks softly.

"There is something you must do when you leave this place Hanabi."

* * *

Gaara isn't sure, how big a fool he is.

He knows he's a fool. That is beyond question.

Its not lost on him that, he is fighting a man he cant win, or that, at this particular moment, him fighting Pein is directly saving the life of a man he would kill himself with his bare hands, not knowing if he truly does have his sister, or merely had two of his hirelings take her to give the appearance as such. Or if he does, that he means to take her away from this place, or kill her himself.

And worse yet, with all of his uncertainty as to what he's doing with his sister, or if he even cares enough to have her. She _does _care.

_She cares for that **bastard!**_

_How did it come to this..._

He doesn't _know._

But here he is, still fighting.

And he knows he is a fool.

More a fool than she is probably.

He feels the kick, one finally managing to slip past the sand shield and break straight through the sand armor, to snap his ribs like twigs, the black sword plunging into his shoulder a second later.

And he knows he is a fool.

A fool with nothing left to fight for. Who fights because there's nothing left to die for.

He laughs...the sound is bitter, harsh, his sand is sluggish, and not because of the harsh rain, the pain is running through his body now, emanating from the dark blade, the sand doesn't come in time to block the next sword, or the one after that.

* * *

She is caught, her eyes wide, disbelieving as he speaks.

"But...but what about-" She stops, her eyes seeing the danger before anyone else. "Get down!"

The crash of shattering wood and the sudden cold of pouring, ice rain is like a hammer of some felled god striking down over their heads

When they pull themselves free of the debris, Lee's body having shielded the unconscious Temari from the worst of it, and Naruto, surprisingly having done the same for Akina, they find one more person in their midst, three black, sword like rods running him through at the shoulder, side and hip, just above the knee.

His clothes are drenched in blood now, he looked even worse than Naruto did just minutes earlier.

Hanabi pulls herself up, in time to see Naruto push himself free of the slab of wood that had fallen over him, one hand securing the gauntlet again to the other as he fully stood, up, his eyes finding Pein walking towards them.

Was it luck or providence that had made him toss Gaara here...

The thought was moot regardless.

He turns to them. "Lee, take the Kazekage and go, Tenten, the girl, Hanabi, take Temari."

Lee hesitates, his sense of duty coming to the fore. "But Naruto-sama we can-"

"You will do as I say." Naruto snarls, quieting him instantly as his eyes remain fixed on Pein. "Get Temari out of here."

He notices his slip, they all do. He doesn't care. She moves, pickingthe Suna princess up, awkwardly negotiating her over her shoulder like a sack of grain. Temari was almost half again her weight, it would be difficult, but she'd have to do it.

Pumping chakra through her entire coil system she turned her head to look over her shoulder, and he must feel her eyes because he turns. Letting her meet his eyes directly, despite her Byakuugan still being active.

She had to make sure.

He nods.

"Let's go!" She shouts, and they're moving before she even realizes that she's running.

* * *

He watches them leave. And his eyes linger for a moment Temari's head of blond hair. Then he's turning, sprinting over demolished homes and through sheets of icy rain, and towards his enemy

Pein stops in the middle of the road, a virtual hail of throwing knives emerging from the folds of his sleeves. Thin razor wire tethered them back to their wielder.

He stops mid run, waiting as the kunai and razor wire close in, waiting until the window of opening is nearly closed before pushing himself forward in a burst of speed, slipping through the barrage as he leaps between blade and wire.

His clothing and skin open with cuts from the projectiles he hadn't managed to fully dodge.

Like whips pulled taut, the wire suddenly goes rigid, no longer malleable strings they were each fine lines of pure edge. Pein swings them with a harsh brush of his hand and Naruto, caught between them, is forced to jump, twisting his body awkwardly to avoid the weapons again. He feels one tickle at his throat, the sticky warmth of blood trails down his neck soon after.

He sees Pein, his other hand outstretched to pull or push him, stuck in the lull of a fall as he was.

The Demon King beckons the wind, a wild, powerful gust all but shooting him out of the path of Pein's invisible attack.

He lands on the side of a building, nearly loosing his footing at the awkwardness of his landing the already damaged wood is straining beneath his jarring impact before he leaps off its surface. Rising above fire coats his hands before he lets loose a stream of it.

Pein doesn't even move, and Naruto sees his attack collapse, imploding in on itself as its pushed back, only for the gravitational forces to hit him dead in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him into a tiled roof. The splintering wood digs into his back, the shattering ceramic cutting into his shoulders before he falls forward off its edge, landing on his hands and knees. He struggles to find the strength to push himself upright again.

_'Not yet.'_

* * *

Her breathing hitches in a gasp, and Hanabi finds herself pausing for half a second before she continues running. She places one foot infront of the other pushing herself to escape faster.

"Hyuuga-san?" Lee asks, worried. She was almost angry at him for noticing, but she had known they both would. They were ninja of the highest caliber.

Though, it was Tenten that understood the meaning of her hesitation first.

"Is it...Naruto-sama?"

She heard her unasked question, could see the passage of fear on her face with her Byakugan activated.

_Is he dead? _She asks.

"No." She answers and hated how her voice pitched just a bit at the end. "No...He's still fighting."

Her eyes can see far, they can see too much...she doesn't want to see him like this...she doesn't want to see him...fall.

But she wasn't a coward...she wasn't going to deactivate her ability. She wouldn't look away if she could help it.

So she ran faster.

* * *

Pein doesn't wait for him to find his strength, the self proclaimed God marches over and kicks him across the ribs, knocking him flat onto his back.

Then...he smiles, vanishing in a cloud of smoke leaving only explosive tags.

A block away, the real Naruto is leaning against a wall, breathing heavily as he rests his head against its surface.

When he hears the explosion he knows he hasn't succeeded, all of this was merely formality, a fools run. He would never win by the means he had available to him. He just needed to stall. To make the Akatsuki ninja think he had no other tricks to use until he finally sprang the trap that would destroy the self titled God.

With a crack of wood Naruto barely has time to suck in a gasp of surprise before Pein's hand wraps around his face, punching through the wall at his back before pulling him through the wood and plaster of the wall he'd been leaning against. The Demon King was sent sprawling through the former living room of a home.

"My eyes see all." Pein boasts, stepping into the middle of the room, silhouetted against the light filtering in through the now destroyed wall.

Naruto doesn't speak, he just sends a small trigger of chakra.

And four kunai immediately shoot out of a seal hastily etched onto the opposite wall of the alley he'd been standing in, firing straight through the broken wall towards Pein's exposed back.

Pein turns and with an outstretched hand sends the kunai hurdling away and demolished the opposite wall as well.

When he turns back its just in time to see six shuriken spinning through the air towards him, coated, and nearly overflowing with wind chakra, the normally small throwing stars had cutting edges three times their normal length and width.

Pein's lips curl in distaste, almost disgusted with the notion that he'd been forced to dodge such a simple attack.

Disgusted or not, he does dodge...

Giving Naruto time to finish his sequence of seals.

* * *

The explosion throws the ground out from under their feet. The sheer wave of heat that slams into them is enough to warm them instantly, even with the biting chill of the still falling rain and the wet clothes they wore.

"Who was that?" Lee asked. And Hanabi would have found herself laughing at the fact that he'd needed to ask that...if it wasn't for the fact that he genuinely did need to ask that.

Naruto was up against someone that could match his attacks of that magnitude...surpass them even.

"Keep moving!" She shouted back at the two when the quaking subsided, running once again headlong towards the north gate as she picked Temari up, hearing Gaara groan behind them, now flitting in and out of consciousness.

* * *

She's shivering in Tenten's hold. The world spins and swims in a blur of colors. She gags and heaves on the stench in the air, thick with blood, the smell of the dead, the dying, the sands falling into the every widening and growing sink hole were belched out from the pit to spread through the air like spores. It scratched at her nostrils and burned her throat raw. Tenten looks down the girl. She sees that. There is surprise in her eyes...now worry.

She's shaking. Not Tenten. Her. She's shaking as if in the midst of a fever dream

"She's having a fit!" The weapon user cries towards Hanabi, as though the Hyuuga had not already seen. As though she hadn't already been witness to what was happening better than anyone else had any right to be.

"Keep moving!" She demands again, the chakra that coated her legs and arms drove her forward even faster as her mind demanded an escape from this nightmare place.

* * *

_This was never my intent.' _He thinks, finishing the last design needed. He regards the thing for a moment, the simple design conflicting with the necessity of its purpose.

_It was never supposed to happen this way.' _He focuses his chakra into the array, stepping within its boundaries.

_'And yet I am prepared for it. As ever a Ninja must be prepared...'_

He could never hold back Pein, as he is now. His body is too weak, his chakra all but gone, it's all he can do to simply summon up the energy for this even with the gates open.

He needs more...

He closes his eyes.

He opens them again.

_And they're standing here. In this place. Familiar and alien to them both. He sits once more on his throne. Raised to heights by a mound of skulls. Skulls that drip blood from their sockets and grinning mouths. And she is once more standing in clear, waters. Salt water they both know._

_And there is a knowing in her eyes. _

_She knows, and she's shaking her head._

_"That is disbelief I see sister." He says. "But is it from horror...or elation I wonder?"_

_"You can't do this!" She answers indirectly. It makes him smile, though it is a bitter thing. _

_"It is already done."_

_"I'll stop you." She is defiant, angry, as angry as he's ever seen her. It makes him smile. Though once more, it is a bitter thing. _

_"You will try." He answers_

_She hesitates, and now he sees the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty. _

_"I have a question for you sister." He says, standing from his throne and making his way towards her. "And answer me truthfully."_

_Her lips tighten, her shoulders are squared. _

_"Tell me. What would you do with a bird that refuses to sing?"_

_The question is strange, her face says as much, he chuckles. Of all the things he could have asked...that was not supposed to be one of them._

_It had caught Hinata and Kakashi off guard as well._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"It is a simple question. What would you do with a bird that refuses to sing."_

_She stares at him, stupefied for the longest time. Then, her face softens, its as though she sees something in that moment. He does not ask what she sees. He does not truly care to know. _

_She will see what she wishes to see..._

_That is, in the end, what everyone sees when they look upon him. _

_That is, in the end, what everyone sees when they look upon her. _

_What they wish to see._

___What a tragic pair we make._

_"I would set it free."_

_This time, his smile is not bitter. _

_He turns to walk away, back to his throne, away from this place._

_"Wait!" She cries, and he's half tempted to ignore her. _

_But he doesn't. His feet pause mid stride, and he just gives the barest glance over his shoulder._

_"Do you ever think..." She pauses, biting her lip. Uncertain. "Do you ever wonder...if things could have been different? If things could have ever been..." She does not finish. She doesn't have to. He knows her question._

_"Before I answer." He Says, after a long pause. "There is something I must tell you. Sister."_

* * *

They just seemed to pass the threshold of what was once the village's encircling wall, guided by Hanabi's eyes to find the safe spots when Ten-Ten could no longer hold onto her.

The blond convulses, her neck twisting so hard the Konoha ninja almost swore she had broken it, her limbs going so tense her tendons seemed ready to snap beneath her skin.

Her already clouded eyes roll up into her head and her mouth opens in a silent scream before her back suddenly arches like a bow.

"Hold her down!" Hanabi demanded, placing Temari down and rushing towards the young woman!

Lee nearly drops Gaara outright in his haste, the Kazekage's pained groan lost to the tumult before he jumps onto Akina's legs, holding them down with all his might as Tenten takes hold of one arm and Hanabi takes the other.

The seal, partially exposed due to her torn, burned clothing glows red hot.

But Hanabi could see more than that. She could see so much more and it was surprisingly difficult to hold back her tears.

She knew what was happening, what was going to happen.

And she was utterly powerless to stop it.

"No!" She heard, and for a moment was at a loss as to who the words belonged to when she looked down towards the woman she was currently helping to hold.

Her limbs still twitched but Akina's eyes were as wide and aware as ever.

Now they only carried horrified disbelief as she shook her head, as if to deny the reality of what was about to happen. She probably wanted to deny it more than Hanabi did on some level.

_"I am going to die!"_

In a burst of strength, the last bit of energy she had, Akina threw them off, her foot kicked at Lee's ribs so hard the Taijutsu master skidded almost four meters on the sand before coming to a stop, throwing Tenten entirely as she stood, stumbling back to the village her hands clutching at her stomach

"Nnngh" The blond seemed to choke on a word, her teeth gritting as she found her feet only to loose them again before catching herself and stumbling forward.

Were it any other moment, Hanabi would have disabled her with a Juuken, but neither one of them was truly thinking straight right now, the younger Hyuuga simply acted, jumping forward and tackling Akina to the ground, driving her shoulder into the small of the blond woman's back and forcing her to eat a mouthful of sand.

_"No!"_ The pseudo Jinchuuriki wailed like a wounded animal. Wild and desperate, her crystaline eyes sought the village, as though just waking from a dream, as though she could will herself to her brother's side; will herself anywhere but here, in a place where she was forced to simply watch him die.

Hanabi could almost sympathize as she held the girl down through her renewing struggles.

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes.

_'Fool girl.'_

He smiles. He is doing that more often of late.

He presses his free hand down, onto the seal. In an instant, molten fire rushes through his veins, trailing from his arm, up to his neck then down down towards his stomach.

Two of his other fingers glow with green flame and the instant the fire settled in his stomach he struck them onto his gut.

Pure hatred roiled within his mind as he once again heard the voice at the back of his subconscious, roaring in fury!

"**NOOOO!"**

For an instant, he steps into his mind, standing before the familiar, imposing iron gates that had lacked its real occupant for a decade. He stares at the beast, and Kyuubi smashes itself against the bars, roaring with such palpable anger that the very air seems to taste of it. He struggled and thrashed, but there would be no escape this time.

Finally, it seemed to notice he was there and its hellish red eyes fixated themselves on him as it snarled.

He remained where he was and so did it. Both knew what was coming for them now and both were going to face it.

"**I promise boy!" ****The Beast** finally spat out. **"I will feast on your **_**bones**_** within the Makai!"**

Naruto only snorted as he faded away from the seal space. _'You will try.'_

He returned from his mind back to a broken body. Merely standing on his feet he swayed unsteadily as he took a breath.

His senses return to him one by one, first the feel of exhaustion, then the taste of his blood in his mouth, finally his sight of the dark room, the sound of the fires and the crumbling sands and the smell of smoke and burning wood and rain.

Then the sixth sense, that sensation tugging at his mind, danger.

He's outside, waiting for him to emerge. Naruto turns...then forces one foot forward, then another, then another.

* * *

The pain, the pain was so intense.

Tears leak from her eyes and she clutches at a stomach with fingers caught between her flesh and the sand. She feels as though it had been lit on fire from the within as that wrathful voice was pulled from her, pried loose from her body and mind.

Its power, the portion she was given remained where it was meant to. She would not die, not from this.

Of course not...Her life was his to take.

She sobbed.

She writhed and moaned on the sands, struggling to keep herself conscious as dark clouds her vision and more pain blankets her chest from where her heart pounded.

Hanabi still pinned her down, the other two dragging Kazekage Gaara and Temari a little further away.

But the physical pain was almost insignificant, almost inconsequential in the face of the sheer _helpless_ frustration, the roiling sadness and the crushing guilt that gnawed at her every thought.

_No...no no._ She thought to herself. Like a mantra. As though repeating it would stop it from happening. _Naruto..._

* * *

He steps outside to the haze of smoke, fire and soot, the stinging in his eyes vanishing as he steps into the rain. He trails his eyes up from the ground, finding Pein standing on the other side of the street.

"Do your allies have the sense to flee before God?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked, his voice bland and flat. "Did they see that you cannot defeat me? That you will die?"

"My death here is already a foregone conclusion." Naruto admitted, swallowing the blood that coated the inside of his mouth before he continued. "But not before I deliver yours."

The Rinnegan seemed to flash, and Naruto was forced to nearly fall to his side to avoid the black blade that shot out of Pein's sleeve, an impossibly long sword retracting in an instant as Naruto stumbled.

"You can barely stand and you claim to be able to challenge God?"

Naruto breathed again, forcing himself to inhale through his nostrils rather than his mouth.

"The will of the shadow guides me."

He straightened, forcing himself to stand tall as he reached for the golden sealing bracer tucked beneath his gauntlet, the piece of equipment Jiraiya had given him to help subdue the Kyuubi's chakra when the Fox had escaped his rightful seal nearly a decade ago.

"The strength of the Demon empowers me." He undid the clasp, letting one of the two bracers fall to the sands.

He reached up for the other and Pein watched him expressionlessly. He wanted him to fight, he wanted to break the Hokage's spirit, to defeat him thoroughly...

But it would not happen. He resolved. Greater men than he had tried, they'd all failed. He would be no different.

The second bracer fell away and Naruto felt an immediate, burning pulse of red chakra shoot through his body, burning his insides in fire as the seal allowed more and more Chakra out.

Kyuubi howled in rage, he could hear the fox pounding and pounding away at his subconscious, trying to reign back in the power that Naruto had stolen control of.

But the seal was different now, and the control Kyuubi held over the chakra within him, was nigh non existent.

...So here it was...this was the end.

No mater what; the moment he'd removed the second bracer, he'd sealed his fate. He was going to die now, no matter how short or how long this fight went on.

That only meant one thing to him now.

He didn't need to hold back anything.

He looked at the Rinnegan, the weariness momentarily repelled from his body, his stiff muscles loosening, the tiredness burning away to nothing for this short time.

He held up a finger.

"One." He said simply. "Survive this last attack Pein...and you win."

But Pein would not give him that luxury. No boast like that, from a man like him, could be ignored, not even by a God.

He rushed forward, and there Naruto took him.

The shroud of the Kyuubi, uncontrollable and wild parted like a body of water before Pein, spreading out like a blossoming flower before it resealed itself around them like a flytrap plant.

And Pein found himself frozen.

It would not hold him for long, the exercise to solidify pure, raw chakra like this at a distance of three meters would have probably killed a dozen Chuunin outright from the obscene amount it required. As it was, his five tail reserve, normally inexhaustible was draining rapidly.

But pacing one's self means little when the next attack is truly final.

He formed his seals, and Pein began to pull himself free, his own monstrous reserves combating the Jinchuuriki's chakra formed shroud.

The haze of red chakra swallowed him up like a flame, rising high into the air, it surpassed the height of the two story house behind him. Naruto's eyes burned red beneath his tattered hood. Pein's eyes met his without flinching as his dark purple chakra started to crack through the Kyuubi's like some creature prying itself free of an egg shell, the Rinnegan user once more had full control of his limbs.

He broke free. Too soon...much too soon and they both knew it.

Naruto moved to finish his seals but he knew he'd be too late. Pein closed the distance with lightning speed, his sword rising for a single thrust that would end this here and now.

The blade descended, and red hot blood fountained over both combatants.

Pein did not hear his victim's words. But Naruto did. Staring at the dim, clouded sharingan eye of Hatake Kakashi as the man coughed.

"I...hope...this is enough...of an apology."

He laughed once, his humor is lost to Naruto. Then he slumps, and the blond pays it no further thought as the man falls over dead. His fist descends, the extra seconds allowing him the time to finish.

**"Kuro no Kin Fuiinjutsu: Hateshiganai Inmetsu no Kama!"**

* * *

Akina screamed.

No.

Truly, it could not be called a scream.

She shrieked, howled, wailed like a madwoman.

The sound ripped straight out of her chest as though she were undergoing some horrific torture. She clutched at herself, her arms wrapping around her body as every muscle went taut and rigid. Her throat bled with the sound, her vocal chords quite literally ripping themselves apart as blood dripped from her eyes, her fingers clawing at her stomach and ribs as she writhed on the floor.

And though she was right next to her Hanabi did not have the mind to help her.

Her wide, Byakugan eyes were fixated on the village, opened in what could only be described as pure, unbridled horror.

It was a sight ripped from the landscapes of hell itself. The entire world swallowed by red, the silhouettes of buildings and what few people could be seen, moving or otherwise, slowly disintegrating before their eyes. Their flesh burning off their bones, their screams swallowed by an unholy shriek of the very fabric of the world coming apart as the sky above them turned red, then purple, then black as night, the midday sun fleeing this place.

The ground shook beneath their feet, so violently the sands were rent apart with deep, long fissures, the entire desert seemed as though it was being ripped and shredded. Rocks and spikes of jagged sandstone rose where valleys and dips had existed, dunes became flat, then hollowed out and became sinkholes.

* * *

Within the storm, Pein tried to hold on, his chakra, all of his power being brought out in an instant, his defenses unable to absorb any of the toxic, demonic energy, lest it kill him anyway. Dark power cackled and clashed against the impossibility it now contended against.

The man once known as Nagato felt his mind straining, like an impossibly tense limb attempting to hold back an irresistible force.

Something gave.

Like a flash-flood of water finding the fatal flaw in the dam, this warped, evil power ripped through his defense. And Pein for the second time in his life, felt weak...like a mote of dust, struggling against a hurricane.

The pain was immediate, blinding and overwhelming. His skin was torn off, the muscles beneath cooking, the nerves beneath that flooding every signal and message with agony, he screamed, and swallowed fire, his fingernails melted, his bones snapped, his blood boiled...

And as his eyes began to cloud, dimming with an agonizingly quick yet eternally slow death Pein remembered...

He remembered a girl with blue hair and the sunny smile for the rainy days.

* * *

_She sits at the tree, tired and sore. She's breathing heavily from the training, and he want's nothing __more than to apologize to her. For this...for every unfair cruelty they've suffered._

_The clouds rumble overhead, and the light drizzle now turns into real rain._

_He walks over._

_She looks up to him. "Nagato?" _

"_I promise..." He says before thinking. "I'll get stronger Konan. Strong enough so that we can live in a world where you don't have to fight!"He feels foolish for saying it. If anyone would get that strong it'd __be Yahiko._

_But still, her smile lights up his world and he doesn't feel a fool anymore. He'd do it for her. He'd do anything for her if she'd just smile at him like this again. "Really?"_

* * *

They were so young back then...

The promises of a stupid, weak boy to the girl he loved.

But even so...

_'I tried...I tried so hard...'_

And so the God, Pein; dies with the regrets of a boy named Nagato.

* * *

And within the center.

Naruto screams... roaring up at the sky as his body is burned alive.

His chakra coils are seared from within, his every organ slowly shutting down as the Chakra necessary for any living thing to survive is denied them.

The lone drop of rain is cold on his head. Too cold.

It trails down down his face, over his cheek until it finally vanishes against his mask.

It feels like ice.

Like the caress of her hand...

And he knows. This rain was not brought by Pein.

_'Dry your eyes Yoshino...dry your eyes...no more tears for me.' _

_Do not cry anymore._

_No more sorrow..._

_It is over. The fighting is over._

_My war is done...  
_

_No more sorrow..._

_She must live...in a world with no more sorrow._


	117. Epilogue

He is sitting.

He is sitting...and these people sit around him. He sees no friends here. No familiar faces, no allies.

He is sitting in a room full of people around him. And he has never felt more alone.

Enemies, former enemies, strangers, he can feel the knives at his back that he can't fully determine if they're just his imagination or if they're really there. Poised to strike.

Gaara knows it should not be like this. He should be dead. They should all be dead.

Or, perhaps conversely.

He should be here with his friends.

With his brother.

But instead he has this. Trapped halfway to neither side.

And he doesn't know what to do.

None of them, know what to do anymore.

Their world lies in ruins. Shattered into so many shards of glass that it makes him feel as if a century would not be enough to gather up the pieces.

_Thousands_ had come here. _Thousands_. _Tens of thousands_ and now their collective number barely scratches the surface of a single hundred uninjured Shinobi.

Some might still be out there, in the dunes, away from this place, lost to the arid sea. But with each day fewer and fewer would be found.

Only a single column, of all the civilians that had managed to escape through the caves was making their way here now. Surrounded by all that was left of his military force.

And he was walking them straight here.

Here...a place where all he could see were the faces of enemies, former enemies and strangers.

They each only know one thing, and that, more than almost anything else, is what binds them together.

They do not want to fight. They Want to live. To go home. To go _home_ with whatever _ruins_ remain to them, and take shelter there, lick their wounds.

That is it. That is everything. A simple sentiment that holds them all here. From somber Toushiro and Toyohiza, to Jiraiya of the sannin, who's features have thinned, withered, _aged_.

None of them looked their age. None of them could truly remember their age probably. They all felt...so much older.

Jiraiya is the one who stands, grunting. His movements are slow...slow with _pain. _And this one is from age and stiff bones after an eternity spent sitting here, staring at each-others faces.

"Lets get on with this." He says, cutting straight to the point. "He's dead...Lets discuss terms..."

* * *

Hanabi knew what she would do when Temari finally woke.

At least, she knew what she had to do. She was discovering rather quickly however, that knowing what one has to do, and how to go about it, are largely different things.

But she didn't flinch when someone came for her. When the flap to her tent opened and she was told that the Suna princess was waking up she had made her way there, ignoring her heart hammering in her chest and the nervous anxiety that made her palms sweat.

When she finally saw the Suna princess, her entire shoulder and arm bandaged tightly from wrist to the nape of her neck, the bones having been set and knit together by med ninja she felt herself swallow, and Temari looked at her with a face, carefully devoid of expression or feeling.

They waited...or perhaps, she waited really, until the doctors vacated, until the nurse left, until they were alone before she said anything.

"Suna is destroyed."

It was blunt. Probably the most blunt thing she'd ever said to anyone, ever. She winced at her own callousness. She averted her eyes, looking away from Temari's smoked gray, though she saw the woman's features tighten, her face crumple in grief. And even when she looked down she could see Temari's hands fist the sheets.

That wasn't what she wanted to say...she wanted to say something else...She was sick...she didn't want to tell her about all the others that died. She didn't have to hear that yet. Especially not from her.

"You-you've been asleep for three days." She spoke again. Her mouth moving, the words tumbling out, all a mess. She was rambling. Why was she rambling? "You're gonna feel weak, the doctor's say you haven't been able to keep food down. They think it might be a reaction to the pain herbs. You-"

"Hanabi."

She stopped, the words choking her throat. Hanabi felt as though all her courage was abandoning her. Like she was standing infront of Hinata again when her sister was disappointed.

She felt as though _she _had done something wrong.

She hadn't...she hadn't..!

_**He**_ _Died! _He wasn't supposed to_ die! _He was _**The Demon King**_! She should never have to be standing here for this!

It wasn't her fault...It **wasn't!**

She choked, and was startled to feel the tears stinging her eyes, her breaths strangled in the back of her mouth.

"Hanabi..." She heard Temari's voice. She didn't notice the Suna woman's own voice betrayed her, that her tears were mirrored in those colored eyes.

"He told me to take you!" She said, her mouth opening again, the words tumbling out like before. But she was shouting now. Shouting. Not rambling. "He told me to take you!" She repeated. And didn't notice that the Kunoichi was standing, her knees shaking, her legs weak after three days bedridden and half starved. Her bandaged arm barely supporting her weight as she made her way closer.

Emotion tightened Hanabi's chest. Strangled her. Suffocated her. Emotions kept at bay for the last three days were ambushing her, taking hold with a ferocity that terrified her as everything came back.

The battle, the smell, the blood, the death. Yoshihiro, Shino, Kisame, Pein..._**Naruto!**_

He told her to leave! He _**told **_her!

It wasn't her fault!

It wasn't her fault! But she should have never listened.

Not after he spoke to her, not after he told her to carry his message, asking her to deliver it to this woman.

She _knew _he was going to die. She _knew _it.

"But he told me to leave!" She sobbed! Barely hearing Temari's startled shout of her name as her legs abandoned her, hardly feeling the woman's touch on her arm as she brought them both tumbling down.

All she knew was that she was _there. _She wasn't dying, she wasn't leaving. She was _there _and as pathetic and sad as it may sound she's the only thing she has left from before this. Before _Suna!_

And she clings to her. Tells her its not her fault. Wants to know that she knows! That _someone _knows!She grips her and knows she's shouting, hears her speak _'Its not your fault. Its not your _fault and its not enough. She holds her tighter holds her so tightly she _**knows**_she's hurting her. Knows that this this woman needs her rest, that she's the one that's going to get the shock of waking up three days later. That she's the one that's going to need to be held, not the one doing the holding as she realizes that more than just her brother are dead.

But she doesn't _care! _And so she holds on and Temari, this Suna princess. Half an enemy half a friend and half god knows what holds her just as tight.

"There was something he wanted me to tell you." And that's what she wants to say. That's what she wants to say but she doesn't at the same time. Because repeating it...to say his words...to speak that message that he wanted _Temari _to hear would just make it real...make it more tangible...more horrid.

Because then she'll know that he _shouldn't_ have died!

He should have lived...lived to tell her himself.

Because she _**deserved **_to hear it from _him!_

And he deserved to say it to her.

She doesn't want to speak. But its what she wants to say. Her mouth opens and the words come tumbling out.

* * *

Before another word can be said, someone steps in, one of his men.

"Sir-she's awake."

And he doesn't care how rude it is, how weak it may seem. He stands up and turns his back on these enemies, these former enemies, these strangers and leaves, caring not for protocol or respect. They like him no more than he likes them. The meeting has waited for three days. It will wait another if it has to.

And he walks, cutting his way through the camp, who's resident's part like schools of fish before the larger one, stepping asside and bowing their heads. It didn't matter who they were, or what village they belonged to.

No one wanted to fight.

Their heads didn't bow to him. They were always bowed now, like animals whipped until they learned to fear the lash.

They didn't want to fight.

And so he makes it to the tent, unimpeded, uninterrupted.

He opens the curtain and she's there, sitting at the foot of her bed on the floor, and he sees Hanabi's dark head of raven hair on her lap, her fingers running through the tresses.

Then she turns her eyes to him.

And he sees it there, plain as day.

There was sorrow there, sorrow and pain, like a raw deep knife wound. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

And he wants to pretend. He wants to pretend so badly that those tears aren't for the person he knows they're for. He want's to pretend they're for Kankuro. For Chouji, for everyone else that they've lost. All their friends. He wants to pretend.

So he does.

Its cowardly, running from a truth he knows to exist won't change it but he doesn't care.

He doesn't care because its easier. Because he's earned the right to be selfish.

Because this is his sister and he wants to hug her like he did before. Like they're twelve again, and he trusts her, and she trusts him, and there are no secrets, no half truths, no shames.

And if he has to pretend...if he has to make believe there is nothing here, nothing between them. That no betrayal or differences hang in the air that separate them, in order to make his embrace easier then he will.

Because she's his sister, and despite everything, what may or may not be. Whatever he's ignoring, or pretending doesn't exits...he's still relieved to have her here. To feel her in his embrace. To feel her hands snake around his shoulders and hold onto his robe.

And he hears her say his name, half a whisper, half a sob, the muscles in her shoulders growing rigid, taught, shaking as she tries to hold back her tears, burying her face in his chest as he kisses the top of her head.

Because she is his sister, and she's back, and she's _safe_. And he doesn't know what will happen, where things will go from here or what he'll do...

But they will get through this.

He won't let it be otherwise.

The tent flap parts, and closes, he feels someone else behind him. "Out." He orders. "The meeting can wait."

But the person doesn't move. So he pulls away, reluctantly letting his sister go and standing to his full height before turning around.

And stops.

Because _she's _standing there. Filthy, covered in heavy clothes that are half sand bleached by now, looking absurdly small in direct comparrison to the massive sword on her back, covered in white cloth from hilt to tip, which bear the markings of recent containment seals and chakra suppressant Kanji.

"You're back." And he's somewhat surprised. He hadn't expected to see her.

Because she'd gone back.

Back into that pit that was now a small part of whatever hell had swallowed the Demon King that had remained behind; over the ruins of what was once Suna.

No one else could get close. Not even him.

Perhaps she was the only one.

Wanderers and scouts that ventured too close to what had once been his home had quickly grown ill, wracked with pain, poisoned with chakra, burned by seemingly nothing but thin air.

The men were already claiming it a natural disaster. But they were wrong.

Nature brought ruin, devastation.

But nature always recovered, the earth always healed.

This place...this place would scar. This place would _**fester**_.

A fitting tomb.

She nods at him. "I am. I was looking for something...and thinking..."

"And what's that?" He asks, and can feel his sister watching, feel her curiosity.

Akina doesn't answer...she sweeps her eyes over them, watching them and he's not sure what she'd looking for, but when her eyes turn back to him she does speak. "Just before...just before he died...when he was pulling the demon from me...when he was drawing the final seals...he told me something."

He hears his sister suck in a breath, and forces it not to distract him, not to dismay him. Though it still does, even more than the sudden worry he has staring at the woman infront of him. "And what's that?"

His voice is cold, edged. Why should he care what that _**thing**_ had said. Why should _anyone_ care? Why the hell _did _they?

"He told me something that I have to do...that we all have to do." Her voice is soft. Like a bell at the edge of hearing.

"_We don't have to do anything he says." _He thinks, but holds his tongue.

"He said...that...we have to make a new world..."

And he barely chokes down the bile in his throat. Barely reigns in his fury, a roiling hatred seethes through him so deep its a palpable thing.

He's never known he could _**hate**_ so fiercely.

Make a new world. Make a new world with what? Dust? Ashes and echoes? That's all that's left!

But she meets his eyes, and he knows she can see his hatred, his revulsion. She holds his gaze steadily, hesitating only for a moment on her next words.

"A new world..." She breathes.

"-where a person like him cannot be born."

And he hears his sister gasp, a whimper of a half choked cry, so small he barely hears it at all. And his fury bleeds out replaced by a listless...numb feeling that drops onto his chest like a lead weight.

He turns away from them, making his way deeper into the tent before he decides to sit down on the bed. He finds his face in his hands, his body slouched.

He should sit up straighter he knows.

Its unbecoming for a Kage to be seen like this.

But he neither has the strength, nor the will to do so.

"Make a new world." He repeats

"Yes." He hears her by the entrance, she hasn't moved, and he's grateful for that. She's not _**him**_, but she's a reminder. One of many, but probably the most vivid really. And he doesn't want her anywhere near him at the moment. Perhaps its wrong. Its a fault at the very least.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that."

* * *

"The only way you know how."

She answers, her voice is soft, and she startles both herself, and Akina by the entryway. She stands, pulling herself free of Hanabi who remains on the ground, curled with despondent tears still leaking from her eyes. Perhaps its shame that keeps her so still. Perhaps its shock, hysteria. Perhaps something else.

When she rises, she turns to face her brother, who looks at her through the very corner of his eye, the green barely catching the dimmed light in this place.

She walks around the bed to stand infront of him. There are tear marks on her face, her eyes are puffy, she feels weak and isn't rightly sure how the hell she's standing right now but she manages. She looks down where he sits staring back up at her.

"As best you can."

And he looks down, the muscles of his face tight with some emotion she cant name. The corner of his jaw twitching beneath his skin.

"What makes you think I can even do what you want?"

She doesn't know if he can. She doesn't know if anyone could. If anyone could rightfully bear the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

Furthermore she doesn't want him to.

She wants him to be her brother again. For things to be simple and easy again. For the world to still spin in that old way it once did, knowing that the sun will rise in the east and set in the west. Where things were still as they should be.

_'Where a person like him cannot be born.'_

But more than anything else because she doesn't want _that._

Most will disagree with her, most will hate him...already hate him. That a world without him is brighter. Maybe they're right. Maybe she's just a stupid woman.

But she _loves _him.

And she knows...gods above she _**knows**_ that there was something _Good _inside of him. Some small pearl of light trapped in that shell of ice. And maybe to others...the evil that he was would never be outweighed by what little was good. But to her that _one_ thing. Even if it was just love for _her_ and no one else is worth it. It was worth him being here.

Even after all this.

And she misses him. He hasn't been gone from her life for more than an hour as far as she knows but she already misses him. And she knows her grief will be greater soon. When Hanabi's confession sinks in. When she hears everything else that she hasn't heard. But even now just the knowledge that he is not coming back feels as though someone is picking at a wound over her heart, picking and picking and picking so the injury grows and the flesh stays raw.

But her grief doesn't matter. Not now...because her brother is here, staring up at her with those green eyes, begging an answer to his question without asking it. And her voice chokes at the familiarity of that. At the fact that she can read his eyes and the lines of his face as easily as she did Naruto's.

She doesn't know what to answer him, what she can say. So she settles for the closest thing to the truth that she can bear to give him.

"Because you're a good man."

And his head falls, bowed, his eyes obscured from her as he sighs. "I suppose...that makes things simple then."

And he stands. She doesn't stop him as he leaves forcing herself to take those last few steps to sit beside Hanabi

And as Temari cradle's her head again, running her finger's through the Hyuuga's dark tresses. she rocks her as best she can.

She starts to sing to keep her weary sleep away.

"_There's not a rose where'er I seek  
As comely as my baby's cheek.  
There's not a comb of honey-bee,  
So full of sweets as babe to me."_

* * *

She follows after Gaara, leaving the two women. If she's honest with herself, perhaps she'll admit one day that it was not so much to follow Gaara as to not be alone with them.

Or more specifically with Temari.

People talk, and rumors travel faster than sound, even before she'd left, two days ago people were speaking; a whispered conversation here, a hushed story there.

Perhaps they were true. And perhaps one day she'd have the courage to ask, to discover more than what she knew. To hear it direct from the person he was closest to as to who exactly her brother was.

And perhaps, ease her anxiety pertaining to the question of who he was not.

Rumors of secret affection were not the only kind that men whispered. Too few had seemed overly incredulous at the notion of _force._

Not even her...and she _prayed_ to any god out there that still cared enough to listen to a _stupid_ little girls hopes...

She felt a quiver at her back, and wondered for half a moment if that was her before she remembered what exactly she had over her shoulder.

Samaheda was both more and less than what it had been before. The seals painted on the cloth she'd wrapped around it were not for simple show. It was the only thing that had survived Suna.

This time she did shiver. It would be a long time before she forgot what it looked like within the heart of that nightmare landscape again.

Gaara stopped, she did too.

"Tell me..." He said without turning to look at her. "Is that all he said to you?"

She thought back. She stood in that place again, remembering herself answering his question... remembering him answering hers. And all the things that were said and unsaid as he climbed back onto that throne atop his mountain of skulls to fade away forever.

Sometimes...secrets were better than truths. "Yes."

She wasn't sure if he believed her. Because even now...as much as was said and unsaid between her and her brother, just as much remained between herself and this man.

Maybe he just didn't care anymore.

He started walking again, and she followed.

She counted it as a victory that he did not object.

They made their way to the largest tent of this camp, two guards posted at the entrance, she wasn't sure who they belonged to, didn't matter much.

They entered, and as her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark, shadowed interior she noticed someone's eyes flicker to her. By his appearance, she recognized him easily as Jiraiya. He recognized her as well, his shoulders tensed, the sorrow on his face being purged by steel. He was angry, or at least wary. She had to wonder if she was the source of this, or perhaps the easiest recipient.

The men stood, bowing in greeting, Gaara returned the gesture, they were all tense. She made her way around, staying away, their eyes followed her in curiosity for a moment but soon returned to Gaara when she found a spot she liked and kept still.

They finally sat, and Jiraiya spoke, his voice was tight, just the barest hints of impatience held in its inflection. "Are you prepared to discuss terms now Kazekage?"

And she could almost hear it...the whisper at the back of her mind, almost see herself standing in that place again, before the throne atop the skulls, standing in salt water, hear _his _voice on her mind. Challenging her...taunting her...maybe even encouraging her.

"_**Do it." **_He would say, laughing in that mocking way of his. **_"Do what I could not...succeed where I failed."_**

"_**Do you have the strength sister? To bear this world; one without me...atop your shoulders?"**_

And perhaps she's just being that stupid little girl again. But she wonders if Gaara hears the same, wonders if her brother's specter haunts him as much as it haunts her.

Like embers stoked back into a fire she sees that determination burn behind his eyes, sees him square his shoulders, the lines of his face vanish as he tightens his expression. And there's his strength, and there's the faith placed on him. The weight settles on his shoulders and she doesn't know if he can do it, doesn't know if he's ready. But he's willing to try, and that will be enough for now.

"Yes...I am prepared." He answers.

And she hears his voice again wonders if she's going insane. But she can conjure his tone in her thoughts as though he were right here next to her.

And she wishes she could answer, wishes he was here so she can say that she'll try, that she'll do it.

But he's dead, and she can't answer, so all she can do for now is keep an eye on the man who can help her.

"**Make a world where I cannot exist."**


End file.
